De la Tierra a la Luna
by Aceite y Agua
Summary: Desde que Inglaterra está en una relación (más o menos) formal con Francia, una serie de sueños incómodamente placenteros no dejan de asediar al joven estadounidense. Y siempre son protagonizados por la misma espeluznante y odiosa persona (y su grifo) ¡Esto es enfermizo! ¿Acaso el héroe está perdiendo la cabeza?
1. Chapter 1

**De la Tierra a la Luna**

**Summary: **_Desde que Inglaterra está en una relación (más o menos) formal con Francia, una serie de sueños incómodamente placenteros no dejan de asediar al joven estadounidense. Y siempre son protagonizados por la misma espeluznante y odiosa persona (y su grifo) ¡Esto es enfermizo! ¿Acaso el héroe está perdiendo la cabeza?**  
**_

**Disclaimer: **_En una historia tan Awesome como esta no hace falta recordar que los Awesomes personajes son del Awesome Himaruya. Ni siquiera que el Awesomw título es un vil plagi... homenaje a Jules Verne._**  
**

* * *

Inglaterra sentado en su oficina en Westminster, acaba de mandar por correo el informe en el que estaba trabajando, levanta los brazos en un gesto de alegría imitando a Freddie Mercury y contesta al teléfono que está sonando sin mirar quien llama, por que está en racha.

—Good morning? —saluda contento.

—Iggy? Hi... Hello... It's —traga saliva —. America.

—Ah, hello —sonríe y se echa para atrás en la silla mirando la hora y decidiendo hacer una pausa—. How are you?

—Ehhh... I'm... Well. Es que me pasó la cosa más... Well.

—¿Qué pasó? —se preocupa un poco por que cuando es algo bueno suele empezarle a jugar a que lo adivine y a sonar muy excitado y cuando es algo importante lo dice sin rodeos pero tanta vacilación no auguran nada bueno.

—¿Crees que nos podamos ver hoy?

—Pues... Yes, where are you? —responde tenso.

Estados Unidos pasea en su cuarto en calzoncillos y se pasa una mano por el pelo. Nantucket aún apunta directamente al cielo.

—I'm at home. ¿Crees qué puedas venir?

—¿I-Ir? But... Are you OK? —se levanta cada vez mas nervioso.

—Yes. Sólo soñé algo pero... —se sienta en la cama —. ¿Crees que puedas venir con France?

—Eh? Con... France? —se detiene y vacila ahora más.

—Yes. My brother siempre dice que France es muy bueno con esto.

—Pues que vaya France él solo si os apañáis tan bien —protesta celosillo.

—No, no... Please. I... Come on! ¿Ahora por que no quieres venir? Iremos a desayunar hotcakes y... Come on!

—¡Pues si no queréis que vaya yo! —nótese el queréis metiendo a Francia en el saco, por que esa bloody frog siempre tiene la bloody culpa de todo.

—Nadie dijo que no, de hecho quiero saber que opinan... —carraspea—, ambos —añade. Para hacer lo que me salga de los huevos igual, piensa de manera inconsciente para si mismo.

Inglaterra frunce el ceño nada convencido.

—Eres consciente que vamos a tardar varias horas, ¿verdad?

—Mmmm... Yes, estarán aquí como a la hora de la comida, right?

—¿Estás seguro que no puedes hablar por videoconferencia?

Estados Unidos se revuelve y suspira.

—Yo he... Estado soñando con el fucking commie.

—¿Qué has soñado? —se incomoda.

—Pues... Es que he soñado muchas veces.

—¿Aja?

—Y he estado viendo... Well, Barack pensó que quizás era importante que yo hablara con alguien y he estado yendo...

Inglaterra sigue escuchándole levantando las cejas.

—¿Cómo es que yo no sabía nada de esto?

—No hemos hablado mucho últimamente. La cosa es que ella insiste...

—¿Aja?

Estados Unidos se ríe un poco.

—¿Ya jugaste el nuevo Mario? —suelta nervioso, intentando cambiar el tema.

—America, ni siquiera conozco ese míster Mario, ¿es la persona con quien has estado yendo?

—What? No, he estado jugando con él.

—¿Has estado jugando con la persona con quien vas?

—Solo un par de veces. Ella con Luigi y yo con Mario. Ha sido increíble, ¿sabes que ahora se puede hacer eso todos juntos? Puedes incluso invitar a más gente

—¿Es un grupo? —Inglaterra no está entendiendo un pimiento.

—No, no, no. Ella, que se llama Molly, y yo. Es divertido... Aunque ella dice que no deberíamos.

—¿Qué no deberíais? Tú no te llamas Molly —agobio.

—Me? —pregunta descolocado.

—¿Qué es lo que haces con Molly?

—Ehh... Pues cosas. Hablar y a veces vamos por helado si me porto bien.

—¿Y no deberías?

—No deberíamos jugar con Mario... —responde haciendo los ojos en blanco —. Bueno ¿van a venir o no?

—¿Pero quién es Mario? ¿Y qué pasa con Russia?

Estados Unidos vacila otra vez.

—Molly dice que debería invitarle a salir.

—¿A ella?

América parpadea descolocado. Porque esperaba que se riera... como él lleva riéndose días. Suficientemente difícil y raro es...

—What? ¿A ella qué?

—¿Es... Una chica que has conocido? —sigue intetando entender.

—No, es my psycho.

—You? What?

América, que nunca sabe leer el ambiente y ni siquiera el tono de las conversaciones, asiente satisfecho y se ríe un poco, relajándose.

—¿Veees? ¡Yo he dicho lo mismo!

—¿Lo mismo? —Inglaterra parpadea completamente descolocado y decide que sí va a ir a verle por que normalmente le cuesta seguirle pero esto está siendo un desastre.

—Yes, es absurdo —se sigue riendo.

—No estoy seguro de estar entendiéndolo.

—¿Qué es lo que no entiendes?

—Nada de nada, creo que sí que voy a ir.

—Oh... —deja de reírse porque eso quiere decir que quizás si hay un problema —, Ehh... Yes?

—Yes, prefiero que me expliques con calma cara a cara. N-No que esté preocupado o algo de eso —añade tsundere, el americano suspira.

—¿Traes a France entonces?

—I... ¡No es como que tengamos que ir a todas partes juntos!

—¡Pues es que my brother dice que France sabrá que hacer!

—OK. OK, pero no por que yo quiera que venga, por que tu quieres que vaya... —aclara—. Ya que no tienes suficiente conmigo, pero me da igual que le prefieras a él.

—No le prefiero a el, si le prefiera le habría hablado directamente

—No me habría enfadado ni nada si lo hiciste por eso —miente sonrojado.

—Claaaaro, claro.

—Por que mi me das igual OK? Bueno... ¿Estás en DC? ¿Vendrás al aeropuerto a por nosotros?

—Hahaha... Yeah. ¿Prefieren New York?

—Como quieras tú.

—Well, a New York hay más vuelos así que... Nos vemos allá.

—Está bien, New York.

—Awesome!

—See you later...

—Bye! —sonríe sintiéndose un poquito mejor y cuelga.

Inglaterra cuelga completamente agobiado. Un rato más tarde, suena, por supuesto, el teléfono de Francia.

—Allòooooo?

—Frog, haz la maleta, en Charles de Gaulle en dos horas.

—Quoi?

—Que me esperes en Charles de Gaulle dentro de dos horas.

—Oui... Eso si lo entendí.

—Pues eso.

—¿Para hacer quoi?

—Nos vamos a New York.

—¿A New York? ¿A quoi?

—Me ha llamado the kid, es una cosa muy rara que no entendí y me ha pedido que vayamos —explica acabando de hacer su maleta y saliendo de casa.

—Oh... Amerique! ¿Qué cosa rara?

—Luego te lo cuento.

—Ehh... Estoy en un café, ¿me salgo entonces?

—Yes.

Francia suspira y mira a España quien le mira de vuelta con curiosidad.

—Voy para allá —se despide de Inglaterra colgando y volviéndose al español.

—¿Qué pasa? —pregunta España.

—Pasó algo con Amerique. Angleterre estaba tenso. Al parecer vamos a ir a New York —se aclara la garganta —. Tengo que estar en el aeropuerto en dos horas.

—Buah, tío, dos horas... ¿Pero qué ha pasado?

—Ha dicho que algo que no entendió... He de decirte, es raro que me haya dicho que viniera —sigue en su lugar, sin moverse.

—En realidad sí...

—Debe ser algo grave.

—Quizás... Nah, ¿vas a hacerte maleta?

—Pues debería, Non? Acompáñame a casa...

—Podrías ir tal cual y comprarte algo ahí.

Francia le sonríe.

—Y luego Angleterre me regaña. Excelente idea.

España se ríe.

—Pero te lleva a Nueva York.

—Mais oui.. Bonita ciudad —le mira y sonríe—. No tengo idea de como va a funcionar. Esto es extraño.

—Suena divertido.

—¿Pides la cuenta? Paso al baño nada más... —se levanta.

—Vale, vale, tú te vas de escapada romántica pero yo, el mártir, pagaré

Francia le cierra el ojo y le lanza un beso. España se acaba el café y se va a pagar.

Un par de horas más tarde... Entran los dos al aeropuerto.

—Aun así me parece raro que haya elegido Nueva York como lugar —comenta el español.

—Insisto que no me invita así nada más por que sí —saca el teléfono y le marca al inglés.

—Where are you? —contesta rápidamente.

—Estoy entrando... ¿Dónde estás tú?

—En la puerta de embarque.

—¿En cuál? Mon dieu... ¿Puedes decirme qué pasa?

—¡Pues en la del próximo avión que sale a New York! Come on! Ya están llamando.

—Mon dieu, voy para allá... —se vuelve a España—. Ayúdame a encontrar una puerta con british a New york —Mira a España.

—¿Vais en British? —pone los ojos en blanco.

—No creo que vaya en air France... Le conozco —mira las pantallas—. Ahí esta la puerta —le da un codazo y le toma de la mano, empezando a correr.

España le sigue.

—¡Pero tienes que comprar el billete!

—Quoi? Él... ¿En serio?

—¿No? ¿Cómo vas a entrar?

—Él tiene uno... Espero.

—Para él. No vas a pasar los controles sin billete, si él está dentro tienes que comprarlo.

—Es un cabrón... Tienes razón venga, vamos a comprar.

—A ver si va a llevarte... —se muerde el labio para no decirlo

—Tais-toi —protesta.

—Bueno, no sería tan raro —se encoge de hombros.

—Yo lo sé, no me lo recuerdes —protesta formándose en la fila de ventas.

—¿Qué harás si acaso... Bueno, ya sabes?

—Quoi? No me digas ya sabes.

—Pues si te lleva solo por...

—Por...

—Por el crío, para que no pienses cosas raras... Mientras él sí las piensa.

—No me jodas, Espagne... No me jodas con eso —protesta terminando de pagar su boleto—. ¿Para qué refuerzas ideas que ya tengo?

—Para que sepas que no eres el único que las tiene, lo siento, tío, pero es fácil pensarlo —le abraza.

—¿Eres consciente de que yo NUNCA soy el que está en esta posición? —le abraza de vuelta.

—Hay una primera vez para todo —le suelta un poco pasándole el brazo por los hombros y dirigiéndose con él a los controles para despedirle.

—¿Crees que él piense lo mismo? ¿Debería, sabes? ¡Se supone que es al revés y ser él el agobiado!

—¿Crees que te haría ir si pensara que planeas tirarte a su niño? —le mira de reojo.

—No al garçon... ¡A alguien más! —explica.

—Mmm... A veces creo que vive con ese miedo constante y por eso sigue diciéndonos a todos que te odia.

—Bien, es lo mínimo que exijo si yo estoy agobiado por el maldito garçon —comenta mientras llegan a la puerta de revisión. Se gira con él y le abraza —. Gracias por hacer de mi viaje un viaje angustiante.

—Quizás sí sea una escapada romántica y puedas restregármela —le abraza de vuelta—. Ya sabes que moriría de envidia.

—¿Qué envidia vas a tenerme, si a mi me tratan igual de mal y tu tienes al tuyo completamente seguro?

—Ah, infeliz que te crees que no me amenaza con irse... —suspira—. En fin, aun así no me molestaría que se me llevara por ahí.

—Él nunca se va a ir ni a la esquina —le da un beso rápido en los labios—. ¿Estás bien? ¿Tienes para el boleto?

—Claro, pásalo bien —le da una palmadita en el culo dejando ahí la mano un poquito más de lo necesario.

—Saludos a Romanito... —se ríe entrando por la puerta. España se despide saludando con la mano.

Francia busca a Inglaterra con la mirada.

Inglaterra esta hablando con las azafatas de la entrada bastante nervioso pidiendo que se esperen mientras ellas tratan de dar excusas. Francia se acerca a ellos lentamente con aire desinteresado.

—No, of course va a venir, se trata de Lord France... no me lo vuelva a preguntar Miss o le aseguro que... —se oye protestar al inglés a medida que se acerca.

—Lord France? —Se ríe un poco acercándose a ellos—. Bien, es hermoso como te refieres a mí cuando no estoy.

—Shut up! —se sonroja dando un salto—. Aquí está —declara entrando al avión arrastrando sus cinco bolsas de mano—. ¡Estábamos todos esperando por ti!

—Pues no pude llegar antes —le guiña un ojo a la azafata y se le acerca, preguntándole con todo su encanto si es posible que los sienten junto... Logrando por supuesto que la mujer diga que sí.

Sigue al inglés atrás de la azafata que negocia con el pasajero que va junto al inglés, a quien le pone una mano en el cuello.

Inglaterra esta embutiendo bolsas en el compartimento adecuado y el francés le mira mientras el otro pasajero se mueve de lugar.

—¿Estás bien?

—Yes —responde dando un último puñetazo preocupante a las bolsas antes de sentarse—. ¿Dónde te sientas tú?

—Junto a ti, claro —le sonríe pasándose una mano por el pelo.

—¡Pero si has llegado tarde!

—Al parecer no conoces aún mis habilidades de persuasión a las azafatas bonitas —indica sentándose a su lado. Inglaterra hace los ojos en blanco y Francia se ríe acercándose a él besándole los labios.

—¿Cómo estás?

El británico se sonroja de nuevo aún más nervioso y Francia le mira a los ojos.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —pregunta un poco más tenso y serio de lo que quisiera.

—Bien, perfectamente bien. Enojado, por que estaba trabajando y no es que me preocupen por que ya sabes que yo detesto a America.

Francia parpadea levantando una ceja.

—Pero es que no he entendido nada, ha hecho nuevos amigos y me ha estado hablando de ellos, un tal Mario con el que juega a cosas que no debería y una tal Molly que creo que le acosa.

—¿Y por que hemos venido?

—Por que me lo ha pedido, estaba bastante agobiado, creo que Molly le ha pedido para salir o algo así.

Francia se revuelve un poquito.

—¿Te ha pedido qué? ¿Qué vayas porque Molly le ha invitado a salir?

—Me ha pedido que vaya y yo le he dicho que me lo contara por teléfono —mira al francés después de abrochárselos el cinturón—. Pero como no estaba entendiendo nada he decidido ir personalmente para que me explique que ocurre.

Francia le mira a los ojos.

—No acabo por entender por que estás tan nervioso.

—Pues... ¡No es por America! —chilla como si alguien le hubiera acusado—. es que estaba trabajando y detesto que haga esto de pronto.

El francés sigue mirándole a los ojos y termina por acercarse más y darle un beso de nuevo en los labios.

Inglaterra se sonroja otra vez sin esperárselo amarrándose fuerte del asiento por que además es el beso del despegue y el francés no se separa hasta que están en el aire, limpiándose los labios.

—Y...

Inglaterra sostiene el aliento un poco.

—Eh?

—Bien, vamos a ver al garçón porque te dijo que tiene novia.

—No, no... Dijo que ella es una psycho y creo que le esta acosando. También hablo de alguien llamado Luigi.

—Italianos... Mmm —lo medita un poco.

—Y dijo que Obama le dijo que fuera a hablar con alguien... Creo que por eso me llamó. Le esa comiendo el cerebro, por un momento él creyó llamarse Molly.

—¿Molly? Cher, quizás no entendiste bien lo que te dijo... ¿Estás seguro que no sólo quería que fueras?

—Y además no sé qué le había hecho Russia y que tenía sueños raros... No sé si... —se muerde el labio evidentemente preocupado—. No que yo este preocupado por si esta enfermo o algo.

—No sabes si... —le insta a hablar.

—Le habrán hecho algo. Esta Molly no me gusta —asegura frunciendo el ceño.

—¿Y él qué opina de Molly? —pregunta el francés cada vez más tenso.

—No lo sé, ya te dicho que no lo he entendido, pero parecía nervioso y decía que era ridículo.

El francés suspira pasándose una mano por el pelo.

—¿Qué ha dicho él de que yo venga, Angleterre? —pregunta incómodo e Inglaterra le mira de reojo a sabiendas que Estados Unidos seguramente quería que hubiera ido solo Francia y no él, pero que eso le había hecho enfadar... Pero no puede decirle eso por que se dará demasiada importancia y sabrá que le molesta, pero tampoco le puede que él le ha traído por que eso quería decir que quiere su compañía y confía en él.

El francés le mira a la cara tratando de leer cualquier reacción, por ligera que sea. Seguro lo que le ha dicho España es lo más acertado... Es la única razón por la que le debe haber invitado, para que no dudara, aunque seguramente en el fondo estaba pensando en algo más.

—Ha sido cosa de Canadá, él lo dijo —responde quitándole importancia. El francés le mira un instante más, queriendo creerle, extendiendo una mano y tomándole la suya.

—Ya imaginaba yo que tú no me invitarías por gusto —sentencia con menos humor del que querría.

—Of course not —asegura sin hacer caso de la mano, tomándosela.

—Menos aún si vienes con Amerique —le aprieta la mano y saca la revista del asiento de enfrente.

—Of course, ya tengo suficiente con aguantar a uno como para que vengas tú también —contesta buscando su libro.

El Francés levanta el posa brazos recargándose en Inglaterra acurrucándose un poco.

—Me alegra venir —admite sinceramente, mirando su revista.

—¿Por? ¿No tenías cosas que hacer?

Los ojos azules le miran de reojo.

—Habitualmente no sueles invitarme a ningún lado a menos que yo vaya a tú casa —sonríe—, además el que me invites para algo relacionado con Amerique, sea la idea de quien sea, indica que confías en mi.

—¿C-Confiar?

Francia suspira sin soltar su mano e Inglaterra le mira un poco asustado ahora.

—Quoi? —pregunta acariciándole el dorso de la mano con el pulgar.

—¿Qué es en lo que tengo que confiar?

—Pues en meterme a tu vida con el garçón, en traerme si tiene un problema, como si fuéramos... Bueno —le mira a los ojos.

—Yo no quería que vinieras, ha sido Canadá —insiste.

—Excelente comentario para hacer justo en el momento en que estoy agradeciendo tu confianza, cher.

Inglaterra se revuelve en su asiento.

—No me gusta esa Molly —murmura.

—¿Qué es lo que no te gusta de ella?

—Lo que me ha contado, vamos a conocerla pero no me gusta.

—Claro que no te gusta, eres como su suegra. No hay suegras que gusten de sus nueras, cher

—Sera su suegro... pero no eso.

—¿Crees que Amerique es demasiado para él?

—Ella. of course lo es, ella es una guarra.

Francia sonríe.

—I mean, yo no la conozco, but... I'm sure. Aún así, cuando lleguemos no le diremos nada. Que nos presente a Molly y ya, no quiero que crea que la prejuzgo.

—¿No será que estás celoso? —pregunta sonriendo

—¿Celoso yo? JA! —se incomoda sonrojándose un poco.

—Oui... Celoso, Angleterre —le acaricia la mejilla y sonríe.

—Quizás la chica no sea TAN mala como te estas imaginando.

—Quizás es peor —replica con el ceño fruncido. Francia se ríe un poco y le suelta la mano abrazándole de los hombros.

—Mon dieu... De verdad que eres el suegro que NADIE quiere tener. ¿No crees que Amerique es bastante grande y fuerte como para no preocuparnos?

—Yo no estoy preocupado por America! es un crío ingrato emancipado —replica revolviéndose y cruzándose de brazos.

—Que es como tu niño pequeño...

—Yes, but no!

—No del todo por que te gusta —le mira a los ojos.

—¡No me gusta! —chilla sonrojándose.

—Esto se llama... Negación.

—¡No si es cierto! ¡Y sí es cierto que no me gusta!

—Bueno, como yo tampoco te gusto...

—Of course not! —sentencia.

—Eres mi pareja...

—¿Qué estás insinuando? —pregunta escandalizado.

—Que eres incapaz de decir que alguien te gusta.

—¡Eso es absolutamente falso!

—Te gusto entonces.

—¡No! —chillido y sonrojo clásicos.

—¿Entonces por que... —beso en los labios—, estás conmigo?

—No lo estoy —aprieta los ojos y se pega a la pared del avión como pegatina, sin escucharse. Francia levanta las cejas.

—¿Ah, no?

—¡NO!

—Creo que no me llegó el memo...

—P-P-P-Pues... Pues...

—Creo que podrías haberme informado, Angleterre... ¿Desde cuándo no estamos juntos?

—Pues... Pues... —aprieta los ojos—. Shut Up!

—Además me callas. Cortas conmigo y me callas... —protesta mirándole fijamente.

—¡Yo no estoy cortando contigo! —chilla solo por llevar la contraria sin saber qué dice—. ¡Y no te callo!

Francia se ríe un poco.

—Mon dieu... —se le acerca y le besa otra vez en los labios.

El británico tiembla contra el avión sonrojado hasta las orejas.

Francia le toma de la nuca e intensifica un poco el beso y el inglés se lo devuelve por que no sabe qué hacer.

El francés se tranquiliza un poco a ver que se lo devuelve, acariciándole suavemente la mejilla y tardándose un rato largo antes de separarse.

En lo que Inglaterra se calma y se le funde el cerebro. Francia se separa y le mira a los ojos sonriendo.

—Je t'aime —susurra.

El británico sonríe un poco, bobamente y cuando se da cuenta tiembla un poco incomodándose por que nunca sabe qué decir.

—Bien... Volviendo a Amerique —le mira a los ojos.

—¿Eh?

—Molly, habrá que amenazarla.

—No, no. Tu no le digas nada, le diremos que yo te lo he contado y que nos la presente.

—Pobre Chica... Esta bien, veremos que es lo que quiere —le abraza un poco más y le besa la frente.

—Jum, seguro es una golfa —insiste susurrado entre dientes abriendo su libro. Francia sonríe y le mira de reojo.

—Es probable que lo sea... No te apures, vamos a saberlo, yo soy un experto —se le recarga encima un poquito más y abre su revista el ingléz le pasa un brazo por encima sin pensar, leyendo.

Francia pasa las hojas de su revista y termina por quedarse dormido después de un rato.

Entre tanto suena el teléfono de Canadá que está en la oficina trabajando.

—Hello?

—Hello! ¿Qué vas a hacer al rato?

—Ah, brother, estaba leyendo la propuesta que has mandado de... —empieza a hablar de trabajo.

—No, no... Brotheeeeer —protesta.

—What? —se detiene, claro.

—Today, ¿puedes venir? Viene England y France yo... Wanna Talk to you, guys.

—Oh... England y France... ¿Ha pasado algo?

Estados Unidos se ríe.

—Nah... Bueh, voy a hablar con ellos de... Es queeee... Tengo unos planes y quiero contarlos.

—Ah, OK, puedo venir esta noche —sonríe.

—Good. Iggy llega con France en el vuelo de las seis, New York... Llegas antes, please?

—Ah... ¿A las seis? Pero yo esperaba... —vacila por que planeaba quedándose trabajando.

—Cool! See you there...

—Ehm... But... —vacila en un tono que no se le oye.

—Awesome, yo llego en avión a las dos. Nos vemos ahí, en el McD

—But... Brother... —vuelve a vacilar mirando el reloj por que eso significa que tiene que salir ahora mismo.

—Thanks brother... —Estados Unidos le cuelga y Canadá suspira, así que a las seis menos cuarto ya están los dos en la puerta de llegadas, ambos con refrescos en la mano.

—¿Y qué es lo que ha pasado? —pregunta Canadá como por decimoctava vez intentando de nuevo que Estados Unidos no le responda con evasivas o directamente le ignore.

—¿Crees que lleguen a tiempo?

—Los paneles dicen que el avión ya aterrizado, deben estar recogiendo el equipaje pero... No contestaste a mi pregunta.

—¿Cuál pregunta?

—Pues la que te he hecho.

—¿Los ves? —se pone de puntas. Canadá suspira y se pone de puntas también, buscando.

—¿Tú qué piensas de Russia?

—He hablado con él esta mañana antes de venir —responde como si nada.

—¿Con Russia? —le mira rápidamente.

—Yes —le mira de reojo un momento—. Estamos en negociaciones de unas exportaciones blablablabla

—¿Sabes dónde está? ¿Está ocupado?

—Ah... Pues, no lo sé. Estaba en el Kremlin esta mañana.

—Mmmm —gruñe un poco—, veremos más adelante.

—¿Más adelante? ¿Es que planeas invitarle también? —vacila sin entender. Estados Unidos le mira con los ojos muy abiertos y se echa a reír, nerviosamente.

Canadá no entiende pero se ríe también pensando que seguramente ha dicho un disparate. El estadounidense le da unos golpes en la espalda y en esas, Inglaterra entra por la puerta discutiendo con el francés sobre por que es mejor llevar ser previsor y llevar todo lo necesario en vez de viajar ligero.

Francia que no trae NINGUNA maleta y justo de ESO se queja el inglés le abraza de la espalda baja, buscando a los niños con la mirada mientras se defiende...

—... Dieu! Déjame ya, mañana iré a comprar algo, Amerique vive justo en la quinta avenida, hay muchas cosas ahí —réplica Francia y luego señala a América y lo saluda—. ¡Ahí están!

—El problema es que ahora mañana vamos a tener que perder toda la mañana para que tu te compres ropa por que monsieur France no puede cargar una... Hello!

América les sonríe dándole un codazo a Canadá y acercándose a ellos.

Canadá sonríe siguiendo a su hermano cuando Inglaterra se abalanza sobre Francia para hablarle en secreto.

—¿Quién es ese que va con él?, no será el tal Mario.

—Q... Quoi? —le mira de reojo mirando hacia América sin ver a nadie con el —. ¿Que viene con... Quién?

—Ah, yes... Hello —saluda Inglaterra a America que para entonces ya ha llegado hasta ellos, fingiendo desinterés.

Francia frunce el ceño y abraza a Canadá, buscando al tal Mario.

—Allo, cher!

Canadá le abraza de vuelta e Inglaterra les mira con el ceño fruncido pensando que por qué Francia es tan cariñoso con un desconocido, pero no dice nada.

—Iggy... Hello! —le toca el hombro. Inglaterra mira a Estados Unidos y se sonroja un poco.

—No estoy aquí por que esté preocupado —asegura desde ya señalándole con el dedo.

—¿Cómo estás mon petit? —Francia sonríe en brazos del canadiense, sin soltarle.

—Tres bien, et vous?

—¿Entonces por que vienes? — América se ríe y se acerca a él, pasándole una mano por el pelo y despeinándole.

—Jum! —Protesta peinándose de nuevo fastidiado y con el ceño fruncido, se da la vuelta empezando a andar a los taxis.

—Bien, mon amour... Te echaba de menos —sigue Francia. Canadá se ríe feliz y se vuelve buscando a Inglaterra.

Estados Unidos levanta las cejas y les llama a Francia y a Canadá, caminando tras Inglaterra y quitándole las maletas de las manos.

—Vengo por que si no, no dejabas de gimotear por teléfono y que sepas que no me importa que esté aquí the frog y quiero conocer a Molly HOY MISMO.

—¿Que no te importa? But... Espera a los otros! Y... ¿A Molly? ¿Para qué quieres conocerla?

—¿Pues como no voy a querer conocerla? —se detiene y fulmina a Francia y a Canada—. Llámala y dile que venga hoy a cenar.

—But... But... —se rasca la cabeza y le mira —. Are you ok? No creo que Molly tenga que ir con nosotros... Es, bueno seguro no lo considerará adecuado.

—Ah, ¿así que crees que me tenga miedo? ¡Pues no me importa lo que creas! Si no la invitas tu la invitaré yo. Seguro Joan puede darme su teléfono.

—No, no... Ya suficiente miedo le tengo yo a ella, sólo que va a regañarme otra vez y van a ser muchos en mi contra... Mejor vamos a cenar nosotros.

—America! ¡Donde esta tu bloody instinto de hero! ¡No me digas que le tienes miedo! —protesta Inglaterra mientras Canada y Francia se acercan a ellos.

Francia sin dejar de abrazar a Canadá de la cintura.

—Pues es que no sabes ella como se pone y luego me dice cosas que son ciertas... Y da un poquito de miedo a veces lo que hace... But, but, but...

—Amerique... Allo —Francia le abraza también, sonriendo.

—Basta, America, no quiero oírte. He venido aquí por todo este asunto y vamos a resolverlo cuanto antes —sentencia y luego traga saliva incomodándose un poco y bajándole a la agresividad e intransigencia—. Yo... —se calla cuando Francia se acerca

América sonríe también abrazándole un poquito incómodo, pero acostumbrado, dejándose dar sus dos besos. Inglaterra refunfuña subiendo sus maletas a un taxi y Canadá se acerca a ayudarle.

—¿Cómo estás? —pregunta el francés sonriéndole —. ¿Todo bien?  
—Yes... Well... —desvía la mirada y se sonroja un poquito —, Com'on!

—No puedo creer que requieras que te riña con esto... Angleterre saluda a Canadá, S'il vous plait —protesta Francia.

Inglaterra sigue refunfuñando sin notar que Canadá le esta ayudando y el menor mira a Francia negando con la cabeza para quitarle importancia

El francés le pone una mano al inglés en el cuello.

—Hablo contigo.

—Shut up! —replica agresivamente de mucho peor humor exponencialmente

—Déjalo, France, ya me ha saludado antes —intercede Canadá pacificador

—¿Pero qué te pasa? —pregunta el francés frunciendo el ceño y buscándole la mirada.

Inglaterra le fulmina y se sube al coche al asiento trasero, Francia suspira y mira a los dos chicos Canadá mira a Estados Unidos.

—Ahora lo arreglamos... Está algo tenso —le acaricia el brazo a Canadá mientras mira al estadounidense—, venga.

Canadá mira a Francia esperando que suba el primero.

El francés se sube al coche por la misma puerta del inglés. Estados Unidos se sube del otro lado.

—¿Qué te pasa? —pregunta el francés fulminando al británico.

Inglaterra mira a Francia entrar y se mueve hacia el otro lado y cuando nota que esta entrando el estadounidense se queda en medio sonrojándose mirando a uno y otro nervioso... Seguramente es fácil interpretar lo que esta pensando con solo verle la cara.

El francés levanta las cejas poniéndose también un poquito nervioso. Le pone una mano en la pierna al británico y se gira con Canadá.

—¿Cómo has estado?

Inglaterra se tensa intentando que le suelte la pierna moviendo la rodilla y Canadá que se ha sentado delante, se vuelve a ellos.

Francia levanta la mano de la pierna del inglés y se gira a mirarle, fulminándole un poco. Se cruza de brazos volviendo a mirar a Canadá.

—Es gracioso que estemos todos en New York, ¿no? Hace tiempo qie no estábamos así, quizás podríamos ir al teatro...

—Oui... Y aún así sigo sin estar seguro de lo que pasa —responde Canada mirando a América, quien se ríe un poco.

—¿Quieren ir a ver The Lion King? ¿O Mary Poppins?

—No vamos a ir al teatro. Vamos a cenar con Molly —sentencia Inglaterra con el ceño fruncido, cruzándose de brazos—. Al menos yo, si los demás queréis ir a teatro... Que os lo paséis bien.

—Oh my gosh, ¿por qué tienes una insana obsesión con Molly? —protesta Estados Unidos mirando al inglés y poniéndole una mano en la rodilla, apretándosela con dos dedos para hacerle cosquillas.

Inglaterra mueve de nuevo la pierna para que le suelte. Francia levanta las cejas al mirar el movimiento, levantando la vista a América con mirada indescifrable.

—¿Por qué no vamos al teatro con todo y Molly? —pregunta Francia al tiempo que América quita la mano de la rodilla del inglés al ver que no ha surtido el efecto deseado.

—Quiero hablar con ella —sentencia Inglaterra en su misma postura tensa mientras Canadá pregunta quién es Molly y nadie le escucha.

—Pero... —Estados Unidos frunce el ceño y se cruza de brazos también—. No creo que... —bufa—. No va a querer venir, debe tener otras cosas que hacer, no le pago para esto.

Inglaterra levanta las cejas con eso. Francia levanta las cejas hasta el techo también

—Sorry?

Estados Unidos hace los ojos en blanco.

—Vale, no es propiamente que yo le pague... —aclara pensando que le está riñendo porque quien le paga es el estado.

—Oh! —protesta frunciendo más el ceño, pensando que se trata de sexo o algo así.

Francia mira el ceño fruncido y le hace al ingles un cariño suave en la nuca, donde nace el pelo.

—La cosa es que ya me ha reñido por cosas como estas y me parece ridículo que quieras que venga cuando lo que les quiero decir ya lo sabe ella.

—¿Por qué cosas te ha reñido? —pregunta en un tono mas parecido a "¿Cómo esa zorra se atreve a reñirte? Eres la bloody primera potencia mundial, ¿quién se ha creído que es?"

Estados Unidos vacila un poco porque... Es la bloody primera potencia mundial no es que le encanté que le riñan.

—Ehh... Por algunas cosas, muchas son tu culpa de hecho. O por las mismas cosas que me riñes tu, da igual —ojos en blanco, carcajada—. ¿Les conté del nuevo avión ultra secreto que estoy construyendo?

—¿Mi culpa? ¿Tiene el morro de decir que es mi culpa? Ya me gustaría saber que cosas es de las que me culpa y cómo cree que las hubiera tenido que hacer, claaaro seguro ella es una bloody experta! JA!

—Pues obviamente es una experta —réplica Estados Unidos mirando al inglés a los ojos.

Francia por su parte vuelve a ponerle una mano al inglés en la pierna y se acerca a Canadá, sin estar seguro de entender lo que pasa.

—Cher, ¿tú sabes bien bien qué pasa con esta chica Molly?

—Yes? Y que es lo que no le parece, ¿eh?—pregunta picándole en el pecho—. Me habría gustado ver como resolvía el asunto de que tú te pusieras a gritar como un loco hasta quedarte afónico si no te daba chocolate a las bloody cuatro de la mañana.

—Yo no tengo ni idea de quien es Molly —responde el canadiense. Estados Unidos se sonroja un poquito y mira por la ventana.

—Yes, Well... La cosa rara viene después —murmura y luego se ríe —. Anyways, eso da igual, olvidemos a Molly.

El taxi se detiene, el estadounidense agradece a los dioses abriendo la puerta y bajándose. Inglaterra le sigue y Canadá mira a Francia.

—Algo estamos entendiendo mal...

—Quizás se entienda todo durante la cena —propone el canadiense.

—Quizás Angleterre mate a la chica...

—¿Pero por qué? —pregunta acercándose al maletero—. Ah, ¿y tus maletas?

—Angleterre no me dio tiempo a hacer maletas.

—Oh... —responde ayudando a Inglaterra que esta bajándolas todas.

—Amerique, ayúdale a Angleterre S'il vous plait, antes de que se lastime la espalda.

—¡No me voy a lastimar la espalda! —Protesta el inglés que sigue de malas, Estados Unidos se ríe y le mira de reojo.

—Old man! —se ríe más quitándole las maletas.

—Brat! —se devuelve dejándole que tome algunas y Canadá se acerca a su hermano discretamente.

—Who is Molly? —le pregunta.

—Una chica que me... Ayuda a veces. Da igual Molly.

—Oh... ¿Y qué le pasa a England?

El francés toma a Inglaterra de la mano discretamente.

—Pues yo que se... ¡Está obsesionado! —protesta Estados Unidos.

Inglaterra le mira de reojo y no le suelta, sonrojándose un poquito sin decir nada.

El estadounidense se adelanta a todos y abre la puerta de su casa poniendo la mano en una plancha que lee las huellas digitales y luego haciendo unas pruebas de voz... Joan les saluda a todos en la puerta, pero no les pide muestra de sangre.

Inglaterra y Canada siguen a Estados Unidos para dejar las maletas del inglés en su cuarto. Francia entra mirando a su alrededor, aun de la mano del inglés.

—Well... you two —señala a Canada y a Francia—, pueden dormir en este cuarto. Iggy, tu vas en el cuarto del fondo, como siempre.

—Ehm... —vacila Canada mirando a Inglaterra y a Francia de reojo, pero el ingles no reacciona por que está organizando en su cabeza como tiene que hablarle a Joan para que le haga caso y llame a Molly sin prestar atención.

Francia vacila también mirando a Estados Unidos con una ceja levantada, aunque ya se temía algo por el estilo. Se gira a Inglaterra asumiendo que será él el que le explique.

—Eh? —pregunta Inglaterra saliendo de sus pensamientos al notar que todos le miran.

—Ven a tu cuarto, instalé algo awesome para ti — le sonríe el estadounidense dándose la vuelta y empezando a caminar hacia allá.

—¿Yo? —pregunta Inglaterra que aun no entiende.

—Brother, creo que me sentiría más cómodo si dejaras para mi la habitación sola —pide Canada temiendo un arranque de Inglaterra seguido de una discusión.

Estados Unidos mira de reojo a Canadá, y luego mira al británico.

—But... a ti no te interesa la máquina superautomatizada de té que puse en ese cuarto —responde con voz de... "duh! si serás tonto"

—¿Una qué? —pregunta Inglaterra levantado una ceja y siguiendo a America.

—Quizás, France, querrás ir a ese cuarto entonces con él y dejarme a mi este —pide Canada pensando que su hermano lo va a odiar para siempre.

Estados Unidos bufa poniéndose de malitas repentinamente y mirando a Inglaterra un poco celosito, cruzándose de brazos.

—Oui, quizás sea lo mejor... — Francia fulmina a Inglaterra por no espabilarse, cruzándose de brazos quien hace los ojos en blanco con todos sin entender aun la controversia.

—¿Vas a enseñarme eso o no? —le pide al estadounidense.

—Yes, come here... la compré en el Starbucks —le sonríe yendo hacia el cuarto y el inglés le sigue sonriendo un poco olvidándose de todo el asunto por un instante.

Francia facepalm. Se pasa una mano por el pelo y suspira, mirando a Canadá y sonriendo un poquito falsamente, guardándose las manos en los bolsillos.

Canadá le sonríe un poco como pidiéndole perdón.

—¿Te pidió que vinieras a algo en concreto? —pregunta el francés mirando a su ex colonia y entrando al cuarto en donde, evidentemente, no planea dormir.

—Dijo que ibais a venir y que tenía que hablar con nosotros —explica el canadiense entrando tras él.

—Tengo la impresión de que el asunto de Molly no es el asunto real.

—Ni siquiera me había nombrado nunca a Molly.

—Además es raro que estemos todos aquí... algo no me va —le mira poner sus maletas en el suelo y suspira, mirando hacia el otro cuarto, un poco nerviosito.

—He intentando que me lo contara esta mañana pero solo me daba evasivas y es que no sé qe pueda ser —acaba por contestar Canadá antes de sentarse en la cama y suspirar.

Estados Unidos por su parte arrastra al inglés hasta el cuarto que siempre ocupa cuando va a verle a su casa, mostrándole una señora máquina para hacer tés de sabores diferentes, con cremitas y cosas raras.

Inglaterra la mira con los ojos abiertos un poco desconfiado de que realmente sepa como hacer té bueno de verdad.

—A mi lo que más me sorprende es MI presencia aquí, cher... tiene algo de sospechoso. Angleterre me ha dicho que tu habías insistido en que viniera.

—¿Yo? si hasta esta mañana no sabía nada, yo creía que Angleterre te había pedido que vinieras.

—El me ha dicho que habías sido tu cuando le he cuestionado... —vuelve a mirar hacia el cuarto y suspira.

—Quizás le da vergüenza decir que ha sido idea suya.

—Ese es el problema, que no creo que haya sido idea suya y esto sea un asunto de verguenza... —confiesa mirándole. Levanta las cejas y le mira—. No creo que me quiera aquí —se pasa una mano por el pelo, tocándose la cajetilla de cigarrillos que trae en el bolsillo de la camisa, ligeramente ansioso.

—¿Quién? Mon frére o Angleterre?

—Vamos a decir que ninguno...

—¿Entonces por qué iban a decirte que vinieras?

Francia traga saliva vacilando un poquito y luego sonríe.

—Ese es uno de los misterios que he venido a resolver —le cierra un ojo.

—Yo no creo que ellos no quisieran que vinieras, los dos te quieren y les gusta estar contigo.

Francia le sonríe un poco más y hace un gesto con la cabeza.

—Eso es obvio, a todo el mundo le gusta pasar tiempo conmigo.

Canadá se ríe un poco mientras Inglaterra está probando la máquina de hacer té aún bastante poco convencido.

La máquina le saca una bebida bastante dulce,y bastante elaborada que tiene un 5% de té. América sonríe extasiado, dando saltitos. Inglaterra aprieta los ojos.

—¿No se puede pedir con menos azúcar?

—Sure, but... el té sin azúcar es un asco.

—No, el té se debe tomar sin azúcar —discute.

—Si uno quiere vomitar inmediatamente —replica.

—Of course not! Así es como dicen las tradiciones que hay que tomarlo. Solo. O con limón... o con un poco de leche... o con un poco de azúcar, pero la tradición de verdad de verdad es solo o con limón!

—Pues puaj... el té solo es como beber meados o algo así —se ríe.

—Pues peor es esa cosa de burbujas que bebes tu que parece caramelo líquido —se defiende dejando las bolsas en el suelo empezando a organizarse.

—No es ninguna cosa de burbujas, se llama delicioso refresco.

—Bueno, no importa. Venga. llama a Molly.

Estados Unidos hace los ojos en blanco, guardándose las manos en los bolsillos.

—No vas a dejarme en paz hasta que hables con ella, ¿verdad?

—Eso mismo. Y si no la invitas tu la invitaré yo, ya te lo he dicho —asegura mirándole fijamente.

—You are obsessed —se ríe sacando su teléfono. Inglaterra levanta la barbilla y se cruza de brazos dispuesto a escuchar toda la conversación como quien le pide a un niño que haga los deberes y se queda a su lado a comprobarlo.

El estadounidense arruga la nariz y le saca la lengua buscando el teléfono y marcando el número de la chica.

—Hello?

—Ah, Hello, America —contesta ella sonriendo—. ¿Cómo estás?

—Hello. Fine, I'm ok —sonríe un poquito.

—Oh, great —sonríe más, dulcemente—. What is up?

—Hum... well... es que... —mira a Inglaterra —. Quería ver si querías venir a cenar aquí hoy... I know, I know, ya sé que no es lo habitual.

—Hum... ¿ce-nar? —pregunta sonrojándose un poquito y enseguida se quita esa idea de la cabeza—. Si necesitas hablar puedo recibirte más tarde después de la última consulta —propone.

—N-No, no es... no es eso, es que —carraspea—. ¿Te acuerdas lo último que hablamos la semana pasada? Well... England está aquí, y... France y —va bajando el tono.

—Oh, es verdad. Dijiste que ibas a contarles como te sientes, ¿Ya lo hiciste? ¿Cómo han reaccionado?

Estados Unidos se sonroja un poco más y se levanta los lentes, tallándose un poco los ojos.

—No he hablado con ellos aún, pero England está necio con que quiere hablar contigo.

—No estoy necio —protesta Inglaterra.

—Gosh, claro que lo estás —protesta el joven.

—Oh, well —suspira—. Está bien, América, ¿dónde te parece bien que nos veamos?

—¿Puedes venir a mi casa? Ya sé, ya sé que odias venir aquí, pero... come one, pleaaaaaaaaaase

—No es que odie tu casa, ya lo sabes —explica con paciencia—. Es que un lugar menos comprometido contigo es más favorable para una comunicación fluida con menos peligro a que te sientas incomodo.

—I know, I know... but... están todos, y... es que no les conoces bien, creo que mejor te vienes para acá esta vez. Ah, and... Molly. De lo otro...

—Ok, tengo que ver aun a dos pacientes... —se detiene —. Yes?

—Yo se los diré luego.

—Como tu se tientas cómodo, no quiero presionarte, pero me parece que es un gran avance que se lo expongas a tus seres queridos más cercanos. Te ayudaré en todo lo que necesites, OK? así que puedes estar tranquilo —le sonríe.

Estados Unidos sonríe un poco más tranquilo, olvidándose un segundo de Inglaterra.

—Ok... hahaha... you are awesome! Nos vemos al rato, cuando salgas.

—Thank you —agradece—. See you later —se despide colgando e Inglaterra está que no entiende un pimiento.

—Bye! —sentencia y cuelga el teléfono girándose al inglés —. Ya está, vendrá y la conocerás y dejarás de hacer tanto alboroto.

—But... what the... what the hell?

—What? —le mira cruzándose de brazos.

—¿Qué es todo eso de que odia venir aquí? ¿es que acaso tienes que hacerlo todo como dice la señorita, encima?  
¿Quién se cree que es?¿ La primera dama? Bloody hell, America! ¿Desde cuándo dejas que alguien te diga lo que hacer? eres la primera bloody potencia mundial! —levanta los brazos indignado.

—But... but... Pues no, pero es que ella dice que es mejor para mi para que haya menos peligro y todo fluya —América y su interpretación.

—Ah y encima te está comiendo el coco —bufa por la nariz negando con la cabeza con cara de le voy a cantar las cuarenta.

—No me está comiendo nada, Iggy... come on, solo a ella se le hace raro venir por que no es donde hacemos cosas habitualmente, ya te lo dije.

—Donde... donde hacéis... —indignado—. Tengo que ir al baño —suelta enojadísimo yéndose a la puerta.

Estados Unidos levanta las cejas realmente sin entender nada de por qué está tan enojado, frunce el ceño pensando que quizás no debió decirles que vinieran... si aún no les dice nada!

Inglaterra se mete al baño, agobiado, respirando un par de veces con la espalda en la puerta cerrada, se acerca al lavamanos mojándose la cara.

—Joan —empieza en voz alta.

—Hello, Mr. England.

—Hello. Voy a pedirte que me des una información ahora, supongo que no puedo evitar que quede registrada, ¿verdad?

—Sabes que no tienes permisos suficientes para evitar el registro, England, no sé por que me lo preguntas cada vez.

—Es que me gustaría que esto quedara entre tu y yo... al menos podrás encriptarlo lo bastante para que solo se pueda acceder a ello preguntando expresamente.

—Habitualmente America no revisa el registro —responde Joan como único consuelo. Inglaterra suspira.

—Bien, supongo que tendré que conformarme con ello... es que no es que esté preocupado o algo de eso, ¿sabes? —empieza tomando una toalla y secándose la cara.

—De acuerdo a tu pulso y a tu temperatura corporal estás nervioso.

—¡No controles eso! —chilla sonrojándose dejando la toalla y separándose de cualquier cosa pensando que puede controlar su pulso por tacto o algo así.

—What do you need, England?

—Y que sepas que mi pulso siempre es alto y mi temperatura corporal o lo que sea que notes, estoy perfectamente calmado y normal —sigue chillando un poquito, hablando deprisa—. Lo que ocurre es que no quiero que America haga malas interpretaciones de esto, no estoy nervioso ni preocupado por que de hecho le considero un mocoso irresponsable que ya no es mi problema y considero que le está muy bien empleado y que se apañe solo y sin mi ayuda si tanto le molesto —añade demasiado pasional.

—Estas son malas noticias para America, se las comunicaré.

—No! no! listen! esto te lo estoy diciendo solo a ti! no se supone que tengas que decírselo si acaso no te lo pregunta específicamente —protesta nervioso.

—No he escuchado ninguna solicitud. ¿Requieres que te escuche únicamente?

—No —aprieta los ojos—.  
Olvida todo lo que acabo de decirte, vale. Pero si revisa esto deja constancia de que no estoy preocupado o algo de eso, OK?

—Okay.

—Bien... Necesito... dime, ¿qué sabes sobre Molly?

—Encuentro más de alguna Molly en nuestra agenda de contactos. ¿Quiere hablar con alguna de ellas? Molly Pole, Molly Dickinson, Molly Frair. Encuentro también información en google sobre Molly Malone, Molly Weasley, Molly Bloom. Encuentro información en la base de datos de películas sobre Molly, una película dirigida John Duigan, que trata sobre un soltero...

—Wait, wait, Joan —pide—. Stop.

La computadora se calla, claro está.

—America acaba de llamarla por teléfono, debes poder registrar su número y compararlo en tu base de datos, no sé como se apellida.

—Por motivos de seguridad nacional y por petición de America, esa información es confidencial y solo puede accederse a ella si se cuenta con identificación nivel rojo.

—Joan, por la reina, solo quiero saber como se llama y en qué trabaja... y cuando se han visto y donde y con que frecuencia y... algo podrás decirme —suplica con cara de cachorrito mirando el techo.

—America puede proporcionarte toda esa información, o la misma Molly. Tengo entendido de acuerdo a la agenda de América que el día de hoy vendrá a cenar.

—Me gustaría saber algunas de esas cosas antes de que venga para poder tratarla, Joan. ¿Señora? ¿Señorita? ¿Cuál es su apellido?

—Miss Molly —responde Joan Inglaterra frunce el ceño.

—Bloody Hell, Joan, eres la bloody machine más estúpida e inútil sobre la faz de la tierra. ¿Hace mucho que se ven?

—No es necesario que hablemos de mi, England —responde Joan—. Los registros de citas empiezan el nueve de abril, cinco meses, seis días.

—¡Cinco Bloody meses y yo no sabía nada hasta ahora! —grita indignado cuando alguien toca la puerta del baño.

A Inglaterra le da un infarto del susto, llevándose una mano al corazón con la toalla y mirando la puerta como si acabaran de pillarle haciendo algo malo.

—Angleterre? ¿Puedo pasar?

—Ye... ya salgo! —se apresura a responder volviendo a mojarse la cara y las manos fingiendo que ha estado haciendo algo.

—¿Estás bien? —Francia mueve el pomo de la puerta para entrar.

—Yes, yes —Inglaterra abre la puerta y sonríe de forma forzada.

Francia frunce el ceño y entra al baño cerrando la puerta tras él y mirando al inglés.

—Eh! —protesta.

—¿Estás bien?

—¡Ya te he dicho que sí!

—¿Qué te ha dicho Amerique?

—Nothing —resume. Francia le pone una mano en cada hombro y le mira a los ojos, seriamente. Inglaterra le devuelve la mirada, nerviosito.

—Déja de tratarme como si fuera idiota —pide—, estás agobiado, y estoy de acuerdo contigo en que pasa algo raro con Amerique, ahora... por una vez, podríamos hacer esto juntos en lugar de que trates de ocultarme información o mentirme.

Inglaterra se sonroja.

—Es... es que no me ha dicho nada.

—Canadá no sabe tampoco quién es.

—La ha invitado a cenar en frente mío, solo hacía que disculparse. AMERICA! DISCULPÁNDOSE! ¿entiendes? Es... no entiendo nada, ha dicho que no suelen venir aquí, no me extraña con la idiota de Joan grabándolo todo, supongo que esa guarra no quiere que queden registros de lo que hace.

—Yo no estoy convencido de que estemos entendiendo las cosas bien, cher —valora Francia mesándose la barbilla—, aunque hay sospechoso el que dice Canadá que le ha preguntado muchas veces quien es y no le dice nada.

—Hace cinco meses que se están viendo, France, ¡Cinco! —Inglaterra empieza a dar vueltas—. ¡Y recién me entero ahora!

Francia levanta las cejas y se pasa una mano por el pelo.

—Encuentro pocas razones para ocultártelo... con la cosa como está entre nosotros dos, ¿no crees que sería más lógico decírtelo? Al menos para ponerte celoso... ¿ estás seguro de que se están viendo... viendo?

—France, creo que ella es una prostituta y él está enamorado o algo así. Todo ese rollo de pagarle y de que no quiera venir aquí a hacer las cosas... y el hecho de ocultarmelo...

Francia se humedece los labios y le mira a los ojos. La opción existe... y suena coherente, pero América no reaccionaba cuando se hablaba de ella como si hablaran de una prostituta de la que está enamorado. Suspira.

—Cálmate, ¿bien? Si ella es una prostituta y el está enamorado, vamos a ver qué podemos hacer... ya no me hace de por si mucha gracia el que se enamore de una mortal, ahora menos de una prostituta... pero si es así, hay que conocerla.

—Es decir, una prostituta de verdad, más allá de que sea una guarra. Joan no ha querido decirme como se apellida, en que trabaja, ni si está soltera, ni nada de nada, todo es una bloody información clasificada. Y... ¡yo no estoy preocupado! ¡Ni celoso! —vuelve a dejar claro un poco demasiado tarde.

—Pues yo si estoy un poco preocupado con todo esto —suspira —. ¿A qué hora viene?

—Pues va a venir a cenar, claro. Quizás... No sé que quieran cenar, pero yo voy a darme una ducha.

—Bien, iré con los niños a comprar algo para preparar la cena... —levanta una mano y le acaricia la mejilla acercándose a él y dándole un beso en la comisura de los labios.

—No... No... —vacila abriendo los labios como siempre—. Está Joan

—Pardon?

—Joan! ¡Lo está grabando todo!

Francia levanta las cejas.

—¿Es la máquina esa con la que hablan?

—Yes, ya veras... Joan, ¿puedes reproducir el último minuto que acabas de grabar en este baño?

En el espejo del baño, se reproduce a Francia "—Bien, iré con los niños a comprar algo para preparar la cena... —levanta una mano y le acaricia la mejilla acercándose a él y dándole un beso en la comisura de los labios"

—¿Lo ves? —le muestra Inglaterra. Francia levanta las cejas más aun mientras el video sigue reproduciéndose—. Yo la odio, siempre que vengo aquí tengo que ducharme con calzoncillos.

—¿Y no puedes pedirle que deje de grabar?

—Cada vez que lo intento me suelta una respuesta repelente y marisabidilla sobre que ya sé que no tengo los permisos —replica fulminando el techo.

—Pues... esto es un abuso a los derechos de las personas —se le acerca mirando al techo también, no muy convencido —. ¿No prefieres irnos a un hotel?

—But... The kid...

Francia hace los ojos en blanco.

—Joan, no grabes esto —sentencia acercándose a Inglaterra y besándole en los labios.

—Mpfh! —protesta antes de perderse en el beso.

El francés se separa un poquito y sonríe, abrazando al inglés de la cintura quién respira suavemente un segundo y luego le aparta, limpiándose la boca sonrojado.

—Please, please Joan, ¡borra eso!

—Después de la última vez que borraste toda la agenda de América, no tienes los permisos para borrar nada.

—Shite! Eso fue tu bloody culpa, Joan! ¡Yo no te dije que lo borraras todo!

—Puedo mostrarte el registro de ese día, exactamente con la instrucción proporcionada —responde mientras Francia se ríe un poco.

—Y veras claramente que yo nunca comandé "borra toda la agenda de America!" —se defiende el inglés.

—Mon dieu... ¿Joan, hay alguna forma en la que hagas lo que tengas que hacer en silencio, sin molestarnos?

—France, pídele tu que lo borre! —pide

—Es posible activar el modo silencioso —responde Joan hablando al mismo tiempo que el inglés—. ¿Deseas activar el modo silencioso?

—En realidad lo que deseo es que no grabes nada que pase en el baño, ni en el cuarto en el que esté si no quieres que te meta una demanda por invasión de la privacidad.

—What the hell es el modo silencioso?

—Si deseas interponer una demanda de privacidad, puedo comunicarte con nuestros abogados —sentencia la máquina—. Modo silencioso es, como su nombre lo indica, una función con la cual yo llevo a cabo mis tareas sin interactuar con el usuario.

—¡No! ¡No! ¡No te pongas en modo silencioso! ¡Es siniestro! —pide Inglaterra. Francia levanta las cejas con la respuesta y hace los ojos en blanco.

—Mon dieu... bueno, no lo borres y ya, si Amerique es lo suficientemente pervertido como para ver TODO lo que hacemos, espero que le guste —se ríe un poco.

—¡No vamos a hacer nada y América no va a ver nada! —chilla el inglés sonrojándose. Francia se muerde el labio con el sonrojo y le mira a los ojos.

—No, al paso que vamos, dormirá cada quien en su cuarto... ¿no quieres irte a dormir al cuarto de el garçón?

—What? —se sonroja más. El francés se pasa una mano por el pelo, riñéndose a si mismo por esto.

—Voy a la cocina.

—OK —responde frunciendo el ceño agradecido del cambio de tema en el fondo.

El francés no se gira a mirarle maldiciendo a España por meterle ideas a la cabeza, a Inglaterra por decirle en el avión que no estaban juntos y a toda la bola ide idioteces que se le están ocurriendo desde que está aquí incluido el estar tan tenso.

El inglés espera a que Francia se vaya para proseguir con el interrogatorio a Joan.

Francia se recarga un segundo en la puerta del baño y luego se va hacia la cocina, tenso y malhumorado

—Estábamos en los cinco meses, Joan. ¿Puedes mostrarme una foto de ella? —pide empezando a desnudarse.

—No.

—Why not? Alguna vez debe haber venido aquí —sigue, quedándose en calzoncillos.

—¿Quieres que busque la definición de confidencial en el diccionario?

—Quiero que dejes de ser tan sarcástica —sentencia—. ¿Qué datos sobre ella puedes ofrecerme? —pide metiéndose a la ducha.

—América puede darte datos.

—No voy a dejar que America entre mientras tomo una ducha, sería incomodo e impudoroso —replica—. Pero a ti no puedo echarte, asi que abre el agua y empieza a largar lo que te pido.

El agua se abre y sale agua hirviendo.

—¿Qué información quieres? Quizás haya algo que pueda decirte si haces la pregunta correcta.

Inglaterra da un salto con el agua.

—Baja un poco la temperatura, please. ¿Que hay de su apellido?

Joan regula el agua.

—England, es la segunda vez que te digo que esa es información confidencial —insiste la mujer.

—¿Ni su trabajo, ni su salario? Quizás podrías decirme por que es tan confidencial.

—Quizás podría si tuvieras permiso color rojo —replica —. Puedo decirte su salario.

—¿Cuál es su salario?

—Mil dólares por sesión de acuerdo a The Federal Funding Accountability and Transparency Act.

—Mmmmm... —piensa que eso es mucho dinero, pero que le pague una asociancion federal es muy raro para ser una prostituta.

Joan pone un poco de música de los Beatles. Inglaterra sale de sus pensamientos.

—Solo por curiosidad, Joan, ¿cuál es la escala de colores de permisos y cuál color tengo yo?

—El nivel superior es el rojo, luego sigue el anaranjado, amarillo, verde, azul y violeta.

—Tu eres amarillo.

—Mmmm... ¿Qué colores tienen France y Canada?

—Canada es amarillo también, France es verde.

—Mmm... —frunce el ceño con eso—. ¿Quién le paga su salario a Molly?

—The federal government.

—¿Quieres decir que el gobierno está al tanto? ¿Obama sabe quién es ella?

—Yes.

Flipa sin entender un pimiento.

—¿Y se lo permite? ¿Por qué America no me ha informado de esto?

—Yes, fue su idea.

—¿Idea de Obama? ¿Para qué? —sigue preguntando acabando de aclararse el pelo con los ojos cerrados.

—Deberías hablar con América, en realidad puede que me desactive un mes si sabe que estoy hablando contigo de esto.

—Llámala y ponme el manos libres, se me ha ocurrido algo de la cena y quiero avisarla.

—¿Qué quieres avisarle?

—Tú tampoco tienes permisos para saber una información confidencial como esa —responde saboreando el momento—. Tus permisos conmigo son de color azul y además estoy un poco harto de jugar a adivinar contigo.

—Entiendo. Por favor comunícate con América para llamarla por teléfono.

—Joan...

—Yes?

—Go to the hell y saluda a the devil de mi parte, quieres? Seguro sois buenos amigos.

—No tengo permiso para realizar esa acción, ¿algo más que necesites?

—Yes —responde acabando de ducharse—. Apaga el agua, please —pide envolviéndose en una toalla—. Y...

Se cierra el agua.

—Escúchame, hay algo importante. Hay... Algo que... Veras, es complicado. ¿Recuerdas cuando... cuando America vio Finding Nemo y lo pasó un poco mal cuando la mamá de Nemo se murió al principio de la película?

—Yes.

—¿Si hubieras sabido que ver eso le haría pasarlo mal, le habrías permitido ver la película?

—América en ocasiones requiere recomendaciones.

—Tienes que recomendarle de manera muy ferviente que NO vea lo que... —se muerde el labio.

—Yes?

—France. I hate him, but... It's complicated —explica—. No le dejes verlo, please. Voy a... intetaré protegerle but... A veces simplemente no puedo... —intenta explicar con muchas dificultades, vistiéndose.

Si Joan pudiera sonreír, lo haría.

—Creando permisos nuevos, eliminando permisos para sector rojo.

—Eh? —vacila al oír eso.

—Completado.

—¿Qué acabas de hacer, Joan?

—Completar tu instrucción.

—¿Mi instrucción? ¿Le advertirás antes de que te pida ver lo que hagamos France... —se sonroja—. I mean, lo que te he dicho?

—He eliminado sus permisos para verlo.

—Thank you —sonríe acabando de vestirse—. Pero no se lo digas a France, OK?

—No tienes permiso para prohibirme cosas.

—Es una petición. Un favor, Joan —suspira volviendo a odiarla, poniéndose sus zapatos—. France está en un nivel inferior de permisos que yo, así que... si él te pregunta sobre si America va a ver esto, ignórale. Y por la reina, si por algún motivo se le ocurriera pedirte que le mandaras alguno de esos archivos al teléfono o al correo, dile que no tiene permiso para ello! PLEASE

—No tienen permiso para ello, desde luego. La información es propiedad del gobierno norteamericano.

—Won... derful... —responde sonriendo forzadamente en un tono que indica claramente que no le parece maravilloso en lo más mínimo—. Por cierto, ¿que color tiene Molly en el nivel de permisos de la casa?

—¿Molly? El standard que es violeta.

—Oh. Wonderful —sonríe más ahora acabando de ponerse bien el nudo de la corbata y dirigiéndose a la cocina.

—¿Algo más que necesites?

—Yes —se detiene antes de salir del cuarto—. ¿Qué sabes de Mario?

—Mario es un personaje ficticio diseñado por el japonés Shigeru Miyamoto, para la compañía Nintendo —lee lo PRIMERO que sale en Google al poner "Mario".

—No, ese no, máquina estúpida, eso es una de esas cosas come cerebros suyas. Me refiero a un amigo de América, me habló de él por teléfono.

—No tengo información de ningún Mario en sus registros.

—Jum... Well, no importa —sacude la cabeza y vuelve a salir del cuarto.

* * *

_No... No debería estar arreglando esto. NO. DEBERÍA. Pero quisísteis RusAme madafacars, yanogüit! No sé cada cuanto se vaya a actualizar ni cuanto vaya a durar (qué novedad) pero hay muy poco RusAme en español y menos como Longfics (será por que la pareja es complicada de cojones) pero me gusta, así que amoramor para ellos._


	2. Chapter 2

Francia está concentrado, con el ceño fruncido y el pelo amarrado en un moño, preparando la cena mientras América y Canadá hablan animadamente sobre cualquier cosa

—Chicos, eso huele muy bien —comenta el inglés entrando, sin pensar, dando por sentado por algún motivo que serán los niños los que están cocinando.

El ceño de Francia se desfrunce milimétricamente y al notar quien está en la cocina, se sonroja inevitablemente.

—P-Para... para algo que huele como un basurero, of course —trata de arreglarlo.

—Nah, huele delicioso... Está haciendo... what? Algo de comida del southeast —suelta américa comiendo unos bocadillos que les ha preparado el Francés a ellos para que América deje de intentar meter la mano en su comida.

—Bah, pura comida francesa, nunca me ha gustado —protesta el inglés y se acerca a los niños.

—Yo también creo que le está quedando muy bien —asegura Canadá amablemente.

El francés sonríe un poquito por primera vez en un buen rato y se gira con la cuchara en la mano que contiene un trocito de pollo con salsa, camina hasta el inglés y se lo acerca a los labios quién los abre por impulso sin pensárselo dos veces, claro.

Francia sonríe un poco más abriendo la boca el también como reflejo, como cuando le daba de comer a Canadá de pequeño, metiéndole la cuchara en la boca.

Inglaterra lo paladea, levanta las cejas y luego frunce el ceño.

—Horrible, ¿lo ves?

—Casi tan feo como tu chaleco —le da un beso en la frente y se gira a la estufa.

—Mi chaleco no es feo, git —protesta sacándole la lengua.

—Mi comida tampoco, mon petit lapin —sentencia sonriéndole por encima del hombro, de bastante mejor humor ahora... es un misterio la causa, eso les pasa a las parejas de los tsunderes.

—Bah —el británico se vuelve a Estados Unidos y Canadá—. Bueno, ¿dónde está esa tipa? ¿ya llega tarde? Que buena imagen para empezar conociéndonos —protesta.

—¿A qué hora quedó de llegar?

—Pues tu eres quién habló con ella —responde mirando al estadounidense

—Ah, seh... mmm quedó que cuando terminara sus citas.

Inglaterra levanta las cejas y mira a Francia desde el otro lado de la barra.

—¿Sus citas? —pregunta Canadá suavemente.

—Yes, tenía dos hoy —asiente metiéndose unas frituras a la boca. Francia se gira mirando a Inglaterra con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Y a ti no te importa que tenga más... citas? —pregunta desinteresadamente volviéndose a la sartén Canadá e Inglaterra miran a Estados Unidos.

—Pues... mmmm... nah, ¿por? Es parte de su trabajo —el estadounidense mira al francés y se ríe un poco—. Aunque yo soy el consentido, obvio, porque soy el más awesome.

Inglaterra se revuelve en su asiento y frunce el ceño.

—Y como ella te lo dice tú te lo crees, ¿no? ¿cómo sabes que no les dice a todos lo mismo, America? —riñe

—Nah, ¡Yo soy el más awesome de todos!

—Pero eso no significa nada, ¡Tú le estás pagando, America! —sigue riñéndole.

—¿Y eso qué? Yo soy más interesante que todos y sea como sea prefiere venir conmigo, ¡porque yo soy America y soy súper awesome!

El inglés se lleva las manos a la cara. Francia mira al chico y frunce el ceño, inclinando la cabeza pensando que hay algo aquí que no cuadra.

—Eso a ella no le importa, solo finge por dinero, como con todo el mundo.

Canadá les mira sin entender que sucede, Estados Unidos frunce el ceño, porque al final... Él aprecia a la chica, le ha contado un montón de cosas y aunque sabe que esas cosas pasan así y que los psicólogos no es que estén TAN interesados en las vidas de sus pacientes... le parece que no es algo que deba embarrársele en la cara a los mismos.

—Maaan, realmente estás denso hoy, ya sé que "finge por dinero", pero es muy buena en lo que hace y a mi me hace sentir mejor.

—Ese no es el asunto, ¿no crees que te sentirías aun mejor con una persona que no fingiera? —trata de hacerle entender.

—Eh? —inclina la cabeza porque eso no le hace sentido.

Francia parpadea un poco más, porque su cerebro sigue insistiendo en que hay algo aquí que no cuadra del todo, pero está algo cansado y tenso y eso no le permite encontrar qué es lo que no cuadra.

Inglaterra se incomoda un poco y mira a Francia de reojo, Canadá les mira a los tres un poco perdido.

—¿Una persona que no fingiera? Pues... en realidad no lo había pensado.

—¿Cómo puedes no haberlo pensado? ¿en qué estás pensando? —sigue riñéndole.

—Pues... no lo sé, ¡Estoy bien con ella! ¡Sigo sin entender tu obsesión con esto!

—¿Bien? ¿cómo puedes estar bien con alguien a quién le estás pagando?

—Pues hay muchas personas a las que les pago para que hagan otras cosas y no te generan ningún conflicto, no veo por que ella te preocupa especialmente. ¿De dónde quieres que saque a alguien que no finja para eso?

—¡De dónde lo saca todo el bloody mundo, America! —sigue discutiéndole.

—¿Sabes? Enough! De haber sabido que ibas a ponerte así simplemente no te hubiera contado y ya.

—¿Que no me hubieras contado? ¡Es que no puedo entender como es que te parece bien! ¡Yo no te eduqué así!

—Bueno, si no puedes entenderlo pues no lo entiendas. ¡Nadie más parece tener tantas dificultades para entenderlo! ¡Sea lo que sea lo que crees que haces, no me estás haciendo la vida en lo absoluto más sencilla! —protesta frunciendo el ceño.

Francia mira a Canadá y se acerca a Inglaterra un poquito.

—¡No estoy tratando de hacértela sencilla! ¡Estoy intentando hacerla mejor para ti, git! —le grita clavándole un dedo en el pecho a Estados Unidos.

—¿Mejor? ¿Mejor para mi? ¿Tú estás intentando hacerme a mí la vida mejor diciéndome que lo que estoy haciendo bien y por mi solo está mal? Awesome, England... thanks —le encara cruzándose de brazos.

—¿Es que no eres capaz de ver que aunque lo estés haciendo por ti mismo lo estás haciendo mal? —grita gesticulando con las manos.

—No se en que te basas tu para creer que lo estoy haciendo mal con la información que tienes —le pica el ahora en el pecho.

El británico se masajea las sienes.

—Mira, te he aguantado muchas cosas en la vida, pero la verdad, esto no me lo esperaba —protesta.

—What the hell estás diciendo? ¿Hablas de la independencia o algo así? —hace los ojos en blanco—, fucking shit, ¿cuándo vamos a superar eso?

—No estoy hablando de la bloody independencia, ¡estoy hablando de ti y las cosas que puedes y debes conseguir por ti mismo sin pagar a nadie para que las hagan! bloody hell! ¡Esto es tan denigrante!

—Angleterre —suelta Francia como advertencia, poniéndole una mano en el hombro.

—No te metas, France —responde agresivamente moviendo el hombro.

Estados Unidos frunce el ceño mirando al inglés a la cara y sonrojándose un poco, porque de por si ya tiene algunos conflictos con eso de tener que ir al psicólogo.

—Pues esto es en una gran parte, tu culpa... así que —se encoge de hombros.

—Al menos podrías ser lo bastante cínico como para decir "sí, ¿y qué?" al menos eso me haría pensar que sabes lo que te haces, pero no, ¡tú te auto convences de que está bien! Bloody hell, America! no puedo ser el único bloody culpable, OK? —suelta con mucha más rabia. El menor frunce el ceño y se cruza de brazos.

—Bla bla bla... —le imita—, eso dice ella también, que también es mi culpa y no sé qué más.

Inglaterra bufa por la nariz mirándole a los ojos con fiereza. Vacilando.

—Ella es una imbécil y no tiene ni bloody idea, sé que lo que hice estuvo mal y me arrepentí y me arrepiento mucho. MUCHO. ¡Pero no voy a permitir esto, America!

Francia le vuelve a poner una mano en el hombro, esta vez con más fuerza, frunciendo el ceño y mirándole.

—Hay algo mal aquí.

—No es como que te esté preguntando, England. Ni siquiera por un segundo. No sé de que tanto te arrepientes, pero créeme que yo soy INDEPENDIENTE y puedo hacer con mi vida whatever the hell I want! —protesta Estados Unidos a gritos.

—Acompáñame —exige Inglaterra con el ceño fruncido, mirándole fijamente.

—¿Que te acompañe a dónde? —pregunta con el ceño fruncido. Francia mira a Inglaterra tensándose repentinamente sin saber por qué.

—A dentro, quiero hablar contigo en privado —insiste el inglés, el americano hace los ojos en blanco y se gira a la puerta yendo como niño regañado hacia la sala.

Inglaterra se va detrás y mira a Francia de reojo un segundo aprieta los ojos con mucha fuerza con muchos problemas para tragar y respirar al verle.

—Angleterre —le llama el francés, apretando los puños.

Inglaterra suspira profundamente y susurra "i'm sorry" sin girarse, antes de entrar con Estados Unidos.

El francés se humedece los labios, con el corazón hecho nudo sin poder creer lo que está viendo.

Inglaterra cierra la puerta y mira a America, Canadá se vuelve a Francia.

—¿Qué ocurre?

Francia aprieta los dientes y se tiene que recargar en la barra apretándola con fuerza y tragando saliva.

Canadá se le acerca levantando las cejas por que aun no sabe qué pasa.

Francia está mirando a la puerta y tomando aire, pensando que se lo va a ir a tirar y a demostrarle cómo es que alguien que si le quiere puede hacerlo más feliz.

Inglaterra mira a Estados Unidos fijamente, se sonroja un poco por un momento, toma aire y se le acerca con determinación.

El americano sigue con los brazos cruzados y aire fastidiado esperando otra hora de regaño por sepa dios qué.

Inglaterra le toma del cuello de la camiseta y tira de él hacia sí, besándole en la boca con los ojos apretados, temblando.

El estadounidense abre los ojos como PLATOS sin entender UN PIMIENTO, con el corazón desbocado e inevitablemente termina por cerrar los ojos y devolverle el beso, porque... eh.. un secreto, a América le gusta el inglés también, es inevitable.

El británico hace todo lo posible por no perderse demasiado, por que de hecho echaba un poquito de menos esto... finalmente se separa y América da un paso atrás, horrorizadillo porque además le ha gustado un montón el beso.

En ese momento... suena el timbre de la puerta.

—Esto no va a pasar conmigo. No por que no me gustes o no te quiera. Por que sería un desastre, ¿entiendes? Pero eso no significa que no haya nadie más en el mundo que vaya a querer hacerlo. Piensa en ello —le ordena Inglaterra muy seriamente antes de volver a irse a la puerta esperando que le haya gustado lo suficiente como para sentirse lo bastante perdedor al estar pagando por ello.

—W-W-What? —pregunta Estados Unidos absolutamente descolocado... sin entender un solo pimiento. ¿Sabía Inglaterra lo que planeaba hacer con Rusia?

Inglaterra sale dejándole solo y Canadá se va a abrir la puerta. Evidentemente Francia debe ser capaz de darse cuenta que no ha habido tiempo de que pasara nada realmente TAN grave.

Aun así, en cuanto la puerta se abre, Francia se levanta de la silla de la barra en la que se ha sentado, pálido y temblorino, tirando a su paso la propia silla y la cuchara.

Inglaterra palidece mirándole fijamente y traga saliva con muchas dificultades, repitiéndose a si mismo que Francia se da besos de esos con TODO el mundo cada vez que quiere, sobre todo con España y nunca nadie le dice nada y esto era por una buena causa.

Francia le mira una fracción de segundo agachándose por la silla, aliviándose un poco por la puerta y por que sea Inglaterra el que está ahí, pero sin dejar de estar bastante destrozado, discúlpenme.

—Luego hablaremos de esto —sentencia Inglaterra mirando al suelo en un susurro, acercándosele un poquito. Cuando Canadá entra a la sala con Molly.

El francés levanta la silla, sin mirar a Inglaterra ni responder, echando la cuchara al fregadero sin la más mínima gana de tener esta cena, en casa de Estados Unidos y en estas condiciones. (Secretamente con ganas de comprar un bote de helado, llamar a España y llorar en sus brazos toda la noche) estando seguro de que el inglés se hubiera tirado al niño de haber tenido más tiempo.

—Good evening —saluda Canadá a Molly.

La chica, que es una joven de pelo largo bastante sonriente le hace un gesto de saludo a Canadá extendiéndole la mano.

—Tú debes ser Canada —le sonríe.

—Yes —sonríe de vuelta contento por que la gente no suele reconocerle. Apenas si le ven.

—Mucho gusto —añade educadamente—. Wow, de verdad que se parecen mucho —ella le sonríe sonrojándose un poquito también pasando al gesto que le hace el canadiense para invitarla a pasar.

—Yes, todo el mundo lo dice, a veces nos preguntan si somos gemelos. El comedor está por ahí, ¿quiere darme su abrigo, miss?

—Please, call me Molly —le pide ella sorprendida de las diferencias entre los dos hermanos, quitándose el abrigo y dándoselo mientras se peina un poco—, ¡Ha quitado la cosa esa rara de la sangre!

—Al parecer —comenta colgando el abrigo del colgador de la puerta y haciendo un gesto para que le acompañe—. Creo que por que estamos todos aquí, por si hay que salir —explica.

—Sólo vine una vez y me pareció un poco... bueno, una locura —le sigue—. Es decir, no que sea... una locura, solo es una expresión —empieza en cuanto se da cuenta de lo que ha dicho, visiblemente nerviosa.

Canadá se ríe un poco sin querer emitir ningún juicio ni dar opiniones al respecto andando al comedor

—My brother profesa algunas costumbres un poco... excéntricas, ciertamente. Please, no se sienta incomoda, el ambiente estaba un poco... hemos tenido algunos problemas, pero creo que ya todo va a ir bien —explica amablemente al ver a Inglaterra salir del cuarto.

—No te preocupes —le sonríe amablemente—, entiendo como van estas cosas. ¿Dónde está América?

—Estaba en el cuarto, con England, pero parece que ya ha salido —señala a Inglaterra quien, al lado de Francia, repasa a Molly de pies a cabeza y la fulmina con una absoluta postura corporal de "te odio".

La chica levanta las cejas al ver al inglés y le sonríe, un poco intimidada, extendiéndole una mano.

—You must be England... I am Molly. Estoy segura que America le ha hablado ya de mi.

Inglaterra le mira la mano con desprecio como si se tratara de un pescado muerto maloliente y levanta la suya a regañadientes, fulminándola con la mirada al apretársela.

—Nice to meet you —suelta en un tono mas adecuado para algo como "por que no te mueres?".

Estados Unidos sale del cuarto rascándose la cabeza, completamente en shock aun, sonrojadito.

—Oh... Molly, no te oí llegar, hi! —le saluda el americano con una mano, incapaz de mirar al inglés, quien se tensa y se aparta de él carraspeando tenso también.

La chica sigue mirando al británico sin entender la agresividad, mirando a América de reojo cuando sale del cuarto.

—Y también esta France. France! Por que no vienes a saludar —le llama Canadá.

—Hello —saluda ella a Estados Unidos frunciendo un poco el ceño hacia Inglaterra, imaginándose quién sabe qué en relación a lo que acaba de pasar, tomando nota mental de cada movimiento del inglés.

—U-Un minuto —pide Francia a quien le está costando unas cuantas respiraciones más de las habituales el ponerse en su postura de "el show debe continuar"

Inglaterra sigue ignorándola como si se tratara de un animal atropellado en la carretera con cierta mezcla de asco e indiferencia, pero tomando nota mental de como esta saludando a Estados Unidos sin besarle ni nada y como se ha presentado aquí vestida tan elegante como alguien que gana mil dólares a la semana pero no hace fiestas con sus atributos. Aprieta lo ojos cuando oye a Francia, suspira.

—Ehh... quieren... ehh... siéntense —América se rasca la cabeza y le sonríe un poco a Molly, como niño que hizo una travesura.

—Un momento, please —pide el británico yendo a por Francia.

La chica asiente sentándose y poniéndose el pelo tras la oreja, mirando a toda la familia sin saber qué esperar realmente. En cuanto sale Inglaterra y gracias a la habilidad de Canadá de pasar desapercibido, mira Estados Unidos y le sonríe un poquito más, educadamente.

—¿Todo bien? ¿Cómo te sientes? —pregunta y Canadá se sienta junto a ella pulcramente.

—Esto es suuuuúper raro, no sé si debí hacerte caso —protesta el chico sentándose frente a ella—, maan, Ig... England, England... está histérico y ni siquiera entiendo por qué y luego me... —se rasca la cabeza y se ríe —, no entiendo naaaaaada.

Canadá le mira compartiendo el sentimiento.

—Yo tampoco sé que pasa. ¿Me permite que le pregunte quién es usted, Molly?

La chica mira a Canadá sin entender y luego a Estados Unidos.

—¿No les has dicho quien soy?

—Ehh... sure! No te lo dije? —mira a Canadá y luego a la chica—, pues quizás no debería de decírselo, no sabes cómo se puso England que hasta me... —se ríe. Canadá niega con la cabeza en respuesta.

—Formula completa la idea y deja de confundirnos a todos —le riñe un poco la chica y luego suspira—. No va a pasar nada, esto no es una cuestión en absoluto para tener vergüenza, America.

—Pues... es que en serio —mira a Canadá—. ¡Dile lo histérico que está! Lleva dos horas gritándome.

Canadá les mira a los dos con curiosidad.

—Yes, it's true —le da la razón a su hermano—. Ya le he dicho que estábamos teniendo algunos problemas

—Yo sé que esto es complicado, pero en verdad no pasa nada —tranquiliza la chica a Estados Unidos, quien hace los ojos en blanco y mira a su hermano cruzándose de brazos, de nuevo con cara de niño regañado.

—La casa blanca consideró que yo necesitaba... —vacila.

La chica le mira con cierta intensidad y Canadá le escucha atento

—Vale, vale... es mi psicóloga —la señala.

—Oh —Canadá sonríe y se ocupa de ser bastante diplomático como para seguir como si acabara de decir "es mi secretaria".

Estados Unidos sonríe un poco hacia su hermano agradeciendo la cosa infinitamente.

Entretanto Inglaterra llega a la cocina arrastrando los pies y vuelve a mirar el suelo.

—¿Va todo bien? —pregunta dócilmente.

Francia le odia por un instante, porque no lo va y porque ya bastante difícil es que lo vaya sin que venga el a decirle algo. Aprieta los ojos y hace como que hace algo en el fregadero...

—Dame un minuto, ahí voy —responde con la voz más plana que logra conseguir.

—I'm sorry, OK? No ha pasado nada y le he dejado claro que no iba a pasar nada conmigo por ti, pero tenía que hacerlo. No puede estar saliendo con una puta. Diga lo que diga Obama y le paguen o no mil dólares por sesión.

—¿Tenías que hacer qué? —pregunta sin girarse a mirarle.

—Hacerle entender que es un buen chico y que se merece que le quieran sin pagar por ello —responde con cuanta seguridad puede

Francia gira la cara y le mira un instante y se muerde el labio volviendo a mirar al fregadero. El británico la cara mirando el suelo sintiéndose una mierda otra vez.

—No me digas que no ha pasado nada, o que no hubiera pasado de no haber sonado el timbre —suelta con voz bastante temblorosa, pero arreglándoselas para sonar bastante firme.

—No iba a hacer más ni menos de lo que hice hubiera o no sonado el timbre —susurra.

—¿Y qué hiciste? —pregunta mirándole.

—El timbre no tiene una bloody mierda que ver aquí —insiste sin querer responder.

—Angleterre...

—Kiss him OK? I just kiss him. Igual que tu besas a Spain o a Prussia cada vez que te sale de los huevos. Y por eso me he ido, por respeto a ti. Y ahora haz un drama si es lo que quieres —suelta y se dirige al comedor.

Francia le mira tristemente sabiendo de sobra que no importa cuantas veces bese a España o a Prusia, nunca, nunca va a ser lo mismo que Inglaterra besando a Estados Unidos.

—Angleterre..

—What? —pregunta poniendo los ojos en blanco, en la puerta, de mal humor.

Francia le mira y traga saliva mientras el inglés espera sin mirarle.

Finalmente el francés se le acerca extendiendo un poquito una mano tocándole la suya, entrelazando su índice con el meñique del británico, quien se sonroja y estúpidamente se vuelve a su mano.

Francia suspira, mirándole la cabeza, con los ojos un poco empañados y sin soltarle el dedo, sintiéndose bastante mejor por el simple hecho de tocarle.

Inglaterra parpadea relajando un poco el ceño y le mira. Francia le sonríe un poquito mirándole a los ojos y humedeciéndose los labios.

—I'm sorry, no quiero estar en esto otra vez —confiesa en un susurro, mirando el suelo.

—No lo estás... —le acerca el resto de la mano y entrelaza sus dedos—, estamos bien, sólo es un momento de pánico.

Inglaterra le mira otra vez y sonríe un poquito.

—Vamos fuera, tienes que ver a esa guarra, ¡yo no sé qué se ha creído!

Francia sonríe un poco más y suelta una risita por la nariz, acercándose y besándole rápidamente los labios... imaginándose a alguien con unos pantalones ajustados de menos y un escote más profundo que un pozo.

—Toda vestida súper elegante, se cree sofisticada y ni siquiera le ha saludado con un beso la muy cerda, así va a hacerle sentir querido? Y una mie... —se calla con el beso. Francia se separa y le sonríe.

—Yo no creo que sea una prostituta.

—No sé lo que sea, pero le paga el gobierno y es una guarra —sentencia saliendo al comedor, sentándose junto a Estados Unidos.

—Hello, disculpad la tardanza.

Francia sonríe a la chica encantadoramente, levantando las cejas al ver que no se parece nada a la imagen mental que se hizo.

—Ohh! Que encantadora chica, Molly, que tal, je suis la France.

Ella le sonríe sonrojándose un poquito.

—Hello —leve risita nerviosa inevitable (Sentencia de muerte para ella).

—Yes, well, encantadora en una cultura en la que de considera de buena educación no ir a saludar a los comensales que estaban haciendo la cena —critica Inglaterra odiando la risita y la pompa de Francia.

El francés se sienta junto a Inglaterra abrazándole de los hombros. Canadá saca su teléfono discretamente y le manda un mensaje a Francia.

—Me da gustó conocerlos a todos —afirma la chica educadamente cruzando la pierna y mirándoles.

—Yes, ya se ha notado que tenía muchas ganas cuando ha hablado por teléfono, lo que le ha contado a America convencerla —sigue el ingles con sarcasmo.

—Para nosotros es también muy interesarte conocerte, Molly —indica Francia con voz melosa. Ella mira al inglés directamente a los ojos.

—England, ¿hay algún problema? ¿Algo qué quieras compartir? Noto una alta agresividad en tu tono de voz que no es proporcional a ninguno de los eventos que aparentemente están ocurriendo, quizás quieras compartir con nosotros tus pensamientos.

—Oh, yes? ¿le parece que estoy agresivo? —suelta con un tono de voz dulce más falso que un duro sevillano—. Quizás podría usted contarnos a todos en que se basa para creer que no tengo motivos, por que mi me parece que si los tengo y supongo que no está llamándome mentiroso, señorita. Por cierto, es Lord United Kingdom para usted, no me gustan sus confianzas.

El Francés levanta las cejas mirando a la chica, descolocado. Suena el teléfono en su bolsillo con un mensaje.

Canadá se sonroja un poco por si se ha notado mucho que ha sido él y aparta la mirada fingiendo no saber nada, mirando al inglés.

Estados Unidos sonríe de lado a Molly y luego mira a Inglaterra también, sonriendo aún más.

Inglaterra se sonroja al notar la mirada del americano pero no se vuelve a él, aún fulminando a Molly.

—Una disculpa, Lord United Kningdom. El tono y la manera de referirme a usted únicamente va en relación con hacer sentir a América más tranquilo y en confianza.

—No sé si sabe usted quién soy yo, pero America se siente en perfecta tranquilidad y confianza conmigo, señorita, thank you por su preocupación absurdamente fuera de lugar. Pero usted no, parece que ya no se enseñe en el colegio como tratar respetuosamente a las personas.

Francia, que ha visto a Canadá escribir el mensaje y supone que es para preguntarle si va todo bien, le mira y le sonríe en respuesta, para no ser tan obvio tampoco.

La chica suspira y mira a Estados Unidos de reojo. Canadá le sonríe un poco de vuelta sabiendo que no ha leído el mensaje.

—No estoy aquí para incomodarle, ¿Lord? —añade cierto tono de pregunta ligeramente vacilante en cuanto a sí el puro Lord le parecerá bien o no al inglés —. América, ¿podrías tratar de explicarnos a todos cuales son los objetivos de esta cena?

—¡Solo faltaría que así fuera! —exclama Inglaterra cruzándose de brazos con indignación.

—Ehhh... Bueno —empieza Estados Unidos incómodo—. En realidad..

Inglaterra y Canadá le miran. El inglés vuelve a sonrojarse un poco y traga saliva apartando la vista, dedicándose a comer aperitivos.

—Igg... England insistió en conocerte y... Yo no tenía... Planeado... —balbucea

La chica le mira unos instantes y luego suspira, cambiando la actitud y mirando a los demás de reojo.

—Esto es un helado, verdad? —pregunta dulcemente.

—I know, I know... I'm sorry —se excusa Estados Unidos sonriendo un poquito y mirándola con cara de culpable.

Canadá levanta las cejas intrigado por saber que se refiere suponiendo que se trata de algo relativo a un premio o algo así e Inglaterra bufa por la pregunta absurda ya que es obvio que no hay ningún helado.

Francia frunce el ceño sin entender y más aún al ver que Estados Unidos se disculpa, lo cual es extraño, en efecto.

—Quizás tendríais a bien de explicar a los demás de que habláis cuando es obvio que nadie lo sabe —protesta Inglaterra.

—No voy a volver a darte toda la explicación —insiste ella y sonríe un poquito más, ignorando al inglés.

—Solo, olvídate de eso un rato... Venga, ¿quién no quiere cenar con los cuatro países más Awesome del mundo? —se ríe Estados Unidos.

Ella se ríe haciendo los ojos en blanco y mira a los demás. Canadá sonríe un poco e Inglaterra aguanta su cara de "palo metido por el culo"

—Ok... Ok. My gosh, no me extraña que seamos la primera potencia mundial con esas habilidades para convencer a la gente —mira a Estados Unidos de reojo y luego a Inglaterra —. Ok, sorry about that. I'm Molly y... Vamos a empezar de nuevo, ignoremos todo lo anterior y —carraspea sonriendo sin saber que más decir.

—Wonderful —responde Inglaterra con una falta de entusiasmo casi insultante—. ¿Por qué no nos habla un poco mas de usted, señorita?

—Ehh... Well, sure... —mira al estadounidense de reojo —. Yo estudie en...

—She's Awesome! Vas a ver como va a impresionarte, cuéntale de cuando llegaste a New York y no conocías a nadie además de a Steve y casi tienes que pasar la noche en la calle —se echa a reír mirando a Inglaterra e intentando relajar el ambiente.

El británico frunce más el ceño pensando que eso de estudiar es una mentira para impresionarle y aun peor con la historia de la noche en la calle.

Francia aprovecha para sacar su teléfono del bolsillo.

—No debí contarte eso nunca —protesta la chica apretando los ojos.

"Molly es la psicóloga de mon frére y le da un poco de vergüenza decirlo, sed amables cuando lo haga" es el mensaje de Canadá.

—Muy inspirador —comenta el inglés venenoso.

—Iggy, pleaaaase, ¿qué te traes contra Molly?

—No me traigo absolutamente nada contra ella, ya hemos hablado de esto antes.

—¡Quizás podrías preguntarle cosas de su trabajo para que deje de parecerte tan malo! —propone Estados Unidos.

Inglaterra se incomoda un poco con eso de la profesión.

—¿Cómo es que Obama te eligió para esto?

—Pues trabajo para una compañía que proporciona este tipo de servicios en la Casa Blanca y en realidad, me eligieron a mi por ser joven. Hicimos dos personas una prueba con él, uno de mis compañeros y luego yo... Y al final, bueno, no lo sé...

—Joven... no interesaba la experiencia. Pero entonces no la elegiste tú —pregunta el inglés a Estados Unidos y la chica frunce el ceño.

—Al final ella me agradó más, aunque Tom era agradable también. ¿Se puede saber por que estas haciéndole todas estas preguntas? ¿Ahora vas a entrevistar a mis secretarias? —se ríe.

—Secretaria... Tú me has dicho qe le preguntara.

—No de eso, hablo de sus habilidades o de las cosas que sabe hacer o no —Estados Unidos se encoge de hombros y Francia se ríe un poquito sin poder evitarlo.

—No estoy seguro de estar interesado en tantos detalles —responde el inglés con una mirada llena de sentido.

—¿Pues entonces en qué estás interesado?

—En vuestra relación —sentencia.

—¿Qué con nuestra relación?

—Eso es lo que me interesa —escruta a Molly.

—Espere, Sir... míster... Lord... —balbucea la chica.

—Lord —la fulmina.

—¡Eso! Lord England, excuse me... ¿a qué relación nos referimos?

—Dígamelo usted, señorita.

—Pues...

Estados Unidos frunce el ceño.

—Angleterre supone que ustedes dos... tienen algo, mon petites.

Inglaterra se vuelve a Francia con el "supone" y Canadá levanta las cejas al notar la confusión.

—Pues creo que quizás ellos dos podrían aclarártelo en vez de seguir especulando... —comenta Francia al inglés.

—¿A-Algo más? —pregunta la chica.

—Señorita, llevan viéndose por cinco meses, si usted no sabe de qué le hablo cuando me refiero a su relación, mal vamos.

—Ehm... —vacila Canadá dispuesto a intervenir, pero es ignorado como siempre.

—Pues tenemos una relación normal, cual es el pro... ohhhh! —Estados Unidos cae en la cuenta.

—Ohh my go... no, no no... —la chica pone cara de HORROR mirando al estadounidense.

Inglaterra la fulmina aún más y el americano se ríe a carcajadas, lo que hace que el británico se vuelva a él y se sonroje un poco, sintiéndose ridículo y notando que se ha confundido en algo que para todos los demás era obvio.

—No, no... Sir... Oh my gosh!

—Lord, no sé cuantas veces tengo que repetírselo —corrije cada vez más enfadado.

—Lord, eso... no no, es que el es mi paciente! —suelta la chica escandalizada, sonrojada como un jitomate.

Francia abraza más a Inglaterra, divertido ahora.

—¿Paciente? —levanta una ceja incrédulo, quitando a Francia para concentrarse, volviéndose a Estados Unidos—. ¿Es un eufemismo?

—Un... qué? —pregunta el estadounidense sonriendo.

—Cuando utilizas una palabra bonita dando a entender un concepto feo o impúdico.

—No no no... He's my patient! —la chica se levanta con las manos en la cabeza—. Oh dear Lord, van a correrme.

—¿De qué estás enfermo? —le pregunta a Estados Unidos directamente ignorando a la chica dispuesto a destruirle la historia o a entender la verdad.

—No estoy enfermo... ¡es mi psicóloga! —suelta Estados Unidos, sonriendo. Inglaterra la vuelve a mirar escrutándola con el ceño fruncido y mira a los demás, Canadá asiente sonriéndole.

—¿Y para qué necesitas tú una psicóloga? —le vuelve a preguntar al americano.

—Ehh... —el chico se sonroja un poco y desvía la mirada mientras Molly mira a Inglaterra y luego a Francia que le pide con señas que se siente otra vez y se tranquilice.

Inglaterra sigue escrutando a Estados Unidos y Canadá le mira con curiosidad.

—Eso es más o menos para lo que les invité —mira a Molly de reojo, que sigue bastante preocupada, quiero aclarar.

—¿Nos invitaste para decirnos que necesitas una psicóloga?

—Angleterre... por qué no me ayudas a poner la cena y dejas que Amerique hable unos segundos con Molly. Ahora, mientras cenamos, nos pueden resolver todas tus dudas.

—¿Hablar con ella? ¿por qué iba a hablar con ella antes que conmigo? ¡puede contarme a mi sus problemas!

—No funciona necesariamente así... Deja que se tranquilice un poco y tu tienes que quitarte la idea de la cabeza de que Molly sea —carraspea —, algo que no es. Vamos a la cocina.

—¡Tú lo sabías! —acusa a Francia cayendo en ello—. ¡Sabías que estaba equivocado y no me lo has dicho!

—Me acabo de enterar hace tres minutos, Angleterre. Canadá me lo ha enviado en un mensaje y créeme... interrumpirte no es fácil cuando estás enfadado —se levanta jalando a Inglaterra del brazo para que haga lo propio.

—¿Qué es lo que estabas pensando? —pregunta Estados Unidos frunciendo el ceño.

—Eres un imbécil —Inglaterra se suelta de su mano levantándose y se dirige al baño, Francia hace los ojos en blanco, siguiéndole.

—¿Yo soy un imbécil? ¿Qué te parece que YO hice mal?

Inglaterra se mete al baño cerrándole la puerta en las narices.

—Mon dieu! Cómo es que yo termino siempre siendo el imbécil no importa cual sea el escenario —protesta el francés gritando en la puerta.

—Yo te lo habría dicho —replica.

—Estaba intentando que ellos te dijeran, Angleterre... —se explica pero el inglés no le contesta, abriendo el grifo y lavándose la cara. El francés suspira pasándose una mano por el pelo.

—¿Tanto te costaba decirme eso? —pregunta al aire.

—Déjame entrar y te explico por qué no te lo dije —propone.

—¿Eh, Joan? ¿Tan secreto es que esta yendo a la psicóloga? What the hell es lo que le pasa, quiere dejar los videojuegos? ¿Ser mas maduro? ¿Quitarse la adicción a la cafeína?

Francia frunce el ceño al ver que no habla con él y da un golpe seco a la puerta, dándose la vuelta y yendo a la cocina.

—Es información clasificada.

—Vete a la mierda. Iros TODOS al infierno —grita y le da una patada al armario del baño cuando alguien golpea la puerta.

—What? —prácticamente ladra.

—Joan... abre la puerta —pide la voz de Estados Unidos al aire, Inglaterra se tensa y para la desgracia del inglés... el seguro se abre junto con la puerta.

Inglaterra se echa para atrás un paso, agarrándose a la toalla.

—Ehh... Hello —el americano sonríe incómodo y se sonroja un poco, cerrado la puerta a su espalda.

El europeo le mira absolutamente tenso por el asunto del beso y de lo que acaba de pasar.

—No te dije porque... Pensé que podrías burlarte de mi y... —se ríe un poco avergonzado—, Well, I'm Awesome.

Inglaterra Frunce el ceño se le acerca y le da una colleja.

—Auuuu! ¿Y eso por qué?

—¿Pero tu de qué vas? What the hell es lo que te has creído?

—¿De qué hablas?

—Me molesta que no me cuentes las cosas, pero puedo respetar eso, es tu bloody decisión y ahora que eres independiente te apañaras con tus problemas, pero que creas que yo de todos voy a reírme de ti, me ofende.

—Pues... No, es que... —suspira —, es una psicóloga, pero no estoy loco.

—¿Para qué la estás viendo? —pregunta aun con el ceño fruncido pero menos enfadado, aunque si impositivo.

—He estado teniendo unos sueños...

—Aja?

—Y Obama pensó que quizás no era mala idea... porque además está la otra cosa y... —se rasca la nuca mirando al techo—. ¿Vamos con los demás?

—¿Qué otra cosa? —sigue preguntando. Estados Unidos suspira tomando el pomo de la puerta.

—Cosas, England... cosas que no me han salido como yo querría y ya —le mira a los ojos.

Inglaterra le mira a los ojos fijamente y se siente un poco culpable.

—But... Quiero contarte y por eso estás aquí, pero no puedo contarte si no me dejas de saltar al cuello por no sé qué cosa que te estás imaginando, sólo por tener una psicóloga —sigue, con un tono bastante más adulto del que suele usar con el inglés habitualmente.

—Yo me confundí —confiesa—. Creía que ella era una puta —responde claramente.

Estados Unidos levanta las cejas con esto, genuinamente sorprendido... porque había pensado que pensaba sólo que estaban juntos.

—¿U-Una qué?

—Una prostituta. Primero pensé que estabas con ella y por eso quería conocerla, pero luego dijiste que le pagabas y todo era tan secreto que... una cosa llevó a la otra. Por eso te estaba riñendo antes

El menor sonríe un poco y luego se ríe con fuerza. El mayor frunce el ceño.

—¿Para qué quiero una puta?

—América, tú estás solo ahora y todo está siendo un poco complicado. Los hombres tenemos necesidades, tú lo sabes, no sé exactamente qué quieres que te responda a eso.

El chico se sonroja desviando la mirada y apretando los ojos.

—Oh, my god —abre la puerta saliéndose del baño porque es un tema que le jode un poco, eso de "tu estás solo ahora", y le jode más que el que debía estar con él sea quien le crea tan jodido como para estar buscando una prostituta.

—Pero esto es obviamente mejor —responde siguiéndole—. De todos los escenarios.

—Ya, claro.. de todos los escenarios patéticos que te imaginaste, esto es mejor. Es más o menos como la burla, solo un poco menos alegre —protesta yendo a la cocina.

—Es mejor que estés viendo a una psicóloga a que estés enamorado de una puta o violando a Russia —suelta sin pensar.

Estados Unidos se detiene en seco con eso último y se gira a mirarle con los ojos abiertos como platos, muy muy muy asustado/sorprendido/en shock.

Inglaterra le mira sin entender ahora cuál es la controversia.

—What?! QUIEN TE... WHAT? —grita súper sonrojado además.

Inglaterra nota lo que ha dicho parpadeando.

—I mean, no que tenga que pasar, solo era un ejemplo, esto es definitivamente mejor.

—What? ¿Que esté solo? Sure... es infinitamente mejor. ¡Pues que sepas que voy a invitarle a salir, aunque te parezca un drama! —grita a media casa.

—No que estés solo que estés yendo... What? A ella?

—NO! A RUSSIA!

Inglaterra palidece y se paraliza también; Canadá mira al lugar de donde vienen los gritos con las cejas en el techo; Francia sale de la cocina con las cejas levantadas, agobiado y Molly aprieta los ojos pensando que esto es un desastre.

—Ah... —solo logra susurrar el inglés para demostrar que no ha muerto.

—Good... fine, ya está. Ya lo saben todos y si a ti te parece que no debería, pues mala tarde... quizás además, buena idea, ya que estoy tan jodido, me consiga unas cuantas prostitutas o... ¿alguna otra idea, England? —América no suele enojarse... míralo que guapo se ve. Inglaterra cierra los ojos intentando calmarse

—Russia... de entre todos, Russia —susurra para si mismo y se acuerda de él mismo diciendo algo similar acerca de Francia, quien se acerca a Inglaterra poniéndole una mano en el hombro y mirando al estadounidense.

—¿Estás seguro de que es lo que quieres? —pregunta Inglaterra con un nudo en la garganta, mirándole también.

—No sé, están... fuck Iggy! Por qué me haces esto así, debía decírselos yo y... fuck —protesta apretando los ojos, sonrojándose.

—I-I'm sorry, lo he dicho sin pensar —mira al suelo—. No creas que no me escuece, pero trataré de ayudarte... aunque no me creas, está es una forma mucho mejor que lo que podría llegar a ser.

—W-What? —pregunta bastante sorprendido, aunque aun frunciendo el ceño.

—Que si de verdad es lo que quieres, si quieres intentarlo con él te apoyaré y te ayudaré —repite por que se siente culpable y le mira a los ojos.

Estados Unidos se sonroja un poco y levanta la cara, buscando la mirada de Molly en la sala.

—I-I don't know... I... —toma aire. El inglés vuelve a mirar al suelo por que esto le cuesta horrores. Francia le aprieta un poquito más el hombro.

Estados Unidos mira a la mesa, luego al suelo y luego suspira.

—He soñado con él y... esto es estúpido, no sé si... yo le odio, but —mira hacia la sala de reojo porque además está su hermano que sigue absolutamente en shock.

Molly se levanta, se acerca hasta Estados Unidos y le sonríe.

—Tú le gustas —responde Inglaterra—. Es un psicópata, es peligroso, no tiene ni idea de lo que es querer a alguien y sería muy capaz de hacerte daño, pero le gustas.

—W-What? —le mira con los ojos muy abiertos.

—No tiene sentido y nunca llegué a entenderlo... no estoy seguro que él se haya dado cuenta tampoco aún, pero lo sé —explica usando palabras de Francia. Estados Unidos parpadea unas cuantas veces mirándole a los ojos.

—B-But, he hates me. ¡Y yo le odio!

—Me parece que una cosa no tiene que ver con la otra —responde inseguro y mira a Francia de reojo para que le ayude a explicar. El francés suspira sin soltar al inglés, mirando a Estados Unidos.

—Hay una enorme atracción física y sexual entre ustedes... y se parecen en algunas cosas y en algunos intereses para gobernar al mundo —suspira—. Oui, estoy también convencido de que le gustas.

—Pero... es que a mi no me... es que... —balbucea y Molly le toma del brazo.

—Completa las frases.

—Vamos a comer un poco y a hablar con más calma —responde Inglaterra a eso, aun con un poco de aversión hacia Molly.

—Voy a irme —sentencia la chica mirando a Estados Unidos—, porque tú querías hacer esto solo.

Inglaterra aprieta los ojos.

—Señorita... —pide.

El estadounidense cambia el balance de pie y mira a la chica también, sin estar seguro de que quiera que esté o no.

—Nos vemos mañana a las cinco en punto... no llegues tarde —le aprieta el brazo y se gira con el inglés—. Yes?

—Quisiera hablar con usted un instante, please —pide Inglaterra con bastante menos agresividad de la de antes—. si me acompaña a la cocina.

Ella suspira y luego mira a Estados Unidos quien asiente levemente con la cabeza guardándose las manos en los bolsillos de la sudadera, sin mirar a Canadá ni a Francia. Molly mira al inglés y camina hasta la cocina.

Inglaterra se va con ella masajeándose las sienes, intentando calmarse. Ella entra a la cocina y le mira, poniendo sus brazos en la espalda.

—Quisiera disculparme con usted si la he incomodado, señorita, ha habido una enorme y desafortunada confusión —se disculpa mientras empieza a buscar en los armarios un Tupperware.

—Sir, quiero decirle que yo nunca sería capaz de romper la barrera paciente-psicólogo, no sé qué es lo que le pudo haber dicho América.

—Lord —vuelve a corregirla con más paciencia esta vez, pero sin dejárselo pasar—. ¿Cómo está él, sinceramente? —pregunta volviéndose a ella con el tupper en las manos.

—He is fine, un poco estresado... no me extraña para la primera potencia del mundo —le mira sabiendo qué rol ocupa en su vida—, debería hablar con él... él se muere de ganas de contarle todas las cosas.

—Y yo no entiendo por qué no me las cuenta —replica acercándose a lo que Francia ha preparado para cenar, llenando el tupper que lleva en las manos, sin mirarla.

—Está usted con Mr. France y esas cosas son difíciles a veces, él tenía ciertas ilusiones —carraspea —. Hable con él, es un gran paso que les haya invitado.

Inglaterra se sonroja con eso y aprieta los ojos.

—Yo les odio. A los dos —sentencia con los ojos cerrados, tendiéndole el tupper—. Tenga a bien de llevarse esto por las molestias.

—Ese es otro asunto que quizás deberíamos tratar en alguna sesión... —indica la chica mirándole sin tomar el tupper.

Él la mira a los ojos y sigue tendiéndole el tupperware.

—Puede tratar con America lo que crea conveniente.

—¿Ha pensado en la consecuencia que puede tener el decirle a alguien que le odia en repetidas ocasiones?

—¿Ha pensado usted en la consecuencia de meterse en los asuntos que no le incumben? —replica agresivo otra vez.

—Ehh... O-OK.

—Y si lo digo es por que es verdad —insiste enojado—. ¿Va a llevarse usted la cena o no?

Ellas toma el tupper aterrorizada.

—Good night —se cruza de brazos fulminándola esperando que se largue.

—I'm sorry —susurra dándose la vuelta —. Good night.

Él la sigue con la mirada.

Por otro lado, hasta que Francia y Estados Unidos no se acercan a Canadá, este no sale de su estupefacción.

—¿Soy el único que cree que esto es como... lo más raro que ha pasado desde que England nos hizo escuchar al revés esa canción de los beatles? —pregunta. Estados Unidos se ríe un poquito relajándose ligeramente y sentándose junto a él.

—¿Qué es lo que es raro? —pregunta mientras Francia, que está bastante histérico, se sienta frente a ellos

—Pues... ehm... Russia, Bro —explica vacilando un poco.

—No me gusta.

—Eso ya lo sé... por eso es raro —se sube las gafas—. ¿Qué vas a hacer?

—Pues es... —carraspea —, no sé. Molly dice que quizás podríamos hacer algo como... salir.

—Venid a la mesa —pide Inglaterra que acaba de servir los platos.

—¿Pero salir cómo? ¿Cómo una cita? —pregunta Canadá que aun no lo entiende del todo, mientras se levanta.

Estados Unidos mira a Francia de reojo, luego a Inglaterra y se sonroja un poco pensando en lo absurdo de todo esto.

—Pues... I... guess so, yo sigo pensando que es estúpido —insiste el americano tratando de autoconvencerse.

—¿Pero quieres pasar... tiempo con él o conocerle o algo así? —pregunta Canadá aún incrédulo mientras Inglaterra les escucha con absoluta atención.

El estadounidense se sienta a la mesa sin mirar a Inglaterra.

—I don't know... No me agrada —insiste una vez más y luego suspira—, pero a la vez...

Inglaterra aprieta los ojos y Canadá se sienta a la mesa junto a su hermano.

—Es que... bueno, imagínalo, le llamas y... te dice que sí y... ¿qué harás entonces?

Francia camina por atrás del inglés y le acaricia un poco el cuello al pasar junto a él, no tanto en una caricia sexual sino más bien, simplemente en una caricia.

Estados Unidos se mueve en su lugar, no muy seguro.

—Pues... no sé, supongo que quedar con el e.. ¿ir por un café al Starbucks? ¿Toma café?

Inglaterra mira a Francia nada convencido de lo que está diciendo el estadounidense.

—Pues no lo sé. Yo creo que toma vodka, pero debe tomar café también —valora Canadá.

Francia suspira y mira a Inglaterra de reojo, sentándose en la mesa.

—Espera, espera, Amerique... vamos a pensar en esto, ¿vale?

Canadá se pasa una mano por el pelo nervioso mirando a Francia, Estados Unidos e Inglaterra también le miran, intrigados y algo nerviosos.

—Russie... Es complicado y peligroso.

Estados Unidos hace los ojos en blanco como si le acabaran de decir una reverenda estupidez.

—No te pongas en ese plan, America —le riñe Inglaterra—. No es tanto que no puedas ser tu tan o más fuerte, ¡es que es muy imprevisible y está loco!

—Yo soy más fuerte que él —replica.

—Yes, pero no estás loco. Él puede estar malentendido lo que quiere sin que tu te des cuenta y atacándote por sorpresa por aparentemente nada en concreto, no sigue un razonamiento lógico —explica el británico.

—Eso es verdad, a mi siempre me cuesta mucho hacerle entender cosas simples y luego algunas otras complicadas ya las sabe y cosas así —corrobora Canadá.

—Pues conmigo suele entender las cosas demasiado bien y ser imposible.

—Yo nunca he sabido si es completamente idiota o solo se lo hace —asegura Canadá—. Pero no queremos otra guerra fría, ¿verdad?

—¿Lo que quieres es sexo, Amerique? —pregunta Francia directamente y al grano, sin mirar al inglés quien deja caer su tenedor apretando los ojos, dejando de comer—. Lo siento, sólo... vamos a dejar las cosas claras —indica el francés mirando hacia inglaterra algo nerviosito. Este se pellizca el puente de la nariz dejando hablar al estadounidense sin estar seguro de querer saberlo.

—¿C-Con Russia? —pregunta América balbuceante.

—No estoy seguro de que esto sea de nuestra incumbencia. Además si lo que quiere es solo sexo es exageradamente más fácil de conseguir —suelta el inglés que ha decidido que no quiere saberlo.

—Ese es justamente al punto que quería llegar... a la parte del "solo" sexo.

—Pero es absurdo, France y no nos interesa —se revuelve—. Si lo que quiere es sexo y ya solo tiene que dejarle que huela su sangre ya sabes como va ese asunto.

Estados Unidos levanta las cejas y luego se revuelve en su lugar, tomando nota mental y a la vez no queriendo tomarla.

—Wait, wait... no... shit, ya bastante tengo con los sueños —protesta.

Canadá se vuelve al estadounidense.

—¿Los sueños? ¿Te refieres a los que has estado teniendo?

—Quizás podríamos jugar Nintendo o algo —busca cambiar el tema.

—Estamos cenando —replica Inglaterra y se le ocurre algo—. Quizás deberías invitarle mañana a comer con todos nosotros aquí, así seguro no habrá tanto peligro —y seguramente te sientas tan avergonzado que no quieras volver a verle jamás añade para si.

—W-What? ¿Aquí? No way!

—¿Dónde vas a estar más seguro que en tu casa, en tu terreno, con tus aliados?

—But... But.. Vas a estar... —traga saliva.

Inglaterra le mira fijamente y Francia mira a Inglaterra con el ceño fruncido.

—¿No crees que estarías incómodo, tú y Amerique?

—Yo le he dicho que le ayudaré y eso voy ha hacer. No veo por qué él iba a sentirse incomodo en su casa.

—Me niego rotundamente a que tenga una cita con alguien y que tu y yo estemos literalmente en la misma mesa que ellos —sentencia el francés.

—Puedes no venir si no quieres.

El francés levanta las cejas.

—¡Piensa en lo que estas proponiendo! Ese no es un plan, ¡es sabotaje!

—¡No es ningún sabotaje! ¡Bien que estábamos cuando Canadá conoció a Liechtenstein por MI idea y bien que le ayudamos! —replica y el canadiense se sonroja.

—Canadá no es Amerique —responde el francés frunciendo más el ceño.

—Por eso mismo, no vengas si no quieres —le sostiene la mirada.

—Hay otras maneras de hacer esto.

—¡Ninguna tan segura!

—¡Él es la mayor potencia mundial! ¿Quieres que te diga el problema de que estés aquí? ¿Necesitas que te lo diga en voz alta?

—Ser la mayor potencia mundial solo implica que es el más poderoso, ¡no que sea invulnerable!

—Y tu presencia en la misma casa, seguro lo que hará será protegerle.. y nada más —le mira a los ojos.

—Pues no es como que Russia vaya a detenerse por mi, pero seguro podría ayudarle más que si no estuviera?

—¿Ayudarle a qué y detenerse de qué, Angleterre? —pregunta Francia

—¡Pues yo que sé! ¿Tú has visto a Russia? Sería capaz de romperle la cadera solo por diversión y además es America, que le odia.

—Yo no estoy diciendo que no, sé bien que Russie es peligroso y también estoy preocupado —aclara—, sólo que no creo que meternos en su cita directamente vaya a ayudar en nada, cher.

—¡No planeo meterme! ¡Solo estar aquí!

—Estar aquí es meternos —insiste con el plural apretándose el puente de la nariz —. ¿Tú qué dices, Amerique?

—Yo no creo que sea meterme —se cruza de brazos mirando a Estados Unidos.

—Ehh... yo... —el estadounidense mira a Canadá en busca de ayuda él le mira nervioso pensando que el habría preferido estar a solas con Liechtenstein pero Liechtenstein no es Rusia.

—Es raro de por si que yo vea... al fucking commie por... —se revuelve en su asiento.

—Por eso te sentirás menos raro si estamos todos y él no desconfiara tanto como si le dices que vaya contigo a solas. Tú no irías a solas si él te lo dijera —trata de razonar el inglés.

—Menos iría con él y sus... ¿tiene amigos? —pregunta frunciendo el ceño

—Están los bálticos —explica Canadá—. Y sus sisters... Belarus da escalofríos.

—Pero él cree que somos sus aliados —discute el británico.

—Quizás no debería hacer esto y ya —Estados Unidos se revuelve en su lugar, incómodo.

—Quizás sea lo mejor —asiente el inglés. Francia niega con la cabeza cruzándose de brazos y fulminando a Inglaterra, pero este le ignora mirando al estadounidense.

—I mean... yes, Russia es un demente y es ridículo que tenga yo esos sueños y yo le odio y quizás —mira al inglés de reojo—, quizás...

Inglaterra se tensa y Francia traga saliva mirando al inglés atentamente.

—Well... I don't know —concluye Estados Unidos haciendo un movimiento con la mano.

—¿Pero qué sueños tienes? —pregunta Canadá inocente mientras el británico se muerde el labio. Estados Unidos se sonroja.

—Da lo mismo... cosas raras —murmura mirando la mesa. Francia se pone de pie empezando a recoger los platos, con el suyo prácticamente intacto. Inglaterra se revuelve un poco.

—¿Entonces qué harás? —le pregunta el inglés al estadounidense, sin mirarle. Él tamborilea los dedos en la mesa y lr mira de reojo.

—Pues yo... —mira a Francia levantarse y luego a Canadá quien le mira nerviosito y con curiosidad también, pero acaba por levantarse para ayudar.

* * *

_PARTYHAAAAAAARD! actualización diaria nuevamente, será posible? Veis? Veis por que no respondemos a los reviews, por que en vez de eso nos dedicamos a editar más para publicar más. Pero siempre lo leemos todos, así que gracias de antemano._

_Al menos el honor de Estados Unidos ha sido reestablecido, aunque quizás llegue un momento dado en que Inglaterra preferiría que hubiera ido con una puta a lo que se viene encima.  
_


	3. Chapter 3

Estados Unidos les mira levantarse poniéndose más nerviosito mirando a Inglaterra quien traga saliva aun evitando su mirada.

—Ehh... Bueno... —Susurra el menor cuando ve a Francia y a Canadá saliendo del comedor. El mayor suspira nervioso y le mira.

Estados Unidos sonríe encantador a lo que el inglés se sonroja un poco y vuelve a bajar la vista.

—Me diste un beso —suelta el americano sonriendo y el europeo se sonroja aun más—. Y estás sonrojado—añade y se ríe un poquito.

—¡Noescierto! —chilla sonrojándose más—. ¡No hables de eso!

Estados Unidos sonríe, sintiéndose cada vez mejor y levantando los brazos hasta ponerlos atrás de su cabeza, estirándose un poco.

Inglaterra se lleva una mano a la cara masajeándose las sienes.

—No has contestado a mi pregunta —sentencia cambiando de tema el mayor.

—¿Qué pregunta? —inquiete el de las gafas.

—¿Qué vas a hacer con Russia?

Estados Unidos sonríe un poco y le mira.

—Pues... no lo sé, ¿qué crees que debería hacer?

Inglaterra se masajea los ojos un poco.

—I... yo pienso que vas a acabar haciéndolo tarde o temprano, ir por él o... lo que es peor, él vendrá a por ti y lo hará de una manera invasiva y peligrosa cuando todo esté por estallar.

—No tendría que ir por Russia necesariamente —le sigue mirando—. Tú...

El británico se tensa y vuelve a mirarle fijamente. El estadounidense sonríe un poco más y se sonroja un poquito.

—Tu... me diste un beso —repite, el inglés aprieta los ojos y vuelve a sonrojarse.

—I'm sorry... —susurra.

—Yo no lo lamento en absoluto.

—Estaba intentando demostrarte algo que no... tiene nada que ver con esto —explica sin mirarle, con muchas dificultades, tratando de ocultar si le ha o no gustado.

—Mmm.. ¿qué quieres decir con eso?

—Pues que lo estás sacando de contexto —explica mirando el suelo.

—Mmm... Pero me diste un beso —insiste neciamente.

—Deja de repetirlo —vuelve a sonrojarse y a apretar los ojos.

—Pues no es mi culpa, si me diste un beso quiere decir que te gusto.

—¡Noesverdad! —chilla.

—Claro que sí, ¡si no no me habrías besado!

—¡NO! ¡eso fue otra cosa! ¡no lo digas! —protesta negando con la cabeza, rojo como un tomate.

—¿Que no diga qué? Es cierto... digas lo que digas, me has besado y yo soy awesome y te gusto.

—NO! SHUTUPSHUTUPSHUTUP! —sigue histérico un poco infantil.

Estados Unidos se ríe un poco, bebiendo un poco del refresco que le ha sobrado de la cena.

—Stop this, OK? —le pide el inglés muy seriamente, a lo que el americano hace los ojos en blanco.

—A mi también me gustas, ok? No veo el problema tan grave —sonríe.

Inglaterra se sonroja otra vez apretando los ojos.

—Entonces...

—Hay algunos problemas graves, America —responde.

—¿Cuales problemas? No hay ninguno... tu me diste un beso —repite por vez cuarenta.

—¡Deja de decirlo! —vuelve a protestar—. Tus sueños... no se van a pasar con esto

—Claro que sí —hace un movimiento con la mano y sonríe—, tooooodo se va a pasar con esto.

—No... ni siquiera France va a desaparecer. Todo se volvería complicado EN EXTREMO. No sabes hasta que punto.

—France? —pregunta acabando de recordar su existencia y levantando las cejas.

—Yes. El imbécil idiota asqueroso odioso detestable y guarro que esta en la cocina con tu brother.

Estados Unidos se revuelve en la silla y se cruza de brazos.

—Pues si tanto problema tienes con él, no veo cual es el problema —frunce el ceño mirando hacia la cocina.

—Mira, si no quieres ir con Russia, OK, pero...

—Olvida a Russia... ¿Y si quiero ir contigo qué? —pregunta mirándole fijamente

—Eso no va a funcionar —se sonroja.

—Why not? —testarudo, le sigue mirando a la cara

—Por que tus sueños no vana desaparecer y France tampoco. Acabaríamos por hacernos daño y... —niega con la cabeza

—Todas esas son excusas ridículas.

—Por la reina —aprieta los ojos—. Nunca debí... —se sonroja sin poder decirlo.

—Mis sueños claro que van a desaparecer, especialmente porque aparecieron... bueno, da igual eso. Tú estás diciendo que el único problema es que France no va a desaparecer.

—Bloody hell —se sonroja más.

Estados Unidos se ríe un poco, porque se ha sonrojado, tomando eso como una afirmación.

—No es... divertido, no es nada divertido. Odioesto.

—Es divertido que te sonrojes —se ríe un poquito más mirándole —. Podemos decirle a France, seguro entiende.

—What the hell quieres decirle a France? —pregunta súper asustado, lo bastante para dejar pasar el asunto sobre si está o no sonrojado.

—Pues que ahora vas a estar conmigo y que tiene que desaparecer —pim pam pum.

—No, no, no, no America —aprieta los ojos.

—No? Why not? Es France, puede irse con alguien más y eso, y ya!

—No, no puede... —se muerde el labio.

—Claro que sí, podemos decirle ahora. Estaba preocupado y eso, y tú siempre le dices que le odias así que —se encoge de hombros.

—¡También te digo que te odio a ti! ¡Os odio a los dos!

—Bueno, como sea... A mi me diste un beso y yo soy más Awesome.

—¡Deja de decir eso! —vuelve a protestar mirando la puerta y pensando en por que no vuelven.

—¿Que deje de decir qué? Iggy... ¡es que es awesome! Yo pensé que no tenía ninguna oportunidad, pero —se ríe.

Inglaterra se sonroja aún más apretando los ojos otra vez.

—Yo debería estar en mi casa, solo.

Francia entra nuevamente al comedor, frunciendo el ceño... El británico da un salto tensándose con cara de culpabilidad. Y Canadá vuelve también.

El francés mira a Inglaterra con una ceja levantada y luego a Estados Unidos, cruzándose de brazos.

—I'm sorry —indica Inglaterra levantándose—. ¡Necesitáis ayuda!

—Non, merci. ¿Tú necesitas ayuda, Angleterre? —se gira a mirarle no sin antes fulminar al estadounidense un poco.

—W-what?

Francia se recarga en la mesa mirándole con todo su encanto y sonriendo de lado.

—Tengo la idea de haber escuchado mi nombre un par de veces en su conversación... ¿algo que pueda hacer por ustedes?

Inglaterra se sonroja y carraspea apartando la cara.

—N-n-n-no, we are fine —vacila. Francia sonríe un poquito, peligrosamente y de lado.

—Ehh... France —vacila el americano, mientras Inglaterra se mantiene con la cabeza gacha, sin mirarle.

Francia levanta las cejas y le sonríe aún más a Estados Unidos, enseñando los dientes.

—Oui?

—¿Alguien quiere café? —ofrece Canadá intentando relajar el ambiente.

—Creo que Iggy tiene algo que de... Decirte —indica Estados Unidos levantándose—, Y-yo te ayudo a hacer el café.

—WHAT?! —protesta Inglaterra—. Yo no voy a decirle nada, America, ¡ya te lo he dicho!

Francia mira a Inglaterra a la cara.

—Vaya, vamos a ver que cosa es lo que quiere decirme —comenta el francés como sí hablarán del clima, mientras se sienta.

El inglés se sonroja y vuelve a bajar la cabeza mirándose las manos.

—Y tú tampoco, nadie tiene que decirle nada a nadie. We are fine —advierte para el americano.

—¿Lo estamos? —pregunta Francia mirando al inglés sonriendo con sonrisa extraña.

—No, no lo estamos —Estados Unidos mira a Francia y frunce un poquito el ceño —. Lo que pasa es que...

—Yes —susurra otra vez sin mirarle—. No! America, no! —Inglaterra se pone de pie histérico, deteniéndole.

—Pero es que tu dijiste que... —señala a Francia y Canadá les mira a todos.

—Yo te dije que hay muchos problemas graves. No te pongas en evidencia.

—Tu dijiste que el único problema grave era que France no iba a desaparecer.

Inglaterra se sonroja hasta las orejas, apretando los ojos. Francia levanta las cejas hasta el techo, porque si bien ha oído algunas cosas, no ha oído toda la conversación.

—Oh, vaya... no sabía, Angleterre, que tenías ese problema —sisea Francia sin dejar de sonreír y el británico prieta los dientes conteniéndose de pegarle por que le da vergüenza

—Me dio un beso —suelta a la desesperada Estados Unidos, con el ceño fruncido. Canadá levanta las cejas con eso.

Inglaterra se vuelve y besa a Francia HISTERICOLOCOPERDIDO. Luego se separa y sale corriendo gritando "Waaaaaaaaaah"

Y Francia se deja besar levantando las cejas aún más, sin dejar de sonreír, sorprendido de ver como sale corriendo. Mira a Estados Unidos de reojo.

Canadá sigue mirándolo todo con la boca abierta e Inglaterra se esconde en el armario del primer cuarto que encuentra.

Estados Unidos frunce un poco el ceño, nada feliz con lo que acaba de pasar en realidad.

—Amerique, cher... —Francia le mira, cruzando la pierna y teniendo un poco de temor, vamos a admitirlo. Canadá se vuelve al francés—. No sé qué malentendido hubo el día de hoy, pero me parece que en este momento está claro que Angleterre está conmigo —establece con voz suave y seria.

Estados Unidos mira al suelo, haciendo morritos.

—Ehm... —vacila Canadá nervioso.

—Me preocupa la situación con Russie, sin embargo, creo que podemos apoyarte adecuadamente si quieres —ofrece Francia sonriéndole

—But...

Canadá sigue la conversación como si fuera un partido de tennis, pensando que esto es como una telenovela. Francia suspira y se levanta.

—Venga, mon petit, tú tenías un plan, y nos llamaste para contarnos algo en concreto. Esos sueños eróticos con Russie, son específicos de Russie —le toma del brazo.

—Ero... —empieza Canadá cayendo en ello y se calla antes de acabar, sonrojándose un poco.

Estados Unidos si se sonroja bastante desviando la mirada y guardándose las manos en los bolsillos.

—But...

—Russie hace cosas contigo y tu personalidad que nadie más hace, mon amour —explica Francia mirándole a la cara—, para empezar, si no estoy equivocado, te toma bastante más en serio de lo que te toman algunos.

Estados Unidos le mira con cara de niño regañado y enfadado, Francia le suelta y se encoge de hombros mirando a Canadá.

—¿Más en serio? —pregunta Canadá.

—Es un idiota y... todo el mundo le toma en serio a él y le tienen miedo. ¡A mi nadie me tiene miedo y soy la primera potencia del mundo!

—Claro que todos le tienen miedo, está un poco desequilibrado —responde Canadá lo más diplomático posible.

—Yo sigo pensando que él te trata como un adulto. Deberías hablarle y quedar con él para algo, no sé si para cenar, pero... —se encoge de hombros —, suena bien.

—Una cena, ¿pero con nosotros? Nadie sabe que es lo que le convencerá o no... es muy difícil —comenta Canadá.

—Yo haría una cena en un lugar neutral. Ustedes dos, no estoy seguro de que algún día hayan hablado de algo que no sea laboral... sólo es una cena.

—Pero France con lo rápido que se encienden los dos ¿no es peligroso?

Francia suspira y mira a Estados Unidos pasándose una mano por el pelo.

—Quizás tú deberías acompañarlos —se gira con Canadá.

—M-Moi? pero Angleterre...

—Oui? —pregunta mirándole.

—Él quería ir... —Canadá acojonado.

—Déjame eso a mi, bien? —le sonríe

Canadá mira a su hermano y este se pasa una mano por el pelo mirando al suelo.

—Ehh... mmm... pero es que ¿tengo que hablarle?

—Pues... no voy a llamarle yo, ¿no? —pregunta Canadá.

—No, no... ok —suspira.

—¿Qué vas a decirle?

—Pues que... —Estados Unidos mira a Francia en busca de ayuda.

—Que quieres invitarle a cenar. Sé directo.

—¿Pero dónde? —pregunta Canadá.

—A... aquí, en New York... ¿en un... restaurante? Esto es stupid!

—OK OK I'm sorry —se disculpa el canadiense pensando que él necesitaría pensárselo un poco antes de hacerlo y quizás un par de ensayos, pero deja que Estados Unidos le llame directamente.

—Ok... I'll call him and —se pasa una mano por el pelo poniéndose nervioso otra vez—. This is completely stupid!

Canadá mira a Francia nervioso.

—No es completamente estúpido... piénsalo así. Angleterre y yo hemos sido enemigos toda la vida y aun así, mira —se encoge de hombros mirándole a la cara y sonriéndole un poquito.

Canadá toma el teléfono y se lo pasa.

—R-Right now? —pregunta Estados Unidos tenso abriendo los ojos como platos.

—Pues quizás más tarde este durmiendo o... algo.

Toma el teléfono y hace un cálculo mental (incorrecto) de los husos horarios.

—ok, ok... —suspira y mira a Francia.

—Caaaalma, háblale y ya —el francés le sonríe.

El americano suspira y toma el teléfono, marcando el número de Rusia.

—Privet Angliya—saluda Rusia tan feliz con voz profunda y cavernosa perfectamente despierto a pesar de que son como las cinco de la mañana para él.

—Soy America.

—Ah... Privet cerdo capitalista —repite tras vacilar un instante en el mismo tono mientras se oyen chapoteos y como el eco de una piscina—. Pozhaliusta deja de cambiar de teléfono.

—No he cambiado de teléfono, tiene el código que es el código de MI país, no de England —frunce el ceño —. ¿Qué haces?

—Una de mis belugas preñadas acaba de parir en el acuario, estoy asistiendo al parto, es una hembra —explica tan feliz. Estados Unidos levanta las cejas.

—Oh —suelta sorprendido—. Vaya, no sabía que te gustaran las belugas. Es por esas pelotitas negras o algo así, no?—pregunta refiriéndose al caviar.

Canadá parpadea pensando que esta conversación es rara. Francia piensa que hace varias horas entró a un universo paralelo.

—¡Hay que ponerle un nombre a la cría! —exclama Rusia a su bola—. ¿Qué se te ocurre?

Estados Unidos hace más cara de extrañeza de la que ha hecho en todo el rato.

—Ehh... Dora —responde lo primero que se le ocurre.

—Net, la llamaremos Amerika, que es un nombre de chica —sentencia feliz.

—America no es un nombre de chica, you idiot.

—Da, por que ella es una hembra.

—¡Pero America es un nombre de hombre! —protesta.

—Net, ahora es nombre de beluga hembra —sonríe.

Canadá mira a Francia sin tener ni idea de lo que esta haciendo su hermano y este le pone una mano en el brazo a América.

—Ignórale, sólo invítalo a cenar mañana...

—¡Pero es que me está diciendo que America es nombre de una beluga HEMBRA! —se queja

—Da y una hembra es muy buena noticia.

Canadá simplemente FLIPA sin saber como ha conseguido Rusia llegar a algo tan surrealista como decirle a su hermano que tiene nombre de beluga hembra.

—Russia —le llama un poco histérico y es MUY raro que le llame por su nombre.

—Privet —saluda otra vez sonriendo por que no le ha llamado "fucking commie"

—Te invito a cenar mañana en New York —repite las palabras que Francia le susurra como cuando le ayuda a Prusia a invitar a Hungría

—Ah, de acuerdo —responde sin pensarlo un segundo, ni preguntar por que ni nada de nada, por que la verdad es que no suele invitarle nadie a nada.

—¿D-De acuerdo? Oh... awe... —frunce el ceño porque es rarísimo estar diciendo esto sobre algo que tenga que ver con Rusia—, so..me.

Canadá levanta las cejas hasta el techo y Francia las levanta un poco también, algo nervioso

—Da.

—Pregúntale donde lo recoges...!

—Ehh... donde te, fuck... —frunce el ceño y se pellizca el puente de la nariz, porque en realidad ni siquiera cree que quiera ir con él—, dime en qué vuelo vienes y mandaré a alguien por ti.

—De acuerdo —vuelve a sonreír Rusia sin preguntar más.

—Ehh. pues... ok. —vacila Estados Unidos—. I don't like you, ok? See you tomorrow

—Oh... —el ruso piensa un momento como si no estuviera del todo seguro lo que tiene que decir—. Spasibo —se decide por fin—. Hasta mañana.

—Ugh... —cuelga confundido.

—¿Qué acaba... Qué ha sido eso? —pregunta Canadá también confundido y eso que solo ha escuchado a Estados Unidos.

—¿Belugas? —pregunta Francia flipando también.

—Una hembra que acaba de nacer... ¡EL IMBÉCIL LE PUSO MI NOMBRE!

Canadá aprieta los ojos.

—My god...

—Calma, calma. Russie hace ese tipo de cosas con cualquiera, podría incluso parecer un halago... y vamos a admitir que ni siquiera estoy seguro de que sepa diferenciar bien a las cosas por su sexo —responde Francia no muy seguro el mismo de lo que está diciendo.

—Hace un buen caviar, yo no creo que no sepa qué beluga es hembra —responde Canada mirando a Francia agobiado pensado algo en l línea de "yo soy tu niño pequeño, de veras me vas a mandar de carabina a una cita del explosivo de mi hermano con el loco de las belugas?"

Francia se muerde el labio mirando a Canadá.

—Te ha dicho que sí a la cena... eso es bueno, ¿no? —pregunta el francés, nerviosito también.

—Es cierto, dejando aparte las cosas raras —añade Canadá volviéndose a Estados Unidos.

—Pues... no sé, no sé si quiero ir con él, de verdad no me cae bien —confiesa mirando a uno y luego al otro.

—Ahora sería un poco de mala educación no ir, siendo que tu le invitaste —responde Canadá.

—Non, non... claro que vas a ir y creo que te la vas a pasar mejor de lo que crees —Francia le asegura sonriéndole

El canadiense sonríe forzadamente sin estar tan seguro de lo que dice Francia.

Estados Unidos se lo cree un poquito, sonriendo ligeramente.

—Además, yo creo que si es tan bueno en la cama como lo es bailando... puede que a la larga te parezca... awesome —agrega. Hasta Canadá se sonroja con eso, querido... Y eso que está acostumbrado a que digas esas cosas.

Estados Unidos le mira con los ojos muuuuuuuy abiertos y cara de horror. Rojo como un tomate, quiero aclarar.

—Fraaance! —protesta llevándose las manos a los oídos —. SHUTUPSHUTUPSHUTUP

—¿Crees que sea verdad lo que ha dicho Angleterre? —cambia de tema Canadá.

—Quoi? —pregunta mientras América sigue con los oídos tapados.

—Ya sabes, eso de la sangre... Parecía muy convencido.

Francia suspira y mira a Estados Unidos tomándole de un brazo y jalándoselo un poco para que se destape el oído.

—Habría que tener cuidado con eso, cher... no sé qué pensar de que le guste mucho tu sangre, pero no quiero que amanezcas colgado de un pie y desangrado, sólo porque al loco le dio sed. Ten. MUCHO. Cuidado.

Canadá aprieta los ojos por que no había pensado en eso.

—El fucking commie no puede hacerme eso, yo soy demasiado awesome y fuerte —insiste Estados Unidos como cada vez que le dicen que le puede hacer algo.

—Amerique, hablo en serio. Ten mucho cuidado con Russia.

—Aun no entiendo como ha accedido tan deprisa —comenta Canadá—. Se supone que te odia también, pensé que tendrías que rogarle

—¡Yo no voy a rogarle! —casi grita el estadounidense mirando a Canadá histérico.

—Espera, espera... ¿a dónde lo vas a llevar?

—No he dicho que lo hagas, solo pensé que lo habrías necesitado —se defiende el canadiense.

—Ehh... pues... —el chico se pasa una mano por el pelo mirando a Francia—. ¿A un Mc Donald's?

Canadá mira a Francia pensando que no cree que sea muy buena idea.

—Non, non... non —niega con la cabeza apretando los ojos—. Vamos a hacer un pa.. una reservación, yo la consigo. Tres personas en el Per Se.

—¿Tres personas? —Canadá se tensa.

—Vas a... ir con ellos dos, non? —pregunta el francés mirándole.

—Ah... —el canadiense mira a Estados Unidos con una poca de desesperación.

—Mmm... no sé si... quizás... —murmura el estadounidense.

—Bien, irán los tres... —el Francés le da unas palmaditas en la mejilla a Estados Unidos—. Conseguiremos la reservación y tendrás que ponerte muy elegante, creo que no dejan entrar sin saco al menos, claro que eres Amerique.

—Oui —suspira Canadá sumiso—. Quizás podamos ir por ropa elegante mañana, tú tienes que comprar ropa para ti también —suelta el canadiense resignado mirando a Francia.

Estados Unidos asiente, nervioso pero sintiéndose un poco mejor de que vaya su hermano... al final, probablemente pueda ignorar a Rusia y hablar con él de baseball o cualquier cosa.

—Oh, eso me parece magnifique! —sentencia el francés sonriendo abrazándoles a ambos—. Una cita, Amerique... dieu, ¡los niños están creciendo!

Canadá se sonroja un poco por la parte que le toca y le devuelve el abrazo.

Estados Unidos se ríe un poco bobamente, nerviosito como siempre con la proximidad de Francia, con ese asunto de Rusia y con todo lo demás.

—Ahora vayan a la cama, los dos... yo voy a buscar a Angleterre en alguno de tus armarios. ¿Dónde crees que quepa? —pregunta como si hablaran de "oh, buscaré una cuchara en el cajón, ¿dónde las guardas?"

—Joan debe saberlo —responde Canadá para ahorrar tiempo.

—Oh... esa... cosa —susurra Francia mirando al techo sin tener idea de cómo usarla.

—Joan... where's Iggy? —pregunta el americano, ahora mismo más tenso con el asunto de Rusia que con el asunto anterior con Inglaterra.

—Hello, America. England está localizado en el armario de los juguetes, tercera puerta del pasillo a la izquierda.

Canadá mira a Francia y sonríe.

—Oh, bien... ¡que maravillosa máquina! —exclama sonriendo y dándo una palmada—. Nos vemos mañana entonces. ¿Estás bien? —le pregunta a Estados Unidos mirándole a los ojos.

—Ehh... —vacila—. Y-Yes.

—Bonne nuit, France —le desea Canadá.

—Buenas noches a los dos —les da un beso en la mejilla a cada uno, cerrándole un ojo a Canadá quien sonríe y se vuelve a su hermano pensando en Francia e Inglaterra y en que no sabe que tanto vaya a comerse el coco con eso.

—¿Quieres dormir o nos hacemos unas Carreras a algo en la PS?

Estados Unidos le sonríe sinceramente, agradeciendo mucho su presencia. Da un saltito.

—Play Station! —afirma sin pensárselo.

—Yeah! —sonríe con entusiasmo.

—¿Quieres una coke? —pregunta entrando a la cocina antes.

—Yes, please —pide pensando en el café que nunca han tomado al final.

Estados Unidos saca dos vasos que parecen cubetas y le sirve a cada quien una cocacola enooorme de la máquina de refrescos que está instalada en su cocina, empezando a hablar del nuevo juego de PS y Canadá le sigue el rollo por que ya ha sido bastante densa la noche.

xoOXOox

Francia suspira tras la puerta del armario y la abre de golpe.

Inglaterra esta en el suelo jugando con un cochecito teledirigido que ha encontrado, se pega un susto de aquellos.

Francia le sonríe al ver que está un poco mejor que habitualmente cuando va a por él inmediatamente cuando se mete al armario y suele estar histérico. Eso es por que estar un rato ahí dentro le calma, por eso se mete.

—Allò —le saluda recargándose en el marco de la puerta.

—¿Qué haces... Cómo me has...? Yo...

—Ven —le pide extendiéndole una mano.

—¿A dónde? —se tensa un poco por que no quiere ir con Estados Unidos.

—A dormir.

Inglaterra aparta la vista hacia dentro del armario y le toma de la mano, Francia le jala para que se levante sin moverse del marco y le abraza de la cintura en cuanto está de pie.

Así que el inglés se tensa y se sonroja, aún sin mirarle. El francés levanta una mano y le gira la cara hacia él buscándole la mirada.

El británico le mira a los ojos y se sonroja más acordándose del beso, Francia sonríe.

—Debería estar enfadado contigo, ¿sabes? —susurra sin dejar de sonreír—. Pero has dicho que no voy a desaparecer —agrega y le besa en los labios, suavemente.

Inglaterra se sonroja aun más por que no lo ha dicho como algo bueno ni de lo que esté orgulloso y cierra los ojos en el beso.

Francia se separa mucho antes de tiempo abriendo los ojos y mirándole a la cara, así que el inglés va a por él y luego parpadea descolocado.

Francia se muerde el labio, esta vez sin sonreír.

—Si funcionara con él... —traga saliva e inclina la cara—. ¿Querrías que desapareciera?

Inglaterra aprieta los ojos y se separa sin saber qué responder, pero Francia no le deja separarse, teniendo otras múltiples preguntas igual de angustiantes que hacerle.

—Esas son demasiadas variables, ¿no crees? —protesta.

—Je t'aime —responde sinceramente apretando los ojos y hundiendo la nariz en su cuello. Inglaterra suspira un poco tenso y le abraza contra sí.

—Me... —vacila en un susurro con la boca seca. Francia espera en silencio, porque hoy necesita oírlo. Tiembla un poquito.

—Me too... A little —responde acariciándole la espalda, nervioso.

—Ay, Angleterre... —suelta el aire y sonríe un poco, separándose aun tembloroso.

El inglés se sonroja sin dejar que se separe para que no le vea que lo está.

—Creo que pase lo que pase, nunca voy a lograr que estés completamente feliz conmigo —confiesa abrazándole aún, porque hablar de las cosas siempre las hace menos densas.

Ahora es el británico quien se esconde.

—Y aun así, me has dado un beso a mi también y... —toma aire y traga saliva otra vez mientras Inglaterra sigue escondido pensando en todo lo que le gustaría decirle y no se atreve por vergüenza y miedo.

—... y yo soy tan feliz —confiesa en un susurro, se le acurruca un poco más y suspira, sin soltarle.

Inglaterra aprieta los ojos abrazándole más fuerte sin saber si eso es sarcástico o más bien implorante.

—Vamos al cuarto, please —pide y Francia asiente aunque se toma unos largos segundos para tranquilizarse un poquito antes de separarse sin mirarle a la cara.

El inglés le suelta y traga saliva, yendo para allí sin saber que hacer con las manos, cambiándolas de postura, nervioso.

El francés va detrás, riñéndose un poco por esto. Pensando que debería haberle hablado a España para el drama y las inseguridades en vez de hacerlas con Inglaterra.

—I... —vacila un poco al entrar, sonrojándose mientras mira el suelo por que decir la verdad sobre lo que siente le cuesta horrores, sujetándole la puerta para que entre.

El francés le mira de reojo pasado a su lado, pensando en algún sentido que no sabe si quiere o no que le diga lo que sea que le va a decir, sin poder evitar pensar de nuevo que España tenía razón y que todo esto es una mierda.

—Yo te odio y odio a America —dice primero que nada, cerrando la puerta del cuarto para sentirse mejor—. But...

Los ojos azules le miran, sentándose en la cama.

—Yo... quiero mucho, mucho a America, de una forma que nunca podré quererte a ti a —empieza sin mirarle andando un poco por el cuarto para acercársele—. Y en más de una ocasión deseé que desaparecieras y me dejaras en paz siendo feliz en mi vida tranquila y apacible, que sin ti, habría sido mucho menos dolorosa. But...

Francia le mira tomándose un segundo y se muerde un poquito el labio con esto pero le deja hablar, escuchándole con atención

—But... —aparta la mirada nervioso—. I'm really in love of you —susurra—. Más que con America, a quién no puedo dejar de querer y proteger pero... nunca he deseado hacerle desaparecer por que sé que puedo —se humedece los labios—. Controlar el poder que ejerce sobre mi —se sienta en la cama y se mira las manos—. Cosa que por algún motivo que escapa a mi comprensión, no puedo hacer contigo —susurra—. Y eso me aterra un poco...

El francés toma aire profundamente recordando repentinamente como respirar y lo bueno que es para sus pulmones. Inglaterra se revuelve en su sitio, sonrojado.

Francia le pone una mano en la espalda, totalmente necesitado de contacto físico, como siempre, acercándose a él.

El británico tiembla pero no se aparta

—Llevo toda la vida siguiéndote —susurra

—¿Siguiéndome? —pregunta sin entender a que se refiere.

—Toda, toda la vida lleva buscándote y queriendo esto —le besa la mejilla.

Inglaterra cierra los ojos volviendo la cara a él, buscando un beso y el francés el besa con muchas muchas ganas, angustia contenida y amouuur.

El británico le abraza y se tumba haciendo que se le eche encima y Francia lo hace yendo a besarle con los ojos abiertos, pendiente de que no los cierre y le mire para que piense en él por que España le asustó un poco, pero los tiene cerrados, al final se separa un poquito mirándole a la cara y acariciándole la mejilla.

Sonríe sin abrir los ojos verdes.

—Mírame —pide acariciándole la mejilla. Él lo hace lentamente sonriendo y sonrojándose un poco más.

Francia sonríe también empezando a quitarle la corbata.

—¿Quieres? —pregunta deslizándole la prenda por el cuello. Inglaterra traga saliva nervioso pensando que claro que quiere, no le pregunte, apartando la cara.

—Me entristece America... —susurra cambiando de tema.

Francia se paraliza al ver que habla del estadounidense tragando saliva nervioso.

—No puedo evitar pensar en ello —le mira—. Estando aquí...

El francés se separa un poquito más y le acaricia la cara.

—¿Qué es lo que te entristece? —pregunta con la voz más tranquila que puede.

—Esto... le duele. Odio que le duela.

Francia suspira bajándose de encima de él y recargándose en el colchón, mirándole y pensando que quizás sea un buen momento para hablar un poco más seriamente del tema.

El británico se vuelve cara a él.

—Creo que el tenía expectativas de que esto fuera a funcionar —Francia le pasa una mano por el pecho y él aparta la vista.

—Yo pensé que iba a funcionar —admite el francés levantándole la cara para mirarle. Inglaterra prieta los ojos y se sonroja.

—Ya...

—Estaba seguro también de que tu y yo nunca... —suspira y le acaricia la cara—. Angleterre, a mi también me da pena, pero es que me niego a simplemente... Mon dieu —susurra con voz grave, cerrando los ojos—, es ESTO lo que he querido siempre, ¿sabes?

—No, no, no... eso ya lo sé, but...

—Amerique tampoco va a desaparecer —sonríe un poco de lado y abre los ojos —. Y al no desaparecer, a él también le duele.

—Lo odio, os odio a los dos —sentencia sincero. Francia levanta las cejas y sonríe un poco más.

—Creo que los dos te queremos bastante... cada uno en un rol diferente —se acerca y le besa la mejilla.

—No hay forma de que nadie sufra.

—Amerique debería intentar algo con alguien más, Angleterre, especialmente si pretendes en verdad que yo no desaparezca.

—No es lo que yo pretenda —aprieta los ojos.

—Mil años más tarde, no voy a dejarte ir tan fácil —sonríe dándole un beso en un ojo—. Y no estoy seguro de que una relación de tres funcionara necesariamente bien... ¿quieres intentarlo?

—¡No! ¡No toques a the kid! ¡Ni te acerques!

Francia levanta las cejas dejando de sonreír, porque hablaba en serio en alguna medida. Le pone una mano en la cintura.

—Tú puedes besuquearle e incluso estar enamorado de él... ¿y yo no puedo ni tocarle? —pregunta.

—¡Yo no estoy enamorado! ¡Y no le besuqueo! —chilla.

—No niegues lo evidente —pide con suavidad—, me ofende. Suficientemente complejo y duro es reconfirmar, que estás enamorado también de él y que le has besado —agrega.

—No! No! shut up!

Francia suspira mirándole a la cara e Inglaterra le pone la mano sobre la boca. El francés levanta una mano y se la quita de la boca, mirándole con total seriedad.

—Voy a pedirte una cosa, algo muy importante para mi —pede con voz grave y seria, el británico le mira fijamente.

—Angleterre... s'il vous plait.

—What?

—No me engañes, ¿bien? Pase lo que pase... no me engañes.

El inglés se sonroja empezando a indignarse pero se muerde la lengua apartando la cara, enfadado aun sin poder defenderse. El francés le gira la cara para que le mire.

Inglaterra mueve la cabeza para que le suelte, incorporándose.

—Non, non... Angleterre —se le echa encima para mantenerlo en el colchón —. Hoy, lo que pasó hoy. Merci por decirme lo del beso.

—Shutup...

Francia le mira a la cara frunciendo el ceño.

—¡No pasó! ¡Callaos ya!

El de ojos azules sonríe un poco y le besa la mejilla.

—Bien.

—¡Y no te quiero! ¡Ni a él! y no he dicho que no desaparecerías y odio hablare esto y a ti y estar aquí y... —sigue, muy agobiado.

El francés le besa en los labios con suavidad, cerrando los ojos y el inglés le besa de vuelta con ansia y desesperación.

—Fais-moi l'amour —susurra separándose un poco y mirándole a la cara.

El británico se sonroja mas un poco agobiado con eso pero decide solamente volver a acercarse y besarle.

Francia cierra los ojos y le hunde las dos manos en el pelo dejándose hacer e Inglaterra vuelve a abrazarle para que se le eche encima sin dejar de besarle.

xoOXOox

Estados Unidos se despierta sobresaltado sentándose en su cama a las cinco de la mañana. Empapado en sudor y en... otras cosas, habiendo tenido OTRO sueño... más extraño esta vez porque Inglaterra los VEÍA.

La casa está en absoluto silencio.

Aprieta los ojos recordando que además que el fucking commie le llamaba beluga, levantándose de la cama y metiéndose al baño, apretando los ojos y recordando todo el asunto de la noche anterior... Después de una sesión de aseado, histérico aún, va a despertar a su brother.

Canadá duerme placidamente abrazado a un oso de peluche para no echar de menos al oso que le hace de mascota en casa cuando el estadounidense salta en su cama.

El canadiense se da un susto despertándose inmediatamente por que desde que eran pequeños y vivían juntos que se ha desacostumbrado a que su hermano le despierte así.

Estados Unidos se ríe sin poder evitarlo... A carcajada limpia.

—Mmm... what's up? —pregunta frotándose los ojos y buscando sus gafas—. ¿Ha venido Santa Claus? —sigue por que ese solía ser el motivo de que le despertara así más habitual. El estadounidense se ríe más.

—Noooo.. Vamos a correr —le jala del brazo para que se levanté.

—Oh... —bosteza mientras se deja levantar.

—Venga, vamos y luego haremos hotcakes.

—Ok, Ok... deja que me vista —pide buscando su maleta, yendo a buscar unos pantalones cómodos y su sudadera de Hockey roja con la hoja blanca en el pecho.

Estados Unidos brincotea en su lugar relajándose cada vez más y riéndose del estado zombie de su hermano.

Canadá bosteza de nuevo vistiéndose y se mete al baño para mear, viendo en el espejo que tiene un serio problema con su pelo.

—Ughhhh! —exclama Estados Unidos mientras su hermano entra al baño.

—What? —pregunta peleándose con el cepillo y sacando la cabeza para mirarle.

—Russia! ¡No solo es el sueño!

—Eh? —le mira.

—¡Vamos a ir a cenar con él! —es que acaba de acordarse.

—Ah... es verdad —acaba de peinarse.

—Quizás deberías de ir sólo tú.

—What? pero si tú fuiste quién le invitó —responde dejando el cepillo y saliendo.

—No es cierto —protesta.

—Claro que sí, lo hiciste por que Molly te lo recomendó, yo no he soñado nada.

—Shut up! —le toma del brazo.

—Oye... —se deja tirar.

—What?

—¿Es cierto que England te besó? —pregunta suavemente. Estados Unidos se sonroja un poco y luego se rasca la nuca.

—Yes.

Canadá sonríe un poco.

—Fue un beso como rápido y... así.

—Es como raro —comenta el canadiense yendo a la puerta.

—¿Por qué te parece raro?

—Bueno, él está con France.

—I know... de hecho, fue raro, porque él fue el que me dio el beso.

—Siempre solía costarle ser cariñoso sin necesidad —le mira de reojo cuando salen a la calle.

—True —se ríe un poco, empezando a trotar—, con él es el mundo del revés siempre.

—En fin... —suspira corriendo a su lado.

—Brother... tu crees que France...

Le mira

—I mean, desde que yo recuerdo, siempre han estado así —mira al camino.

—No exactamente...

—I know, antes se peleaban más, pero... es lo mismo —insiste.

—Sí, eso sí.

—Y France siempre se ha ido con más gente. Así que si espero el tiempo suficiente...

—Oh... Maybe. Sería raro, France parece muy feliz y creo que nunca había estado así con nadie, pero es cierto que France tiende a... Well, podría aburrirse por que no está acostumbrado.

—Sería más normal que el fucking commie.

—Bueno... —valora pensando que es como su padre y Rusia no—. Pero ¿y si no pasa?

—Obligamos a que pase.

—What? Como?

—Pues no sé, le obligamos a que se acueste con alguien más o le decimos a England que France tiene otro novio —el plan macabro.

—But... ¿Cómo? ¿Planeas que alguien seduzca a France?

—Why not? Así lo deja e Iggy se viene conmigo, es un plan perfecto —sonríe malignillo.

—Well... No creo que sea tan fácil seducir a France. Y eso destrozaría a England, volverían a pelear como en la independencia.

—¿No crees que sea fácil seducir a France? Claro que lo es, tu me has dicho que él se va con cualquiera —le mira de reojo—, y no lo destrozaría porque yo estaría ahí para hacerle feliz, que es como deben estar las cosas.

—Él se iba con cualquiera, pero... —se muerde el labio nada convencido.

—What?

—Pues no lo sé, quizás también... Es que England le mataría y... ¿Quién podría seducirle?

Francia está teniendo pesadillas ahora mismo con Canadá.

—I don't know... you?

—I don't know, no creo que... Well, la gente no suele querer más que par una noche

—No, no... You, tú podrías seducirle!

—WHAT? No, no, no! Yo no... Yo... —se sonroja un poco, hay que decirlo, moviendo las manos. Estados Unidos le da un empujón hombro con hombro.

—Te sonrojaaaaasteeeee

—W-what?

—Así está perfecto, tu vas y seduces a France, y yo me quedo con Iggy.

—No, no, please, brother... —suplica

—What? Por qué no?

—Liechtenstein... Y France quizás me odie y... —susurra mirando el suelo—. England también me odiara y...

—Urgh... eres un cobarde —le pica empezando a correr más rápido.

"Joder"... Piensa Canadá para si mismo, pero no dice nada, apretando el paso para seguirle.

Al final del parque, después de correr muy muy rápido y ganarle a su hermano, Estados Unidos se detiene doblándose un poco.

—I won! HA!

Canadá llega hasta él respirando con dificultad, apoyándose en sus rodillas y el estadounidense se ríe un poco, dándole un empujón.

El canadiense sonríe tratando de recuperar el aliento.

—El que llegue al último a la casa es nena —resopla y le suena el teléfono con un mensaje, así que levanta las cejas cuando está a punto de empezar a correr sacándolo de su bolsillo.

Canadá que iba a empezar a correr se detiene también mirándole de reojo.

"Tiene 1 mensaje nuevo"

Lo abre frunciendo el ceño, aunque sonríe de lado, pensando que es de Inglaterra.

De: Fucking Commie  
mIS∑sTяα✿ qui≡rE ⓥeη|R ۩๑ sεNa*ﾟ¨ﾟஐ✎ ൠ Россия

América parpadea sin entender.

—But... what the heck...?

—Mi... hermana q... quiere... venir a... cenar? —pregunta frunciendo el ceño—. What? ¿Quiere ir su hermana? ¿Cual hermana?

Canadá está viendo el teléfono por encima del hombro de Estados Unidos flipando un poco con todos esos símbolos raros, claro ejemplo de lo bien que se lleva Rusia con su teléfono.

—¿Por qué hay todos esos dibujitos? —pregunta Canada finalmente.

—Y yo qué sé, pero eso es lo que dice... seguramente el idiota no pudo escribir como persona decente —frunce el ceño.

—Pues no tengo ni idea, Puede ser Ukraine o Belarus.

—Ugh, ¿y queremos que vengan?

—A mi Belarus me pone un poco nervioso...

—Entonces que traiga a Ukranie —escribe en el mensaje —. "No traigas a Belarus, trae a Ukraine"

—Ehm... America... —vacila Canadá por que lo que quiere preguntarle es un poco complicado.

—Aha? —le mira porque es raro que le llame América.

—I'm sorry pero es que es muy raro... Russia?

—What? —pregunta sin entender.

—I mean... Why? ¿qué... qué te atrae?

Estados Unidos hace cara de desagrado y envía el mensaje, mirando a su hermano.

—N-No me atrae.

—Well... pues que te... ¿llama la atención? No sé como decirlo.

El estadounidense se levanta los lentes sin dejar de hacer cara de asco y se limpia el sudor de los ojos y de la nariz.

—Le odio. But... es grande y fuerte y tengo ganas de matarle y es... un buen enemigo con el que quisiera pelearme en serio alguna vez.

—Pero... no le vas a declarar la guerra, ¿o sí?

—No, voy a invitarle a cenar.

—Pero eso no es pelear con él en serio —le mira de reojo.

—Tú me preguntaste qué era lo que me llamaba la atención.

—OK, ¿en serio quieres tener sexo con él? —le pregunta directamente.

Estados Unidos se sonroja de veintitrés colores y se le cae Texas al suelo, que aun tenía en la mano. Canadá se sonroja un poco también y carraspea (lo siento, es que Franca influyó bastante).

El estadounidense se agacha, nerviosito, tentando un poco el suelo y tomando sus lentes.

—Ehh... y... yo —traga saliva y se pone los lentes. Se da la vuelta—. El último en llegar a la casa es niñaaaa!

—Eh? —vacila Canadá y para cuando quiere darse cuenta, Estados Unidos ya está a tres manzanas de ahí por que la respuesta NOQUIEROTENERSEXOCONEL, mientras Florida y Nantucket se ponen muy paralelos, mirando al cielo.

* * *

_Bueno, seguimos con actualizacion diaria... ¿aguantaremos el ritmo? es un misterio. Un poco de FrUK al año no hace daño, perdonadnos... despues de todo, ya apareció Rusia, por fin! solo le ha costado como unas 60 páginas! Si será lento._

_OOOOOOH! el mensaje de mobil de Rusia tenía un muñequito de nieve y FF nos lo borra! ;_; cuanta crueldad! devuelvenos el muñequito de nieve!  
_


	4. Chapter 4

Mientras tanto en la casa, hoy, si nos permitís, de forma extraordinaria, es Francia quien está abrazando a Inglaterra por la espalda, mientras Inglaterra tiene uno de esos sueños... inconfesables de la época de los piratas en el que Francia le tiene desnudo, abrazado por la espalda y atado mientras le muestra a toda la tripulación como es que Inglaterra no le considera tan feo y repulsivo como quiere hacerles creer a todos.

Y Francia... Anda, Francia sólo tiene una erección matutina asombrosa, mientras abraza a Inglaterra con mucha mucha fuerza y necesidad de manera extraña.

Oh, así que es ESO lo que se le está clavando en el culo a Inglaterra... se revuelve un poco, incomodo por el asunto de que todo el mundo le está viendo y Francia se le acerca aun más, sacando la lengua y lamiéndole el cuello, lo que significa que sí está soñando algo.

Lo que hace que él francés de su sueño lo haga también sin que él pueda esperarlo siquiera y de una forma mucho más obvia que cualquier cosa que estuviera haciendo, así que se revuelve un poco más "intentando soltarse" (lo que pasa es que tiene un brazo dormido y no puede moverlo)

Francia ronronea algo en su cuello que tiene toda la pinta de un "Angleterreee", despertándose un poquito y negándose a ello.

El británico se sacude aun más y acaba por abrir los ojos, sintiéndose descolocado al ver el cuarto oscuro y Francia instintivamente se le acerca más...

El inglés vuelve al notar algo que se mueve tras él y cuando ve que es Francia, se sonroja, claro. Al tiempo que el francés le presiona lo que tenga a su alcance insistentemente con cierta región vital.

Lo que hace que se sonroje aun más y se lleve las manos a "oh! sorpresa! mira quien ya estaba despierto mientras soñabas con piratas!"

—Mñsssmserte —protesta Francia abrazándole más hacia él, haciendo un gruñidito.

Inglaterra se vuelve a sonrojar pensando qué tan pervertido será si intenta resolver esto sin que Francia se despierte. Ejem. Se da la vuelta cara a él temblando un poco.

Francia toma aire y lo suelta suavemente, acurrucándose un poquito en el inglés, poniendo a pelear al Big ben con la tour Eiffel al acercarse.

Inglaterra aprieta los ojos y las piernas con eso, sonrojado hasta las orejas y decide mantenerse con los ojos cerrados por que así si Francia se despierta pensará que duerme y no podrá acusarlo de nada, él no sabe lo que hace, está dormido... con mucho cuidado, pone una mano sobre el Big ben, para protegerse y otra sobre la tour Eiffel... entreabriendo un ojo un poquito a ver qué cara pone el francés.

Francia sonríe inevitablemente, soltando un gemidillo e Inglaterra se paraliza completamente apretando los ojos mientras piensa "sehadespertasehadespertadose hadespertadobollocksbollocks bollocks" Así que no se mueve durante unos instantes, pendiente de la cara y la respiración de Francia.

El de la Barba vuelve a tomar aire sonriendo un poco y moviendo el asunto... Y duerme.

Cuando el de ojos verdes está seguro que duerme otra vez, vuelve a mover las manos suavemente, ahora olvidándose del asunto que tiene que tener los ojos cerrados y con bastante espíritu intrépido de explorador para saber cómo reacciona realmente Francia a cada movimiento, para aprender, por que cuando está consciente le es casi imposible mientras piensa que así podrá dejarlo en evidencia igual que el francés hace con él y entonces él será el mejor del mundo y todos le aclamaran y... Si, exactamente como cuando planea ganarle a la cocina o como cuando planeaba hacer mejor que él cualquier cosa desde que no levantaba dos palmos del suelo, pero ya era de armas tomar.

Francia vuelve a soltar un gemido, moviéndose activamente contra su mano... y todos pensamos, JA! COMO SI INGLATERRA NO SUPIER ATOCARLE

Si, claro que sabe, pero una cosa es lo que más o menos torpemente sabe hacer y ha aprendido en momentos en los que tenía el cerebro fundido y otra es saber conscientemente "le gusta más si aprieto un poquito al final que si le hago círculos en la punta" etc...

El francés hace toda una sarta de ruiditos extraordinarios de acuerdo a cada uno de los movimientos de Inglaterra por que además ahora Francia no puede defenderse ni atacarle ni burlarse ni nada mientras Inglaterra se excita cada vez más con todas las reacciones de Francia y con estar haciendo esto de forma furtiva y se ríe malignillo en plan mijijijiji ya haciendo cosas con las dos manos

El francés termina por... terminar con fuerza, un sonido grave gutural y la respiración entrecortada... obviamente despertándose con ello y pensando que hace mucho tiempo que no tiene un sueño erótico tan placentero e Inglaterra a quien le ha pillado por sorpresa se sonroja con absoluta cara de culpable soltando la tour Eiffel en plan "yo no he sido"

Francia mira un poco a su alrededor sin entender bien lo que ha pasado, sin soltar al inglés al que sigue abrazando.

El británico se acuerda entonces de su plan, apretando los ojos con fuerza para hacerse el dormido, rojo como un tomate, temblando un poco porque además, él no está NADA satisfecho.

Francia sonríe de lado sin costarle demasiado tiempo hacer dos más dos.

—Oh... pervertidillo... ¿cómo es que no me invitaste a la fiesta? —susurra.

—Nnnm —protesta intentando relajarse fingiéndose dormido y sonrojándose más si acaso es posible.

—¿Estabas masturbándome dormido? —sonríe de lado, sabiendo perfectamente bien que no está en absoluto dormido, bajando una mano y tomando al Big ben como sólo Francia sabe tomar al Big ben.

Inglaterra tiembla aún más intentando resistir un gemido y sin poder defenderse con las manos por que se supone que está dormido se le acelera todo.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer aquí, eh? —se acerca y le besa el cuello y el pecho—, si estás dormido vas a ser capaz de no gritar con nada de lo que te haga —pone las cobijas encima de ellos y baja más hasta su cadera, jugando a los besitos y a "te hago cariñitos con mi barba"

El inglés pone los ojos en blanco agarrándose fuerte de la sábana mientras hace cualquier ruidito de forma ahogada y le quiere matar, pensando en que si finge que se despierta puede ser aun peor cuando Francia llega al asunto en cuestión.

—Ohhhh... dieu, pero ¿qué tenemos aquí? —murmura con su voz más pervertida y acento más cerrado—. Le petit Angleterre no es tan petit en estos momentos.

El británico intenta resolver operaciones matemáticas complejas en su cabeza para concentrarse en cualquier otra cosa, poniéndose un cojín sobre la cabeza al pensar en Joan y Francia está a punto de ganarse un arañazo. Muerde el cojín.

Bien, alguien recibe una lamida muy bien calculada y realmente poco... satisfactoria. O al menos no satisfactoria del todo.

Lo que provoca un grito ahogado mientras Inglaterra mantiene el cojín sobre su cara apretándolo con las manos y sacude las rodillas retorciendo los pies que no podría tener más tensos.

Francia pone su sonrisa de gato de cheshire tomando al inglesito entre los labios.

Inglaterra no tiene bastante aire, no lo tendría ni aunque estuviera en mitad de un huracán, aun con el cojín en la cara se retuerce un poco, dando golpes contra el colchón y contra el cojín y contra todo lo que puede, haciendo fuerza para resistirse.

Y Francia ocupa cada una de sus técnicas, pacientemente y sin ninguna prisa, deteniéndose cuando el inglés está demasiado cerca, esperando pacientemente a que grite o suplique.

No creo que Joan tenga computados ni un dos por ciento de los insultos que está soltando Inglaterra y eso que Joan habla inglés, aunque bueno, el hecho que los esté gritando a través del cojín también ayuda a que se entiendan como farfullos.

Francia sonríe más cuando le escucha insultar, ni siquiera ligeramente cohibido por ellos, mientras continúa su labor y planea continuarla hasta que Inglaterra no le demuestre que no estaba dormido.

Ahora mismo está enfrascado en "cabronhijodeputasitedetienes tematotejuroquetematoytesirv oparadesayunar"

Francia hace como que va a detenerse calculando perfectamente bien un movimiento especial para el momento exacto en que Inglaterra esté a punto de matarle y servirle para desayunar.

Inglaterra grita con frustración en plan "Aaaaaargh!" mientras patalea histéricamente y Francia se ríe un poco tomándole otra vez, esta de manera definitiva y precisa para que el inglés no aguante ni un segundo más.

Así que Inglaterra suelta un "WAAAH!" que hace que todos los pájaros salgan volando mientras acaba llenándolo todo de... Todo y TODO le palpita de forma que sigue sin tener bastante aire ni en medio de un tornado y se medio ríe de pura adrenalina.

Y Francia le besa del asunto hasta la manzana de Adán, saliendo de debajo de las cobijas con cara de pillo.

Inglaterra aun está teniendo escalofríos de forma que solo puede agarrarse a la cama para no caerse... Nadie sabe cómo iba a caerse estando tumbado en ella, pero hasta su sentido del equilibrio está gritando una sirena con luces Rojas.

—Bonjour —le susurra el francés al oído acostándose encima de él, con el pelo completamente revuelto y una mirada sumamente intensa

—Hi... —consigue susurrar entre jadeos Francia se ríe un poco acurrucándose más.

Unos instantes más tarde el británico por fin está logrando calmarse ya lo bastante para darse cuenta de lo que ha pasado y la sangre parece circularle un poco más porque ya empieza a sonrojarse.

—Tenemos que conseguir dos reservaciones.

—What? —bien, mi pequeño, bien, empieza con palabras monosilábicas. Es más fácil así

—Para hoy en la noche, vamos a salir a cenar.

—Ce... Nar...

Le besa la mejilla

—KID! —exclama horrorizado pensando en los gritos que acaba de dar cuando se oye la puerta de que ya han vuelto.

—Quoi? —pregunta con parsimonia

—¿L-Lo han... Oído?

—Seguramente non —responde completamente convencido.

—¿Cómo... Lo sabes?

—Ya lo sabríamos... —susurra cerrando los ojos y apretándolo contra él—. Vamos a dormir otro rato.

—I did not do it —suelta como la mentira más cochina sobre la faz de la tierra, escondiéndose de nuevo en el cojín

—Je t'aime—susurra

—Oh, well... Maybe... Quizás sí lo hice. Un poquito.

—Eras tu en el sueño... Estabas haciendo justo eso.

—¿Estabas despierto? —se asusta.

—Non —Sonríe

—Mmmm —esconde la cara en él no del todo convencido, Francia levanta una mano y le acaricia la nuca.

—Me gustas.

—Tú a mi no —miente sonriendo y le mordisquea un poco lo que tenga a su abasto.

—Mmmmm... dime algo que no sepa —sonríe acariciándole la espalda y dándole un beso en la frente.

—Pues... —se lo piensa—. Ayer le di un tupper con tu horrible cena a la psicóloga de the kid a ver si me tocaba menos ración.

—Ohh... —levanta la cara y sonríe un poquito de lado—. ¿Así que te pareció que mi comida era una recompensa? Que dulce eres —le besa los labios

—No se la di como re... —se calla con el beso.

—Necesitamos conseguir las reservaciones —comenta al separarse, sin dejar de mirarle a la cara.

—¿Qué reservaciones? —pregunta sin hacerle mucho caso de hecho, volviendo a besarle y entonces el francés ignora el asunto de las reservaciones, acariciándole la mejilla y besándole más aún

Así que Inglaterra empieza a jugar con él acercándose y separándose mientras se ríe para no dejarle que le bese. Francia se ríe con el completamente embobado, porque oh como disfruta estas horas del día...

Finalmente, después de un rato laaaaaaaaaaargo y de un beso laaaaaaaaaaaaargo muy amoroso y pegajoso, Francia vuelve al asunto.

—La reservación... vas a tener que usar tus influencias —le mira acostado encima de él, sonriendo.

—Reser...vatioooon —canta el inglés al ritmo de "Satisfaction" de The Rolling stones sin saber de qué habla y aun dándole igual mientras lucha para apartar el pelo de Francia de su cara, ya que este insiste en caerse todo el tiempo.

Francia se agacha hacia él aun más para hacerle cosquillas en la cara con el pelo, riendo e Inglaterra aparta la cara también cubriéndose un poco con las manos riéndose.

Francia disfruta mucho mucho estos momentos en los que el inglés no es tsundere y a Inglaterra le da más o menos igual lo de la reserva.

El francés se separa un poquito, con plena intención de que vuelva a hundirle las manos en el pelo.

Inglaterra sonríe dejando de protegerse con las manos, volviendo la cara a él y levantándolas para seguir con su cruzada evitando que el pelo se caiga.

—En el Per se —agrega Francia cerrando los ojos y siguiendo el movimiento de sus manos, sonriendo aun como idiota y besándole la cara interna de la muñeca

—El Per se... —Repite intentando peinarle, acariciándole con las yemas de los dedos, porque cada vez hay un mechón que se le escapa. Francia sigue aún el movimiento de sus dedos, cerrando los ojos.

—Oui... una... —sonríe y vuelve a besarle la mano girando la cara—. Reservación. De hecho, dos.

Inglaterra se incorpora un poco y le muerde la oreja. Francia "protesta un poco" dejándose caer sobre de él, riendo de nuevo mientras le acaricia el cuello con la barbita.

El británico le abraza riéndose también y le obliga a dar la vuelta para quedar ahora encima y dejar de pelear contra su pelo a lo que Francia queda acostado sobre una aureola enorme de pelo más o menos revuelto.

—Je t'aime —... dios mío, de verdad intento que no lo diga

—I hate you —responde en el mismo tono y se ríe.

El de ojos azules le abraza de la cintura buscándole un beso y él le vueeeelve a besar... diosmiodemividapukingrainboo oows y suena la puerta del cuarto.

A Inglaterra le da un infarto recordando donde está... y nos da igual lo que digan o piensen todos. Una única milésima de segundo más tarde, seguramente de forma MÁGICA, está ya encerrado en el baño rojo como un tomate. Para el total asombro de Francia, que se queda abrazando al aire.

—Ehh... hello? —grita Estados Unidos al otro lado de la puerta cuando Inglaterra ya está duchándose.

—Oui? —pregunta Francia sentándose en la cama con cierta cara de culpabilidad.

—Hicimos hotcakes. ¿Vienen?

—Ehh... oui, oui. Angleterre se está duchando y... ahora vamos.

—Joan... —empieza Inglaterra en la ducha sin poder evitarlo.

—Good morning, England. Are you ok?

—¿Porqué iba a estar mal? —protesta.

—Escuché unas suplicas en la mañana.

—Ah, sí, todo mentira, es que algo de la cena me sentó un poco mal. Ejem —se sonroja un poquito lavándose la cabeza con más fuerza

—¿Necesitas a un médico? Puedo comentarle a America.

—NO! no... no. Luego... luego pasaré por la farmacia y compraré algún antiácido. De hecho ya me siento mejor.

—He encontrado diez farmacias muy cerca de aquí, ¿quieres que te muestre el mapa?

—L-Luego, luego. Ahora estoy duchándome por si no lo has notado.

—¿Algo más en lo que te pueda ayudar?

—Yes. Listen to me, tú... tienes registrado... I mean... tienes... —vacila nervioso.

—Tengo registrada información desde el primero de marzo de dos mil uno cuando entré en funcionamiento en lugar del equipo EMN

—Wonderful. ¿Crees que si te lo pidiera... podrías mandar a mi cuenta de correo... ehm... un pedazo concreto de tus registros?

—¿Un pedazo? ¿Cuál pedazo?

—Pues... Ayer noche, desde que... desde las once hasta como la una y esta mañana desde... como las seis hasta ahora.

—¿Todo el registro?

—Ehm... no, lo que tengas de las cámaras y micrófonos de este cuarto... es decir, no el cuarto de baño, el cuarto... dormitorio.

—Tengo que verificar tus credenciales.

—SI TIENES QUE PEDIRLE PERMISO A AMERICA NO LO HAGAS! —grita—. Que NADIE se entere, please

—La información ha sido enviada al correo France republiquefrancaise . fr

—WHAT? —grita y hasta Canadá mira a su hermano al oír el grito pensando si algo no va bien—. Ese no es mi correo bloody machine of the hell!

Francia toca la puerta del baño.

—Angleterre?

—SHUT UP! —se sonroja aun más —. NO LEAS TU CORREO! —Inglaterra empieza a tirar cosas contra el techo.

Francia levanta las cejas y evidentemente se va hacia su teléfono.

—¿Por qué no lo puedo leer? ¿Estás bien?

—YES! SHUT UP! SOLO NO LO HAGAS! joan arreglaestebloodydesastrenes teinstante!

—Has dicho "podrías mandar a la cuenta de correo... Frog... un pedazo concreto de tus registros"

—YO NO DIJE FROG!

Joan reproduce la frase y ciertamente en la parte del "ehm" se escucha un leve sonido provocado por un "splash" y es muy poco probable que se pueda confundir con "Frog". pero al parecer, Joan lo ha confundido...

—¡Bórralo de su correo y mándalo al mío! git!

—¿Este correo me lo enviaste tú? —pregunta Francia que no puede reproducir el video en su teléfono.

—¡BÓRRALO! —grita Inglaterra a través de la puerta.

—¿Por? ¿Es un video de ti duchándote?

—NO! es... es... un video feo, son... ¡insectos! ¡Hormigas comiéndose una araña!

—Para recuperar el correo, es necesario accesar a la base de datos del gobierno francés, ¿desea proceder? El riesgo de esta transacción se describe en el documento que se muestra en el espejo.

—Bollocks —protesta frustrado sentándose en la taza del water, escondiendo la cara en la manos.

—Tiene la fecha de ayer —suelta Francia frunciendo el ceño... —. No creo que sean hormigas.

—No, Joan, no quiero entrar a la bloody base de datos del gobierno francés.

—Hay otra manera —confiesa la máquina con voz de culpable a pesar de lo que está diciendo.

—Of course, convencer a France, pero ya lo he intentando. Yo solo quería que me lo mandaras a mi... —suspira empezando a lavarse los dientes, frustrado—. Pero como siempre, el imbécil tiene suerte.

Joan no contesta y unos instantes después Francia pega un grito de niña.

—France? —pregunta Inglaterra a través de la puerta, se oye otro gritito y luego otro, y una grosería.

Inglaterra abre la puerta sacándo la cabeza, cubierto con la toalla, un poco sonrojado. Francia está mirando al techo bastante acojonado y su teléfono está tirado en el suelo.

—P-pero qué clase... de... —mira a la puerta y se le acerca, temblando un poco.

—What is up? —pregunta aun descolocado, mirando el techo.

—La... es... este lugar es... yo... —murmura abrazándole con una mano en la cabeza.

—What? —le abraza un poquito, renuentemente, sonrojadillo.

—Este lugar es infernal... y esa máquina es infernal.

—¿Qué ha hecho ahora? —frunce el ceño.

—Me ha obligado a borrar ese mail —susurra—, o me iba a rapar... sacó una máquina incluso y me cortó un poquito las puntas.

Inglaterra intenta no descojonarse y falla bastante el intento.

—¿De qué te ríes, idiota? —protesta Francia sin soltarle

—Thank you, Joan, Puede que no seas mala del todo. Ahora mándalo a MI cuenta. La personal, no la del parlamento o algo así, ¿eh? —pide Inglaterra para el techo, de buen humor otra vez.

—¿Qué era el video? —pregunta separándose y mirando al inglés

—Ya te lo he dicho, cosas asquerosas.

—Nadie me corta el pelo por cosas asquerosas —frunce el ceño—. Es de lo que pasó anoche, ¿verdad?

—¡NO! —chillido que implica mentira. Francia sonríe de lado y se pone de buenas al instante.

—Eres un pervertido —sentencia pasándose la mano por el pelo.

—SHUT UP! NO ES ESO! —aprieta los ojos sonrojándose, soltándole y empujándole un poco para volver a encerrarse en el baño.

El francés trastabilla un poco pero le sigue, logrando que no le cierre la puerta sin meter las manos.

—Saaaaal!

—Non, déjame entrar.

—Why? aún no he acabado.

—Ya te duchaste, vístete en lo que yo me baño

El británico se incomoda un poco, pero cede dejándole entrar y el francés sonríe dándole un beso en los labios y yendo a la ducha.

—¿Ya hiciste la reservación?

—What the hell con la reservación?

—Mon dieu, cálmate —le cierra un ojo.

—Es qué llevas una hora con eso, no sé de qué me hablas.

—Amerique va a ir a cenar con Russia hoy.

—What? —se corta un poco porque está afeitándose. Francia le mira.

—Le habló anoche.

—When? What? why? what?

—Pues... le habló, sabes que quería hablar, esto pasó cuando te metiste al armario.

—Wonderful pero no! yo tenía que ir también!

—Calma...

—¡No me digas que me calme!

—Vamos a ir, desde luego.

—Hum... bien —sentencia volviéndose al espejo, curándose el corte y acabando de afeitarse.

—Sólo que no vamos a ir con ellos —agrega metiendo la cabeza a la ducha.

—¿Cómo que no vamos a ir con ellos?

—Non, va a ir Canadá.

—But! But! No! Canada no... Canada no podrá proteger a su brother!

Francia no dice nada, enjuagándose el pelo.

Inglaterra sale, empezando a vestirse muy enfadado, dispuesto a cantarle las cuarenta a Estados Unidos en el desayuno.

Un par de minutos más tarde Francia sale del baño, desnudo claro, secándose el pelo con una toalla.

El inglés refunfuña algo atándose los zapatos sentado en la cama, sin verle.

—He dicho reservación para dos personas.

—Pero ¿y qué planeas?, ¿cena...? —se detiene y se sonroja al volverse a él y verle.

Sonríe encantadoramente mirándole a los ojos.

—Vamos a ir a cenar tu y yo casualmente al Per Se también —explica.

—Nnnnnn... no se va a creer eso! —responde apartando la vista

—¿Y planeas que le pidamos permiso? Vamos disfrazados, a una mesa al otro lado del lugar, ¡No tiene por qué enterarse!

—¡No voy a pedirle permiso! ¡Ayer estaba de acuerdo en que fuera con ellos!

—No vamos a ir con ellos, Angleterre... piénsalo.

—Why no? ¡Va a ir Canada!

—Porque no, porque si vas tú, Amerique va a estar intentando llamar TÚ atención —explica acercándose a él.

—Yo ya le dije ayer que no... no. ¡Y lo mío me costó! —exclama incomodo, con los ojos cerrados.

—¿Lo tuyo te costó el decirle que non? Hombre... —le pone las manos en los hombros y le besa la mejilla.

—¡Pues sí! —le mira y se sonroja otra vez cerrando los ojos—. Vístete, ¿quieres?

—En verdad es lo más lógico, Angleterre...

—No, lo más lógico es que si queremos ir a la cena con ellos, vayamos con ellos —responde con las manos en la cara.

—Non, Amerique va a cohibirse, va a ponerse histérico y va a intentar conquistarte a ti —le besa encima de las manos.

—¡Ya te he dicho que yo ya le dije que no!

—Y como Amerique no es en lo absoluto necio supondrás que con que le hayas dicho que no, va a entenderlo

—Of course!—responde seguro por que aprendió su necedad de... ejem.

—Vamos a ir a cenar a otra mesa.

Inglaterra hace los ojos en blanco.

—Pero le voy a decirle que estaremos en otra mesa.

—¿Por?

—Por que me niego a hacer el ridículo.

—¿Hacer cual ridículo?

—Pues que pase algo y no poder intervenir o que nos descubran.

—Pues si pasa algo intervendremos y nos descubrirán.

—Me da igual, se lo voy a decir quieras o no.

—Angleterre, no es porque yo quiera, cher... es que si sabe que estás en otra mesa, va a estar mucho más interesado en verte a ti que a Russia.

—France, no es que me importe, dear, pero estas cosas siempre me salen mal.

—Puede ser divertido —comenta.

—¿El qué? —le mira y vuelve a apartar la cara.

—Espiarles, cher

Inglaterra niega con la cabeza.

—A ver, lo sensato aquí sería dejarles en paz, ¿cierto? Amerique es un hombre grande y fuerte... más fuerte que todos nosotros juntos.

—Ya basta, France. No quieres que vayamos con él, no iremos con él. Pero yo no pienso no ir y si voy a estar allí, aunque sea en una mesa distinta, quiero que él lo sepa.

—No quieres que crea que le estás espiando porque te gusta.

—What? —abre los ojos como platos y se sonroja.

—No veo por qué otra razón no querrías ir de incógnito, con lo que te gusta a ti hacer ese tipo de cosas.

—¡No me gusta! ¡No es por eso! ¡Es que no quiero hacer el ridículo!

—Angleterre... ¿hacer cual ridículo? ¡Sólo vamos a sentarnos en otra mesa!

—Pues por eso, vamos, nos sentamos y ya está. Sin disfraces ni tonterías.

—¿Qué hay del efecto que vas a tener en Amerique? ¿Admites abiertamente que no es un sabotaje? Quizás a ti no te guste, pero es obvio que a él le gustas.

—¡Por la reina! ¡Vamos a estar en otra bloody mesa, France!

—Sinceramente estoy en desacuerdo —se le acerca y le pone una mano en la nuca.

—Bueno, yo estoy en desacuerdo en todo eso de la influencia —se cruza de brazos y Francia le besa en los labios rápidamente, así que el británico se paraliza.

—¿No prefieres saber exactamente cómo se comporta con él cuando no estás? —pregunta y sonríe.

—No —niega con la cabeza suavemente de forma sincera.

El francés se muerde el labio y le abraza de la cintura, dándole un beso en la mejilla.

—Bien...

—Por la reina, vístete —se pellizca el puente de la nariz cuando le abraza, tenso.

—Si tú fueras Amerique, ¿qué querrías?

—Yo no soy America. Así que voy a preguntárselo —intenta soltarse para irse pero el francés le sigue deteniendo de la cintura.

—¿Querrías saber que yo voy a estarte espiando en una cita con alguien más?

—No voy a estar espiando, en eso consiste decírselo. Ya. Basta. France. Además, si no quería que fuera, no me habría llamado para venir hoy aquí

Francia le suelta, pensando que sería mil veces mejor espiarles y ya, en lugar de estar metidos en su cena como suegros metiches.

Inglaterra se va pensando que ya va a ser bastante duro tener que ver esa mierda como para encima tener que estar escondiéndose y que si su presencia sabotea la cena, pues tanto mejor, nadie podrá echarle la culpa, será que Rusia no es el adecuado.

El francés se viste con los pantalones de ayer y una camisa que saca de la maleta de Inglaterra y va a la cocina un rato más tarde.

Inglaterra entra a la cocina mirando alrededor, mientras Canadá está haciendo los hotcakes en seguramente una sartén especial únicamente para hotcakes. Estados Unidos le mira y se atraganta con el jugo de naranja que está bebiendo.

—Good morning —saluda el inglés sonriendo un poquito. Canadá le mira por encima del hombro y sonríe también.

—Oh.. h... hi —tose Estados Unidos.

—Are you OK? —le pregunta acercándose, sentándose a su lado.

—Yes, yes... sure —traga saliva y se sonroja un poco bajando el vaso de jugo.

—Ya me han dicho la buena noticia —vuelve a sonreír de una forma un poco rara. Canadá les mira de reojo intrigado y Estados Unidos levanta las cejas

—¿C-Cuál buena noticia?

—Así que... Una cita —suelta el inglés de la forma más acusatoria y burlona que puede—. Y con Russia nada menos —sonríe y le pone una mano en el hombro—. En el Per Se además. Debe gustarte mucho para llevarle al mejor restaurante de la ciudad.

Canadá levanta las cejas hasta el techo y se vuelve a la sartén intentando volverse invisible, lo cual no es muy difícil.

—¡No es una... no es una cita! —chilla sonrojándose más y mirando la mano a su hombro—. ¡Y no me gusta!

—Oh, claro que es una cita, no vas a verle por trabajo ni por ningún asunto que no sea el puro placer de... bueno, verle. Y claro que te gusta, si no, no le hubieras invitado, ya te lo dije ayer noche —le aprieta un poco la mano en el hombro sin dejar de sonreír.

Estados Unidos se incomoda pensando que esta cara y esta sonrisa se parecen a las veces que se vieron después de la independencia.

—No es una cita y no me causa ningún... fuck, shut up, Iggy —frunce el ceño, mirándole fastidiado.

—Podrías haber elegido a cualquiera... pero TÚ quisiste una cita con Russia, le elegiste porque te gusta, es curiosa cómo funciona la psique humana —sigue.

—No quería una cita con Russia, ¡y no me gusta! —sigue necio, mirándole a la cara un poco dolido con esta actitud del inglés.

—En fin... supongo que debió ser algo como... ¿su nariz grande? ¿o quizás que es grande y fuerte? o puede que tenga que ver con sus ideales comunistas... yo toda la vida engañado pensando que le odiabas, que curioso desenlace. Si tuvieras un poco que vodka me gustaría brindar para celebrarlo.

—CLARO QUE LE ODIO! NO ME GUSTA SU NARIZ NI QUE SEA GRANDE NI SUS FUCKING IDEALES COMUNISTAS, Y LE ODIO A ÉL Y A SU FUCKING VODKA, SHUT UP! —grita genuinamente histérico poniéndose de pie y tirando el vaso de jugo de naranja en el intento.

Inglaterra le mira fijamente mientras sigue sonriendo de forma rara.

—WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU... FUCK, IGGY... FUCK! —grita sintiéndose triste y traicionado, porque son justamente las cosas que no quiere oír, que le causan conflicto y en las que no quiere pensar... y ya suficiente tiene con esos sueños con el estúpido comunista de mierda y que Inglaterra le bese y le diga que nunca va a estar con él —. I FUCKING HATE HIM!

—Yes? Well. Lo veremos. France y yo vamos a ir también a tu cita —sentencia mirándose las uñas—. Aunque estaremos en otra mesa, of course, no quisiera que te sintieras demasiado incomodo o presionado.

—What? No! Para qué vas a ir, para burlarte de mí? What the... DIJISTE AYER QUE ME AYUDARÍAS!

—Precisamente eso voy a hacer. Iré y me mantendré en la distancia para ayudarte si acaso me requieres, nada más.

—¿Y para qué voy a requerirte así, eh? ¿Para reírte de mí? —se le corta un poco la voz, porque de todas las personas del mundo que se pueden burlar de él porque le gusta Rusia, el que se burle Inglaterra...

—En absoluto, te estoy felicitando porque te guste, si todo va bien mañana se lo diremos a todos, ¿eh? yo mismo avisaré a tus hermanos y hermanas para que te feliciten también.

—SHUT UP! —grita como niño pequeño —, no vas a decirle a nadie porque no me gusta... —se sorbe un poquito los mocos pensando que nunca debió hacerle caso a Molly y decirle a nadie y menos invitar a Rusia a ningún lado.

—Of course yes... seguramente va a ser tu boyfriend después de esta noche —insiste—. Porque tú eres Awesome, ¿no?

—No va a... —solloza una vez, pensando que esto es como una pesadilla y es completamente injusto que le haga esto cuando en principio quería estar con él, no con Russia —, CLARO QUE SOY AWESOME! —grita muy muy visceral, temblando y mirándole destrozado. Francia aparece en la puerta de la cocina, con el ceño fruncido.

—Boyfriend —repite el inglés asintiendo con la cabeza, presionando aún más.

—Tais-toi! —ordena Francia con la mejor voz de general de las tropas napoleónicas que es capaz de hacer a estas alturas de la vida.

Estados Unidos se gira al ver que además está Francia ahí, pensando que el francés lleva todo el rato ahí, pensando que esta es la cereza en el pastel.

Inglaterra deja de sonreír y frunce el ceño, bufando, pensando que aun no ha conseguido del todo que el estadounidense diga que no quiere ir (que era lo que quería que pasara).

—NO VA A SER MI FUCKING BOYFRIEND! —le grita más a Francia que a Inglaterra y sale corriendo de la cocina empujando a Francia en el camino y tirándolo de espaldas al suelo.

Canadá suelta la sartén para ir a ayudar a Francia mientras Inglaterra se sienta en la barra, de mal humor.

—Meeerde...

El inglés se levanta, yéndose a la despensa a por algo de alcohol, mientras el canadiense levanta a Francia y le pregunta si se encuentra bien.

—Angleterre —protesta poniéndose de pie, asintiéndole a Canadá.

—What? —escupe rebuscando.

—¿Qué merde es lo que estás...? —toma aire y se pellizca el puente de la nariz. Va hacia la alacena.

—Bloody shite —protesta con todo lo que encuentra que no son más que Budweisers y Boones.

Francia mira a Canadá de reojo y le hace un gesto con la cabeza para que vaya a buscar a su hermano, el americano asiente, quitándose el delantal y yendo a ello.

El francés entra a la despensa. A la enoooorme despensa de Estados Unidos en silencio.

—Canada, ven aquí! —grita Inglaterra para que no vaya.

—Angleterre...

Canadá mete la cabeza a la despensa nervioso y Inglaterra fulmina a Francia.

—¿Para qué necesitas a Canada?

—Voy a ir yo con America —responde.

—Creo que vas a tranquilizarte antes —sentencia el francés acercándose a él.

—What? What the hell quieres decirme? eh? —pregunta agresivo—. ¿Que ha estado mal? ¡Solo le estaba felicitando!

Francia mira a Canadá de reojo y se planta enfrente del inglés le pone las manos en los hombros.

Inglaterra hace un movimiento brusco para que se las quite y Canadá se incomoda decidiendo ir igual, se escabulle por que igual es medio invisible.

—Ya sé que no es fácil —se las quita de encima, pero no se mueve.

—Y una mierda vas a saber tú.

—Aun así, no tienes derecho a romperle el corazón así, eso es justamente lo que yo hacía —explica.

—¡No le he roto el corazón!

—Cher —suspira volviéndose le a acercar—, yo sé que es muy difícil, pero... No le hagas esto.

—Shut Up! —le empuja.

—No esperarás que se quede sentado viendo pasar el tiempo, después de que le has dicho que no vas a estar con él... ¡No seas egoísta!

—¡Lo que quiero es que esté seguro de lo que quiere, git! ¡No que se meta en esto por despecho! —le grita.

—¡Burlándote de él no vas a conseguir nada!

—¡No es una burla! ¡Si quisiera esto no estaría gritando que no lo quiere!

—¿De quién aprendió, Angleterre? Eh? Dime... ¿me quieres?

—¡ÉL NO ES COMO YO!

—Entonces impide que esté con Russia... si estás totalmente seguro de que no hay NADA bueno que pueda sacar de eso, ve —se quita de frente a él —, e impídeselo.

—¡Justo eso estoy haciendo!

—Bien hecho, decirle que no puede estar contigo y que es una ridiculez que tenga interes en Russie —se cruza de brazos.

—Vete a la mierda, ¡si no puede es por ti! Echarme a mi toda la culpa es muy cómodo, pero ¿sabes? ¡Fuiste tú quién se lo cargó todo!

Francia se queda congelado mirándole a la cara. Inglaterra le sostiene la mirada y luego la aparta, dispuesto a ir con Estados Unidos.

El francés mira al suelo con un nudo en la garganta mientras el inglés sale de la despensa necesitando cada vez más un trago de alcohol.

Francia se recuerda a si mismo que estas cosas deben resbalársele, pero le cuesta bastante trabajo hacerlo, recargándose en la pared de la despensa y cerrando los ojos.

Inglaterra llega hasta el cuarto de Estados Unidos.

—Get lost —le suelta a Canadá agresivamente y golpea la puerta—. America?

Nadie contesta, así que intenta abrir la puerta mientras Canadá se va a buscar a Francia.

Siguen sin contestar pero la puerta cede así que Inglaterra entra cerrando la puerta a su espalda, pasándose una mano por el pelo.

Estados Unidos está sentado en el suelo abrazando a su oso de cocacola.

Inglaterra suspira y se le derrite el corazón sintiéndose un poco culpable, traga saliva y se acerca a él, agachándosele delante.

—Go to hell... —murmura cuando le mira, sin quitarse los audífonos del ipod que, ahora que Inglaterra se ha acercado, deben vérsele.

El mayor se sienta en el suelo mirando hacia la puerta, apoyándose en la cama, mirándole.

—I'm awesome, no importa lo que digas —se limpia la cara con la camiseta que trae—, I hate you.

El británico le quita un auricular y aparta la cara nervioso.

—No he dicho que no lo seas.

—Claro que lo has dicho —protesta y en realidad... lo que ocurre es que le ha hecho sentir el país menos awesome del mundo.

—I'm sorry, OK? yo estoy muy dolido por... algunas cosas y lo he pagado contigo.

—No me importa, I hate you —se limpia la cara y se sorbe los mocos —. Y estoy enfadado y nunca, nunca te voy a perdonar.

—¿Por qué estás enfadado?

—I... —le mira un segundo y luego se hace más bolita apretando más al oso —, yo te conté y ayer me dijiste que podía contarte.

Inglaterra se humedece los labios y con torpeza, vacilando le pone una mano sobre un brazo suavemente.

—I hate this... I hate it! Odio los sueños, es... asqueroso que sea, de todos con... —traga saliva y desvía la mirada—. I'm not awesome anymore.

—Yo creo que así eres aún más awesome —susurra.

Estados Unidos le mira de reojo sin creérselo, pensando por un segundo que quizás se está burlando.

—No creo que nadie más que tu se atreviera a hacer esto... a ir a buscar a Russia. Tú... seguramente eres el único que podría salir vivo y andando por tu propio pie, eso es... impresionante. Es normal que sea Russia, no tendría ningún merito con cualquier otro —le mira a los ojos y mueve un poco la mano sobre su brazo, acariciándole para confortarle.

América abre los ojos como platos con eso, mirándole absolutamente impresionado.

Inglaterra mira el suelo nervioso.

—¿D-De verdad crees eso? —susurra con su mejor voz de niño pequeño.

—Él es más tu igual de lo que yo podría serlo nunca y... —traga saliva y le mira—. Yo no voy a irme, voy a seguir cuidando de ti.

—But... —parpadea y traga saliva inclinando la cabeza —. Tú y yo seríamos... awesome. Tú eres mucho más awesome que Russia.

Inglaterra sonríe y se sonroja un poco, pero niega con la cabeza.

—Es más divertido si no... Yo te aburriría. E igualmente no tienes que hacer nada más con Russia, él está loco, así que ve con él, sométele, diviértete y luego vuelve a casa y haremos las demás cosas juntos —propone.

—Tú no me aburrirías —le mira a la cara y parpadea—. Pero tú estás con France, ¿cómo vamos a hacer cosas juntos?

—Bueno, que le den a France si se enfada porque voy a tomar helado contigo o algo así —responde—. O igual incluso podemos traerle a él y a Canada.

—Es divertido cuando somos muchos, y cuando viene my brother —sonríe un poco y luego desvía la mirada.

—¿Lo ves? A eso me refiero —responde mirándole.

—¿De verdad crees eso del asunto de Russia? —pregunta en un susurro.

Inglaterra aprieta los ojos porque esto le cuesta un poco pero es que, que sea el inglés quien se lo diga es MUY importante.

—Yes, creo que es más bien un asunto de medir tu fuerza y tu poder que nada, por eso es lógico que de hecho no te guste y le odies...

—Hace cosas raras también, cosas asquerosas... ¡y le puso mi nombre a una beluga HEMBRA!

—Creo que a él le pasa lo mismo, creo que quiere llamar tu atención. Una vez... en... un sueño, te sirvió vodka y te llamó "camarada" en un G8 —le explica y le atrae un poco hacia si para abrazarle.

—¡Yo no soy su camarada! —protesta acurrucándose en él como cuando era pequeño, aplastándole seguramente un poco —. ¿Pero tú oíste? Le puso America a una beluga HEMBRA.

—Yes y ahora tendrá que alimentar, cuidar y proteger a una beluga llamada America.

Estados Unidos le mira y sonríe.

—Quizás la beluga le espíe.

—Seguro la beluga solo comerá hamburguesas y batidos. Y se cagará en su acuario y él tendrá que limpiarlo todo.

—Esa beluga será awesome —se ríe un poquito. Inglaterra sonríe y le acaricia un poco la cabeza.

El estadounidense cierra los ojos, sintiéndose genuinamente relajado, más que en mucho mucho tiempo.

—I love you, Iggy —susurra tal y como hacía de pequeño.

E Inglaterra se siente mejor, porque secretamente le pasa lo que le ha pasado siempre, que es que tiene miedo de que deje de quererle.

—I'm hungry —suelta exactamente tres segundos más tarde.

—Había Hotcakes, los estaba haciendo Canada.

Estados Unidos se limpia la cara con el dorso de la mano.

—¿Vamos? —pregunta mirándole.

—Yes.

El menor sonríe un poco y se incorpora, levantándose. Inglaterra carraspea y se levanta también.

—Eres un anciano venerable.

—Shut up, brat! ¡Y ve a recoger el vaso que has tirado antes! —le riñe.

—Seguro ya lo recogió France.

—Mira que niño afortunado, pues ve a darle las gracias.

—Naaah! —se ríe y le empuja un poquito con el hombro, sonriendo y sorbiéndose otra vez los mocos

—Come on! —pide—. ¡Y ve a sonarte!

Hace los ojos en blanco metiéndose al baño y saliendo sonándose la nariz a todo pulmón, el fino de América.

Inglaterra le espera y sonríe satisfecho, el de las gafas le pasa un brazo por encima de los hombros y lo arrastra hasta la cocina.

El británico se sonroja un poquito por que le gusta mucho que Estados Unidos le abrace, Canadá está acabando de poner miel de maple en los platos ya preparados.

Francia está aún un poco en plan "alma en pena", haciendo dramita interno el pobre.

En cuanto le ve, Inglaterra se separa del estadounidense renuentemente y el francés pasa la hoja de la Esquire que consiguió por ahí, haciendo cara de desinterés, pensando aun en ese asunto de "éramos tan felices hasta que llegaste tu y te lo cargaste". Frunce un poquito el ceño.

—Bien, entonces vosotros dos iréis con Russia y France y yo iremos en otra mesa hemos quedado, ¿no? —pregunta Inglaterra.

Estados Unidos asiente tan tranquilo sentándose y empezando a... devorar los hotcakes. Inglaterra mira a Francia de reojo por que le explicó el asunto ayer noche.

—Ah, me había dicho el idiota algo de traer a su hermana —intenta decir el estadounidense con la boca llena mientras saca su teléfono, acabándose de acordar.

Francia mira a Inglaterra de reojo cerrando la revista y Estados Unidos tiene un mensaje nuevo que no sabemos cuándo ha llegado. Lo abre metiéndose a la boca un bocado enorme.

"ńęt$ ¥#}€° ßėłÆrÜš₩ §"

—¿Quieres... Hum? —empieza Inglaterra en un susurro, vacilando, sonrojado y mirando el suelo pero para Francia. Él le mira unos segundos y luego sonríe un poquito.

—Oui? —pregunta suavemente

—¿Quieres... venir hoy a una... —sigue susurrando y dice la palabra tan suave que no se oye ni él, pero con las orejas rojas—... Conmigo?

—.. The fuck is this?.. Nets... yoeire... belaruuuusosos... —lee en voz alta mientras tanto América.

—Oui —sonríe el francés mirándole a la cara.

—Jum! —asiente Inglaterra sin mirarle y empieza a comer.

—No, no, Belarus no —pide Canadá

—What? Why? —pregunta Canadá mirándole.

Francia sonríe y mira a Inglaterra.

—Necesitamos ir por ropa —sentencia comiendo un poco

—Esta casi más loca que él, siempre me cuenta cosas... Ella da bastante miedo, creo hasta el propio Russia le tiene miedo —explica el canadiense.

—Te hubieras hecho la maleta como es debido. Esa camisa es mía —protesta Inglaterra, aun sin mirarle.

—WHAT? —Por alguna razón, eso de que Rusia le tenga medio le parece gracioso a Estados Unidos.

—Bueno, no estoy seguro, es la impresión que da... —responde Canadá.

—Oui y es horrible —le pica el francés, sonriendo.

—Ukraine es mejor y tiene un par de... Razones por las es mejor que venga aunque cuesta un poco concentrarse y escucharla, pero no pasa nada —sigue, muy diplomático.

—Pues quítatela —responde sin pensar el inglés.

—¿Pero por qué le tiene miedo?

—Creo que ella quiere casarse con Russia y siempre le persigue con un cuchillo. No estoy muy seguro, pero a veces es una bendición por que consigue que cuelgue el teléfono aunque no entienda nada.

—Oh... ¡Pechos! —se ríe bobo —. Ugh! Entonces es otra psicópata como él que además se quiere casar con él... Claro, rara tenía que ser.

—Quítamela tú —sonríe el francés metiéndose un bocado.

* * *

_Y poco más de FrUK y una actualización temprana, es lo que hacen los emails avisando que no hay clase a última hora. Un poco más de los miedos de todos antes de LA CITA. ¿Alguna idea de como va a ir?_


	5. Chapter 5

Francia se saca los puños de adentro del saco y se ajusta la corbata frente al espejo, antes de girarse con el inglés, sonriendo ampliamente con su mejor sonrisa de seductor.

—¿Y bien?

Inglaterra se sonroja apartando la vista.

—Horrible —valora para molestarle, sonriendo un poco mientras se ata su pajarita.

—¡Qué va a estar horrible! —le Mira de reojo—. Si tan solo te hubieras puesto corbata en vez de pajarita, estarías considerablemente más guapo.

—Siempre llevo corbata —responde acabando de atársela y sonríe.

—Es verdad, para mi suerte —se le acerca—. Es especialmente sexy desvestirte desanudándote una corbata que simplemente quitándote una camiseta como si fueras un plebeyo cualquiera.

—Como si tu fueras un príncipe —replica nerviosito.

—Non, Non... A mi la monarquía no me gusta, ya lo sabes —sonríe mirándole a los ojos—. Soy mucho más que un príncipe

—Más que un príncipe, más que un príncipe —se burla.

—Pues claro... —levanta las manos y le arregla la pajarita del cuello.

—¿Qué hay más que un príncipe? ¿Un rey? —le pone las manos en la cintura sin pensar, en tono de burla.

—Para evitar la exageración diría yo que un... Semi dios

—JA! —grita empujándole un poco sin dejar de sonreír.

—Que JA ni que nada —le toma del cuello y se le acerca, y cuando esta a punto de besarle os labios, desvía el beso y se lo da en la comisura.

Inglaterra se queda con un palmo de narices y con los labios en pose de beso, sonrojándose de golpe.

Francia le acaricia la mejilla con un dedo, aún deteniéndole del cuello.

—Quoi? ¿Quieres un beso?

—No —miente girando la cara pero el francés se la regresa con una de las manos para que le mire a los ojos.

Los ojos verdes le miran y le tiembla un poquito el labio de abajo. Francia se acerca a su tembloroso labio y se le muerde suavemente.

El ingles cierra los ojos mordiéndole un poco el de arriba atrayéndole hacia si de la cintura aprovechando que tiene ahí sus manos.

Francia le besa todo lo puking rainbows que es capaz... Que es mucho, mientras taaaaaanto.

Estados Unidos está echado en la sala de tele arrugando el traje y jugando a la play. Canadá juega con él, pero bien sentadito.

América lanza una bomba ENOOOORME sobre una base rusa.

—Wow! —suelta Canadá y le mira de reojo—. ¿Estás nervioso?

—Claro que nOo! —le sale un gallo y se sonroja

—Pues yo sí —responde Canadá sinceramente, así que Estados Unidos le mira, levantando las cejas.

—Really? Me too.

—Yes... me tensa un poco, ¿quién ha ido a buscarles al aeropuerto?

—Bob —suelta otra granada y un MISIL.

—¿Y a qué hora vamos?

—En quince minutos o al menos eso me dijo Iggy.

—¿Has pensado como vas a lograr... well?

—Huh? Lograr que?

—Pues seducirle o algo... —le mira de reojo.

—¿S-Seducirle? —pone pausa.

—Pues... I mean... vas a tener que convencerle para tener sexo.

—S-Sexo...

—No?

Estados Unidos traga saliva y pone play otra vez.

—Eso... Well, I'm awesome, eso voy a conseguirlo súper fácil.

—¿Y Belarus...?

—¡Yo no quiero sexo con Ella!

—No, pero si ella esta enamorada de Russia pues...

—What?

—Puede ser un problema.

—A mi ella me da lo mismo —insiste, delatándose—. Yo no la invité a ella.

—Yes. Pero quizás ella intente impedírtelo.

—¿Y yo qué? Es Belarus, yo puedo con ella.

Canadá se encoge de hombros pensando que de hecho es más difícil de lo que su hermano parece notar.

—Además dices que él le odia, ¿no? Vamos a ver quien gana, si ella o yo.

—No tanto es como que le tiene miedo, creo —se vuelve a la pantalla donde el estadounidense está haciendo una escabechina.

—Nos tendrá miedo a dos entonces. ¿Crees que...?

Le mira de reojo.

—¿A Russia...?

—Aja?

—¿Que él tenga...?

Canadá levanta una ceja.

—¿Que él tenga...? —sigue preguntando evitando la mirada del canadiense.

—¿Tenga?

—¿Que él...?

—Yes? —Canadá paciencia infinita.

—¿Que él tenga el mismo problema... ?

—¿Los sueños?

—Que a él le guste, pues... Que haya pensado en eso —le mira de reojo.

—No lo sé... quizás habría ido a por ti si fuera.

Estados Unidos frunce el ceño y pica los botones con fuerza.

—Son Of a bitch.

—Ah! —Canadá da un gritito

—Pues yo creo que... No me importa lo que quiera, I HATE HIM!

—England y France creen que le gustas... quizás deberías probar eso de la sangre.

—¿Probarlo cómo?

—Pues no lo sé, haciéndote una pequeña heridita o algo.

—¿En... La... Noche? ¿Después de cenar o algo?

—Pues sí... no lo sé, quizás durante la cena.

—Esto es como... Una película de monstruos o algo. Como aprender a vencer al... Malo

—Es una forma de verlo.

Estados Unidos se ríe.

—¡Voy a ganarles a todos! Ha!

En ese momento Inglaterra se despega de Francia, por que como sigan van a tener que volver a vestirse luego y sale a la sala.

—Te ves muy bien, mon amour.

—Shut up! —protesta por vicio

—Te ves fatal, mon amour —sonríe.

—Git! he dicho Shut up!

Francia se ríe.

—Come on —les dice a los niños.

—Oh! Already? Ok! —Estados Unidos se levanta de in salto—. Ok... Let's... Ok... Ok!

Canadá les mira de reojo y se levanta.

—Pero mírate, todo el traje arrugado —le riñe el inglés intentando planchárselo un poco, pasándole las manos por encima.

—Oh come on, no pasa nada.

—Claro que pasa —le arregla la camisa y la corbata que tiene mal atada, con el ceño fruncido, el menor hace los ojos en blanco.

—¿No nos íbamos? —se lleva la mano al cuello y se afloja la corbata que acaban de apretarle.

—No seas insolente, tienes que ser un gentleman —se separa un poco mirándole de arriba a abajo haciendo un gesto de semi aprobación y luego revisando a Canadá.

—Ugh! You are ridiculous! —protesta el estadounidense.

—Creo que deberíamos llegar separados —sentencia Francia mirando a Canadá.

—Shh! —pide silencio—. No me contestes. Yes, si acaso, Canada volverá con nosotros.

—¡No me digas que no te conteste! —protesta caminando a la puerta. Francia abraza a Inglaterra de los hombros.

—Pídele un coche, iremos en él.

—¡Pero que mocoso más desagradecido! —le riñe Inglaterra y luego se vuelve a Francia—. Iremos en taxi.

—JAJAJA! Mocoso —le pica el estómago y se gira tomando a su hermano del hombro—. Let's go!

Canadá sonríe siguiéndole e Inglaterra refunfuña, Francia le jala a la puerta sonriendo un poco y susurrándole en el oído.

—Y la cita... Empieza.

Inglaterra se tensa y se sonroja automáticamente, tropezándose torpemente con sus propios pies de puros nervios, perdiendo el equilibrio, a lo que Francia le abraza de la cintura con lo cual consigue que no se caiga mientras se reprime de gritar "noesunacita"

Inglaterra le empuja un poco para que le suelte, saliendo primero cuando abre la puerta, aún bastante sonrojado. Francia le pesca la mano y entrelaza sus dedos.

—Vamos pues...

xoOXOox

Rusia y Bielorusia han llegado antes con Bob quien ha sido debidamente atado y secuestrado en el coche que haya usado para llevarles con motivo de asegurarse de que no se iba a ir a ningún sitio mientras cenaban.

Bielorusia insistió. Rusia solo le metió en el maletero para que no pasara frío.

Ambos han entrado al restaurante, han pedido la mesa de Estados Unidos y están ahora tomando vodka y hablando mal del americano.

También hablan de Ucrania y de Lituania. Pero básicamente es Bielorusia poniendo verde al estadounidense mientras Rusia la observa medio temerosillo y hace algún comentario o preguntita de tanto en tanto.

Así qué Estados Unidos deja la camioneta al valet del Per Se, se acerca a la entrada y le comentan que ya los esperan. Da unos cuantos saltitos antes de pedir que les acompañen a la mesa.

Canadá camina junto a su hermano hacia su mesa, muy nervioso, poniéndose más aún cuando ve a Rusia ahí sentado.

El ruso les está mirando fijamente desde que han entrado por que les ha olido, mientras Bielorusia mira alrededor para ver qué pasa y a dónde mira su hermano.

Estados Unidos se pone MUY serio, como cuando en la guerra, mientras camina con seguridad hasta la mesa. Se detiene mirando a Rusia a los ojos quién sonríe como un tiburón sosteniéndole la mirada.

Canadá tiene un escalofrío mirándoles a ambos, sin saber bien que hacer. Bielorusia mira al estadounidense tensándose un poco, frunciendo el ceño.

Estados Unidos traga saliva, frunce el ceño y extiende una mano hacia Rusia a modo de saludo. Este mira la mano lentamente y luego vuelve a mirarle a los ojos y levanta su mano hacia él imitándole, no muy seguro de lo que hay que hacer.

El estadounidense levanta las cejas al ver que levanta la mano, pensando que este es un buen comienzo. Sin dejar de fruncir el ceño acerca su mano y toma la de Rusia, quien aprieta bastante fuerte la mano del americano.

Canadá se pregunta si van a arrancarse una mano girándose hacia Bielorrusia.

—He-Hello!

Bielorusia frunce mas el ceño y toma a Rusia del codo para que suelte Estados Unidos.

—Russia —murmura América sin soltarle la mano.

—Soyedinennyye Shtaty —sonríe y le aprieta un poco más antes de soltarle, por que Bielorusia tira de él.

América aprieta de vuelta aunque le duele un poco, sin dejar de fruncir el ceño. En cuanto le suelta se sienta, mirando a Bielorrusia a la cara.

—Hello.

Ella se revuelve abrazando más a Rusia y le mira con desprecio sin responder nada. Estados Unidos levanta las cejas y hace cara de desagrado al ver que la chica abraza a Rusia... Es decir, ¿quién carambas querría abrazar a Rusia?

—Good night, Russia —saluda Canadá educadamente hacia el ruso.

—Privet, no sabía que tú venías hoy —saluda a Canadá.

—My brother me ha pedido que venga —se explica Canadá en un susurro—, como iba a venir también tu hermana, pensamos que sería apropiado —agrega como acordó que haría si Rusia preguntaba.

Estados Unidos se aclara la garganta y se sienta bien, estirándose la corbata y mirando a Rusia. Intenta sonreír un poquito.

—¿Y cómo has estado? —pregunta Estados Unidos, pero Rusia sigue mirando a Canadá.

—Claro que vine, por que esto me parece muy raro —responde Bielorusia fulminando al estadounidense—. ¿Qué es lo que te propones?

—¿Y a ti que te importa? —pregunta Estados Unidos frunciendo el ceño, mirándola un segundo y luego girándose con Rusia—. Te hice una pregunta.

—Si que me importa y ¡mi hermano no te contestará a nada si no me contestas a mi! —responde Bielorusia posesiva, abrazando más fuerte el brazo de Rusia, quién la mira de reojo tenso.

Estados Unidos levanta las cejas al verle tenso sin entender bien a bien lo que pasa, se pone en guardia pensando que es por él.

—¡Solo es una cena! —protesta intentando instintivamente meterse las manos a los bolsillos buscando su arma y recordando que las armas están hoy en otra posición debido a que no trae su chaqueta.

Canadá se tensa mirándoles sin estar seguro de qué hacer, mirando a la puerta y deseando por alguna razón que Inglaterra y Francia lleguen ya para sentirse más seguro.

Rusia baja la mirada pensando un segundo, como concentrándose y luego vuelve a levantarla mirando al estadounidense.

—Spasibo por invitarme —recita como si se lo supiera de memoria—. Este lugar no es muy bonito pero al menos no hace frío.

—¡Es un lugar muy bonito! ¡Es el mejor restaurante de New York! —protesta Estados Unidos mirando a Rusia y es que esta teeeeenso como una tabla y cae con cualquieeeeer cosa.

Bielorusia le sigue fulminando y Rusia sonríe notando la molestia.

—Te pregunté que cómo has estado —insiste frunciendo el ceño e ignorando a Bielorrusia

—Sorprendido de una rara invitación por tu parte —sonríe más.

—No veo la sorpresa, sólo es una invitación porque... —desvía la mirada —, repentinamente me ha interesado saber cómo estás, no tiene nada de malo!

—Eso es raro —le acusa Bielorusia en un susurro que se oye perfectamente.

—Estoy bien, spasibo, ¿cómo estás tú? —pregunta Rusia como si recitara otra vez, todo sonriente.

—¡No es raro! Déjame en paz —murmura Estados Unidos mirándola de reojo, luego mira a Rusia —. I'm fine, thanks.

Canadá se gira con Bielorrusia tensó y le sonríe un poquito.

—Ehh... Leí qué esta la feria de casa en pesca en tu casa —comenta recordando lo que ha leído ayer noche antes de dormir en preparación para la cena y es lo único que encontró que no fuera de política y presos políticos.

Bielorusia se relaja un poquito volviéndose a Canadá.

—¿Y?

—Ehh... Me pareció... Interesante —balbucea tratando de acordarse de lo que ha leído—. Yo hago también temporadas de caza.

—¿Y? —insiste.

—Ehhh... Pues... —vacila—. Quería saber como funciona la tuya.

—¿Por qué? ¿Estás espiándome? —entrecierra los ojos.

—What? No, no! Sólo me pareció interesante.

—No me gustas mini-Zlučanyja Štaty, me recuerdas a Litva —le fulmina.

Canadá se revuelve incómodo pensando que preferiría estar en casa trabajando.

—I-I'm sorry —susurra y entretanto, Rusia se está leyendo la carta tan tranquilo.

—¿Qué vas a pedir? —pregunta Estados Unidos después de mirarle de reojo unas cuantas veces.

—Mmm... No lo sé, no tienen borsch... ¿qué está bueno?

—Esta sopa —señala en la carta de Rusia—, y esto. Esto es pato como con otras cien cosas... Pide varios platos porque son pequeños.

—¿Qué vas a pedir tú? —le mira después de haber seguido todo el movimiento por la carta.

—Eso justamente —le mira, incómodo.

—¿Uno de estos es una de esas hamburguesas que comes todo el tiempo? —pregunta volviendo a mirar la carta.

—No, idiot, ¡Aquí no venden hamburgers! —protesta.

—Mmmm... creía que tú solo te alimentabas de hamburguesas —declara mientras sigue pensando.

—Bueno, como siempre, no tienes idea —protesta—, yo pensé que solo subsistías de vodka y ya veo que no.

—Una vez lo intenté, acabé comiéndome las patatas antes de tiempo.

—¿Antes de cuándo?

—Antes de poder hacer más vodka —explica. Estados Unidos parpadea sin entender a que vienen las patatas con el vodka.

—Comer... What? No te explicas bien

—Además acabé bastante mareado, me sentía un poco enfermo... hasta creía que me había enamorado o algo así.

—WHAT?!

Rusia inclina la cabeza mirándole y parpadea.

—What? ¿Tú? ¿Enamorarte de las Hamburguesas? —América no está entendiendo un pepino... ¿Se nota?

—¿Cuáles hamburguesas?

—Estas hablando de eso, ¿no?

—Estoy hablando de... —Rusia se lo piensa—. Da.

—¿Estás enamorado de las hamburguesas?

—Net, no lo creo, se me pasó después de que vomité —le quita importancia. Estados Unidos frunce el ceño y se cruza de brazos.

—Eso es porque no tienes idea

—¿De qué?

—De nada, las hamburguesas son awesome como yo.

—¿Tú sabes a hamburguesa? —pregunta sorprendido.

—Yo?! NO! Yo... Yo... No sé a que sepo, mi sabor debe ser... —aprieta los ojos y se sonroja—, ¿por qué estás pensando en mi sabor? —sisea.

—Bueno... las hamburguesas se comen y dijiste que son como tú —explica sin entender la controversia del asunto.

—Yo no me cómo, ok? Dije qué yo soy tan awesome como ellas —le mira frunciendo el ceño—. Vamos a hablar de algo más.

—¿Te incomoda hablar de hamburguesas? —sonríe.

—No.

—Entonces te incomoda hablar de que te coma —sentencia y el estadounidense se sonroja.

—No vas a comerme nada, porque además ¡tú estás pensando en comerme comerme!

—¿Tú no? —le mira intensamente y el americano se sonroja más.

—¡No!

—¿En qué estás pensando tú?

—En nada, ¡No estoy pensando en nada! —chillonea y Bielorusia se vuelve a ellos al oírle chillar.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Nada! Shut up —protesta cruzándose de brazos. Canadá mira a su hermano preocupado y descolocado.

Estados Unidos refunfuña mirando a Rusia de reojo y un mesero se les acerca para recomendarles bebidas a los dos americanos.

—Soyedinennyye Shtaty dice que no sabe a hamburguesas y yo le estaba preguntando a qué sabe, pero se pone nervioso si le hablo de comérmelo —explica Rusia a su hermana sin ninguna preocupación por el camarero, Canadá, ni America, ni nada en absoluto, inocentemente—. Pero ahora dice que no piensa en que me lo coma y no sé a qué se refiere.

Canadá se sonroja tratando de no mirar a su hermano, quien frunce el ceño y fulmina a Rusia.

—Shut up! No estoy diciendo nada de todo eso —orejitas sonrojadas. Bielorusia fulmina a Estados Unidos.

—Mientes, estás todo rojo. la gente se pone roja cuando miente —sentencia ella.

—No estoy rojo, ¡déjame en paz! —protesta fulminando a Bielorrusia.

—Net, es por que está incomodo —discute Rusia

—Pues claro que estoy incómodo, con un par de psicópatas como ustedes alrededor.

Ambos le miran y Canadá también, tenso.

—Vale. Tú tienes razón, pero ya te he dicho antes que te ha invitado para molestarte, es un idiota —sentencia Bielorusia para su hermano que está mareando al camarero pidiéndole cosas raras de cenar.

—No le he invitado para molestarle —protesta Estados Unidos con el ceño fruncido—. Y a ti no te he invitado.

—Me ha invitado por que ha estado pensando en mi —responde Rusia como si nada acabando de hablar con el camarero.

—No he estado pensando... Te... Te he invitado porque...

Rusia le mira y Bielorusia le controla de reojo mientras le dice al camarero lo que quiere. Canadá se revuelve un poco en su lugar, curioso también de ver que le dice.

—No voy a hablar de esto con ella aquí —señala a la chica.

—¿Por qué no? —Bielorrusia frunce el ceño y se abraza al brazo de su hermano otra vez... lo que hace que Rusia se vuelva a poner nervioso.

—Porque no es contigo, sino con él.

—¡Él y yo vamos a ser uno, que lo sepas! —replica la chica y Estados Unidos levanta las cejas mirando a Rusia.

Canadá murmura al mesero lo que quiere tratando de no captar la atención de nadie, aunque se petrifica cuando escucha lo de ser uno con alguien.

Rusia está cada vez más agobiado rezando para que venga Ucrania a salvarle.

—No, Russia va a ser uno conmigo —sentencia América mirando a la mujer.

—Nunca va a ser territorio sucio, capitalista y americano, cerdo —responde Bielorusia muy posesivamente mientras el ruso mira a Estados Unidos con la cejas levantadas y Canadá flipa levantando las cejas.

—No hablo de territorio, hablo de lo otro a lo que se refiere —protesta.

—No va a casarse contigo, ¡tu no nos gustas! —miente ella, claro, abrazándole más mientras Rusia saca de su bolsillo el teléfono disimuladamente.—. Va a casarse conmigo.

—¿Desde cuándo vas a casarte con tú sister? Canadá dice que te da miedo —señala a su hermano

Rusia sonríe con su mejor sonrisa escalofriante mientras Bielorusia no le suelta.

—Desde siempre estúpido, claro que no le doy miedo —responde ella y Canadá se acojona, palideciendo.

—Claro que le das miedo, nada más míralo, está tenso como tabla.

—Eso es tu culpa —responde ella cuando suena su teléfono, así que se desconcentra sacándolo para ver quién llama, soltando al ruso.

Estados Unidos frunce el ceño sin dejar de mirar a Rusia. Él mira a Bielorusia quien frunce el ceño al teléfono y se va de la mesa sin más.

Canadá mira a Bielorrusia preguntándose sí debería de irse el también.

—¿A dónde va?

—A hablar por teléfono. Volverá —responde Rusia—. Y estará enfadada.

—¿Por? —insiste, curioso. Rusia sonríe más y no dice nada.

Estados Unidos mira a su hermano de reojo y luego al ruso. Canadá vacila y luego se levanta.

—Voy a... Voy a pasar al baño —susurra y dudo que alguien le oiga.

Rusia ni se entera, por supuesto, mirando al estadounidense intensamente y él se incomoda, pero le sostiene la mirada.

Y este es el momento en el que Inglaterra manda a Francia a la mierda y entran por que ya no aguanta más.

Francia sigue al inglés, sonriendo y le toma del brazo al notar que están ahí ya.

—Ahí están... ¿Ya les viste?

Inglaterra se le acerca para oir qué le dice y mira hacia la mesa.

Estados Unidos sigue sosteniéndole la mirada a Rusia.

—What?

—Ser uno conmigo —repite Rusia de forma bastante suave y mesurada. Estados Unidos se sonroja pero le sigue mirando a la cara.

—Ni creas que es lo que estas pensando.

—¿Qué es entonces? —sigue sosteniéndole la mirada.

—¿Qué supones que es?

—Eso te estoy preguntando, de qué hablas —responde. Estados Unidos carraspea.

—Sex.

Como este es un restaurante francés el camarero aprovecha este bonito momento para traerles los platos pero Rusia le ignora olímpicamente y simplemente responde "Da" con bastante curiosidad.

Francia e Inglaterra por su parte están sentados en su mesa tratando de escuchar a Rusia y a América.

De hecho, Inglaterra está tratando de llamar la atención de cualquier camarero para ver si les pueden poner en una mesa más cerca.

—Yes? —pregunta Estados Unidos levantando las cejas.

—Da —repite el ruso y el estadounidense se revuelve en su lugar y mira su plato.

—Bien.

—¿Cuándo? —pregunta empezando a comer como si estuvieran hablando de... quien sabe, Ballet

—Ehh... Pues... —se revuelve —. ¿Cuándo quieres?

Sonrisa de tiburón.

—Sabes que es, ¿verdad? —vacila el americano.

—Da. ¿Y tú?

—Claro que sé qué es, fucking commie! —protesta—. Hoy en la noche.

—Vendré a buscarte —asegura de forma bastante siniestra y Estados Unidos frunce el ceño.

—¿Cuáles son las reglas?

—¿Reglas? —pregunta mirándole sin saber de qué habla.

—Claro, ¿o vas a arriesgarte a que te mate? —pregunta tamborileando los dedos sobre la mesa.

—No vas a matarme —responde tan tranquilo mientras sigue comiendo.

—Claro que sí voy a matarte si quiero —frunce el ceño.

—Net —niega con la cabeza sonriendo y Estados Unidos pone los ojos en blanco.

—No voy a matarte si no quiero, pero no soy estúpido como para creer que no eres capaz de acuchillarme por la espalda.

—Ah! Ya entiendo... da, a veces pasa.

—¿Qué entiendes? No vas a matarme.

—A veces pasa —se encoge de hombros y el americano vuelve a poner los ojos en blanco.

—Como sea, no te tengo miedo —le mira.

—Net, ya lo sé o no me habrías pedido esto —sonríe y se come otro bocado.

—¿Por qué coño sonríes?

—Me hace gracia que pienses en esto.

—¿Que piense qué?

—En sexo conmigo, siempre eres bastante desagradable, me da curiosidad —le mira.

—No soy desagradable —frunce el ceño—, y no sé qué es lo que te da curiosidad, si tu eres el desagradable.

—Tú —responde claramente.

Canadá vuelve del baño y remolonea un poco antes de sentarse pero Inglaterra le detiene cuándo pasa cerca de ellos.

—Eres tu el psicópata que no sabe tratar a la gente, por eso soy desagradable —sigue el estadounidense.

—Y tú eres el niñato estúpido que siempre tiene que salirse con la suya.

—Yo no soy un niñato estúpido! —frunce el ceño—. Deja de decirme niñato estúpido, estoy aquí hablando contigo, ¿no? Te invité a cenar, ¿no?

—Da, por eso me das curiosidad y más por que quieras tener sexo conmigo.

—Tú también quieres —le acusa, tenso, metiéndose un trozo de pan en la boca.

—Da, pero yo no me doy curiosidad —responde como si fuera obvio.

—Me la das a mí —murmura.

—Da? ¿Por qué?

—Por que has dicho que sí, pensé que tendría que convencerte y engañarte para ello.

Mientras Inglaterra secuestra a Canadá, haciéndole un interrogatorio sobre qué ha pasado.

Francia también le hace mil preguntas al canadiense y este trata de contestarlas lo mejor que puede

—¿Por qué? —sigue el ruso.

—Pues porque eres mi enemigo y el sexo es algo... Diferente y voy a someterte —declara Estados Unidos con seguridad.

—¿Someterme?

—Además es algo personal e... Íntimo.

—Personal e íntimo —Rusia se lo piensa.

—Quizás deberíamos empezar por otras cosas antes del sexo...

—¿Cómo qué?

—Como ir al cine o darnos un beso —murmura.

—Un beso... —se lo piensa, por que eso es más complicado.

—¿Has besado alguna vez a alguien? —pregunta frunciendo el ceño al imaginarse a Rusia en esas, él se lo piensa unos instantes.

—Da.

—¿A quién? —pregunta con genuina curiosidad.

—A mis hermanas —sonríe inocente.

—No, idiot, hablo de a alguien que no sea tu familia.

Rusia se lo vuelve a pensar.

—Net.

Estados Unidos se humedece los labios.

—Entonces yo voy a hacerlo y ya.

Rusia le mira fijamente y Estados Unidos le sostiene la mirada.

—Vale —decide el soviético.

—He-here?

—No lo sé, tú eres quién va a hacerlo.

Estados Unidos le mira fijamente.

—No sabes nada por lo que veo, eres tonto.

Rusia frunce el ceño por que no le gusta que le insulte.

—¿Quieres ahora o no?

—Da —responde para que no le diga tonto y por que no ve por que no iba a ser este un buen momento.

Estados Unidos suspira y le mira a la cara, por primera vez dándose cuenta de lo que pretende. Se humedece los labios de nuevo.

—O-OK...

El ruso sigue mirándole fijamente esperando a ver que sucede.

—Ok... Es un beso, sí sabes que es, ¿verdad?

—Da —asegura después de pensárselo aunque desde ya digo que es mentira, no lo sabe.

—Bien... Si me intentas arrancar algo, te mato —separa un poquito su silla —. Sepárate tú también.

Rusia hace lo que le pide, suavemente... E Inglaterra, Canadá y Francia se vuelven a mirarles y Francia flipan al notar el movimiento, tomando al inglés del brazo con los ojos muy abiertos, mientras este está pensando que se van a ir o algo así.

Estados Unidos se le acerca un poco, recargando se en la mesa y mirándole aún a la cara.

—V-Voy a... —traga saliva y le mira a los labios—, tocarte.

Rusia parpadea y se pone en guardia por que el estadounidense está bastante cerca, pero no se mueve.

América levanta una mano y antes de ponérsela entre el hombro y el cuello, al borde de la bufanda, le advierte.

—No voy a morderte, si tu me muerdes te mato.

Rusia desvía la vista un momento a su mano y mueve los dedos alli dónde los tenga, sin apartarse todavía y huele al estadounidense más de lo que lo ha hecho en... toda la vida, seguramente respira muuuuucho más lentamente.

Estados Unidos se acerca y presiona sus labios contra los del ruso, que sigue son moverse, por que es un desastre para estas cosas, con los ojos abiertos.

Y a Inglaterra le dan tres macroinfartos, a Canadá solo uno.

Estados Unidos se separa después de un segundo y Rusia vuelve a mirarle a los ojos.

América le sostiene la mirada, pensando que esta es la cosa más rara que ha hecho nunca, aunque aún tiene los labios dormidos y desgraciadamente tiene también ganas de volverle a besar otra vez por que a pesar de lo desastroso no ha conseguido hacerle reaccionar.

—¿Así es como besas a la gente? —pregunta frunciendo el ceño.

—Net. Yo no les beso en los labios —responde inocentemente.

—Con razón, lo haces fatal.

—¿Por qué? ¿Cómo se hace?

—Pues tienes que hacer lo mismo que yo, y mover la boca y la-lamer y... —traga saliva pensando que esta es la cosa más RARA que ha hecho en la vida. Rusia se lo piensa con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Y eso para qué?

Estados Unidos se mueve en su lugar, separándose.

—Pues para... ¿Cómo que para qué? Sólo un tonto no lo entendería.

—Pues solo un tonto no sabría explicarlo —responde frunciendo el ceño otra vez.

—No necesita explicación —frunce el ceño también.

—No sabes explicarlo.

—¡No necesita explicación! Es un beso, es para agradar al otro y para excitarse.

—Excitarse... —se lo piensa.

—Son besos Russia, que tu no entiendas que es eso...

—Creo que no me excitan los besos —decide mirándole. Estados Unidos frunce el ceño recargándose en el asiento y cruzándose los brazos.

—Eso es porque no sabes darlos.

—Quizás tú no sabes.

—¡Yo sí sé! A los demás si les gustan mis besos, ¡tú eres el raro! —protesta —. Tus besos son asquerosos a mi tampoco me gusta.

Rusia se lo piensa otra vez mientras el americano le mira con el ceño fruncido.

—Creo que no sabes hacerlo, nunca he tenido que hacer esto con nadie —explica Rusia.

—No lo hagas y ya, medaigual, no me interesas. Eres tu el que no sabe hacer cosas normales con la gente, por eso nadie te quiere.

—¿Te molesta que te diga que no sabes? —deduce sonriendo tras unos segundos por que le gusta descubrir cosas que le molestan—. Si hiciera cosas normales tu me querrías —añade.

—¡Yo no te quiero! —sentencia muy en serio.

—Pero quieres que te excite con un beso —replica.

—No quiero que me... ¡Yo no he dicho nada!

—Tú has dicho que querías que te diera un beso y que los besos sirven para excitarse y gustarse.

—Shut up! —protesta empezando a aterrorizarse—. ¡Tú quieres lo mismo!

—Net, yo tengo curiosidad, ya te lo he dicho.

Estados Unidos frunce el ceño y mira a la mesa pensando que esto esta saliendo terriblemente mal y no le gusta. Rusia le mira porque está intentando entender y aprender.

—No tienes idea de nada, eres incapaz de hacer cosas normales con la gente. Ya te invite a cenar, ya te di un beso, y sigues actuando como el psicópata que eres, ni siquiera se por que me gustas.

Rusia sonríe con sonrisa de tiburón y se quita la bufanda mientras estadounidense habla. Él le mira fastidiado y de malas, pensando que al menos Canadá no está, acordándose que además iban a estar Francia e Inglaterra ahí... Y que esto es lo menos awesome del mundo.

—Eres frío, como el hombre de hojalata que no tiene corazón y no te importa nada, crazy psycho —sigue.

Rusia inclina la cabeza un segundo y aprovechando el factor sorpresa y la velocidad y gracia de movimientos que todo el mundo suele olvidar que posee, tira la mesa al suelo, se pone de pie, empuja la silla de Estados Unidos haciéndole caer de espaldas apenas antes de que note que ha volcado la mesa y le sostiene contra el suelo con una mano en su cuello, asfixiándole un poco.

Solo un poco, lo justo para que tragar sea incomodo, no para que sea realmente alarmante... Aunque puede que le haya dejado sin aire.

Para entonces, Inglaterra, que apenas empezaba a recuperarse de sus infartos, tiene otro poniéndose de pie de golpe mientras por supuesto, todo el restaurante se ha vuelto a mirar que ha pasado con la mesa.

Estados Unidos se queda sin aire un instante debido al factor sorpresa y levanta una mano, buscando su arma, mientras toma con la otra a Rusia del abrigo.

Tras unos instantes vacilando, el ruso vuelve a acercarse a los labios de Estados Unidos tratando de hacer lo que le ha dicho, moviendo la boca y lamiéndole un poco.

Francia, por su parte, se ha parado también, bastante aterrorizado, pero cuando ve lo que Rusia hace, se paraliza, tomando a Inglaterra de un hombro.

Inglaterra tiene su corazón y su estomago encogidos deseando largarse de aquí. Canadá se olvidado de como respirar.

Estados Unidos cierra los ojos temblando y reacciona sin poder evitarlo, pensando aún que Rusia besa fatal y esto es extraño.

Un camarero se les acerca y carraspea.

Estados Unidos con trabajos respira, lamiéndole a Rusia la... lengua sin entender como están en estas.

El soviético ignora al camarero, muy atento en como mueve el estadounidense los labios y la lengua para seguirle e imitarle pensando que esto es un poco extraño pero no del todo desagradable.

Un rato después, América empuja a Rusia de los hombros con bastante fuerza. Momento en el cual Inglaterra decide llevarse de ahí a Canadá.

Y Rusia suelta al americano por un instante por que tiene más fuerza de la que suele tener la gente con la que acaba en estas.

Francia sigue al inglés mirando a Estados Unidos y a Rusia, agobiado.

—E... Eso fue... Ok... No es necesario tirar la mesa.

—Señores les voy a pedir que se marchen —pide el camarero para ambos. Estados Unidos se levanta a toda su altura mirando al mesero.

—Marcharnos...

—Este no es un lugar en el que las trifulcas sean bienvenidas, míster —explica el camarero mientras Rusia se levanta también.

—Siga con esto y el lugar se cerrará.

—Míster... Están incomodando a los demás clientes —vacila intentando negociar.

—Pues que se larguen... —se sienta en la silla otra vez, esperando a que levanten la mesa en una especie de estado punk por lo que vemos.

El camarero mira a Rusia, quién le sonríe con su sonrisa de tiburón, lo que acojona al hombre, quien empieza a arreglarlo todo otra vez. Junto con algunos mas que han venido de la cocina, entre tanto, el que parece el metre se les acerca.

—Tráigame una botella de cocacola grande.

—¿Hay algún problema, monsieurs? —pregunta con fuerte acento francés.

—No, no hay problema alguno. Siéntate Russia

—Bien, voy a pedirle a usted y a su novio que no repitan esto, si'l vous plait —sigue para el estadounidense mientras Rusia se sienta tan tranquilo mirando como recogen.

—NOESMINOVIO! —chilla sin mirarle.

El metre levanta las cejas por que todos han visto que se besaban dos veces y se vuelve a Rusia, quien vuelve a sonreír amenazadoramente con un aura peligrosidad a su alrededor, que hace que se le pasen las ganas de hacer más sugerencias, preguntas y peticiones.

—Tráigale vodka y... El siguiente plato.

El metre asiente desapareciendo de ahí. Estados Unidos mira a Rusia de reojo.

—¿Es así como se hace? —pregunta el ruso, y el de ojos azules se sonroja.

—Yes.

El soviético sonríe feliz por haberlo conseguido por fin y Estados Unidos levanta las cejas y le sonríe, pensando que sonríe porque le gusta o algo así.

—Es raro y no entiendo muy bien que es lo excitante, pero no es desagradable —valora abiertamente el ruso.

—¿No lo es? ¿No te pareció excitante?

—Me lo pareció más tirarte al suelo y sujetarte por el cuello —explica—. Por eso lo hice.

—Eso pasó porque yo quise.

—Eso pasó porque es como yo lo hago.

Estados Unidos se incomoda un poco.

—¿Y crees que voy a dejarme?

—Da —decide tras unos pequeños instantes.

—¿Qué te hace creer que voy a dejarme, commie?

—Te ha gustado —explica mientras les dejan las bebidas que El estadounidense ha pedido y los platos.

—Claro que no —protesta porque es hijo de Inglaterra por algo

—Da, lo he notado con tu corazón. He olido tu adrenalina al estar tan cerca —responde.

—A ti... Te... Tu te... ¡Tu estás igual! —protesta—, y no vas a matarme, te lo advierto.

—Net, a mi me ha excitado un poco poder asustarte y tirarte al suelo, pero no es suficiente para mi. Lo hago muchas veces.

Se incomoda mirándole de reojo, nervioso.

—Yo sé algo de ti.

Rusia le mira con curiosidad sin saber de qué habla.

—¿El qué?

Le sonríe deseando que Inglaterra tenga razón, rezando por ello.

—¿Te interesa entonces?

—Da.

—¿Te gusta la sangre?

Por primera vez, Rusia se sonroja un poco y Estados Unidos sonríe con su propia sonrisa maligna.

—Germaniya dice que no debo jugar con eso, dice que está mal... —explica de forma ligeramente infantil.

—No vas a matarme, te lo advierto.

—Matar también está mal.

—No vas a matarme... NO vas a matarme.

Rusia le mira fijamente sin entender por que se lo repite y el chico saca un cuchillo de sus calcetines y lo pone en la mesa.

—Tengo una pistola apuntándote.

Rusia se vuelve a poner en guardia.

—Porque no quiero que me mates —murmura llevando el pulgar derecho a la mesa y la mano izquierda, sacado su pistola.

El ruso mira la pistola y lleva su mano hasta el grifo, moviendo los dedos sobre él. Estados Unidos e corta un poquito el dedo pulgar con el cuchillo.

Y la reacción es prácticamente inmediata. Fosas nasales abiertas, pupilas dilatadas, respiración y pulsaciones de ansiedad. El estadounidense le mira sorprendido y nervioso, con la respiración agitada.

—Hueles... —susurra con la voz profunda.

—Si me matas, te mato.

El olor empieza a embotarle el cerebro, parpadea costándole que no se le vaya la cabeza, excitándose de forma más evidente que con lo de empujarle o el beso y le mira con cara de depredador.

—Deja que salga la gente —murmura con voz grave.

Rusia mueve la mano en un movimiento brusco poniéndola sobre la de Estados Unidos que tiene el corte, sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos.

El americano le sostiene la mirada sin apartar la mano, pero sin dejar de apuntarle con la pistola.

El soviético aprieta la mano y tira de ella para llevarse el pulgar sangrante a la boca, mirándole a los ojos fijamente.

Estados Unidos traga saliva preguntándose que tan posible es que Rusia le arranqué un dedo de una mordida. Aún así, le permite sin dejar de mirarle el tampoco.

Rusia saca la lengua y le lame la sangre suavemente esperando calmarse un poco, su expresión cambia al notar que no es eso lo que sucede, Estados Unidos se sonroja un poco y jala su mano en cuanto Rusia cambia de expresión.

El ruso le suelta un poco asustado, paladeando la sangre en su boca mientras América sigue mirándole a los ojos.

—Te gusta.

—Es extraña.

—Pero te gusta —insiste incomodándose y frunciendo el ceño.

—No me ha calmado —le mira fijamente a los ojos hiriéndose un poco a si mismo en un dedo y tomando su propia sangre para volver en si.

—What?

Rusia se pone de pie con una más que evidente... ehm, bueno...

Estados Unidos le mira levantarse y se levanta también, poniéndose en guardia... al levantarse nota el problema y se sonroja.

—Ven —suelta el soviético simplemente dispuesto a largarse.

Estados Unidos frunce el ceño levantando la cabeza para verse prácticamente a su altura... o al menos para sentírselo.

Rusia no lo nota empezando a andar a la puerta con la nariz y el cerebro muy embotados.

El chico sigue al ruso con el ceño fruncido, guardando la pistola y sacando una tarjeta de su cartera. Se la da al primer mesero que encuentra a su paso.

Al sentir que el olor del americano no disminuye, sonríe sabiendo que le sigue y se relame los labios.

El chico se lleva el dedo a los labios, porque sigue sangrándole un poco, poniéndose más nervioso aún al pensar que no tiene idea de a dónde van, aunque se asegura a si mismo que él es América, es súper awesome y Rusia no puede con él.

El ruso trata de pensar, normalmente le llevaría a su furgoneta y luego a su sótano, pero no tiene aquí la furgoneta y Bielorusia estará en el hotel.

Claro, y no es que nos interese demasiado aclararlo, pero llevar a Estados Unidos a su furgoneta y luego a su sótano es considerablemente más complejo de lo que es llevar a cualquier otro...

—Un lugar donde no nos molesten, no quiero cadáveres de camareros, son molestos —pide con un escalofrío por que en serio el olor le está entrando al cerebro.

El estadounidense levanta las cejas con eso y se lo piensa un segundo.

—Un... —carraspea, sonrojándose avergonzado con lo que va a proponer —. Un motel.

Asiente y va a robar un coche, por favor, America, detén un taxi.

Estados Unidos le pone una mano en un brazo (la otra mano, no la herida), y tira un poco de él.

—Taxi, no te vas a subir en mi camioneta ni en un millón de años —murmura levantando una mano y deteniendo a uno de los miles de taxis que circulan en Nueva York, Rusia le mira de reojo y inspira profundamente por la nariz.

Un taxi se detiene, claro, y el americano empuja un poco al soviético hacia adentro.

Rusia entra primero siguiendo el movimiento y sinceramente no sé que fuerza del universo está haciendo a Rusia esperarse.

Estados Unidos se lleva el pulgar a los labios instintivamente, subiéndose tras Rusia, quien le mira fijamente.

—Deja de actuar como sacado de una película de terror —protesta Estados Unidos mirando al taxista y sonrojándose—. Llévanos a... Un... Motel... De-Decente.

El taxista les mira de reojo por el retrovisor y arranca el coche, cuando Rusia se echa sobre el estadounidense para conseguir más de su sangre, está vez yendo a sus labios para que no se aparte.

Ah y además le va a morder el labio para hacerle sangre . se fuerte, América.

El americano... Dios mío de mi vida, no se que... Hace, se pega un gran susto, se saca el pulgar de la boca y cuando le muerde, le empuja con fuerza para despegarle. TIENEN PROHIBIDO ARRANCARLE PARTES!

—What the FUCK? Fucking commie of the hell... —protesta enfadado limpiándose el labio con el dorso de la mano.

Rusia se cae hacia el asiento, evidentemente y vuelve a relamerse los labios que ahora tiene llenos de sangre de Estados Unidos.

—FUCK it! Eso no... —se tienta la cara a ver si no le arranco nada, mientras frunce el ceño, aún enfadado —. No vas a arrancarme nada si no quieres sufrir una muerte lenta y dolorosa.

No le ha arrancado nada, solo le ha mordido un poco para hacerle sangre, pero ya es un milagro que no esté encima de Rusia arrancándole él algo. Se tranquiliza un poco al sentir que esta entero.

El ruso se relame más con sonrisa de tiburón sin responder y Estados Unidos se limpia otra vez.

—Veo que te gusta, sea como sea —murmura.

—¿A ti no? —pregunta aún con el sabor en la boca.

—My blood? No —murmura mirándole de arriba a abajo, teniendo un escalofrío. Realmente Rusia estaba ahí, y realmente parecía tan excitado como en cualquiera de sus sueños. Se incomoda más con anticipación y excitación.

—¿La mía? —pregunta después de pensarlo un momento.

Estados Unidos se humedece los labios y le mira de reojo, pensando que no cree que la sangre de Rusia vaya a excitarle, pero lo justo sería que él le hiciera una herida también y el pobre taxista debe estar FLI PAN DO.

—Mira —Rusia se muerde su propio labio hasta hacerse sangre también (el sanguinario, dios mío) y vuelve a acercarse a Estados Unidos, quien piensa en lo RARO de cojones que es Rusia y frunce el ceño, dejando qué se le acerque.

Esta vez, el soviético vuelve a lamerle el labio y la herida con mucha más suavidad en un movimiento mucho más parecido a un beso de verdad.

—Eres raro, commie —susurra abriendo los labios y levantando una mano hasta tomarle del pelo con cierta fuerza y se le eriza la piel con la lamida, sacando el su propia lengua y tratando de... lamerle a su vez.

Y lo que yo creía imposible, esto si es un beso de verdad.

Rusia se recrea moviéndose de manera bastante impredecible y casi sin dejar al estadounidense lamerle, llevando el ritmo... y si no tuviera el cerebro absolutamente inactivo estaría gratamente sorprendido de lo bien que puede ir esto sin que opongan demasiada resistencia.

Estados Unidos cierra los ojos dejándole hacer y reaccionando sin poder evitarlo, tanto al ruso en sí, como a la fuerza que le imprime y el control que tiene.

El taxi se detiene, señores y el taxista los mira por el retrovisor, y su beso ensangrentado debe ser algo MUY extraño hasta para él que no les conoce.

Y eso que ni siquiera ha notado como Florida y Kamchatka se clavan en la pierna del contrario.

* * *

**Glosario especial:** _Rusia y Bielorusia se dirigen al americano llamándole "Estados Unidos", Kamchatka y Florida son dos penínsulas de Rusia y Estados Unidos respectivamente con una sugerente forma que se usan a modo de eufemismo de… sus regiones vitales._

* * *

_Bien, nueva actualización express, pedida por twitter, si alguien tiene problemas con el cliffhanguer es culpa de Tari que me lía.  
_

_Aun así, por algún motivo este capitulo me hace reir, aunque llegamos al final y estabamos escribiendo sin tener NI LA MÁS REMOTA IDEA de qué se creían ese par que estaban haciendo. Conseguimos palomitas más o menos apartir del momento que se suben al taxi, es increíble como hacen lo que quieren sin avisarnos ni siquiera a nosotras.  
_

_Me encanta el primer beso ¿a ti no?  
_


	6. Chapter 6

El conductor carraspea, siendo ignorado completamente por el ruso y Estados Unidos... My god, Estados Unido le jala un poco el pelo de la nuca e intenta tomar el el control en alguna medida.

Lo que... no funciona, si no que hace que Rusia insista aun más por que está acostumbrado a violar a la gente que intenta resistirse y hacerle daño, así que... Bueno. El problema es que hay algo en este rol con Rusia, que pieeeeerde al estadounidense, así que deja de insistir, dejándole hacer nuevamente, completamente a punto, mientras le acaricia la nuca con bastante suavidad.

Al parecer tirarse a Rusia es toda una experiencia. Se separa un poco por que empieza a notar demasiada ropa y el que Estados Unidos se haya perdido un poco más le ha relajado. Nota al conductor, lo deja KO de un golpe para que no de por culo y se vuelve al americano empezando a desvestirle, mientras éste vuelve en sí con esto, y se incorpora un poco y cuando ve que lo que pasa se pone mucho más nervioso. Le detiene las manos.

—No vamos a hacer esto aquí —murmura con voz increíblemente grave.

Rusia le mira sin entender.

—El motel, commie, vamos adentro —toma la palanca para abrir la puerta del coche.

El soviético mira de reojo al conductor del taxi pensando que le ha distraído y frunce el ceño echándole una maldición Rusa.

—Kolkolkolkol —susurra.

Estados Unidos abre la puerta y baja un pie mirando a Rusia de reojo pensando que le cuesta moverse y pensar de lo terriblemente exci... Ahem, bueno, de la poca sangre que tiene en el cerebro.

El ruso se baja por la otra puerta encontrando este asunto muy fuera de lo común, pero siguiéndole extraordinariamente en sus peticiones por la increíble curiosidad que le provoca saber cómo hace esto el americano.

El estadounidense se pasa una mano por el pelo, notando a Nantucket tan feliz como Florida... empezando a caminar hacia adentro del hotel sin mirar al soviético, que le sigue de forma acechante.

El de las gafas pide una habitación a murmullos, le entrega unos billetes al hombre de la recepción y éste le da una llave. El chico camina hacia la habitación, en silencio, mirando a Rusia de reojo y poniéndose cada vez más nervioso y mucho más alerta. El ruso le sigue, mirando alrededor, andando raro, pero sin hacer ningún ademán de esconder su problema

Estados Unidos abre la puerta de la habitación pensando que esto es como Alien Vs. Predator y entra delante de Rusia... Y solo podemos pensar, pobrecita habitación...

Rusia entra mirando al techo y a la habitación. Estados Unidos se gira a el con cierto aire amenazador, humedeciendose los labios y notando que saben a sangre... Su acompañante le mira al notar su mirada, inclinando un poco la cabeza lentamente. Vuelve a sonreír como un tiburón.

Estados Unidos se acerca a él tragando saliva pero frunciendo el ceño, pensando que si van a hacer esto, van a hacerlo y ya, porque si se lo piensa mucho es posible que no lleguen a ningún lado. Rusia se pone en guardia, pero lo deja acercarse viendo cómo se lleva una mano a la boca, dándose un tirón en el labio de nuevo en el lugar donde le ha mordido y ya casi no sangra, volviendo a abrirse la herida. El entrecierra los ojos con el olor nuevamente, se relame y se le vuelve a echar encima hasta, por suerte, la cama... aunque si no hubiera estado la cama lo hubiera tirado al suelo y le hubiera dado lo mismo. Y América esta vez hace lo posible por contenerle y por llevarle las dos manos a los hombros para quitarle el abrigo.

El soviético pelea oponiendo resistencia con el maldito olor que le hace perder la cabeza, lo que hace que le arranque la camisa. Estados Unidos le mira a la cara pensando que está demasiado cerca y que kamchatka está demasiado feliz. Rusia se lleva las manos a su propio cinturón, desabrochándolo y quitándoselo logrando que América se ponga en guardia, tomando a Rusia de la bufanda y acercándole a su boca para que vuelva a lamerle la herida pensando, con la poca razón que le queda, que el cinturón es un arma. El movimiento ayuda y el ruso vuelve a perder el control de si mismo con el sabor de la sangre y recreándose en ello.

El estadounidense hace un gran esfuerzo para no perderse él en la... especie de beso que se están dando, llevándose él las manos a su propio cinturón, quitándoselo a la vez que Rusia gime en el beso y se sorprende a si mismo por que ni siquiera sabía que podía... reaccionar así.

El americano le suelta un poco la bufanda, teniendo un escalofrío con el gemido mientras Florida incluso le duele un poco. Se mueve intintivamente intentando generar fricción mientras toma a Rusia de la nuca otra vez con bastante suavidad, impresionándose al notar que es capaz de hacer algo de manera más o menos delicada.

Así que Rusia se olvida del cinturón y de que iba a atarle las manos (procedimiento habitual) y baja su mano hasta Florida palpándole sin dejar de lamerle/besarle... lo qué sea que esté pasando en los labios, así que es el turno de Estados Unidos de gemir mientras profundiza el beso y le acaricia un poco el cuello atrayéndole hacia si sin soltar el cinturón pero sin mover esa mano agresivamente.

Rusia consigue encontrar el cierre de los pantalones del americano, abriéndolos otra vez de un tirón y mentiendo la mano en los calzoncillos, cada vez dejándose llevar más con el beso y no con la sangre. Con esto, el americano deja de pensar en el cinturón y en que este es el fucking commie de mierda, siguiendo por completo a sus instintos, gimiendo de nuevo, levantándole el abrigo que nunca consiguió quitarle y la camisa, consiguiendo ponerle una mano en la baja espalda con una gran necesidad de tocarle.

El soviético siente raras las manos de America, pero como no le está haciendo daño no les hace mucho caso mientras le baja los pantalones y vuelve a tocar a Florida... y por primera vez en su vida, se sonroja no por vergüenza, sino con los gemidos de America por que le gustan y le hacen reaccionar, como a todo el mundo.

Shhhh... no digan esas cosas en voz alta que puede que las escuche américa, que a su vez, está intentando acariciarle... oh si, ACARICIARLE a Rusia el bajo abdomen... y lo que hay debajo, sin tener cabeza para abrirle el pantalón, mientras sigue besándole, deteniéndole del cuello, haciendo toda clase de gemidos en cuanto Rusia vuelve a acercarse a Florida, queremos aclararlo.

El caso es que al ruso su pantalón está empezando a hacerle daño, DAÑO y mientras sigue sujetando a Florida, moviendo adecuadamente la mano sin intención de hacerle daño, sino de hacerle gemir más por que ha descubierto que le gusta que gima, se abre su propio pantalón. Y para su deleite, Estados Unidos gime, oh, vaya que gime, ahogadamente y casi sin aire mientras le baja a Rusia la ropa interior y... se quita los pantalones con un movimiento de las piernas... y no va a aceptarse a sí mismo nunca jamás lo que va a pasar a continuación...

Ehm... basicamente el soviético acerca Kamchatka a... ejem, el culo de America, dispuesto a hacer lo que sigue desde esta postura rara para él de frente a frente. Estados Unidos levanta las manos y le desliza el abrigo al ruso por los hombros, mientras dobla las piernas, dispuesto a... permitirle hacerlo.

Rusia le deja que le quite el abrigo por que tiene ahora mismo las manos demasiado ocupadas en conseguir una postura cómoda mientras sigue sin darle un descanso a Florida, echa la cabeza para atrás apretándo los dientes.

Y América... joder con Rusia, ¿pues qué coño va a hacer? sigue gimiendo, pasándole las dos palmas por el pecho desnudo, hasta el cuello, irguiéndose un poco y buscándo besarle o... lamerle o algo con bastante desesperación. Y cuando consigue besarle Rusia acaba por hacer lo que tiene que hacer dentro del americano para la sorpresa de todos.

Unos minitos más tarde, Estados Unidos se deja caer de espaldas al colchón, con la respiración ahora agitada mirando a Rusia fijamente con sus ojos azules, empezando a caer en la cuenta de lo que pasó. El ruso se queda sentado en la cama y se pasa una mano por el pelo sudado mientras le mira y sonríe, feliz y satisfecho.

—Wh-What?

—Esto ha sido un poco raro —valora.

—¿Te parece? —pregunta con cierto sarcasmo, sin estar seguro de querer hablar de el tema mientras traga saliva y se incorpora en la cama, cubriéndose un poco con las sábanas.

—Da.

—Raro es poco, Russia —admite quitándose a Texas, para limpiarse un poco la cara, estando más consciente de lo que ha pasado cada segundo que pasa. Se vuelve a poner las gafas después de limpiarlas un poco con las sábanas.

—Pero ha estado bien —decide el soviético un poco mas lentamente de lo normal por que su cerebro esta un poco apagado después de todo esto.

Estados Unidos le mira de reojo aún con la respiración un poco agitada, limpiándose el abdomen y el pecho que aún tiene hechos un desastre, moviéndose hacia el borde de la cama y bajando los pies. Las piernas le tiemblan un poco cuando se levanta.

—Ha estado... bien, yes —se pasa una mano por el pelo tratando de cerrarse la camisa que aún trae sobre los hombros y tomando del suelo sus calzoncillos y pantalones, apretando un poco los ojos al agacharse con ciertas molestias dignas de alguien que habitualmente no es el uke de NADIE y con quien no tuvieron ninguna delicadeza especial. Aun así, se levanta muy dignamente subiéndose los pantalones.

—Estoy cansado... y tengo hambre —comenta Rusia vistiéndose también.

Estados Unidos piensa que él está más que cansado y podría comerse una vaca entera, pero no responde, poniéndose el saco medio roto y maltrecho y sus zapatos.

El ruso tararea una cancioncilla infantil de Tchaikovsky, algo de el cascanueces echándose su abrigo sobre los hombros.

El americano termina de vestirse, sintiéndose mucho más tranquilo cuando siente el arma contra su pecho dentro del saco. Mira a Rusia de reojo, sintiendo un escalofrío.

—No sabía que se podía hcer también de esta forma —asegura el soviético sonriendo feliz de nuevo.

—¿De qué forma? —pregunta intentando cerrarse el saco y viendo que no puede porque ya no tiene botones, sacando el teléfono de su bolsillo por hacer algo... acordándose por primera vez en horas que tiene un teléfono y un bolsillo. Ni siquiera mira la pantalla antes de guardarlo en su bolsillo de nuevo.

—Pues así... —explica como si fuera obvio.

—¿Así cómo, Russia? —pregunta un poquito agresivo, pensando quien sabe qué mientras camina lo más dignamente que puede a la puerta del cuarto.

—Pues así, sin que te haya atado ni te hayas muerto —insiste andando a su lado.

—Claro que... ugh! —protesta con desagrado mirándole de reojo—. Así es como se hace normalmente y estás demente si crees que vas a atarme algún día o mucho menos matarme. Fucking commie.

—Oh... —cae en la cuenta de algo levantando las cejas—. ¿Por qué no? Tú no estabas gritando.

—No, no estaba gritando —suelta como si fuera la cosa más estúpida del mundo—. Pero si hubieras intentado amarrarme te habría matado.

—Iba a hacerlo pero se me olvidó —explica. Estados Unidos le mira.

—Pues te habría matado.

—No me hiciste nada de daño —se encoge de hombros.

—Tú tampoco.

El soviético sonríe orgulloso considerando eso un logro y el americano le mira de reojo sin entender bien la sonrisa.

—Y no vas a lastimarme nunca.

—Germaniya dice que es así como se tiene que hacer, que no se tiene que hacer nada de daño.

—Pues claro, idiot... no sé qué cosa tengas en tu cabeza de psycho, pero... —se incomoda porque por alguna razón está asumiendo que esto va a volver a pasar—. Si no quieres que te haga daño, no vas a hacerme daño tú tampoco.

—Tu sangre es rara —repite.

—Mi sangre es awesome —murmura saliendo por la puerta del ascensor y pensando que todo Rusia es raro y le ocasiona cosas raras...

—¿Qué va a pasar ahora que no te has muerto? —pregunta inocentemente saliendo tras él.

—No vas a matarme, eso seguro —murmura saliendo a la calle.

—Bueno —negocia no del todo sincero.

—¿Pero a qué te refieres con que qué va a pasar? —le mira de reojo teniendo repentinas ganas de romperle la cabeza de un golpe.

—No sé qué pasa ahora cuando la gente no se muere... ¿Vas a querer casarte conmigo como mi sestra? Ella es la única que nunca se ha muerto.

La cara de desagrado de Estados Unidos debe ser totalmente épica, entre pensar que lo ha hecho con su hermana y luego... peor aún, pensar en una boda.

—Ewww! Noo! —protesta arrugando la nariz.

—Ah! Menos mal —Rusia se siente considerablemente aliviado por que sinceramente, con Bielorusia tiene más que suficiente en ese aspecto.

El americano le mira a la cara y se cambia el peso del pie, pensando que la próxima vez ÉL quiere ser quien se tire a Rusia... (vamos a ver si lo logra... no le vemos muchas posibilidades si no lo amarra)

—Podríamos... —se humedece los labios —, quizás... ir a comer la próxima semana.

Rusia le mira de reojo y se lo piensa.

—Puedes venir a mi casa —decide. Estados Unidos vacila, nervioso con eso, y luego decide intentar negociar.

—Voy con una condición. Si es en tu casa, yo te —agregar explicación que indica exactamente dónde va a colocar a Florida—, a ti.

—¿Por qué? —inclina la cabeza y parpadea, no de una manera agresiva, sino curiosa. El americano se incomoda un poco, frunciendo el ceño.

—Porque a mi también me... porque... —carraspea... joder con las preguntas del fucking commie—. Es lo justo. Si es aquí, tú... tú vas a arriba, si es en tu casa, yo.

—Vale —sonríe. Estados Unidos levanta las cejas sorprendido y le tiende una mano para cerrar el trato.

Los ojos violetas miran la mano y vuelve a apretarsela con demasiada fuerza y firmeza. Apretón que el americano aguanta como los hombres.

—Bien. Good bye.

—Paka —se despide con una sonrisa tranquila.

El chico traga saliva y recupera su mano mirándole a los ojos. Rusia simplemente se da la vuelta para irse.

Estados Unidos le mira irse y se encoge de hombros, levantando una mano para parar un taxi y subiéndose a él... temblando un poco y doliéndose un poco más. Le pide al taxista que le lleve a su casa, acostándose un poco en el taxi, llevándose las manos a la cabeza en plan OH MY GOOOOOOOSH...

—OH MY GODDDD —De hecho, lo dice.

Rusia se va a buscar un taxi también llega al hotel y se va a dormir tan tranquilo.

xoOXOox

Inglaterra sale del restaurante hecho una fiera tirando del canadiense (como siempre) que le sigue a duras penas.

Francia sale tras ellos agobiado por Estados Unidos y más aún por inglaterra, sin decir nada, siguiendole el paso al inglés con la misma dificultad que el canadiense o una poca menos quizás.

El británico acaba por parar un taxi, con el ceño fruncido, dispuesto a patear algo. Francia mira a Canadá mordiéndose el labio y suspira.

—¿Estás bien? —le pregunta al inglés sabiendo perfectamente la respuesta, mientras le pone una mano en el hombro.

Inglaterra se mueve bruscanmente y se mete al taxi tirando de Canadá y refunfuñando un poco. Francia le da la vuelta al taxi y abre la puerta para entrar.

Canadá entra tras el ingles, así que este queda en medio otra vez, dando una dirección al taxista.

Francia le mira de reojo y se le recarga, tocándole con el hombro y con la pierna, pero sin ponerle una mano encima.

—¿A dónde vamos?

—A casa de ese bloody niñato emancipado.

Francia le mira de reojo y levanta un brazo, pasándoselo por detrás de los hombros pero recargándolo en el asiento, sin tocarle aun.

—Bien —asiente y... tras mas de una hora de tensión, mal humor y respuestas desagradables Francia envuelve a Inglaterra bajo las sábanas, en un pequeño capullo, mientras le abraza y le dice cosas bonitas al oído, después de colgar un cartel en la puerta que dice "no molestar".

Inglaterra se acurruca en sus brazos sollozando un poquito, hecho bolita y se siente mejor.

xoOXOox

Estados Unidos llega a su casa después de un rato, adolorido, tembloroso, impresionado, satisfecho, hambriento y tan cansado como pocas veces. Teme, Canadá, que duermes plácidamente en tu cama.

En cuanto entra a la casa, America empieza a hacer un RUIDAJAL en la cocina que despierta a su hermano, por que los otros dos no van a moverse, así que sale todo somnoliento después de pedirle a Joan que se asegure de que no es un ladrón lo que hay en la cocina.

El estadounidense se está preparando toda la cantidad de cosas que se les pueda ocurrir y que incluyen tres huevos fritos, dos sandwiches y una hamburguesa, mientras come helado con galletas directamente de un bote de un galón...

—Has vuelto... vivo —sonríe un poco el canadiense frotándose un ojo—. Awesome! ¿cómo ha ido?

Al primer "has", lo sentimos Canadá, Estados Unidos pega un salto de dos metros y medio, tomando su pistola que tenía convenientemente colocada junto a la estufa, apuntándole a su hermano a la cabeza, quien le mira paralizado y acojonado. El agresor parpadea un par de segundos, porque está demasiado demasiado cansado como para pensar a una velocidad decente, pero cuando nota quién es, evidentemente baja el arma relajándose.

—Oh... Brother. ¡Me pegaste un susto...!

—Sorry... oí ruido y... —vacila—. vine a ver si todo va bien.

El estadounidense sonríe un poco y deja el arma junto a la estufa, suspirando. Desvía la mirada.

—I'm hungry —sentencia girándose a la sartén y sacando los huevos de ahí —. ¿Quieres unos?

—¿Has... cómo... estás bien?

—Sureeee... —risita rara.

—No, creo que no quiero —niega pero toma una galleta—. Well, me alegro, mañana me lo cuentas —pide el muy inocente pensando que le dejara ir a dormir.

—Fuimos a... Fue... La cosa más rara que he hecho nunca, brother.

—Oh, yes... Eso ya lo supongo, yo lo pense desde el principio.

Estados Unidos ENGULLE los tres huevos de dos bocados, temblando un poco aún, algo maniaco, mientras niega con la cabeza.

Canadá le mira y traga saliva, no por que no le haya visto hacer eso antes, pero...

—Nopfh, nmno lmo shupfonej —responde con la boca llena.

—What? —pregunta tras bostezar, el estadounidense le mira de reojo yendo a por su plato, cojeando de la manera menos evidente que puede.

—Fuimos a un motel —murmura.

Canadá no se entera del cojeo por que está más dormido que despierto, empieza a comerse su galleta.

—Oh, aja...

—Y en el taxi... Me... Yo me había cortado el dedo en el restaurante y... En el taxi se me echó encima y... Me mordió el labio, pero yo le empujé y no me ha gustado que me mordiera, pero luego él me dió a probar su sangre y pasó algo como... Un beso con las sangres y le dije que no podía ser ahí, entonces entramos y... Yo le bese más y le empujé a la cama... —vacila pensando en como continuar para verse el como el awesome, cerrando los ojos y pensando en qué COSA acaba de pasar. Le da una mordida al sándwich y una a la hamburguesa.

Canadá se sonroja un poco incómodo, aunque está acostumbrado a estas historias.

—Oh, ¿y entonces? —solo se le ocurre decir.

Con los ojos aún cerrados, toma aire y empieza a hablar con voz más suave.

—Estaba arriba de mi y me rompió la camisa, creo que me estaba oliendo. Podía sentirle perfectamente contra mi cadera. Ni siquiera estaba pensando. No sé qué me pasaba, pero parecía que me... hubiera drogado o algo, no conseguía pensar en orden.

Canadá carraspea.

—Oh.

—Se me acercó, se quitó el cinturón, y... Yo sabía que iba a amarrarme o a ahorcarme o algo, así que me quite el mío, iba a quitarle... —susurra mientras piensa en su propia mano claramente acariciándole el pelo de la nuca y la mejilla... ¡Acariciándole! Mientras Rusia le besaba con una suavidad inconcebible para ser quién era. Se sonroja.

—¿Y lo hizo? —pregunta tenso pero el estadounidense niega con la cabeza suavemente terminándose el sándwich—. Oh.

—No lo intentó siquiera —susurra y ni él mismo puede entender lo que pasó hace rato.

—Maybe... Well, I don't know.

—¿Quizás qué?

—I don't know, quizás no quería atarte

—Yo quería atarle... Y matarle.. —responde pensando que en realidad, quería otras cosas y ni siquiera pensó un segundo en atarle.

—¿Sí? Oh, vaya... —Canadá le cree.

—Brother...

El canadiense le mira.

—Fue.. —vacila, Canadá cambia el peso de pie y arruga la nariz subiéndose las gafas.

Por un instante Estados Unidos está a punto de decir la palabra mágica, pero luego de arrepiente.

—Raro.

—Bueno, quizás será mejor que no pienses más en ello. Ya pasó, ahora se irán tus sueños y ya. Dentro de unos meses nos reiremos de esto como una anecdota.

—Voy a ir a Moscow la próxima semana.

—Eh? —vacila pensando que ha oído mal.

—Voy a ir a Moscow, a comer, la próxima semana.

—Ah... Ehm... Oh —vacila sin saber que decir, porque no esperaba esto.

—What?

—Nothing, nothing, it's OK. Solo no me lo esperaba.

—¿Por?

—Pues... —sigue nervioso—. No pensé que fueras a salir con él ni nada parecido —confiesa.

—¿Salir con él?

—I-I mean... I don't know, no sé como decirlo, pero si le ves varias veces de una manera distendida para... Well, eso, ¿no es como salir?

—Yo no le estoy viendo varias veces de manera distendida —murmura incomodándose porque sabe bien que es verdad.

—Bueno, le has visto una vez y... otra la semana que viene...

—¿Y? Solo es... Vernos. No me gusta ni nada, es vernos y ya.

Canadá se encoge de hombros en plan "no sé que sea entonces, pero no te ves con alguien que no te gusta".

—¿Dónde está Iggy?

—Ah... durmiendo, se ha puesto un poco triste en el restaurante.

—¿ESTABA EN EL RESTAURANTE?

—Yes. Ya lo hablamos, que ellos vendrían un poco más tarde en otro coche por si tenías problemas.

—Lo había olvidado por completo —se pasa una mano por el pelo.

—¿T-te olvidaste de England? —pregunta impresionado. Estados Unidos parpadea, impresionándose también.

—Ehm... Oh, vaya, no pasa nada... supongo, vinimos aquí y se fueron a dormir.

—¿Y qué es lo que vió? —pregunta tragando saliva.

—Pues... nos fuimos cuando besaste a Russia.

—C-Cuándo... —traga saliva—, yo no... yo no le besé.

—Ehm... tú te abalanzaste sobre la mesa y le pusiste los labios sobre los suyos, lo vimos, por eso nos fuimos —explica nervioso.

—Shut up —se sonroja. Canadá baja la cabeza sumiso—. Y... vieron cuándo me... cuándo estaba de espalda en... —traga saliva

—¿De espalda?

—Oh, no vieron cuando el me tiró...

—¿Te tiró?

—Porque yo me dejé —se apresura a aclarar.

—¿Dejaste que te tirara?

Estados Unidos se incomoda

—Oh...—el canadiense cae en la cuenta y carraspea.

—What?

—¿Por qué dejaste que te tirara?—pregunta y niega con la cabeza.

—Porque...

—I mean... ¿Para qué? ¿Qué hizo?

—Pues hizo... M-Me la... —se lleva una mano al labio recordando exactamente lo que le hizo—, me...

—Oh... Ehm...

Estados Unidos se sonroja.

—Quizás deberíamos ir a dormir —propone Canadá.

—Yes, quizás... estoy muy cansado

Ambos asienten y dejando la cocina hecha un asco. América saca un bote de leche de tres litros, para llevárselo. Se dirige al cuarto mientras sigue cojeando un poco.

Esta vez Canadá sí lo nota levantando las cejas, sin comentar nada.

Suena el timbre en Berlin.

Alemania está trabajando, así que Prusia abre la puerta y Rusia se planta frente a él con aire imponente, en lo que el albino tarda en reaccionar el ruso le toma de la nuca y le planta un beso para "ver que pasa"

Hungría, que había ido a abrir la puerta, parpadea... y parpadea... y parpadea... pensando que debe estar viendo mal.

Prusia, evidentemente se queda sin aire, acojonado sin saber lo que pasa, pero cuando siente a Rusia encima suyo se pone muy nervioso no tanto por el asunto de "diosmiodiosmiomevaamatar".

Italia, que lo ve a lo lejos, se asusta y sale corriendo a buscar a Alemania, mientras el ruso sigue a lo suyo hasta morderle el labio a Prusia también para hacerle sangre.

Hungría sigue pensando que debe estar viendo algo mal... se da la vuelta y se aleja de la puerta, tallándose los ojos.

Prusia parpadea y protesta sin poder soltarse mientras Rusia insiste un poquito más y acaba por lamerle.

La húngara se vuelve a voltear a la puerta después de unos segundos, de intento de paz mentaaaal... frunce el ceño al ver la escena de nuevo y se acerca enfadada.

En serio tienes que imaginar a Prusia moviendo los brazos como loco sin saber que hacer, hasta que finalmente Rusia le suelta como si nada y Hungría empuja al ruso del pecho con fuerza.

La húngara es una BESTIA gracias a Rusia y a Turquía pero aún así, el ruso ni se mueve.

Y Prusia está... demasiadas cosas a la vez para saber qué acaba de pasar.

Alguien tendría que detener a la pobrecita chica... es que va a matarle, o mejor dicho: a matarse al intentar matarle.

—¿Qué es lo que haces? —pregunta ella.

—No lo sé —confiesa Prusia con un hilo de voz, bastante sonrojado en realidad.

—No es igual —valora Rusia.

—¿No es igual qué? ¿Qué haces? —chilla Hungría HISTÉRICA

—Que Soyedinennyye Shtaty —responde poniéndole una mano en la abeza mientras Prusia desaparece de ahí disimuladamente

Hungría le quita la mano de su cabeza de un manotazo y se mete hacia la casa cerrando la puerta tras ella.

Alemania, que estaba hablando por teléfono con Angela Merkel cuando ha sido alertado por Italia, baja las escaleras justo cuando Hungría medio cierra la puerta en la cara de Rusia... ligeramente consternado.

Prusia se encierra en su cuarto bastante asustado y con un poco de calor en las regiones vitales pensando en que coño acaba de pasar y sin saber como sentirse al respecto, chupándose la sangre del labio.

Al otro lado del mundo, suena desesperadamente el teléfono de Francia, demasiado temprano en la madrugada.

—Mmmmmm... —protesta Francia que desafiando todas las leyes del tiempo y el espacio, que en casa de Estados Unidos abrazando a Inglaterra la madrugada del día D.

—Contestaaaa —empuja al inglés.

—mmmmmtuteléfono,imbecil.

—Esdenocheestuyo—murmura e Inglaterra le da un "patada".

—Aggh... —se gira estirando una mano y tomando su teléfono. El inglés se acurruca.

Francia le abraza un poco más acurrucándose también y contesta.

—Mmmmmh

—tiohavenidorusslandymehabesa doymehahechosangreyluegounga rncasilepegayluegosehaidocon mibruderyyomeheasustadoynoha sidonadawesome

—Eh?

—tiohavenidorusslandymehabesa doymehahechosangreyluegounga rncasilepegayluegosehaidocon mibruderyyomeheasustadoynoha sidonadawesome —repite Prusia.

—Prusse? —susurra y está sumamente dormido como para entender semejante cosa tan larga—. Russie?

—Jaaaa! —lloriquea.

—¿Qué hizo Russie?

—Mebesocuandovinoaveramibrude rymeasusteyestoyhistericonom eloesperabaynohasidoawesomey nomehagustado!

—¿Dices que te besó? —parpadea descolocado.

—Ja... —lloriquea de nuevo.

—Russie?

—Nein, soy Preussen!

—Oui, oui, ya se que eres Prusse. Ve más despacio, s'il vous plait.

—No puedooooo... ¡Estoy encerrado en mi cuarto y llevo una hora dando vueltas intentando que Spanien o tú me contestéis!

Francia parpadea un poquito despertándose más.

—Dices que... Russie quoi?

—¡Besarme! ¡Besarme!

—¿Te besó? ¿Por qué te besó?

—No lo seeeeeé.

—Y el pánico es... —bosteza—, te excitó, asumo.

Prusia se paraliza y se sonroja de golpe, Francia ni se inmuta.

—N-Nein —miente en un susurro.

—Prusse por dios, ni por ser la maldita hora que es vas a engañarme con eso. ¿Estás bien?

—N-Nein —suspira apretando los ojos e Inglaterra le da una patada a Francia para que se calle.

Francia le da un beso a Inglaterra en la cabeza y baja el tono.

—Han pasado cosas raras desde anoche, Prusse —susurra.

El inglés gira y se acurruca del otro lado, buscándole un poco el francés se acerca y le tapa un poco con la cobija, poniendo un cojín a su lado y dándole un beso suave en la mejilla.

Inglaterra se abraza al cojín idiotamente.

—Ja, eso ya lo he visto!

—Non, non... cosas más raras, cher —le acaricia un poco el pelo al inglés, susurrando, esperando que no se vaya a despertar y se sienta al otro lado del cuarto en el sillón, hablando en un susurro—. Amerique, creo que... se lió con Russie.

—Was?

—Shhh... —susurra—. Es un secreto, Angleterre está bastante triste en realidad. La cosa es que anoche fueron a cenar y luego se dieron un beso frente a mi. El garçón, bueno no sé si ha vuelto siquiera, pero... tenía pinta de ir bien la cosa.

—Pero... Pero... pero...

—No pensé que... fuera a besarte a ti también. ¿Sólo te besó?

—Ja! ¡Y casi me arranca el labio si no es por que soy súper fuerte y súper awesome!

—Oh dieu... —aprieta los ojos—. ¿Qué te dijo de Amerique?

—Nada, solo dijo que no era igual.

—¿Sabes algo más? ¿No tuvo sexo contigo? ¿Sabes si lo hizo con Amerique?

—Nein! Nein! Si hasta vino Ungarn y casi le arranca la cabeza, ahora está hablando con West.

—Para como ví las cosas, creo que deben haberlo hecho —susurra en tono chismosil—. ¿Qué tal besa Russie?

—¿Pero Amerika? ¿Con Russland? ¿por qué? —pregunta ignorando la otra pregunta escabrosa.

—No le cuentes a nadie, Prusse, pero... bueno, en pocas y breves, creo que le odia, pero siempre he dicho yo que la tensión sexual ahí en medio es DEMASIADA. Al final, Amerique lo ha aceptado.

—Oh... Así que ha ido y se lo ha tirado... ¿Pero por qué los besos? ¿Y por qué a mi?

—Cher, es Russie... y tu le conoces. ¿En serio vas a preguntarme eso?

—Ja, por que no lo entiendo.

—Russie hace lo que le sale de los huevos, cher... no creo que sea porque quisiera besarte a t... ohhh! Oh la la! ¿Querías que quisiera besarte?

—Was!? Neineinein! Quiero decir, ¡hace mucho tiempo de eso! Yo no... ¡Ya no!

—¿Ni siquiera un poquitoooo? —sonríe maligno.

—Nein —aprieta los ojos y se sonroja, tratando de convencerse a si mismo más que nada.

—Venga, mon amour, hasta yo mismo tendría curiosidad... ¿Qué tal lo hace?

—Frankreich! —suplica avergonzado—. ¡De verdad hace mucho tiempo de eso y ya está superado!

—Bien, como ya está superado puedes decirme si besa bien o no.

—Mmmm —vacila incomodo—. Nnn... No lo sé.

—Solo dime, ¿besa bien? ¿Es suave y delicado como baila?

—Ja... En algunas cosas, pero luego casi me arranca el labio —se lleva la mano a la herida que le ha hecho en los labios inconscientemente.

—¿Y eso no te ha excitado ni un poquito?

—Frankreich, tío! —protesta sonrojándose por que Sí lo ha hecho.

Francia se ríe un poquito.

—No te rías! No tenía que pasar! Me pillo de improvisto! —protesta el albino.

—No tiene nada de malo que te guste.

—¡Claro que sí! ¡Es un psicópata y Ungarn se puso furiosa! —cae en la cuenta y sonríe—. Eh! ¡Ungarn se puso furiosa!

—Es un psicópata, oui... ¡Oh! Se puso celosa, ¿ves? ¡Ahora son dos cosas buenas!

—Bueno, Entonces... Amerika y Russland... Debe estarle contando eso a West

—En serio no vas a decirme si besa bien —más risas—. Tienes que averiguar que le cuenta.

—Voy a espiar... —decide saliendo por la puerta

—Oh... bien! —se levanta y se sienta en la cama junto a inglaterra, pasándole una mano por el pelo. En uno de esos cariñitos amorosos muy muy de Francia.

Inglaterra restriega la cara por el cojín pensando que le está abrazando, es un poquito patético.

Francia se muerde el labio recostándose del otro lado del inglés y jalando la almohada para que gire hacia él, abrazándole un poco.

Inglaterra sigue a la almohada sin soltarla. Francia le besa los labios suavemente

—Eh, ven... aquí estoy ya —sonríe porque a Francia le ENCAAAAAANTA que Inglaterra le busque y le abrace y... esas cosas rosas y puking rainbows—. Prusse? —susurra.

Inglaterra protesta un poco con un mmmm y de pronto suelta el cojín dándose la vuelta.

—Ja! Ja! Estoy aquí, es que fui al recibidor pero no se oye y ahora he salido al jardín que hay una ventana abierta...

xoOXOox

Mientras tanto, Alemania frunce el ceño al ver de reojo a Hungría salir furiosa del recibidor, mientras baja las escaleras y se acerca a la puerta abriéndola de nuevo para ver qué pasa.

—Privet! —saluda Rusia sonriendo contento.

—Oh. Russland —cara sin expresión, gesto con la cabeza. Abre la puerta para dejarle pasar.

Rusia entra tan feliz, mirando alrededor como siempre y Alemania suspira como siempre, pensando en la torre de trabajo que tiene, y en "a ver ahora qué se le ocurre a Rusia".

—He venido a verte —explica feliz mientras entra a la sala.

—¿Qué se te ofrece? —pregunta invitándole a sentarse educadamente, sentándose el en el sillón de una pieza.

El ruso se sienta tranquilamente.

—¿Quieres vodka?

El alemán le mira a la cara y levanta un poquito las cejas. El ruso saca igualmente la botella y los vasos de dentro de su abrigo.

—¿Quiero vodka? —pregunta sonriendo imperceptiblemente de lado, en un chiste más para él que para Rusia, chiste tipo "Vas a contarme algo que amerite que me tome tres vasitos de vodka al hilo, o solo vienes a saludarme?" que seguramente entendería Austria... por ejemplo.

Rusia parpadea sin entender, se sirve un vaso y se lo toma de un solo golpe.

—Lo he visto en las películas —empieza cuando el alemán extiende una mano pidiéndole un vasito para él.

—¿Qué has visto en las películas?

—Creo que fue una cita, lo he visto en las películas —explica sirviéndole el vasito.

Alemania le mira unos instantes y vuelve a suspirar, porque con el paso del tiempo ha aprendido más o menos a tratar al ruso.

—¿Qué fue una cita?

—Lo que pasó la otra noche —responde mirándole. Alemania parpadea.

—¿Viste una película de una cita la otra noche?

—Da, se lo pedí a Ukraina y me las dio.

Alemania asiente un poco descolocado pero tranquilizándose. Quizás Rusia sólo había ido a hablar un poco de cine.

—Vaya. Yo vi Intouchables la semana pasada con Italien. Es una francesa —cuenta dándole un traguito a su vodka.

—Esa no la he visto.

—Es buena película.

—Aún así creo que él cree que fue una cita por lo que dice en sus películas, es un poco raro —le mira.

—¿Él?

—Da.

—¿Quién?

—Soyedinennyye Shtaty.

Alemania frunce el ceño.

—No estoy entendiendo.

—En realidad yo tampoco sé si lo entiendo, fue muy extraño.

—¿La película?

—Net, la cena... la cita, me parece.

—¿De qué cita hablas?

—No sé si fue una cita, creo que él lo cree, es confuso.

—Amerika? —levanta las cejas.

—Da.

—Amerika tuvo una cita?

—Da, creo que él lo piensa.

—¿Estás espiando otra vez a Amerika?

—¿Espiarle? —inclina la cabeza—. Da.

Alemania suspira porque al final, todos espían a todos aún en estos tiempos.

—¿Pero en su cita?

—Net, ¿para qué iba a espiarle?

—¿No me estás diciendo que tuvo una cita?

—Da, creo que él lo piensa —insiste—. Lo vi en las películas.

—¿Y qué te importa si tuvo una cita o no...? ¿una cita con quién?

—Conmigo.

Las cejas de Alemania deben acariciar a Italia que está en el piso de arriba.

—¿Perdón? —le mira creyendo que escuchó mal. Rusia inclina la cabeza—. ¿Amerika tuvo una cita con quien?

—Conmigo. Estaba el otro Soyedinennyye Shtaty creo y mi sestra Belarus, pero ellos se fueron.

Alemania parpadea mirándole a los ojos.

—Fuiste con Amerika a algún sitio, con Belarus y con... ¿quién dices?

—Con el otro Soyedinennyye Shtaty, el de los osos. Pero no estoy seguro

—Canadá —aclara bebiendo un poco más del vodka—. Estoy seguro de que no fue una cita.

—Yo también lo creo, pero mi sestra me dio esas películas y fue tan extraño.

—¿Por?

—Me las dio por que se lo pedí.

—Nein, nein. Lo extraño. ¿Por qué fue extraño?

—Pues... —Rusia se lo piensa y encuentra muchas cosas—. No me hizo nada de daño —acaba por resumir

—Gott sei danke, aunque Amerika no te hace daño nunca cuando están en una reunión de trabajo —Alemania sigue sin encontrarle la gracia a la cosa.

—Y tampoco se murió. Eso fue muy extraño —sigue. Alemania se mueve un poco en su asiento, incómodo.

—¿Por qué habría de haberse muerto Amerika en una reunión de trabajo? —carraspea y le mira a los ojos—, no le habrás hecho nada, ¿o sí?

—Belarus es la única que no se ha muerto, pero no fue como con ella —explica—. Fue muy raro.

—¿Qué es lo que no fue como con ella? —tenso, aun mirándole a los ojos.

—El sexo.

Alemania niega con la cabeza en un movimiento corto y rápido, como alejando un pensamiento.

—¿El qué?

—El sexo —repite mirándole.

—E-El sexo con Belaus —se sonroja un poquito—. ¿Qué tiene que ver eso con —carraspeo— Amerika?

—El sexo con mi sestra no fue como el sexo con Soyedinennyye Shtaty —explica a saco.

Alemania traga saliva y se lleva una mano al pelo, peinándoselo hacia atrás. Carraspea otra vez.

—¿El sexo con Amerika?

—Da.

—¿C-Cuál sexo con Amerika? —pregunta mirándole fijamente a los ojos.

—Pues... el que tuve después de la cena —explica volviendo a inclinar la cabeza sin entender por que Alemania le pregunta tanto sobre esto.

El alemán levanta otra vez las cejas hasta la estratósfera y se lleva mecánicamente su copita a los labios sin dejar de mirarle a la cara, preguntándose desde cuando tienen sexo Rusia y Estados Unidos. Baja un poco la copita abriendo los labios para decir algo y luego la sube otra vez sin decirlo, parpadeando descolocado.

Rusia paladea un poco, relamiéndose los labios.

—No sabía que —carraspea y desvía la mirada volviendo a sonrojarse—, tú —carraspea—, no que realmente quisiera saberlo...

—Pero fue raro. Su sangre es rara —insiste.

—Sangre —repite mirándole con más insistencia a la cara y luego se acuerda de lo que ha dicho antes—. Mein gott... espera, espera. Cómo es que... ¿Amerika está bien?

Rusia se sonroja un poco con el asunto de la sangre por que sabe que está mal.

—¿Bien? —pregunta sin entender Alemania carraspea y se mueve un poco en su lugar.

—¿Violaste a Amerika? —pregunta directamente. Rusia se lo piensa.

—No lo sé —responde—. Él me lo pidió.

Parpadeo parpadeo. Alemania piensa que es injusto que sea él, que tiene tanto trabajo, el que termina escuchando esta bola de chorradas.

—¿Él te pidió qué?

—Sexo, dijo que quería ser uno conmigo y luego hice que Ukraina llamara a Belarus.

Alemania suelta el aire por la nariz como una risita.

—¿Amerika diciendo que quería ser uno contigo?

—Da, por eso hice que Ukraina llamara a Belarus y ella se fuera. Estaba muy enfadada.

—Russland... perdona, pero Amerika pidiéndote que seas uno con él es como sacado de un cuento absurdo.

Rusia inclina la cabeza hacia un lado mirándole sin entender del todo y Alemania se pellizca el puente de la nariz.

—¿Podrías contarme todo lo que pasó esa noche? —pregunta y querido mío... no sabes lo que estás pidiendo

Rusia se rasca la cabeza pensando y sonríe.

—Da.

Alemania se mueve en su lugar, mirándole.

—Me llamó y me dijo que quería llamar Dora a mi nueva Beluga, pero yo la llamé Amerika para molestarle.

Alemania levanta una ceja sin entender a qué coño viene eso a cuento.

—Ja.

—Y entonces me dijo que fuera a cenar y yo les conté a todos para que no me esperaran a cenar y mi sestra dijo que quería venir conmigo por que no se fía de Soyedinennyye Shtaty.

—Aja... —asiente pensando que si alguien no necesita que le cuiden demasiado es Rusia.

—Y un señor nos... ¡Anda! —de golpe se acuerda. Alemania da un saltito mirándole.

—Was?

—Belarus y yo le metimos en el maletero para que no se fuera y no tuviera frío. No creo que mi sestra lo sacara de allí —explica—. Oh, bueno —se encoge de hombros como si nada.

Alemania parpadea con un escalofrío.

—¿Cuándo fue eso?

—Ayer noche—sonríe de forma tan feliz que resulta espeluznante.

Alemania aprieta los dientes pensando que es muy probable que el pobre diablo ya esté muerto... aun así, hace una nota mental de hablarle a Estados Unidos.

—Sigue, ¿ese pobre hombre les...?

—Nos fue a recoger al aeropuerto y nos llevó a un restaurante.

El alemán asiente mirándole, pensando que hasta aquí suena más o menos lógico.

—Pero no tenían Borsch.

—Bueno, supongo que no era un restaurante ruso —se encoge de hombros —. ¿Qué pasó después?

—Soyedinennyye Shtaty dijo que era el mejor de Nueva york pero ni tenían Borsch —sigue—. Aún así le dije spasibo por invitarme —agrega muy orgulloso de si mismo. El alemán suelta el aire por la nariz, impacientándose un poco.

—¿Y qué pasó después?

—Pues dijo que quería saber cómo estaba yo y luego le dije que él solo come hamburguesas y le conté de la vez que quise probar a tomar solo vodka y le pregunté si sabía a hamburguesas y dijo que yo no me lo podía comer y mi sestra le preguntó por que nos había invitado y dijo que quería ser uno conmigo.

—Was? ¿Así? ¿Le dijo a Belarus que quería ser uno contigo? Quizás estaba bromeando.

—Net, por que luego yo hice que Belarus se fuera y me dijo que estaba hablando de sexo y le dije que sí.

Alemania parpadea, flipando.

—Amerika... Amérika te dijo que quería tener sexo contigo... —repite vacilando de manera sumamente extraña en Alemania.

—Da.

Se vuelve a pasar una mano por el pelo, sonrojándose un poco, realmente sorprendido, volviendo a preguntarse si habrían hecho esto antes sin que él lo supiera. Rusia se sirve un poco más de vodka tan tranquilo.

—¿Qué pasó después?

—Dijo que yo no iba a matarle —explica bebiéndose el vodka.

—En el restaurante...Seguían ahí, a eso me refiero..

—Da. Y me enseñó a hacer una cosa.

—¿A hacer qué? —oh, dios.

—Es raro, pero dijo que a él le gusta —le mira.

Alemania parpadea incomodándose un poco sin saber por qué, aunque piensa que debe ser algo con la PSP o algo por el estilo, porque esta historia es demasiado surreal como para ser cierta.

Rusia se levanta y con toda su velocidad y agilidad se echa sobre el alemán, sin llegar a tirar la butaca esta vez, pero con ese mismo ímpetu para hacer... Bueno, lo obvio.

Alemania le pone las manos en los hombros empujándole para que se separe y creo que jamás en mi vida lo había yo visto tan, tan, tan sorprendido/acojonado.

Justo en ese momento, Prusia levanta la cabeza por la ventana abierta y ve a Rusia sobre Alemania, quedándose sin aliento.

—Oh, tío... —susurra para Francia.

—Quoi? Quoi? —susurra abrazando a Inglaterra y mirándole sonriendo.

—Russland! ¡Está besando a mi bruder!

Rusia acaba por separarse mucho antes que con Prusia y volver a sentarse todo feliz por que le gusta aprender cosas nuevas. Por que luego hablan a Francia de pendoneo, pero Rusia ya ha besado a tres personas... Y Estados Unidos a dos.

—Mein gott in himmel, Russland! —protesta con su voz de general de campo de concentración, mirando a Rusia con el ceño fruncido.

—Qu-Quoi? En.. Oh! ¿Ese es ton frére? —pregunta Francia al teléfono al oir los gritos.

—Da? —Rusia mira a Alemania inocentemente. El alemán se limpia la boca con el dorso de la mano y con cara de desagrado... flipando en múltiples colores, en realidad—. Antes se lo he hecho a tu hermano, pero no es lo mismo.

—Nein, Russland, nein. ¡Uno no va por el mundo haciendo eso con la gente! —le riñe

—Anda... ¿está mal? —pregunta inocente.

—Sirvememasvodka! —protesta señalando su copita y pasándose otra vez una mano por el pelo.

—Pero Soyedinennyye Shtaty dijo que a él le gusta —se defiende sirviéndola igual.

—Pues si a él le gusta que le des un beso, dale un beso a él, no al resto del mundo.

—Oh —entiende... Vete tú a saber qué—. Vale —accede sonriente mientras Alemania vacía su copita.

—Ja, le esta diciendo… —aprieta los ojos Prusia en el jardín, escuchando lo de que le besó a él—. West le ha dicho que no le bese y Russland que antes me beso a mi, dice que a Amerika le gusto que le besara... iugh

—Iugh? Pero si a ti también te gusto, mon amour —sonríe Francia—. Trata de oír que más pasó. No puedo cree que haya besado a Allemagne —se ríe en silencio.

—Shhh, calla, lo esta contando... —protesta Prusia y Alemania suspira.

—Amerika te dió un beso entonces... —comenta con voz más o menos plana —¿Había pasado esto antes?

—Net —responde mirándole. Alemania suelta de nuevo el aire por la nariz gruñendo un poco y pensando en lo que le va a decir Austria cuando le cuente los sucesos...

—¿Y qué pasó después? —pregunta ahora sin estar seguro de querer saber.

—Él dijo que yo besaba mal y que era un tonto y que no le gustaba —explica con un aire bastante amenazador.

—¿No has dicho que le gusta?

—Da, por que yo tiré la mesa, me eché sobre él haciendo caer su silla y sujetándole del cuello para estrangularle por si hacia algo raro y le volví a besar.

Alemania parpadea flipando otra vez

—Dices que todo esto... Con Amérika...

Rusia le mir ay Alemania niega con la cabeza.

—Sigue —pide el germánico.

—Bueno, pues él se excitó —resume.

El alemán parpadea y tiene que contener se está vez para no Flipar en voz alta con un "Was?!". Cierra los ojos y toma aire lentamente. Y los abre de inmediato poniéndose en guardia cuando recuerda que la última vez le hizo una demostración de lo que pasó, poniéndose en guardia.

—Oh, tío! dice que lo tiró al suelo y Amerika se empalmó, que ridículo —se burla Prusia con eso, pero se sonroja con cierto sentimiento empático.

Francia levanta las cejas mirando al inglés para asegurarse que duerme. Inglaterra susurra algo sobre Moony Penny.

—Dieu, deja de decir que es ridículo... ¿Qué más dicen?

—Y vino un señor a reñirnos, pero él le contestó y nos levantamos y pidió vodka para mi —explica Rusia sonriendo como si eso le hubiera sorprendido más qué que se empalmara.

Asiente ya totalmente en plan... "Okaaaaay, ¿y que más? ¿Luego pasó un cerdo volando frente a ustedes?" mientras le extiende su vasito de vodka pensando que quizás le dio absinth en vez de vodka.

—Comimos un poco más y me dijo que esa vez lo había hecho mejor y entonces se hizo un corte en el pulgar —explica mostrando su pulgar y dibujando una raya sobre él con su dedo indice de la otra mano para ilustrar el corte.

—Dice que Amerika pidió vodka para él y que se cortó un pulgar... —explica Prusia—. Tío, esto es escalofriante.

—Sigue oyendo, venga... ¿No le arranco nada? ¿Le gustó la sangre? —pregunta Francia—. Russie ES escalofriante, ya lo sabes.

—Aja... —Alemania mira a Rusia con curiosidad y luego asiente con la cabeza.

—Huele muy bien —valora sonrojándose un poco otra vez. Alemania se incomoda un poco y le mira a los ojos.

—¿Su sangre?

—Da —aparta la vista y se sonroja un poco más. Alemania flipa con la reacción.

—T-Te ha gustado su sangre entonces —traga saliva.

—Es rara —le mira.

—¿Por? —frunce el ceño

—No me calma —explica encogiéndose de hombros.

El alemán parpadea y le mira a los ojos, asumiendo que la sangre saliendo de un cráneo o algo así, calma sus ímpetus de asesinato. Ejem... No que a él le guste la sangre o la violencia en lo absoluto...  
—Dice que es rara, que no le calma... ¿qué demonios es lo que no le calma? ¿los instintos asesinos? —pregunta Prusia sin entender.

—Mmm... Quizás lo que no le calma es a Kamchatka —propone Francia al teléfono.

—Su sangre te... —le isnta a seguir Alemania y se sonroja un poco.

—Excita —Rusia acaba la frase como si nada. Alemania carraspea.

—Ja, acaba de decirlo, la sangre de Amerika le excita —confirma Prusia.

—Oh... Dieu, dime que no le desangró! —pide Francia alarmado.

—Así que después... Tú y Amerika... —sigue Alemania

—Yo le lamí el pulgar para calmarme, pero como me excitó, me levanté y le dije que nos fuéramos —explica el ruso y el alemán se talla un ojo, incómodo.

—Aja

—Y él me siguió. Fue un poco raro por que las personas no suelen seguirme, pero como él me lo pidió —se encoge de hombros—. Y subimos a un coche amarillo de esos.

—En un taxi —la única cosa familiar en un buen rato

—Da... Y su sangre no me dejaba pensar, pero había muchas personas y eso siempre es un problema por que siempre se ponen nerviosas y son muchos cadáveres. Es engorroso.

—¿Cadáveres?

—Da, de las otras personas nerviosas.

—Esta contando algo de un taxi y los cadáveres... —explica Prusia frunciendo el ceño.

—¿Cuáles cadáveres? —susurra Francia escandalizado.

—Pero con Amerika fue distinto...

—Da, por que no se murió.

—¿Y a él le gustó?

—Da, me lo dijo.

Alemania parpadea.

—Mein gott... ¿Y ahora salen? Tú y Amerika... Mein gott in himmel

—No sé, dice que Amerika no se murió... —sigue Prusia—. Dice que le dijo que le gusto y mi bruder dice que ahora están saliendo!

—¿En verdad? —sonríe Francia sinceramente.

—¿Salir? —pregunta Rusia inclinando la cabeza.

—¿Están juntos? —pregunta Alemania.

—Net, estoy aquí contigo ahora —responde sin entender por qué le pregunta eso.

—Es... Raro, esto es raro. ¿Pasó algo más que sea... Que no sea extraño?

—Bueno, yo le mordí el labio para hacerle sangre y él se enfadó, eso no fue raro, suele hacerlo así —explica.

—Creo que Russland no esta entendiendo... oh, dijo que le mordió el labio para hacerle sangre ¡Así que eso intentaba conmigo! —deduce Prusia—. Ah, pero Amerika se enfadó

Francia suspira y le da un beso al inglés en la frente, relajándose al saber que está vivo y bien y le gustó aparentemente.

—No eres el único enfadado entonces...

—Le mordiste el labio... —repite Alemania.

—Da, sangró por el labio y los besos fueron mejores —responde Rusia.

Alemania traga saliva porque un beso de Estados Unidos y Rusia es de esas cosas que uno no puede describir, pero le hacen apretar los ojos.

—Más besos entonces —sigue FLIPANDO.

—Da, pensé que a él le gustaría mi sangre y como le estaba cazando me mordí yo también el labio para dejarle probarla... Y cada vez respondía mejor, ni siquiera tuve que hacer nada más, fue muy extraño.

—¿Hacer nada más? ¿Nada más de qué?

—De nada. A veces la gente grita y tienes que tocarles para que se calmen, pero ni siquiera estaba gritando, estaba como yo y yo ni siquiera estaba atado ni gritando, ni nada.

—Oh, tío, podía vivir sin saber eso... —protesta Prusia—. Dice que cuando le sangro el labio los besos fueron mejores y que el también se hizo sangre a si mismo... tío, esto es tan fetichista.

—Mon Dieu... Lo macabro es lo de Amerique, de Russie ya lo sabíamos —valora Francia mientras piensa en su propios besos ensangrentados con Inglaterra y Alemania traga saliva.

—Mein gott Russland, ya no hacemos esas cosas.

—En realidad sí estaba gritando, luego bajamos del taxi y fuimos a un cuarto y estaba gritando pero no como los gritos normales, de otra forma.

—No le mataste, ¿verdad? —Alemania le mira fijamente.

—Net, net... Iba a atarle, pero se me olvidó.

Levanta las cejas porque el alemán sabe de esas cosas.

—¿Por qué se te olvidó?

—Él estaba gritando de una forma especial —se sonroja un poco.

—Oh... —carraspea —. Entiendo. Italien a veces también consigue que se me olvide.

—Dice que Amerika gritaba de una forma rara y que se olvido de atarle por eso —comenta Prusia y levanta una ceja sin entender.

—Ohh... Dieu. El garçón va a morirse como sepa que Russie esta describiendo sus gemidos —comenta Francia divertido.

—¿Gemidos? ¿Crees que se refiere a eso?

—Dudo que Amerique se permitiera a sí mismo gritar de dolor frente a Russie, aunque le estuviera arrancando a Florida

—Y luego me paso las manos por el cuello de una forma... Agradable —decide Rusia después de valorarlo—. Y seguía besándome y... Yo me quité los pantalones y él levantó las piernas para dejarme... Fue muy raro.

—Te paso las manos por el... —cierra los ojos—. Was?! ¿Te... Levantó las piernas?

—Oh, tío! —Prusia se escandaliza un poco con lo que esta oyendo, apretando los ojos.

—Quoi? —pregunta Francia preocupado.

—Dice que Amerika le acaricio mientras se besaban y que levanto las piernas dispuesto a ser el pasivo.

—Pardon? —levanta las cejas genuinamente sorprendido.

—Da. Por que estábamos así, cara a cara —explica Rusia haciendo un movimiento con las manos dando una palmada para ilustrarlo. Alemania aprieta los ojos.

—Esta es mucha información... Demasiada.

—Dice que lo hicieron cara a cara... tío, esto es traumático —protesta Prusia—. Creo que ya he oído suficiente

—Oh... Eso es mejor, se sentirá menos humillado —valora Francia

—¿Pero eso no es como más... amoroso?

—Exacto —asegura el francés.

—Oh —responde Rusia, por que ni siquiera sabía que es incomodo para los demás que les expliquen las posturas sexuales—. Pero es que es raro por que yo nunca lo hago así.

—Parece gustarles más, Italien también quiere...

—Da. Como los besos —asiente.

—No pensé que pudiera pasar eso con Amerika. A mi no me desagradan los besos...

Rusia lo valora.

—A mi tampoco —decide.

—No sabía que te gustaba Amerika.

—¿Gustarme? —pregunta frunciendo el ceño y valorándolo.

—¿No?

—Net.

—Pero has tenido sexo con él.

—Da —asiente.

—¿Qué va a pasar ahora? —frunce el ceño.

—Pues va a venir a casa la próxima semana y lo haremos otra vez —sonríe feliz y Alemania se queda con la boca ligeramente abierta—. ¿Qué? ¿Está mal? —pregunta nervioso por que no tiene ni idea.

—Nein, Nein... No le mates.

—Oh! ¡Mira que listo! —exclama Prusia con esto, burlón—. ¡Yum, yum! alguien repite la semana que viene.

—Quoi? —pregunta Francia.

—Eso ha dicho, que la semana que viene repiten, en Moskoa.

—¿En serio?

—Ja, al parecer sí les gustó de verdad a los dos

—Me da mucho gusto... —sinceramente.

—Tío, sexo con caricias y besos con Russland? suena ciencia ficción.

—Totalmente. Es absolutamente... No lo se, sólo Amerique…

—Bueno, así que a Amerika le gusta que le den y las cosas heavys, es todo un descubrimiento, no lo había pensado nunca. Vamos, que le va el hardcore... Russland... Kesesesese

—No creo que le gusté que le den todo el tiempo. Apostaría a que va a intentar que sea al revés.

—Creo que voy a llamar a Amerika, ¿está despierto?

—No creo... No le molestes demasiado.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque no... Sólo no exageres. Es un tema que le incomoda.

—Bah, que aburrido... Aun así Amerika me cae bien

Inglaterra se vuelve otra vez hacia Francia, buscándole, él le acaricia el pelo y le da un beso suave en los labios, así que el británico le abraza.

—Yo creo además que te sientes identificado.

—Was? ¡Claro que no! ¡Yo nunca me lo tiré!

—Pero hubieras querido más que nada, mon amour.

Prusia se sonroja otra vez.

—E-Eso... ¡Hace mucho de eso!

—Y aun así, te da curiosidad todo al respecto, en concreto saber cómo fue... —sonríe Francia

—¡Tengo que irme! Auf viedersehen —cuelga histérico. Francia levanta las cejas y se ríe un poco quitándose el teléfono del oído. Abraza a Inglaterra y le besa en los labios.

Francia cierra los ojos acurrucándose más y no es como que le pidas algo muy complejo, cierra los ojos dispuesto a quedarse dormido en los brazos de Inglaterra mientras Rusia sigue hablando con Alemania.

—Creo que él piensa que fue una cita... Pero le pregunté y dijo que no quería casarse conmigo —explica el ruso.

—¿¡C-CASARSE?! ¿¡Quieres casarte con él?! —se escandaliza Alemania.

—Da, se lo pregunté después que terminamos —explica.

—¿¡Y quieres casarte con él?! Russland...

—¿Qué? ¿Yo? —le mira sin entender.

—Me acabas de decir... ¿Quieres casarte?

—Net, yo le pregunté si quería casarse conmigo —explica. Alemania suspira.

—¿Y después de repetirlo?

—¿Crees que no debí preguntárselo?

—Nein, esta... No es algo que yo haya preguntado nunca pero... —traga saliva.

—Es que como mi sestra me lo pide a mi...

—¿Y ahora son novios?

—Net. Le dijo que no al hombre del restaurante

—¿Pero qué son entonces? —le mira y piensa por un instante en el asunto Francia-Inglaterra y en lo "enemigos" que son y lo bien que lo han hecho como aliados contra él...

—¿Ser?

Alemania toma aire y le mira a la cara, pensando también en lo aterrador que suena la idea de Rusia y Estados Unidos juntos... Podrían destruir al mundo, conquistarlo entero, matarles... Tiene un escalofrío.

—Ja, ¿tú y Amerika son.. uno ahora? Cómo... —carraspea con el ejemplo que se le ha ocurrido —. ¿Están en algo como Italien y yo?

Rusia se lo piensa.

—Net.

—Pero van a repetirlo...

—Da —asiente.

—Y él está de acuerdo con eso...

—Da, él me lo pidió.

—Russland, esto es raro.

—Da, por eso te lo estoy contando

Alemania parpadea.

—¿Y qué planeas hacer?

—¿Hacer de qué?

—Pues con Amerika.

—Pues vendrá a casa la próxima semana y me dijo que lo hiciéramos al revés.

Alemania traga saliva.

—Al re-vés... —susurra

—Da, no estoy seguro de a qué se refiere, pero me da curiosidad.

El alemán entreabre los labios para decir algo y luego los cierra, sintiéndose sumamente incómodo con todo esto.

—Bien, Russland... Esto es una historia interesante.

—¿Pero crees que deba hacer algo? no estoy muy seguro de qué está sucediendo.

—Yo creo que es bastante obvio.

Rusia le mira un poco desconsolado por que no está entendiendo de verdad y este es un ciego guiando a otro ciego...

—Dices que es Amerika el que te ha pedido las cosas...

—Da.

—No estoy seguro de como funciona eso... —vacila—. Pero quizás le interese mejorar sus relaciones.

—Pero yo le odio.

—¿Lo haces? Pero si hace unos minutos me hablabas de besos y caricias agradables.

—Da

—Si hay besos y caricias agradables, no se lastimaron y van a repetirlo, a mi me parece que quizás ni te odia tanto ni le odias tanto.

—¿Por qué no? —inclina la cabeza.

—¿Cuántas personas que te odian te han hecho caricias agradables?

—Pues Soyedinennyye Shtaty la otra noche.

—Nein, Russland, es que es extraño —carraspea—, tú mismo lo has dicho, habitualmente los matas.

—Da, pero él no se murió, dijo que no le matara y no pasó.

Alemania suspira sin entender él mismo nada de lo que está pasando.

—Sólo lo encuentro raro, son el tipo de cosas que no me agradaría hacer con mis enemigos, más bien, me agrada hacer únicamente con... —carraspea incómodo—. Italien, que es mi —carraspea otra vez—, pareja.

—Pero yo no soy la pareja de Soyedinennyye Shtaty, yo le odio —insiste por que para él está muy claro

Estados Unidos se revuelve en su cama sin saber por qué, pero la sola idea de ser "la pareja de Rusia" le da escalofríos.

—Pues lo que describes es como de una pareja, no es de gente que se odia —replica empezando a histerizarse.

—¿Crees que debería ser su pareja? —pregunta tras pensarlo.

—¿Que si yo creo que deberían ser pareja? Russland, no tengo idea, eso decídelo tú —replica con voz plana mirándole.

—¿Qué se tiene que hacer para eso?

—¿Para decidirlo?

—Net, para serlo.

—Pues...

Rusia le mira intensamente

—No es realmente que yo sea ningún experto, pero —carraspea—. Dormir juntos, salir a comer o a cenar, hablar...

—oh... ¿y nada más?

Alemania se pasa una mano por el pelo pensando en qué otras cosas hace con Italia, obviando el hecho por supuesto de el querer a la otra persona y esas cosas.

—Pues está —se sonroja—. El asunto del sexo, los besos y a Italien le gusta andar de la mano a veces o abrazarme.

—Andar de la mano y abrazarse... —se lo piensa otra vez.

—Ja.

—¿Para qué?

—A Italien le gusta.

—¿Y ya está? quizás sí pueda hacer eso, él me dio la mano —piensa en ello.

—¿Te dio la mano?

—Da —asiente—. No pensé que fuera importante.

—Russland. Todo esto es extraño...

—Da —suspira.

—¿Te molesta?

—¿Quién?

—Esta situación... ¿Te molesta?

—Net, pero es rara por que no lo entiendo —explica.

—Tengo que pensar en esto... Tú deberías pensarlo también.

—Bueno... volveré a verte después de que venga a casa —sonríe el ruso levantándose.

Alemania le mira incómodo y luego se levanta, lamentando su suerte. Rusia se va a su casa a dormir en su ataúd o lo que sea...

Alemania camina como zombie hasta dónde está Austria. Que es la cocina tomando un café, le mira por encima de las gafas y del periódico.

El alemán se deja caer en su silla suspirando.

—¿Va todo bien?

—Nein, vino Russland...

—Oh, no he oído los gritos.

—No han habido gritos, me contó algo escalofriante.

—¿Sobre qué? —toma un poco de café

—Nein, Nein... Algo muy extraño pasó.

—¿De qué se trata? ¿Ha matado a alguien "por accidente" otra vez?

—Muy muy muy muy muy extraño —agrega—. No hay muertos.

—¿Ves?, eso sí es extraño —sigue con cinismo.

—Al parecer tuvo sexo...

—Oh, mein gott, escalofriante —se burla por lo trivial, Alemania le fulmina.

—Con Amerika.

—Ja, por supuesto, yo también estaba —sigue en burla.

—Österreich, hablo en serio! —protesta frunciendo el ceño. El austríaco suspira.

—¿Por qué iba Amerika a hacer eso?

—No tengo idea, pero fue bastante específico.

—Bastante como para que le creas por lo visto.

—Completamente.

—A pesar de que suena absolutamente inverosímil.

—Österreich, no tienes una idea de la descripción de los besos, la sangre, los gemidos... Russland me... ok. Voy a contarte, ¿vale? Necesito que haya alguien más traumatizado como yo.

—¿Besos Deustchland? Quizás preferirías traumatizar a tu bruder.

—Nein, Österreich! —frunce el ceño fastidiado.

—Es que... ¿besos? ¿Puedes imaginar a Amerika besando a Russland? ¿puedes imaginar siquiera al psychovodka besando a alguien?

—Russland me besó a mi.

—Was? —levanta las cejas.

—Oh, ja... Yo dije lo mismo. "Was?" Se levantó y me dijo, Amerika me enseñó algo, mira...

—¿Quería tener sexo contigo también? ¿No habrá estado hablando demasiado con Frankreich?

—Nein, nein! Llega aquí y me dice que le pasó algo raro... Y empieza a contarme que es una cita y algo de unas películas que le presto su hermana. En conclusión, fueron a cenar, Amerika le dijo... —pausa dramática —, que quería ser uno con él.

—Quizás deberíamos contarle a Amerika lo que Russland va diciendo de él.

—¿Y si es verdad?

—Pues quizás quiera explicarnos mejor o... bueno, podemos... ¿felicitarle? Puede ser un poco problemático si es cierto.

—Totalmente! ¿Qué vamos a hacer si lo es? ¡Me ha dicho que le ha pedido matrimonio!

—¡Oh, venga! —exclama sin poder creerse eso.

—¿A ti te parece que Russland se inventa algo?

—Pero... ¿matrimonio? ¡Es Amerika! ¿Qué hay de la guerra fría, la crisis de los misiles y la carrera espacial?

—Amerika va a Russland la próxima semana a tener sexo de nuevo —voz plana.

—Yo creo que Russland explica buenas historias. Deustchland, el equilibrio del mundo se sostiene por que Amerika detiene a Russland y viceversa empujando cada uno hacia un costado diferente... si de pronto empiezan a empujar los dos al mismo lado...

—No tienes que explicarme eso, Österreich.

—Quizás deberías hablar con Amerika...

—¿Y decirle qué?

—Convencerle que esto esta mal

Alemania suspira.

—Amerika hace siempre lo que se le da la gana.

—Como todos, por eso dije convencer.

—¿Por qué me meten en estas cosas? Mein gott... Por qué es que Russland está tirándose al maldito Amerika.

—No lo se, Deustchland, ¿no le preguntaste?

—Pues porque le gusta, le excita, le acaricia el pecho de manera agradable —se sonroja.

—¿Le acaricia?

—Eso me ha dicho.

—Quizás deberías preguntarle a Italien qué opina.

—¿Tú qué opinas?

—Que Russland se ha pasado con el vodka.

—Eso he pensado yo también, pero tanta, tanta especificación...

—¿Besos, Deustchland? ¿y caricias?

—Russland no sabía aparentemente que era un beso, te he dicho que me ha dado uno.

—Pero es que con Amerika... Si hubiera sido con la psicópata de su hermana o alguno de los que tiene subyugados...

—Y aún así... Es con Amerika.

—Bueno, pongamos que es verdad, ¿qué planeas?

—¿Planeo? ¿Qué planeo? ¡No planeo nada aún!

Austria se encoge de hombros y Alemania suspira.

—Vas a hablar tú con Amerika —decide Alemania.

—¿Por qué? Tú le conoces más.

—Tu vas a venir conmigo.

—Insisto, ¿no es Preussen quien juega con él a eso de disparar?

Alemania parpadea sin entender del todo.

—Österreich, bitte, las cosas siempre se complican menos cuando vas tú en vez de Preussen.

—No con Amerika, detesto hablar con él como pocas cosas, siempre me llama Australia, ¿es que acaso parezco tener algo que ver con un canguro?

Alemania se lo piensa un poco.

—Y si antes de hacer nada hacemos... ¿una junta o algo para ver cómo se portan entre sí?

—Eso podría funcionar. ¿Tienes algún motivo para organizar un G8?

El alemán se pellizca el puente de la nariz pensando en la cantidad de trabajo que eso implicará.

—El G& no me toca a mi y quiero que sea aquí. Schweiz no podrá organizar algo de la FIFA?

—¿Cómo quieres que lo sepa? Hay una reunión de la comunidad esta semana en Bruselas, pero no nos sirve.

—Nein, no nos sirve. No quieres... ¿hacer una fiesta en Wien para celebrar algo?

—No invitando a todo el mundo...

—Quizás no quieras invitar a todo el mundo y podamos casualmente invitar a Russland, a quien le gusta tu música, y a Canadá y Amerika... y...

—¿Un concierto o algo así? —le mira.

—Un concierto suena bien —asiente

—Pero un concierto es muy individual, no tienen por que interactuar —se lo piensa Austria.

—Tendría que haber una cena después... tú sabes hacer eso perfectamente bien.

—No voy a pagar una cena para todo el mundo, quizás funcionaría mejor un baile.

—El pago... Despreocupare de eso. Un baile está bien.

—¿Para cuándo?

—Amerika va a Moskau la próxima semana... ¿Te parece bien el próximo sábado?

—Necesito... Bien.

—¿Qué necesitas?

—Dinero.

Alemania suspira.

—¿Cuánto?

—Te lo diré cuando lo sepa pero no va a ser barato, el sábado es bastante pronto.

Alemania suspira y se saca la cartera del pantalón tomando su tarjeta de crédito dorada.

—Yo solo estaba trabajando...

Austria se relame y se le ponen los ojos con el símbolo del euro.

—Bitte, no desperdicies nada —le extiende la tarjeta.

—Me ofendes, ¿crees que soy Preussen?

Alemania le mira.

—Es verdad...

—Asegúrate de invitar a Italien para que te acompañe —se levanta y el alemán suspira.

—¿Necesitas algo más?

* * *

_Dirás lo que quieras, pero ME ENCANTAN las conversaciones entre Rusia y Alemania en las que se hacen pelotas el uno al otro. Perdona que el ritmo haya caído, este capitulo ha sido especialmente complicado con el asunto de Prusia, para no repetir tantas veces la misma conversación he tenido que arreglarlo más y es complejo._


	7. Chapter 7

Cinco minutos más tarde desde que ha terminado la llamada Telefónica y se ha vuelto a acostar... Francia abre los ojos porque tiene frío, cosa rara y es bien conocido que la manera más rápida de calentarse es retozar desnudo con alguien más debajo de unas sábanas

Alguien que duerme tan feliz, pobre víctima y susurra algo sobre una morsa.

Así que con un movimiento suave, se gira y coloca estratégicamente encima del inglés, cara a cara...

Inglaterra susurra cosas raras sobre un fantasma quedándose tumbado con los brazos estirados y la boca abierta.

Francia ataca felizmente el cuello del inglés y vuelve a murmurarle cosas lindas en el oído, como lleva haciendo desde ayer.

Y como no, su sueño cambia... A una sirenita, no sabemos por qué sin que Francia lo note mientras sigue besuqueándole el cuello con tranquilidad hasta que le llama "sirenita" a lo que el francés se detiene y levanta una ceja.

—¿Sirenita?

—Mmrenita sirenita... —susurra.

—Cher, me estás llamando sirenita? —pregunta sonriendo, mordisqueándole el lóbulo de la oreja.

—No cantes... No debo oirte... —sigue—. No me seducees... —retiene el aire.

—Ah non? Mon dieu... ahora estás pensando en una sirenita, no sé si ponerme celoso —le lame el cuello y coloca a la tour eiffel de manera que juguetee con el big ben.

—Ah! No! —protesta cuando nota que le toca por ahí—. Zona especial... —suspira y esto es tan vergonzoso, es el único que le llama así como si tuviera cinco años a sus propias regiones vitales, cuando se despierte se va a morir.

—¿Zona especial? —se ríe un poco —. ¿Qué tiene de especial? Esa zona es de France...

—France... —susurra al oír el nombre y estamos consiguiendo que el sueño vaya por buen camino

Francia sonríe tomándole la zona especial y se le vuelve a acercar al oído.

—Me encanta tu —sonríe maligno—, zona especial.

—No la to...ah... —se revuelve empezando a despertar

—Soy France, ¿la sirenita? —pregunta mordiéndole el cuello.

—Eh? —entreabre los ojos. Francia se separa un poco y le mira a la cara.

—Bonjour —susurra sonriendo malignillo

—What the... —se frota un ojo.

Y el francés mueve la mano sobre el big ben para que se de cuenta que está ahí, en medio de ambos, de hecho. Inglaterra abre los ojos y se sonroja, paralizándose de golpe

—¿Sirenita? —pregunta Francia

—¿S-Sirenita? —repite Inglaterra aun medio dormido y ya histérico.

—No querías que te cantara ni que te sedujera —le besa la barbilla y mueve un poquito la mano.

—Ah... —aprieta los ojos tratando de meter las mano por ahí.

—Saca la mano de ahí y concéntrate en lo que te estoy preguntando. ¿Qué decías de la sirenita? —se agacha un poco y le mordisquea la manzana de adán.

—I do not... I do not know...

Francia se separa y le mira a los ojos, sonriendo.

—Algo decías de la sirenita —indica sin quitarle la mano de donde la tiene — y de la zona... especial.

—De what? —se sonroja aun más.

—Me encaaaaaanta tu zona especial —le besa en la comisura de los labios moviendo lánguidamente la mano.

—No le digas... —se muere de vergüenza.

—¿Zona especial? ¿Por qué no? Así le llamas tú y vaya que es especial —vuelve a mover la mano en esos movimientos que solo Francia sabe hacer.

—No le digo así desde muy peeeeque...aaaah —gime y tiembla un poco ahora reaccionando.

—Es un nombre adorable —sonríe—, como tu desde pequeeee.. ahhh —le imita sin dejar de mover la mano.

Inglaterra se revuelve avergonzándose más intentando hacer algo para defenderse, Francia le busca los labios y le besa e Inglaterra le devuelve el beso agobiado.

Francia le besa con las suficientes ganas e intensidad como para lograr que se olvide del agobio así que se relaja

Y un rato después, Francia se deja caer sobre el inglés, sin frío, con la respiración algo agitada y sonriente.

Inglaterra se acurruca contra él en una absoluta postura de "abrázame" a lo que el francés les cubre con las cobijas y un brazo y una pierna, haciéndose de nuevo un capullito para ellos dos, mientras vuelve a decirle veinte cosas bonitas al oído.

—Cursiladaaaaas —le pica un poco al cabo de un ratito, suavemente sonriendo. Francia se ríe, sin dejar de abrazarle.

—Es que se que las odias...

—Of course.

—Je t'aime —le susurra al oído una vez más acariciándole la espalda.

—Tonto.

—Merci, es una fabulosa respuesta para una frase sincera de amor, cher... —responde sarcásticamente.

—Shut up —se sonroja un poco.

—Otra respuesta hermosa... bien, vamos mejorando —se ríe.

—I hate you —le besa a lo que el francés sonríe devolviéndole el beso y apretándole más contra sí.

—Justo el punto al que quería llegar —susurra cuando se separan, con los ojos cerrados.

Inglaterra junta la frente con la suya. Francia suspira, sonriendo y levanta una mano, acariciándole la mejilla.

—Estás todo el tiempo pidiéndome que te quiera —susurra el inglés,

Francia entreabre los ojos y le mira, tragando saliva.

—Todo el tiempo, todo tú, con cada cosa que haces o dices —sigue Inglaterra, sin abrir los ojos.

El francés se humedece los labios y abre los ojos un poco más, pensando que... ciertamente se podría decir que es más o menos a lo que se ha dedicado toda la vida.

Los ojos verdes le miran y los azules se desvían sin saber qué decir, ni siquiera es que el inglés esté preguntándole, ligeramente avergonzado.

Inglaterra sonríe un poquito.

—Je... —susurra vacilando. El inglés busca su mirada para escucharle.

Francia le mira por fin y suspira.

—... je... —vacila un poco más y termina cerrando los ojos—... valoro cada trocito de cariño que...

Inglaterra vuelve a besarle por que no tenía que responder realmente y el francés le besa de vuelta apretando los ojos y abrazándole con más fuerza, pensando que es totalmente culpable de estar todo el tiempo pidiéndole que le quiera, desde que no levantaba más de un metro del suelo.

Es increíble como a estas alturas, Inglaterra es capaz de impresionar e incluso avergonzar a Francia con declaraciones como esa.

—Todo el mundo te da amor y cariño, darling —susurra una vez se separa, acariciándole la mejilla.

Francia niega rotundamente con la cabeza, cerrando los ojos aun.

—¿Todo el mundo? ¿Qué tiene que ver el mundo aquí? —pregunta sinceramente.

—Claro que sí, tu les gustas a todos, todos te quieren.

—Yo intento gustarles a todos, oui... pero no suelo pedirle a nadie que me quiera —responde con voz suave, mientras abre los ojos.

—Nadie es tan testarudo como yo —sonríe de lado.

—De todos los que podrían quererme, el único al que me he pasado la vida pidiéndole que me quiera, es el único que se ha pasado la vida entera negándose —le acaricia la mejilla.

—Los demás no necesitan que se lo pidas —baja la mirada.

—Non, non... —le busca la mirada—. Deja de hablar de los demás, porque no puedo entender como a estas alturas no alcanzas a ver que los demás dan lo mismo.

—Es más difícil de lo que crees competir contra el mundo.

Francia sonríe y niega con la cabeza.

—¿Quieres saber la verdad?

—¿Cuál verdad? —le mira.

Francia vacila un poco, porque es una GRAN verdad. Inglaterra parpadea mirándole a los ojos.

—Tú crees que tienes que competir contra el mundo, porque yo quiero que creas que tienes que competir contra el mundo —susurra.

El británico se ríe.

—No te rías, hablo en serio —le mira a los ojos con seriedad.

—Maybe, pero tu solemne verdad es una estupidez. Tú no puedes controlar el que los demás te quieran.

—¿Y qué tienen que ver los demás? Tu no tienes que competir contra nadie... porque los demás pueden quererme todo lo que quieran, que a mi lo que me interesa...

Inglaterra se sonroja y vuelve a besarle para que se calle. Francia cierra los ojos y piensa que es mucho, mucho más difícil competir sólo contra uno, que no sólo adora a Inglaterra, sino que es totalmente correspondido.

Inglaterra se separa un poco y Francia le acaricia la mejilla.

—Tonto —repite el inglés.

—Y ahora por que...

El británico se encoge de hombros y Francia le busca los labios.

—Tú eres más tonto.

—No es verdad —se aparta riéndose.

—Dame un beso —Le abraza de la cintura y se acerca más.

Inglaterra niega con la cabeza sonriendo malignillo mordiéndose el labio de una forma en la que lleva haciéndolo desde pequeñito cuando estaba un poco avergonzadito pero sí quería lo que le estaban ofreciendo.

—Si que quieres... Ven acá —se le acerca y le sonríe tiernamente viéndole la cara, el inglés se ríe más apartando la cara pero echándosele encima.

Francia se ríe dejándole acostarse encima de él, el inglés le mira sonriendo de lado.

—Pero mira la cara de pillo que traes —sigue Francia a lo que el británico levanta la barbilla con orgullo sin dejar de sonreír.

—Pero, mon Dieu... Un euro por tus pensamientos.

El inglés se sonroja un poco y niega.

—¿Por qué no?

—Aaaah —canturrea en misterio. Francia sonríe más.

—Eres un bobo.

— Tú más.

—Y así me quieres —suelta sin pensar.

Inglaterra se vuelve a sonrojar un poco pero no lo niega, Francia le mira y sonríe.

—Que tonto eres —hincha los mofletes y aparta la cara.

El de ojos azules le besa la mejilla.

—Y así me quieres... —repite.

—No! —niega ahora si y le saca la lengua.

—Ah, non?

—Nooooooo —se acerca a él

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque eres tonto y feo —vuelve a sacarle la lengua y como está cerca ahora, le lame los labios, así que la guarda enseguida.

Francia se pasa la lengua por donde le ha lamido y aprovecha para lamerle él. Inglaterra se echa un poco para atrás.

—¿A dónde vas? —pregunta abrazándole con más fuerza y yendo por él.

—Fuera de tu alcance —sonríe y se echa más para atrás, dejándose caer en el colchón a su lado.

—Oiii! —protesta abrazándole otra vez con un brazo y la pierna—. ¡Nada de fuera de mi alcance!

—Yeees —intenta pelear para soltarse, riéndose. Francia le besa donde puede, peleando para que no se vaya, riéndose también.

—AAAh! no! suéltame! —chilla riéndose dando vueltas.

—Noooo, Angleterre... venga, no te voy a hacer nada —protesta riendo también.

—¡Si me vas ha hacer! ¡si me vas ha hacer! —grita moviéndose como un pez.

—¿Qué te voy a hacer? A darte un beso... uno o dos o mil... porque eres mío y puedo dártelos! —se ríe y, cosa rara, Francia no se está escuchando a si mismo.

—Nooooooo —mueve la cabeza de lado a lado, pero deja de intentar soltarse.

—Harías menos aspavientos si te dijera que voy a matarte.

Inglaterra se detiene, Francia le sonríe.

—Of course —se cruza de brazos levantando la barbilla orgulloso otra vez, cerrando los ojos.

—¿Te parecen peores mis besos que morir? —sonríe.

—Absolutamente —se vuelve hacia él.

Francia le besa en los labios, con parsimonia e Inglaterra cierra los ojos devolviéndole el beso.

Finalmente Francia sale de la habitación un rato laaaaaaaargo más tarde, con la camiseta de Inglaterra puesta encima mientras Inglaterra se ducha.

El francés tararea algo que de manera absurdamente sospechosa suena al himno del Arsenal... entrando a la cocina y sonriendo al ver a Canadá ahí.

—Bonjour, mon amour... comment ça va?

—France! —saluda Canadá poniendo las tortitas en el plato y yendo hacia él.

Francia sonríe y levanta los brazos hacia el para abrazarle, Canadá le abraza.

—¿Cómo dormiste? —pregunta acariciándole la espalda cariñosamente.

—Bien, bien. me desperté a media noche.

—Oh, ¿por? —frunce el ceño—, ¿la cena?

—Creía que había ladrones, pero era mon frére que había vuelto

Francia le toma de los hombros y le separa un poco, mirándole a la cara.

—¿Cómo está? ¿Está bien? —pregunta levantando las cejas.

—No... estoy seguro, estaba comiendo un montón y tenía un corte en el labio, pero no parecía tener más heridas.

—¿Hablaste con él? ¿Qué te dijo?

—Pues... estaba un poco tenso, pero... parecía bien aunque noté que cojeaba un poco, estoy preocupado por si le ha hecho daño de verdad.

—Me preocupa más saber cómo está de aquí —le toca la cabeza—. Sé que no le hizo daño y si cojea es porque esta vez fue el pasivo... más allá de eso, cher, ¿cómo está? No me has dicho nada útil.

—Pues... es que dijo que había sido raro, bueno, claro, fue raro RARO solamente la idea ya era rara, tenía que ser raro.

—¿Se veía contento? Parece ser que no fue nada mal, pero creo que mostró cierta delicadeza con Russie... no fue una violación, sino frente a frente, con besos y caricias involucradas —explica

—Oui, eso me dijo, algo de un beso con las sangres... estaba como muy excitado y nervioso.

—¿Te dijo algo de caricias? ¿Te dijo que el había sido el pasivo? —levanta las cejas

—Non, non... ¿cómo sabes eso? —le mira inclinando la cabeza—. Solo me dijo algo de un cinturón y que quería matarle pero no lo hizo.

—Prusse... Russie está ahora mismo contándole a Allemagne el evento —explica y se pasa una mano por el pelo —. ¿Le pegó con el cinturón? ¿Lo amarró?

—No, al parecer no, solo... ¿sabes que van a verse de nuevo la semana que viene? ¡Creia que esto era solo un capricho de un dia!

—Algo así me ha dicho Prusse. ¿En serio van a verse? Realmente no me imagino cómo es que han quedado, después de lo que describen, en verse la próxima semana.

—Yo tampoco... le he preguntado si estaban saliendo o algo así... y dijo que es eso, que es solo verse.

Francia se pasa una mano por la barbilla y le mira de reojo.

—Dice que no le gusta, pero France, me preocupa por que Russie es un poco...

—Oui... y las caricias me preocupan. Yo esperaba... algo más bestia, ¿sabes? Y ton frère... no es un psicópata como Russie, me tensan las caricias.

—A mi no me ha dicho nada de todo eso...

—No creo que Russie tenga cabeza para inventárselo —le mira—, ¿tú sí?

—No, pero es más preocupante aun si mon frére lo esconde.

—Lo es, pero tampoco me sorprende, mon amour. Amerique aprendió de Angleterre. Lo que sea que haya pasado debe darle vergüenza y además debe sentirse culpable por ello.

—Es... —niega con la cabeza—. Hasta se olvidó de Angleterre.

—Pardon?

—Oui, le dije que nos fuimos cuando le besó y estaba muy impresionado por que no se acordaba de que estabais ahí.

—Oh... —se muerde el labio—, no le digas eso a Angleterre, ¿quieres? —susurra.

—No, claro... no pensaba.

—Merci —se pasa una mano por el pelo—. Me preocupa...

—¿Aja?

—Russie... no creo que sea capaz de querer a alguien.

—Bueno, eso no es importante, no creo que mon frére se enamore de él... ¿o sí? —le mira preocupado.

—Ton frére... no lo sé, ¿por qué no? ¿Crees que Amerique pueda acostarse con alguien, sólo por acostarse con él?

—Pero él insiste en que le odia.

—No dudo que le odie... pero el odio es un sentimiento demasiado pasional. Sale de aquí —le pone una mano en el estómago—, y de aquí —se la pone en el pecho, sobre el corazón.

—Oui, pero es Russie... es decir, como...

—¿Cómo quoi?

—¿Cómo? bueno... je ne se pas, nunca he podido ver a Russie como alguien de quien alguien...

—No parece ser alguien a quien querer, ciertamente... pero el corazón y la cabeza a veces juegan sucio —Francia se encoge un poco de hombros—, no deja de preocuparme... sé también que Russie ha estado besando a la gente.

—¿B-besando a-a la gente?

—Oui. Ha besado a Prusse y también a Allemagne. Creo que acaba de descubrir los besos. Como no viole a alguien en el intento de descubrir algo más... y que no se le acerque a Angleterre —desea y... ejem... no desea que le bese a el, claro, ni un poco... ejem... claro.

—Hasta donde sé el asunto de la violación ya lo tiene descubierto... —responde bajando la cabeza.

—¿Hasta dónde sabes? —pregunta frunciendo el ceño e inclinando la cabeza sin entender.

—A veces me llama y me cuenta... cosas.

—Te cuenta... ¿te habla y te cuenta que violó a alguien? —levanta las cejas hasta el techo y le toma de la mejilla suavemente, levantándole la cara para que le mire.

—A veces... —Canadá el segundo amigo de Rusia.

—Oh, mon dieu... —le acaricia la mejilla y le sonríe—, así que sabes... cosas. No creo que ton frère esté muy feliz si sabe esto. ¿Algo que haya que saber de esto? Me preguntaba con quien saciaba sus necesidades sexuales, temía que fuera con animales.

—Non, non, son personas... pero siempre hace cosas... bueno, suelo tratar de no preguntarle, ¿sabes?

—Aun así te las cuenta, venga... ¿algo importante?

—¿Cómo qué?

—No lo sé, algo que me pareciera importante saber y no sepa... ¿les arranca brazos o los penetra por heridas misteriosas? —Ok... no olvidemos a Francia y al Marqués de Sade.

—F-France? —Canadá acojonadillo.

—¡Tú preguntaste como qué! —se defiende.

—Je ne se pas, creo que... es posible —aprieta los ojos. El mayor se muerde el labio.

—Ton frère es un chico fuerte —susurra agobiado.

—Pero nunca me ha dicho nada de caricias ni besos.

—Eso es lo raro.

—Sumamente, no le quise preguntar mucho por el asunto del beso por que estaba... parecía un poco agobiado.

Francia suspira.

—Agobiado por todo, claro... Debe haber sido una noche extraña

Canadá asiente

—Quizás podamos saber más ahora cuando se despierte, tampoco quise saturarle con todo eso de Molly.

—Molly va a hacerse millonaria —asiente Francia y Canadá suspira.

xoOXOox

Suena el teléfono de Estados Unidos y le toma un raaaato darse cuenta, cosa rara en él. Lo contesta bastante dormido aún.

—H'llo

—Heiiiiil! —Prusia estira la i sonriendo como cuando habla con Suiza, lo que significa INDEFECTIBLEMENTE problemas.

—Mmmmmm... Whoareya?

—Tu amigo y no tan vecino el awesome Preussen!

—Oh... hi —bosteza y se cambia de postura dispuesto a seguir durmiendo sin escuchar demasiado—. ¿Qué quieres?

—Adivina quien está en mi salón contándole a mi bruder las guarradas que hiciste anoche —sonríe Prusia.

Hay silencio unos instantes.

—W-What? —susurra Estados Unidos palideciendo y despertando completamente.

—Tío, esto es como increíble... Es decir, es en serio, ¿no? sí, sí, tiene que serlo, no se inventaría algo como esto tan detallado

—Wha-What are you... I... I.. —se le seca la boca.

—Oh, tío, aún estoy que no puedo creerlo.

—Shut up!

Prusia se ríe.

—Don't... Laugh... At... Me —sisea.

—Nein, nein, que va tío... pero dime... ¿cómo fue? siempre me han dicho que es un sádico —pregunta con cierta curiosidad morbosa—. Y lo que he oído que cuentaaa...

—SHUT UP! —grita sentándose en la cama—. SHUT THE HELL UP! Lo que sea que este diciendo, es MENTIRA!

—Vaaaaale tío, lo que tu digaaaas... —tono de "no te creo".

—I'm gonna KILL you.

—Escucha, escucha... —pide en un tono menos burlón—. Yo no llamaba por eso, cada uno sabrá de sus fetichismos, pero tienes que hacer algo, habla con él o algo, ¿vale?

—¿Que hable con el? ¿Para qué querría yo hablar con el fucking commie of the hell?

—Me ha besado cuando ha entrado a la casa. Y luego ha besado a mi bruder. Y a mi casi me arranca el labio, pero no lo ha hecho por que soy Awesome, pero si no...

—Te... What?

—Y luego ha dicho que no era igual que contigo, pero me da lo mismo, tío, tu te lo tiraste, ahora es tu responsabilidad, no es Awesome que nos bese —miente, claro.

—Que va a ser mi responsabilidad... Pero... —se relaja un poco —. Si será fucking stupid, maaaan, no tiene cerebro.

—Ya lo sé, tío! Ungarn casi lo mata, yo ni siquiera sabía lo que estaba pasando, ha sido espeluznante.

—Y es tan idiota que ni siquiera debe saber qué hizo mal.

—Mi bruder le ha reñido, pero a saber...

Estados Unidos se pasa una mano por el pelo y aprieta los ojos.

—Yo me lo tiré, ok? Diga lo que diga, yo soy mucho más awesome.

—Es decir, yo entiendo que le enseñaras a hacer eso —Prusia se delata—. Pero... No sé, tío, no quiero problemas...

—¿Lo-lo entiendes?

—Ehm... —vacila sonrojándose un poco al notar lo que ha dicho y se ríe nerviosito—. Es decir, es que todas esas historias que se oyen sobre muertos y sangre y eso con él pues digo yo que es normal que... Bueno...

—A mi no puede matarme, YO estuve a punto de matarle a eé, si no lo hice fue porque me distraje —otro que se delata.

—Ah! Dijo algo de eso, de un cinturón... ¿En serio le acariciaste?

—NOOOOO! NO! —se sonroja hasta la punta de los dedos del pie.

—Que raro... Bueh, ¿y cómo fue? ¿Es suave como cuando baila? —pregunta volviendo a sonreír tomando prestada la pregunta de Francia.

—WHAT THE FUCK! Yo no BAILO con él, veo que tú sí.

—WAS? ¡Hace mucho que yo no bailo con él! —otro histérico que se sonroja

—¡Yo nunca he bailado ni bailaría con él!

—¡Yo nunca me lo he tirado ni me lo tiraría!

—SI NO LO HACES ES PORQUE NO TE ATREVES Y NO ERES AWESOME COMO YO.

—¡CLARO QUE ME ATREVO! ¡YO SOY AWESOME! ¡Por eso yo si he bailado con él en público! ¡No como tú que no te atreves!

—¡Yo sí me atrevo!

—¡Eso habría que verlo!

—Yo no le tengo miedo a NADA.

—Yo tampoco.

—Yo me lo tiré —voz de presumido.

—Pues a mi me be... —se detiene con la frase a medias y se queda escuchando unas voces que Estados Unidos no puede identificar.

—Te be? What's... Hello?

—Un minuto —pide escuchando aun—. Que te den señorito podrido y no es Frankreich es Amerika! —exclama al final.

—What?

—El señorito podrido... Österreich —rectifica—. Que ha venido a avisarme de... —sonríe y se le ilumina algo perverso.

—What?

—Dice que va a haber un baile el sábado en Wien y que estos todos invitados... Algo del aniversario de las Naciones Unidas. ¡Te apuesto a que no bailas con él frente a todos!

—WHAT?

—Keseseseses~

—What... I... I...

—Venga Amerika, tienes que bailar con tu novio, ¿no será que tienes miedo?, ¡Has dicho que te atrevías!

—NOESMINOVIO!

—Aun así —se ríe.

—AÚN ASÍ WHAT?

—Pues tienes que hacerlo, lo has dicho.

—¡Claro que me atrevo!

—Es la perfecta oportunidad para que lo demuestres... Kesesesese ¡Nos veremos allí! ¡No te olvides de invitarle!

—Nononono! Wait! Si bailo con él ¿tú qué haces?

—¿Qué hago de qué? ¡No voy a tirármelo, Ungarn me corta las pelotas!

—Si bailo con él vas a admitir que yo soy más Awesome que tú.

—¡Yo también he bailado con él! ¡Eso no te hace más awesome!

—Yo me lo tiré. Eso me hace mucho MUCHO más awesome

—Nein, eso te hace mucho mucho más raro. En serio, tío, ¿en qué pensabas? ¿Fue un error o algo? ¿Ibas a llamar a alguien más y marcaste mal?

—Shut up!

—Nos vemos el sábado —repite sonriendo burlón—. ¡Esperemos que estés a la altura del vals o quedarás fatal!

—V-vals?

—Pues claro, bailes clásicos, es en Wien, no creerás que el señorito va a tocar Rock o electro-punk-heavy-metal —Prusia se imagina a Austria con una cresta verde un piercing en la lengua, un collar de púas y unos pantalones de cuadros rojos con cadenas y unas botas enormes y tiene un escalofrío indefinido.

—Y-yo no se bailar eso, eso es ridículo

—Quizás puedas pedirle que te enseñe, ya bailáis el tango horizontal así que...

—FUCKING HELL, PRUSSIA! —protesta frunciendo el ceño—. See you on Saturday... Y prepárate para llamarme el más awesome de todos.

El alemán se descojona.

—Shut up!

—Pues él lo ha dicho, que estabais cara a cara como los amantes, dándoos besitos y mimitos y caricias y cariñitos —se burla

—SHUT THE FUCK UP!

—Bye, bye, Amerika. Intenta no acariciar a nadie más a ver si se pondrá celoso —le cuelga.

El teléfono de Estados Unidos sale volando y se estrella contra la puerta.

Unos instantes más tarde, el americano se levanta y se mete a bañar, convenciéndose a sí mismo de lo que dijo Inglaterra... Que él es el más awesome de todos por atreverse.

xoOXOox

Un par de minutos antes, en la cocina Inglaterra sostiene una taza de té asqueroso, de un humor de perros ahora que ha recordado lo acontecimientos de ayer y Canadá se come sus tortitas que ha preparado.

Francia se acerca al inglés por la espalda y le abraza.

—¿Quieres que te busque un te más decente? Quizás sea mejor que tomes café...

—Esta bloody mierda no es bloody te, pero al menos sabe a bloody limón con bloody mierda, el bloody café con bloody limón apesta —suelta sin mirarle, se sabe del nivel de enfado por la cantidad de bloodys mierdas y palabrotas que contienen sus frases.

Francia le besa la mejilla.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer hoy?

—Irnos todos al bloody infierno.

Canadá les mira

—Suena a un plan.

—Me alegro que te guste —replica sarcástico.

Francia le besa la mejilla y como los labios no se deja, le acaricia el pelo.

—Podríamos ir al cine quizás... Si vemos una película Americana será como ir al infierno y de regreso

—No, yo me voy a mi bloody casa —Se revuelve para que le suelte

—Vamos a tú casa entonces —le suelta un poco.

—¡YO me voy a mi bloody casa!

Francia se muerde el labio.

—Seguro necesitas a alguien que te lleve del bar a tu casa, mon amour.

—No voy a ir a un bar, esto me da lo mismo.

Francia le acaricia la nuca.

—Bueno, entonces iremos al cine en Londres... Quiero ir al cine.

—Odio el cine.

—El teatro entonces... —le mira de reojo—, yo invito.

—También odio el teatro.

—Mmmm... Eso es nuevo —le abraza por la espalda otra vez.

Inglaterra se revuelve para que le suelte otra vez.

—Eh, eh... Calma —susurra Francia sin soltarle.

—No me apetece, ok? déjame.

Francia suspira y le suelta yendo a la alacena. El inglés se vuelve a su té, enfurruñado.

Estados Unidos entra a la cocina, bañado, vestido, peinado y caminando un poco más lento de lo habitual. Se queda medio pasmado en la puerta al ver a Canadá y a Inglaterra ahí.

El británico levanta la mirada de su té y le fulmina sin poder evitarlo. Canadá hace un gesto de saludo con la cabeza.

—Oh... Eh... —baja la cabeza y se sonroja un poco —. Morning.

—Good Morning —responde el inglés tirante y lo revisa de arriba a bajo fijándose en la herida en su labio, quedando más tranquilo al notar que esta entero, pero frunciendo más el ceño.

El chico da un paso y aprieta los ojos, incómodo y aún más adolorido que anoche. A lo que el británico levanta las cejas incrédulo al intuir el origen del problema.

—Hice mas tortitas —comenta Canadá por si a alguien le interesa.

—I... I want four —pide a su hermano sin mirar a Inglaterra, tenso como una tabla, incómodo y muy muy avergonzado por lo que paso anoche y por lo que Rusia esta contando.

—¿Solo cuatro? —sorbo de té—. Al parecer quedaste bastante saciado ayer...

Canadá las sirve para su hermano pasándole la miel y el sirope de chocolate, el estadounidense se sienta apretando los dientes, pero cuando Inglaterra habla le mira con expresión extraña, ligeramente desconsolada. Se gira a sus hotcakes.

Inglaterra mezcla el te con parsimonia y le mira lánguidamente.

—Yes, me hice unos huevos cuando regrese —mira/fulmina a Canadá de reojo pensando que él le ha contado algo.

—¿Y qué hay del otro sentido de la palabra saciar?

Canadá decide que tiene que ir a hacer algo misterioso pero de EXTREMA URGENCIA en cualquier otro lugar del mundo. Como por ejemplo su cuarto.

Estados Unidos deja caer el tenedor en su plato con un sonoro "cling". Traga saliva y mira a Inglaterra.

—What? ¿A ti también te habló el fucking commie of the hell para contarte toda una historia?

Inglaterra toma otro sorbo de té con absoluta tranquilidad.

—Of course not, espero que seas tú quien me la cuente. ¿A quién le habló?

El estadounidense le mira con el ceño fruncido unos instantes y luego se vuelve a su plato, bajando el tono de voz.

—He's in Germany... Diciéndole a todo el mundo que.. —traga saliva mirando el plato—. ¡No te rías! —chilla apretando los ojos.

El inglés levanta una ceja.

—¡Todas son mentiras! I HATE him —protesta con los dientes apretados.

—¿Tanto le ha gustado que no ha podido evitar ir corriendo a contárselo a todos?

—Shut u...—se detiene y abre los ojos y mira a Inglaterra absolutamente impresionado con lo que esta diciendo. (Y como no va a ADORARLE y necesitarle)

—Jum —bufido absoluto de suegra—. Si será patético, cualquiera diría que fue su primera vez.

Estados Unidos sigue mirándole con la boca abierta y el mundo entero se le acaba de ordenar otra vez.

—I'm awesome —susurra.

—¿Cómo sabes que está ahí?

—Prussia me habló —sigue mirándole y un dejo de sonrisa se le escapa—. Russia es patético. ¿Sabes qué hizo? Le besó, a él y a Germany.

Le fulmina.

—Tal como tú le enseñaste, por lo visto.

—Shut up —vuelve a fruncir el ceño, pero mucho menos apanicado esta vez.

—AJAA! —suelta Francia desde la alacena.

—No me hagas callar y cuéntame qué pasó, no querrás que vaya a oir sus mentiras.

—E-Estabas ahí, ¿no? Cuándo yo le...

—Yes —le fulmina. El estadounidense traga saliva, porque aunque quiere contarle, a la vez es un martirio.

—Él... Hizo algo extraño y me... Me tiró de espaldas.

—When?

—De- Después de que se fueron. Él es MUY rápido y si te descuidas un segundo, hace algo así...

—Aja, y tú no pudiste detenerle, claro.

—Iba a dispararle, but... —susurra y Francia sale de la alacena.

—But... —le insta a seguir sin notar a Francia, Estados Unidos le mira y vacila un poco.

Francia le saluda con la mano, esperando que siga hablando. El estadounidense se sonroja un poquito, pero luego piensa que si alguien podría quizás explicarle un poco, sería Francia.

—He... He... me lamió el labio —susurra desviando la mirada hacia su plato otra vez—. Fue muy muy extraño, demasiado... delicado para el fucking commie, aunque a la vez, me estaba ahorcando un poco.

—Oh, bloody hell —aprieta los ojos Inglaterra por que ya sabe lo que sigue.

Estados Unidos se muerde el labio y le mira. Francia le pone una mano suavemente en el hombro al inglés.

—El cabrón sabe lo que se hace —protesta el británico.

—Y... Y despué... ¿Lo sabe? —pregunta frunciendo el ceño. Francia se estira por encima del inglés, le quita su taza, le aprieta el hombro y le cierra un ojo dándose la vuelta y poniéndola en el fregadero.

—Olvídalo —niega con la cabeza volviéndose a Estados Unidos—. Tú te excitaste, ¿y qué? ¿Le partiste la cara?

—Yonomeexcite —responde en automático, tensándose y sonrojándose... —, y tampoco le partí la cara...

—No digas mentiras —le fulmina con muy poca paciencia.

—¡Pues no se la partí!

—No me refiero a eso.

—Shut up... nos paramos otra vez.

—Oh, y debió parecerle maravilloso —protesta.

—Le... pedí un vodka —susurra sonrojándose otra vez y llevándose las manos a la cara dándose de golpes en la frente.

Inglaterra se muerde el labio al verle tan agobiado, poniéndole una mano sobre los hombros.

—What the fuck is wrong with me? Y eso no es lo peor, pasaron otras cosas peores —confiesa angustiado. Francia les mira de reojo desde la estufa en donde está calentando agua.

—Of course you do it, you are a Gentleman. Eres el anfitrión y tenías que portarte bien con él, demostrarle que no podía burlarse de ti.

El americano le mira de reojo y toma aire.

—Se burló de mí —suspira y se vuelve otra vez a su plato tomando el tenedor, con las orejas rojas—, y dijo también que yo me había excitado y que él no se había excitado —traga saliva —, y me acordé de lo que habías dicho de la sangre.

—¿No lo hizo? —levanta las cejas.

—Entonces saqué mi cuchillo...

El mayor le mira asustado.

—E hice esto —Levanta la mano y le muestra su pulgar, el inglés le toma la mano para ver la herida.

El menor le deja hacer, sintiendo agradable el tacto de Inglaterra... familiar... diferente al de Rusia.

—¿Y? —pregunta mientras la observa—. No te la toques o tendré que cubrirla.

—Se... eso sí le gustó, me dijo que nos fuéramos, dejé mi... oh! dejé mi tarjeta en la mesa! Tengo que mandar por ella —traga saliva y mira a Inglaterra—, nos subimos a un taxi porque no iba a subir al fucking commie of the hell en mi camioneta nueva y... estaba bastante aterrador.

—Ya te dije que fueras con cuidado con eso —le riñe.

—Cuando me llevé el pulgar a la boca intentando que dejara de oler la sangre... —traga saliva otra vez, ignorando que le ha reñido—, se me echó encima.

Inglaterra levanta las cejas y Estados Unidos se rasca la frente.

—Ya en el restaurante, me... había lamido el dedo —traga saliva—, y estaba sumamente... bueno. La cosa es que en el taxi al parecer quería más sangre. Por un momento pensé que quizás querría desangrarme o algo, claro que no hubiera podido porque yo soy más fuerte que él, but... se me echó a la boca, y...

Inglaterra aprieta los ojos conteniéndose de insultarle.

—Me hizo esto —se toca el labio y mira al inglés de reojo. Francia pone una taza de té frente al inglés, justo como a él le gusta tomarla y toma una silla, sentándose a su lado, sin tocarle y sin decir nada.

El británico frunce el ceño y acerca al americano hacia si, para verlo también, poniéndole los dedos en los labios con suavidad y al notar a Francia se sonroja un poco y le suelta casi enseguida, volviéndose a la taza susurrando un suave "thankyou".

Estados Unidos mira al inglés sintiendo extraños sus dedos sobre él, aunque muy familiares y luego se humedece los labios para seguir contando, tocándose la barbilla.

Francia sonríe un poco hacia Inglaterra, levantando una mano y recargándola en la silla del inglés, rozándole sólo un poco el hombro, pero sin tocarle en realidad, luego se gira al americano para que siga hablando.

—No me gustó que me mordiera, aunque él... estaba ahí y me lamía y —traga saliva otra vez y niega con la cabeza cerrando los ojos—, le empujé y le grité.

—Bloody bastard —susurra el inglés sin poder evitarlo.

—Le dije claramente que no se le fuera a ocurrir la estúpida idea de... matarme o algo así porque yo le mataría antes y me dijo que lo que pasaba es que mi sangre le... —vacila—. Entonces se mordió a si mismo hasta que se hizo sangre. The guy is fucking crazy! Y... me besó otra vez. Con su... y la mía y fue crazy.

—¿Se hizo sangre a si mismo? —levanta las cejas y Estados Unidos asiente con la cabeza—. Aja... Seguramente estaba intentando engañarte con un truco barato

—Y yo estaba... estaba. Él estaba sobre mi y... estaba haciendo cosas... estaba besándome —les mira a los dos un segundo y se sonroja—, con una extraña delicadeza y suavidad, y a la vez, su sangre y mi sangre... y yo no podía pensar bien, en NADA.

—No estaba besándote —bufa Inglaterra—, te hizo sangre en el labio y trato de chupártela de ahí para que pensases que te besaba.

Estados Unidos niega con la cabeza.

—La cosa es que el conductor del taxi nos dijo que ya habíamos llegado y él fucking psycho, le dio un puñetazo, se giró conmigo y empezó a intentar quitarme el cinturón.

—Oh! Por la reina!

—Y yo pensé... en un segundo de lucidez, que no íbamos a hacer eso en el fucking car, así que le di un empujón y me bajé y empecé a caminar hacia el motel.

—Aja...

—Y él venía y pagué y... —se empieza a sonrojar y a bajar el tono de voz—, y pues ya...

—¿Pues ya? ¡¿Cómo que pues ya!?

—P-Pues llegamos al cuarto y —le mira un segundo y luego se vuelve a mirar las manos—, ¿quieres que te... que te cuente?

—Ok, Ok... —se sonroja un poco también—. ¿Y qué opinas?

El estadounidense le mira, porque en realidad en alguna medida quiere contarle.

Inglaterra le mira fijamente por que esto es lo que más le interesa, más allá de... Fue en un taxi o en un palacio.

—Entramos al cuarto y se me echó encima tirándome en la cama. Me rompió la camisa y me estaba oliendo, sobre mí, e iba a hacerme algo con el cinturón, y yo me quité el mío también para matarle si era necesario, y... —suelta muy muy rápido—, y me tocaba y no me hizo sangre ya, sólo nos... —le mira y mira Francia fijamente porque ahí viene lo complicado—, yo...

—France, get lost, please —pide Inglaterra sin mirarle, pendiente de seguir el relato.

—No, please —susurra Estados Unidos mientras Francia se incorpora y se queda paralizado a la mitad, mirando de reojo al inglés.

Inglaterra mira al menor con las cejas levantadas por que creía que le incomodaba. Francia se sienta otra vez suavemente.

—Es posible que yo haya...

Inglaterra le presta toda su atención.

—I... I hate him, but...

El británico se revuelve un poco en su sitio y Francia le mira a la cara e inclina la cabeza.

—¿Puede que no hayas sido tan salvaje, o desagradable como habrías querido? —propone el francés.

Estados Unidos levanta las cejas y se sonroja.

—WHAT?! Cómo lo sabes?! —chilla.

Inglaterra se sonroja también sintiendo que le esta usando de ejemplo

—Keep calm, keep calm.

—Es lo natural, el tipo de cosas que pasan cuando se comparte la cama con alguien... a veces simplemente uno hace cosas que no querría hacer en otras circunstancias y eso no cambia nada —sigue Francia.

Estados Unidos le mira y frunce un poco el ceño y luego mira al inglés. Francia también le mira, esperando que él le hable de ello, ya que en efecto, le esta usando de ejemplo.

Inglaterra se sonroja más mirando la taza que le ha traído Francia y bebiendo.

—Bu... but... —susurra Estados Unidos incómodo, sin dejar de mirar a Inglaterra.

—A mi me parece que fue lo más inteligente, puesto que estabas haciéndole creer que... bueno, si hubieras sido malo como querías todo se hubiera complicado y quizás él hubiera hecho lo mismo y la cosa habría acabado de forma diferente, haciéndoos más daño —se excusa a si mismo mirando la taza.

Francia levanta una mano y le acaricia el cuello al inglés con suavidad.

—Estaba haciéndole creer, sure —asiente el americano, nada seguro en realidad.

Inglaterra tiene un escalofrío y se tensa y sonroja más.

—We just kissed and, well... did that —aprieta los ojos pensando en él mismo doblando las piernas y PERMITIÉNDOLE Rusia...

—Insisto en que no le llames besos.

—But... —le mira, completamente convencido de que han sido besos. Inglaterra le mira fijamente.

—No importa lo que tu hayas sentido, él es un psicópata, no te olvides.

—¡Yo no sentí nada!

Inglaterra levanta una ceja.

—I know, I know he is a psycho! —protesta frunciendo el ceño—, I hate him! But... como quieres que lo llame, ¿eh?

—Pues no lo sé, me da lo mismo, di que te chupó la sangre o algo así más acorde a la realidad —le quita importancia.

Estados Unidos se mueve en su lugar incómodo y mira a Francia de reojo, más confundido con eso.

—Es que ya no había sangre... —susurra.

—Bueno, ¿y qué pasó luego? —pregunta sin oir eso.

—Pues... pasó eso.

—Aja...

—Y luego nos vestimos y fue muy extraño, él... es extraño.

—¿Qué es lo que fue extraño?

—Me dijo que le sorprendía que no hubiera muerto y que no sabía que pasaría ahora, y me preguntó que... si quería casarme con él.

—What!? —inglaterra palidece al borde del infarto. Francia abre los ojos como platos porque eso no se lo habían contado.

—It was a stupid question, of course no quiero casarme con él... pero él me dijo que su sister... ¿¡saben que lo ha hecho con su sister?!

Inglaterra siente un gran alivio con esto.

—What the heck haría casado con... noooo! ¡Es una pregunta estúpida! Él es muy raro y asqueroso —sigue Estados Unidos.

—¿Cuál de las dos? —pregunta el inglés un poco estúpidamente, con morbosidad.

—Con la rara esa psicópata que le abraza el brazo... esa es Belarussie o como se llame.

—Oh... —tiene un escalofrío—. Bueno, eso no es importante, ¿cómo se tomó que rechazaras su petición de matrimonio?

—Parecía relajado —admite.

—¿Qúe te preguntó exactamente? —pregunta Francia mirando a Estados Unidos con el ceño fruncido, porque no le hace sentido eso de la petición de matrimonio...

Inglaterra parpadea sin entender.

—Mmmm... algo como... "¿vas a querer casarte conmigo?" o algo así... "¿quieres casarte conmigo?"

Inglaterra mira a Francia de reojo.

—¿Dónde está Canadá? —pregunta Francia aparentemente sin venir a cuento.

Inglaterra levanta las cejas al ver que no está ahí sin tener la más remota idea de donde está ni cuando se ha ido.

—Quizás temía que quisieras casarte con el después de esto... ¿no es Belarus la chica que siempre dice que será uno con él?

—No tengo ni idea, pero creo que yo habría elegido a Ukraine —comenta el inglés ligeramente soez. Francia se ríe.

—Con esos pechos, ¿quién no querría a Ukraine, aunque sea para...? —empieza Francia y Estados Unidos interrumpe.

—Iuuuuuuuugh! Shut up! ¿Qué clase de enfermo tiene sexo con su sister?

—Bueno, Ukraine no es mi sister —Inglaterra se encoge de hombros. Francia se ríe un poco con esa repuesta y con la cara del estadounidense.

—Pero sí es la de él... ¿¡por qué no les escandaliza?!

—No puedes esperar que nos escandalice más que lo que tú has hecho.

—What? ¿Yo qué hice?

—Tirártelo a él, es parecido a lo que hablamos sobre Ukraine.

—¿Cómo va a ser parecido? No es parecido eso a tirarte a tu brother, y... yo no me tiré a nadie!

—Ni se te ocurra, jovencito, venirle con mojigaterías sobre hacerle el amor a Russia —le advierte Inglaterra muy seriamente señalándole con el dedo.

—WHAT?! —abre los ojos COMO PLATOS.

—Así que te lo tiraste y punto.

—Yes, of course... es... ugh! Iggyyyy! —protesta.

—Pues ya está.

—Voy a ir a Moscow la próxima semana...

—What? —pregunta el inglés por que eso le toma completamente desprevenido.

—Y... necesito algo además —se sonroja.

—Yes, ya. No te preocupes por eso, pero ¿cómo que vas a Moscow?

—Pues, yes... voy a Moscow. Pero es que no te he dicho aún lo que necesito.

—Ni hace falta, créeme —mira a Francia de reojo un segundo y se sonroja un poco.

Francia parpadea descolocado y luego mira a Estados Unidos, notando la postura incómoda en la que está sentado. Mira a Inglaterra otra vez de reojo y asiente.

El estadounidense les mira sin entender un PIMIENTO. Inglaterra NO mira a Francia.

—¿No hace falta? ¿Cómo que no hace falta?

—¿Cómo que vas a ir a Moscow?, ¿sabes lo peligroso que puede ser eso?

—Yes, yes, but eso no es lo importante... lo importante es lo otro.

—Solo... France, dásela y ya —protesta apretando los ojos, sonrojado.

—Oui, oui... ya he dicho que se la daré, ¡ahora voy por ella!

—¿Darme qué?

—Ahora —le señala al menor—. O no dejara de insistir.

—Wait, wait... ¿qué vas a darme? ¿Y cómo saben que quiero que me enseñen a bailar vals?

—¿Bailar vals? —Inglaterra le mira levantando una ceja. Francia se detiene en la puerta y levanta las cejas, sonriendo ligeramente de lado.

—Ehh... si se llama así, ¿no?

—Depende de a que te refieras, ¿es alguna metáfora?

—Meta.. what? —pregunta sin entender, mirando a Francia como pidiéndole ayuda.

—Cuando dices algo pero quieres decir otra cosa.

—Ehhh...

—¿Te invitó a bailar? —pregunta Francia acercándose a ellos.

—No... but... —vacila.

—¿Vas a llevarlo a bailar? —Inglaterra le fulmina.

—Es que Prussia me dijo que uno de ellos iba a hacer un baile y me retó a que bailara esa cosa en su fiesta.

—What?

Francia le pone a Inglaterra una mano en la espalda.

—Yo le dije que era mucho más awesome que él porque no le tenía miedo a nada y que me lo había tirado pero él me dijo que él había bailado con él y que yo no me atrevía a bailar con él en público, y OBVIAMENTE me atrevo a lo que sea.

Inglaterra facepalm. Francia piensa que por alguna razón han regresado unos cientos de años en el tiempo hasta los diez años de Estados Unidos... y de Prusia.

—¿Dentro de cuando es ese rollo?

—Saturday next week.

—¡Ja! I'm sorry, no puedes aprender a bailar el vals en una semana y media.

—Oh... pero tengo que bailar bien, ¡claro que puedo!

—Ehh... podemos intentarlo al menos —propone Francia acariciándole un poco la espalda

—America, me parece que no eres consciente... Puedes medio moverte con la música, ¿pero bailar con Russia?

—What? —el americano frunce el ceño.

—Russie baila extremadamente bien, mon ami —explica Francia. Inglaterra mira a Francia.

—Debe ser lo único que hace bien el condenado

—Probablemente, pero para la gracia que tiene para todo lo demás, en la pista de baile.. flota —Francia asiente.

Estados Unidos hace los ojos en blanco.

—Por dios, que ridiculez. ¡Yo puedo bailar mejor que Russia!

Inglaterra se ríe.

—What the heck, claro que puedo hacer CUALQUIER cosa mejor que Russia! —replica enfadado. El inglés mira a Francia e inclina la cabeza.

—Cher, en verdad, NADIE baila como Russie... como nadie... mmmm... prepara hamburguesas como tú.

—Yo puedo hacerlo TODO mejor que Russia, yo soy AWESOME.

—¿Tú qué dices? —le pregunta Inglaterra a Francia.

—Fred Astair... de que puede bailar, puede bailar —se encoge de hombros, el inglés niega con la cabeza—. No digo que mejor que Russie, pero por lo menos para que no se rían de él.

—Nadie se va a reír por que todos lo hacemos mal con él, hasta Austria y hasta tú —replica Inglaterra.

Francia se muerde el labio porque eso es cierto.

—Pero... ¿en serio vas a mandarle a la guerra sin fusil?

—Prussia solo quiere humillarle.

—Si le convences de que no baile, no hay problema por mi parte —se encoge de hombros.

—¿Podrían dejar de hablar de mi como si no estuviera aquí? —protesta el americano—, of course voy a bailar.

—Yo no me voy a hacer responsable de esto, si quieres hacerlo, enséñale tú. Y te apuesto a que va a ser un desastre.

—Non, non, non... —francia niega con la cabeza.

—Dijiste que me ayudarías! —protesta Estados Unidos hacia Inglaterra.

—¡A algo con posibilidades!

—¿Ahora me van a decir que bailar con él es mucho más awesome que tirármelo? Ya, claro... Yo me lo tiré y voy a bailar con él. Contigo, sin ti o a pesar de ti —Estados Unidos se cruza de brazos.

Inglaterra facepalm de nuevo.

—Creo que deberíamos ayudarle, Angleterre... te lo está pidiendo y va a hacerlo igual, mejor que sea más o menos desastroso a que sea un absoluto desastre.

—Es que no lo entiendes, America, esto es como tratar de ser mejor que France en se... —carraspea y se sonroja—. Que Austria en música, o que Japan en tecnología, o que Germany en ingeniería, o que yo en literatura!

—Pues yo soy mejor que todos en TODO —testarudo. Francia sonríe.

—No, tú eres bueno en algunas cosas... ¡Pero no puedes pretender ser el mejor en algo que ni siquiera sabes qué es! Ten un poco de humildad y autocrítica —le riñe.

—Puedo ser bueno en TODO LO QUE QUIERA, porque soy America, y soy el mas awesome. Si no me quieres ayudar, no me ayudes —se levanta de golpe y un dolor agudo en salva sea la parte hace que haga una mueca de dolor, volviéndose a sentar en la silla.

Inglaterra se masajea las sienes con frustración por que esto es su culpa, por haberle dicho cuando era pequeño tantas veces que él era el mejor y tenía que ser el mas fuerte y que Canadá y Francia eran tontos.

El francés se muerde el labio al ver el gesto y se levanta otra vez.

—Creo que voy a ir por eso de todos modos...

—¿Cómo? —el inglés le mira

—Por la crema, está en un grito de dolor —señala al niño.

Inglaterra mira a Estados Unidos por que no se ha dado cuenta esta vez.

—Fuck... —susurra el volviéndose a levantar un poco más cuidadosamente.

—Ok... Ok... —se rinde por fin por que le parece un poco patético el asunto del culo—. Ve a buscar a tu brother y veremos que podemos hacer contigo.

—HAA! Lo sabía! —sonríe un poquito y Francia entra de nuevo con su glorioso botecito en la mano, poniéndose de puntitas y diciéndole algo al oído a Estados Unidos, mientras él se va a poniendo de color cada vez más rojo.

Inglaterra fulmina a Francia.

—Shut uuup! —chillonea en cuanto Francia se separa y se va a sentar junto al inglés, sonriéndole un poquito.

El ingles sigue fulminándole.

—Quoi?

—¡No tenías por que avergonzarle!

—Tiene que saber lo que tiene que hacer antes de... hacer eso que hizo, si es que no quiere terminar así cada vez —explica Francia.

—Para eso hay una ventana de incógnito en Google chrome y existe Yahoo respuestas.

—Non, para eso está el hermano mayor France.

—No seas idiota.

Francia levanta las cejas mientras Estados Unidos sale de la cocina no queriendo escuchar nada de todo esto.

—¿Y ahora por qué me llamas idiota? —pregunta Francia.

—Por que lo eres. A que viene eso de insistir tanto, podías enseñarle tú a bailar.

—Es mucho más divertido si estás tú también aquí y me ayudas —se acerca a él y le abraza un poco—, además, siempre es posible que tengamos que darles una demostración de cómo deben bailar —le besa la mejilla—, no voy a desperdiciar una oportunidad como esta.

—N-No voy a bailar contigo —trata de soltarse—. Canadá lo hará

Francia levanta una mano y se la lleva a la mejilla, haciendo que gire su cara hacia él, acariciándole un poco.

—¿Estás bien? —pregunta suavemente e Inglaterra se sonroja más.

El francés se le acerca y le besa en los labios con bastante dulzura y el británico ahora sí se deja y se lo devuelve calmándose

Francia le hunde la mano en el pelo de la nuca y le acaricia un poco más, intentando que se relaje lo más posible antes de separarse.

El inglés se relaja bastante por que todo esto le tiene SÚPER tenso. El francés termina por separarse con suavidad, juntando mejilla con mejilla con los ojos cerrados.

—Je t'aime —le susurra al oído y le abraza un poco más e Inglaterra tiembla un poco acercándosele más acurrucándose en el abrazo

Francia sonríe sin poder evitarlo, acariciándole los hombros.

—Es bueno que te lo haya contado...

—Besos...

—Y caricias, no sé que decir al respecto —responde sinceramente.

—¿C-Caricias? —se separa un poco mirándole. Francia se muerde el labio y le mira de reojo.

—Algo así me dijo Prusse que contó Russie... es la parte que decía yo que no había sido tan salvaje o desagradable y que le dio vergüenza contar.

Inglaterra aprieta los ojos soltándole otra vez pero Francia le atrae de nuevo hacia él, poniéndole una mano en el pecho. Pero el inglés intenta soltarse, incómodo.

—No entres en pánico, es lo mismo que con los besos... sólo es algo extraño, ya te lo dijo él —vuelve a subir la mano a su mejilla

—Y ahora quiere aprender a bailar. ¿Por Prussia? ¡Y una mierda!

—Me preocupa —le acaricia la mejilla.

—Por eso no quería, pero no, tu ahí insistiendo.

—Pero si va a bailar igual, Angleterre —trata de razonar con él.

—Ese es justo el bloody problema.

—He insistido porque prefiero que se sienta apoyado por ti y por mi y por Canadá, a que se sienta solo y deje de hablar con nosotros de esto.

—¡Pero va a pensar que nos parece bien!

—En ningún momento le dijimos que era una buena idea.

—¿Y crees que va a preguntarlo o sacará conclusiones de lo que hacemos? —pregunta sarcástico.

—Angleterre, basta... Si realmente no quieres y crees que mis razones no son válidas ve y dile que no, te apoyaré.

Inglaterra se lleva las manos a la cara por que no sabe qué hacer.

—Decirle que no no va a hacer desaparecer el problema, sólo vas a establecer tu punto, que es que no estas de acuerdo... El seguirá haciendo lo que se le de la gana, sin ti.

—Quizás sería mejor para Mi.

Francia niega con la cabeza.

—No digas tonterías, eso no te lo crees ni tu. ¿Desde cuándo le niegas tu ayuda solo porque algo no te parece?

Inglaterra se muerde el labio.

—Sé que no es fácil para ti... —le acaricia la mejilla—, para eso tienes una frog fastidiosa a tu alrededor...

—¡Que me lo hace todo más difícil! —protesta.

—A la que le puedes protestar todo el rato y que te da besitos y te dice lo mucho que te quiere.

—¡Excepto lo de protestar todo lo demás es molesto! —sigue, ya no tan agresivo. Francia le besa la mejilla y sonríe.

—¿Lo es?

—Yes! —mueve los brazos.

—¿Por?

—¡Porque si! ¡Porque si!

Le acerca otra vez a él y vuelve a besarle los labios, esta vez con mucha menos dulzura

Inglaterra se sonroja y Francia cierra los ojos y profundiza un poco más el beso, esperando a que se lo devuelva y acaba por hacerlo de forma un poco basta. Francia no se queja.

—¡Pero no voy a bailar contigo ni voy a ir contigo al baile! —chilla al despegarse.

—Oh, eso es cruel... Tendré que convencerte —sonríe.

—No way!

—¿Ah Non? ¿Ni con mis mejores recursos?

—¡No! —levanta la barbilla y niega con la cabeza

—Tsk... Tendré que intentarlo igual...

—Por queeeeé? —lloriquea.

—Pues porque tú eres mi pareja y obviamente quiero que vengas conmigo

Inglaterra se sonroja con lo de pareja, Francia sonríe y Estados Unidos y Canadá entran a la cocina.

* * *

_En este capítulo no pasa casi nada, pero como cuenta con una awesome conversación entre Prusia y Estados unidos, sé que sabrás perdonarnos. Además hay un montón de FrUK. Pero creo que ya no vamos a repetir más la historia, perdona el asunto, pero es importante ver que ha sacado cada uno de los dos de los eventos XD_


	8. Chapter 8

Inglaterra carraspea y se separa de Francia al ver a los niños, el francés le deja buscándole la mano y entrelazando sus dedos.

—Canadá dice que sí puedo bailar mejor que Russia —se inventa Estados Unidos.

Canadá flipa mirando a su hermano de reojo con cara de "WTF?" América sonríe.

—Bueno eso ya lo veremos, primero quiero ver una demostración de lo que haces, así que apartad ese sofá y empezad.

—¿D-De lo que hago? —levanta las cejas

—Bailando.

—Ehhh... Pues, ¿el vals ese de las pelis?

—Bueno... no exactamente —mira a Francia de reojo.

—Ehhh... ¿Entonces?

—Pues... creo que habrá que empezar desde cero. Venga, baila un poco con Canada. JOAN, haz que suene un vals.

El vals del príncipe azul empieza a sonar.

—Joan, no me seas malagueña, pon el Danubio Azul.

—¿Es eso? —Estados Unidos pone cara de desagrado al oírlo.

—Eso es un vals, yes.

—¿Y esto es lo que el fucking commie sabe bailar?

—Oui. Venga Canadá, empieza a bailar con ton frère.

—Esta entre otras cosas —responde Inglaterra haciendo un gesto a Canadá también.

Estados Unidos hace los ojos en blanco, moviendo el sillón y acercándose al canadiense.

Canadá se acerca a él sin saber que postura va a tomar su hermano, suponiendo que la de llevar. América toma al canadiense de la cintura en automático.

—No, no, no —rectifica Inglaterra—. Si vas a aprender a bailar para bailar con Russia, no vas a mandar tú.

—What?!

—No seas ridículo, America, hazte las cosas fáciles.

—Yo lo voy a llevar a él, no al revés!

—America... —Inglaterra se pellizca el puente de la nariz.

—Fuck, odio esto! —le pone la mano en el hombro a Canadá, dándole casi que un golpe.

—No te preocupes, es más divertido si te lleva él —asegura Canadá.

—¿Lo es?

El canadiense asiente cambiando de postura.

—Sí, no tienes que estar tan pendiente, solo tienes que dejarte llevar

—¿Tu has bailado con Russia?

—Yes, una vez —asiente.

—Él ha bailado con Russia y tú no quieres que YO baile —suelta a Canadá y mira a Inglaterra, quien aparta la cara sonrojándose un poco.

—No es que no quiera, es que Prussia lo hace expresamente.

—¿Y qué sí lo hace expresamente? —vuelve a ponerle las manos encima a Canadá—. ¿Cómo se baila esto?

—Es bastante complicado, mira —Canada empieza intentando dar un paso a su derecha.

Estados Unidos hace lo mismo... Hacia su propia derecha, así que Canadá cambia y se va a donde se va el americano intentando guiarle.

El estadounidense le pisa, se mueve para donde a él se le da la gana y no hacia dónde su hermano quiere.

—Ah! —protesta Canadá cuando le pisa, intentando no tropezarse, por que no es como que Canadá baile muy bien el vals tampoco. Inglaterra aprieta los ojos.

—¿Cómo se baila esto? No tiene ni siquiera ritmo lógico —protesta el estadounidense.

—Para empezar siguiendo a tu hermano, no yendo a donde te da la gana —le riñe el inglés—. Joan, vuelve a empezar. Canadá, enséñale los pasos.

—Pero es que no sé ni como es que se baila... —protesta haciendo los ojos en blanco cuando Joan vuelve a poner la música desde el principio

—A ver... —Inglaterra se les acerca, como no, Francia se levanta y sonríe.

—A ver what?

—Ven —le pide a Canadá—. Sígueme y tú mírale, tienes que hacer como él —le suelta a Estados Unidos.

Francia se acerca América y le toma de la cintura

Inglaterra guía a Canadá mientras va dando instrucciones a Estados Unidos para que se fije en él que se siente mucho más cómodo siguiéndole de hecho.

El estadounidense le mira y empieza a hacerlo como Inglaterra... Intentando llevar a Francia, que se deja mucho menos que el Canadiense teniendo más experiencia que él, pero teniendo dificultades para que se vea bien, termina Francia por pisar a América en un jalón que le da.

—No, no, no, America, tienes que hacer como tu brother, no como yo!

—Au! ¡Tú no sabes bailar! —mira al francés con el ceño fruncido—, ¿ves? ¡Me piso!

—Por la reina...

—Te pisé porque no sigues a la gente, la jalas para donde quieres...

Inglaterra suspira por paciencia.

—Presta atención y mírame. Russie va a seducirte con el baile, vas a olvidarte de todo y sólo a concentrarte en él —sigue Francia e Inglaterra se tensa de golpe.

—Trata de llevar a Canadá, al menos para que veas como son los pasos, Russie te va a llevar.

Estados Unidos se gira con su hermano, nerviosito con ese comentario de la seducción e Inglaterra se gira a mirar a Francia. Se queda agarrado de Canadá.

—Ven pues —murmura el estadounidense tomando a Canadá del brazo. Francia mira al inglés y le sonríe

Inglaterra no suelta a Canadá quien si trata de soltarse. El francés le pone una mano en la espalda y le sonríe al canadiense.

Inglaterra se suelta a regañadientes mirando el suelo.

Francia toma a Inglaterra de la mano y hace una muy pomposa reverencia llevándose la mano a los labios.

—¿Me concedes esta pieza?

—Git! —protesta haciendo un movimiento brusco todo sonrojado. Canadá se vuelve a Estados Unidos tomándole de la cintura otra vez.

—Eh, eh... Que vamos a demostrarles a los niños como hacerlo —le sonríe Francia acercándose a él y tomándole de la cintura.

—Ok, America, fíjate en como me muevo yo, ¿de acuerdo? —empieza a concentrarse en tratar de darle directrices al niño por que es más sencillo.

Estados Unidos le mira y Francia le abraza más cerca y se mueve, pomposa y elegantemente, consiguiendo que el inglés se mueva al ritmo adecuado.

Inglaterra sigue concentrado en decirle a Estados Unidos como hacerlo y él lo hace un poco mejor ahora que les sigue mientras Canadá le lleva.

—Y sobre todo no te enzarces en una lucha de poder —pide el inglés

Francia mira fijamente a Inglaterra, acercándosele más aún si es posible, haciendo más lánguidos y sensuales los movimientos e Inglaterra se pierde un poco en sus instrucciones balbuceando a mitad de frase y cosas así.

El estadounidense se deja llevar un rato y luego empieza a aburrirse.

—Ok... Ya está, ya aprendí —sentencia deteniéndose. Canadá levanta las cejas e Inglaterra... no se entera.

Francia nota que se detienen y aprovecha para detener al inglés de la espalda y dar un par de vueltas sumamente pomposas, mirándole a los ojos. Si da igual ya no sabe ni donde está mientras Estados Unidos se pone a jugar con Canadá a la PSP.

En cuanto les nota, Inglaterra les quita la PSP y le fulmina.

—¿Qué te crees que haces?

Francia frunce el ceño al quedarse bailando con el aire.

—Ya aprendí, ya esta... Y ustedes dos están haciendo cosas puaj! Dame mi PsP

—Demuestra que has aprendido.

Estados Unidos se levanta y hace los ojos en blanco poniéndose frente a él y tomándole del hombro. Inglaterra traga saliva poniéndole las manos en la cintura.

Francia frunce más el ceño cruzándose de brazos, porque él estaba bailando con el inglés y le han dejado a la mitad.

Estados Unidos sonríe un poquito y empieza a moverse él antes que Inglaterra.

—¡Ya empiezas mal!

El americano se detiene.

—Pues tú no te mueves.

Inglaterra se pasa la mano por el pelo, nervioso, tratando de calmarse y le empieza a mover, mirándole a los ojos.

Francia rabia un poco más, sentándose y mirándoles, con los brazos cruzados.

Estados Unidos se pone nervioso moviéndose como le lleva Inglaterra y veo que es otro pendoncito.

Inglaterra carraspea nervioso rectificándole algunos detalles por que... bueno, es Inglaterra y se cree Henry Higgins.

El estadounidense hace un esfuerzo por hacerlo bien, concentrándose en Inglaterra y en el baile, pero termina por hacer un paso mal y hacer que Inglaterra se tropiece.

—Aun necesitas practicar más —responde sin mirarle, sonrojadito, soltándole.

El americano pone los ojos en blanco y se ríe, sonrojado también.

—R-Repítelo con tu hermano, voy a buscar un poco de agua...

Francia bufa, mirándole e Inglaterra le mira de reojo antes de irse a la cocina.

Francia sigue muy indignando, fulminándole. Inglaterra carraspea nervioso y se va a por agua arrastrando los pies.

Estados Unidos se acerca a Canadá, haciendo los ojos en blanco aún y él vuelve a acercársele.

—Esto es ridículo, ya sale bien. ¿Que más pasos hay?

—Bueno... —Canadá pide a Joan que cambie la pieza y trata de enseñarle uno garigoleado mucho más complejo.

Estados Unidos le pisa dos o tres veces, pero después de un rato logra más o menos hacerlo al menos sin pisarle.

E Inglaterra vuelve con una bandeja con vasos, coca cola y agua y un zumo que ha encontrado.

—Mira Iggy, miraaaa! —se equivoca y pisa a Canadá.

Inglaterra le mira un poco y sonríe, dejando las cosas en la mesa.

—Ugh, me salía bien antes de que vinieras, ¿verdad. France?

Canadá trata de fingir que no ha pasado lo mejor que puede.

—Oui, cierto... —asiente Francia sin mirar al inglés quien le mira de reojo y se sienta a su lado.

Estados Unidos sigue haciendo movimientos junto con Canadá, con poca gracia pero no tan mal hechos del todo.

—Piensa además que luego vas a tener a un montón de gente alrededor, viéndote —le recuerda el inglés.

—Shut up! —se equivoca otra vez, nervioso, pisando a su hermano. Francia mira a Inglaterra se reojo.

—No, no me callo, por que además no va a ser con Canadá con quien bailes, no te olvides.

—Cierra los ojos y olvida al mundo —propone Francia. Inglaterra mira a Francia de reojo.

—Quizás puedas hacerte sangre y quizás eso le desconcentre, te daría una ventaja. Estados Unidos los ojos que había cerrado.

—No, no... No, porque así se le levanta el... —murmura y sólo lo escucha Canadá, quien se sonroja.

—Claro que si le desconcentras demasiado quizás sea contraproducente y se olvide de donde está, empezando a matarnos a todos.

—Y a querer eso a la mitad de donde están todos, no no —sigue Estados Unidos y niega con la cabeza.

Inglaterra carraspea volviendo a ponerse de malitas.

—Bueno, procura que no te... Bueno, seduzca mucho a ti —susurra Canadá tímidamente.  
Francia mira al inglés de reojo y hace los ojos en blanco

—No me seduce —susurra el estadounidense no muy seguro de ello.

—Bueno, no sería nada raro, por que Russia no sabe seducir mucho, creo pero sí hace esto muy bien. Yo bailé con él en la boda de Hungary y ni siquiera sabía muy bien como... Parecía no tener huesos.

Estados Unidos se pone un poco nervioso.

—No creo que me parezca tan interesante.

Canadá se encoge de hombros en plan "solo te lo digo"

—Al final solo es un baile y a mi los bailes no me gustan.

El canadiense suspira y Francia se gira a Inglaterra.

Al sentir su mirada, el inglés se gira a él y este le sostiene la mirada esperando, claro, que le pida bailar. Se pasa una mano por el pelo.

—¿Quieres? — el británico le ofrece zumito.

—Mmm... —estira una mano y frunce la boca, tomando el jugo.

Inglaterra se lo pasa mirando al suelo y se vuelve a mirar a los niños pero Francia sigue mirándole.

—¿Quieres bailar? —le pregunta el francés mirándole. Inglaterra se sonroja, se mira las manos y niega suavemente.

Francia le mira a la cara unos instantes y luego suspira, cruzándose de brazos y frunciendo el ceño.

El inglés se revuelve y el francés se revuelve también tomando un trago de agua. Claro, con El Niño de los cojones si bailaba y se sonrojaba, y con él no... Espléndido. España tenía razón, estaba aquí únicamente como pantalla. Frunce más el ceño aún. Inglaterra mira a los niños bailar.

Estados Unidos suelta una risotada y empuja un poco a Canadá, perfectamente relajado.

—Ehm... —vacila en un susurro el inglés. Francia le mira de reojo un instante y luego mira al frente de nuevo—. Quizás yo pueda... —sigue.

El francés gira la cara a él y le mira directamente Inglaterra se sonroja volviendo a apartarla.

Francia frunce el ceño sin dejar de mirarle.

—Podrías quoi?

Inglaterra traga saliva revolviéndose de nuevo y se mete el dedo por el cuello dándose aire.

—No bailes conmigo si no quieres y ya, ya entendí.

El británico aprieta los ojos, el francés hace los ojos en blanco y mira a los niños otra vez.

—Puedo bailar yo con Canadá sí lo prefieres —agrega entre dientes.

—Ok, Ok... ¡Podría llevarte al bloody baile si quieres venir conmigo! —exclama apretando los ojos.

Francia desfrunce el ceño y le mira de reojo, sabiendo de antemano que era obvio que iban a ir juntos, pero el hecho de que se lo pida después de negarse categóricamente...

Inglaterra sigue con los ojos apretados tenso como una cuerda de piano y sonrojadísimo esperando la respuesta.

—Oui.

El británico parpadea relajándose bastante y le mira un poco incrédulo.

—Quoi?

El inglés sonríe un poquito, se sonroja otra vez y se vuelve a los niños, probablemente aun mas histérico ahora

—Te dije que iríamos juntos...

—Shut up!

—Yo lo dije...

—Shut up! Shut up! —protesta dándole un golpe en el brazo. Francia sonríe y esquiva el golpe.

—Entonces... ¿vas a bailar conmigo?

—No! Shut up! —vuelve a darle otro golpe y el francés se acerca a él abrazándole de los hombros.

Inglaterra se le echa encima para tirarle sobre el sofá y Canadá deja de bailar mirándoles por si han de ir a separarlos.

—Aaaargh! —Francia se ríe

—Shut up! Shut up, git! —le zarandea un poco contagiándose de la risa.

Estados Unidos hace cara de asco aunque se ríe un poco.

—Noooon Non!—risas y carcajadas. Como se está riendo, el inglés empieza a hacerle cosquillas. Insertar gritos de niña diversos y agudos y risas malvadas ya que estamos, junto con Canadá mirando a su hermano.

—Ehh... ¿Van a desnudarse después? —pregunta Estados Unidos.

—Eh? —se paraliza Inglaterra con la palabra desnudarse, a lo que Francia aprovecha para empujarle y hacerle cosquillas él.

—AAAAAh! —grita riéndose intentando detenerle con manos y piernas.

Francia se ríe más, sin dejar que le detenga, picándole. E Inglaterra que por si alguien se ha olvidado es un cabroncete, consigue ponerle los pies en las caderas (por que iba en zapatillas) y levantarlo.

Otra vez... Gritos de nena, risas malvadas y cara de asco por parte del estadounidense, aunque sonríe.

—NOOOOON NOOOON! ANGLETERREEEEEE! —se ríe.

Inglaterra se ríe sujetándole con las manos y los pies, moviéndole arriba y abajo. Francia intenta bajarse, riéndose tontamente mientras se mueve.

—Esto es más gracioso así que cuando peleaban en serio —admite Estados Unidos, a lo que Canadá asiente.

y como Francia se mueve de una forma que no se espera, Inglaterra le deja caer encima suyo

A lo que el francés le besa en los labios en cuanto cae e Inglaterra se lo devuelve sin pensar.

Canadá levanta las cejas, Estados Unidos se sonroja y hace los ojos en blanco.

Francia sigue besándole olvidándose por completo de los niños y no es como que Inglaterra pueda hacer nada si Francia hace eso. Canadá decide servirse coca cola y Estados Unidos saca la PSP de nuevo cuyos los ruiditos desconcentran un poco al ingles.

Francia se separa mirándole a la cara.

Inglaterra parpadea un poco y se vuelve y cuando nota a los niños se sonroja como el rojo de las barras del cojín con la bandera Americana que tiene Estados Unidos, sobre el que tiene apoyada la cabeza.

—Eh, eh... Calma —susurra Francia acostándose en su pecho, pero el británico se revuelve intentando quitárselo de encima—. Cálmate.

Francia no le deja quitarle, así que el inglés insiste intentando incorporarse y salir de debajo, huyendo como un pez cuando el francés le abraza de la cintura.

—No les interesamos tanto, venga... Cálmate.

—Nnnnnn —protesta aun tratando de separarse, todo sonrojado, mirando a Estados Unidos de reojo. Él le mira un segundo y luego va a servirse una coca

Inglaterra consigue sentarse y carraspea. Francia se sienta sobre él y le abraza de los hombros.

El británico tiembla un poco y traga saliva mientras sigue intentando quitárselo de encima.

—Déjate de mover —susurra mirándole y dándole un beso en los labios.

—Suéltame, please —suplica.

—Por?

—Please —insiste—. Me estás incomodando

—A eso me dedico —se levanta y le tiende una mano. El inglés aprieta los ojos apartando la cara.

—Oh my gosh, ¿no pueden ser más melosos asquerosos? —protesta Estados Unidos e Inglaterra se sonroja aun más y se hace bolita.

El francés se pone en cuclillas frente a él. Canadá mira a su hermano un poco reprobatorio.

—¿Sabes? —Francia le acaricia el pelo mirándole pero Inglaterra sigue agazapado—. Yo creo que.. Deberías acostumbrarte a esto —sonríe.

—Shut up!

—Son los niños

—Shut up! —se hace más bolita pensando en Estados Unidos y en mostrarle un poco de respeto.

—Venga, venga... Hagamos cómo que no pasó nada.

xoOXOox

Un par de días más tarde, España vuelve a entrar a su casa con las cartas en las manos, pasando facturas y más facturas.

Romano mira un culebrón en la tele mientras come palomitas, sin mirar hacia la puerta.

El español se detiene en una carta de Austria levantando las cejas y le da la vuelta olvidando el resto por ahí abriéndola.

—SPAGNAAAAAAA

El español levanta la cabeza aun sin leer.

—YA VA A LLEGAR PATRICIAAAAAA!

—Voy! —se acerca corriendo al sofá con las cartas en la mano, saltando al lado de Romano para no perderse la entrada de la protagonista.

—Él acaba de matar al caballo y tomó un cuchillo del capataz —señala la pantalla y le mira de reojo.

—Oh! ya te dije que tenía malas intenciones, que rufián! —protesta muy metido en la novela

—¿Qué traes ahí? —pregunta Romano metiéndose un puño de palomitas a la boca—. ¿Traes mi Vogue?

—Ah, no lo sé... he dejado el resto en la mesa, esta es de Austria.

—¿Del Signiore Austria? ¿Y qué quiere que te manda por correo algo?

—¡Oh, mira, mira! ¿Lo ves? ¡Te lo dije! ¡Te lo dije! ¡Ella es una zorra! —señala la pantalla.

—¡No es una zorra! ¡El culpable es él, mira que mal la trata!

—¡Pero ella ya lo sabía, su madre (y yo) se lo hemos dicho todo el tiempo!

—¡Pero no tenía otra opción! Ella está enferma y tiene además que mantener a su abuelito ciego y a los tres hijos huérfanos que dejó su comadre.

—¡Su abuelito, otro rufián mira que beberse la pensión de esa forma!

—¡A ti lo que te gusta es el culo de Marco Aurelio José León, por eso lo defiendes!

España ríe idiotamente y se sonroja un poco asintiendo, volviéndose a la carta. Romano le da un empujón frunciendo el ceño.

—Eh! —suelta al leer lo que pone.

—¿Qué?

—¡Es un baile! ¡Va a montar un baile en Viena por el aniversario de las Naciones Unidas!

—Oh! ¿En serio?

España se pone de rodillas sobre el sofá.

—¡Tienes que ser mi pareja!

Romano se sonroja.

—Ehh... No! No no no

—Porfavooooor! PORFAVORPORFAVORPORFAVORPORF AVORPORFAVOOOOOOR! —le toma de las mano (Porque Romano le va decir que no, claaaaaro..)

—No me gustan los bailes —jala un poquito las manos para que no se diga que no intento soltarle.

—¡Porfavor! ¡y te prometo que dejo de mirarle el culo a Marco Aurelio José León! —insiste sin dejar que se suelte.

El italiano se sonroja más.

—Que me va a importar a mi que le veas el culo a ese... Ni que lo tuviera tan bueno —protesta cerrando los ojos muy digno.

—En realidad me gusta más el tuyo —suelta sinceramente soltándole de una mano para ir a lo OBVIO.

—Spagnaaaaa! —protesta y no se quita, por cierto, así que como no le detiene, le mete mano—. ¿En serio va a hacer un baile? —pregunta dándole un golpe en la mano para que le suelte.

—Léelo —le pasa la carta tomando palomitas y mirando la tele de reojo por que ha pasado algo.

—Vaya... Con toda, toda la... Y es el próximo fin de semana ¿Qué nos vamos a poner? Tú no puedes ir con ese traje café horrendo, ¡me niego!

—¿Entonces sí serás mi pareja?

—¡Y-yo no he dicho eso!

—Pero has preguntado que vamos a ponernos así que es como si lo dijeras —se le echa a los brazos abrazándole—. Te quiero!

—Yo no... Quitaaaa —le empuja un poquito pero el español no se quita.

—¡No digas que no me quiereeeees!

—¿Por qué no?

—¡Porque yo quiero que me quieras!

—¿Por?

—¡Pues porque yo te quiero a ti!

Romano sonríe de lado sin poder evitarlo.

—Eres un idiota.

—Tu me lo vuelves —replica sonriendo para nada bobo.

—Agh! Odio esa respuesta.

España se ríe y le abraza otra vez y mientras lo hace ve de nuevo algo en la tele.

—¡Oh, mira, mira! — señala sin soltarle.

—Que? Qué? —se gira a mirar, abrazándole del cuello—. Ohhhh! Rosaura!

—¡Lo sabía, lo sabía! —exclama mientras sutilmente tira de él sin soltarle, para que se le apoye encima

Romano recarga su pecho en el del español y le respira encima.

—¡Ella si que es una bruja! —protesta frunciendo el ceño y España se ríe muy feliz—. ¡Mírala, mírala! ¡Perraaaa! —protesta gritándole con fuerza y apretando más al español.

—Guarra! —grita también.

—¡Esta cosa es estúpida, no puede tirárselo! Él es idiota, ¿que no ve? VAFFANCULO! Stronzo! ¡Va a quitarte la herencia!

—Pero mira que peras tiene ella...

—Cállate! —golpe, España se ríe y protesta un poco abrazándole más—. No vas a ponerte el traje café —protesta dejándose abrazar.

—Bueno, pues ¿cuál entonces? —le mira.

—Uno nuevo. Negro —le mira de cerca y vuelve a respirarle encima, España sonríe con su respiración y se le eriza el pelo.

—Vale —sonríe idiotizado.

—Y una corbata mía, pero si la manchas, ¡nada de nada en tres meses!

—¡No la mancho! —asegura MUY convencido negando vehementemente con la cabeza.

—Más te vale —se sonroja y le mira a los ojos.

España pasa de la sonrisa boba a la otra. El italiano se humedece los labios y se sonroja más.

—Tele! —aprieta los ojos.

—Está grabado —responde y el italiano suelta el aire por la nariz, nervioso con eso. Le mira de reojo.

—Eresunpervertido!

—Romanito esta pensando en cochinadas —susurra.

—Noooo! No! —chilla empujándole para que le suelte.

Y el español que lo imaginaba le abraza más fuerte y le besa. Romanito le empuja aún con fuerza mientras le besa de regreso.

España le da la vuelta para quedar él encima aprisionándole para qe no pueda empujarle, mientras sigue besándole.

Romano hace un revuelo enorme como queriendo soltarse, pataleando y todo, pero sigue besándole con muchas ganas.

Así que el ibérico decide usar artillería y toma el rulito de Romano sin mover la mano, pero firmemente de manera que cada vez que el italiano se mueve, él mismo da los tirones.

—Nononono... —gime in poco y protesta separándose—. ¡Eso no vale!

—Cariño, en el amor y en la guerra todo vale —le besa en el cuello—. Si solo no te mueves, no será peor.

—Eres un tonto y no es eso lo que quiero... Quítate —protesta empujándole con una mano y deteniéndole el rulo con la otra

España le mira desconsoladillo. Romano le mira frunciendo el ceño... Y le da un cachete no muy fuerte en la cara.

—¡Imbécil!

El español se sonroja y le suelta, volviendo a sentarse, hecho polvo. Se pasa una mano por el pelo tomando el mando para echar atrás lo que se ha perdido de la novela todo tristón medio hecho bolita

Romano aprieta los ojos pensando que esto no va como quiere.

—¿Y ya? ¿Así de fácil es? De haberlo sabido lo hubiera hecho desde antes.

—Pues es que nunca me rechazas tanto llegado a un punto —susurra con el orgullo herido el italiano aprieta los ojos

—Eres el mayor estúpido en la historia de los estúpidos —le arranca el control de la mano y lo lanza atrás del sillón, después de apagar la tele.

España levanta las cejas mirando el mando como describe una parábola perfecta.

—Te ODIO —suelta frunciendo el ceño empujando le un poco.

—¿Qué pasa? —frunce el ceño por que no entiende. Romano mira el ceño y piensa que va más o menos por buen camino.

—Pasa que eres imbécil y... Imbécil

—¿Pero por qué?

El italiano le empuja de los hombros y mira a su alrededor, notando las palomitas. Toma un puño y se las echa en la cara, España se protege como puede con los brazos.

—¿Pero qué hice ahora?

—Todo mal.

—¿El qué?

—¡Todo! —otro empujón—. ¡Eres estúpido y no entiendes!

—¿Es que quieres que te fuerce?

Romano se sonroja y aprieta los ojos.

—UGH SPAGNAAAA! —chilla.

—¿Entonces qué? ¡No entiendo!

—¡Si serás tonto! Ya... —traga saliva —. Ash! Ashhh! ¿Sabes? Tire TODA tu ropa a la basura y... le mande al estúpido ese gabacho pervertido una cabeza de caballo agusanada.

—¿Queeeé? ¿Por qué? —España es tonto y le cree, frunciendo mas el ceño.

—Y el otro idiota de pelo blanco macho patatas no te va a volver a hablar jamás porque... Le... Robaste dinero

—¿Qué?

—Y mande una carta al estúpido ese que tienes de presidente diciéndole que podía correr a más gente.

—¡No te creo! ¿¡Por que me dices todas estas cosas?!

—¿No me crees? Háblales y verás... ¿Qué vas a hacer conmigo, eh? Eh?

—¡Enfadarme! Que es lo... —se detiene creyendo entender y le mira—. ¿Quieres que me enfade?

—¡Quemé todas tus revistas hola! —agrega sonriéndole de lado—.  
Y... Regalé esos mocasines tan feos verdes qye tienes

—¿Por que quieres que me enfade? —protesta frunciendo el ceño. El italiano le toma de los hombros y le empuja.

—Venga, Spagna... ¿Eso es TODO? —ojos en blanco—. Eres un aburrido. Saca el control de la tele —se sienta en el sillón otra vez y se cruza de brazos.

España le mira de reojo y mueve la mano hacia él y como no le detiene se gira hacia él apoyando la mano en el respaldo y mirándole, subiendo una pierna al sofá.

Romano le da un golpe en el pecho.

—No quiero hacer nada y tu no puedes obligarme.

—Sí puedo —se le acerca más ahora que ha entendido.

El italiano traga saliva

—No, no puedes.

—¿Quién me lo impide? —le toma del rulito.

—Nonono... Eso no —protesta porque el estúpido rulo es signo inequívoco de que España va a obligarle con poca resistencia

—¿Ah, no? —tira un poquito poniéndosele encima otra vez.

—Nooo! —aprieta los ojos sonrojándose un poquito más o menos al color de las frambuesas.

—¿Porqué no? —le besa en el cuello.

—¡Porque no quiero! —protesta

—Pues detenme —tira un poco más y vuelve a besarle, metiéndole mano con la otra mano y Romano hace extrañamente un gran esfuerzo por detenerle al que España resiste.

El italiano se empeña más empujando le con uñas y dientes.

Mientras España le detiene las manos con una de las suyas y los pies con sus piernas. Haciendo lo adecuado con una sola mano.

Romano se revuelve y chilla y gime y ya ha tenido lo que quiere, así que creo que podemos darle unos minutos.

xoOXOox

Cuando Hungría saca las siguientes sábanas para meterlas a la lavadora, aparece Prusia de entre la ropa y da un grito.

—Aaaaaaaaaaaah! —porrazo en la cabeza.

—Au! —primero se descojona y luego se lleva las manos a la cabeza.

—Porosorzág! —porracito en la cabeza.

—¿Y ahora por qué me pegas otra vez?

—Por tonto —sonríe—. Y porque sigo enfadada.

—¿Enfadada?

La húngara jala las sábanas y se da la vuelta, metiéndolas a la lavadora. Prusia sale de dentro del cubo, quitándose de encima suyo un sujetador de ella.

—¿Ahora estás sordo?

—No estoy... —se sonroja un poco al notar que es lo que se ha quitado de encima.

—Pues parece. ¡Pásame el jabón!

—¿Has hablado con el señorito? —pregunta haciéndolo.

—Iguen, algo me dijo de un baile. Voy a ir con Görögország —comenta tranquilamente refiriéndose al griego por decir alguien.

—Was? —abre la boca cómicamente, Hungría le mira y sonríe.

—¿Tú vas a ir con Oroszország? —pregunta un poco venenosa por el asunto del beso que ha pasado antes entre él y Prusia.

—¡Pues claro que no! Russland va a ir con Amerika!

—Pero a ti te encantaría ir con él —le señala con el dedo.

—¡Tú vas con Griechenland!

—¡Yo pensé que tu irías con Oroszország!

—¿Por qué iba a ir yo a un baile con un psycho-killer sediento de sangre?

—¡Pues esa es una muy buena pregunta!

—Pero si ahora es novio de Amerika o algo así, ayer se lo tiró.

—¿Y tú también?

—Was? —sin entender la pregunta

—Bah!

Hungría parpadea dos o tres veces y luego mira a Prusia.

—¿Qué dijiste?

—¿Qué dije de qué? —pregunta sin entender un pimiento, de malas.

—¡De el psycho ese!

—¡Pues que no iría con él!

—¡Nonono! ¡De Amerika!

—Amerika se lo tiró ayer.

—Queeeeé?!

—Ja, Russland ha venido a contárselo a West... Y yo llamé antes a Amerika y me lo dijo.

—¡Pero si al que estaba besuqueando era a ti!

—Eso es por que esta loco, ¡También ha besado a Eest antes!

—Queeeeeee?

—Ja! Yo lo he visto, ¡ve y pregúntale si no te lo crees!

—¡Es que no entiendo!

—¿Qué es lo que no entiendes?

—Amrika?! Cómo se va a haber... Con... Oroszország?!

—De hecho Russland se lo tiró a él... Y hubo besos, por eso me besó —se sonroja un poco—. ¡Y caricias!

—Nonono... E-Eh?! ¿Besos y caricias?

—¡Eso me han contado!

—¿Pero y la guerra fría?

—Pues yo que sé, ahora es caliente —pone los ojos en blanco. Hungría le sonríe.

—¡Pero ese es un chisme enorme!

—Ya lo sé, e imagina como va a ir el baile —se señala el pecho con el pulgar—. ¡El awesome yo reté a Amerika a bailar con Russland frente a todos! Pero claro, tu vas a ir con Griechenland así que espero que te lo pases bien haciendo con él las fotos.

—¡No seas tonto, no voy a ir con Görögország! ¿En serio va a bailar con Oroszország?

—Pues claro, yo le dije que no se atrevía y el muy tonto va a querer demostrarme que sí se atreve para que diga que es awesome, ¡como si acaso fuera eso awesome o algo!

—¡Tu cállate que bien que bailaste con él en mi boda!

Prusia se sonroja.

—¡Y a ti qué! ¡Tú te estabas casando!

—¿Y eso que tiene que ver? Tu bailaste con él —le pica el pecho.

—¡Y tú también! ¡Todos bailaron con él y con todos!

—¡A mi me obligaron a bailar!

—Si no te hubieras casado no tendrías que haberlo hecho —se cruza de brazos.

—No me arrepiento de haberme casado —le sonríe y le abraza del cuello, el albino frunce el ceño—. Pues no me arrepiento —insiste.

—Pues fue una idiotez y salió mal tal como yo dije.

—No, no salió bien, pero no me arrepiento —sonríe.

—Bah —la mira y se incomoda un poco con la cercanía.

—Bah! —le imita y Prusia se mueve para que le suelte.

—Pues vete con él.

—Nincs, köszönöm... Estoy mejor así.

El alemán la mira otra vez con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Qué? —se le acerca.

—Pues que dejaré que vengas conmigo por que soy Awesome y te mueres de ganas.

—Yo creo que tú te mueres de ganas de ir conmigo.

—Ya, claro! Tú estabas celosa por que Russland me besó.

—¡No es cierto!

—¡Hasta me has dicho que estabas enfadada!

—¡Pues tú me estas invitando al baile!

—Nein! ¡Te estoy diciendo que te dejo que me acompañes! —replica como si eso fuera algo diferente.

—Porque quieres ir conmigo.

—¡Porque TÚ quieres ir conmigo!

—No hablamos de mi, hablamos de ti

—¡Yo hablo de ti!

—¡Admite que quieres venir conmigo!

—¡Pues admite que estabas celosa y has intentado pegarle y que además también quieres venir conmigo porque soy Awesome!

—No estaba celosa —protesta acercándose a él y besándole los labios

Prusia le besa de vuelta sin creerle por que Francia le ha dicho que sí lo estaba.

Se separa y el albino sonríe con suficiencia.

—Pero como al imbécil de Oroszország se le ocurra volverse a acercarse... Voy a matarlo.

Prusia se lame un poco la herida del labio y se ríe de buen humor ahora. Ella se acerca a él y vuelve a besarle, mordiéndole en la herida.

Y El alemán reacciona mucho más con el reflejo, del dolor y con los movimientos de ella que de hecho lo siente mucho más sensuales y familiares que los de Rusia.

Hungría alarga el beso de manera un poquito bestia, haciéndole seguro un poquito de daño pero a la vez dejando claro que sí quieren bestialidades, con ella.

Prusia le muerde también a ella con el sabor de su propia sangre y debe estarle clavando algo en algún sitio especial, así que ella termina por separarse con una sonrisa un poco temible

Prusia le mira y se relame la sangre.

—Que fea mordida en el labio tienes, ¿quién te la hizo?

—Me pelee con unos idiotas —sonríe de lado—. Eran cinco contra uno, no pude evitarlo, deberías ver como quedaron ellos.

—Pensé que tu mujer te la había hecho —sonríe.

—¿Mi mu... Jer? —pregunta sonrojándose un poco e intentando separarse un poco para que no se note tanto sus cinco metros

—Yo hablo de mi, burro... Como pienses en Oroszország como tu mujer voy a morirme de risa —sonríe.

—Rus... Land? —pregunta por que se había olvidado de él por completo—. Russland ni siquiera es una mujer.

Sonríe

—¿Entonces?

—Quizás ella haya... Intervenido un poco —responde nervioso por que lo que ha hecho reaccionar ha sido el "mi"

—Quizás haya intervenido totalmente —sonríe.

—Mmmmm...

—Mmmm? —sonríe aun.

—Pues no lo sé...

—¿Cómo que no sabes? ¿Qué no sabes?

—Si ha tenido o no que ver.

—¿Perdona?

Prusia sigue nervioso porque el asunto no es muy cómodo en su situación, así que Hungría frunce el ceño y se acerca a el mordiéndole un poco más y... Bueno, acercándosele. Él traga saliva mientras la cosa va a peor

—¿Entonces?

El alemán carraspea.

—¿Y tú qué haces tan incómodo?

—¿I-Incomodo yo? Pff, sí, claro, no me hagas reír —se ríe forzado absolutamente nervioso. Ella levanta una ceja.

—¿Por qué estás tan nervioso?

—No estoy nervioso, ¿de donde sacas que lo estoy? Por que no lo estoy en absoluto para tu información —suda un poco tratando de separarse de nuevo. Ella le abraza del cuello.

—¿No estarás pensando en el beso ese?

—¿C-Cuál? —se sonroja, por que si lo hace.

—El de Oroszország —frunce el ceño atrayéndolo hacia él. Parpadea un segundo descolocado porque de hecho estaba pensando en el de ella.

—Ah... ne... ¿y qué si lo hago? —le reta—. ¿te molesta?

Hungría frunce el ceño.

—¿Queeeeeeé? —le suelta del cuello—, ¿estás pensando en Oroszország?

Prusia se ríe.

—¡Te molesta! ¡te molesta! —la acusa infantilmente, la húngara le pega en el pecho.

—Ven acá... —le toma del brazo y le jala afuera del cuarto de lavado con fuerza. El albino la sigue riéndose de manera más bien burlona.

—Vas a ver... —llegan a donde está Austria y Hungría toma el teléfono que trae en la oreja. Con el ceño fruncido le besa en los labios con fuerza, sin soltar a Prusia de la mano.

Austria se paraliza sin esperárselo y parpadea un poco mientras Prusia se enfurece cada vez más.

Hungría sigue besando a Austria y se termina por separar después de unos instantes cuando Prusia los separa y Austria trastabilla un poco aun sin saber lo que acaba de pasar.

Hungría se gira con Prusia.

—¿De qué vas? —protesta Prusia

—¡Pues es lo mismo que tú! ¡Te molesta! —sonríe.

—¿Ah, ja? —sigue gritándole.

—¡Iguen! —sigue deteniéndole del brazo.

—¡Pues mira lo que hago! —grita y sin pensar, besa a Austria también, ou yeah, quien, por supuesto, flipa cinco veces más por que al parecer esta es la historia de los besos.

—Ohhhh! Oh! —Hungría no sabe si separarles o incitarles a hacer algo.

—Österreich? —se oye la voz de Suiza en el teléfono.

Prusia se separa y mira a Austria, se da cuenta de lo que acaba de hacer sonrojándose y se ríe nervioso.

—Oh Dios mío de mi vida! DALEOTROBESO!

Austria parpadea carraspea sonrojándose un poco también y Prusia se ríe más nervioso mirando a Hungría ahora.

—ÖSTERREICH?!

Hungría mira a Austria y se ríe un poco.

—Anden anden! Otro!

—Nein! —Austria levanta una mano hacia ambos y se sonroja un poquito más, mientras Prusia no sabe que hacer.

—Te ha gustadoooo! —Hungría sonríe señalando a Austria.

—Was? —chilla Prusia creyendo que es a él.

—¡A ti también! —señala a Prusia, quien se echa sobre ella y se la lleva de allí en un revuelo sin cruzar la mirada  
con el austríaco.

Austria traga saliva y carraspea un poco tratando de recomponerse antes de volver a llevarse el teléfono al oído

Prusia no sé a donde está llevando a Hungría, que se está descojonando muy contenta, probablemente colgada encima de él y Suiza esta teniendo un infarto o dos o tres.

Prusia está en shock, seguramente está dando vueltas por la casa con Hungría y Suiza esta a punto de colgarle a Austria y eso que aun no sabe lo que ha pasado.

Hungría termina por darle un beso a Prusia y detenerle de los hombros, él la mira por que ya ha vuelto un poco en sí del beso.

—¿Estás bien?

Prusia asiente

—Cálmate, solo fue un beso con Auzstria... ¿Tengo que ponerme nerviosa?

—Was?

Hungría le salta encima besándole los labios y Prusia se lo devuelve también con ganas por que esto está empezando a ser demasiado y ya le duele ahí abajo.

—Oye, oye... Espera —le detiene de los hombros, el alemán la mira suplicante sin saber qué pasa ahora

Ella le sonríe.

—Estoy empezando a preocuparme con tus besos a todos los demás.

—A todos los demás no les hago esto —se la lleva al cuarto, nos cierra la puerta y nos manda a la mierda.

xoOXOox

—Österreich?

Austria se pasa una mano por el pelo un un poco en shock.

—Ja? —pregunta en el tono más relajado que puede

Suiza frunce el ceño

—Ungarn.

—Estaba gritando, con Preussen ya lo sé.

—Nein, estaba hablando de... ¿Le has dado un beso a...?

—Preussen, a Russland.

—Österreich, bitte...

—Was?

—¿Qué clase de... Qué... Qué estás haciendo?

—Hablar contigo por teléfono.

—Ungarn hablaba de besos... Y de que te habías sonrojado.

—Se refería a Preussen.

—¿Qué me estabas diciendo? —el helvético frunce el ceño.

—Yo no te estaba diciendo nada, tú has llamado.

—¿Y tú crees que yo soy idiota?, detesto esa casa de locos.

—¿Y qué quieres que haga?

—Pues que vayas a vivir a tu propia casa, ¿quién te estaba dando besos? —histérico.

—Nadie me estaba dando besos, te he dicho que Preussen ha besado a Russland y por eso Ungarn ha gritado

—Y tú te has callado por algo... Y... —frunce el ceño—. Ungarn!

—Pues claro que me he callado, no es normal ver a Preussen besando a Russland ni siquiera aquí

—¡Odio esa casa de locos!

—Eso ya me lo has dicho.

—Hay algo raro aquí, te conozco, tú tono de voz es... Extraño. Ungarn estaba ahí y has dejado de hablarme. ¡No soy idiota!

—Eres idiota por que sigues dándole vueltas a algo que ya te he explicado de forma lógica.

Suiza se queda callado con eso, genuinamente sorprendido y Austria espera una reacción.

—No me llames idiota —frunce el ceño.

—No te portes como tal.

El helvético parpadea porque algo no le cuadra pero ahora se siete regañado e idiota.

—Mmm... No soy idiota —murmura frunciendo el ceño.

—¿Para qué has llamado? —cambia de tema.

—Para recordarte de mañana en la noche.

—Ah, excelente. Danke. Me aseguraré de llegar tarde como de costumbre —sigue como si nada y Suiza sigue con el ceño fruncido muy "JUM!"

—Hablo justamente para que llegues a tiempo.

—Y justamente por eso no voy ha hacerlo. Revisa tu correo, por cierto.

—¿Qué correo? —frunce el ceño actualizando el de su computadora.

—¿A ti qué te parece?

—Mein gott, ¿se puede saber qué te pasa?

—No me ocurre nada, ¿a qué te refieres?

—Pues suenas... ¿Está todo bien? —se levanta yendo hacia la puerta a buscar su correo—. Pareces ocupado.

—Un poco.

—Mmmmm —frunce el ceño sin poder evitar pensar en la idea anterior y en lo que ha dicho Hungría—. Siento la interrupción. Hablamos más tarde.

—Guten tag —levanta una ceja.

—Guten tag —frunce el ceño sacando las cartas. Austria levanta más las cejas y cuelga el teléfono al ver que realmente se despide.

—Oh... Has enviado... Oh! Vas a hacer un baile! —exclama al notar las dos invitaciones, una a su nombre y otra al nombre de Liechtenstein.

—Oh... Y... —lee su invitación en la que pone que es imprescindible asistir con pareja—. Hay dos invitaciones... ¿Con quién quieres que vaya? —pregunta a la línea abierta ahora que Austria ha colgado.

—¡¿Y de dónde espera que saque con quién ir?! —frunce el ceño nervioso pensando que el iría con Austria y toca la puerta del cuarto de Liechtenstein.

—Liechtenstein, tienes correspondencia

La chica levanta la cabeza del ordenador y mira a la puerta, cierra la pantalla de fanfiction donde leía un Ausui y se levanta yendo a la puerta.

—¿Correspondencia?

—Ja. Es una invitación —se la extiende, ella parpadea y toma el sobre con las cejas levantadas.

—Danke, bruder.

Suiza frunce el ceño leyendo otra vez su invitación y mirando de nuevo la leyenda de la pareja. Mira a la chica de reojo.

—Ábrela.

—¡Es de Herr Österreich! —exclama mirando el remitente.

—Ja, quien más mandaría una invitación así de pomposa y ridícula... además de France.

Ella sonríe abriéndola y Suiza mira la invitación de la chica por encima de su hombro.

—¡Es un baile en Wien! —exclama. El helvético suspira.

—Ja, lo es —frunce el ceño al ver que no tiene la parte de la pareja obligatoria, aunque agradece la situación, por otro lado.

Liechtenstein sonríe un poco por que ella es como una pequeña princesa, pensando en si Canadá la va a invitar a que le acompañe.

—Es el próximo sábado... Mein gott, porqué querrá que vayamos a un baile, odio los bailes.

—Quizás quiere bailar contigo —propone inocente, el helvético se sonroja y frunce el ceño.

—Que va a querer bailar conmigo, si ni siquiera me invitó, ¡quiere que vaya con alguien más!

—¿Cómo que no te invitó? Te mandó una como la mía, ¿no?

—Mmm... Más o menos —murmura abrazando su invitación porque le avergüenza además que no le pidiera ir con él.

—Quizás quiere que tú se lo pidas —deduce ella de inmediato. Suiza levanta las cejas y le mira, porque él NO había pensado en eso...

—¿Que yo le pida que vaya a su casa? Eso sería... ridículo.

—Nein! Él te invitó al baile, pero te invitó igual que a mi y supongo que a los demás también, pero no vamos a ser todos su pareja de baile.

—¿Todos su pareja de baile?

—Pues creo que por un lado esta la invitación al evento y por otro lado la invitación a bailar. Es decir, bailar no es algo que pueda hacer uno solo.

—Espera, espera, espera... —frunce el ceño más pero se sienta junto a ella y se sonroja más despegándose un poquito la invitación de su pecho. Ella le mira.

—Yo lo que entiendo es que... Él me ha pedido que invite a alguien más, porque ha dicho que tengo que ir con pareja.

—A mi me parece que te ha pedido que invites a alguien por que quiere que le invites a él y si no te lo pedía tú habrías ido pero no habrías bailado —deduce. Suiza levanta las cejas otra vez

—¿Entonces no le pido a nadie más que vaya conmigo? ¿Se lo pido a él?

—Pues es lo que a mi me gustaría —se encoge de hombros y sonríe.

—Pero es estúpido invitarle a su casa, seguro que se burla de mi por eso diciendo que es una obviedad.

—Nein, nein, no tienes que pedirle que vaya contigo a su casa, tienes que pedirle que baile contigo.

Se sonroja más.

—Pero yo no bailo bien y menos aun... invito a la gente a bailar.

—Bueno, entonces no lo hagas, bruder —responde sumisa.

—Pero él espera que lo haga —cierra los ojos pensando en lo ridículo que va a ser todo sonrojándose más y más—. Verdammt, ya podría el decírmelo a mi y no al revés, eso es un martirio.

—Bueno, tu siempre dices que le gusta molestarte —expone mientras los demás pensamos "y todos sabemos que te gusta que lo haga así que deja de quejarte"

—Al parecer es el único deporte capaz de practicar —la mira y levanta una ceja—. ¿Y tú vas a ir con el muchacho... ese?

—¿P-Puedo? —vacila sonrojándose un poco, pidiendo permiso.

—Nein —niega fervientemente con la cabeza frunciendo el ceño—. Tú no vas a invitarle a ningún sitio.

—¿Y si me invita él? —pide con cara de cachorrito.

Suiza la mira a la cara y parpadea... y parpadea otra vez. Traga saliva y desvía la mirada.

—Si te invita él, ya veremos. Ni siquiera sabemos si Österreich va a invitarle, así que no es necesario agobiarnos por eso aún —se levanta.

Ella le mira levantarse, el helvético la mira de reojo y toma su invitación, abrazándola de nuevo... la invitación va a ir a parar al cajón de los secretos de Suiza.

Liechtenstein se vuelve al ordenador.

Suiza camina hasta la puerta pensando en si habrá sido muy duro con ella o poco comprensivo con esas cosas de la vida juvenil. Sin soltar el abrazo a la invitación se gira a la chica y trata de desfruncir el ceño.

—¿Qué lees? —intento de sonrisa aterrador.

—¡Nada! —se sonroja de golpe cerrando la pantalla.

—¿Nada? Cómo no vas a leer nada —frunce el ceño e inclina la cabeza sin entender.

—Era un cuento.

—¿Un cuento de qué? —insiste, sin malicia.

—De amor —sonríe.

—Oh... —se detiene y se sonroja un poco. Ella se sonroja un poco también—. Bueno —carraspea y se da la vuelta, incómodo—, hablamos luego.

Liechtenstein sonríe nerviosa mientras Suiza toma nota de preguntarle a Austria su opinión respecto a esto, sintiendo algo extraño al pensar que últimamente suele preguntarle a Austria demasiadas cosas en relación a su opinión sobre Liechtenstein, casi casi como si fuera... Aprieta los ojos y sale casi corriendo a su cuarto.

Liechtenstein suspira pensando en que podría hacerle su hermano si se entera que lee ESE tipo de historias por que le recuerdan a ellos dos y la hacen sentir bien como si fueran del todo una familia.

Suiza se mete a su cuarto, cierra la puerta con seguro por dentro, prueba que no se pueda abrir y cierra la ventana, caminando rápidamente hasta la cómoda de su cuarto en donde últimamente ha tenido que poner una sucursal de su cajón guardador de secretos. Abre el último cajón sentándose en el suelo, colocando la invitación junto con toda clase de chucherías que hay dentro del cajón. Lo cierra, poniéndole chapa como siempre, nerviosito, mirando a su alrededor.

Al día siguiente y no me importa lo que digan pero ya le dijeron una vez que estaba ocupado y de todos modos se van a ver la noche siguiente...  
Suiza entra sigilosamente al cuarto donde Austria está tocando el piano, justo a la hora a la que han quedado para salir, mucho más sonrojado de lo que estaría habitualmente. Trae las dos manos en la espalda.

Y como siempre que Suiza hace algo, porque siempre que Suiza hace algo Austria reacciona pasivamente... el Austriaco sonríe un poco al oírle pero sigue tocando el piano, ignorándole como si fuera una silla.

Dos minutos mas tarde, mira su reloj y bufa un poco, pensando que hace dos minutos debían haberse ido y que todo esto de la puntualidad con Austria es sumamente molesto, pero el Austria sigue como si nada.

El helvético hace los ojos en blanco acercándose a él y mirando por encima de su hombro esperando otros buenos y ETERNOS... dos minutos

Austria alaaaaarga la pieza.

—Österreich —protesta, pero el pianista le ignora.

Suiza tamborilea el pie mirando otra vez su reloj y dándose cuenta que ya llevan seis minutos de retraso.

—Hemos quedado a las ocho.

Austria acaba la pieza limpiamente y se ríe. El rubio se pasma un poco con la risa que le gusta tanto, sonrojándose más acordándose del... otro asunto. Suda un poco.

—Son ocho y siete.

—¿Solo? creo que puedo tocar otra.

Suiza facepalm

—Was?

Austria empieza a tocar algo muy rápido con una sola mano. El Suizo hace los ojos en blanco mirándole la mano un poquito embobado, entre fastidiado y fascinado... como el 90% de las veces con Austria, aun manteniendo la mano en su propia espalda.

El de las gafas le mira por encima del hombro sin dejar de tocar, empezando con la otra mano.

—Pero es que has quedado conmigo a las ocho, no entiendo por qué no... —le mira las dos manos, el pecho, el cuello y se emboba un poco más, terminando por apretar los ojos y sacudir la cabeza—. ¿Por qué no me dices que vas a tardarte más desde antes y yo vengo más tarde?

—Me gusta tenerte aquí.

Suiza abre la boca para protestar y luego la vuelve a cerrar, sonrojándose más. Austria acaba de tocar cerrando el piano con cuidado, levantándose.

El suizo da un paso atrás, mirándole a la cara y escondiendo más lo que trae en la espalda. El austríaco sonríe y se le acerca.

—Guten tag.

—Hallo —le mira a la cara y luego se sonroja más y desvía la mirada—, ¿nos vamos?

El moreno se acerca mas sin decir nada y el rubio da un pasito hacia atrás, sonrojándose más y volviendo a mirarle.

Austria vuelve a acercarse. Suiza traga saliva y le mira más, haciéndose un pasitito atrás, más pequeño esta vez.

—¿Q-Qué haces?

—¿A ti qué te parece?

Vacila pensando que no le parece nada, pero luego piensa que debe estar intentando saludarle. Se sonroja más y vacila un poco más, echando vapor de agua por las orejas. Cierra los ojos, poniéndose de puntas un poquito e inclinándose al frente.

Austria se le acerca y le besa, efectivamente. Suiza hace un "SEEEH!" Mental por haberle atinado, tanto que hasta incluso sonríe.

Pero el austríaco se separa antes de tiempo, de golpe y Suiza casi se cae de boca, yendo tras él cosa que hace al moreno sonreír malignamente.

El helvético se separa y frunce el ceño limpiándose los labios y mirando el suelo.

—Eres... Eres... Un idiota —protesta bajito

—No, soy molesto.

—Eso —traga saliva y le mira de reojo, vacilando otra vez, sonrojándose más.

—¿Vamos a irnos, o no?

—Ja —responde tan tranquilo y hace un gesto pomposo para que pase delante

—Nein... Pasa tú.

—¿Por? —levanta una ceja.

—Por que creo que es más... Adecuado —sentencia aún con la mano a su espalda.

—¿Adecuado para qué? —pregunta pasando igual. El suizo respira tranquilizándose un poco.

—Para todos. ¿Vas a ir vestido así?

—¿No te parece? Creía que ya llegábamos tarde.

—Ja, siempre te ves bien pero...

—¿Aja? —levanta las cejas con eso. Suiza se sonroja dándose cuenta de lo que ha dicho, frunciendo el ceño—. ¿Pero? —le insta.

—Pe-Pensé que querrías quitártelo, es decir, cambiarte...

—¿Por qué? ¿No te gusta?

—¡Que sí me gustas!

Austria sonríe.

—¿Pero te gusta o no?

Suiza le fulmina completamente sonrojado y el austríaco sonríe más.

—No me molesta tanto como me molestas tú...

—Entonces creo que iré a por otra que te moleste más.

—Nein! ¡Así te ves bien! —protesta el helvético y aprieta los ojos riñéndose a si mismo, verdammt, como si no supiera decir nada más.

—Ja, ya me has dicho que te gusto y aun así.

—Yonodijequemegustas!

—Claro que sí, dos veces además, por si acaso había oído mal la primera, lo cual es prácticamente imposible —comenta subiendo las escaleras.

—¡¿A dónde vas?!

—A buscar otra ropa, ya te lo he dicho... Creo que eres tu el que no escucha.

—Nein, no es hora de buscar ropa, es hora de irnos, ¡vamos tarde ya! —le muestra el reloj con la otra mano a la espalda aún.

—¿Qué haces con la mano a la espalda todo el tiempo?

Suiza se sonroja como tomate mirándole con ojos muy abiertos.

—Vámonos.

—Normalmente haces así —imita el movimiento mostrando el reloj y señalándolo con el dedo de la otra mano—. Pero hoy solo lo has mostrado sin señalarlo, así que estás escondiendo algo ahí.

—No estoy escondiendo nada... —murmura sonrojándose más y mirando al suelo.

—Entonces muéstrame ambas manos —pide exigente con voz de profesor de colegio

—Es... Es nada, es una tontería —traga saliva y le mira—. Es... Liechtenstein me dijo y yo pensé que... —se sonroja más porque no siquiera tiene excusas decentes, sólo le pareció que quizás debía... Llevar algo. Aprieta los ojos—. Te lo mostraré cuando te subas al coche.

—Bien —se encoge de hombros y vuelve a bajar.

El suizo vacila un poco y se sonroja más si es posible, dando la vuelta para que no vea.

—¿N-No ibas a cambiarte? —postergando lo inevitable.

—¿Que no llegábamos tarde? —responde Austria en el mismo tono llegando a su lado en la base de las escaleras.

—J-Ja, vamos tarde —murmura Suiza mirándole y humedeciéndose los labios.

—Entonces vayámonos ya, en cualquier caso siempre me veo bien —le cita un poco burlón yendo a por su chaqueta.

Suiza se sonroja siguiéndole pensando que además el jodido cabrón si que se ve bien, sintiéndose estúpido por habérselo dicho. ¿Qué coño le pasaba?

Austria se pone la chaqueta, sale por la puerta y se la detiene esperando que pase y pueda ver que esconde, un poquito nervioso.

El helvético refunfuña algo cambiándose lo que trae en la espalda al frente de la chaqueta para evitar que lo vea, sonrojándose más al verlo de reojo... Pero qué estaba pensando.

Austria cierra la puerta sonriendo y se acerca a él pasándole un brazo por encima del hombro

El rubio da un bote con la cercanía mirándole hacia arriba, tratando de cubrir mejor su... Regalo.

con delicadeza las suaves manís del pianista le empujan un poco para andar hacia el coche.

—Tengo que hablar contigo de algo —murmura el suizo mirando al suelo, poniéndose cada vez más nervioso.

—¿Aja?

El helvético traga saliva mirando el coche preguntándose por que tenía que dejarlo estacionado en frente y no a tres cuadras. Suspira y le mira de reojo.

—Recibí la invitación —Abre la puerta del coche, que es un smart rojo con el controlito

—Eso espero, para ello la envié —  
Austria le da la vuelta para ir a sentarse del lado del copiloto.

Suiza vacila y le sigue, el moreno levanta las cejas.

—¿A dónde vas?

—Súbete —pide, así que el austríaco lo hace tan tranquilo.

Suiza pone una mano en el marco de la puerta abierta y saca la otra de su chaqueta, con una rosa roja y una caja plana... Sin mirar a Austria a los ojos.

El de las gafas levanta las cejas y se sonroja un poco, pero sonríe. El rubio le extiende ambas cosas mirando hacia afuera del coche y él las toma suavemente.

—Liechtenstein insiste que quieres que te invite a bailar conmigo en el baile ese —carraspea aún mirando hacia la casa de Alemania, baja el tono a un murmullo—, yo digo que nadie querría bailar conmigo en ningún lado, menos tú.

Austria sonríe de lado. Suiza le mira, se sonroja más y cierra la puerta relajándose un poco al hacerlo, pensando que esto de entregarle algo y luego cerrar la puerta es una buena idea que quizás repita, empezando a darle la vuelta al coche.

Austria observa las cosas con cuidado esperando a que Suiza vuelva a entrar al coche para abrirlo.

El helvético no cuenta con eso, así qué le da la vuelta al coche pasándose la mano por la cara y el pelo antes de subirse al coche otra vez esperando no hablar para nada del tema.

—¿Y qué hay de lo que tú quieres? —pregunta Austria cuando se ha sentado.

—¿De lo que yo quiero? —pregunta prendiendo el coche sin mirarle

—Has dicho que crees que nadie más que yo quiera bailar contigo. ¿Y qué quieres tú?

Suiza le mira de reojo y se sonroja pensando que sí supiera bailar claro que querría bailar con él... La cosa es que no sabe.

Austria le mira aun con la caja cerrada en sus manos.

—Yo no acostumbro estar en este tipo de situaciones muy a menudo.

—Ja, soy consciente de ello.

Suiza le mira de reojo.

—Pero independientemente de ello, sigues sin decirme que quieres.

—Es que esa pregunta. Te puedo decir que querría, Österreich.

—¿Qué querrías?

—Es obvio —se sonroja. Austria sonríe y se vuelve a su caja dándole un poco de cancha, abriéndola.

Suiza le mira de reojo y se sonroja. Dentro de la caja hay un pañuelo con la bandera de Austria bordada muy pequeña en una esquina... Al menos es lo que se ve

Levanta las cejas sacándolo, sonriendo. En las otras esquinas está la bandera suiza, igual de pequeña... Dos y dos.

El helvético de sonroja más porque no esperaba que fuera a sacarlo.

—Oh... Menos es más —comenta en relación a las formas blancas de las banderas y a la sutileza. El rubio se sonroja más aunque sonríe un poco.

Austria se quita el pañuelo que lleva y Suiza le mira de reojo prendiendo el aire acondicionado porque repentinamente hace mucho calor en el coche.

—Liechtenstein bordó primero mis banderas —murmura—, yo no quería que las tuviera, pensé que...

—Aja?

—Bueno, es un poco...

—Ja?

—Por que habrías tú de tener un pañuelo con MIS banderas, era demasiado.

—Para pensar en ti

—No puedo ser tu pareja en el baile —cambia el tema, sonrojado.

Austria le mira de reojo dejando de sonreír y el helvético le mira de reojo también.

—Harías el ridículo conmigo —agrega, y piensa que seguro va a ir con Hungría que sí sabe bailar o con... Italia o sepa dios con quién.

—Eso, me parece, as algo que me concierne decidir a mí.

Suiza le mira un poco menos de reojo y más de frente girándose a ver el camino.

—¿Quieres hacer el ridículo conmigo en tu baile?

—Digamos que podría no importarme.

—¿Eso es un sí?

Austria sonríe y el rubio se revuelve un poquito en su asiento y se detiene delante de la pizzería a la que van con frecuencia.

—¡No me has respondido! —protesta el helvético al verle quitarse el cinturón y bajarse.

—Tú tampoco —responde sonriendo.

—¿Qué es lo que no te contesté?

—¿Qué quieres tú?

—Pues bailar contigo, idiota —protesta bajándose del coche y dándole un portazo a la puerta, Austria sonríe más.

—Wahsi hasha shashi mashi masha... tupido —refunfuña dándole la vuelta al coche.

—Esta bien —se ríe.

Suiza le mira reírse, sonrojándose un poco al verle el pañuelo en el cuello. Carraspea un poco.

—Pero no bailo.

—Mmmm...

—No sé hacerlo, a eso me refiero —le toma del brazo entrando al local.

—¿Y cómo esperas que el anfitrión, osease yo, abra el baile con su pareja, osease tú, si su pareja, osease tú, se niega rotundamente a bailar? —pregunta andando hacia su mesa habitual.

—¿Abrirelbaile? —pregunta más angustiado que histérico... nah, las dos cosas.

—Es el ineludible deber del anfitrión —abre las manos en plan "es obvio", sentándose.

Suiza se sienta frente a él, como siempre, apagando la vela, como siempre, y pasándola a la mesa de al lado, como siempre.

—Österreich, es que... ¿sí sabes lo que estás diciendo?

—¿Acaso se te ocurre otra solución? —pregunta levantando una ceja y desplegando la servilleta, colocándosela sobre las rodillas pulcramente.

El helvético se sonroja y cierra los ojos.

—Si te pido que te pares frente a todo el mundo y armes un reloj, ¿lo harías?

—Por supuesto que no, pero montar un reloj no es algo que se practique con naturalidad en medio de un evento social.

Suiza bufa abriendo los ojos y mirándole mientras habla.

—La cuestión es que yo no sé hacerlo —murmura con los dientes apretados mientras el dueño del local se acerca y le pone a cada uno un tarro de cerveza enfrente.

Y les comenta sobre lo tarde que es por la hora de la reserva en un tono de regañina como Austria siempre pide, en secreto, que hagan.

—Solo se trata de un baile Schweiz, no es como que vayas a operar a alguien a corazón abierto.

—Ja, ja sé que es tarde, pero no es mi culpa, yo pasé a tiempo por él —protesta suiza hacia el mesero haciéndole un gesto con la mano para que se largue y mirando a Austria con el ceño fruncido—. Creo que tendría más probabilidades de éxito al operar a alguien a corazón abierto.

—Eso es altamente posible —concede—. Y aun así, lo que amerita es bailar.

Suiza toma el tarro y le da un trago frunciendo el ceño.

—Quizás pueda aprender un poco en una semana —murmura pensando en voz alta.

—Esa me parece una idea excelente, seguro puedes pedirle a Liechtenstein que te enseñe en vez de hacer entrenamiento de guerra esta semana.

Suiza le mira fijamente.

—Liechtenstein tampoco sabe bailar, evidentemente.

—Liechtenstein sabe bailar perfectamente, evidentemente —le sostiene la mirada. El suizo parpadea ligeramente descolocado.

—Yo no le enseñé a bailar.

—¡No me digas! —se ríe—. Gott sei danke por ello.

Suiza le fulmina dando unos golpecitos en la mesa.

—No creo que se acuerde de cómo bailar —se mueve en su lugar—, y necesita entrenamiento.

—¿Qué propones? —toma un poco de cerveza.

—Nada, no estoy proponiendo nada —se sonroja pensando en lo que estaba pensando: "lecciones con Austria" y la cercanía y el movimiento... aprieta los ojos.

—Tú eres quien ha hablado de lecciones, algo te habrás imaginado —sonríe de lado por que se imagina con bastante exactitud qué se ha imaginado.

—He imaginado... un curso por internet, ¡Eso es! —se inventa pésimamente, todo sonrojado.

—¿Cómo planeas aprender con un curso por internet sin nadie que corrija tus movimientos?

—Siguiendo las instrucciones —le mira sin entender cual es el problema.

—Bien —sonríe.

Suiza se sonroja un poco más mirando a la mesa, asegurándose a si mismo que esto es lo mejor y no es en lo absoluto decepcionante.

—Aun así no tienes de qué preocuparte, nadie va a estar pendiente de ti, si no de Russland —sigue Austria.

—¿De Russland? —le mira frunciendo el ceño y pensando que le pedirá a Liechtenstein que le ayude a aprender a bailar.

—Ja, Deustchland dice que ayer vino contando sobre que se está viendo con Amerika. Por eso todo este asunto más allá del aniversario de la Naciones Unidas. queremos saber que tan cierto y peligroso podría ser eso.

Suiza hace los ojos en blanco.

—¿Se está viendo con Amerika? ¿Ahora que desgracia van a organizar?

—No tenemos ni idea, ese es el problema —explica Austria mientras les traen los platos.

—Aun así, nunca han llegado realmente a ningún sitio organizando algo ellos dos solos y sin intermediarios. Deutschland sabe eso mejor que nadie —sentencia Suiza tomando el tenedor y pinchando un jitomate.

—No creo que nadie externo quiera meterse en este asunto —asegura sonriendo un poco.

—Estoy seguro de que France y England se meterán.

—¿Por?

—Siempre se meten, ¿no? En realidad a estas alturas veo que todos ustedes con su comunidad europea, van a meterse —sonríe de lado y niega con la cabeza y quiero aclarar que Suiza no entiende realmente a qué se refería Austria con "se está viendo con Amerika".

—No es tanto meternos como investigación preventiva de lo que pueda traer consigo este asunto.

Suiza le mira a los ojos.

—Con la economía como la tienen AMBOS, dudo mucho que vayan a llegar mucho más lejos de tener planes de destruirse el uno al otro.

Austria le mira de vuelta.

—Y comprobar si es cierto, por supuesto, ya que parece altamente inverosímil —añade—. Ese es justamente el problema, parece que esto puede hacer que cooperen en vez de ir uno contra el otro.

Suiza frunce el ceño e inclina la cabeza sin entender eso último.

—¿Cómo que cooperen?

—Es fácil pensar en cooperación viendo el modus operandi de otros países en alianzas similares —explica Austria esperando que ahora si entienda por donde va el asunto.

—¿Alianzas similares? ¿Alianzas? —Suiza frunce el ceño más sin terminar por comprender.

—Eso es lo que intentamos descubrir, si se trata de una de esas alianzas o simplemente... —gesto desinteresado—. Se trata solo de lo otro.

—¿De qué otro? Están reuniéndose... no veo qué les hace pensar en una alianza.

—Al parecer están reuniéndose como tú y yo —responde removiéndose un poco en su asiento.

Algo en lo que dice el austríaco y como lo dice, hace a Suiza sonrojarse.

—Eh... ¿yendo a... por pizza? —pregunta estúpidamente mirando su plato.

—No estoy seguro —le mira de reojo apoyado en el respaldo de la silla, por que además aún no acaba por creer del todo a Alemania—. Pero no creo que esa sea la parte intrínsecamente importante del asunto.

Suiza levanta la cara y le mira con el ceño fruncido, sonrojado.

—Russland y Amerika.

—Ja, eso mismo he dicho yo, pero Deustchland parece absurdamente convencido.

El helvético parpadea otra vez metiéndose un trozo de ensalada a la boca y pensando un poco. El moreno come también volviendo a convencerse de lo absurdo.

—¿Pero es que cómo van a estar juntos? —pregunta Suiza frunciendo el ceño—, de todos los países del mundo, esa relación, por la magnitud, tamaño y poderío de ambos, es la mayor rivalidad en los tiempos modernos.

—Intuyo que algo de naturaleza mórbida podría tener algo que ver —responde Austria en relación a la rivalidad.

—Ya han sido aliados —comenta tras pensarlo un poco más.

—Y con todo, sigue siendo preocupante —sentencia volviéndose a su plato.

—Ja, sorprendentemente estoy de acuerdo con ustedes. Me pregunto qué piensa England de esto... y France.

—Quizás podrías preguntarles —propone por que esa siempre es una nueva fuente de información contrastada.

Suiza vacila, porque detesta meterse en las cosas que no le importan, pero a la vez tiene dinero... tanto Ruso como Americano en sus arcas. Y vende armas aún hoy por hoy a ambos.

—¿Van a ir al baile?

—Frankreich y England? Ja.

—Supongo que podremos observarlos —asiente.

—Esa es la idea.

Suiza asiente, mientras el mesero les trae la pizza.

—Es sorprendente, Deustchland asegura que Russland le ha dado detalles muy concretos sobre cosas... impensables.

Suiza parpadea, imaginando detalles muy concretos sobre cosas del tipo de detalles concretos sobre cosas que da Francia. Hace cara de asco (es decir, frunce el ceño).

—Russland. El del abrigo. El que te sonríe como si fuera a degollarte.

—Ja —asiente Austria cortando la pizza de manera extremadamente delicada y matemática, como hace siempre.

Suiza se sonroja pensando que debe haber entendido mal, negando con la cabeza.

—Detalles estratégicos, asumo.

—Caricias y besos al parecer —responde como si nada aun peleándose con sus trozos de Pizza regulares, por nadie es así de maniático. Suiza se sonroja mas levantando las cejas.

—Was?

Austria le mira por encima de las gafas y asiente. Suiza arruga la nariz.

—Österreich —protesta un poco.

—Es lo que me ha dicho Deustchland —se defiende.

—Definitivamente no es algo en lo que haya pensado nunca —arruga la frente —. Pero no veo a Russland haciéndole cariños ni a su perro —lo dice el mayor acariciador de la historia de la humanidad.

—Eso es cierto. Russland es probablemente el mejor ejemplo de lo que una persona dulce no es.

—Yo no soy dulce —responde en automático, Austria le mira como si lo estuviera sopesando.

—Lo siento, da igual cuantas veces lo repitas —niega con la cabeza, Suiza bufa un poco.

—Como sea, Russland no es dulce tampoco, ¿quién podría querer algo así con... Él?

—Pues Amerika por lo visto —se encoge de hombros y una vez tiene las porciones exactamente iguales, cortadas empieza a comérselas con tenedor y cuchillo.

—Es que insisto, tú fuiste su aliado contra France durante la época de Napoleón y tú le viste, él hacía cosas... raras. Claro que el muchacho este, Vereinigte Staaten... todos vimos lo que hizo contra Japan. Claro que tú y Deutschland... —se encoge de hombros y hace los ojos en blanco.

—Por no hablar de los mercados sin escrúpulos —se devuelve—. En fin...

Suiza le mira y sonríe levemente de lado con esa respuesta moviéndose en su lugar.

—Por cierto, Liechtenstein hizo algo extraño hoy.

—Aja?

—Además de esperar que el chico este, Canadá, le invite al baile.

—Bueno, no es raro que espere eso si Canadá le gusta

—¿Invitaste a Canadá?

—Por supuesto.

—No es eso lo extraño.

—¿Entonces?

—Estaba leyendo.

—Aja.

—Y yo le pregunte qué, amable y dulcemente.

—Aja —asiente y duda un poco en su fuero interno de qué tan amable y dulcemente puede ser Suiza en los estándares que no son... Bueno, suizos.

—Y ella —carraspea—. Se sonrojó y lo quito de la pantalla.

—Mmmm... aja

—Y me ha dicho que era una historia —se sonroja— de amor.

—Aja...

—Quizás estaba leyendo cosas... Malas.

—¿Cómo cuáles?

—Pues cosas sucias —se sonroja más

—Mmm... —Austria lo valora y Suiza le mira.

—Si es así, es tu culpa.

—Quizás solo le da vergüenza leer historias de amor.

Suiza se sonroja pensado en la vergüenza que le daría a él leer historias de amor.

—Es una opción.

Austria se encoge de hombros pensando que igual le va a preguntar a Hungría si sabe algo.

xoOXOox

Suena el teléfono de Rusia mientras está comiendo, tranquilamente junto con todos los soviéticos sin darse cuenta que es su teléfono el que suena

Los bálticos le miran de reojo un poquito atemorizados, esperando que se de cuenta.

Ucrania mira a su hermano después de un par de minutos que el teléfono está sonando y le sonríe un poco.

Rusia lentamente cae en la cuenta, deja los cubiertos y saca el teléfono de su bolsillo "Соединенные Штаты" lee, así que levanta las cejas y se lleva el teléfono al oído tal cual.

—Privet, cerdo capitalista —contesta y toda la mesa se sume en un denso silencio mientras un halo oscuro rodea a Bielorrusia que le echa una MIRADA al teléfono. Ucrania mira a uno y al otro sonriendo un poquito, ligeramente nerviosa sin saber qué hacer.

—Ehh... hello Fucking commie of the hell —suena Estados Unidos arrugando la nariz al otro lado del teléfono.

* * *

_Perdona por haber tardado tanto en subir este capítulo, estaba intentando ver si podía quitar algo por que es muy multipairing y un poco de paja, pero... me gustan los multipairing, así que nada. Y dejo un cliffhanger por que... me gusta dejar la miel en los labios a veces, aunque seguramente mañana actualice de nuevo._


	9. Chapter 9

Suena el teléfono de Rusia mientras está comiendo, tranquilamente junto con todos los soviéticos sin darse cuenta que es su teléfono el que suena

Los bálticos le miran de reojo un poquito atemorizados, esperando que se de cuenta.

Ucrania mira a su hermano después de un par de minutos que el teléfono está sonando y le sonríe un poco.

Rusia lentamente cae en la cuenta, deja los cubiertos y saca el teléfono de su bolsillo "Соединенные Штаты" lee, así que levanta las cejas y se lleva el teléfono al oído tal cual.

—Privet, cerdo capitalista —contesta y toda la mesa se sume en un denso silencio mientras un halo oscuro rodea a Bielorrusia que le echa una MIRADA al teléfono.

Ucrania mira a uno y al otro sonriendo un poquito, ligeramente nerviosa sin saber qué hacer.

—Ehh... hello Fucking commie of the hell —suena Estados Unidos arrugando la nariz al otro lado del teléfono.

—¿Qué quieres? —pregunta sonriendo felizmente.

—Saber dónde nos vemos —responde el americano frunciendo el ceño y mordiéndose el labio para no gritarle que es un imbécil por contarle a Alemania.

—En mi casa, avísanos cuando estés en el aeropuerto. Belarus se ha ofrecido a ir a buscarte.

—Ni voy a ir a tu casa, ni voy a ir con Belarus. No me creas idiota —frunce el ceño. Aquí está el punto muy calculado en el que Estados Unidos NO entra a casa de Rusia y le permite que cierre la puerta a su espalda con cara de malo, mientras piensa que hace mucho frío en el lugar... no importa cuanto sexo estén teniendo.

—¿Entonces qué propones?

—Pues ir a un hotel, Russia, igual que esta vez —se sonroja por lo que está diciendo, bajando el tono avergonzado, esperando que nadie le escuche—. Vamos, comemos, tú pagas la cuenta (equidad, punto importante), luego vamos y ya.

—¿Por qué?

—Why what?

—¿Por qué no quieres venir a mi casa?

Estados Unidos hace los ojos en blanco.

—Porque no confío en ti, no soy idiota.

—Ah, vale —responde por que esa le parece una razón perfectamente válida. El estadounidense pasea nervioso y se pasa una mano por el pelo.

—Ehh... commie, por cierto.

—Da?

—¿Vas a ir el sábado a casa de Aus —vacila un segundo—. tria?

—Ah! Da, Litva nos ha dado las invitaciones a todos.

Estados Unidos levanta las cejas tratando de recordar quien es Litva o Latvia, o como sea, por que para él todos son parte del fucking commie of shit.

—Ehh... bueno, y... —mira de lado haciendo cara de inocente—, ¿vas a ir?

—Da —contesta Rusia y se levanta, pone una mano sobre la cabeza de Letonia apretando contra el suelo a lo que Letonia tiembla.

—Ah, vaya. Es un baile, ¿sabes?

—Da —sonrisa feliz y aprieta más—. A mi me gusta mucho bailar.

—Seh, seh, me han dicho algo así... yo bailo bien también.

—Nunca he bailado contigo —responde pensando y Bielorusia se pone de pie automáticamente tirando su silla al suelo mientras Lituania trata de calmarla

—Nop —responde "casual".

—Igualmente seguro no sabes hacerlo por que nunca prestas suficiente atención —Rusia las suelta como puños.

—What? ¡Claro que sé hacerlo! ¡Y claro que presto atención! —protesta frunciendo el ceño.

Rusia sonríe como un tiburón por que ha logrado molestarle.

—Pues tú bailarás muy bien, pero yo soy más awesome que tú.

—Spasibo por el cumplido —responde como si recitara una respuesta ensayada muchas veces antes cosas similares, pero no entendiera muy bien por que tiene que decirlo.

—No es un cumplido, idiota.

—¿Ves como no prestas atención? Has dicho que bailo muy bien aunque nunca hayas bailado conmigo, eso es un cumplido —explica lentamente como si Estados Unidos fuera estúpido. Él frunce el ceño, fastidiado.

—Pues yo tengo más amigos que tú y gente que me quiere de verdad.

—Y que te tratan como a un niño y no te toman en serio —sonrisa espeluznante.

—¡Sí me toman en serio! Y no me tienen miedo como a ti, se divierten conmigo. NADIE se divierte contigo.

—Pues tú me has llamado por que quieres volver a verme.

—Shut up, eso no es verdad! —chilla sonrojándose más y sintiéndose estúpido y en total desventaja con Rusia—. ¡A ti te gustó tanto que no pudiste contenerte y fuiste corriendo a contarle a Germany y a todo el que te quiso oír!

—Da.

—¡No lo niegues!

—¿Negarlo? ¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Cómo se... —parpadea dándose cuenta de lo que dijo Rusia—, waaaaaaait! Dijiste "DA!" ¡Eso es sí!

—Da, ¿cómo sabes que le conté a Germaniya?

—Porque soy awesome.

—Net, eres raro. Le dí un beso y no le gustó, es una cosa rara que solo te gusta a ti.

Estados Unidos se sonroja mucho, mucho mucho.

—¡A ti también te gustó!

Rusia se lo piensa

—Da, por que tú reaccionabas bien —asegura—. Pero con Prussiya no es igual.

—Fuck it, commie... no tienes que ir besando a todo el mundo para ver con quien es igual, eso es idiota.

—Es que él también se excitó, Germaniya no lo hizo —explica y Prusia se va a morir.

—WHAT!? —voz aguda, aunque sonríe sintiendo de repente absoluta empatía con Prusia... y pensando en que va a hablarle para acusarle.

—Da, pero no es igual —insiste.

—¿Qué es lo que no es igual?

—Prussiya y tú.

—Yo soy más awesome.

Rudia se lo piensa unís instantes.

—Net, no es eso —decide por fin y Estados Unidos pone los ojos en blanco.

—¿Entonces?

Rusia se lo piensa de nuevo.

—La sangre —decide y se sonroja un poco.

—JA! ¡Mira quien es el encantado ahora... ! Mi sangre es awesome

—Tú sangre es rara —resuelve de nuevo—. ¿Quién es el encantado? —pregunta sin entender.

—Tú eres el encantado con mi sangre.

—Net —responde por que no se siente encantado.

—¡Claro que sí! —frunce el ceño el americano—, ¡sólo la oliste y estabas a punto de venirte!

—Da —asiente.

—Ya me voy. ¿Cuándo quieres que vaya entonces?

—Mmm... dentro de tres días —decide—. Te llevaré al acuario para que conozcas a Amerika, vamos a llevarla con el macho alfa.

—W-What? —aprieta los ojos—. America no es nombre de chica!

—Da, es el nombre de la nueva hembra —sonrisa feliz.

—¡Pero es nombre de macho!

—Net, el macho alfa se llama como yo —explica—. Amerika es la nueva hembra, aun es un bebé.

—WHAT?! —el grito debe hacer volar a los pájaros en todo el mundo mundial—. TUNOERESMIMACHOALFASIACASOYO SOYTUFRICKINMACHOALFAOK?

—¿Qué? —Rusia parpadea sin haber entendido nada

—Esta vez YO voy a ser el macho alfa, ok? ok?

—¿Tú? Net!

—Of course, yo voy a... —insertar explicación precisa de qué va a hacer exactamente.

—Net! ¡Tu no eres una beluga y ella aun es un bebé!

Estados Unidos parpadea, parpadea y vuelve a parpadear, absolutamente impresionado con lo que Rusia está pensando.

—No! nonononononono! You fucking idiot, hablo de ti, no de la fucking beluga!

—Soyedinennyye Shtaty, lo de los besos me parecía extraño pero no te dije nada por que a veces yo hago cosas raras también, Germaniya lo dice, pero esto de las Belugas es muy enfermizo.

—YO NO HABLO DE LAS BELUGAS! NO HAGO NADA CON NINGUNA BELUGA!

—Yo creo que deberías hablar con uno de esos médicos de la cabeza...

—Russia. Russia —el estadounidense tiene hasta el corazón desbocado —, Listen to me.

—O al menos cómprate tus propias Belugas... no voy a comprar más en Alaska.

—RUSSIA! Poslushayte menya. YA nichego ne delayu s belukhami —exige desesperado aclarándole que él NO hace nada con ninguna Beluga en ruso.

Rusia se queda callado e inclina la cabeza, no muy seguro con eso... y se empieza a reir. Estados Unidos parpadea completamente descolocado, HISTERICOLOCOPERDIDO, con la respiración agitada, porque sólo le falta que el loco ruso vaya por le mundo diciendo que el se tira a unas malditas belugas.

—¿De qué te ríes?

—Tu acento en ruso es muy divertido. Si no te refieres a Amerika, ¿de qué hablas?

—¡Hablo de ti y de mi! —aun tenso sin saber si le ha entendido bien o está haciendo el idiota.

—Ah... —se lo piensa. El americano se queda escuchando—. ¿Por qué? —pregunta Rusia extrañado.

—¿Por qué qué?

—¿Por qué quieres hacerlo tú?

—Ya hablamos de esto, porque... porque yo también hago esa parte y me gusta —se sonroja de admitirlo.

—Ah, vale —sonrisa feliz.

—El miércoles entonces...

—Da.

—Okay —carraspea un poco—.Bye.

—Paka.

xoOXOox

—Yo canto mejor que tú, Frog, digas lo que digas. Y puede que tu bailes mejor, a no ser que sea dar saltos con una chupa de cuero y el pelo en cresta —sigue discutiendo Inglaterra un rato más tarde, ya en Londres, mientras toman té en la sala.

—Seh, buen, eso no es bailar —responde Francia desinteresadamente.

—¿¡Cómo que no?!

—Si no es en parejas no es baile —sentencia.

—¿Y qué hay del ballet? —pregunta retórico con media sonrisa de triunfo.

—Eso no es baile... Es ballet —responde tranquilamente.

—¡Es baile! Es danza —replica el inglés y Francia hace los ojos en blanco.

—Si te pones un leotardo pegadito y saltas al escenario no me importa que no estén en pareja.

—Ni loco —responde enseñándole el dedo y pensando en sus pantalones pitillo arrapados que compró en Paris.

—Pues yo con Espagne bailamos muy bien, todos lo dicen —comenta casualmente.

—Pues baila con él! —brazos cruzados.

—Me gusta más bailar con alguien más... Un histérico absoluto que canta bonito.

—¡Baila con quién te de la gana y no me marees más!

—Conste —se levanta y se acerca hasta el inglés, que levanta un ceja y le mira.

Francia extiende una mano hacia él. Inglaterra traga saliva y se sonroja

—Ven acá...

El británico niega con la cabeza y suena el teléfono de Francia, que hace los ojos en blanco.

—Merde... ¿Quién es? —saca el teléfono.

Inglaterra sonríe y le quita el teléfono de un revuelo, respondiendo él para fingirse ocupado.

—Oui?

Francia sonríe y le mira.

—Qui est? —pregunta en francés, frunciendo el ceño. Francia le mira hundiendo le la mano en el pelo.

—Oui, oui... Es que estoy resfriado —sigue en francés imitando a Francia lo mejor que puede.

—¿Quién es?

Le pone una mano en la boca para que se calle, escuchando.

—Angleterre?

—Shhh —le pide en un susurro—. Non, non, es la televisión —se escusada de que esté oyendo al francés de fondo—. Non, je suis tres bien... Eh... Oui... Oui...

—¿La televisión? —pregunta inclinando la cabeza. Inglaterra le fulmina.

Francia se pone la mano en los labios y hace como si los cerrara con un cierre, luego de acerca a él y le besa o labios con suavidad

—Oui... O... —se queda a la mitad cuando le besa, sonrojándose más o sonrojándose en si y ya.

El francés se le sienta encima y le mira a los ojos con malicia. Inglaterra le echa una mirada de advertencia sin escuchar lo que le dicen.

Francia le besa la mejilla.

—Pardon, podrías repetir? —pide el británico intentando apartarle pero Francia no se aparta, besándole ahora el cuello.

Inglaterra cierra los ojos apartando un poco la cabeza para que llegue mejor y de pronto vuelve a abrirlos.

—WHAT?

Francia da un salto

—Quoi? Quoi? ¿Quién es?

—What the hell? Of course NOT, you bloody bitch of the hell! He is mine! —grita—. ¡Y como me enteré de que sigues con esas serás tú quien se las verá conmigo! Witch! —acaba colgando bruscamente sin pensar en lo que ha dicho, sulfurado. Francia parpadea impresionado.

—Ehh... —le toma de la mano intentando tomar su teléfono.

Inglaterra carraspea, se sonroja exponencialmente que nota lo que ha dicho y que Francia esta ahí soltando el teléfono para devolverlo, claro.

El francés toma el teléfono y levanta las cejas.

—Belgique? —notando la ultima llamada—. ¿Quién es quién es tuyo? —pregunta con sonrisa de gato de cheshire.

—I-I am talking a-about... Sealand —se inventa sobre la marcha revolviéndose sin mirarle, sonrojándose más al notar que lo ha acertado todo.

Francia frunce un poquito el ceño y le pone una mano en el cuello acercándose a el y hablándole al oído.

—No mientas...

—N-N-No lo hago... —tartamudea histérico.

—¿Quién era? —pregunta en un susurro, lamiéndolo el cuello.

—Bel... belgium —susurra volviendo a apartar la cabeza y cerrando los ojos.

—¿Qué quería? —pregunta mordisqueando le un poco.

—Quería... quería que tu...

Le lame un poquito más hasta el lóbulo de su oreja y mordisquea.

—Que yo...

—Nnnnn —protesta por que no puede pensar bien.

—Que yo fuera con ella al baile de Autriche —sonríe besándole detrás de la oreja

—Yes...

—Has dicho "he is mine" —sonríe separándose un poco y mirándole a los ojos.

—Eh? —praspadea descolocado. Francia le besa los labios un poco y luego se separa.

—Actuaste territorialmente —sonríe

—¡Estaba hablando de Sealand! —repite en un chillido histérico al notar de que habla, sonrojándose, claro.

—¿Qué vas a hacerle como te enteres de que sigue con esas, eh? —sonríe más y le besa la comisura de los labios.

—Ah... —empieza entreabriendo los labios cuando se le acerca, yendo a por él.

Francia se lo permite, sonriendo. Inglaterra le besa por que prefiere eso a contestar, olvidándose de hecho de qué es lo que están hablando... otra vez.

Y a Francia le ha gustado mucho este asunto.. Mucho, así que sonríe y le besa de regreso apasionadamente pensando que de esto a bailar, prefiere esto, tomando nota mental de agradecerle a Bélgica el gesto.

Y es hasta un rato más tarde, cuando estén acurrucados en el sillón tratando de que no les dé frío, besuqueándose bobamente, cuando Francia se acuerda de algo y descepara un pico acariciándole el pecho con una mano

—Mmmm.. —Inglaterra sonríe y se vuelve a por Francia por que él no se ha acordado de nada. Quien le besa lánguidamente y sin ninguna prisa.

—¿Que fue eso de la tele? —Pregunta.

—Eh? —gira la cara a la tele

—Al teléfono, Belgique —le acaricia más el pelo.

Inglaterra se sonroja cuando vuelve a sacar eso, pero le mira sin saber de qué habla, Francia se encoge de hombros.

—Je taime.

Inglaterra sonríe y se le acerca otra vez para demostrarle que él también por que es así de empalagoso, pero le es más fácil y Francia se le acurruca y le devuelve pensando que es feliz.

xoOXOox

Esta mañana, cuando Alemania ha entrado a su despacho, se ha encontrado un ramo de rosas rojas sobre la mesa que le han paralizado, haciendo que levante las cejas hasta el cielo y se sonroje, acercándose a ellas con cuidado, como si fueran una bomba a punto de explotar.

Las rosas, tan desconsideradas, no han osado saludarle ni decirle siquiera buon giorno, si no que se han quedado ahí quietas como los seres inanimados que son una vez cortadas.

Así qué Alemania las ha revisado con cuidado, preguntándose si son para él por que todos saben que es lo más normal que la gente deje Rosas en los despachos de los demás así por que sí como quien se olvida una grapadora, aunque viviendo con un italiano desordenado, nunca se sabe.

De primeras, el alemán no ha encontrado indicio alguno de que lo sean, las ha movido un poco para hacerse espacio y se ha sentado a trabajar, mirándolas de reojo de vez en cuando hasta notar la tarjetita, un rato más tarde después de observarlas y observarlas.

En ella simplemente pone "È ballare?"

Alemania frunce un poco el ceño inclinando la cabeza con la tarjeta en la mano, pasándole un dedo por encima y sonrojándose un poco. La deja al lado de su libreta mientras hace su última llamada antes de bajar a comer.

Finalmente se quita los lentes para leer, cansado, toma la tarjeta levantándose y bajando a la cocina

Italia ha hecho cinco quilos de cuore di zucca con salsa de pimienta y parmeggiano que huelen de muerte.

A Alemania le rugen las tripas y se le hace agua la boca con el olor, relamiéndose desde las escaleras.

Prusia esta intentando escaquearse de poner la mesa mientras pelea con Hungría en lo que seguramente es una rutina común.

Alemania hace los ojos en blanco con esto, preguntándoles si han visto a Italia.

Prusia le señala la cocina donde el italiano esta sirviendo los platos. Alemania se sonroja levemente entrando a la cocina.

—Italien, Guten tag.

—Ah! Buon giorno, care mio —le sonríe acabando de montar el plato y ese es el unico motivo de no ir a abrazarle.

Alemania se relame otra vez mirando el plato volviendo a notar que se está muriendo de hambre, sonrojándose levemente, por cierto, por lo que sigue.

—¿Sabes algo de unas rosas en mi despacho? —claro, Alemania, por que todos saben que las Rosas brotan en cualquier lado ya cortadas en ramillete y con tarjetas escritas en italiano.

Italia acaba con el plato y se limpia las manos con el trapo de cocina acercándosele sonriente, susurrando "veee~"

—¿Te han gustado?

Alemania se sonroja más.

—Son bonitas —carraspea y levanta la tarjeta.

—Veee —sonríe complacido y mira la tarjeta.

—Te explique ya que el baile es únicamente un pretexto para ver lo que pasa entre Russland y Amerika.

—Si.

—El baile es irrelevante —repite Alemania e Italia deja de sonreír idiotamente para no sonreír.

—Ehh... —vacila al verle la cara, sabiendo que hizo/dijo/lamezcladelosdos algo mal

—Yo ya te dije lo que les pasa.

—Ja, pero suena descabellado —cambia el peso de pierna y se acerca él, mirándole a la cara.

—No... Pero si quieres que America y Russia bailen tienen que bailar los demás o les dará vergüenza. ¿A ti no te daría vergüenza bailar si nadie más lo hiciera?

—Ja, pero... —le mira a la cara sabiendo exactamente que lo que pasa es que Italia quiere ir y bailar, si le ha encantado bailar toda la vida. Y haga lo que haga no va a estaquearse. Suspira y cierra los ojos, apretándose el puente de la nariz—. Esta bien, esta bien.

—Veee~ —sonríe otra vez. Alemania le mira tranquilizándose un poco ahora que ha vuelto a sonreír.

—¿Por qué te gusta tanto bailar?

—Por que es como hacer el amor, pero se puede hacer en público.

Alemania carraspea sonrojadísimo e Italia le sonríe y empieza a sacar los platos a la mesa.

Y el alemán va a estar pensando toooooodo el tiempo que bailen en esa descripción.

Y ha sido bastante escueto, podría haber sido peor. Alemania no está realmente de acuerdo.

—Así es más fácil ver como son las personas y sus relaciones, me gusta bailar y me gusta bailar contigo por que todos pueden ver que me quieres y eso me hace sentir bien —añade poniendo el plato en su sitio.

Alemania aprieta los ojos mirando a su alrededor pensando que como Prusia le oiga se va a morir de la risa mientras se sonroja exponencialmente conforme Italia va hablando.

Prusia se muere de la risa por lo bajini mientras Austria llega a la mesa.

Hungría se ríe un poco también, dándole un codacillo a Prusia. Alemania carraspea y se sienta a la mesa.

—¿Cómo va eso? —pregunta al mirar a Austria, intentando cambia el tema, aún rojo como tómate, claro.

Austria levanta una ceja al notarle sonrojado.

—¿Estás bien? —pregunta el austríaco.

—Claro que estoy bien —carraspea más mirando a Italia de reojo.

—Es que le he invitado a que baile conmigo —le explica Italia a Austria. Alemania se sonroja más y medio fulmina a Italia de reojo. Carraspea más fuerte.

—¿Invitaste ya a Schweiz?

—Y no ha salido corriendo, veo. Bien, Italien. Estoy orgulloso de ti, Deustchland —asegura paternalmente ignorando la pregunta. Alemania fulmina a Austria ligeramente irritado.

—¿Acaso Schweiz ha salido corriendo?

—Veee~ —sonríe Italia complacido.

—Nein, eres tu quien solía hacer eso —responde Austria. Alemania se echa atrás en el asiento, frunciendo el ceño y tamborileando los dedos sobre el mantel.

—Vamos a comer —murmura mirando a Austria de reojo.

Hungría se pone de pie sirviendo el agua y sonriéndole a Austria.

—Asumo que Sjvác ha dicho que sí encantado

Austria sonríe de lado.

—Nein —niega suavemente con la cabeza para la chica.

Hungría se ríe.

—Ja! Que ridículo, señorito! —se burla Prusia que no ha entendido

—¿Te ha dicho que no? —pregunta Alemania frunciendo el ceño y mirando a Austria, sin creer que lo diga así como así.

—Nein —responde para Alemania mientras fulmina a Prusia. Hungría se lo piensa un poco.

—Oh! ¿Ha sido él el que te lo ha pedido?

—Svizzera debe tener vergüenza de bailar —cometa Italia.

—Ja —asiente Austria a ambas cosas mientras Prusia bufa.

—No creo nunca haber visto bailar a Sjvac —comenta Hungría mirando a Austria, quien se encoge de hombros en plan "no es de las mejores cosas que hace".

—¿Han confirmado Amerika y Russland? —pregunta Alemania el práctico mirando a Austria.

—Russland ja, Amerika nein

—Amerika me ha confirmado a mi —suelta Prussia y Austria le mira incrédulo

—¿Sabes algo de Canadá!? —Hungría mira a Austria sonriendo sin oír a Prusia.

—Nein.

—¿Hablaste con Amerika? —pregunta Alemania a Prusia frunciendo el ceño.

—Ja —sonríe maligno el albino.

—¿Y qué esperas para decirme? Österreich y yo quebrándonos la cabeza y gastando miles de euros en averiguar lo que pasa y tú ya tienes información de primera fuente y probablemente hayas echado a perder todo el baile —protesta Alemania mirando a Prusia.

—¿Por? —parpadea sin entender.

—No lo sé, Preussen. ¡Tú dime!

—¿El qué? —les mira aun sin entender.

—¿Qué te ha dicho Amerika? —pregunta Austria claramente.

—Hemos apostado, va a bailar con él —se ríe maligno

Alemania toma aire y mira a Austria de reojo, impacientándose. Italia levanta las cejas y sonríe pensando que eso será interesante

—Preussen. Nein. ¿Qué te dijo Amerika? Completo.

—Pues me reí de él y estaba muy nervioso —se ríe más—. Creo que le da vergüenza.

—Te reíste de él —aprieta los ojos y suspira —. Excelente.

—Ja —se ríe—. Él dice que fue él quien... Se tiro a Russland, pero a mi me parece que la versión de Russland es la verdad.

Alemania mira a Prusia sin reírse ni un ápice. El mayor se ríe un poco aun mirándole sin entender por que no se ríe.

—¿Has pensado un solo segundo en las implicaciones de esto? —pregunta frunciendo el ceño.

—Pero Amerika me cae bien, y que consiguiera que le besara y no le hiciera más daño que lo del labio es Awesome, aunque sea raro de cojones.

Alemania niega con la cabeza y mira a Austria, tomando aire otra vez y contando en su cabeza lentamente para no matar a Prusia... lo siento, querido, es que estos se toman las cosas muy en serio.

El alemán se levanta después de unos instantes, poniendo las dos manos sobre la mesa.

—Acompáñame a la cocina —murmura con los dientes apretados.

Prusia levanta las cejas pensando que ha hecho algo mal sin saber qué, lo hace.

Hungría le mira preocupadilla mordiéndose el labio, Austria levanta las cejas.

Alemania camina hasta la cocina frunciendo el ceño y recargándose en la barra, con los brazos cruzados. Prusia le sigue rascándose la nuca.

—¿Tú crees que yo organizo bailes por diversión? —pregunta en cuanto se cierra la puerta de la cocina.

—¿Pero qué es lo que pasa?

—Lo que pasa es que viene Russland aquí a decirme algo que suena descabellado y peligroso, y yo pienso, Preussen, pienso en ti, pienso en mí, pienso en la comunidad europea y en todo el trabajo que cuesta que las cosas caminen y tu no piensas en nada más que en tu propia diversión —le riñe.

—¡Pero si yo solo hice un poco de cachondeo con un colega!

—Al menos podrías CONTARME qué es lo que te dijo y no nada más ir a reírte detrás de él y a contarle a tus amigos.

—Venga, West, te preocupas demasiado. Amerika es bastante Awesome (aunque no tanto como yo, claro) solo fueron una risas. Además, también le llamé por ti, para que le diga a Russland que no vaya por ahí besando a la gente ahora que son novios o lo que sea.

—Preussen... ¿te das cuenta de lo que estás diciendo? Russland y Amerika siendo NOVIOS... ¿no te alarma ni siquiera un poco?

—Ah, nein. No son novios, eso se lo dije para molestarle —gesto desinteresado.

—Te confirmó, en serio te confirmó, que se acostó con Russland —le mira a los ojos.

—Ja, claro que si... Aunque dijo que él había sido el activo

—Preussen, quien hace qué en sus relaciones me da en este momento exactamente igual. Estamos hablando de Russland y Amerika... están haciendo cosas JUNTOS. N¿o te parecen lo suficientemente peligrosos cuando no son EQUIPO?

—Pero no son un equipo... Creo... —cae en la cuenta—. ¿Crees que Amerika se este pillado de él en esas o algo? Nein, nein, Frankreich y Spanien me lo habrían dicho, siempre se enteran de esas cosas no sé como.

—Preussen... no sé si se ha pillado de él o no, pero Russland y Amerika funcionan bien de enemigos. Imagínalos, a los dos... juntos, con cualquier idea en la cabeza del tipo "Vamos a ser uno con la comunidad europea" —frunce el ceño —. Tienen el dinero, tienen las armas y tienen la demencia como para conseguirlo si quieren.

—Nein, nein, no funciona así. Es como Römer —explica Prusia citando lo que le ha dicho España antes.

—¿Cómo Römer?

—Ja, tu con Römer. Es obvio que te gusta y te lo tirarías por que se parece a Italien, pero no le quieres.

—WAS?!

—Spanien está seguro.

Alemania en ligero estado catatónico mirando a Prusia como si tuviera dos cabezas.

—¡Déja de meterme en esto como ejemplo no tiene nada que ver y no me "tiraría" a Römer bajo ninguna circunstancia! —grita lo suficientemente fuerte como para que escuche yo creo que hasta Romano.

—Pero no pasa nada por que no pasará y Spanien ya lo sabe y no se enfada... —suelta sin escucharle e Italia levanta las cejas en la sala. Alemania se sonroja y se pellizca el puente de la nariz.

—Es que no se me ocurre otro ejemplo para explicarte —miente, por que de hecho España luego le ha hablado de él y Austria, sonrojándose también.

—Lo que yo veo es que Russland y Amerika, se quieran o no, pueden decidir destruir al mundo en dos segundos de locura.

—Nein, yo creo que siguen odiándose

Alemania suspira.

—Eso tampoco me gusta, especialmente si terminaran odiándose más y peleándose entre ellos.

—Eso no lo sé, West.

—¿De verdad apostaste con Amerika a que bailara con Russland? —le mira.

—Ja, el señorito me dijo del baile mientras hablaba con él.

—Eso puede no ser tan malo —frunce el ceño—. Preussen, hazme el favor de pensar un poco más la próxima vez.

—Pero es que no entiendo lo que tengo que pensar.

—En que no todo es un juego y hablarle por teléfono a Amerika para reírte de él... qué tal que nada más por eso no viene, ¿eh?

—Amerika no es tan aburrido, es mi amigo. Juega conmigo a la play mucho más que tú que siempre estas ocupado con la bundeskanzler... y eso que él es la primera potencia.

—No sé qué haga Amerika en su vida, ni cómo es que logre ser la primera potencia en esas condiciones —suspira —. Preussen, Österreich me está ayudando con esto y yo quisiera que tú también me ayudaras en vez de sólo dedicarte a jugar a la dichosa Play.

—Ja? Pues que sepas que el señorito solo ha logrado montar un evento caro y aburrido al que quizás ni yo ni Amerika habríamos ido, mientras que yo he conseguido confirmar la historia de Russland y que bailen en el estúpido baile!

Alemania le mira a los ojos y Prusia le sostiene la mirada.

—Sólo no me ocultes información valiosa —pide cambiando el tono de voz a uno mucho menos duro.

—¡Ni siquiera sabía que querías saberlo! —se defiende.

—Bien, ahora lo sabes. Quiero saber cada uno de los puntos que pasan entre Amerika y Russland, ¿vale?

Prusia se humedece los labios y vacila un poco.

—Was? —frunce el ceño—. ¿Hay algo más que no sepa?

—Nein, nein —responde por que de hecho lo que piensa es que puede haber cosas difíciles de contar para él, por que seguramente es quien mejor entiende a Estados Unidos, pero quien peor puede explicar lo que pasa.

—¿Algo que tenga que ver con Österreich y esa ridícula relación que tienen? —Alemania se aventura, pensando que quizás no quiere confiarle las cosas que pasan con sus amigos a Austria o alguna cosa así.

—Was? ¡Yo tengo ninguna ridícula relación con el señorito! —chilla recordando el asunto del beso mientras hablaba por teléfono y la absurda explicación de España respecto a la tensión sexual que solo ha entendido entonces, relacionándolo además con lo que le pasa con Rusia.

Alemania le mira cansado.

—Preussen, no me hagas perder el tiempo, dime cual es el problema y ya.

—No hay ningún problema por que eso ya pasó, ¿vale? —le grita, histérico.

—¿De qué hablas? —descolocado.

—De Russland!

—Pues todos, cálmate —frunce el ceño

Prusia respira sintiéndose más tranquilo ahora que le ha confesado a su hermano y él no se ha burlado ni reñido ni nada.

Le mira a los ojos frunciendo el ceño porque a Alemania le parece más que claro.

—¿Pasó algo que yo no sé?

—Nein, nein... nunca, no estoy TAN loco, eso solo Amerika.

Alemania asiente sintiéndose un poco más tranquilo.

—Me sorprende que hayas podido hablar de esto con Amerika sin que se enfadara —le mira a los ojos.

—Bueno, es que a él no se lo he dicho...

—No le dijiste que tú...

—Nein, nein, claro que no... solo lo sabes tu... y Frankreich y Spanien, claro

—Podrías decírselo.

—¿Por qué?

Alemania se pasa una mano por el pelo.

—No sé si estoy entendiendo, ¿qué es lo que no le has dicho? —pregunta Alemania empezando a hacerse bolas con todo esto.

—Pues esto que acabo de contarte.

El menor se rasca un poco la cabeza.

—¿No me dijiste que hablaste con él de Russland?

—Ja, pero no le conté esto.

—Perdona, podrías repetirme de nuevo a que te refieres con "Esto".

—Pues que Russland... —se sonroja—. Verdamnt, West.

—Bitte —pide frunciendo el ceño, haciendo un enorme esfuerzo por entenderle bien.

—Nein, olvídalo.

—Nein, nein, bruder —le toma del brazo y le mira a la cara.

—Pues es que ya pasó, ¿vale? y nunca lo supiste antes, así que no tiene sentido seguir dándole vueltas —se ríe nervioso quitándole importancia.

—¿Pasó algo con Russland? —parpadea —, ¿contigo?

—Nein! ¡ya te he dicho que no, que no estoy tan loco! —responde apretando los ojos.

Alemania hace realmente un esfuerzo extraordinario por entender, porque sorprendentemente esta vez le interesa de manera personal.

—Pero dices que algo pasó, ¿qué es lo que pasó?

—West! —protesta/lloriquea un poco, sonrojado. Alemania abre los ojos un poquito más de lo habitual en una epifanía.

—¡Tú querías que pasara! —levantando las cejas

—Nein! Es decir... yo... —se ríe nervioso—. ¡Hace mucho MUCHO de eso!

Alemania levanta las cejas.

—Vaya.

—No se lo digas a nadie, bitteschön.

Alemania niega con la cabeza mirándole aun, más curioso que burlón o de mala gana.

—Nein, nein. Es cierto que hablabas de él y.. el comunismo.

Prusia aprieta los ojos apartando la cara, sonrojado.

—Oh, Brudeeeer, venga —Alemania hermanó pequeño otra vez.

—Pero lo de Römer es cierto, Spanien me lo ha dicho —replica con malicia.

—No es cierto —protesta sonrojándose. Prusia se ríe burlón y le pasa la mano sobre los hombros poniéndose un poco de puntillas.

Le mira de reojo sonriendo un poquiiiiiiiiito y dándole un codacito.

—¡Y vas a bailar con Italien! Awesome!

—Vanos a comer —tenso otra vez.

—Ja! Yo voy a ir con Ungarn —confiesa llevándole de la espalda hacia el comedor. Alemania asiente mirándole de reojo.

Prusia le sonríe cómplice y le suelta entrando primero donde Hungría está cuestionando a Austria de Canadá, Suiza y el baile.

xoOXOox

Suecia entra a la casa con el correo en la mano, revisando lo en silencio.

Finlandia está lavando al perrito en la bañera tan tranquilo.

El sueco revisa las cartas y al ver la invitación levanta las cejas y camina hasta de donde vienen los sonidos de Finladia que se ríe jugando con el agua y con el perrito.

—Mmmmm —abre la puerta del baño.

—Ah! —el finés da un pequeño salto casi imperceptible del susto.

Suecia le extiende la invitación

—Ah, ¿qué es? —se seca las manos mirándola por encima mientras seca al perro y lo saca de la bañera, acaba por tomar el sobre.

Suecia se encoge de hombros mirándole. Finlandia abre la invitación y la lee en voz alta, al final sonríe.

—Mmmmm... —frunce el ceño —. B'ile.

—Kyllä —atención que eso es "sí" en finlandés, competencia con el húngaro en decir cosas raras—. ¿Quieres ir? es el sábado en Viena.

—Ehh... S'b'do... —se encoge de hombros.

—Este sábado, creo que no tenemos nada que hacer —sigue hablando.

—Nej, n'da.

—Entonces creo que sería divertido ir, seguro van a ir todos, es por el aniversario de las Naciones Unidas —explica por que el pobre tiene que hacerse la conversación él solo, Suecia sería feliz con España

—¿Tú qui'res?

—Kyllä ¿quieres que llame a Norja a ver si también viene?

—A Norja —le mira y asiente con la cabeza —. H'ciste la c'na?

—Kyllä, estaba acabando de cocerse, ahora la sacaré del horno —suena el horno y Finlandia sonríe.

Suecia le mira y asiente acercándose a él, agachándose y dándole un beso en los labios.

El finés tiembla un momento y al final sonríe más.

—Est's moj'do

—Ah, lo siento —se ríe y toma la toalla secándose, saliendo del baño para ir al sacar la cena del horno—. Es que Hanatamago se ha caído antes en un charco de barro y he decidido que mejor no mojara y ensuciara toda la casa.

—L' c'sa est' l'mpia —observa yendo tras él.

—Kyllä, por que no le he dejado entrar y corretear —explica.

—S' v' b'en l'mpia. Er's una b'na 'posa.

Finlandia aprieta los ojos con ese asunto por que no le gusta mucho que le diga así, pero se ríe.

—M' g'sta t' r'sa —le mira sin sonreir ni un poco poniéndole una mano en el hombro.

—Kiitos —agradece nerviosito—. Por que no llamas tú a Norja mientras yo saco la mesa —pide por que Cal se ha acordado de que Noruega es suyo ahora y no Dinamarca

—Oh... Od'o el t'lfono... —murmura malhumorado, caminando hasta el aparato que tiene en la cocina marcando el número de noruega de memoria.

Noruega responde con un simple "Ja?" sin sonreír.

—Norge. Sverige al t'léfono.

—Hei —saluda cerrando el libro que estaba leyendo.

—Hej —saluda —. V's a 'r al b'ile de Österrike?

—¿Baile? ¿Cuál baile?

—R'cibimos hoy l' 'nvit'cion.

—No he recibido nada, no he salido de casa en todo el día —bosteza levantándose y yendo a la puerta al buzón—. ¿Vosotros vais?

—Ja —al parecer este dice así que sí, también...

—Sabes si va el "insulto complicado en Noruego traducible como idiota"

—No se ni m' imp'rt'

—No sé si voy a ir si viene... Hablaré con mi bror—responde pensando en Islandia.

—B'en —murmura—. Adjö —se despide.

—Farvel —se despide también—. Nos vemos allí.

—Mmmmm... —Cuelga.

—¿Qué dice? ¿Va a venir? —pregunta el finés acabando de servir los platos de la cena.

—D'pende

—Oh, y debe querer hablar con Islanti como siempre —sonríe y se sienta.

—Ja —se sienta también —. S' ve d'icioso, 'sposa

—K-Kiitos... —vacila apartando la cara pero sin querer empezar un conflicto por ese asunto.

—Qu'? —le mira frunciendo el ceño. Finlandia niega y sonríe.

—¿Cómo ha ido tu día?

—Bi'n, n'rm'l. M'cho tr'b'jo.

xoOXOox

Suena el teléfono de Estados Unidos.

—Hello?

—Allò, Amerique, vrai? Je suis la Belgique.

—Ahhh... France? —pregunta sin oír la voz bien, sólo un poco el acento y sin hacerle mucho caso.

—Non, non, la Belgique —aclara ella.

—Aaaah, Belgium, la chica del chocolate. Hello!

—Oui, justamente —sonríe—. Allò, ça va?

—Bien, aquí... jugando PSP con my brother. ¿Tú?

—Bien, bien, estaba pensando en el baile de l'Austriche, vas a ir?

—Oh, yes! He estado ensayando y ya lo hago súper awesome, mejor que el fucking commie.

—Oh, entonces vas a ir al baile con... ehm... tú amigo.

—No no no no no! no! No voy a ir con NADIE.

—¿Así que vas a presentarte ahí solo y sin pareja? ¿Qué ha pasado con Angleterre? ¿no era que estabais juntos o algo?

Estados Unidos frunce el ceño y baja el control de la PSP.

—No, he's with France —responde un poco más afilado de lo que querría.

—Uh, que inapropiado, France... si siempre ha odiado a France.

—Yes, well... siempre han dicho eso y todos sabemos que no es cierto.

—Pero todos sabemos también que Angleterre tiene... bueno, cierta debilidad por ti y que a ti no te odia, ¿no es así?

—Iggy? Sure, claro que no me odia —sonríe un poquito.

—No sé, muchos pensábamos que ibais a estar juntos

—Mmm... I know, porque yo soy awesome.

—En fin, supongo que te has rendido en ese asunto.

—Pues... no, I mean... es que está con él, y... —se rasca la cabeza y luego frunce el ceño, cayendo en la cuenta de algo —, ¿por qué te interesa tanto esto?

—Verás, algunos pensaban que France y yo íbamos a estar juntos.

—Ohh! Really? —interesado repentinamente.

—Oui... Así que he pensando, que bueno, ya que nuestros respectivos parecen muy interesados el uno en el otro, quizás tu yo podríamos hacer equipo.

—¿E-Equipo? —vacila un poco pensando en lo que ha pensado el día anterior en la mañana y las cosas que han pasado en medio, incluido Inglaterra y la plática sobre Rusia. Traga saliva —. ¿Quieres separarlos?

—Por quoi? ¿crees que podría?

Estados Unidos se lo piensa un poco y vacila un poco más... y frunce el ceño.

—Yes.

—¿Y crees que estaría bien?

El americano vacila otra vez.

—No lo sé, pero creo que... bueno —se lo piensa un poco más y se recarga en su asiento—. Es fácil en realidad, sólo tienes que seducir a France y ya.

—Oh, non, non... eso no serviría de nada, France vendría conmigo, lo ha hecho siempre y siempre lo hará y Angleterre ya lo sabe. Todos saben que France no es fiel. Pero si Angleterre fuera quien le engañara a él...

—¿N-No serviría? —frunce el ceño y luego se incomoda un poco —. Oh, crees que... pero... pero es que Iggy me besó el otro día, y...

—Oh!, Amerique... ¡Incluso te besó! ¿qué prueba más necesitas?

—Pues... but... después de eso no pasó nada, Iggy me dijo que no iba a pasar y luego se fue a pasar la noche con France y yo... —carraspea—, da igual esa parte.

—Mmmm... creo que podríamos hablar al respecto de esto con calma, Amerique, ¿que te parece si me vamos juntos al baile?

Estados Unidos se mueve un poquito en su lugar, pensando en lo que le dijo Canadá que pasaría si fuera Francia el que engañara al inglés. Que acabaría destrozado y todo lo demás... pero si es Inglaterra el que le engaña, no pasaría nada malo y además, la chica tenía razón, France no era fiel y si no lo era, no pasaría nada si Iggy le engañaba. Sonríe un poco.

—Ahrighty!

—Parfait! Merci beacoup. ¿Espero que vengas a recogerme entonces o nos veremos allí?

—Nos vemos ahí... ¿Dónde es? Seguro yo llego con my brother.

—Pues en Vienna

—Ok, seguro él sabe dónde es eso, ¿son esos países entre Germany y el Fucking commie, right?

—Ehm... jajajajaj que chiste tan divertido —vacila por que no puede esta hablando en serio.

Estados Unidos frunce el ceño porque no piensa que sea ningún chiste.

—Ehh... no es ahí? Ah.., well, da igual, seguro Joan sabe donde es. Nos vemos ahí!

—Au revoir —despide ahora sin estar segura de si ha sido o no un chiste.

—Orvuaaa! —se despide el sonriendo un poco y pensando unos segundos en el asunto con Inglaterra. Después deja de pensar en eso (cinco segundos más tarde) volviéndose al juego... y puede que se acuerde de que ha quedado con Bélgica el día del baile.

xoOXOox

Más tarde, suena el teléfono de Francia interrumpiendo el besuqueo y no sé que le hace pensar a Canadá que alguien le va a hacer caso, porque Francia en estos momentos está comiéndole al inglés el cuello completamente concentrado.

Joder... pues suena el teléfono de Inglaterra el cual al parecer también es ignoradísimo.

OK, después de unos diez minutos de himno del arsenal mezclado con la marseillaise, Francia hace un sonido gutural y se separa del cuello de Inglaterra, que tiene un chupetón para estas alturas absolutamente perfecto y precioso de acuerdo al francés. Sonríe un poco y le mira a la cara.

—Voy a matar a quien sea que quiere hablar con nosotros si es que no lanzaron una bomba atómica en algún lado...

Inglaterra tiene una perfecta sonrisa y los ojos cerrados.

Francia saca el teléfono de su bolsillo, sonriendo idiotamente y levanta las cejas al ver que es Canadá.

—Oh, mmm... —descuelga poniendo el altavoz y besando a Inglaterra en la barbilla.

—¿Se quemó algo? —pregunta como saludo.

—Allò... —susurra suavemente—. ¿Quemarse?

—Allò mon petit chou... ¿todo bien? —pregunta haciéndole una linea perfecta de saliva al cuello del inglés, de donde sale la ahora mal anudada corbata hasta la barbilla

E Inglaterra tiembla con ello, completamente sonrojado, abriendo la boca para respirar por ella pero intentando no emitir sonido alguno.

—Estoy... oui, solo quería pedirte ayuda para una cosa.

—Lo que necesites, mon amour —indica antes de tomar la manzana de adán del inglés y absorberla un poco, sin hacer ruido. Lo que hace que Inglaterra apriete los dedos de los pies y suelte el aire por la nariz.

—Pues... es que estaba pensado que... quizás yo... —vacila

—Oui? —pregunta separándose un poquito del cuello del inglés y sonriendo mientras mordisquea hacia su mandíbula, exactamente con la misma habilidad que lo haría si Canadá no estuviera al teléfono.

Inglaterra entreabre los ojos y vuelve a cerrarlos, metiendo las manos por dentro de la camisa de Francia, acariciándole el abdomen.

—Es que querría... bueno, ya sabes que todo el mundo está con esto del baile y he pensando...—sigue el canadiense.

—¿Ya le hablaste a Liechtenstein? —pregunta Francia cerrando los ojos y precipitándose un poco a preguntar, un poco desconcentrado ahora que Inglaterra le toca...

—Eh? non, non... iba a hacerlo, pero... ¿crees que debería?

El francés le da un beso rápido a Inglaterra en los labios aun con los ojos cerrados.

—Absolutamente, no entiendo cómo aún no lo has hecho —otro beso rápido y silencioso—, quizás deberías también hablar con Suisse... antes.

Inglaterra se ríe un poquito, lo más silencioso que puede mientras trata él de mordisquearle el lóbulo de la oreja.

—Es que ese es el problema, no sé que hacer con Suisse. ¿Cómo hago que no se enfade?

—Se si... —hace una pausa y sonríe, inclinando más la cabeza para que Inglaterra pueda hacerlo mejor—. Se sincero y franco, explícale lo que quieres hacer... no va —pausa y se muerde el labio—, no va a decirte que no.

—¿Estás seguro? es que el siempre... — insiste mientras Inglaterra mete una mano en sus pantalones suave y leeeentamente. Francia se le acerca al oído al inglés, con un escalofrío y le susurra muy muy suave al oído

—Perveeeers... E-el siempre quoi, moOn petit? —pregunta tratando de sonar lo más calmado y tranquilo posible.

Inglaterra se sonroja y acaba por meter la mano hasta más adentro.

—Pues ya, sabes, está de mal humor... ¿cómo le entro para que no se enfade?

—De —carraspea un poco y sonríe hacia Inglaterra, echando la cabeza hacia atrás —, de malas va a estar siempre, Canadá, sólo... —hace una pausa otra vez, empezando a tener dificultades para sumar dos más dos ya no digamos para tener ideas de cómo hacer que Suiza no se enfade—, sé sincero con él y respetuoso, mon dieu, sé tú mismo.

—Pero es que siempre me grita —responde—. Quizás debería escribirle a Liechtenstein y que él no lo sepa, ¿que crees? —pregunta e Inglaterra besa a Francia.

Francia le besa con fuerza, por no decir, le come hasta las anginas, moviéndose un poco sonriendo con la mano del inglés en las regiones vitales, ignorando a Canadá por unos segundos.

—France?

Francia se separa unos instantes más tarde, haciendo un sobreesfuerzo por saber de qué hablan, pero Inglaterra vuelve a por él moviendo la mano más de lo habitual cuando se separa.

—Ehm... Alló?

Francia suelta un gemidillo en el beso, detestando un poco al inglés. Le empuja un poquito del hombro separándole un instante con los ojos apretados y la respiración agitada.

—Non, habla con Suisse... —gemidillo —. Tengo que irme.

Cuándo se separa Inglaterra gime con bastante fuerza suficiente como para que Canadá se sonroje y sorprendentemente Francia se sonroje un poquito también.

—Pardón —se disculpa Canadá colgando enseguida al entender qué pasa.

—Eres un bestia con el pobre —susurra el francés acercándose otra vez a besarle de lleno en los labios y no lo hemos comentado, pero Francia lleva absoluta y perfectamente reaccionado desde hace un buen rato.

—No pretendía molestarle a él —replica—. Pero ya que tanto te molesta...—se separa y le suelta de todo dejándole ahí.

Francia le mira descolocado y un poco desconsolado, estirando los brazos hacia él.

—No, no... —se cruza de brazos.

—¿Qué haces? —pregunta irguiéndose un poco, sin entender, bajando los brazos y pasándose una mano por el pelo y otra por las regiones vitales, poniéndolas un poco en su lugar.

—Ya tienes bastante.

—Pardon? ¿Ya tengo bastante? —pregunta acercándose a él, indignado.

—Yes —levanta la barbilla el francés se humedece los labios.

Inglaterra le mira y se sonroja, volviendo a cerrar los ojos.

—No estoy seguro de que tu puedas discernir cuando es que tengo suficiente o non, mon amour... lo único que me hace pensar esto es que TU ya has tenido suficiente —le mira.

Se sonroja más sin abrir los ojos y se cubre con las manos, por que de hecho, no ha tenido suficiente y el gemido que solo ha exagerado un poco es la prueba.

Francia se le acerca con un movimiento felino, empujándole hacia el sillón y volviendo a ponérsele encima, deteniéndole de las manos que ha logrado tomarle gracias al factor sorpresa.

Inglaterra abre los ojos como platos mirándole.

—¿Te he dicho ya cuanto DETESTO que me dejen a medias, mon amour? —pregunta con media sonrisa, de esas peligrosas.

—Es tu culpa si solo con eso ya estás a la mitad —replica, Francia levanta las cejas y sonríe un poco más.

—¿Insinúas que no eres lo suficientemente hábil como para excitarme? —pregunta.

—Insinúo que tú no puedes resistirte —responde sonrojándose y apartando la mirada.

—Yo lo que creo, mon amour, es que contigo tengo que aprovechar las pocas ventanas de oportunidad que me das —le besa la mejilla—, pero claro que puedo resistirme.

—Eso dices pero suena a mala escusa.

—¿Y para qué querría resistirme? —pregunta mirándole

—¡Pues es que no hacerlo es ridículo!

—No poderme resistir a la persona que amo es ridículo. ¿En qué sentido?

—Pues por que... —le mira, Francia le mira también esperando a que hable

Inglaterra le besa y a la mierda, pero se separa después de un ratito por que tampoco quiere perder comba. Francia entreabre un ojo.

—He dicho que ya no más —susurra.

—Y como te estoy obligando con una pistola...

—Por eso ya basta —el inglés aprieta los ojos.

—Estoy empezando a pensar que realmente no quieres hacer nada... —Francia sonríe maligno.

—¡Es que no quiero! Vamos a ver la tele —propone nerviosismo yendo a por el mando y tiene la suerte de que cuando la prende, sale una película porno.

Francia suelta una carcajada y le mira de reojo tomando el control de su mano.

Inglaterra se sonroja como un tomate y cuando le quita el mando le mira tratando de que se lo devuelva.

—Non, Non... Vamos a verla —aleja el mando de su mano.

—¡No era esto lo que quería poner! —protesta tirándosele encima para quitarle el mando.

—Pero puede ser educativo, mírale los pechos a esa chica.

Inglaterra se vuelve a la pantalla un segundo

—¿Serán naturales?

—Medalomismonoquieroveresto —sale de su ensimismamiento y esconde la cara en el cuello de Francia, quien sonríe más.

—¿No te gustan los pechos?

Inglaterra, que no puede evitarlo, aun y escondido levanta la cara y abre un ojo para ver la pantalla.

—No quiero ver porno y menos contigo —protesta.

—Por? Es sexy... Y tú la pusiste —sonríe más al ver que está espiando.

—Noesexyonoqueriaponerla.

—Mira, mon dieu, ¡como le rebotan los pechos! —se emboba un poquito. Inglaterra mira la pantalla con un ojo mientras sigue con la nariz hundida en el cuello de Francia y sin motivo aparente, se le sale la lengua y le lame un poco, de forma completamente subsconciente.

Francia levanta las cejas y le mira de reojo.

—Merde, Angleterre... ¡No puedes esperar que no haga nada, si me pones a ver esto y me lames!

—Queyonoquieroveresto —protesta guardando la lengua rápidamente, volviendo a esconderse, mucho más sonrojado—. ¡Y no te he lamido!

—¡Claro que lo has hecho! —sonríe.

—Nooo —frota la cara contra su cuello.

Francia se tiende in poco mas acariciándole la espalda.

Inglaterra vuelve a sacar un ojo disimuladamente espiando la película y... Es que tiene la nariz directamente en contacto con la piel de Francia, no puede hacer nada más que respirarle encima un poco rítmicamente como en la peli.

—Cher, esto…

Vuelve a esconderse como si le hubiera pillado.

—¿Sabes, cher? —le acaricia más la espalda y le besa la cabeza—, no estás viendo lo suficiente —le sube el volumen.

—¡Que no quiero ver! —hunde más la cara y se revuelve encima suyo, llevándose las manos al asunto.

—¿Entonces prefieres hacer? —pregunta sonriendo divertido, poniéndole una mano sobre sus manos

—¡No! ¡Nada de eso! —le muerde en la base del cuello un poco, con ansias.

Francia apaga la televisión y le hunde la mano en el pelo provocando que levante la cara, Inglaterra lo hace a regañadientes, muy sonrojado.

—Pensé que habíamos quedado claros en eso de que yo no podía resistirme...

—You wanker! —protesta con los ojos cerrados. Francia le besa con suavidad en los labios.

Inglaterra abre los ojos un momento y vuelve a cerrarlos besándole de vuelta con más intensidad, quitando las manos de su asunto para abrazarle y Francia se derrite, dejándole hacer lo que quiera.

* * *

_prometí que hoy publicaría así que bueno, aquí estamos, seguimos con el multipairing. Aunque la conversación telefónica entre ellos era necesaria. Por cierto, aprovecho para darte las gracias por dejar un review, de verdad los apreciamos muchos aunque no los contestemos._


	10. Chapter 10

Suena el teléfono de Liechtenstein ella contesta AL INSTANTE, un poco susurrante.

—Hallo?

—A-Alló —vacila el canadiense tímido.

La chica se levanta de su sitio en la sala en donde estaba zurciendo calcetines y mira a su hermano que está de espaldas a ella leyendo el periódico y que aún no se ha dado cuenta del teléfono.

—¿C-Cómo... estas? —pregunta Canadá suavemente.

—B-Bien, ¿tú?

—Bien... —toma aire profundamente, nervioso—. Vas a... you're brother... I mean... Austria... You know.

—¿El baile?

—Yes —agradece la ayuda. Suiza mueve las hojas del periódico y Liechtenstein palidece un poco sentándose otra vez.

—¿Vas a ir?

—Y-Yes... ¿y tú?

—Liechtenstein, bitte, puedes cerrar la ventana —pide Suiza a la vez. Canadá espera que le responda sin oir al helvético.

—J-Ja.

—¡Ah! —exclama contento el canadiense. Liechtenstein levanta las cejas sorprendida al escuchar a Canadá

—¿Quieres... vas a ir con tu brother...

—Oh... N-nein, bueno, ja —se levanta a abrir la ventana tratando de hablar lo más suave posible.

—Querrás... —vacila y se rasca la nuca.

Suiza frunce un poco el ceño, esta vez escuchándola y baja el periódico mirándola.

—Was? —pregunta suponiendo que habla con él.

—Bueno, bailar un... un baile conmigo —pide en un susurro—. Please.

La chica se sonroja y sonríe un poco, bajando la mirada ignorando a su hermano.

—J-ja, seguro —susurra. Canadá vuelve a respirar.

—¿Con quién hablas? —pregunta Suiza frunciendo el ceño y mirando a la chica, que está sonriendo bobamente, súper nerviosa, ignorándole.

—Danke —susurra ella sin dejar de sonreír.

—Bien, nos vemos allí —sonríe despidiéndose.

—Bien, nos vemos ahí —se despide ella también, separándose el teléfono del oído y colgando.

—¿Quién era? —pregunta Suiza escandalizado.

—Canada... —susurra mirándose los pies.

—Oh —frunce el ceño más y se incomoda—. ¿Y qué quería?

—...baile —susurra casi inaudible y sonríe sonrojadita.

—El baile, ¿eh? ¿¡Eh?! —se cruza de brazos indignado— ¿Al menos te lo pidió respetuosamente?

—J-ja, ja... —vacila asustada

—¿¡Y qué te ha dicho?!

—... con él —vuelve a sonreír y a sonrojarse un poco mirándose los pies.

—Waaaaaaaaaas?! —Suiza imaginando cualquier clase de guarrada, gracias Austria (porque la perversión en la cabeza de suiza SIEMPRE es culpa de Austria).

Liechtenstein le mira asustada.

—¿¡Qué clase de cosa te ha pedido que hagas con el ese sucio hijo de France!?

—B-b-b-b-b...

—BEBÉS?

Ella niega con la cabeza frenéticamente

—Entonces?!

—...—susurra algo inaudible y Suiza respira intentando calmarse.

—¡Esto es culpa de Österreich!

Ella parpadea sin entender.

—Tú eras una florecita inocente hasta que llegó el a... a... ¡pervertirte y a hacer estas cosas! ¡Me va a oír! —protesta frunciendo el ceño y buscando su teléfono para hablarle a Austria al celular (y todos nos reímos de Suiza).

—¡Pero bruder! —trata de detenerle ella con probablemente las mismas posibilidades de lograrlo e intensidad que una mariposa campestre.

—Pero nada, ¡PERO NADA! —marca el teléfono de Austria—. Él, empeñado siempre en que tu salgas y conozcas a más gente y todo lo demás, ¡Esto es una locura!

—Ciao!

—Österreich.

—¡Ah, Svizzera! No sé donde está el signiore.

—¡Búscalo!

—Un momentoooo —Italia canta y se va dando saltitos por la casa. Suiza mira a Liechtenstein y tamborilea los dedos en el sillón.

—Esto es inaudito, es su culpa... ¡Siempre es su culpa! Veladamente y sin que yo me de cuenta, ¡ve los desastres que está organizando!

Ella le mira desconsoladilla, aunque ya debería de tener un poco más de fé en Austria, que con tres palabras va a mandar a la mierda a Suiza.

Finalmente después de un bueeeeeeeeeen rato, Austria se pone al teléfono.

—Hallo?

—¡Esto es tu culpa!

—Probablemente —suelta con cinismo.

—¡Eres un cínico! —protesta frunciendo el ceño y apretando los puños

—Probablemente también.

—¡Verdammt! —escupe histérico —. ¡Esto es inaudito!

—¡Oh! ¡oh! —fige drama aunque de hecho suena como si no le hiciera ni caso

—¿Podrías al menos preguntarte de qué es de lo que te hablo en vez de ignorarme?

—Seguramente acabarás acusándome de ello tarde o temprano, así qué...

—Liechtenstein! Mi pequeña florecita del bosque... era tierna, dulce, delicada y COMPLETAMENTE PURA, hasta que tú la aventaste a los brazos de ese chico raro de France.

—¿Aventarla yo?

—¡Pues claro! Ahora mismo acaba de hablarle para pedirle que hagan toda clase de suciedades y perversiones... esto es ¡TU CULPA!

—Liebe, una cita no es una suciedad ni una perversión —responde intuyendo lo que podría ser.

—¡No es una cita, es algo peor! ¿Qué es lo que te pidió? —pregunta Suiza frunciendo el ceño y mirando a Liechtenstein.

—Bailar...—susurra ella.

—¡BAILAR! VES? VES? —histéricolocoperdido ni siquiera se está escuchando.

—Está bien, estaré en tú casa en unos... veinte minutos.

Suiza parpadea y vuelve a parpadear.

—Más te vale que estés a tiempo —frunce el ceño y cuelga, cruzándose de brazos y pensando, claro, que vendrá a arreglarlo...

Unos buenos tres cuartos de hora más tarde suena el timbre en Berna y Suiza, que lleva veinticinco minutos paseando como león enjaulado en su sala, abre la puerta casi instantáneamente.

Austria se despide de Hungría con la mano.

—Hallo.

Hungría toma un par de fotos y luego se despide de ellos con la mano, Suiza se quita de la puerta para dejarle pasar con el ceño fruncido. Austria entra tranquilamente quitándose la chaqueta.

Suiza le mira refunfuñando (específicamente sobre el tiempo que ha tardado) y cruzándose de brazos después de cerrar la puerta a sus espaldas, Austria le sonríe.

El helvético se sonroja un poco sin poder evitarlo, aun con los brazos cruzados.

—¿Qué vas a hacer para arreglarlo?

—Recordarle a Liechtenstein como bailar y, si te portas bien, enseñarte a ti luego algo que parece se te ha olvidado.

—¿¡E-Enseñarle cómo bailar?! —le mira con los ojos muy abiertos, porque en su cabeza, eso NO estaba dentro de los planes como posible solución.

—Ja.

—Pero... pero eso. Eso no estaba dentro de —se interrumpe a si mismo—. ¿¡DE QUÉ LADO ESTÁS, EH?! ¿DEL CANADIENSE ESE SUCIO QUE SE QUIERE LLEVAR A MI NIÑA?

—Ah, es cierto, eso me recuerda el asunto de las cosas que he venido a enseñarte a ti —le mira sonriendo tranquilamente.

Suiza le mira con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido.

—Es decir, lo que son cosas realmente sucias y pervertidas —sentencia mirándole por encima de las gafas.

Suiza parpadea y se sonroja dando un paso hacia atrás.

—N-No es ese el asunto —murmura apretando los ojos. Austria se da la vuelta entrando a la sala yendo a por Liechtenstein, ignorándole.

—Pero es que Liechtenstein no va a ir a ningún lado.

—¿Cómo que no? —ambos le miran y el helvético traga saliva.

—Pues... pues no, nein, no vas a ir a hacer guarradas con nadie —mira a Liechtenstein con los brazos cruzados.

Ella le mira desolada y cuando planea responder Austria le corta.

—Bien Schweiz, ven aquí —se va hasta una zona bastante despejada y señala delante suyo.

Suiza se acerca hasta ahí con el ceño fruncido mirando a Austria.

—Liechtenstein, bitteschön, pon algo de Strauss —mira a Suiza y le toma de la cintura y de una mano en posición de baile—. ¿Serías, bitte, tan amable de indicarme exactamente qué parte es la guarra mientras bailamos?

Ella corre ha hacer lo que le ha pedido

Suiza se sonroja inmediatamente temblando un poco con la cercanía y con... Austria en general.

En cuanto suena la música la chica se sienta en el sillón mirándoles y Austria empieza a mover a Suiza.

—P-Pues... es... en... en general —murmura Suiza

—Nada de generalidades, quiero que nos digas en voz alta en que estás pensando para calificar esta actividad de guarrada —exige con voz de profesor de colegio. Suiza evidentemente hace lo que puede en el baile, que es prácticamente no mover los pies y pensar que...

—Estás muy cerca.

Austria se separa un poco.

Suiza da un pasito hacia él y levanta la cara mirándole el cuello, evidentemente no se mueve ni un poco, está con los dos pies plantados en el piso. Traga saliva pensando que Austria huele bien...

—¿Qué más? —pide tratando de que se mueva.

—E-Esta es... una actividad —se mueve un poco acercándosele otra vez, nervioso. Le vuelve a mirar a la cara —. Hueles bien.

—Danke —se sonroja un poco—. A mi me parece bastante inocente.

Suiza aprieta los ojos y niega con la cabeza, porque evidentemente el cumplido del olor no estaba entre sus planes.

—Concéntrate en mi pregunta.

—¿Cuál pregunta? —le mira frunciendo el ceño, aun con los ojos cerrados tratando de entender la matemática del baile, inconscientemente.

—Creo que podemos dejar a la niña hacer esto con quién quiera —susurra en su oído.

—Ja —responde con un escalofrío por el susurro, empezando a mover los pies dando exactamente los pasos que da Austria, pero frente a él, tratando de pensar en orden—. Pero... es que estás muy cerca...

Sonríe y le guiña un ojo a Liechtenstein.

—Y más que podría —le abraza de la cintura contra si. Suiza traga saliva.

—Y-Yo no se bailar —sentencia un poquito fastidiado con que Austria consiga hacer esto con el cada vez.

—Pero esas son las cosas que te enseñaré luego —susurra en su oído bajando un poco la mano que tiene en su espalda.

—Liecthensteinnopuedehacerloa si —susurra dando un saltito.

—Y para eso vas a estar tu vigilándola —le suelta riéndose.

Suiza aprieta los ojos y se le recarga encima, un poco, escondiéndose ligeramente en su pañuelo.

—Si Liechtenstein va a bailar así con Canadá, me niego —murmura sólo para que él le oiga.

—No lo hará, ella es lista.

El rubio se detiene y levanta la cara mirándole a los ojos con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Qué insinúas?

Austria sonríe y Suiza levanta las cejas.

—No soy idiota, esto es tu culpa... tú eres el idiota —protesta sonrojado.

—A mi no me parece ser idiota —responde el moreno tranquilamente.

—Pues tu me acabas de decir a mi idiota —da un pasito atrás, como hasta hace un segundo que estaban bailando.

—Nein, he dicho que ella es lista y no hara esto.

—Eso nos hace a ti y a mi, idiotas.

—Nein, simplemente nos pone en una situación diferente.

Suiza le mira a la cara y luego niega con la cabeza.

—No sé hacer esto.

—Calma —le pide a Liechtenstein que se acerque y les pone a bailar juntos.

—Nein, nein, no hablo de bailar —admite antes de que le pongan a Liechtesntein enfrente.

—¿Entonces? —pregunta Austria, el suizo suspira mirando a Liechtenstein y negando con la cabeza, tomándola a ella de la cintura y moviendo los pies exactamente como los movía con el austriaco, mecánicamente.

Austria les muestra las posturas y movimientos esperando que entre ellos dos el factor tensión sexual no exista y se concentren mejor. Dirigiéndoles hasta que es aceptable, ambos, riñéndoles por que no siguen la música y son demasiado secos.

Cosa que seguro pasa TODO el rato y seguro los dos terminan siendo capaces de bailar como Robotina

Suiza al menos lo hace lo mejor posible, de la manera más mecánica y poco vistosa que se puede bailar, pero al final del día consiguiendo hacer cada postura y movimiento que Austria le enseña. La única manera posible en la que se equivoque es que Austria espere que haga algo diferente a lo que le ha mostrado.

Al cabo de un rato les pide que paren para que cada uno baile con él y Suiza le deja bailar a ella primero, mirándoles ligeramente pensativo.

Austria le quita algunos vicios y le muestra como moverse si acaso Canadá se mueve de otra forma.

El helvético sigue mirándoles, mordiéndose el labio, ligeramente sensibilizado.

Lo mas sutilmente que puede Austria trata de enseñarle como moverse si Canada se acerca un poco más y Suiza no se entera en realidad, viendo a Liechtenstein repentinamente muy grande, no una niña sino una señorita.

Al final Austria la suelta y le sonríe, ella le sonríe de vuelta y se va corriendo arriba como le ha pedido.

Suiza suspira mirándole con cierto aire de preocupación, Austria le mira sin saber que ocurre.

—¿Qué piensas?

—Liechtenstein ha crecido mucho...

—Ja.

—Yo no sé hacer esto, se me sale de las manos —murmura mirando el reloj.

—Por eso estoy aquí para ayudarte.

—Cada vez más, realmente no se cómo hacerlo y cada vez te pido más ayuda... Y tú sabes cómo.

—Para mi es más fácil verla con la edad que tiene realmente y lo fuerte que es.

—Es fuerte... Más aún de lo que parece.

—Ja.

Suiza suspira y niega con la cabeza.

—El chico este al menos parece ser más o menos decente —se levanta dispuesto a bailar con Austria, porque así funciona su cuadrada cabeza.

—Ja, cuando Deutschland habla de los G8 suele hablar bien de él

—Bueno, espero que así sea, inicialmente pensé que lo que le había pedido era algo peor —se le acerca sonrojándose un poco esperando a que le ponga una mano en la cintura.

—En fin —Austria se pone en la posición que tenía Liechtenstein, es decir, con las manos en sus hombros.

Suiza le mira, vacilando un poco poniéndole una mano sobre el cinturón, sobre su cadera. Austria sonríe y se incomoda un poquito, esperando a que le guíe.

El helvético se sonroja un poco más, esperando unos instantes porque ha terminado la pieza anterior y empezará una nueva.

—Está pieza me gusta mucho.

—Vals... pfff —hace los ojos en blanco empezando a moverse tensamente—, las cosas idiotas que me haces hacer.

Al cabo de unos movimientos, Austria empieza a jugar con el pelo de la nuca de Suiza quien le mira sonrojándose y con los ojos abiertos, tensándose más y moviendo la mano un poco más hacia la espalda de Austria.

Cosa que Austria aprovecha como escusa para acercársele más.

—Estás muy cerca... —susurra otra vez, tensándose más y mirando hacia las paredes.

—Un poco —responde apoyando la mejilla en la suya, ignorando el baile preestablecido. Suiza cierra los ojos y traga saliva, empezando a sudar un poco.

—E-Esto vamos a hacerlo el sábado, no me ha-has dicho cómo se hace.

—Tienes que relajarte o todos notaran que estás sonrojado, eso para empezar —responde y restriega la mejilla un poco acariciándole.

Bien, manera absolutamente perfecta de conseguir que Suiza parezca la luz que indica "Stop" en un semáforo.

Austria no le ve, claro, respirando suavemente muy cerca de su oído, con los ojos cerrados.

—Re-relajarme —traga saliva lentamente, más tenso aún, con Austria taaaaaan cerca. Se humedece los labios, bajando el ritmo del baile —. Eso...

—Mm?

—Österreich... —murmura sin saber bien qué hacer, girándose un poquito hacia su cara y terminando por acariciarle él también, rozándole la mejilla con los labios.

Austria sonríe y se separa también un poco volviéndose a él.

—Si esto va a tener más pasos, deberías mostrármelos, porque... —se interrumpe y traga saliva al ver que está tan cerca que casi puede contarle las pestañas detrás de los lentes.

—Aja?

—Vamos a tener que hacer esto enfrente de todos —cae en la cuenta abriendo los ojos más de lo normal, pensando que va a tener que bailar, esto, frente a todos, con Austria... se le acelera incluso un poco el corazón—. C-Contigo a esta distancia.

—Ja. Pero no te preocupes es muy fácil —vuelve a acercársele y le da un beso suave bajo la oreja, en el cuello—. Solo tienes que calmarte.

Suiza inclina la cabeza sin poder evitarlo y cierra los ojos con el corazón desbocado.

—C-Calmarme, como... nein, no es fácil.

—Piensa en que tú también me gustas a mi —le susurra al oído.

Ya, claro... ese comentario hace el truco y Suiza se pone más sonrojado, erizándosele la piel y pensando que esto está empezando a sentirse como algo tremendamente íntimo como para hacerlo en privado, ya no digamos en público.

—O de hecho... piensa que... Ich liebe dich —sigue. Austria está dispuesto a que a Suiza le de un infarto hoy mismo, así que cierra los ojos y se esconde valientemente en el cuello de Austria, abrazándole quien le abraza más fuerte por los hombros.

Suiza está ahora moviéndose como barquito, cambiando de un pie al otro, de lado a lado, sin realmente ritmo ni pasos ni nada, pero sin dejar de moverse de lado a lado. Que es más o menos lo que está haciendo Austria también, así que bien.

—Ashishsi —susurra con la cara metida en el maravilloso pañuelo, que Suiza recomienda a Inglaterra que recomiende a Francia poner de moda de nuevo, puesto que esconde a alguien mejor que la camisa abierta hasta el tercer boton, yiiihaaa!

Austria sonríe y se acaba la pieza por que los valses no duran para siempre. Suiza sigue haciendo barquitos igual, ¿qué estaba sonando música?

Así que el moreno decide quedarse así un ratito más también.

Hasta que repentinamente, el rubio se da cuenta de que no hay música y el está haciendo el idiota, dejando de mover los pies y hundiendo más la nariz en el pañuelo.

—Te detesto —croa con la voz apagada por la tela vacilando en si soltarle o no del abrazo.

—¿Qué pasa? —pregunta soltándole un poco para volverse a él al notarlo

—Si Lichtenstein... —empieza y vacila en lo que iba a decir—, si Canadá, le hace a Liecthenstein...

—Aja?

—Si ella... si Canadá hace con... —aprieta los ojos poniéndose histérico el solito al no encontrar una manera adecuada para decirlo—, si hace con ella lo que tú... si ella tiene los mismos problemas que tú me causas...

—¿No eres feliz?

Suiza levanta la cara y le mira.

—Was?

—¿No eres feliz? —repite mirándole a los ojos.

—¿E-eso qué tiene que ver?

—¿No quieres que ella lo sea?

—Ja, claro que quiero que lo sea —frunce el ceño—. Es lo único que quiero.

—¿Entonces qué problema tienes en lo que haga Canadá? Si le hace algo malo, estoy absolutamente seguro que vas a ser el primero en saberlo.

Suiza parpadea y mira de lado sonrojándose un poco.

—Si Canadá hace con ella lo que tú haces conmigo.. —murmura.

—Ja?

—No importa todo lo lista que sea, hay que rezar porque de verdad Canadá sea buen chico —le separa de la cintura, apretando los ojos.

—Si Canadá hace con ella lo que yo contigo, es por que es un buen chico —sonríe.

—Tú no eres un buen chico —el suizo abre los ojos mirándole con una ceja levantada.

—¿Cómo que no? —sonríe más, el cínico.

—Claro que no, tú eres insufrible, egocéntrico, cínico e impuntual... entre otras múltiples cosas —establece frunciendo el ceño.

—Esas cosas no tienen nada que ver con la bondad intrínseca.

Suiza levanta una mano y le toma de la barbilla.

—¿Bondad intrínseca? ¿Te parece que eres realmente un buen muchacho?

Austria sonríe sosteniéndole la mirada y Suiza le pasa un dedo por encima de la peca de la barbilla, poniéndose nerviosito otra vez por la distancia a la que están.

—Tú lo que eres es un cabrón.

—¡Semejante atrevimiento!

—Pues claro. No tengo idea de qué es lo que... tengo YO en la cabeza.

Austria levanta una mano y se la hunde en el pelo y Suiza cierra los ojos siguiendo el movimiento.

—Te detesto —susurra en automático.

—Mmmmm... ¿qué pasa si no te creo?

—Serás además de todas las otras cosas... un necio —Suiza haciendo una broma... ¿habrase visto? Austria sonríe de lado.

Suiza se acerca un poco y le da un beso rápido en la mejilla

—Otra prueba de todo lo que me detestas.

—Cállate.

—¿Y si no quiero?

—Claro que no quieres, con lo incordio que eres.

—Tantas palabras cariñosas me abruman.

—No son palabras cariñosas.

—¿Y cómo hacemos que lo sean?

—¿Quieres que lo sean?

—Siempre es mejor.

—Was?

—Las palabras cariñosas son mejores

Suiza traga saliva.

—¿Y bien?

—Ehhhh...

—Bueno, supongo que tras esta lección de hoy no habrá problema con bailar frente a todos, ¿verdad? —cambia de tema.

—Sí soy feliz.

Austria parpadea tomado por sorpresa.

—Creí que solo estaba feliz... —sigue Suiza y el moreno inclina la cabeza escuchándole—.Luego... Luego vino Liechtenstein y las cosas, bueno... evidentemente un perro no es compañía suficiente por décadas y décadas.

—Suerte de Liechtenstein —sonríe y le acaricia la mejilla—. Ningún perro dura décadas y décadas.

—Eran varios perros —responde mirándole y sonriendo muuuuuuuy levemente.

—Aun así, Liechtenstein es una chica lista. La primera vez que te vio ya supo que eres bueno, en vez de asustarse como todos los demás.

El helvético frunce el ceño e inclina la cabeza.

—Pues más asustada de lo que ya estaba...

Austria se encoge de hombros.

—Estaba corriendo por las calles, aterrorizada con la guerra —le mira a los ojos y el de las gafas niega con la cabeza—. Tú no estabas —responde infantilmente.

—Fue en mi boda con Ungarn —responde.

Suiza le mira con expresión indescifrable, el ceño fruncido y un poco abiertos los labios.

—¿Cómo sabes eso? —susurra.

—Ella misma me lo contó.

Se separa un poquito de él.

—Tu me dijiste que no sabías que había ido a... eso.

—Yo no te ví allí, así que nunca supe si era cierto.

—El idiota de Preussen —niega con la cabeza— y yo quería odiarla, porque era... Se parecía tanto a ti de pequeño, llorando ridículamente desconsolada en una esquina de la iglesia.

—Ella ni siquiera me dijo que eras tú, dijo que... —sonríe de lado.

—Was? —frunce el ceño

—Que un ángel de cabellos rubios y ojos verdes había ido a salvarla

—¿U-Un ángel? ¡Te estás inventando eso! —"protesta" Austria se ríe y niega.

—Ella era muy pequeña y a veces le contábamos cuentos sobre los ángeles de la guarda, recuerda que todos éramos mucho más religiosos por entonces. Al parecer su ángel no quiso decirle su nombre para que ella no descubriera que lo era, pero que era evidente por que la había ayudado aunque estaba enfadado por haber tenido que mostrarse.

Suiza sonríe un poco sintiéndose, muchos años demasiado tarde, sorprendentemente bien por haber hecho sentir a alguien a quien quiere tanto, bien en un día tan absolutamente jodido para él.

—Pues valiente comparación... —vuelve a "protestar".

—Además al final ella tenía razón —se encoge de hombros—. Debe tener el ángel más gruñón del mundo, pero...

—Yo no soy un ángel —protesta—, al contrario.

—¿Eres un demonio? —sonríe y decide que va a sentarse al sofá

—Nein, pero... un ángel, esto va de mal en peor. Dulce, un ángel —protesta sentándose junto a él.

—No se puede hacer más Herr Cruz Roja.

Suiza le medio fulmina mirándole de reojo.

—Estaban tú y el idiota de France, embarrados en sangre cada dos horas en la puerta de mi casa... a punto de morirse. Sabes perfectamente bien que SÓLO porque me molestaba que se murieran aquí, fue que hice la cruz roja.

Austria se ríe.

—La cosa es que llegó Liechtenstein y las cosas fueron considerablemente mejor —sigue con su historia cruzando la pierna y mirándose las manos.

Austria le mira de reojo, dejándole hablar.

—Y aun así... —Niega con la cabeza, porque ni siquiera sabe por qué coño sigue hablando de ese tema si ya lo habían cambiado—. No garantizo que no vaya yo a hacer el ridículo absoluto el día de tu baile.

—¿Por?

—Si te pones a... —se lleva una mano al cuello y se sonroja—, o dices cosas... pues...

—¿Te parece que he bailado contigo igual que lo ha hecho Liechtenstein? —sonríe de lado, Suiza le fulmina un poco.

—Claro que no, idiota.

—¿Por qué crees que no fue igual?

—Pues porque tú eres tú, y Liechtenstein es mi hermanita.

—¿Y además de eso?

—Pues... ¿tú eres hombre? Tú eres mi... —carraspea.

—Estoy hablando de cosas más de forma y menos de emoción.

Frunce el ceño sonrojándose más y separándose de Austria, porque el que el que AUSTRIA, el ridículo, pomposo y sentimentalote de Austria le diga que habla de cosas de FORMA y no de EMOCION a ÉL le parece un DRAMA.

—Ser hombre también es una cosa de forma —protesta de manera increíblemente estúpida.

—Aún así puedes bailar conmigo como si fuera Liechtenstein.

—Eres más alto, al principio tú tenías la mano en mi cintura, tú te mueves más suavemente, te paras más cerca y me respiras al oído molestamente... eso no lo hace Liechtenstein.

—Por supuesto que no, eso no se hace en un vals. Justamente de eso hablo.

—¿De respirarme al oído? —se sonroja y le mira de reojo.

—Ja.

—Así que lo hacías por molestarme —le acusa.

—Ja, entre otras cosas.

—Y ese día no lo vas a hacer —le mira ignorando el asunto de las otras cosas que bien que sabe qué otras cosas son, pero ignora.

—Es posible que no.

—Es posible entonces que no hagamos el completo ridículo.

—Esa posibilidad siempre cabe.

xoOXOox

Estados Unidos sale de recoger su mochila en el aeropuerto, hacia donde están los taxis... Ligeramente acojonado, no vamos a negarlo y aun con todo Bielorusia está en el aeropuerto.

El americano se rasca la cabeza al verla sin saber que hacer, ella se le acerca con determinación y el ceño fruncido, a lo que él se pone un poco en guardia, mirándola.

—Sé a lo que has venido —suelta ella sin saludo ni nada.

—Hello —saluda él metiendo los pulgares en los sostenes de la mochila.

—Has venido a follar con mi brat —le acusa mencionando a su hermano. El de las gafas frunce el ceño y traga saliva.

—Fuck —suelta como taco, no como... Corrección.

—No me gustas y me da igual cuantos besos le diste —sigue.

—Yonolediningunbeso! —chilla histérico mirando a los lados pensando ahora que quizás alguien le oyó.

—¿Insinúas que me mintió? ¡Mi brat NO me miente!

—Fuck it, bitch. Deja de gritar —susurra sonrojado.

—Niama! —niega en un grito.

El chico frunce el ceño y se le acerca un poco, levantando las manos para hacerle algo apretando los puños. Se lo piensa a la mitad y frunce más el ceño, dándose la vuelta y alejándose de ella.

Bielorusia le mira fijamente y le sigue.

—No me gusta que hayas venido a esto, no me gustas tú, aléjate de mi brat —insiste ella.

—¿Y a mi que me importa si te gusta o no?, who the hell are you para que me importe? His mom?

—Soy su siastra y me quiere mucho más que a ti, sé que por eso le acariciaste y le besaste. Está muy impresionado, pero no le importas. Él también te odia como yo.

—Pfff.. What? I HATE him! A mi me da lo mismo y... ¿Sabes? —se detiene y la mira—. Ni siquiera es capaz de querer ese tipo, es un psycho, así que no te ilusiones.

—No es un psycho. No se lo llames. A mi me quiere mucho y tú estás celoso. Nunca va a quererte.

Estados Unidos suelta una risa fuerte y ella frunce más el ceño.

—¿Celoso? Gosh... You are funny —sonríe.

—Te crees muy listo, pero a mi me ha besado muchas más veces que a ti y le gusta más —se inventa. El americano parpadea y la mira.

—Pues no parecía que supiera besar a nadie.

—Va a ir conmigo al baile —replica.

—¿Y a mi eso qué? —cara de desagrado

—Va a ir conmigo y no contigo por que a mi me quiere más y a ti solo te utiliza por que le gusta darte por el culo.

—SHUT UP! —aprieta los ojos—. ¡YO voy a darle por culo esta vez!

—No lo creo. Y además a ti te gusta que lo haga por que a ti te gusta mi brat.

—¡¿Como que no lo crees?! —chilla—. ¡Claro que si!

—Niama, por que a ti te gusta al revés, por eso tu le invitaste a tu casa.

—A mi también me gusta así, y yo voy a cogerme a tu brother, ok? Deja de decir que a mi me gusta al revés —la señala con un dedo.

—No quiero que lo hagas, quiero que te vayas a tu casa. Él ya no quiere verte, por eso estoy aquí.

—Shut UP! —protesta sacando su teléfono y marcando el de Rusia —. ¡Deja de seguirme!

—Niama —sigue siguiéndole.

Estados Unidos se lleva el teléfono al oído buscando aún más los taxis, sonriendo cuando los encuentra.

—Privet?

—Dile a tu sister que deje de seguirme —frunce el ceño—. Estoy en el fucking Moscow.

—Ah, privet! —responde al reconocerle y sonríe.

—Tu sister me sigue —protesta—. ¿Dónde nos vamos a ver?

—En el acuario.

—Fucking acuario, ¡No quiero ver a la beluga!

—Anda, ¿por qué no?

—Porque se llama América! —protesta subiéndose a un taxi—. ¿Cómo se llama el lugar? ¿Así? ¿"Acuario"?

—Belarús sabe como se va —responde mientras ella se sube al taxi por la otra puerta.

—¡Pero no quiero ir con tu sister! ¡Dile que deje de seguirme!

—Dile privet de mi parte —sonríe.

—¿Pero es que va a venir todo el tiempo?

—No lo sé —responde el ruso sinceramente.

—No!

—Puedes preguntárselo, yo no estoy ahí —propone.

—Tú eres un ridículo que te cuida tu sister como si fuera tu mommy

—Tú me has pedido ayuda para que no te siga —se devuelve.

—Ashhh! Pues es tu sister, no la mía!

—Claro, por eso me cuida a mi.

—No sabía yo que necesitabas niñera —se queja—, y más una loca que habla de besos... En serio eres raro besando y tirándotela.

—Tú eres más raro.

—¡Claro que no!

—Da —se encoge de hombros

—Fuck, commie! ¡Tú eres el raro!

—Paka, Soyedinennyye Shtaty —se despide el ruso.

—No me digas paka, si no es agradable! —se queja y le cuelga, histérico al ver que ha colgado primero sin escucharle, mirando a la chica.

Bielorusia le está mirando fijamente como una acosadora, imitando a su hermano.

—What? Deja de verme así! —con un escalofrío recordando a Rusia con la mirada.  
Ella frunce el ceño pero no deja de mirarle

—What?

—Eres raro —sentencia interpretando lo que han hablado.

—¡Los raros son ustedes!

Bielorusia niega con la cabeza sin dejar de mirarle fijamente de esa forma inquietante.

—¿Qué quieres? No voy a irme, ok? Así qué aprende a vivir con esto

Ella le fulmina y él se cruza de brazos.

—¿Te gusta tu brother?

—Dy —responde por que ella dice eso y no "Da" para decir "sí".

Estados Unidos la mira unos segundos más fijamente y luego se incomoda un poco. Ella sigue mirándole fijamente tooooodo el trayecto en taxi.

—¿Por qué te gusta?

—Es el más fuerte.

—Yo soy más fuerte que él.

—Niama.

—Claro que sí, tú no tienes idea —le mira con e ceño fruncido.

—Sí tengo, no lo eres.

—¿Cómo puedes suponer que no lo soy?

—Por que mi brat es más fuerte que tú y tú no puedes hacer lo que quieras por que si te pasas un pelo mi brat podría detenerte en todos tus estúpidos delirios de grandeza idiotas.

—Yo hago lo que quiero y le detengo a él todo el tiempo en sus ridiculeces... ¡Porque yo soy la mayor potencia del mundo!

—Él dice que tu eres un niño tonto y todo están riñéndote todo el tiempo.

—A mi todos me quieren, a él no le quiere nadie y no tiene amigos.

—Yo le quiero.

—Pues serás la única.

—Niama.

El taxi se detiene y Estados Unidos mira a la chica y sale del taxi pagando con dólares al taxista.

Ella se baja también, claro y el americano se cuelga la mochila otra vez.

—Tú también le quieres y por eso has venido a que te dé por culo —sentencia Bielorusia dándole la vuelta al taxi.

—ESONOESVERDAD! —chilla mirándola con los brazos levantados otra vez queriéndole golpear.

Ella le mira fijamente sin reaccionar, de esa forma de acosadora profesional

El chico se da la vuelta y camina hacia adentro mientras Bielorusia se queda en la puerta mirándole sin seguirle.

Estados Unidos la mira de reojo y sonríe al ver que no le sigue, sacando el teléfono otra vez y marcándole a Rusia.

—Privet?

—Where are you?

—En el acuario.

—Yo estoy aquí también.

—¡Ah, pues entra!

—Estoy en eso. ¡Tu sister se quedó afuera al fin!

—Bien por ti. Venga, desnúdate y ven, estamos en el tanque grande.

—¿Que... Que me desnude?

—Venga, voy a meterme, ahora te veo —cuelga tan feliz.

—¡¿Meterte a donde?! Russiaaaa! —histérico, le vuelve a marcar entrando, pero no contesta

Estados Unidos entra y pregunta en su precario ruso, por las belugas y tiene buena suerte, encontrándose a una chica canadiense estudiante de biología marina haciendo un post-grado, en la recepción.

El americano abraza a la chica, sonriendo y ella se incomoda un poco sin saber que ocurre. Finalmente la toma de los hombros.

—Vengo a buscar al fucking commie... Me ha dicho que está en las belugas —explica en inglés, encantado de que exista

—Ah! Se refiere a... oh! You are Mr. United States?

Él le sonríe feliz y encantado.

—Yes!

—Ah, yes... dijo que iría a las piscinas de aclimatación a ver a America. Venga conmigo, please —pide.

—Fucking commie, America es nombre de niño! —protesta yendo tras ella.

—Ah, es un ejemplar excelente, es un honor que le haya puesto su nombre —sonríe ella andando por el edificio.

—¿Un... Ho-honor? —le mira de reojo siguiéndola—. ¡Pero es hembra!

—Una hembra sana y muy bonita —responde ella asintiendo por que es una científica, de hecho esta acostumbrada a que se llamen cosas como B362-c

—¡Pero es hembra! —bufa —. ¿Qué más... Te ha dicho sobre mi?

—Si es hembra. Él dice que van a destinarla para la reproducción, pero creo que habría que destinarla para la investigación —explica—. ¿De usted? Me pidió que le ayudara.

—No le hagan caso, destínenla a investigación... Él no sabe nada —sentencia y la mira de reojo sonriéndole un poco—. ¿Nada más? God

—Dijo que tenía usted más o menos su talla, así que preparamos uno de sus trajes para usted —explica.

América sonríe un poco, sorprendido de que Rusia haya... Pensado tanto en esto.

—Good... Thanks —le sonríe y se pasa las manos por el pelo—. ¿Podría guardar mi mochila en tu locker?, no quiero que nadie la revise ni se la robe.

—Ah, encontrara unas taquillas en los vestuarios, le buscaré un candado —le sonríe y él la vuelve a abrazar.

—Thank you... Really —le sonríe encantadoramente. Ella se sonroja un poquito y le muestra la puerta en la que pone un cartel en ruso "Люди", es decir "Hombres".

—Cámbiese y ahora se lo traigo —pide ella.

—Okay... Thanks —sonríe entrando por la puerta y buscando el dichoso traje de neopreno que está sobre los bancos de madera dobladito y es todo de color rojo y tiene una bandera rusa cosida en la manga, pero tal como está doblado no se ve.

El americano frunce el ceño con el color y suspira frente a él, quitándose la chamarra y la camiseta, vacilando un poco antes de quitarse los pantalones y calzoncillos. Guarda su pistola en la mochila y se pone el traje con más o menos facilidad porque usa trajes parecidos para surfear

La chica regresa golpeando la puerta educadamente

—Pasaaa! —grita subiéndose la cremallera con el cordón largo, cada vez más nervioso.

—Le he traído el candado —se lo tiende entrando y se sonroja un poco más por que el traje se le ciñe al estadounidense y...

—Thanks —le sonríe sin enterarse, buscando una taquilla y metiendo sus cosas adentro a excepción de su camisa, pantalones y tenis que deja en una taquilla sin cantado—. Un favor... Si te preguntan ¿puedes no decirles de mi mochila y el candado? —pregunta metiendo estos en otra y cerrándolo con el candado, poniéndose la llave en la muñeca.

—Claro... ¿Puedo preguntarle que lleva en ella?

—Mis... Cosas, te juro que nada raro, es sólo que el commie me da desconfianza y prefiero que no se robe mi pasaporte.

—Ah, no se preocupe, es un poco raro, pero no creo que le hiciera daño a nadie —la chica canadiense no ha convivido mucho con él—. Si me acompaña...

Él le toma del brazo y le mira a los ojos con seriedad.

—Hey, Hey, girl. ¿Cómo te llamas?

—Sylvie.

—Silvia. Cuídate de él, ok? Está loco, es un psycho y puede matarte, ok?

Ella aparta la mirada no muy convencida y él le abraza de los hombros.

—Vamos.

—Solo estaré aquí tres meses más, luego vuelvo a casa.

—Good... Aléjate de él todo lo que puedas y si un día te hace aló me llamas y yo le mato.

La científica le mira de reojo y le parece un poco como de exagerado dramatismo.

—Ehm... OK —decide seguirle el juego señalándole un equipo de submarinismo.

—¿Eso también? Gosh, ¿el commie sabe bucear? —la mira sentándose para que le ayudé a ponérselo.

—Yes, claro que sabe —le ayuda y luego le guía de nuevo a los tanques de agua.

—¿Claro que sabe? ¿Con lo lento y torpe que es? —le sigue.

—No podría meterse en el tanque sin saber —responde mientras Rusia emerge junto con tres personas más de dentro del agua.

Estados Unidos mira a Rusia en su traje negro, para su crispación, nervioso.

—Hello.

—Privet! —saluda el ruso una vez se ha quitado la mascara y las gafas.

El americano paranoico levanta la mano para saludarle y de rasca la cabeza, pensando en los peligros de bucear con Rusia.. Y que le ahogue o algo, con lo que siempre le ha gustado el submarinismo al cabrón...

—¿Sabes cómo hacer esto? —pregunta Rusia que de hecho no tiene ni idea.

—¿Hacer qué? ¿Bucear? Yes —asiente porque sí lo ha hecho un par de veces, aunque no le gusta mucho, frunciendo el ceño aún con el traje—. Tu fucking traje es negro —comenta mientras se sienta en la orilla del tanque poniéndose las aletas que traía en la mano.

—Da —responde y vuelve a ponerse las gafas—. No te mees aquí dentro.

—What?! No me voy a mear en la alberca, commie, yo no se que suelas hacer tú —se mete el agua mojándose el pelo

Rusia sonríe y se pone en la boca el chisme de respirar, que debe tener un nombre, pero aun no se sumerge.

Estados Unidos da un par de brazadas alejándose un poco de él, tratando de tranquilizarse al ver que se mueve bastante libremente con el traje. Se pone el visor y la cosa en la boca mirándole.

Rusia levanta un pulgar para los otros tres y le hace un gesto al estadounidense con la mano para que le siga al sumergirse.

El americano traga saliva y le sigue, temiendo un poco por su vida, pero haciéndolo igual, sin vacilar.

El ruso esta en mitad de acuario donde hay dos belugas, una grande y otra más pequeña, está tentándolas con comida para que se acerquen a él.

América se acerca a el y la jodida beluga le parece muy mona. Rusia le mira y le señala la Beluga pequeña y luego a él.

Estados Unidos le muestra el dedo, protestando algo bajo el agua

Rusia sonríe de forma rara aun con el chisme en la boca y le pasa un biberón para que se lo dé y se acerque a él.

El americano lo toma mirando a la beluga y acariciándole la cabeza cuando se acerca a él, dándole el biberón.

Rusia hace un gesto hacia los otros tres buceadores quienes se alejan de ellos.

Estados Unidos le mira y frunce el ceño poniéndose en guardia, tomando más airé y pensando en una ruta de escape. Aún así, patalea mirando a la beluga y acariciándole.

El ruso le señala la beluga grande y le hace un gesto como si meciera a un niño y luego le señala a la espalda donde están dos de los buceadores y hay una compuerta.

El americano frunce el ceño sin entender pensando que se van a llevar a la grande. La compuerta se abre y la beluga pequeña se asusta y se va con la grande, que es su madre.

Estados Unidos frunce el ceño mirando a Rusia, tensándose y acercándosele hombro con hombro.

El ruso señala la compuerta y luego se señala a si mismo, mientras una beluga aun mayor, entra.

Estados Unidos frunce el ceño mirando a la belugota, teniendo temor, por que venga... Son belugas.

Rusia nada hacia el macho dándole comida también y jugando un poco con él. El americano odia al macho automáticamente, que recuerda, se llama Rusia. Se aleja un poco de ellos.

El ruso le da unos golpecitos en la cabeza al macho y se separa dejando que se acerque a las dos hembras.

Estados Unidos tiene un escalofrío otra vez, mirando a la familia feliz, teniendo un poco de náuseas.

Para su horror, la beluga bebé es bastante feliz con el macho después de los instantes de miedo, los tres buceadores les controlan y Rusia le sonríe al americano confirmando que ha ido bien.

El americano aprieta los ojos negando con la cabeza pensando en la pobre beluguita. Rusia saca una cámara y hace fotos.

Después de un rato, Estados Unidos se acerca a Rusia y le jala del brazo para que suban. Él se guarda la cámara y le sigue.

En cuanto emergen el americano se quita la máscara y le mira con cierto desagrado, Rusia se la quita también y sonríe.

—Fucking commie —murmura Estados Unidos.

—¡Ha ido muy bien! —exclama el ruso.

—¿Qué es lo que ha ido bien? —pregunta con desagrado.

—El reconocimiento —se quita las gafas y se sube a la orilla, sentándose—. Amerika estaba asustada al principio, pero no ha habido ningún problema

—Pobres belugas —murmura contrariado sentándose en la orilla—. Deja de llamarle America.

—Así se llama —responde quitándose los pies de pato—. ¿Pobres por qué?

—Solo quieres dejarla para sacar sus huevos... Dásela a la chica canadiense para investigación.

—¿Huevos? Sylvie solo quiere inyectarle una enfermedad y estudiar su evolución —responde sonriendo y poniéndose de pie—. Aun es muy pronto para decidirlo. ¿Tienes hambre? me muero de hambre.

—Inyectarle?! No! —se levanta—, si tengo hambre... No quiero comer beluguitas.

Se encoge de hombros sin saber de qué habla y empezando a andar de vuelta al vestuario.

—Noo, no, ¿en serio vamos a comer eso... Las beluguitas que son pelotitas negras? —le detiene del brazo.

—Caviar, no es beluga... —responde dejando la bombona, aletas y las gafas en su sitio.

Se quita las gafas y las aletas dándoselas y mirándole a la cara por primera vez después de aquella vez. Le mira de arriba a abajo tragando saliva mientras el ruso las pone en su sitio sin enterarse.

—Ehh... Vale, caviar —se quita los tanques y se baja el cierre nervioso.

Rusia le dirige hacia los vestuarios una vez ya han dejado las cosas en su sitio, sonriendo.

—Te gustará, es bueno.

El estadounidense le sigue, nervioso.

—Ven —el ruso se mete por una puerta que no es por la que ha salido antes.

—¿A dónde vamos? —le sigue igual.

—A las duchas.

—¿A-A las duchas? —traga saliva nervioso, siguiéndole.

—Da, mira ahí están las toallas y aquí el jabón —le señala y se mete a un recinto donde, para el horror del americano, están todas las duchas juntas sin compartimentos individuales, así en plan vestuarios del campo de futbol. Abre una de ellas regulando la temperatura del agua.

—Eh... Russia... —vacila el americano.

—¿Da? —pregunta metiéndose bajo el agua y quitándose el traje de neopreno tan tranquilo por que es así, no entiende la... controversia de la situación.

—Ehhh... —se sonroja Estados Unidos le mira de pies a cabeza teniendo muchas dificultades, mordiéndose un poquito el labio y abriendo una ducha con agua HELADA.

Rusia empieza a lavarse e inclina la cabeza mirándole cuando nota el sonrojo. El americano le mira de reojo y se mete a la ducha apretando los ojos temblando.

—Piensa e cosas tristes, piensa en la beluga asesinada... Piensa en Russ... Nonononono! —se repite a si mismo, por que el estadounidense suele pensar en Rusia cuando quiere distraerse)

—Estás incomodo —suelta Rusia en voz alta—. ¿Por qué?

—NOESTOYNADA! —chilla

—Da, estás incomodo —repite.

Estados Unidos sufre bajo la ducha tratado de no oírle.

—America, c'mon... You're awesome... C'mon —sigue rojo como tómate. Rusia sigue mirándole fijamente de esa manera en plan acosador profesional muy parecida a la de su hermana, pero con un talento natural inimitable mientras se lava la cabeza.

Lo cual para el americano no sirve de nada en absoluto, si no que, de hecho, empeora la situación. Se lava la cabeza tratando de cantar algo y luego le da la espalda pensando que tiene que quitarse el traje.

—¿Es por que estoy desnudo? —pregunta Rusia por que realmente no entiende el problema, pensando que a veces la gente se pone nerviosa alrededor de Francia cuando está desnudo.

Estados Unidos traga saliva otra vez tomando aire profundamente y bajándose el traje de neopreno, en problemas igual, pero de espaldas a Rusia, sin contestarle.

El ruso sigue todo el movimiento mirándole de forma descarada y deteniéndose hasta de lavarse.

El estadounidense le mira de reojo y cuando ve como está mirándole se sonroja aún más, llevándose una mano a las regiones vitales.

—Fuck... Fuckery fuck —susurra apretando los ojos.

Rusia está ligeramente colapsado por que se acaba de acordar a qué ha venido exactamente y qué pasó la última vez...

El americano se lava rápidamente, aún de espaldas a Rusia, mirándole de reojo de vez en cuando, con Florida bastante más animado de lo que hubiera querido y sigue mirándole insistentemente porque nunca suele darle la espalda a Rusia aunque America, cariño, no sé exactamente dónde quieres que lleve un arma... lo máximo que podría hacer sería arrancar un grifo de la ducha... ok, bien, vale.

El ruso le pone la mano en el culo en un impulso misterioso y absolutamente evidente.

Estados Unidos da un salto de tres metros sin esperárselo, girándose a él con los ojos muy abiertos y Rusia vuelve a mirarle de arriba abajo descaradamente, a lo que el americano se sonroja más con Florida cada vez más feliz.

—¡¿Qué haces?!

El ruso sigue mirándole con cara de depredador, acordándose aun más de lo que pasó con especial hincapié en el momento en que tenía a Florida entre sus manos y America no estaba gritando de horror.

El chico sigue mirándole con los ojos abiertos y la respiración agitada, pegado a la pared.

En cuanto habla/grita inclina la cabeza volviendo un poco en sí.

—Estás excitado —suelta por si alguien no se había enterado todavía, spasibo, Russia, una aportación muy inteligente y necesaria

El americano HISTERICOLOCOPERDIDO le mira a Kamchatka que no está del todo tranquila pero no... no, lo siento, no funciona este tipo de cosas con él. Es decir, le ha afectado el recuerdo un poco, pero... ya que le ha picado, aprovechando el estado de histerialocuraperdición, se acerca a él.

Estados Unidos se sonroja más aún al darse cuenta de que Rusia no esta tan excitado y entra en un poco más de pánico cuando se le acerca.

Rusia se le echa encima para besarle contra la pared del fondo, abriendo otra ducha al apoyarse sobre el grifo por que no entiende lo que pasa, por que hasta ahora él creía que lo que le excitaba eran los besos "esos raros".

Estados Unidos abre los ojos como platos y Florida es mucho más feliz esta vez, hace un sonido gutural ahogado y le mete la lengua en la boca a Rusia, peleando contra la de él, en pánico porque además le tensa mucho que Rusia no esté igual.

Bueno, cariño no tienes de que preocuparte, tu lengua le está mandando a su cerebro de psycho las ordenes adecuadas ahora al recordarle como funciona el asunto ese de los besos raros.

Y muy muy sorprendido, sin saber ni que hace, Estados Unidos vuelve a levantar una mano acariciándole el pecho y el abdomen hasta Kamchatka.

Lo que hace, evidentemente, que America pueda notar como ya no tiene nada de qué preocuparse al respecto de quien está excitado y quien no, aunque estamos echando de menos la sangre.

Es decir, lo siguiente es que Rusia le suelte la boca y le muerda en el cuello o en el hombro o algo parecido... Pero MORDER mientras, por supuesto, sigue aprisionándolo contra la pared de la ducha con todo su cuerpo.

Estados Unidos... En serio, no trae muchas neuronas en este momento que sean funcionales.

* * *

_Disculpad, un poquito más de Austria y Suiza y ya volvemos con los protegonistas. Hay mucha gente interesada en el baile, yo te digo, espera a ver lo que pasa ahora en Moscú, creo que los siguientes capítulos son mis favoritos..._


	11. Chapter 11

Cuando Rusia le muerde aprisionándole bajo el agua, Estados Unidos hace un movimiento que cambia de golpe el termostato haciendo que les caiga a los dos encima un chorro de agua helada... Que hace al ruso separarse quedándose sin aire y mirando la ducha y al estadounidense subir una mano, poniéndola en el pecho de Rusia, separándole.

El ruso fulmina a la ducha como si tuviera la culpa de algo el americano le mira con ojos muy muy abiertos, tragando saliva, con la respiración súper agitada y aún con la mano en el pecho de Rusia, quien vuelve a mirarle con las manos a ambos lados de su cabeza.

A Estados Unidos le rugen las tripas y mira a Rusia los ojos. Se lleva la otra mano al hombro de donde le sale un poco de sangre.

—Tengo hambre.

—Yo también —se pasa una mano por el pelo aun medio descolocado y el milagro del agua abundante y el jabón está tapando el olor de la sangre.

El estadounidense le mira pensando que Rusia es jodidamente atractivo, vacilando y empujándole un poco más con la mano, esta vez sin caricia, aunque sin bestialidad.

El ruso se aparta, sonríe y se va a por una toalla por que tiene frío. El americano recarga las dos manos en la pared dejando que el agua fluya un poco, tratando de calmarse, respira do lentamente. Sale unos minutos después con la mano presionada sobre su herida.

Mientras el ruso se está vistiendo.

—Bueno, tú que te crees, vampiro o what? —pregunta con el ceño fruncido, pasando a su lado sonrojado aún pero un poco (muy poco) más tranquilo. Abre la taquilla donde está su ropa.

—¿Vampiro? —pregunta inclinando la cabeza mientras se ata una bota, con una toalla en su cuello, un poco despeinado.

America se pone los calzoncillos sintiéndose tremendamente más tranquilo con ellos, presionando la herida un poco con la toalla.

—Me mordiste —protesta poniéndose los pantalones y mirándole de reojo.

—Ah, da. Por que tu sangre es rara —explica acabando de atarse la botas, poniéndose su jersey de cuello alto.

Estados Unidos se quita la toalla de encima poniéndose su camiseta, tratando de mirarse la mordida.

—Todo esto es raro —murmura tomando la llave con la que guardo su mochila.

Cuando levanta la toalla el olor viaja prácticamente de forma inmediata que hace que Rusia deje de peinarse y parpadee un poco.

El americano abre la puerta de la taquilla sacando su chamarra y su mochila, sin darse cuenta del problema.

—Ehh... Russia —le llama mientras se pone la chaqueta.

Rusia le mira cuando le llama, con la vista un poco nublada por el olor que emana de su hombro.

—Eh... ¿Tienes un... Me prestas tu peine? —levanta el brazo del hombro herido y se señala el pelo todo despeinado.

—Da —le pasa su peine de plástico de la Agencia espacial federal rusa con su simbolito y la banderita.

Estados Unidos mira el peine con MUCHO desagrado y vacila un poco, tomándolo con el brazo mordido, asumo yo, emanando aroma.

—Se dice "Spasibo", cerdo capitalista —suelta Rusia poniéndose su bufanda y moviendo los pies para contenerse. Lo que sirve de lindo recordatorio al americano de lo mucho que le odia.

Le mira mientras se peina por que está claro que no es consciente de lo que hace el olor taladrándole el cerebro perpetuamente para ir (aun más) a saciar sus instintos primarios.

Es decir, están en la situación inversa, antes era Estados Unidos el que estaba excitado y Rusia el que no entendía... Ahora es al revés. Para explicarlo de alguna forma, a América le excita que Rusia este desnudo y a Rusia le excita que América este sangrando

Estados Unidos frunce el ceño y le mira con más desagrado aún.

—Fucking thank you, commie Of shit —protesta mirándole y extendiendo el peine hacia él, notando algo raro pero sin estar seguro.

Rusia lo toma de regreso, guardándoselo sin mirarle, pensando que quiere salir a fuera para oler la ciudad y el aire fresco.

—What's wrong? —pregunta mirándole el a los ojos, cerrándose la chamarra.

—Wrong? —repite mirándole y las piernas le tiemblan un poco por que la humedad está concentrando el olor, esperando de pie junto a la puerta ahora.

El estadounidense le mira de arriba a abajo y se cuelga la mochila después de guardar la pistola en su chaqueta.

El ruso mueve sus dedos de forma tensa y se lleva el grifo, sacándolo de un paragüero.

Estados Unidos frunce más el ceño, incomodándose y cuando se le acerca y revuelve la mochila en su hombro, Rusia empieza a respirar más lentamente y se humedece los labios, aun esperando.

América se detiene a un metro de él, le mira de arriba a abajo de nuevo y luego cae en la cuenta.

—It's the blood!

—¿La hueles? —pregunta en un tono grave.

—No, pero tu sí, por eso estás actuando all creepy —mira el tubo en su mano—. Ni sueñes que vas a hacerme algo con eso.

Rusia sonríe muy lentamente con sonrisa de tiburón, Estados Unidos le mira un segundo más y termina por pasar junto a él, empujando la puerta y saliendo de ahí.

La bocanada de aire entra por la gran nariz del ruso y le hace parpadear y volver un poco en sí, pasándose una mano por el pelo mojado, siguiendo al americano.

—¿A dónde vamos? —pregunta una vez fuera.

—A comer —responde el ruso, literal.

—Yes, eso ya lo sé... ¿a dónde vamos?

—A la plaza roja a tomar caviar —responde saludando a la gente de la entrada mientras salen.

Estados Unidos hace los ojos en blanco, pensando que esto no es justo, al final él no le llevó a comer hamburguesas.

—¿Y después?

—No quieres ir a mi casa así que a donde quieras —le mira de reojo.

—Claro que no quiero ir a tu casa, ya te dije que no soy idiota y no confío en tí ni un poquito —le mira de reojo y piensa un segundo en lo que ha pasado un rato antes en las duchas. Se pasa una mano por el pelo aun pareciéndole extraño estar aquí—. Ehh... quieres hacer algo antes de... bueno...

—¿Antes de qué? —pregunta Rusia andando por la calle, mirándole de reojo.

—Pues de lo otro —responde como si fuera obvio (que lo es, discúlpame Rusia).

—Comer —responde el más alto. América bufa.

—Ok... entonces no quieres hacer nada. Iremos a un hotel y ya —se pone los pulgares en las correas de la mochila y se mira de reojo la camiseta, pensando que está mejor así—. Y... ¿comes comúnmente en ese lugar del caviar?

—Podemos hacer otra cosa, no sé que es lo que quieres, eres muy extraño —confiesa. El estadounidense gira la cabeza hacia él y frunce el ceño.

—No sé qué es lo que te parece extraño, tú te lo inventas, sólo pregunté si íbamos a hacer algo más.

—Todo el tiempo te enojas conmigo y la mayoría de las veces no entiendo por qué —le suelta entrando al metro.

Estados Unidos parpadea pensándoselo, descolocado, además.

—No estoy enojado contigo, sólo pregunté que si haríamos algo, por hacer plática, porque no sé de qué hablarte... y tú me sueltas que soy extraño.

—Por que eres extraño, nunca tengo que llevar a nadie a comer ni a hacer nada, tú eres el que quiere y no sé como se hace —explica.

—¿Nunca vas a comer con nadie? —le mira de reojo incomodándose un poco con eso de "tengo que llevarte".

—Como en casa con mis hermanas y con los bálticos —sonríe—. Aunque a veces no estamos todos.

—No, no... no comer en tu casa con los que TIENEN que comer contigo, hablo de ir a comer con alguien —le mira—, por pasar tiempo con ese alguien y hablar —ahora se incomoda pensando que el no esta seguro de QUERER pasar tiempo con Rusia.

Rusia se lo piensa.

—A veces voy a comer con mi presidente —responde sin entender el asunto. Estados Unidos niega con la cabeza.

—Ese no vale —sentencia metiéndose a un vagón del metro al lado de Rusia.

—A veces cuando hay una reunión o estamos en un G8 voy a comer con Japonsiya o con Canada... a veces también voy con Germaniya, pero pocas veces por que Italiya siempre está nervioso.

—¿Ellos quieren ir contigo o van contigo porque les das miedo, o se sienten comprometidos, o los obligas? —El americano haciendo un esfuerzo por entenderle, sorprendentemente, sin especial burla o malicia

Rusia frunce el ceño y le mira.

—No les doy miedo y no les obligo —miente... bueno, no miente por que no sabe la verdad, pero si la supiera mentiría.

Estados Unidos frunce el ceño porque sabe que eso es mentira y porque en alguna medida querría el darles tanto miedo como les da el ruso.

—Entonces si lo sabes hacer, ¿qué es lo que te parece tan extraño?

—Tu no has venido a una reunión —responde y se levanta para bajar en la parada.

—No, he venido a verte —responde frunciendo el ceño—. ¿Alguien viene algún día a verte?

Se lo piensa.

—Mi sestra.

—¿Y no comes con ella?

—Da, en casa, con mi otra sestra y los bálticos —responde por que le parece que están en un bucle, saliendo del metro.

—No, commie... fuera, comer en la calle, ir a comer con alguien por gusto, que no sea en una reunión.

—Net —niega con la cabeza. Estados Unidos le mira ligeramente impresionado.

—Wow..

—¿Y tú? —le mira sin saber qué le impresiona.

—Yo voy tooodo el tiempo con gente, a mi no me gusta estar solo —confiesa sin notarlo.

—¿Por que no? —pregunta entrando al restaurante

—Pues porque es mucho más divertido hablar con alguien, y contar historias y chistes, y reírte, y decirles que hiciste en el día y que te hagan sentir mejor cuando estás cansado o triste —se encoge de hombros mirando el lugar y pensando que es feo, anticuado y... ruso.

—Oh, ¿haces todo eso? —pregunta pidiendo la mesa que ha reservado en la mañana.

—Pues... sí, no entiendo cómo puedes vivir tú sin hacerlo, ¿qué haces en todo el día?

—Lo que quiero —sonríe de forma inquietante. Estados Unidos frunce el ceño.

—Yo también hago lo que quiero.

—Tu obligas a las personas a que vayan contigo para hacer lo que quieres.

—¡No! Yo no las obligo, van conmigo porque les gusta —frunce el ceño y le mira a la cara.

—¿Y si no les gusta?

—Pues entonces no vendrían, viene quien quiere —creo que no van a entenderse en esto nunca.

—Así que si no vienen no haces lo que quieres.

—Pues si no viniera nadie, lo haría solo, pero siempre suele venir alguien

Rusia le mira fijamente sin decir nada y el americano sostiene la mirada tratando de entender cómo es que no lo necesita

—Conmigo siempre viene quien YO quiero —responde el ruso.

—Seguro los obligas, no conozco a nadie que quiera ir contigo a ningún lado —se encoge de hombros mirando el menú.

—Tú estás aquí —sonrisa de tiburón y el estadounidense se revuelve un poquito en su asiento.

—Porque yo soy awesome.

—Eso no tiene nada que ver —responde llamando al camarero, nótese que no ha negando el hecho.

—Tiene todo que ver —sonríe un poco —. ¿Hay hamburguesas aquí?

—Net, vas a probar el caviar de beluga —responde en plan "y me importa una mierda lo que digas" volviéndose al camarero—. Mi tovarisch y yo vamos a tomar caviar de beluga con... —le mira—. ¿Qué vas a beber?

—Yo no soy tu tovarisch —protesta frunciendo el ceño —. Cocacola.

Rusia mira a Estados Unidos cuando pide cocacola y se vuelve al camarero.

—Champán dulce para los dos —decide, el estadounidense parpadea y le mira frunciendo el ceño.

—No puedes tomar cocacola con el caviar —responde Rusia que tiene mucho mejor gusto que el americano con la comida, después de todo, a America le educó Inglaterra.

—Sí puedo tomar cocacola con lo que quiera —se cruza de brazos mirándole fijamente.

—El champán se parece a la cocacola —responde encogiéndose de hombros.

—¿En qué se parece a la cocacola? —pregunta mirándole con cara de "no me jodas, sí se a qué sabe el champán"

—Es dulce y tiene burbujas —responde como si fuera evidente.

—Pues será en lo único que se parece —se quita la chaqueta sin pensarlo colgándola en el respaldo del asiento.

—Frantsiya dice en su libro que el caviar y el champán son afrodisíacos —¿en serio Rusia? ¿en serio vas a hablar de esto? Ok, la mandíbula de Estados Unidos hace "clang!" al chocar con el borde de la mesa.

—A-Afrodisi... —se sonroja y traga saliva—, no son esas cosas que… que sirven para... que...

—No estoy seguro, nunca me lo han resultado —sigue como si nada. El estadounidense se revuelve en su asiento mirando a su plato.

—Ehh... no sabía que hubieras leído el libro de France —murmura flipando un poco aun.

—Da, pero no habla de cosas importantes. ¿Tú no lo has leído?

—¿De qué cosas importantes? —le mira tratando de no contestar la pregunta, porque claro que lo ha leído, especialmente después de este descubrimiento infernal que es que le guste Rusia.

—De hacer que la gente te quiera. Solo dice cosas para tener sexo y Frantsiya se complica mucho la vida —les traen los platos.

Estados Unidos le mira unos instantes a la cara, recordando la película de Aladdin, en donde el genio indica que no puede devolver a nadie de la vida, ni matar a nadie... ni hacer que la gente te quiera.

—¿Tú quieres hacer que la gente te quiera?

—¿Tú no? —inclina la cabeza mirándole. Estados Unidos parpadea mirándole a los ojos y se lo piensa.

—Pueeees... no había pensado en eso —admite. Rusia sonríe feliz y empieza a comer.

Estados Unidos que se MUERE de hambre, le mira comer y piensa que esto es más o menos como para taparse una muela. Se sirve varios panecitos con bastante caviar, pensando en la pobre beluguita que tuvo la suerte de no ser zampada por el trogloda este comedor de beluguitas bebés... DEVORA los panes (que además para su odio absoluto, le parece que están buenos), tomando un poco de vino y relajándose un poco.

—Bueno y ¿tú algún día te ríes?

—¿Reírme? —le mira sin entender

—Sí, sabes... JAJAJA, como Santa.

—Creo que sí —responde después de pensárselo.

—¿Crees que sí? God, Russia... en serio, ¿cómo vives sin hablar con la gente y sin reírte? —pregunta inclinando la cabeza.

—Sí hablo con gente y si me río —responde—. Germaniya es mi tovarisch.

—Oh, Germany... —asiente—, el es serio. ¿Te gustan los juegos de video?

—Yo inventé el tetris —sonríe y Estados Unidos abre la boca GENUINAMENTE impresionado.

—Are you fucking kidding me? ¡Yo jugué muchísimo tetris en mi Gameboy! —ok, cosas que marcarán la vida de América para siempre.

—Da, Alekséi Pázhitnov lo presentó en junio del ochenta y cuatro en La academia de las ciencias cuando aún éramos la Unión Soviética —le sonríe—. ¿Te gustaba?

América nunca jamás supo antes que en ruso se decía TETЯIS The Soviet Mind Game... JAMÁS lo hubiera jugado.

—Ehhh... —aprieta los ojos pensando que CLARO que le gustaba y le gustaba mucho. ¿A quién coño no le gustaba el tetris en los ochenta? Rusia acaba de impresionar mucho MUCHO a América.

—Aunque entonces tú yo nos llevábamos muy mal, eras intratable.

—¿Yo? Tú eras imposible... —le mira y piensa que SIGUE siendo imposible y se siguen llevando muy mal, a pesar del... bueno... otro asunto.

—Es raro, por que en realidad te gustan muchas cosas que a mi me gustan.

—A ti te gustan cosas que a mi me gustan.

Rusia parpadea por que eso es lo que acaba de decir él, aunque para el americano no es lo mismo.

—Te gusta el caviar? —pregunta acordándose de golpe.

Estados Unidos tiene un pan con una doble ración en la boca y se está lamiendo un par de pelotitas que se le han quedado en los dedos cuando Rusia le hace la pregunta y le mira con cara de culpable.

Rusia sonríe.

—No —se apresura a decir muy muy tarde en la vida—. Prefiero las hamburguesas.

—Por eso estás gordo —pataplasca, aquí las sueltan como puños y sin previo aviso, es que estaba siendo muy bueno con él... y sí le odia.

—Yonoestoygordo! —protesta llevándose las manos al estómago, y... sonrojándose. El estadounidense también le odia, sólo que desgraciadamente es propenso a que se le olvide.

Rusia sonríe de forma inquietante y medio de vencedor entrecerrando los ojos. De tanto en tanto tienen que molestarse un poco el uno al otro.

—Fuck you and your fucking caviar, es un asco —se cruza de brazos sonrojado aún, desviando la mirada—. Con razón no tienes amigos.

—En realidad es algo que no se les puede dar a los niños por que nunca les gusta, es de paladar adulto —toma un poco de champán.

—Go to hell, I'm not a kid! —grita con voz grave frunciendo el ceño y mirándole agresivamente.

Rusia le mira fijamente poniéndose un poco en guardia. Estados Unidos aprieta el puño y levanta la mano lentamente, tomando su copa.

—Sírveme más.

Rusia toma el champán y se sirve a si mismo primero sin dejar de mirarle, al acecho. Al americano se le oscurece un poco la mirada, mientras arruga más la frente.

Le sirve mirándole fijamente a los ojos.

—Psycho —murmura el de las gafas sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos.

—Cerdo —responde entrecerrando un poco los ojos y bajando la botella antes de que el champán rebase.

Estados Unidos se acerca la copa a los labios y le da un trago más.

—La champán dulce sí me gustó —concede mirando de reojo la botella, revisando que de verdad no esté en ruso.

—Es francés —responde.

—I know... pero a ti también te gusta. Es como... el espacio.

—Da

—Tú a mi no me gustas, no eres mi amigo y nunca te voy a querer, ok? —aclara vaciando su copa con el ceño fruncido.

Rusia levanta las cejas y el americano le sostiene la mirada.

—What?

—Angliya dice siempre eso a Frantsiya —se encoge de hombros, Estados Unidos se tensa frunciendo el ceño.

—Tú tampoco eres mi amigo, ni vas a quererme —repite algo que ha hablado con Molly ya, en la semana—. Tú no sabes lo que es ser un amigo y menos querer a alguien.

—Yo soy amigo de Germaniya y de los bálticos y quiero a mis hermanas —replica como si eso fuera una ofensa personal.

—Bien, pues yo estoy seguro de que tú a mi no vas a quererme, así que yo que sí sé qué es eso, no voy a quererte a ti —replica América.

—Yo a ti te odio, me caes mal, siempre haces cosas molestas.

Estados Unidos le mira a los ojos unos instantes y frunce el ceño, levantándose.

—Vámonos.

Rusia no se mueve y pide la cuenta mientras el americano frunce el ceño sin saber que hacer, murmura algo por lo bajo y se dirige a la puerta.

El ruso se espera a que le traigan la cuenta y paga acabándose el champán para el absoluto desquiciamiento de América por que esto es una lucha de poder y siente que ha ganado demasiadas seguidas Rusia, así que lo único que puede controlar es lo que hace él.

Ya que estamos, Rusia le pregunta al camarero sobre qué hacer ahora antes de ir a tirárselo y hablan un poco.

Estados Unidos ha salido antes a tomar aire y está histérico porque Rusia le pone histérico. Y más aún cuando hablan de cosas de sentimientos y cosas así, porque hasta hoy, América sólo suele rodearse de la gente a quien quiere, que le quiere y en quien confía, y él está plenamente consciente de lo psycho que es Rusia, pero no deja de ponerle histérico.

—Me ha dicho Piotr que te lleve a tomar un helado, o al cine —comenta saliendo—. Yo le he dicho que tú me dijiste que querías un beso e ir al cine el otro día y me ha dicho que lo haga

El chico le mira a la cara descolocado... pensando que Rusia es como un maldito robot o algo así, como salir con Sheldon Cooper pero peor. (No seas tan duro que se está esforzando... es que si hiciera lo que él quiere ibas a acabar encadenado a una furgoneta, cariño)

—Un helado, vamos por un helado —le mira guardando se las manos en los bolsillos de la chaqueta.

—Vale —le señala hacia un lugar en la plaza roja—. ¿Vas a ir a Viena la semana que viene entonces?

Estados Unidos empieza a caminar hacia allá, pateando una piedrecita en el suelo.

—Yes. Tú también, ¿no? Me ha dicho tú sister la loca que vas a ir con ella.

—Da, ella me pidió ser su pareja —suspira por que siempre le pasa lo mismo—. ¿Con quién vas a ir tú?

—Y-yo... con Canada —responde tras unos instantes de pánico y luego se ilumina acordándose y relajándose mucho—. Ahh! No no, no es cierto... ¡voy con la chica esa que hace chocolate!

—¿La chica que hace chocolate? Shveytsariya? —pregunta y hemos de decir que está preguntando por Suiza.

Estados Unidos parpadea sin tener IDEA de quien habla... mientras Suiza fulmina a Rusia en algún lugar del mundo.

—Ehhh... no sé quien sea Shveyveyreveiriya o como sea que le has dicho, pero yo hablo de la chica esta... la que se lleva con Netherland.

—Ah, Bel'giya... no va ella con Gollandiya? —pregunta mirándole mientras llegan a la heladería. Y ahí tenemos, señoras y señores, a los enemigos mortales en plan marujas cotilleando

—Ella! Belgium! No, va conmigo... ella me invitó —sonríe agradeciendo en estos momentos que le haya invitado—. ¿Tú no te cansas de ir a todos lados con tu sister?

—Da, pero ella no quiere ir con Litva, así que viene conmigo y Pol'sha siempre me amenaza con convertir Varshava en mi capital... es un chico divertido —sonríe.

—¿Con convertir a Warsaw en tu capital? Poland es ese chico que se viste de niña, no?

—Da, a veces está en casa también, con Litva... dice cosas divertidas —explica pidiendo un helado de vainilla.

—¿Cosas divertidas? ¿Como cuáles? —el cotilla, pide en inglés un helado de chocolate con chispas de chocolate.

—Como lo de Varshava, y habla así muy raro y a veces trae a su pony.

Estados Unidos se ríe un poco con el pony, Rusia le mira y levanta las cejas.

—What?

El ruso sigue mirándole fijamente y con intensidad un poco abrumadora por que América se está riendo, riéndose con algo que ha dicho él, no de haber hecho el ridículo o para molestarle ni por algo que haya hecho Canadá o Inglaterra que es cuando suele reírse. Hay algo en ello que le ha gustado.

—Oh, c'mon —el estadounidense suele olvidar, en serio con quien habla o que odia a Rusia, aunque seguro en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se lo recuerda. Le da un golpecito en el hombro con el dorso de la mano—. ¿Hablas en serio con lo del pony?

—Da, una vez lo trajo... lo había teñido de rosa —responde por que le llamó mucho la atención, poniéndose un poco en guardia con el golpe sin saber si eso es o no una agresión, por que el americano no parece estar en guardia.

—¿De rosa? —se ríe un poquito otra vez—, what the fuck no te creo!

—Da —sonríe un poco nerviosamente sin entender que sucede, como contagiado de la risa—. Y una vez, en la segunda guerra mundial le degollé uno de los que tuvo en frente suyo y le obligué a mirar mientras me lo comía —ahí Rusia rompiendo el encanto.

Estados Unidos deja de reírse ipso facto mirándole a la cara con asco.

—Maaan, you freak! —frunce el ceño —. Eso es maligno de tu parte, ¿ves? ¿Ves por qué te odio?

Rusia le mira un poquito desconsolado y se sonroja un poco dejando de sonreír

—Se le olvida a uno por un segundo que eres un psycho y BOOM! ¡Sacas una locura como esas! —le da un lametazo a su helado sin dejar de mirar a Rusia con asco.

—No es una locura, él decía que era su arma secreta.

—Era un PONY, fucking commie, ¡¿qué pony va a ser un arma secreta?! —protesta negando con la cabeza—, Urgh. olvídalo.

Rusia sigue avergonzado por que Alemania nunca le dijo que estaba mal.

Estados Unidos se sienta en una de las mesitas de afuera de la heladería, mirando el helado de Rusia, preguntándose si está bueno.

Rusia se sienta comiéndoselo y pensando en el asunto del pony mientras el estadounidense sigue mirando su helado de vainilla, devorando el suyo con todo y galletita en un par de minutos.

—Yo creo que estábamos en guerra y fue para asustarle y desmoralizarle —susurra defendiéndose el ruso. Estados Unidos le mira e inclina la cabeza.

—Maan, el pobrecito de Poland fue el más jodido en esa guerra —replica y le mira a los ojos... y levanta las cejas—. Bueno y Japan... en fin, todos hacemos cosas así en las guerras —Estados Unidos disculpando a Rusia... jo-der—. Aún así está mal y ya no debemos hacerlo.. así que please, no te comas otra vez ningún pony rosa, ok? —vacila un instante—, ni a la beluguita.

—No, la beluga ya está bien, ahora tiene que crecer.

—Pues raro sería que se encogiera —se ríe de su propio chiste.

—Pensaba que estaría más extraña, pero Rossiya es su papá y ha ido bien —sigue el ruso sin entender de qué se ríe por que es absolutamente cierto que sería raro que se encogiera. Ok, otra vez Estados Unidos se deja de reír en un instante.

—¿Ru... Russia es su papá?, lehaspuestoAmericaaunahijade Russia... no no no no! —aprieta los ojos—. Russiaaaa!

—Da, es el macho alfa de la manada, pero es un macho joven, así que cuando ella crezca será otra de sus parejas.

"Cómo traumatizar a Estados Unidos en cinco pasos", por Rusia.

—Ok... ok, America, olvídate de la beluga —sentencia aun con los ojos apretados, para si mismo mientras extiende una mano y pone un dedo en la orilla del helado de donde estaba a punto de chorreársele a Rusia y luego se lleva el dedo a los labios.

Rusia le mira y parpadea cuando hace eso.

—¿Quieres? —toma una cucharada y le ofrece. Estados Unidos levanta las cejas... jo, Rusia eso no se vale, no se vale ofrecerle HELADO.

—Oh... Yo... bueno, una probada no estaría mal —mira el helado y se relame un poco los labios.

Rusia le acerca la cuchara hacia los labios. Estados Unidos parpadea descolocado, pensando por un momento que quizás el ruso le saca los ojos con la cuchara o algo. Quizás se la clave en la garganta... o quizás le dé un poco de su helado. Se acerca a él y abre la boca y si alguien los viera pensaría que esto es un chiste.

Rusia le acerca la cuchara a la boca con cuidado, el estadounidense le mira a los ojos y se acerca más a la cuchara metiéndosela a la boca.

El ruso le sostiene la mirada mientras sostiene la cuchara y se le ralentiza la respiración. El americano... pues se come el helado, alejándose de la cucharita y lamiéndose los labios de manera ligeramente obscena.

El de la bufanda se relame también por el reflejo de espejo, sin ni siquiera darse cuenta.

El estadounidense se levanta de golpe mirando a Rusia a la cara... y por alguna misteriosa razón que no creo que entienda ni él, le besa en los labios.

El ruso se deja llevar notando el sabor de la vainilla muy agradable, América a su vez, lo que nota es que Rusia tiene la lengua fría... creo que es una cuestión de las super potencias esto de que el mundo esté de cabeza y no estén prestando atención.

Después de lametearle la boca... El de las gafas se separa mirándole a los ojos y relamiéndose los labios.

Rusia le mira sin aliento y sonríe. Estados Unidos frunce un poco el ceño con la sonrisa, sin entenderla pero... le sonríe también levantando una mano y rascándose la cabeza.

—This is fucking weird —confiesa riéndose un poco.

El ruso sonríe más no de manera amenazadora y el americano se ríe un poco más al verle la cara. No de manera burlona sino de forma como... De "esto es raro!" nerviosito.

Rusia toma otra cucharada de helado y le mira con la cuchara en la boca. América sonríe sin dejar de mirarle mientras siguen en una especie de silencio espeso, pero cómplice, para nada incómodo.

Finalmente toma otra cucharada y se la ofrece, por que quizás Rusia no le acaricia, pero hace cosas raras.

Estados Unidos se acerca y la toma, sonriendo un poco.

—No me llames gordo —indica con la boca llena

—Te estás comiendo todo mi helado —responde sonriendo y mirándole.

—Solo dos cucharadas, no seas exagerado...

Rusia se come otra cucharada y le da la última.

—Thanks! —murmura empezando a pensar que esto es demasiado—. ¿Quieres otro?

—Net.

América se encoge de hombros y mira hacia la plaza roja, rascándose la cabeza y sonriendo un poco.

—¿Hay algún parque de diversiones en Moscow? —pregunta de la nada.

—Da, el Kulturi, está por allí —señala en la dirección.

—Quizás vaya mañana —sentencia poniéndose la manos detrás de la nuca.

—¿Te gustan los parques de atracciones? —pregunta sorprendido Estados Unidos se gira a mirarle.

—Are you kidding me?

—Claro, las montañas americanas! —sonríe (y de hecho esa es la forma en que los rusos llaman a las montañas rusas).

—¿A ti te gustan? —pregunta mirándole.

—¡Claro! Antes que de hubiera montañas americanas montábamos estructuras de madera y nos deslizábamos en trineo por las montañas —explica, ya que es por eso que el resto de europeos les llama montañas rusas y de donde sacaron la idea Jonh Miller para ponerles ruedas y usarlas en verano.

—Pues fue una idea bastante... awesome. ¿Tienes rollercoasters buenas en este?

—Bueno, no es de las mas grandes del mundo, pero da —y algunos opinan que debe dar bastante miedo por que es como de los años cincuenta.

—Oh! Awesome! Iré mañana, ¿quieres venir? —le sonríe tan tranquilo él.

—Da —decide después de un instante, pensando que quería ir a Berlin, pero ya ira en tres días al baile en Viena.

Estados Unidos traga saliva y mira de nuevo a la plaza.

—Okaaaay... Pues vámonos, no?

—Da —se levanta y el pensar en Berlin y en Alemania, agarraos todos fuerte, se acuerda que le dijo que tenía que tomarle de la mano... Así que mira la mano del americano sin estar seguro de esto.

Estados Unidos se levanta también sin enterarse de este asunto, un poco nerviosito con la perspectiva de lo que viene.

Rusia deja sobre la mesa la cantidad adecuada de rublos y vuelve a mirar la mano del estadounidense, quien sonríe un poco mirándole a la cara.

—Ehhh... ¿para dónde vamos entonces?

Rusia le mira a los ojos y sin cortarse ni un pelo le toma de la mano y le señala a un lugar en la plaza.

—Ahí.

Estados Unidos se pasma al sentir que le toma de la mano, absolutamente impresionado mirándole a la cara... sin quitar la mano

El ruso aprovecha para tirar de su mano hacia el lugar considerando el asunto bastante útil.

—Ehh... ok, y qué hay... ¿que es ese sitio? —mira sus manos, sin entender bien qué es lo que está pasando, poniéndose bastante nervioso.

—Un hotel, esta es la zona más turística de la ciudad —explica sintiendo rara la mano acostumbrado al tacto metálico del grifo, pero sin mirarlas ni soltarle.

—Okay... esto es raro —susurra para sí caminando a la misma velocidad de Rusia para que no le arrastre, aun sin comprender como coño es que están caminando de la mano.

—¿El qué? —pregunta mirándole de reojo. Estados Unidos levanta la mano y le muestra las dos juntas.

—Esto... no pensé que te gustara —le mira a los ojos. Rusia las mira.

—Germaniya me lo dijo. Dijo que a Italiya le gusta —se encoge de hombros. El chico aprieta los ojos.

—Germany... Ok, y tú decidiste hacerle caso porqueeee...

—Dijo que quizás era lo que tu querías, dijo que lo hacen las parejas —explica.

—¿¡L-las parejas?! —se paraliza un poco pero no deja de andar

—Da, dijo que por eso me besaste —sigue.

—What? No no... Espera commie —protesta mirándole y quiero hacer notar que le ha dicho commie... Y no Fucking commie—. Yo no te besé porque seamos pareja —ceño fruncido.

—Da, yo le dije que no eras mi pareja pero él dijo que si me besabas y me acariciabas y teníamos sexo, quizás querías esto también, por que Italiya se lo pide —sigue a su rollo con lo que entendió, que por lo visto es muy poquito.

—No, no, es que no somos pareja, somos enemigos, los besos son otra cosa. Además las parejas de agarran de la mano diferente... Mira —sacude la mano para que le suelte.

—¿Cuál? —le mira y le suelta, el americano le toma de la muñeca y entrelaza sus dedos.

El ruso levanta las cejas por que esta forma parece ser mucho más cómoda para andar.

—No se, otra... No somos pareja pero los besos están bien.

—Vale —vuelve a encogerse de hombros por que de hecho el asunto "pareja" es algo que le importa bien poco, puesto que no es más que una palabra que en realidad no significa nada. (como la mayoría de las palabras para él)

—Bueno, venga, vamos —le jala de la mano. Rusia le sigue pensando que no está tan mal esto y que está aprendiendo mucho, notando la mano de América calentita.

Y empieza a jugar con el pulgar, sin pensar, acariciándole un poco el del americano quien ni se entera pero responde al jugueteo acariciándole también sin pensar, más preocupado con el hotel.

Así que al cabo de unos metros más entran a la recepción.

—Arréglate tú en comunista... —le señala el mostrador

Rusia pide en el mostrador lo que quieren y no nota eso de las manos hasta que no tiene que soltarse para sacar su cartera y mostrar sus documentos.

Estados Unidos le suelta con naturalidad mirando el techo y las paredes silbando una tonadilla que suena a God bless América.

Rusia le explica al recepcionista, por algún motivo, que él tiene una casa, pero el americano no ha querido ir por que tiene miedo.

—Heeeey! Yo no tengo miedo! Niet! Niet!

Rusia sonríe más por que de veras le gusta que América intente hablar en ruso.

El recepcionista se queda mirando al de las gafas por si van a cambiar lo que han pedido o algo.

—Deja de hablar con él, anda.. Vamos arriba —le empuja un poco con el ceño fruncido—. Klyuch —pide la llave en ruso extendiendo la mano

Rusia se ríe un poco y el recepcionista se la da.

—No es porque tenga miedo, es porque tú eres un psycho— le empuja del hombro.

—¿Ser un sico es bueno? —dejándose empujar.

—No! Es estar loco —le suelta en cuanto camina, yendo al elevador, haciendo morritos—. Deja de decir que yo tengo miedo.

—¿Loco por qué? —inclina la cabeza

—Commie, mataste al pony rosa y te lo comiste crudo frente a Poland! Loco de eso! Esas cosas son raras... Encadenar a la gente y así, hacer cosas de esas malas que tu haces te hacen ser un Psycho.

—No estaba crudo, lo hice macerar y lo preparé como steak tartar —responde como si ese matiz cambiara completamente la situación, el estadounidense suelta una risilla.

—Ya, ¿y con eso esperas dejar de ser un psycho? —pregunta retórico montándose al elevador.

—Net? —le mira de reojo.

—Niet, niet —niega con la cabeza riéndose. Rusia sonríe sinceramente y se sonroja un poco.

Estados Unidos le mira de reojo y le da un golpecito en el brazo.

—Psycho, lo siento... Vas a tener que hacer mayores esfuerzos para librarte de esa.

—Germaniya dice que esta mal, pero todas las cosas divertidas están mal según él —confiesa sonrojándose más y mirándose las manos.

—¡Y el psycho sigue poniéndole leña al fuego! —se ríe levantando las cejas con el sonrojo del ruso.

Rusia le mira, yergue la espalda en toda su altura mirándole desde arriba y sonríe amenazador.

América frunce el ceño dejando de reír y se yergue también, poniéndose más en guardia en un instante.

Y el elevador hace "tinnnn", abriendo las puertas.

Rusia sonríe más al ver su reacción y sale lentamente. El estadounidense frunce más el ceño riñéndose a sí mismo un poco por confiarse, antes de salir tras Rusia.

El ruso se humedece los labios esperando a que el americano le guíe o le diga el número al menos.

—Habitación 725... —murmura y empuja un poco al ruso hacia la derecha.

El ruso empieza a andar hacia allí en plan sonriente feliz, tan tranquilo.

Estados Unidos anda a su lado, nerviosito otra vez con lo que van a hacer. Cuando llegan a la habitación mete la tarjeta en la ranura y brincotea un poco en su lugar con exceso de adrenalina.

El ruso, que puede olerlo, cambia suavemente el peso de pierna y su respiración se hace más profunda.

El americano abre la puerta y entra, girándose a él a dos pasos de la puerta tomando aire y esperando a que la cierre.

Rusia cruza el linde de la puerta con un paso lento y pesado, cerrándola a su espalda. Sonríe como un tiburón mirándole a los ojos en toda una postura de depredador.

—O-ok... —vacila el americano antes de abrirse la chaqueta sosteniéndole la mirada—. Ehh... —se humedece los labios y se quita la chaqueta poniéndose totalmente en guardia con la postura de Rusia... Pensando que, ni lo sueñe, ni un solo segundo... ÉL va a tirárselo, así tenga que hacer lo que sea. Se le acerca un paso.

Rusia se relame y se desanuda la bufanda acercándosele también.

Estados Unidos levanta una mano rápidamente, le toma de la bufanda, acercándole a él y dándole un beso en los labios.

Rusia responde estampando al americano contra la pared sin dejar de besarle y un desafortunado mueble y lámpara de pie que estaban ahí, acaban en el suelo, desmontado y apagada y rotos.

América sólo se toma un segundo para reponerse del golpe, tomando a Rusia de las solapas del abrigo, empujándole con toda su fuerza hasta estrellarle él con la pared del otro lado en las mismas, torciendo un cuadro ahí colgado.

Cuando lo hace, Rusia vuelve a sonreír amenazadoramente y vuelve a abrirle la herida del labio ahora que ya la tenía casi curada, Inglaterra le va a meter una bronca por que va a creer que ha estado guarreándosela y por eso no se le ha curado.

Estados Unidos aprieta los dientes y sonríe un poco... Apretándole contra la pared y bajándole el abrigo de los hombros mientras mete una pierna entre las suyas y dobla la rodilla, consiguiendo notar a Kamchatka despertar con el sabor de su sangre y puede notar como las manos de Rusia se agarran de sus brazos, apoyados en la pared en cuanto le ha quitado el abrigo.

Estados Unidos le explora las amígdalas mientras tanto, acercándole a Florida que a estas alturas ya es completamente feliz.

Y a Rusia le toma un minuto entero acordarse de lo que iba a hacer por culpa de ese movimiento, pero acaba por conseguir empujar al americano sobre la cama cayéndole encima sin dejar de besarle pero le lanza con tanta fuerza y además con el peso de los dos, que la cama cede de las patas y acaba el colchón en el suelo.

Estados Unidos baja las manos y le acaricia a Rusia el culo... ¿Por qué coño le acaricia el culo? Ni siquiera nota que la cama se ha roto. Cuando se incorpora un poco y con otro movimiento bestia como el de Rusia, le pone una mano en el cuello y prensando a la tela de los pantalones del ruso, logra girarle sobre si mismo y ponerse encima de él. SONRÍE.

Rusia sonríe amenazadoramente otra vez con la espalda contra el colchón y traga saliva de manera exagerada moviendo la mano del estadounidense en su cuello mientras se relame un poco los labios restos de sangre que aún tiene.

El chico le desabrocha el cinturón acercándose otra vez a sus labios notando que Rusia sabe a vainilla aún... Vainilla y sangre. Sonríe más, poniendo una pierna a cada lado de sus caderas en el colchón sin quitarle la mano del cuello, pero sin ahorcarle más que esa media presión.

Rusia valora esta postura notando que tiene sus dos manos libres de forma ventajosa, hecho que no deja de aprovechar para llevarlas a las caderas del americano abriendo su cinturón aun incluso más deprisa.

Estados Unidos no se entera realmente, concentrado en liberarle las regiones vitales a Rusia sin dejar de apretarle el cuello y besarle. Suelta un gemidillo gutural al tomar a Rusia entre sus manos.

Mientras Rusia respira agitadamente y busca dentro de los calzoncillos de America... no sé que busca, petróleo o algo, como si no supiera lo que hay ahí dentro.

Lo que te garantizo es que en cuanto Rusia encuentra lo que busca el estadounidense vuelve a gemir gravemente separándose de los labios de Rusia y empezando a intentar quitarle la ropa que le queda con bastante desesperación y no sé con que tanto éxito...

Mientras Rusia no tenga que soltar a Florida, le va a poder quitar lo que quiera. Estados Unidos no piensa ordenado con la mano del ruso ahí, así que hace toda una sarta de sonidos muy indignos de la primera potencia del mundo y ya no hablemos de un gentleman... Pero le importa un pepino además, sonriendo un poco cuando logra quitarle los pantalones y a si mismo la camiseta.

Rusia le mira absolutamente fascinado cuando se quita la camiseta (por el amor de Dios! Como si no lo hubieras visto nunca) y mientras mantiene una mano en Florida, moviéndola para conseguir el mayor numero de sonidos posible, la otra mano la pone sobre el pecho y abdomen de Estados Unidos con una increíble necesidad de tocarle más.

Y el chico sonríe más cuando le toca, apretando los ojos con los movimientos de la mano en Florida y agachándose hacia él, gimiendo en... Su oído.

—Russia... Dobla... —susurra/gime... Yoquesé

Ha dicho su nombre en un gemido, en su oído... Si tuviera el cerebro en condiciones Rusia empezaría a entender por que a Francia le gusta tanto esto. Levanta las piernas para sujetar al estadounidense contra sí, entrelazando los pies a su espalda.

Estados Unidos sonríe mas poniéndose en posición, levantando una mano... tomándole del hombro mientras le besa y bueno, hace sus otras gracias. América está muy muy muy feliz, genuinamente feliz.

Rusia está un poco asustado, así que le araña un poco la espalda abrazándole cuando suelta a Florida.

Ok, es que si te estás dando cuenta de que esto no es sexo bestia, ¿verdad? Están... haciendoloqueseaqueestanhaci endo, pero no es sexo bestia. Sí, es por eso que Rusia está cooperando tanto, quien para la sorpresa de todos, no gime... Pero grita y grita bastante fuerte y bastante profundamente.

Estados Unidos tiene realmente poco cerebro para enterarse si le araña o no le araña la espalda, demasiado intoxicado con Rusia en términos generales, concentrado en moverse y en los gritos de Rusia, que lo que consiguen es que se mueva más rápido y le mire a la cara... sonriendo un poco más y durando un poco menos.

Rusia se mantiene abrazándole con los ojos cerrados, completamente concentrado y sonrojado ahora, moviéndose también de forma ansiosa y no tan violenta como cabria esperar.

El estadounidense gime y se mueve instintivamente... mirando a Rusia todo el tiempo y volviendo a decir su nombre después de unos instantes más, empezando a perder la cabeza por completo, buscándole los labios.

Así que Rusia va a acabar en un beso y se le va a tatuar en el cerebro la sensación, temblando como una hoja y completamente vulnerable por primera vez en su vida.

Estados Unidos le sigue unos instantes después, con un gemido que suena sospechosamente a "Russia" pero no tan claro como las otras veces, dejándose caer encima del ruso, completamente embotado, exhausto... y feliz y encantado...

Rusia sigue temblando, abrazándole, asustado de que se suelte, con la respiración y el corazón agitados, pero sintiéndose muy raro y muy bien... Por eso está asustado.

Estados Unidos aunque quisiera sería incapaz de irse a ningún lado, pero en realidad creo que tampoco es que quisiera... especialmente, en lo absoluto, estar en ningún otro sitio que no sea este. El abrazo de Rusia le parece sorprendentemente agradable, así que hace un "mmmmm" de satisfacción, aun con la respiración agitada mientras piensa, oh cielos... que lo que acaba de pasar ha sido totalmente awesome.

Al cabo de unos instantes, Rusia se da cuenta de que no pasa nada, que todo está bien, que El estadounidense no se va... Calmándosele la respiración y el temblor, acabando por moverse un poco y pasarse una mano por el pelo.

—Fuck commie... —susurra Estados Unidos sin querer moverse mucho, levantando la cara, mirándole y sonriendo.

—Privet —saluda un poco gutural descubriendo bastante sorprendido que aun puede hablar.

—Hello —sonríe un poco pasándose una mano por el pelo y saliendo de encima de Rusia, echándose a su lado, aun con la sensación de absoluta satisfacción post orgásmica encima.

—Esto... ha sido... raro —sentencia Rusia que no tiene ni idea de que tiene que hacer ahora, pero no le apetece nada moverse.

—Ha sido awesome —suelta América sin pensar cerrando los ojos agotado.

—Da —responde tras unos buenos quince segundos.

Abre los ojos registrando lo que acaba de decir y lo que Rusia acaba de contestar. Sonríe más, orgulloso, venga... porque siempre es un buen cumplido.

Rusia, que es un poco acosador, debe ser cosa de los soviéticos, busca la mano del estadounidense a su lado y se la toma entrelazando los dedos como le ha enseñado por que aun tiene un poco de miedo de que se vaya y siente necesidad de contacto.

América mira la mano y no sabe qué hacer, en serio, Inglaterra nunca le enseñó que hacer cundo tu peor enemigo te toma la mano y te... oh, espera!

—¿Me pasas el control? —señala a la mesita de noche con la otra mano.

—Eh? —vacila Rusia sin entender, saliendo un poco de la estupefacción.

Estados Unidos le aprieta un poco la mano de manera inconsciente y le pone la otra mano, con la que está señalando, en el pecho, señalando a la mesita.

—¿Quieres ver la tele?

—Ah... —gira la cabeza y se estira tomando el mando y enciende la tele. El estadounidense se gira a la tele, luego a su mano y luego le mira de reojo.

—¿Habías hecho esto antes? —pregunta mirando hacia la tele.

En la tele sale un canal de noticias en Ruso, con Vladimor Putin hablando, lo que es un poco violento para Rusia, que sigue solo en camiseta y a quien le duele un poco el culo, hay que decirlo.

—Net —responde sonrojándose un poco al ver a Putin, pero sin hacer ademán de hacer nada más.

—Mmmm... —Estados Unidos se mueve un poco porque no quiere ver a Putin en la tele en realidad—. Ehh...

La siguiente noticia es sobre las elecciones en Estados Unidos en un repaso de los candidatos. Rusia mira la pantalla de manera vacía.

—Ok, boring. Cámbiale —"protesta" mirándole a la cara y frunciendo el ceño al verle la mirada de muñeco de peluche—. Hey, commie?

Rusia le pasa el mando sin mirarle, el estadounidense cambia el canal mirando al ruso de reojo sin mirar la tele, más pendiente de él en realidad que de cualquier otra cosa.

—Commie? —le aprieta la mano.

Rusia sigue mirando la pantalla de forma vacía.

Estados Unidos frunce el ceño incorporándose un poco y el ruso le aprieta la mano sin quitar su mirada vacía.

—Hey, Russia —le pone la otra mano en el pecho, imaginando que en un minuto quizás se gire como un monstruo y le coma la cabeza—. Russia. You ok?

Al ruso se le quita la mirada perdida mirando a America y le sonríe feliz.

—Okaaay... Jeez, eres raro —le mira a los ojos.

—Tengo hambre —responde—. Quiero patatas fritas —decide volviéndose al teléfono sin soltarle, marcando con la otra mano el número de la recepción.

—Oh! Cool, yo también tengo hambre —el estadounidense mira sus manos, deseando en alguna medida que le suelte, se gira a la tele y cambia los canales, buscando algo más interesante y deteniéndose unos instantes en Bob Esponja, sonriendo un poco.

—Quiero patatas fritas —pide por teléfono—. Un montón. Y pollo. Quiero pollo asado. Y hamburguesas.

América levanta las cejas y sonríe porque a Rusia le apetecen guarradas de esas, a todo el mundo le gustan las guarradas en momentos específicos.

—Yo quiero cocacola, ¿pides? Y también unas hamburguesas para mí.

—Y helado y cocacola —sigue, mirándole de reojo por si quiere algo más—. Y pizza.

—Ehh... ketchup, ¡que no se les olvide la ketchup! —sentencia señalándole con el control.

—Y Ketchup. Y dulces y Cerveza —acaba el pedido—. A la 725 —cuelga.

—Yeah, commie, eso sí es una comida... —se ríe y Rusia se ríe también un poco—. Oh, y se ríe! JA! And America scores! —hace un movimiento con la mano y le señala.

Rusia levanta las cejas sonriendo y mirándole sin saber qué hace.

—Te has reído, eso es porque soy awesome —se acuesta de nuevo, mirando hacia la tele.

—Net.

Estados Unidos le mira de reojo.

—Cómo que no... te has reído porque yo dije que eso sí era comida de verdad.

—Net —le mira de reojo.

—¿Entonces? —frunce el ceño y se gira a mirarle, y es sorprendente como Rusia es capaz de conseguir que el americano quite los ojos de la tele.

—Cuando tú te ríes me provoca hacerlo —se encoge de hombros.

—¿Ves? Es porque soy awesome —se ríe otra vez.

—No lo creo, es raro —se encoge de hombros.

—Claro, es raro porque no quieres admitir que yo soy awesome, pero hace rato has dicho que lo fue, así que lo fue.

—Creo que me gusta que te rías, por eso me sale —responde como si acabara de decir que le parece que va a llover luego.

Ok, efectiva manera de callar a Estados Unidos, que se sonroja un poco y no sabe qué hacer con semejante información, así que se gira a la pantalla.

Rusia le mira de reojo y sonríe un poco otra vez, mirando la tele luego.

Las tripas de América rugen un poco y se ríe de un chiste de Bob Esponja, un instante antes de descubrir que están hablando en ruso.

Rusia inclina la cabeza sin entender demasiado bien qué está pasando en los dibujos mientras el chico intenta cambiarle al inglés sin lograrlo, mosqueándose un poco.

—Esto no tiene gracia con esos chistes en commie —protesta.

—No entiendo por que llevan ropa, ¿no se supone que están debajo del mar? —pregunta Rusia ignorando las protestas.

—Yeah, but... bueno, llevan ropa porque viven ahí, ni modo que vivan desnudos —explica América.

—Si yo viviera debajo del mar no llevaría una corbata —responde—. Iría todo el tiempo desnudo, excepto en el norte.

—Bueno, pero es que es una esponja, commie —se ríe un poco de algo que dicen otra vez en ruso, sin poder evitarlo.

—Es una esponja, más motivo para no usar corbata —responde. Estados Unidos se ríe un poco más y luego le mira de reojo.

—Ya, claro, bueno... pero es Sponge Bob —sentencia como una buena explicación —, vive en una piña, por dios.

—Debe ser alemán —responde como si eso lo explicara todo.

—German?

—Da. Es la única persona que conozco que usaría una corbata aun bajo el mar.

América se ríe sinceramente de ese comentario. Rusia se ríe un poco otra vez sin estar seguro de qué es lo que es tan gracioso.

—Debe ser alemán... —risita —, ¡esa es buena!

—O inglés —añade el ruso.

—Más aun con lo feos que son sus pantalones... —agrega él y vuelve a reírse.

—Pero no tiene unas grandes cejas.

—Nah, ese solo iggy —se sienta repentinamente en la cama, le suelta la mano y se levanta rascándose el asunto y dándose cuenta por primera vez que está desnudo frente a Rusia. Se sonroja un poco buscando en el suelo sus calzoncillos.

Rusia le mira fijamente por que Bob Esponja le importa una mierda.

Cuando los encuentra, el estadounidense se va al baño a mear, que es lo que quería, con los calzoncillos en la mano sintiéndose un poco observado pero sin decir nada.

MEA feliz silbando la cancioncita de Bob Esponja, lavándose las manos y mirándose un poco al espejo, haciendo músculos por que está de estúpido buen humor, joder, ¿cómo coño pasó esto?

Oye como llaman a la puerta y sale del baño unos minutos más tarde, con los calzoncillos puestos y el pelo mojado.

Rusia está en la puerta, solo en camiseta impresionando a la chica que ha venido a traer la comida.

Estados Unidos se les acerca fresco como una lechuga, con dos hamburguesas como ojos, llamado por el aroma.

El ruso está haciéndose con todo el carrito y le da las gracias a la chica tan feliz entrándolo todo al cuarto, mientras ella ve de reojo la lámpara rota y la cama desmontada.

El estadounidense le da las gracias sonriéndole y ataca el carrito tomando una coca de lata y bebiéndola a velocidad de record guiness.

La chica es la primera de las víctimas de infarto de la larga lista de víctimas de infarto que tendrá el Rusame en su existencia, corta o larga.

Ella, se marcha en plan "eeeeh" mirada nerviosa al pasillo, "ejem" y eso que ni siquiera sabe quienes son.

Rusia vuelve a sentarse en la cama empezando a abrir paquetes y a comerse las patatas fritas.

Y Estados Unidos se ríe un poco, buscando desesperadamente una hamburguesa y acabándosela en cuanto la encuentra, en unas cuantas mordidas.

El ruso le mira con la boca abierta unos segundos, por que nunca se había dado cuenta de que comiera tan deprisa el americano le sonríe con la boca llena.

—Oh gosfh... afhwsfhm —sentencia aprobando la hamburguesa. Rusia sonríe, mira su trozo de pizza... e intenta imitarle haciendo un desastre considerable, por que Rusia no es rápido para nada, así que se ensucia y se medio atraganta, abriéndose la cerveza

Estados Unidos se ríe sinceramente aun con la boca llena, mirándole todo el rato hasta que se termina su coca y se busca otra hamburguesa.

Rusia le mira fijamente y luego toma tres trozos de pizza, poniendo uno encima del otro y empieza a metérselos en la boca ENTEROS (poquito a poco, por eso).

—What the fuck... nfo nfo... —chomp chomp risa chomp— commie... iugh!

Rusia trata de reírse también con la boca llena y acaba por ir a beber cerveza desesperadamente. Estados Unidos se ríe de buena gana un rato más

Lo que hace que a Rusia le salga cerveza por la nariz de la risa y el americano se ría aún más.

Después de toser un poco y de limpiarse la nariz, el ruso consigue calmarse y tratar de beber de nuevo.

América para entonces ya se acabó otra hamburguesa y un poco de pollo frito y como Rusia no se apure...

—Ya ok? —pregunta otra vez con la boca llena, sonriendo.

—¿Ya qué? —pregunta dándose unos golpecitos en el pecho y atacando el pollo también.

—Que si you ok —le mira acercando el pollo hacia él.

—Da —asiente levantando las cejas cuando le acerca el pollo, lo toma y se lo pone entre las piernas.

América levanta las cejas cuando le quita el pollo, lo sigue cno la mano, hasta donde sea que lo puso Rusia, si es entre sus piernas, pues ahí justamente, porque quiere más pollo.

Rusia sigue comiendo tranquilamente sin preocuparse en absoluto.

—¿Qué vas a hacer después? —pregunta.

—¿Después de que? —le mira tomando una pierna de pollo—, ¿ahora? Ehh... pues no sé.

—Da, después de comer.

Estados Unidos se encoge de hombros.

—Pensé irme a casa, pero luego pues... ahora quedamos de ir al parque ese de diversiones, entonces ni idea.

—Yo voy a ir a cenar a casa, si quieres puedes venir —responde sin mirar, yendo a buscar alguno de los dulces tipo chocolates que han traído y yo me pregunto sinceramente si va a tener hambre de cenar lo digo por que ya debe estar anocheciendo, así que seguro van a llegar y va a ser hora de cenar.

Se lo piensa, porque el estadounidense insiste en el principio de no ir a casa de Rusia para que no le mate, pero a la vez, no es lo mismo ir a cenar que ir a acostarse con él, en la cena podría tener su pistola a la mano.

—Ok.

Rusia sonríe.

—Pero no vas a matarme, si lo intentas te mataré yo antes —observa los dulces y sonríe tomando uno.

—Van a estar también los demás, no vas a poder matarme —replica.

—Tú tampoco —le mira frunciendo el ceño.

Rusia sonríe de forma inquietante

—Si vas a matarme no voy —se encoge de hombros buscando otra chocolatina.

—En realidad matar está mal —responde.

—Sigues siendo un psycho, digas lo que digas.

Rusia se encoge de hombros.

—¿Vas a intentar matarme o no? —le mira.

—Net, a mi no me gusta matar gente, matar gente está mal.

—Ya, claro a ti no te gusta matar... — le mira con cara de "no me jodas" y se levanta —. Voy a ducharme.

—Vale —toma el helado y se vuelve a la tele buscando algo para ver.

El estadounidense recolecta del suelo TODAS sus prendas, sus zapatos, chaqueta y mochila y se mete al baño cerrando la puerta con seguro. (No sea que Rusia le revise algo... porque al parecer podría revisarle algo mucho más íntimo que las amígdalas o a Florida...) Abre la ducha y... le manda un mensaje a Inglaterra: "El tetris es ruso! O.O"

* * *

_¿Y la naturalidad absoluta que se gastan este par de imbéciles? ¡Es inaudita! Teníamos un TRAUMA GORDO. Nadie sabrá la cantidad de notas de "¿Qué cojones está pasando? ¿qué se creen que hacen?" que he llegado a borrar al editar estos capítulos... pero funcionan y no nos parecen OoC._


	12. Chapter 12

Suena el teléfono de Estados Unidos y él contesta desde adentro de la ducha poniendo el altavoz.

—Hello! Are you OK? —pregunta Inglaterra preocupado.

—Oh! Hi! ¿Puedes creerlo? —pregunta —. ¡Nunca lo hubiera pensado!

—¿De qué hablas? estás ahí, ¿no? ¿te ha hecho algo?

—Hablo del tetris —responde metiendo la cabeza bajo la ducha—. He ido a conocer a America.

—¿Tetris? ¿A America? —Inglaterra no entiende un pimiento.

—Yes, al tanque... es... ugh. Luego comimos beluguitas, y luego fuimos por un helado. Pero es que... en serio, ¡el tetris!

El inglés se pellizca el puente de la nariz intentando ordenar los pensamientos del estadounidense.

—Yes, el tetris... te lo dijimos como un millón de veces en los ochenta.

—¡No es cierto! —indignado—. Vamos a ir mañana a la feria y me invitó a cenar a su casa... no ha dicho que no va a matarme pero yo soy más awesome y si me hace algo, le mato yo.

—¿Vas a quedarte hasta mañana?

—Aha —sonido apagado por el agua —, pero salió lo del parque de atracciones, y... en serio no quería ir a su casa, por eso vinimos aquí, pero... por cierto, esta vez fue awesome, él estaba abajo —muy orgulloso.

—W-What? —vacila parpadeando.

—Germany le dijo algo de las manos, y... ¡él dijo que era awesome también! Me dio de su helado y luego pidió hamburguesas —indica cerrando el agua de la regadera después de ducharse completo.

—Wait, wait... ¿de qué estás hablando? —pregunta pensando que se ha perdido algún punto.

—Pues del commie. Cree que Spongebob squarepants es como Germany o como tú pero sin cejas —se ríe.

—Necesito que me cuentes esto con calma —pide intentando seguirle.

—Ehhh... pues estábamos viendo la tele y estaba súper raro, no me veía, pero me tenía agarrado de la mano, pero luego... ¿sabes que pasan Spongebob en commie? Entonces me preguntó sobre la ropa debajo del mar. No tiene gracia porque los chistes no se entienden, aunque me reí y él se rió... entonces le expliqué que era una esponja y vivía en una piña y me dijo... —se ríe—, que debía ser Alemán.

—Aja... —Inglaterra no tiene ni idea de lo que habla.

—Oh, come on, es un buen chiste, ¡hasta él se reía!

—Ehm —se ríe un poco forzado y entonces cae en la cuenta—. Wait? Russia sabe como reírse? —pregunta por que no puede recordar nunca que haya reído. Sí sonreír, sobre todo de esa manera escalofriante, pero no reír.

—¡Sí sabe! Se ha reído un montón, hace rato se ahogó con la cerveza y la pizza —risa—, fue awesome.

—Are you sure that you are ok?

—Ehhh... —se lo piensa y se mira al espejo sonriendo bastante—. Tengo esto del hombro un poco... bueno, pero en realidad no me ha mordido más. En serio la cabeza de Estados Unidos, ESPECIALMENTE con Inglaterra es... buff.

—Te ha mordido otra vez —aprieta los ojos.

—Yes, en las duchas, cuando fuimos a ver a America.

—You are America! What the hell estás diciendo?

—No no no... hablo de la bebé, de la hija del... sabes que el fucking commie... su padre es Russia y luego se va a tirar a America.

—¿El padre de quién? YOU are America!

—Pues claro, hablo de la otra, de la hembra.

—¿Cuál hembra? —en serio no quieres saber qué está pensando Inglaterra ni por que tiene que ver con vaginoplastias.

—¡Pues la beluguita!

—AAAAAH! —de repente se acuerda del asunto de las Belugas.

—Bueno, tengo que irme...

—Escucha, ¡ve con cuidado! ¿Me oyes? y vuelve a casa cuanto antes.

—Yo siempre voy con cuidado —voz de adolescente hablando por teléfono desde la fiesta con las llaves del coche en la mano y una cerveza en la otra.

—No, no, listen to me, no te metas en su casa, ¿vale? y vuelve cuanto antes, mañana en la mañana te llamaré de nuevo —voz de padre preocupado

—Voy a ir a cenar a su casa, ya le dije que sí —voz de hijo rebelde. Inglaterra aprieta los ojos.

—Bueno, pero luego sal de ahí corriendo, ¿vale? llámame si pasa cualquier cosa, please.

—Okaaaay... ya me voy, nos vemos luego... love ya —susurra antes de colgar y salir ya vestido por la puerta.

Inglaterra se queda con la palabra en la boca mirando el teléfono.

Rusia está sentado en la cama aun solo en camiseta, comiendo helado y viendo ballet en la tele.

—Ehh... qué cosa es esa que ves? —pregunta rascándose la cabeza

—Petrushka, del estilo de Diaghilev —responde como si dijera, "una peli, los vengadores, creo". Estados Unidos mira la pantalla sin entender un pimiento de lo que ha dicho, claro, se le acerca y mira el helado.

—Ah, es tan bonito —suspira Rusia.  
El americano levanta una ceja mirando al ruso de reojo, luego mira a la pantalla.

—Es boring. ¿Vamos a irnos ya?

—Net, net, fíjate, es la versión de Fokine, están en el primer acto, ese es Moro y ese es Petrushka... ves? los dos están enamorados de bailarina, pero ella prefiere a Moro... ahora verás como Petrushka trata de hacerle daño —le explica.

Estados Unidos mira la pantalla y le pone atención, lo cual ya constituye un milagro de por si, pero el asunto es tan leeeento... que dos minutos después hace los ojos en blanco y le mira de reojo.

—Es como ver una peli pero en cámara leeeeentaaaaaaa.

—En el teatro es mejor —responde Rusia asintiendo con la cabeza.

—Yo prefiero las cosas rápidas —le quita el helado de las manos mirándole a la cara e inclinando un poco la cabeza.

El ruso le mira quitarle el helado y se encoge de hombros por que igual a él el helado no le gusta tanto mientras nota POR FIN que no trae ropa interior ni pantalones.

El estadounidense baja la vista y le mira a kamchatka y se sonroja un poco desviando la mirada otra vez.

Rusia se va a por sus calzoncillos y sus pantalones, vistiéndose y decidiendo que se duchará en casa.

América le mira de reojo vestirse todo el tiempo, preguntándose, por cierto, si a Rusia también le dolerá como a él le dolía y abrazando un poco su mochila y pensando en el maravilloso ungüento de Francia. Le cambia a la tele buscando algo más divertido mientras se come el helado.

Que sí le duele, pero probablemente no tanto, por que Rusia se mueve bastante bien... y aguanta bastante bien el dolor. Cuando acaba de vestirse el ruso se da cuenta de algo increíble, ¡Lleva todo el día sin probar el vodka!

Estados Unidos se terminó el helado para entonces y se está riendo otra vez con bob esponja.

Así que una vez se ha puesto los zapatos se va al mini-bar, sacando la botellita de Standar y se la toma entera.

Estados Unidos le mira atentamente todo el rato, más aún que a bob esponja y cuando le ve tomarse la botellita levanta las cejas.

—Jeez... eres raro.

—Me gusta el vodka —responde lanzando la botellita por ahí, relamiéndose los labios y poniéndose su bufanda con cuidado.

—Seh, bueno, no me digas... ¿ya nos vamos? —pregunta levantándose y colgándose la mochila a la espalda.

—Da —responde andando a la puerta de una manera menos fluida de lo normal.

El estadounidense se mete las manos a la chaqueta y hasta que está en la puerta mira hacia adentro notando la cama en el suelo y el mueble... y la lámpara. Levanta las cejas.

—Commie, ¿qué hiciste mientras me duchaba?

—Comer helado y ver Petrushka —responde mirándole.

—¿Ya viste como está el cuarto? —le señala y se vuelve a mirar.

—¡Anda! —otro en Babia que no se ha dado cuenta.

—Ehh... ¿así estaba cuando llegamos? —el americano a no tiene ni idea.

Se encoge de hombros.

—Yo no he sido.

—Yo tampoco —Se encoge de hombros el también.

(Excelente muchachos, no es culpa de nadie)

—Que raros son los hoteles en Russia —comenta el americano.

—¿Crees que haya que decir izvinite? —pregunta por que no lo tiene claro.

Estados Unidos nunca ha oído esa palabra en ruso.

—Ehhh ¿eso qué es? —le empuja del hombro cerrando la puerta tras él y empezando a caminar al elevador

—Es como... "zanquiu..." net, net, eso es spasibo. Mmmm "ayamsorri" Da, estoy seguro que es "ayamsorri"

El estadounidense se ríe divertido.

—Es lo que dices cuando haces una cosa mala para que no te riñan —añade.

—Ohhh, Sorry! I'm sorry! —le da unas palmadas en la espalda mientras camina—, yes, yes, I know. Naah, ¿por qué vamos a decirles sorry si en realidad ellos son los del mal servicio?

A Rusia le parece bien por que de hecho no suele tener idea de cuando tiene que decirlo. Así que salen muy monos a la calle, tan felices después de pagar todo lo que han comido.

—¡Anda! —Rusia mira el cielo y el estadounidense mira también sin saber qué hay que ver—. Es de noche.

—Ahh... Yes, Well... Estuvimos un rato —busca su reloj en la mochila y se lo pone, porque para variar no tiene idea de la hora y menos en Rusia.

—No me di cuenta que fuera tanto rato —explica empezando a andar hacia el metro.

—¿No tienes coche?

—Da, tengo una furgoneta, está en casa.

—¿Una furgoneta? Que raro... Yo tengo varios. Pero suelo rentarlos en realidad.

—Da, es más cómoda que un coche por que cabe más gente

—Pero qué gente, si tú nunca sales con nadie.

Rusia sonríe de forma inquietante.

—Ya, los que obligas... ¡Es como la de los hermanos que se roban a los perritos en los dálmatas! —cae en la cuenta.

El ruso levanta las cejas y le mira sin esperarse esa comparación.

—Ugh, sólo tu puedes tener una cosa así —cara de desaprobación.

—¿Tener una furgoneta está mal?

—Usar una furgoneta para robarse a unos perritos está mal.

—No robo perritos con ella —responde, ciertamente, lo que hace es peor, no por nada algunos la llaman "Furgoneta de los secuestros"

—Sea como sea es tétrica. Tú deberías tener algo más como... Un clásico, de esos enormes.

—Esos son los coches que tu hacías antes —le mira de reojo.

—Yep. Uno azul. O una pick UP amarilla.

—Net, esas son abiertas por detrás, es un problema, la gente se cae

—¿Se cae?

—Da—bajan a la estación de metro que Estados Unidos antes no ha notado por que estaba concentrado en la cosa, pero ahora se queda impresionado mirándola con la boca entreabierta por que el metro de Moscú mola mucho, en serio, googlealo, es una pasada.

—Pues las furgonetas son tenebrosas

—No hay tinieblas en la mía, está muy limpia.

—Bueno, ya con que vayas tú es bastante tenebroso... —se ríe.

—¿Eso significa que me tienes miedo?

—No! —protesta—. Significa que eres raro.

—Tú también eres raro —asegura.

—Tsk... Eso dices tú. God, en serio... ¿Para qué tienes esas lamparotas aquí?

—Por que son bonitas —responde—. Y aquí puede verlas todo el mundo —pensamiento comunista.

—Pues sí, en un museo también —las envidia un poco porque el no tiene NADA especialmente elegante y antiguo en casa.

—Pero en un museo son piezas para ser observadas y estas son piezas para ser usadas. Aquí se usan.

—¿Pero y si se rompen? Compras unas nuevas y ya, pero...

—¿Y si se rompen en el museo? Net, net, no compras unas nuevas, se reparan.

—No se rompen en el museo... Para eso las cuidan. ¡Y más si tú tienes tantas! —sigue flipando—. No, no se reparan, se tiran.

—Aquí también se cuidan y no se tiran

—Por eso todo se ve viejo —réplica.

—Por eso todo es bonito y podría ser digno de un museo —replica sonriendo y metiéndose en el tren.

Frunce el ceño envidiándole eso, mirando todo con ojos muy abiertos, impresionado.

—Si se tiraran, nadie se esforzaría para hacerlas tan bonitas —sigue—. Aunque eso es mucho más rápido y barato.

—Y siempre tienes cosas nuevas. A mi me gusta tener cosas nuevas.

—A mi me gusta tener cosas bonitas.

Estados Unidos le mira a los ojos.

—Bah. Yo soy awesome.

—Eres raro. Germaniya no me creyó cuando le hablé de la otra vez en Washington.

Estados Unidos se cambia de pie y se le acerca un poco, obligado por una señora que pasa tras él y le empuja.

—¿Qué es lo que no te creyó? —frunce el ceño. Rusia se mueve con perfecto equilibrio con el movimiento del tren, sin necesidad de agarrarse.

—Parecía muy sorprendido, yo también lo estaba —explica y se lo piensa intentando recordar.

Estados Unidos se le acerca un poco más por el movimiento y Rusia le sostiene sin pensar, concentrado.

—¿Sorprendido de qué?

—De lo que pasó. Fue extraño. Yo le conté lo que pasó pero... No creía que tú hicieras esas cosas.

El estadounidense se sonroja.

—Pues ya te dije que fueron cosas awesome, tan awesome que tuviste que ir corriendo a contárselas. Yo soy awesome, no sé qué le sorprende a Germany.

—Pues me preguntó si te había violado y me di cuenta que no te lo pregunté —explica una de las cosas que recuerda y vuelve a sostener al americano de la cintura en un movimiento brusco del tren para que no se le caiga encima.

—¡CLARO QUE NO ME VIOLASTE! —protesta sonrojándose más y la totalidad de los pasajeros se vuelven a mirarles. El americano se sonroja más al notarles y baja el tono.

—Yo te dije que yo quería que... —empieza entre dientes y luego se sonroja más con lo que estaba a punto de decir. Aprieta los ojos.

—Yo le dije que tu me invitaste y me lo pediste, él no parecía creerlo —aclara Rusia.

—Deja de hablar de nuestras cosas con Germany —susurra muy nervioso.

—Tampoco parecía creerse sobre las caricias —recuerda y se detiene bajando la vista del techo hasta mirarle—. ¿Por qué?

—¿Cuáles caricias? Tú también me pusiste la mano en el pecho, y me abrazaste —le acusa rojo como un tomate, acercándose otra vez a Rusia con un movimiento del tren.

El ruso se lo piensa sujetándole de los hombros está vez.

—Da... ¿Está mal? —le mira.

—No. But... —cambia de pie y le mira a los ojos—. Russiaaaa.

—A mi me ha gustado —confiesa un poquito sonrojado por que no estará seguro de que de verdad no es malo hasta que hable con Alemania... Y por que además sabe que le ha abrazado por que estaba muy asustado y le estaban pasando muchas cosas.

Estados Unidos le mira con la boca abierta sonrojándose aún más porque NO esperaba esa confesión.

Rusia sostiene al americano otra vez y ahora es a él a quien le empujan obligándole a abrazarle un poco.

—Ok. Ok. A mi también, ha sido awesome, but... —aprieta los ojos tratando de concentrarse en una excusa. Aunque Rusia le está medio abrazando y esa parte no parece molestarle.

Al final, el ruso aprovecha la mano sobre sus hombros para tirar de él contra si y hacia fuera del tren.

En el empujón, el estadounidense le abraza un poco de la cintura. Sorprendido del movimiento.

Así que acaban en el andén abrazados el uno al otro... Y Rusia no le suelta aprovechando y dirigiéndole a la boca de metro suavemente.

Una figura de pelo corto en plan champiñón y gagas que se ha bajado del metro dos vagones más atrás (y que es Estonia) con el pan en la mano, palidece... PALIDECE, con los ojos abiertos como platos. Absoluta, total y completamente inmóvil.

Mientras Estados Unidos deja a Rusia dirigirle a la puerta.

—But... But... Russia —murmura mirándole muy cerca, sin apartarle.

—Da? —pregunta considerando esta postura y movimiento mucho MUCHO mejor que lo de dar la mano y se apunta para sugerírselo a Alemania. (Quien, en Berlín, está sintiendo varias perturbaciones del universo. Inglaterra sigue donde se ha quedado, mirando el teléfono que le ha colgado aun)

—Quizás a Germany no... Le interese. O quizás lo use en contra tuya!

—¿En contra mía? ¿Cómo? —magistral manera de dar a entender que no le importa una mierda si le interesa o no.

—I don't know... But it's Germany —se encoge de hombros—. Quizás nos... Acuérdate de la WWII!

Estados Unidos se le acerca un poco más, ¿por qué? Porque se le ha dado la gana. Pensando que Rusia... No, no. No está pensando.

—Pero eso fue distinto, él estaba haciendo cosas malas —trata de razonar y ya que se le acerca pues evidentemente, no le va a soltar, saliendo ya a la calle.

Estados Unidos hace los ojos en blanco.

—Ok, haz lo que quieras. Yo le voy a contar a England si tu sigues contándole a Germany

—A mi no me importa a quien se lo cuentes, yo se lo cuento a todos.

El americano le mira a la cara un poco desconsolado.

—Oh my God —protesta apretando los ojos, entendiendo a Inglaterra por una vez en su vida.

—Chto? —pregunta sin saber qué pasa y le mira otra vez.

—Nothing —murmura pensando que si le dice que le molesta más lo contara.

Rusia se encoge de hombros y le suelta para buscar las llaves en sus bolsillos ahora que han llegado a la casa.

Estados Unidos deja que le suelte guardándose el las manos en la chaqueta.

Rusia abre la puerta y cruza el linde primero. El americano se pone en guardia mirando la puerta.

—Privet! —saluda hacia dentro, el estadounidense vacila y aun vacila má cuando Bielorusia llega corriendo, como no.

—Brat, ¿cómo ha ido? ¿qué te ha hecho? —pregunta ella antes de notar al chico de las gafas, se sonroja y se calla de golpe.

Estados Unidos levanta las cejas mirándola y luego mira a Rusia.

—Está aquí, te ha seguido —susurra ella para Rusia mirando al americano fijamente.

—Da, le he invitado a cenar con nosotros —explica Rusia feliz.

Alguien carraspea atrás del estadounidense tocándole el hombro y él da un salto de tres metros y medio metiéndose a la casa y metiéndose la mano al bolsillo, mirándoles a todos en absoluta guardia.

—Whattafuckeryfuck —susurra mirando a Estonia que está en la puerta, pálido y con cara de circunstancias.

—¿Por qué? —pregunta Bielorusia... Y Rusia se lo piensa. (los dos ignoran al pobrecito Americano)

—Eh... Vabandust —se disculpa en estonio caminando de lado con la intención de que Rusia no le vea.

—Va a espiarnos —sentencia Bielorusia fulminando al estadounidense, quien mira a la chica, luego a Estonia y luego a Rusia con el corazón desbocado.

—¿Vas a espiarnos? —pregunta Rusia mirando al estadounidense y le pone una mano a Estonia sobre la cabeza sin mirarle ni una vez siquiera. Estonia se pa ra li za.

—Ehh... No más de lo habitual —responde el americano sinceramente mirando a Estonia, por cierto, con cierta preocupación—. Tú casa en realidad me da igual. No vas a matarme

—No va a espiarnos —responde Rusia para Bielorusia como si fuera obvio.

—Eso es lo que diría un espía —responde ella mientras el ruso sigue sujetando a Estonia de la cabeza, quien aprieta los ojos y Estados Unidos le mira frunciendo el ceño.

—Oh my God, yes. Seguro un espía te diría "voy a espiarte tanto como te espió siempre".

Rusia se vuelve a Estonia.

—Privet —sonrisa inquietante. Bielorusia frunce el ceño para America.

—T-Tere —saluda el estonio de vuelta, vacilando.

—Si nos espías te mataré —sentencia Bielorusia.

—No vas a matarme, yo te mataré antes —le amenaza a ella frunciendo el ceño.

—Voy a darme un baño antes de cenar. Están poniendo Petrushka en la tele, grábalo —pide Rusia al báltico.

—No me veras venir, idiota, ¡yo te mataré antes!

Estados Unidos pone los ojos en blanco.

—Yes, suuuure

—Nadie va a matar a nadie, matar esta mal —sentencia Rusia soltando a Estonia y seguramente olvidándose de su existencia. Él agradece el hecho y corre q grabar el programa en cuanto le sueltan.

—Ehhh... ¿Y me vas a dejar con you crazy sister mientras te duchas? Awesome —sarcasmo mirando a su alrededor y... Espiando lo espiable a primera vista.

Bielorusia le fulmina más y gruñe.

—Da —responde Rusia sin notar el sarcasmo ni el problema—. Creo que los demás están dentro —se va escaleras arriba.

xoOXOox

Inglaterra se asusta y deja caer el teléfono que aun estaba mirando por que no se esperaba que Francia le abrazara por la espalda.

—¿Todo bien?

—No... I'm not sure... —Se agacha a recoger el teléfono.

—¿Por? —le mira y abraza otra vez cuando se levanta

—America... Acabo de hablar con él —le mira.

—¿Está bien? —alarmado

—Esta en Moscow, estaba muy excitado y distraído, hablando de muchas cosas a la vez de manera inconexa —explica apartando la mirada. Francia le toma de la mandíbula y le gira la cara a él.

—¿Te habló de sexo?

Inglaterra le mira nervioso.

—I do not know, I am not sure. Hablo de Belugas y del Tetris y de Bob Esponja... dijo que iba a ir a cenar con él y algo de un parque de atracciones

—Oh... —sonríe un poco—. Debe estar bien entonces.

—Dijo que Russia estaba riendo —responde como la gran revelación.

—¿Riendo? ¿De él? —pregunta levantando una mano y acariciándole la mejilla.

—No tengo ni idea, al parecer no, por que él se reía también, creo que le salía cerveza de la nariz y luego dijo algo de mí y de Germany que no entendí.

—¿Cómo que no lo entendiste? ¿Sonaba bien? No estaría drogado o... Borracho

—Lo pensé, pero luego resultaba que estaba hablando de las Belugas.

—Las belugas... ¿Cuáles belugas, Angleterre? ¿Hablan de belugas comúnmente?

—La beluga a la que Russia llamó America —explica—. No paraba de decir que habían ido a ver a America y yo le decía que America es él, pero estaba hablando de la beluga.

—Ahhh! —Ojos en blanco—. ¿Y que te dijo de lo otro?

—I am not sure. No dejaba de mezclar cosas, pero dijo que iría a cenar a casa de Russia... le he dicho que mañana le llamaré y que me llame si le pasa algo.

—Oh, así que aún no pasa nada —se muerde el labio—, ¿va a ir a casa de Russie a eso? ¿En serio? —suspiro—. Merde.

—No, no... creo que sí ha pasado, pero aun no vuelve a casa. Le diré que vaya a London mañana.

—¿Ha pasado ya y están juntos aún? —levanta las cejas hasta el techo.

—Creo que sí, no quiero qe esté en Moscow hasta el sábado él solo —responde agobiado y se agobia más al notar lo que Francia está diciendo.

Francia cambia el peso de pierna e Inglaterra le toma de la cintura, haciendo que se siente en el sofá sentándose a su lado.

—Oui, creo que deberíamos verlo en London, o aquí o donde quieras —se mesa la barbilla sentándose, claro.

—Pero ha ido a su casa, dijo que no iría... ¿y si le hace algo?

Niega con la cabeza.

—Quizás debería ir a buscarle.

—Amerique es fuerte, más fuerte que nadie —indica no del todo convencido.

—Pero en Moscow... la mitad de los soviets viven aun por ahí.

—La mitad de los soviéticos aprecian a Amerique porque es gracias a él que hoy existen como país —le mira a la cara y le busca una mano—. Mañana. Vamos a apartar un vuelo para mañana temprano y si no habla o no te contesta, vamos.

—Es muy confiado, en seguida se va con cualquiera y Russia es un demonio manipulador, seguro está haciendo para que se confíe.

—Angleterre... Amerique SABE como es Russie, si es un paranoico es gracias a el —razona—. Y Russie no es manipulador, es muchas otras cosas, pero... —se muerde el labio preocupado.

—Es un psicópata asesino sanguinario sin escrúpulos que le odia y que sería capaz de violarle —replica—. ¿Y ahora le invita cordialmente a su casa? ¡Yo no me lo trago!

—Yo tampoco —le da la razón y le pone una mano en la espalda.

—Y America es tan impresionable y distraído... ¿sabes que recién se ha enterado con Tetris lo inventó un ruso? ¡Treinta años más tarde!

—Amerique no pone atención en las cosas, cher —le tranquiliza—. Pero si hay alguien que se que es capaz de... Enfrentar a Russie, es él —razona —, y en New York no pasó nada.

—Claro que no, New York no era un buen lugar para que pasara.

—Fuera de las caricias, además ... Y no entiendo que hace ahí aún si ya se acostaron, eso me... No me hace lógica —valora sinceramente.

—Russia quería que se confiara y ahora se ha metido a la bloody madriguera del lobo. Las caricias... caricias que no fue Russia quien las hizo —aprieta los ojos con rabia acordándose de Estados Unidos abocándose sobre la mesa y besando al ruso. (Uy, hijo mío... No has visto nada aún)

Francia le mira, pensando que en realidad esto va más allá de los celos de Inglaterra, genuinamente preocupado.

—Cher, Amerique no habría llegado hasta ser la primera potencia del mundo si fuera tan idiota como estamos pensando que es, él debe saber lo que hace. Acuérdate en las guerras, solía tener siempre un plan B

Inglaterra le mira para nada convencido.

—¿Un plan B consistente en volarlo todo por los aires?

Francia aprieta los ojos.

—Y me ha colgado —susurra en una confesión bajando la cabeza.

El francés le mira unos instantes y le abraza, acariciándole la espalda.

—Me ha colgado como si le estuviera molestando, como te cuelga cuando está jugando videojuegos...

Francia le abraza más fuerte, dándole un beso en la cabeza. Inglaterra se revuelve un poco. El francés se separa un poco y le mira, acariciándole la nuca.

El británico le mira y se sonroja.

—Que no es que me importe —miente demasiado tarde—. O me preocupe

—No va a dejar de quererte —le sonríe acercándose a él y dándole un beso en los labios.

A lo que el inglés aprieta los ojos y se sonroja más.

—Mañana. Vamos mañana si no habla —se levanta y le da la mano —. Ven.

—No me importa si me quiere, yo no le quiero, es un niñato emancipado desagradecido y le odio, ¡me da igual si se muere! —pero se levanta.

El francés le jala de la mano para que se levante, riéndose un poco y poniéndole la mano que no le tiene tomada, en la cintura. Le acerca a él.

Inglaterra se sonroja notando a FRANCIA ahora quien le sonríe mirándole a los ojos y empezando a mover la cintura y los pies en un baile.

—Before this dance is through... I think I'll love you too. I'm so happy when you dance with me —canta con el mejor acento de Beatle que tiene

Inglaterra se sonroja mucho más siguiéndole un poco torpemente.

Francia se le acerca más sonriendo, mirándole a la cara y acariciándole la mejilla con la barbita.

El británico cierra los ojos con el corazón acelerado.

—I...—vacila

—Just to dance with you It's everything I need. Before this dance is through I think I'll love you too. I'm so happy when you dance with me —sigue cantando suavemente a lo que el inglés aprieta los ojos y tiembla un poco acercándosele más.

Francia sonríe y sigue cantando las estrofas en desorden, bailando con naturalidad y demasiada sensualidad en realidad mientras el ingles se le repega por que necesita mucho contacto para superar lo que esta pasando con America.

Bueno, querido, estas en el lugar apropiado si lo que quieres es contacto, aunque de hecho lo que quiere es que le quiera, pero nadie le quiere más que Francia, quien le sigue cantando otra canción después de esa, cada vez menos enfocado en el baile y más enfocado en acariciarle y besarle y quererle en términos generales, porque Francia sabe bien todo lo que pasa.

Inglaterra sigue buscándole cariñitos y mimitos... es tonto ¿sabes? Así que vamos a dejarles en la adoración de Francia al inglés porque en unos segundos más vamos a empezar a vomitar arcoirises.

Y sea como sea Francia, que esta agobiado por el niño también, va a lograr distraerle adecuadamente toda la noche.

xoOXOox

Estonia pone a grabar el ballet de Rusia como le ha pedido, a toda velocidad, y luego entra a la cocina con los ojos muy abiertos, agobiado.

—Aquí está el pan... y... cielos... —suspira sentándose en una sillita junto al fuego de la estufa.

Letonia, que esta tratando de no hacer un desastre con el agua de la sopa de l cena mientras tiembla y Lituania que cocina a su lado, se vuelven a mirarle.

Estonia tiembla un poco más y les mira, primero a uno y luego al otro.

—No saben quién está ahí afuera, ni lo que vi en el metro —pálido como una hoja de papel.

—¿Ha vuelto ya Krievija? —pregunta Letonia preocupado, pensando en Rusia.

—Jah —afirma Estonia—. Ya ha vuelto... y no volvió solo.

—Como vuelva a contarnos sobre bes... —Lituania le mira palido—. No habrá traído un muerto... otra vez ¿no?—susurra.

—Ei, ei —que en estonio es no, aunque para mi sea como... sí, pero bueno, sentencia negando con la cabeza y apretando los ojos—. Ameerika —añade mirándoles.

Ambos respiran aliviados hasta que dice eso.

—Ko? Ką? —preguntan ambos a la vez, incrédulos.

—Eieiei... es que no saben como estaba en el metro y como salieron de él.

—¿Se han peleado en el metro? —pregunta Letonia pensando lo peor.

—¿O se han besado? —añade Lituania que no sabe qué es peor

—Se han abrazado y estaban hablando... muy cerca, de hecho han venido abrazados desde allá —explica Estonia y los otros dos levantan las cejas hasta el techo—. Es que no los han visto, en serio, estaban... hablando, cerca... y creo que Venemaa se... —piensa en decir "sonrojó" y le suena terriblemente absurdo imaginar al gigante ruso sonrojarse.

—Pero abrazados como... es decir... quizás estaban peleando —trata de entender Letonia mientras Lituania está cada vez mas pálido. Estonia se levanta.

—Mira y me dices si esto es pelear —se acerca a Lituania y le abraza como los vio abrazarse justo afuera del vagón.

—Pero... pero... —sigue Letonia que aun esta en negación.

—Dios mío, dios mío... —reza Lituania—. Esto no puede estar pasando de verdad, yo creía que Rusija no había entendido nada...

—Pues claro que todos creímos que el pensaba que acuchillar a alguien por la boca era darle un beso o algo así —tiembla Estonia—, pero... es que en serio es Ameerika, habla en inglés y todo, Valgeneve —nombra a la bielorrusa que también le da miedo—. No quería que se quedara, pensó que lo seguía y Venemaa... dijo que él lo había invitado y que no iba a espiar, y no sé lo que está pasando!

—Pero... pero es que nada de esto tiene sentido... Amerika... ¿qué hace aquí? NUNCA creí que sería capaz de traerle... ni él de acceder a venir —explica Lituania mientras Letonia sale a mirar a ver si es verdad.

—Yo no quiero que le mate aquí, ¿sabes el lío? —Estonia se lleva las manos a la cabeza.

—¿Crees que vaya a matarle aquí? No volveremos a ser la Unión soviética si le mata ¿verdad? —palidece Letonia nervioso, mirándole.

—Quizás deberíamos advertirle para que se marche —Lituania preocupado.

—Yo no le voy a advertir NADA, Venemaa nos MATA si le advertimos. Lo que creo es que no podemos dejar que le mate —Estonia les mira.

—¡Rusija nos MATA aun más si intervenimos! —replica Lituania.

—No si no se entera que estamos interviniendo —Estonia tiembla.

—Se va a enterar, siempre se entera, yo no sé como siempre se entera... —lloriquea Letonia asustado.

—En serio, ¿saben qué pasaría si le mata? —Estonia aprieta los ojos.

—¿Pero si sabe que nosotros no dejamos que lo hiciera sabes qué pasa CON NOSOTROS? —replica Lituania.

—Estamos jodidos jodidos jodidos —susurra Letonia balanceándose un poco.

—Siempre estamos jodidos jodidos jodidos —responde Estonia agobiado, saca el pan que ha traído un rato antes y se pone a cortarlo en lajas, temblando.

—Quizas Baltarusija le convenza de irse —valora Lituania pensando en la aversión que la chica dice siempre que siente por el americano (que, pobre infeliz, Lituania es el único que se la cree).

—Pues si tenemos suerte... cosa que nunca pasa —se lamenta Estonia negando con la cabeza.

xoOXOox

Estados Unidos está recorriendo toda la sala, haciendo cara de desagrado a cada pieza u objeto que considera comunista, admirando todos los que considera demasiado antiguos y dándose cuenta de que Rusia tiene un montón de cosas bonitas, que envidia.

Bielorusia le sigue de cerca sin quitarle los ojos de encima, fijamente en plan acosador, con el ceño fruncido.

—Ok, girl... Vamos a arreglar esto, ok?

Ella le fulmina.

—No me gusta no gustarle a la gente —explica el estadounidense—. Así qué dime por que dices que no te gusto.

—Eres malo —se sonroja un poquito—. Y no vas a arreglar esto, nunca vas a gustarme.

—What?! Tú la sister del commie... ¿Tú me dices a mi que YO soy malo? —se ríe—. ¿Qué te he hecho yo? —pregunta acercándose a una foto de Rusia con Lenin y arrugando la nariz.

—Nos espiabas en la guerra fría y tiraste dos bombas en Japan y eres un cerdo capitalista.

Estados Unidos hace los ojos en blanco.

—Okay... eso solo me dice que has estado hablando demasiado con el commie de tu brother.

—Yo no he estado hablando demasiado con él, él es bueno y nos protege a todos de ti, no entiendo que haces aquí. ¿Es que no habéis follado todavía?

—Definitivamente no invadirte a ti, a mi tu no me interesas —se encoge de hombros acercándose a ver un cuadro de los zares.

Bielorrusia se sonroja un poco.

—Eso ya lo sé, eres un cerdo idiota, deberías alejarte también de mi brat. Tú no le interesas a él.

Estados Unidos le mira de reojo unos instantes.

—Yo no estoy hablando de tu brother, estoy hablando de ti.

—Es prácticamente los mismo, ya que va a casarse conmigo

—¿Y a mi qué que se vaya a casar contigo?

—Cuando lo haga no vamos a dejarte entrar en nuestra casa, no entiendo por que te ha dejado entrar hoy.

—Si te tranquiliza saberlo, yo tampoco se what the heck hago aquí.

La chica frunce más el ceño con esa respuesta y Rusia regresa de su baño. Aun no anda del todo con su gracia natural.

—¿Te gustan mis cosas? —pregunta al notar que el americano tiene postura de estar mirándolas.

—No se ha robado ninguna, le he vigilado —asegura Bielorusia y Rusia le sonríe.

—No, no me gusta nada —frunce el ceño y le mira con bastante descaro de arriba a abajo, recordando la cara que tenía hace rato cuando estaban en el asunto y sonrojándose un poco con ello. Se cruza de brazos—. Tu sister me estaba contando que iban a casarse

—Da, siempre lo dice —asegura Rusia sin mucho interés y ella se vuelve al americano con sonrisa de "ves?"... Al tiempo que Lituania, Estonia y Letonia salen a poner la mesa y a espiar.

Estados Unidos se encoge de hombros de lo menos interesado en realidad, parándose de puntas y luego en sus talones, moviéndose adelante y atrás con las manos en los bolsillos, señal inequívoca de que tiene exceso de energía.

—¿Quieres ver una cosa... —Rusia se lo piensa—. Aws... osom... osmom? antes de cenar?

TODOS levantan las cejas hasta la azotea por el intento de decir "awesome", incluyendo al americano, que le mira... y sonríe.

—Oh! Awesome, sure! —sentencia riéndose un poco.

Rusia sonríe y Bielorrusia le mira con el ceño fruncido.

—Niama, brat —pide negando con la cabeza.

—Solo voy a enseñarle el huevo —responde Rusia—. Ven —le hace un gesto para que le siga. Bielorusia FULMINA a Estados Unidos.

—¿El huevo? —América se ríe con esto considerándolo hilarante, yendo hacia Rusia y dándole un golpecito en el brazo —. ¿Cual huevo, commie?

—El de Fabergé —le sonríe dirigiéndole escaleras arriba.

Estonia mira a los demás y les hace un gesto por el golpe, temblando un poco y pensando... ahora si va a matarle. Los otros dos tiemblan como hojas mirándoles.

—Faberwhat? —pregunta el estadounidense yle mira de reojo sin tener idea de lo que habla, pero caminando a su lado, hombro con hombro.

—Son huevos de Pascua —explica.

—Oh! Easter bunnies! En mi casa hacemos toda una fiesta y escondemos huevos de dulce por toda la casa.

—Nunca he entendido por que un conejo es el que trae los huevos —confiesa el ruso—. Los conejos no ponen huevos, tendría que ser una gallina.

América vuelve a reírse con ese comentario y Rusia se ríe un poquito también, sin saber por que, claro.

—Nah, es divertido que sea un conejo... se ven bonitos además, más que las gallinas —comenta el americano observándolo todo, TODO, de arriba a abajo, pensando que Rusia tiene una casa rara, grande y con todas las cosas viejas.

—Bueno, en mi casa no los trae un conejo, los regalamos las personas junto con tres besos, vas a ver, el mío es muy bonito, aunque solo tengo uno.

—Oh! ¿Sólo te han regalado uno? —pregunta mirándole de reojo.

—Net, no me lo regalaron, nadie sabe que lo tengo, lo salvé cuando hubo la revolución bolchevique —responde abriendo la puerta de su cuarto, que no tiene muchos muebles y los que tiene son bastante austeros.

Estados Unidos frunce un poco el ceño, mirando a su alrededor sorprendido con la austeridad del cuarto. Seguramente lo único de valor que tiene a la vista es un dibujo original de Kandinsky colgado sobre la cama.

—Este es tu cuarto —Estados Unidos levanta las cejas impresionado de que Rusia le haya dejado ir hasta ahí y levanta las cejas más cuando ve el Kandinsky —. ¡Yo tengo varios de estos en New York!

—Da, este me gusta mucho, él me lo dio —responde abriendo un armario y buscando en un cajón.

El estadounidense se acerca a la cama de Rusia, con una TERRIBLE curiosidad mórbida de donde duerme su peor enemigo...

Mientras el ruso saca un baulcito negro que parece de metal muy pesado y se sienta en la cama con él sobre las rodillas.

Estados Unidos había imaginado que Rusia dormía en un ataúd en el sótano de su casa o algo así... digno de película de drácula. Mira todo lo que hace con curiosidad.

El ruso empieza a abrir una complicadísima cerradura de combinación que le hace quedarse unos segundos frunciendo el ceño y resolviendo acertijos matemáticos de cabeza por que de hecho la cerradura parece un cubo de rubick.

Para la estupefacción del americano, hemos de decirlo, que se sienta en la cama junto a él, metiendo la mano en el bolsillo de la chaqueta por si acaso Rusia saca de ahí adentro un spray mortífero con el que matarle.

Cuando consigue abrirla, el ruso sonríe feliz mientras Estados Unidos mira alrededor para quedarse con todos los detalles y confundir otra hora a Inglaterra con la descripción de este cuarto.

—Mira... —pide Rusia abriendo la tapa poco a poco hacia él, pero manteniéndolo sobre sus rodillas.

Estados Unidos se asoma con cuidado, tenso, desconfiando un poco de Rusia y que bueno que no se lo deje tocar porque es capaz de tirarlo o algo así, y organizaríamos la WWIII. Y los huevos de Fabergé son FEOS, pero Estados Unidos, que es un hortera...

—Ohhh! Es... —extiende un dedo para tocarlo, niño pequeño de cinco años, solo ríñanle.

—Espera —le detiene Rusia sacándolo él mismo.

Lo saca de la cajita con mucho cuidado poniendo en marcha el mecanismo y el huevo se abre como una flor, mostrando dentro una miniatura de la catedral de san Basilio.

Estados Unidos levanta las cejas y hace "ooooohhhhh" sin poder evitarlo, porque es jodidamente amante de los juguetes. Rusia sonríe satisfecho con esa reacción, mirándole.

Unos instantes mas tarde, el estadounidense cae al fin en la cuenta de lo que está haciendo mientra Rusia vuelve a guardarlo con cuidado, cerrando el baulcito por que le tensa un poco que pueda romperlo.

Estados Unidos se sonroja y deja de mirar al huevo, levantándose de la cama y cruzándose de brazos.

Rusia le mira sin saber qué hace.

—Pues si está muy awesome tu huevo, pero yo tengo cosas más awe... ohhhh! ¡Espera! ¡Sale un huevo de estos en Anastasia! —se acuerda de repente, levantando las cejas y sonriendo un poco.

—Da, por que era una princesa de la época de los Zares —responde.

—Awesome! Ella era awesome, no como el maldito.. Raspatin o Ristipín o como se llamara.

—Rasputín, da —responde

—Pues él no me cae bien, pero como sea —niega con la cabeza—, en la peli sale un huevo de estos.

—¿Por que no te cae bien? No le conociste.

—Pues claro que sí, lo ví en la película.

—Esa película está mal, Rasputín era un medico —replica—. Curó al Zar cuando era un niño.

—Tsk, tú qué vas a saber —hace los ojos en blanco.

—Era mi tovarisch, me contó cosas de magia.

—¿Magia? —parpadea y le mira a los ojos —. Okay... tu eres también como Iggy, que hace "magia".

—Net, net, él lo llamaba magia, pero era hipnosis... ¿Quieres verlo?

—No.

—Bueno —vuelve a guardar el baúl en el armario un poco decepcionado. El americano se vuelve a sentar en la cama, probando a ver qué tan mullidita es y qué tanto resorte tiene.

—Whoa! Tu cama es suave! —América flipa por completo al notar que es muy muy muy blanda.

—Da, si te acurrucas bien en ella no tienes frío —responde por que por eso es blanda.

—¡Pero es suave! Yo siempre pensé que dormirías en hielo —confiesa flipando realmente, brincoteando un poco sobre ella.

—Net, el hielo es muy frío. No me gustan las cosas frías.

—Pues es que vives al norte, deberías ir más al sur, a la playa.

—Hay algunas playas al sur.

—A mi me gusta el hielo y los deportes invernales. En Chicago hace muchísimo frío en invierno y al norte en general... pero no todo el tiempo. Por eso yo tengo calefacción en TODAS mis casas.

Rusia sonríe divertido, Estados Unidos inclina la cabeza y le mira.

—¿Tú no?

—Da. Si no tuviera moriríamos de frío cada día. También hay una chimenea abajo... ¡Vamos a encenderla! —decide. (Rusia, ¡Dios mío de mi vida! ¿Y algo más peligroso como bailar sobre cuchillos no se te ocurre?)

—Okay. Me gustan las chimeneas, por ahí baja Santa —se mueve un poco más sobre la cama y luego se levanta, guardándose de nuevo las manos en la chaqueta.

El ruso se va a la puerta sosteniéndola para que salga del cuarto primero, por si acaso.

Estados Unidos pasa a su lado mirándole de reojo y tomando su pistola... por si acaso, girándose hacia él en cuanto está afuera para que no camine tras él.

(El baile de Rusia y Estados Unidos, desconfiado, pero baile)

Rusia mira el cuarto revisándolo rápidamente y cierra la puerta antes de volverse y sonreír.

—Thanks —suelta el estadounidense mirándole los ojos y pensando que él NUNCA lo llevaría a su cuarto (eso decíamos de muchas cosas, querido... yo también pensé que nunca harías otras cosas), valorando el hecho de que él se lo mostrara.

—¿Por? —pregunta

—Por enseñarme tu cuarto —sonríe—, aun así no vas a matarme.

Rusia se encoge de hombros sin responder, dirigiéndose a las escaleras.

El estadounidense le sigue y a la mitad de las escaleras, Rusia se debe topar prácticamente de frente con Ucrania.

—Opa!

—Ah! Privet!

Estados Unidos flipa acordándose de las tetas de la chica al instante en que las ve, mirándoselas de manera completamente notoria.

—Venia a buscarles. Pryvit! —le saluda poniéndole una mano en el brazo y luego mira a América —. Oh. Pryvit! Me ha dicho Bil que habías venido.

—Ya bajamos, vamos a encender la chimenea —explica Rusia feliz como un niño pequeño.

—Oh, no creo que sea necesario y la comida está ya servida —ella le mira a la cara.

Estados Unidos sigue mirándole con ojos como platos con ella y se ríe tonta y nerviosamente cuando le habla.

—Oh —protesta un poco infantilmente por que al parecer Rusia se vuelve especialmente infantil con Ucrania, ella levanta la mano y le revuelve un poco el pelo al ruso.

—Tienes el pelo mojado, vas a enfermarte.

—Es que me he bañado ahora —responde cerrando los ojos sonriendo y dejándose.

Rusia llama más la atención del americano que los atributos de su hermana, inclina la cabeza hacia él, levantando las cejas y considerando extraño e íntimo que le acaricie el pelo... por alguna razón piensa en Inglaterra.

—Hay borsch de cenar —sentencia ella soltándole y bajando hacia el comedor.

Rusia sonríe y la sigue.

—Hoy hemos estado en el acuario —empieza a contarle

—hemos comido pizza y hamburguesas y pollo frito y papas fritas —cuenta el americano que es incapaz de quedarse callado más de cinco segundos.

—Da, y estaban dando Petruschka en la tele.

—Si, me contó Estoniya que lo puso a grabar para ti —asiente—, creo que lo grabó encima de mis novelas.

Y ahí tienes Ucrania a los dos niños hiperactivos revoloteando a tu alrededor.

—Y fuimos por un helado —agrega América—, y luego Russia me enseñó su huevo.

—Da, me ha dicho que es osmom —añade Rusia—. Y que creía que dormía en un cubo de hielo, como un iglú.

—En el sótano, adentro de una caja —agrega el estadounidense. Ucrania les mira a los dos y luego le sonríe a Rusia.

—Estás contento, malenʹkyy̆ brat.

—Da —asiente feliz.

—Se nota —mira al americano de reojo, realmente sorprendida de que esté ahí.

Estados Unidos sonríe un poco, con las manos en los bolsillos de la chaqueta, pensando que esto puede no estar tan mal, siempre y cuando tenga su arma a la mano.

Y Rusia salta de los dos últimos escalones, antes de entrar al comedor sonriente por algún motivo relacionado con que no está tenso ahora, si no que está en su casa con sus hermanas y con todos, no está fuera de lugar, ni está intentando entender qué pasa como el resto del tiempo.

El caso es que si Rusia hace eso, Estados Unidos va a hacer EXACTAMENTE lo mismo, por que es el que se porta como más niño de TODOS, con todo el mundo excepto con Rusia, pero si el ruso se porta como niño... anda! flipando con eso, ya verás cuando le cuente a Inglaterra... va a ser otra historia de esas raras.

En fin, el estadounidense entra al comedor detrás de Rusia y Ucrania, mirándole a él con curiosidad porque todo esto le parece MUY raro.

Rusia se va a su sitio, que es, evidentemente, junto a Bielorusia... y aparentemente Ucrania, mientras los tres temblorosos se sientan frente a ellos.

Estados Unidos se rasca la cabeza sin saber donde sentarse... Aparentemente hay un lugar en una punta, pero nadie sabe si va a ocuparlo él o se va a sentar junto a Rusia, Bielorusia no va a moverse. Se va campantemente al lugar junto a Rusia (es decir, el de Ucrania) que aparentemente considera, es el lugar en el que debe sentarse.

Rusia no se ha enterado del problema y Letonia se mira con Estonia nerviosito. Lituania mira al americano pidiéndole que se marche, con la mente.

El estadounidense no se entera, tan tranquilo y Ucrania vacila.

—He envenado tu Borsch —informa Bielorusia al americano

—What?!

Media mesa tiembla con eso, Rusia simplemente toma pan y Bielorusia come como si nada

—¿Envenenaste mi... Cosa esta? —levanta las cejas.

—Dy —responde ella.

—Ok... Yo no me voy a comer esto —protesta pensando que le obligarán quizás—. Maaan, you are crazy!

Letonia mira a los otros dos pensando que quizás se vaya ahora.

Rusia mira a Estados Unidos con curiosidad e inocencia, mientras come pan, a ver qué hace, como si comiera palomitas.

—¿Tú le pediste que la envenenara? —le pregunta al ruso—. Ya te dije que no vas a matarme —toma la sopa levantándose y se va a la cocina tirándola al fregadero.

Rusia se vuelve a Bielorusia.

—¿Estaba envenenada de verdad?

—Dy —responde ella.

—La próxima vez no tienes que decírselo —responde él empezando a comerse la suya.

Estonia tiene un escalofrío. Ucrania come tan tranquila. Letonia y Lituania se miran entre ellos cada vez más incómodos.

Estados Unidos vuelve a sentarse en su lugar, cruzándose de brazos, indignado.

—Pensé que te enfadarías, por que le dejaste entrar —se defiende Bielorusia.

—Bueno, habría sido un problema —asegura Rusia y se encoge de hombros.

—Todos son una bola de psychos —protesta echándose ahí con cara de pocos amigos, mirándoles comer.

—Ah, ellos no se comieron el caballo —responde Rusia a Estados Unidos que en realidad no ha entendido aun el concepto psicópata.

—No vas a envenenarme, ni matarme, ok? —le mira unos instantes más—. Y no es por el pony nada más.

—No he sido yo, ha sido ella —se defiende él.

—Pues no es awesome, yo no puse a Canada a envenenar tu sopa —protesta mirándole y tomando una cuchara de la mesa—. Not cool, not awesome, yo podría matarte también ahora mismo —mete la cuchara en la sopa de Rusia.

—Yo no le dije a Belarus que la envenenara —responde sin decir nada de la cuchara, por que al parecer esto le resulta como el helado y esta acostumbrado a compartirlo todo.

Estonia mira a Letonia y a Lituania de reojo, temblando, esperando la sangre y el asesinato en unos segundos más, quienes le miran igual.

—Tampoco le dijiste de no hacerlo, not cool —jala un poco el plato de Rusia hacia él y le da una probada.

—No lo sabía —responde tomando una cuchara de su mismo plato igual.

—¡Sí lo sabías! ¡Lo dijo ella! —sigue protestando y mira a Bielorrusia de reojo—. Fucking psycho.

—Brat, Zlučanyja Štaty está comiéndose tu Borsch —se chiva Bielorusia.

—Shut up, would you? —protesta el mirándola enfadado—. El me invitó a cenar, tu envenenaste mi cena, ¡él es responsable de darme de comer!

Rusia mira a Bielorusia, luego mira a Estados Unidos, luego a su plato y parece caer en la cuenta de lo que dicen.

—Da... ¿está mal? —le pregunta a su hermana

—No, sólo es raro —interrumpe Ucrania mirándoles. Bielorrusia frunce el ceño y se vuelve a su plato.

—¿Por qué? —pregunta Rusia a Ucrania.

—Habitualmente nadie come de tu plato —se encoge de hombros.

Rusia se lo piensa mientras Letonia, Estonia y Lituania flipan en colores.

—Bueno, pues yo soy awesome y como de donde quiero, aunque haya asesinos en potencia que pretendan matarme. Deberían encerrarte, loca —protesta el americano sin dejar de comer del plato de Rusia.

—Da —resuelve—. Por que vosotros tenéis vuestros propios platos —explica Rusia comiendo también sin entender, de verdad, la controversia.

—Y tú deberías estar en tu casa, cerdo —replica Bielorusia.

—Shut up, yo estoy donde quiero —oh mira... hemos encontrado a un sustituto de Rusia. Es más fácil discutir con Bielorusia que con Rusia, quien sigue la discusión mirando a uno y a otro.

—¿Lo ves? se comporta como un crío —protesta Bielorusia para Rusia, él se vuelve a Estados Unidos valorándolo.

El americano frunce el ceño mirando a Rusia, empezando a enfadarse más.

—Pero si luego estás todo el tiempo hablando de él —responde el ruso a Bielorusia, quien se sonroja mirando a su hermano con los ojos abiertos y él inclina la cabeza y parpadea mirándola sin entender el sonrojo.

—Whoa! Es cierto, se ha sonrojado! —la señala levantando las cejas. Estados Unidos el experto en poner los sonrojos de Inglaterra en evidencia.

Pero Bielorusia no es el inglés, ella frunce el ceño.

—¡Por que me pones enferma! —replica levantándose—. ¡No quiero estar aquí con él! —señala a Estados Unidos y se larga.

Estonia y Letonia flipan también con esto. Pero Lituania no, por que ya lo sabe y como es un baboso, suspira y se va tras ella.

—Okay... todos gritan mucho en tu casa —Estados Unidos mira a Rusia.

—Net, normalmente no es tan entretenido —responde él dejando de mirar por donde se han ido y volviéndose al americano.

—Pues yo no veo lo entretenido a envenenarme, eso fue molesto.

—Net —responde, por que no le parece molesto.

—No vas a matarme, aunque quieras —sentencia terminándose la sopa de Rusia.

—Ya me lo has dicho —responde y toma el plato de Bielorusia, poniéndolo sobre el suyo para seguir comiendo.

Letonia mira a Estonia de reojo y luego a Ucrania.

—El malenʹkyy̆ Rosiya está contento, Ameryka, no va a matarte... ¿verdad malenʹkyy̆ Rosiya?

Rusia mira a su hermana, sonríe como un tiburón y se encoge de hombros.

—Matar está mal.

—¿Ves? —Ucrania le sonríe a Estados Unidos y sigue comiendo.

—Ehh... ok —América mira de lado a Rusia decidiendo que le gusta más cuando están solos y no cuando él está en casa con sus hermanas, cruzándose de brazos.

—Mañana vamos a Kulturi —informa de golpe Rusia, por que se acaba de acordar. Estonia levanta la cara y mira a Rusia, y luego de reojo a Letonia.

—Ellos dos solos, ¿verdad? —susurra solo para Letonia quien mira a Estonia también, nervioso.

—N-No lo sé... ¿Amerika va a quedarse a dormir? —susurra para Estonia.

—Yo no voy, voy a ver mi novela —sentencia Ucrania levantándose con su plato vacío en la mano.

—¿A-A dormir? —abre los ojos como platos y luego mira a América de reojo.

Rusia le mira con una mirada MUY especial de corderito degollado suplicante que SOLO le hace a Ucrania y que siempre significa "no dejes que venga Bielorusia"

Ucrania sonríe de lado y niega con la cabeza pasando por los platos de Rusia y volviendo a revolverle el pelo.

—¿A-Amerika? —pregunta Letonia tomando aire y valor, ahora que Ucrania ha dicho que no va a ir se consideran libres, mientras Rusia sonríe y se deja revolver el pelo de nuevo.

—Aja?

—¿V-Vas a... dormir aquí? —pregunta en casi un susurro, preocupado.

—¿Dormir? —creo que todos habíamos pensado en eso menos él. Rusia que tampoco lo había pensado, le mira.

—P-Pues si mañana vais al Gorki... —explica Letonia mirando a Estonia de reojo

—Ustedes —agrega Estonia mirando a Letonia de reojo también y luego a Rusia quien se lo piensa unos instantes.

—Net —decide al final.

—Él podría matarme mientras duermo —sentencia Estados Unidos que lo que estaba pensando era que Rusia quizás le encerraba aquí...

Rusia, que justamente estaba pensando que tendría que encerrarlo o no iba a dormir en toda la noche, se muestra de acuerdo con eso.

—¿Hay un hotel por aquí? —pregunta mirando a Rusia.

—Da, por la misma calle del metro, una manzana más abajo —responde.

—Okay. Creo que ya me voy —determina el estadounidense poniéndose de pie.

—Paka —responde Rusia sin hacer ademán de levantarse, al contrario que Letonia.

Estonia no entiende cómo coño es que lograron resolver el problema así de fácil.

—¿Vienes mañana al hotel? —pregunta Estados Unidos mirando a Rusia y se cuelga su back pack que se ha quitado al sentarse a la mesa.

—Da, a las nueve —responde.

—Ok —se acerca a él, le da un golpecito en el hombro con el dorso de la mano y se gira, empezando a caminar a la puerta.

Rusia mira a Estados Unidos luego a su hombro y luego a los otros dos, que se miran entre ellos, preguntándose si no va a acompañarle a la puerta y a despedirse con un beso.

Estonia en alguna medida está esperando que vaya y le abrace para que Letonia le crea.

Rusia no parece tener ni la menor intención ni necesidad ni conocimiento de que tiene que hacerlo, pero luego se acuerda del asunto "ESTADOS UNIDOS" y decide ir a ver que no ponga micrófonos o le robe algo.

El estadounidense está silbando una tonadilla indistinta mientras camina a la puerta todo lo lento que puede, maldiciéndose por no traer unos micrófonos y pensando qué puede robarle en el camino de salida... en efecto.

Estonia le da un codazo a Letonia y le señala a Rusia haciéndole gestos para que les sigan.

En el momento en que Rusia sale al recibidor las dos cabezas les espían desde la sala.

El americano se detiene por ahí, en el hall de salida un poco como niño en dulcería, dando vueltas y pensando en qué llevarse o qué dejar o qué hacer.

Rusia, se le para justo atrás moviéndose sigilosa y silenciosamente con el sonido de fondo de Lituania y Bielorusia haciendo café y lavando platos.

Cuando el estadounidense da un poquito la vuelta con cara de maligno, sin sentir su presencia hasta que ya es un poco demasiado tarde y lo tiene casi encima. Pega un grito, da un salto y le agarra del cuello del abrigo.

Rusia no se inmuta, solo sonríe amenazadoramente y vuelve a erguirse en su altura.

—Fucking shit! Fucking commie of hell... fuck! —protesta el americano sin soltarle, temblando del susto que acaba de pegarle Rusia. Él levanta una mano y se la pone sobre la cabeza—. What are you doing?

—A las personas de mi casa no les gustas mucho por que eres un cerdo capitalista y si te mueres todos van a decir que fui yo. Pero cuando estás observando no notas si te observan. Yo también voy a estar espiándote —asegura en un tono bastante plano y ligeramente amenazador aun con la mano en su cabeza e inclina el su propia cabeza notando algo.

Estados Unidos le mira a la cara sin soltarle del cuello del abrigo, pensando en la pistola, y en que no es ninguna novedad que Rusia le espíe. Respira un poco agitadamente sin estar muy feliz con la mano en su cabeza.

Rusia mueve la mano en la cabeza del americano y toma a Nantucket con curiosidad para saber como es que se sostiene vertical.

* * *

_Bueno, espero que no haya habido muchos problemas para entender a los soviéticos... realmente son un problema, por que cada uno habla en un idioma COMPLETAMENTE diferente y ABSOLUTAMENTE raro, por si acaso y de manera extraordinaria:_

_Vabandust: Disculpa  
Tere: Hola  
Krievija: Rusia  
Jh: Sí  
Ei: No  
Ameerika: America  
Ko?: Qué?  
Ka?: Qué?  
Venemaa: Rusia  
Rusija: Rusia  
Valgeneve: Bielorusia  
Baltarusija: Bielorusia  
Niama: No  
Brat: Hermano  
Tovarisch: Camarada  
Privet: Hola  
Pryvit: Hola  
Bil: Bielorusia  
malenʹkyy̆ brat.: pequeño hermano  
Borsch: Sopa de pescado  
Kulturi y Gorki: El mismo lugar, el parque de atracciones, solo que unicamente los moscovitas lo llaman "Kulturi"  
Zlučanyja Štaty : Estados Unidos  
Paka: Adios_

_No olvides el review!  
_


	13. Chapter 13

Al estadounidense se le doblan un poco las piernas y cierra los ojos sin poder evitarlo, reaccionando todo lo rápido que puede reaccionar, mientras suelta un gemido largo y gutural, jalando a Rusia hacia él.

Sonido que últimamente le manda una orden muy clara al cerebro de Rusia, quien no sabía que esto podría hacerse con algo que no es Florida. Esta vez no es una excepción así que sonroja un poco y le sostiene contra si con la otra mano al notar que le tiemblan las piernas, aun sin relacionar esto con Nantucket, así que no lo suelta.

Estonia está en SHOCK. Letonia está... pronto le va a dar una embolia como no respire y Bielorusia y Lituania han vuelto de la cocina sacando las cabezas al pasillo.

—A... Ah... R... Russ... Aaaaah... —susurra Estados Unidos sonrojado, con el corazón acelerado, Florida seguramente contra alguna parte de Rusia, cualquiera que esta sea, agarrándose del cuello del abrigo como si la vida le fuera en ello, buscándole los labios, porque... creo que es una reacción en cadena.

Cómo no cierre un poquito los ojos, a Estonia se le van a salir.

Rusia acaba por estamparle contra la pared y besarle otra vez y Bielorusia, que no puede creerlo, aprieta tanto los puños que se hace sangre con las uñas (gracias querida, lo que faltaba).

—¿Qué pasa? —pregunta Ucrania, detrás de los mirones, que ha venido después que todo el mundo, sin tener idea de lo que pasa, preguntando incluso en voz alta.

A Rusia le ha dado curiosidad y esta vez está reaccionando cada vez más deprisa y de forma menos sangrienta, así que acaba por soltar a Nantucket.

—Están... besándose —susurra Lituania a Ucrania y Bielorusia sigue con fuego en los ojos.

La Ucraniana se rasca la cabeza mientras mira a Estados Unidos comerse a Rusia con la boca, mientras le quita el abrigo sin pensar un solo segundo en donde están o qué hacen, o nada, absolutamente nada, el americano está ahora metiéndole las manos por debajo de la camisa, diosmiodemivida.

Pues entonces Rusia está abriéndole los pantalones y TODA la casa está pensando en el cuarto de las cadenas del sótano.

¿Cuarto de las cadenas? Estonia está pensando en como salir corriendo de aquí, mientras el americano gime otra vez quitándole a Rusia el cinturón y bajándole los pantalones de manera bastante efectiva.

Está bien, no van a llegar al cuarto de las cadenas, ¿alguien me hace el favor de llevarse a Bielorrusia antes de que se muera desangrada? hum... ¿Lituania? ¿sí? gracias.

Letonia decide también que ya ha visto suficiente mientras algo, probablemente todo lo surreal del asunto, le impide dejar de mirar.

Rusia le quita pantalones y calzoncillos al americano, tocándole y acariciándole los muslos, dispuesto a levantarle de las rodillas contra la pared.

No tengo idea de qué hace Ucrania, pero creo que ella también procede a llevarse a Bielorrusia de aquí, mirando la escena de reojo, en modo flipación absoluta... mientras yo pienso que si Rusia estuviera DEGOLLANDO a Estados Unidos la gente, no estaría ni la mitad de lo impresionada que está ahora mismo.

Habíamos dicho un beso, no un aquitepilloaquitemato rápido frente a todo el mundo en el recibidor, Rusia, hay una pequeña diferencia... pero él no tiene ni idea mientras sostiene al americano a pulso... y debo decir que si, debe haber sido súper fácil de desvestir, por que Rusia va en pijama.

Cuando los bálticos ya creían no poder estar más traumatizados después de que les hablara de caricias y besos...

El estadounidense... esto es culpa de Rusia, iba a irse a dormir a su hotel, tranquilo y feliz, e iba a preguntarle a Rusia si podía salir a correr en las mañanas sin que nadie le matara.

Yo espero que Rusia no vuelva a jalarle el pelito nunca más enfrente de NADIE, le toma del cuello y algo en su cerebro, en una parte muy lejana, le hace pensar que están rompiendo el trato de "enrusiayoenamericatu"... aun así le toma del cuello y... bueno, es que no sé qué más decir.

Estonia empieza a llorar, no por dramatismo, sino por tener los ojos abiertos tanto tiempo...

Y bueno, queríais algo salvaje, pues aquí lo tienes, contra el espejo... no van a poder limpiarlo nunca más, mientras Rusia jadea como si llevara dos horas corriendo, por que el americano pesa un poco para sostenerlo a pulso y se le están durmiendo los brazos, pero ni siquiera se está enterando... y esto es culpa del estadounidense por que él se lo ha enseñado, deja de besarle para decir su nombre. No "Estados Unidos" como siempre... si no America.

Lo cual no ayuda, evidentemente... no ayuda en nada. O ayuda en mucho, depende de cómo lo mires... El americano le abraza con más fuerza con las piernas a la cintura y le hunde las dos manos en el pelo, otra vez, con una sarta de gemidos y sonidos al compás de los movimientos de Rusia, indignos de la primera potencia del mundo.. Termina en un espasmo al oír a Rusia llamarle "America".

Así que bueno, en cuanto acaban, Rusia aun susurrando "America" con la boca seca y cara hundida en su cuello, le suelta de las rodillas poco a poco para que resbale hasta tocar el suelo, por que además el ruso vuelve a estar temblando completamente como una hoja.

Y creo que esta vez el estadounidense está temblando con él con la espalda recargada en el espejo, respirando como si hubiera corrido un maratón, abrazándole con los ojos cerrados y las rodillas de gelatina.

Rusia sube las manos suavemente, acariciándole los muslos hasta abrazarle de la cintura mientras trata de volver a su ritmo normal tanto su respiración como su corazón.

Creo que este es el momento, con la caricia, en que Estonia decide voltearse y dejar de mirarles apretando los ojos y tomando a Letonia del brazo quien tiene el cerebro casi tan fundido como Rusia y Estados Unidos, así que le sigue dócilmente.

El americano sigue abrazando a Rusia contra si del cuello y termina por echar la cabeza un poco hacia adelante y ponerle los labios sobre el cuello.

El ruso traga aun con la boca seca y el estadounidense está aún con el cerebro fundido, en un estado bastante "sin respuesta"... boca en el cuello de Rusia, y podría quedarse aquí así como está ahora mismo un buen rato antes de pensar en moverse.

El asunto es que Rusia tampoco parece querer moverse por que aunque no se siente tan asustado y vulnerable como la otra vez, tampoco es como que quiera soltarle, esto es muy agradable y así es como conseguimos que el estadounidense y el ruso estén en el hall de entrada de la casa de Rusia, desnudos, abrazados y... confundidos. Al menos America, en este instante...

Al menos se han ido ya todos.

—¿E-eso... fue tu pelo? —pregunta al cabo de un rato Rusia. Estados Unidos vacila, porque el pelo representa una ventaja competitiva para el ruso. (Querido, tú sabes lo que hace la sangre... pero dile lo que quieras)

—No. Eso fuiste tú, fucking commie of the hell —suelta, y el "fucking commie of the hell" son palabras, porque creo que nunca lo ha dicho de manera tan afectuosa en su vida y esa respuesta le gusta a Rusia aún más que la verdad por que además... lo siento, Estados Unidos, pero va a repetirlo... espero que la próxima vez en privado.

El americano baja un poco los brazos y traga saliva, aun con los ojos cerrados y los lentes ladeados hasta ponerle las manos en los hombros.

—Fuck... —susurra volviendo a pensar que digan lo que digan esto es bastante awesome.

Rusia se separa un poco para darle espacio dentro de su abrazo para que pueda moverse, el estadounidense se mueve un poco, acercándose a él y dándole un beso en los labios.

Rusia aprende un tipo nuevo de beso que no es sexual y valora OTRA vez dejarle que se quede a dormir aquí por que es que secretamente le hace ilusión que se quede, por que Rusia nunca tiene invitados y nunca se queda a dormir con nadie.

Estados Unidos se separa un poco, abre los ojos, mira a Rusia a los suyos, intensamente y creo que pase lo que pase, está creando un vínculo muy muy extraño con Rusia. Él le sostiene la mirada y suspira profundamente.

—Russia?

—Da? —pregunta pasándose una mano por el pelo mientras no le suelta con la otra.

El americano baja una mano hasta el pecho de Rusia, recargando el dorso justo a la altura de su esternón, abriéndola como invitándole a que se la tome, como para cerrar un trato.

Y el ruso, que suele entender mejor los gestos que las palabras, no vacila ante el apretón.

Estados Unidos y Rusia, en un mundo aparte que crearon ellos dos y que entienden ellos dos.

El americano frunce el ceño en concentración, devolviendo el apretón con absoluta seriedad, recargándose aún un poco en él con las manos apretadas, disfrutando secreta o no tan secretamente, la mano en su cintura.

—Esto debe estar mal en una cantidad disparatada de maneras —suspira el ruso especialmente lúcido debido a la endorfina, me parece.

—La mitad de las cosas que hago al día está mal y la otra mitad, alguien me las reprocha igual, así que... —se encoge de hombros, hablando sin dejo alguno de infantilismo en su voz... como lo que es, la primer potencia del mundo—. Esto me gusta.

—Y a mi, por eso lo digo, estas cosas que me gustan suelen estar mal. No me das miedo, eres interesante —fíjate como ha cambiado el raro—. Puedes quedarte aquí esta noche —decide.

Estados Unidos sonríe un poco y suelta el aire por la nariz.

—Tú tampoco me das miedo —declara quitándole la mano del cuello y pasándosela por el pelo a si mismo.

Rusia sonríe, por que es bastante importante para él que haya alguien que no le tenga miedo.

El chico se pasa la mano, como quien no quiere la cosa, por Nantucket, que sigue haciendo una perfecta antena completamente recta hacia el techo, aun sufriendo los efectos de lo que pasó hace rato y empuja un poquito a Rusia hacia atrás, recordando que tiene piernas y que puede moverlas.

El ruso se separa con naturalidad, soltándole pensando que eso es lo que quiere y se agacha subiéndose los pantalones del pijama de los tobillos, para moverse con facilidad.

El estadounidense suspira, pasándose una mano por florida para saber si la tiene entera, encontrando sus bóxers y poniéndoselos, tomando sus pantalones, chaqueta en la mano y la mochila.

—OK —le mira esperando que le diga en dónde va a dormir.

Rusia se mueve mientras lo hace por que no le ha dicho si se va a ir y cuando dice OK sonríe. El americano le sonríe de regreso, cambiando el peso de un pie al otro.

El ruso se plantea prestarle un cuarto de invitados y decide que eso es como el hotel y no podría dormir en toda la noche.

—No me fío de ti. Dormirás conmigo —sentencia y de nuevo le hace un gesto para que le acompañe—. Puedes dormir con tu pistola si quieres, después de todo esto es Moscow y tu eres el cerdo capitalista.

Estados Unidos vacila un poco con esto, volviendo a ponerse en guardia.

—Si no te fías de mi, ¿por qué me dejas quedarme? —pregunta y yo creo que dormirían mejor... bueno, no sé, al paso que van no tengo idea de cómo coño van a dormir.

—Quiero saber qué pasa —responde como una explicación similar a "¿por qué vas a detonar la bomba?"

—Bien, dormiré igual con la pistola —asiente, encogiéndose de hombros, sintiéndose sumamente extraño y a la vez, perfectamente natural.

—Lo supuse —asiente subiendo las escaleras, orgulloso de si mismo por que es raro que presuponga cosas complejas sin pistas.

—No voy a usarla, a menos que intentes matarme —agrega.

—Matar está mal —responde como una verdad absoluta.

—Deja de decir eso como respuesta automática, eso no es lo que piensas —indica mirándole de reojo.

—En realidad si lo pienso, las personas se me mueren demasiado pronto sin que pueda acabar de hacer las cosas. No es tan divertido que se mueran

—Realmente no te conviene matarme, como a mi no me conviene espiarte y que me mates, porque esto te gusta a ti tanto como a mi —agrega afuera de la puerta del cuarto del ruso—, y como lo has dicho, si me muero o si te mato, no es tan divertido.

Rusia asiente.

—Entonces vamos a dormir los dos en tú cama —decide el ruso asiente de nuevo abriendo la puerta del cuarto

Estados Unidos entra delante de él, poniéndose frente a la cama y haciendo la pregunta que JAMÁS creí que le hiciera a Rusia en su vida.

—¿Qué lado prefieres?

Rusia mira al americano y luego a su cama inclinando la cabeza, por que NUNCA se ha planteado que pudiera tener un lado favorito, recuerda como estaban en el hotel hoy viendo la tele y señala ese lado.

—Ok —se encoge de hombros y se va al lado que le corresponde, sacando su pistola de la bolsa de la chaqueta y poniéndola discretamente bajo el colchón, guardando sus pantalones (todos arrugados) en la mochila. Toma su celular y lo mira un instante antes de ponerlo bajo la almohada. Mira a Rusia, quien se va del otro lado y le observa descaradamente hacerlo todo.

Estados Unidos frunce el ceño tomando su cepillo de dientes con pasta puesta y el botecito que le dio Francia, sacado la pistola de debajo del colchón... Y su celular de debajo de la almohada... (Bien América... Hazlo todo seis veces para que vea EXACTO lo que haces), se levanta.

—¿Tienes baño?

—Da, al otro lado del pasillo —señala a fuera del cuarto, hacia la puerta y luego le mira las piernas desnudas, pensando que morirá de frío al amanecer.

—¿Del pasillo? ¿No tienes baño en tu cuarto? —le mira levantándose y vacilado, llevándose su mochila por sí las dudas, dejando sólo su chaqueta.

—¿Para qué quiero un baño en mi cuarto?

Estados Unidos se encoge de hombros y... Es que no ha traído pijama porque viaja sin pijama y no tenía más que pijamas de Superman y así y no le pareció apropiado.

—Para no tener que ir al pasillo —camina a la puerta y la abre, con todas las cosas en la mano, metiéndose el cepillo a la boca y mirando hacia el pasillo.

Rusia se plantea si dejarle morirse de frío o no... pero le ha dicho que no le mataría por que matar esta mal, claro que él no le haría nada, se moriría solo... pero si se moría no podría espiarle más.

—¿Quieres un pijama?

El estadounidense se gira a mirarle, un poco descolocado.

—¿Un pijama? ¿Por? ¿Crees que necesito un pijama?

—Da.

El americano se sonroja un poquito avergonzado, cerrando las piernas y cubriéndose las regiones vitales.

—Yes. Quiero un pijama.

Rusia se va al armario y de dentro de un cajón, saca un pijama de color azul celeste bastante viejo, pero de felpa como el suyo, que es gris. Se lo tiende.

El estadounidense sonríe un poco (porque es azul y no rojo), y lo toma.

—Ehh... Thanks —sentencia volviéndose a meter el cepillo a la boca, ya que se lo ha sacado para hablar antes. Abraza al pijama junto con el resto de cosas que trae en los brazos, y se gira hacia el baño.

Rusia se vuelve a la cama... y me encanta lo feliz que es Rusia que no le preocupa lo que haga el americano en su casa, quien sale hacia el baño... Tomando unas cuantas fotos con la cámara de su celular. Se encierra en el baño, meando y tratando de pensar otra vez en una manera de espiarle. Decide llamar a Joan, e indicarle que va a grabarlo todo en audio y que descargue la información cada diez minutos... Bosteza y se pone el pijama con tranquilidad y pereza absoluta. Aletargando cada vez más sus movimientos, pensando lejanamente que quizás no debió quedarse... Bosteza otras seis veces mientras se viste, prende el GPS de su teléfono y activa remotamente el de sus zapatos. Bosteza otras dos veces y se sienta en la taza a pensar si hay algo más que podría hacer para espiar a Rusia... Se queda dormido un segundo y da un saltito despertándose y negando con la cabeza, guardando el teléfono en su mochila junto con su camiseta, otra vez hecha bolas. Y sale del baño empuñando la pistola... Un poco zombie.

Rusia mira la cazadora de Estados Unidos por treinta segundos antes de ir a buscar en TODOS los bolsillos encontrando dulces, golosinas, tickets de juegos de video que compró y unas entradas al cine para ver Ted.

El ruso los estudia con cuidado, apuntándose los nombres de los videojuegos y las tiendas para buscar luego sobre ellos. Se lleva un caramelo a la boca, dejando el envoltorio en el bolsillo y luego se mete a la cama dispuesto a leer un cuento de Chejov que ha leído mil veces, pero no quiere que America le encuentre dormido ya.

El espionaje inútil de ambas partes.

Al ruso le cuesta bastante mantenerse despierto por que Chejov es denso y esta realmente cansado, así que se le cae la cabeza unas cuantas veces, a pesar de la excitación que le provoca que el estadounidense esté ahí. Que se la provoca al estilo noche de reyes, la una de la madrugada, MUERTO de sueño pero sin querer dormirse... Cuando oye la puerta da un saltito, despertándose más.

Estados Unidos vuelve al cuarto después de un rato bastante largo, tratándose parecer lo más despierto posible... Con poco éxito termina un bostezo justo al entrar al cuarto, rascándose la cabeza con la punta de la pistola.

—Hace frío... —hace notar arrastrado un poco los pies hacia la cama y sentándose en ella, de espaldas al ruso.

—Da —responde él cerrando el libro y dejándolo en la mesita—. Por la mañana es peor, hasta los cristales se escarchan.

—Pues todo está en la calefacción... —bosteza guardando la pistola bajo el colchón y abriendo las cobijas, olvidando el teléfono en la mochila.

—Da —responde—. Pero es difícil vencer al general invierno —responde acabando de tumbarse y tengo una mala noticia... O no, para vosotros, chicos, este colchón es TAN blando, que vais a acabar los dos en el centro en un agujero, por que además como los dos son pequeñitos y no pesan...

Así que Rusia es el primero en rodar hacia el centro haciendo que los lados se levanten aun mas

Estados Unidos bosteza otra vez acostándose y siendo inmediatamente jalado por la fuerza de gravedad hacia el centro de la cama. Cayéndose sobre el ruso casi, quien se acurruca para estar cómodo, ya con los ojos cerrados quedando con la cara a un palmo de la de Rusia quien se duerme casi instantáneamente en un sueño ligero muy pendiente de notar al estadounidense a su lado, despertándose CADA VEZ que se mueve.

El americano intenta, de vedad, alejarse un poco, dando la vuelta hacia el borde del colchón y tratando de mantenerse ahí... Pero le es imposible, así que acaba, por lo visto, sintiendo la respiración profunda de Rusia en su nuca.

Por que la única forma en que el ruso duerme es cuando le puede tocar o sentir ahí, para estar seguro que no se ha ido a buscar algo con lo que matarle.

Estados Unidos intenta en todas las posiciones posibles para mantenerse alejado de Rusia, boca arriba, boca abajo, de lado... Finalmente, después de un largo rato, termina por quedarse dormido, exhausto y en menos de diez segundos, rueda hacia Rusia quedando su espalda pegada a su pecho. Por que además, por otro lado... Rusia está calientito.

Y en menos de cinco minutos, el ruso vuelve a estar abrazándole por que El estadounidense también lo está.

A medida que llega la mañana le va a abrazar aun más por que realmente hace mucho frío a pesar de la calefacción.

Estados Unidos duerme, probablemente girándose en algún momento de la noche, abrazándole también debido al frío, tapándoles a ambos hasta la cabeza.

Unas horas más tarde, Rusia, que da MUCHO miedo, se despierta abriendo los ojos de golpe después del rocío. Se mantiene inmóvil mirándole fijamente, sin saber muy bien que hace ahí los primeros instantes.

El estadounidense duerme abrazando a Rusia en uno de esos abrazos que solía despertar a Inglaterra ahogado pero el ruso no se ahoga... Si no que se queda inmóvil mirándole fijamente tooooodo el rato, por que da miedo y lo peor es que ni siquiera lo sabe.

Después de un rato siendo observado, gracias a que el americano se suele despertar temprano. Abre los ojos y se pega un susto. Rusia sigue mirándole atentamente

Estados Unidos le pone las dos manos en el pecho, empujándole un poco para alejarle, mirándole con los ojos muy abiertos sin tener idea de qué hace Rusia mirándole así... de hecho qué hace Rusia en su cama.

El ruso no se mueve por que pesa un montón y el colchón no ayuda, pero sonríe de manera escalofriante.

—Privet

—What the heck...? what am I...? what...? —susurra.

Rusia bosteza y por fin se mueve un poco con lo que el estadounidense consigue hacerse el un poco hacia atrás, absolutamente apanicado.

El ruso se incorpora quedándose sentado pesadamente y el americano siente HELADO el aire cuando Rusia le destapa un poco al levantarse.

—Shit, hace mucho frío aquí...

—Da —responde Rusia a quien le cuesta un poco encenderse para moverse, por eso le es tan fácil quedarse inmóvil.

Estados Unidos extiende una mano buscando a Texas que ha dejado en la mesita de noche, poniéndoselas y tratando de ver algo en la oscuridad, mientras comprueba que su pistola sigue donde estaba.

—¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí mirándome? —pregunta un poco acojonado con esto.

—No lo sé, un rato, desde la punta del rocío.

—Freak... —tiembla un poco intentando cubrirse con las cobijas—. That's weird!

—¿Eso es bueno?

—No, no es bueno, es raro. Fuck... acuéstate que me destapas —protesta haciéndose bolita.

Rusia le mira en silencio sin moverse por que pretendía levantarse y el americano le toma de la parte de arriba de la camisa, jalándole hacia el colchón y acercándose a él.

El ruso vuelve a tumbarse sin entender muy bien y vuelven a caerse hacia el centro.

—Ok, esto es como dormir en el congelador —protesta el americano tratando de darle la espalda y a la vez, de calentarse con él por que está calentito.

Rusia le deja sin entender que está haciendo ni por que no se levantan.

—Da, es el general invierno.

—Pues me cae mal el freakin general invierno —tiembla un poquito calentándose con Rusia y pensando que él suele salir a correr en invierno en Nueva York, y aun así esto le parece HELADO para estar adentro de la casa.

—A mi también —responde y algo en su cerebro le dice que debería abrazarle o pasarle el brazo por encima al menos.

—Necesitas más cobijas, o algo... —insiste.

El ruso traga saliva, nervioso por que es Estados Unidos y no entiende qué pasa y al final le pasa el brazo por encima.

—¿Me estás... abrazando? —pregunta estúpidamente, poniéndose tenso pero a la vez acercándose más a él, porque... está calientito.

Rusia se tensa y se sonroja un poco por que ha sonado como si estuviera mal, levantando un poco el brazo. El estadounidense le toma del brazo y lo baja otra vez.

—Jeez, sólo porque hace un frío del demonio...

Rusia levanta las cejas, dejándole

—No vamos a hablar de esto.

—¿Por qué?

—Pues porque no... sólo... esto es una medida extraordinaria —indica acercándose más a Rusia y acurrucándose un poco, de hecho. Pensando que si alguien alguna vez le hubieran dicho "un día vas a acurrucarte con Rusia, en su cama, en Moscú" se hubiera reído de ese alguien para toda la eternidad.

—¿Está mal? —pregunta para variar.

—No... —un poco exasperado—, solo es raro que me abraces mientras dormimos en tú cama.

—Tú lo hacías mientras yo dormía.

—Noescierto —voz semejante a la de Inglaterra cuando niega exactamente lo mismo con Francia, apagada por el sonido de las cobijas... y es que todo es culpa del puto frío.

—¿Te avergüenza? —pregunta inseguro. Estados Unidos aprieta los ojos y se sonroja.

Rusia trata de valorar otra vez que solo hay un baño en toda la casa para seis personas... siete hoy y seguramente a esta hora ya estarán todos haciendo cola, así que ¿por qué no quedarse un rato más aquí? encoge las rodillas hasta tocarle las piernas al estadounidense por detrás y acerca la cara a su nuca porque también está calentito.

Estados Unidos se repega un poco hacia atrás, asegurándose a si mismo que lo que pasa es que... hace frío, no es que le guste en lo absoluto.

—Te he espiado mientras dormías, abres la boca como un pececito y haces caras raras —comenta Rusia, que sigue dando escalofríos.

—Pues la gente hace cosas así cuando duerme, ¡NOMEESPIESMIENTRASDUERMO!

—Y te mueves todo el tiempo, a veces pensaba que estabas despierto. Yo no me muevo nada y a veces duermo con los ojos abiertos, Letonia dice que parezco un muerto.

El americano se gira un poco nada más sin darse la vuelta entera y le mira a la cara.

—Duermes con los ojos abiertos... Man. Eres RARO como pocos.

Rusia levanta un poco el brazo para que pueda moverse y luego lo vuelve a dejar caer, sonríe.

—Da, yo los cierro, pero se me abren solos —explica y él no lo sabe pero acojona a todo el mundo aun más.

—¿Cómo que se te abren solos? Los ojos no se abren solos... a ver —levanta una mano y le pone un dedo sobre un ojo, bajándole el párpado.

Rusia se deja, tensándose un poco.

—No lo sé, siempre estoy dormido cuando pasa.

Estados Unidos le suelta el párpado y Rusia parpadea.

—Esas cosas raras solo te pasan a ti —¿por qué no están sorprendidos con la cercanía entre ellos y están hablando de los párpados de Rusia?

—También haces así con la boca —le imita como paladeando—. Parecía que estuvieras hablando —Ten miedo, América, mucho miedo.

—Okay, vamos a establecer esto. No creo que vayamos a dormir juntos nunca más, pero deja de mirarme mientras duermo —protesta frunciendo el ceño, tenso.

—Es que no quería despertarte —mentiiiiiira.

—Prefiero que me despiertes a que hagas la rareza de mirarme dormir, eso está mal.

Rusia se lo piensa... y que sepas qe va a preguntarle a Alemania y va a seguir haciéndolo igual de tener oportunidad.

—¿Por qué?

—Es raro, ¡es raro! La gente... es raro, ok? No lo hagas.

Se encoge de hombros.

—Creo que voy a regalarte una cobija más gruesa —decide dándose la vuelta otra vez para darle la espalda, volviendo a acercársele un poco de las caderas. Rusia le aprieta un poco más contra si.

—Tengo una de oso, pero está en el altillo, es para invierno invierno.

—Pues no quiero pensar cómo es el invierno invierno... Quizás podrías usar ropa térmica —ok, América preocupado

—En invierno invierno se escarcha todo, por eso casi nada aquí es de metal y hace tanto tanto frío que el aire quema. El agua se congela y el aire es seco, cuesta mucho respirar.

—Es que en mi casa hace frío, pero hace frío afuera, commie, no adentro. Debes estar haciendo algo mal —informa quitándose los lentes y volviendo a ponerlos en la mesita de noche y escondiendo el brazo de nuevo bajo las mantas restregando un poco la cara contra la almohada.

—Oh, fuera hace mucho más frío, aquí dentro puedes sobrevivir con la calefacción y la ropa adecuada, en la calle no. A veces llegamos a 40 grados por debajo de la congelación del agua.

—Yes, yes... en chicago una vez estuvo muchos grados por debajo —le cuenta y seguro en Siberia estuvo más frío—. Yo volé al Sur, deberías tener una casa en el sur, es ridículo estar en el frío así.

—No consiste en eso, aun hay gente que vive más al norte. Esta es mi casa, no tiene sentido irse solo por que no estás cómodo.

Estados Unidos niega con la cabeza.

—Tiene todo el sentido del mundo, la idea es estar cómodo.

—La idea es estar en tu casa y aceptar sus pros y sus contras tal como es, no solo cuando te interesa —responde.

—Pero... es que en Texas también es mi casa y... you know? Olvídalo. Ese es un pensamiento muy raro europeo que no acabo de entender —se mueve un poco, proque el estadounidense se mueve todo el tiempo y le rugen las tripas —. Tengo hambre.

—Si yo hubiera despreciado la tundra y la tierra yerma por sus contras no sería el pais más grande del mundo y no podría explotar sus recursos que ahora son míos —continua—. Yo también tengo hambre.

El americano se gira y le mira un instante, y luego sonríe levemente.

—Despreciaste Alaska.

Rusia niega con la cabeza

—Tuve que vendértela para no morir y fue una mala decisión.

—No debí comprártela entonces —se ríe un poco.

—Véndemela de nuevo.

El estadounidense se ríe más y niega con la cabeza.

—Ni en un millón de años te vendería a ti una sola de las estrellas de mi bandera —sentencia. Rusia sonríe sin notarlo por que le gusta que se ría.

—Angliya trataría de comprarla de nuevo.

—Bueno, yes, con lo que le gusta a el tener territorios en cualquier sitio, si le dijeran "te vendo todo el océano", lo compraba —se ríe un poco, pensando en Inglaterra y en lo distinto que es a Rusia.

—Eso sería un problema por que él sería el único que podría pescar y navegar —responde valorándolo.

—Entre otros múltiples problemas.

—Pero es mejor conseguir tierra nueva —sonríe y mira por la ventana.

—Bueno, Alaska no vas a conseguirla, te lo advierto.

—Puedes quedarte cuidando Alaska mientras yo pongo los pies en Marte.

Estados Unidos se ríe.

—What?

Rusia sonríe más

—Poner los pies en Marte, buscare a alguien más con quien colaborar si tú prefieres solo cuidar Alaska.

—No vas a decirme semejante ridiculez, claro que no vas a buscar otro colaborador, sabes que sólo puedes colaborar conmigo para eso, nadie más esta tan interesado —le mira sonriendo y el ruso le sonríe también.

—Hay un simulador del transbordador en el Kulturi —le informa.

—Hay un... What? —sonríe más levantando las cejas.

—Un simulador, es una de las atracciones del parque.

—Yes, sé que es un simulador, sólo... No sabía.

—No eres un buen espía —sentencia.

—What?!

Rusia sonríe por que parece que le ha molestado un poco.

—Yo soy un perfecto espía, Shut up!

—Te molesta, es muy fácil molestarte, eres divertido —responde sonriendo.

—No me molesta, yo soy awesome. Tú eres mal espía también y no sabes ninguno de mis secretos.

Rusia se lo piensa y Estados Unidos frunce el ceño.

—La semana pasada te compraste una cosa llamada Sing Star en una tienda de la calle doce —recuerda lo que leyó ayer noche en los tickets de compra de su chaqueta.

Estados Unidos levanta las cejas.

—No es cierto! —protesta separándose un poco de él... O intentándolo, que el maldito colchón le regresa hacia él —. Además no intentaba ocultártelo.

—¿Entonces por qué dices que no es cierto? —igualmente Rusia no tiene ni idea de qué es un Sing Star.

Estados Unidos toma aire y le mira a los ojos tratando con todas sus ganas de no revelarle algo gordo.

—No me das miedo, puedo defenderme bien de cualquier cosa que quieras hacer, esa información no te sirve.

—No estoy haciendo nada —se defiende. El estadounidense se cruza de brazos mirando al techo.

—Pues yo tengo más dinero que tú, y a Alaska y soy awesome y te gusta hacerlo conmigo.

—¿Y eso qué tiene que ver? —notese que no esta negándolo.

—Pues nada, pero fue bueno recordártelo, sólo para que lo tengas en mente.

—Para que lo tenga en mente... —se lo piensa.

—Yes, que no se te olvide lo awesome que soy.

—No se me olvida si estás aquí conmigo —explica como si fuera obvio.

—¿Ah, no? Cool. Tengo hambre —Estados Unidos sonríe mirándole, muy orgulloso porque le ha dicho prácticamente que es awesome.

—Seguro hay blinis para desayunar —responde el ruso.

—Bikinis? —se ríe.

—Net, net, blinis... Son muy buenos —niega con la cabeza sonriendo.

—Niet, Niet, blinis—le imita mirándole y negando con la cabeza como él. Rusia se ríe un poco por que le hace mucha gracia su acento.

—I'm awesome —sonríe acostándose de espaldas y llevándose los brazos a la cabeza—. ¿Cómo se dice awesome en commie?

—Glupyy —responde infantilmente, (por que es un insulto, significa idiota).

—Bien. Entonces tu eres glupyy —sonríe mirándole de reojo.

—Net —responde frunciendo el ceño. El estadounidense le mira si entender el problema y luego se lo piensa un poco más.

—Si sabes que ser awesome es algo bueno, ¿verdad?

—Da, estaba mintiéndote, glupyy es... —se lo piensa—. Como... Itiot? Idiot? Se dice blestyashchiy.

—¿Querías que te dijera idiota?

—Quería que dijeras que tú lo eres, habría sido divertido —explica.

—Yo no soy un idiot, yo soy awesome. Y tu ibas a ser awesome hasta que me dijiste idiot —frunce el ceño.

—Sigue siendo fácil molestarte.

—Tú no eres awesome, eres un Gulpi.

—Y tu un itiot.

Los dos fruncen el ceño.

—No, yo soy awesome, ¡tú dijiste que era awesome! —replica el americano.

—En realidad me da igual lo que tú digas —responde el ruso.

—Pues a mi también me da igual, pero tú has dicho que soy awesome —le pica el pecho con un dedo.

—Y tú querías decir que yo lo era, así que lo has dicho también —responde tensándose mas con el dedo en el pecho sin saber si considerar eso una agresión, por que Estados Unidos no está relajado pero no duele tanto.

—Yo no lo dije, no importa lo que haya pensado. Tú me diste la razón y me llamaste awesome. Y has dicho que te gusta esto —vuelve a picarle mirándole a los ojos.

La respiración le cambia al ruso por una más pesada mientras su postura es cada vez más amenazadora.

—Tú me llamaste idiota cuando yo te iba a llamar awesome, eso te hace un idiota —sigue frunciendo el ceño.

—No sabía que ibas a decir algo bueno, tú siempre me dices cosas malas —se defiende. El americano pone los ojos en blanco.

—Eso es tú culpa, tú siempre haces cosas y me molestas todo el tiempo.

—Tú te molestas por todo, yo no hago nada.

—Shut up, no te hagas el santo—protesta y da otro piquete en su pecho.

Rusia le quita la mano de la cintura y agarra la mano con la que le está picando con el ceño fruncido.

El americano hace un movimiento brusco para que le suelte pero no lo hace, oponiendo resistencia.

—¿Te molesta que te pique? ¿Eh? —le pica con la otra mano.

—Da —le sostiene la otra mano también aun con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Y yo soy el que se molesta con todo? —pregunta con el ceño fruncido también, haciendo fuerza hacia Rusia, intentando picarle otra vez pero el ruso hace fuerza contra él para que no llegue.

—Da!

Estados Unidos hace fuerza y en un movimiento logra ponerse sobre Rusia, sin poder soltarse los brazos.

El ruso tira de sus muñecas levantando los brazos, haciendo que el americano se le caiga encima.

El estadounidense le pica un poco la cabeza con el índice, siendo lo único que puede tocarle y el ruso estira más los brazos hasta que quedan nariz con nariz.

Estados Unidos respira con dificultad, mirándole con el ceño fruncido y los ojos encendidos. Rusia le sostiene la mirada con un aura negra-violácea a su alrededor y el americano bufa frente a él, enseñándole un poco los dientes, haciendo fuerza para mover los brazos, gruñendo un poco.

Rusia le aprieta aun más fuerte de las muñecas y le da un golpe frente con frente bastante fuerte... Por que mi niño no controla la fuerza y siguen siendo ellos dos a pesar de todos los cariñitos.

Estados Unidos ve pajaritos por unos instantes antes de atestarle él uno más en el borde del cráneo sobre el ojo, moviendo un brazo con mucha fuerza intentando liberarse.

Rusia aprieta los ojos por que le ha abierto una herida en la ceja y se mueve cuando tira del brazo, por que no le suelta pero si le arrastra, levanta una pierna asestándole un rodillazo en la cadera para girarse sobre él.

Lucha para que no le gire, pero el golpe es fuerte y mueve el brazo y una pierna, consiguiendo darle un golpe a un lado de la pierna haciendo que sea el ruso el que se caiga sobre él.

Se cae con un a protesta gutural pero salta un poco y como aun tiene sus muñecas agarradas se las mueve clavándole las manos lo más posible en el colchón a ambos lados de su cabeza, usando para ello la fuerza de todo su peso.

Estados Unidos se histérica un poco porque Rusia va ganando, bufando mientras le mira a los ojos y hace toda su fuerza para levantar las manos, arqueándose un poco y logrando levantar un poquito al ruso, pero... Rusia pesa. Le abraza de la cintura con las piernas intentando rodar para tirarle de espaldas.

Hecho que Rusia aprovecha para, con la fuerza propia centrifuga, seguir girando en una voltereta hasta finalmente caer al suelo los dos con un golpe sordo, manteniéndose encima.

Aprieta los ojos quedándose un poco sin aire, recargando la cabeza en el suelo y respirando a modo bufido

—Damnit, Russia —protesta con la respiración entrecortada, mirándole a la cara y notando la sangre.

—Deja de golpearme —pide Rusia con el ceño fruncido y una gota de su sangre cae sobre la cara de Estados Unidos.

—Tú empezaste —protesta el mirándole.

—Yo no te golpeé —responde levantando las cejas al ver la gota bajo el ojo del americano.

—Tú me diste un frentazo —protesta.

—Tú me estabas clavando el dedo en el pecho —responde y lame la gota de sangre, rebajando un poco la fuerza con que le sostiene.

Estados Unidos cambia el canal, cerrando los ojos y soltando un gemidito suave.

—No va a haber blinis para ti si no te portas bien —amenaza y acaba incorporándose, soltándole y cruzándose de brazos.

El estadounidense se sienta, limpiándose la cara y llevándose una mano a la cabeza, porque le ha dolido el trancazo, tanto el de Rusia como el del piso. Se levanta, deteniéndose de Rusia y mirándole a la cara.

—Tú empezaste, yo solo te estaba picando el pecho, no seas delicado —protesta

—No soy delicado.

El americano se quita la mano de la cabeza y la acerca al ruso con lentitud, hasta su ceja sangrante.

Rusia traga saliva y deja de fruncir el ceño, aun tenso.

Estados Unidos le limpia la ceja con el dedo gordo y luego con la palma de la mano y la baja hasta que la puede mirar.

—Estoy sangrando —cae en la cuenta el ruso, por que su propia sangre no la huele.

—Yep —se ríe un poco, divertido de que no se hubiera dado cuenta—, y yo no.

—Ya sé que tú no —responde llevándose la mano a la ceja intentando notar que tan grave es la herida

Sorprendentemente el estadounidense se lleva el dedo a la boca probando su sangre.

—Si tu estuvieras sangrando esto habría acabado de otra forma —comenta notando que no es nada tan grave y le mira.

—¿Qué es lo tan fantástico de esto?

—¿De qué? —inclina la cabeza.

—De la sangre, sabe a... —se lame la mano—, sangre.

—Da, la mía sí, la mía me calma —responde—. ¿A ti no?

—Nop. Esto es tétrico como pocas cosas pero no —se vuelve a llevar la otra mano a la nuca, sobándose.

—El olor es el desencadenante, puedo olerla desde muy lejos y puedo incluso distinguirlas. Me cuesta cuando se parecen... Pero luego las pruebo y me calman. Excepto la tuya.

—Yo soy awesome —sonríe limpiándose la baba y sangre en el pijama que le prestó Rusia, quien se encoge de hombros y se dirige a la puerta.

Estados Unidos le sigue instintivamente.

Rusia sale al pasillo y se dirige al baño donde aún está Letonia acabando de afeitarse y se hace un corte del susto cuando ve a Rusia entrar, acordándose de lo que vió anoche.

Rusia aspira profundamente el olor y se lleva un dedo a la ceja, para luego llevárselo a la boca y luego se acerca a la taza del baño para mear como si no estuviera.

América va tras él entrecerrando un poco los ojos porque no trae gafas y no ve del todo bien. Hasta que se da cuenta que Letonia está ahí, levantando las cejas.

—Oh... oh. Ehh... Hi.

Letonia palidece mirando a Rusia impresionadísimo y traumatizado y cuando rl americano habla se vuelve a él como si acabara de ver un fantasma.

—bu... Bu-bu-bu-bu... —logra balbucear.

—Bububu? —se ríe un poco mirando a Rusia de reojo y sonrojándose ligeramente, pero pensando que el también tiene ganas de ir...—, eso es hello?

Rusia, que ha acabado de mear le pone una mano en la cabeza al letón.

—Te has hecho daño, luego vendrás conmigo para que te cure, yo también me he hecho daño —asegura el ruso mientras Letonia trata de hacerse bolita y niega con la cabeza frenéticamente. Estados Unidos les mira curioso.

—N-n-n-no hace f-f-f-falta... —susurra mientras Rusia, que no le escucha se da la vuelta y se quita el pijama para meterse a duchar.

Estados Unidos le mira de reojo, olvidando a Letonia.

—Yo quiero ducharme también, y quiero mear. ¿Me dejas mear antes de que te metas? —pregunta a Rusia.

Letonia aprieta los ojos y decide por su vida y su salud mental ir a afeitarse al aseo de abajo o la cocina.

—No estoy usando la taza —responde Rusia entrando a la ducha.

—Pero si el baño... en serio me estoy me... ando. Okay, eres raro —protesta frunciendo el ceño y yendo a la taza resignado.

—Es el baño para todos, ¿el cerdo capitalista no sabe compartir? —pregunta desde dentro de la ducha abriendo el agua.

—Shut up, Fucking commie. No el baño. ¿Al menos tienes agua caliente? —pregunta mientras mea

Bielorusia entra tranquilamente en ese momento y se queda paralizada en la puerta, sonrojándose.

—Da, pero no sé si te va a llegar, por que no hay mucha.

—Heeeey! —América se sonroja y se cubre las regiones vitales

Bielorrusia parpadea un instante y sale de allí tan deprisa como llegó. Y entre esto y lo que vio ayer en el vestíbulo, no se lo va a decir a nadie, pero tiene para unas cuantas noches de soledad.

Estados Unidos decide que sea casa no le gusta y no vuelve a quedarse, jalándole a la taza y desnudándose para meterse a la ducha con Rusia

—Comunismo hasta en la sopa en esta casa —protesta sonrojándose un poco al mirar a Rusia.

—Privet! —saluda al verle entrar—. ¿Lo dices por la cena? No creo que mi hermana envenene los blinis.

—Al parecer no saben tocar la puerta tampoco...

—¿Eh? ¿Por qué? —pregunta aclarándose el pelo.

—¡Pues acaba de entrar mientras meaba! —le quita la barra de jabón de la mano y Estados Unidos no tenía este nivel de intimidad con nadie desde que era peque, con Canadá.

Piensa que después de hoy va ir a París o a Londres o a donde sea que vaya y les va a llevar a todos de compras. Compras, compras. Comprar todo lo que quieran y luego tirarlo a la basura. Y a comprar más cosas después de esas... Ropa y trastos inútiles y... A gastar dinero en general puede que se compre un coche. Quiere ir a gastar dinero porque PUEDE y le gusta y adora el capitalismo y el desperdicio y el Starbucks por que todo este asunto es como... Exceso de comunismo en dos días. Necesita ir a pagar todo con tarjeta.

—¿Quién? —pregunta y le mira de arriba a abajo descaradamente cuando acaba de aclararse.

—¿Como que quién? Your sis... —se sonroja —Russia!

—Claro, ella vive aquí —responde y le mira a la cara sin entender que pasa.

Él frunce el ceño empujándole para que le deje aclararse la cabeza.

Rusia se aparta un poco y frunce de nuevo el ceño con el empujón, yendo a por el gel de baño mientras no le quita ojo de encima.

—¿No pueden usar el baño de uno en uno como gente civilizada?

—Tú eres el que se ha metido a ducharse conmigo —replica.

—¡Pues porque de acaba el agua caliente!

—Da, pues por eso —responde como si eso resolviera todos los misterios del universo.

—Eres el país más extraño del mundo... —para Estados Unidos esto es la cosa más rara del mundo y la comuna y el baño compartido para él... Es como la cárcel, no, no... Es raro.

—A mi no me parece raro —responde Rusia acercándosele para que le deje meterse bajo el agua otra vez

Estados Unidos se mueve sólo un poco, porque el agua esta tibia y el suele tardarse HOOOOORAS y desperdiciar litros y litros de agua. También extraña a Joan y a su minibar con leches con chocolate y su cama enooooooorme con un colchón normal, aunque no le ha disgustado tanto... Esto de los abrazos.

Así que Rusia se repega para conseguir más agua.

—¿Qué haces? —pregunta nervioso.

—Lavarme —responde poniéndole una mano en el pecho para apartarle un poco mientras se aclara con la otra.

Estados Unidos le mira la mano y se incomoda un poco dejándole pasar y pegando se la espalda contra los mosaicos que deben estar HELADOS, dando un salto de regreso hacia él.

Rusia se asusta un poco cuando salta, sujetándole con gracia para que no se resbale.

—M-Mosaicos.

Rusia, que sigue sujetándole, deja de lavarse y le mira a los labios.

Lo que provoca al americano el reflejo inevitable de humedecérselos con la lengua.

Así que el ruso le mira a los ojos e inconscientemente se humedece los suyos también.

Estados Unidos se acerca hacia él lentamente, Rusia entrecierra los ojos y le besa.

El americano cierra los ojos y se deja llevar, poniéndole las dos manos en el pecho además y el ruso le sostiene de la cintura y de la nuca contra sí, al parecer esta vez nada de violencia

(Estupendo, estabais pegándoos hace menos de diez minutos!)

—Sí que eres osmom —decide Rusia cuando se separa. El estadounidense sonríe.

—Ok. Let's say... Tú también un poco —murmura de regreso.

Rusia sonríe satisfecho por que esta es la conversación que antes tenían que tener por lo visto

Estados Unidos le empuja un poquito sin saber realmente que hacer y luego se ríe fuertemente.

Rusia le suelta un poco y se asusta cuando se ríe. Y el americano se mete abajo de la regadera aclarándose el pelo sin notar el susto.

El ruso parpadea soltándole del todo un poco nervioso por no saber qué acaba de pasar exactamente y sale de la bañera yendo a por su toalla.

—Commie —le llama sacando la cabeza del agua, el ruso le mira con la mirada un poco perdida—. ¿Me puedes prestar una toalla?

—Da —acaba de secarse y le pasa la suya, oh, Rusia comunista es maravilloso. Estados Unidos cierra el agua y mira la toalla con un poco de desagrado.

—Las limpias están en el cuarto de planchar.

—Y puedo congelarme de llegar ahí —toma la toalla, se seca y piensa que va a comprar toallas, muchas.

—Da —responde haciendo espuma de afeitar y dibujándose a si mismo un bigote de Stalin.

Estados Unidos se seca rápidamente y busca por ahí en el suelo que ha dejado su pijama poniéndose los bóxers y la parte de arriba y cuando mira a Rusia y el bigote casi vomita.

El ruso se sonríe a si mismo con el bigote antes de acabar de ponerse espuma de afeitar del todo.

El estadounidense se pasa la mano por la mejilla y se plantea no rasurarse... Total, Inglaterra no esta por aquí para regañarle. Mira a Rusia fija y atentamente durante todo el rasurado

Rusia se afeita con bastante habilidad y rapidez, al parecer lo de manejar cosas cortantes sobre la piel se le da especialmente bien. El americano frunce el ceño todo el rato considerándole bastante fascinante porque Rusia respira y el mórbidamente quiere saberlo.

El ruso le mira de reojo de tanto en tanto.

—¿Tu no te afeitas? —pregunta cuando ya casi acaba, jugando a dejarse perilla como Lenin.

—Pues... No pensaba hacerlo hoy —un poco avergonzadillo pensando que va a burlarse con lo de que es un niño.

—¿Por qué?

—No tengo rastrillo —se pasa la mano por la mejilla notando la barbita del día anterior que no es especialmente cerrada, pero sí se nota.

—Bueno —responde y se encoge de hombros cuando la puerta vuelve a abrirse siendo de nuevo Bielorrusia.

Estados Unidos pega un salto volviéndose a mirar la puerta y agradeciendo haberse vestido. Rusia se vuelve también con parsimonia.

—Privet! —saluda y sigue como si nada, mientras Bielorusia mira a su hermano de arriba abajo y luego al americano, fulminándole. Él hace los ojos en blanco y se cruza de brazos.

—Guys, really... Tienen que aprender a tocar la puerta.

—Vete —suelta Bielorusia para el estadounidense aun en la puerta.

—Cierra la puerta, pozhaluista —pide Rusia que empieza a tener frío y ella entra, haciéndolo.

—Man, stop! —protesta Estados Unidos sin moverse un centímetro.

Ella se sonroja un poco y mira a su hermano a través del espejo, quien se está empezando a lavar lo dientes. Se vuelve al americano y se sonroja un poco.

—Estás sonrojada —suelta él al notarlo porque el TIENE QUE DECIRLO de cada gente que ve sonrojada

Ella se sonroja más apretando los ojos.

—Claro que lo estoy, estúpido, por que eres un extraño.

—¿Te sonrojas cada vez que ves a un extraño?

—Me sonrojo cuando un extraño está en mi baño mirándome mientras voy a desnudarme para meterme en la ducha —responde ella y aprieta los ojos con más fuerza, empezando a desabotonarse la camisa del pijama.

Rusia les mira a los dos pensando que esto es entretenido.

—WHAT?!

—Pervertido —le acusa Bielorusia dándole la espalda y quitándose la camisa.

—Nononono! Wait wait! —extiende las manos a ella para detenerla y cuando se quita la camisa da un salto.

Rusia acaba de lavarse los dientes y se vuelve a cubrir con la toalla por encima de los hombros para no tener tanto frío mientras les mira. Toalla que el americano tiró al suelo, por cierto

Bielorusia mira a Estados Unidos por encima del hombro.

—¿Es que vas a quedarte ahí plantado para siempre, pervertido?

—Ehh... No puedes ESPERAR a que los demás salgamos del baño —aprieta los ojos.

—Solo me molestas tú —responde poniendo las manos en el borde del pantalón de su pijama para bajárselo.

Estados Unidos la mira con un ojo y suelta un chillido.

—Yo ya he acabado, os veo a los dos abajo —responde Rusia alegremente dirigiéndose a la puerta.

—¿¡Pero qué les pasa?! —aprieta los ojos otra vez yendo tras Rusia histérico. Otra historia para el trayecto a del inglés...

—Pervertido —repite Bielorusia mientras salen, antes de cerrar la puerta. Rusia vuelve a su cuarto con su pijama en la mano, tan feliz.

—¡YOURSITERISCRAZY!

—¿Por? —le mira de reojo mientras deja el pijama en la cama y se va a su armario a buscar ropa.

—¿¡Por?! ¡Se estaba desnudando!

—Claro, no iba a meterse a la ducha en pijama.

—¡Pero estábamos ahí! —saca sus pantalones de la mochila y ropa limpia.

—Da, pero la ducha estaba libre —responde subiéndose los calzoncillos y Estados Unidos le mira un poco más descarado de lo que quisiera.

—¿¡Pero es que no pueden esperar?!

—Pero creo que tú la pones nerviosa —responde y cuando nota la mirada, le mira y le sonríe.

El estadounidense e sonroja y desvía la mirada, quitándose el los calzoncillos sucios y poniéndose unos limpios.

—¿Esperar a qué? la ducha estaba libre —pregunta Rusia mirándole él ahora.

—¡No me digas! Yo no se que la pongo pero esta loca. Es que no entiendo la prisa. Esperar a que salgamos del baño.

—Pues es que somos seis, si nos esperáramos no acabaríamos nunca... y nos quedaríamos sin agua caliente.

Estados Unidos niega con la cabeza sin entender un pimiento esta casa de locos.

—Pero es que... ¡No tienen privacidad nunca!

Rusia se lo piensa.

—¿Tu escondes cosas malas en el baño?

—¡No! Pero... Me gusta cagar a solas sin que nadie entre.

—¿Por qué?

—Pues es vergonzoso cagar frente a alguien, eso solo pasa en la cárcel.

—Puedes pedir que no entren —acaba de ponerse el jersey y se queda despeinado por el cuello alto.

—¿Cómo?, ¡Si ya están adentro!

—En realidad es raro que entre nadie cuando cagas, por que huele mal y nunca es tan urgente, pero ahora solo estábamos duchándonos y lavándonos los dientes.

—Aún así es raro —termina de vestirse él y se va por su chaqueta y cuando le mira... Se ríe.

Rusia le mira cuando se ríe, sin saber que pasa.

—Tus pelos...

El ruso levanta la mirada como si acaso pudiera verse y se los arregla más o menos con las manos y de repente se queda paralizado.

Estados Unidos sigue mirándole sonriendo un poco, sin notar el paralizamiento. Rusia le mira y sonríe como tiburón.

El americano levanta una ceja sin entender, poniéndose un poco en guardia

—¿No lo hueles? —pregunta el ruso

—¿Oler qué? —huele el ambiente.

—Los blinis, Litva ya los ha hecho, ¡Vamos! —pide.

—Oh, los blinis... tengo mucha hambre —sonríe más poniéndose la chamarra y sintiéndose América otra vez, dejando la camisa del pijama tirado en el suelo, insisto con el orden nulo y guardando sus cosas en la mochila.

Rusia toma la toalla mojada y sale, entrando al baño para dejarla en su sitio, antes de bajar.

Estados Unidos le sigue y en cuanto sale al pasillo se le iluminan los ojos.

—Pancakes!

—¿Eh? —pregunta mirándole de reojo.

—¡Huele a pancakes! ¿Tienen miel de maple? ¿Y leche con chocolate? —sonríe levantando un brazo y tomando a Rusia de los hombros lo mejor que puede, porque Rusia es aaalto.

—Da y nata, a mí me gustan con nata.

—Ugh... ¿nata? —le mira con cara de desagrado—. A mi me gustan con mantequilla.

—¿Mantequilla? —hace una cara similar y piensa que eso debe ser cosa de Inglaterra.

—Son awesome. My brother hace los mejores pancakes del mundo —asiente—, otro día que vayas a casa le digo que nos prepare.

—¿No los hace finos como Frantsiya? yo le enseñe a Frantsiya a hacerlos y él los hace finos, pero te quedas con hambre.

—¿Tú le enseñaste a France a hacerlos? —Estados Unidos FLIPA, perdón, es que para él, el mundo antes que él no existía.

—Da, hace mucho tiempo... por que él siempre hacía cosas muy complicadas y esto es muy fácil, le gustó mucho y se los enseñó a todos.

—¿Los pancakes... tu los... inventaste? —OK, el estadounidense está teniendo otro momento de esos reveladores en la vida do ojos como platos.

—En mi casa nunca ha habido muchas cosas —explica sonriendo y entrando a la cocina—. Por eso no podía hacer cosas complicadas como las hacía Frantsiya.

De pronto, el americano se agacha al suelo y rebusca en su mochila... y se da cuenta de algo FATAL!

Rusia saluda a los presentes, traumatizándoles otra vez al recordar lo que vieron ayer.

—Oh, fuck! —sale corriendo HISTÉRICO con la mochila en la mano... histérico es HISTÉRICO.

Ucrania es la única que le sonríe, comiendo blinis tranquilamente. Rusia le sonríe a Lituania.

—Ve a ver que solo se lleve la pistola que se ha olvidado —le pide el ruso y Lituania se va tras el americano.

—Malaya Rossiya. Estás contento hoy también.

—Da —se sienta junto a ella sonriendo.

—Parecían muy contentos ayer en el recibidor de entrada —levanta la mano y le vuelve a revolver el pelo, mientras Estonia piensa que vaya que parecían contentos mirando a Letonia.

—Da —cierra los ojos sin dejar de sonreír y por algún motivo que ÉL no entiende, se sonroja un poco. Estonia se mueve un poco en su lugar, pensando que querría poder lograr borrarse de la cabeza las imágenes de ayer noche. Ucrania le sonríe más y le suelta la cabeza.

—Me gusta que tengas amigos.

—¿Es bueno?

Ella asiente con la cabeza y luego le sonríe.

—Este me gusta, es resistente —comenta recordando a Rusia llorando de pequeño porque alguien, cualquier pobre mortal... se murió mientras jugaba con él a reventarle la cabeza con una pala.

—Da, dice que no se morirá —responde, lo que por lo visto es algo raro. Ucrania asiente y sonríe.

—Deberías de regalarle un girasol.

—Oh, ¿tu crees? —le brillan los ojos.

—¿Por qué no? —le sonríe porque a Ucrania le gusta mucho ver a su hermano contento.

—Da, le regalaré uno hoy si tienen —decide.

Ucrania sonríe y sigue comiendo, en tranquilidad... mientras Estados Unidos vuelve a la cocina con el corazón otra vez en su lugar.

Rusia le mira sonriendo amenazadoramente, pero él no le mira, un poco nervioso aun por haberse olvidado de la pistola, riñéndose a si mismo.

—Olvidé... mis calcetines —murmura y Estonia le mira de reojo.

—¿Q-Q-Quieres blinis? —tartamudea.

—Ve con cuidado, podría pasarte algo malo yendo sin calcetines —responde Rusia comiendo.

Estados Unid asiente para Estonia sentándose en el lugar de Bielorrusia y mirando a Rusia un poco cautelosamente.

—Shut up —murmura mirando la mesa y notando que no hay mantequilla pero gracias a dios sí hay miel.

Lituania regresa un poco nervioso y se sienta en su sitio mientras Rusia le mira amenazador como diciendo "si falta algo será tu culpa". Él sonríe nerviosamente, temblando y mirando a Estonia y Letonia por apoyo moral que tiemblan junto con él como signo de solidaridad.

Estonia le pone el plato de blinis enfrente al americano y mira a Rusia, vacilando en qué hacer.

—E-Estos no están... —susurra para el americano y luego piensa en lo que está haciendo y suelta el plato, temblando más y sentándose en su lugar.

—¿No están? —le pregunta Letonia en un susurro.

—Envenenados... pensé que querría saberlo, yo querría —responde cagado de terror mirando a Rusia.

Estados Unidos toma la miel de maple de la mesa y le vacía medio bote encima a sus blinis, tal como hace siempre. Corta un pedazo después de eso y lo pincha con el tenedor.

—Ah, si. si... —asiente Letonia en el momento en que Bielorusia entra.

Estados Unidos vacila sin notar a la chica, pensando en el veneno de la noche anterior y antes de que pueda pasar mas tiempo le mete el bocado de los blinis a la boca a Rusia, quién levanta las cejas sin esperárselo, pero consigue no atragantarse gracias a sus reflejos.

Estonia piensa que el no le haría eso a Rusia... nunca, jamás de los jamases de su vida. Lituania y Letonia le miran con los ojos como platos esperando la sangre y planteándose como huir de aquí.

El estadounidense saca el tenedor de su boca y le mira atentamente. Rusia le mira unos instantes sin saber si esto es una agresión y luego traga tomando su taza de café y bebiendo un poco.

Mientras Bielorusia observa la escena aun sin decir nada demasiado impresionada.

El americano sonríe aliviado al ver que Rusia no muere... porque en serio tiene un montón de hambre.

—Pervertido, estas en mi sitio —suelta Bielorusia fulminando al estadounidense, él la ignora por completo y más aun refiriéndose a él con ese nombre, que es el nombre de Francia si acaso, evidentemente no el suyo, empezando a comer a una velocidad ridícula.

Ella se indigna y mira a su hermano, quien come tranquilamente, Lituania se levanta cediéndole su sitio a Bielorrusia.

—Bil... me acompañas hoy al sastre. Hay que recoger el traje de Malaya Rossiya para el sábado —pide Ucrania.

—Dy, pero hay un extraño pervertido sentado en mi sitio —responde ella fulminando a Estados Unidos y Rusia le sonríe a Ucrania.

—Spasibo.

—Es invitado de Rossiya, Bil, deja que se siente ahí, mañana se irá y podrás sentarte tú en tu lugar —media Ucrania.

—No me gusta el invitado de Rossiya, es una mala persona y un pervertido que quería mirarme mientras me duchaba —responde ella sentándose junto a su hermana.

Estados Unidos levanta la vista sin realmente percatarse de que hablan de él y en parte queriendo ignorarlo. Les mira.

—Pero a Rossiya le gusta —Ucrania se encoge de hombros—, y como a él le gusta a ti debería de gustarte.

—No le gusta —replica—. Es un cerdo capitalista.

Rusia las mira sin intervenir, comiendo. El americano levanta las cejas, ahora si poniéndoles atención.

—Da, pero aun así le pone contento, mira —se hace para atrás y le señala a Rusia.

Letonia y Lituania, temblorosos se preguntan con al mirada si acaso Bielorusia no se percato de lo que so en el vestíbulo ayer. Estonia indica suavemente que es imposible que no se haya percatado.

Bielorusia mira a su hermano y él las mira a ambas, medio sonriente con carita de "sé que habláis de mi pero no sé qué pasa". Estados Unidos le da un trago al café de Rusia, porque está en modo "vale, compartamos"

—Se está bebiendo tu café —se chiva Bielorusia a Rusia de nuevo.

—Se esté bebiendo tu café —le imita el americano infantilmente con voz aguda... Sí, fue educado con Inglaterra haciendo esas cosas con Francia.

—¡Y ahora me está imitando! —sigue, ella indignada mientras Rusia les mira a uno y otro.

—Y ahora me está imitando —agrega sonriendo un poco porque ha funcionado y habitualmente no funciona.

Ella abre la boca como un pez aun más indignada y antes de que pueda responder, sin previo aviso, Rusia empieza a descojonarse.

Para el ASOMBRO de los temblorosos, yo estoy segura.

Estados Unidos le mira de reojo y empieza a reírse también.

Bielorusia les mira a los dos sin poder creerlo. Se levanta, toma el plato de blinis y se lo lleva por que el americano las ha ganado TODAS contra ella.

—Oh, come onnnnn! —suelta el estadounidense entre la risa. Rusia empieza a calmarse un poco al verla irse.

El americano le mira sonriendo, pensando que Rusia es divertido.

—Nos quedamos sin desayuno —comenta Rusia resignado comiendo un par de cucharadas más de nata así a saco.

—Entonces vamos al McD, venga... yo invito —le da un golpe en el brazo y se levanta feliz.

Rusia le mira unos instantes y luego se levanta también. Ucrania termina de limpiar su plato con el último trocito de blini que le queda en el tenedor.

—Vale —accede el ruso.

Yo no creo poder expresar el nivel de flipamiento que manejan los temblorosos que se miran nerviosismos, por que ni siquiera saben si Rusia ha entrado nunca en un McDonald's.

Estados Unidos recarga su backpack en la mesa y navega dentro de ella buscando su teléfono, soltando un "aja!" cuando lo encuentra y les mira a los demás sonriendo.

—Venga —Rusia les hace una seña a los tres temblorosos para que se levanten también—. ¿Vienes, Ukraina? —le pregunta a su hermana

—Net, ya acabé yo y voy a ir con Bil mejor. Cuídense —mira a Rusia... y yo me pregunto ¿que se cuide de qué?, ¿de no matar a mucha gente?

Rusia le sonríe mientras los bálticos se miran entre ellos no muy seguros de querer ir.

* * *

_Bueno, unas pequeñitas vacaciones navideñas y aquí estamos de nuevo trayéndote las aventuras de estos dos que están poniendo a medio mundo de cabeza. Me encanta todo el asunto comunista, ¿a ti no?_


	14. Chapter 14

Estados Unidos se acerca a Rusia empujándole un poco para que empiece a caminar, otra vez, demasiado cerca.

—Ehh... quizás deberíamos quedarnos nosotros también, hay que limpiar la mesa y... —susurra Estonia, temblando.

—Y yo tengo que planchar —añade Letonia.

—Y yo tengo que llamar por teléfono —explica Lituania.

—Oh... —responde Rusia desilusionado

—Ohhh.. pero es McD! ¡Que eso lo haga alguien más! —sentencia América haciendo un movimiento con la mano en plan "blah, eso no importa".

—Ehm... ne... ne, otro... otro día, eh? —pide Letonia que es el más pequeñito pero el que tiene más huevos de los tres.

—Ok... Otro día vengó y compramos McD y jugamos Halo! Somos un montón, será divertido —sonríe el americano encantadoramente.

Lituania mira a Letonia preguntándose POR QUE le ha dicho a Estados Unidos que venga otro día. El letón se caga en los pantalones con la idea.

—¿Qué es jalo? —pregunta Rusia

El americano le pone una mano en el pecho y le jala un poco la ropa abriendo los ojos como platos.

—¡¿Nunca has jugado Halo!?

—Net, ¿cómo se juega? —pregunta siguiéndole.

—Pues se juega como... —insertar una explicación LAAAAARGA que va a durar hasta que llegan al McDonald's y que nos vamos a saltar. Que lo aguante Rusia que para eso se lo beneficia, los demás no tenemos la culpa.

—Ah... aquí es ese sitio de las hamburguesas, siempre hay esos arcos amarillos en tus bolsas —comenta señalando el logo.

—Pues claro. What? ¿Nunca has venido a Mc... D? What? —impresionado.

—En realidad no hubo uno de estos aquí hasta los años noventa y yo no quise ir por que es un símbolo del capitalismo y al final lo dejé pasar —explica.

—Pues es awesome —sonríe caminando hasta el mostrador—. ¿Qué quieres? Hay desayunos con huevo y... English muffins.

Rusia le mira fijamente y niega con la cabeza pensando en quién en su sano juicio querría comer algo que lleva el apelativo "english".

—Saben buenos, en serio es un huevito adentro de un pan. No son English. Vas a ver traen hamburguesa —se gira a la chica—. Dame seis desayunos —pide en ruso y Rusia le mira sonriendo sinceramente por que esta usando su idioma y le hace gracia el acento del americano cuando habla en ruso.

La chica les da la charola con sus comidas y bebidas y el estadounidense se siente bien al pagar con su tarjeta.

Rusia toma la bandeja mirando todo lo que trae el desayuno cinco con la cabeza inclinada. Estados Unidos toma una de sus papas hashbrown y sonríe metiéndosela a la boca.

—¡Me encantan! —sentencia con la boca llena.

Rusia querría probar una pero tiene las manos ocupadas, así que mira hacia las mesas.

Le devuelven al de las gafas su tarjeta sin firma y sonríe poniéndole una mano a Rusia en la espalda y empujándole a las mesas.

Así que Rusia empieza a andar hacia allí eligiendo una cualquiera, dejando la bandeja y sentándose. Estados Unidos se sienta enfrente y sonríe.

—Ahhh! Huele AWESOME!

Rusia sonríe y primero que todo, decide probar una de las patatas. Y el americano se siente como el hermano mayor "yo te enseño todas las cosas del mundo, imítame".

—Puedes ponerle Ketchup.

—¿Por que están... trituradas?

—Mmmmm no sé, así son. Son buenas, ¿no?

—Saben a patata —se encoge de hombros tomando el Ketchup y probando... y hace un drama con el Ketchup por que no domina el asunto abre fácil si no que para él abre fácil consiste en apuñalar el sobrecito hasta que explota y el Ketchup sale volando por encima de la cabeza de Estados Unidos hasta la mesa de atrás. El americano aprieta los ojos.

Rusia levanta las cejas viendo el Ketchup volar y luego se inclina de lado para ver a donde cae. El estadounidense se gira también mirando como cae en una mesa vacía.

—Oh —Rusia toma una patata y se levanta dispuesto a recuperar su Ketchup.

—¿Qué haces? No! —le toma de la cintura.

—Ah... pero es mío —responde deteniéndose y mirándole.

—Pero está en una mesa. ¡Usa otro sobrecito!

Rusia mira el resto de sobrecitos y toma otro volviendo a sentarse.

—Eres raro —se ríe un poco Estados Unidos y el ruso le mira pensando en cómo puede decirle a él raro cuando está vendiendo tomates en un sobre y comiendo patatas aplastadas fritas.

El de las gafas saca un English muffin y empieza a comérselo "tranquilamente" extendiéndole uno para que se lo coma él y dando un trago a su jugo de naranja.

Rusia lo toma y lo huele primero antes de darle un mordisco y notar que es sólo un pan con huevo adentro y carne, así que se lo come tranquilamente por que no tiene ningún ingrediente capitalista raro.

Estados Unidos le cuenta un rato más de Halo. Y de el menú de McDonalds y como ha cambiado y sobre lo que le gusta más y cuando introdujeron las ensaladas.

Lo siento, Rusia, es que América habla un montón todo el rato y está de buen humor porque ha comido McDonald's y extrañaba su vida normal.

Rusia que es de las cosas más pacientes y densas que corren por el mundo le hace caso, por que venga, es Estados Unidos y le está contando cosas que quizás luego le sirvan para espiarle, mientras come en silencio.

Y al americano le cae muy bien y le agrada mucho que le escuche en realidad, así que le habla de un montón de cosas realmente inútiles, terminando de comer, esperando a que termine Rusia y levantándose para salir, hablando un poco más hasta que se acuerda de repente de su teléfono... y se calla sacándolo y viendo si le han hablado o no.

Tiene como dos mil llamadas perdidas de Inglaterra que está EN PANICO y como mil quinientas de Francia que han estado hablándole intermitentemente y creo que ahora están los dos en el aeropuerto.

—Ohh! Dang! ¡No escuché el teléfono!

—¿Te han llamado? —pregunta mirando por encima de su hombro, cotilleando. El americano cubre el teléfono para que no lo vea.

—Yes... Iggy —el idiota que no quiere que vea pero le dice quién—. Voy a hablarle —sentencia chocando su hombro con el de Rusia mientras caminan.

—Vale —se encoge de hombros el de la bufanda andando a su lado.

Estados Unidos marca el teléfono del inglés, mirándole de reojo.

—AMERICA! ARE YOU OK? —grita Inglaterra nada más le contesta.

—Hello! —le saluda contento.

—WHAT THE HELL!? TE HE LLAMADO DIEZ MILLONES DE VECES! where are you? are you OK?

—Ah, no he oído el teléfono, estábamos desayunando en McD porque Belarus se llevó los Blincakes.

—What? los qué? olvida eso! COMO QUE NO HAS OÍDO EL TELEFONO!? TE DIJE QUE TE LLAMARÍA HOY!

—I know, but dejé mi teléfono en la mochila y luego nos estábamos bañando y no lo llevé a la regadera y luego bajé y se me olvidó la... —mira a Rusia—. Los calcetines y luego...

—But, where are you? —pregunta aun dando vueltas por culpa de la histeria contenida, poniendo el manos libres para que Francia le oiga. Rusia le sonríe al estadounidense de manera perturbadora él le da un empujoncito hombro con hombro.

—En Moscow, ahora mismo estamos yendo al parque del transbordador —resume y baja el tono de voz—, dormí en casa de Russia.

Inglaterra se queda paralizado y Rusia toma de la cintura ala americano para guiarle y que le siga cuando tienen que doblar la primera esquina, por que si no seguro sigue recto y se pierde.

—¿Dormiste en casa de Russie? Ameriiiiiique! —protesta Francia a gritos, porque está también muy tenso con esta situación.

Y a Estados Unidos le parece tan normal el asunto, que da la vuelta y no le aparta ni le nada, sólo se cambia el teléfono de oído para que Rusia no oiga lo que le dicen.

—France! Oh, hello!

—WHAT THE HELL PASA CONTIGO, BRAT! ya te dije de lo peligroso de eso! ¿estás herido? no me mientas, voy a extorsionar a tu brother hasta que me diga la verdad, así que no se te ocurra mentirme! —grita Inglaterra pensando que al final siempre le cuenta a Canadá.

—¿He... herido? Nah, el commie estaba sangrando de la ceja en la mañana, pero a mi no me sacó sangre —sonríe orgulloso—. Su casa es rara, no me gusta, usan todos el baño a la vez, Belarus se quitó la parte de arriba del pijama mientras Russia se rasuraba.

—Eso es por que tu no sabes compartir —replica el ruso mientras Inglaterra parpadea sacudiendo con la cabeza por que aun no se hace a la idea.

—Sí sé compartir, ustedes no saben nada de la privacidad —responde el mirándole de reojo.

Francia esta flipando también, sorprendido de que hayan compartido el baño.

—OK, OK, OK... Stop... What the hell está pasando America? —pregunta Inglaterra en un tono exigente.

—Yo no tengo ninguna cosa mala que esconder en el baño, no necesito privacidad —responde Rusia y vuelve a tirar de él para dirigirle.

—Ehm... Y como pasaste la noche? Dormiste? —pregunta el francés mordiéndose el labio y mirando a Inglaterra que le FULMINA.

El francés levanta un dedo en señal de que espere y el británico bufa y se espera sin decir nada de momento.

—Yes, mal. El colchón de Russia es súper blando y seguía rodando hasta él... Gosh, ¿saben el frío que hace aquí? En la mañana era horrible, ni en Chicago! Justo adentro de su cuarto estaba helando, y.. —vacila—, bueno, no me gusta su casa en realidad, todos son raros, Belarus enveneno mi sopa.

—WHAT?

—Es por el general invierno, ya te dije que hacia frío —sigue Rusia.

—Pero el commie me presto un pijama azul y creo que por eso no me congelé

Francia se lleva las dos manos a la cabeza, apretándose los ojos con las palmas.

—Da, aunque cuando duermo solo hace más frío —responde Rusia pensando en ello. Mientras Inglaterra está simplemente en shock

—ESTA NOCHE TE QUIERO EN LONDON! ME OYES, BRAT? me da igual lo que hayas o no planeado o a donde vayas a ir o a donde vayas a creer que vas hoy te vienes a casa de una bloody vez!

—But... —empieza el americano protestando por protestar, pensando que no es una mala idea irse a Londres, y que en realidad, no es que no quiera ir... ciertamente quiere ir, ha tenido una sobredosis de comunismo en las últimas horas. Aunque Rusia está tibiecito.

—¡No hay peros que valgan!

Francia se acerca a Inglaterra y le abraza de la cintura, apretando los ojos sin entender un pimiento de lo que pasa, FLI PAN DO con que hayan dormido en la misma cama.

—Okaaaaaaaay, okaaaaaaay... solo vamos al parque de atracciones y voy para allá.

—America, really? you are in the bloody Moscow, whit the bloody Russia... do you remember? the "fucking commie" what the hell are you doing?

—Pero es que tiene un simulador del transbordadoooor... —replica desconsolado.

—Fucking. Commie —le repite imitando su tono despreciativo habitual.

—Yes, yes, I know... the commie, but... —mira a Rusia de reojo, muy cerca de él.

—Amerique, ven acá inmediatamente y no traigas a Russie, ¿bien? Ya se verán el sábado en el baile.

Rusia mira a Estados Unidos y le sonríe, él se ríe un poquito porque piensa que es gracioso que hablen de Rusia al teléfono y él esté tan mono ahí sonriéndole.

—¿De qué te ríes? ¿¡me estás escuchando!? —sigue Inglaterra histérico y cuando el americano se ríe, Rusia sonríe aún más.

—Aha... —responde Estados Unidos acercándose un poco más a Rusia.

Francia aprieta los ojos sin poder creer nada de lo que está escuchando, es decir... es estúpido.

—PUES HAZLO, no me obligues a ir a buscarte —sigue riñendo Inglaterra mientras el ruso le pasa un brazo por los hombros como en el metro al notar que se le acerca.

—Ahh... yes, sure, sure. Tengo que irme —Dios, que difícil debe ser tener hijos adolescentes que hacen lo que les sale de los huevos.

Y el estadounidense le cuelga así que a Inglaterra le rechinan los dientes señalándole a Francia el teléfono.

—Ves? ves?

Francia sigue apretándose los ojos con las manos.

—Mon dieu... —susurra soltándose los ojos y mirando al inglés—. No entiendo.

—¿Pero le has oído? ¿le has oído? ¡Estaba rogando para quedarse! ¡Ha dormido en su casa! ¡En su bloody cama!

El francés se pone una mano en la boca, porque él también ha flipado con esto y se le acerca un poco más a Inglaterra.

—No esperaba esto... de todas las cosas que esperaba, no esperaba esto. Y, Angleterre... no le ha pasado nada, eso tampoco me hace sentido si es que sí ha dormido en su CAMA —admite.

—¡Casi le envenenan y sigue ahí! —el necio—. ¿Y si está drogado?

—No suena a drogado, lo cual me parece aún más preocupante.

—¡No suena a nada! y ayer estaba aún más disperso, ¡suena completamente tranquilo! ¿cómo puede estar tranquilo en Moscow después de que casi le envenenan?

Francia niega con la cabeza parpadeando y mirando al piso tratando de entender.

—Durmió con él... en su cama —murmura—, y... está bien, no sé ni siquiera como sabe que casi le envenenan. Y ahora sonaba... Ay Angleterre, no sé, necesitamos verle. ¿Crees que venga?

—Estaba tan tranquilo, ¡Con Russia a su lado! por que Russia estaba ahí, ¡Le he oído! ¡No se qué ha dicho pero le he oído!

—Oui, de hecho estaba hablando con Russie, algo dijo de saber compartir —le mira a la cara—. No sé qué es lo que pasa —confiesa sinceramente.

—Yo tampoco, yo que sé si va a venir, ¿por que no ha venido ya? Ya se lo debe haber tirado si han dormido juntos, what the hell hace ahí yendo a un parque o a donde sea que vayan?

—Eso es, entre otras cosas, lo que no entiendo. Esto era... puramente sexual. Se odian, se dan lo mismo, van, se acuestan, terminan la tensión y se largan.

Inglaterra le mira sabiendo por donde va.

—¡No me vas a decir eso Frog! ¡Ni lo insinues!

—Non, no te voy a decir eso porque no lo creo... —le mira hablando seriamente y con sinceridad—. Por eso te digo que no lo entiendo.

—No sé qué hacer —se muerde la uña del meñique—. Yo dije que le apoyaría y le ayudaría pero... pero...

—Tenemos que verlo y tiene que contarnos esto de frente, porque no lo entiendo y ni siquiera sé si lo entiende él —le abraza por encima de los hombros.

—¿Y si no viene? —le mira preocupado.

—Vamos por él —sentencia con seguridad—. Si no llega hoy en la noche, hoy mismo tomamos un vuelo.

—Eso dijiste ayer.

—Ayer dije que si no contestaba íbamos... qué vamos a hacer yendo y descubriendo que no está ahí y que vino aquí, ¿eh?

Aprieta los ojos frustrado por que es igual puede pasar.

—Va a venir... te ha dicho que vendría, va a venir —le pasa una mano por el pelo y suspira teniendo una idea—. ¿Te llevas decentemente bien con alguno de los soviéticos?

Levanta una ceja, por que además como Inglaterra es Mr. Simpatía.

—Hemos intentado poner una base aérea de la OTAN en Lettonie y he hablado con el en varias ocasiones. ¿Quieres que le hable? —ofrece Francia y el inglés asiente.

Francia saca su teléfono y se tarda un rato laaaaaaargo en encontrar el número de Letonia.. le marca. Inglaterra se sienta junto a él mirándole intensamente.

El francés extiende una mano y le toma al inglés la suya, esperando a que le contesten.

—Sveiki? —saluda el letón.

—Lettonie, bonjour... La France al teléfono —saluda Francia sonriendo, con toda la labia y todo el encanto del que es capaz.

—Ah, es Francija... Sveiki, Francija

—¿Cómo has estado, mon ami, cómo están todos en la casa? —pregunta haciendo aún la misma sonrisa.

—C-C-Como siempre —vacila por que de hecho están peor que siempre pero tiene miedo de cargársela si lo cuenta.

—¿Cómo siempre, cher? Pensé que estarían un poco mejor ahora que han tenido invitados...

Letonia lloriquea un poco. Francia mira a Inglaterra de reojo, tensándose un poco.

—Todo lo contrario, Francija, esto es una pesadilla —responde por que si Francia ya sabe que Estados Unidos ha estado ahí ya no pasa nada.

—Lo-lo es? —vacila—. ¿Qué ha pasado?

—Estuvo aquí ayer en la cena... Y hoy en la mañana seguía aquí... —susurra mirando alrededor nervioso.

—¿Y... todo bien? ¿Ha pasado algo?

—Ha pasado de todo —lloriquea de nuevo e Inglaterra se tensa conteniéndose para no romperle la cabeza a Letonia.

—Lettonie, cher, agradecería mucho que fueras específico. Estoy preocupado —confiesa.

—Haces bien, tenéis que decirle que se marche... Esto... Ayer... Dios mío, he perdido la cuenta de veces que creía que se matarían.

Francia abre los ojos y se tensa.

—Que se... matarían. ¿Y qué hace ahí aún Amerique?

Inglaterra se muerde las uñas.

—Han ido al Gorki hoy —explica Letonia.

—¿Han ido a dónde? —pregunta imaginándose... ok, no voy a decirles qué se está imaginando, pero créanme, Francia es capaz de imaginar cualquier cantidad de perversiones. Solo recordad a Sade.

—Al parque Gorki, el parque de atracciones de Moscow, Baltkirjeva quería ir con ellos, pero al final han ido los dos solos —explica.

—Los dos solos. Lettonie, ¿qué está pasando? ¿Qué le dio Russie a Amerique? ¿Qué planea?

—No lo sé Francija, pero no sabes lo peor.

Francia mira a Inglaterra de reojo, más tenso que una cuerda. Él levanta las cejas mirándole y apretándole la mano

—¿Ahá?

—¿Pero America esta bien? —no puede evitar preguntar Inglaterra

—Jã, eso creo... Tuvieron... —no es capaz de decir que fue lo que hicieron—. Ayer noche.

Francia mira a Inglaterra de reojo y le aprieta la mano. El inglés vuelve a apretar la mano y los ojos.

—Yes, Latvia, ya sabemos eso.

—Pues es que fue terrible —lloriquea él.

Francia, que quiere saber MUCHO más del tema, mira a Inglaterra de reojo mordiéndose el labio.

—¿Se lastimaron?

—Nê, nê, en lo más mínimo... Kirjeva... —nombra al ruso pensando en como empezar a contar lo que vió—. Dios mío, esto es una pesadilla.

—Oui, Russie... —le insta a hablar, asustado, soltándole la mano a Inglaterra y optando por abrazarle.

El británico le mira de reojo y hace para que le suelte negando con la cabeza por que prefiere oír esto una sola vez cuando lo cuente America. (Aunque se muere de curiosidad)

Francia asiente con la cabeza, soltándole y llevándose el teléfono al oído, quitándole el manos libres.

—Russie... —le insta a hablar, haciéndose bolita y tratando de mantener el agobio por Inglaterra a un lado, que le arrastra y le quita objetividad.

—Bueno, todo empezó con que Igaunija volvió de comprar el pan y les vio en la calle, por lo visto salieron del metro abrazados —empieza en un punto más o menos poco traumático.

—A-Ab... —se muerde el labio y cierra los ojos, sin siquiera ser capaz de imaginarles —, aja.

—No podíamos creerlo, pero... Es que no tiene sentido que Amerika haya venido y luego Kirjeva le llevó a su cuarto para enseñarle su huevo de Fabergé. Yo de Amerika no me habría metido en su cuarto ni a rastras. Aunque las peores cosas están en el sótano.

—¿Lo llevo al sótano? Lettonie, dime, s'il vous plait, sé específico.

—Ne, ne, solo a su cuarto, a ver el huevo.

—Bien. ¿Belarus intentó envenenarle?

—Ah, ja, eso dijo, que le había envenenado el Borsch... así que Amerika fue a tirarlo y cuando volvió empezó a comerse el Kirjeva... estaban comiendo los dos del mismo plato.

—Co-Comiendo del mismo plato —se rasca la frente—. ¿Y este plato tenía algo? Algluna... ¿droga o algo? Es... Lettonie, yo no tengo que explicarte la relación entre Russie y Amerique.

—Ne, ne, Lietuva y yo lo preparamos y Baltkrievija no le pondría nada al de Krievija.

—Bien. ¿Qué... Pasó después?, yo tenía entendido que Amerique no pasaría la noche ahí... ¿Russie le dejó? ¿Le obligo? ¿Lo encerró?

—Ne... ne... —aprieta los ojos y lloriquea un poco otra vez.

—Mon dieu, ¡dime ya! —protesta Francia teeeenso

—L-L-Lo siento, lo siento Francija, dile a Amerika que se vaya a casa. Si se matan... Si nos dan la culpa... Si Krievija sabe que te he contado... —lloriquea más, tenso también, dispuesto a colgarle por que esto es demasiado.

—Espera, espera... Sil vous plait. ¡Quiero ayudar a resolver esto! —pide Francia suavizando el tono de voz volviendo al tono labioso y el letón se calma un poco tragando saliva.

—Amerika iba a irse, y... y... Krievija... yo le pregunté si iba a quedarse a dormir y Krievija dijo que no y lo mandó a un hotel que está al final de la calle.

—Oui —asiente y se lo piensa un poco —. Entonces tuvieron sexo.

—Eh? —pregunta descolocado.

—¿No fue así? —levanta las cejas pensando que quizás se ha equivocado sorprendido por ello.

—Ja... ja... —asiente y vacila extrañado de que lo sepa—. ¿Has hablado con Amerika? ¿Te lo ha contado?

—Non, pero asumo que el sexo es lo que hizo que se quedaran. Lettoine, ¿puedo preguntarte algo... Indiscreto?

—Ja, eso creo... —aprieta los ojos.

—¿Lo... Viste?

—Ja... —responde temblando.

—¿Y por qué fue tan traumático?

—¡Por que lo vimos todos, Francija!

El francés aprieta los ojos.

—No sé si debería explicarte esto, quizás Krievija se enfade conmigo.

—Russie no sabrá que me lo explicaste. Una cosa más. Amerique... Hubo caricias, besos...

—Ellos estaban en el vestíbulo, Amerika le dió a Krievija algunos golpes suaves durante la cena, de manera amistosa o algo parecido... creíamos que iban a matarse, pero Krievija solo se tensaba y le miraba, sin atacarle... y luego sonreía...

—Golpes... Amistosos

—Entonces, como te decía —traga saliva—, les pregunté si Amerika iba a quedarse a dormir y Krievija dijo que no, así que se fueron al vestíbulo y como Igaunija dijo lo del abrazo, salimos a ver si se abrazaban de nuevo o se besaban o algo.

—Aha...

—Pero no lo hicieron al principio... Krievija se le puso detrás y Amerika se asustó y creíamos que le pegaría, por que Krievija le puso la mano en la cabeza como nos hace a nosotros a veces.

—Oui... Y?

—Paso... algo... y Amerika se le echó encima haciendo una especie de... gritito o gemido o algo y... Krievija le estampó contra el espejo del vestíbulo empezando a besarle y a desnudarle... todos les estábamos mirando, Francija

—Ohhhh! —Francia entiende lo que pasó levantando las cejas.

—Mon dieu, ¿y no se lastimaron?

—Ne, ne... no podíamos creerlo, Krievija levantó a America de las rodillas contra el espejo y... y... —Lloriquea—. Amerika le abrazaba.

Francia flipa, flipa y flipa.

—¿Y Russie le mordía o... Le golpeaba o algo? —pregunta gravemente, preocupado.

—Ne, ne, solo le sujetaba y le empujaba contra el espejo con las caderas y... respiraba o gemía o hablaba en su oído, no lo sé, no se oía del todo.

Francia suspira pensando que esto es más extraño aún... ¿Gemía o hablaba en su oído?

—¿Y ustedes lo vieron todo? —levanta las cejas.

—Ja... estábamos todos en el pasillo, Baltkrievija parecía que iba a matarles, Lietuva y Ukrania se la llevaron, pero Igaunija y yo nos quedamos a ver un poco más... —se sonroja—. Fue horriblemente hipnotizante, escalofriante y terrorífico.

—¿Por? ¿Qué era tan escalofriante, Cher? ¿El que fuera sexo o el que fueran ellos?

—Pues ambas cosas... esto es muy complicado, Francija, tu no les viste... Igaunija y yo nos fuimos cuando acabaron, creo, Krievija le bajo las piernas hasta el suelo acariciándole y le abrazó.

—Quoi? —las cejas de Francia en el cielo

—Ja, estaban los dos abrazados cuando nos fuimos, no sé qué hicieron luego, pero esta mañana entraron al baño juntos.

—¿Abrazados?

—Ne, esta mañana ne.

—¿ABRAZADOS? ¡Ayer!

—Ja, Ja, Krievija abrazaba a Amerika de la cintura y Amerika tenía la cara en el cuello de Krievija.

—No puedo creértelo.

—No sé que decirte, Francija, hoy han ido a desayunar los dos a McDonald's.

—Mon dieu! ¡¿Pero que es estoooo!?

—Es que Amerika se ha sentado en el lugar de Baltkrievija... y ella ha dicho que era un pervertido y... han discutido, Ukraina ha dicho que a Krievija le gusta Amerika y que le hace feliz, creo que le va a regalar un girasol.

El francés abre los ojos como platos.

—Non, Non... ¿Un girasol? Lettonie, ¿esto es un chiste? ¿Es una... Estrategia para conseguir quoi?

—Ukrania le ha dicho que lo hiciera y creo que va ha hacerlo... pero el caso es que estaban Amerika y Baltkrievija discutiendo... y Krievija ha empezado a reírse, no estoy seguro de haberle oído reírse... ¿nunca?

—Reírse, Russie... No Amerique, ¿él? Bien.

—Ja, Blatkrievija se ha enfadado y se ha llevado los blinis, así que los dos se han ido a McDonald's.

—¿Estás seguro de que a Amerique de quien me estas hablando?

—Y Krievija, no conozco tanto a Amerika, no sé que suele hacer él.

—Ir con Russie a ningún lado es lo que suele hacer.

—Pues aquí solo se ha separado de él esta mañana cuando se ha olvidado la pistola en el cuarto de Krievija.

—¿DEJÓ LA PISTOLA EN EL...? MON DIEU.

—Eso ha dicho Krievija, que se la había olvidado. Amerika ha salido corriendo y Lietuva ha ido con él, ha sido cuando Ukraina le ha dicho a Krievija que le regalara un girasol.

—Me estas contando demasiadas cosas y empiezo a saturarme. Tengo que pensar —carraspea—. ¿Puedo pedirte un favor?

—Aquí están pasando demasiadas cosas, Francija

—Háblame o escríbeme si Amerique vuelve, ¿bien? Iremos por él.

—Ja... No quiero que le mate aquí, imagina el lío —Letonia tiembla.

—No se que es lo que pasa, pero... Voy a pensarlo.

—Esta mañana Krievija tenía una herida en la ceja que no tenía ayer... normalmente da miedo, pero que puedan empezar a pelear en cualquier momento es... demasiado.

—La tensión sexual siempre ha estado ahí pero... Las caricias...

—Llevaos a Amerika, por favor.

—Bien, bien. Calma, todo va a estar bien —no lo cree ni él

—No le cuentes a Krievija que te contado esto, tengo que dejarte Ukraina y Baltkrievija han vuelto del sastre.

—Bien, bien. Háblame.

Letonia cuelga el teléfono y Francia... Esta en shock. En cuanto cuelga... Marca el teléfono de España quien está en este momento cuidando de un huerto que hasta ahora nadie sabía que tenía pero que sale en todos los spamano.

—Hey! ¿qué pasa?

—Espagne... Tienes tiempo, ¿verdad?

—Bueno, he hecho un descanso hace un cuarto de hora pero... Seh —se encoge de hombros.

—¿Crees que Russie... Crees que exista la remota posibilidad de que se... De qué quiera a alguien?

—¿Rusia? —frunce el ceño—. ¿En qué lío te has metido?

—Non, Non... Moi non.

—Pues ni idea... —suspira tomándoselo con más tranquilidad—. ¿Pero no es Rusia el que se dedica a violar a la gente matarles y luego comérselos o algo así?

—Oui. Pero es que, Cher, están pasando cosas que no puedo explicar con Amerique.

—¿Cosas?

—El sexo... Incluye besos y abrazos...

—Oh, tío... ¿América y Rusia están liados? Prusia solo me contó que había ido a tirárselo a Nueva York.

—Están mucho más liados de lo que parece. ¿Qué piensas de besos, caricias, abrazos y... Susurros al oído?

—Surreal, pero...

—Oui?

—Bueno, Rusia tiene alguna especie de hermana a la que no quiere arrancarle la cabeza, ¿no? Es decir, el afecto sabe lo que es.

—¿Crees que pudiera... Enamorarse de... Amerique?

—De... Espera, ¿estás hablando del tío de las hamburguesas? ¿Tú te enteraste de lo de la guerra fría?

—Oui.

—Creía que solo era tensión sexual, no cariño.

—Se están abrazando y besando... Y conviviendo después del sexo.

—Aun así... ¿cariño?

—¿Entonces crees que no? Es que... Realmente no entiendo. ¿Qué crees que sea si no es?

—Uf, Francia, así sin verles ni saber nada, yo qué sé. Venga, tú eres el experto, ¿no te has quedado nunca en la cama abrazado a alguien solo por que si, por que te daba palo moverte?

—Oui. ¿Pero Russie? —aprieta los ojos.

—Es que venga, yo no me trago esa de no sea capaz de enamorarse, pero seguramente es de forma muy rara y aun así... ¿De América? Este caso no es como Romanito o Inglaterra... ellos SÍ se odiaban.

—Bien, quizás... —se lo piensa—. Tienes razón, quizás esto es nada más el reflejo de Angleterre. Él está infartado y yo estoy exagerando.

—Es que ya hemos pasado por esto, tío, recuerda a Prusia.

—¿Besos, abrazos y caricias?

—Si a América le mola, que me parecería lo más normal, pues... bueno, ya se le pasará. Prusia nunca se le acercó suficiente, no está tan zumbado

—Russie, Russie le estaba abrazando.

—No sé, Francia, tendríamos que verles. También está Rusia besando a los alemanes por lo que me ha dicho.

—El sábado, van a ir el sábado. Estoy preocupado, Espagne.

—Sí, Prusia me contó que retó a América a bailar con él, puede tener gracia.

—Estoy preocupado.

—¿Pero por qué? ¿Qué ha pasado?

—Amerique esta en Moscow... Abrazándose, besándose y acariciándole.

—Eso es lo que me preocuparía a mi, América, más que Rusia... América si podría pillarse más fácil, ¿no? con esto que estás tú con el cejas.

—De hecho justamente es de Amerique de quien estoy preocupado... Eso hasta que escuche que Russie se estaba riendo, y le estaba abrazando...

—Suena súper raro.

—No quiero que el garçón... Se embobe con él. Son abrazos, Espagne.

—No lo sé, Francia... hay mucho más que abrazos en eso, ya lo sabes.

—Pero él es pequeño y está despechado... ¡Y es Russie! Pero... Abrazos, Espagne... Esto es raro.

xoOXOox

Estados Unidos le sonríe más a Rusia después de colgar y se acerca a besarle los labios abrazándole de la cintura. Por los visto, Rusia se acerca también, le besa y cada vez está más seguro que los besos no son para pedir sexo si no que son otra cosa, no sabe cual, pero otra mejor.

A la mierda, ala, besuqueándose en medio de la calle! ¡Hace dos semanas Rusia ni siquiera entendía que gracia tenía comerle la boca a alguien!

El estadounidense... ¿Por qué sigue besándole? probablemente por que Rusia le ha puesto la mano en la mandíbula.

Es que se están besando besando Beso, no sexo, beso y al americano le gusta, tiene hasta los ojitos cerrados y seguramente para hacerlo más ridículo hasta un pie levantadito.

Es que además, mira: alguien les silba por la calle... Y lo que hace Rusia es simplemente girar un poco la cabeza, sin dejar de besarle como si el silbido fuera para alguien más.

Y creo que lo único que puedo decirte es que el americano está abrazándole más y no sabía yo que fuera capaz de esas cosas... Como acariciarle el pelo

Cosa que por lo visto a Rusia le gusta por que lo clasifica como un gesto de afecto, subconscientemente, por que es lo que hace su hermana y lo que él hace a los bálticos.

De hecho es un efecto de afecto demasiado afectuoso y el problema no es el beso sino el fin del beso. Estados Unidos se separa, con los ojos cerrados.

Rusia los abre un poco lentamente y sonríe sinceramente.

—Fucking commie —susurra otra vez con ese... Afecto misterioso. Rusia vacila un instante.

—Soy yo, Amerika —responde finalmente. Por que ya hemos descubierto cuando es que le llama America y cuando Estados Unidos. Él sonríe mirándole a los ojos—. Quieren que te vayas, ¿verdad? —pregunta y le pone las manos en los hombros.

—Yes —se ríe, Rusia se encoge de hombros y sonríe más—. Voy a irme, pero tú me estás llamando America.

—Da, nos veremos pronto —vuelve a tomarle de los hombros y a dirigirle andando.

Se deja dirigir, ¿por qué no?

—Belarus agradecerá que te marches.

—Belarus me detesta.

—No lo sé —responde por que no está seguro, diga lo que diga ella.

—Tú también me detestas así que.. —se encoge de hombros

—Da, todos aquí lo hacen —asiente.

—Awesome —suelta medio sarcástico

—¿Te gusta? —pregunta inclinando la cabeza sin entender el sarcasmo.

—He aprendido a vivir con ello, pero no, no me gusta. A mi me gusta que me quieran. ¿A ti te gusta que te odie?

—Net —niega con la cabeza—. Aunque...

—Yes?—le mira.

—Germaniya dice que está mal y no tengo que pelearme con nadie —se sonroja un poco. El estadounidense pone los ojos en blanco y le da un codacito en el pecho.

—¿Te gusta pelearte conmigo o algo?

—Net, pero... —se rasca la cabeza por que esto es difícil y no sabe como explicarlo.

El americano se detiene y le mira esperando a que se explique.

—No esta bien y haces cosas malas —explica infantilmente—. Pero no haces como los demás —Rusia es terrible explicando nada.

—¿Cómo los demás? ¿Qué de los demás?

—Pues ellos... —le mira y se lo piensa por que de veras esto es complejo—. Creo que ellos también quieren pelear conmigo y no lo hacen.

Estados Unidos se ríe y Rusia le mira un poco avergonzado por que no tiene ni idea de lo que está diciendo, si esta bien, mal, o se esta dando a entender o no.

—Claro que no lo hacen, commie... ¿Cómo van a pelear contigo si no te entienden?

—¿No me entienden? ¿Qué es lo que no entienden? —inclina la cabeza.

—Nada, eres incomprensible. No entienden nada, ni lo que quieres ni lo que no quieres. Sólo eres un Psycho que quiere ser uno con todos al que le tienen terror.

Rusia se lo piensa mientras se acerca para sacar las entradas del parque.

—Da, pero ¿por qué quieren pelear conmigo entonces?

—Pues porque les das miedo.

—Hum... —responde por que no está seguro de esa teoría—. ¿Entonces tú sí me tienes miedo? —pregunta pasándole su tíquet. El estadounidense levanta las cejas.

—Ok... No, esa teoría esta mal, porque realmente no te tengo miedo. Me estorbas y me frustras los planes, pero si te tuviera miedo no pelearía contigo —se rasca la cabeza.

—Yo no entiendo a los demás —confiesa.

—¿Qué es lo que no entiendes? —le mira.

—Pues nada —responde encogiéndose de hombros—. Es como si todo el mundo supiera cosas que yo no sé.

—¿Quién es el mal espía ahora? —le sonríe

—Net, net —niega con la cabeza y sonríe—. Tengo los datos, pero es como si todos se hubieran puesto de acuerdo para decidir sobre ellos y nadie me hubiera dicho. No puedo interpretarlos.

—¿Por qué no puedes interpretarlos? —le mira de reojo sin dejar de sonreírle

—No lo sé pero... Germaniya me dice, "tienes que sonreír a las personas, eso les hace sentir mejor" y yo les sonrío —pone su sonrisa de tiburón—. Y me parece que no lo hago bien, pero no sé por qué.

—Porque esa sonrisa es aterradora, sólo sonríes porque te lo dijo, no porque quieras.

—Es complejo.

—Es que eres raro... Casi no te ríes, pero si sabes sonreír normal, sólo que no lo haces —sonríe.

—¿Sí sé? ¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Porque sonríes, mira —le señala la cara y le pica un poco la mejilla.

Rusia sonríe un poco nervioso sin saber qué tiene que hacer.

—¿Qué cara harías si no le hicieras caso a Germany? ¿Si no tuvieras que sonreír?

—No lo sé —se lo piensa poniendo una cara un poco boba.

Estados Unidos se ríe, el ruso sonríe un poco cuando se ríe.

—No es verdad que haces esa cara cuando no sigues las instrucciones de Germany, te ves incluso más raro —le empuja hombro con hombro, juguetón.

Rusia sigue sonriendo y se para frente a una maqueta a escala 1:1 del transbordador espacial, en blanco y negro, mirándola.

—Los míos son menos cuadrados —sentencia y sonríe.

—Perdida de dinero en un diseño más complicado —replica acercándose para entrar por que es jueves por la mañana y casi no hay nadie.

—Sigo sin creer que haya terminado el programa —suelta algo nostálgico pensando en el fin del programa del transbordador el año pasado que canceló por que era muy caro, siguiéndole.

—Pues no iba a durar para siempre —responde Rusia, que sólo voló uno, así que no... Bueno, usaban los americanos para la estación espacial. Ahora llegan a Marte en el curious.

—No, but... I mean, I know, el rapacious y las personas ahora son caras ahí, y vale mas la pena ir a Marte, but... ¿Sabías que hace poco hice un vuelo conmemorativo del Endeavour? Ha estado volando por encima de mis ciudades para que la gente lo ve... —se detiene a sí mismo y le mira con el ceño fruncido—. Seguro tu sabes esto... ¡Y te mato si tocas al Endeavour!

Rusia sonríe de forma un poco amenazadora.

—Shut up! —le toma del brazo y le jala hacia adentro del simulador frunciendo el ceño—. No voy a hablar de esto contigo.

Rusia le sigue sonriendo más.

—Me apetece competir contigo —suelta de la nada.

—¿Te apetece competir conmigo? Maaaan, yo nací para competir contigo. ¿En qué? —salta un poco en sus pies, esperando cualquier reto.

Le señala el simulador que es una especie de videojuego.

—Yo digo que lo hago mejor que tú —sentencia el ruso sentándose.

—Ohh! Awesome! —sonríe y le pone las manos en los hombros sacudiéndolo un poco—. No tienes idea de lo que haces, voy a ganar y vas a morir y voy a mearme en tus cenizas —se ríe dando la vuelta y sentándose al lado suyo.

—Este es uno de mis transbordadores, no hay manera en que lo hagas mejor que yo —responde poniéndolo en marcha—. Pero si eres tan buen espía como dices sabrás hacerlo.

Estados Unidos le mira de reojo.

—Yo sé hacerlo mejor que nadie, tú eres un loser, ni siquiera creo que puedas volarlo una vez, ya no digas ganarme.

—Asegúrate de cambiar el idioma, no quiero que me digas que perdiste por culpa de eso —pide echándosele un poco encima para cambiar en su pantalla.

El americano le mira cerca de él y levanta la mano haciendo el movimiento de Ucrania para despeinarle.

—Voy a ganar igual, aunque lo pongas en commie... Pero vale —sentencia mirándole el pelo con curiosidad de su reacción.

Cierra un poco los ojos y sonríe como hace con Ucrania y luego le mira.

—Ok... Método de tranquilización de commie descubierto. Soy un espía awesome —sonríe.

—Pero esto consiste en pilotar templadamente —responde sonriendo, volviendo a la posición y tomando los mandos. Estados Unidos toma los mandos y se ríe.

—¡Prepárate a MORIR! —suelta sin tener realmente mucha idea de que va a hacer.

Rusia pone en marcha el juego e inclina la cabeza hacia bajo, su mirada se ensombrece un poco y sonríe de manera mucho más perturbadora mientras juega sin moverse más de lo necesario ni cambiar de expresión.

El americano grita y se para y se sienta y tiembla las piernas, y zapatea y... SE MUEVE.

Al final, Estados Unidos gana el primero. Rusia gana los TRES siguientes.

El americano gana el que sigue... Y juegan y juegan y juegan... Yo creo, no veo como no hasta que están empatados cinco a cinco y el chico de la atracción les pide que bajen por que tiene que subir más gente. (Se lo pide por como vez veinticuatro).

—¡NOOOO! ¡No! ¡Tengo que ganarle! —protesta el estadounidense temblando las piernas y bailando rap en el suelo, mirando la pantalla.

Rusia mueve las manos por que le duelen un poco los dedos.

—Vamos, subiremos a la montaña americana ahora —le pone una mano en el hombro levantándose.

—What?! ¡Pero no ha ganado nadie! —protesta Estados Unidos mirándole.

—He ganado yo, lo he hecho mejor aunque sacáramos los mismos puntos.

—What?! —se levanta y le mira a los ojos frunciendo el ceño—. He ganado yo para el caso.

—Yo he sido más rápido —responde.

—No has sido más nada —le empuja del hombro para salir del juego ante la insistencia del chico.

—Da, lo he sido y se ha dañado menos en el aterrizaje, tu lo has hecho estallar la segunda vez.

—Yo lo he hecho PERFECTO en la vez seis, tu no has hecho ninguno perfecto —réplica.

—Da, pero lo has hecho estallar —insiste.

—Eso no tiene nada que ver —le empuja hombro con hombro otra vez frunciendo un poquito el ceño de nuevo —. Si hubieras dejado que jugáramos una vez más, hubiera ganado yo y tú lo sabías, por eso te has puesto a "vamos a la montaña americana, tengo mied..." —se detiene a sí mismo —. La montaña americana?

—Yo no he dicho que tenga miedo, tú te has enfadado cuando he ganado tres veces seguidas y le has gritado a ese chico.

—¿Y qué? ¡Yo he ganado otras tres y luego hemos terminado empatados!

—Tú tenías miedo entonces, lo olí —sonrisa de tiburón.

—What? ¿Qué vas a haber olido?

El de la bufanda sonríe aún más mirándole y luego se vuelve hacia el frente mirando la montaña rusa.

—Oh! Awesome! Una rollercoaster!

—Da.

—¡Vamos a dentro, venga! —le toma de los hombros como tomaría a Canadá y lo arrastra hacia la entrada sonriendo.

Rusia se deja arrastrar, claro, un poco contagiado de la emoción del americano que brincotea junto a él mirando la montaña rusa... Y sonriendo.

—Yo tengo unas que ahí —extiende una mano y señala—, dan unas vueltas así —hace círculos en el aire— y te pone de cabeza y a la mitad —movimiento violento hacia abajo—. ¡Así!

—Esta también da la vuelta —responde entrando para sentarse en el vagoncito—. Y da más miedo.

—Que va a dar más miedo —se sienta junto a él... Y sonríe emocionado —. Te reto a que no pongas las manos aquí en TODO EL VIAJE —señala el tubo.

—Da más miedo por que las tuyas son más rápidas, pero no es la velocidad lo que despierta la adrenalina, si no la sensación de falta de seguridad. Esta está hecha expresamente para que haga ruidos raros y parezca que se va a romper todo el tiempo —responde mirando el tubo y soltando las manos.

—Pero no se rompe, ¿verdad?

Sonríe de forma perturbadora.

—Russia... —le mira no tan seguro, porque él si que está seguro de TODOS los procedimientos de seguridad de sus parques de atracciones pero en Rusia no confía ni un pelito.

Se pone en marcha y Rusia se vuelve al frente.

—No sería la primera vez.

—WHAT?! —baja las manos para tomarse del tubo y luego mira a Rusia, que no las tiene ahí... Aprieta los ojos—. You PSYCHO!

Mira al piso y sus pies colgantes. Quizás Rusia lo hizo sentarse JUSTO en ese carro, JUSTO para que se cayera. Palidece.

—Ya has perdido —responde mirando las manos en el tubo—. Pero no tienes que preocuparte, me has prometido que no te vas a morir, aunque sí puede que te hagas mucho mucho daño —sonríe con cierta esperanza aterradora en la voz.

—WH-WHAT? —traga saliva mirándole.

Estados Unidos suelta el tubo y levanta los brazos, dispuesto a salvar al menos su orgullo y dignidad cueste lo que cueste.

Y entonces la atracción da un golpe seco y empieza a acelerar haciendo un montón de ruido y traqueteando como pocas cosas.

—No me da miedo... Nomedamiedonomedamiedo —ok, puede que Estados Unidos tenga un poquito de miedo... Vale.

Rusia aprieta los ojos y sonríe luchando contra el impulso de agarrarse del tubo, por que es divertido.

Y después de unas vueltas el americano empieza a descojonarse de la risa y a gritar un poco, sin poder evitarlo.

Rusia trata de mirarle con los ojos mediocerrados por culpa del aire y todo y después de unos instantes empieza a gritar también para ver qué pasa si se grita, por que él no grita en general con estas cosas.

Y al estadounidense le hace más gracia que Rusia grite acordándose de... Otros gritos estirando una mano y buscando la del ruso en el aire.

Rusia no se lo espera, así que deja de gritar y se la toma entrelazando los dedos, apretando fuerte lo que no puede apretar el tubo mientras vuelve a gritar por que al parecer gritar es divertido.

Bien, usándose de apoyo mutuo cuando no pueden tomarse del tubito. Estados Unidos se ríe otra vez cuando la montaña se detiene, sin soltar a Rusia quien deja de gritar, claro, mirándole.

El chico sigue riéndose apretándose el estómago que le duele un poco de gritar y reír.

Entonces se sueltan las barras de seguridad, abriéndose y es ese momento incómodo en el que siguen tomados de la mano que Rusia aprovecha para ponerse de pie y convertir en funcional tirando de su mano para que le siga.

Estados Unidos sale tras él sin saber cuando es que se tomaron de las manos de una manera tan... Firme. Sonríe aún, sin embargo.

―¿Dónde quieres montar ahora? ―pregunta Rusia.

—Mon-Montar? —le mira, muy consciente de la mano ahora mismo.

―Da ―le mira.

—Ehh... Pues —se sonroja un poco sin entender bien—. Las... Tacitas. ¿Tienes tacitas?

―¿Qué son las tacitas? ―pregunta por que no está seguro.

—Unas tazas enormes que dan vueltas.

―Creo que no... mira aquí hay la montaña americana de agua ―la señala―. Ese que da vueltas ―lo señala―. Y la casa del miedo ―la señala―. Y más allá está el barco.

—Lacasadelmiedono —sentencia —, vamos al barco

―¡Anda! ¿Por qué no? ―le mira.

—Al barco. Quiero ir al barco —se sonroja y no le mira

―Eso es solo un columpio.

—Yes. ¿Y? Vamos a ese que da vueltas entonces —nerviosito.

―Bueno ―se encoge de hombros.  
Estados Unidos respira aliviado jalándole.

―También podemos ir al Big Ben luego, es de caída libre y está ahí... oh, mira, esa es la casa del terror ― ruso la señala y se acerca hacia allí tirando de él y su mano, claro.

—No, no... Vamos al Big Ben —se detiene para no ir, palideciendo un poco y haciendo cierta fuerza con la mano.

―Ahora ―asiente y sigue andando hacia allí.

—No, no... No quiero la casa del terror —traga saliva mirándola con cierto... terror—. Tengo hambre, ¿por qué no comemos antes?

El ruso se detiene y le mira inclinando la cabeza, el americano trata de soltarle la mano.

—Iba a ese puesto de algodón de azúcar —lo señala justo al lado de la casa del terror—. ¿Por qué no quieres ir?

—Oh! El puesto de algodón —se ríe un poco, pasándose la mano por el pelo y sonrojándose.

—Da —responde y se lo piensa un momento—. La casa del terror... ¿te da miedo?

Estados Unidos se ríe más, súper nervioso.

—Naaah, que va a darme miedo. A mi nada me da miedo, soy awesome.

—¿Entonces? —pregunta mientras se acerca al puesto de algodón.

—Pueeeees. No sé, no creo que... I mean, es... Un juego idiota.

—¿Por qué? —pide un algodón y le mira mientras se lo hacen.

—Po-porque tiene cosas... Que dan miedo, y fa-fa-fa... —toma aire y mira hacia el algodón, sintiendo un agujero en el estómago pensando en fantasmas y momias... Y fantasmas de momias. Traga saliva —. Sólo no me gusta y ya, ok?

—Sí te da miedo —sonrisa aterradora.

—¡NO ME DA MIEDO! —chilla.

—No me lo creo —responde irguiendo la espalda y mirándole desde arriba

—¡Pues creételo! No me da nada de miedo —frunce el ceño irguiendo la espalda también... Tsk Tsk

—Vamos a verlo —toma el algodón y pellizca un poco empezando a comérselo.

—¡Pues vamos a verlo! —grita y acto seguido... tiembla un poco, mirando a la casa del terror con cierto... Pánico. Ni siquiera prueba el algodón.

Rusia anda tan tranquilo hasta la casa, comiendo y Estados Unidos va palideciendo poco a poco, empezando a sudar frío e imaginando... Fantasmas, cadenas, fantasmas concadenas, el jinete sin cabeza...

—Tú delante —Rusia le sonríe.

El americano mira al ruso y traga saliva. Un joven muy mono los agrupa afuera, vestido con una capa negra hasta el suelo, explicándoles lentamente una historia sobre una mujer que en ESTA MISMA CASA tenía un esposo y una hija, y se llevó a su hija y la encadenó por años en la buhardilla pensando que había tenido un hijo con el rey, se oían los lamentos la hija por años hasta que se murió y la madre la empezó a ver vagando por toda la casa arrastrando las cadenas, y luego la mujer se murió enloquecida.

Ella y la hija asustaban al hombre hasta que el murió aterrorizado y.. Ahora todos vagan por la casa asustando a la gente.

Rusia le escucha atentamente acabándose el algodón de azúcar, aunque sabe que es mentira por que él estaba aquí cuando la construyeron y sabe que esto era un campo de patatas antes de ser el parque Kulturi, así que no va a tener miedo.

Estados Unidos se le acerca poco a poco a Rusia, sin notarlo, aterrorizándose segundo a segundo.

Después el chico, con voz más misteriosa, les explica que primero van a visitar la parte de arriba a pie y luego bajarán al lago en donde la madre vio a la hija, caminando sobre las aguas por primera vez... Y abajo irán en el carrito porque esta plagado de todos los FANTASMAS de los sirvientes que también vagan en pena por el resto de la casa.

El americano esta un poco en estado "No respondo", pensando si puede salir corriendo sin que Rusia se entere y para el final de la explicación esta temblando un poco y mira a Rusia de reojo.

—Hay fantasmas.. —susurra con la voz temblorosa

—Da —le pone una mano en la espalda.

El estadounidense da un pasito hacia él y el chico les da las instrucciones sobre no tocar a los actores, quedarse en el grupo (que es pequeño, seis personas en total, porque es jueves) y tomarse de las manos por parejas.

Bien. El americano se PRENSA a la mano de Rusia, temblando. El ruso le empuja un poco para que vaya delante cuando las puertas se abren hacia unas escaleras tenebrosas, pautas y con luz un poco azulosa por las que tienen que subir.

Y Estados Unidos no esta cagado del terror en lo absoluto... No. Ahem. Si tiembla es completamente de frío.

Rusia le sigue empujando notándole temblar y oliendo su miedo, divertido.

El estadounidense se resiste un poco, caminando sólo porque Rusia le empuja, anticipando con TERROR el que le salga algo cuando se oye a su espalda un lamento y sonido de cadenas.

Rusia gira la cabeza para mirar lentamente y el americano pega in salto de aquellos girándose de inmediato y abrazando el brazo de Rusia.

—W-What Was... That? —tiembla.

Rusia le mira levantando las cejas, atrás de ellos sueña un grito y el ruso vuelve a girarse a mirar sin inmutarse.

El americano pega otro salto y un grito el mientras una figura fantasmagórica es proyectada hasta arriba de las escaleras, susurrando algo en Ruso. Cierto estadounidense va a tener pesadillas con esto.

Rusia mira la imagen fantasmagórica y extiende la mano hacia ahí.

Estados Unidos abraza a Rusia mirando al fantasma y temblando, el ruso se asusta por que eso no se lo esperaba, mirándole

—Gh-Ghost —susurra apretando los ojos abrazando a Rusia del cuello, fuertemente.

Rusia le pasa un brazo por la cintura apretándole contra si y andando hacia otro lado. Y para acabarla de joder... el americano se calma un poco.

—¿Qué te asusta tanto? —pregunta Rusia en un susurro, sin entender, por que oh, si, domina una gran variedad de técnicas escalofriantes, entre ellas los susurros.

—Fantasma. No me gustan —responde sin escalofriarse en absoluto, pegándose un poco más a Rusia. ¿Por qué coño se pega a Rusia?

El ruso le aprieta contra sí, nadie sabe por qué, porque seguramente él es lo que da más miedo de toda la casa de los sustos, pero ha notado que al hacer eso el americano tiembla menos.

Un minuto más tarde Estados Unidos recupera la compostura y es capaz de sacar la cabeza del cuello del ruso. Y si esto no tuviera luz rara/media luz, podrían notar que está un poco sonrojado.

—¿Por qué no te da miedo?

—Por que estoy relajado y sé perfectamente como se mueren las personas —responde cuando alguien grita de su lado saliendo de golpe y Rusia ni siquiera se vuelve inmediatamente, seguramente el americano podría notar el corazón del ruso bombeando sangre bastante lentamente si acaso fuera capaz de notar algo más que a sí mismo volviendo a abrazar a Rusia temblando... Considerablemente menos de lo que temblaría habitualmente.

—Pero es entretenido... aunque con alguien asustado es más entretenido aun —comenta sonriente sin dejar de andar.

—Shut up —tiembla como hoja con la voz apagada en el abrigo del ruso—. Odio las casas de terror.

Vuelve a mirarle y le pone la otra mano en la cabeza, protectoramente.

—Ok... Ok... I'm... Fine —se separa un poco pensando que... Venga, este es Rusia y él no puede estar haciendo esto así. Traga saliva mirando al frente (abrazando a Rusia aún...)—. C-Come on

—Si hubiera sabido esto antes, yo habría ganado la guerra fría —comenta aun haciéndole andar cuando llegan a una zona en la que se apagan y encienden las luces y el suelo se vuelve blando.

Estados Unidos frunce el ceño con esto empujándole un poco para separarle.

—No habrías ganado nada —murmura mirando al suelo, poniéndose en guardia y yo pienso... En cuanto aparezca el siguiente fantasma vas a abrazarle de nuevo.

Rusia sonríe divertido y de pronto una puerta empieza a abrirse y cerrarse frenéticamente haciendo mucho ruido.

Estados Unidos brinca de nuevo y suelta un grito pero NO abraza a Rusia, temblando el solo y caminando lo más rápido que puede hacia el fondo de la sala.

Rusia se queda mirando la puerta como embobado a lo que el estadounidense le mira de reojo temblando un poco.

—Russia! —murmura esperando que le alcance porque no quiere ir al siguiente cuarto solo.

El ruso le mira cuando le llama y luego a un mujer fantasma así tipo the ring que se le acerca por detrás al americano.

Estados Unidos escucha un rechinido en el suelo tras él y deja de mirar a Rusia, girándose hacia la fuente del rechinido y teniendo prácticamente dos infartos y medio a la vez, corriendo hacia Rusia y saltándole encima.

Rusia trastabilla un poco poniéndose en guardia (y casi cayéndose al suelo del impulso)

—Waaaaaaaaaaa! —El americano tiembla.

Rusia parpadea al notar que no ha sido un ataque y que el estadounidense está temblando otra vez, así que vuelve a abrazarle.

—Esladetheringgggggg! Saliodelatele! —susurra Estados Unidos colgado del ruso para vergüenza de todos.

Rusia mira al estadounidense inclinando la cabeza, mira a la actriz que sigue haciendo cosas contra él, le pone al americano las mano bajo el culo para que no se caiga y sigue andando cargándole al siguiente cuarto como si nada.

Esto es bastante vergonzoso pero si a alguien le consuela, Rusia no se va a burlar o ya lo estaría haciendo.

Estados Unidos tiembla unos segundos más y en el siguiente cuarto gracias a dios lo que hay es Zombies con los que puede coexistir sin vergüenzas mientras Rusia sigue sosteniéndole del culo, hay que decirlo.

Al oir a los zombies el americano se despega de la cabeza de Rusia (que era de donde le abrazaba) y abre los ojos, relajándose. El ruso le mira de reojo aun sin soltarle y sonríe.

—Estos son los más feos.

—Son zombies... Estos no me importan —le mira, sonrojándose más y soltando las piernas para bajarse de la cintura de Rusia quien le suelta del culo con la manos en sus caderas, parecido a como le soltó ayer en el vestíbulo.

Estados Unidos le mira un instante a los ojos. Y uno de los zombies tiene la desgracia de tocar sin querer a Rusia, con lo que se lleva un puñetazo por el reflejo que le rompe la nariz. Por que lo de que no está tenso no es cierto del todo. (eso, señoras y señores, es Rusia asustado)

—Esto no... Esto... —levanta las cejas con el puñetazo—. Oh!

Algunos de los zombies se vuelven al accidentado, ayudándole mientras los demás siguen a lo suyo, algunos medio acojonados y algunos otros sin haberse dado cuenta de lo que ha pasado.

Mientras el americano toma a Rusia del brazo y le arrastra hacia afuera del cuarto antes de que los echen por romperle a cara a alguien. (Tan desagradable que sería eso para él... Pero América es tonto)

El ruso le sigue aparentemente tan tranquilo.

Salen del cuarto hacia el jardín que tiene, en efecto, un lago con una muñeca fantasmagórica en el centro. Estados Unidos traga saliva.

—Maaan... ¡Esto es una absoluta pesadilla! —protesta apretando los ojos.

—Pues es una casa del miedo —responde Rusia como si fuera obvio, entrando primero en la vagoneta.

—Nunca más... Nunca Nunca más —se mete tras Él mirando a la muñeca sobre el lago y pegándosele a Rusia.

—Es divertido —asegura mirándole otra vez.

—No es divertido... ¿Desde cuándo tu sabes el significado de divertido?

—Esto es divertido —asegura por que a Rusia le divierten las personas asustadas y sí sabe reírse, solo que le hacen gracia cosas que a los demás normalmente no les hacen, por eso Alemania arreglo el problema con "cuando algo te haga gracia a ti, no te rías mucho, mira la cara que ponen el resto y les imitas" pero hay que decir que se sentiría absolutamente cómodo en un humor estilo Rasca y Pica de los Simpsons.

—¿Cómo haces en esa fiesta tuya... jiwilín?

—Halloween? Pues... Con cosas así, pero yo las pongo. Aquí hay fantasmas de verdad. Es horrible —protesta mienyras el carrito les lleva a otro cuarto del que sale una calavera de otra puerta, caminando hacia el carrito y haciendo que el estadounidense se REPEGUE a Rusia.

Al notarlo, Rusia levanta el brazo al que América se está pegando para que se meta debajo.

—Okay... Russia —le mira de reojo—. Lo que pasa en Gorki se queda en Gorki.

—¿Qué quiere decir eso?

—Que hacemos un trato y no hablamos de esto nunca más, ni tú ni yo.

—Vale —se encoge de hombros.

—¿Vale?

—Vale, es un secreto, supongo.

—¿Sabes guardar un se...? —algo se les acerca y SALTA, abrazándole más para su absoluta vergüenza—. SHIT!

Rusia le pone el brazo encima que aun tenía levantado y se ríe.

—Shut up —golpe en el pecho.

El ruso deja de reírse, tensándose de golpe y el americano le mira a la cara.

—Eso fue uti... Aaaaahhhh! —fantasma detrás de Rusia, aprieta los ojos.

El ruso se relaja de nuevo mirando hacia atrás.

—fuck! Fuckfuck! ¿Cuánto falta?

—No lo sé —vuelve a abrazarle contra si y a ponerle la mano en la cabeza.

—I'm awesome, ok? Soy la primer potencia del mundo.

—Y estás asustado, eres divertido.

—¡No es divertido, son fantasmas! ¡Tu eres raAaaro! —más abrazó aún por sonidos de gritos y cadenas.

Rusia intenta despeinarle un poco sin dejar de abrazarle

—¿Qué haces? —pregunta mirándole de reojo, temblando un pocos

El de la bufanda se incomoda pensando que debe haberlo hecho mal, que eso es lo que hace Ucrania con él.

El de las gafas se separa mirándose la cabeza y la mano de Rusia ahí, que le pone nervioso sólo por el hecho de la última vez.

Rusia la separa apartando la mirada y Estados Unidos levanta las cejas sin poder creer que Rusia le esté desviando la mirada por algo.

—Commie? What?

—Yo... ¿está mal? —pregunta por que sí cree que lo está.

—Ehhh... —levanta la mano y le revuelve el pelo. Rusia parpadea.

—¿Esto?

—Da.

—Nah, sólo que... —suspira y siguen pasando cosas a su alrededor pero no se entera. Levanta un dedo y... Se señala a Nantucket.

Rusia le mira a Nantucket y levanta la mano para tomárselo de nuevo en mitad de la corte de los fantasmas de los sirvientes.

* * *

_De nuevo, ¡un corte perfecto! Estados Unidos asustado es tan mono... ah, no, espera, que a mi no me cae bien. Duh. Esto sigue siendo raro de cojones, digas lo que digas. TRAUMAAAAAAAA. ¿O no?_


	15. Chapter 15

Estados Unidos se le separa mirando al frente, levanta el la mano y le detiene el brazo con fuerza, mirándole de reojo.

Rusia le mira con la mano levantada.

—Not... Here.

—¿Por qué?

—¿Por qué? —levanta las cejas sin soltarle el brazo y mira que efectivo es Rusia para distraerle—. Estamos en un juego, no vamos a tener sexo aquí —sentencia sonrojándose.

—¿Sexo? —inclina la cabeza sin entender a qué viene eso por que Rusia aun no coordina nantucket=sexo, Estados Unidos le dijo que no era eso.

—Pues... Ehh... —le mira de reojo sonrojándose y revolviéndose en su lugar—. Yes, sex.

—¿Y eso que tiene que ver?

—Pues estabas... —mira hacia arriba —. O no tienes idea de...

El estadounidense levanta una ceja y salta un poco con una bruja que se les acerca y le da bastante igual.

—Commie, come on, tú eras el súper espía ¿y te quejas de no entender?

—¡El pelo! —cae en la cuenta—. Me mentiste ayer.

—No, no te mentí —murmura incomodándose.

—Dijiste que no... —vuelve a intentar tomar a Nantucket (lo siento, America es que le das mucha curiosidad).

—¡No! ¡No aquí! —insiste incómodo tomándole del brazo—. ¡Y si dije que no es no!

Rusia baja la mano frustrado.

—Pero podemos... Bueno, antes de irme —se encoge de hombros.

El ruso le mira de reojo y la vagoneta se detiene.

—Whoa! I'm free! ¡Y no te estaba abrazando cuando acabó! JA! —se baja del carro más rápido de lo que termina de hablar.

Rusia se levanta pausadamente y sonriendo tranquilo, se le acerca a Estados Unidos que brincotea hacia la puerta.

—Ahhhhh! SUNNNNN! —sonríe feliz de haber salido del infierno, levantando una mano y despeinando a Rusia.

—Ha sido divertido. Vamos a volver a entrar —decide.

—WHAT? No!

Rusia le mira y sonríe un poco. El americano frunce el ceño.

—Prefiero ir a casa que adentro otra vez —resume empezando a caminar alejándose de la casa y Rusia le sigue.

Estados Unidos se detiene en las nubes de azúcar y mira al ruso.

—¿No ibas a entrar otra vez?

—Net, si tú no vienes no es tan divertido, eres tú quien me divierte.

—Ja-ja... Pues no —paga su nube y empieza a comerla mirando a Rusia de reojo.

—Me has abrazado —comenta pellizcando un poco de su nube.

—No es cierto —le quita la nube y se sonroja, ajustándose las gafas.

—Da y te he llevado en brazos, así —pone la postura y vuelve a por la nube

—¡Dijiste que no lo dirías! —chilla mirándole con el ceño fruncido—. Gosh!

—Ah! es un secreto. Ahora sé un secreto tuyo —sonríe orgulloso. Estados Unidos aprieta los puños.

—Te odio. Es imposible hacer nada contigo, por eso nadie te quiere —protesta frustrado.

Rusia se queda todo desconsolado por que no se esperaba eso y el americano le mira un poco triste, porque por alguna razón el tampoco lo esperaba.

—Bueno, no se lo diré a nadie —responde mirando el suelo.

—Really? —se le acerca mirándole a la cara.

—A no ser que hagas cosas malas —responde frunciendo el ceño.

—¿Qué cosas malas? —pregunta parándose más cerca de él y comiendo un poco más de algodón de azúcar, relajándose un poco.

—Cosas malas contra mi. Si me atacas o intentas hacerme daño —responde aun con el ceño fruncido. Estados Unidos se lo piensa un poco y extiende la nube hacia Rusia.

—¿Me estas... Chantajeando? —pregunta sonriendo un poco, el ruso parpadea desfrunciendo el ceño mirando la nube.

—Net, chantajear está mal.

—Quieres que sea bueno contigo y que no te ataque ni intente hacerte daño —sonríe mal.

—Da.

—Tú también me abrazaste —le pica el pecho con MUCHA más suavidad que en la mañana.

—Da —responde mirando la mano en su pecho.

—Y te gusta porque yo soy awesome.

Rusia le mira de nuevo e inclina la cabeza.

—Muy awesome —insiste y pica el pecho otra vez.

—¿A ti te gusta por que yo soy osmom?

—Ehhh... —mira de lado —. You... Más... O menos.

Rusia vuelve a sonreír feliz y Estados Unidos se lleva la nube a la boca y toma un pedazo enorme con los dientes que casi le tapa media cara.

—¿Dónde quieres ir ahora? —pregunta Rusia pellizcando más nube. Estados Unidos se relame los labios.

—A... No se, a algún juego o —mira su reloj—. Tengo que ir hoy a... Casa.

—¿Cuándo tienes que irte?

—Cuando salga el último vuelo a... London.

—No tengo ni idea de a qué hora es eso —responde sinceramente

—Son las doce, yo creo que me voy al aeropuerto como en tres horas —se mete otro trozo de nube a la boca.

—Vamos a hacer una carrera en los karts —propone Rusia y el estadounidense sonríe emocionado.

—AWESOME! Vas a perder —saltitos.

—Net, eso has dicho del transbordador y lo has hecho estallar.

—Shut up —le empuja de los hombros y sonríe.

Rusia se queda de nuevo pensando en esto de los empujones y en que no está seguro de como funciona, le da uno no muy fuerte, pero no lo bastante flojo, de vuelta a ver que pasa.

Estados Unidos da un paso para atrás riendo y yendo a por él de regreso. Al notar que se ríe, el de la bufanda se relaja un poco más mirando que hace ahora

El americano le empuja de los hombros de nuevo, más fuerte esta vez.

Rusia trastabilla un poco y le empuja otra vez aun un poco inseguro, pero sin agresividad. El estadounidense trastabilla igual, sonriendo.

—¡Te has callado!

—Da —responde dándose cuenta, por que estaba muy concentrado aprendiendo el asunto de los empujones. Estados Unidos se le acerca y le toma de la mano, entrelazando sus dedos.

—Go karts.

—Pero vas a perder tú —asiente el ruso guiándole hacia ahí.

—Nah... Te apuesto lo que quieras a que gano.

—¿Apostar está bien? —pregunta (Dioses, es como un crío, no sabe NADA).

—Nah... ¿qué quieres perder? —se ríe.

—¡Nada! —responde ante esa pregunta, literal.

—Si yo gano... Vas a dejar de avergonzarme.

—¿Te avergüenzo? —pregunta levantando las cejas—. ¿Cómo?

El americano aprieta los ojos.

—Shit! —protesta—. Ok. Si yo gano vas a prometer que no vas a matarme.

—Vale —sonríe feliz.

—Nah... Eso no vale, no es verdad, te estaba probando —le da un empellón hombro con hombro.

—Oh —le imita dándole un empellón también.

—No me mientas —protesta mirándole de reojo.

—¿En qué? —inclina la cabeza.

—Ok. Yo gano y tú...

Rusia le mira ansiosito de saber que le pedirá, apretándole un poco la mano.

—Mmm vas a contarme un secreto tuyo, ¡algo que no quieras que sepa! —sonríe.

—¿Un secreto... Mío? —se sonroja un poco—. ¿Una cosa mala?

—No, no... Vas a contarme cuando te comiste una persona y vas a darme asco —se lo piensa.

—YA SÉ! SI GANO LES DIRÁS A TODOS QUE SOY AWESOME!

Rusia le mira sin entender por que si le entiende le va a pegar... Y levanta las cejas con eso.

—Ok? Si yo gano tu les dices a todos que soy awesome y en qué soy awesome. Si tú ganas, será al revés.

—Vale —sonríe de nuevo feliz y el americano le mira desconfiando.

—¿Qué vas a decirles si gano?

—Que eres osmom —repite.

—America es awesome —le mira feliz.

—Soyedinennyye Shtaty es osmom —responde como si leyera la lección. Estados Unidos niega con la cabeza.

—América.

—Net.

—¿Por qué no?

—Eres Soyedinennyye Shtaty.

—No. Soy America.

—Net —niega con la cabeza.

—Claro que sí.

—Net —sigue.

—¡Ayer me llamaste America!

Rusia se lo piensa.

—Da.

—¿Entonces?

—Pero eres Soyedinennyye Shtaty.

—¡No! ¡Llámame America! ¡Me gusta que me llames America!

—Da, lo sé, todos te llaman así, pero eres Soyedinennyye Shtaty —insiste duro como una piedra por que Rusia es muy básico, cuando le dice "Amerika" es cuando quiere gustarle y cuando le dice "Soyedinennyye Shtaty" es que quiere molestarle.

—Bueno, como sea. Si gano les dirás que soy awesome y todas las razones por las que lo soy —extiende una mano para cerrar el trato.

Rusia sonríe de forma un poco perturbadora y le da también la otra mano.

De manera que se dan un apretón un poco raro.

—Okaaaay! Vamos a correr entonces —Estados Unidos se acerca y le da un beso en los labios.

Rusia levanta las cejas y luego sonríe más guiándole hacia el lugar, que ya están cerca, señalándolo.

El americano sonríe un poco pensando que eso ha sido raro. Se rasca la cabeza y sale corriendo hacia los carritos arrastrando al ruso, que no entiende la prisa pero corre también.

Cuando llegan, el estadounidense elige un kart CON SU BANDERAAAAA! JA!  
Y ya esta montado ahí, ignorando TODAS las instrucciones que le están dando.

Rusia se pone a su lado en la línea de salida con uno con la suya, por que seguron son así de horteras y hay de varias... Mientras se pone el casco que le han dado. (y como esto es Moscú debe haber uno con la bandera rusa)

—Prepárate para MORIR! Ha! Voy a aplastarte —le señala con el dedo y luego muestra los pulgares.

—¡No lo creo! —responde Rusia que sale en primera posición tomando ventaja por que Estados Unidos esta distraído haciendo pulgares a todo Dios.

Tras dos vueltas, el americano consigue ponerse a la altura del ruso y conducen en paralelo como las siguientes cinco vueltas, hasta que al final, con una maniobra arriesgada, el estadounidense cierra a Rusia tomando la delantera y el psicópata acosador le da la carrera de su vida marcándole de cerca desde atrás, conduciendo a menos de un palmo durante TODO el tiempo sin dejarle respirar pendiente de cualquier fallo.

Cuando finalmente cruza la meta, América festeja como cuando puso al hombre en la luna, gritando y riendo, levantando los brazos y ganándose a una parte de su audiencia de tres personas desconocidas y aburridas que sonríen al ver el festejo.

Rusia le mira desde su cochecito en silencio, sonriendo con un aura ligeramente preocupante a su alrededor mientras se quita el casco.

—Ganeeee!—finalmente frenan y se baja del cochecito sonriendo.

Rusia se le acerca, mientras los otros tres que les miraban toman el relevo para montarse ahora y Estados Unidos le sonríe orgulloso.

—Pozdravlyayu —le felicita tendiéndole la mano un poco tenso.

—Fue una carrera AWESOME —le toma la mano—. Corriste muy bien, me costo mucho trabajo ganar —admite porque ganar es fácil.

Rusia le da el apretón y sonríe relajándose un poco. El americano le da unas palmadas con la otra mano en el brazo, sonriendo

—Vamos a comer —propone el ruso.

—Yeah! Tengo mucha hambre —le abraza de los hombros empujándole hacia las comidas, de EXCELENTE humor, brincoteando

Rusia anda a su lado mirándole de reojo.

—¿Viste como di la vuelta? Fue awesome... Y luego te rebase y tú ibas muy rápido y pensé que no podría, pero... —se ríe—. ¡Pude! Y no fue suerte porque soy awesome.

—Da, esa curva era muy cerrada y te me echaste encima, creía que se engancharían los dos karts —explica.

—Nah, yo lo planeé perfectamente bien. Un movimiento perfecto —se ríe soltándole de los hombros para ejemplificar el movimiento perfecto por que el americano adoooora esta parte de después de ganar.

Rusia le mira no muy seguro de que realmente estuviera planificado.

—Esto de venir fue una idea awesome —declara—. Me gusta Moscow —decide, aunque en cuanto pierda algo o se acuerde de de la casa de los sustos, afirmara categóricamente que es la peor idea en la historia de la humanidad y el peor lugar en el mundo.

Rusia sonríe contento por que eso es bueno. El de las gafas se ríe mirándole de reojo y guardándose las manos en los bolsillos de la chaqueta, brincoteando un poco mientras caminan.

Los ojos violetas miran hacia la zona de los restaurantes del parque que como es un parque de atracciones, vuelven a ser de comida basura, yeah, para la extrema alegría del Americano.

—Salchichas —propone señalando un Frankfurt.

—Okaaay! —sonríe mirándole de reojo y el da un empujoncito con el hombro —. Look at us! De acuerdo en cosas... Eso no pasa nunca.

—Eso es por que tú siempre dices cosas extrañas —se ponen a la cola.

—¡No digo cosas extrañas!

—Como cuando dices que eres el héroe, es muy raro.

—What? Es que SOY el héroe

—¿Por qué? —pregunta mirándole de reojo mientras piden la comida.

—Yo los salvo a todos —sonríe.

—¿A todos?

—Yep. Incluso a ti, en la WWII —se ríe—. Y cuando compré Alaska. I'm awesome.

—Pero no salvaste a Japonsiya.

—Seh, le preste dinero —sonríe MUY convencido.

—Pero él no lo habría necesitado de no ser por ti, ¿verdad? —pregunta después de pagar, tomando la bandeja.

—Eso fue su culpa, yo no quería en realidad, el me obligó —toma su charola caminando hasta una mesa—. Eres tú el que sólo propone "sé uno conmigo", eso es raro

—¿Raro por que? —pregunta sentándose delante suyo.

—Es raro que quieras que todos sean uno contigo, ¡ni siquiera se de qué hablas!

—Como la Unión soviética pero más grande. Todos juntos como un solo súper país —explica.

—Ugh... No way —arruga la nariz empezando a comer—. Eso no funciona. También te salvé de eso.

—Yo creo que sí funciona —responde por que todos los puñeteros países tiene complejos imperialistas.

—Nah, no le ha funcionado a nadie —se mete algo a la boca

—Nunca nadie había llegado al espacio hasta que encontré la forma de hacerlo. ¿No has pensando nunca en ello? En el sur, todos siendo estrellas más. Entonces sí todos tendrían que llamarte Amerika.

—I am America —le mira—, y no necesito a los del sur más allá de lo que me dan, mano de obra barata y productos regalados —se encoge de hombros—, y terreno, y... Okay, la idea suena bien, pero en teoría. Todas tus ideas suenan bien en teoría, ninguna funciona en la práctica.

—La práctica requiere habilidad. Si no fuera por ti yo seguiría siendo la Unión soviética sin problemas —se encoge de hombros.

—¿Sin problemas? Come on! ¡No funcionaba! —se ríe—. ¡Sólo tú lo querías!

—Y mi sestra —Rusia tiene un escalofrío al recordar eso

—Yes, ¡la loca acosadora de tu sister!

—La has hecho enfadar esta mañana —responde cambiando de tema.

—Pues ella no es muy amable.

—No le agradas... Aunque normalmente ella ignora a las personas que no le agradan.

—A mi no me ignora en absoluto —indica con la boca llena—. Parece estar celosa, yo ya le dije que es estúpido.

—No la entiendo muchas veces —confiesa negando con la cabeza y suspirando. (cariño, "muchas veces" no entiendes a NADIE)

—Esta súper obsesionada contigo

—Da, da miedo a veces.

—¿Lo hace? —levanta las cejas y Rusia asiente—. ¿Por? ¿Te.. Hace cosas?

—Ukraina dice que no tengo que preocuparme, que ella no me hará daño

—¿Entonces por qué te da miedo?

—Hace cosas. Una vez me hice amigo de una niña pequeña rubia, así —señala la altura que no llega ni a la mesa—. Y me la llevé a casa... Pero no como tú —se sonroja un poco—. Y cuando fuí a buscarla ella salió del cuarto donde la encadené con un cuchillo sangriento. Dice que la niñita se murió por que la tuve encadenada por dos semanas sin dejarla dormir, pero yo sé que ella la mató.

—WHAAAAT?!

—Al cabo de unos día se hizo una peluca con sus trenzas y fingía ser ella —sigue.

—NOOOONONO —pálido —. No te metas con las niñitas... Y tu hermana está LOCA.

—A mi me da miedo a veces —susurra un poco sonrojado por la riña.

—No vuelvas a acercarte a una niñita, ok?

El ruso se encoge de hombros

—Ugh! ¡Eres raro! Por esas cosas te odio —aprieta los ojos

—Yo solo quería ser su amigo —se defiende de nuevo, cada vez más avergonzado.

—But... —le mira a la cara —. Es como el genio de aladdin

—¿El... Qué?

—Genio. El genio de Aladdin no puede hacer que te quieran, es igual. ¡Amarrarla es lo mismo! Wait... ¿No viste Aladdin?

—Pero es que si no... Es un cuento —responde.

—¿Y? Es lo mismo. Amarrar la sin dormir... —aprieta los ojos.

Rusia se revuelve frunciendo el ceño.

—What? No amarres a las niñas. Funciona mejor llevarlas al parque de diversiones —sonríe... Y eso sonaba mejor en la cabeza de Estados Unidos.

Rusia le mira levantando las cejas.

—O a los niños —agrega América —. O a las naciones súper poderosas como yo. Si me hubieras amarrado yo te habría mandado un misil y estaríamos todos muertos.

—No parecía que tú quisieras irte —responde encogiéndose de hombros y el americano se sonroja un poquito

—Eso es porque yo soy awesome y no me das miedo.

Rusia le sonríe un poquito sin saber por qué.

—En conclusión... Tu sister está LOOOOCA.

—Un poco. Pero no hagas cosas malas contra ella —le advierte seriamente

—¿Cosas malas como qué?

—No te lo voy a decir —responde por que se le ocurren como un millón y todas le dan vergüenza.

—¿Eh? ¿Por qué no?

—Net —niega con la cabeza y se sonroja un poco—. Ninguna que esté mal.

—¡Estás sonrojado! ¡Iuuugh! ¡No voy a hacer cosas así con ella! —aprieta los ojos.

—Bien —asiente por que ha accedido, aunque no estaba pensando en sexo, pensaba en desmembrarla o en comerse sus intestinos, pero América... Bueno, error de comunicación sorprendentemente conveniente.

—¿Tú haces esas cosas con ella? —aprieta los ojos—. No, no quiero saber no me digas.

El de la bufanda parpadea y sonríe de forma un poco perturbadora.

—Russiaaaa! ¡No quiero saber! —sacude la cabeza.

El ruso le sigue mirando por que de hecho no está hablando.

—Eres raro. Tu sister es rara —se cruza de brazos habiendo terminado la comida.

Rusia se encoge de hombros en plan "no se puede hacer nada" y el americano le mira con desagrado aún un poco traumatizado con lo que imagina.

—En cualquier caso, no te ha hecho nada a ti. Es raro —sigue el ruso.

—¿No me ha hecho nada? Commie, ENVENENÓ MI SOPA.

—Ah, pero ella lo hace a menudo, envenena la comida de Litva una vez al mes. Además te avisó, ya le dije que eso estaba mal —responde acabando de comer también.

—¿Que avisarme estaba mal? ¡Anda! —le fulmina con la mirada.

—Claro, si le dices a alguien que le has envenado su comida es normal que no se la coma —explica.

—Pues Thank GOD que me dijo —niega con la cabeza—. ¡Bola de psychos! y luego se robó los blincakes.

—Da. Nos los habría devuelto, si se los hubiera pedido —responde.

—¿Y por qué no se los pediste?

—Porque nos los habría devuelto envenenados —le mira como si fuera obvio.

—Oh, vaya. Útil.

—Y va a estar aún más enfadada cuando vuelva luego.

Se ríe mirándole.

—Good luck, pal.

—Es que seguro habría querido venir aquí con nosotros —sonríe más otra vez por que se está riendo.

—Y seguro de las hubiera arreglado para dejarme caer de la punta de la rollercoaster.

—Net, no lo creo —Rusia no entiende el sentido figurado—. pero puede que te hubiera lanzado a Moscova.

—Lo que es lo mismo... —le mira y sonríe otra vez—. Se habría mueeeerto en la casa de los sustos... O ¿ella se asusta con los fantasmas? Quizás entonces... —niega con la cabeza pensando en ellos dos peleando porque Rusia los abrazara, pensando que ese pensamiento está MAL por donde lo vea. Se sonroja.

—Ah, net, net, a ella no la dejan entrar, siempre acaba pegando a alguien o intentando asustar a los actores —dice el que le ha roto la nariz a un zombie. Estados Unidos le mira unos instantes... Y luego se ríe con eso a carcajadas.

—¿Pues qué les hacía?, tú le has roto la cara a alguien ¿y no lo tienes prohibido?

Rusia se ríe también cuando le oye reírse.

—Pero ha sido su culpa, me ha tocado. No pueden tocarme. Además, les diré a todos que tú lo hiciste.

—What?! ¡¿Qué yo le pegue al zombie!? —pregunta riéndose—. ¿Por qué?

—Por que te asustó —responde como si fuera obvio, sonriendo también.

—¡No me asusto! Los zombies no me asustan, al que asustan es a ti —le señala.

—No me asustan, pero no pueden tocarme.

—Si te tocan te asustas.

—A ti te asusta todo lo demás. Los fantasmas.

—¿A quién no le asustan los fantasmas? —le mira sonriendo un poco por unos instantes.

—A mi —sonríe también y Estados Unidos se encoge de hombros.

—Bueno, tu duermes en un sarcófago en el... Damn! ¡Ya no puedo decir eso!

—Es divertido que te asusten, nunca lo había pasado tan bien en la casa del miedo.

El estadounidense le medio fulmina, pensando que en realidad, él habitualmente se asusta más y termina por salir corriendo o con las luces de la casa del terror prendidas. Sonríe un poco y se sonroja al pensar que le abrazo y le cargó... Y no se burló.

Rusia inclina la cabeza al notar que se ha sonrojado, sin saber por qué.

—Bueno, fuiste más o menos awesome allá adentro —confiesa sin mirarle a la cara.

—Oh, ¿por qué?

Estados Unidos se encoge de hombros.

—En realidad no sé por qué —le mira intensamente a los ojos. Rusia se lo piensa.

El estadounidense le sigue mirando, porque realmente no sabe por qué ha sido bueno con él... Bueno como serían Inglaterra, o Canadá...

—Yo tampoco —decide al final. El americano sonríe.

—No sabía que tú pudieras hacer esas cosas.

—¿Cuáles?

—Pues ser... Así —le señala—, awesome.

Rusia se mira a si mismo un momento y luego le sonríe.

—Ok... Creo que debo empezar a buscar boletos de avión y eso.

—Es más divertido así que cuando haces cosas malas. ¿Qué le pasaba a Angliya, por qué está enfadado?

—No le gustas, lo cual no es extraño —se ríe—. Es como Belarus quizás.

—Ah... pero si hace mucho que no le veo —responde pensándoselo.

—Nah, es que no le gusta que venga —sonríe—. Cree que vas a matarme, pero yo ya le dije que soy demasiado awesome para eso.

—Oh, pero matar está mal —repite como un mantra por que no entiende por que todos creen que va a matar a alguien, es decir, venga, es obvio, tiene unos cuantos cadáveres en el sótano, es cierto, pero eso no le convierte automáticamente en un asesino serial... ¿O es que acaso hay alguien que no los tenga?

—Commie, nadie te cree eso —hace los ojos en blanco levantándose. Rusia le mira y se levanta también, siguiéndole.

Estados Unidos tira la basura de adentro de la charola en el bote más cercano y se guarda las manos en los bolsillos.

—Ehh... Bueno. Y ahora? —le mira. Rusia se encoge de hombros tras imitarle con su bandeja.

—Puedo acompañarte al aeropuerto.

—Oh! Ok! —Sonríe pensando que siempre prefiere estar con alguien que sólo y vamos a obviar que este es el fucking commie...

Rusia sonríe también por que le parece bien y vamos a decir que esto le parece raro, por que normalmente el americano se queja fastidiado cada vez que tiene que hacer algo con él, pero hoy no se ha quejado en todo el día y ayer tampoco.

Estados Unidos empieza a caminar hacia la salida silbando God bless América, así que el ruso le sigue tranquilamente, escuchándole silbar.

—Eres súper silencioso —comenta al notar que le esta escuchando, dejando se silbar—. ¿Sabes silbar?

—Da

—¿Y no silbas?

Cierra los ojos y empieza a silbar el vals de las flores de El Cascanueces, de Tchaikovsky. Estados Unidos sonríe pensando que Rusia lo hace bien, bastante elaborado.

—Pero me gusta más bailar —asegura cuando acaba.

—Eso dicen, que bailar te gusta mucho —le mira de reojo—. ¡Eso era de Fantasía! Sabes muchas cosas de Disney.

—Da, es divertido —asiente—. A veces puedo bailar con Frantsiya, lo hace muy bien y con Avztriya. Casi nunca se me acerca para nada más.

—Yo sé bailar bien también —se inventa mirándole de reojo.

—Nunca he bailado contigo —responde.

—I know... Quizás el sábado podría hacerte el favor —le mira de reojo con carilla de culpable

—¿El favor? —pregunta sin entender.

—Podrías bailar conmigo —pide sonrojándose un poco y pensando que es detestable que el tenga que pedir TODAS las veces, pero bueno.

—¿Ahora? —pregunta extrañado (lo siento, es que le es complicado y él no le pide por que esta acostumbrado a que le diga que no)

—Nooo! El sábado!

—Ah! —entiende por fin, se lo piensa y le mira brillándole un poco los ojos—. ¿Sí querrías bailar conmigo?

Estados Unidos se sonroja un poco.

—Ehhh... Yes. Porque soy awesome y bailo bien.

Rusia le tiende la mano para cerrar el trato. El estadounidense se la toma apretándose la y mirándole a los ojos sonriendo y pensando en la apuesta

El ruso sonríe también bastante ilusionado, vete a saber por qué y el americano le abraza de la cintura caminando a su lado, así que el de la bufanda le pasa el brazo por los hombros con toda esa misteriosa naturalidad y el de las gafa sonríe un poco por que parece ilusionado.

—¿Te gustan los cómics?

—No he leído muchos —responde.

—Oh! Tienes que leer a Batman y a Superman. Son héroes como yo —le mira sonriendo—. ¿Qué haces cuando estás aburrido?

—Pues... —se lo piensa y esta no es una buena pregunta, querido—. ¿Superman no es ese que lleva gafas para que no le conozcan? —cambia de tema.

—Yes —sonríe más y le mira—. ¿Lees Superman?

—Antes ponían dibujos en la televisión —responde—. No entiendo muy bien como es eso que no le reconocen —explica mientras anda hacia la parada de taxis por que el aeropuerto está lejos

—Pues así... —se quita a Texas—. Así es Superman y así es Clark Kent. Es awesome, nadie se da cuenta —le sigue sin soltarle.

—Pero mírate, sigo sabiendo que eres tú aunque no lleves las gafas —replica.

—Eso es porque no tengo una identidad secreta —le mira y se ríe, como si explicara algo.

—¿Por qué no?

—Pues... —vacila—. Porque soy... Awesome y no necesito una.

—Sería divertido, por que podrías hacer todo lo que quisieras sin que nadie supiera que has sido tú y te dijera que está mal —explica mientras se sube al taxi con su mente de súper villano. El estadounidense le mira subiendo tras él y riendo.

—O podrías ser cosas buenas y salvar a la gente y todos sabrían que fuiste tú y te aclamarían —sonríe.

—¿Pero por qué esconderse entonces?

—Para que no te molesten y aclamen todo el tiempo y puedas tener una vida feliz sin fans.

—¿Por qué? —Rusia no entiende como el exceso de afecto puede ser agobiante, querido, ¿tú no has visto a tu hermana?

—Pues... Porque no puedes salir a la calle ni nada, siempre te están espiando. Aquí, por ejemplo, no podríamos pasear o subirnos al coche o abrazarnos mientras cami... —se detiene notando que hay algo mal y sonrojándose.

—Pero la prensa hace eso igual —explica sin darse cuenta de que algo está mal, gracias por añadir material en su pesadilla—. Siempre salen cosas en los periódicos.

—No va a salir esto en los periódicos!

—Net? ¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Espero que no... —aprieta los ojos y se recarga en el asiento—. No sé qué diría la gente de que estemos... Acostándonos. Por cierto... ¿Vamos a... Repetirlo? —Si, muy agobiado pero ya esta pensando en la próxima. Además si solo os estuvierais acostando, esto no sería ni la mitad de preocupante y vergonzoso, niño mío.

—Da —responde llanamente.

Estados Unidos mira por la ventana.

—¿Cuándo? —pregunta Rusia en una iluminación.

—¿Cuándo? —le mira de reojo—. No se, ¿el... Sábado? La próxima semana no puedo de lunes a jueves —anuncia.

—El sábado —asiente y sonríe.

—And your sister?

—Net, ella no va a venir con nosotros —le mira de reojo.

—Pero va ir al baile, ¿no? Después del baile entonces... Nos vamos un hotel al final del baile y hacemos eso —le mira.

—Vale —asiente.

Estados Unidos extiende la mano para cerrar el trato y Rusia le devuelve el apretón.

—Bien. Es un gusto hacer tratos —se ríe.

Rusia sonríe más y... se acuerda de pronto del asunto "nantucket", levantando la vista para mirarlo.

El americano se cruza de brazos y mira al frente sin notarlo

Rusia mira el taxi, mira cuanto falta para llegar al aeropuerto y vuelve a mirar a Nantucket de reojo.

—Quizás podrías venir a cenar en Halloween con nosotros —suelta el muy inocente.

—¿Cuándo es jawilín? —pregunta

—Noviembre, primera semana.

—Oh... vale —sonríe feliz y el estadounidense sonríe también mirando al frente. E Inglaterra siente una perturbación en el universo.

El taxista le pregunta algo en ruso relacionado con las terminales por que ya se acercan y Rusia le explica que aún no tienen ni billete y que de hecho, no es él quién se va.

Estados Unidos se mete un poco en la conversación (es que es incallable), hablando en mal ruso y diciendo alguna cosa por otra.

Así que el taxista se vuelve al americano y le pregunta si está aquí de turista y si le ha gustado la ciudad y si va a volver mientras Rusia le mira acechante.

Estados Unidos responde que ha venido a ver a Rusia y que le han gustado algunas cosas, pero que son demasiado comunistas como eso de no tocar la puerta del baño y que ya vería si volvería, pero que seguramente sí, a jugar Haló con los bálticos, sigue hable y hable

A medida que el estadounidense habla en ruso y se distrae con el conductor, que le ha contado que los americanos son un poco mal recibidos aquí pero la gente aun así es amable, Rusia inclina la cabeza cada vez en postura de más depredador, mirándole fijamente vigilando su objetivo y calculando las posibilidades.

América insiste en el bla bla notarlo, peleando un poco con el conductor y para cuando se dan cuenta los dos, Rusia ha dejado el importe del viaje en taxi en el asiento del copiloto y en un revuelo, toma a Estados Unidos del cuello por su espalda contra su pecho con un brazo, estrangulándole un poco y con la otra mano, toma a Nantucket.

Y pasan demasiadas cosas al mismo tiempo, que es que el americano se asusta, para empezar, sin poder evitar soltar un gemido largo y genuinamente sexual, apretando los ojos y las piernas, llevándose una mano al cuello para que no le ahorque y buscándose con la otra mano la pistola n el bolsillo... Débilmente.

—Spasibo —le sonríe al taxista como si no estuviera casi estrangulando a la primera potencia mundial mientras el gemido cumple su función en su cerebro, por supuesto. El taxi se detiene y Rusia abre la puerta tirando del chico de las gafas para que se baje con él, casi levantándole y vuelve a tirar de Nantucket a ver qué pasa.

Las piernas de gelatina del estadounidense ceden un poco otra vez, haciendo que apriete los ojos y se sonroje más aún, cayéndose sobre el ruso... Gimiendo algo absolutamente parecido a "Russia", intentando sacar la pistola sin mucho éxito.

Rusia afloja un poco el brazo del cuello y mira a alguien que pasa cerca de ellos de una forma que le hace salir corriendo y no querer hablar de esto nunca más.

El ruso afloja un poco el brazo cuando el americano tira de él, pero no lo suficiente para que se suelte y le hace entrar al aeropuerto, con determinación. Arrastrándole, con poca sangre en otros lados del cuerpo que le permitan pensar demasiado, aunque consigue apretar la pistola en su mano y sube la otra hundiéndola en el pelo del ruso.

Rusia saluda a una ancianita que les mira cuando pasan por su lado con una sonrisa y una inclinación de cabeza, mientras suelta a Nantucket y baja esa mano acariciando el costado y la cadera de America por encima de la ropa hasta Florida a ver si esto está funcionando mientras le dirige a los baños del aeropuerto.

Gente de los baños, ¡HUYAAAAAN!

Florida esta más feliz que unas pascuas, vergonzosa y dolorosamente feliz. El chico respira de nuevo cuando Rusia le suelta al fin el pelo, sin soltarle él a su vez la cabeza, aún apretando los ojos, con un escalofrío con las caricias.

—Your hair is awesome, America —le susurra al oído antes de morderle el lóbulo hasta hacerle sangre en cuanto cruzan las puertas de baño.

Ok... OK... OOOOOKAAAAAY Le ha hablado en inglés, al oído y le ha dicho awesome y América, así que en ese momento recibe una señal directa en ciertas regiones vitales, sacando la mano del bolsillo, soltando la pistola y jalándole el brazo con suficiente fuerza como para que le suelte lo bastante para conseguir voltearse y besarle en los labios con fuerza, estrellándole contra la puerta.

Rusia le suelta por que la sangre le ha nublado el cerebro, por supuesto dejándole besarle y besándole de vuelta, tan excitado como él.

Hay un chico pakistaní, que estaba dentro del cubículo donde están las tazas y cuando les ve se vuelve a meter dentro con los ojos muy abiertos

Estados Unidos se separa del beso, girando la cabeza para que Rusia se quede con su lóbulo sangrante cerca de los labios mientras le jala de las solapas del abrigo estrellándole en las paredes del baño hasta conseguir estrellarle contra los lavamanos

Así que Rusia se va como enajenado a lamerle el oído y el cuello por dónde ha chorreado la sangre.

El pobre chico pakistaní quiere morirse... Está escondido twiteando esto desesperadamente.

El estadounidense le desabrocha los pantalones, bajándoselos junto con los calzoncillos, antes de subir y cargar a Rusia hasta sentarlo en los lavamanos... Vuelve a besarle con fuerza acariciando felizmente a Kamchatka, peleando se con los zapatos de Rusia para poderle sacar los pantalones por los pies, porque NO se ha planteado la posibilidad de tirárselo en otra posición.

Rusia se deja hacer lo que quiera mientras a su vez busca de nuevo en los pantalones del americano para hacerle hacer esos ruiditos que suenan tan bien.

El americano hace todos los sonidos deseados y unos pocos más, moviéndose al compás de las manos de Rusia, absolutamente frenético. Termina por quitarle las manos de Florida, pidiéndole que no le toque más si planea que la fiesta dure más de diez segundos y... colocando a Florida donde pretenden ambos... con lentitud y suavidad impropias de él, mirándole a la cara, esperando los gritos y las caras de la vez pasada.

El ruso le suelta y automáticamente le abraza al parecer ya lo estaba haciendo con los pies haciendo sonidos más profundos y guturales esta vez, no tan grito grito... por que no está tan tenso ni asustado, hasta que acaba, que entonces si grita de una manera bastante vergonzosa que debe haber oído medio aeropuerto, lo bueno es que a este le da absolutamente lo mismo si le oyen. Todos los rusos presentes tienen un escalofrío simultáneo.

Además está aprovechando el hecho de estar sujetándose de America, para mover las caderas y el culo con una libertad escalofriante... lo cual parece ser una ventaja a tener en cuenta siendo como es que se mueve Rusia

El estadounidense considera que Rusia hace esto de manera asquerosamente fantástica, besándole el cuello, haciendo enormes esfuerzos por durar lo suficiente para que termine Rusia antes... Y cuando al fin termina y grita, vuelve a decir su nombre buscándole los labios, abrazándolo SÚPER posesivamente.

El ruso le abraza del cuello y le besa también que parece que quiera comérselo. Mientras un hombre inglés entra al baño y tal como entra sale, sólo que rojo fosforescente.

El joven pakistaní tendrá un trauma de por vida mientras que Estados Unidos resopla en el cuello de Rusia, apretando los ojos, susurrándole su nombre.

A la par que Rusia hace lo mismo durante un ratito, lo que tarda en recuperar su ritmo cardíaco y respiración y esas cosas.

—Russia... Esto es awesome —susurra suavemente en su cuello antes de buscarle los labios otra vez y besarle.

Y el ruso le besa de vuelta sin siquiera responder, por que está de acuerdo, pero es que aunque quisiera, creo que aun no tiene conectado el cerebro

El estadounidense se separa del beso mirándole a los ojos y sonriendo. Rusia suspira un poco y se ríe suavemente apretándole en el abrazo

—Te ríes, me gusta que te rías.

—Y a mi.

—Y me gusta esto, goddamn... ¿Cómo es que no hicimos esto antes?

—No lo sé... no lo sé —responde apretándole más y limpiándose un poco una lagrimita de un ojo, sin que el americano pueda notarlo

NOESTALLORANDO, le ha entrado algo en el ojo, eso es... algo... algo feo. Y maligno... No, es mentira, sí lo está haciendo, por que en el fondo es muy sensible y siempre ha querido a alguien que le diga que se lo pasa bien y le haga cosas bonitas como abrazarle y besarle en vez de tratar de huir, gritar y morirse.

El estadounidense se recarga sobre él un poco más, le besa la mejilla con suavidad y bastante dulzura. Rusia tiembla otra vez.

—A mi también me gusta —consigue decir, quizás un poco demasiado tarde. El estadounidense sonríe satisfecho separándose un poco otra vez y mirándole feliz.

—Awesome.

Rusia sonríe también, un poco tímidamente está vez... (yo era incapaz, pero INCAPAZ de saber que podía sonreír de tantas puñeteras formas).

El estadounidense vuelve a besarle en los labios y el de la bufanda le besa con menos ansias esta vez, más dulcemente.

El americano se vuelve a separar, más esta vez, notando un poco sus alrededores.

Rusia se echa un poco para atrás, soltándole de una mano (pero no de los pies ni de la otra mano) pasándosela por su propio pelo y respirando profundamente.

—Ok... Russia —le sonríe y él nombrado le mira—. Nantucket... En la calle es un no-no.

—¿Nantucket?

Levanta una mano y se señala

—Oh —sonríe, se sonroja un poquito y hace un gesto para que se separe un poco del lavamanos, bajando al suelo.

El americano se separa de él, arreglándose las regiones vitales y guardándose las en el pantalón de nuevo, sonriendo.

Rusia se sube los calzoncillos y los pantalones, arreglándose también con molestias evidentes en el culo.

—Oh! Tengo algo para ti! —exclama Estados Unidos y el ruso e mira otra vez con curiosidad.

Se agacha ha tomando su mochila del suelo que ha lanzado por ahí rebuscando en ella y saca la pomadita de Francia, abriéndola.

—¿Qué es? —se acerca para olerla.

—Ponte esto en... Bueno, ahí abajo —se sonroja el americano.

—¿Ahí abajo? —lo literal... se mira los pies.

—No, no... En el... Culo, en donde te... En... Russiaaaaa!

—Oh —se abre los pantalones otra vez.

—Me lo dio France... Te va a quitar el dolor completamente.

Así que se baja los pantalones y los calzoncillos ahí mismo.

Estados Unidos le mira con algún morbo dispuesto a decirle si lo hace mal mientras Rusia la utiliza sin ningún tipo de pudor, sintiéndose mejor.

El chico pakistaní les espía, esperando a ver si puede salir

Estados Unidos le pone una mano en el hombro al ruso apretándole un poco mientras él acaba de subirse los pantalones de nuevo y le mira.

El americano levanta la otra mano y le despeina sonriéndole. Los ojos violetas se cierran mientras lo hace, luego sonríe y le pasa el brazo por encima de los hombros atrayéndole hacia si, lo que hace que el muchacho se le acerque mirándole a la cara y sonriendo.

Rusia le mira también tomando el pomo de la puerta para salir. A lo que el de las gafas le besa una última vez la mejilla antes de abandonar el baño y el ruso sonríe cerrando los ojos sin soltarle.

—British Airlines.

—Los mostradores están por allá —señala dirigiéndole. Estados Unidos va junto a el sonriendo SONRIENDO, mirando hacia allá.

—¿Entonces el sábado?

—Da —asiente y el americano sonríe abrazándole él también.

Rusia se acuerda de algo entonces y le mira pensando que tiene que soltarle.

—What? —le mira.

—Vuelvo en un momento, mientras haces cola —pide soltándole un poco. El estadounidense le mira un poco desconsolado un segundo y luego se ríe.

—Okay! Ahora nos vemos.

—No te vayas sin que haya vuelto —pide un segundo antes de irse—. Pozhaluista.

El americano sonríe y asiente mirándole irse con no se que sensación en la panza.

Rusia sale corriendo lo cual es raro

Estados Unidos levanta las cejas y se ríe un poco sacando el teléfono y mandándole mientras un mensaje a Inglaterra.

"Aeropuerto. Salgo en el vuelo de las 9, llego a las 10 hora de allá"

"¿No había un bloody vuelo más tarde?"

"Hay uno a las 11 pero ya llega a media noche"

"Eso era sarcástico, Brat, ni te atrevas a llegar a media noche!"

"Ok, ok. Tengo que contarte cosas :)"

"Vendré a buscarte al aeropuerto, así que no te entretengas en las dutty free"

"Vaaaale. :)"

Momento en el que le toca y la chica del mostrador le atiende, para cuando acaba, Rusia aun no vuelve.

Estados Unidos sigue esperándole con las manos en los bolsillos buscándole entre la gente y como es alto, no es difícil verle un poquito después, al hacerlo sonríe acercándose a él.

Rusia sonríe feliz con las manos a la espalda.

—Hey! ¿Dónde estabas? Ya tengo boleto.

—Para ti —saca de la espalda un girasol y se lo tiende.

Estados Unidos abre los ojos como plato y sonroja mucho

—Wh-What? —susurra mirándole a la cara.

—He ido a buscarlo, hay una floristería ahí, al otro lado de las escaleras mecánicas —señala bastante lejos—. Es un regalo —sonrisa feliz.

—Es... Es un girasol... ¿Es un regalo? ¿Really? —extiende la mano y lo toma.

—Da, me gustan los girasoles —explica

—Y me... Es mío, ¿en serio? —se sonroja más y se ríe un poco.

—Da —responde otra vez. El estadounidense le mira a la cara y se le acerca más... Abrazándole.

Rusia se queda en tensión un momento y al ver que no pasa nada malo le abraza de vuelta todo feliz.

—Me diste un girasol! You are AWESOME

Rusia sonríe más.

—Ok. Tengo que irme.

El ruso se separa y mira el suelo un poco triste.

—Yo no tengo nada que darte —se muerde el labio y busca en su mochila mirándole de reojo.

—No pasa nada —niega con la cabeza sonriéndole—. No te lo he dado para que me des una cosa a cambio.

Estados Unidos le mira de reojo y sonríe sacando un cómic de Batman que estaba leyendo cuando venía... Está arrugado.

—Ten. Es cuando Batman y Robín se pelean —se lo pone en las manos. Rusia lo mira levantando las cejas.

—Spasibo —sonríe más.

Sonríe.

—Bueno —se pone de puntas y luego se balancea hasta los talones—. Nos vemos el sábado.

—Da —levanta la vista del comic, el americano vacila sin saber que hacer.

Rusia se lo piensa sin estar muy seguro y al final se le acerca para besarle, el estadounidense levanta las cejas y deja que le bese, abrazándole.

El ruso le pasa las manos por la cintura y le inclina hacia abajo en el beso, sujetándole de la espalda como ha visto que hacen en algunas de sus películas.

El americano se deja, claro que se deja, porque ha visto muchas películas abrazando a Rusia y los ojitos se le ponen un poco en forma de corazón..

Rusia se está ahí un ratito hasta que le vuelve a incorporar para separarse y Estados Unidos le abraza mirándole a la cara.

—Eso es como de peli... Maaaan —sonrojado. Lo que, por algún motivo que desconoce, hace que se le acelere un poquito el corazón a Rusia y sonría.

—Da.

Estados Unidos le da un beso en la mejilla y luego se separa.

—El sábado, ok?

El ruso asiente soltándole del todo, sonriendo aun un poco, el estadounidense le mira de reojo, sonríe, gira hacia la puerta y se despide con la mano antes de entrar. Y aún se despide él ya que pasa seguridad mientras llenan los papeles de las armas pensando que va a extrañarle en realidad. Termina por despedirse con la mano y finalmente dar la vuelta feliz.

Rusia lo hace también clavado en el sitio hasta que desaparece de su vista. En cuanto lo hace mira el cómic en su mano otra vez, suspira y se da la vuelta yendo a buscar un taxi mientras empieza a leerlo.

xoXOXox

Unas horas más tarde, Estados Unidos sale por la puerta de llegadas del aeropuerto de Londres con su mochila en la espalda, sonriendo y buscando a Inglaterra con la mirada que está felizmente discutiendo con Francia para no variar. Les saluda con la mano acercándose a ellos con el girasol en la otra y una sonrisilla.

—No me importa qué te haya dicho Spain, es un idiota, que va a saber, igual que Latvia, no quiero saber nada, ahora nos lo conta... —se detiene—. ¡Mira! ¡Ahí está! —se acerca a él a base de empujones.

Francia le observa desde el primer minuto frunciendo el ceño y tratando de mirarle de arriba a abajo.

Inglaterra hace un repaso general en cuando llega notando que puede andar por su propio pie y ni tiene las pupilas dilatadas de droga, fijándose en la herida del labio con el ceño fruncido.

—¡Hey! —saluda con la mano acercándose a Inglaterra, sonriendo, y abrazándole.

—H-Hello —se tensa y se sonroja cuando le abraza vacilando un instante—. ¡Suéltame, suéltame git! ¡Estoy muy enfadado contigo! —sin ademán de que le suelte.

No le suelta, sintiéndole súper raro tan tan pequeño y además extraño aún porque no le abraza de vuelta como Rusia. Pero sonríe igual y se ríe un poco.

—¿Por qué estás enfadado?

—¡Se supone que tenías que estar de vuelta ayer por la tarde! ¡Te he llamado cuatrocientas veces hoy y no me has contestado y no te presentas hasta estás horas! —le riñe—. P-pero no que estuviera preocupado o algo de eso.

—Es que estaba con Russia y... Fuimos al parque y esas cosas —sonríe mientras Francia se le acerca y levanta las cejas hasta el cielo con el girasol.

—Pero te he dicho mil veces que por cortesía, tienes que responder las llamadas, no quiero que seas así de maleducado. ¡Estuvieras donde estuvieras! ¡No es escusa! —sigue chillando y le clava el dedo en el pecho frenéticamente aún sin notar el girasol.

—Pero estoy bien y me estaba divirtiendo... Casi todo el tiempo. Pasaron muchas cosas —sonríe más al ver que le clava el pecho en la cara y le despeina un poco, riéndose.

El británico le mira y bufa por la nariz sin dejarse despeinar.

Francia les mira sonriendo, relajándose al ver también que está enteró y se ve contento.

—Allo Mon petit —le saluda el francés—. Bonito girasol.

—Vamos, hay pastel de riñones en casa, no quiero que se haga más tarde —suelta el inglés mirando el reloj para asegurarse de que hora es, con un poco menos de tono de riña y levanta las cejas al oír nombrar la flor, volviéndose a buscar de que habla.

Estados Unidos sonríe bobamente sonrojándose con el girasol en la mano y mirando a Francia con cara de culpable.

—Me lo dio... Russia al irme —murmura mirando a Inglaterra de reojo, quien levanta aún más las cejas con eso, notando un poco el sonrojo y parpadeando sin poder creerlo.

—¿No tendrá una cámara o un micrófono o algo?

—Russie —nota Francia por segunda vez que no le llama Fucking commie mirando al girasol. El inglés mira a Francia de reojo sin notar ese asunto.

—Nah, ya lo revisé en el vuelo y está bien, sólo es un girasol. Me dijo que a el le gustaban. Yo le di mi cómic de Batman.

Francia le pasa una mano a Inglaterra por los hombros con suavidad.

—Pasaron muchas cosas... —se rasca el lóbulo de la oreja de donde le ha seguido saliendo sangre porque no se lo deja en paz—. Fue awesome.

—Has ido al baño desde la ulti... —se detiene con eso de que fue awesome.

Francia levanta las cejas hasta el techo tensándose también y mirándole. El americano se ríe un poco.

—¿Al baño? ¿Cuál baño?

—¿Cómo que fue Awesome?

—Pues... Fue awesome. No todo. Tuve que secarme con su toalla, pero... Me abrazo y me dio un beso como de peli y en el baño —se sonroja—, bueno...

—¿Con su to... Te dio... En el baño qué? —el inglés no está seguro de qué preguntar primero y el estadounidense se ríe un poco avergonzado.

Inglaterra mira de reojo a Francia y empieza a andar hacia el coche esperando que le sigan. El francés lo hace abrazándole un poco, tomándole de los hombros.

—Nothing —responde el americano sonriendo—. Va a bailar conmigo y va a decirles a todos que soy Awesome. ¡Y me ha dicho América!

—¿Cómo lograste todo eso?

—Porque soy awesome —sonríe y Francia mira a Inglaterra de reojo.

—Wait, wait, ¿Has ido al baño desde...? Well, que yo sepa, una vez le metió a alguien un supositorio con un micrófono y le estuvo espiando hasta que cagó.

Ok, los dos le miran impresionados.

—QUOI?!/WHAT?!

—Algún día te contaré esa historia —comenta para Francia—. Pero lo digo en serio, America.

—Pues no fui en casa de Russia pero puedo apostar a que no me metió nada más que... Bueno —se sonroja.

El británico aprieta los ojos sintiendo esa demasiada información. Francia sigue mirándole con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Fue amable contigo? ¿Te lastimó?

—¿Que no eras tú quien hacia eso? —protesta por que a él le costó hacer trampas a una apuesta y tooooda una mañana de argumentos convincentes lograrlo. (Kilt incluido)

—Ah, yes... Vamos dos y dos —resume el americano sonriendo orgulloso—. Ha dicho mi nombre ahí y grita.

—¿Gr-grita? —vacila el inglés.

—Yeah, con los ojos cerrados y sonrojado mientras me abraza —sonríe —, y mueve las ca...

—Ok, America, hay cosas que no necesita saber nadie —protesta sonrojándose y poniéndose de malas otra vez.

Francia se tensa también apretando los ojos y tomando a Inglaterra de la mano.

—Cher, por que no nos cuentas mejor menos detalles del sexo y más... Sobre ustedes, ¿en qué quedaron?, ¿qué te ha dicho?, ¿ha sido amable?, ¿te ha lastimado?

Inglaterra no hace caso de la mano sin estar seguro de querer saber sobre eso tampoco, pero muerto de miedo y curiosidad.

—¡Me ha dicho que el invento los pancakes!

Inglaterra se relaja un poco con eso y mira a Francia por que es él quién sabe sobre esa historia.

—Ah, Oui. Me enseñó a hacer blinis hace muchísimos años... Un pan muy muy rápido de hacer, yo los terminé por perfeccionar. Le gustan con nata.

—Yes, y Belarus se los llevó porque yo la imité, me odia... hoy se desnudó en el baño porque ¡todos usan el baño a la vez! Y él los come con nata, pero yo puse los míos con miel y le metí un bocado a Russia a la boca para ver que no se muriera y no se murió pero ella se los llevo y fuimos a McD.

—Wait, wait, wait! —pide Inglaterra.

—What?

—Poco a poco, ¿qué es eso de que se desnudó? ¿quién?

—¡Ella! ¡Está loca! El commie se estaba rasurando y yo le estaba viendo. Y bueno, esta vez yo no estaba meando, pero Russia estaba desnudo, ya habíamos salido de bañarnos y entró así como así y se quitó el pijama con nosotros ahí.

—¿Estabas mirando a Russia mientras se afeitaba desnudo? —pregunta para confirmar porque la imagen le parece surreal, mientras llegan al coche.

—Bueno, no... —sonrojo y murmura—, es que estaba poniéndose barba de Lenin o Stalin o quien sea.

—¿Qué hacías con Russia en el baño, para empezar?

—Ducharme —susurra extendiendo la mano para que le de las llaves.

—¿Te estabas duchando mientras él se afeitaba? ¿No podías esperar tu turno? —pregunta y piensa en si darle o no las llaves, valorando lo que pueda contarle mientras conduce y la atención que pondrá mientras explica. Acaba por negar con la cabeza por que en su opinión se esta portando mal y no merece un premio.

—Ash... —se da la vuelta hacia el lugar del piloto pensando que es el del copiloto—. No, estaba duchándose con él porque el agua caliente se acababa y ellos no tienen turnos.

—Estabas ducha... Por la reina —protesta—. ¡Te dije que no fueras a su casa! —le riñe—. Y no vas a conducir —le recuerda cuando nota a donde va.

Francia escucha la historia atentamente, mirando la escena de quien conduce con una sonrisa.

—Pues ya entendí que no voy a conducir, ¡por eso estoy aquí!

—Hello? London? Ese es el lugar de copiloto —señala al otro lado del Bentley—. Casi te envenenan, America, ¿qué habría pasado si te llega a encadenar en el garaje y te viola en la parte trasera de su furgoneta de los secuestros?

—¿¡Me viola!? ¿Cómo va a violarme? Noooo, Russia no me viola —sonríe.

—Encadenándote y forzándote, America, cómo va a... —se da cuenta de lo que el americano ha dicho dejando de ponerse el cinturón y mirándole fijamente.

Estados Unidos traga saliva y Francia, que se ha subido al coche antes, levanta las cejas.

—Es decir, es que no... No me amarra ni nada. ¿¡Sabes?! No duerme en un ataúd en el sótano —cambia de tema.

—Eso... Era fácil suponerlo —responde aun nervioso con lo de que no le viola por algún motivo. Acaba de ponerse el cinturón.

—Claro que no era fácil suponerlo, ¡yo siempre pensé que lo hacía!

—Te dije que no fueras a su casa —protesta.

—No fue tan malo... En realidad, bueno su casa no me gustó, pero por lo demás, Russia... —vacila—, fue bastante...

Le mira de reojo arrancando el coche y saliendo del parking.

—Awesome.

—¿Pero tú te estás oyendo? ¿Acabas de decir que Russia, the fucking commie, es awesome?

—Pues es que...

—Quizás podrías decirnos por que fue... awesome —indica Francia haciendo una pausa y levantando las cejas.

—Pues... Es que no se burló de mi... Y además, es divertido y se ríe y me hace reír y me gusta que se ría en realidad y me llama America a veces y no entiende nada.

Francia aprieta los ojos y se pellizca el puente de la nariz con esa explicación. En resumen, Francia facepalm.

Inglaterra le mira de reojo con la boca abierta unos cuantos segundos más de lo que debería, volviéndose rápidamente a la circulación.

—¿Q-Que te gusta que...? What the hell estás diciendo? —pregunta absolutamente incrédulo.

—Y nos subimos a una rollercoaster que suena HORRIBLE, y... Primero va... —adicionar descripción gráfica con las manos.

—America... America, America, wait, wait...

—... Gira así y tiene un loop así y.. —se detiene y le mira de reojo con las manos en el aire—. What?

—Has dicho que te gusta. You are talking about Russia, do you remember?

Se lo piensa.

—No me gusta, yo... lo odio —suelta de manera bastante poco convincente.

—¡Es lo que has dicho!

—¿Qué dije?

—Dijiste que te gusta, que es awesome! —exclama. Francia no puede creer ese "le odio", lo cual hace que se le medio salgan los ojos.

—No lo es todo el tiempo... Pero... —el americano mira al inglés y él le mira de reojo mientras conduce, esperando una explicación—. Fue muy desagradable en su casa, pero me prestó un pijama para que no me congelara y comí de su sopa porque la mía estaba envenenada y luego en el parque... —se sonroja un poco pensando en la casa de los sustos, incomodándose y revolviéndose un poco en su lugar.

—Why in the hell no te fuiste a casa cuando viste que tu sopa estaba envenenada? —le riñe preguntándose lo mismo que todos

—Pues porque... yo soy awesome y una sopa envenenada no me detiene y la chica esa está loca, no le iba a dejar ganarme.

—You git! ¿Qué te tengo dicho de las retiradas estratégicas!? Pero no, tú no solo no te fuiste, te quedaste a dormir.

Le mira de reojo.

—¡Quien sabe que cosa horrible podrían haberte hecho mientras dormías! ¿En qué estabas pensando?

—Es que Russia... Es que... —traga saliva recordando exactamente que hicieron antes de decidir que se quedaba —. ¡Dormí con la pistola!

—¡¿Y qué tiene eso que ver?! ¡La pistola no habría hecho nada si te hubieras despertado encadenado en el sótano!

—No me iba a encadenar en el sótano, no soy idiota —le mira con el ceño fruncido—. Yo soy más fuerte que él y no puede llevarme a encadenar al sótano así como así.

—America, por la reina! ¡Casi te envenenan! ¡Podría haberte puesto un somnífero y encadenado entre todos los que viven ahí! —la otra mente maestra del crimen.

—Yo estoy de acuerdo con Angleterre, quedarte fue un descuido grave —comenta Francia mirando al estadounidense.

—Thank you —asiente el inglés para Francia aun con el ceño fruncido.

—But...

—Yo mismo amanecí amarrado en el calabozo en más de una ocasión, aún habiendo dormido con la espada en la mano y aún siendo tan fuerte como Angleterre —se encoge de hombros el francés—, créeme, cher... Tu no le trajiste a casa, ¿o si? Fue por algo.

Inglaterra se sonroja con eso.

—Pues ahí esta, Iggy no te hizo nada! —se gira a mirarle.

—Of course I do! —replica y se sonroja aun más—. I mean... I... Este no es un buen ejemplo.

—Estoy de acuerdo con eso también —indica Francia con seguridad de manera extraña—. Amerique, cher, no irás a comparar a Angleterre con él, y permíteme te cito en esto, "Fucking psycho"

—Eh, no me jodas, Frog, ¡yo podía ser tan o más sanguinario si quería! —replica, orgullo de pirata herido.

—Angleterre... —protesta apretando los ojos porque es JUSTO lo que no quiere.

—¿Ves? ¿Ves? Y aún así France sobrevivió y yo soy más awesome que France, así que CLARO que sobreviví y sin un rasguño. A Russia le sangraba la ceja —sonríe orgulloso.

—No, no... pero no es lo mismo, yo dije SI QUERÍA y déjate el paz la bloody oreja. ¡Y el bloody labio!

—Bloody oreja... —se ríe tocándosela y... Pensando en Rusia.

—Ya basta, no se te va a curar nunca —le quita la mano—. Al menos promete que no vas a volver.

—Ah, no... Voy a volver pronto, se los he prometido a esos pequeños países que viven con él, tenemos que jugar Halo —mira su girasol con atención.

—What the hell?

—Mon dieu... —Francia se masajea las sienes.

—¿Pero qué es lo que te han dado? Antes había que llevarte a rastras y te quejabas por horas cada vez que había una reunión en Moscow!

—Ah, y Russia va a pasar Halloween con nosotros —sonríe el americano.

—WHAAAT?

—Moscow no me gusta en realidad...

—No,nononono, what the hell means que va a pasar con nosotros Halloween?

—Pues va a venir a casa a cenar... Y a pasar Halloween con nosotros —le mira—. What?

Inglaterra esta en shock junto con Francia, que creo que dejó de respirar hace un ratito.

—Arrête des conneries! —exclama de repente en un susurro, de manera extraña. Estados Unidos se ríe un poco girándose a Francia pensando que es raro que hablé así.

Inglaterra aparca habiendo perdido toda capacidad de habla.

—Bájate del coche, Si'l vous plait —susurra Francia en su tono más meloso mirando al americano. El inglés le da las llaves de la casa.

—Wh... What? Why? —las toma igual mirándolos a los dos.

—Bájate y lávate las manos que vamos a cenar ya —presiona Francia con un tono de voz que deja poco lugar a reclamos.

—Ve y decide que quieres, ahora entramos.

—Ooook... —les mira una última vez y luego abre la puerta, con su girasol en la mano. Se baja del coche.

Inglaterra le mira cerrar la puerta y espera a que entre en la casa para volverse hacia el asiento de atrás.

—WHAT THE HELL?

Francia niega con la cabeza... Acojonado con la realidad.

—No, nononono, what the hell? What the bloody hell?! L-Le va a dejar entrar en casa por Halloween? —Inglaterra aun sin querer ver la otra realidad evidente

—No sé... No sé —niega con la cabeza otra vez—. No sé realmente lo que pasa —"O no quiero verlo", agrega para sí.

—Se quedó a dormir ahí... aún no puedo creerlo —sigue medio enajenado como ha estado todo el día desde que se ha enterado—. ¡Pero es que ahora quiere meterle en casa!

—Fue totalmente estúpido quedarse a dormir ahí, estoy de acuerdo —suspira —, de hecho me agobia más eso a que lo traiga. Pero...

—Oh, claro, tú no sabes lo que es tener la bloody casa llena de cámaras y micrófonos, espero que le haya... —de golpe Inglaterra se da cuenta de que ha dejado al americano solo dentro de su casa.

—Me preocupa más que le llame Russie y que piense que es awesome —sigue en su mayor preocupación—. Necesito ver a Russie.

Inglaterra sale corriendo del coche para meterse en la casa, lo siento, Francia, es que es un histérico con los secretos y se ha acordado de los micrófonos

Francia parpadea y frunce el ceño recargándose en el asiento, de mal humor inmediato, de repente con menos ganas de pensar en esto. Saca lentamente un cigarrillo de su bolsillo y sin abrir ninguna ventana ni la puerta lo prende sonriendo un poquito de lado.

Inglaterra entra buscando al estadounidense por toda la casa, quién está en la sala, revisando sus cámaras.

* * *

_Feliz año, huevo. No sabía donde cortar este acpítulo así que simplemente... lo corté donde el pequeño inglés estaba en más problemas, un aplauso para él._


	16. Chapter 16

—America! —exclama —. What are you doing?

—Ehhh... Reviso el polvo acumulado en tus bordados —le mira sonriendo inocente.

—Come on —protesta señalando a la cocina—. Ayúdame a poner la mesa... —y entonces cae en la cuenta de algo—. Where is France?

—Ugh... la mesa. Tengo que ir al baño antes, ok?

—Date prisa —hace un gesto con la mano para que vaya, yendo hacia a el garaje otra vez.

Francia está dedicándose a nublar el coche de Inglaterra, sin quemar nada, pero apestándolo todo, con los ojos cerrados, mientras quiera o no piensa en el caso del niño...

—What are you doing? —protesta abriéndole la puerta—. Podrías haber bajado la ventanilla, git! he dejado las llaves! —protesta apartando el humo con la mano—. ¡O haber bajado del coche!

Francia abre un ojo y le mira, sonriendo.

—Oui, tú también podrías no haberme dejado hablando solo, por ejemplo... lástima que ese tiempo de verbo no exista en la realidad.

—America estaba poniendo bloody cámaras en mi salón otra vez! —protesta quitando las llaves del contacto y abriendo primero todas las ventanas para que se ventile el coche—. ¡Se suponía que venías conmigo!

Francia sonríe tirando los remanentes de cigarrillo al suelo, acercándose al inglés y pasándole una mano por el pelo... mientras está histérico, asumo, brincoteando por ahí.

Inglaterra deja el coche con las ventanas abiertas, cerrándolo con el mando y da un salto cuando Francia le pasa la mano por el pelo.

—Come on!

Francia le detiene del brazo antes de que entre de nuevo y se le acerca, dándole un beso en los labios.

El inglés levanta las cejas y se sonroja sin esperárselo el francés se le separa un poco y le acaricia la mejilla mirándole a los ojos.

Inglaterra parpadea y se sonroja aún más mirándole también.

—Je t'aime —susurra sonriendo de lado.

El británico baja la cara con las orejitas incandescentes, metiendo los labios hacia dentro. Francia sonríe más y le besa la cabeza abrazándole de la cintura.

—Git! I hate you! —protesta revolviéndose un poco, seguramente demasiado tarde.

El de ojos azules se ríe un poco sin soltarle de la cintura jalándole hacia la casa. El de ojos verdes se deja aun peleando un poco contra ello y para que le suelte de manera ridículamente poco efectiva

Estados Unidos está otra vez revisando las cámaras de la sala.

—No estabas en el baño —protesta Inglaterra empujando a Francia para que le suelte y riñendo al americano pensando que no puede con los dos a la vez (y ahora te das cuenta, cariño?)

Francia le suelta de la cintura pero le pesca la mano, entrelazando sus dedos de manera efectiva y rápida.

—Pues fui al baño y luego salí. ¿Dónde pongo eso? —señala el girasol que está acostado sobre la mesa.

Inglaterra lo mira y se detiene a si mismo de decir "¿En la basura?"

—Pondré un jarrón con agua en tu cuarto —decide apretando la mano a Francia para que le suelte e ir a buscarlo quien le devuelve el apretón y le suelta asintiendo.

—Bien, vamos a preparar la cena y a que termines de contarnos cómo te fue. ¿Te lavaste las manos?

Inglaterra toma uno de los jarrones de cristal de la vitrina y el girasol con cierto desagrado y sube a ponerlo como ha dicho.

El estadounidense revolotea por ahí sonriendo y siguiendo al inglés para escaquearse de la cocina.

—¿Por qué te ha dado esto? —pregunta Inglaterra mientras sube, mirándole de reojo y volviendo a mirar el girasol.

—Me lo ha dado... pues de despedida, me ha dicho que le gustan —le mira.

—¿De despedida? Es que no vais a volver a ver... —parpadea—. ¡Pero si vas a verle pasado mañana!

—Well... yes, but... bueno es que —se encoge de hombros y se guarda las manos en los bolsillos por que visto en ese momento tenía sentido, pero no sabe explicarlo—, I don't know, sólo me lo dio.

Inglaterra frunce el ceño entrando al baño del cuarto y llenando el jarrón con agua en el lavamanos.

—Ha sido raro, en realidad... todo lo que ha pasado ha sido raro —sonríe mirando el girasol—, Russia es como... diferente.

—¿Diferente en qué sentido? —pregunta poniendo el girasol en el jarrón, levantando el plástico para que le llegue el agua al tallo.

—Diferente a como yo pensaba que era.

Inglaterra levanta una ceja y le tiende el jarrón para que lo ponga donde quiera. Estados Unidos lo toma y lo pone en la mesa de noche sonriendo un poco.

—No entiendo por que no volviste enseguida —confiesa mirándole hacer.

—¿Enseguida de qué? —le mira de reojo.

—Se suponía que solo ibas a... well, you know —explica dulcificando el tono.

—I know y yo sólo iba a eso en realidad, but... —se sienta en la cama y le mira—. I don't know, me invitó a cenar y luego... se me ocurrió lo de la feria y... es que fue divertido a pesar de algunas partes, es... raro.

El inglés traga saliva mirándole sin saber que decir ni qué preguntar, un poco desconsolado. Estados Unidos sonríe un poco estirando los brazos hacia él.

—But, you know?

El inglés se acerca vacilando un poco.

—Know what?

—I looooove my life, and my stuff and you and my brother and even France —sonríe abrazándole.

Inglaterra levanta los brazos y se sonroja quedándose con ellos en alto en una postura antinatural ya que el americano está sentado y él no, así que le está abrazando de la cintura.

Estados Unidos sigue en abrazo de oso con Inglaterra, sonriendo hasta que este sonríe un poquito y le acaricia la cabeza. Lo que desafortunadamente hace al menor saltar un poquito, ligeramente apanicado, tocándose a Nantucket.

—What's up? —Inglaterra parpadea apartando la mano deprisa, por que según él ha esquivado a Nantucket como siempre.

—Nada, nada... es que Russia... —suspira y le mira a la cara separándose un poco—, han pasado muchas cosas Iggy.

El inglés se incomoda apartando la vista y separándose.

—Vamos a cenar y nos las cuentas.

El estadounidense se levanta vacilando un poco, tomándole del hombro. Inglaterra se mueve para que le suelte, sonrojándose otra vez.

—I'm sorry —susurra el americano sin saber idea de por qué se disculpa, pero considerándolo necesario, sin soltarle.

—Solo ve con más cuidado, ¿entiendes? No sé que estabas pensando pero... —sigue, aceptando las disculpas y cruzándose de brazos.

—Es que... pasa, pasan cosas raras, ni siquiera estoy seguro de que él esté actuando normalmente —le mira—. Necesito que me ayudes.

—¿A qué? —le mira de reojo.

—A estar bien y a... pues a esto —sonríe.

—Ya te dije que me llamaras si tenías algún problema —vuelve a revolverse para que le suelte una vez entran a la cocina—. Pero ni siquiera tenías el teléfono.

—Pues es que no tuve ningún problema —sonríe y le suelta al fin sentándose a la mesa que sigue sin estar puesta. Aunque Francia ya está preparando la cena, que evidentemente NO incluye ni rastro de pastel de riñones.

Inglaterra empieza a sacar las cosas para ponerla.

—¿Entonces qué pasa? ¿porqué no estás bien?

—Nah, tú eres el que está todo enfadado —le mira y sonríe.

—Pues es que no me gusta nada esto que haces, pienso que quiere hacerte daño de alguna forma y que... —se sonroja—. Q-que no es que esté preocupado o algo por que me da lo mismo y ya te apañarás.

—Vamos a ahorrarnos los momentos de negación esta noche, vale? —sentencia Francia frunciendo el ceño hacia el inglés cuando le oye—. Amerique, cher, vamos a ver... cuéntanos desde el principio. ¿Llegaste a Russie y... ?

Inglaterra le mira de reojo y pega un salto por que no esperaba que saliera

Francia levanta las cejas y sonríe al ver la reacción con dos platos servidos en la mano. Se los pone al inglés en las suyas... y son hamburguesas.

—¿Qué pasó con mi pastel de riñones? —pregunta el inglés poniendo los ojos en blanco al ver la cena.

—Lo tiré a la basura, estaba viejo. Pero le puse mucha pimienta a la carne de tus hamburguesas y nada de ajo, como te gustan —le sonríe y le cierra un ojo.

—No estaba viejo —protesta y se sonroja—. Y no es así como me gustan —miente.

—Eso ya se lo conté a Iggy, llegué y fui con las Belugas y luego fuimos a comer belugas bebés y luego fuimos por un helado y luego al hotel... ahí Russia daba más miedo aún, pero lo del hotel estuvo awesome.

—¿Cómo que comisteis belugas bebés?

—Pues beluguitas, esas... pequeñitas y negras —hace un gesto con el índice y el pulgar.

—¿Te llevó a comer caviar? —mira a Francia de reojo.

—Yep, con champagne uno de esos que tú haces —señala a Francia, quien levanta las cejas e inclina la cabeza, pensando que Rusia será muchas cosas pero hay algunas cuantas para las que tiene absoluta delicadeza y buen gusto —, estaba bueno, era dulce y las beluguitas esas casi no me llenaron nada, pero estaban... buenas.

—Es caviar de Beluga pero no son belugas, America, las belugas son mamíferos como los delfines... El caviar son huevos de esturión beluga —explica Inglaterra con paciencia que sigue mirando a Francia por que no esperaba eso del caviar y el champán.

—Ohhhh! Really? ¿No son beluguitas bebés? —sonríe.

Francia se pasa una mano por el pelo y suspira mirando a Inglaterra con una mirada cargada de sentido y pensando en el caviar y el champagne como algo absolutamente Ruso, pero para nada bestia.

—Eso mismo, son huevos de esturión —explica Inglaterra para el americano.

—Me sorprende desde ahí el que te haya llevado a comer eso... ese restaurante, ¿está en la plaza roja? —mira a Inglaterra de reojo—, es caro y se requiere reservación así que sin duda te estaba esperando.

Inglaterra sigue incomodo con esto sin saber por qué.

—Ah... yes, esa plaza tan rara, no me gusta. Y el restaurante es viejo con un montón de candiles y cosas doradas —se encoge de hombros—, bueh, después fuimos por el helado y me convidó del suyo, aunque aun no estaba siendo awesome y daba miedo, y después al hotel... y, ¿saben? Yo creo que Russia... —se piensa lo que va a decir y luego vacila, sonrojándose un poco y callándose.

Inglaterra se vuelve a America esperando que siga hablando levantando las cejas con lo que le dio helado.

—Te dio helado... —susurra Francia caminando a la cocina y desapareciendo un segundo más por su propia hamburguesa, pensando unos instantes antes de volver—, ¿cómo te dio el helado?

Inglaterra le mira sin entender "como le dio helado" pensando en que le debió dar la tarrina y ya.

—Pues con su cucharita, obvio —le mira de reojo—. ¿Van a dejar que les cuente o no?

—Wait, ¿dejaste que te diera de comer en la boca? —flipa el inglés.

—¡Pues era una cucharíta! —muestra el tamaño con la mano, pensando en lo mismo que pensó en ese momento, es decir, que quizás le sacaba un ojo con ella o algo.

Inglaterra empieza a sumar, caviar, champán, helado en la boca... y no le gusta PARA NADA el resultado que le está dando.

—Fuimos al hotel y pues... bueno, eso que no tiene que saber nadie —se ríe un poquito sonrojado—, y luego vimos Bob esponja y comimos pizza y hamburguesa y casi se ahoga por comerse tres pedazos, y... luego fuimos a su casa a cenar.

El británico frunce el ceño, así que primero las cosas refinadas y como vió que no funcionaban por que el estadounidense es más basto que unas bragas de esparto, pizza y bob esponja... entrecierra los ojos. (Ya querría Rusia ser la mitad de listo de lo que tú crees que es)

—¿Y por qué aceptaste ir a su casa? —pregunta Francia frunciendo el ceño.

—Pues no tenía nada mejor que hacer —se encoge de hombros—. Fuimos en metro y... whoa! ¿Han ido al metro ahí? Es... parece como un palacio, es ridículo! Tiene candiles en el techo y cosas así como de museo, súper raras... y dice que son para que se usen. Había gente en el metro y me empujaban y entonces me abraz... —se detiene cayendo el en la cuenta por primera vez de lo raro que suena.

—Yo sí he estado en el metro, he estado tentado a ro... wait, ¿qué te hizo? —se detiene de confesar mirándole sin poder creer que haya dicho eso.

Francia levanta las cejas mientras el americano se sonroja, incómodo, revolviéndose en su asiento.

—Errr...

—¿Te abrazó? ¿Has dicho que te abrazó?

—No —responde instintivamente más sonrojado aún, pensando además que no es la única vez que le ha abrazado. Aprieta los ojos.

—Bien, te abrazó, no tiene nada de malo, es... diferente por parte de Russie, pero tú eres awesome —asegura Francia mirando a Inglaterra de reojo.

—No puedes estar hablando en serio —protesta el inglés para Francia.

—Me abrazó otras muchas veces —susurra Estados Unidos mirando a Francia e Inglaterra se vuelve a él con las cejas en el techo.

—Why?

Estados Unidos parpadea y... se lo piensa mientras Francia frunce el ceño y le mira pensando que... es que una es que el americano le abrace y la otra es que Rusia abrace al estadounidense.

—¿No estaría intentando estrangularte o algo? —propone Inglaterra que aunque eso le tensa también, le parece menos siniestro.

—No, bueno... hoy un poco, pero no... sólo me abraza. En la noche también me abrazaba, porque hacía mucho frío y... —se rasca la cabeza mirando a su hamburguesa que no ha tocado siquiera —, cuando caminamos y así, en el parque también y en la casa de los... —se vuelve a detener a si mismo.

—Por que mejor no dices cuando es que NO lo hacía —protesta Inglaterra sarcástico.

Francia fulmina al inglés de reojo y se gira a ver al americano otra vez, mordiéndose la uña del de do gordo.

—Y... ¿tú estabas cómodo con el abrazo? Es raro, mon petit, ¿cuándo has visto a Russie abrazar a alguien, más allá de cuando baila? ¿Te gusta? —pregunta temiendo por la reacción del inglés que está fulminando al americano, de malas

Estados Unidos mira a Francia y luego a Inglaterra y traga saliva al ver la fulminación.

—P-Pues... no, Russia me cae mal y... no —miente de manera evidente.

—Entonces por que le dejabas hacerlo, ¿eh? —pregunta Inglaterra con evidentes malas intenciones.

—Es que... pues —traga saliva poniéndose más nervioso y mirando a Inglaterra—, yo no le... no es que no le dejara es...

—No me vendrás que alguien grande y fuerte como tú, que es más fuerte que él, no podía apartarle si hacía algo que no te gustaba —le sigue presionando.

Francia mira la escena mordiéndose más el dedo, nervioso.

—Pues sí podía apartarle, pero es... bueno, en la noche hacía frío y yo le dije que no le dijera a nadie porque era cuestión de supervivencia y en la casa de los sustos tampoco, porque a mi me da miedo y... —aprieta los ojos—, shit!

—¿La casa de sustos? —pregunta Inglaterra.

—No.

—¿No qué? What the hell hacías tú, que no puedes ni ver una peli de fantasmas en una casa de los sustos con Russia?

—Me... Él me dijo que no me atrevía y yo... —susurra apretando más los ojos —, shit! Era un secreto!

—¿Por qué era un secreto? ¿Qué hiciste? —Inglaterra se imagina bastante apuradamente lo que hizo

Estados Unidos se sonroja pensando en Rusia cargándole del culo. Se revuelve en su asiento.

—Nothing —susurra como si tuviera cuatro años y estuviera poniéndose los calzones de Inglaterra o algo así, un poco vergonzoso.

—America... —le riñe mirándole fijamente. Francia mira a Inglaterra sintiendo un poco de pena por el chico, pero sin decir nada.

—Odio las casas de los sustos y él... ni siquiera se burló, sólo dijo que era divertido. Yo le gané en los go karts —se mira las manos.

—Se bu... wait, what? ¿No se burló? —levanta de nuevo las cejas por que sabe lo fácil que es hacerlo.

—Me... —aprieta los ojos—, abrazó. Como tú o como my brother...

Francia abre los ojos como platos y la boca con esa comparación, luego mira a Inglaterra de reojo esperando lo peor.

—¡Yo no te abrazo! —protesta Inglaterra sonrojándose.

Estados Unidos abre los ojos y le mira un poco desconsolado.

—No me... mon dieu! Claro que te abraza, por dios santo, esa es una de esas negaciones absurdas —protesta Francia haciendo los ojos en blanco y luego mirando a Inglaterra—. Dile que le abrazas.

—¡No! —el inglés se sonroja más.

—¡Necesita oírlo! ¡Dile que le abrazas, no puede abrazarle Russie y no abrazarle tú, díselo!

—¿Por qué necesita oírlo? es que el problema no es lo que yo haga es lo que hace Russia! —protesta.

—Ese es otro problema —replica Francia frustrado.

—¿Por qué es un problema? —pregunta el americano mirándoles.

—¡Pues por que no debería abrazarte! —replica el británico—. ¿No estaría intentando robarte la cartera?

Francia niega con la cabeza, completamente convencido de que esto no tiene nada que ver con Rusia robándole la cartera a nadie.

—Nop... no creo, no me la robó en realidad, sólo caminamos. Y luego cenamos en su casa y eso ya te lo dije, la loca esa envenenó mi sopa y yo comí de la de Russia y no vamos a hablar de la casa de sustos nunca más, ok? O los mato a todos.

—Es que no entiendo por que te estaba abrazando, es lo mismo qué que te quedaras. Se suponía que solo ibas a... bueno tirártelo, por tus pesadillas.

Estados Unidos se revuelve en su asiento, tremendamente incómodo con esto.

—¿Se te han pasado, por cierto?

—Angleterre... —susurra Francia mirando al niño y pensando que esto dista mucho de estas ganas nada más.

—¿Pasado qué? —pregunta el menor mirándole de reojo a él y luego a Francia.

—La pesadillas —responde mirando a Francia de reojo sin entender

El estadounidense parpadea, porque no había pensado ni una sola vez en las pesadillas.

—Oh, yes —sonríe un poco.

—Wonderful... no entiendo entonces por que va a venir en Halloween. Y sigo sin entender los abrazos.

—Pues... es que no sé cómo explicarlo —se revuelve el americano—. Es como los besos

—No, no es como los besos, por que lo que estás diciendo no es que te abrace mientras estáis... bueno, en ello —responde apretando los ojos

—Tampoco los besos.

—What?

Francia, de nuevo, cejas hasta el techo mientras Inglaterra no procesa.

—Espera, espera, Amerique —el francés levanta las manos y le mira a la cara —. ¿Besos?

—¿Saben? Creo que está pasando algo muy muy raro —sentencia Estados Unidos notando las expresiones de ambos cada vez que dice algo. (No me digas!)

Inglaterra sigue en shock.

—Eh, eh... concéntrate. ¿Me estás diciendo que le estás dando besos que no tienen que ver con sexo? —pregunta Francia que está en shock también, vamos a decirlo así.

Inglaterra mira a Francia horrorizado con eso por que lo ha puesto en palabras.

—Pues uno... —hace memoria—, uno en la regadera y otro en la calle después de colgar con Iggy y otro en el parque, y... otro de despedida. Pero no es tan grave, es decir, solo son besos, como tomarnos de la mano o así, es... pues parte de esto de acostarnos y ya —se encoge de hombros.

—Parte de... Parte... Parte... —balbucea el inglés cada vez más traumatizado... Bienvenido al club!

Francia abre la boca para decir algo y luego la cierra y luego la abre y luego la cierra... y mira que dejar a Francia en shock es mucho más complejo que dejar a Inglaterra.

Para el regocijo general, llega un mensaje al teléfono de Estados Unidos.

—Oh! —el americano lo saca y les juro que no espera que sea de Rusia en absoluto feliz. Pues lo es, es un Mail con las fotos del acuario.

El estadounidense sonríe un instante y luego cae en la cuenta de algo.

—¡Me puso! Ohh... Fucking commie of the hell! ¡Me puso una bandera comunista encima! —frunce el ceño y... sonríe.

Inglaterra parpadea sin entender una mierda, mirándole. Francia está aun demasiado en shock con los besos y los abrazos y las tomadas de mano, pasándose una mano por el pelo y tomando su hamburguesa, que a estas alturas está fria, comiéndola con tenedor y cuchillo.

Inglaterra ya se ha acabado la suya hace rato y eso que no quería.

—¡Mira! —el menor le muestra las fotos y el mayor parpadea para demostrar que sigue con vida.

Mientras Francia sigue pensando en las fotos y en que además una vez que se fue le haya mandado las fotos y seguido pensando en él... pensando que esto suena sospechosamente a...

Inglaterra recupera un poco la compostura sonrojándose al ver una foto en la que America está de espaldas y se le marca perfectamente el culo con el traje de neopreno rojo.

—En el tanque, pensé que quizás me ahogaría o me quitaría la manguera o algo así, estaba un poco agobiado al principio, pero yo soy awesome y nadé mejor que nadie. Además Russia no parecía interesado en atacarme, sólo nos peleamos una vez.

Inglaterra consigue levantar los ojos de la foto y mirar al estadounidense.

—El fucking idiot me puso además un traje rojo, no noté la bandera. Y había una chica canadiense muy mona que me prestó un candado para guardar la pistola y mis cosas mientras nadábamos, pero... bueno, no pasó nada. La beluguita es mona, no quiero que Russia se la tire todo el tiempo.

—What? —susurra el inglé y Francia hace un perfecto PFFFFFFFFFT con la cerveza tosiendo un montón.

—Russia la beluga —aclara el americano mientras el francés trata de respirar normalmente de nuevo

—A... América —le nombra Inglaterra aun en un susurro, medio inseguro.

—Yep?

Francia tose un poco más.

—Dime, ¿cuál es la diferencia entre una película —carraspea—. Erótica y una película... —hace una pausa—. Romántica? —pide, por que el asunto de las belugas ahora mismo le importa tres pimientos, como si es la beluga quien se tira a Rusia.

—Ehhh... pues en la erotica hay puro sexo y en la romántica se enamoran.

Francia concluye que debe haber pensado mal, aun tosiendo de vez en cuando, interesado en esa pregunta y en esa repuesta.

—¿Y como se nota la diferencia entre una y otra?

—Pues en la clasificación —sonríe.

—No, no —niega suavemente—. Hay películas románticas en la que no está tan velado y también son clasificadas para mayores.

Francia mira al inglés y se muerde el labio.

—Pueeeees... En las eróticas todo el tiempo están teniendo sexo y la historia es FATAL.

—¿Y cómo sabes que los protagonistas de una peli erótica no están enamorados?

—Mmmmmmmm... —se lo piensa otra vez—. ¿Pues porque... no se dicen que se quieren? —pregunta no muy seguro.

—Piensa en ello, please —le pide.

—Ehh... pues sólo hacen eso y no hablan ni nada, a menos de que sea de cosas idiotas como que llegó la pizza o de que la cañería está tapada, pero nada más, suele ser el cartero o así y no hay una historia bonita detrás, no hay besos bajo la lluvia, ni alguien que quiere separarles, ni se abrazan y van a comer... aunque...

—Aja?

Estados Unidos se revuelve incomodo, aun sin caer del todo en el asunto. Francia sigue mascándose la uña del dedo gordo con toda esta historia.

—¿Pues... esto que tiene que ver? —pregunta murmurando.

—Y ahora... imagina que lo que ha pasado en Moscow estos días fuera una peli, ¿Tú de qué tipo crees que sería? —pide deseando que le diga erótica y que todo son imaginaciones suyas.

Francia traga saliva sabiendo al respuesta, desde luego, deseando abrazar a Inglaterra y llevárselo de ahí, en su espíritu sobreprotector del inglesito.

Estados Unidos se lo piensa unos segundos... y luego se revuelve incómodo.

—Creo que me voy a la cama —sentencia Inglaterra con la vacilación, apretando los ojos.

—Nonono... wait, wait... no —el de las gafas le mira genuinamente agobiado—. What... what are... what... wha?

Inglaterra le mira desconsolado

—Noooooo, no... es... —risita nerviosa —, esto... naaah, esto es... come on! Es Russia! The commie! Es... nahhhh —niega con la cabeza apretando los ojos—, es sexo, es una pelicula erótica, no es nada, nada más.

Francia mira al estadounidense y luego la cara de desconsuelo del inglés... siente un hoyo en el estómago con ella, mezcla de celos, con impotencia, con la preocupación por el niño.

Inglaterra mira al americano fijamente queriendo creerle.

Estados Unidos traga saliva apretando los ojos aun y, en un revuelo, se pone de pie.

—NO. Nonononono... sex, ok? ONLY SEX. I HATE HIM —pega en la mesa en pánico absoluto mirando al inglés a los ojos.

Inglaterra sigue mirándole cada vez más asustado. Francia se muerde más el labio pensando que esto sólo prueba lo que suponía.

—I HATE HIM... HATE! AND SHUT UP! —termina de gritar daádose la vuelta, tirando al suelo la silla en la que estaba sentado en el camino y dándole una patada, creo yo que arrancándole una pata.

—Calm down, calm down —Inglaterra se levanta con las manos estiradas hacia él.

—¿Cómo me dices que me calme?, shut up! —sale por la puerta de la cocina y Francia reza para que vaya a encerrarse en su cuarto y no se salga de la casa. Inglaterra le sigue.

Estados Unidos camina hasta las escaleras, subiendo por ellas hacia su cuarto. Francia les sigue a ambos.

—America, please... —pide Inglaterra agobiado—. Solo quería que pensaras en ello y te dieras cuenta, nadie sabe de verdad como fue más que tú. ¡Si dices que no es eso, yo te creo! —añade.

—Esto es TU CULPA! —se gira y le señala.

—What? —se queda paralizado.

—Eras TÚ, tenías que ser TÚ... no el estúpido fucking commie de mierda —le señala aun—, y TÚ tenías que hacer que fuera él, TÚ con tu FUCKING historia con ÉL! —señala a Francia.

—America... —susurra sin saber que hacer.

El chico se levanta un poco a Texas y se cubre los ojos con las dos manos, sentándose a la mitad de las escaleras, con la cabeza en las rodillas.

Inglaterra se acerca hasta a él arrodillándose a su lado y abrazándole. El americano se le recarga encima apretándose los ojos aun.

Francia les mira desde el pie de las escaleras, mordiéndose el labio.

Estados Unidos piensa en TOOOOOOOODO el rato que estuvo con Rusia, desde que llegó, hasta que se fue... en cuando estaban de pie en el hall, en la regadera, en los golpes, en la noche con él, los besos en la calle, Rusia diciéndole que es awesome, y que su pelo es awesome, Rusia riéndose y temblando y apretándole contra él en el baño del aeropuerto.

Y el girasol... y cuando le cargó en la casa del terror y le acarició la cabeza. Y se le hace un nudo en el estómago abriendo los ojos como platos, quitándose las manos de encima de ellos.

Inglaterra le mira preocupado sin dejar de abrazarle, acariciándole la espalda.

—Oh my god... —el menor le mira preocupado también, un poco pálido en realidad.

—Es... es... no esta mal —susurra el de ojos verdes.

—What? —pregunta tragando saliva y mirándole desconsolado—. But It's Russia.

—¿Y?

—¿Cómo que y? Yo lo odio —susurra.

Francia les mira de reojo y discretamente se mueve a la sala, donde les oye pero no le ven.

—Yes, but... —carraspea—. Él...

—Aja?

—Es importante que no sea cosa tuya solo.

Estados Unidos parpadea pasándose una mano por el pelo y es que esto es lo que pasa cuando no piensas

—¿Él? —algo inconexo —. Pero si es Russia, él no... Él es raro.

—¿Él no?

—No sé, él me abraza y me... Dice América.

—Tienes que descubrirlo.

—¿Y como hago eso? —le mira agobiado.

—Tienes que estar seguro que no intenta... solo para dañarte.

—Pero Iggy... ¡Yo le odio! Really, más que a nadie, nunca.

El inglés carraspea y se sonroja

El americano le mira sin entender y Francia sonríe un poco desde la sala, sin poder evitarlo, pensando que si hay alguien que puede ayudar al niño con esa declaración, es el inglés... O Suiza, o Roma.

—Es... todo es un poco complicado —asegura pensando en cuando Estados Unidos estaba del otro lado con él.

—But... yo le odio igual, de verdad... ¡si pudiera matarle le mataría!

—Oh, yes. Yes, yes, yes. I know.

—You know? —pregunta levantando las cejas.

El británico se humedece los labios y asiente.

—Es decir, es que... en serio, eso... —se rasca la cabeza—, le odio, creo que le odio, pero también... come on, solo han sido dos días, no puedo de repente quererle!

—Es... demasiado pronto para esto —protesta Inglaterra apretando los ojos—. Tu no... no eres así, es decir... es todo un baile complejo y tú no has estado nunca de este lado.

—¿De qué lado?

—Del que se protege.

—Eh? —sin entender un pimiento.

—Del lado de los que odiamos... y quizás no actuamos tanto en esa línea

—I am really, really, really not following you —sentencia con la misma cara de interrogación de antes.

—Bueno, tú dices que le besaste, ¿no? pero dices que le matarías si pudieras, es contradictorio. Tú no eres de los que actúan así.

—Es que no puedo no odiarle, es Russia —le mira a los ojos—, pero... es que hay momentos en los que realmente no le odiaba y hubiera podido matarle, ¿sabes? Era facilísimo.

—Yes... Lo creas o no, puedo entenderte —responde apretando los ojos. Francia sonríe más, escuchando súper atentamente.

—Really? —levanta las cejas y se lo piensa un segundo—. France!

—Shhh! Shut up! Shut up! —protesta tapándole la boca con la mano, sonrojándose.

Francia se ríe un poco en silencio en la sala, cual si necesitara que le dijeran quien.

—What?

—Hay algunas normas con esto, jovencito —protesta—. O esto no funciona. Es bastante complejo.

—What? Normas?—pregunta. Inglaterra querido, tienes que explicarle cómo funciona ser tsundere.

—Mira, para empezar, es un tema delicado e incomodo, OK? Así que aunque molestar es divertido, hay un acuerdo tácito de no hacerlo. ¿Entiendes? Tú sabes mi "verdad" y no me molestas con ello y yo sé la tuya y no te molesto.

—¿Molestar? ¿Con France? —frunce el ceño—, ¿qué es lo que voy a molestarte, si ustedes dos están juntos y se acuestan y eso? —perdónenlo, es que no acaba por entender el concepto.

—America! —protesta sonrojándose más—. OK, no me gusta oírlo, no me gusta que lo digas en voz alta, no me gusta pensar en ello, o ¿a ti te gusta que te diga que te has estado besuqueando con Russia frente a todos?

—Shut up... ok, ok —aprieta los ojos sonrojándose un poco. Francia por su parte se ríe un poquito más, malignamente pero en silencio.

—¿Lo ves? Yo sé que lo haces y no lo digo y viceversa. Esta es la clave —explica pensando en como hablan él y Suiza.

—Okay —asiente y yo realmente no creo que América pueda jugar en esas condiciones, porque el no es realmente tsundere, pero les prometo que haremos el intento.

—Bien. Hay algunas cosas importantes más dependiendo de lo que haga él. Suelen ser especialmente frustrantes y a veces va bien hablar con alguien en esta condición en la que sabes que... No se va a burlar, por que ellos suelen burlarse.

—Pero Russia no se ha burlado de mí. Yo tampoco me he burlado de él, ni de sus caras, ni de sus abrazos, ni de cuando temblaba, ni de sus gritos, ni de su girasol —inclina la cabeza mirándole.

—Pues tienes mucha suerte —protesta incomodo por que ya es bastante difícil esto, ni siquiera acabase aceptar aun que realmente vaya a hacer esto con Rusia.

—Y el también tiene mucha suerte —frunce el ceño y se cruza de brazos—, como se atreva a burlarse de algo, yo me burlaré también de él.

—No funciona —niega con la cabeza—. A ellos suele darles lo mismo, no les da vergüenza.

—Ah, eso es cierto, yo le amenacé con decirle a todos y me dijo que le daba lo mismo —asiente entendiendo ahora si un poco el problema.

—Exacto. De hecho a veces son tan cínicos que hasta te alientan a ello... Es una desventaja muy importante.

—Ok, esto es raro... es decir, es que yo no soy el débil aquí, eso que quede claro... y es que a mi Russia me gusta pero sólo a veces, no me gusta cuando es comunista ni cuando me molesta, pero ahí le digo yo que es tonto y que por eso no tiene amigos y se queda pasmado.

—Es... A ver, a ver, a ver... Wait, wait. He dicho que es una desventaja, no que sea una debilidad, hay también desventajas en su postura.

—Es que ni siquiera entiendo bien cual es su postura. ¿Qué hace Russia que no haga yo?

—Ser el idiota, insensato, desvergonzado, cursi, empalagoso, insoportable, odioso... —empieza a enumerar pensando en Francia, quien sonríe de lado.

—¿Cursi? ¿Empalagoso? ¡Estas describiendo a France!

—Eh, eh, eh! ¡Que has sido tú el que ha traído un bloody sunflower! —protesta sonrojándose.

—¡Pero a mi me gusta mi sunflower!

—Oh... Really? —pregunta en un tono bastante molesto que hace al americano sonrojarse.

—¡No te burles!

—Ja! ¿Lo ves? Cada cosa que demuestres que te gusta será una cosa con la que podrán burlarse.

—¡Pues quien se burle lo mato!

—No es tan sencillo, America, vas a acabar viviendo en un desierto... Además, eso solo demuestra que tanto pueden molestarte, así que lo que conseguirás es que las burlas vayan a peor.

—Pues entonces las ignoro y ya, ellos no tienen un girasol y yo si y si lo tengo es porque soy awesome, Russia lo dijo.

—No es tan fácil ignorarlas... Y menos cuando vienen directamente del criminal en cuestión —añade volviendo a referirse a Francia—. Yo no me voy a burlar, por que existe el acuerdo tácito, pero tú conoces a Prussia. Es como lo peor que puede pasarle a alguien.

—Prussia ya me habló —se cruza de brazos—, y yo creo que estaba impresionado.

—¿Lo estaba? ¿Por? —le mira.

—¡Pues porque me había tirado a Russia y porque soy Awesome!

—Ehm... Yes, well, pero el asombro no le durará toda la vida —responde—. Imagínate esto, Prussia sería muy capaz —se aclara la voz para ponerse en el papel—. Oh... Ameeerica, así que te gusta tirárte a Russia y que te dé besiiiitos y abraciiiiitos. Oooh! Y te dio un girasooool? —con tonito—. Seguro guardas el girasol en tu cuarto para verlo siempre y lo cuidas para que no se te marchite mientras piensas en él.

—Ugh... Shut up! —sonríe por Inglaterra usando ese tono—. No les digas besitos y a bracitos se oye fatal!

Inglaterra le fulmina por que no es esta la reacción que esperaba exactamente.

—Ok ok, entiendo. Las burlas. Y que hago con las burlas si no?

—En realidad no hay mucho que hacer una vez en marcha —suspira—. Lo mejor es una postura preventiva, es decir, cuanto menos sepan todos con qué pueden molestarte, mejor.

—Ok, actuar como que nada me molesta. Eso es fácil —asiente.

—Mmm, no, no es fácil. Pueden ser realmente insistentes. Es más bien una cuestión de esconder las cosas con las que pueden molestarte, que suelen ser las cosas que te gustan... Como si fuera un placer culpable.

—Esto es muy complejo.

—Yes, ya te lo he dicho.

—Pero es que toda la vida voy a estar diciendo que nada me gusta. En serio, Russia ya sabe lo que me gusta y si lo sabe él...

—Escucha —se revuelve—. Quizás deberías... Mejor ver que pasa con Russia y cuando tengas un problema lo solucionamos en vez de estar yo diciéndote ahora que hacer en ocasiones que quizás ni se te presenten. Dices que él no se burla, ¿no? Pues es raro, pero bueno, quizás no necesitas entonces saber que hacer con ello.

—Él estaba también en la película romántica.

—Eh?

—No era sólo yo, él estaba ahí y también hacia esas cosas

—¿Y estás seguro que no las hacía para conseguir algo de ti o para humillarte?

—¿Para humillarme? —le mira un poco desconsolado.

—No te olvides de quién se trata, es Russia.

—But...

—I do not know, America, this is bloody weird

—Pero yo también podría humillarle.

—No, si a él le da lo mismo o si realmente está fingiendo —Inglaterra absurdamente acostumbrado a Francia.

Estados Unidos parpadea por que para él significó algo.

—Yo no creo que Russie sea capaz de algo tan complicado —Francia aparece en el fondo de las escaleras y al inglés se le ponen los huevos de corbata del susto.

—Estabas espiando bloody frog!

El estadounidense salta un poquito y se tensa pero mira a Francia.

—Non, no estaba espiando, sólo escuche eso último mientras venía a dormir —señala hacia arriba de las escaleras.

—Tú no puedes saber qué es lo que Russia pretende o no, eso solo lo sabe Russia! —protesta sonrojado por toooodo lo que ha dicho.

—Yo querría ver a Russie primero, pero casi puedo asegurarte que el es completamente incapaz de mejorar sus habilidades sociales sólo como actuación.

—Well, le vas a ver pasado mañana! Bueno, por la hora que es, mañana, pero él no tuvo que hacer nada, fue America quien fue a buscarle!

—Abrazos, besos, caricias, tomarse la mano. Russie es un inadaptado social, es incapaz de hacer esas cosas habitualmente. ¿Cuándo lo has visto reírse?

—Le he visto aprender a extirpar un corazón de manera que siguiera bombeando en su mano, ¡¿como no iba a poder aprender a besar?! Sobre todo si es que le están enseñando.

Francia niega con la cabeza.

—Non, no funciona así, hay cosas que no se aprenden. El trato humano no lo tiene, ni para la vida diaria... Menos va a tenerlo para además engatusar a alguien que no confía en él ni un pelo.

—France, no seas ridículo, sí sabe engatusar, ¡sabe cazar! ¿Tú no le has visto jugar con su bufanda...? ¡Lo que no sabe es sentir!

—Yo le he visto más de lo que crees... —frunce el ceño—. ¿Realmente crees que es capaz de convertirse en mí de un día a otro?

Inglaterra se sonroja de golpe y aprieta los labios.

—Tú lo hiciste... —susurra entre dientes de una forma que es posible que no se oiga ni él.

—Es eso, o estas diciendo que yo sé hacer muchas cosas menos sentir... —frunce el ceño sin estar seguro de lo que ha oído.

—Lo que digo es que él podría estar haciendo esto sin sentir nada.

—En eso estoy de acuerdo contigo... Yo lo que creo es que es difícil que Russie actúe algo así de complejo —se le acerca al inglés y le toca la mejilla con la mano.

—¡Si no esta sintiendo es lo mismo que estuviera actuando! —protesta moviendo los brazos.

—Sigo insistiendo que es complejo que lo haga... Y creo que el único que puede saberlo es Amerique, que ya es de por sí lo suficientemente paranoico como para que agreguemos leña al fuego.

—A mi no me parece que sea bastante paranoico, se quedó a dormir ahí a riesgo de su vida y no es nada complejo que Russia no esté sintiendo, ¡lo raro sería que sí lo hiciera!

—Tan raro como que Amerique este enamorándose de el —réplica bajando el tono y dulcificándolo, mirándolo a los ojos.

Inglaterra abre los ojos como platos con un regusto ácido del estomago y se sonroja y Estados Unidos que se había puesto en standby con la pelea, abre los ojos también mirando a Francia.

—F-fallen in... In love? —pregunta Inglaterra en un balbuceo entrecortado y se vuelve al americano.

Francia aprieta los ojos preguntándose si no ha ido demasiado lejos.

Estados Unidos está en estado catatónico mirando a Francia.

—Vamos a dormir... —propone el francés en un susurro pero Inglaterra está en shock mirando al de las gafas.

—A.. Bu... Bu... Bu... —susurra Estados Unidos.

Francia se pregunta si no es de esto, de que han estado hablando todo el tiempo.

—No... Nononononononono —responde Inglaterra que no es capaz de digerir esto—. He is not fallen in love, solo ha pasado dos días más o menos bien con Russia, ¡no seas cursi!

—Vale, quizás fue una exageración —concede NADA convencido

—Eso. Eso mismo. America, creo que deberías ir a dormir también, hoy ha sido un día largo y tienes mucho en qué pensar.

—Non. Tienes que dormir, sin pensar —sentencia Francia al estadounidense dándole una palmadita en la mejilla y tomándole el brazo para ayudarle a levantarse.

—¿Cómo que sin pensar? ¿Qué clase de consejo de mierda es ese?

—Uno que se le da a alguien a la una de la mañana de un día pesado, Angleterre —responde Francia dulcemente hacia el inglés. (Nadie sabe por que discuten si igual va a hacer lo que le salga de los huevos)

—Mañana no tiene que ir a trabajar, no le despertaré pronto y ya, mejor que piense ahora que lo tiene fresco.

Francia suspira.

—Bien, piénsalo sin quieres —le indica al americano que esta un poquito nervioso.

—Ok. Good night —vacila un instante, y después les abraza a los dos, cada uno de un lado, con fuerza.

Inglaterra se sonroja indefectiblemente

—I love you, guys... —susurra.

El inglés se sonroja más, paralizadito

—Nosotros también te queremos... Anda, a la cama. Y dúchate antes —recomienda el francés no le preguntemos por que mientras Estados Unidos les suelta a ambos y se da la vuelta hacia su cuarto.

Inglaterra traga saliva y susurra "buenas noches",

Francia abraza al inglés de la cintura en cuanto el americano desaparece por las escaleras.

Inglaterra vuelve un poco en si volviendo a sonrojarse, mirándole de reojo y pensando en todo lo que le ha contado al estadounidense.

—¿Te he dicho ya que te quiero? —pregunta Francia acariciándole la mejilla.

—Shut up! —protesta apretando los ojos.

Le besa los labios, porque suele ser lo único efectivo para calmarle e Inglaterra lleva encima demasiadas cosas, pero al menos si sabe que hacer con un beso

Francia se separa después de un rato acariciándole la cara y la espalda.

—¿Estás bien? —pregunta mirándole a los ojos.

—I do not know... This is really weird —aprieta los ojos y apoya la cabeza en su hombro—. Fallen in love? Really? With the fucking psycho commie?

—Lo se, lo se... —aprieta los hombros y le aprieta más a él—. Voy a estar más tranquilo cuando vea a Russie.

—What the hell esperas ver de él?

—Son dos problemas diferentes si sólo es Amerique o si son ambos —explica.

—Oh, wonderfull —protesta sarcástico.

—Fríamente, sería más FÁCIL que sólo fuera el garçón —le acaricia la espalda

—What!? Eso sería terrible para America!

—Dije fríamente, porque al menos sabría que hacer —admite—, si Russie también lo está, esto no tiene precedentes.

—¿Que va a estarlo un bloody psycho? —responde apretando los ojos de nuevo sin querer pensar en esto—. Como le haga daño a mi niño lo mato.

—Y yo te ayudo —coincide asintiendo —. Siempre he pensado que Russie sería incapaz...

—¿Entonces como se te ocurre decirle eso a America?

—Porque hoy, por primera vez desde que conozco a Russie... No estoy seguro, para nada seguro, de que no sea capaz —sentencia sinceramente acariciándole el pecho y el cuello.

—¿Cómo puedes no estar nada seguro? ¡Ni siquiera has hablado con él!

—Pero hablé con Lettonie y ahora con Amerique y... Non, no estoy seguro, nada seguro, Esto es RARO.

—Por la reina... —se pasa una mano por el pelo yendo hacia su cuarto. Francia le sigue sin soltarle de la cintura y bosteza.

—¿Has oído lo que ha dicho? Me ha roto una silla —se acuerda de pronto—. Es... —aprieta los ojos volviendo al asunto.

—Es...

—Duro, parecía asustado y frustrado... Y enojado —acaba en un susurro.

—Es difícil para él darse cuenta de que quiere a alguien que odia. Tú... Deberías saberlo bien y al ser tú el que se lo ha hecho notar...

—¡No es eso! —aprieta los ojos—. ¿Y si le estoy mandando a los brazos de un asesino? Solo por que yo no... ¿Y si acaba realmente encadenado la próxima vez? No podría perdonármelo.

Francia entra por la puerta del cuarto de Inglaterra y hace un poco los ojos en blanco. Se gira a él y le toma de los hombros.

—Ha dicho que era mi culpa, que yo debería... —Inglaterra le mira agobiado.

—A ver, a ver, a ver... En primera. Tú no le estas mandando a los brazos de nadie. Él solito fue ahí en CONTRA de nuestras recomendaciones.

—¡Yo le estoy ayudando, France!

—A mi también me preocupa —le pone una mano en el pecho—, y yo querría poder ayudarle con alguien más, pero dado que no es el caso... Oui, le estamMOS ayudando, pero esto no es tú CULPA de ninguna manera.

—Es que si le hace algo y yo sé que le ayudé... —vuelve a apretar los ojos.

—¿Por que le estás ayudando? —pregunta el francés acariciándole la mejilla.

—Pues... ¡Pues por que parece ser lo que quiere y si saliera bien le haría feliz!

Francia sonríe escuchando lo que esperaba escuchar.

—¿Cuántas veces les hemos ayudado a cosas que no estamos seguros? —pregunta mirándole a los ojos.

—Y por que le prometí que estaría aquí y le cuidaría igual aunque tu... —se detiene y se sonroja—. Que no es que yo le cuide o que tú me importes un comino.

—Basta ya de todas esas palabrejas... Claro que le vas a cuidar aunque estés conmigo —beso en la mejilla.

—¡No! ¡Es un criajo emancipado y a ti te odio!

—¿Y por qué me odias tanto? —le peina hacia atrás con las dos manos.

—¡Por un montón de cosas! —se deja, por supuesto.

—Oh, vaaaaya, pobrecito de ti tan inocente —le abraza del cuello acercándose a él.

—¡Nada de inocente! Eres feo y tonto y me molestas todo el tiempo e insoportable y ojala te mueras y... —sigue toda una retahíla que incluye algunos "bloody" algunos insultos y como no, a su majestad la reina, con los ojos cerrados, poniéndole las manos en las caderas sin darse cuenta.

—En mi legítima defensa —beso en los labios—, cada una de esas cosas horrendas que te hago —beso más—, esta precedida —beso—, por un horrible rechazo o crueldad dirigida a mi.

—Pues será que te lo mereces —responde mucho menos agresivo con el cerebro no tan conectado.

Francia baja las manos a su cintura y toma los bordes del chaleco, levantándolos y sacándoselos por encima de la cabeza.

Inglaterra se deja, claro, buscándole un beso cuando acaba y Francia se lo da, claro, aflojando le la corbata.

xoOXOox

Lo primero que llama la atención son el par de auriculares rojo brillante grandes como un tomate madurito y redondito cada uno, enarcando el pelo rubio casi blanco que salta y da vueltas siguiendo los perfectos movimientos que da la cabeza a la que pertenece.

Cuyos ojos están cerrados en una expresión plana y serena, los labios están suavemente juntos y no emite ningún sonido más que el propio de las suelas de goma silenciosas de sus botas y alguna palmada ocasional.

Lo segundo es que está bailando, eso es más que evidente, el abrigo y la bufanda se enredan entre sus extremidades inquietas siguiendo una música misteriosa inaudible para nadie más que él mismo.

Lo tercero es que lleva los ojos cerrados casi desde que conectó su MP3 en Moscú y aun es ahora, bailando en Unter den Linden, el momento en que se choque con algo.

No hace falta mencionar a toda la audiencia de la calle. Por supuesto, nadie le esta siguiendo sabiéndose los pasos, por que esto no es un musical de Brodway, pero sí están volviéndose a mirarle con la boca abierta mientras se marca un numero de baile digno de Gene Kelly en Singing in the rain.

Esquiva los obstáculos con gracia, toma de la cintura a una chica hablando por el móvil haciéndole dar una vuelta sobre si misma, evita un coche en el último momento, salta sobre un banco con las piernas cruzadas, pasa por encima de una ancianita ahí sentada con un salto complicado, se apoya en su grifo como si fuera un bastón para dar otro salto y se planta frente a casa de Alemania después de resbalar hasta el linde de la puerta con las manos estiradas.

Abre los ojos, se quita los auriculares colgándoselos del cuello, apaga la música y le da al timbre con una sonrisa brillante de esas que si acaso el ruso fuera un personaje de un manga, se vería enmarcada con todo tipo de brillitos, florecitas y algunos corazoncitos

(en secreto diremos que estaba escuchando la versión de Michael Bublé de el tema de Spiderman)

Y el mismo Alemania en persona, tiene la... Digámosle buena suerte... De abrir. La sonrisa lo deslumbra un poco.

—Privet —saluda Rusia y le da un empujón de la nada.

Alemania es fuerte, de verdad... Y es toda una potencia y todo lo que quieran, pero trastabilla dos o tres pasos para atrás antes de fruncir en ceño y mirar a Rusia como si le hubiera salido otra... Decena de cabezas. Carraspea una vez recuperada la vertical.

—Russland.

—Germaniya! —sigue sonriente y mira la casa con expresión boba como siempre—. ¿Cómo estás?

Alemania piensa que estaba bien hasta hace unos cuantos segundos. Carraspea otra vez.

—Bien, danke —suspira —. ¿Quieres pasar?

—Da —asiente y entra tan campante.

—¿Cómo has estado? Pensé que no nos veríamos hasta el baile... Que es mañana, en Wien —agrega en bajo tono

—Da, pero estoy buscando a Avstriya.

Alemania levanta las cejas.

—Österreich no esta... Partió ayer para Wien, para los preparativos —indica invitándole a sentarse en la sala.

—Oh... —frustradillo.

—¿Qué necesitas?

—Seguro vendrá luego a dormir, así que le esperaré aquí —decide por su cuenta y riesgo, sentándose.

—Nein, Nein, no va a venir hasta después del baile —le mira atentamente—. Pero puedo darle un recado hoy en la noche que vaya a... Wi... En —se va dando cuenta de lo que eso va a implicar conforme lo va diciendo.

—Oh, entonces iré a Vena contigo —decide de nuevo, feliz. Alemania se maldice por ello suspirando y sentándose.

—¿Te ofrezco algo de beber?

—Tengo vodka, ¿quieres? —se abre el abrigo y... (dios mío de mi vida, Rusia, en serio) deja ver sus tejanos, sacando su botella sempiternamente helada.

Alemania levanta las cejas con esto, pero aún no le cae el veinte. Se recarga en el asiento.

—Un vasito.

—Pues esperaba que Avstriya me ayudara hoy, ¿a qué hora vamos a Vena? —pregunta sirviendo el vaso.

—A la noche. ¿Qué necesitas de Österreich? Quizás podamos... Hablarle —Alemania vacilando... Bien Rusia, bien.

—Es que Frantsiya no esta en Paris —explica—. Quiero saber que va a tocar en el baile y quiero que me ayude a practicar.

Alemania piensa en Italia por un minuto, asustándose un poco.

—Practicar —carraspea—. Vaya, pues no sé, hoy en la noche quizás.

—Da, quiero estar seguro de hacerlo bien. Tengo que impresionarle... y ganar esta vez —explica.

—¿Impresionar a quien? —le mira fijamente.

—A Soyedinennyye Shtaty —responde—. No voy a dejar que me gane otra vez.

—A... ¿Te ganó? Espera... Oh. ¡Se vieron! —aprieta los ojos recordando ese detalle.

—Da. Aunque él lo hizo estallar. Aunque lo hiciera perfecto —se defiende.

Alemania carraspea.

—Yo no lo hice estallar ni una sola vez.

—¿E-Estallar?

—Da, y luego estaba muy feliz por que yo sangraba y él no. Yo ya sabía que el no sangraba o habría sido peor.

—¿Tú sangrabas? ¿Por? Mein gott... ¿Qué pasó?

—Da, mira —se señala la ceja aun con la herida.

—Oh. Entonces pelearon y ya no están... —carraspea.

—Da, pero yo le hice sangre en el labio y en la oreja —Y al confesar se sonroja un poco—. Ya sé que está mal.

Alemania asiente tranquilizándose un poco.

—Ja. Está mal —asiente pensando que esto es mejor a lo de la última vez —. Pero bueno, si tenían que pelearse, tenían que pelearse. ¿Se hicieron algo más o sólo eso?

Rusia sonríe por que no le riñe.

—Net, solo peleamos una vez.

—Bien —asiente el iluso de Alemania —. Entonces las cosas ya han vuelto a la normalidad.

—¿A la normalidad?

—Ja. Otra vez tú y Amerika en bandos separados odiándose como debe de ser y con ganas de matarse.

Alemania ignorando felizmente el asunto del baile. Rusia se lo piensa.

—Me dijo que no se moriría. Mi sestra trató de envenenarle con el Borschs, pero al final le dijo que estaba envenenado.

—No se ha muerto, ¿verdad?

—Net —niega y sonríe orgulloso como si fuera un logro.

—Ni esta atrapado en tu sótano, ni le has desmembrado, ni te has comido sus ojos... Ni nada así, ¿verdad? —le mira fijamente, algo tenso, porque le parece que algo no va pero no sabe que.

—Net, net, no le llevé al sótano —se sonroja por lo que tiene ahí—. No quería dejarle solo por si hacia cosas raras, por eso durmió conmigo.

—Eh? —Alemania asegura que entendió mal.

—No quería que se quedara, primero, pero al final se quedó.

—¿En donde se quedó? ¿En Moskau?

—Da.

Alemania le mira realmente sin entender y se pone las dos manos en las rodillas.

—¿Se quedó en tu casa?

—Da

Carraspea.

—¿Cómo que durmió contigo?

—Da, en mi cama. No quería que rondara por la casa solo por si hacia cosas malas.

Alemania abre la boca y luego la cierra. Parpadea un par de veces y luego la vuelve a abrir.

—¿Y tú dónde dormiste?

—Además hace menos frío cuando duermes con alguien. Casi se muere de frío, pero me prometió que no lo haría.

—Oh! Dormiste con él en la cama —parpadeo parpadeo, flipación, parpadeo —. ¿Casi se muere de frío? Nadie puede prometerte no morirse...

—Da, por eso le di un pijama.

—Le diste un pijama —afirma Alemania, dios, hijo mío... no te sorprendas aún.

—Da... y por la mañana tenía frío pero no se murió.

—Durmieron en la misma cama. Tú y Amerika.

—Da. Y me abrazó. Le daba vergüenza —se encoge de hombros.

—¿T-te abrazó?

—Da, por que tenía frío.

—Y tú... ¿no te pareció raro?

—Da —asiente por que se han pasado los dos días diciendo que esto es raro.

—Y le pediste que dejara de abrazarte.

—Net, él se despertó y se asustó, entonces se dio la vuelta y yo le abracé —explica.

—Tú le... was?

—Da, así, por la espalda —hace el movimiento.

—¿Por?

—Pues por que tenía frío —responde como si fuera obvio—. Me dijo que estaba bien, pero le daba vergüenza... por eso pensé que estaba mal.

—Pero... pero... Y aun cuando te parecía extraño le abrazabas y seguía acostado en tu cama.

—Da. Ah! por que hice lo que me dijiste pero no funciona tan bien.

—Yo no te dije que durmieras con él.

—Net, me dijiste que le diera la mano, pero si le tomo de los hombros así —vuelve a hacer el gesto—. Es mejor.

Parpadeo de nuevo.

—Russland, ¿exactamente qué es lo que pretendes con Amerika?

—¿Pretender?

—Es que hablas de abrazarle. ¿Por qué es mejor?

—Se ríe más y es más cómodo —responde después de pensarlo—, Y es más fácil guiarle al andar.

—¿Se ríe más? ¿Cómodo para qué?

—Da. Y me explicó como hacerlo, pero es mejor por los hombros.

—Espera, Russland, espera. ¿Se ríe?

—Da —sonríe de una forma especial que Alemania no nota realmente pero sí le incomoda por alguna razón extraña

—Amerika se ríe contigo... el mismo Amerika que te llama fucking commie, y a quien no se le puede dejar contigo en el mismo cuarto antes de pensar en una guerra mundial.

—Da. Me llama Rossiya también y a veces sonríe cuando dice "faquincomi"

—Te llam... te... —parpadeo parpadeo. El ruso le mira—. ¿Sonríe cuando dice fucking commie? Pero... Russland, ok, vale, sonríe y se ríe y eso asumo que ahora te parece algo bueno.

—Cuando sonríe no es como si fuera ha hacer cosas malas.

—Ya... entiendo. Si sonríe no te está amenazando —asiente—, aun así, están durmiendo juntos además del sexo.

—Da. ¿Está mal?

—Pues... es extraño —se mueve en su lugar—. Russland, ¿desde cuando te gusta Amerika?

—¿Gustarme? —inclina la cabeza. Alemania carraspea otra vez, porque no tiene IDEA de qué hacer con Rusia.

—¿Estás intentando matarle? ¿O esto es una estrategia nueva para hacerle la guerra?

—Ah! es... osnonon? osomom? —pregunta desviando la mirada sin ser capaz de recordar como se dice—. Net, net, matar esta mal.

—Osonomom?

—Oson? Osom? Osmom!

—Awesome? —el ñoño de Alemania con su inglés perfecto seguramente.

—Osmom! —le imita y asiente (Alemania esta harto de oírselo a Prusia)

—¿Qué es lo que es awesome? —hace los ojos en blanco.

—Soyedinennyye Shtaty —como si fuera obvio.

—Amerika es... ok, sabes qué es awesome? Así como... genial. Como maravilloso, fantástico, algo positivo y agradable.

—Da

—¿Y estás diciendo que Amerika es... genial, maravilloso, fantástico, positivo y agradable?

—Net, solo osmom.

—Awesome quiere decir todas esas cosas.

—Da.

Alemania se frota un ojo porque están en un bucle.

—Él solo dijo osmom.

—Ja, ja... aun así, ya es bastante sorprendente que le digas awesome.

—Es por que perdí la carrera, apostamos.

—¿Cuál carrera? —imaginándose la carrera al espacio o a la luna o a marte o algo así complicadísimo.

—La de Karts.

—¿Karts? —levanta una ceja descolocado

—Da, en el kulturi —una explicación brillante Russia, te has ganadoooo... otra pregunta.

—¿El kulturi?

—Da, el parque Gorki fuimos ayer y apostamos y yo perdí. Me dijo que tenía que decir a todos que es osmom, le gusta que se lo diga, se lo dije en el baño del aeropuerto en el oído mientras le acariciaba el pene y casi no podía aguantarse.

Alemania suelta un PFFFFFFFFFFFFFFT con esto mezclado con carraspeo Y se sonroja en automático, desde luego (y así es como Rusia convierte el premio de la apuesta en un castigo).

—Esa es... esa es demasiada información —susurra Alemania maldiciendo a Rusia y al pene de Estados Unidos.

—¿Qué pasa? —inclina la cabeza—. ¿Está mal? él me lo dijo a mi también.

—Nein, nein, es decir... que bien por ustedes, pero no es algo que quiera yo que me cuentes —aprieta los ojos y se toma de un trago todo el vodka que no se había tomado hasta ese momento.

—¿Por qué no?

—A mi también me da vergüenza —declara sinceramente.

—Oh, ¿por qué? no está mal... ¿no? él me dijo que no te contara nuestras cosas, pero no sé a qué cosas se refería.

—Hacerlo no esta mal —sigue apretando los ojos—, pero contarlo es vergonzoso.

—¿Por qué? ¿Debería avergonzarme? —pregunta intentando avergonzarse.

—Pues no se sí tú, pero a mi me parece vergonzoso.

—Bueno —se encoge de hombros—. Pues no te contaré más. ¿Vienes a Vena?

Alemania le mira a la cara y luego se lo piensa mejor.

—Nein, espera, creo que es mejor que sí me cuentes.

—¿Por?

Alemania sigue pensando que si Rusia no le contara... No se enteraría. Además... Rusia le da un poco de pena.

—Soy tu tovarish, Nein?

—Da —sonríe feliz.

—Entonces cuéntame. ¿Qué más pasó?

—Pues mi sestra le fue a buscar al aeropuerto y llevó al acuario.

Asiente

—Vino a ver a Amerika y todo fue muy bien.

—Amerika?

—Da, le presté mi neopreno rojo y nadó con nosotros, mira —saca su teléfono para mostrarle las fotos.

Alemania las mira, levantando las cejas con la bandera rusa, pero no dice nada.

Rusia la cuenta felizmente sobre las belugas haciendo un drama de confusión que vamos a ignorar

—... Así que Rossiya asustó un poco Amerika pero al final todo fue bien —acaba sonriendo.

—Se ven saludables las belugas —admite Alemania que realmente no podría estar un poco MENOS interesado en las belugas en general, pero bueno—. ¿Y esto está adentro del parque ese que llamas?

—Net, esto es el acuario.

—Ahh, ya entiendo. Fueron entonces luego al acuario.

—Net, al acuario fuimos antes de ayer, cuando vino.

—Y el parque fue al día siguiente después de dormir abrazados en la misma cama, es decir, tuvieron una cita de dos días.

—¿Una cita? —pregunta inclinando la cabeza.

—Pues todo esto fue una cita, ¿no?

Rusia se lo piensa y no está seguro de saber lo que es exactamente una cita ni lo que implica pero si a Alemania le parece que lo es debe ser que lo es.

—Da.

Alemania se mueve en su lugar mirando a Rusia.

—Ok. ¿Entonces?

—Nos duchamos y pasó una cosa —se da cuenta, inclinando la cabeza, por que no lo entiende.

—¿Una cosa? —levanta una ceja, pensando que.. JODER, se han abrazado y luego algo le susurró al oído mientra acariciaba sus regiones vitales, no puede ser nada tan grave.

—Da, se duchó conmigo también en casa, pero fue diferente.

Alemania flipa de nuevo.

—¿Se ducharon juntos? —cara estoica, asiente, flipa.

—Da, él se metió en la ducha conmigo.

Alemania asiente pensando que Estados Unidos está acosando un poco a Rusia en realidad... Él es quien le ha besado y quien le ha abrazado en la cama y quien le ha metido a la ducha... claro que Rusia le tenía también agarrado del... asuntillo.

—Pues en el acuario estaba muy sonrojado y excitado y en casa no.

Alemania parpadea. Dios, es que... pobre Alemania (ha empezado a flipar muy pronto).

—Quizás en el acuario le daba vergüenza y en la casa... —carraspea, porque es que no tiene IDEA.

Rusia le mira esperando que siga.

—Quizás en la casa como estaban los dos solos no. ¿O le hiciste algo en el acuario?

—Pero no estábamos solos, estaban mis hermanas y los bálticos en casa, como siempre —explica y luego hace una pequeña pausa—. Da, le besé.

—¿Le besaste? —flipa.

—Da, pero fue diferente.

—¿Diferente de qué?

—De cuando le bese en casa —le mira como si estuviera más claro que el agua.

—¿Le besaste también en casa? ¿En la ducha? —Alemania se lo imagina y traga saliva.

—Da —asiente.

—¿Pooor?

—Pues ... —se lo piensa.

El alemán le mira sin estar seguro de querer oir la respuesta.

—En el acuario, por que en Nueva York él me dijo que se hacía así. Que se besaba, así que lo hice.

—¿Y en tu casa? —le mira a los ojos.

—En mi casa él no estaba excitado, pero se me acercó y me dieron ganas. Me siento bien cuando le beso, no son para pedir sexo, son para sentirse bien.

Ok... ok, flipamiento.

—Be-Besos para sentirse bien. Te sientes bien cuando le besas.

—Da —decide.

—Mein gott in himmel —murmura para si.

—¿Qué? ¿No se hace así? —pregunta agobiadillo.

—Ja, sí se hace así, yo me siento bien cuando beso a Italien... porque Italien es esa persona especial a quien quiero —Alemania se sonroja pensando que es estúpido que le esté haciendo decir estas cosas.

—Italiya me cae muy bien —asegura sonriendo feliz.

—Tú y Amerika están juntos.

—Net —responde mirándole sin entender por qué dice eso.

—Nein, nein, están juntos... están juntos abrazándose y besándose en la regadera y durmiendo juntos. Están juntos como Italien y yo estamos juntos.

—Net —repite. Alemania suspira.

—¿Qué más pasó?

—Se abrió el agua fría y nos fuimos a comer.

—Y fueron a comer juntos, abrazados.

—Net, fuimos a comer juntos a la plaza roja, pero no fuimos abrazados.

—Bien —le mira y le empieza a saltar el ojo, pensando en todas las implicaciones de que estén juntos.

—Caviar y champán y protestó por que no había cocacola, pero no se puede comer el caviar con coca cola.

Levanta las cejas, pensando que, claro... caviar y champán, pero no están juntos... y una mierda.

—Y luego quiso un helado, así que le llevé a buscar uno y a mi no me gustan mucho por que están muy fríos —toma un poco de vodka adecuadamente conservado en un punto por debajo del grado de congelación del alcohol—, así que cuando se acabó el suyo le dí del mío.

—Deja adivino. En la boca —Alemania le acerca la copita para que le sirva más, pensando que esto es absurdo, salido de una realidad alterna y quizás Rusia le dió un poco de hongos alucinógenos en el vodka... y ya está un poco en el plan de "a la mierda me voy a pescar".

—¿En la boca? —le mira sin entender a qué se refiere mientras le sirve un poco más.

—Olvídalo, sigue —le sigue mirando fijamente.

—Bueno él me besó entonces y sabía a vainilla con chocolate.

Alemania se pellizca el puente de la nariz. Besos sabor a vainilla con chocolate... BESOS SABOR A VAINILLA CON CHOCOLATE! JODER! ¿Era a Rusia a quien estaba oyendo a hablar o a una niña de 14 años?... Suspira

—Y entonces le dí la mano como me dijiste, para ir al hotel —sigue sin enterarse, el tan feliz en su unicornio rosa.

¿Alguien puede al menos darle un abrazo mental a Alemania? gracias. A faltase ello asiente con la misma alegría con la que rindió Berlin a los aliados.

—Ah y le conté de cuando me comí el pony de Polsha y me dijo que era un sico.

—Un was?

—Un sico, no sé qué es, pero es una cosa mala —se sonroja un poco.

—Psycho —recordando a Austria y su apodo de el "psycho vodka"—, ya entiendo. Ja, ya hemos quedado que eso no se debe hacer.

—Da, yo le dije que ya lo sabía. Así que le di la mano así —le da la mano a Alemania tal como lo hizo—. Y me dijo que se hace así —entrecruza los dedos.

Alemania bufa un poco. Rusia le mira sin saber qué pasa

—Nein, no está mal —responde antes de que le pregunte.

—Y Luego fuimos a un hotel de la plaza roja —sigue y piensa en lo que pasó a continuación, nervioso.

Alemania le mira intensamente soltándole la mano y preparándose mentalmente para un trauma violento.

—Y no quiero contarte lo que pasó —continua, mirándole. Alemania levanta las cejas porque esa sí que no se la esperaba. (Ahí tienes tu trauma AUN peor, por que es que no sabe explicarlo, por que es MUY complejo para él. Lo que ocurre es que... le gustó, y no sólo le gustó, sino que significó algo para él... y le es imposible explicarlo)

—Oh! —Alemania gracias a dios no tiene tan buena ima... . OK, NO QUIEREN SABER QUÉ ESTÁ IMAGINANDO ALEMANIA, pero se sonroja.

—V-Vaya, está bien —traga saliva el hombre de la x-box, con toda clase de perversiones en la cabeza—, ¿se lastimaron?

—Net, net —niega con la cabeza. Asiente gravemente

—Bien, entonces... —carraspea pensando que Rusia lo que no quiere es avergonzarle y creo que lo agradece—, entonces pasó algo en el hotel que nos avergonzaría a todos.

—Net, net, creo que no es una cosa mala. No estoy seguro...

Carraspeo.

—¿No estás seguro?

—Pues es que me gustó y las cosas que me gustan suelen estar mal —se sonroja

—Besar a Amerika te gusta y no está mal —le mira sin creer que esté diciendo el estas palabras.

—Oh. Entonces no debe estar mal por que me besó también —responde.

Alemania se sonroja y su cabeza no entiende, por qué esto es diferente a la primera vez que le contó con tanta soltura. Se pasa una mano por el pelo preguntándose si Austria va a preguntarle luego por qué no le preguntó a Rusia

—¿Pero fue diferente a la otra vez?

—Da —asiente.

Alemania piensa que esto es como una tortura china...Carraspea.

—¿Qué pasó después de que hicieron eso en el hotel?

—Pedí comida por que teníamos hambre y vimos la televisión, unos dibujos animados de un hombrecito amarillo que usa corbata bajo el mar.

Asiente, pensando que además comen y ven la tele... oh, fantástico, pero no están juntos. Ya, claro...

Rusia se mira la mano, recordando que no le soltó en todo el tiempo. Eso fue MUY importante. Alemania le mira estoico esperando a que siga hablando.

—Luego él se fue a duchar y yo me quedé a ver el principio de Petrushka

Asiente y suspira, pensando que no solo están juntos, sino además, están jodidamente familiarizados con estarlo.

—Cuando acabó le invité a cenar a casa y accedió, así que fuimos a buscar el metro.

Le da un traguito al vodka y le mira de reojo asintiendo.

—Y como se estaba cayendo todo el rato, entonces le sujeté pasándole la mano por el hombro. Es mejor —insiste.

—Ah, le abrazaste, claro... porque tu y Amerika se abrazan todo el tiempo y se besan y se toman de la mano y tienen sexo pero no están juntos, entiendo —asiente sarcásticamente. (perdonen a Alemania, es que cada quien flipa como puede... )

—Da —responde y sonríe al notar que lo entiende

Alemania gruñe tomando vodka, pensando en si Rusia se estará burlando de él.

—Entonces en casa le enseñé el huevo y luego Belarus le envenenó el borsch.

Es que sí se dan cuenta de que esas frases de Rusia son como... flipantes por si solas.

—Le enseñaste el huevo y Belarus le envenenó la sopa —repite Alemania lentamente en plan ya no sé ni lo que dices.

—Da, le gustó el huevo. Pero no que Belarus le envenenara, aunque Belarus se lo dijo antes de que comiera, pero yo ya le dije que eso no estaba bien.

—Bien, no envenenes a Amerika, bitte, suficientes problemas tenemos ya.

—¡No fui yo! ¡Fue ella! —se defiende

—Bien, sólo era un recordatorio. No le mates, ni siquiera lo intentes.

—No lo he intentado, solo fue una vez y no lo hice.

—Bien —asiente tomando un poco más de vodka y poniendo el vasito para que se lo llene—, ¿entonces fueron a dormir?

—Bueno... dos. Bueno, tres. Pero no lo hice por que matar está mal.

Alemania aprieta los ojos y frunce el ceño.

—Escúchame bien, Russland. Haz lo que quieras con Amerika, tíratelo, bésalo, tómale de la mano, regálale cosas, llévalo a cenar, susúrrale cosas bonitas al oído, como QUIERAS, pero NO lo mates. ¿vale?

—Pero si no lo hice —se defiende desconsoladillo.

—Insisto, solo era un recordatorio —le da un trago al vodka que le acaba de servir, mirando a Rusia—. ¿Entonces qué pasó?

—Bueno, él fue a tirar el Borsch envenenado y comió de mi plato por que Belarus no me envenenaría a mi.

Alemania le mira a la cara... también comió de su plato, vaya.

—Italien come de mi plato.

—Ukraina dijo que eso fue raro.

—Todo lo que me estás contando es raro —voz plana.

—Da, algunas cosas —asiente mirando su vasito de vodka.

—Y no se fue a dormir a un hotel, se quedó ahí. ¿No has pensado en todo lo que podía hacerte? Tú le odias, Russland y él te odia a ti, podría espiarte o cualquier cosa. ¿Por qué le has dejado?

—Al principio Latviya lo preguntó y le dije que no se podía quedar por eso —le mira.

—¿Y?

—Iba a irse, estaba en el vestíbulo cuando fui a asegurarme que no me robaba nada —explica.

Alemania asiente, ya sin saber qué coño esperar.

—E hice una cosa... que no te voy a decir —le mira fijamente. Alemania levanta las cejas otra vez, sorprendido.

—¿Por?

—No quiero —responde llanamente—. Se excitó con ello.

Insertar a Alemania haciendo cara de desagrado, girando la cara con sufrimiento y sonrojándose.

—Y le besé contra el espejo y... hice otras cosas que no te voy a contar mientras le sujetaba de las rodillas y teníamos sexo otra vez.

Alemania mira al techo y luego al suelo y luego a sus manos y luego se termina el vodka de otro trago.

Por eso no le ha contado antes, lo mismo que esto, no es vergüenza, es que lo considera suyo, ¿sabes? como... es información que le he sacado al enemigo, "págate tus propios espías".

—Y por eso se quedó a dormir, vale, vale... tiene lógica —asiente Alemania que creo que quedará traumatizado de por vida con todas estas historias.

—Da, le dije que podía quedarse después.

—Russland —carraspea y le mira un poco hasta los cojones de esta historia, denle un respirito por favor, ahora continúan—. Estoy confundido.

El ruso inclina la cabeza.

—¿Que Amerika y tú no eran enemigos?

—Da.

—Y ahora son...

Se lo piensa.

—Enemigos.

—Uno no hace esas cosas con sus enemigos.

—¿Por qué?

—Pues... no es algo que te den ganas. ¿O tú habitualmente haces esas cosas con tus enemigos?

—Las hago con Soyedinennyye Shtaty.

Alemania le mira a la cara.

—Es que él no quiere ser mi tovarisch, siempre dice que no es mi tovarisch y que nunca seremos amigos. Aunque aceptó mi girasol y me dio un cómic...

—El resto del mundo hace esas cosas con una persona a quien quiere. Yo lo hago con Italien, Österreich lo hace con Schweiz, Pru... —se detiene a si mismo y levanta las cejas parpadeando—. Was?

Vuelve a inclinar la cabeza sin saber qué le llama la atención.

—¿Girasol?

—Da, mi sestra dijo que podía darle uno, así que lo hice en el aeropuerto, antes de que se fuera a London.

—Russland. TÚ y Amerika son pareja, me creas o no, están juntos —insiste Alemania.

—Pero no podemos estar juntos, él esta en London y yo estoy aquí, hay más de mil kilómetros —y el mundo entero hace facepalm.

—Russland, mein gott.. —suelta Alemania frustrado.

—Pero mañana estaremos en Vena y me dijo que bailaría conmigo —le brillan los ojos.

Alemania le mira y luego aprieta los ojos.

—¿Algún día has sido el novio de alguien? O la pareja de alguien... como sea que le quieras llamar. ¿Sabes qué es eso?

—Mi sestra quiere casarse conmigo.

Alemania se pasa las dos manos por el pelo.

—Nein, Russland. Novios, pareja, amantes... tu hermana no sé qué cosa tiene contigo, pero hablo de algo como lo mío con Italien.

—Mis amigos siempre se mueren —susurra avergonzado. Alemania suspira.

—Amerika es tu... lo que sea, que sea, pero no es tu enemigo, es tu... es como un tovarisch pero más cercano.

—Net, él siempre dice que no, que es mi enemigo.

—Creo que deberías volver a preguntarle —Alemania frunce el ceño y luego piensa que qué coño hace mandando a Rusia a los brazos de Estados Unidos. Extiende su vasito hacia el ruso... más vodka!

Rusia se lo sirve, pensando.

—Es raro, por que me dio esto —saca el cómic arrugado de dentro de su abrigo (¡Rusia por dios!)—. Ves? Es un cómic de Batman. Se viste con esa capa para que nadie sepa quién es y que los fans no se lo coman o una cosa así.

Alemania mira el cómic pensando que... dios mío, Rusia hasta lleva el cómic que le dio Estados Unidos a todos lados.

—Y me invitó a su casa para el jiwilin en Noviembre.

Otro levantamiento de cejas hasta la estratósfera que recibe una mirada desconsolada mezclada con "no entiendo un pimiento"

Alemania, que está ligeramente mareado, suspira.

—¿Te gusta Amerika?

—¿Gustarme? —pregunta de nuevo sin saber del todo a qué se refiere

El alemán empieza a tener un tremendo dolor de cabeza, cosa que Rusia provoca a todos con frecuencia

—Ja, sabes... gustarte —cierra los ojos—. A mi me gusta Italien, es decir, me gusta que me hable y cómo me habla y cuando me toma de la mano y me abraza y me besa y... —carraspea y se sonroja más de lo que ya está— las cosas de cama.

Rusia se lo piensa unos instantes.

—Oh! Da —asiente sonriendo por que empieza a entender las preguntas

—¿Sabes lo que es querer a alguien?

—Da.

Alemania le mira PARA NADA seguro

—Bien, creo que deberíamos irnos... y en el camino terminas de contarme.

Rusia sonríe levantándose muy deprisa y Alemania se levanta también, notando todo lo mareado que está (a nadie nos extraña, se ha tomado como cuatro vodkas)

—MEin gott... ese vodka —mira a Rusia de reojo—. Voy por mi maleta y nos vamos.

Y Alemania sube a su cuarto tomando su maleta, que estaba ya perfectamente preparada y su traje que estaba colgado detrás de la puerta. Llama por teléfono a un taxi, que queda en llegar en unos minutos, cierra las ventanas de su despacho, su caja fuerte y apaga su computadora.

Mientras tanto, Rusia vuelve a colocarse los auriculares y da vueltas por el salón al ritmo de Something is coming de West Side Story.


	17. Chapter 17

Alemania casi se cae de las escaleras cuando ve mientras más de 100 kilos de ruso dando vueltas por el salón y subiéndose al piano para el completo horror de Austria de manera SEGURO digna de Baryshnikov. Al menos no puede oír la música, gott sei danke.

Abre los ojos como platos y se le acerca haciéndole gestos para que se baje antes de que Austria le mate a el si el piano se rompe pero Rusia tiene los ojos cerrados.

A Alemania se le acaba de bajar el mareo de golpe, le toca la pierna. Rusia da un salto pasando una pierna a un centímetro de la cabeza de Alemania y abre los ojos deteniéndose. Sonríe y se quita los auriculares, bajando de un salto.

—¿Pe-pero qué te pasa a ti? —pregunta Alemania mirándole a la cara, flipando del baile.

—Estoy practicando —responde con la respiración un poco agitada aun.

—Practicando? Mein gott... no necesitas practicar nada si bailas así —suena la bocina del taxi al mismo tiempo que el celular de Rusia.

—Claro, mira. Somzins commin somzins... —canta un poco mientras hace un juego de pies y se detiene con todo el ruido.

Alemania levanta las cejas y es que... está en un estado de flipación absoluta y general.

—Vamos, contestas afuera que el taxi se va.

—¿Contestar? —Rusia y su teléfono... Cae en la cuenta buscándolo.

Alemania se dirige a la puerta, flipando aun con el baile. Rusia saca su teléfono sin enterarse, siguiéndole y mirando quien es "США"

—Oh! —sonríe contestando y llevándoselo al oído—. Privet!

—Heeey!

Alemania carraspea en la puerta, Rusia le sigue sonriendo.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Ehh..., nada, sólo quería... bueno —Estados Unidos se ríe un poco—, eh...

—Estoy en Berlin, voy a Vena con Germaniya ahora.

—Oh, cool. Yo... estoy en London —El americano cae en la cuenta—. Oh, gosh... le estabas contando a Germany, right?

—Da —la sonrisa de Rusia cambia un poco a sonrisa de tiburón.

—Ahh... commieeee! —protesta mientras Alemania intenta meter a Rusia al taxi que entra y sonríe más.

—Pero no le he contado tus secretos.

Alemania mira al ruso de reojo y no puede creer que el estadounidense le esté llamando. Rusia le sonríe feliz a Alemania.

—Oh, ok. Yo tampoco he contado los tuyos —se devuelve Estados Unidos por decir algo mientras busca cosas que decirle porque OBVIAMENTE no planeó la llamada y está inventando sobre la marcha.

Alemania asiente mirando a Rusia sin estar NADA convencido de esto, mientras le indica al conductor a donde ir.

—Y le he dicho que eres osmom como acordamos y me ha dicho que le da vergüenza que le cuente eso —sigue Rusia.

—What? ¿Le da vergüenza que sea awesome?

—No lo sé —se vuelve a Alemania—. ¿Te da vergüenza que Soyedinennyye Shtaty sea osmom?

—Nein —responde Alemania haciendo los ojos en blanco otra vez y este es un buen momento para que diga la frase—. Mein gott... estoy rodeado de imbéciles —murmura entre dientes.

—Pero antes me has dicho que sí —responde Rusia y se vuelve al teléfono—. Dice que no. Luego por la noche se lo diré a los demás.

—Awesome! —se ríe un poco Estados Unidos—. ¿Leíste el cómic?

—Da. Es bastante entretenido.

El americano sonríe.

—Ehh... Bueno, solo quería... ehh... saludarte. No porque quisiera saludarte ni nada sino porque, bueno, quería saber si... habías leído el comic y...

—¿Querías saludarme pero no querías saludarme? —pregunta Rusia sin entender la lógica de eso, mirando a Alemania a ver si le explica. El alemán vuelve a hacer los ojos en blanco.

—No, no... es decir, quería... bueno. Fuck, esto es... ok, sólo quería saludarte porque estaba... bueno, no estaba pensando en ti en lo absoluto —por favor alguien quítele el teléfono al niño.

—No entiendo lo que estás diciendo —confiesa Rusia desconsolado. Estados Unidos aprieta los ojos.

—Sólo quería saludarte.

—Ah! Privet! —sonríe feliz de nuevo.

—Bueno —el estadounidense dándose de golpes en la cabeza con un lápiz pensando que esto es la mayor estupidez que ha hecho nunca—, ehh... nos vemos mañana para el baile, ok?

—Da. Voy a practicar con Avstriya hoy para ganarte —responde.

—¿Ga-Ganarme?

—Da, para hacerlo mejor que tú.

Estados Unidos se pone nervioso.

—Claro que no... yo soy más awesome que tú.

—Net, tú dijiste que yo lo era y voy a ganar está vez.

—Nunca dije que tú fueras más awesome que yo, sólo dije que eras awesome.

—Y por eso voy a ganar —Rusia sonríe más por que le gusta que le diga que es awesome.

—Eso quiero verlo... yo voy a ganarte —se ríe. Estados Unidos, en serio... elige bien tus batallas.

Alemania carraspea recordando el asunto de "cuelga tu, no tu, no tuuuuuuuu..." pensando en corazoncitos saliendo de la cabeza de Rusia.

—Net, net —responde Rusia sin dejar de sonreír.

—Da, da!

Y atención, Alemania agárrate, que Rusia se ríe. Alemania da un saltito asustado y luego mira a Rusia con ojos como platos. No.. no platos, sino como fuentes más grandes.

Estados Unidos se ríe más, bobamente... y creo que incluso se sonroja un poco, porque le gusta que Rusia se ría.

—Tee hice reiiiiiiiiiiir! —esto es ridículo, así que Inglaterra entra al cuarto donde está el americano después de golpear a la puerta.

Estados Unidos no se entera en realidad, mientras se sigue riendo tontamente como niña de 15 años.

—Da, por que hablas así —explica Rusia.

—America? What are you doing? ¡Te estoy buscando hace como una hora!

—¿Así cómo? —pregunta mientras levanta una mano y le sonríe un poco a Inglaterra volviéndose de nuevo a mirarse las manos—, ¿por decir da?

—Da, tratas de hablar como yo, pero te sale raro.

—Te sale más raro a ti cuando dices osmomom.

Inglaterra levanta una ceja con eso sabiendo desde ya con quien habla, solo con el "Da"

—Net, ahora ya se decirlo, es que se me olvida —explica Rusia.

—Pues lo dices gracioso —se echa para atrás en la silla en la que está sentado con los pies en la cama, quedándose en las dos patas de atrás.

—América ni siquiera estás hablando de nada importante —le riñe Inglaterra—. Y quita los pies de la cama.

—Voy, vooooy... —le dice sin bajar los pies de la cama, claro, haciéndose un poquito más hacia atrás.

—Da, así que tú también te ríes —sigue Rusia (Dios mío de mi vida como han llegado a esto?)

—Pues me da risa que digas osomom y se te olvide. A mi no se me olvida como decir niet, niet, niet... yo voy a ganar!

—Es net, no niet! —responde—. Y no vas a ganar por que yo voy a practica con Avstriya y sabré todas las canciones de antemano

—Pues eso he dicho! niiiiiet —se ríe—, y yo no necesito practicar nada ni saber nada, yo bailo mejor que tú.

—America! No me obligues a quitarte el teléfono —protesta el inglés cruzándose de brazos.

Alemania sigue flipando mirando al conductor del taxi en plan "por dios santísimo de mi vida estás oyendo lo mismo que yo?!"

—Net, vine desde casa hasta Berlin con los auriculares puestos y los ojos cerrados y no me di con nada. Tú casi te caes en el metro.

—What?! Fuiste desde casa hasta ber... naaah, eso no se puede, en el avión te tuvieron que quitar los audífonos —ja-ja... ya veo a la azafata. Estados Unidos se ríe otra vez ignorando un poco a Inglaterra, pero bajando los pies de la cama para que no le quite el teléfono.

—Net, por que los puse en el hilo musical del avión —responde como si fuera obvio.

Inglaterra hace los ojos en blanco y se pellizca el puente de la nariz sin creer que esto este pasando de verdad.

—Pues aun así, debes haberte visto gracioso por todos lados con los ojos cerrados, ¿qué hacías? —pregunta imaginándolo.

—Pues bailar, claro. Estoy practicando —responde.

—¿¡Bailaste desde Moscow hasta Berlin?! —impresionado.

—America voy a empezarme a burlar de lo ridículo que te ves hablando con Russia idiotamente sin tener nada que decirle —amenaza Inglaterra.

—Da... Excepto en el avión, que no puedes levantarte. Y no me choqué con nada.

América levanta la cara y mira al inglés levantando las cejas

—What?

—Estas hablando con él de bailes raros y de palabras extrañas, vas a verle mañana, por la reina!

—Pues en el avión te hacen estar sentado —sigue Rusia que no ha notado que no habla con él.

—Well... ehh... —murmura para Rusia, sonrojándose un poco desviando la mirada de Inglaterra—. I know, te verías muy... gracioso.

—¿Tu crees? Es divertido —responde.

—Yo... creo que, yes... sure, I... —nerviosito ahora, sonrojado por el inglés —, well, no que quisiera yo verte bailar ni nada, es... bueno. ¿Nos vemos el sábado entonces?

—Ah, da! Hasta mañana, tovarisch —prueba a ver que pasa, mirando a Alemania ahora.

—Good bye, commie —responde sin notar realmente que le ha llamado tovarisch, colgando.

Rusia cuelga también y vuelve a mirar a Alemania.

—Te has reído —nota el alemán.

—Da

—Te has reído —insiste, traumatizado—. Tú nunca te ríes, Russland. Eso es... sorprendente.

—¿Está mal reírse? A mi me parece que no. Y le voy a ganar

—Nein, no está mal, solo es sorprendente —Alemania se encoge de hombros— y sí, creo que vas a ganarle. Yo sólo recuerdo a Amerika bailando tap, y rock.

—¿Tap? —inclina la cabeza—. Yo sí sé bailar rock, pero no creo que Avstriya toque nada de Rock

—Si, eso con los pies y tachuelas. Y Nein, en realidad... Österreich tocara valses.

Rusia sonríe satisfecho y NO se está imaginando bailando con America, que va.

—Vas a bailar con él entonces... Quizás no baile tan bien como crees. No te ilusiones.

—Net, net —niega con la cabeza, sonriendo—. Yo creo que debe bailar como tu brat o como el otro chico de Angliya, el de los osos —responde—. Pero si yo lo hago muy bien, querrá volver a hacerlo.

—Y veo que quieres que vuelva a hacerlo...

—Da. Bailar está bien. Es divertido, me gusta y está bien —responde sin ver el problema.

—Si no digo que este mal, sólo... Mein gott, es Amerika.

—Él es raro —asiente.

—¿Por? Pareces genuinamente feliz.

—Da, estoy contento, pero aun pienso que hace cosas extrañas

—Yo también pienso que Italien hace cosas extrañas —se encoge de hombros.

—Yo también pienso que Italiya hace cosas extrañas —asiente tras unos instantes de reflexión. Alemania le mira de reojo.

—Y esas cosas raras que hace Italien, antes me molestaban mucho, como que durmiera desnudo, pero luego... No me parecen tan molestas. ¿Te pasa eso con Amerika? —intento número 2571 para que Rusia entienda.

—Net, yo le presté un pijama por que si hubiera dormido desnudo se habría muerto.

—Ja, ja... Era... —le mira de reojo y niega con la cabeza—. No entiendo como es que no ves la especie de alianza que estas formando con Amerika.

—¿Alianza? —se lo piensa.

El alemán le mira de reojo.

—Le he dicho tovarisch y no ha dicho nada —se da cuenta.

—¿Para qué te habló? —pregunta tras poner los ojos en blanco.

—No lo sé —responde—. Dijo que quería saludarme... Y luego dijo que no quería saludarme y luego dijo que sí quería... Y luego quería saber si había leído el cómic que me dio.

—¿Te habla mucha gente solo para saludarte? —pregunta lentamente mirándole con atención.

Se lo piensa.

—Net.

Carraspea.

—¿Y eso te gusta? ¿Que Amerika te hable para saludarte?

—Da, es divertido —decide tras unos instantes de reflexión, mientras se bajan del taxi y se van a la cola para buscar los vuelos.

—¿Vas a contarme qué pasó después de que durmieron juntos?

—Pues yo me desperté muchas veces por que se mueve mucho y creía que querría matarme.

—Ya te acostumbrarás.

—Es que le dejé que durmiera con la pistola. Aunque yo tenía mi Kalashnikov bajo la cama, pero no se lo dije

Alemania flipa con eso también, preguntándose en serio COMO COÑO NO SE MATARON, sino se ABRAZARON!

—Al final me desperté con el rocío y él aun dormía —le mira mientras da sus documentos al chico que está facturando las maletas.

Alemania asiente subiendo su maleta a la báscula y mirando a Rusia de reojo.

—Estaba todo encogido y temblando de frío, le estuve espiando un buen rato antes de que se despertara.

Alemania asiente pensando en que... Bueno... Espiar es algo más normal viniendo de Rusia y más si tenía al peor enemigo durmiendo ahí.

—Y se asustó cuando se despertó y me dijo que hacer eso estaba mal y cuando iba a levantarme para ir al baño primero, hizo que me volviera a tumbar. Eso fue raro.

La escena le parece familiar con Italia jalándole y abrazándole para que no se levante en la mañana.

—Italien hace eso.

—¿Por qué lo hace?

Se sonroja.

—Mmm... Abrazarme en la mañana y que le abrace. A veces hasta casi consigue que no entrenemos.

—Da, yo también le abracé. Se estaba bien, pero no entiendo para qué

—Ah, Nein. No hay un para qué —Alemania muy seguro esta vez—, eso está clasificado dentro del grupo de cosas que hace Italien que no tienen ningún sentido.

—Oh —se lo piensa y acaba por encogerse de hombros.

—A mi no me disgusta realmente, sólo me atrasa todas las demás actividades del día.

—Quizás es como los besos y solo sirve para sentirse bien —reflexiona andando hacia las puertas de embarque y por el amor de Dios que alguien le de un premio. Alemania asiente.

—Te gustó, asumo. Esas cosas suelen ser agradables.

—Da, hasta que empezó a golpearme.

—¿A golpearte?

—Da, así —le da golpecitos en el pecho con el dedo.

—Eso parece bastante inofensivo —Mira su dedo en el pecho y levanta una ceja.

Rusia se sonroja un poco apartando la vista y el dedo.

—Was?

—Es que nunca sé cuando está golpeándome para hacerme daño o no... Y no estaba sonriendo, así que le tome de las mano para que no pudiera golpearme más.

—Ohh! —le mira preguntándose si eso acabo en sexo con Estados Unidos amarrado.

—Entonces empezó a intentar soltarse y peleamos y me hizo esto —se señala la ceja.

—Ohhhh! —se la mira.

—Y estaba muy contento por que yo no le hice sangre... Pero yo ya lo sabía —sigue dándole los billetes a la chica de la puerta de embarque mientras entran al avión.

—¿Que sabías?

—Que él no sangraba, no podía hacerle sangre —suelta como si nada y entonces cae en la cuenta, acojonándose.

—¿No podías?

—Net! —se agarra fuerte de su asiento y Alemania le mira de arriba a abajo.

—¿Te dan miedo los aviones?

—Net —niega con la cabeza, aun acojonado. Que estás hablando con el tipo que saltó sin paracaídas de un avión en marcha gritando "vodkaaaaaa"

—¿Qué pasa?

—¿De qué? —sigue muy preocupado.

—Te has puesto pálido y pareces tremendamente asustado.

—Da —le mira nervioso, luego se da cuenta de lo que acaba de decir y niega con la cabeza—. Net, net, net. Estoy bien —miente de forma obvia, aun pensando que no puede hacerle sangre a Estados Unidos. Eso es un PROBLEMA

Alemania levanta las cejas sin creerle pero sin comprender.

Rusia se revuelve aun agobiado con eso, por que es una debilidad MUY importante para con el americano, que es terriblemente bestia y que no tiene ningún miramiento... Y que si alguien se da cuenta de ello, va a estar en problemas. (Eso te pasa por fetichista, freak, que eres lo mas freak que anda por la tierra).

Alemania carraspea.

—¿Y qué pasó después?

—Pues nos levantamos, fuimos al baño y se duchó conmigo. Yo no sabía que tenía costumbre de ducharse con la gente. En casa nos duchamos por separado.

Alemania se encoge de hombros.

—A Italien también le gusta eso.

—Luego vino mi sestra y discutieron en el baño mientras me lavaba los dientes. Se llevan muy mal.

—ya veo, ¡Intento envenenarle!

—Da, pero le dijo que lo había hecho —le quita importancia—. Lo que pasa es que mi sestra quería meterse a la ducha y él quería verla desnuda.

—Was? A Ucrania? —se sonroja levemente.

—Net, net, a Belarus.

—¿A Amerika también le gusta Belarus?

Se lo piensa.

—No lo sé. Creo que no. ¿O sí? —sigue pensándoselo sin tener ni idea.

—¿Y por qué quería...? —cierra los ojos y niega con la cabeza—. Nein, Nein, olvídalo. ¿Qué pasó después?

—Ah! Nos vestimos y bajamos a desayunar. Lituva hizo blinis y Soendinnyye Shtaty se olvidó la pistola en la cama y se fue corriendo a buscarla —sonríe por que eso le hizo mucha gracia.

—Amerika olvido la... Mein gott! —Se lo piensa unos segundos—. ¿Te das cuenta de lo que implica eso, Russland?

—Da, que podría habérmela quedado si no se hubiera acordado pero se acordó solo, así que nada —se encoge de hombros—. Igualmente las armas americanas no son nada buenas.

—Nein, nein... —le mira de reojo—. Amerika olvidó su pistola... eso quiere decir, que... —vacila un poco, pensando que lo que quiere decir es que bajó la guardia pero quizás no sea necesario apuntarle eso a Rusia quien le mira esperando a que siga.

—Nein, exacto... que pudiste haberte quedado con la pistola —termina por concluir flipando con que Estados Unidos esté bajando la guardia de esa manera EN CASA DE RUSIA.

El ruso sonríe feliz.

—¿Y qué pasó después?

—Pues Soyedinennyye Shtaty se sentó en el lugar de Belarus y ella se enfado mucho otra vez.

—Mein gott...

—Pero hizo una cosa muy graciosa y yo me reí, así que se enfadó también conmigo y nos robó los blinis.

Alemania parpadea sorprendido otra vez con tantas risas.

—Así que fuimos a desayunar a McDonald's.

—A McDonald's, que... capitalista de tu parte.

—Da, no había ido nunca desde que lo abrieron y estaba... —se lo piensa y se encoge de hombros—. No sé, contento.

—¿Tú?

—Da.

Alemania le mira un segundo y creo que... eso que intenta hacer es sonreír un poco. Rusia sí le sonríe feliz.

—Quien lo diría, Russland —afirma recargándose en su asiento y echándolo un poco para atrás—. Me... alegra que estés contento con Amerika —"aunque me preocupa hasta el tuétano", piensa apretando los ojos.

—Es raro —vuelve a asentir.

—Y preocupante —murmura para si.

—Da... —responde pensando otra vez en lo de la sangre. Alemania le mira de reojo.

—¿Qué te preocupa?

—Net, net —vuelve a mentir negando con la cabeza.

Alemania se lo piensa cerrando los ojos y considerando que, por primera vez en HORAS, esta es información bastante relevante.

—Luego fuimos al kulturi y le llevé al transbordador —cambia de tema.

—Oh, eso debe haberle gustado

—Da, estuvimos compitiendo en el simulador y él lo hizo estallar y yo gané tres veces seguidas y estaba muy enfadado.

—Oh, bueno... es frustrante cuando te ganan. Italien suele hacer trampa y ganarme al fútbol —piensa en Italia semidesnudo que juega además mejor que él, frunciendo un poco el ceño.

—Italiya juega muy bien al fútbol.

—Ja, tiene un talento natural para eso... entre otras cosas —asiente—. Entonces ganaste en eso... a Amerika no le gusta perder y dudo mucho que le guste especialmente el perder contigo.

—Net, quedamos cinco a cinco, pero él la hizo estallar una vez y nos pidieron que nos fuéramos.

—Oh... entiendo —asiente.

—Y luego... —se detiene—. Net, net, prometí que eso era un secreto.

Alemania levanta las cejas otra vez.

—Secretos.

—Da.

Claro, es lo último que falta, que tengan secretos piensa el alemán. Italia... Tiene que hablar con Italia, y luego con Austria. Alguien tiene que poderle explicar que coño esta pasando aquí.

—Y luego fuimos a los karts y luego a comer.

Alemania le mira de reojo... toda una cita.

—Entiendo.

—Y luego tenía que irse por que Angliya estaba muy enfadado, así que le acompañé al aeropuerto.

—¿Estaba enfadado?

—Da, le oía gritar desde el teléfono, pero no sé porqué.

Alemania frunce el ceño, tomando nota con eso, pensando.

—Vaya, peculiar.

—Al final tuvimos sexo en el baño del aeropuerto y yo le di el girasol —concluye saliendo del avión que ya ha aterrizado.

—Mein gott —aprieta los ojos con el sexo.

—¿Qué?

—Nein, nein... el sexo en el aeropuerto, me... shockea el concepto.

—¿Por qué? Él dijo que no fuera en público así que le llevé al baño, ¿está mal?

—Nein! Es bueno que haya sido en el baño, sólo que... bueno, no sé —le mira de reojo recogiendo sus maletas.

—No entiendo.

—Habitualmente... bueno, no sé, a mi... en un lugar público me... —se encoge de hombros—, pero si Amerika no tiene problema.

—No le pregunté... ¿debí hacerlo?

—Pues... Realmente no sé, Italien se encarga de esas cosas

—Quizás le pregunte luego a Italiya, no entiendo muy bien por qué no en público, cuando estábamos en casa, en el vestíbulo, nos vieron todos y no pasó nada.

—Mein gott in himmel... Russland, ¿en serio no te avergüenza ni un poco?

—Pues es que si no está mal... ¿por qué debería? hay cosas que quizás no quisiera que supieran todos pero ¿cuál es el problema?

—Es... una cuestión de pudor. No es de saber, es que... bueno, es lo mismo que estar desnudo —se sube al taxi.

—Pero estar desnudo no pasa nada a no ser que sea una chica, que entonces está mal... pero no pasa nada si son mis hermanas —recita la lección.

—Pues un chico tampoco me parece tan normal, uno no anda desnudo por el mundo por pudor. ¿No te avergüenza que te vean tu... tus...?—le señala sonrojándose. Rusia se mira a donde le señala de forma obvia.

—Net.

Alemania suspira mirando por la ventana.

—Habitualmente a la gente le da vergüenza... a todos menos a Frankreich.

—Frantsiya se desnuda muy a menudo —asiente.

Alemania le mira de reojo preguntándose cómo es que Rusia sabe eso...

—Angliya siempre se lo dice, pero siempre le mira.

—Ellos dos tienen una relación muy extraña, siempre han parecido enemigos y luego se presentan al mundo como a... —levanta las cejas—. ¡Anda! Si es como lo de Amerika y tú.

Rusia le mira sin estar seguro.

—Toda la vida se han peleado y casi matado, toda la vida se han odiado... y al final están juntos ahora.

—Pero ellos ahora no son enemigos... ¿o si?

—Tú y Amerika no son enemigos, me cuentes lo que me cuentes.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque no se están portando como enemigos, se están portando como Frankreich y England —Alemania con la epifanía de su vida según él.

—Pero yo no le grito a Soyeninnyye Shtaty como lo hace Angliya.

—Nein, nein, eso no es lo importante... no es exactamente igual pero es muy parecido.

—¿Y eso qué significa?

El alemán le mira y se encoge de hombros mientras el taxi gira en la calle donde está la mansión del austríaco...

—Pues, nada... que ya sabemos que tú y Amerika sí son pareja.

—Pareja... —repite pensándoselo. Alemania le mira mientras el taxi se detiene.

Rusia vuelve a mirarle sin estar muy seguro y sonríe ilusionado cuando ve que ya han llegado.

Alemania vuelve a considerar extraño que esté tan feliz, pero suspira y abre la puerta del taxi, sacando las maletas de la cajuela y pagándole al hombre antes de caminar hasta la entrada y tocar el timbre.

Rusia le sigue y da un par de saltitos en el jardín mientras anda hasta la puerta.

Alemania toca el timbre mirando a Rusia de reojo.

Italia salta también hasta la entrada pensando que debe ser Alemania, la abre y cuando le ve le abraza.

El alemán sonríe levemente dándole unas palmaditas a Italia en la espalda.

—Italien, hallo...

—Ciao! —se pone de puntillas por un beso mientras el ruso les observa de esa manera acosadora incomoda.

Alemania mira a Rusia de reojo y gira un poco la cara, dándole a Italia un beso en la mejilla en vez de en los labios sonrojándose un poco.

Italia levanta las cejas volviéndose a donde mira el alemán y se esconde automáticamente, asustado.

Alemania le abraza un poco de los hombros protectoramente empujándole para entrar.

—¿Dónde está Österreich? ¿Cómo van los preparativos?

—Privet, Italiya —sonríe Rusia cuando nota que le mira.

—Ah... ciao, él y Svizzera han vuelto del Musikverein hace un poquito, están todos dentro, Hungría, Liechtenstein y yo estamos haciendo tiramisú para cenar.

—Bien, bien. Pasa Russland —asiente Alemania sin soltar a Italia, haciéndole un gesto al ruso para que entre y cerrando la puerta tras ellos.

Rusia entra mirando alrededor como si nada mientras Italia se esconde un poquito en Alemania aun, pero mirando a Rusia con curiosidad por que tiene un aire de algo raro.

Alemania nota que Italia no sale corriendo, lo cual es extraño.

—¿Están en la sala de los pianos? ¿O en el salón de baile?

—Vee~? —Italia vuelve en si—. No lo sé, yo estaba en la cocina.

—Was? —le acaricia un poco la cabeza y le mira a los ojos.

—No se oye música, así que estarán en... —se detiene al nota que Rusia se mete hacia dentro de la casa sin pedir permiso.

Alemania hace los ojos en blanco y jala a Italia atrás de Russland.

—Ehh.. creo que en realidad están acá —le hace notar e Italia le sigue nervioso.

—Privet! —saluda Rusia abriendo una puerta e interrumpiendo toda conversación.

Suiza se levanta buscando a Liechtenstein con la mirada, poniéndose en guardia inmediatamente.

Hungría frunce el ceño mirando a Rusia con cara de pocos amigos.

Austria parpadea por que no se lo esperaba y Rusia entra tan campante mientras Liechtenstein sigue en la cocina.

Hungría mira a Austria y Alemania entra detrás de Rusia abrazando a Italia aún.

—Avstriya, te he estado buscando todo el día —asegura Rusia acercándose a él mientras este se acojona en su butaca mirando a Suiza, Hungría y Alemania en busca de ayuda desesperada.

Suiza abre los ojos como platos tomando a Austria del brazo y Hungría se acerca inmediatamente hacia él.

—Russland quiere bailar —suelta Alemania intentando explicar.

—Estupendo, Russland, pero el baile no es hasta mañana —responde Austria mirando a Alemania sin entender qué pasa.

Alemania mira a Austria algo agobiado haciéndole un gesto de "te explico al rato".

—Nein, quiere ensayar para mañana que baile con Amerika —agrega el Alemán, porque esto es más rápido si explica él.

—Pero quiero practicar antes —explica Rusia.

—¿C-Conmigo? —pregunta Austria acojonándose otra vez, mirándole por encima de las gafas.

—Da.

Suiza y Hungría se TENSAN... no sé cual más en realidad.

—Russland, eres consciente de que tú bailas mejor que yo y que no hay nada que pueda enseñarte, ¿verdad? —sigue Austria nervioso y conste que no acepta estas cosas para NADA con facilidad.

—Nein, nein... nein —Suiza niega con la cabeza tratando de pensar en un motivo para que Austria no baile.

—Pues con Italiya —responde Rusia volviéndose a Alemania.

—Österreiiiich... —Alemania mira a Austria de reojo, abrazando a Italia con más fuerza.

—También bailas mejor que Italien, Russland, no necesitas practicar nada —sigue Austria mientras Italia se encoge.

Alemania mira a Austria negando con la cabeza y sabiendo que esto no va a funcionar.

—Vámonos —sentencia Suiza mirando a Austria y Hungría traga saliva dando un pasito al frente.

—Baila conmigo —frunce el ceño. Rusia mira a la húngara y sonríe.

—Spasibo.

Austria se revuelve un poco incomodo y vuelve a mirar a Alemania.

Hungría mira a Austria de reojo. Quien traga saliva nerviosito aun y la mira también agradeciéndole.

—Bailáis una y vamos a cenar, ¿De acuerdo, Russland? —negocia el austríaco.

Hungría da un par de pasos más hacia el ruso frunciendo el ceño.

—Da, una de las que tocaras mañana —pide Rusia feliz acercándose a la chica, mientras Austria piensa que él no va a tocar mañana, pero bueno

Suiza mira a Hungría bastante agradecido con ella en realidad.

Austria se acerca al piano y mira a Alemania esperando que se les acerque y les cuente que ha pasado

Alemania mira a Austria y asiente, acercándose a él.

Rusia mira a Hungría.

—Spasibo por ayudarme.

Ella le sostiene la mirada con el ceño fruncido.

—No lo hago por ti —murmura poniéndole una mano en el hombro, tensa como una tabla.

—¿Entonces? —la toma suavemente de la cintura y cierra los ojos. La chica traga saliva y le mira inclinando la cabeza.

—Ya ves...

Rusia parpadea sin entender.

—Baila...

—¿Crees que luego venga Prussiya? —pregunta cerrando los ojos, empezando a moverla en cuanto oye la música. Hungría se tensa más.

—¿Para qué quieres a Poroszország?

—Quisiera probar a bailar con él antes de mañana.

Hungría se detiene. Rusia sigue como si nada, soltándola.

—No. Vale, no. Baila con Németország —señala a Alemania, frunce el ceño dando un paso y volviendo a agarrarle.

—Net, net, tiene que ser Prussiya.

—¿Por qué?

—Se parece mas a Soyedinennyye Shtaty.

—Pues a mi me importa un bledo si se parece o no a Amerika, no vas a bailar con Poroszország si no quiere.

—Bueno, quizás sí quiere.

Ella gruñe un poco equivocándose en un paso, mirándole de arriba a abajo.

—Es cierto que tú y... Amerika

Arregla el error con gracia sin casi darse cuenta.

—¿Qué?

—Se acuestan.

—Da —sonríe feliz.

—Vaya... ¿no se odiaban?

—Da —le hace hacer un paso complicadillo haciendo que de una vuelta, concentrándose más para esto y logra que dé la vuelta, claro, de manara mucho más graciosa de la que lo ha logrado nadie nunca.

Austria bufa fastidiado al verles de reojo pero sigue tocando, Alemania por su parte, se para al lado del piano.

—Russland y Amerika... son como Frankreich y England.

Austria le mira.

—¿Qué significa eso?

—Son pareja... se están tomando de la mano, durmiendo en la misma cama y dándose besos... por alguna razón, Russland ha tenido miedo.

—Ya te contó eso la ultima vez. ¿De qué tiene miedo ahora?

—No sé. Nein, nein... es más, Österreich. Están teniendo citas.

—Ja, Deustchland, se ven para tener sexo, eso ya me lo dijiste la última vez.

—Nein, no se ven para tener sexo, se ven para ir al parque de diversiones y para cenar en casa de Russland.

Austria le mira incrédulo.

—Amerika le habló por teléfono mientras estábamos en el taxi y... se rió incluso.

—¿Y? —pregunta Austria pensando que America se ríe por cualquier idiotez, por lo que tiene entendido.

—¿Y? ¿Has visto reír a Russland muchas veces en tu vida?

—Espera, ¿Russland era el que se estaba riendo? —mira a Rusia de reojo sin dejar de tocar.

Rusia esta intentando hacerle hacer cosas bastante complicadas a Hungría para aprender como reacciona una persona que no sabe lo que va a pasar.

—¿Es que Amerika ha matado a alguien?

—Ja. Russland, soltó una risa extraña. Nein, hablaban de... baile.

—De baile?

—Ja, del baile... y de que Russland iba a ganar, parecían niñas de 14 años.

—¿A ganar?

—Ja, en el baile... para que baile otra vez con él.

—Espera, está... Pidiendo bailar hoy para... ¿Bailar mañana con Amerika?

—Ja. Quiere ensayar para impresionarle —levanta las cejas y cruza los brazos mirándole a los ojos.

Austria vuelve a mirarle mientras toca.

—Y no sabes las cosas que me contó sobre susurrarle al oído que es awesome.

Austria levanta una ceja pensando en inevitablemente en Prusia.

—Mientras tenían sexo en el baño del aeropuerto. Le dio un girasol.

Ok, Austria se sonroja sin dejar de pensar en Prusia y sacude la cabeza

—Vale, vale... Pero no sabemos como esta P... Amerika.

Suiza carraspea y Austria se sonroja aun más sacudiendo más la cabeza.

—¿Qué te pasa? —pregunta Alemania levantando las cejas

—Nada. Amerika. No sabemos que pasa con Amerika.

—Hay algo importante.

—Was?

—Russland me contó que Amerika tuvo que irse de su casa porque England estaba muy enfadado.

El de las gafas levanta las cejas y el alemán asiente mirándole a los ojos.

—Pero England...

—Ja?

—Frankreich —responde.

—Es lo único que se decirte, que England estaba muy enfadado —se encoge de hombros—, y que Russland se reía y sonreía al teléfono con Amerika.

—Hay que verles juntos, Russland podría haber malinterpretado todo y estar haciendo un desastre.

—Ja, cierto —suspira y mira a Rusia quien está ahora completamente concentrado y acaba de moverse limpiamente al momento en que Austria acaba la pieza y suena el timbre.

Suiza se acerca al piano y le pone suavemente una mano en el hombro al austríaco, que le mira ignorando completamente la puerta, esperando que alguien vaya a abrir.

Alemania camina hacia la puerta

—Heil! Holaaa! —saludan Prusia y España en la puerta cuando abre.

—Ohh... Mein gott... lo que faltaba —protesta y luego piensa en algo y levanta las cejas—. Spanien, ¿puedo hablar contigo un segundo?

Romano pasa entre España y Prusia empujando a Alemania en la puerta para ir a buscar a su hermano.

—Ah, claro cuñadito, lo que tu quieras —se asegura España de que Romano le oiga, dirigiendose a Alemania, mientras Prusia entra tan campante.

—Guten natch familia y trastos viejos! —se le oye saludar en la sala y de pronto—. Oh, tío! —y vuelve corriendo junto a España.

—Spagnaaaa! —protesta Romano desde adentro.

Alemania mira a Prusia levantando una ceja.

—¿Qué pasa? —España se vuelve a él.

—Está ahí el psychovodka, ¿qué coño hace aquí?

—Baila con Ungarn —responde Alemania mirándole.

—Was? —Prusia mira a su hermano con los ojos desorbitados y se vuelve al salón corriendo. España se ríe idiotamente mirándole correr arriba y abajo.

—Spanien, ¿has hablado con Frankreich últimamente?

—Seh, claro, ¿qué pasa? No sé nada de dinero si vas a preguntarme.

Alemania frunce el ceño porque España siempre le habla de dinero.

—Nein, hablo de... Russland. ¿Podrías entrar ahí y mirarle y decirme si... lo ves bien? ¿Normal?

—Ah, pero eso no tiene nada que ver con Francia, está liado con América —responde haciendo un gesto para quitarle importancia guiándole al salón—. ¿No te lo ha dicho Veneciano?

—De hecho me lo ha dicho Russland... pero...

—OH! —España se frena en seco y se vuelve a Alemania—. ¿Qué te ha dicho?

Alemania frunce el ceño y mira a España a la cara.

—¿Qué sabes tú?

—La versión del crío. Venga, no puedo decirte si le tocó el culo o le besó bajo la lluvia, pero sé lo esencial.

—¿Y qué dice Amerika?

—En esencia que está colgadísimo.

—Russland?

—Nah, nah... América. El niño está colgadísimo. No tenemos ni idea de como está Rusia, pero los bálticos están acojonados, por lo visto se lo tiró en el vestíbulo y todos lo vieron —explica lo que le ha contado Francia—. Digo yo que no hay para tanto, pero, bueno, tampoco creo que los soviéticos vean mucha acción de esa muy a menudo, aunque con el frío que hace ahí y las tetas de Ucrania como que es para darles a todos una colleja —España y su facilidad para meter un rollo.

Alemania parpadea y le mira a la cara.

—Amerika está... mein gott in himmel —le toma del brazo y lo dirige hacia el salón de manera un poco brusca, gruñendo.

—Sí, bueno, claro que podría ser despecho, eso no lo sabemos por que nadie más que los soviéticos les ha visto juntos y ellos ya te digo que estaban acojonados.

—Nein, nein, mira a Russland y dime qué ves? —entra al salón en donde  
Rusia le está tendiendo la mano a Prusia quien se ríe nervioso un poco sonrojado mirando a Hungría, puesto que Prusia ha entrado cantándole las cuarenta al ruso y este solo le ha pedido que baile con él.

Hungría levanta las cejas y le dice que si quiere bailar que baile, que no se detenga por ella... en un tono...

—Está preparándose para bailar con Amerika, ¿sabes? Para impresionarle —indica Alemania mirando a España.

—Ooooh! eso es tan mono —comenta España—. TÍO! TIENES QUE BAILAR CON ÉL! —anima España a Prusia.

Rusia sonríe y saluda a España con la mano.

—Spanien! —protesta Alemania que es por esto que no habla con España por que le desquicia.

—¿Qué? —España mira a Alemania sin saber por que le riñe mientras saluda a Rusia con la mano

Hungría mira atentamente a Prusia esperando a que decida.

—¿Cómo que qué?, te he pedido que me digas que ves —repite

Prusia se ríe idiotamente mirando a España nervioso por lo que ha dicho.

—Ah, pues a tu hermano en problemas —asegura España y se ríe—. ¡Venga Hungría, no pasa nada! ¡A Prusia ya no le gusta! —grita España, lo que hace que Prusia se sonroje aun más

Hungría FULMINA a España y se da la vuelta yendo hacia Austria y Suiza con los brazos cruzados.

Alemania bufa mirando a España a la cara.

—¿Podrías decirme algo un poco más útil, Spanien?

—Solo dame un minuto para verle, Alemania, de momento solo me parece muy feliz... o déjame hablar con él —pide España—. Venga Hungría, cariño, ven y baila conmigo si no te fías de Prusia —Pide liándola aun más mientras Prusia se ríe y Austria les mira a todos.

Hungría mira a Austria de reojo y se acerca a España dispuesta a darle un golpe en el pecho si se deja. (No un golpazo "voy a matarte", un golpecillo)

España se deja claro que sí y luego la abraza.

—Deja que baile con él, está practicando para América, vamos a ver que se cuece con este asunto —le susurra al oído.

—Ya practicó conmigo antes... baila mejor que tú —protesta ella un poco mirando a España un segundo y luego girando la mirada a Prusia y a Rusia.

—Pues claro que baila mejor que yo, esto es lo raro, que cree que necesita practicar —asegura España tomando a Hungría y a Alemania de los hombros.

Rusia sonríe mucho cuando Prusia dice que sí finalmente, dirigiéndose a Austria para pedirle que toque algo de una película de Disney. Austria se ofrece con el vals de Tchaikovsky diciéndole que lo había incluido expresamente para él.

Rusia sonríe aún más mientras a Prusia le tiemblan las piernas sin poder creer que esto esté pasando.

Hungría frunce el ceño mirándoles entre fastidiada y... bueno, ligeramente... bueno...

—Cálmate, cariño, no pasa nada. Rusia no se entera de una mierda y en cualquier caso Prusia no está tan loco. Y menos ahora —la tranquiliza el español.

Ella saca su cámara "discretamente".

—¿Menos ahora? —le mira de reojo.

—Pues que nos haces a todos el favor de estar con él —le sonríe mientras Rusia cierra los ojos y aprieta a Prusia contra si. El albino intenta relajarse lo más posible... fallando miserablemente e intentando no mirar a nadie, cerrando los ojos.

—Esto... dios mío, esto no sé si es parte de mi peor pesadilla o de un sueño erótico misterioso —confiesa Hungría inclinando la cabeza. Y si están flipando con este... mañana van a morirse.

España tuerce el morro mirándoles, por que Prusia está demasiado tenso y no se deja llevar bien sabiendo que Hungría le está viendo y aunque Rusia lo hace perfectamente, Prusia le entorpece bastante, luchando contra él para no dejarse caer y que todos sepan que bueno, que "ya no le gusta" es mucho más fácil decirlo cuando no está respirando en su oído.

—En realidad es difícil saberlo —responde España mirándoles también—. Yo me quedo con el sueño erótico —y luego se vuelve a Alemania—. Bueno, ¿vas a contarme lo que te ha dicho Rusia o no?

Hungría les toma una foto sumamente obvia que no nota ninguno de los dos por que están con los ojos cerrados.

—Pues Russland me ha dicho que... ¿has visto que trae tejanos? Le ha dado un girasol, se ha reído con él al teléfono.

—Aaaaaw —España el empalagoso. Alemania le mira con los ojos desorbitados.

—¿Qué quiere decir eso?

—Pues que le gusta, claro.

—Nein, nein... hablaba del "Aaaaah" que has hecho. ¿De verdad Amerika está así? ¿No es un revoltijo mental de Russland?

—Seh, por lo que me ha contado Francia, sí... oh! tío, va a flipar cuando le diga esto —se vuelve a Hungría que está grabando el baile con el movil—. ¡Tienes que mandárselo a Francia luego!

—¿A Franciaország? —le sonríe un poco—, mira la cara de concentración de Poroszország.

—Seh, eso es por que está tenso y es como bailar con una escoba.

—¡Relájate! —suelta Hungría sonriendo un poco más, porque en realidad no está pasando nada, admirando los movimientos de Rusia sin poder evitarlo.

Automáticamente, Prusia se tensa más y Rusia lo aprovecha para levantarle en brazos y hacerle dar una vuelta en un movimiento complicado con el que Prusia flipa y reza interiormente "nomemates,tío,nomemates,nomemaptesbittebittebitte"

Alemania, Hungría y Suiza levantan las cejas.

—Wow... ¿cómo hace eso? —pregunta Hungría a España, flipando.

—No tengo ni idea —asegura tomando nota mental para intentar hacerlo él también, pero aún así, hay algo raro en Prusia y Rusia no acaba de atreverse a moverse del todo naturalmente con él como se mueve con América, pero esto le está enseñando mucho.

Alemania carraspea pensando que esto ya fue demasiado acercándose a Austria y poniéndole una mano en el hombro.

Austria le mira sin dejar de tocar por que no le gusta dejar las piezas inacabadas (el histérico).

—Spanien dice que Amerika está... Y le cito, "colgadísimo"

—Spanien ha visto a Amerika?

Niega con la cabeza.

—Sospecho que se lo ha dicho Frankreich, algo me dijo de Veneciano que también lo sabía.

—VERDAMNT! —grita de pronto Prusia soltando a Rusia que le mira con sonrisa de tiburón y todos se giran a ver.

—Veneciano lo... —Austria deja de tocar y España levanta las cejas mientras Prusia se acerca a él y a la húngara tapándose las orejas rojo como un tomate.

—Qué? Queeeeé? —pregunta Hungría tomándole del brazo.

—Nada! —se sonroja más mirando a España suplicante, quien no entiende un pimiento.

—¿Qué te dijo? —insiste Hungria FULMINANDO a Rusia.

—Spasibo, Prussiya, me has ayudado mucho —sonríe Rusia saludándole mientras este no le mira.

—Nada. NADA! Es que ya no quería bailar con él.

Hungría gira su mirada asesina hacia Prusia. España los mira a los dos nerviosito.

—¿Qué te dijo?

—¿Qué pasó, tío? —pregunte el español también y Prusia niega con la cabeza.

—Es un psicópata, tío, está como un cencerro —sigue sonrojado.

—Eso no es lo que te pregunté. ¿Qué hizo? —insiste Hungría sacudiéndole un poco.

—Y Amerika, Amerika está para que lo encierren —sigue—. No pasa nada —le miente a Hungría sonrojándose más.

—Es la última vez que te lo pregunto —advierte ella MUY en serio, frunciendo el ceño.

—Es que... —Prusia traga saliva, muy nervioso.

Hungría le sigue mirando a la cara. España le pone la mano en la espalda y frota un poco, para confortarle.

—Ah, por cierto —empieza Rusia llamando la atención a todos.

Hungría ignora a Rusia mirando a Prusia, quien aprieta los ojos.

—Tenía que deciros a todos que Soyedinennyye Shtaty es osmom, ya que perdí una apuesta —sigue el ruso.

Todos levantan las cejas y Hungría sigue mirando a Prusia con el ceño fruncido. Prusia se sonroja aún más.

—Eso. Eso es lo que me ha dicho —confiesa para España y Hungría.

Austria mira a Alemania de reojo con esa declaración.

—¿Y por eso estás sonrojado, histérico...? No te creo

Alemania se sonroja y aprieta los ojos.

—Quenodiganadamás... quenodiganadamás... —susurra para sí.

España sigue sin entender muy bien y Rusia toma aire sonriendo.

—Al parecer es una cosa sexual que le gusta —sentencia el ruso.

—Eh? —pregunta Hungría levantando una ceja sin entender un pimiento y Prusia se sonroja aún más.

—Verdamnt! a mi no me has dicho eso —protesta para Rusia, quien le sonríe amenazadoramente.

—No entiendo —declara la chica.

—Oh, tío, pero que pervertido —se burla España—. Creo que para Prusia también es una cosa sexual que le gusta, que le digan Awesome.

—Nein! —grita Prusia volviendo a sonrojarse.

—¿Qué es lo que te dijo? —insiste Hungría mirando a Prusia con el ceño fruncido después de lo último que dijo España.

Prusia aprieta los ojos y se lleva a Hungría para que España no les vea... de momento.

Hungría le sigue mirando intensamente, imaginándose que algo le dijo Rusia que le ha parecido sexy... Y España decide darles espacio mientras le manda el video a Francia quien flipa al verlo... levantando las cejas hasta el techo.

—Dijo... Ru-Russland está loco —empieza vacilando Prusia una vez ya están en el pasillo.

—No dijo eso, ¿qué dijo? ¿Qué te dijo?

—Dijo que... lo de la apuesta y... —sigue vacilando. Ella bufa por la nariz, impacientemente.

—Vale, no me digas...

—Dijo que se lo susurró al oído a Amerika mientras le estaba tocando —suelta bestialmente.

Hungría le mira con las cejas levantadas. Prusia se sonroja otra vez y aparta la cara, ella se ríe un poquito.

—¡Y a ti te pareció sexy! —le acusa picándole el pecho él la mira con los ojos muy abiertos y se queda sin aire.

—W-w-w-was? N-nein! —miente así que húngara se ríe más.

El albino se incomoda al ver que se ríe.

—Mientes fataaaal —le besa los labios y él aprieta los ojos

—Te imaginaste a Russiaaaaa, diciéndote eso al oídooooo mientras te...

—Eh? —Prusia vacila con eso.

—¡Claro que sí! —sonríe Hungría.

—Nein, claro que no —suelta Prusia muy convencido

—Vale, pues nada... Si se él se atreve a tocarte te juro que le mato.

—No seas tonta, te imaginé a ti, ¿por qué iba a imaginarle a...? —se queda callado sonrojándose otra vez ahora sí imaginándole a él.

Mientras tanto, España se acerca a hablar con Rusia en la sala, por cierto, ante la atenta mirada de Austria y Alemania.

Hungría se ríe tomándole del brazo y acercándole a la sala de regreso. Prusia traga saliva y la sigue un poco incómodo aún.

España está riéndose mientras Rusia le mira sonriendo y nada más lo cual es indicativo de absolutamente nada.

El teléfono de España suena.

—Ah, perdona —pide España dejando de hablarle al ruso y sacando el teléfono.

"Francia"

—Tengo que contestar, pero seguramente podré ayudarte con eso luego, ¿vale? —sigue España mientras se va corriendo hacia arriba. Rusia se encoge de hombros y se acerca a Alemania y los demás—. ¿Hola? —contesta España una vez fuera.

—¿Exactamente que estoy viendo?

—Exactamente estás viendo a Prusia en una fantasía sexual y a Rusia practicando para impresionar a... su novio.

—Russie quoi?

—Practicando para impresionar a América. Dice que si lo hace bien, América querrá bailar más con él.

—Espagneeee ¿En qué momento la tensión sexual se volvió esto?

—Qué? va en serio, tío, es monísimo. Me lo ha dicho él mismo.

—Es monísimo..., vale. ¿Cómo llegamos aquí?

—Y yo que sé, puedo pedirle que me cuente la historia, está hecho un lío de párate y no te menees.

Francia se ríe un poco.

—¿Qué te ha dicho?

—No mucho, en realidad, pero si lo suficiente. Al parecer Alemania le ha dicho que son pareja como tú e Inglaterra, pero no lo entiende, dice que ninguno de los dos grita como el cejas. Me he partido la caja, tío, es buenísimo. Y me ha dicho que está practicando para impresionar al crío y yo le he dicho que no lo necesita, que lo hace muy bien. Dice que América le pidió bailar, parecía muy ilusionado.

—Dieu! En verdad como experimento antropológico está... No lo puedo creer —se pasa una mano por el pelo—. Y con este que está... Yo lo veo medio enamorado o al menos embobadillo. ¡No se que decir!

—No me extraña, por lo que nos ha dicho... Lleva tejanos y al parecer le dio un girasol, eso me ha dicho Alemania.

—¿Tejano? ¿en serio? —sonríe—. Oh Oui. Tiene el girasol en su cuarto en agua.

—Aaw —hace con lo del girasol—. Sí, me ha dicho que estaba probando como eran los tejanos. Y no te lo pierdas, Prusia casi se le corre encima.

Francia se ríe mirando el video otra vez.

—¿Cómo acabó? El baile quiero decir

—Al parecer perdió una apuesta y tenía que decirnos que América es Awesome... ¿y no va el tío y nos suelta que es un fetiche sexual del niño? Además se lo ha contado a Prusia mientras bailaba.

—¿Un fetiche sexual?

—Sí, literalmente ha dicho "es algo sexual que le gusta que le diga" o algo así.

—No estoy seguro de que lo haya pillado bien, Amerique dice que es awesome aproximadamente dos veces menos al día que Prusse —sonríe—. Cher, hablando en serio. ¿Que tan... Que tan prendido ves a Russie?

—¡Mucho! ¡Pero si te lo estoy contando! No creía que esto fuera posible, está ahí todo feliz dando saltitos y pidiéndole a la gente que baile con él.

—Es que no lo puedo creer, en serio... Russie era como... Y yo qué sé. Y con Amerique. Mon dieu —se ríe—, ¡Es tan extraño!

—Ah, no, raro raro... de cojones, pero es que me alegro mucho de que realmente Rusia no sea... bueno, ya sabes. Ahora me parece obvio, por que bueno, él quiere a sus hermanas y eso así que tiene que saber lo que es el amor, pero... que está colgado, está más colgado que un chorizo Revilla, como que dejaré de ser yo.

—Colgado, colgado... Es que. ¡Ni siquiera creo que sepa que carambas es eso! Tú tienes fantasías con que sabe que es el amor, Cher... no estoy seguro. Hermanas o no.

—No, no, él no tiene ni idea... pero me da una curiosidad tremenda verlos juntos.

—A mi me da PÁNICO Angleterre.

—¿Cómo lo lleva?

—Sobrevive. Le da entre celos y terror por el garçón...

—Bueno, pues los celos que se los meta por el culo, después de todo está contigo, ¿no? ¿Qué coño quiere?

—Eh, eh, calma. Sí está conmigo pero no es nada fácil para él... —nadie disculpa más a Inglaterra que Francia.

—No es fácil y una mierda.

—Al final, con quien se va a dormir en las noches es conmigo... y me quiere, lo sabes. Además, hasta dónde recuerdo estábamos hablando del garçón, no de él.

—Tú dijiste que tenías pánico por él.

—Siempre tengo pánico por él —comentario decadente—, y nunca será completamente mío. Bien. Gracias por recordármelo. Ahora... ¿Podemos volver a lo divertido?

—Pues que le den por culo, Francia, que le den por culo.

—¿Imaginas como va a bailar con él? —cambia el tema un poco fastidiado.

—¿Has visto el video? No tengo ni idea de lo que haga América, pero Rusia VA A LUCIRSE eso segurísimo

—Amerique baila con trabajos, Cher... Baila. Más o menos como Prusse. Confieso que me da mucha curiosidad también, Russie bailando con su pareja sexual... ¡Algo que no hemos visto!

—Es que Prusia estaba tenso como una tabla, por que Hungría estaba celosilla y se ha enfadado un poco con él.

—Oh! Aún así, Prusse no es Amerique, de Prusse no esta prendido. Ya le vi, tiene los ojos cerrados. Admito, esta historia es un poco... Tierna.

—Yo pondría la mano al fuego por que está imaginando que es América y por eso cierra los ojos.

—Cher, ¿hace cuanto no vemos algo así?

—Con Rusia nunca —se ríe.

—Bueno, Cher... Necesito más información. Nosotros llegamos mañana. Trata de dejarme chismes para cuando llegue, no les expliques todo.

—¿Algo en especial que quieras que averigüe?

—Querría que hablaras con Russie, Si'l vous plait.

—Eso ni lo dudes, pero quieres saber algo en concreto, ¿o algo que preguntarle o que decirle? Puedo mandarle mensajes de amor si tienes a América por ahí —se ríe.

—Quiero saber si Amerique fue el activo alguna vez. Él dice que van dos dos...

—¿No te lo ha contado América? —levanta las cejas—. Oh, tío, ¿te imaginas hacerle eso a Rusia? Yo Creo que America debió ser el primero si realmente...

—Claro que debió ser el primero —sonríe—, pero quiero saber si es cierto en verdad. Yo creo que sí, pero —se ríe un poco.

—Es que va a depender, ya sabes como es la primera vez... Espero que América no hiciera nada... Bueno, sabes que es muy delicada y hay que ser muy... De una manera. Aunque no le habría dejado acercársele si lo hubiera hecho mal.

—Mmmmm... Con cuidado. Amerique haciéndole algo con cuidado —se ríe—, esto puede ser un milagro.

—Es que dependiendo de como lo hizo, Rusia va a contármelo o no... Podría mentirme, aunque eso se le da fatal.

—Bien, me contarás... Merci.

—Oh, por supuesto, de todo lo que me entere.

—Te quiero, aunque me joda lo que me dices.

—Que no te joda, Francia, que le den por culo y a poder ser que seas tu quien lo haga —se ríe—. Si esto sale bien, puede ser muy bueno para ti también.

—Mais Oui, eso ya lo hago, con consistencia. Y también lo he considerado, sólo no lo digas en voz alta, Mon amour, que si lo ignoramos esta mejor

—Que estas hablando conmigo, no con él —responde riéndose.

—Lo sé, lo sé... —sonríe—. Ya me voy a molestarle.

—No dejes que haga mucho drama y si te molesta me lo dices e iré yo a dejarle claras las cosas.

—Bien, le daré tu recado —sonríe—. Saludarme a Russie y baila con él si puedes.

—Quizás después de cenar, ya se lo he dicho. En fin, me voy antes de que esa panda de sajones me lo metan en un convento o me lo confundan aun más.

—Non, Non... Que lo necesito lo mejor posible.

—Por eso. Buenas noches, cariño.

—Un beso. Adieu.

—Adios —cuelga.

En lo que cenan TODO ese horrible montón de gente que hay hoy en Viena en plan apalanque para la desesperación de Austria, suena el teléfono de Estados Unidos, que lo saca y mira quién habla.

"Canada"

—BROTHEEEEEER!

—Hello! —saluda el canadiense tímidamente ante el grito inesperado.

—¡¿Cómo estás?!

—Bien, trabajando un poco, llamaba por si teníamos que ir juntos a Viena.

—¡Es que no sabes! Fuí a Moscow a tirane a Russia y France dice que estoy... Bueno, y yo no creo y Iggy me recomendó cosas y ahora... Russia... Voy a bailar con él mañana y me dio un girasol.

Canadá parpadea.

—¿Pero no fue el Miércoles que fuiste a Moscow? —decide preguntar para empezar sobre seguro

—Me quedé a dormir en su casa y me dijo que era awesome y, yes yes yes, y fuimos al parque de atracciones y con la beluga y...

—Oh... —Canadá le escucha y casi no se le oye.

—Aaaaand, I'm in London y voy a bailar con el! —sonríe feliz—. Le di mi cómic de Batman y se ríe

—Oh, you're in London... ¿Cómo es que te quedaste a dormir en su casa? Creía que volvías ese mismo día.

—Pero me quede a dormir en su cama, es raaaaaro

—¿En su cama? ¿Por?

—Pues porque... No sé. Él dijo. Me bañé con él —se sonroja un poco—. Brotheeeer... Creo que me gusta.

—Oh, really? —pregunta sin burla—. But... ¿Ya lo sabías no? Por eso ibas con Molly y todo eso —Canadá pensado que se refiere a sexualmente.

—Mmm... No, I don't know, no. Es... I don't know, es decir es que me abraza y me gusta que me abrace.

Canadá se imagina a Rusia abrazando a alguien como un luchador de lucha libre inmoviliza a su oponente.

—¿Te gusta que te abrace? ¿Por?

—Es... Calientito y... —sonrojo y sonrisa idiota (denle un golpe).

—Oh... Hum, well, al menos vas a bailar con él así que le ganarás la apuesta a Prussia.

—Ah, yes... Porque yo soy awesome. Y él me lo dijo y le gane en los go karts!

—Oh! Los go karts... ¿Y se enfadó? —pregunta temeroso, ignorando el asunto de qué le dijo, demasiado complicado

—Seh, creo que un poco... Buuuut, le di un beso y ya —tan feliz.

—¿Le diste un beso para que no se enfadara? —Canadá intentando ordenar el puzzle.

—Seh, es que.. Ok, brother, es que están pasando cosas muy raras.

—Oh... Hum, well. Y funcionó supongo... Eso de las cosas raras ya lo veo.

—¿Crees que estoy loco? Es que... No lo sé... I'm awesome y Russia.

—Creo... Creo que es raro —valora. Pero raro de cojones, añade para si mismo.

—No sé ni qué estoy haciendo... Tienes que venir.

—Mañana estaré ahí —asegura.

—Oye... Tu hablas más con Russia. ¿Tú crees que es awesome?

—A-Awesome... Yo creo que es... Weird. Es complicado hablar con él, pero... Bueno, supongo que es grande y fuerte y todo eso o no estaría en el G8.

—No, no... But. Es... Es que es diferente a como pensé

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Pues a él, es que lo odio, pero a la vez hace cosas... Como darme un sunflower.

—¿Por qué te dio un sunflower? —pregunta pensando que esto es surreal.

—De despedida, porque le gustan.

—Oh... Y... ¿Tú le gustas?

Estados Unidos se ríe, sonrojado.

—Claro que le gustó, yo soy awesome —no tan seguro.

Canadá parpadea sin saber si es que ha preguntado algo que no debía y levanta las cejas con eso, relajándose al notar que no es que no debiera. Debe ser el único que se ha relajado.

—Así que... Es... ¿Tu boyfriend ahora? ¿No solo fucking-friend?

—Whaaaaat?

—W-Well... —agobio—. Si te gusta y tu le gustas...

—Pero es Russia... Yo le... Yo le odio, de verdad! —un poco agobiado también

—Ah... Entiendo —en realidad no, no entiende.

—Really?! Porque yo no tengo NI IDEA de lo que pasa —admite más serio en un susurro.

—Pero... ¿Por qué dices que le odias si vas a bailar con él y le das besos?

—Porque le odio, es Russia, si no le odio él me mata.

—Pero le besas y no te mata...

—No... Él también lo hace. Me dio uno como de peli —confiesa en un susurro

—Oh... Entonces quizás no te mate si... No le odias —valora y no sabe lo que dice.

—Mmmmm... No, yo creo que le odio.

—Suenas como England con France.

—I know... —admite—. Brother, no se que esta pasando.

—This is very weird —asiente también—. ¿Has hablado con Molly?

—Mmm no

—Maybe deberías... I don't know.

—¿Y si me dice que pare?

—¿Quieres parar?

—Mmmmm —se lo piensa un se sonroja, incomodándose un poco—. ¿¡Sabes que el inventó los hotcakes?!

—Yes. Me lo contó una vez, me sorprendió mucho, yo creía que fue France.

—Y el Tetris!

—Ah... ¿en serio?

—Impresionante, ¿no? —sonríe—. Y sabe bucear bien... ¡Y no duerme en un ataúd en el sótano!

Canadá se ríe un poco por que le hace gracia que Estados Unidos este tan impresionado, aunque sigue pensando que bien visto, esto es raro de cojones.

—Oh! Y dice que Bob Esponja debe ser alemán porque nadie más usaría una corbata debajo del mar —se ríe.

Canadá se ríe más con eso también y Estados Unidos se relaja completamente con eso otra vez.

—Me abrazó y me cargó en la casa de los sustos —confiesa.

—Oh, ¿fuiste a una casa de los sustos?

—Yes, me dijo que no me atrevía y yo le dije que sí y me dijo que no me creía y entramos... Y... Fue horrible, había muchos muchos fantasmas —palidece un poco al recordarlo.

—¿Y te abrazó y te cargó? es bastante amable de su parte —asiente.

—Él... Fue bastante awesome, tampoco se burló de mi —susurra súper sonrojado porque eso sigue intrigándole mucho aunque le da un montón de vergüenza.

—¿Crees que lo hizo expresamente? —valora Canadá.

—¿Para qué?

—France... decía a veces que querría que England tuviera más miedo para poder ver pelis de miedo y que le abrazara, quizás... Nah, pero es Russia...

—Oh! No. No creo. No sabía que a mi me dan miedo, ¡pero es que no entiendo por que a los demás no les da miedo! ¡Es HORRIBLE!

—Bueno, a mi tampoco me gustan mucho, sobre todo cuando éramos pequeños y England hacia eso... ¿que habla sabes?

—¡¿Los fantasmas?! Con ESA voz grave y...

—Well —suspira—. Nos vemos mañana en Viena entonces.

—¿Vas a ir con Lili?

—¿Ah? —se sonroja un poco, tomado por sorpresa—. No, no... Ella ya estará allí, con Switzerland.

—¿Vas a bailar con ella? —se ríe un poco.

—Ah, yes... se lo pedí y dijo que sí —susurra sonriendo un poquito.

—Uuuuuuuuuuu!

—Brotheeeer! —protesta un poco el canadiense, sonrojándose más y sonriendo.

—Canada and Liliiii sitting in a tree... K. I. S. S. I. N. G! —canturrea.

—No, no, que va, si nunca le he dado un beso siquiera... —confiesa.

—¡Tienes que besarla mañana!

—What? —se pone nervioso—. ¡Pero Switzerland me mata!

—¡Yo lo mato a él si se le ocurre! ¡Come on, sólo un beso!

—Well... I don't know, ya veremos... —vacila—. ¿Qué vas a hacer con Belgium? —cae en la cuenta de pronto.

—Nahhh... ¡Es un reto! —sonríe—. ¿Con quién?

—Belgium, la que te llamó para pedirte que fueras con ella, le dijiste que si, ¿no?

—¡Oh! ¡La del chocolate!

—Yes... quizás tengas que llamarla y decirle que iras con Russia —propone pensando que suena rarísimo.

—What?! No, pero ¡No voy a ir con Russia!

—¿Pero no has dicho que vas a bailar con él?

—Yes but... Él va con su sister y yo le dije que voy con Belgium.

—Entonces el bailara con su hermana, ¿no?

—Pero va a bailar conmigo.

—Ehm... Brother, esto de "ir con alguien" es por las parejas de baile, yo creo que Belgium esperara que tú seas su pareja de baile, no la de Russia.

—Pero yo voy a bailar con Russia

—I don't know, Brother. Puede que Belgium se enfade contigo —responde notando raro que no le llame commie.

—Pero ella sólo quiere algo con France

—Pero France le dijo que iría con England, si tú te vas con Russia, ella se queda sola.

—¡Tú ve con ella!

—Pero... yo...—vacila pensando en Liechtenstein.

—Al menos cuando baile con Russia tú estas con ella... Es que no lo puedo cancelar porque... Tenemos un plan.

—¿Un plan?

—Yes, yo voy a acostarme con Igg... y

Canadá levanta las cejas.

—What?

—Ehhh... Well... Yo iba a dormir con él y ella... Iba a... Algo con France. Así los separaríamos.

—¿Quieres... separarles?

—Well... Y-Yes —vacila.

—Pero eso... Les vas ha hacer mucho daño, America —responde seriamente, un poco triste—. Ellos te quieren mucho.

—Pero Iggy debería estar conmigo —no muy seguro esta vez, también un poco triste.

—¿Pero como vas a lograr eso, si casi no pudiste cuando no estaba con France? ¿Cómo planeas convencerle y seducirle?

—Pues no sé, eso íbamos a hacer en el baile, Belgium iba a distraer a France y yo iba a seducir a Iggy y a... bueno, a eso —se sonroja porque además esto ahora mismo le suena algo... extraño

Canadá se lo piensa, nervioso, por un lado sabe que Francia e Inglaterra lo pasaran mal si esto funciona, pero por otro, esto resolvería el problema con Rusia... decírselo a Francia o a Inglaterra era posicionarse directamente para el fracaso de su hermano, pero no hacerlo lo volvía cómplice.

Además si algún día ellos sabían estaba siendo cómplice para separarles realmente se sentirían muchísimo.

—¿Y qué harás con Russia si lo consigues?

—I don't know... Russia no estaba en ese plan —vacila y se rasca la cabeza.

—I don't know, brother...

—No es mi plan, es el de Belgium que dice que France debería estar con ella y yo digo que Iggy debería estar conmigo, but... Russia. Russia es sólo sexo y eso, me da lo mismo.

—Pero es que no estas pensando en lo que... France...

—What? France hace esto todo el tiempo.

—Yes, but... England... England no lo hace y no creo que sea agradable, a ti no te gustaría que te lo hiciera si England estuviera contigo.

—Pero Belgium me dijo que todos saben que France lo hace todo el tiempo, entonces a France seguro no le parecerá mal y se irá con Belgium sin problema.

—¿No crees que si France quisiera estar con Belgium ya estaría con ella?

Estados Unidos se lo piensa.

—Maybe...

—Yo creo que sí, creo que si te llevas a England, él no va a ir con Belgium, se va a enfadar y no va a dejar a England irse tan fácil. Si no, no estaría con él.

—Esto es complicado, es que... Iggy...

—¿Aja?

—No puedo nada más así dejarlo ir... y Belgium dice que ella y France deberían estar juntos.

Suspira.

—Hay mucha gente que cree que debería estar con France... —se muerde el labio.

—Pero France quiere estar con Iggy, aunque Iggy no quiera, ya me explicó que es difícil y que France se burla y todo eso.

—Por eso y tú ya sabes que France es muy bueno seduciendo, vas a tener que competir con él... y no creo que sea una buena idea que bailes con Russia, tendrías que centrarte en England.

—Oh, pero yo quiero bailar con Russia

—Pero si bailas con Russia, seguro France se lleva a England mientras lo haces.

Estados Unidos aprieta los ojos.

—Buuuut... me acabas de decir que competir con France es muy difícil, claro que yo soy mejor que él, but... —gracias, querido Canadá, por confundirnos más de lo que estábamos.

—Quizás deberías olvidar este plan por ahora...

—Pero la apuesta... ¡y le dije a Russia que si bailaría con él! Y ensayamos y todo... —responde aun triste.

—Por eso, quizás sería mejor que dejarás a England por ahora y... te diviertas —"O lo que sea que hagas con Rusia" añade para si mismo convenciéndose de que esto es lo mejor, por que no les hará daño ni a Francia ni a Inglaterra aunque sintiendo remordimiento por mandarle con Rusia, quien, ahora que lo piensa, no tiene ni idea de que piensa en realidad del estadounidense y quizás le rompa el corazón.

—Aaaaaah! Okay! —sonríe satisfecho.

El canadiense sonríe un poco, nervioso.

—Total, Iggy siempre va a estar ahí —se encoge de hombros.

—Yes... quizás más adelante cuando se pelee con France o cuando tu no tengas cosas divertidas que hacer —asiente el canadiense nada convencido.

Se ríe un poco el estadounidense completamente convencido

—Entonces nos vemos mañana —se despide Canadá sonriendo.

—Va, perfecto... vas a tener que darle un beso, eh?

—Uh! —se sonroja otra vez por que había olvidado el asuntillo. Estados Unidos cuelga riéndose a carcajadas

Canadá suspira colgando y pensando que ya le gustaría... Vacila en si llamar a Francia y decide que no hace falta que se enteren si total Estados Unidos no va a hacer nada.

* * *

_Me encanta actualizar esta historia, por que hay un montón de personas geniales que nos dejan reviews súper largos en cada capítulo, y eso es más awesome que incluso Prusia. Se agradece MUCHO. Incluso Naho-chan nos hizo un dibujo y una reseña! es la primera vez que recibimos un fanart y es la caña! puedes verlo aquí, juntando espacios: aph - peru. blogspot. com. es_

_A proposito, voy a entrar ahora en temporada de examenes y además mi pequeña Lucy (que usaba para editar esta historia) ha muerto. Así que puede que la publicación se resienta un poco, lo siento.  
_


	18. Chapter 18

Austria se pellizca el puente de la nariz en la sala, por que las flores no son de color naranja adecuado, la mitad de los músicos de la filarmónica son suplentes por que con tan poco tiempo, ha costado mucho convencer a todo el mundo, la comida llega tarde, las luces no son lo bastante amarillas, su maestro de ceremonia, Maximilian ha ido a esconderse a un armario hace mas de una hora con un chelista que no ha soportado la presión, va a matar a los del catering de verdad de la buena y a los que le han traído esos lazos crema para las sillas cuando él los pidió expresamente Beige.

Suiza se acerca a el con paso firme frunciendo un poco el ceño.

—Österreich... —le llama como cada vez, poniéndole una mano en la espalda con BASTANTE suavidad.

—Was? —casi le ladra prometiéndose a si mismo no volver a organizar nada NUNCA MAS EN LA VIDA, da igual cuanto llore Alemania.

—Tienes que ir a vestirte ya, ¿qué hace falta? —pregunta Suiza levantando un poco las cejas con el ladrido (y considerando SORPRENDENTEMENTE sexy a Austria cuando está histérico y no es por su culpa).

—Todo —responde dramáticamente mientras trata de calmarse y ponerse de nuevo las gafas.

—No es verdad, yo veo que todo está prácticamente a punto a excepción de que tu sigues vestido igual que todos los días —Suiza le mira a la cara—. Piensa bien y dime qué falta... yo lo veo mientras tu te vistes.

Austria le fulmina. El helvético traga saliva.

—Te ves muy bien así —susurra sonrojándose. Austriaco parpadea descolocado un momento.

—Danke —responde de mala gana por que eso significa que igual tiene que ir a vestirse—. Necesito gritarle a alguien

—Puedes gritarme a mi si quieres... la comida aún no llega, pero la orquesta está lista ya y todo parece completamente perfecto —le mira a la cara y levanta las cejas.

—Banda de incompetentes, siempre hay alguien haciendo algo mal con tal de no trabajar hasta que es imprescindible —como si tu trabajaras mucho de cualquier otra manera.

—Dignos representantes Austriacos —susurra Suiza sonriendo un poquito de lado y poniéndose de puntitas, dándole un beso en la mejilla—. Vamos a que te cambies.

Austria se sonroja un poquito y levanta las cejas, pasándosele un poco el enfado.

—¿Que no decías que me veía bien así?

Sobra decir que Suiza esta rojo como foquito navideño.

—Ja, pero tu eres un histérico y por más perfecto que te veas así, a ti no te parece que te lo veas lo suficiente... —aprieta los ojos—. No que yo piense que te ves perfecto.

—Ah, nein, nein, claro, tu no dices lo que piensas.

—Exacto —le jala un poco más dirigiéndole hacia arriba—. Deutschland está en la sala bebiendo algo con Russland y todos los demás están poniendo la mesa. ¿Algo más te falta?

—Cuanta hipocresía —responde empezando a andar hacia su cuarto

—¿Hipocresía?

—La gente que no dice lo que piensa —responde.

—¿Me lo dices a mi? —pregunta levantando las cejas.

—Nein, le estoy hablando a Deustchland —responde sarcástico señalando un lugar vacío a su lado.

Suiza frunce el ceño un poco y le mira de reojo.

—Mein gott... me acorralas cada vez —protesta abriendo la puerta del cuarto del austriaco para que entre.

Austria entra lentamente mirándole fijamente a los ojos, intensamente.

Suiza se sonroja sin poder evitarlo tragando saliva y sosteniéndole la mirada.

El austríaco la desvía y entra dirigiéndose al colgador donde tiene preparado su traje blanco.

Suiza frunce el ceño... y traga saliva otra vez, cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas... por dentro del cuarto. Camina detrás de él torpemente

Austria sonríe sin volverse al oír que cierra la puerta (y anda habiéndose quedado dentro). El helvético le sigue sigilosamente hasta el vestidor... Bueno, según el sigilosamente... Tomándole de la cintura en cuanto se detiene.

—¿Qué es lo que haces? —pregunta en un tono que intenta ser duro, pero está sonriendo, así que falla bastante.

El rubio vacila un poco pero no le suelta.

—V-Vine a tranquilizarte un poco —susurra nervioso él, acercándosele un poco.

—¿Y se puede saber como planeas hacer eso? —pregunta sonrojándose un poco, por que se hace una idea bastante apurada, me parece a mi.

—He estado pensando en lo que pasó el otro día —murmura con voz grave.

—¿En qué exactamente?

—Lo de la... Vez que dijiste la grosería —le respira en el cuello.

—¿Y a qué conclusión has llegado?

—Que querías y yo me detuve por idiota —le besa felizmente el cuello. Austria se tensa mucho más con esto.

—No deja de ser interesante saber que piensas en esas cosas en tu tiempo libre —responde con no tanta seguridad

—Cállate —susurra poco convincentemente pensando que es más fácil si no le ve la cara—. A menos que quieras decir groserías —le busca la hebilla del cinturón... Austria mira las manos de Suiza poniéndose aun más nervioso.

—¿Alguna grosería comentando lo excitado que estás y lo pervertido que eres? —pregunta a la desesperada. El rubio vacila un segundo antes de meterle el la mano en el pantalón y los calzoncillos a la desesperada también.

Austria aprieta los ojos sonrojándose más e intentando no reaccionar, cosa que me parece, le va a ser imposible. Pone las manos sobre las de Suiza.

—Was? —pregunta el helvético desde su hombro porque no es tan alto como para llegarle a la mejilla mientras le abraza por la espalda.

—¿Qué de qué? —pregunta bastante expuesto, pero este es Austria, genio y figura

Suiza le empuja al frente hasta recargarle en la pared o en donde pueda.

Vamos a darle a Suiza la beneplacida de ser un espejo, donde Austria apoya las manos con un gemidillo.

—Mein gott —Suiza tiene que cerrar los ojos para no caerse del temblor de rodillas. Consigue bajarle a Austria los pantalones, (lo cual, querido, no es un logro) y se abre los suyos.

Austria deja caer la cabeza y decide quitarse las gafas, dejándolas en un estante, lo cual es una excelente señal.

Suiza se relame los labios y se mira a si mismo en el espejo y se sonroja como veintitrés veces más de lo que estaba, híper ventilando un poco. Le pone a Austria una mano en la espalda.

—¿Te gusta? —pregunta sin pensar, el pobrecito pequeño, lo siento, de verdad... mientras le acaricia un poco el culo, de manera TERRIBLEMENTE avergonzada al verse a si mismo en el espejo, y a la vez...

—Nein —responde sonriendo, con los ojos cerrados, echando la cabeza hacia atrás para recargarla en su hombro.

Suiza le mira en el espejo, la escena entera y babea un poquito, idiotamente, haciendo que abra un poco las piernas para quedar más a su altura.

Austria lo hace mientras mueve la mano a su espalda, buscando un poco al suizo, es decir, su pistola.

—Mbwaaaa —balbucea inútilmente el suizo girando la cara y besándole lo que tenga por ahí, que creo que es el cuello o la mejilla o la oreja, arreglando las partes del sur de Austria para que esto funcione sin que el austriaco esté cojeando toda la tarde.

A lo que Austria se deja, por supuesto sin que, convenientemente, se le ocurra ni quiera hacer ninguno comentario mordaz al respecto de lo que pasa. Entreabriendo los ojos para verse a si mismo y a Suiza en el espejo, un poco borrosos.

Y Suiza hace cualquier preparativo con rapidez y dedicación para evitar terminar antes de empezar porque anda... que Austria le gusta demasiado... así que un par de minutos más tarde, está haciendo exactamente lo que quería hacer la vez pasada y creo que aunque Liechtenstein les interrumpiera en este instante, no se detendría...ni por ella o por todo el oro de la reina de Inglaterra.

A lo que Austria está reaccionando exactamente como Suiza quiere que reaccione y más, aprendiendo que hay algunos momentos en que es mejor simplemente pasar un poco de nervios y no destruir del todo la moral de Suiza.

Él mismo estaría de acuerdo de no estar tan ocupado.

Pues nada, España se lleva a Hungría y empiezan a recibir a la gente, los primeros son los nórdicos.

Suecia se sonroja de principio con el sonido porque Suiza tiene mala suerte y JUSTO abren la puerta en el momento adecuado. Finlandia se ríe nervioso, mirando a Noruega de reojo quién tiene expresión aburrida pero levanta las cejas y Dinamarca se ríe.

—Ehh... es el nuevo álbum de rock de Romano —se disculpa Hungría sonriendo para los nórdicos y dejándoles pasar, un poco sonrojada, pero con un tono realmente convincente y sonrisilla de buena persona.

—Es buenísimo, si hay suerte volverá a sonar después de la cena —se descojona España sin poder evitarlo—. Aunque seguramente ya no quedará nadie por aquí— sigue riéndose mientras Noruega le echa una MIRADA.

Suecia gruñe un poco abrazando a Finlandia descaradamente, con su cara de pocos amigos, cruzando por el linde de la puerta.

Finlandia entra nerviosito sonriéndole a Hungría y saludándola con la cabeza. Ella les sonríe a ambos y Suecia empieza a quitarle el abrigo al finés.

—¿Cómo han estado? Hace mucho que no los veo... —pregunta Hungría a Finlandia esperando para tomar su abrigo.

—Bien, bien, Kiito —agradece el finés dejando que le quite el abrigo—. Nos sorprendió mucho la invitación, pero teníamos muchas ganas de venir, ¿a qué si?

Suecia asiente con la cabeza quitándose el abrigo y dándoselos a Hungría, abrazando a Finlandia de nuevo

—Sobre todo siendo con tan poca antelación —comenta el noruego dándole su abrigo a España—. ¿Cómo habéis estado por aquí? —pregunta a Hungría.

—Agradecemos mucho que estén aquí justo por lo rápido que fue todo —les sonríe Hungría mirando a España de reojo y poniéndole todos los abrigos a él encima—. Pero bueno, las cosas de último momento suelen salir mejor. Pasen por aquí, ¿quieren algo de beber?

Dinamarca le pasa un brazo por encima a Noruega y mira a Hungría. El noruego, sin cambiar de cara hace un movimiento magistral hacia el lado, saliendo de ahí debajo.

—Dónde está tu novio, eh? —Dinamarca se ríe un poco mirando a Noruega de reojo un instante y luego sacando su PSP mientras España le cuenta, por algún motivo, algo relacionado con los relojes a Suecia, nadie sabe como ha conseguido hablar de eso.

Suecia le mira atentamente sin decir mucho y sin soltar a Finlandia hemos de aclarar pero España no se calla, dirigiéndoles adentro, mientras Finlandia tiene de nuevo esa sensación de "¿Qué coño hacemos aquí?" preguntándose si Estonia habrá llegado ya (por que Estonia es su amigo)

—M' r'cu'rdas de n'vo q' h'cm's aqui?—pregunta Suecia al oído de Finlandia, siguiendo a España.

—E-Es por el aniversario de las naciones unidas, tenemos que asistir a estas cosas —responde el finés, mientras Noruega le cuenta a Hungría que Islandia, que es su hermanito pequeño se ha quedado en casa por que se encontraba mal.

Suiza suelta unos cuantos sonidos más.  
España mira al techo y le sonríe con complicidad a Prusia, que está en la sala... él se le acerca.

—Creo que alguien debería apagar ese CD de Rock —comenta España señalando y... Prusia le mira sin entender—. Alemanes... —protesta España negando con la cabeza y toma a Prusia de los hombros—. Vamos.

Dinamarca se le acerca a Prusia sonriendo.

—Heeeeeeeeey!

—Heeeey! ¿cómo estás, tío!? —saluda Prusia levantando la mano para que le choque los cinco. Dinamarca le choca los cinco sonriendo.

—¿Cómo está tu noooviaaaa? —se ríe

—Oh! cállate —Prusia se sonroja un poco y se ríe.

—Cállate, cállate —le imita con voz aguda—. No me la has presentado —se ríe más dándole un codacito.

—Está ahí fuera... estaba contigo, no tío? —se vuelve a España y este sonríe de forma burlona al notar la facilidad con la que acepta el asunto "novia"

—Pues vamos afuera... quiero ver cómo te le acercas y te da un sartenazo en la cabeza —Dinamarca le empuja un poco hacia donde está Hungría.

España le suelta dejando que se vaya con el danés y se dirige a Liechtenstein pensando que Suiza se ha salvado de una buena.

La pequeña está perpetuamente sonrojada con los sonidos que vienen de la parte de arriba de la casa, mirando a la puerta una y otra vez esperando a ver si llega Canadá ahora que su hermano está... ejem... ocupado.

—Cariño... quizás podrías ir a pedirle a tu hermano a ver si... acaban —pide España.

—W-Was? —pregunta con la boca abierta y se sonroja más.

—Pues es que está empezando a llegar la gente y creo que si vas tú será menos violento.

—Pero... pero... —cara de muchísimas circunstancias.

Vuelve a sonar el timbre y España se encoge de hombros mientras Prusia se vuelve a Dinamarca.

—Pues... aquí está —señala a Hungría sonrojadito mientras España se acerca para abrir la puerta.

—Nah, nah, nah... ya la conozco, pero no como tu novia —a Dinamarca le brillan los ojos con malicia mirando a Hungría.

España le da una palmada en el culo a Prusia para acercarlo a Hungría, abriendo la puerta y Prusia se pone aun mucho más nervioso.

Hungría se ríe como cada vez que está nerviosa mirando a uno y luego al otro, sin saber qué hacer.

—Tienes que darle un beso para que te crea —suelta el danés.

—Was? ¿¡Qué dices tío?! —protesta Prusia sonrojándose más y por la puerta entran Seychelles con Australia, Nueva Zelanda y Canadá, saludando a España.

Liechtenstein por su parte estaba A UN SEGUNDO de subir por las escaleras cuando mira a Canadá en la puerta y da una perfecta vuelta en U, sonrojándose y abriendo los ojos como platos.

—¡Anda! ¡Pero si son los reyes europeos! —suelta Australia cuando ve a Prusia y Dinamarca, dándoles un golpe en la espalda a cada uno. Mientras Nueva Zelanda le mira de reojo un instante y luego sigue hablando con su hermana tan tranquilo.

Canadá saluda tímidamente, sin que nadie le haga ni caso y luego busca disimuladamente entre las cabezas cierta melenita rubita.

Liechtenstein, que está medio escondida junto a las escaleras, se pone cada vez más nerviosa con Canadá, pensando que su hermano no está por aquí... así que se acerca lentamente mirando al suelo.

Dinamarca se ríe saludando a Australia con la mano y dándole un codacito a Prusia.

—Este iba a darle un beso a su NOVIA.. o en su defecto, ella iba a romperle la cabeza con una sartén —sonríe.

—Oh, eso quiero verlo! Tanto que habla de ella cuando estamos jugando on-line, es el momento de demostrar que es verdad todo lo que cuentas—Australia se ríe malignamente después de saludar a Dinamarca y Prusia mira a Hungría nervioso.

Hungría se vuelve a reír mirando a Prusia de reojo, ansiosa... de esas que está lo suficientemente tensita como para dejar KO a Prusia en un movimiento brusco involuntario.

El alemán traga saliva y se humedece los labios, acercándose a ella sin mirarla a los ojos.

—Pues claro que es verdad, yo soy awesome —susurra no tan seguro.

Hungría se ríe y hace un movimiento de la mano como diciéndoles a Australia y a Dinamarca que es "más o menos" awesome, cerrándoles un ojo y mirando a Prusia de reojo, con sonrisa incluso un poco boba.

Y Prusia la besa de una manera un poco bestia a lo que Australia grita "uuoh! uoh! uoh! uooooh!" y España que está aun por ahí, silba.

—Ohh, la novia dice que los cinco metros no son más de cinco centí.. whoa! —suelta Dinamarca riéndose y Hungría le abraza de la cintura acercándole a él y sonriendo en el beso.

—Anda ya, si va a resultar que el Kaiser no hablaba de su mano derecha de verdad —Australia sigue sonriendo, dándole un codazo a Dinamarca y Prusia se separa un poco.

—Anda ya, si va a ser que el Kanguro es aún más tonto de lo que pensábamos —le replica.

Dinamarca se ríe de la respuesta de Prusia deteniéndose el estómago y abrazando a Australia de los hombros.

—OH, pero tu le has oído —protesta falsamente el australiano—. Este tío quiere guerra, ¡Vas a ver cuando venga mi brother!

—Buaaah, buaaaah, que venga mi bruder que venga mi bruder... —se ríe Prusia haciendo como que llora—. ¡Si le he visto entrar!

Hungría separa un poco a Prusia con cierta brusquedad, escuchándoles entretenida haciendo un poquito los ojos en blanco.

Dinamarca se gira a la puerta buscando a Nueva Zelanda con la mirada.

Prusia acaba de soltarla del todo, por que solo se había separado un poco, sonrojándose más.

—Ese no, tío, ese es Canada, tengo que decírtelo todas las veces —suelta Australia—. hablo de America, quizás podamos montar una partida en vivo.

—No lo creo, tío —responde España cuando el timbre vuelve a sonar.

—¿Por que no? —pregunta Australia sin entender.

—Tu bro está ido de la olla, se está tirando a Russland, ¿lo sabías? —pregunta Prusia llevándose a Australia y a Dinamarca dispuesto a contarle.

—Ya, claro, tío, ahora cuéntame una de cocodrilos —Australia no le cree

—¿Se está tirando quien a quien? —pregunta el danés confundido, sonriendo de lado.

—Esa es una pregunta jodidamente buena, hay varias versiones, veréis... —Prusia armando chisme.

Entretanto, Canadá se acerca a Liechtenstein aprovechando que nadie les está haciendo caso y ella le sonríe tímidamente

—Allò —saluda Canadá.

—Hallo —ella le mira a los ojos —. Viniste.

—Oui, claro... ¿cómo estás?

—Bien, ¿tu? —se estira un poco la falda del vestido que lleva, nerviosa, sonrojándose. El canadiense mira el movimiento y aparta la vista.

—B-bien —responde poniéndose bien las gafas en un movimiento espasmódico nervioso—. Et ton frére?

Ella se sonroja mucho desviando la mirada y señalando hacia arriba de las escaleras. Canadá levanta la cabeza mirando a dónde señala.

—Está... arriba con Österreich —susurra en ese tono que solo... Canadá podría oir.

—Oh... —se sonroja un poco pensando en exactamente lo que están haciendo y niega con la cabeza pensando que sus "suegros" son personas respetables que no harían eso nada más empezar una fiesta.

Suiza tiene a bien sacarle del error, en un último y triunfal grito ahogado de perfecta satisfacción.

A lo que Canadá carraspea y Liechtenstein se sonroja detestando un poco a Suiza, cosa rara, por ponerla en este ridículo.

—E-Está bien, es bueno que sean felices —sonríe Canadá, un poco incomodo.

—T-Tengo que ir a la cocina —susurra Liechtenstein apretando los ojos y dándose la vuelta. Vacila un segundo—. ¿Vienes?

—Oui —asiente, por que por un momento ha pensado que iba a irse corriendo para no hablar con él.

Mientras España está recibiendo a Bélgica y a Holanda con grandes abrazos a los dos.

El holandés intenta separarse de España lo antes posible, de manera discreta, quien no le deja al principio, pero finalmente se separa hablándole a Bélgica animadamente.

Holanda se sonroja con la misma discreción que se soltó, siguiendo la conversación en silencio.

La belga, por supuestísimo, pregunta por el francés y España le recuerda de la su puntualidad como quien no quiere la cosa.

Para el absoluto trauma del inglés, que debe estar arrastrando a Estados Unidos y a Francia para que lleguen a tiempo, saltando muy frustrado mientras sostiene la puerta del taxi y grita barbaridades sobre la reina y llegar tarde, tirándose de los pelos.

Estados Unidos sale en segundo lugar sonriendo un poco, arreglándose el saco y desabotonándose el último botón de la camisa (a espaldas de Inglaterra) mientras se sube al taxi.

Y Francia tomándose cinco minutos más frente al espejo hasta lograr conseguir que el pelo se vea exactamente como quiere... aunque se le vea exactamente como quiere hace una hora.

Rusia viene con Alemania del aeropuerto a donde han ido a buscar a los soviéticos y el alemán debe estar arrastrándoles o cargándoles si es necesario. Así que son los siguientes en llegar, junto con los asiáticos, que se han encontrado en aeropuerto.

Bielorusia toma a su hermano (quien está especialmente saltarín) del brazo de una manera bastante posesiva mientras entran, los bálticos se van pronto a saludar a los nórdicos alejándose de Rusia todo los posible.

Ucrania tiene ese aire de que acaba de pasar una tragedia espantosa y que a la vez no le importa demasiado, pero a la vez tampoco es feliz, con los ojos medio llorosos nostálgicos y una leve sonrisa.

Algunos de los que justo se han enterado del chisme hace poco se vuelven a Rusia, no todos mirándole de manera tan discreta, lo que hace que Prusia, Dinamarca y Australia (los indiscretos) se lleven una colleja de Seychelles cada uno, que igual les mira curiosa y luego le falta tiempo para ir con Hungría a enterarse de qué pasa.

Los hermanos Italia están al fondo, comentando lo mono que se ve a Japón con Grecia y lo hortera que van vestidos los bálticos y España

Suiza por su parte, resopla deteniendo de pie a Austria contra el espejo, prácticamente en vilo y te juro que le tiemblan las piernas, pero sonríe de oreja a oreja.

Austria aún está respirando con dificultad y le mira a través del espejo.

Suiza... se sonrojaría si tuviera cabeza, pero aun le palpita hasta lo que no sabía que le podía palpitar sin siquiera percatarse de los gritos que ha dado como siempre.

—Ducha rápida y más vale que te cambies de ropa tu también —decide Austria un poco entrecortadamente, tomándole de la mano y viendo que aun está todo vestido y bastante empapado en sudor.

Suiza le aprieta la mano, dándose cuenta del estado en el que está... y puedo apostar a que no trae otra camisa blanca perfectamente planchada. Levanta la mano y mira el reloj, levantando las cejas.

Austria tira de él hasta el baño y no te preocupes que va a acabar vestido con ropa del austriaco.

El rubio se deja tirar, aun flipando con la hora, pero absolutamente relajado y tranquilo. El moreno se vuelve a él y empieza a desvestirle

Le ayuda, incomodándose un poquito, pero más preocupado por mirarle a la cara completamente embobado y a la primera que puede, acercándosele y dándole un beso en los labios que Austria le devuelve con ansia por que justo estaba pensando en eso.

Mientras se duchan, Seychelles, Hungría y Bélgica, que se ha acercado, están en el chisme. Y Seychelles está indignadísima, así que se las ha llevado a las dos a la cocina a interrogar a Canadá a quien Bélgica ha confundido durante un buen rato con Estados Unidos.

Hungría al notar eso, le recomienda a Canadá que se mantenga lo más lejos posible de Rusia si no quiere sufrir las consecuencias.

—¿Consecuencias? —pregunta Seychelles antes de que pueda hacerlo Canadá.

—No lo sé, ha bailado con Prusia porque era el que más se parecía a tu hermano —Hungría se encoge de hombros—, no quiero saber qué puede hacerte a ti que eres casi que su copia a calca.

—¡Oh! ¡Hay que llevarle fuera a ver! —propone Bélgica—. Él no te ha visto aún, ¿verdad?

—What? —Canadá asustado. Liechtenstein frunce el ceño hacia Bélgica, dios mio pobre chica.

—Mejor esperamos a que venga Amerika y ya —indica Hungría mirando a Canadá—, ¿sabes si ya viene?

—No lo sé, está con France y con England, venían los tres.

—Le escribiré a France —decide Seychelles sacando el teléfono—. NO! les escribiré a los tres, America se va a cagar, mira que no contarme esto a mi! su sister!

—Calma, calma —pide Canadá—. Es que es muy reciente, yo tampoco lo sabía hasta ayer.

—Hombre... me parece que el que ha contado todo es el psychovodka —indica Hungría mirando a la chica.

—¿Ha contado algo? —pregunta Canadá mientras Seychelles teclea frenéticamente—. Yo procuro no hablar con él si no es imprescindible.

—Pues le contó a Németorzág cosas... bueno, extrañas, algo escalofriantes. También besó a Poroszország

—He oído a Denmark decirlo antes, tiene razón, ¿por qué viene con Belarus si está con America? —pregunta la africana.

—Por que Amerique viene conmigo —responde Bélgica y Canadá mira a Hungría pensando "no sabes lo que me han contado a mi, no envidio a Alemania ni un poquito".

—En realidad yo no sé si están juntos —responde Canadá a Seychelles.

Hungría levanta una ceja al ver que América va con Bélgica y luego mira a Canadá e inclina la cabeza.

—¿Cómo que no sabes si están juntos?

—My brother... es todo muy complicado. Él dice cosas contradictorias, no creo que sepan ni como están —explica el canadiense.

—Bueno, es Oroszország (que es Rusia... no comments), qué esperábamos? —Y Hungría dijo... oh! sólo tengo que agregarle una P al principio, vale... Pañlskdfjalñskdfjalñskdfj y el otro Añlskdfjalñskdfjalñskdfj y así llamo a todos sus amigos.

—¡Hay que joderse! —pero que fina es Seychelles—. ¡Es que me va a oir! lo que más me flipa es que no se hayan matado

—¿Te flipa eso? Anda... que serás la única —se ríe Hungría mirando a la chica—. ¿Y cómo que Amerika viene contigo? —pregunta hacia Bélgica.

—Oui, se lo pedí y accedió. Angleterre le babeó a France hasta que lo tuvo retenido y claro, no me quedó de otra —explica la belga encogiéndose de hombros.

Llega un mensaje al móvil de Seychelles con una retahíla de insultos indignos de un gentleman que le asegura que están en camino

—¿Pues que no está Franciaorszag con Anglia ya como de fijo?

—Yo no creo que France pueda estar de fijo con nadie —replica Bélgica tajante.

—En realidad si puede —replica Canadá con el ceño fruncido recordando el asunto del plan para separarles—. Y están muy felices los dos. France está encantado y muy enamorado. No le interesa nada más.

Francia sonríe repentinamente en el coche, tomando al inglés de la mano quien está demasiado histérico para darse cuenta

—Cálmate, garçón —replica Bélgica mirándole de arriba abajo un poco despreciativamente—. Solo es una opinión de alguien que le conoce desde que no sabía ni que las mujeres teníamos pechos.

Seychelles mira a Bélgica y a Canadá sin entender lo que pasa, pero sabiendo que algo va mal.

—Ehh... y... ¿han visto lo bonitas que están las flores? —Hungría trata de cambiar el tema de la manera más mala posible, nerviosita, mirando a Seychelles de reojo.

Liechtenstein también les mira frunciéndole el ceño a Bélgica que ya de por si no le cae muy bien con el asunto del chocolate y no está haciendo ningún mérito para caerle mejor.

Seychelles mira a Hungría y Bélgica hace un gesto apartándose el pelo con altanería, digno de alguien que ha aprendido de España.

—Será mejor que salgamos a fuera con todos —propone la belga dirigiéndose a la puerta de la cocina. Canadá y Seychelles se miran.

—Sí... creo que no estaría mal... —murmura Hungría mirándola salir, sin moverse un centímetro—, yo voy a pedirles a los meseros que saquen las bebidas.

Las dos excolonias inglesas miran a Hungría vacilando en si salir o no. Ella les sonríe.

—Quédense aquí y arreglen ese asunto... quizás después tu puedas venir a ayudarme —señala a Seychelles.

—¿Qué es lo que pasa? —pregunta Seychelles a Canadá, pero él niega con la cabeza.

—Nada, me da un poco de pena —responde suspirando y le sonríe a Liechtenstein mirándola de reojo.

Ella le sonríe también, vacilando en si irse para dejarles hablando solos o quedarse.

—No hay de que preocuparse, en serio, le va a salir mal —asegura Canadá para Seychelles—. Vamos a fuera antes de que vuelva, te aseguro que es más preocupante lo de America —se dirige a la puerta de la cocina mientras habla y en cuanto sale al salón, la mitad de los presentes se quedan en silencio.

—Ohhhh! —suelta Dinamarca señalándole.

Canadá parpadea sin saber que ocurre, mirándoles a todos mientras se sube las gafas notando una INCREIBLE cantidad de atención que le hace sonrojarse completamente por que no está NADA acostumbrado.

Ucrania se gira a mirar a Rusia de manera obvia.

Rusia solo sonríe un poco más de manera más sincera de lo que suele hacerlo y le brillan un poquito los ojos (por que es un ridículo).

Canadá cae en la cuenta de lo que pasa y se acuerda de lo que le ha dicho Hungría, planchándose contra la puerta de la cocina muerto de miedo.

Ucrania sonríe un poco mirando a Canadá.

—NO! nononononono! I'M CANADA! CANADA! I'M CANADA! —grita para todos y creo que es la primera vez que la mayoría le oyen hablar... hay un ambiente general de confusión mientras el canadiense mueve las manos frenéticamente.

Cosa que Rusia ignora por que es de piñón fijo y se le acerca, haciendo que la gente cuchichee sobre ello.

—NON! Non, Russie, je suis le Canada, si'l vous plait, je ne sé pas ou est mon frére! — suplica el canadiense hecho pegatina contra la puerta a punto de cagarse del miedo, tratando de ver si al usar el idioma galo le convence, cuando el ruso está a menos de un par de pasos de ellos.

Todos miran la escena con morbo.

—Je ne... si'l... si'l vous plait... no me hagas daño —suplica casi en un susurro cuando Rusia le pone una mano en la cabeza a Canadá... este aprieta los ojos y tiembla.

Liechtenstein sigue petrificada porque la preferimos petrificada a disparando contra Rusia... que es más o menos como la historia de David y Goliat por más bien que David maneje la pistola y Goliat termine muerto en esa historia.

—Tiemblas igual que Latvia —comenta Rusia con su sonrisa feliz.

Y Letonia abre los ojos como platos temblando y queriendo meterse bajo la mesa mientras Bielorusia frunce el ceño.

Ucrania mira toda la escena con interés mirando a su hermana de reojo.

Todo el mundo parpadea, por que definitivamente no esperaba nadie que Rusia hiciera eso. Y cuando están a punto de perder el interés el canadiense se gana un morreo de esos que dejan sin aliento... Literalmente.

Canadá se paraliza muerto de miedo con los ojos como platos preguntándose por que siempre acaba metido en estos líos y llorando un poco ya que estamos, los bálticos comparten su sentimiento de desazón máxima mientras toda la audiencia observa la escena interesados de nuevo.

Alemania flipa buscando a Austria con la mirada... ¿DONDE COÑO ESTÁ AUSTRIA QUE NUNCA LE CREE? Está acabando de vestirse, ahora baja.

Ucrania sonríe contenta preguntándose si tendrán sexo otra vez a la mitad de la sala. Hungría se gira a mirar a Prusia de reojo... ya que estamos en esas.

A Bielorusia le sale fuego de los ojos y Prusia tiene la mandíbula en el suelo, creo yo.

Finalmente Rusia se separa y sonríe feliz mientras Canadá llora en silencio amarga y discretamente aun planchado en la puerta... Y me parece a mi que gran parte de la gente contiene el aliento.

Pues fuera de Ucrania y Bielorrusia, dudo mucho que alguien esté respirando con normalidad.

—Saluda de mi parte al cerdo capitalista de tu hermano cuando llegue —pide Rusia para el flipamiento absoluto de Canadá que parpadea... Y parpadea... Y parpadea...

Alemania, el guía espiritual del ruso, sedienta en la necesidad de intervenir y se acerca a él. Rusia le mira sonriente igual de feliz.

Y Seychelles, que se lo ha perdido y va a matar a alguien cuando se de cuenta, abre la puerta de la cocina haciendo que el canadiense se caiga hacia dentro.

—Nein, nein, nein... ya te dije que no puedes ir por la vida dando besos a todo el mundo —riñe Alemania a Rusia un poco logrando que Canadá salga de ahí disparado al OTRO lado del UNIVERSO, espero.

—¿Por qué no? Es que se parecen mucho —se defiende Rusia infantilmente.

—Porque no —niega con la cabeza y le pone una mano en los hombros —. ¿Quieres beber algo?

—Solo quería saber si era igual —se encoge de hombros—. Da.

—¿Y es igual? —Alemania ha mejorado en las preguntas.

—Net.

Liechtenstein sigue flipando, mirando a Rusia de reojo con odio, pensando que no es justo que él ya haya besado al canadiense y ella no.

Rusia evidentemente ni la nota, cuando Austria aparece POR FIN en las escaleras.

Seguido de Suiza, que camina considerablemente más relajado que de costumbre y trae una sonrisilla boba aun, el pelo mojado y una ropa que no es la que traía antes.

Canadá tiembla en brazos de su hermana, sentado en el suelo de la cocina.

Alemania hace los ojos en blanco al ver a Austria bajar las escaleras, fulminándole a lo lejos y pidiéndole un segundo a Rusia yendo hacia él con el ceño fruncido.

El austríaco se disculpa en general, empezando a saludar a la gente cordialmente.

—Deutschland —le sonríe.

Suiza saluda detrás de Austria a los mismos a los que saluda él.

—Österreich, mein gott... llevo buscándote desde que llegué.

—Ah, disculpa, un problema de ultima hora requería mi atención absoluta —miente descaradamente mientras España y Prusia le comentan a Suiza sobre su bonita voz.

Y Suiza se sonroja bastante, pero de manera sorprendente está más pendiente de Austria que de cualquier otra cosa. Se disculpa después de un instante yendo a buscarse algo de beber... y algo a Austria, claro.

—Te has perdido de... ¡Russland besó a Canada! —susurra el alemán cruzándose de brazos.

Austria mira alrededor buscando a Rusia, quien vuelve a estar con sus hermanas y a Canadá.

—¿A quién?

—Al bruder de Amerika, se parece mucho pero trabaja mucho mejor y es infinitamente más puntual.

—Ah, ja, ja, es el muchacho que le gusta a Liechtenstein... Es ridículo, Deustchland, ni siquiera está aquí —señala por que efectivamente no está en la sala. Alemania bufa mirándole, un poquito indignado.

—Bueno, ¿qué es lo que te hace pensar que voy a inventarme algo así? —le mira a la cara y por favor alguien entienda a mi alemán lleva dos días soportando a Rusia y a sus excentricidades.

—Nein, no digo que lo inventes, pero ¿para qué iba Russland a besar al bruder de Amerika?

—Porque quería saber si era igual —se cruza de brazos frunciendo el ceño. Suiza aparece en ese instante poniéndole a Austria una copa en la mano.

—Danke, liebe —agradece tomándola, casi sin pensar—. ¿Y es igual?

—Net —Alemania le imita de mala gana... y el timbre suena.

—Estupendo, no queremos que Amerika se encele, ¿verdad? —Austria tan tranquilo mientras España se va a abrir.

—¿No queremos que qué? —Alemania le mira con las cejas en el techo, metiéndose las manos a los bolsillos, mirando hacia la puerta porque desde hace rato ha notado que solo falta alguien.

—Si de verdad las cosas son como dices

Alemania suspira negando con la cabeza, mosqueadillo aún.

—Cálma, Deutschland, ahora lo veremos.

España abre la puerta.

—Allòoo! —saluda Francia sonriendo, abrazando a España más o menos con la misma efusividad que se abrazarían si no se hubieran visto en veinte años.

Y España le abraza de vuelta muy contento por que le echaba mucho de menos desde que Prusia se ha ido a hablar con el grupo de la PSP y desde que cada vez que se acerca a los italianos le dicen cosas malas sobre su traje feo burlándose de él.

Inglaterra entra bufando. Estados Unidos hace los ojos en blanco, NERVIOSO, aun fuera de la casa, cerrándose el último botón de la camisa y apretándose la corbata como acaba de reñirle que haga el inglés.

Inglaterra busca entre las cabezas, haciendo un gesto con las cejas a Japón y a Suiza.

Finalmente el americano suspira y entra por la puerta, con el aire de desinterés MÁS FALSO que puede existir, buscando a Rusia de manera bastante, bastante obvia mientras sonríe.

Rusia está mirando a la puerta igual que el resto del mundo y sonríe a lo lejos igual que ha sonreído cuando creía que era Canadá, con el brillito ridículo en los ojos.

Estados Unidos sonríe un poco más cuando le ve, guardándose las manos en los bolsillos sin dejar de mirarle.

Francia se separa del abrazo de España y mira la escena con MUCHO interés, cerrando la puerta de entrada y recargándose en ella tomando del brazo a España en el momento que Bélgica aprovecha para tomar del brazo al estadounidense intentando llamar su atención.

Sobra decir que el ambiente vuelve a estar mas o menos silencioso y a la expectativa.

Estados Unidos parpadea y da un salitito, ligeramente sorprendido, dejando de mirar a Rusia y mirando a Bélgica como si tuviera dos cabezas.

Francia bufa un poco con esto, haciendo los ojos en blanco y mirando a España.

—Bonne nuit, mon cher —saluda ella y España levanta una ceja mirando a Bélgica por que esto NO se lo esperaba

—Mon dieu... como quiero a esta chica, pero es buena como pocos para cortar una escena perfecta —protesta el Francés en un susurro hacia España—. ¿Qué hace?

Rusia se vuelve tranquilamente a sus hermanas.

—No tengo ni idea —susurra España.

—Ahh... ehhh... hello —le saluda Estados Unidos sonriendo muchísimo menos, un poco incómodo, más o menos como cuando uno está a punto de estornudar y alguien te corta el estornudo.

—Desde cuando Bélgica está siquiera remotamente interesada en saludarle... ¿sabe su nombre siquiera? —protesta Francia mirándola y buscando al inglés con su radar busca cejas infinitamente activado. Quien está saludando a Suiza, mientras Austria mira a Alemania de reojo aun escéptico

Alemania se gira con Austria con la boca un poco abierta.

—Ella sí, la cosa es que no estoy seguro que él lo sepa, pero lo más impresionante es que no se les hace raro —responde España—. Creo que voy a investigar.

—Oui, yo voy a buscar a mon garçón, ¿sabes si ya llegó?

—Oh, sí. Estoy SEGURO. TODOS le hemos visto, está en la cocina.

—¿Todos le han visto? —sonríe satisfecho imaginándose no sé qué pero no lo que pasó—, ¡Bien!

—No, bien no. Todos pensamos que era América y... Rusia se le acercó y le metió la lengua hasta la campanilla. Nadie más va a tener hipo de aquí a año nuevo.

—Quoi?! —levanta las cejas y le mira.

—Sí, se ha metido en la cocina y no ha salido desde entonces.

—Mon dieu!

—Lo peor es que Rusia ha dejado claro que SABÍA que no era América.

Francia bufa.

—Como le ponga un dedo encima a Canada... otro —amenaza como siempre amenaza con estas cosas—, me va a oír.

—Solo le falta eso, liarse con Canada. Como si no estuviera bastante pillado y hecho un lío con uno

—Ah non, ¡con mon garçón se lía sobre mi cadáver! —indica frunciendo más el ceño y girándose hacia la cocina de nuevo, caminando hacia allá. (Estupendo, luego dice de Inglaterra)

A Prusia, Australia y Dinamarca les falta tiempo para acercarse a Estados Unidos después de que Bélgica le haya saludado, por que Rusia les da miedo pero él no y España se roba a Bélgica sutilmente.

El estadounidense busca alguna cara conocida mirando a Rusia de reojo nerviosito, vacilando en si acercarse a Prusia y a ellos o no, temiendo las burlas que ha dicho del inglés. Busca a su hermano con la mirada y Canadá nunca fue tan socorrido.

—¡Dinos que no es cierto! —exclama Australia señalándole con el dedo un poco dramático.

—Ehhh... What? —cara de "no sé de qué hablan", incómodo.

—Por supuesto que es cierto, kanguro, te lo he dicho yo —responde Prusia para Australia pero sin dejar de mirar al americano.

—Russia, brother? Russia? —sigue el australiano ignorando a Prusia.

—Shhhh! Shut up! —protesta el de las gafas, sonrojándose.

—Estás como un cencerro —se ríe Prusia. Estados Unidos frunce el ceño, poniéndose especialmente en guardia con el alemán.

—No, soy awesome, eso es lo que pasa —indica.

—Oh, tío, no me lo recuerdes —Prusia se sonroja un poco con eso—. Ya me lo ha contado.

—Eh? —Australia le mira sin entender.

—¿Te contaron qué? —pregunta Estados Unidos mirándole con el ceño fruncido. Dinamarca también mira a Prusia sin tener idea de qué habla.

—¿Pues qué va a ser? Lo de la apuesta de los karts y lo que te hace mientras te lo dice al oído.

Estados Unidos mira a Prusia y se sonroja un montón. Australia levanta una ceja aún sin entender y flipa con el americano.

—Shut up, no hace nada mientras me dice nada al oído —murmura acercándose un paso a él, en una actitud bastante amenazadora.

—Lo que tu digas —responde medio burlón, sin creerle.

—Lo que me diga o no me diga Russia al oído es algo de lo que no te vas a burlar, ok? —murmura SÚPER tenso.

—Bro... Esto es muy raro. Sey va a matarte por que no se lo has contado... Oh! ¡Y acaba de liarse con Canada! ¡Ha sido flipante! —le cuenta Australia cambiando de tema porque como no entiende de que hablan, se aburre. Mientras Prusia le mira aun con absoluta actitud sardónica.

Estados Unidos se gira hacia Australia y levanta las cejas.

—Acaba de what con... who?

—Creo que pensaba que eras tú... ¿Sabes? ¿Canadá? El del hockey y las tortitas.

Estados Unidos hace ojos en blanco y sonrisa de nuevo.

—Claro que se quien es Canada, kangaroo.

Prusia se revuelve un poco por el asunto del beso carraspeando sutilmente. Estados Unidos mira a Prusia de reojo otra vez y le sonríe.

—A quien de ustedes le ha dicho que es awesome, eh? —pregunta

—No he ido a ver si está bien... —nota Australia—. Es que aun estoy flipando... ¡Y no me llaméis Kangaroo!

—Solo tu estas lo bastante loco como para dejarle susurrarte al oído —replica Prusia un poco más tenso.

—Yo no le tengo miedo, porque yo soy awesome y no puede conmigo —sigue Estados Unidos mirando al alemán notando que de alguna manera está ganando terreno—. Así que como soy más fuerte que él, puedo dejar que me susurre al oído si quiere y sin cagarme del miedo como todos los demás.

—No me llaméis kangaroo —le imita Dinamarca riendo—. Claro que no debe estar bien, quien estaría bien después de... eso!

—Solo los idiotas insensatos no tienen miedo de las amenazas evidentes —replica Prusia.

—Me llamas idiota insensato una sola vez más y te juro que te tiro los dientes —responde Estados Unidos sonriéndole aún.

—Pues es que e... —Prusia levanta la vista por encima del hombro del americano y se queda callado, Australia mira también conteniendo el aliento.

—¡Oh, no me jodan! —Dinamarca se ríe de las amenazas aún sin darse cuenta de nada.

Dinamarca se queda mudo repentinamente al notar lo que pasa.

Estados Unidos sonríe un segundo más antes de levantar las cejas y mirar hacia atrás sobre su hombro.

Lugar desde donde Rusia les está observando en toda su altura antes de que el americano se gane un empujón bastante fuerte, pero no mucho siendo que viene del ruso.

El estadounidense da dos pasos hacia el frente trastabillando y cayéndole a Australia encima, deteniéndose de él para no caerse al suelo.

Australia le sujeta y Prusia levanta las cejas pensando que ahora se matan y Dinamarca se calla mirando la escena.

Cuando el americano recupera la vertical... se ríe girándose a Rusia, quien sonríe más cuando se ríe.

—Privet, cerdo capitalista

—Fucking commie —responde sonriéndole, acercándose a él y empujándole un poco también.

Prusia flipa cuando Estados Unidos se ríe, otro que empieza a flipar demasiado pronto, debe ser la sangre alemana.

Rusia, que ya se lo esperaba, solo se echa un poco para atrás doblando las rodillas y arqueando la espalda un poco, sin trastabillar.

—Hey —saluda el de las gafas un poco fastidiadillo porque no ha trastabillado, aunque sigue sonriendo, mírenlo todos.

España considera este un buen momento para ir a reclamar su papel como Mejorísimo amigo de Prusia y poder observar la escena de cerca.

—Has venido —sonríe Rusia amenazadoramente. Estados Unidos frunce el ceño.

—Claro que he venido, tú también has venido —murmura un poco más en guardia, aunque la sempiterna sonrisa sigue ahí

—A ganarte —responde.

El estadounidense se ríe ligeramente nervioso.

—Qué vas a ganarme.

El ruso sonríe más cuando se ríe, perdiendo un poco el aire amenazador.

—Ya veremos.

Y España levanta las cejas por que considera que la tensión sexual sigue ahí mientras Prusia considera que están bastante como siempre, sin entender el revuelo.

—Nah, te lo adelanto, el que va a perder eres tú... —se ríe un poco más guardándose las manos en los bolsillos.

Alemania les mira atentamente a lo lejos junto con Austria, pensando lo mismo que Prusia, por cierto.

—Va a tocar un vals de Tchaikovsky que seguro conoces. Es de la bella durmiente —le explica Rusia.

—Ah! Sure! Es el que bailan ellos dos, ¿no? O... ese es en cenicienta —se lo piensa—. ¿Y eso qué?

Dinamarca finge un bostezo.

—Dios, tanto rollo para esto... Noruega y yo hacemos cosas más divertidas que esto —sentencia para Prusia y Australia.

—Bueno, tu eres un desastre de espía pero no quiero que digas que gané por que tenía ventaja —se encoge de hombros el ruso.

—¡Yo no soy un desastre de espía! —protesta Estados Unidos acercándose a él.

Australia y Prusia miran a Dinamarca pensando que es verdad, no está pasando nada y siguen discutiendo Mientras España que parece ser el único que nota que esto es "puñetero coqueteo descarado"

—Tu eres el que no tiene idea nunca de nada, commie —le señala con el dedo aunque sin clavárselo en el pecho, levantando las cejas.

Rusia ierge la espalda y le sigue mirando sonriente.

España les mira a todos en busca de complicidad preguntándose dónde coño está la sangre latina.

Alemania sigue mirando la escena esperando que pase algo...

Inglaterra les observa tensito mientras habla con Noruega.

—Bueh, pues nada —Estados Unidos se encoge de hombros—, ve a convivir con la loca de tu hermana si prefieres y al rato veremos quien gana. que voy a ser yo, desde luego, porque soy awesome.

Prusia se ríe por lo bajini por que ahora no puede evitar pensar en eso del susurro y las caricias en Florida cuando el americano dice Awesome.

Dinamarca empieza a contarles a los otros dos, algo de su PSP pensando que Rusia y Estados Unidos son completamente aburridos.

El americano sin embargo, pese a haber echado a Rusia, sigue mirándole a la cara, sonriendo. Rusia le sostiene la mirada.

—Voy a bailar con ella primero para que lo veas.

Estados Unidos levanta las cejas.

—No me interesa ver como bailas con tu sister, commie, créeme —responde.

—Por eso eres un desastre de espía

—¡No soy un desastre de espía! —protesta especialmente porque es mentira el decir que no le interesa, obvio.

Rusia sonríe más y se da la vuelta dispuesto a irse, pero el de las gafas le pone una mano en el brazo, así que se detiene s se da la vuelta lentamente para mirarle

—Ehhh...Ehmmm...te...

El de la bufanda inclina la cabeza y Estados Unidos saca del bolsillo unas salvavidas rojas a la desesperada

—Ten.

Rusia mira los caramelos con un agujero en el centro parpadeando lentamente.

—¿Por qué me das esto?

Estados Unidos se sonroja

—Olvídalo.

—No te entiendo —confiesa otra vez

—¿Qué no entiendes? —se las guarda otra vez rascándose la cabeza, sonrojado aún.

Rusia no le deja que las guarde y el americano frunce el ceño con ellas en la mano entonces.

El ruso toma una y la desenvuelve del papel, mirándole. El estadounidense le mira y sonríe un poco

España sigue flipando y aun flipa mas cuando Rusia mete la salvavidas en la boca del americano.

—Las rojas son las mejores, por eso es que ahora... —se calla sonriendo. Rusia le mira unos instantes atentamente.

Estados Unidos se lleva las manos al cuello como si fuera a ahogarse y luego se ríe.

—No están envenenadas.

El ruso sonríe más y se acerca entonces para recuperar el caramelo... Con la boca para el infarto de Inglaterra.

Alemania busca a Austria desesperado que está hablando con la filarmónica para empezar.

Estados Unidos se guarda el dulce bajo la lengua dispuesto a que no se lo quite mientras le sonríe a Rusia con cara de travieso quien le besa peleando todo lo peleable para quitárselo y consiguiendo que al americano se le olvide el dulce a medio beso abrazando a Rusia de la cintura además

Pero al ruso no se le olvida, por que es de piñón fijo, así que se queda con el caramelo y sigue besándole un poco más igualmente, con las manos en la mandíbula del americano.

Y los que lo ven deben tener un ataque, la gente flipa de lo lindo, lo bastante como para que ni siquiera Prusia se acuerde que en los besos se grita y vitorea.

De hecho suenan varios sonidos sordos de mandíbulas chocando con el suelo mientras una mano del ruso recorre la mejilla, la parte del cuello de justo debajo de la oreja y la nuca hasta enterrarse en el pelo del estadounidense para ara la TOTAL flipación de Hungría y los que están de ese lado y notan el movimiento, ala, ya esta todo el mundo traumatizado, ya podéis iros a casa.

Estados Unidos le acaricia a Rusia un poco la espalda acercándole más hacia él. Alemania sigue buscando a Austria en la concurrencia, de reojo. España quiere a Francia aquí y AHORA, pero este sigue en la cocina con Canadá.

Al final, de la misma forma lenta en la que empezó, Rusia acaba el beso, aún sin abrir los ojos ni soltar a Estados Unidos. El chico abre lentamente los ojos y le mira.

—Besos de caramelo —comenta el ruso triunfante que se ha quedado el salvavidas—. me gustan las cosas Rojas

El americano se ríe.

—¡No es un lifesaver comunista!—protesta.

—Es rojo —responde sonriendo como si eso lo explicara todo.

—¡Pues es un dulce capitalista que tuvo el infortunio de salir rojo porque sabe más rico!

—Las cosas Rojas saben más rico —responde.

—¡Pero no por ser communists!

—Da

—Niet!

Rusia se ríe y en ese momento baja la luz y se encienden los focos de la pista para dar a entender a todos que ya es la hora, ya que en eso estaba Austria, dando ordenes y por eso se lo ha perdido para frustración de Alemania.

—Oh! —Estados Unidos mira al techo y suelta a Rusia.

Y hay que darle un receso a la gente para que respire o se nos van a morir, por eso va a empezar el baile... Todo el mundo cuchichea. Inglaterra esta muerto ya en algún Rincón.

Francia sale de la cocina abrazado de Canadá y Estados Unidos le sonríe a Rusia.

—Ehh... Ok, bueno, ahora nos vemos entonces —murmura empezando a darse cuenta de los cuchicheos en plan "hagamos como que no paso nada".

Rusia mira hacia la filarmónica con expectación e ilusionado para ver que pasa mientras Canadá guía a Francia para acercarse a su hermano, Prusia y España.

Los cuchicheos no se detienen para desesperación de America, bastante gente les está mirando.

Francia nota el ambiente extraño mirando a España a los ojos con una mirada clarísima de "¿qué ha pasado?"

España hace morritos y se toca los labios con un dedo como respuesta.

Estados Unidos mira al suelo y se da la vuelta dándole la espalda a Rusia. Levanta la vista y se encuentra con la de Prusia.

Francia abre los ojos como platos y mira al estadounidense de reojo soltando a Canadá

Prusia mira al de las gafas y sonríe MUY malignamente mientras Canadá se acerca a él para saludarle.

—Te los estas perdiendo todos —comenta España para Francia

—Non, Non, Non... Como... Agh! —frustrado—. ¿Cómo fue? ¡Cuéntamelo todo!

—Podrían haber mantenido todas las luces encendidas con las chispas que saltaban... están coqueteando, tío.

—Quoi? Amerique? —sonríe de lado —, ¡no me hagas reír!

—No solo America, Rusia también.

Le mira incrédulo.

—¿Y el beso?

—Woah... Estaban peleando por un caramelo y America abrazándole de la cintura y el otro acariciándole la cara, súper fuerte.

—A mi no me besó así —comenta/protesta Prusia añadiéndose después que Estados Unidos se haya ido con Canadá.

—¡No puedo creer que me lo haya perdido! —susurra Francia con rabia antes de mirar a América que sigue un poquito ido.

—¿Cómo estas? —pregunta Canadá poniéndole una mano en el hombro, intentando alejarles de Rusia.

Estados Unidos abre la boca para decir algo y luego la cierra... Y se sonroja un poco, y sonríe rascándose la cabeza.

Rusia mira embobadamente como Austria se acerca a Suiza y le hace un gesto rocambolesco inclinándose y tendiéndole la mano para sacarle a bailar, mientras le sonríe.

Suiza se sonroja sosteniéndole la mirada y tomándole la mano con bastante más seguridad de la que acostumbra hacer cosas habitualmente. El mundo se le desvanece bastante a su alrededor.

El austriaco le acerca hacia si poniéndose en posición mientras la filarmónica comienza la pieza exacta con la que estuvo ensayando con él.

Suiza le sonríe un poco, poniéndole una mano en el pecho/hombro moviéndose como siempre con los movimientos exactos, considerablemente menos tenso esta vez

—Generalmente utilizaría esta coyuntura para incomodarte con absoluta premeditación y alevosía, pero visto que ya no necesito hacerlo, todos los demás van a salir beneficiados de un espectáculo más Bello —susurra Austria a su oído.

Suiza se incomoda bastante pero aún así se deja llevar al ritmo de Austria, haciendo los pasos adecuadamente sólo un poquito más tenso.

—Shh... Calma, calma, que ibas muy bien —le acaricia un poco la espalda.

El helvético se relaja un poco recargándose más en el austriaco y cerrando los ojos.

Austria sonríe sin dejar de llevarle, bastante relajado también por que Suiza se mueve exactamente como ha de moverse, de manera precisa... En absoluto emocional y sensitiva, pero completamente precisa.

Repentinamente, el helvético le empuja un poco con la mano que tiene en el hombro, con suavidad y seguridad le hace dar un par de vueltas que ha ensayado bastante, subiendo la velocidad e intensidad del baile de manera bastante perfecta (sin emoción pero PERFECTA), ahora el abrazándole de la cintura y llevando el baile.

Austria sonríe y levanta las cejas dejándose llevar con sorpresa pero manteniendo de forma respetable lo elegante.

—¿Y esto? —pregunta sonriente cuando vuelve a estar en manos del suizo.

El rubio le mira a la cara, haciendo unos cuantos movimientos más para que el austriaco se luzca... Perfectamente bien ensayados y estudiados, sin equivocarse ni una vez.

—No podía dejar pasar este día —le hace dar una vuelta y le abraza por la espalda como dicta el baile—. Alles Gute zum Geburtstag.

—Dankeschön —sonríe el austríaco sinceramente y finalmente Suiza le hace dar otra vuelta más y hace una reverencia sospechosamente pomposa dándole un beso en la mano... A regañadientes y ahora si rojo como tomate. (Lo siento Austria pero el único que tenemos en casa capaz de enseñarle algo así... Es Francia)

Austria sonríe levantando las cejas notando un poco la firma de la casa francesa que se hace el loco, sonriendo un poco, pero sin querer realmente echarles a perder el momento.

Finalmente Austria baja la cabeza un poco y hace un gesto a los demás para que empiecen a bailar también dando el asunto por empezado.

Suiza carraspea entrelazando sus dedos sin saber que hacer porque evidentemente lo ÚNICO que sabe bailar es lo que ha bailado.

Austria tira de él para sacarle del medio mientras los africanos, los sudamericanos y los asiáticos a los que al parecer tenemos subcontratados para hacer muchedumbre, se acercan a bailar.

—Y te has perdido en concierto de Suiza antes de que llegarais —comenta España para Francia antes de irse a buscar a Romanito.

—¿Concierto? ¿Austria ha tocado para él? —le mira de reojo buscando a Inglaterra con la mirada, que está hablando con Bélgica quien aprovecha para comentarle algo sobre la guerra caliente para ponerle celoso expresamente.

—Le ha tocado a él, que viene siendo lo mismo —pero mira que eres basto cuando quieres, hijo mío.

—Ohhh! ESE concierto! Dieu, me estoy perdiendo todo.

—Sí, tío, no se que te pasa hoy.

—Creo que paso demasiado tiempo con Angleterre —"protesta"—.. Ven, vamos con ellos

España le pone una mano en el hombro a Prusia para indicarle que se van y sigue a Francia.

—Coqueteando... Eso tengo que verlo —sonríe antes de abrazar a Inglaterra por los hombros con suavidad sonriéndole a Bélgica.

Tanto el ingles como la belga se tensan y España se ríe.

—¿Hablando bien de mi?

Inglaterra se revuelve y acto seguido se frustra dejando caer los hombros.

—No, cheri, hoy el espectáculo no eres tú —responde Bélgica y se ríe un poco.

—Bien —Francia le sonríe a la belga y se acerca más al británico—. ¿Bailas conmigo? —pregunta con voz suave, sólo para él.

—No... —responde frustrado, de mal humor, queriéndose ir a casa. Francia suspira y le acerca más a él. Bélgica sonríe triunfante.

—¿Por qué no bailas conmigo? —le propone a Francia y el británico aprieta los ojos.

Francia mira a Bélgica y le sonríe.

—Ya no hago esas cosas, Mon ami, no voy a bailar más que con el o... No bailaré —se le recarga al inglés —. Merci.

Bélgica frunce el ceño y bufa. Inglaterra se sonroja un poco.

—Yo creo que al final sí voy a terminar por bailar con él —le cierra un ojo a la belga y empuja un poquito a al inglés hacia la pista.

—Cada vez se lo pones mas fácil para que te fastidie —se burla ella.

Francia se encoge de hombros.

—Lo que hace el amour —confiesa.

—Baila con ella —protesta Inglaterra por que él si ha visto el beso y la Vega le ha comido la cabeza—. Me da igual, haced todos lo que os de la gana. Me voy a mi casa.

Francia mira a España en busca de ayuda con un mensaje claro "llévatela, por favor".

—Nah, ella baila conmigo —decide el español tomándola de la muñeca y arrastrándole lejos.

Francia suspira mirando a Inglaterra de reojo y abrazándole de la cintura. El inglés se lleva las manos a los ojos.

—Ya sé que es difícil y todo, pero no puedes olvidar lo que si tienes por lamentar lo que no tienes —le toma de los hombros y lo acerca a él, acariciándole la espalda.

—No, es que... todo esto es idiota.

—¿Qué es idiota? —pregunta dándole un beso en la cabeza mirando la pista de reojo, porque esta vez no se va a perder nada que pase, al menos de reojo.

—Ha vuelto a besarle... no como la otra vez. what the hell hacemos aqui?

Francia se encoge de hombros.

—Pasarlo lo mejor posible en un extraordinario baile preparado por Autriche, chismear un poco, ver a todos los niños y cuidar a Amerique un poco —responde.

—No, no... —aprieta los ojos—. Me pone de mal humor esto. No son celos —miente—. Pero estoy de mal humor, America es tan independiente para cuidar de si mismo

—Yo sé que no son celos —miente con él, bastante convincentemente—, pero lo que sea que es... te está haciendo que la pases mal en un baile que puede ser divertido.

Inglaterra mira alrededor, nada convencido

—Yo sé que le quieres y sé que te duele, pero él está feliz y tú a cambio tienes esto... No te vayas, quédate por mi. No por él, no por los demás, ni siquiera por ti... por mi —le mira a los ojos en una de esas miradas de "no me importa cuanta gente haya, SÓLO te estoy viendo a ti" y le acaricia la mejilla—. Yo te quiero aquí, conmigo, YO quiero que estés CONMIGO.

Inglaterra parpadea y tiembla un poquito volviendo a sonrojarse

—Je t'aime... —susurra el Francés acercando la cara a la suya, besándole la mejilla.

—Eres un cursi —protesta acurrucándosele encima. Francia sonríe abrazándole más y relajándose considerablemente.

—Soy EL MÁS cursi de TODOS —responde acariciándole la espalda.

—Belgium me ha dicho que se veían súper bien y... ¿sabes que ha besado a Canadá antes? no puedo ir y...

—Si puedes, venga... que eres más su padre que el de cualquier otro —le levanta la cara y le obliga a mirarle.

—¿Golpear a Russia hasta la muerte? —acaba la frase mirándole

—Ah eso... ¿por hacer feliz a Amerique?, non —sonríe un poco de lado—, pero como toque otra vez a Canadá el que va a ir a matarle voy a ser yo.

—Ha... hacerle feliz —horror absoluto.

—No he visto el beso —confiesa—, ¿cómo lo has visto tu?

—Con las manos en la cara solo por mi propia seguridad. Si America hubiera gritado le hubiera saltado encima.

—España dice que están coqueteando —agrega besándole la frente.

—No quiero saberlo, de verdad.

—Bien... pero si quieres bailar conmigo —sonríe.

—No... —responde esta vez mintiendo

—Bien, que mal, porque vas a baila conmigo.

—Shite —protesta y no puede evitar mirar por encima del hombro del francés a ver qué pasa con el resto.

* * *

_¿Nos echabais de menos? Ya conté que el ritmo de actualización bajaría un poquito . es dramático lo que ocurre con mi pequeña Lucy, pero vamos, aunque sea más lentamente. Mucha gente en este capitulo, ¿Un poco mareada? Es normal... y seguimos con multipairing en el próximos, pero nos gusta llevar algunos personajes nuevo de tanto en tanto._


	19. Chapter 19

Rusia esta... embobado viendo a todos bailar concretamente con Austria y Suiza cuando Romanito frunce el ceño al ver a España bailando con Bélgica, quien le protesta un poco al español mientras él la mueve frenéticamente, riendo.

—¿Puedes bailar con Bélgica tu? O se la dejamos a Holanda? —pregunta el italiano sureño a su hermano.

—Ni siquiera sé donde está Germania —se encoge de hombros el italiano norteño—. Creo que sigue buscando al Signiore.

—¿Y no vas a bailar con él?

—Claro, dentro de un rato, ahora no me haría caso. Ayer estuvo hablando con Rusia todo el día —suspira.

—¿Qué es lo que les preocupa tanto?

—No estoy seguro, creo que si van a aliarse para subyugarnos a todos o algo así.

—Ugh... Aliarse y subyugarnos—le mira un poco asustado.

Se encoge de hombros y se levanta

—Quizás haga una reunión la semana que viene, sin ellos. Me lo dijo ayer noche.

—¡En serio! Entonces es grave, ¿no? —se levara tras él.

—Bueno... un poco, ya les has visto.

—Bueno, Spagna no parece preocupado —se encoge de hombros mirándole y preocupándose mucho más por el asunto del baile.

—Spagna nunca parece preocupado —se ríe Veneciano llegando a donde está con Bélgica y pidiéndole para bailar con ella.

Romano mira a España y se sonroja. El mayor le sonríe seductor.

—No hagas esa cara —protesta el italiano y le toma del cuello.

—¿Qué cara? —manos en la cintura AUTOMÁTICAMENTE.

—Esa de pervertido que pones —protesta acercándose a él y moviéndose bastante sensualmente.

—Pues como no voy a poner cara de pervertido si te tengo a ti aquí pervirtiéndome —responde y las manos en la cintura empiezan a ir hacia más atrás y hacia más al sur.

—Yo no te pervierto en lo absoluto —gira sobre sí mismo para evitar el toqueteo (¿de verdad, Romano? ¿de verdad?)

España le abraza por la espalda ahora sin dejar de moverse y llevando ls manos a zonas aun peores.

—No puedes bailar así.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque esto es un baile. Spagna, nada más.

—Por eso solo bailo y nada más —manos en las ingles, cadera removiéndose contra el culo.

—Qué vas a bailar, esto es música clásica. Il signiore Austria te mata si te ve haciendo esto a la mitad de la pista —"protesta" sin dejar de moverse él.

—Si Austria viene a matarme ¿me defenderás? —besos en la nuca.

—Spagna, en serio... —se da la vuelta otra vez apretando los ojos.

—En serioooo —canta un poco tomándole una mano con la suya mientras la otra se mantiene en su cintura.

—Odio bailar —sí, claaaaaaaaaro, se nota—, especialmente contigo porque eres un pervertido ridículo.

—¿Sabes que es lo más me gusta a mi de bailar contigo?

—¿Ser un pervertido idiota?

—Que todo lo que hago lo consideras sexual y me dices pervertido todo el tiempo —le susurra y le muerde el oído.

—Pues es que todo lo que haces es jodidamente sexual —aprieta los ojos —. Si tan solo pudieras bailar normal.

—Estoy bailando normal.

—¿Así estabas bailando con Bélgica? —se separa y le mira con las cejas levantadas.

—Solo cuando no mirabas —se ríe y da una vuelta sobre si mismo. Romano frunce más el ceño.

—Ah, así que así funciona... Vale, voy a bailar con alguien más yo también entonces —declara mirando a Bélgica y a Veneciano... y es que este niño es estúpido.

—Nooooo! —protesta abrazándole fuerte.

—Suéltame —le empuja.

—Noooo, no, no, por favor, era una broma —lloriquea—. ¡Bailaré normal! ¡bailaré normal!

—Puerco —protesta abrazándole otra vez. España se separa un poco frustrado, bailando normal.

Romano tarda exactamente tres segundos en repegársele él, mirando a su alrededor.

—¿Qué te pareció el beso?

—¿Cuál beso? no me has besado en todo el día —responde España intentando aguantarse y bailar normal.

—Hablo del beso EL beso del día, Spagna —se le repega ahora el más, abrazándole del cuello en un baile que parece un poquito más normal... sólo poquito.

—Canada parecía muerto de miedo —se hace el imbécil.

—Nooo... ¡hablo del beso con Estados Unidos! —protesta acercándose más a él y mirándole a los ojos.

España aprovecha y besa a Romano exactamente como cree que ha sido ese beso.

Romano tarda dos segundos en reaccionar, inclinando la cabeza y cerrando los ojos y respondiéndole el beso por otro par de segundos antes de darse cuenta que están en medio de la pista de baile y separarse girando la cabeza, sonrojadísimo.

España se ríe.

—Spagnaaaa —protesta recargando la mejilla en su hombro y apretando los ojos.

Y el español se ríe màs abrazándole fuerte.

—Erres un capullo, idiota y te detesto, ¿sabes? No me gustas ni un poco ni tu ni tus besos a la mitad de la pista de baile y si no fuera porque eres imbécil y me das de comer decentemente bien ya me habría ido con alguien más —sentencia abrazándole con fuerza.

España se ríe con más fuerza considerando lo de "me das de comer decentemente" todo un halago cuando alguien les choca por la espalda repentinamente.

España se vuelve y al ver al sueco que parece un armario de Ikea, abraza a Romano mas fuerte mientras Finlandia se disculpa.

Suecia abraza más fuertecito a Finlandia, dando otro paso con fuerza y consiguiendo que Finlandia se estrelle con... Hungría.

A quien le pide disculpas también.

—Mmm... 'sta p'sta es p'queña.

—Somos mucha gente... y ni siquiera bailan aun todos —responde riéndose nerviosito el finés.

Suecia levanta la cara y mira a la distancia a Dinamarca brincoteando un poco alrededor de Noruega mientras Él le ignora absolutamente... estrellando a Finlandia otra vez con España.

—Quizás podríamos sentarnos un poco —propone Finlandia tras disculparse—. Vamos a por algo de beber.

—Oh, b'en, l' que qui'ra m' 'sposa —sentencia Suecia tomándole de los hombros y dirigiéndole a la barra, donde se topan con un hiperactivo Dinamarca que ha ido corriendo hasta ahí a pedir dos vasos de aguardiente.

Finlandia se deja, incomodo como siempre por el asunto de la esposa, mirando a Dinamarca de reojo.

—Noruega me ha pedido que le llevara un poco de Aquavit —sonríe levantando la cara y mirando a la pista, mirando a Suecia de arriba a abajo.

Finlandia mira a donde estaba Noruega notando que ha desaparecido... y le sonríe a Dinamarca nervioso pero amablemente.

Dinamarca mira para allá y cuando ve que ha desaparecido se gira sobre si mismo buscándole.

—¡Hey! ¡Estaba ahí hace un segundo!

—Debe haberse ido al baño —resuelve tomando los dos vasos que le han servido y yendo a buscarle.

Finlandia suspira y mira a Suecia.

—¿Qué te apetece?

—Mmmm... Vodka.

Suecia le da unos golpecitos a Finlandia en la cabeza a modo de caricias.

El finés parpadea nervioso y suspira pidiendo el vodka... y se acuerda, claro, por que es imposible no hacerlo.

—¿Te has fijado en lo que Noruega ha dicho de Rusia?

Suecia se gira a mirarle y luego niega con la cabeza.

—Estonia me contó. Al parecer esta como... viéndose con America.

—D'spues d'l b'so q's' nd 'do... —se encoge de hombros y le pone una mano en el hombro—. T' n' m' b'sas 'si y 'res m' esp'sa.

—En... Público no —se sonroja un poquito.

—P'ro er's mi esp'sa. Ell's d's d'ben s'r c'si esp'sos t'mbien.

—Sí, supongo que si, ellos son... Novios o algo así, es un poco raro —toma las bebidas esquivando el tema de los esposos.

Suecia le toma de los hombros y se acerca a el dándole un beso en la mejilla. Finlandia sonríe y se sonroja un poquito más tendiéndole su vasito.

—Tack —agradece, le abraza de los hombros y le empuja hacia la mesa.

Francia arrastra a Inglaterra de la mano a la pista de baile a cambio de los otros, al parecer. Es que ha costado trabajo traerle, ¿has visto todo lo que se ha tardado en tranquilizarle? Estaba muy nervioso... Y ahora le está siguiendo mirando el suelo sonrojado.

Francia no se inmuta ni un poco, haciendo una pomposa reverencia en cuanto llegan a la pista de baile, mirándole a él y solo a él antes de tomarle de la cintura y empezar a bailar. Inglaterra se esconde en Francia automáticamente.

—Tedetestoytevoyamatarbloodyb astarofthehell.

—A mi me parece una novedad extraordinaria esto de bailar en reunión... —susurra sin dejar de bailar y de moverle—, creo que algo debo haber hecho bien últimamente.

—What the hell debes hacer bien git! I hate you!

—¿Por qué? ¿Por ponerme a bailar? Todos están bailando, mon amour —hace un movimiento semejante al de España con Romano en cuanto a poner las manos más hacia el sur de la isla.

—Eh! —le da un empujón, sonrojado.

Francia, que lo esperaba, no deja que se separe, subiendo las manos otra vez.

—Si te pasas un pelo te giro la cara y me largo a mi casa, ¿te enteras?

—Eh, eh, calma mon bête —le mira un poco acojonado—, sólo estamos bailando.

El británico aprieta los dientes y los ojos volviendo a echársele encima escondiéndose en su cuello por que sabe que se esta pasando.

—Espagne está prácticamente tirándose a Romano mientras bailan, ¡si hay que ver el descaro!

—No quiero mirar lo que pasa en la sala —asegura.

—No está pasando nada extraordinario... de hecho NADIE nos está viendo. Dieu, Japón y Grecia son los más pegajosos que hay, creo que están bailando o inmóviles...

El inglés se sonroja más por que no había valorado que les estuvieran viendo a ellos, paralizándose.

—Sigue moviéndote que pareces tabla. ¿Por qué me odias tanto a ver? —pregunta intentando distraerle.

—Pues por que... —empieza en un susurro mientras Liechtenstein mira a Austria con ojos de súplica mientras su hermano la tiene de pie junto a él con un vaso de agua de limón en la mano.

—Deutschland, Deutschland, yo no digo que no tengas razón, solo digo que no lo he visto —detiene Austria al alemán que al parecer sigue desquiciado con el... Asuntillo mirando a Liechtenstein y Suiza de reojo.

—Pues todo esto es justamente para que lo veas y me ayudes... bastante caro sale el baile como para que además no prestes atención —protesta Alemania desquiciado en efecto, Italiaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ¿donde estás?

—Estoy viéndoles ahora, mira —señala Austria—. Russland está ahí sentado discutiendo con su hermana y Amerika... ¿Dónde está Amerika?

—Amerika está allá —le señala —, hablando con su bruder, pero aunque parezca que no ha pasado nada, si ha pasado! Ahora mismo no, pero no sabes lo que te has perdido, caricias en el cuello y un beso... un beso de esos —le cuenta como por vez veinte.

—¿No crees que si así fuera entonces no estarían cada uno con sus hermanos?

Alemania le fulmina una vez más cruzándose de brazos.

—Ja, ja... porque Deutschland se inventa historias de amor entre los países habitualmente.

—Deutschland, solo mírales —vuelve a señalarles—. ¿En serio te parece el asunto preocupante?

Alemania gruñe mientras Liechtenstein vuelve a echarle otra miradilla triste al austríaco.

—Ja, si hubieras visto lo que pasó antes estarías tan preocupado como estoy yo.

—Escúchame, vamos a hacer algo, voy a levantarme y a irme a bailar y tu vas a hacer lo mismo. Y cuando pase algo, entonces ya lo veremos, ¿de acuerdo?

—Ja, claro... si es que no estás tu haciéndole ojitos a Schweiz en vez de estar viendo el cataclismo —mueve los brazos mientras habla y al final los cruza y se recarga en la silla, mirando alternadamente a Estados Unidos y a Rusia.

Austria, que se ha levantado, le mira fijamente por encima de las gafas con aire reprobatorio.

Alemania bufa sin mirarle de regreso, saltando un poco en cuanto Estados Unidos se mueve... querido mío, Estados Unidos se mueve cada dos segundos.

Austria le pone una mano sobre el hombro y se le acerca al oído. Alemania le mira de reojo sin moverse demasiado.

—Quizás deberías plantearte hacer caso de quien te pone ojitos a ti y llevarte a Italien arriba por cinco minutos. Está aquí todo el mundo, sea lo que sea que pasé no va a ser grave y seguro alguien lo ve y conste que es una de esas cosas que SOLO te propondría a ti.

El alemán abre los ojos como platos y se sonroja, mirándole. Austria le da unas palmaditas en el hombro separándose sin mirarle y dirigiéndose a Suiza.

Alemania mira hacia la pista otra vez, buscando a Italia con la mirada, aun sonrojado por lo que ha propuesto Austria.

Italia esta bailando ahora mismo con Seychelles. Alemania frunce el ceño cruzándose de brazos y mirándole ahora a él también, fijamente.

Italia le sonríe cuando nota que le mira y en una vuelta de la chica le manda un beso.

Suficiente para distraerle bastante e incomodarse un poco, planteándose ponerse de pie para bailar con el.

Finalmente suspira y se levanta, decidiendo que se va por una bebida.

Italia nota que pasa de largo dejando a Seychelles que se acerca a Canada y a Estados Unidos mientras el se va a por Alemania.

El estadounidense que está especialmente enterado de sus alrededores hoy, nota a la chica venir y le saluda con la mano, aun en su actitud de "Aquí no pasó NADA".

Alemania pide en la barra una copita de Jagger y una cerveza girándose de nuevo a la pista a ver si no hay ninguna novedad. Así que se encuentra a su espalda a Italia, que le toma de la cintura pidiendo una copa de vino.

—Oh, Italien —le saluda—. Te hacía bailando.

—Ciao, amore —saluda—. Yo creía que hablabas con el signiore Austria.

—Pues lo hacía hasta que se largó a bailar —le mira a la cara.

—Oh, bueno, esto es un baile, ¿verdad? —sonríe.

—Ja, pero... —suspira—. ¿Tú sí viste el beso, verdad?

—Claro, bastante bonito, ¿verdad? Es sorprendente que a America no le haya importado hacerlo así frente a todos.

—Bonito —niega con la cabeza y le da un trago al Jagger, seguido por uno a la cerveza—. No es bonito en lo absoluto, y es descarado hacerlo así frente a todos, ya le he dicho a Russland que no puede ir besando a la gente por ahí.

—Pero America no se ha apartado, de hecho parecía bastante feliz con ello, no como Canada... Bueno, hasta ahora que está muerto de vergüenza —se ríe tomando su copa de vino.

—Por qué nadie más está agobiado conmigo, ¿eh? Spanien salta de la alegría, Österreich cree que me lo estoy inventando y que necesito una buena cogida para dejar de hacerlo —frunce el ceño y le da otro trago.

Italia le mira a los ojos con eso último pensando en si no será algún tipo de petición. (Disculpadlo, no es que no sepa leerle, es que Alemania no suele hacer eso)

—Y al final, aun cuando sea verdad... el baile ha costado una millonada y no servirá de nada. Si son amantes o lo que sea, Russland y Amerika son incontrolables y van a hacer lo que quieran —suspira y le da otro trago al Jagger.

—Spagna nunca se preocupa de nada —responde sin prestar mucha atención al asunto de Rusia y Estados Unidos—. La mayoría si lo están, Inghilterra estaba haciendo un drama antes, Bélgica me lo ha contado... Francia está muerto de miedo y Canada ni te lo imaginas... Y Japón esta bastante más nervioso de lo normal —le explica observándole atentamente mientras habla, aun pensando en la buena cogida

—¿Sabes? A ratos quisiera desconectarme el cerebro y ser como Spanien —confiesa.

—Eso de puede arreglar —sonríe de lado dejando su copa medio llena y tomándole de la mano suavemente.

El alemán le mira de reojo mientras el italiano tira de él.

—Bailo fatal para acabarla, a la próxima voy a organizar mejor algo más adecuado a mis habilidades —comenta y creo que es RARO de cojones que Alemania esté "bla bla bla" e Italia sea el silencioso.

—No te llevo a la pista, caro mío —responde dándose un beso en las puntas de los dedos y luego tocándole los labios con ellas.

—Pero Russland y Amerika... —murmura sonrojándose—, Österreich no está viendo nada...

—Bien por il signiore, así no acabara traumatizado como tu. Ya es hora de que empiece a hacerlo además.

Le acerca hacia él y le abraza un poco, aun dejando que le guíe.

—¡Sigo sin creer que no me crea!

—Yo no creo que esto haya sido una perdida de tiempo, ahora sabemos seguro que es una cosa de los dos —le conforta Italia aunque piensa que habría sido muchísimo más fácil con simplemente ver a Estados Unidos y a Rusia en cualquier momento juntos y ya, pero le gustan los bailes.

—Lo que sirve exactamente para nada más que para tensarme y pensar en la tercera guerra mundial —se detiene antes de subir las escaleras—, ¿a dónde vamos?

Italia le sonríe.

—A aprovechar el tiempo antes de la tercera guerra mundial —míralo que cínico!

Alemania levanta una ceja y le mira sonrojándose un poco, levantando un dedo y pasándoselo por el cuello de la camisa.

Italia sigue tirando de él hasta el cuarto en el que han dormido, que era el que ocupaba él cuando vivía aquí.

—¿De verdad planeas hacer eso con toda la fiesta ahí abajo? —pregunta Alemania agobiado ahora por esto... Italia por favor, le va a dar algo.

Italia se da la vuelta y le besa con toda la intensidad y durante todo el tiempo que sea necesario.

Alemania tarda un bueeeeen rato en corresponderle el beso, pensando en Estados Unidos y en Rusia y en Austria y en todas esas cosas por largos segundos antes de empezar a desconectar el cerebro lentamente y es gracias a la perseverancia de Italia que termina por abrazarle más de la cintura y cerrar los ojos.

Lo que no desmotiva al italiano, si no todo lo contrario, haciendo que siga con ello, quitándole la corbata.

Alemania termina por cargarle de la cintura poniéndose ambas piernas del italiano una a cada lado del cuerpo, acercándole a la cama e Italia sonríe al notar que lo ha logrado, desabrochándole la camisa sin dejar de besarle.

—Tengo que volver a bajar... —susurra más o menos coherente cuando le echa en la cama—, cinco minutos nada más.

—Cinco —miente—. Yo encima —pide entrecortadamente por que se ve INCAPAZ de darle la vuelta.

—¿Tu... was? —le mira descolocado, dándose la vuelta igual.

Italia le sonríe, le abre los pantalones y se va ahí abajo a definitivamente resetearle el cerebro entero.

Alemania nada más levanta las cejas y cierra los ojos. AHORA si que se le olvidan TODOS. ¡Nadie le vuelve a decir al novio de Italia que va mal cogido!

—¿Cuándo planeabas contarme esto, tú!? —exige Seychelles llegando junto a Estados Unidos, apartando un poco a Canadá para que Liechtenstein pueda llevársele más fácil.

—Contarte... hombre, ¡No tengo nada que contarte! —el estadounidense se ríe revisando a Rusia otra vez, poniéndose cada vez más nervioso porque no bailan.

—Calma, Sey, no pasa nada —sale Canadá en su defensa sin que se le oiga apenas.

—No, claro, ¡ahora ya no por que ya lo saben todos! —protesta.

—Pero es que no hay nada que saber, sólo me tiré un poco al fucking commie —responde tensito de tanta acusación directa.

—¿Y a ese beso como le llamas tú? —pregunta de pronto dejando de echarle la bronca y sonriendo.

—Aahhh... pues... aaaaa... no sé de qué hablas —se sonroja sonriendo un poco y mirándola con el ceño un poco fruncido.

—¡De lo que acabas de hacer aquí frente a todo el mundo!

—Shhhh! Seyyy! Deja de decirlo en voz alta que estoy haciendo como que no pasó —le tapa la boca.

Seychelles se descojona y Canadá se ríe un poco pensando que esta es una buena ocasión para huir.

Liechtenstein mira a Suiza y a Austria hablar, notando a Canadá de reojo. Repentinamente... sin decirle nada a su hermano, hace un acto de desaparición y huye hacia Canadá de la manera más discreta que puede (QUE ES MUUUUUUUUUCHO).

—Luego vengo —susurra Canadá en cuanto ve el movimiento de Liechtenstein a quien ha estado mirando un ratito también, para Seychelles y Estados Unidos mientras una se ríe y el otro se intenta explicar, nervioso. Ni lo notan.

Suiza, que tiene un radar especial para Liechtenstein, se gira a ella al mismo momento que ella encuentra a Canadá en el camino y deja de hablar de lo que sea que estaba hablando con Austria quien hace los ojos en blanco al ver a donde mira.

—¿Quieres ir a bailar cerca de ellos? —propone el austriaco aparentemente inocente.

—Ja —responde empezando a seguirla de manera prácticamente automática dispuesto a cantarle las cuarenta al pobrecito de Canadá.

Liechtenstein le sonríe al canadiense con las manos a la espalda y carita inocente.

Seychelles le grita algo como "uuuuh! ese es mon frére!" en cuanto se da cuenta, que hace que el canadiense se sonroje.

—Hallo otra vez... —susurra la chica sonrojándose más cuando escucha a Seychelles.

—¿Q-Quieres... bailar? —pregunta Canadá mirándole los pies.

—Ja —ella sonríe levantando una mano hacia él de manera terriblemente pomposa, esta con el sello imborrable de la casa Austria. Cosa que el canadiense nota perfectamente normal siendo su entrenamiento con los dos decadentes Francia e Inglaterra.

Suiza levanta la cara acercándose a Canadá y a Liechtenstein de manera vertiginosa mientras la chica camina hasta la pista haciendo la reverencia adecuada, momento exacto en el que Austria se estira tomándole del cuello.

—Ya estamos bastante cerca

—Pe-Pero...

—Bailar cerca. Solo bailar. Cerca. Sin entorpecerles y como te vea echando miradas asesinas a alguien te meteré la mano en los calzoncillos aquí frente a todo el mundo —le amenaza.

—W-Waaaaas? —le mira levantando las cejas.

—Tal como lo oyes —le sostiene la mirada.

—No estoy haciendo... yo no... nein nein —le toma del brazo y mira a Liechtenstein por una vez, sonrojándose más.

—Bien, me alegra que lo hayas entendido tan rápido.

—Pero es que esto no se vale —le pone una mano en el pecho mirándole—. Mein gott si no he hecho nada!

Canadá toma a Liechtenstein de la cintura y hace un enooooooorme esfuerzo por mirarla a los ojos como Francia le ha enseñado que tiene que hacer.

Ella le mira y se sonroja más, con el corazón acelerado porque el que le mire a los ojos le parece mucho más intenso que el que no lo haga. Sonríe un poquito acercándose un poco a él.

Y como al parecer el sonrojo se propaga como los bostezos, Canadá se sonroja más luchando por no apartar la vista, aunque lo hace y rápidamente se riñe a si mismo volviendo a mirarla, y vuelve a morirse de vergüenza intentando llevarla al bailar recordando las enseñanzas (contradictorias) de Francia e Inglaterra que insistían en decir que "eso te lo ha enseñado ese, verdad? si será torpe, deja que yo te enseñe bien es todo al revés".

Francia le susurra algo al oído a Inglaterra en relación a que Canadá está bailando con Liechtenstein y le acerca para bailar de manera tal que los dos puedan verles (y pelear por ello en vivo)

Ella lo hace honestamente bien, justo como Austria le enseñó y con la misma pasión con la que lo hace Suiza, con movimientos bastante simples eso sí porque era muy pequeña cuando lo aprendió.

—¿Estás bien después de lo que pasó con Russland? —pregunta ella después de un rato en un tema PERFECTO para no poner nervioso a Canadá, yiiihaaa!

Inglaterra hace un esfuerzo por que NO quiere, de verdad saber nada de lo que pasa en la bloody sala del infierno y desea fervientemente irse a casa y que esto acabe de una bloody vez, sacando un poco la cara y mirando con solo un ojo por encima del hombro de Francia.

—Da... digo, yes... digo oui —responde Canadá sacudiendo la cabeza evidentemente nada tranquilo aun al respecto de aquello—. No te acerques a Russland si puedes evitarlo, es mejor que no sepa que existes. Y mira que te lo digo yo.

Ella se ríe un poquito con tanto tartamudea mirándole a los ojos.

—Yo creo que fuiste valiente —ay lo que hace el amor.

—¿De verdad? —sonríe—. Merci, yo me sentí bastante cobarde —confiesa.

—Él es grande y atemorizante, y te estaba besando, ¡eso está mal!

—Bueno, yo también soy bastante grande... y besarme no está mal —responde y se da cuenta de lo que acaba de decir, sonrojándose más—. Es decir, sí está mal si lo hace él... lo que digo es que hay personas que sí pueden hacerlo y no esta mal... es decir, no personas como todo el mundo solo hay una... es decir... yo... te ves muy bien hoy.

A Suiza se le van los ojos sin poder evitarlo, mirando a Liechtenstein y a Canadá, intentando ser discreto y fallando miserablemente.

Ella se sonroja con la conclusión, un poco confundida con todo lo que dijo antes.

—Mon dieu, Canadá parece jitomate de lo sonrojado que está y ya está balbuceando... y no la está mirando a los ojos —protesta Francia.

Canadá maldice a Estados Unidos TODO lo maldecible interiormente por meterle ideas raras en la cabeza sobre besos y por lo de Rusia.

—Es mejor que no la mire, es demasiado intenso, así seguro no la asustara —replica el inglés.

—¿Que no la mire? Como un niño taimado que no es, non! Que la mire a los ojos y le abra su corazón diciéndole lo que siente y luego que la bese... tiene que besarla —Francia acaricia a Inglaterra de la espalda, mirando la escena.

—¡No! ¡No aquí frente a todo el mundo! ella se va a sentir incomoda, esto tiene que ser suave, si es demasiado bestia ella no querrá saber nada.

—Tú también te ves muy bien hoy —susurra ella.

—Merci... —se calma un poquito.

Suiza pisa a Austria por estar viendo a la parejita y el moreno rabia silenciosamente pero no protesta, mira si está consentidor hoy.

—Perdón, perdón, perdón... —susurra mirándole culpable—, es que... ¡No están haciendo nada malo!

—¡Claro que no están haciendo nada malo! Liechtenstein es una chica lista, parece que sea mentira que sea tu hermanita.

—Ja-Ja, que gracioso —protesta Suiza frunciendo el ceño y mirando a Austria, pensando que esto del baile no es una actividad tan mala. Austria huele bien.

—¿Quién te enseñó a bailar? —pregunta ella intentando hacer plática

—France... y luego England dijo que todo estaba mal y me enseñó él... y luego France dijo que todo estaba mal y le corrigió y ahora solo sé hacer este paso que estamos haciendo —responde el canadiense sufridamente.

Ella se ríe un poquito mirando el paso y notando que, definitivamente, Austria es capaz de hacer cosas más complicadas.

—A mi me gusta este paso —declara ella que al parecer si Canadá le hablara de "mira, este es mi escupitajo", ella diría "a mi me gusta tu escupitajo"

—Tú lo haces muy bien, quizás podrías enseñarme algún otro —pide el canadiense.

—Oh, yo? Mmm... hace mucho que no bailo, a mi me enseñó Österreich —susurra—, recuerdo uno que me gustaba mucho en el que... —se separa un poquito de él y hace el pasito básico número dos mirándose los pies, esperando que Canadá le copie.

El canadiense identifica el pasito numero dos, copiándola claro por que es mentirijilla que solo sabe un paso. Ella sonríe y le mira.

—Oh... ¿ves como si puedes hacerlo?, lo haces muy bien.

Francia suelta un "Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaw le está enseñando a bailaaaar" seguido de un "Canadá YA SABE bailar".

—Merci —agradece el canadiense amablemente.

—Sabe hacer esto que tu le enseñaste mal, git —replica Inglaterra

—Yo no le enseñé mal, yo sé bailar bien —le detiene con fuerza de la cintura y les hace dar unas cuantas pomposas vueltas y movimientos muy franceses.

—Oh! por la reina! —protesta aunque le sigue las vueltas—, eso no es bailar es marear al personal.

—Y según tú como es bailar, eh? —pregunta tomando la mano del inglés que está en su hombro y bajándola hasta su cintura para que sea él ahora el que le lleva.

Inglaterra suspira como si esto fuera un gran esfuerzo y le hace dar algunos pasos igual de complejos, pero no tan pomposos estéticamente

Francia sonríe siguiéndole elegantemente y mirándole a los ojos, pensando que ADORA bailar con él, especialmente con la filarmónica de Viena de fondo, enfrente de todo el mundo.

El inglés no lo nota olvidándose de todos sus rollos, concentrándose en llevarle bien.

Francia, que tiene sus trucos, claro, deja que le lleve, haciendo sus pasos más cortos y consiguiendo que Inglaterra se le acerque aún más de lo que están acariciándole suavemente la mano que tiene entre la suya. Se mueve en PERFECTA sincronía con el inglés, cerrando los ojos completamente concentrado en lo que le pide que haga.

Inglaterra cierra los ojos también sintiendo al francés, empezando a moverse de una manera un poco menos ensayada y más emocional, sin hacérsele rara la distancia corta.

Francia sonríe finalmente al notar un poco la relajación del inglés, recargando su mejilla en la suya sintiendo su respiración, empezando a perderse por completo en el baile y yo sé que Rusia y lo que quieran, pero estos dos deben ser otro espectáculo bailando.

Más o menos como España y Romano, pero esos dos en demasiado demasiado erótico.

Rusia está histérico y harto de que todo el mundo esté bailando menos él con lo que le gusta y de pronto desaparece misteriosamente, hay que joderse, con lo grande que es.

Lo cual NO PASA desapercibido por el americano está a punto de ir el por Rusia, siendo honestos, es otro que está hasta el pito del baile de todos.

—Oye, ¿y tu no bailas? —pregunta Seychelles de pronto al darse cuenta que lleva ahí plantado todo el tiempo.

—Pues iba a bailar con... pues... ¿¡Dónde está?! —pregunta girando sobre si mismo buscando a Rusia, claro.

—¿Qué? —ella se vuelve también mirando a dónde mira el estadounidense.

—Russia, debía bailar con él y no he bailado con nadie esperándolo y estaba ahí hace un segundo —señala el lugar en el que Bielorrusia está escuchando a Ucrania contarle TOOOOOOOOOOODA una historia larga sobre los pepinillos.

—Estabas esperándole, que mono —se ríe ella—. Quizás él también te estaba esperando.

—Shut up, yo no estaba esperando a nadie! —chilla.

—Pero si tú acabas de decirlo—se defiende—. Quizás se ha cansado de esperar y se ha ido —mira de nuevo buscando entre la gente. Estados Unidos le mira desconsolado por una centésima de segundo.

Y... alguien que no necesita presentación por que no hay mucha gente que pueda hacer esto, se le acerca por la espalda silenciosamente y le levanta de las axilas empezando a girar sobre si mismo.

Estados Unidos da un bote, pero no es como que pueda hacer demasiado, seguramente haría algo terriblemente poco estético de estar en brazos de alguien más, pero solo estira las piernas.

—Woooooh!

Rusia le mantiene en alto, girando y luego le hace bajar dándole la vuelta para que quede cara a él. Le mantiene un segundo quieto, antes de tomarle de la cintura y hacerle empezarse a moverse con un juego de pies infinitamente más complicado de lo que le han enseñado, que realmente no requiere que Estados Unidos haga mucho más que quedarse ahí quieto.

—Privet —saluda sonriente.

—He-he-hello... What are you... —se equivoca, claro que se equivoca y seguro no se nota... le abraza del cuello FLIPANDO.

—Dance —responde en inglés, apretándole contra si y haciendo que ambos giren bajando un poco el ritmo y la dificultad de los movimientos.

Estados Unidos no tiene idea de como es que se esta moviendo como se está moviendo pero todo parece ser muy fácil cuando baila con Rusia.

—Wow... —Susurra.

—Dijiste que querías hacerlo, me cansé de esperarte y vine a por ti —sigue, dando una vuelta sobre si mismo haciendo volar el abrigo moviendo el brazo para que parezca que es el estadounidense quien le ha hecho hacer eso.

—¡Yo estaba esperando a que tú vinieras! —exclama y el primer sorprendido es él de que Rusia haga eso aparentemente dirigido por él

El ruso le sonríe con sonrisa de tiburón volviendo a acercarle hacia si, guiándole con la mano en su espalda, con la cadera, con el pecho y con la distancia, metiendo las piernas entre las suyas a diferencia de como le guiaban Canadá y Inglaterra solo con la mano.

América traga saliva mirándole a la cara, moviéndose exactamente como Rusia marca, sintiéndose moverse demasiadas partes demasiado cerca y DEMASIADO bien.

Rusia hace uno de esos maravillosos movimientos de cadera que deben serle familiares mientras le obliga a arquearla espalda hacia abajo como en el beso del tipo hollywood siguiendo la música hasta que está lo bastante abajo para darle una sensación de vértigo

Estados Unidos incluso levanta una pierna sin saber ni cuando ni como no donde, deteniéndose del cuello de Rusia, empezando a considerar que Rusia no baila bien, no...

—Hay mucha gente aquí, vamos a hacer espacio —propone el ruso manteniéndole abajo unos instantes más hasta que nota que se resbala, haciendo que se incorpore de nuevo antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

—¿Hacer espacio? —pregunta imaginando por un momento a Rusia matando a todos con su tubo para "hacer espacio". Sonríe un poco con este pensamiento, con el corazón acelerado por la casi caída... Pero es que a él le ENCANTAN esas sensaciones desde que Inglaterra lo lanzaba al aire de pequeño.

—Da —le suelta empezando a hacer piruetas él solo con los brazos levantados a la altura del pecho que hacen que la gente le note y se separe alrededor... Y también se queden mirándoles.

Y Estados Unidos se ríe. Ni siquiera en burla. Sorprendido sin atreverse a imitarle pero sin dejar de mirarle embobado.

—¿Te sientes fuerte? —pregunta el ruso cuando acaba volviendo a acercarse a por él sabiendo cada vez mejor como moverle, con cosas un poco mas complejas.

—Eh? Sure!

Sonríe volviendo a dar una vuelta sobre si mismo como si Estados Unidos le hubiera hecho hacerla.

A lo cual el americano flipa, intentando repetir el movimiento en cuando Rusia regresa, sin saber que ha hecho en realidad para hacerlo, porque no ha hecho nada más que levantar un poco el brazo.

—Entonces sostenme —pide Rusia quedándose de espaldas a él, apoyando la cabeza sobre su hombro y tomándole de las manos sin esperar más respuesta. Se da impulso saltando apoyándose sobre él levantando las piernas y haciendo un par de círculos con ellas en el aire.

Y hay que decir que Rusia no había hecho este movimiento con nadie JAMÁS siendo él el levantado, lo que hace que Bielorusia tenga las cejas en el techo y entienda por fin como es que quiere su hermano que mueva las piernas cuando se lo hace hacer.

Estados Unidos hace lo posible por sostenerlo, no porque no tenga la fuerza sino porque es complejo con el movimiento, pero sonríe ampliamente al ver que lo logra (y pobre Canadá cuando lo intente con él que NO VA A PODER)

Rusia se ríe un poco por que se lo está pasando pipa volviendo a bajar las piernas.

América le mira a los ojos riendo cuando le baja y le van a doler los brazos pero él no sabía que se podía hacer esto de una manera tan awesome.

—Hay que ser fuerte para bailar —sigue Rusia—. Ahora por la espalda, arquéate hacia abajo —explica tomándole codo con codo y quedando espalda contra espalda, sin dejarle pensar en lo que le está pidiendo, volviendo a apoyarse sobre él y haciendo otra floritura con las piernas.

Rusia tiene la suerte de que el de las gafas baile rock aunque de hecho, son movimientos de ballet estos.

Hay que decir que a estas alturas, la mayoría de los que solo estaban en la pista haciendo como que bailaban han ventilado dejando espacio y mirándoles.

De todos ellos, los que han visto bailar a Rusia alguna vez están sorprendidos de verle estos movimientos y los que además saben de Ballet, están FLIPANDO por que Rusia está haciendo la parte femenina, que es mucho más compleja. Pero es la femenina.

El estadounidense es feliz ayudándole lo mejor que puede impresionado de que estén haciendo cosas tan complejas. Y en una vuelta en la que Rusia baja, el americano le toma del brazo, pensando en movimientos de rock, pasándoselo por debajo de las piernas y levantándole otra vez, con mucha menos gracia que él, pero riéndose.

Rusia le sigue ahora dejándose caer un poco para hacerlo parecer aun más vertiginoso y arriesgado acabando por sostenerse, olvidándose por completo que este es Estados Unidos, de quien no se fía ni un pelo.

Y entendemos la flipación, Francia incluso deja de bailar con Inglaterra un poco buscando a España con la mirada.

España está en un rinconcito, abrazado a Romano pero con la boca abierta, mira a Francia al notar su mirada mientras el inglés aprieta los ojos debatiéndose entre si mirarles o no volviendo a esconderse sobre el francés.

Pero hoy Estados Unidos no lo soltaría bajo ninguna circunstancia y la música es bastante irrelevante ya para él, se acerca a Rusia y le vuelve a abrazar del cuello en plan "guíame tú", sonriendo encantado.

Rusia sigue sonriendo y baja un poco la intensidad otra vez para recuperar el aliento antes de volver ha hacer algo complicado.

—Tienes que verles —susurra Francia flipando, con la coordinación, la soltura y la naturalidad que hacen cada cosa —. Mon dieu...

—¡Se va a matar! ¡Se va a matar! ¡Mira que cosas le hace hacer! —protesta Inglaterra volviendo a esconderse en Francia pero mirándoles con un ojo abierto, España tira de Romano acercándole al francés.

—¿Te fías de mi? —pregunta Rusia ahora como probablemente la peor pregunta del universo que hacerle a Estados Unidos, quien le mira a los ojos, y se ríe.

—Ni un pelo, pero dale... —le anima idiotamente emocionado con todo lo que están haciendo.

—Salta y levanta la pierna —pide tomándole de la cintura dejando de abrazarle.

—¿Que levante la pierna como? —pregunta mirándole de reojo. Muy dispuesto a hacer lo que pide, eso si... Y quiero recordarles que América no es especialmente gracioso para hacer las cosas.

—Doblando la rodilla, te levantaré y la pasas sobre mi hombro —le explica.

—¿Sabes lo que peso? Soy grande —sonríe mirándole y antes de que pueda pensarlo salta doblando la pierna como le dicen.

—Y estas gordo —responde levantándole igualmente y haciéndole quedar sentado sobre su hombro sosteniéndola con un brazo mientras sostiene la otra con el otro por debajo de la axila y dejándole caer de espaldas de nuevo de forma vertiginosa aprovechando la altura, al final, gracias a la fuerza centrifuga, le sostiene de la espalda y por debajo de las rodillas después que haya pasado la pierna sobre su cabeza.

—Mon dieu va a matarseeee —Francia protesta abrazando al inglés mirándoles flipando. Inglaterra tiene el corazón en vilo y no puede ni hablar

—Noestoygordooooooo! —cierra los ojos y se deja llevar por Rusia, dando la vuelta que le hace hacer ruido más o menos como cuando era pequeño.

Rusia se ríe sin dejar de sostenerle entre sus brazos, lo bueno de saber bailar así es que Rusia le sostiene con todo su cuerpo, con solo a fuerza de brazo y por eso luego no le dolerá tanto todo. Empieza a hacer piruetas sin bajarle los pies aun.

—Russiaaaa! —se ríe deteniéndose de él aún sin entender como esta haciendo todo eso—. ¿¡qué haceeeeees!?

—Tíos, ¿estáis viendo eso? Esto es como esa peli, Dirty Dancing —comenta España para Romano, Francia e Inglaterra.

—Esto es... Es que ni sé que es, no sé cómo le mueve así —murmura Francia embobado

—Dance —responde Rusia otra vez deteniéndose de dar vueltas y bajándole los pies con el corazón completamente desbocado por el esfuerzo.

—Wow... You FUCKING dance like... Wow! —le mira, muy muy de cerca

—¿Te gusta? —sonríe emocionado. Esa pregunta esta de más...

—Ni siquiera sabía que... Wow! ¿Cómo es que te mueves así? —sonríe.

—Me gusta bailar, es divertido —explica guiándole de la cintura otra vez en intensidad baja. Estados Unidos no está pensando ni siquiera en que se está moviendo.

—Bailas tan rápido como peleas —comenta.

—Da, se parece un poco.

—Esto es considerablemente más awesome.

—Da —asiente estando de acuerdo

Se le acerca lentamente, moviéndose siguiendo al ruso sonriendo embobado.

Y ahora empieza una parte del baile mucho más suave y parecida a lo que hacían UK y Francia o Austria y Suiza

—¿Cuándo aprendiste a bailar? Yo bailo rock, un día podemos ir a bailar rock, hay muchos lugares... A Iggy también le gusta y France lo hace bien. Y... Tu bailas AWESOME

—Spasibo —sonríe muy complacido—. Sí quisiera ir a bailar.

Estados Unidos se acerca a él y le besa suavemente la mejilla. Rusia sonríe más y hace que giren.

Francia levanta las cejas hasta el techo mirando a España y a Inglaterra de reojo. Al español se le cae la mandíbula al suelo al ver un movimiento de amor tierno y sutil por parte del americano mientras el inglés aprieta más los ojos.

El francés aprieta al británico contra sí y empieza a moverse un poco nuevamente para volver a bailar.

España le echa una mirada cargada de sentido y Francia asiente levemente hacia él haciéndole una mirada semejante y sigue observándoles, dándole un beso a Inglaterra en el pelo y mirando a los demás a ver el estado de sorpresa en el que están.

Prusia no se pierde detalle, Austria está fulminándoles pensando en DÓNDE COÑO ESTÁ ALEMANIA, Bélgica está pendiente de Inglaterra bufando todo el tiempo y los demás miran a Rusia y Estados Unidos con las cejas levantadas aun sin digerir.

Alemania esta cantando oh sole mío en el cielo italiano ahora mismo

Hungría... Hungría ha tomado fotos y video pero no le digan a nadie y Liechtenstein. ¡Anda! Esta bailando con Canadá, lejos de todo el mundo, captando toda su atención y hablando en susurros.

Canadá se ha ido acercando poquito a poco a ella hasta que han quedado bailando frente con frente aprovechando que nadie está reparando ellos. Ni Suiza se ha percatado en ellos mirando a Estados Unidos y Rusia con la boca abierta y las cejas levantadas como todos.

El estadounidense baila como el ruso le hace bailar, acercándose cada vez más a él si es posible, sonriendo. Le esta contando todos los detalles del baile, como si Rusia no hubiera estado ahí... Emocionado como siempre que le pasa algo emocionante.

Rusia le esta haciendo moverse suavemente cerca de él escuchando atentamente para saber cuales cosas han sido las que ha hecho bien.

En la historia de Estados Unidos, él es considerablemente mejor bailarín de lo que es en realidad, claro, pero le sonríe y le cuenta con bastante emoción sin siquiera percatarse de resto del mundo.

Rusia le da unas pequeñas directrices sobre como hacerlo aun mejor y le cuenta como son algunos pasos más complejos, hablándole al oído, mejilla con mejilla. Directrices que el americano ignora, desde luego, lo siento Rusia pero borrego manso aún no es, aunque puede que si tome unas clases de baile para intentar mejorar.

—Me ha gustado mucho bailar contigo —asegura con sencillez y el estadounidense sonríe orgulloso con esa declaración.

—Bailar contigo ha sido más o menos súper ultra awesome —responde él mirándole un poco de reojo.

—Es que sé que eres fuerte, aunque no sepas sujetar bien para no hacerte daño eres lo bastante alto. Una vez intenté con Belarus y Ukraina me pidió que no lo hiciera más.

—Blah... Yo soy awesome! —declara más contento y orgulloso de lo que quisiera que se notara—. Y si no sé es porque no he querido aprender —añade intentando salvaguardar un poco el orgullo de que no sepa.. Pero al final sonríe porque le ha dicho que es FUERTE

Suiza se acerca a Austria, él le mira de reojo.

—Ehm... ¿Amerika y Russland hacen esto en los bailes comúnmente? —Suiza NUNCA acude a NINGÚN baile.

—NEIN —responde tajante.

—Russland hace esto con alguien más? Amerika? Es... Impresionante... Tu no bailas así. Ni France

—Nein, nein... nunca —responde de mala gana.

Suiza le toma de la mano notando el mal humor

—No sé, Frankreich pero yo suelo ser mucho mas sutil, sin alardear ni hacer cosas tan aparatosas y que pueden resultar un peligro —explica justo en el momento en que Rusia hacer un baile de pies muy parecido a lo que Austria considera un paso complicado y no se ha atrevido a mostrarle al Suizo, para su crispación.

Estados Unidos le sigue con naturalidad como si lo hubiera echo siempre, gracias a que Rusia le guía con los muslos y esta demasiado pegado.

—¿Quieres bailar? A mi me gusta como lo haces, mucho mejor que yo —Suiza se sonroja un poco—. Además nadie toca el piano como tú.

Austria le mira a punto de gritarle algo en la línea de que no sea condescendiente y al verle a los ojos suspira deteniéndose.

—Ja, danke...

—No que quiera bailar ni nada, pero estamos estorbando —le toma del hombro esperando que el sea el que le guía.

El austríaco le fulmina por lo de estorbar y luego vuelve a suspirar pasándose una mano por el pelo y sonriendo de lado, tomándole de la cintura.

Suiza se mueve como le indica, nerviosito, buscando a Liechtenstein con la mirada

Después de VEINTE minutos de tortura para Canadá en que no ha conseguido encontrar el momento adecuado, por que ahora les están mirando, por que ella parece que no quiere, por que y si le rechaza, por que Suiza se enterara, por que va a ser un desastre... aprieta los ojos y niega con la cabeza frustrado por que no se va a atrever nunca a besarla.

Y odia a su hermano por toda la eternidad por lo de Rusia otra vez, por meterle esas ideas raras y sobre todo por poder besar a quien le da la gana sin problemas.

Liechtenstein espera pacientemente mirándole de reojo hecha un manojo de nervios, parándose de puntitas cada vez que Canadá se mueve asumiendo que va a pasar y decepcionándose un poco cada vez que no pasa.

Canadá sigue cada vez mas nervioso y mas frustrado, maldiciéndose a si mismo por no ser capaz y Francia le va a dar un golpe en la cabeza.

Liechtenstein en un momento dado, algo frustrada también y justo cuando Suiza la está mirando, levanta la cara y le mira MUY intensamente.

Canadá se sonroja vacilando y se humedece los labios. Suiza empieza a tener un micro infarto y la chica mira al canadiense sonrojándose más y pensando "vaapasarvaapasarvaapasar"

Suiza abre los ojos como platos pensando... "Vaapasarvaapasarvaapasar"

Canadá se sonroja más pensando "vaapasarvaapasarvaapasar" y acaba apartando la cara sin atreverse.

Suiza respira profundamente volviendo a bailar al ritmo que marca Austria sin dejar de mirarles. Liechtenstein desvía la mirada sin poder creerlo.

Canadá aprieta ojos y dientes frustrado moviendo la cabeza mientras protesta "shit shit shit!" moviendo los labios de forma evidente.

—Was? —le pregunta ella mirándole, algo angustiada, preguntándose si quizás tendrá mal aliento o algo así.

—Nothing, ríen de rien —responde sonriendo falsamente y sonrojándose mas.

—Podemos dejar de bailar, si quieres... —susurra desviando la mirada.

—Q-Q-Q-q...?

Liechtenstein le mira y parpadea Canadá se muere del terror y la besa de golpe

Y a Suiza se le para el corazón... Y las piernas, mirándoles con los ojos abiertos como platos.

Austria les mira de reojo y levanta las cejas, tratando de hacerle girar y Liechtenstein tiene dos infartos besándole torpecilla de regreso, cerrando los ojos.

Suiza, no gira, sigue mirándoles flipando con la mandíbula en el suelo.

Canadá se sonroja de muerte cuando se lo devuelve notando ahora lo que está haciendo sin tener claro como ha llegado aquí.

—Ehhh! mira mira mira! —Francia, que tiene un RADAR para esas cosas, lo nota, sacudiendo a Inglaterra para que los mire.

Suiza sigue en shock tomando a Austria de la solapa con fuerza.

Inglaterra saca la cabeza de su escondite en el cuello de Francia donde ha estado toooodo el tiempo haciéndose un confortable huequecito con la forma de sus ojos y nariz, lo justo para mirar con solo un ojo a donde le señala y se separa de golpe abriendo los ojos como platos.

Austria espera pacientemente a que Suiza reaccione... Austria requiere un montón de paciencia.

Liechtenstein sigue ahí sin moverse demasiado, con los ojitos cerrados.

—A... Asf... L-L-L-L... —Suiza.

Canadá consigue calmarse y cerrar los ojos otra vez, besándola lo mejor que puede. Mientras Inglaterra toma del cuello del vestido a Seychelles que justo pasa por ahí y le mueve la cabeza obligándole a mirarles.

Ella sonríe levantando las cejas y se va corriendo a avisar a Australia.

—Awwwwww! —Francia emocionado sonríe de oreja a oreja.

Austria les mira también un poco sin dejar de vigilar a Suiza y Australia hace tropezar desafortunadamente a Estados Unidos para llamarle la atención.

—De haber sabido que hacías esto tan bien creo que habríamos convertido Berlín en un club de ba... —el estadounidense se tropieza aparatosamente de espaldas casi cayéndose a lo que por supuesto Rusia le sostiene cuando está casi en el suelo.

—Canada! —suelta simplemente Australia para ellos.

El ruso sostiene a Estados Unidos sin incorporarle, mirando al Australiano y buscando a Canadá. El estadounidense abraza a Rusia para no caerse y busca a Canadá también con la mirada.

—WOOOO!

Rusia le incorpora mirando al canadiense también justo en cuanto este se separa por fin de Liechtenstein. Suiza mueve un pie hacia ellos dos.

—Voy... Voy... A-a-a-a... —tartamudea suiza aún sin soltarse de Austria.

La chica mira a Canadá sonriendo dulcemente.

Austria se vuelve a él y le pone la mano directamente sobre sus regiones vitales bastante sonrojadito, esperando que sirva para devolver su atención.

—THAT'S MY BROTHER! —grita América riendo sin soltar a Rusia.

Canadá le sonríe a Liechtenstein también y cuando oye al estadounidense se sonroja aun más, carraspeando, soltándola, dando una vuelta volviendo a abrazarla HISTERICO sin saber que hacer.

Suiza levanta las cejas mirando a la mano... Y luego a Austria de reojo, sonrojándose y paralizándose por completo.

—Tu te lo has buscado, te lo he advertido antes —le susurra acercándosele al oído, sin mirarle y sin quitar de ahí la mano.

—Pe-pe-pero... —tiembla acercándosele para que no se noté mirando a su alrededor.

—Tshshshshhhhh, nada de peros.

—Tu... Ti-tienes la mano... —le mira —, qui-quitala de ahí

—Vas a portarte bien, ¿verdad? —pregunta quitándola y devolviéndola a su cintura. Suiza vuelve a respirar

—Me-Mein gott —susurra por la mano, no por el beso en realidad, porque se le ha olvidado un poco.

Liechtenstein por su parte se acurruca en Canadá porque Canadá es graaaaaaande y sonríe emocionada.

Canadá se calma un poco cuando la nota sobre él abrazándola y levantando la vista mirando a la sala.

TOOOOOODOS los de su familia le miran, todos. Francia le sonríe orgulloso y Estados Unidos le muestra los pulgares intentando explicarle a Rusia que él debe hacer lo mismo.

Inglaterra asiente con la cabeza para él con una sonrisa suave de reconocimiento, Seychelles le guiña un ojo y Australia hace morritos un poco burlón y luego se ríe asintiendo.

Rusia se mira los dedos y acaba por imitar al estadounidense no muy convencido hacia Canadá, quien se sonroja mucho más por ser el centro se atención, volviendo a bajar la cara avergonzado.

Suiza se acuerda del asunto de Liechtenstein girándose a mirarla y tragando saliva.

—Estaba besándola.

—Y ella no parece disgustada en absoluto por ello —replica Austria.

—Pero es una niña —protesta acercándosele un poco y recargándose en su hombro, mirándola por encima de él siendo abrazada por Canadá.

—Las niñas a veces besan a los muchachos —responde.

—¿Y si se la lleva? —pregunta un poquito agobiado.

—¿A dónde se la va a llevar?

—A su casa a vivir —murmura.

—Solo fue un beso.

—Así empezamos todos —la mira sonriendo con Canadá con sentimientos encontrados con eso.

—Ella tiene a su gente aquí, no podrá irse nunca del todo.

—Menos mal —sentencia el Suizo no muy convencido. Momento en el cual, Italia reaparece por las escaleras seguido de Alemania que está ligeramente despeinado a pesar de que se echó agua en la cabeza y... Es otro al que cuando me lo relajan se le nota.

Así que baja silbando el himno del tercer reich, tratando de actuar como si sólo se hubiera ido al baño o algo así, un par de minutos. Mira a Rusia y Estados Unidos bailar y levanta las cejas, pero no parecen estar haciendo nada extraordinario

Austria es el primero en notarle por que ahora es él quien quiere hablarle.

El alemán mira a Austria un segundo y como ya sabe lo que le va a decir, le medio ignora yendo a pedirse otra bebida al bar.

Italia se va un rato con su hermano y España para saber qué ha pasado y como han acabado bailando.

Alemania pide otra vez su Jagger y su cerveza, girándose a la pista considerablemente más tranquilo, mirando a Estados Unidos y a Rusia que... Bailan?

Oh, si que bailan, por que Rusia ha notado la proximidad con la que El estadounidense se mueve, mucha más de la que adopta la gente en general con él y ha decidido intentar imitar un poco a Francia en ese bailecito que solo consiste en moverse un poco sin casi salir de la misma baldosa tal como le ha visto hacer maravillado cientos de veces, para entender por que hace eso.

Estados Unidos a su vez, esta ahora sorprendido por este nuevo tipo de baile, tragando saliva y... En términos generales siendo completamente seducido por Rusia.

Alemania levanta un poco las cejas notándoles especialmente... Extraños, pero a la vez, después del beso. El austriaco decide darle un respiro a Suiza acercándose a él.

Suiza sigue a Austria yendo a buscarles algo de beber, observando a Liechtenstein y a Canadá

—¿Cómo sigues? —pregunta Austria al llegar a su lado.

—¿Seguir de qué? —le mira de reojo muchísimo menos agresivo que hace un rato.

—Me refiero a cómo estás.

—Bien. Muy bien —le da un traguito a su Jagger.

—Pareces más relajado. ¿Has visto? —señala hacia la pista.

—Ja. Están bailando.

—Hace rato se hacían volar por los aires el uno al otro, una coreografía muy cuidada. Amerika ha resultado un poco torpe pero nunca había visto a Russland hacer esas cosas.

Alemania frunce el ceño y le mira.

—¿Volaban por los aires? ¿Qué hacía Russland?

—Apoyarse sobre él y levantar las piernas como si fuera el verdamnt cisne negro del lago de los cisnes.

—El cisne... Was? —descolocado.

—Una bailarina —le mira de reojo.

—Russland?

—Ja. Ha ido cambiando del rol masculino al femenino en varias ocasiones.

—Was?! Russland femenino? —se gira a mirarles.

—Nein, nein, el rol de baile. Él hacia los movimientos femeninos... No que fuera femenino haciéndolos.

—Ahhh! —Cual si entendiera bien la diferencia—. No lo vi, fui un segundito al baño.

—Ja, un segundito de tres cuartos de hora en los que Italien ha desaparecido misteriosamente también.

Alemania se sonroja con eso haciendo un gruñido misterioso mientras da un trago a su cerveza.

—¿Y no hubo besos?

—Nein, solo estaban muertos de la risa mientras se levantaban y se lanzaban el uno al otro, por un momento creí que Amerika se caería de los brazos de Russland, es bastante impresionante —protesta por no decir "jodidamente sublime".

—Te estoy diciendo que están pasando cosas extrañas —perdonen pero Alemania tiene dificultades para imaginarse todo eso realmente—. Muertos de la risa. Es escalofriante.

—Ja —responde robándole el jagger y tomando un poco mientras vuelve a mirarles.

Estados Unidos está ahora mirando a Rusia atentamente, ligeramente sonrojado por la distancia y el movimiento del ruso reconociendo en efecto los movimientos de cadera.

Mientras el de la bufanda le guía sobretodo con la cadera mientras le sonríe y baja un poco la mano en su espalda por que cuando lo hace Francia siempre pone nervioso a Inglaterra.

—Y bueno, ya lo sabemos ¿y ahora? —Alemania mira la mano de Rusia y se sonroja desviando la mirada.

—Evidentemente, no se les puede prohibir nada, pero ¿qué tanta amenaza representa este asunto?

Estados Unidos se pone evidentemente mas nervioso, riendo un poquito sin que haya mucho que pueda hacer, pensando en como poner el nervioso al ruso, tratando de acariciarle el cuello a ver si con eso hay suerte.

Rusia que es como una especie de oso grandote solo mueve un poco la cabeza para que llegue mejor mientras sonríe en plan feliz como cuando le despeinan.

—Pues si sólo bailan y se besuquean, ninguna... Pero como empiecen a hacer planes que no sean "vamos a Marte" sino "vamos a conquistar al mundo"... —suspira—. Creo que vamos a tener que espiarles.

—Quizás habría que organizar un comité para hablar de esto con los demás —propone Austria.

Estados Unidos sonríe algo frustrado porque el esta nerviosísimo, humedeciéndose los labios y pensando que hacer para nivelar la cosa.

—Sin duda, pero no quiero que se enteren... Necesito saber que piensa Frankreich y England que son los más cercanos a ellos, igual que Ukraine y Belarus.

—Esto va a ser complicado.

—Son MUY grandes y MUY fuertes. Europa no puede con ellos —asiente—. Quizás haga una reunión la próxima semana. ¿Tú has visto a Frankreich y a England mientras hacían sus piruetas?

—Nein, mi atención estaba demasiado pendiente del pequeño asuntillo de ver si acaso Russland trataba de matar a Amerika en el salón de mi casa. Lo admito, me tenía tenso y me eclipsó.

Alemania le mira.

—Claro, siempre tan preocupado por esas cosas —sonríe de lado—. Y eso que no viste el beso.

Austria le mira también con una expresión similar y se acaba el jagger.

Mientras Rusia, que juega con ventaja, por que lo que le hace Estados Unidos le gusta mucho pero no le da vergüenza, así que no le pone nervioso, consigue hacerle dar una vuelta sobre si mismo, tomándole de la espalda al detenerle.

Suiza se ha encontrado a Holanda en el camino, por cierto, y esta hablando seriamente con el de... Algo que parece ser importante.

Estados Unidos da su vuelta sonriendo un poco, cada vez más ansioso por conseguir hacer algo el que al menos agrade al Ruso... O le ponga nervioso o ALGO. Queda con la espalda en el pecho de Rusia y él le abraza aun por debajo de sus brazos por la cintura.

Con esto, Estados Unidos mira al frente y ve a todo el mundo ahí, mirándoles aún algunos de reojo y se pone más nerviosito.

—Ehh... Gente —susurra riéndose un poquito y recargándose más en el ruso —. No que no seamos awesome ni nada..

—¿Qué? —pregunta Rusia que ni se acuerda de que hay más gente.

—Nada, acabo de acordarme que nos están viendo —susurra girando la cara y mirándole, muy muy cerca de su mejilla. Rusia se vuelve hacia él y le toca labios con labios por la cercanía. Estados Unidos abre los labios un poco, por reflejo.

Y Alemania grita un "MIRAAAAA!" A Austria quien se asusta por el grito, volviéndose a Alemania que les señala levantando la mano para girarle la cara a Austria y al hacerlo logra tirar la cerveza al suelo con un plafff

Rusia entreabre también sus labios notando esta posición rara para un beso, pero sin importarle demasiado y le acaricia el labio con el suyo, aun sin acabar de besarle, con suavidad, cerrando los ojos

Austria se vuelve a ellos y luego a la cerveza, alertado por el ruido.

Estados Unidos saca la lengua acariciándole suavemente el labio de arriba y nadie sabía que pudiera hacer nada suavemente.

—Verdammt! —protesta Alemania poniendo el vaso en la mesa y sacudiendo la mano y mojando un poco a Austria, olvidando el asunto del beso por un instante.

La respiración de Rusia cambia mientras sostiene con los dientes su labio de abajo, de una forma en absoluto agresiva.

—¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo, Deustchland? —regaña Austria por mojarle y tirarlo todo.

—Verdammt! —protesta de nuevo secándose en el mantel y frunciendo el ceño.

Estados Unidos suelta un gemidillo cerrando los ojos y acariciándole aún más a Rusia el labio.

Sin ser a propósito, Rusia presiona suavemente el labio del estadounidense que tiene sujeto con los dientes y donde está situada la herida incurable, abriéndole la costra lo suficiente para que le entre el olor por la nariz hasta el cerebro.

Austria hace los ojos en blanco, buscando un valet

America abre más los labios y mete más la lengua en la boca del ruso, aún sin notar la sangre. Quien estira el cuello para besarle con bastante deseo, con el olor penetrando cada vez más n sus fosas nasales hasta lo más profundo del cerebro.

—Nein, Nein... Österreich —le riñe Alemania haciendo gestos con las manos para que mire hacia la pista... Nada claros por cierto.

—Shh, alguien tiene que limpiar eso —protesta el austriaco siguiendo a los valets con la mirada para llamar su atención, quienes le ignoran por que hay bastante trabajo.

Estados Unidos se gira un poco a Rusia levantando una mano y hundiéndosela en el pelo para el asombro de todos los que están por ahí, incluido Francia que al fin les está viendo.

Rusia le permite mientras le sostiene de la cintura tirando de él un poco hacia arriba para profundizar el beso.

—Neeein! Ya sé que hay que limpiarlo —protesta Alemania levantando un brazo dispuesto a girarle la cara al austríaco.

Mientras la heridilla, que se abre del todo lo que hace que Rusia suelte un suspirito/gemidillo/ruidito en general al sentir el sabor apretándole más.

—Pues solo planeo decirle a alguien que venga a hacerlo —se defiende Austria

Francia aprieta un poco a Inglaterra contra si, quien gracias a dios sigue hundido en su cuello, abriendo los ojos como platos y buscando a España con la mirada.

España les mira también y se vuelve a Francia al sentir su mirada, haciendo un gesto de asentimiento con la cabeza.

—VERDAMMT, Öeterreich! —frustradísimo, el alemán señala finalmente la pista.

—Was? —sigue Austria aun sin girarse y sin entender.

Francia esta en SHOCK, mirándoles sin poder creerlo

Estados Unidos sonríe mientras el sonido del ruso le llega directamente a las regiones vitales. Le acaricia un poco más con la lengua y le jala un poco el pelo, consiguiendo separarle lentamente.

—SE ESTÁN BESANDO! —chilla Alemania mirando a la pista viendo los últimos eróticos segundos del beso.

Rusia se separa dócilmente aun haciendo un amago de ir a por más.

—¿Besando? —Austria vacila.

—Vámonos... —susurra Estados Unidos relamiéndose.

—MEIN GOTT! Mírales! —les señala obviamente... Cuando ya se separaron.

Rusia simplemente sonríe y le empuja un poquito sin soltarle para dirigirle hacia fuera. Austria acaba de hablar con el valet y se vuelve por fin hacia ellos.

—Was, Deustrchland? ¿Qué quieres que mire tan insistente? —protesta.

—Se están... Se..., —les mira sólo caminando un poco—. SE ESTABAN BESANDO!

Austria les mira y luego levanta una ceja volviéndose a Alemania incrédulo.

—Besando, ¡besando! con Amerika recargado en... Verdammt! ¡No los has visto porque estabas obsesionándote con la limpieza! —le acusa.

—Tu has tirado toda la cerveza por el suelo —le riñe.

—¡Pues en un intento que vieras! —se defiende.

—Estoy empezando a pensar que debes estar alucinándolo.

—WAS?

—Pues es que cada vez resulta que ya ha pasado, o que yo no estaba mirando, o que estaba en otro sitio. Me parece demasiada casualidad.

—A mi me parece que estas en las nubes y no estas mirando correctamente nada —indignadillo—. ¿Para qué inventármelo?

—Tú eres el que se ha ido al baño tres cuartos de hora y se ha perdido el baile.

—Baile que seguro te inventaste tu —le acusa mosqueadillo.

—No vamos a discutir más de esto —vuelve a mirarles mientras Rusia se despide de Ucrania con un gesto de la cabeza y ella le dice adiós con la mano sonriendo. América busca a Inglaterra con la mirada y se encuentra la de Francia por que el inglés sigue escondido.

Francia asiente levemente con la cabeza y le cierra un ojo al estadounidense con complicidad abrazando más al británico y haciendo que den una vuelta los dos, con suavidad.

—Lo que me indigna es que no me creas —murmura Alemania mirando atentamente a Estados Unidos y a Rusia y poniéndose de pie tomando a Austria del brazo para que él también lo haga.

—No he dicho que no te crea, he dicho que no lo he visto —se levanta también.

—Has dicho que alucino —indica sin mirarle jalándole un poco hacia la cocina sin dejar de mirar a la pista

—Estoy empezando a pensarlo.

—Yo no alucino besos —replica entrando a la cocina con él, mirando aún a la pista y luego apresurándose para salir por la otra puerta de la cocina hacia el recibidor, con movimientos sigilosos.

—¿A dónde vamos? —pregunta notando donde están.

—A espiarles, estaban caminando hacia afuera de la pista.

Austria hace los ojos en blanco y se le acerca.

Estados Unidos camina hacia afuera de la pista muy muy pendiente de Rusia, notando que trae sangre en el labio al limpiárselo con la mano.

Rusia tiene la mirada perdida y las manos en sus hombros en ese punto en el que no está pensando pero no se está dejando a si mismo ir y funciona más o menos como un autómata. Peleando con el olor de la sangre que le pincha el cerebro.

Estados Unidos sonríe al verle la cara, empezando a reconocerla. Se limpia el labio con el pulgar y se lo acerca al labio al ruso por encima de su hombro en cuanto salen del salón.

Rusia abre más los ojos con la mirada perdida oliéndola aun más y saca la lengua subsconcientemente, buscándolo.

Alemania saca la cabeza y aprieta los ojos al mirarles volviendo a guardarla.

—Mein gott, tendré pesadillas con ellos dos hasta el fin de los tiempos.

—¿Qué hacen? ¿Se besan de nuevo? —pregunta Austria sin salir a mirar.

—Mírales.

El austriaco suspira y se acerca esperando a que se separe y le deje.

Estados Unidos consigue girar un poco más hacia Rusia y se ríe un poco tocándole con el pulgar afuera del labio embarrando le un poco ahí y esperando a que este saque la lengua más y se relama los labios, que es exactamente lo que hace, cerrando los ojos.

Mientras Alemania se quita para que Austria vea, claro.

El estadounidense se ríe más, dioses ¿por qué está TAN embobado? recargándose sobre Rusia sin besarle aún de nuevo.

Rusia sonríe por que le gusta que se ría mientras paladea la sangre y le aprieta contra si de manera que el estadounidense debe poder sentir a Kamtchatka despertando un poco.

—Fucking commie —suelta otra vez de manera terriblemente afectuosa, poniéndose de puntitas y presionando contra el para friccionar felizmente a sus dos penínsulas.

Rusia siente eso haciendo un movimiento de cadera acercándose también a sus labios.

Alemania Mira a Austria

—¿Qué hacen?

—Eeh... —Austria mete la cabeza y mira a Alemania.

Estados Unidos se acerca más a Rusia aún, abriendo los labios, tomándole del cuello, soltando un gemidillo con el movimiento de caderas que lleva volviéndole loco toda la estúpida noche y besándole entonces en los labios, con ansia.

Lo que hace que Rusia vuelva a estamparle contra cualquier cosa como por ejemplo la puerta de entrada.

—Eh? ¿Qué hacían? —demanda Alemania.

—Es difícil de explicar, Amerika... —se calla con el golpe contra la puerta.

Estados Unidos le hunde las manos en el pelo y le empuja intentando estrellarle el contra algo más, buscando a Kamchatka con la mano.

—Was? Was? ¿Qué fue eso? —Alemania le quita y se asoma él

Rusia se deja, sujetándole del culo y yendo a por Nantucket.

Alemania se sonroja viéndoles con los ojos como platos.

Estados Unidos detiene al ruso de la mano JUSTO antes de que toque a Nantucket. Se separa un poco del beso y Rusia le sigue la boca.

—Was? —Austria intenta sacar la cabeza, preocupado por si le rompen algo.

—Nah, nah —susurra el americano con la respiración agitada—. Voy a... Voy... Ven —le jala de la bufanda un poco.

Rusia parpadea y le sigue, ¿qué coño va a hacer si no? ¿Golpear a su peor enemigo hasta la muerte en un festival sangriento como esperaríamos todos?

Justamente cuando Alemania pone a Austria en el campo de visión, quiero decirlo, para su infinita frustración y Austria suspira aliviado de que no haya nada roto

—¡Se estaban besando! —susurra Alemania cuando Estados Unidos y Rusia desaparecen de su vista empezando a subir las escaleras.

—¡Anda! ¿A dónde van?

—Nein! Nein! ¡Que no suban! ¡Llámalos! AMERIKA! —grita Austria en alemán cerrado y empuja a Alemania hacia fuera de manera que puedan verle.

Estados Unidos está besando a Rusia contra la pared en el recodo de las escaleras y desde luego, le ignora... Pues anda que Rusia.

Alemania les mira con la boca abierta y cara de circunstancias. Austria saca la cabeza viendo a ver si Alemania les está distrayendo.

Mientras Estados Unidos le desabrocha el pantalón a Rusia y vuelve a jalarle hacia arriba, porque lo que quiere es esconderse un poco y no sabe donde.

Alemania sigue sin palabras mirando hacia arriba. Austria traga saliva y toma aire tomando valor.

Estados Unidos le mete la mano a Rusia en los calzoncillos y Alemania admira el valor de Austria por una vez.

—Amerika! —riñe el austriaco con las piernas temblándole—. ¡Si subes un solo escalón mas voy a buscar a England! ¡Y tú! —se vuelve a Rusia—. ¡O te lo llevas de aquí para hacer eso o no vuelves a venir a ningún baile! —los amenaza con absoluta voz de mando.

Alemania levanta las cejas mirando a Austria genuinamente sorprendido.

Austria, que está con el rush de adrenalina sube hasta ellos amenazadoramente mientras, al menos Rusia le mira sin acabar de entender del todo que está pasando por que tiene el cerebro medio fundido con lo que le estaba haciendo el americano que se detiene con Kamchatka entre los dedos.

Alemania sube atrás de Austria agobiado.

Y hay que darle crédito a Austria, es el único que ha logrado algo así... Inaudito.

Austria toma de las orejas a los dos y tira de ellos riñéndoles en plan "Nein! Nein! Nein!" Rusia le sigue sin entender todavía como es que Austria... Ese pequeño hombrecito, está haciendo esto, pero como esta es una instrucción más o menos fácil para su cerebro infrairrigado de sangre en este momento, la sigue levantando a Estados Unidos por la espalda y de debajo de las rodillas y llevándoselo hasta el otro lado del linde de la puerta de entrada, donde Austria les deja y se vuelve para cerrarla, antes de caerse al suelo completamente tembloroso.

* * *

_Y por fin el tan esperado capítulo del baile. Rusia os hace una reverencia como agradecimiento por haber leído hasta aquí._


	20. Chapter 20

Alemania FLIPA recogiendo a Austria del suelo, ayudándole a medio incorporarse y sentándole en una de las sillas de la entrada sin poder creer nada de lo que acaba de pasar.

Austria sigue temblando con la respiración agitada agarrándose fuerte de Alemania.

Estados Unidos balbucea un "B-Bro?" Una vez que están afuera sin entender un pimiento el por que Australia acaba de echarles de la casa.

Rusia mira alrededor y con el aire de la calle se relaja un poquito, así que sin bajarle se dirige hacia fuera

—Mein gott, Österreich! Eso... ¡Fue infinitamente arriesgado! —le riñe un poco Alemania dándole unos golpecitos en la espalda para confortarle.

Austria aprieta los ojos quitándose las gafas llevándose las manos a la cara.

—De un golpe, te mata cualquiera —insiste Alemania apretándole un hombro

—¡Por qué crees que te he mandado a ti primero! —protesta MUY tenso y enfadado, por que Alemania solo se ha quedado pasmado

—A mi no me habrían hecho caso, suelen hacer lo que quieren. ¡No pensé que fueras a subir tu y hacer eso! —se agacha frente a el y carraspea.

—¿Y que iba a hacer? "Bitte, subid y destrozad la casa, a poder ser el cuarto grande. Y no dudéis en mancillar mis pianos, de todas formas toda la casa vuestra desde que ganasteis la segunda guerra mundial"

Alemania suspira cerrando los ojos y negando con la cabeza.

—Ha sido impresionante. Seguramente Schweiz se alegrara mucho de escuchar esta historia —ofrece mirándole

—No estoy tan seguro —responde volviendo a ponerse las gafas.

—¿Por? —le ofrece una mano para ayudarle a levantarse.

Austria suspira y aparta la vista levantándose y pensando en la imprudencia y que seguramente le va a meter bronca.

—Ha sido impresionante —repite poniéndole las manos en los hombros y llevándolo al salón.

El austríaco respira profundamente aun intentando calmarse mientras España se acerca a Francia.

Para entonces, Estados Unidos se ha revuelto ya un poco en los brazos de Rusia intentando que le baje.

Francia se separa un poco de Inglaterra y le mira.

—¿Quieres descansar un minuto? —pregunta besándole rápidamente en los labios.

El inglés mira alrededor preocupado por Estados Unidos, por supuesto.

—Creo que se fueron —quiero aclarar que sigue abrazándole de la cintura.

—Where is the ki... —aprieta los ojos. Francia le acaricia la mejilla y le sonríe.

—Va a estar bien

Inglaterra aparta la cara y se mueve para que le suelte. El francés le suelta mirándole y vacilando un segundo.

El británico se va sin mirarle, hacia dentro de la sala. Francia suspira mirándole irse inclinando un poco la cabeza y España, que estaba esperando, le sonríe.

—¿Todo bien?

—Oui, lleva toda la noche abrazado a mi, realmente no me quejo —sonríe mirando a España y tomándole del brazo.

—Eso he visto —le da un golpecito suave de cadera y se ríe. El francés se ríe también y un instante más tarde se acuerda.

—MON DIEU! Has visto... ¡Sí que lo has visto! ¡Ha sido un beso espléndido y con Russie!

—Claro que lo he visto, ¡Mucho mejor que el anterior incluso!

—¿Has visto la suavidad de Russie y la manera de moverse en el beso?

—He visto la manera de moverse todo el tiempo, ¿les has visto bailar?

—Y Amerique, siguiendo el beso y ¡el baile de manera espléndida! Cher... Esto Non, no es en absoluto nada más una obsesión sexual —valora.

—Lo sé, de eso quería hablarte precisamente

—Russie está tan colgado como él —sonríe.

—Ayer noche estuve hablando con él y me contó algunas cosas... Pero la historia era muy larga. Al parecer le ha contado todo ello a Alemania y sigue sin entender, era muy largo así que le pedí que viniera a mi casa en unos días y le explicaría lo posible... ¿Vienes?

—Oh! —levanta las cejas y sonríe mesándose la barbilla y haciendo como que se lo piensa—. Hmmmm...

—Sin el cejas, eh? —le advierte.

—Claro que sin el cejas, Cher... —sonríe de lado—. De hecho creo que no voy a decirle.

—Bien. Si esto sale bien... —sonríe en plan idiota por que a España le hacen ilusión todas estas cosas.

—¡Si esto sale bien! —le aprieta el brazo y sonríe con el contagiándose un poco—. Se veían contentos además y me tranquilizaría saber que Russie no esta haciendo tonterías.

—¿Tonterías?

—Oui, cosas sin tener idea de lo que hace, mejor explicarle.

—Ah, sí. Justo eso es lo que me preocupa, por eso se lo dije —asiente. Francia sonríe.

—Claro que se nota que no conoces bien a Russie —indica mirándole de reojo.

—¿Por? —le mira.

—Es más duro que una piedra y necio como pocas cosas —se ríe—, cuesta hacerle entender.

—Ah, bueno —se encoge de hombros—. Algo podremos hacer.

—¿Has visto a mon garçón? —pregunta sonriendo más aún, con un brillo especial en los ojos, girando hacia él y tomándole de la cintura para hacerle bailar y, que lo sepan, Inglaterra no va a darse cuenta de esto por que está pidiendo demasiado Whiskey en el bar.

España le toma del cuello naturalmente y sonríe.

—No, ¿qué ha pasado?

El francés da un paso al frente y mueve la cintura haciendo que den una pomposa vuelta.

—Beso a Liechtenstein —indica sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

—¿Quién? ¿ese pequeño empollón cuatro ojos sabe como se hace? —le pica un poco y se ríe.

—Claro que sabe lo que hace, muchísimo mejor de lo que crees —"cae", frunciendo el ceño pero sonriendo, obviamente. Arrastra un segundo un pie en el suelo y hace un paso complicado con naturalidad, volviendo a hacer que giren—. ¿Has visto que Allemagne ha subido convenientemente un rato con Veneciano?

El español le sigue el movimiento tranquilamente echando la cabeza un poco más hacia atrás y quedando nariz con nariz a menos de un dedo de él cuando se detienen como hace habitualmente.

—He visto a Veneciano venir a contárnoslo, estaba indignado, al parecer Austria le ha dicho que Alemania iba malfollado.

Francia se ríe con voz grave y melodiosa.

—Mira que Autriche sea el que te diga eso, es... Entiendo la indignación —niega con la cabeza—, Allemagne ha salido con Autriche un segundo antes que Amerique y Russie, por cierto... Me pareció sospechoso. Oh! Y que te dijo Belgique —le da otra vuelta, acariciándole la espalda y la baja espalda de manera que haría sonrojar a CUALQUIER otro en la sala, sin siquiera pensar en ello.

—¿Decirme de qué? —España serpentea un poco sin ni inmutarse de la mano más allá de eso.

—Del saludo a Amerique cuando llegamos, fuiste a hablar con ella, yo lo sé.

—Ah, sí, me dijo que había venido con él... y yo le estuve contando de Rusia —explica

—Espera, espera... ¿Cómo que vino con él? —pregunta frunciendo el ceño.

—Sí, ella se lo pidió hace... pues como una semana o así al parecer.

Francia entrecierra los ojos.

—Hace una semana intentó que yo viniera con ella —suspira—. Espagne... Habla con ella.

—¿De qué? venga, ella te lo pidió, dijiste que no y se lo pidió a alguien más. Es lo normal, no iba a quedarse en casa llorando por que la rechazaste —le mira.

—¿A Amerique? ¿De verdad? —levanta las cejas mirándole a los ojos.

—¿Pues por qué no? ella sabe que tú estás con Inglaterra, así que dedujo que América estaba solo y accedería —se encoge de hombros.

—Justo con el único que puede poner celoso a Angleterre... —continúa deslizándose sobre la pista.

—Dijo que no es por eso —responde por que España sí cree a Bélgica—. Dice que América es poderoso y bien parecido, que le resulta interesante y no es como que fuera a casarse con él, solo aprovecho la ocasión en un baile

—Ya, claro... Amerique bien parecido y repentinamente interesante para Belgique, después de que estaba encantada en que Angleterre no quisiera bailar y... —se calla y suspira —. Habla con ella.

—No sé, tío, a mi no me parece tan mal. Además se ha tomado muy bien lo de Rusia, dijo que daban un poco de miedo pero que parecían felices.

—Ay, Espagneeee —protesta haciendo que de un par de vueltas antes de volverle a abrazar justo cuando termina la pieza.

—No sé, tú estás con Inglaterra, le dijiste que no y no te insistió, ¿no? pues déjala en paz, no quiero machacarla. No es como que todo lo haga por ti, esto está bien.

—Vale, vale... No entiendo por que insistes en recordarme que no soy el centro del universo —protesta en broma dándole un beso en la mejilla

—Por que lo soy yo —se ríe abrazándole hacia sí.

—¡Eso quisieras! A mi me ha abrazado toda la noooocheeee —canturrea sonriendo.

—Yo he bailado con él de verdad, no me ha estado lloriqueando encima —le replica levantando la barbilla.

—Eso es porque tú te conseguiste un modelo más simple que el mío —sonríe de lado con suficiencia—. Yo juego en las primera división, tu en segunda

—¿Discuuulpaaaaaa? —falsa ofensa absoluta.

—Mais oui, el tuyo chilla y protesta pero se te repega, el mío es un reto muchísimo más interesante y complicado —misma sonrisa, tonito presumido.

—Oh, así le llaman ahora y luego soy yo el que ruega demasiado —gesto desinteresado.

—Yo no ruego —protesta y sonríe—, yo seduzco, convenzo, y gano. Tú lo tienes ya ganado —le acaricia la mejilla condescendiente

—Si tienes que hacer todo el trabajo cada vez, ya ves donde está la gracia —le da una palmada en el culo.

Francia se ríe cerrándole un ojo y abrazándole.

—Somos un par de genios en realidad... Tienen suerte de tenernos.

—¡Amén a eso! —se ríe también

—¿Y Romanito que no ha venido a matarme? ¿Dónde le dejaste? —sonríe buscándole.

—Estaba bailando con Belgica, creo —mira alrededor y Romano esta en efecto bailando con Bélgica, con bastante tranquilidad. España sonríe mirándoles.

—Tan decentes que parecen los dos... —se ríe Francia—. Y puedo apostar a que Angleterre se está ahogando en la barra.

—¿Mmm? —pregunta por que se ha embobado en como Romano mueve el culo con ahínco sin notar que España le ve.

Francia se pone de puntas y busca a Inglaterra quien está, efectivamente, contándole algo a un lugar vacío a su lado con un vaso de algo color cobrizo en la mano.

—Creo que vamos a empezar a irnos a casa... —le indica a España soltándole y suspirando—, voy con él.

—En fin, nos vemos esta semana, te aviso —España le da un beso en la mejilla

Francia le abraza unos segundos antes de soltarle dándole una palmada en el culo.

—Te quiero.

—Y yo a ti —se despide el español.

Francia camina lentamente hacia Inglaterra, toqueteando a todos los que están a su alcance, hay que decirlo.

Alemania mientras tanto ha vuelto justo hacia Suiza con Austria tomado del hombro.

—¡No sabes lo que ha hecho!

Austria hace los ojos en blanco.

—Deustchland —pide negando con la cabeza.

—Was? —pregunta Suiza levantando las cejas y mirando a Austria.

—Estoy seguro de que quiere oírlo —indica Alemania levantando una ceja.

—No ha pasado nada, solo protejo lo que es mío —replica Austria. Suiza levanta aún más las cejas escuchando a Alemania atentamente después de esa declaración.

—Echó a Russland y a Amerika de la casa, de la oreja

Austria suspira y cierra los ojos esperando el reclamo

—Digamos que estaban a punto de destruir la mitad de la casa y a gritos y amenazas... Les echó.

Suiza mira a Austria.

—Vaya, ¿décadas de enseñarte cosas tienen sus frutos? —pregunta el helvético sonriendo levemente de lado.

Austria levanta las cejas y le mira por encima de las gafas.

—¿Tú defendiendo tu casa sin ir corriendo por alguien a que la defienda por ti? Deutschland, no me hagas reír.

—No le he disparado a nadie, al contrario de lo que puedas creer. Y no lo habría hecho si Deustchland no se hubiera quedado pasmado.

—Hombre, Deutschland, no sabía yo que "quedarse pasmado" fuera la solución, de haberlo sabido me habría quedado pasmado hace centurias —sonríe más.

Alemania le mira porque es raro que sonría

—Danke, Deustchland —le sonríe Austria sarcásticamente al alemán, que carraspea.

—Ehhh... Voy por algo de beber.

—Si, eso, ahora encima huye —protesta el austriaco entre dientes. Suiza se gira a él.

—¿Cómo les echaste?

—Estaban... En las escaleras y Amerika estaba haciéndole subir, pero no... Dieron un golpe que casi me rompen la puerta, no iba a dejarles quedarse aquí.

Suiza sonríe sinceramente.

—¿Y a gritos? ¿En serio? ¿De la oreja? —le mira atentamente.

—No estaba pensando —se excusa.

—Querría haber estado ahí para verlo —confiesa en un susurro, sonrojándose.

—¿Por qué?

—Ehhh... Me parece interesante que seas capaz de semejantes movimientos que suenan tan impropios de ti.

El austriaco levanta una ceja y Suiza se sonroja más.

—Es decir, supongo que podría corregirte algunos movimientos —agrega desinteresadamente.

—Mmm —responde incrédulo.

—Was?

—Si hubieras estado ahí, habría dejado que tú lo hicieras.

—Lo que habría sido una pena... Quizás me habría pasmado yo también, convenientemente

—Y yo me habría convenientemente enfadado contigo como me he enfadado con Deustchland

—Me alegra no haber atado ahí, entonces —le toma del brazo y bosteza.

—En fin...

Por su parte, mientras tanto. Francia llega con el inglesito y le toma de la espalda.

—¿Y sabes quien le enseñó todas esas cosas? ¿Todas esas bloody cosas? ¡Yo! YO se las enseñé al desagradecido y lue... —se detiene de hablar cuando siente las manos en su cintura—. ¡No! ¡No! ¡Suéltame!

—Eh, eh... Calma. ¿De qué hablas? —pregunta Francia apartándose un poco cuando le da un golpe fuerte.

—¡No, no! ¡Noo! ¡Esto es todo tan injusto! ¡Se rebeló! ¡Se rebeló contra mí después de todo lo que hice por él y mira que hace ahora! —trago de Whiskey.

—Yo creo que ya nos vamos a casa, Mon amour —sentencia Francia cuando baja su vaso.

—Mira lo que hace, ni siquiera quise verlo —solloza—. En cualquier caso —y atención a la declaración de Inglaterra que cambia completamente el tono—. Yo me estoy tirando a France así que jodeos todos y yo gano.

Francia levanta las cejas sin esperarse eso, sonríe con suficiencia sin poder evitarlo y con voz falsa pide que lo repita. Inglaterra bufa.

—Bueno, no ahora, claro... Ahora estoy con this orange pretty lady, pero lo hago y podría hacerlo más si quisiera peronoquiero —responde vagamente.

—Orange pretty lady? —Francia se estira a ver, el inglés le muestra su vaso de Whiskey y el francés sonríe.

—Y no compartes...

—Mmno, esmía —entrecierra los ojos mirándole, abrazándose al vaso—. Ytueres... —parpadea como si acabara de darse cuenta, entrecerrando los ojos, con voz de borracho—. Muy guapo... —asegura con sorpresa—. Pero no sequieneresynomeimporta así que get lost.

—Oh mira... Diciendo cosas obvias

—Shut up... Ya no me caes bien...

—Ya no me caes bien —le imita

—¡Pues si no te caigo bien! —hace una pausa demasiado larga como si se hubiera olvidado de que iba a decir—. No me molestes...

—No me molestes tu

—¡Yo te he dicho que te jodas por que yo gano! ¡Yo! —se señala a si mismo—. Y..o hip.

—No que se jodieran todos porque te estas tirando a France?

—YES! Eso mismo... Jodeos... TODOS! — grita y hace un gesto con la mano demasiado rápido para seguirse a si mismo, señalándoles a todos.

—Te gusta tirártelo entonces.

—Yes, así que vete por que nomevoyaircontigo —hace un gesto para echarle.

—¿Por?

El inglés bebe más y Francia aprieta los ojos

—Porque me lo tiro a él cuando quiero ytúeresunidiotaynomecaesbien y seguro no eres tan bueno—cierra los ojos señalándole.

—Soy mucho mejor que él.

—Que vas a ser mejor que él —se ríe volviéndose a la botella

—¿Así que él es muy bueno?

—Pues es France, no seas idiota—responde como si fuera obvio a lo que el francés se le acerca y le toquetea un poco el culo.

—¡Eh! ¡Eh! ¡Eh! —se aparta de un salto.

—Cuéntame mas de lo bueno que es France en la cama

—No, vete —suspira mareado.

—Mmm... Nah

—Ya te he dicho que no voy a ir contigo, vete —hace un gesto raro con la mano.

—¡Pero si soy mejor que él! Y tan guapo —responde con un gesto pomposo.

—No.

—¿Cómo sabes que no?

—Me da igual si lo eres, no quiero ir contigo —sentencia mirándole otra vez de forma vidriosa. El francés le mira un poco triste

—Pero si yo soy France.

—No, no lo eres.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que no?

—Si lo fueras no dirías que eres mejor queelporquesabrias que no hay nadie mejor—responde volviéndose al vaso, y se le entrecierran los ojos, costándole hablar.

—Yo soy mejor que yo mismo cuando estoy contigo.

—What? —no entiende y Francia le gira la barbilla hacia él.

—No quiero ir contigo, déjame —le aparta de un manotazo.

—Eres imbécil —protesta él.

—Me da igual lo que pienses, a ti no te quiero —añade cuando se gira.

—¿A él sí? —pregunta y el inglés bebe más mientras el francés le mira

—Of course —responde al vaso sin mirarle, pasando un dedo por el borde. Francia levanta las cejas y se gira a el sorprendido

—P... Pardon?

—Por eso no me voy contigo.

Francia sonríe, se acerca a él y le besa en los labios. Inglaterra le aparta medio ahogado.

—Quoi? —Francia sonríe otra vez aunque piensa que es sumamente extraño perder contra si mismo—. Y tu novio te quiere mucho.

—Yes. Fu!

—¿Y te lo demuestra constantemente?

—Of courseee —responde en un tono como si hablara a un niño de tres años, tonto.

—¿Cómo? —sonríe.

—Pues... está ahí y... yo estoy asustado —suspira.

—¿Por qué estas asustado? —pregunta con suavidad, acariciándole la cara.

—¿Y si se aburre y se va también? —solloza ahora.

—No vas a tener tanta suerte —sonríe y se le acerca, abrazándole y buscándole los labios.

—¿Y si vuelve a dejar de querer estar conmigo? Todos lo hacen —empieza a llorar

—Angleterre, venga... Aquí estoy y no esta pasando nada —empieza a caminar con él a la puerta—. No voy a irme a ningún lado, je t'aime.

Sigue llorando pero anda, Francia lo agradece yendo afuera sin despedirse de nadie más que de Prusia a lo lejos con la mano, él le saluda a lo lejos.

Liechtenstein finalmente decide que está sumamente cansada y requiere sentarse un rato. De la mano de Canadá, se acerca a Austria y al histérico.

El canadiense se sonroja mirando el suelo y Austria les mira al notar que se acercan.

Suiza, que está a medio bostezo, mira a Liechtenstein atentamente mientras se acerca. Pero ella mira a Austria de reojo confiando en el ampliamente.

—Ha-hallo —susurra mirando al suelo y Suiza fulmina profundamente al canadiense.

—Hallo —responde Austria—. ¿Todo bien?

Canadá baja aun más la cabeza escondiéndose con los hombros.

—Nada, estoy un poco cansada —susurra ella.

—¡MUCHACHO! —suelta Suiza gritando un poco más de lo que quisiera

—Ya sabes cual es tu cuarto —responde el austríaco como si nada y luego mira a Suiza. Canadá levanta la cabeza y se asusta.

—WAS?! —Suiza mira a Austria con los ojos muy abiertos

—¿Por qué estás gritando, Schweiz? —pregunta con voz mesurada.

—¿¡Cómo le vas a decir que ya sabe cual es su cuarto!? —protesta baja do el tono se voz

—Ella tiene un cuarto en esta casa, por supuesto. Puede usarlo cada vez que quiera —responde tranquilamente. Suiza no cabe del asombro.

—Pero eso es darle... Es... Es... —se gira a Canadá—. ¡Como la toques, muchacho!

Canadá se sonroja mucho más con eso y Liechtenstein aprieta los ojos.

—Schweiz, ¿podrías no darles ideas sobre qué hacer? —le riñe Austria para darle la culpa.

—¿Yoooo? ¡Eres tú el que lo ha dicho! —protesta mirando a Canadá aún con ganas de asesinarle—. ¡Te vi! Te vi besarla.

—Solo he mandado a dormir a la niña, nadie ha dicho que vayan a hacer nada de lo que te imaginas. Ni siquiera creo que el muchacho haga nada más que dejarse acompañar a la puerta antes de que ella suba a dormir.

—Quizás podría pasar la noche aquí —susurra Liechtenstein.

Austria aprieta los ojos por que si ella lo dice, él va a tener que decirle que no... y de la otra manera solo se hubiera llevado una pequeña bronca en la mañana.

Suiza abre la boca y los ojos como platos tomando aire.

—Nein, Nein... Olvídenlo, le acompaño a la puerta —susurra ella.

—Quizás, si él quiere puedas acompañarle al cuarto azul —concede Austria—. No queremos ser descorteses.

Suiza bufa terriblemente enfadado, fulminando a Canadá. Liechtenstein le sonríe a Austria.

—Non, je... hay un hotel, no hay problema —susurra el canadiense acojonado con Suiza.

—Bien, cuarto azul... —jala al canadiense de la mano.

—Voy a observarte toda la noche, muchacho y como la toques vas a arrepentirte —sisea Suiza en francés.

—Estarán en cuartos diferentes, liebe —responde Austria poniendo una mano en su cintura y empezando a bajarla solo un poco, sutilmente, hacia la zona de peligro helvética.

Suiza se gira a Austria y le "fulmina" sonrojándose un poco.

—Guten natch —responde Austria sin mover la mano más allá. Liechtenstein les sonríe a ambos y le brillan los ojos cuando jala al canadiense.

—Guten nacht!

Canadá se disculpa un poco de forma inaudible siguiéndola.

—Österreich es... Él hace maravillas con mi Bruder —le mira de reojo sonriendo.

—No quisiera causar problemas... —vacila Canadá.

—Nein, Nein... Österreich va a encargarse de todo —le sonríe y parpadea lentamente.

El canadiense sonríe tímido y se sonroja un poco, mirándola a los ojos, subiéndose las gafas.

Ella se sonroja un poco pero levanta la cara y le mira a los ojos.

—¿Quieres dormir conmigo? —pregunta ella con cierta seguridad.

Él abre los labios, se sonroja más, secándosele la boca automáticamente y asiente un poco.

Ella le sonríe y le jala de la mano hacia SU cuarto y él la sigue cada vez más nervioso

—Cuando era pequeña... —explica mientras suben las escaleras—, vivía aquí, con Österreich.

—¿De veras?

—Ja, vivía también Deutschland aquí de pequeño y Veneciano.

—¿Y Switzerland?

—Nein, él vivía sólo en la montaña, no hablaba con Österreich y yo no lo conocí hasta que huí de la casa después de la primera gran guerra.

—Ah... vaya, que curioso.

Llegan a su cuarto y Liechtenstein abre la puerta sonrojándose.

—Pasa, no va a pasar nada —asegura.

Canadá entra con el corazón desbocado, por estar saltándose loue le han dicho y por lo que sí va a pasar.

La chica le mira en silencio cerrando la puerta a su espalda. Le sonríe sonrojadita.

Él se pasa una mano por el pelo mirando alrededor del cuarto, que es así como muy rosa con una cama con dosel de madera blanca con flores talladas y gasas rosas con lazos y coronas dibujadas por todas partes.

—Yo era bastante pequeña —susurra avergonzada—. Verdammt, debí llevarte al cuarto azul.

—It's cute —responde sonriéndole un poco.

—Era un poco más normal a principios de siglo —susurra y sonríe—. Tiene un pasaje secreto al menos que sale al lago y por el que me escapé.

—Oh —levanta las cejas impresionado por que él nunca ha hecho algo así por voluntad propia, solía ser Estados Unidos quien le arrastraba a esa clase de cosas. Liechtenstein se sienta en la cama y le mira.

—¿Sabes que eres considerablemente más joven que yo? —esta es peor que Suiza para lograr que la gente este cómoda

—Yes, eso si lo sé. Casi todos lo son... y tú eres europea —responde cambiando el peso de pie y volviendo a mirar alrededor.

—¿Estás bien?

—Yes... oui... yes —vacila nervioso.

—No muerdo... —le sonríe intentando sonar como suele sonar Austria.

Canadá traga saliva y se sonroja otra vez.

—Mmmmm...

Se acerca vacilando un poco y se sienta junto a ella apartando la mirada. La chica mira de reojo y le pone una mano en la pierna.

—¿Q-Quieres... quieres? —pregunta temblando un poco, por que no está muy seguro

—Esas son de esas preguntas que uno no pregunta.

Canadá aprieta los ojos y se sonroja pensando que Francia lo va a matar si se entera siquiera, ella le sonríe y se le acerca un poco.

El chico traga saliva y la mira pensando que es muy bonita y que en realidad se ha sentido muy bien al besarla.

Ella le mira pensando que es ENOOOORME y fuerte y tímido. Le mira atentamente

El de las gafas se vuelve a acercar a ella lentamente cerrando los ojos

Ella cierra los ojos también esperando el beso y la besa de nuevo, de una forma mucho más suave y segura esta vez.

Dios mío estos dos son rooooosas, parece que van a terminar por dormir juntos abrazados y ya, pero será solo si Liechtenstein se lo dice, pero ya le ha reñido por preguntar y por vacilar.

Pero ella le llevó a SU CUARTO, así que no va a decirle y Suiza siente una GRAN perturbación en la fuerza cuando la mano de Canadá se posa sobre el pecho de ella quien es muy feliz y hace bastante con acostarse en la cama y dejarse hacer.

Él la sigue, empezando a desvestirla con una facilidad increíble, por que estas técnicas las aprendió del mejor.

Francia sonríe donde sea que este cargando a Inglaterra, sin saber por qué

—Österreich... Algo malo esta pasando —murmura Suiza con un escalofrío interrumpiéndole mientras comentan el caso Rusia y Estados Unidos.

—¿Algo de qué? —Austria le mira por encima de las gafas

—No sé... Tengo la piel de gallina

Liechtenstein le quita la corbata y la camisa. Canadá se detiene un momento apartándose para mirarla con el corazón desbocado, sonríe no tan tímidamente y vuelve a besarla.

Liechtenstein le sonríe y veo que es la noche de los hermanos americanos, ou yeah!

Francia sonríe con satisfacción una vez más porque Inglaterra esta demasiado llorón como para que le haga sonreír con satisfacción por otras cosas.

El otro hermano Americano está... le hemos dejado en brazos de Rusia yendo a por un taxi así que ahí mismo se revuelve para que le baje.

Le suelta las piernas y debo decir que aun lleva la bragueta abierta

—Shit... ¿Y qué hacemos ahora?

—¿Un hotel? —se encoge de hombros por que eso es lo que acaban haciendo todas las veces

—Oh! ¡Buena idea! —perdónenlo, la sangre no le llega al cerebro bien. Le sonríe—. Nos echaron...

—Da, yo ayer también dormí en un hotel —responde acomodándose los pantalones para que no se le caigan y pidiendo un taxi.

—Y yo tenía la mano... Gosh —se tapa la cara.

—Ah, da —sonríe al recordar donde tenía la mano, mientras se sube al taxi y le dice a donde ir. Estados Unidos se sube con él y recarga su cabeza en el asiento de enfrente.

—God! ¡No pensé que nadie nos viera!

—¿Está mal que nos vean? —le mira de reojo.

—Yes! Especialmente si tengo tu... —traga saliva— en las manos!

—Oh... pero a mi me gusta que hagas eso —responde y se sonroja un poco por que deduce que esta mal, el americano se ríe y se le recarga. Rusia sonríe más cuando se ríe y levanta el brazo para que se recargue en su pecho.

—Ya sé que te gusta, commie, but... —se le acuesta en el pecho—, y no tienes idea de lo que iba a hacer.

—¿Qué ibas a hacer? —pregunta, obviamente

—Algo awesome —se sonroja.

—¿Pero qué? —insiste mirándole.

—Una cosa con tu asunto… —le señala sus partes y Rusia las mira como si no supiera lo que hay ahí. Kamchatka saluda feliz a todos sus observadores abultando hasta el abrigo.

—¿Cuál cosa? —sigue insistiendo.

—Una cosa... Que ahora no se sí voy a hacer porque ya no tiene chiste —le abraza un poco acostándose más en él y cerrando los ojos.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque ahora me da vergüenza.

—Ya quiero llegar. No me gusta estar esperando —responde por que está incomodo. Estados Unidos sonríe mirándole y levanta una mano revolviéndole el pelo.

—Lo he pasado muy bien hoy.

—Y yo —Sonríe feliz bajando la cabeza.

—Commie... ¿Qué somos? —pregunta suavemente.

—¿Qué somos de qué? —le mira de reojo por que hace rato que iba a hacerle esta pregunta.

—Tú y yo... ¿Qué somos? ¿Enemigos?

—Da... —responde no tan seguro ahora después de hablar con Alemania

—¿Y ya?

—Germaniya dice que no es verdad, que los enemigos no hacen esto.

—¿Y tú que dices? ¿Que somos enemigos como antes?

—Esto no es como antes —responde.

—Es mejor —asegura.

—Da.

—Pero no es como antes.

—¿Así que ya no somos enemigos? —pregunta

—Yo te... Odio más o menos...

—Yo no —responde sinceramente, Estados Unidos se le separa y levanta las cejas.

—Wha-What? Really? —impresionado

—Yo no te odio, me gusta como eres ahora —responde tranquilamente.

—E-En serio?! —insiste mientras le mira a los ojos con seriedad un instante y luego sonríe mucho.

—Da —se sonroja un poco—. ¿Está mal?

—Niet, niet —sigue sonriendo—. Yo tampoco te odio.

El ruso sonríe ampliamente y el estadounidense se le acerca un poco y le abraza, así que Rusia le abraza de vuelta con fuerza.

—Fucking commie —susurra en el abrazo afectuosamente.

—Yo creo que eres mi tovarisch... pero un poco más —responde entendiendo por fin lo que le dijo Alemania. Estados Unidos se ríe idiotamente y el taxi se para. Por suerte, el taxista es un inmigrante húngaro y no tiene ni idea de inglés ni de ruso, por que si no estaría ahí tan traumatizado como todos los espectadores preguntándose "WTF están haciendo".

El estadounidense se separa un poco de Rusia y le da un beso en la mejilla entes de bajarse, él mira al taxista y le sonríe como un tiburón mientras le paga.

El americano se baja del coche rascándose la cabeza y mirando al mundo viéndolo especialmente alegre y feliz el día de hoy, y el ruso se le acerca por detrás silenciosamente como siempre y le pone la mano sobre el hombro, a lo que Estados Unidos pega un salto, como siempre y se gira a mirarle en el momento en que tira de su hombro hacia abajo y vuelve a darle un beso tipo Hollywood frente a la puerta del hotel.

El de las gafas le abraza otra vez del cuello y Rusia finalmente se separa y se ríe un poco incorporándole otra vez, a lo que el americano se ríe con el tomándole de la mano.

—Vamos adentro... Quizás si haga lo ir iba a hacer

Rusia le mira de reojo dirigiéndole al ascensor sin pasar por recepción por que ya tiene un cuarto mientras el estadounidense brincotea a su lado y frente a él todo feliz.

—¿No me vas a decir qué era? —insiste.

—Te voy a enseñar que era.

Así que de nuevo sonríe cuando el ascensor se para en el piso.

—Venga, vamos —Estados Unidos le jala de la mano yendo seguro hacia el lado incorrecto, mientras Rusia se mantiene quieto haciendo la fuerza en el sentido contrario para que no le arrastre.

—What? —descolocado

—Por ahí —señala el otro lado.

—Ah! Commie! Come on! —sonríe y le suelta la mano tomándole lo hombros y brincando un poco hasta la puerta. El ruso se deja empujar sonriendo contagiado del entusiasmo del americano.

—Jaaaaaa! Abre abre abre abre abre! —salta y se trastea el labios un poco.

Rusia pone la llave en la puerta y se detiene un segundo cuando vuelve a llegarle el aroma tan conocido. Se humedece los labios cerrando los ojos y aspirando profundamente, luego abre la puerta.

—What What? —le empuja de los hombros hacia adentro del cuarto sin notar la problemática a lo que el de la bufanda se deja, aun con los ojos cerrados, aspirando más profundamente.

Estados Unidos cierra la puerta atrás de el y toma el abrigo de los hombros de Rusia empezando a quitárselo y sonríe quitándose la chaqueta y tirándola al sillón junto con el abrigo del ruso que al caer suena como si se desprendiera un estante de una pared, con cosas de cristal y metálicas golpeando... lo que no lleve Rusia en su abrigo.

Pero el americano no hace caso, le empuja hacia la cama con bastante delicadeza y le gira hacia él, le sienta en la cama. Rusia le mira dejándole hacer y se le acelera un poco el corazón por la emoción de la sorpresa.

El americano le acuesta sobre su espalda y le sonríe maliciosamente. El ruso le sostiene la mirada y le brillan los ojos, levantando las manos a sus hombros.

—No puedes jalar a Nantucket ahora, ok? —le mira a los ojos.

—Bueno —accede mientras el otro le abre la camisa besándole un poco el estómago y luego le baja los pantalones...

Levanta el culo para dejarle y ahí vuelve a estar Kamchatka, que con la sangre ha despertado de nuevo lo que se hubiera dormido en el taxi.

—Tampoco puedes ahogarme, ok? —mira a Kamchatka y no tiene idea de como hacer esto porque es algo que nunca ha hecho.

—¿Ahogarte? —pregunta sin entender y... ¿Que America no era un egocéntrico total que sólo pensaba en él? Pues, saca la lengua y... Bueno, ejem. Se sobreentiende.

OK... Rusia se agarra de las sabanas con fuerza mientras grita un poco y se muerde el labio completamente sonrojado por los próximos tres minutos. Estados Unidos seguro lo hace fatal... FATAL, pero bueno, finalmente cuando asume que todo esta bien ya como él querría, se incorpora sonriendo idiotamente, sonrojado como todos estamos.

El asunto aquí es que Rusia no sabe si lo ha hecho fatal o no por que no sé si se lo hayan hecho nunca, puesto que nunca ha considerado seguro meter eso en la boca de alguien a quien estas violando.

Estados Unidos se desnuda a su lado, sonriendo aún muy contento con toda esa reacción.

—Awesome!

Cuándo Rusia consigue recuperar un poco el ritmo cardiaco y respiratorio, rueda poniéndosele encima a lo que el estadounidense sonríe sonrojándose un poco, siendo levemente aplastado contra el colchón y se ríe bobamente, completamente relajado.

El ruso se incorpora un poco quedando sentado sobre Florida y todos los movimientos de cadera prometidos durante el baile, se repiten en la que, acabamos de descubrir, probablemente MEJOR postura para que Rusia le haga esto a alguien. Lo cual ¡MINDFUCK! lo sitúa como uke.

Estados Unidos le mira con absoluta fascinación mientras el mundo entero superflipa y Rusia cierra los ojos y baila con las caderas encima suyo bajando a besarle de tanto en tanto e incorporándose de nuevo para hacer mejor algunos movimientos.

Y NADIE jamás nunca le haya hecho esto así nunca jamás a Estados Unidos y además Rusia mueve BIEN las caderas. Probablemente termine jurándole amor eterno unos segundos más tarde, (No sé que tan en serio... Puede que sólo sea la emoción del momento, pero es que... )

El asunto, de nuevo es que Rusia no lo ha hecho nunca así tampoco, es decir, si nunca había sido el uke, es lógico pensarlo, pero por suerte, tiene bastante intuición sobre como tiene que moverse, así que cuando está seguro de que han acabado, vuelve a echarse sobre Estados Unidos abrazándole, por que al parecer siempre necesita mucho contacto físico después, cuando es el uke.

El estadounidense le abraza con fuerza y le acaricia la espalda, sonriendo exhausto.

—Esta fue la más awesome de todas las veces awesome .

—Da —coincide.

—No vas a echarme ¿o sí?

—Net.

Estados Unidos bosteza.

—Eres calientito —comenta y Rusia le abraza un poquito más fuerte un segundo por que no quiere que se vaya y abre las sábanas. El estadounidense se mete a ellas bosteza do otra vez.

—Cuéntame algo.

—Mmmm... —se lo piensa metiéndose también—. No sabía que eso se podía hacer con la boca, me ha gustado —lo siento, ahora mismo no puede pensar en mucho más.

—¿Sí? Es... Raro. Yo nunca lo había hecho yo but... —insertar otro bostezo ¡y no se van a lavar los dientes! Entre oras cosas sucias que ignoráremos, mañana va a estar todo pegajoso.

—Todas las veces me haces una cosa nueva awesome —asegura con los ojos cerrados.

—Claro, porque soy awesome... Como tu.

—Da —bosteza también. Estados Unidos le acaricia el pelo uno segundos más antes de quedarse DORMIDO por completo, agotado. Ni siquiera sabe dónde está la pistola y honestamente ni le importa.

A lo que Rusia sonríe, le pasa el brazo por encima, esta vez no para ver si trata de matarle, por que en el coche ha dicho que no le odia, bosteza de nuevo y se duerme también.

Horas más tarde, con el rocío sin previo aviso, Rusia abre los ojos como si alguien presionara un botón... Y Estados Unidos sigue abrazado a él como pulpo en plan puking rainbow y si le mira le da igual, dormido feliz. De hecho, se le REPEGA más y sonríe un poco, aunque no tenga frío, durmiendo con la boca abierta como bacalao.

El ruso sonríe mirándole y se dedica a observarle sin moverse otra vez. Dios mío de mi vida con el acosador en potencia… bueno, de potencia nada, ACOSADOR, así, en mayúsculas y con todas las letras.

Estados Unidos se mueve tres minutos después cambiando de posición, luego otros dos minutos más tarde, luego otro minuto más tarde y luego otros dos minutos después, sin dejar de abrazarle.

El ruso se entretiene siguiendo sus movimientos, cambiando de postura en consonancia con él y en serio, no se aburre de mirarle es mono y terrorífico a niveles iguales. Unos largos minutos más tarde, el estadounidense cierra la boca y entreabre los ojos soltando un poquito a Rusia para pasarse la mano por el pelo.

Rusia sonríe con esa sonrisa inquietante en cuanto lo nota, a lo que el americano bosteza y se estira y pega un bote cuando le mira, aun no del todo acostumbrado a su presencia en su CAMA. Tras el susto inicial, le pone una mano en la cara y sonríe.

—¡Deja de mirarme así! —"protesta".

—Privet!

—Hey... —sigue con su mano en la cara de Rusia, aplastando un poco su prominente nariz y mirándole de reojo —, es creepy que me mires así, das miedo.

—¿Así cómo?

—Así con esa sonrisa como de Jaws.

—Yaus —repite y muestra los dientes. Estados Unidos le pone la mano en la boca y se ríe tontamente moviéndose en la cama hasta medio aplastarle. A Rusia le cambia la sonrisa de esa a una sincera sin siquiera notarlo, poniéndole las manos en la cintura.

—Heeeey! —sonríe.

—¿Qué?

—Nada, esa sonrisa es mejor.

—¿Cuál? —parpadea sin entender.

—Esta que haces —le mira a los ojos y le pica el cachete con un dedo

—Es la misma —responde y hace una mueca rara intentando imitarse a si mismo.

—Naaaah, no lo es —sonríe—. Esa mueca rara es... Rara.

El ruso intenta hacerlo de nuevo y le sale una más escalofriante aun, Estados Unidos aprieta los ojos.

—Nooooo! ¡Pareces Jaws otra vez! Peor, de hecho

Le mira un poco desconsolado y el americano abre los ojos y le mira. Sonríe sinceramente.

—Aun así no me das miedo —le toma las comisuras de los labios con los dos dedos pulgares y las jala a cada lado para hacer que sonría más—. Vas a ser perfecto para Halloween.

Rusia le deja tirar y acaba por sonreír de verdad con lo de ser perfecto para Unidos se ríe y le aplasta los cachetes ahora, haciendo que haga otra mueca (dioses... este es un niño pequeño) el ruso aprieta los ojos y saca la lengua haciendo muecas también, mientras el americano se ríe idiotamente otra vez, despeinándole y consiguiendo que Rusia termine con el pelo en forma de nido de pájaro en menos de tres segundos. Así que él aprieta los ojos y levanta las manos, pero le deja.

—Jagüolin es esa fiesta de miedo que haces el día de los muertos, ¿verdad?

Estados Unidos se ríe.

—Halloween, no Hawoleen —le mira—, and yep, es el 31 de octubre y es awesome.

—Pero tu tienes mucho miedo todo el tiempo con esas cosas como en el Kulturi.

—Yes but... it's awesome anyways —se encoge de hombros—, yo no le pongo muchos fantasmas porque son los fantasmas los que no me gustan... me gusta disfrazarme de momia.

—Yo no lo celebro ese día.

—¿Cuándo lo celebras? —pregunta inclinando la cabeza.

—Siempre cae en Domingo, después de pentecostés, no es un día fijo —explica—. Pero tampoco asustamos a nadie.

—Nah, eso es algo que tu haces todos los días —se ríe—, ni siquiera necesitas disfraz.

—Mmm... —se lo piensa—. Es verdad, algunas personas me tienen miedo, pero no sé por qué.

Estados Unidos le mira a los ojos dejando de sonreír un poquito.

—Yo quisiera que todos me tuvieran miedo.

—¿Por qué? —Le mira también.

—Pues... —traga saliva porque esto es... bueno—, yo puedo aplastarles a todos y aunque lo saben, no se lo creen, ¡y contigo sí que se lo creen!

—¿No se lo creen? —pregunta por que él tenía la idea de que si lo creen todos.

—Ehh... —vacila—, bueno claro que se lo creen y todos me tienen miedo, ¡pero a ti te tienen más miedo!

—Por eso todos son tus amigos, para que no lo hagas.

—What?

—Net? Siempre lo he pensado, son tus amigos para que no les hagas daño. Por eso tienes tantos.

—Whaaaaaaat? —sonríe y encuentra ese pensamiento como absolutamente absurdo, ni siquiera se lo había planteado nunca—. Noooooo, no no... Son mis amigos porque... son mis amigos.

—No entiendo, ¿porqué son tus amigos? Si podrías hacerles mucho daño.

—Pues son mis amigos porque me quieren y porque les agrado porque soy awesome.

—Yo quisiera que eso pasara, las personas que no me tiene miedo son raras y hacen cosas como Belarus o como tu

Estados Unidos se lo piensa un poco y luego sonríe.

—Yo creo que todos te tienen miedo porque piensan que eres raro y duermes en un ataúd en el sótano.

—No duermo en el sótano, tengo una cama en el primer piso —responde como si no hubiera estado ahí.

—Ya lo sé, yo dormí ahí contigo —se ríe —. Tampoco ayuda que te comas a los ponys de Poland

—Mmm... ¿Si les digo a todos que no me comeré más ponis?

—Ni matar a niñas pequeñas encadenadas.

—¡Fue Belarus! —se defiende y el estadounidense sonríe.

—Tú la encadenaste —le pica la mejilla

—Da, por que si no, se iba —se sonroja. El americano sonríe mas al ver que se sonroja poniéndole una mano en la mejilla.

—Pues claro que se iba a ir, ¿tú no te hubieras ido si un tipo de dos metros, grande como tu y con sonrisa de Jaws te tuviera encerrado en... donde sea que la tenías?

Rusia se lo piensa.

—Net, yo habría... —se sonroja otra vez.

—What? —le mira atentamente.

—Matar esta mal —susurra. Estados Unidos abre los ojos un poco más de lo normal, descolocado.

—¿Te habrías matado a ti mismo si fueras una niña pequeña? —pregunta con voz suave.

—Net, Le habría cortado las manos y los pies y luego le habría dejado con la puerta cerrada. Pero se habría muerto solo, yo no le habría matado

Estados Unidos aprieta los ojos y se deja caer sobre él, escondiéndose un poco en su cuello, porque esas respuestas son... demasiado.

—Russiaaaa —protesta—, eso es super psycho.

El ruso se incomoda, sonrojándose más. El americano se le acurruca un poco más en el cuello, porque... si bien le da miedo que sea así, está demasiado feliz con la nariz en el cuello de Rusia, acostado encima de él y riendo como para querer detenerse a pensar en ello.

—¿Qué harías tú? —pregunta abrazándole.

—Hacerme tu amiga hasta convencerte de que me dejaras ir... —responde... y piensa que después lo mandaría matar.

—¿Y si no te dejara?

—¿Por qué no ibas a dejarme ir?

—¿Por qué ibas a irte si eres mi amigo?

—Mmm... —esta conversación es realmente difícil para el POSESIVO Estados Unidos—. Quizás el que no se podría ir serías tu porque serías mi amigo y te convertirías en miiii prisionero —le abraza él, con cierta fuerza.

—¿Tú encadenas a gente en el sótano? —pregunta inocentemente.

—What? —susurra suavemente mientras se incorpora un poco y le mira a los ojos—. Noooo! Yo no encadeno a nadie en ningún lado, eso es raro y está mal —responde "Yo lo que hago es mandarles matar o invadir sus países y matar gente, o hacer pruebas médicas en países tercermundistas como en hice pruebas de Sífilis en la población civil de Guatemala... pero por que soy el héroe."

Rusia se sonroja otra vez y luego se encoge de hombros.

—Entonces yo no sería el prisionero.

—Pero yo hablo de... prisionero diferente —explica—, prisionero mío porque como me querrías nunca querrías irte, es una... Iggy siempre dice... Ma... Me... Matáfora! Es decir, cuando dices una cosa pero quieres decir otra parecida, pero usas unas palabras que no son las palabras, pero que en el fondo se parecen, pero no del todo. Es algo complicado que no sé si vayas a entender. La cosa es que una vez que me quieres no puedes dejar de quererme.

—¿Ah, no? —pregunta habiendo entendido lo que es una metáfora, pero no la explicación que ha dado. Estados Unidos levanta la cara y le mira a los ojos… es que esto es complejo.

—No —sentencia girando la cara hacia el otro lado de su cabeza (es decir, no metido en su hombro sino hacia el otro lado) y acostándose en su pecho, y Rusia, es que... bienvenido al mundo de Estados Unidos, en donde una vez que te quiere aunque sea un poco, te va a costar un huevo deshacerte de él.

Rusia sonríe feliz por que este es el acosador (Ahora, querido Alemania, te invito a que hagas un G8 para separarles, si lo logras te llevas un premio)

—Tengo hambre —sentencia después de unos cuantos segundos girando la cara hacia el otra vez hacia él —. Y tengo que ir a casa.

—Yo voy a casa también por que voy a casa de Spaniya la semana próxima y tengo que avisar —responde.

—Oh! ¿A qué?

—Voy a hablar con él, va a ayudarme a entender —explica—. También estará Frantsiya, pero me dijo que tú no puedes venir.

—A entender what? —inclina la cabeza y frunce un poco el ceño.

—Pues a ti —responde. El americano sonríe un poco.

—Yo tengo a Iggy para eso y a France, y a mi brother y a Molly —levanta una mano y le despeina una vez más porque le gusta mucho la cara que hace.

—Frantsiya también me ayuda a mí y Germaniya —aprieta los ojos y sonríe como cada vez.

—Y al final creo que nadie entiende nada y todo el mundo está como súper impactado por lo awesome que somos juntos —le mira feliz y luego se acerca y le besa en los labios, Rusia le devuelve el beso tan feliz.

Al cabo de un poco, el estadounidense se separa y se ríe un poco incorporándose y quitándose de encima de Rusia, sentándose en la cama y estirándose tan quitado de la pena rascándose un poco el asuntillo como buen hombre que es.

—Sí estaban todos sorprendidos —responde incorporándose también.

—Eso es porque somos awesome —deduce caminando hacia el baño para mear y abriendo la llave del agua caliente para ponerla a punto como para desplumar a un pollo.

Rusia se vuelve al teléfono para pedir desayuno y el estadounidense se mete a la ducha tan campante mientras pide de desayunar lo que le apetece a él y luego se va al baño a mear y a afeitarse.

Estados Unidos saca la cabeza de la ducha justo cuando Rusia está meando.

—Commie! —protesta peinado con todo el pelo parado como Punk porque estaba jugando con el shampoo, apretando los ojos y sonrojándose un poco.

—¡Tienes el pelo levantado! —sonríe.

—¡Tú estás meando en mi baño! —protesta pasándose una mano por el pelo para bajárselo sonrojándose un poquito más pero sonriendo con cara de niño atrapado en su travesura.

—Da. Tu solo estas usando la ducha —responde sin dejar de mirarle a través de la mampara de cristal mientras saca las cosas y empieza a afeitarse.

—Nooo! Ugh, ¡este pensamiento de uso de baño comunal me parece detestable! —protesta pensando que no puede cantar en la ducha ni echarse un pedo en paz o peinarse de punk sin que Rusia esté ahí escuchándole y viéndole.

El ruso se encoge de hombros por que no planea irse mirándose al espejo poniéndose crema de afeitar.

Estados Unidos se enjabona completo, haciendo esfuerzos enormes por no jugar en la ducha ni cantar, pero termina por cantar "twinkle twinkle little star" mientras se aclara el pelo sin siquiera notarlo. Rusia sonríe al oírle cantar por que le resulta agradable por algún motivo, mientras se lava los dientes.

Finalmente, después de llenar TOOOOOOOODO el baño de MUCHÍIIISIMO vapor (no sé cuantas veces habrá Rusia limpiado el espejo), el americano sale de la ducha con una toalla en la cintura, mojando todo como pato, con los pelos parados.

—Ok, your turn —señala la regadera —. Y yo voy a mear y a rasurarme mientras, que lo sepas.

—Canta mientras lo haces, es divertido —responde metiéndose a la ducha tan feliz. El estadounidense aprieta los ojos y se sonroja un poco.

—¡Yo no estaba cantando! —protesta empezando a mear sin cantar—. ¿Tú sabes cantar algo? Nunca te he oído cantar.

Rusia empieza a cantar "kalinka kalinka mayá" y adivinen quien va a tener kalinka kalinka maja pegada de aquí a la próxima vez que se vean. Quiero ver como Obama levanta una ceja cuando estén en junta el lunes y Estados Unidos empiece kalinka kalinka...

Finalmente el estadounidense se ríe un poco y se rasura con sumo cuidado logrando cortarse sólo un poquito con la navaja de Rusia.

Durante unos segundos, no pasa nada, por que el ambiente es muy húmedo y hay mucho olor a jabón, pero el ruso lo nota perfectamente paralizándose, pero el americano ni siquiera lo nota en realidad, así que se lava los dientes tarareando kalinka kalinka maya aunque el ruso se haya callado ya.

—Tú… —susurra saliendo de la ducha sin apagar el agua y sin secarse, con la respiración agitada, por suerte ha acabado de quitarse el jabón del pelo. Estados Unidos se gira a mirarle con el cepillo de dientes en la boca.

—Eh?

Rusia se le acerca aprisionándole contra el lavamanos, a lo que el americano parpadea descolocado y ligeramente sorprendido haciéndose todo lo atrás que puede, boca llena de pasta de dientes aun.

—Whaft? —pregunta cuando el ruso le toma de la barbilla girándole la mejilla y se le acerca, lamiéndole la herida—. Whafta yah... —se sonroja inevitablemente con, además, la cara de depredador que trae Rusia ahora mismo, que paladea el sabor junto el de la crema de afeitar con los ojos cerrados.

Estados Unidos se saca el cepillo de la boca y traga sin dejar de mirarle.

—Ehhh... decidiste salir de la ducha y… la... lamerme la mejilla porqueee...

Pero Rusia le ignora por completo, besándole. No, pues… a quien le dan pan que llore, claro está. El americano le besa de regreso con el corazón bastante desbocado, sin entender aún, pero para nada pensando que esta situación es en lo absoluto desagradable, sino especialmente excitante.

Rusia le quita la toalla de un solo movimiento sin dejar de besarle mientras pican a la puerta para traer el desayuno.

Estados Unidos en serio hace un gesto muy muy débil con la mano señalando la puerta del baño en plan "tocan..." mientras la sangre que le irrigaba el cerebro se va a otras partes, mucho más interesantes. Pero es probable que el room service se enfríe por que es olímpicamente ignorado ya que la sangre de Rusia ya esta en Kamchatka hace rato y Estados Unidos está soltando gemidillos para nada relacionados con "Rusia, tengo hambre" o "Rusia, hay que abrir la puerta".

Rusia le levanta contra el lavamanos como cuando estaban en el aeropuerto, haciendo lo que tiene que hacer mientras le toca de arriba abajo para que suelte cuantos más gemidillos mejor. Y no hay nada más que hacer, Estados Unidos tiene a bien incluso indicarle cuales son los lugares que le gustan más, pidiéndole que repita en esos sitios... mientras piensa que el ruso es ESPECIALMENTE hábil con las estúpidas caderas. Punto.

—De verdad esto es awesome —susurra Rusia a su oído antes de acabar con un grito mientras Estados Unidos ve estrellitas y abraza a Rusia como si la vida le fuera en ello mientras afirma con repetidos gritos, dirigidos a él sin duda alguna, ya que también tiene a bien gritarle su nombre, claro y fuerte.

Al estadounidense le tiemblan hasta las pestañas cuando Rusia finalmente se separa y si le dan un minutito por favor, serían muy amables. Resopla como si hubiera corrido un maratón con los ojos cerrados, empapado en sudor y vapor de agua del baño y cualquier cantidad de cosas más, con el cerebro ocupado.

Rusia está más o menos igual mientras le abraza y apoya la frente en su hombro. El americano alcanza a soltar un "waaaaaaaaaaaa" y creo que hasta babea un poco, y le da bastante lo mismo. Con trabajos resopla, en eso estamos por ahora.

—Tu sangre... me gusta... —consigue susurrar Rusia entrecortadamente y se va a llevar un premio a la elocuencia

—¿Sa-sangre? —pregunta usando la palabra que habrá usado Rusia en ruso, sin entenderla en este momento.

El ruso se vuelve un poco a él y le lame de nuevo la mejilla, Estados Unidos levanta un poco la mano llevándosela hasta ahí, pero ya no tiene sangre.

—Whaaa? —susurra abriendo los ojos un poco. Rusia sonríe y él le sonríe idiotamente de regreso tocándole la cara. El ruso cierra los ojos y sigue el movimiento cuando vuelven a llamar a la puerta.

—Puerta —susurra sin dejar de acariciarle, Rusia abre los ojos sin saber muy bien—. Puerta... tocan —sigue susurrando sonriendo idiota

—Ah —hace un ademán de ir a abrir.

—Espera... —le atrae hacia él y le besa los labios. Luego le suelta sonriendo y señalándole la puerta. Rusia le besa, pone cara de bobo sin saber muy bien y se va para allí.

Estados Unidos se pasa las manos por el pelo y se baja del lavabo con las piernas como gelatina deteniéndose del lavabo en plan OOOOOHMYYYYGOOOOOOOOOOOOOD! ahora que Rusia no le ve. Se ríe un poco para si, pensando que... no tiene idea de cómo es que no sabía que Rusia hacía esto de una manera tan absolutamente awesome, mientras abre la puerta de la regadera y se mete a remojar mientras sigue haciendo ohmygods medio temblorino.

Rusia recoge el desayuno traumatizando al camarero que les ha traído y mete las cosas al cuarto muy feliz dando algunos saltitos.

El estadounidense sale del baño unos instantes después, con la toalla en la cintura y más cara de bobo todavía de la que tenía antes, mirando a Rusia desnudo, idiotizado que tiene las cosas extendidas por encima de la cama y le sonríe.

—Oh myyyyyyygoooooooooood! MUERO DE HAMBRE! —se ríe y el ruso le tiende un vaso con café—. Ahhh! Coffee! —Le da un sorbo a su café y busca azúcar por ahí y si Rusia quisiera envenenarle sería este el momento, ni siquiera ha pensado en ello.

Pero él no está para envenenarle, esta muy feliz y no le esta perdiendo de vista mientras toma un cruasán y empieza a comérselo. El americano le vacía tres sobrecitos de azúcar a su café y se sienta en la cama viendo que hay y se le hace la boca... Puede haber piedras y él pensara que están deliciosas, pero no hay piedras, hay bollitos y dulces austriacos, así que toma lo que se ve más dulce, con más chocolate, más vistoso y empieza a devorarlo. Debe ser delicioso.

—Mfrashah...cwando noshbvemosf de muwbo?

Rusia sigue mirándole embobado por que sigue alucinando con la forma en la que come

—Eh?

El americano sonríe y traga.

—¿Cuándo nos vemos de nuevo?

—¿La semana que vine? —propone encogiéndose de hombros.

—Ok —feliz—, mientras ¿quieres jugar black OPS conmigo y con Prussia y Australia y ellos? Jugamos los martes.

—¿Cómo se juega?

—Pues en linea, con una x-box, estamos todos al teléfono.

—¿Una X-box? —inclina la cabeza.

—Yes, sabes... negra... tiene un control —parpadea mirándole tomando sin ver cualquier otra cosa que ve por ahí.

—¿Un control?

—Yeah, you know... —hace el movimiento con las manos como para detenerlo sobre sus piernas—. Control. Control remoto.

Rusia parpadea mirando al americano aun sin entender nada de lo que dice, pensando en una caja de porno y algún tipo de juguete sexual con mando a distancia, ¿no había Francia hablado de eso en alguna junta?

—Es un juego awesome, lo que usamos todos en vez de salir como tu a la calle a matar gente de verdad.

—Matar está mal —insiste en ello como alguna especie de mantra.

—Yes, I know, pero no está mal hacer esto.

—¿Y siempre es por teléfono? ¿Por qué no os encontráis todos juntos? —pregunta sin entender que gracia tiene el sexo telefónico.

—Ehh.. bueno, yes, es por teléfono porque vivimos lejos y hacemos eso en la oficina o en las noches. ¿Si sabes a lo que me refiero o no?

—Oh... Es raro —valora.

—¿Por? No es raro, es divertido... ¿qué es lo que tiene de raro?

—Da, es divertido, pero yo preferiría que fuera cara a cara.

—¿Y eso por?

—Pues no le encuentro la gracia al teléfono.

—Mmmm... pues si solo hay que hablar y jugar. La gracia está en lo que pasa en la pantalla.

—Pero por que no hacerlo solo si igualmente no hay nadie mas contigo —Rusia cree que ven películas porno todos juntos cada uno en su casa mientras hablan por teléfono y se masturban con sexo telefónico.

—Pero si hay alguien al otro lado de la tele que juega contigo y te ayuda en las misiones

—¿Cuales misiones?

—Pues te dan misiones, claro... Habitualmente somos equipos, unos contra los otros. ¿Algún día has jugado a esto o no?

—Net —responde con curiosidad por el asunto de las misiones, quizás hacen competiciones de resistencia o algo así—. No sabía que tú jugaras a estas cosas.

—Pero si es awesome! Es como la guerra... Pero gratis

—Parece la clase de cosa a la que jugaría Frantsiya.

—France?

—Da.

—¿Por? A France no le gusta ni el Tetris.

—Da, pero le gustan esa clase de juegos —responde refiriéndose a juegos sexuales, por supuesto.

—Claro que no... No le gustan ni un poco. No siquiera creo que haya jugado nunca —insiste con seguridad porque el mismo se los ha intentado explicar.

Rusia le mira en silencio, sin poder creerlo, por que él siempre ha pensado otra cosa, Estados Unidos le mira a los ojos.

—¿Por que crees que France jugaría a esto? ¿Te ha hablado de ello alguna vez?

—Debe ser que él también prefiere hacerlo cara a cara —responde

—¿Jugar X-Box? —inclina la cabeza.

—Da.

El estadounidense se rasca la cabeza.

—Pero es que commie, en serio, ni el ni Iggy juegan a esto... Son como un par de viejitos —explica pacientemente—. No saben siquiera usarlo, lejos o cerca.

—Claro que saben usarlo, Frantsiya siempre habla de ello —sonríe por que piensa que es broma.

—Whaaa? —le mira sin entender en serio

—Da... y luego Angliya le riñe por hacerlo e intenta pegarle, ¿quizás ellos no quieren que tu lo sepas? —pregunta valorando la posibilidad. Estados Unidos parpadea.

—Ok... Eso... —se rasca la cabeza otra vez, inseguro—. Noooo, ¿por qué no querrían que yo supiera?

—No lo sé —se encoge de hombros—. Pero es raro que no te hayas dado cuenta, aunque quizás, como siempre estás gritando y haciendo cosas por ahí no te has fijado.

—¡Pero si yo estoy jugando a eso todo el rato y ellos son los que me riñen por hacerlo!

—¡Anda! ¿Y por qué?

—Pues porque dicen que no debo jugar a eso en las juntas.

—¿Juegas a eso en las juntas? —pregunta por que no se había dado cuenta de ello

—Iggy dice que se me va a secar el cerebro —agrega—. Pues claro que juego a eso, luego esta Germany hablando por hooooooras, hay que entretenerse con algo —se encoge de hombros y le sonríe—. Y yo soy el mal espía que no se entera de nada

Rusia se lo piensa.

—Pero dijiste que hacer eso en publico está mal —responde sin entender.

—¿Cuando dije que jugar eso en público estuviera mal? —flipa.

—En mi casa, dijiste que no lo hiciera en público —responde—. ¿Si lo haces solo está bien hacerlo en público?

Estados Unidos parpadea y vuelve a parpadear.

—No, no... Wait. ¿Qué estás entendiendo?

—Pues lo qué estás diciendo, me parece —le mira agobiadillo por que no está seguro

—Yo dije que el... —se sonroja un poquito —, sexo en público esta mal. ¿Qué tiene eso que ver?

—Pues usar pornografía es parecido, ¿verdad?

—Ehhhh... Aha —vacila aun sin entender la relación.

—Entonces, ¿por qué lo haces en las juntas? Solo he visto a Angliya leyendo revistas de esas.

—But... But... Whaaaa? —descolocado —. ¡Yo no veo pornografía en las juntas!

—Pero si acabas de decir que sí —responde frunciendo un poco el ceño.

—¡No! ¡Yo dije que juego PSP!

—Net, dijiste que jugabas con pornografía —responde.

—Noo! ¡Yo no dije eso, hablábamos de la X-Box!

—Pues de eso hablo yo también —se defiende.

—¡No! Tu hablas de pornografía y yo de... Ohhhh! —sonríe y Rusia le mira fijamente aún sin entender. Estados Unidos se ríe un poquito.

—Commie! —protesta.

—¿Qué? —sigue sin entender. Y Estados Unidos le mira riéndose.

—No puedo creer que nunca hayas... Oh GOSH! Eso tiene que ser culpa del comunismo —se ríe

—No te entiendo —responde y frunce un poco el ceño con la propaganda anticomunista.

—¡TIENES que comprarte una x-Box! —se levanta de la cama y camina hacia su chaqueta que esta, supongo, tirada en el suelo junto con el abrigo de Rusia, donde los dejaron. La levanta y rebusca algo adentro.

—No entiendo la pornografía, pero sé lo que es —responde por que con la poquita imaginación que tiene no creo yo que pueda usar porno.

—¡Es que no es porno! —saca su PSP del bolsillo y sonríe acercándosele y sentándose en la cama junto a el.

—¿Una caja X no es una caja de pornografía? Germaniya tiene una —le mira.

—Naaah... Bueno, si pero no, una X-Box es una consola de videojuegos como esto —le pone el PSP en las manos—, pero grande —y se ríe un poco encontrando gracioso el conflicto.

—¡Ah! ¡Una consola! —entiende por fin. Estados Unidos se ríe un poco más pensando en que Rusia entendía que él y todos veían porno en...

—Russiaaaa! —protesta en cuanto cae en la cuenta de todo lo que había entendido mientras el aludido examina la PSP y como tiene frío por que sigue desnudo, se pone su bufanda. Le mira cuando le llama—. Yo no juego a la pornografía telefónica con my brothers y Prusia! —sentencia mirándole ponerse la bufanda u sonrojándose un poco por TODO.

—Pues me parecía raro pero siempre haces cosas que no entiendo.

—¡No hago nada con pornografía en las juntas tampoco! —frunce el ceño—. Y ahora entiendo lo que dices de France —aprieta los ojos—. ¡Nooo!

Rusia sonríe al notarle todo sonrojado, Estados Unidos hace morritos cruzándose de brazos y pensando en... ok, cosas con Rusia para acabarla de joder.

—Estás avergonzado —le informa por si no se ha dado cuenta

—Nooo! —chilla avergonzado mirándole de reojo haciendo un esfuerzo por apartar pensamientos de él mismo viendo pornografía rusa en las juntas—. Russiaaaa!

Inclina la cabeza, parpadea y sonríe por que le parece mono, aunque él no lo sepa.

—¿Estás pensando cosas malas?

—Bueno ¿vas a comprar una Xbox o no?

—Da.

Estados Unidos le sigue mirando de reojo sonrojadillo.

—Eres un tonto —protesta sonriendo un poco, levantando una mano y poniéndole el pelo de la cabeza hacia la cara.

—¿Por qué? —pregunta dejándose, sin ponerse en guardia por que el tono no suena amenazador... y hay que decir que no se ha peinado al salir de la ducha ni después del rapidito en el lavamanos.

—Porque no estoy avergonzado —sonríe al ver que se deja poniéndole la otra mano en la cabeza y levantándole el pelo.

—Sí lo estás, estás sonrojado —responde sonriendo y resulta que le gusta que juegue con su pelo, al ridículo.

—¡No estoy nada! —protesta más poniéndole de nuevo el pelo en los ojos—. ¡Eres tú el pervertido!

—¿Pervertido? —pregunta sin entender, tomándole de las caderas para que se siente en su falda.

—Yes, ¡pervertido! ¡Yo no pensé en porno!

—Angliya le dice eso a Frantsiya... ¿es algo malo? Frantsiya siempre se ríe.

—Es... Pensar en sexo y así —se sienta claro, aún jugando con su pelo

—Ah —sonríe—. Entonces sí lo soy —responde todo feliz sin saber lo que dice, claro.

—¿Lo-lo eres?

—Da —asiente.

—But... ¿Piensas en sexo y así? ¿Lo... Admites?

—Da... —inclina la cabeza por que acaba de decirle que no esta mal. Estados Unidos se ríe bobamente—. ¿Tú no piensas en sexo? —pregunta.

—Ehhh... —sonrojo y Rusia le mira con intensidad.

—Well... —más incómodo—.Yes... But...

—Tú también eres un pervertido —sonrisa ^^

—Nooooo!

Rusia se lo piensa.

—Yo sólo pienso en sexo a veces —levanta el pelo y le mira a los ojos.

—Te da vergüenza pensar en sexo como hacerlo en publico —deduce. Estados Unidos aprieta los ojos con esa deducción.

—¿Sabes lo que es sentir vergüenza? —pregunta en un instante de brillantez.

—Da, un poco.

Estados Unidos se ríe.

—¿Un poco?

—Da, sé que es sentirla, pero no sé qué cosas dan vergüenza más que hacer cosas malas y me cuesta saber qué cosas son malas.

—Oh! Y... No te da vergüenza solo, sin pensarlo, el sexo por ejemplo.

—Net.

—Eso es raro... Aunque yo no sé por qué a mi me lo da —se lo piensa y se encoge de hombros—, sólo me lo da.

—Es divertido.

—¿Por?

—Te ves bien cuando te sonrojas —asegura, suficiente para que se sonroje un poquito otra vez, y sonría.

—Awesome —suelta sonriendito tomando la bufanda del ruso y enterrándosela un poco más en el cuello con otras dos vueltas, Rusia levanta la barbilla dejándose hacer y pican a la puerta.

Estados unidos levanta las cejas terminando de enredarle la bufanda hasta la cabeza, se levanta de un salto a abrir la puerta y se encuentra a Bielorusia que levanta las cejas y se sonroja un poco, gracias a dios el americano sigue llevando la toalla.

* * *

_La confusión con la X-Box... me encanta. Ya la tuvo una vez con Inglaterra, está vez ha sido un poco menos drama pero cada vez me hace mucha gracia. He vuelto ha pasar un bueeeeeen rato borrando comentarios de WTF y no he podido borrarlos todos. En serio... ¿Qué cojones? ¿Tú qué opinas?_


	21. Chapter 21

—Ohhh! —exclama el americano al ver de quien se trata.

—¿Qué haces tú aquí? —frunce el ceño Bielorusia, inquisidora.

—¿Qué haces tú aquí? —pregunta de vuelta.

—Vengo a buscar a mi brat.

Estados Unidos pone los ojos en blanco y camina hacia adentro del cuarto.

—Commie, your crazy sister —la señala en la puerta recogiendo sus pantalones del suelo y Rusia, que ya esta casi vestido, se va a hablar con ella.

El estadounidense toma todas sus cositas y se va al baño a vestirse, como dios y la reina mandan.

Rusia se empezó a vestir mientras hablaba con ella y se viste del todo cuando le dice que ya se van.

Así que bueno, todos nos preguntamos ahora si Rusia va a estar ahí cuando salga del baño o no. Es decir, el de las gafas se viste y sale dos minutos más tarde, con al camisa bastante arrugada abierta del cuello, la corbata puesta sin amarrar, tan feliz.

—Oh! Hey! —sonríe un poco hacia él al verle cuando sale, tomando alguno de los remanentes de comida de encima de la cama.

—Nos vamos ya —comenta Rusia acabando de guardar las cosas en la maleta.

—Ok. ¿Tienes mi PSP? —pregunta buscándolo sobre la cama.

—Está ahí —señala la mesita mientras Bielorusia mata el tiempo de espera dedicándose a fulminar a Estados Unidos.

Se guarda el PSP en el bolsillo, mira a Rusia y luego a Bielorrusia de reojo. Se guarda las manos en los bolsillos de la chaqueta.

—Ehh... Ok... It was... —mira a Rusia acercándosele y luego otra vez a la chica—. Nice.

Rusia cierra la maleta y le sonríe. Estados Unidos se le acerca un poco más aun y mira a Bielorrusia de reojo sonrojándose un poco, pero al parecer no lo detiene porque se acerca más y le toma de la bufanda y le atrae hacia el para besarle en los labios.

Bielorusia lo fulmina TODO LO FULMINABLE y Rusia le besa tan feliz.

Finalmente Estados Unidos se despega después de unos instantes sonriendo un poquito hacia Rusia y luego girándose a Bielorrusia con cara de "I always win".

Bielorrusia toma a su hermano del brazo y se lo lleva estirando mientras le echa una maldición gitana al americano entre dientes. Quien no entiende la maldición, claro está, sonriéndole a Rusia un poco más y saliendo tras ellos tan feliz ahora él.

—No nos sigas, pervertido —protesta la bielorrusa.

—No me llames pervertido. Y no sé por donde esperas que baje, sólo estoy caminando al elevador.

—Le da vergüenza ser un pervertido —le explica el ruso a Bielorusia.

—Russiaaaaa! —protesta Estados Unidos picando el botón del elevador.

—¿Ves? —sonríe el ruso.

—Shut uuuup! —protesta mirando a Bielorusia de reojo, con las orejitas rojas.

—Están todos abajo —responde ella de malas, sin hacerle caso al estadounidense que se incomoda un poco cambiándose de pie y vacilando si quiere o no ver a TOOODOS. Se sonroja un poco más pero se sube valientemente al elevador.

—Ah, yo ya he desayunado —responde Rusia tan tranquilo—. Y tengo que ir a casa de Spaniya.

—Y a mi no me veas que no va conmigo —protesta El americano mirando al techo y pasándose de los talones a la punta, nerviosito. Bielorusia le fulmina igual.

—Bueno, ven a desayunar otra vez y luego vamos juntos al aeropuerto —pide ella. Estados Unidos hace los ojos en blanco.

—¡Ha dicho que va sin ti a Spain, déjalo en paz!

—Pero puede venir conmigo a desayunar, tu no le digas que hacer, pervertido —replica ella mientras Rusia les mira a ambos, entretenido como en un partido de tenis.

—¡Yo no he dicho nada y deja de llamarme así! —las puertas del elevador se abren mientras Estados Unidos fulmina a Bielorrusia cuando ella tira de Rusia hacia fuera.

El estadounidense sale tras ellos con las manos en las bolsas caminando hacia la puerta.

—Bye, commie —murmura hacia el ruso mirándole de reojo.

—Paka, tovarisch —se despide felizmente yendo con los soviéticos arrastrado por su hermana.

Todos nos quedamos esperando un "no soy tu tovarisch"... que nunca llega mientras el americano camina hacia la puerta con las manos en los bolsillos sonriendo leeeeve mente para ir a buscar un taxi.

xoOXOox

Francia se despide por cuarta vez del inglés, en la sala de su casa en Londres... porque insistió en acompañarle a su casa.

—Vas a estar bien entonces, ¿verdad? —pregunta abrazándole y... dios, ¿por qué a Francia le cuesta siempre taaaaaanto despedirse de Inglaterra?

—Of course voy a esta bien! ¡No me pasa nada! —protesta

El francés le mira preocupado y le da un beso en los labios. El inglés le besa con ansias por que sí le pasa.

Lo que ocasiona que Francia le abrace más fuerte y le empuje de espaldas hacia el sillón, acostándosele encima.

—No tengo que irme, puedo quedarme un rato más... —susurra cuando se separan, acariciándole el cuello.

—Llevas diciendo eso tres cuartos de hora —protesta.

—Podemos hacer el amor —gracias Francia... había olvidado que ustedes dos también son capaces de incomodar al publico en general—, una vez más ante de que me vaya —le sonríe desabrochándole el botón del pantalón.

—Noooo! —se sonroja y le empuja. El francés se separa un poco por el empujón y le mira preocupado de nuevo.

Inglaterra aparta la cara con los mofletes hinchados, sonrojado.

—Tu m'aimes? —pregunta girándole la cara hacia él, con un dedo.

—No... —miente.

—Je t'aime aussi, mon amour —susurra antes de besarle otra vez e Inglaterra le besa de vuelta como si hubiera dicho que sí.

Y con naturalidad, Francia se dispone a abrirle los pantalones por que Inglaterra está necesitadillo de amor y el francés está completamente propenso a la satisfacción del inglés, como veremos.

Una buena HORA más tarde les tenemos exhaustos en el sillón, uno arriba del otro como un pequeño sándwich.

Inglaterra frota su cara por el cuello de Francia besándole un poco. Y Francia confirma que esta es la mejor hora del día, sin duda, mientras le abraza de la espalda y le acaricia un poco.

—Ah, Angleterre... esto es fantastique —susurra.

—Mmmm —susurra por que le da un poco de vergüenza que lo diga, pero le gusta, el francés le abraza más fuerte.

—Me haces muy feliz, ¿sabes?

Inglaterra le busca los labios y le besuquea muuucho por que una hora no es suficiente al parecer. Francia va a llegar taaaaaaardeeeeeeeee.

Un rato largo más tarde, les tenemos otra vez, vistiéndose en la sala de Inglaterra, cuando suena su teléfono, acaba de subirse los calzoncillos antes de ir a buscarlo.

—Hello?

Francia le mira sonriendo buscando sus calzoncillos.

—Iggy! Hi! —sonríe Estados Unidos al otro lado esperando su vuelo en Viena.

—Ah! America, ¿cómo estás? ¿estás bien? ¿dónde estás?

Francia levanta las cejas y le mira, suspirando, recargándose en el sillón.

—Ah! I'm fine —sonríe —, estoy en el aeropuerto esperando mi vuelo para ir a casa.

—No te despediste ayer cuando te fuiste —le riñe.

—Ahhh... Ehh... I... Estabas con France.

—No estaba... —se sonroja—. No tiene nada que ver!

—Ehh... Well, pero además ya te estoy hablando hoy —sonríe—, how are you?

—Fine, I'm in London.

—¿Quieres venir a mi fiesta de disfraces de Halloween el fin de semana? —pregunta emocionado.

—Ah... —refunfuña un poco sobre las fiestas inventadas que no son tradicionales de religión—. OK —asiente al final.

—Awesome! Voy a invitar a France, y a Canada, y a Russia... y ¿se te ocurre a alguien más?

—Ah... Ah! —protesta en riña cuando nota a Rusia en la lista.

—Whaaaaat? Come on, va a ser divertido... yo digo que no necesita disfraz para asustarles a todos, vamos a ver. En realidad aun no le digo que tiene qeu venir disfrazado... quizás pueda venir disfrazado del malo de... ¿cómo se llama esa peli del vecino? ¿Esa de dreamworks?

—America... Sí se me ocurre a alguien más a quien puedas invitar —le ignora, maligno.

—Oh, really? ¿A quién?

—¿Recuerdas a tu brother en la fiesta? Está como muy emocionado con esa chiquilla, Liechtenstein... Creo que deberías llamar a Switzerland y pedirle que la deje venir sola. A Canadá le haría ilusión me parece... —propone y piensa "y a ti te caerá una bronca bien dada de alguien que no soy yo. Para variar"

—Ohhh! Really? Mmmm... ok, le hablo a... Switzerland dices, verdad?

—Yes, eso mismo. Asegurate de decirle que quieres que venga sola, creo que Switzerland pone un poco nervioso a tu brother.

—Ok, ok, sure —sonrisa inocente porque además está de súper buen humor el bobo—. Oye, quería preguntarte algo más.

—Aja, of course —de mejor humor ahora, el cabrón

—Iggy... —cambia un poco el tono y baja el volumen de voz, recargándose en el ventanal para ver a los aviones despegar, dibujando un avión con el dedo—, ¿tú me quieres y eres mi amigo para que no te haga daño?

—¿Para que no me hagas daño? —pregunta sin entender la formula de la frase

—Yes, tu... eres mi amigo para que no te lo haga, porque me tienes miedo y sabes que te lo puedo hacer y... ¿me quieres para evitar que te lo haga?

—What?

—No... right? I mean...

—Yo no te tengo miedo, America, ¿de qué hablas?

—Russia... me dijo que él creía que todos eran mis amigos para que no les hiciera daño, pero que me tienen miedo...

—¡Esa es una gran mentira! Si será cabrón —protesta. Estados Unidos suspira, sin saber realmente lo que quiere.

—Pues... Él al menos cree que me tienen miedo como a él, pero yo no... pensé que fueran mis amigos por eso —confusión mental.

—Además yo... No soy tu amigo, yo te odio por ser un niñato maleducado emancipado y portarte mal.

—No seas tonto —se ríe—, claro que eres mi amigo, eres my best friend... pero yo nunca había pensado que fuera por miedo, pero tú dices que no me tienes miedo y por otro lado yo quisiera que todos me tuvieran miedo.

—Cuando las personas te tienen miedo no te quieren, America —responde seriamente.

—¿Ni siquiera por interés para que no les haga daño? Quizás todos mis amigos son mis amigos por eso... —el paranoico.

—No le hagas caso, está intentando hacerte daño, ¡siempre te ha odiado!

—No, no me odia —sonríe.

—¡Como iba a no hacerlo! —protesta—. ¡Lo ha hecho siempre desde the world war!

—Ayer me dijo que ya no me odia, y que le gusto como soy ahora.

Inglaterra abre la boca como un pez.

—Pero entonces no me tiene miedo nadie... —sigue valorando el estadounidense.

—¿Y tú le has creído? ¿¡Cómo puedes ser tan inocente!?

—What? Por? —un poco triste—, pero si me lo dijo en serio...

—¿Cómo sabes que fue en serio?

—¿Pues porque por qué no?

—¡Pues por que lo ha hecho en las ultimas seis décadas!

—Pero tampoco hemos hecho lo que estamos haciendo en las últimas décadas... Yo no le odio ahora mismo.

Inglaterra aprieta los ojos.

—Cree y haz lo que quieras America, ¡pero como tenga yo razón no voy a ayudarte!

—¿Por qué te enojas?

—Por que... Porque... —vacila bufando por la nariz y aprieta los ojos muy frustrado por que sabe por qué lo hace y no debería mientras el americano respira en el teléfono escuchándole—. ¡Eres un insensato y no estas tomando precauciones! —le riñe.

—¿Pero cuáles precauciones?

—¡Puede estar haciendo esto para confiarte! ¡Puede ser todo un engaño!

—No creo, yo le he visto a los ojos y así... Yo sé cuando esta siendo malo y así.

—¿Tú lo sabes? ¿Lo sabes? How in the hell lo sabes? ¿Y si lo que quiere es que te confíes para meterse en tu casa? ¿Y si trae una bomba a Halloween?

—Pues lo vamos a revisar en el aeropuerto, obvio. No va a pasar nada, no va a traer una bomba.

—¿Y si la construye una vez en el país después de pasar el aeropuerto?

—Nah... ¿Para qué? Él no quiere matarme, para eso ya lo podría haber hecho mientras duermo.

—Pues quizás le interesa que te mueras en tu casa para que no le culpen.

—Oh... —se lo piensa —, but... But él... I... Yo no creo..

—¡Pues por eso me enfado! ¡Parece que quieras que te quiera y te estas olvidado de quien es!

—Que quiero que me quiera... —dios mío, Inglaterra, no sueltes las bombas así.

—¡Eso mismo!

—Angleterre... —protesta Francia quitándole el teléfono.

—What!? —protesta sin dejar que se lo quite—. ¡Tu lo dijiste! ¡Que parecía enamorado! ¡Es esto mismo! —grita para que Estados Unidos lo oiga a pesar de pelear con el teléfono.

—No se dice de esa forma —protesta Francia con el ceño fruncido.

—Tú no te metas, Frog!

—En serio, joder... ¿En serio quieres hacerle esto? —protesta el francés mirándole con el ceño fruncido.

—Yo no quiero que me... —susurra Estados Unidos en shock.

—¡Solo quiero que se cuide! ¡Está completamente cegado!

—Pero así no va a cuidarse, vas a asustarle.

—¡Pues es como debería estar! ¡Es Russia, por la reina! ¡Está diciendo que se cree que no le odia solo por que le ha dicho que no lo hace!

—Angleterre... Cher, Cher... Estrategia.

—What bloody strategy of the hell? ¿Dejar que se confié hasta que ya no me crea? ¡Está intentando ponerle en mi contra! Le ha dicho que solo le quiero por que me da miedo que me haga daño —chilla sin pensar en lo que dice.

—Eso es percepción...Angleterre, Cher... Piensa, Si'l vous plait —susurra.

—¡Percepción la de ese bloody ruso que cree que soy imbécil!

—Pero yo no estoy en tu contra —susurra Estados Unidos al otro lado del teléfono y obviamente Inglaterra no le oye.

—Angleterre Si'l vous plait... Si te lo esta diciendo no es en contra tuya, Cher, Si'l vous plait.

—¡Aun no lo esta! ¡A ver cuanto tarda! —grita el inglés

—Uno no es excluyente del otro, Mon dieu.

Inglaterra fulmina al francés y suelta el teléfono, muy enfadado.

—Amerique... Angleterre va a hablarte más tarde —susurra Francia al teléfono y le cuelga.

Inglaterra le sostiene la mirada a Francia.

—Puedes enfadarte conmigo todo lo que quieras, Cher, necesitabas detenerte.

—¿Tú de parte de quién estás? ¿eh? ¿qué planeas que haga? ¿Que lo deje hasta que le mate, hasta que no quiera hablarme más? ¿qué te has creído? ¿y tú dices quererme?

—Te quiero y no pretendo ni por un momento que deje de hablarte... Ni mucho menos que le mate.

—¿Y dejarle hacer lo que quiera es la mejor forma de conseguirlo?

—¿Cuándo has visto que Amerique no haga lo que quiera?

—¿Y solo por eso crees que voy a dejar de hacer lo que creo correcto? ¿Sabes? tienes suerte. Tienes suerte de que Canadá fuera como es. Si hiciera lo que propones America viviría en una casa en un árbol, llevaría una sábana atada al cuello, se alimentaría solo a base de caramelos y aun se mearía en la cama cada noche.

—Angleterre... El garçon está feliz.

Inglaterra le mira dolido con eso.

—Yo sé que es difícil para ti y sé también que esto es una mezcla de celos con preocupación genuina —agrega cerrando los ojos y preparándose para que lo eche de casa o al menos le suelte un golpe—. Negarle por completo la posibilidad de ser feliz con Russie es sumamente egoísta de tu parte.

—¡No le estoy negando nada! ¡solo quiero que tenga cuidado! ¡no son celos! —grita desesperado.

—Yo también quiero que tenga cuidado, y voy a hacer todo lo posible para que Russie no le haga nada —camina hasta donde está e intenta abrazarle.

Inglaterra le gira la cara en ese movimiento tan especial que suele hacer únicamente Inglaterra y que incluye un precioso movimiento de cabello digno de un anuncio de shampoo, y un paso hacia atrás con trastabillado por que se le ha acercado y está muy nervioso.

—Merde... —susurra llevándose la mano a la cara.

Inglaterra se queda respirando por la nariz fuertemente, con puños y dientes apretados.

—No. soy. tu. enemigo. en. esto... —susurra Francia con la mano en el pómulo intentando enfocar otra vez.

El británico se lleva las manos a la cara histérico.

—No digo que no hagas lo que crees correcto, sólo hazlo de la mejor manera —protesta frunciendo el ceño—. Tú sabes bien lo que estás haciendo y sabes bien lo de los celos, ni siquiera pretendas tratarme como si fuera idiota y no me enterara.

Inglaterra se sienta en la butaca y se hace bolita con la cara entre las manos Francia se mete las manos en el pelo y toma aire.

—Deja de esforzarte en destruirlo todo sólo porque estás asustado —murmura mirándole de reojo.

—Vete... —susurra el inglés, Francia le mira desconsolado y traga saliva pero el británico sigue hecho bolita con las manos en la cara.

Francia se le acerca un poco poniéndole una mano en la cabeza, a lo que el de ojos verdes empañados solloza y el francés se pone en cuclillas frente a él y le abraza.

Inglaterra deshace la bolita y le abraza también llorando un poco más y Francia llora con él abrazándole con mucha fuerza y acariciándole la espalda porque le agobia, le ha dado un golpe y le ha dejado abrazarle.

Francia suelta un par de lágrimas y se las limpia para que Inglaterra no le mire llorar, mientras le acaricia la espalda. Al cabo de un poquito, Inglaterra le suelta, incomodillo.

—Non, non... —le atrae otra vez hacia si—. Yo lo sé... lo sé, todo lo sé.

—¿Lo sabes? ¿Qué sabes? —pregunta sorbiéndose los mocos.

—Que es difícil, una putada, y que le quieres, y… que no hay manera de hacerte sentir mejor más allá de esperar.

—No le quiero —se separa otra vez y le empuja un poco. Francia se separa y le toma de las mejillas para que le mire pero no le deja, apartando la cara por que está sonrojado.

—Je t'aime... —repite por vez doscientas cuarenta y tres.

Inglaterra le mira de soslayo abriendo un poco la boca por que no se lo esperaba ahora.

—Estoy haciendo todo lo que puedo por entender esto, y por ayudarte a que salga bien, y proteger al garçón lo más posible —susurra.

Inglaterra se limpia los ojos y asiente mirándose los pies.

—Puedes voltearme la cara de un golpe si quieres, pero echarme no está dentro de las posibilidades, ¿bien? —agrega tocándose la mejilla.

—I'm sorry... —susurra tragando saliva.

—Lo sé —se le acerca y le besa en la mejilla, levantándose y extendiéndole una mano.

Inglaterra le mira a los ojos y Francia le sostiene la mirada.

—Tienes que irte —se humedece los labios.

—Oui.

—Me voy a Westminster —responde levantándose sin tomarle la mano, yendo a por su ropa.

Francia suspira, tragando saliva y cerrando la mano, dejando caer la cabeza hacia el frente.

—Te hablo cuando llegue a casa de Espagne —propone mirándole.

Inglaterra hace un gesto desinteresado de espaldas a él sin decir nada mientras se pone los pantalones.

—¿Me... cierras la puerta? —pregunta mirándole desconsoladillo aun.

El inglés suspira y hace un gesto para que vaya hacia ahí mientras se pone la camisa.

Francia suspira mirándole unos instantes más, luego se gira hacia la puerta y camina hasta ella sin decir nada más. Inglaterra le sigue, abotonándose la camisa.

El francés le mira de reojo y abre la puerta saliendo por ella, el inglés se queda en el linde, mirándole y el de ojos azules levanta la cara y vacila un poco, porque detesta despedirse así.

—Esto es como un bloody bucle, ya estábamos aquí hace como dos horas —trata de bromear un poquito.

—Cierto —sonríe un poco y se le acerca, dándole un beso y un abrazo rápido, que hacen al británico sonrojarse incomodo, pero no le aparta—. Te dejé comida en la nevera —sonríe girándose a la puerta del jardín y empezando a caminar a ella.

—Bugger —protesta como si realmente le fastidiara y Francia se ríe hacia do los ojos en blanco y saliendo por ella, mirándole por encima del hombro y cerrándole un ojo antes de desaparecer. Inglaterra se sonroja y se mete dentro yendo directamente a ver que es lo que le ha dejado.

Mientras el teléfono del inglés que está puesto en la butaca en la que se sentó, debe tener unas 25 llamadas perdidas, su propietario lo oye mientras inspecciona la nevera y se va a ver qué pasa, contestando a Estados Unidos.

—Oh! Hi!

—What is up?

—Pues... Tu... —traga saliva—, me.. Te... Colgaste y yo... Well.

—Yes, well... no fuí yo —se pasa una mano por el pelo mientras va a por su corbata.

—¿Estás enfadado? —pregunta suavecito.

—A little.

—¿Me odias? —pregunta un poco después.

—Yes... —responde suspirando.

—¿Me odias normal o me odias de vedad?

—¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? ¡Siempre te odio de verdad!

—Nah, eso no es cierto... Siempre dices que me odias y que soy un niñato emancipado y no es verdad —sonríe.

—Of course lo es! —responde no tan agresivo.

—Naah, yo se que no, tu nunca me odias porque soy awesome y tu eres Iggy!

—Shut up, no te des tantos aire, you brat.

Se oye claramente que alguien le riñe porque no cuelga

—¿Estás en el avión?

—Ehh... Yes —Alguien vuelve a reñirle—. Ok, ok... ¡Ya voy! GOSH estas azafatas son peores que Germany! —protesta—. Eh... Iggy, ¿y si te vienes a casa desde el viernes para prepararlo todo?

—OK —responde poniendo los ojos en blanco

—Yeah! Ok! Agh! Gotta go! Love ya!

—Bye... —se despide sonrojándose un poquito y no sé si Estados Unidos le haya oído o ha colgado antes por pelear con la azafata.

xoOXOox

Liechtenstein mueve un poco a Canadá de las piernas y él se despierta entreabriendo un poco los ojos sin saber ni donde está pensando que debe ser su oso.

Unos ojos verdes graaandes le miran atentamente. La dueña sonríe sentada en la cama... Vestida. Canadá se asusta parpadeando y mira alrededor asustándose más, sale de la cama de un salto pidiendo perdón repetidamente por que se parece mucho a Suiza y el canadiense aun no lleva las gafas.

—Nein, Nein.. Espera —le mira agobiada... De arriba a abajo sonrojándose bastante.

—I'm sorry... I'm sorry —sigue disculpándose buscando las gafas y poniéndoselas.

—Lo... Lo siento —se disculpa ella también, agobiada estirando una mano hacia el, y luego poniéndose de espaldas porque Canadá está desnudo y no lo ha notado hasta que no se ha puesto de espaldas, momento en que él también se ha sonrojado mucho dándose la vuelta con las manos cubriéndose y apretando los ojos.

—I'm sorry —susurra ella otra vez bajando la cabeza

El canadiense acaba por buscar sus calzoncillos con la mirada y resulta que están del otro lado del cuarto justo frente a Liechtenstein

—Yo sólo... Yo... Yo...

Así que toma lo que parece ser un camisón rosa, que seguramente Liechtenstein utiliza para dormir, cubriéndose con él.

—Canadá?

—I'm sorry, me asusté por que no recordaba... Lo siento, creía que tu... Tu brother... Mis gafas...

—Mi bruder esta dormido aún. Fui a ver su quería que entrenáramos y tu dormías y...

Traga saliva y se vuelve a ella aun cubriéndose

—¿Q-Quieres... Quieres que me marche? —pregunta nervioso.

—W-Was? —le mira un poco desconsolada.

—¿Quieres que me marche? —vuelve a proponer—. Así tu brother no sabrá lo que ha pasado y no te reñirá.

—Nein —niega fervientemente con la cabeza.

—Quizás pueda ducharme, vestirme y preparar el desayuno antes que se despierten —se ofrece amablemente.

—Yo... Puedo ayudarte —sonríe y Canadá sonríe también empezando a recoger sus prendas de ropa.

—Danke —susurra

—¿Por?

—Proponerlo. Mi bruder estará... Le gustara

—¿Qué le gusta desayunar? —pregunta pensando en los dulces austríacos que seguro no sabe hacer.

—Pancakes con miel —le sonríe

—Really? —levanta las cejas, sonríe y asiente con toda su ropa en las manos—. ¿Esto... el baño?

Liechtenstein le mira otra vez de arriba a abajo sonrojadilla.

—El baño esta ahí... He puesto una toalla para ti y... Puedes usar de mi shampoo

—Merci... —sonríe amablemente y se va para allá. Este es el momento en que le puedes ver el culo, Liechtenstein, quien no desaprovecha el momento, inclina la cabeza mirándole bastante embobada hasta que entra al baño.

Quince minutos mas tarde, Canadá sale del baño duchado, vestido, peinado y aun sin poderse creer lo que paso ayer noche. Liechtenstein mientras tanto ha arreglado la cama y el cuarto como buen soldado.

El canadiense le sonríe más tranquilo ahora que está vestido, muy sonriente, sintiendo que si ahora le llamara su hermano, le daría igual que tan héroe quisiera hacerse, él es el héroe ahora mismo que se ha llevado a la chica.

Liechtenstein le sonríe un poquito, avergonzada de pensar que Canadá es súper guapo y grande y fuerte... Mientras se MUERE de ganas de contárselo a Hungría.

—¿Vamos... a la cocina? —pregunta cambiando el peso de pie, tímidamente.

Ella asiente mirándole sonrojada y dándose la vuelta hacia la puerta de su cuarto, abriéndola y asomándose hacia el cuarto de Austria.

—He dejado la toalla y tu... camisa de dormir en el baño, colgados para que se sequen —explica siguiéndola.

Después de unos cuantos segundos de no ver movimiento le hace un gesto a Canadá para que salga tras ella sigilosamente y se lleva un dedo a los labios para que baje la voz, pobrecito mío. Así que Canadá, ya con la voz suave de normal, se calla sonrojándose y haciendo lo que le indica.

Ella le toma del brazo y le jala un poco, andando de puntitas por el largo corredor, pasando con extrema precaución cuando pasan afuera de la puerta del cuarto de Austria.

No hay que preocuparse, Canadá suele ser cuanto menos invisible, sin siquiera proponérselo. Finalmente, en las escaleras le suelta.

—Lo siento, es que... mi bruder se despierta muy muy temprano todos los días a entrenar, es raro que aún siga dormido a esta hora —mira su reloj.

—Quizás no está dormido —responde pensando en Francia y las cosas que hacen por la mañana.

—¿Eh? —le mira de reojo—, ¿dices que... esté entrenando?

—Non... je ne se pas —decide al darse cuenta de lo que esta insinuando, encogiéndose de hombros, un poco sonrojado.

Suiza le manda decir que por desgracia, Austria no acostumbra esas cosas y luego grita que él no ha dicho eso de "por desgracia" mientras Austria le pone la mano en las regiones vitales "dormido".

Suiza pega un bote y se calla, claro está, de manera como siempre altamente efectiva, tapándose hasta la cabeza. Lo que hace que Austria se le acerque más por debajo de las sabanas hasta respirarle sobre la piel y el helvético se queda paralizado convenientemente como una zorra asustada, ejem... sin quitar nada de donde está.

El moreno se queda en esa posición un rato esperando a que Suiza haga algo que puede que haga nada pero sus regiones vitales lo hacen por él, así que Austria mueve un poquito la mano y le besa en donde sea que este mas cerca de su boca.

Suiza hace un mmmmmmmmmmmm, aplastándose contra el colchón y hundiendo la cabeza en la almohada a lo que el austriaco se mueve acercándosele más hasta, creo yo, hundir la cara en su cuello.

Con lo que suiza tiembla, con la piel erizada doblando un poquito las piernas y tratando ahora si de cubrirse las regiones vitales, cosa que Austria no deja que haga, moviendo los dedos por ahí debajo, al tiempo de besarle el cuello.

—Estás despierto —susurra queriendo que le trague la tierra, apretando los ojos y escondiéndose debajo de la almohada. Si hubiera luz se notaría el nivel de sonorjo que maneja.

—A buenas horas vienes a comprobarlo —responde sin dejar de mover los dedos—. Si es por ti me dejas hacer todo esto estando dormido.

—Callaaa —protesta con la voz apagada por la almohada, apretando los ojos.

—Así que al parecer si que es una fantasía tuya que te lo haga sin darme cuenta.

—Nein, nein, yo no dije eso —protesta poniéndole una mano encima de la suya, encima de las regiones vitales y girando hasta quedar boca abajo en el colchón.

—Nunca dije que lo dijeras, pero es obviamente cierto —se le sube encima metiendo las dos manos entre Suiza y el colchón yendo a cargar la pistola, que ya lo está, desde luego.

Suiza se pregunta cómo coño termina siempre en este tipo de situaciones tan... vergonzosas (y agradables... ahem)

—Podría seguir fingiendo estar dormido si eres así de pervertido —le susurra al oído antes de morderle el lóbulo suavemente.

—Nomellamespervertido —susurra sin saber qué hacer más allá de renegar.

—¿Y cómo voy a llamarte? mira como estas... —le acaricia suavemente ahí abajo mientras él empieza a estar igual contra su culo.

—No estoy de ninguna forma —miente MUY obviamente apretando los ojos—, tu estás... muy cerca y... es... ¡tu culpa!

—Y te gusta que así sea —le acusa.

—Pues... —traga saliva y dobla un poco las piernas porque necesita un poco de espacio para no aplastar ninguna parte de su creciente anatomía—. Cómo quieres que... no me guste.

—No quiero que no te guste, eso es justamente lo que digo—le hace girar un poco para tener más espacio para tocarle—. Que eres un pervertido.

—Mein gott in himmel —levanta una mano y le jala hacia el dándose la vuelta y buscándole desesperadamente los labios para que se CALLE POR EL AMOR DE DIOS!Bien Austria, bien. Ronda de aplausos. Has logrado que te bese desesperadamente más rápido esta vez.

Liechtenstein levanta las cejas al escuchar claramente a Suiza... otra vez.

Canadá trata de batir la mezcla más rápido para ahogar los sonidos, bastante sonrojado pensando en ella ayer

—Mein gott... —protesta Liechtenstein apretando los ojos y haciendo un ruidajal con las sartenes (Dioses, es que como es que alguien se puede tomar a Suiza muy en serio con este problema).

—Ehm... —vacila el canadiense intentando sacar un tema sin poderse sacar de la cabeza el asunto.

—Lo siento... —se disculpa ella apretando los ojos.

—Non, non... No pasa nada, esto es bueno. Estoy acostumbrado —responde nervioso.

—¿Es bueno? —le mira a los ojos.

—Pues... —se sonroja.

—Es decir, ja, lo... es, para ellos y así, pero... —desvía la mirada —, lo siento.

—No... No pasa nada, de verdad, no me incomoda —miente piadosamente.

Ella le sonríe un poco agradecida.

—Además, luego... Bueno, England suele estar de mejor humor.

Ella se sonroja un poquito más y luego se ríe un poco.

—Pasa lo mismo con mi bruder, a veces hasta sonríe incluso.

Él le sonríe.

—Quizás entonces no me asesine hoy

—No creo que te asesine, Österreich... hace maravillas con él —se le acerca.

El canadiense se ríe un poco nerviosito queriendo creerla

—Además, si te mata... yo le mato.

—M-Merci... —susurra levantando las cejas impresionado. Ella se sonroja un poco y luego prende el fuego y pone la sartén encima.

—Claro que yo no le mataría... porque él no te mataría.

—Es... Es muy dulce, aun y el hecho de la muerte... Quiero decir, no que me parezca dulce que alguien mate a alguien, pero el motivo... Que no es algo que yo quiera que pase pero... Es... Yo también te defendería, que no que espere que alguien vaya a dañarte ni nada pero si alguien... —baja mucho mucho el tono nervioso—. Lo que quiero decir es que tú también me gustas.

Liechtenstein le sonríe sonrojándose un poquito más y bajando la cabeza a manera que el pelo le cubre un poco la cara.

—Danke.

Canadá sonríe sin mirarle a los ojos empezando a hacer las tortitas. Liechtenstein mientras tanto, muy proactivamente, se pone a preparar chocolate y jugo de naranja, y el chocolate se le cae un par de veces al igual que las naranjas por estar viendo a Canadá

Lo que hace, cada vez que Canadá lo nota, que se sonroje y algunas tortitas se quemen un poquito por que se me desconcentra pensando de nuevo en... Joder, para ser tan modosito, este es el peor, esta todo el rato con el sexo, mira como se nota de quien es hijo. En ese momento, suena su teléfono y lo saca para ver quien llama y se lo lleva al oído, sonrojándose AUTOMATICAMENTE con la primera frase.

Liechtenstein, que se había acercado un poco a él con intenciones... se separa de un salto haciendo como que... revuelve el chocolate.

—Oui... Oui... Oui... —responde riendo idiotamente y sonrojándose más—. Non, non! Si'l vous plait...

Liechtenstein le mira de reojo con curiosidad.

—Si'l vous plait Seychelles, no le digas nada extraño —pide y mira a Liechtenstein—. My sister quiere hablar contigo.

—Ohh... —ella se sonroja un poquito pero sonríe extendiendo la mano para tomar el teléfono y rozándole los dedos suavemente al hacerlo. Él la mira a los ojos cuando lo hace, con bastante intensidad justo antes de apartar la vista sonrojado, carraspeando. Ella se sonroja más y aparta la mirada también, sonrojándose igual.

—Ha-Hallo.

—Hello little girl! —saluda Seychelles muy contenta—. ¿Cómo estás? ¿Ya cuidas a mi brother?

Liechtenstein se ríe un poquito.

—Bien, estoy bien. Yo... estamos haciendo pancakes.

—Oh, sabes lo que te haces, veo, ¡le salen de rechupete! —responde contenta.

—Eso supongo... ¿tu... cómo estás?

—Bien. Si te digo la verdad, cotilleando sobre ti un poco. My brother parece muy contento contigo.

Liechtenstein se sonroja.

—Yo... él... bueno —le mira y baja el tono de voz —. Yo...

Canadá se sonroja también al verla sonrojarse y vacilar.

—Ya me ha dicho que se quedo ahí contigo, ya puedes estármelo cuidando que aunque parece muy grande es un chico muy sensible ¿eh? Y como le pase algo malo...

Liechtenstein frunce un poco el ceño.

—No va a pasarle nada —susurra.

—Ya me parece a mí que tú eres una buena chica —concede ella sonriendo—, pero solo tienes que saber que tiene hermanos que le defenderemos. Ah, y si te hablan America o Australia no les hagas caso, los dos están locos. Y sé paciente con él por que es un poco tímido y le cuesta un poco lanzarse, pero si le gustas, seguro será más bueno contigo que nadie.

Liechtenstein se ríe un poco con cara de extrañeza, sin saber si esto es... una broma o no, pobrecita mi niña que no tiene idea de cómo funciona el mundo gracias a Suiza. Carraspea un poco.

—A mi él me gusta —declara como solución, para hacer a Suiza orgulloso de copiarle en todo.

—Eso me alegra mucho, tú me gustas a mí para él y creo que a él le gustas también, se le quedo una cara de bobo después que os besasteis en el baile —se ríe. La europea se sonroja más a cada minuto que pasa mientras Canadá se sonroja de nuevo mirándola de reojo.

—Yo... eso... no sé... —susurra sin tener idea de cómo contestar.

—Bueno, chica, espero que podamos llevarnos bien en adelante y si tienes cualquier problema o se porta mal contigo (que no lo creo por que los desastres son los otros dos) no dudes en llamarme, ¿vale?

—Va-vale, danke... ehh... Sey. Un favor... —susurra mirandose los pies.

—¿Dime!

—¿Podríaaaas... no decirle esto a todo el mundo?

—¡Ah! ¡Claro! ¡No soy una chismosa de esas!

Liechtenstein sonríe relajándose y finalmente el concierto de Suiza llega a su fin de manera sonora y majestuosa, todos admiramos que Suiza se atreva a salir de su cuarto después de ello... ahora mismo está escondido entre el esternón de Austria y las cobijas.

Austria sonríe de oreja a oreja y le acaricia la cabeza. Suiza se deja apapachar como pequeño perrillo, aun escondido por completo... sonriendo como estúpido, vamos a decirlo además.

—¿Hueles algo? —pregunta Austria.

Suiza sonríe, cierra los ojos y le huele, el abdomen y el pecho hasta llegar a su cuello, de una manear seguramente un poco extraña.

—No era a esto exactamente a lo que me refería —se sonroja un poco.

—Hueles... —susurra al mismo tiempo que Austria habla sacando un poco la cabeza... y es que perdón, pero Suiza y el asunto de oler la ropa de Austria . es... —. was?

—El ambiente.

El helvético abre los ojos como platos y vuelve a cubrirse con las cobijas, avergonzado.

—Nein, no huelo nada.

—Huele a café y a desayuno.

Suiza se destapa un poquito y saca la nariz únicamente.

—Chocolate.

Austria sonríe y le toca la nariz al ver que la saca, el rubio la quita de ahí, de hecho, cubriéndose otra vez.

—No te estaba oliendo.

—Oh, claro que lo hacías —se ríe.

—¡Pues es que me has dicho tu que lo hiciera! —se defiende.

—Un conveniente malentendido.

—Calla —le acaricia un poco los costados picándole suavemente las costillas y Austria se ríe por que le hace cosquillas, apartándose.

—Ohhh! —saca la cabeza volviendo a acercarse a él y volviendo a tocarle la zona.

—Hey! hey, compórtate —pide separándose otra vez, deteniéndole las manos y riendo un poco.

—¡Tienes cosquillas! —sonríe haciendo un poquito de fuerza contra sus manos para volverle a hacer cosquillas, mirándole a la cara.

—Para... —pide intentando detener con su habitual fuerza patética mientras se ríe un poco. Suiza se detiene un poco mirándole reír y sonriendo... y cómo coño es que Suiza logra dormir con Austria desde hace cuatrocientos años sin saber que tiene cosquillas... por que Suiza NO le hace cosquillas a nadie.

Y el helvético se le acerca de nuevo las manos y vuelve a picarle suavemente las costillas. Austria vuelve a saltar un poco de la forma espasmódica y le mira fijamente advirtiéndole mientras aun sonríe.

—Was? Vas a detenerme? —le pica otra vez, sonriendo de lado.

El moreno intenta sujetarle las manos pero evidentemente la resistencia es mínima y más aun si se esta riendo.

—Eh? eh? —sonríe más.

—No seas crío —protesta.

—¡Es que te ríes!

—Pues claro que me río.

—¡Eso no lo sabía! —pica otra vez suavemente.

—¿No sabias que la gente se ríe cuando les haces cosquillas?

—No sabía que... bueno, no había nunca pensado en ello y menos le había hecho cosquillas a alguien —le mira a la cara (en resumen... no, no tenía idea de que hacerle cosquillas a alguien fuera tan divertido).

Austria le mira levantando las cejas.

—Was?

—Nada, me resulta extraño

—Yo soy una persona seria y respetable —saca un poco la lengua y le entierra suavemente (hay que poner SUAVEMENTE cada vez que le hace algo, porque si no se revuelca del dolor y hace un drama) la punta del dedo en una costilla. Y el austríaco se ríe intentando detenerle de nuevo.

—Ya se nota —protesta.

—De haber sabido que podía usar esto en mi defensa... —sonríe un poco, y míralo.. quien le viera, riéndose con Austria mientras retoza en la cama, dudo que ALGUIEN fuera capaz de conseguir esto que no sea Austria.

—¡Defensa! —protesta

—Defensa, claro... ante cada uno de tus crueles ataques —indica con seriedad, aunque suene a burla

—¿Cuáles ataques?

—Los que haces todo el tiempo, llamándome pervertido y todas esas cosas

—Que me hagas cosquillas solo te convierte en uno peor

Suiza detiene los dedos con los que iba a hacerle cosquillas de nuevo y se sonroja mirándole a la cara.

—Was?

Austria sonríe malignamente y le besa. Suiza frunce el ceño y le corresponde abrazándole y pensando en ello un poco antes de que se le vuelva a ir la cabeza y cierre los ojos.

—Hora de levantarse —decide cuando se separa.

—Vaya, no creí nunca oírte a ti decir eso... —murmura sonrojándose, separándose de él y levantándose como accionado por un resorte. Austria sonríe por que estaba huyendo de las cosquillas

Y ya que está de pie, el helvético nota su desnudez, sonrojándose más y cubriéndose las regiones vitales con las manos. Austria sonríe al verle, desde la cama.

—Mira al hombre practico cubriéndose —le pica.

—Pues... cubrirme no me hace poco práctico. Y no es que me importa que me veas... es... yo... —se sonroja más—. Levántate, anda... que ya está listo el desayuno... huele a hotcakes!

Austria le mira fijamente a los ojos.

—W-Was? —pregunta sin entender la mirada.

Sin dejar de mirarle, el moreno se sonroja un poco y se levanta sin cubrirse en lo absoluto. Suiza le recorre de ARRIBA A ABAJO, sonrojándose el triple.

—Österreich!

—No te importa que te vea, pero si te importa verme —se burla tomando las gafas de su mesilla aun sin cubrirse.

—Deja de ser tan descarado... —aprieta los ojos levantando la cara y caminando hacia el baño. Austria llega a la puerta del baño primero (por que está más cerca).

—No sería descaro si tu no fueras un pervertido —responde riéndose y metiéndose primero y cerrando la puerta.

—¡No soy un pervertido! —protesta—. Ehm... ¿puedes... dejarme entrar antes de que te metas a la ducha? —pregunta unos instantes después, rojo como un tomate.

—No he pasado el pestillo —responde mientras mea. Suiza se sonroja más SÓLO de PENSAR en Austria meando.

—Es.. es que necesito... pasar... quiero...

En cuanto acaba, el austríaco vuelve a abrir y le mira. Suiza se sonroja y entra al baño dando saltitos imperceptibles... o no tan imperceptibles, empujándole un poco hacia afuera y tapándose lo que puede.

—¿Es que quieres ahorrar agua de nuevo?

—N-Nein quiero... —señala el wc—, yo... sal —se pone de espaldas a el y le mira por encima del hombro esperando a que salga.

Austria sale cerrando la puerta a su espalda, riendo. Suiza suelta aire mirando al techo y meando a gusto, sonriendo un poco. Cuando termina, abre la puerta de la regadera dispuesto a ducharse antes que Austria, claro.

Está bien, Austria lo esperaba, por eso le deja ropa suya limpia sobre la cama, toma la propia (y la que traía Suiza) y se va al cuarto azul a ver si alguien ha dormido ahí y a ducharse.

El cuarto azul está perfectamente ordenado y limpio, claro que si fueras al de Liechtenstein estaría igual... pero la ducha esta seca y las toallas también.

Suiza se baña como siempre en unos cuantos minutos y luego sale con su toalla en la cintura buscando al austriaco. Agradece enormemente la ropa y la ausencia de Austria tomando nota mental para agradecerle más tarde... pensando que en el fondo, no es TAAAAAAAAN cabrón todo el tiempo

Austria tarda un rato más y Suiza le busca en la parte de arriba de la casa, asomándose en el cuarto de Liechtenstein, donde claro, ella se ha ocupado de recogerlo todo. Frunce el ceño y busca a Austria en los otros mil cuartos.

Finalmente se harta, y frunce el ceño y se baja a la cocina donde Canadá está sirviendo los platos con Liechtenstein los dos muy sincronizados.

—Ah! Guten Morguen —saluda fulminando a Canadá y mirando atentamente a Liechtenstein —. Bonjour... estás aquí aún.

—Bonjour —susurra el canadiense tímido, sonrojándose un poco y mirando al suelo sin atreverse a cruzar la mirada del helvético, sirviendo los platos.

—Guten morgen bruder.. —susurra ella más suavemente de lo que nunca ha susurrado acercándose a el, sonrojada, mirando al suelo —. Herr Österreich está arriba?

—Herr... —ojos en blanco mientras lo dice demasiado marcado—, Österreich está desaparecido de la tierra, me harté de buscarlo en esta casa horrenda y pomposa, ya bajará. ¿Cómo estás?

—Bien, danke bruder. Voy a... voy a buscarle —mira a Canadá de reojo y vacila antes de mirar al suelo de nuevo —, ahora vuelvo.

—Te... —empieza Canadá suplicando para que no le deje solo con Suiza y pueda acompañarla. Pero el suizo FULMINA al canadiense cuando empieza a hablar deteniéndole sólo con la mirada, así que él baja la cara y se vuelve para hacer algo útil como lavar platos.

Liechtenstein sale de la cocina y sube las escaleras deteniéndose frente a un espejo para revisar que su atuendo este bien antes de ver a Austria, cosa que hace desde que era pequeña, no sea que traiga el cuello mal acomodado o algo así.

Austria sale del cuarto azul ya perfectamente arreglado

—Oh! Herr Österreich! —le saluda tímidamente al verlo en el pasillo al otro lado del ENOOOOOORME recibidor.

—Guten Morguen, Liechtenstein —saluda bajando las escaleras y revisándola de arriba abajo. La chica se sonroja sin poder evitarlo.

—Eh... ha-hallo, yo, necesito hablar contigo —susurra en un tono más o menos adecuado para su ángel de la guarda y el austriaco se acerca hasta ella con expresión serena, habiéndola escuchado por que si alguien tiene buen oído ese es Austria.

Ella carraspea levantando la vista nerviosa.

—Hay... algo en o que necesito tu ayuda, podrías... bueno, yo... mi, mi bruder...

Austria le mira por encima de las gafas dejándola hablar, Liechtenstein cierra los ojos y suspira, estirándose la falda del vestido un poco con las manos y abriendo los ojos otra vez.

—¿Podemos sentarnos un segundo en la sala de los pianos, bitte? —pregunta con cierto tono de determinación

—¿Dónde están ellos? —pregunta mirando hacia donde viene el olor.

—Están en la cocina, pero no podemos ir allá.

—Juntos... —vacila un instante—. Va a tener que ser rápido —se dirige hacia la sala de música igual. Ella suspira mirando hacia la cocina y entendiendo el asunto.

—Casi lo mata con una mirada... por eso necesito tu ayuda —indica con cara de angustias.

—La ducha y el cuarto azul estaban extremadamente limpios y recogidos, he notado —comenta con un tono afilado.

—Ehhh... —vacila mirando al suelo y estirándose las mangas del vestido, sonrojada.

—Intuyo que no te ha forzado, por que si lo que necesitas es una pala me parece que hay una en el cobertizo y hablaremos luego —bromea un poco. Ella levanta la vista y le mira con los labios un poco abiertos, por un segundo, en una expresión parecida a la de su hermano... se sonroja y luego sonríe un poco desviando la mirada.

—Nein, ha sido muy dulce... —explica. Austria sonríe paternalmente mirándola—. Pero tú tienes que decírselo a mein Bruder! —indica un poco angustiadilla.

—Ah, nein, querida —niega con la cabeza—. Si eres toda una mujer para hacer esas cosas, tienes que serlo también para defenderlas

Liechtenstein niega con la cabeza y le sostiene la mirada.

—Si yo se lo digo no va a escucharme, va a ir a matarle directamente sin oír ni una sola palabra de lo que digo, le conoces.

—No he dicho que no vayamos a hablar sobre cual es la mejor manera ni que no vaya a ayudarte, he dicho que YO no voy a decírselo —responde suavemente—. Por supuesto, con él presente no es una opción.

—Es que si no va a matarme a mi, va a enfadarse... no va a entenderlo, pero si tú se lo dices —se muerde el labio —, a ti es al único al que realmente escucha y lo sabes bien... te prometo que una vez que se lo digas hablaré yo con él y se lo explicaré, pero es mucho mejor que seas tú el que se lo diga —insiste suplicante.

—Yo le haré entender, pero tú se lo dirás —insiste taxativo.

—Díselo tú, Österreich, bitte! —mirada de niña pequeña / corderito degollado —, no quiero que le mate, ¡solo tú vas a lograr que no le mate! Sea lo que sea que le diga yo va a ponerse histérico, tu puedes... no sé, decírselo. Bitte, significaría mucho para mí que lo hicieras tú, confío mucho en tí!

—Nein, Liechtenstein —responde con el ceño fruncido—. Tú tienes que aprender a hacerte cargo de tus cosas sin miedo y él tiene que aprender a dejar de verte como una niña pequeña y hacerse cargo de tus decisiones escuchándote y apoyándote como si fuerais una familia. No me vale que confíes en mi cuando tienes que confiar en ti.

Baja la cabeza en plan niña regañada escuchando tooooodo lo que dice el austriaco.

—E-Esto no solo es por mi... es por ÉL —susurra.

—No tienes que preocuparte, no vamos a hacer un desastre de esto.

—Si me preocupa, porque... él se preocupa, se preocupa mucho y va a pensar cualquier clase de cosas... —hace una pausa—, como que me voy a ir de casa.

—Entonces dile que no lo harás o convéncele que no vas a dejar de quererle aunque lo hagas —suspira mirándola a los ojos sabiendo que eso puede ser más complicado por su culpa.

—No le puedo decir que me voy a ir de casa... —palidece un poco mirándole desconsolada—, si ni siquiera estoy segura de que sea funcional si me voy una semana.

—¿Quieres irte? —la mira por encima de las gafas por que no esperaba que esto fuera tan deprisa.

—Pues no en realidad, no... pero es que él va a pensarlo —traga saliva—. Tú tienes que hablar con él.

—Lo haré... muchas veces —suspira—. De eso estoy seguro.

—Danke —sonríe un poco.

—Pero eso no quita que tu vayas a escurrir el bulto —le advierte, secretamente orgulloso de que haya aprendido tan bien a hacerlo, el muy cínico.

—Nein, nein —niega con la cabeza —, yo quiero que el sea feliz y no se angustie.

—Señorita, me parece que estamos en un punto muerto —cruza los brazos y la fulmina, en un tono mucho más de señorita Rottenmeyer—. Puedes aceptar la ayuda que te ofrezco, o puedes hacerlo tu sola. Tú decides.

—Pues... por eso digo, no voy a escurrir nada, voy a hablar con él una vez que tu se lo digas.

—Me parece que no estás prestándome atención... y debo recordarte, que de los dos hombres que hay en la cocina, el que va a resultar más nervioso, incomodo y asustado cuanto más tiempo tardes en entender no es el que a mi me preocupa —lo siento, cariño, pero solo siendo implacable logra uno levantar a como cinco países sin uso de la fuerza bruta.

—¿No hay manera de que cambies de opinión y me ayudes diciéndole tú? —pregunta agobiada.

—En lo absoluto —sentencia.

—Vale, supongo que tendré entonces que decírselo ahora, porque si no va a darse cuenta el solo —suspira derrotada caminando hacia la puerta.

—Nein —la detiene del hombro—. Preferimos que no tenga un objetivo sobre el que disparar, deja que el muchacho se vaya.

Vacila y le mira.

—¿Y si se da cuenta y le dispara igual? Igual y no le mata, pero no creo que quisiera que anduviera con una rodilla destrozada caminando por aquí.

—Entonces tienes que sacarle de aquí antes que lo note.

—Hicimos pancakes —confiesa sonriendito, porque en realidad está de muy buen humor pese a todo.

—Puede llevarse algunos para el camino —responde con un gesto de desinterés.

—Oh... ¿no puede siquiera quedarse al desayuno?

—Si crees que puede mantener en secreto lo que ha pasado hasta que se vaya, puede quedarse todo lo que quieras.

—En realidad creo que es mejor ir a ver si no le ha matado aún

Austria hace un gesto pomposo con la mano para que ella pase delante. Liechtenstein le agradece el gesto con un suave movimiento de cabeza, que él mismo le enseñó cuando no levantaba ni un palmo del suelo saliendo adelante y dirigiéndose a la cocina con paso apresurado digno de su hermano.

Él la sigue suspirando profundamente preocupado en el fondo con como manejar este asunto mientras tanto en la cocina el pobre de Canadá está siendo acribillado por la mirada absolutamente fulminante de Suiza, que NO QUIERE SOSPECHAR absolutamente nada de lo que NO sospecha que NO ha pasado.

Al tiempo que Canadá está dejando la sartén de las tortitas como los chorros de oro... de hecho es posible que la esté desgastando y todo por que está A. CO. JO. NA. DO. y eso que es como el segundo o tercer mejor amigo del psicópata del novio de su hermano, o lo que quiera que sean.

Como el canadiense muy convenientemente para su propia supervivencia ha decidido no decir ninguna palabra, Suiza tampoco ha dicho nada más allá de TRASPASAR al chico con la mirada y limpiar la pistola sobre la mesa del desayunador con movimientos precisos, metódicos y controlados.

Un instante antes de que entre Liechtenstein, Suiza termina de limpiar su perfectamente limpia pistola, armándola de nuevo y se dispone a tener una... pequeña... charla de país neutral a país, ahem, tranquilo, abriendo la boca y tomando aire justo en el instante en el que la chica aparece por la puerta y se queda embebida en el aire como uvas pasas en la gelatina con lo ESPESO que debe estar el ambiente ahí adentro.

—Quiero a todo el mundo fuera de la casa en... —empieza Austria al entrar tras Liechtenstein a la cocina sin dejar hablar a nadie y cortando cualquier conversación—. Quince minutos. Van a venir a limpiar y no quiero que estéis molestando.

Suiza levanta las cejas hasta el techo y le mira.

—Y me critican a mí por mi hospitalidad...

—Ja, lo hacen. Como verás yo no estoy apuntando a nadie con una pistola —replica haciendo gestos igualmente para que salgan.

—Pero si les estamos esperando para desayunar —frunce el ceño indignado y se cruza de brazos, pensando que ya se hubiera podido comer un par de pancakes y una taza de chocolate antes de que le echara.

—Llévatelos. No te importa, ¿verdad, muchacho? Danke —pregunta Austria a Canadá sin dejarle responder mientras él le mira sin entender qué sucede, dejando de lavar platos—. Liechtenstein, ¿te importa acompañarle a la puerta?

—N-Nein, yo... Nein, nein... —susurra la chica tomando una servilleta y poniendo un par de tortitas con una cantidad de miel que a Canadá no le alcanza ni para olerla, con tal de que no se escurra. Mira a Suiza de reojo y le hace un gesto a Canadá para que salga tras ella.

—Pero... pero si... Mein gott Österreich, te tardas toda una vida en no se que baño de esta ridícula y enorme casa, no dejas a nadie desayunar ni siquiera al pobre muchacho que a penas ha terminado de hacerTE el desayuno, y me echas a mi que... —se sonroja y se levanta guardándose la pistola en el cinto—, no es que me quisiera quedar ni pasar aquí la mañana ni mucho menos, pero es... bah, no se esperaba menos de ti.

—Exactamente —responde el austriaco cínicamente, sin escucharle, asegurándose que Liechtenstein se lleva a Canadá fuera.

—Además eres un cínico, yo no recuerdo haberte echado así de mi casa nunca, ni en las peores circunstancias... —sigue con el ceño fruncido—, pero voy a recordarlo bien la próxima vez que esté yo trabajando y tu llegues sin siquiera llamar.

Austria se vuelve a él y le sonríe. Suiza se sonroja un poco mientras empuja la silla en la que estaba sentado para colocarla en su lugar en la mesa pensando que ni siquiera ha podido tener esa charla amigable y diplomática con Canadá.

—¿Te ha dicho algo Liechtenstein? —pregunta caminando hacia la puerta de la cocina muy dispuesto a irse, eso si.

—Estoy seguro que puedo esperar a que admitas para todos que te apetece verme y vengas a buscarme en lugar de esperar que yo vaya a buscarte mientras trabajas —responde siguiéndole, desviando el tema.

—No me apetece verte y no voy a irte a buscar en lo absoluto —protesta sonrojándose pensando que quizás prefiere que sea Austria el que vaya—, sólo llámame con anticipación para que te ponga en la agenda, ¡te lo he pedido mil veces!

—Y eso es exactamente lo que hago —le detiene del hombro antes de que salga de la cocina, por si Liechtenstein está besando a Canadá en la puerta—. ¿O no sirven justo para eso los timbres de las puertas?

Suiza se detiene y mira la mano en su hombro y luego a Austria a la cara, sonrojándose un poco más aún y cerrando los ojos. Se humedece los labios.

—E-Eso, bueno, ja, los timbres... pero no dan la suficiente anticipación —indica menos agresivo.

—Una casa más grande resolvería ese problema —con el dedo, suavemente, le aparta un poco el pelo y le acaricia el cuello.

—T-tiene un buen tamaño... la casa en realidad, yo... —carraspea un poco y se le pone la piel de gallina.

Austria desvía la mirada desde su dedo hasta los ojos de Suiza y sonríe. El rubio entreabre un ojo y vacila. El moreno se sonroja un poco y aun con el dedo en el cuello, le resigue la mandíbula hasta la barbilla.

Suiza abre el otro ojo al ver el sonrojo y se le acelera el corazón tensándose más. Austria hace un movimiento con el dedo, obligándole a acercar la cara hacia la suya.

El helvético abre más los ojos y se inclina MUY levemente hacia adelante, entreabriendo los labios.

—Canada dice que dank... —Liechtenstein entra a la cocina sonriendo, hablando por una vez con unos decibeles que son audibles no solo para los perros sino para los humanos y se detiene en seco. (Alguien dijo que a Liechtenstein se le había quitado esa molesta característica de ser... inapropiada?)

Austria vacila un instante desviando la mirada hacia Liechtenstein pero antes de que el cerebro de Suiza pueda registrar siquiera lo que pasa, le besa esperando conseguir una mejor disposición por parte del helvético al hacerlo.

Suiza cierra los ojos y se pone de puntas soltando el aire por la nariz suavemente. Levanta una mano y se la pone al austriaco en el pecho acariciándole un poco... y leeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeejos en su mente, tiene la idea de algo que tiene que ver con Liechtenstein entrando a la cocina. Esta vez va a obtener un beso completo y absolutamente gratuito.

Liechtenstein levanta las cejas y sonríe un poquito antes de girarse un poquito a esperar a que se separan.

Austria mueve su mano hasta la nuca del rubio, poniéndole la otra en la cadera con suavidad. Suiza hace un "mmmm" muuuuuuy suavecito, levantando la mano que tenía en el pecho del austriaco para acariciarle la mejilla y el cuello y de hecho coquetea seriamente con hundírsela en el pelo... y termina por hacerlo unos instantes antes de empezar a quedarse sin aire y, por consiguiente, separarse un poco abriendo los ojos y buscando la mirada del austriaco quien se separa de él naturalmente, siguiéndole el ritmo aun con los cerrados por unos instantes.

Liechtenstein les espía un poco (ahem... bastante) de reojo sonriendo sonrojadilla.

Suiza sonríe al verle los ojos cerrados acercándose a él y dándole un (dulce) beso en la mejilla que le hace sonreír y abrir los ojos poco a poco.

El suizo, baja las puntas alejando un poco su cara de la de Austria, pero sin dejar de mirarle sonriendo un poco, INFINITAMENTE más tranquilo que hace rato, porque además no es capaz de ponerlo en palabras pero sabe en lo abstracto, que le ha dado un buen beso.

Liechtenstein saca su teléfono y les toma unas cuantas fotos de manera muy discreta.

Austria le sostiene la mirada y suspira sonriendo un poco más, sonrojándose y vacilando un poquito. Suiza levanta un poco las cejas notando el sonrojo y más aun el leve vacilamiento del austriaco.

Unas cuantas ideas cruzan la mente de Austria a toda velocidad, claro como un cielo azul, una metáfora, algo velado pero bastante obvio... El helvético parpadea esperando, y solo lo hace pacientemente porque le acaban de dar un buen beso.

El austriaco se humedece los labios y se acerca a su oído. El rubio levanta la mano que no tiene aun en su pelo y le aprieta el brazo con suavidad, girando un poquito la cabeza hacia el con curiosidad.

—Solo recuerda... —susurra y vacila un poco otra vez—. Que ahora puedo demostrar que te quiero cuantas veces sean necesarias.

Suiza se sonroja más de lo que ya está, de manera evidente... y frunce un poquito el ceño parpadeando, girando mas la cara hacia el sin entender en lo absoluto a qué viene ese mensaje en este momento.

Austria se separa buscando a Liechtenstein con la mirada. Ella le mira y vacila un poco, susurrando algo sobre que Canadá ha dicho que gracias, sin saber muy bien qué es lo que espera Austria.

—Quizás deberías comentarle a tu bruder lo que me has contado a mí antes.

El suizo por su parte ni siquiera gira a Liechtenstein... de hecho, ni siquiera escucha a Liechtenstein cuando habla, mirando aun a Austria de reojo con el corazón aceleradillo por lo que ha dicho, pensando rápidamente en cual es el motivo por el cual Austria le ha dicho algo semejante. Se pone levemente en guardia de manera inconsciente y tarda más de lo normal en reaccionar y mirar a Liechtenstein.

—Co-Comen... oh... ah... mmm ja —se sonroja, baja la cara, se estira la falda, se estira las mangas, carraspea un poco, da un pasito atrás, mira hacia la ventana, mira a Austria y por ultimo de reojo a Suiza

—¿Qué pasa? —pregunta el Suizo mirando a Austria que la mira con el corazón ligeramente acelerado.

—Canadá y yo dormimos juntos anoche —suelta la chica mirando a Suiza un instante de reojo y después mirando otra vez hacia la ventana. Austria asiente suavemente a Liechtenstein a modo de conformidad y se vuelve a Suiza

Suiza frunce el ceño y mira a Liechtenstein, sin estar seguro de que LO QUE ESTÁ ENTENDIENDO es... lo que ha pasado.

—Canadá y... Canadá y tu...

El austriaco se vuelve a la chica y le hace un gesto para que asienta. Ella asiente.

—Fue... él es... muy... —y ya no se le oye. Suiza frunce más aún el ceño y se gira con su mirada de papa oso "quien se ha comido mi sopa" hacia Austria.

—Me alegro mucho que estés respetando y considerando una decisión de Liechtenstein con tanto tacto —agradece Austria Suiza antes que pueda hacer una salvajada

—Me estás diciendo... Me. Estás. Diciendo... —sisea. Toma aire y se lleva una mano al pelo.

—Él es muy bueno conmigo y dulce y gentil... —explica Liechtenstein dando un pasito hacia Suiza.

Austria no deja de vigilar a Suiza quien aprieta los dientes y fulmina a Austria con el ceño fruncido.

—ME estás diciendo que esa... garrocha lava trastes... —sisea para Austria y vuelve a tomar aire en ejercicios de control—, y que tú, y ella... y él... y...

—Es una decisión que tu pequeña, que ya no es pequeña, ha tomado y que tu como hermano estas en el deber de apoyar.

—¿¡APOYAR?! —chilla levantando las cejas y los brazos antes de dejarlos caer a su lado yendo a recargarse a la mesa del desayunador, apretando los ojos—. Ya veo que tu lo has apoyado todo, muy bien, perfectamente apoyado... ¡Liechtenstein era una niña! ¡Una niña pequeña y dulce!

Austria se acerca a Liechtenstein tomándola de los hombros y mostrándosela al suizo, quien la mira un instante frunciendo más el ceño aún y cruzándose de brazos, desviando la mirada.

—Exactamente, ella era una niña y ahora es una mujer. Puedes quedarte ahí gritando por que lo es o puedes ayudarla a ser una mujer buena —insiste.

—Ni siquiera te atrevas a insinuar que no ES buena —protesta —, pero que necesidad tienes TU de empujar la a esto!

—No lo estoy empujando, pero tampoco lo estoy deteniendo por que no se me ocurre ningún motivo por el que sea un error.

—Ni siquiera sabes si... —bufa —, no tienes idea de... —toma aire —. No lo conoce, no sabe de lo que es capaz! Lo ha visto un par de veces y ya, pero ahí estas tu, invitándole, permitiendo que de quede aquí, sólo me falta oír que tu mismo les llevaste los cond... —se detiene a sí mismo sonrojado y luego abre los ojos como platos —. Mein gott, Liechtenstein!

—A lo mejor deberías preguntarle a ella si le conoce, si ha hablado con él y qué quiere en vez de sacar conclusiones precipitadas.

Suiza mira a la chica fijamente, con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados. Austria aprieta los hombros de Liechtenstein para confortarla un poco y darle ánimos.

—T-Todo... todo está bien, bruder... —susurra ella mirando a Suiza —, yo... el, el fue muy amable y dulce, hemos hablado muchas veces y... todo está bien, en verdad.

Suiza bufa un poco mirándola aun valorando sus palabras.

—Y... yo no voy a dejar de quererte pase lo que pase —susurra bajando la cabeza. Suiza aprieta los ojos con esto último, sonrojándose un poco y tensándose. Austria sonríe y vuelve a masajearle un poco los hombros a Liechtenstein.

—Nadie va a dejar de hacerlo —añade el moreno y el helvético se sonroja más aún con eso girando la cara y bajándola.

—¿Liechtenstein, estás segura de que estás bien? —pregunta Suiza tenso como una tabla, separándose de la mesa del desayunador en donde se había recargado y dándoles la espalda.

La chica mira a Austria de reojo un segundo, él le da unos golpecitos para que responda

—Ja, segura —asiente sin estar ella completamente segura de que el esté bien, pero bueno.

—Sal, bitte. Voy a hablar un minuto con Österreich.

—Ve a ocuparte de los que vienen a limpiar —pide Austria dejándola que se vaya. Suiza la mira irse, de reojo, preocupado aun por ella, y enfadado con el mundo. En cuanto está afuera se gira un poco a Austria sin mirarle a la cara. Él le mira, suspirando un poco y Suiza le mira un segundo, duramente.

—¿Y bien? —pregunta para hacerle hablar.

—Vas a hablarle al muchacho ahora mismo —sisea.

—¿A decirle qué?

—¿Cómo que a decirle qué? Eres... —bufa —. Vas a invitarle a desayunar ahora mismo, antes de que pueda irse a cualquier sitio.

—Nein.

—Cómo que nein! —frunce más el ceño, realmente enfadado.

—Nein, no es una buena idea. Tú vas a calmarte, Liechtenstein va a dejar de preocuparse por si haces una desgracia y yo voy a volver a tener una casa en condiciones de tener invitados antes de que nadie vuelva a poner los pies en ella.

Suiza niega con la cabeza fervientemente.

—Nein, nein, nein... —cierra los ojos y aprieta los puños —. Me importa un pepino si la casa esta limpia o no, y si te parece que debería de estarlo. Vas a hablarle por teléfono ahora mismo.

—Puedo hablarle por teléfono si quieres, pero no le voy a decir que venga.

—Entonces voy a decírselo yo —replica mirándole fijamente —. El estaba aquí, Österreich.

—Puedes llamarle y gritarle desde la calle, tu solo —empieza—. O puedes llamar a England, los dos os quejáis un poco de Frankreich y de todo este asunto mientras Liechtenstein y yo damos las ordenes a los de la limpieza y luego vamos a tu casa y con la tarjeta de crédito de Deustchland que aun tengo os invito a comer fuera una fondue mientras hablas con Liechtenstein tranquilamente y le preguntas todas tus dudas

—No estás entendiendo, Österreich. ¡Canada estaba aquí y tu eres un imbécil por echarlo!

—Canada estaba aquí y yo le eché por que Liechtenstein tenia miedo de que le dispararas y sinceramente yo también.

—Pero... —le mira un poco desconsolado hablando con un tono de voz distinto —, Liechtenstein..., el tenía que quedarse. Es importante para ella.

A Austria le cambia la mirada entendiendo y traga saliva sintiéndose culpable, acercándose a él.

—No es eso, han pasado toda la noche juntos, estuvieron juntos durante el baile y han hecho el desayuno juntos.

Suiza desvía la mirada y se sonroja sintiéndose bastante vulnerable. Austria se incomoda sin saber muy bien que hacer y abre los brazos de manera extraña, para que se acerque y abrazarle.

—Ven —pide, el helvético vacila sin quererle mirar siquiera, el moreno le mira, esperando un poco hasta que Suiza da un pasito minúsculo hacia él. Austria se acerca el resto del camino hasta abrazarle.

Suiza debe estar del color de un semáforo en rojo, y si apagaran la luz creo que hasta brillaría en la oscuridad. Austria le aprieta contra si con fuerza.

—Ella dice que ha ido muy bien, dice que ha sido muy dulce y amable con ella, está genuinamente contenta, no te preocupes por eso.

Aprieta los ojos angustiadillo.

—No todos son idiotas como yo —sigue el músico en un susurro. Suiza levanta una mano abrazándole muy suavemente de la cintura y un segundo más tarde carraspea incomodillo empujándole levemente de la cintura para separarle. Austria le suelta y suspira

—Has dicho algo de comida... de invitarnos a comer —comida gratis! Sin mirarle

—Ja —sonríe un poco—. Y me parece que lo mantengo

—Sólo nos faltaba que no lo sostuvieras —le mira de reojo.

—Podría no hacerlo, no has dicho que sí inmediata y desesperadamente como siempre haces —sonríe más, burlón. Suiza le mira más de frente y entrecierra los ojos.

—¿Desesperadamente?

—Ja, cuando se te ponen los ojos con el símbolo del franco.

Hace los ojos en blanco.

—Pues no se hace una fortuna despilfarrando el dinero —alecciona como siempre.

—Lo sé

—Tu haces fortunas invitando a la gente con el dinero ajeno... —levanta la mano y le aprieta el antebrazo —, finalmente algo útil tenías que aprender en la vida.

—En este caso son dos cosas. Como un pequeño desprendimiento económico puede calmar a un hombre balanceando una situación a mi favor y como es mucho mejor cuando ese desprendimiento lo hace alguien más —sigue cínico

—Mein gott... eres tan infinitamente cínico —niega con la cabeza.

Se ríe un poco considerablemente más tranquilo él mismo y sin creerse del todo que hayan resuelto la crisis ya.

—Quizás deba tener una charla formal con el muchacho este...

—Me parece adecuado, la semana que viene le invitamos a Bern —dispone así de fácil

—A Bern... claro, otra vez haciendo pequeños desprendimientos con el dinero de alguien más.

—En realidad... —se lo piensa, Suiza le mira de reojo—. Creo que sería de lo más adecuado conocer Ottawa.

—¿Quieres ir hasta allá? —pensando seriamente en el costo de los boletos de avión...

—No me parece que fuera de buena educación negar una invitación diplomática dada la circunstancia.

—Una invitación diplomática nuestra, es decir... planeas auto invitarte a Ottawa.

—Oh, nein, de ninguna manera yo me presentaría a un lugar extraño al que no me han invitado, pero me parece que Canada es un muchacho listo por lo que cuentan Liechtenstein y Deutschland, así que estoy seguro que sabrá lo que le conviene

—Espero que pague por los boletos de avión, sería bastante útil —frunce el ceño sin estar seguro en lo absoluto de que Canadá vaya a invitarle a ningún sitio. (Si acaso les oyera, Canadá susurraría que esto es injusto y que nadie ha obligado a Estados Unidos a invitar a las hermanas locas de Rusia)

—Estoy seguro que lo hará —sonríe de una manera que creo que solo Romano aprendió a imitar... o que él aprendió de Romano, no se puede estar seguro.

—No me parece cómo pasaron las cosas con Liechtenstein, es inapropiado todo esto. Más le vale al menos, si planea invitarnos, que sea pronto para que organice bien mi agenda.

* * *

_Un capítulo complejo, tuvimos que escribir hoy el final, así que nada, aquí está por fin, aun calentito._


	22. Chapter 22

Estados Unidos, disfrazado de hombre lobo está sobre un banco poniendo telarañas en el techo hechas de algodón mientras tararea la canción de Frankenstein. Canadá, disfrazado de Freddy Kruger le va pasando las telarañas.

Inglaterra que va de vampiro tipo Drácula por que Francia siempre hace comentarios obscenos sobre sus disfraces y se los destruye, como que si se viste de pirata alguna analogía con la espada de "así me gusta, larga, dura y apuntando hacia el cielo" o de demonio "y esos cuernos? No vigilas tu mano derecha y se ha ido con otro?" o de mago "donde tienes guardada la varita? No, esa no" así que ha decidido arriesgarse a ir de un personaje de una de sus novelas y que morderá al primero que insinué que chupa cualquier cosa que no sea sangre (reivindicando los vampiros de verdad contra ese asunto maligno de los brillitos) les riñe por que están torcidas.

Francia, disfrazado de fantasma de castillo inglés, es decir, de Inglaterra con talco espolvoreado por encima, está preparando un ponche con arañas de gomita flotantes que le ha pedido el estadounidense, nada convencido de querer admitir que lo ha hecho él, mientras bebe vino con especias que ha preparado para... Los adultos y le COQUETEA al inglés descaradamente desde la cocina, él le "ignora" sonrojado.

—...ntonces se escucharon los sonidos infernales de las cadenas! —sigue Estados Unidos contando una historia de miedo, temblando un poco arriba de la silla con su disfraz de hombre lobo.

—Oh! —responde Canadá levantando las cejas

—Así que yo corrí y tome al niño de la mano y... —salta desde arriba de la silla hasta encima de Inglaterra—. BAMMM! Lo tomé en mis brazos.

—Ah! —grita Inglaterra tomado por sorpresa mientras miraba Francia. Estados Unidos le toma en brazos.

—¡Y salí corriendo! Con él, para rescatarle obviamente.

Canadá asiente mientras el inglés intenta soltarse, pero Estado Unidos hace amago de tirarle en un movimiento rápido, lo que hace que Inglaterra se le abrace más por miedo y el estadounidense se ría.

—¡¿No que no me tenías miedo?! JA! Los hombres lobo les ganan a los vampiros! —suelta contento cuando suena el timbre—. Ahhh! YO ABROOOOOO! —le baja un poco bestialmente y corre hasta la puerta.

—¡Eso no es cierto! ¡Los vampiros son más listos!

—Pero yo más awesomeeee! —abre la puerta esperando secretamente... Que sea Rusia. Inglaterra le fulmina acomodándose su capa otra vez y Canadá sonríe. Francia se ríe en la cocina, mirando al inglés intensamente.

En la puerta son dos niñas disfrazadas una de hada y la otra de princesa... aunque llevan exactamente el mismo vestido de satén rosa brillante con una indecente cantidad de lazos y cintas como solo una niña de siete años puede manejar sin vomitar, pidiendo truco o trato.

—Ohhhh! Truco, me parece —sonríe.

Las dos niñas fruncen el ceño y hacen un rugido como si fueran leonas, completamente desacompasado y para nada aterrador al mismo momento que se oye un golpe en la ventana de dentro.

—Vale, vale... Trato, trato —se ríe dándoles un puño de dulces a casa una y mirando hacia adentro con el ceño fruncido.

No se ve nada en la ventana más qué que todo esta oscuro, pero Canadá también se ha vuelto a mirar mientras las dos niñas se van muy contentas.

—Sonó algo, no? —pregunta Estados Unidos a Canadá cerrando la puerta.

—Yes, como si lanzaran una piedra o algo —responde el canadiense asintiendo con el ceño fruncido. Inglaterra se ha ido a la cocina a coquetear descaradamente con Francia a base de insultos.

Estados Unidos camina a la ventana con tanta parsimonia, frunciendo un poquito el ceño, cierto, pero con tranquilidad, abriendo las cortinas de golpe y justo en el momento en que las abre aparece una figura envuelta en una sabana brillante frente a él a toda velocidad desde abajo como si una fuerza tirara.

—AAAAAAAAAAAHHHH AAAAAAAAAAAH AH AH AHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH —pega un grito como NUNCA, saltando encima de Canadá... HISTÉRICO, quien también se ha asustado y ha gritado, aunque no se le ha oído, abrazándole de vuelta, mientras Inglaterra y Francia aparecen corriendo a ver qué acaba de pasar.

La figura sigue completamente envuelta en la sabana brillante, suspendida en la ventana.

—AGHHHHHHHAHAHAHAHHHHHHHHH AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH —tiembla y creo que es posible que este medio ahorcando al canadiense, abrazándole con MUCHA fuerza.

Inglaterra se sobresalta un poco y luego frunce el ceño, acostumbrado a ver fantasmas de verdad y Canadá no empieza a notar que tan fuerte le esta abrazando hasta que tras unos instantes no pasa nada... pero entonces, la figura da tres golpes lentos y espaciados contra el cristal.

El mismo Francia salta un poco con esto, poniéndose detrás del inglés como quien no quiere la cosa, que mueve una mano protectoramente hacia atrás sin notarlo, sin dejar de mirar a la figura mientras Canadá se vuelve a asustar.

Estados Unidos, que seguía gritando se calla por completo y creo que le va a dar diabetes. Tiembla mirando a la ventana en pánico.

Entonces la figura mueve un lado de la sabana apoyándolo sobre el cristal y empieza a escribir con letras del revés y temblorosas, pero brillantes "Trick or treat, America?"

—TREAT! TREAT! —Grita con voz temblorosa, a punto del paro cardíaco—. Ll-Ll... Ll...

La figura empieza a moverse sacudiéndose e Inglaterra frunce más el ceño dispuesto a irse a la ventana, dando un pasito hacia ahí.

Francia traga salva con las letras del vidrio pensando que son totalmente terroríficas. Detiene a Inglaterra del brazo.

—¡Joan, abre las luces y la ventana! —ordena Inglaterra.

—GO AWAYYY! —chilla Estados Unidos escondiéndose en Canadá—. NOABRASLAVENTANAAAA! —agrega n un chillido mientras Canada tiembla en brazos de su hermano escondiéndose también cuando por fin Rusia logra descubrirse la cabeza, que lleva pintada de blanco con los surcos de los ojos negros.

Joan prende amablemente las luces.

—Ohhhh! —suelta Francia relajándose considerablemente en cuanto VE a Rusia, haciendo los ojos en blanco.

—WHAT THE HELL! —protesta Inglaterra al notarle, mientras el ruso saluda, colgado de una cuerda negra, haciendo gestos para que le abran la ventana.

—NO NO! NO LO DEJES ENTRAR! —chillones Estados Unidos.

—Es Russia —susurra Canadá al darse cuenta gracias a las luces encendidas, aun con la respiración agitada.

—MATALOOOOOO! —responde el estadounidense sin pensar un instante o recordar nada más que el que está asustado.

Inglaterra aprieta los ojos, se va hacia Estados Unidos y le gira la cara de una bofetada para que se le pase la histeria y el pánico mientras Rusia se acomoda la sábana y sigue haciendo gestos para que le abran.

—Calma, Todo esta bien. No pasa nada —susurra dulcemente el inglés pasándole un brazo por encima de los hombros, después de pegarle.

—Confirma secuencia de disparo —indica Joan con su voz plana y el estadounidense suelta a Canadá y abraza a Inglaterra temblando aún.

—Calm down, calm down, solo es the bloody bastard of Russia difrazado para asustarte —sigue Inglaterra abrazándole protectoramente para calmarle, sin que Canadá le haya soltado.

Francia se acerca a la ventana mirando a Rusia y buscando como abrirla y no se sí lo recuerden, pero las ventanas de casa del estadounidense no abren, sólo tiene aire acondicionado.

—Wh-What? —susurra América oyendo el asunto de Rusia por primera vez.

—Mírale, es Russia, ¿lo ves?, llevaba una sábana y se la ha quitado —señala el inglés.

El menor, temblando, le mira de reojo. Rusia sigue trasteando con el arnés que le sujeta y la sábana intentando abrir la ventana desde fuera.

—¿Cómo abro la ventana? —pregunta Francia riendo un poco mentalmente de Rusia y sus movimientos.

—L-la ventana no abre —susurra Estados Unidos mirando a Rusia

—No se abre, France. Dile que baje y entre por la puerta —responde Inglaterra en voz alta.

—Oooh... Perfectamente normal —le hace señas para que baje. Rusia niega e insiste en que le abran.

Estados Unidos traga saliva y suspira, levantándose de repente. Inglaterra le suelta de golpe.

—What the... —se acerca a la ventana quitando a Francia de un empujón ligeramente violentó.

Rusia sonríe y saluda con la mano desde el otro lado.

—What the heckers, commie! —protesta con el ceño fruncido.

Rusia señala las letras y luego la ventana.

—¡Estas loco! ¡Y mi ventana no abre! Y... ¿Qué haces colgado ahí? —le mira y sonríe un poquito sin poder evitarlo.

Rusia se encoge de hombros por que no le oye y señala la ventana otra vez.

—Nooo! —agita los brazos —. BAJA!

El ruso mira al cielo y se descuelga por la fachada. Estados Unidos sonríe un poco y se gira a la puerta.

—Idiot! I hate him! —suelta corriendo a la puerta y abriéndola, saliendo a la calle para verle.

Rusia llega al suelo y se desata, recogiendo la cuerda, y quitándose el arnés, volviendo a envolverse con la sábana. En cuanto le ve, el estadounidense vuelve a dar un salto asustado, dando unos pasos atrás. (Sí, es así de tonto).

El ruso, que no lo nota, se acerca mas deprisa en cuanto le ve, sonriendo bajo la sábana.

—Aaaaah... —da dos pasos atrás y cae sentado en la escalera de la entrada de su casa, temblando un poco.

Rusia se le para delante y abre los brazos para parecer mäs grande.

—B-BASTA! —protesta tomándole de la sábana y jalándola para que se le caiga de encima y Rusia se la echa a él por encima.

—Te comió el fantasma —sonríe.

—Aaaaah! —grita jalando aún la sábana y apretando los ojos.

—¿Te asusté? —pregunta el ruso, por que no es consciente de ello, en cuanto ve que America saca la cabeza.

—Russiaaaa! —protesta un poco, abrazándole y logrando quitarle la sábana de la cara—. N-No!

—Oh... —responde un poco desanimado abrazándole de vuelta.

—Fuck! Casi me da un... Fuck —se esconde en la sábana temblando un poquito aún.

—Estaba intentando asustarte —admite—. Dijiste que consistía en eso.

—No vuelvas a disfrazarte nunca... Odio los fantasmas —joder... ¿Qué hacen abrazados?

Rusia le da unos golpecitos en la espalda considerando que quizás sí estaba asustado y le ha dicho una mentira.

—¡Y si te vuelves a descolgar en mi ventana te mato! —se queja cuando de repente alguien hace "bu" en el oído del americano, por su espalda.

—AHHHH! —salta... Claro, hacia Rusia, abrazándolo con las piernas. Él le sostiene por supuesto y Australia, vestido de demonio (por que si se vestía de bestia peluda le llamaban canguro) se descojona.

Seychelles, de bruja/curadera africana, que esta junto a Australia, se ríe a carcajadas también.

—¡Anda! ¡Que si serás nena! —suelta la chica en burla.

—¡Truco o trato, tío! —se sigue burlando Australia y toma a Seychelles y a Nueva Zelanda (que va de bestia marina) de los hombros para ir hacia dentro mientras se ríe. Nueva Zelanda hace los ojos en blanco.

—Shut up! Eso fue truco —protesta América desde el abrazo de Rusia, que no le suelta mientras les mira lo que hacen, curioso.

Los tres se ríen, subiendo los dos escalones para entrar por la puerta.

—Todos te asustan, es divertido —decide Rusia.

—Esto es tú culpa... —protesta el estadounidense bajando las piernas de la cintura de Rusia sin soltarle—. No me asustarían si tu no hubieras salido vestido de fantasma por la ventana.

—¡Anda! ¿y qué tiene que ver?

—Pues... Tú me dejaste así, ¡ciscado! —se separa y le mira a los ojos tan mono con su disfraz de hombre lobo hasta el cuello y la cabeza colgada en la espalda como gorro... Se sonroja un poco—. Te ves fatal pintado así.

Rusia sonríe de forma perturbadora y el estadounidense aprieta los ojos.

—Te ves horrible así y más aún con esa sonrisa

—Traigo una sábana fosforescente —responde como si eso lo arreglara todo.

—Lo cual te hace aún más fantasmagórico! —protesta y sonríe un poco.

—Da, mira —responde y hace un vuelo con la sábana echándola por encima de los dos—. Ahora lo dos somos un fantasma.

Estados Unidos sonríe más y se le recarga encima.

—No somos un fantasma, Fucking commie —en el miiiismo tono que ahora usamos siempre para decir Fucking commie... (Creo que si le dijera "no somos un fantasma, mi cielo", se lo diría en el mismo tono).

—Pero tú pensabas que lo era, por eso se disfrazan todos.

—Pues yo pensaba que lo eras porque estabas colgado en mi ventana —se queja.

—También traigo una cuerda y un arnés —muestra la bolsa.

—Pues si te vuelves a colgar de mi ventana voy a dispararte.

—No puedes, la ventana no se abre.

Estados Unidos piensa además en los vidrios antibalas...

—Cuando baje, no te voy a salir a saludar o a abrazar, ¡voy a dispararte! —Anda ya, porque es normal que salgas a abrazarle. Ya, claro... Ok.

—Pero yo prefiero que salgas a abrazarme —y le abraza más fuerte.

—Blegh! Van a entrar o no, ya nos acabamos todo el pie de calabaza —protesta Seychelles desde la puerta, haciendo cara de burla y como están cubiertos por la sábana Estados Unidos la ignora y se acerca a los labios de Rusia, quien le besa de vuelta, claro, por que le da lo mismo Seychelles.

Y la chica lo único que ve entonces es a América levantando un pie del suelo y recargando nada más la punta, en una perfecta posición de... Beso. Inequívoca.

"Estupendo" piensa ella... Apretando los ojos y volviendo adentro de la casa, traumatizada.

Al final se separan el par de ridículos melosos. Rusia les quita la sábana de encima y toma a Estados Unidos de los hombros para subir.

—Ehhh... Tenemos un asunto con Joan —confiesa antes de entrar.

—¿Quién es Joan?

—Sólo... Well, Joan es... —le mira de reojo—, sólo no hables con ella, ok? No le agrada la idea de que vengas.

—Vale —se encoge de hombros.

—Y... Bueno —se detiene otra vez—. No va a dispararte, ok? No importa cuantas armas tenga apuntando a tu cabeza.

Rusia se tensa con eso por que no le gusta que le apunten con armas a la cabeza, Estados Unidos le mira de reojo.

—Ok, vamos —sonríe feliz el americano.

—Joan no me hará nada —le informa de una manera un tanto... perturbadora.

—Mmmmm... Es más o menos como tu sister, sólo que Joan no está loca.

—¿Es tu sestra?

—Nah, es mi asistente —sonríe entrando a la casa con el detrás y en cuanto Rusia pone un pie adentro les cae una red encima.

Rusia levanta la vista buscando de donde ha caído.

—Joaaaan! —protesta América.

—¿Es un susto? —pregunta Rusia mirando la red sin entender.

—Presencia desconocida. Violación del código R002 —se escucha un arma cortando cartucho.

Rusia sigue vacilando dentro de la red intentando salir de debajo.

—Joaaaan, really. Stop —protesta Estados Unidos mirando al techo mientras el ruso se vuelve a su bolsa y saca un cuchillo de un palmo para cortar la red.

—Ohhh whoa... No no no... ¡Guarda eso! —Estados Unidos escandalizado.

—El sujeto está armado. Repito. El sujeto está armado.

—Eh? pero es que no se puede salir de aquí, se ha enganchado —explica inocentemente.

—I know! Pero viene conmigo —Estados Unidos toma al ruso del brazo intentando quitarle el cuchillo.

Rusia se lo da por que aun no se considera amenazado (te han tirado una bloody red encima! es que no te da una idea eso!?)

—See! Ok... Sujeto desarmado. Joan, STOP, ¡Deja de intentar matarle! —Estados Unidos mira otra vez al techo.

—¿Con quién estás hablando? —pregunta Rusia que no ve a nadie.

—Esta es una acción irresponsable que viola directamente el código R002. Se recomienda eliminar al sujeto.

—No entiendo este juego, ¿es una persona invisible?

—No, es mi asistente —intenta sacarles de la red y lo único que consigue es enredarles más.

Lo que hace que Rusia se le pegue mientras intenta deshacer los nudos también por su lado y van a terminar hechos un nudo enorme.

Al final, casi no pueden moverse y Estados Unidos logra que se caigan los dos al suelo, lo que es todo un logro, por que es difícil hacer que Rusia se caiga.

—SITUACIÓN DE PELIGRO! —suelta Joan en cuanto se caen y empieza a sonar una sirena.

Acto seguido, Inglaterra aparece corriendo junto con todo el resto mientras Rusia levanta la cabeza mirando de dónde viene el ruido de la sirena.

Joan esta balanceando cuatro M-40 intentando encontrar una posición de tiro limpio a la cabeza de Rusia, razón por la cual Estados Unidos con el afán de protegerle, rueda para quedar encima.

—Stoooop!

—What the hell está pasando aquí? —riñe Inglaterra a quien sea que le escuche.

—Peligro peligro peligro —sigue gritando Joan intentando disparar a Rusia. (Quien parece en absoluto preocupado)

El inglés se hace con el cuchillo que está por ahí tirado, yendo a cortar la red adecuadamente mientras revisa a ver si su pequeña excolonia sangra de algún lado o algo que haya intentando Rusia, pero sigue acostado encima de Rusia cubriéndole la cabeza.

Inglaterra no entiende un pimiento la posición en la que está Estados Unidos y lo que está haciendo... Rusia considera esto muy entretenido.

—America, puedes, please, decirle a this crazy machine que se calle la bloody boca? —pide inglaterra.

Joan claro, sigue haciendo el escándalo posible... Indicando claramente que no tiene un tiro limpio.

—Aaaaahh! Fuck Joan! —termina por gritar Estados Unidos frustrado, no con la voz chillona habitual sino con voz más fastidiada—. Desactivar, código E497, home, morningstar, princess Diana.

El inglés levanta las cejas con el asunto "morningstar y... ¿Lady Di?" y Estados Unidos está sonrojado hasta las orejas mientras Joan, efectivamente, se calla.

—¿Estás bien? —pregunta Inglaterra ayudando al americano a que se levante ignorando a Rusia por completo.

—Yes... —Estados Unidos se levanta sin mirarles, entendiendo el además con perfecta claridad todo lo que acaba de pasar, incluido el que se haya puesto de escudo protector para Rusia, rojo como un tomate.

Rusia se levanta también tan sonriente pensando que estaban intentando asustarle a él ahora, pero que no ha funcionado por que no ha entendido nada.

Francia mira la escena completa con una ceja levantada, bastante sorprendido.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —pregunta Inglaterra aun revisando a America

—Joan... Y Russia.

—¿No pensaste en cambiar los protocolos cuando le invitaste aquí? —pregunta Inglaterra, Estados Unidos le mira.

—Los cambie, obviamente... Pero ella tiene todos los candados posibles para que pase lo que pase le mate —frunce el ceño y mira a Rusia de reojo, incomodándose un poco de que esté aquí.

—Ella es un bloody ordenador y te obedece, ¿cómo demonios la tienes configurada? ¿Lo ves? es una mala idea. No puedes matarle, ni siquiera puedes herirle si no es en defensa propia o las consecuencias podrían ser terribles...

—Nadie va a herir a nadie. Él no me mato en su casa —susurra mirándole incómodo.

—Aun pienso que podría querer matarte aquí, para algo fue que Joan se activó —insiste con el ceño fruncido, mientras Rusia acaba de saludar a todos los demás y le pregunta a Canadá y a Francia si a ellos también les ha intentando asustar.

—Si hubiera querido matarme me habría enterrado el cuchillo.

—Seguramente Joan le asustó, así que dale las gracias... en cualquier caso no quiero discutir esto contigo otra vez.

Francia le sonríe al ruso y asiente dándole los dos besos de siempre, notando que no ha entendido nada y contándole que es habitual esto de los espantos.

—No se sí la voy a activar otra vez —indica Estados Unidos no muy seguro.

—¡Ella solo te está protegiendo, America! me sentiría más cómodo si la tuvieras activada.

—¿Y si le vuela la cabeza? —pregunta agobiadillo.

—¿No hay termino medio? —pregunta asustado por que tampoco le gusta mucho ese asunto de las armas por lo que podría implicar—. Podrías pedirle a Joan que solo le dispare un sedante o algo así.

—¿Sedante como de perro?

—Como de oso, más bien, mira su tamaño... y ha sacado un cuchillo, What the hell? ¿Cómo puedes no darte cuenta?

—No me hizo nada ni quería hacerme nada... Y yo también llevo pistola y llevaba pistola en su casa —razona.

—Bueno, esta no es su casa, aquí nadie duerme en ataúdes.

—Allá tampoco. Come on Iggy... Voy a activarla, pero... Voy a decirle que no dispare. Y entre todos le cuidamos, somos muchos. Dale... Una oportunidad.

—Insisto. Sedante.

Estados Unidos suspira.

—Yo no quiero que me sede la próxima vez que vaya a su casa —se guarda las manos en los bolsillos e Inglaterra pone los ojos en blanco.

—Él no tiene una bloody crazy machine of the hell.

—El tiene una bloody crazy SISTER of the hell que es tal como Joan.

—¿¡Tu has visto el susto que nos ha metido a todos?! Apuesto a que te ha dicho que estaba jugando —bufa.

—Me ha dicho que quería asustarme el son Of a bitch —se ríe un poco llevándose una mano a la nuca.

Inglaterra le mira incrédulo por que se esta riendo y Estados Unidos se sonroja un poco.

—Es decir, no fue gracioso ni nada, ¿es un idiota?

—Tú sabrás —protesta enfurruñado mirando a los demás. El menor le toma de brazo y le gira hacia él.

—Iggy, ya sé que le odias but... —sonríe encantador—. No quiero que estés de malas ..

—Pues compórtate como un adulto sensato —le riñe.

—Sólo esta aquí. Somos muchos y está protegido.

—Me da igual si él lo está, tú eres el que... Que no me preocupa ni nada parecido —tsundere tsundere.

Estados Unidos sonríe más.

—Get lost, you brat! —protesta sonrojándose un poco al notarle sonreír.

—Im ok... Come on. Pleaaaaase —le abraza

—Aaaah! Suéltame! —protesta más con un ademán pobre de que le suelte.

—Noooo, sólo hasta que digas que sí vas a ser bueno con él —le abraza con más fuerza.

—¿Desde cuándo le defiendes tanto?

—Quiero YO pasarla bien —protesta sonrojándose.

—No seré malo —promete un poco a regañadientes y Estados Unidos se ríe un poquito.

—Aaaaaweesome —suelta contento apretándole un poquito más antes de soltarle

Inglaterra refunfuña poniéndose bien el traje otra vez y el americano le pica la mejilla con el dedo índice y se ríe.

—Eres un viejito amargado

—Shut up, you brat! —protesta yendo hacia los demás.

Estados Unidos se ríe siguiéndole y mirando a Rusia con atención mientras sigue hablando con Canadá y Francia explicándoles sobre las letras que escribió en la ventana. De repente nota que se ha manchado las manos de pintura y les pide dónde está el baño para ir a lavárselas.

Francia le señala el baño de debajo de las escaleras y Estados Unidos se tensa en cuanto ve que Rusia empieza a caminar hacia él.

Rusia se mete al baño tranquilamente buscando como abrir el grifo.

Estados Unidos se disculpa un segundo, algo tenso, y se va tras Rusia abriendo la puerta del baño encontrándolo medio arrodillado y tomando el grifo con las manos. Ha abierto la puerta un segundo antes de que lo arranque.

—Commie—aprieta los ojos al ver donde está.

—Privet —saluda aun mirando como funciona el grifo.

—Activación S202 (América y sus números), eagle, donut, car, flag. Manual mode —sentencia—. Abre el agua.

Tarda un par de segundos, pero el agua sale de la llave. Rusia levanta las cejas mirando a Estados Unidos.

—Es... Una máquina. Así funciona la casa —explica a Rusia—. Close the water.

—Le dices qué hacer en vez de hacerlo tu —se vuelve al grifo aun sin haberse lavado las manos.

—Aha... —asiente mirando el grifo cerrado—. Turn off the lights.

—Abre el agua —le imita Rusia en ruso por que no se ha lavado aun las manos.

—I don't speak commie —suelta Joan apagando las luces.

—Open the water, turn on the lights —ordena Estados Unidos.

—Me ha hablado a mi —responde Rusia levantando las cejas y sonriendo—. Entiende el ruso.

—No le gustas en realidad, pero claro que entiende commie... Eres el peor enemigo, TIENE que entenderlo.

—Oh... —responde un poco apenado mientras acaba de lavarse las manos.

Al enjuagarse, Rusia debe descubrir que el agua esta HIRVIENDO.

—Oh, que agua más caliente, sabe también que me gustan las cosas calientes —sonríe feliz—. Quiero jabón —le pide otra vez en ruso.

—I said I don't speak commie —insiste Joan y Si Joan se pudiera ver estaría frunciendo el ceño

—¿Por qué dice que no habla ruso si sí que habla?

—Joan... Soap, come on —pide Estados Unidos.

Medio bote de jabón en polvo para trastes, del más irritante, cae en las manos de Rusia.

—Es que ya te dije que no le gustas —Estados Unidos sonríe un poco.

—Pero si sí lo hago, me ha dado jabón fuerte para que se me vaya la pintura más fácil, mira —se lo muestra.

—Ehhh... —Estados Unidos mira a Rusia —, no, no lo haces, pero ok.

—¿Por qué?

—¡Porque eres tú! ¿Cómo que por que? —sonríe—, tu y yo, enemigos mortales, do you remember?

—¿Le has dicho a tu máquina que me odie?

—Mi máquina esta hecha para odiarte y protegerme

—Oh... ¿Y no le has dicho que ya no me odias? —pregunta inocentemente.

—Ehhh... —se sonroja—, le he dicho que no te mate. Eso es bastante.

—Oh... —asiente entendiendo el asunto extrañamente más de lo que podría entender nadie, mientras aparta las manos el agua.

—Aún así, no creo que te ayude en nada... Como tu sister. Así que creo que si quieres algo mejor me lo pides a mi, ok.

—Vale —se le acerca sonriendo feliz sin preocuparse por el agua.

—Cierra el agua —le mira acercarse sin moverse.

Rusia le mira y sonríe de forma un poco perturbadora, aun más con su maquillaje, plantádosele delante antes de salir.

El estadounidense traga saliva pero levanta los hombros irguiéndose bien y le mira a la cara, retador

El ruso yergue las espalda también aumentando la tensión mostrando los dientes en su sonrisa.

—What? —pregunta mirándole a los ojos. Levanta una mano sin contestar ni cambiar de expresión, bajando el ritmo de sus constantes vitales.

Estados Unidos le sostiene la mirada poniéndose en guardia y siguiendo el movimiento de la mano con la vista periférica, se le acelera un poco el corazón.

Rusia le mira amenazadoramente y acerca la mano hacia él. Estados Unidos frunce el ceño más en guardia.

—What are you doing?

El de la bufanda le pone la mano en la mejilla y el de las gafas se le recarga un poco en la mano y se humedece los labios.

—No ha pasado nada —sonríe de forma no amenazante y mueve el pulgar acariciándole.

—Pues claro que no ha pasado nada... ¿Qué querías que pasara? —cierra los ojos y sonríe siguiendo el movimiento del pulgar.

—No ha intentado hacer nada, creí que tiraría otra red o algo parecido —explica.

—Mmmmm —mira al techo—. Joan me protege... Si intentas pegarme o atacarme entonces quizás te mate... Eso o va a hacerte algo en cuanto dejes de tocarme —se encoge de hombros.

Rusia aparta la mano y mira el techo a ver que pasa y un palito sale de atrás del WC y le da un toque (sabes... Toque eléctrico, como le llames) en la pantorrilla al ruso.

Rusia da una vuelta sobre si mismo dando una patada a cualquier cosa que haya al abasto y el cepillo del WC sale volando

—Ehhh... Commie?

Rusia le mira con el ceño fruncido y la respiración agitada.

—What happened?

—Me ha atacado —responde completamente en guardia.

—What? —le mira bastante calmado.

—Atacarme. No me ataques, está mal —le mira enfadado.

—¡Yo no te hice nada! —se defiende levantando las manos.

—Tú casa es un arma, no me ataques o la destruiré —responde amenazador. Estados Unidos frunce el ceño.

—Pero no te hice nada! Fue Joan, ¿qué te hizo? —se acerca a donde pateó.

—No me gusta que me ataques —sale del cuarto de baño.

—Pues tu hermana envenenó mi sopa y yo no hice un drama así de grande —le detiene del brazo.

—Ella no te envenenó, te avisó.

—¡Yo te dije que quizás te haría algo! ¿Qué te hizo? —por alguna razón que no entiendo... Estados Unidos está agobiado.

—Me atacó —insiste.

—I'm... —vacila—, I'm sorry, ok? Yo te dije que no te mataría.

Rusia le mira unos instantes y se relaja automáticamente sonriendo feliz de nuevo. Estados Unidos suelta el aire y sonríe otra vez.

—Ehh... Puede que lo haga de nuevo —admite—. Lo que sea que te hizo... ¿Que te hizo?

—¿No sabes lo que hizo? —pregunta incrédulo.

—¡No! No vi, no tengo idea... —trata de oler el ambiente muy entendido mi muchacho, mientras le mira de arriba a abajo—, ¿te hizo sangre o algo? ¿Te pegó en la cabeza?

—Es tu arma, tú la controlas y si lo repite me defenderé —responde—. Me ha mordido.

Estados Unidos suspira y le mira.

—Ok, ok... No va a atacarte si no me atacas tú, ya te lo dije —le sonríe—. ¿Quieres ver mi cuarto?

—Da.

El americano sonríe como un niño y le jala del brazo.

—Ven!

Rusia sonríe de igual manera y se deja tirar.

—Tiene un montón de cosas awesome que no vas a ver... But... Tiene otras a awesome también que si puedes ver.

—¿Por qué no las puedo ver?

—Porque son mías y son secretas... Tu no me mostraste tus secretos —abre la puerta de su cuarto y pasa delante de él, sonriendo.

Rusia entra mirando alrededor con la boca abierta por que Estados Unidos tiene TODAS las chucherías y juguetes de "adulto", es decir, no juguetes de adulto de Francia, sino juguetes como Superman y M&Ms y así que no son de niño propiamente pero si de "adulto" en TOOOOODOS lados, fotos firmadas con George Lucas y Stan Lee y actores y gente Cool, merchandaising de películas y videojuegos una cama ENOOOOOOORME, las paredes azules con una bandera gigante al fondo y... Cosas así.

—Tienes un montón de cosas.

—Son awesome... Tengo también unos helicópteros miniatura allá! Y.. Mira —pica un botón y se cierran las cortinas automáticamente. Se acerca a Rusia—. Esto va a ENCANTARTE.

El ruso lo mira todo completamente fascinado y hasta un poco agobiado, Estados Unidos le toma del brazo y señala al techo.

—Joan... Apaga las luces.

Rusia mira el techo y aun se le abre más la boca, cuando las luces se apagan y una pequeña y diminuta representación de la vía láctea (que cubre TODO el techo) brilla con pequeños focos de LED.

—Alaaa! —susurra de forma completamente sincera.

Estados Unidos sonríe orgulloso y le mira de reojo haciendo la ridiculez de acercársele más y levantar la mano.

—¿¡Ves ese amarillo de ahí!? Es el sistema solar. Y ahí, ese pequenititito... Es la tierra!

—Da, y esa es Alfa centauri —señala por que se ha situado bastante.

—Yeah! —le sonríe mirándole de reojo —. Es awesome, no?

—Da —se mueve un poco para verla mejor, Estados Unidos se sienta en la cama mirando a Rusia.

—¿Te gusta?

El ruso asiente cerrando la boca sin dejar de mirar.

—Hasta tienen colores

—Yes! —sonríe—. Y puedes resaltar la que quieras.

—¿Cómo el planetario? —le mira y Estados Unidos asiente.

—Es como un pequeño planetario —sonríe.

—Betelgeuse es una de mis favoritas, esta en Oriön...una súper gigante roja. Me gustan las cosas Rojas.

—Joan, señala a Betelgeuse en rojo —pide el estadounidense.

—Es esa —señala Rusia para ayudar y Joan prende el foco preciso que señala Rusia.

—A mi me gustan las gigantes azules —Estados Unidos le mira inclinando la cabeza.

Rusia sonríe y se sienta a su lado, echando la espalda atrás para ver bien el techo. Estados Unidos se acuesta a su lado señalándole cosas y pidiéndole a Joan que resalte sus partes favoritas.

Rusia hace comentarios sobre las estrellas y las supernovas y etcétera a medida que le habla demostrando que también pasa demasiado tiempo en los observatorios.

Todos suspiramos haciendo los ojos en blanco mientras Francia manda a... Australia a buscarles al baño a ver si no se mataron ya por que Estados Unidos y Rusia pueden pasarse la vida hablando de estrellas.

Australia vuelve del baño encogiéndose de hombros y Canadá le pregunta a Joan donde están mientras ayuda a Francia a montar los platos a la vez que los otros tres ponen la mesa.

—Están acostados en la cama de America —responde a Canadá con su voz plana.

—Oh, yo no pienso ir a ver eso —declara Australia llanamente con doble sentido y Canadá aprieta los ojos.

—Te toca ir por él, Canadá —se burla Seychelles.

—Quoi? Moi? —protesta Canadá y como entra Inglaterra en ese momento se sonroja—. I mean... Me?

—Oui... Anda, ve a separarles —se ríe y él aprieta los ojos fastidiado. Nueva Zelanda arruga la nariz y al final es canadiense suspira dejando lo que esta haciendo.

—Anda, no llores... Yo te acompaño —declara el neozelandés poniéndose de pie. El canadiense le mira de reojo, agradeciendo y dirigiéndose allí.

Inglaterra, com quien no quiere la cosa, se pone a acabar lo que Canadá estaba haciendo junto a Francia, quien le sonríe.

—¿Vas a sacarme la sangre? —pregunta acercándosele un poco.

—What? —le mira de reojo.

—¿Sabes?... De aquí —inclina la cabeza y le señala su cuello. El británico se sonroja un poco mirándole el cuello y tragando saliva. Imaginándose hacerlo. Francia sonríe más.

—I-I... —vacila volviéndose a lo que esta haciendo, nerviosito.

—Tienes que admitir que la idea suena sumamente sexy.

—Es... No, no podré. You are a ghost —responde sin mirarle, aun mas nervioso sin fijarse en lo que hace.

—Puedes hacerme un fantasma vampiro y causarles pesadillas a les garçons de aquí a la eternidad.

—Los fantasmas son intangibles —susurra.

—Yo soy un fantasma especial... Mira como soy tangible —palmada en el culo e Inglaterra un salto sonrojándose más.

—Ahora, aclarado eso... Puedes comerme el cuello.

—Bloody hell —protesta volviendo a apretar los ojos por lo gráfico de eso.

—Prometo incluso sangrar un poquito, Mon amour —risita y mirada completamente sensual mientras le cierra un ojo que le da un escalofrío y le hace soltar lo que esta haciendo para irse corriendo a poner la mesa. Francia se ríe con fuerza.

Entretanto, Canadá golpea suavemente la puerta del cuarto de su hermano mientras mira a Nueva Zelanda.

—Bro-Brother?

Nueva Zelanda está mirando un Rothko colgado al lado de la puerta con los ojos entrecerrados, se oye una risa de Estados Unidos.

—Brother, vamos a cenar —vuelve a tocar Canadá pero el estadounidense esta bobeando y se ríe otra vez de algo que dice Rusia, dándole un golpecito en el hombro.

—¿Qué cosa es esta que tiene colgada América aquí? —pregunta Nueva Zelanda nada convencido del cuadro.

Rusia sonríe también aun hablando de las supernovas mientras hace gestos con las manos y un sonido como de explosión. Estados Unidos se ríe del sonido que hace, agregándole el un poco más a los sonidos especiales.

—Es un Mark Rothko, yo también tengo uno —responde el canadiense y levanta las cejas con los sonidos que hacen.

—¿Y llaman a esto Arte? —protesta el neozelandés.

Estados Unidos termina boca abajo en su cama, recargado en sus codos, mirando a Rusia hablar, moviendo las piernas adelante y atrás.

—Yes. AMERICA? —insiste Canadà

Rusia se gira hacia él apoyándose de costado (Ok... Los novios bobeando) el estadounidense suelta una risilla otra vez, levanta una mano y le quita el fleco de los ojos a Rusia, mientras Nueva Zelanda no está nada convencido del cuadro.

Rusia sonríe mirándole fijamente a los ojos.

—No quiero entrar —asegura Canadá apretando los ojos.

—Yo creo que están dándole ahí dentro, brother —valora Nueva Zelanda sorprendentemente tranquilo y desinteresado con el asunto.

—¿Por qué no lo intentas tú? —pide Canadá.

Estados Unidos se sonroja un poco riéndose nerviosito y Rusia inclina un poco la cabeza al notarle sonrojarse sin entender muy bien.

—Me? Mmmmmm... No va a servir de nada pero vale —se encoge de hombros y se acerca a la puerta.

—¿Por qué no va a servir de nada? —pregunta el canadiense.

—Porque si le están dando eso no sirve —le sonríe un poco, ligeramente malicioso y luego se pone serio otra vez levantando el brazo.

Estados Unidos de humedece los labios.

—Si te beso, ¿tu casa me atacará? —pregunta Rusia, a lo que el estadounidense responde simplemente acercándose y besándole para incomodidad general justo al tiempo en que Nueva Zelanda toca la puerta.

Rusia ignora completamente los golpes de la puerta, acercándose más al americano, besándole de vuelta ¿y alguien en serio cree que el tórtolo estúpido va a enterarse siquiera? Estados Unidos está especialmente concentrado en el labio inferior del ruso.

—¿Ves? —indica Nueva Zelanda.

Rusia pasa una pierna por encima de Estados Unidos besándole contra la cama con las manos en su pelo mientras Canadá sigue con la esperanza de que contesten pero estados Unidos está acariciándole el cuello y la mejilla con las manos.

—Por que no te asomas —indica Nueva Zelanda a Canadá, quien niega con la cabeza suplicante—. Oh, come on! ¡No seas nena!

Canadá suspira odiando a todo el mundo y tomando el pomo se detiene de golpe antes de abrir.

—Joan, ¿puedes decirle a America que ya está la cena?

—No hablo con América en estos momentos —protesta Joan.

—Oh, cielos... —protesta el canadiense—. ¿Y si les dejamos en paz y vamos a cenar nosotros?

—Pero sería bueno que tu detuvieras esta locura —indica Joan.

—Es ridículo, vamos a decirle... Él nos invitó, ahora él no va a jugar con nosotros a adivínalo con mímica como todos los años! —protesta Nueva Zelanda. Canadá aprieta los ojos de nuevo, abre la puerta con los ojos cerrados en el momento mágico en que Rusia tira de Nantucket, sin verlo.

—Vamos ya a cenar... —susurra Canadá sin abrir los ojos, con determinación.

Estados Unidos gime felizmente sin enterarse para el trauma de Canadá y Nueva Zelanda que ha metido la oreja

A Rusia le encanta que lo haga, claro, mientras Canadá le oye y no le hace falta verles para imaginar lo que esta pasando, dando una vuelta sobre si mismo apretando los dientes.

—Ohmygodohmygodohmygod —susurra Nueva Zelanda apretando los ojos también.

—Vendrán a cenar cuando tengan hambre —decide Canadá saliendo del cuarto.

—Ohmygodohmygodohmygod.

Canadá cierra la puerta y se lleva de ahí a Nueva Zelanda. Estados Unidos por su parte sucumbe completamente a los encantos de Rusia.

—Ughugh! Ugh—Nueva Zelanda expresa lo que todos los demás pensamos mientras Rusia hace maravillas, por que... A quien le tocaba abajo hoy? Joan podría llegar a pensar que Rusia esta... Atacándole, pero no cuando Estados Unidos grita "oh, yes, Russia, yes, más, más..."

Canadá tira de Nueva Zelanda hasta la sala con todos.

—No tienen hambre aun —asegura en un susurro, un poco sonrojado

Así que Rusia hace maravillas con Estados Unidos pero al primer leve gritillo del americano, Joan, que tiene prohibido matar a Rusia, le lanza un cubo de agua helada n la cabeza.

El ruso se detiene antes de haber podido hacer nada más que abrirle los pantalones, parpadeando y boqueando un poco. El estadounidense gruñe de protesta entreabriendo los ojos y mirando a Rusia descolocado.

—Whaa?

Hay agua con hielitos chorreando por todos lados, Rusia gira la cabeza para ver de donde ha salido, sacudiendo un poco el agua de su cabeza y su espalda cual perro.

—¿Por qué estás... Mojado? —pregunta Estados Unidos descolocado con la respiración entrecortada.

—Acaba de nevar en tu cuarto —responde incorporándose.

—What? —se incorpora un poco mirando al techo, el ruso se pasa las manos por el pelo sacándose de encima el aguanieve.

—Joaaaaan! —protesta Estados Unidos suponiendo —. What the heck!

—El ataque ha sido bloqueado —informa Joan.

Rusia, a estas alturas solo tiene un desastre en la cara por que la llevaba pintada (con lo mono que iba mi pequeño panda) y el pelo todo mojado, por que no ha tirado bastante para calar a un abrigo preparado para soportar las peores furias del General Invierno.

—Que ataque de... Joaaaan! —chilla Estados Unidos quitándose la poquita aguanieve que le ha salpicado.

—Inicia secuencia de desactivación de atacante en Diez... Nueve...

—Nononono! Wait wait! —protesta el estadounidense apretando los ojos y saltando encima de Rusia.

—Lanzar cosas frías a las cabezas de las personas está mal, no me gusta —asegura Rusia para Joan cuando se cae sobre la cama sin entender que esta pasando otra vez.

—El sujeto es en extremo peligroso y debe ser neutralizado —indica Joan.

—¿Está hablando de mi? —pregunta Rusia.

—Y era la idea el que no te gustara, sucio commie —responde para Rusia.

—Privet —saluda tan contento—. No soy peligroso, ser peligroso está mal.

—Yes, yes... Esta hablando de ti, no levantes la cabeza —responde Estados Unidos—. Joan, ¡sé razonable!

—Yo no estaba atacando a Amerika, ahora me gusta y él dice que yo soy Awesome, estábamos a punto de tener sexo —le explica Rusia a Joan sin sacar la cabeza. Estados Unidos sonríe un poco y mira a Rusia.

—¡Me llamaste América otra vez! —¿y si se concentran? Gracias

—Da —responde y sonríe.

—Dije que no hablo commie, sucio ruso —indica Joan en ruso esta vez —. Ocho, siete, seis...

—¡Si hablas ruso! ¡Lo haces muy bien! —responde por que además seguro es la voz de otra chica sin acento—. Él es muy divertido cuando lo hace.

—Joaaan! No vayas a disparar! —protesta América apretando los ojos.

—No voy a matarle de acuerdo a tus órdenes. Cinco, cuatro, tres...

—Fuck! Joan, ¿que no le oíste? Estábamos teniendo... ¡Estábamos haciéndolo! ¡No me estaba atacando, for gods sake! Enough! —protesta Estados Unidos aún encima de Rusia, abrazándole y cubriéndole lo posible quien se tensa al oír al estadounidense hablar de disparar y al notar su tensión—. Fucking hell, Joan! I mean it! NO hagas nada, te juro que te desconecto un mes —se mueve encima de Rusia.

—¿Por qué no la desconectas ya? —Rusia empieza a entender lo que esta haciendo Estados Unidos y le ayuda a esconderse considerando esto estúpido.

—Le prometí a Iggy que... Ella me cuidaría, but... Ok.

—Dos, Uno...

Rusia mira a Estados Unidos, en guardia por que ha acabado la cuenta atrás.

—Shit Joan! Stop! Inicia secuencia E497 Morningstar prince... — comanda mientras se levanta de encima de Rusia mirando al techo justo al momento en que Joan habla de nuevo y una escopeta como esas que salen en las películas para dormir elefantes sale del techo.

—Ahhh! No! No! What the Fuck ! PARA! Desactivar! Desactivar sistema, inicia secuencia E497 Morningstar Princess Diana —se acuesta encima de Rusia en la actitud de Héroe que siempre ha querido tener y que nunca acaba por tener, esta vez se acuesta boca arriba, cubriéndole.

Rusia se tensa aun más al ver la escopeta por encima del hombro del estadounidense.

—Disparo limpio detectado —suelta Joan justo antes de que el americano diga la última palabra para desactivarle y Estados Unidos se mueva en uno de esos movimientos intempestivos de sieeeempre al tiempo que lo último que hace Joan antes de desactivarse... Es disparar.

En el momento en que Rusia le abraza de la cintura y empieza a rodar con él por encima de la cama hasta caerse por el lado y rodar hacia abajo.

Estados Unidos siente el pinchazo en el hombro y abre los ojos como platos, viendo rápidamente a su alrededor, ATERRORIZADO. Todo se mueve lentamente mientras giran y se caen.

Rusia deja de rodar una vez están debajo de la cama, esperando más disparos o algo y mira a Estados Unidos para ver que ha pasado, sabiendo que no está herido, por que no huele sangre.

—No... No... Russia... Don't... Ki... —susurra antes de quedar completamente KO.

* * *

Regalo especial de san Valentín para ti, la verdad es que no sabíamos si empezar una historia nueva o seguir aquí, al final decidimos seguir tal cual. Espero que nadie haya olvidado esta historia. (Y además de un capitulo corto, un cliffhanger... odiadme malditos!)


	23. Chapter 23

Rusia frunce el ceño y le sacude aun debajo de la cama, intentando que vuelva en sí.

El pulso de Estados Unidos, que en los últimos segundos de estado consciente estaba completamente acelerado se tranquiliza y está como costal de papas para nuestro terror.

El ruso comprueba su respiración y su corazón, sacudiéndole de nuevo y pellizcándole en la parte interior de la nariz, que es lo que se ha de hacer para devolverle la consciencia a alguien que ha sufrido un ataque o se ha desmayado perdiendo la consciencia... Pero al ser un fármaco, no funciona.

Mira hacia afuera de la cama sin saber si van a dispararle otra vez. La levanta con los hombros, protegiéndose con ella del techo y cargando a Estados Unidos. (Tan bonito todo que estaba con sus sábanas de Superman)

Anda protegiéndose con ella hasta la puerta del cuarto y como no pasa por la puerta, la suelta ahí, completamente alerta mientras sigue sujetando al americano, ahora con las dos manos.

Estados Unidos sigue ahí inconsciente con su disfraz de hombre lobo abierto hasta la mitad y sin gafas porque se le han caído. Rusia baja las escaleras corriendo y cruza la sala recuperando su bolsa y colgándosela al hombro en un revuelo sin soltar a Estados Unidos y sin mirar a nadie ni detenerse.

Todos los presentes le miran pasar aun sin entender que sucede aunque Francia es el primero en inclinar la cabeza y mirar a Inglaterra.

Rusia sale de la casa con el americano en brazos, si la puerta no se abre, la revienta y o el reventón o el portazo, es lo que hace volver en si a Inglaterra.

—Amerique —susurra Francia tomando a Inglaterra del brazo que ni se lo piensa, levantándose corriendo tras Rusia.

—Joan! ¡No le dejes salir! —grita al aire.

—What? What? —pregunta Nueva Zelanda mirando a los demás en la mesa. Francia se levanta tras Inglaterra un segundo más tarde y Joan no responde, claro.

En cuanto Rusia sale a la calle, lo primero que hace es sacar su arpón ballenero de su bolsa y detener un coche obligando al conductor a salir de ahí para robarlo, metiendo a Estados Unidos en los asientos traseros, tumbado.

Francia sale a la calle corriendo justo detrás del británico, para ver absolutamente alarmado como Rusia se LLEVA a su niño en un coche.

Inglaterra entra en pánico yendo a detener un taxi. Típica escena "siga a ese coche" Francia logra a trompicones subirse al taxi con él (es decir, CASI le deja).

—What the hell!

—Non, Non... Mon dieu, Angleterre! —Francia agobiado.

—¿Qué ha pasado? What the hell ha pasado! ¿Estaba muerto? ¡Parecía muerto! ¿A dónde se lo lleva? —pregunta vigilando que no pierdan de vista el coche.

—No sé... —susurra Francia un poco pálido—. Quizás... Es estúpido secuestrar lo, completamente estúpido, menos aquí —valora.

—¿Secuestrarle? ¡No se llama secuestro si está muerto! —exclama el dramático inglés para quien ya está claro que es eso lo que pasó, mientras Rusia empieza a cruzar semáforos en rojo e ir por calles en contra dirección, dándo vueltas. El taxista le sigue al primer semáforo en rojo, pero enseguida empieza a vacilar.

En un momento dado, Rusia tiene que detenerse en un semáforo por que tiene un par de coches parados frente a él cosa que Inglaterra aprovecha para bajar del taxi e ir hasta el coche, mirando a Estados Unidos a través de la ventanilla y haciéndole gestos frenéticos a Rusia mientras intenta abrir la puerta.

Francia paga al taxista bajando detrás del inglés y alcanzándole al lado de la ventanilla del copiloto. Ignora a Estados Unidos un poco poniendo la palma de la mano sobre el cristal al lado del ruso.

—Russie! ¿Qué haces? Para y piensa, no te vas a salir con la tuya, no ganas nada de lo que puedas arrepentirte!

—Frantsiya —Rusia mira al francés a través de la otra ventanilla y le quita el seguro a la puerta haciéndole un gesto para que suba con él, ignorando a Inglaterra que esta tratando desesperadamente de abrir la puerta de atrás para sacar al estadounidense... Pero en esas que los coches se mueven de nuevo, así que arranca otra vez el motor.

Francia abre los ojos como platos al ver que Rusia le abre, pero tiene que dar un paso atrás cuando el ruso arranca, confundido. Mira a Inglaterra valorando que tan estúpido es correr con el coche intentando alcanzarle.

Rusia se pierde de vista mientras efectivamente el inglés sale corriendo tras él porque no se le ocurre nada más que hacer, pero le pierde en un cruce.

El ruso deja el coche en mitad de la puerta del Hospital, sacando su bolsa y a Estados Unidos de dentro, cargándole de nuevo, cierra el coche, tira dentro la llave y cierra la puerta de manera que cuando venga a buscarlo la grúa y el propietario ponga la denuncia, se lo devuelvan, por que robar está mal. (Pedir prestado a mano armada no está tan mal porque era una emergencia).

Entra con el americano en brazos a la zona de urgencias donde hay algunas personas disfrazadas y enseguida empieza a ponerse nervioso con el olor de la sangre, mordiéndose su propio labio para que el sabor de la propia le calme, dirigiéndose al mostrador.

La mujer de la recepción levanta la vista y les mira, levantando las cejas al notarlos disfrazados. Mira a Estados Unidos en brazos del ruso e inclina la cabeza.

—¿Está herido? ¿Qué ha pasado? —pregunta antes de picar un botón y solicitar personal de urgencias y una camilla al mostrador.

—Es Soyedinennyye Shtaty —responde en ruso—. Está envenenado.

—¿Qué dijo? —pregunta la enfermera sin tener idea mientras un par de enfermeros vestidos de azul vienen con una camilla, seguidos de un médico. Le piden a Rusia que lo acueste en la camilla y la mujer de la recepción le da unos papeles.

—Poisoned —repite en inglés lo mejor que puede por que el olor de la sangre se le sigue metiendo por el cerebro y además está un poco asustado, sin dejarlo en la camilla—. No sé con qué.

—Acuéstelo en la camilla y lo averiguaremos —indica un enfermero.

—¿Cómo se... Envenenó? —pregunta el médico ligeramente suspicaz tratando de mirar a Estados Unidos buscando espuma en su boca.

Rusia mira al enfermero no muy seguro pero hace lo que le dicen. El médico mira a Rusia de reojo esperando una respuesta mientras toma los signos vitales del americano.

—Un arma le disparó. Hace muchas cosas raras, dice que no habla ruso, da calambres, hace nevar y tiene todas las estrellas de la Vía láctea en el techo.

El médico frunce el ceño alterándose con el asunto del arma, haciendo un gesto a los enfermeros para que se lleven a Estados Unidos.

—Un arma envenenada...

—Da —asiente mientras mira como se lo llevan—. Es United States —indica de nuevo.

El doctor parpadea un instante sin entender e inclina la cabeza. No es que no sepan que existe una representación antropomórfica de su país... O que no le haya visto más de una ocasión retratado aquí o allá pero... Es tan inalcanzable o ajeno como el director de la CIA.

—What did you say?

—Soyedinennyye Shtaty —repite y le mira—. Amerika. No puede morirse por que me prometió que no se moriría y todos se pondrán muy nerviosos y pensarán que yo le maté y habrá una guerra muy grande —explica solemnemente en inglés, con palabras de niño pequeño.

—Me está diciendo... Me... —da un pasito atrás y le mira, con miedo, ponderando la idea de llamar a seguridad—. Míster usted dice que el es... Que... —pensando que van a tener a TODA la defensa estadounidense ahí en menos de cinco minutos y a este sujeto con un arma apuntándole en la cabeza en seis.

Rusia le mira fijamente a los ojos y sonríe de forma perturbadora (aunque él está intentando que sea una sonrisa creíble y amable) mientras suena su teléfono desesperadamente, por cierto.

El hombre traga saliva dando otro paso atrás.

—Un favor —pide con voz un poco cortada por el miedo, pero recordando su entrenamiento—. Siéntese en la sala de espera ahí y no se mueva, es... probable que necesite su ayuda para curar a... su... Amigo.

El ruso aprieta los ojos por que acaba de entrar un niño con una herida abierta, sin oír al médico se lleva el pulgar a la boca y se arranca un padrastro de forma bestia.

—Voy a... Atender a su amigo. No se vaya —el médico se gira hacia las salas de urgencias y prácticamente sale corriendo.

Rusia mira a la mujer del mostrador pensando que quizás haya que rellenar algo y luego que no puede soportar este olor, así que se dirige a la puerta para salir de aquí.

La debacle empieza cuando los dos guardias armados de la puerta le cortan el camino de salida. El ruso frunce el ceño mirándoles a los dos.

—Quiero salir, pozhaliusta —pide firmemente en ruso.

—Tome asiento, por favor.

—Net, quiero salir fuera —señala. El guardia niega con la cabeza.

—Espere unos minutos.

—¿Por qué? —ceño mas fruncido, movimiento de dedos que sujetan su bolsa en el hombro.

—Necesitamos que complete los papeles que le dieron y... Tenemos unas preguntas en relación al incidente. Espere unos minutos.

Rusia se dirige hacia fuera contra ellos dos, después de pensarlo un segundo. (Dejándose por el olor que le pincha el cerebro)

Uno de ellos le hace un gesto con la cabeza al otro y este da un paso atrás diciendo un código a través del radio que trae en el hombro. El primer hombre le encara.

Rusia le mira fijamente y trata de bordearle por el lado.

—Míster, please. Siéntese en la sala de espera, el médico no tardará en salir —murmura mientras un tercer guardia aparece por el mostrador y empieza a sacar a la gente que está en la sala de espera, por la puerta lateral hacia el interior del hospital.

—Quiero salir a la calle, pozhaliusta —repite él igual de denso, en ruso. El hombre le mira sin entender.

—Míster, llene los formularios y siéntese.

Rusia vuelve a bordearle y pone la mano en la puerta de salida empujando un poco. El hombre le pone una mano en el pecho.

—Míster, he dicho que no puede salir.

Rusia se para un momento mira la mano y luego la cara del guardia. Tira un poco más de la puerta. El guardia empuja un poco con la mano intentando detenerle.

—Míster, no me obligue a lastimarle. Siéntese unos minutos.

Rusia le aparta la mano de un manotazo, quitándose el dedo de la boca y con la otra mano le revienta la nariz en casi un solo movimiento. El otro guardia, el del radio, levanta su pistola y le apunta a la cabeza por la espalda, a un par de metros.

—¡No se mueva!

Rusia se vuelve a la puerta y la abre ignorándole.

—Stop! —el pobre guardia inocente da un paso hacia él y Rusia respira profundamente el aire de la calle no tan viciado mientras vuelve a chuparse el dedo sintiéndose mucho más tranquilo, se vuelve a su bolsa para sacar el telefono que sigue sonando.

—Míster!—el guardia sigue apuntándole, descolocado porque no le hace caso, pero por lo pronto... Bueno, no se ha ido, así que quizás no tiene que acercarse a él para que le rompa la nariz.

—Privet! —saluda tan contento al teléfono, mientras Inglaterra le grita de todo desde el otro lado—. No entiendo nada de lo que estás diciendo, Angliya —sigue Rusia que ya está completamente tranquilo.

—Déjame hablar con él —pide Francia a un histérico Inglaterra al otro lado del teléfono que sigue gritando algo en la línea de insultos mezclados con "que me digas dónde coño le tienes, hijo de puta".

Francia sacude un poco al inglés, exigiendo que le dé el teléfono. Inglaterra está histérico y lucha un poco para que no se lo quite mientras decide dejárselo y quitarle a Francia el suyo para volver a llamar al de Estados Unidos a ver si ya contesta alguien.

—Russie! Russie! ¿Dónde estás? ¿Qué has hecho con Amerique?

—Ah! Privet Frantsiya!

—Russie! —desesperado.

—Estaba hablando con Angliya pero no entiendo nada de lo que dice.

—¿Dónde están? ¿Amerique está bien?

—No lo sé, se lo han llevado

—¿Quién se lo llevó?

—Unos hombres de azul.

—¿¡Unos hombres de azul?! Qué clase de ridiculez es esta, Russie? Mon dieu! ¿Dónde estás? ¿Qué hombres?

—Es que está envenenado, no se ha despertado —explica.

—¡Envenenado! —Francia a punto del colapso.

—Da, por un disparo. Pero no ha muerto por que estaba respirando y no sangra.

—Un... Un... —Francia de tiene que sostener de algo—. ¿Estás... En dónde estás?

—Estoy esperando que salga, no me dejaban salir y he pegado a un tipo —explica Rusia mirando a los guardias mientras, Inglaterra, por suerte, no se ha enterado del envenenamiento

—¿Has ido a la policía?

—Net, ¿crees que debería ir?

—¿Dónde estás?

—En la puerta, esperando a que venga alguien a decirme de qué está envenenado. Creo que voy a entrar a preguntar, pero no me gusta por que huele mucho a sangre —responde y se dirige a dentro otra vez con Francia al teléfono.

—Russie... ¿En qué hospital estas? —pregunta Francia cayendo al fin en la cuenta, tomando a Inglaterra del brazo para atraer su atención.

—¿Ya saben de qué está envenenado? —pregunta Rusia ignorando a Francia mientras Inglaterra se vuelve a él con una úlcera en el estomago al oír eso.

—N-no han terminado aún las pruebas —susurra la mujer del mostrador—. ¿Ya completo los papeles?

Mientras tanto, un enorme helicóptero CH-46 Sea Knight de la marina pasa volando demasiado bajo por encima de las cabezas de Francia e Inglaterra.

—¿Cuáles papeles? —pregunta Rusia colgando y guardándose el teléfono por que oye mucho ruido.

—Le di los papeles de ingreso para... —carraspea —Mr. United States Of America. ¿Cuál es su nombre?

—Rossíyskaya Federátsiya —responde y le sonríe—. Pero todos me llaman Rossiya.

La mujer levanta las cejas mirándole a los ojos.

—Wh-What?

—Rossíyskaya Federátsiya, pero me llaman Rossiya —repite.

—Si esto es una broma de Halloween, están los dos metidos en muchos muchos líos —susurra la mujer impresionada.

—Pues yo pensaba que lo era al principio, porque Soyedinennyye Shtaty me dijo que había que asustar a todos en jawolin, pero no entendía nada y luego me dijo que es que no le gusto, pero ella no es como mi sestra por que es una máquina y mi sestra es una persona —explica en ruso.

—I'm sorry, I don't understand you.

—Yo no sé si es un juego de jawolin—responde en inglés. La mujer inclina la cabeza y le mira a los ojos.

—¿No sabe? —pregunta suspicaz

—No lo entiendo —responde encogiéndose de hombros siguiendo, en inglés—. Nunca había jugado a Halloween.

Ella se revuelve un poco en su asiento mirando al hombre de seguridad que quiero aclarar, ha guardado la pistola desde que entró, pero está parado tras él en guardia.

—Puede llenar los papeles, please... —pide ella nerviosa

—Net —niega y la mujer parpadea.

—¿Por?

—Sé leerlo, pero escribo un poco mal en su alfabeto —responde.

—Ehh... Mmm... —se revuelve un poco—, ok. Puede por favor esperar sentado, en un segundo alguien le atenderá.

—Net, quiero ir a fuera, pero esos hombres malos no me dejan —les acusa infantilmente y se escucha repentinamente un gran revuelo en la parte de afuera del hospital. El sonido de varios helicópteros y unas sirenas.

—Déjeme ver qué puedo hacer...

Rusia se queda ahí en medio esperando a ver que hace ella sin prestar atención al ruidajal.

Ella se pone más nerviosa con el sonido mirando a Rusia incomoda y él le sonríe de manera perturbadora.

—Míster... Usted ataco a Mr. América? —pregunta ella imprudentemente.

—Net, yo le asusté y luego le besé y luego iba a tirármelo —explica, ella flipa y luego se ríe un poco, insegura, pensando que es una broma mientras Rusia se queda ahí sonriendo perturbadoramente.

Repentinamente, cual hormigas en marabunta, de adentro del hospital y por la puerta, empiezan a entrar... MUCHOS soldados, equipo SWAT y personal armado.

Rusia les mira con la boca un poco abierta sin hacer nada más, ni tensarse ni nada, encontrando la actividad bastante entretenida.

Un hombre vestido con traje militar azul y un par de estrellas en los puños, se acerca escoltado por un grupo abundante de personal en traje militar y dos que parecen más civiles se acerca a la mujer de la recepción, con absoluta seguridad.

—Privet —saluda Rusia sonriendo feliz.

—Levántese y acompañe al cabo Wellington, Thank you —se gira con una de las mujeres soldado y le hace una seña, ella asiente colocándose en el lugar de la recepcionista. El hombre frunce un poco el ceño y se gira con Rusia mirándole de arriba a abajo.

—¿Es usted quién supongo que es? —pregunta en inglés, mirándole atentamente.

Rusia lleva la cara medio despintada, está despeinado y con la ropa blanca hecha girones, lleva las manos manchadas de pintura fosforescente y sangre de haber golpeado al guarda y de haberse mordido el dedo y la bolsa negra aun colgada de su espalda.

—No sé quién supone que soy —responde tan feliz, en ruso. (Puede que Estados Unidos sea completamente bobo y despistado pero sus secretarios de defensa no lo son tanto)

El hombre vuelve a mirarle de arriba a abajo y Rusia sonríe de forma perturbadora.

—Mr. Rossíyskaya Federátsiya?

—Da —sonríe. El hombre traga saliva imperceptiblemente, pero conserva el temple.

—¿Podría... Acompañarme, please? Necesito hablar con usted y querría hacerlo en un lugar más conveniente.

—Quiero salir a la calle, pero esos hombres no me dejan —responde en ruso acusando a los guardas, que ya no están ahí—. Anda, se han ido.

—Yes, ahora está esto a cargo del departamento de defensa —le extiende una mano presentándose—. Vice Admiral Wisecap, Naval Inspector General.

—Rossiya —se presenta y le da la mano aun sangrienta, apretando fuerte. El hombre aprieta la mano con admirable valor (aunque puede que este mañana con la mano vendada) y asiente.

—¿Si salimos hablara conmigo?

—Da, pero no podemos irnos lejos.

—¿Por qué no? —pregunta frunciendo un poco el ceño y caminando hacia la puerta, seguido de bastantes personas, todas con el arma completamente enfundada.

—Mi tovarischs Soyedinennyye Shtaty está envenenado y quiero saber si está bien —explica así de fácil.

—Mister Russia... ¿Cómo llegaron hasta aquí? Es decir... Comprenderá usted las dimensiones e implicaciones que todo esto tiene...

—Da. En un coche.

—¿Cómo ocurrió el... Accidente?

—Nevó y empezó a protestar pero no puede controlar sus armas, así que le disparó —responde.

—¿Quién le disparó? —frunce el ceño porque nadie le ha hablado de un disparo.

—Su arma, se le disparó.

—Claro, claro —asiente mirando a alguien y haciendo un gesto con la cabeza. Ese alguien se va hacia adentro del hospital.

—¿Dónde dice que fue esto?

—En su casa —responde tranquilamente.

—Perdone que pregunte, pero... ¿Estaba usted en su casa?

—Da, por jawolin. Le asusté y quería entrar por la ventana.

—¿Y discutieron? —pregunta tenso haciendo un millón de cálculos mentales de todo lo que esto puede implicar.

—Da —asiente tras pensárselo unos instantes recordado la escena en el baño.

—¿Y qué paso después?

—¿Después de qué?

—De discutir.

—Me llevó a ver la galaxia en su cuarto, tiene un planetario.

El Almirante frunce el ceño porque evidentemente nunca ha ido a su cuarto, pero la historia suena inverosímil. No el cuarto, sino que le llevará ahí.

—¿Y?

—Y me enseñó Betelgeuse, es una gigante roja, una de mis favoritas, está en Orion.

—¿Y en qué momento ocurrió el... accidente?

—Después que nevó, mientras discutía.

—¿Nevó?

—Da.

—¿Cómo que nevó?

—Pues cayó aguanieve del techo.

Parpadea, parpadea.

—Entiendo —asiente pensando en pedir algunos análisis de drogas para este sujeto—, ¿y después?

—Se echó sobre mí mientras discutía.

El almirante asiente pensando en Estados Unidos intentando ahorcarle o algo.

—Estaba intentando atacarme pero le dio a Soyedinennyye Shtaty.

—¿No, no he entendido eso. Estaba intentando atacarle Mr. América y se dio a sí mismo?

—Da, es su arma.

El hombre suspira y le mira fijamente.

—Agradezco su versión. Pero comprenderá que el que Mr. América aparezca inconsciente en sus brazos en un hospital, me hace pensar otro tipo de cosas.

Un soldado detiene a Inglaterra y a Francia que acaban de llegar corriendo, antes de que se acerquen a más de diez metros de la puerta.

—¿Por qué? —pregunta Rusia.

—No creo que tenga que explicarle realmente porque me parece que usted puede ser el culpable de esto —indica el hombre e Inglaterra empieza a gritar que le dejen entrar a ver a Estados Unidos, lo que llama la atención de nuestro querido almirante y de Rusia, que saluda a lo lejos con la mano.

—Oh... — levanta las cejas reconociendo al inglés—. Venga conmigo.

Rusia se va hacia ellos también.

—Déjelos pasar hasta aquí —ordena el almirante a quien los retiene. Francia frunce el ceño hacia Rusia.

Inglaterra se acerca a Rusia completamente enfadado preguntando a gritos qué es lo que le ha hecho a su niño pequeño. El almirante levanta las cejas mirando al segundo.

—Mr. United Kingdom —interrumpe acercándose a él y extendiendo la mano—. Vice Admiral Wisecap, Naval Inspector General.

—Where is my kid!? —exige Inglaterra que nadie se imagina en que estado de histeria está, al mismo tiempo, el hombre que hace rato ha ido adentro, sale caminando hacia el almirante.

—Who? —pregunta el militar.

—Monsieur États-Unis, ¿dónde está? —aclara Francia.

—Bloody hell! —Inglaterra se va hacia dentro

—Me temo que esa es información clasificada —un soldado le corta el paso a Inglaterra.

El soldado informante se le acerca al almirante y le susurra unas palabras al oído. El otro asiente tranquilizándose enormemente.

—¡Estoy harto de todos, solo quiero saber si está vivo! ¡Es que no saben quién soy yo! —grita Inglaterra que en cualquier momento va a matar a alguien.

—Mr. United Kingdom, se perfectamente quién es usted, pero también sé que Mr. America fue atacado hoy y traído inconsciente al hospital. Vengan adentro.

—¿Inconsciente? ¿Está vivo?

—Desde luego que está vivo... Y estable.

Les hace un gesto para que le sigan hacia adentro del hospital. El alivio de Inglaterra es enorme y Rusia es el primero que se va con él.

Francia le sonríe al inglés abrazándole, aliviándose considerablemente también, el británico se deja pero tira de él para seguir a todos adentro.

Así que entran todos en comitiva y el almirante los lleva a una habitación improvisada como "cuartelillo".

El almirante deja pasar a Rusia, que entra pensando que Estados Unidos estará ahí,  
en la puerta el militar mira a los otros dos intensamente.

—¿Qué saben ustedes dos del accidente?

—Nothing. Estaban en el cuarto solos, él salió corriendo con America en brazos —Inglaterra señala al interior donde esta Rusia.

—Mr. Russian Federation indica que Mr. América se ha disparado a sí mismo.

—Yes, of course! ¡Y yo soy el bloody Rasputín! ¡Sabía que esto pasaría, bloody hell! ¡Mira que se lo he dicho! —protesta Inglaterra.

—¿Suponía usted que pasaría?

—¡Suponía que esto acabaría mal tarde o temprano! ¡Por la reina! ¡Es Russia! No sabía que haría esto, pero suponía que le haría algo.

—¿A qué se refiere, Sir? ¿Qué es lo que acabaría mal? Hay muchas protecciones en este país para evitar estos ataques. ¿Entro Mr. Russia a la casa por fuerza?

Inglaterra le mira fijamente y se da cuenta de lo que está pasando y haciendo mal al expresar sus opiniones personales subjetivas a un civil de defensa de otro país.

—No, no entró a la fuerza. América le invitó.

El hombre asiente valorando la situación.

—Revisaremos las grabaciones. Thank you.

—¿Le importaría que fuéramos a ver a America ahora?

Se lo piensa.

—No sería el procedimiento habitual.

—No somos las personas habituales —responde Inglaterra sosteniéndole la mirada.

—No. A mi forma de ver uno de ustedes pudo haberlo hecho —mira a Inglaterra retador.

—A mi forma de ver usted podría estar haciendo algo ahora y aprovechar para echarnos la culpa —le fulmina.

—No necesito darle a usted ninguna explicación.

—Necesitará dársela a sus superiores cuando mande aquí a mis embajadores y diplomáticos —replica—. Quiero entrar a verle, puede ponerme cuanta escolta crea conveniente.

—Va a entrar a verle, pero no me amenace con nada.

—Pues no me acuse usted de nada.

—No estoy acusándole, estoy señalando que es sospechoso —le mira a los ojos y luego se gira a mirar a otro soldado—. Revísele.

Inglaterra coopera, porque quiere que le dejen entrar, pero refunfuña todo el rato sobre que sospechoso es todo el bloody mundo y que si acaso él fuera culpable no sería tan imbécil de estar ahí ahora y que es inhumano que le hagan esto a la familia del paciente.

Finalmente el soldado le lleva a él y a Francia con Estados Unidos que duerme en la cama.

—¿Qué le ha pasado? ¿Está bien? —pregunta Inglaterra yendo corriendo a su lado

—Tiene una herida punzante en el hombro —la señala—, y una dosis de sedante encima. No tiene nada más.

Inglaterra suspira aliviado un segundo mirándole.

—¿Un tranquilizante? Russie? —Francia frunce el ceño mirando al inglés.

—Eh? —Inglaterra mira a Francia.

—Esto no lo hizo él... ¿Cómo pasó?

—¿Por qué no iba a hacerlo él? —frunce el ceño.

—Es absurdo... ¿Para qué querría Russie darle un sedante y ocasionar todo esto? Además, ¿para qué traerle al hospital?

—¡Pues debía querer hacerle algo y se dio cuenta que era una estupidez hacerlo con todo ahí!

—Russie no es en lo absoluto reflexivo —le pone una mano en los pies a Estados Unidos.

—¡Tampoco es tan imbécil como para hacerle algo a America con todos ahí!

—Todo esto es extraño, tampoco entiendo que hace aquí para ello.

—¿Para ello?

—Para el caso... Es decir, si le ha intentado hacer algo... Y luego se ha arrepentido pudo haberse ido. Amerique sólo esta sedado, Cher... No le iba a pasar nada. El mismo Russie me ha dicho que estaba... Envenenado. Él no sabía.

—¿Cómo voy a saber yo como es que piensa un psicópata?

—Me confunde sobremanera, sinceramente. Esta tan feliz allá afuera —se encoge de hombros. El soldado carraspea.

—Bien, ya lo han visto, salgan.

—What? ¡No! ¡De ningún modo! ¿qué ocurrirá si despierta y no encuentra aquí a nadie? —replica Inglaterra agarrándose del brazo de Estados Unidos.

—Son órdenes superiores, míster.

—Y dígame, ¿a usted le gustaría despertarse en una sala de hospital solo y asustado después de haber padecido una situación traumática? ¿o quizás preferiría hacerlo con gente de confianza que le acompañara? ¡Vaya usted a los superiores y dígales que se metan sus ordenes por el culo y tengan un poco más en cuenta el factor humano!

El soldado vacila e Inglaterra le mira fijamente sin soltar a Estados Unidos.

—Mire, soldado, es evidente que NADIE ha querido matar al garçón, el hombre que está ahí afuera lo trajo y él... Es su padre. Dejen de hacer tanto drama y mejor interroguen bien al hombre que tienen encerrado allá o a alguien más. A este dejen de molestarle —protesta Francia.

—But... But...

—Bloody hell —protesta Inglaterra mirando a Estados Unidos otra vez y acariciándole un poco la cabeza.

—Voy a buscar al general...

—Wonderful —hace un gesto con la mano para que se largue sin ni mirarle.

Mientras tanto el Almirante ha mandado a un soldado a revisar a Rusia... Pobre soldado.

—Privet —saluda Rusia al soldado con su sonrisa feliz—. Quisiera salir a la calle.

—Necesito que me dé su bolsa.

—¿Por qué?

—Tengo que revisarla.

Rusia mira su bolsa a su lado en el suelo.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque es sospechoso en el atentado contra Mr. América.

—Net. Ya les he contado lo que ha pasado —responde como si el hombre fuera lento

—El almirante me ha enviado a revisar su bolsa. ¿Quiere mostrarme lo que trae, please?

—Net, quiero ir afuera —se levanta.

—Míster, no se mueva y deme su bolsa.

—Net —toma la bolsa y se planta frente al soldado.

—Deme su bolsa, no puede salir.

—Net.

—Míster! Deme su bolsa —estira la mano y la toma. Rusia no la suelta y sonríe de forma perturbadora. El hombre toma su metralleta clásica de soldado y le apunta con ella.

—La bolsa.

Rusia inclina la cabeza y yergue la espalda en toda su altura.

—Esta es mi bolsa, no me gusta que revisen mis cosas. Tampoco me gusta que me apunten con un arma.

El chico frunce el ceño y yergue la espalda también.

—Mal por usted. Yo tengo órdenes de revisarla, y voy a hacerlo —la jala y al hacerlo, tira de Rusia también hasta que le da un cabezazo en la cara.

El chico, que está entrenado y es marine, de verdad lo intenta, dándole con la culata de la metralleta en la rodilla al caer.

Rusia dobla las rodillas y le da una patada como por reflejo cuando siente eso, dejando KO al marine.

Rusia lo mira soltando la bolsa de su mano, le quita el rifle y se lo guarda en ella. Luego le levanta del cuello contra la puerta, inclinando la cabeza.

El olor de la sangre de la herida que le ha hecho con el cabezazo le entra por la nariz, se le acerca y la lame un poco, sintiéndose más tranquilo.

En cuanto acaba, deja caer al soldado sin ningún cuidado contra el suelo, sin mas interés ahora que está inconsciente. Abre la puerta y sale.

Y... Anda, pues va a haber borlote. Uno de los dos soldados levanta las cejas espantado al ver que sale, echándosele encima, el otro le da un golpe con la culata en la cabeza

Rusia aprieta los ojos porque ya iba un poco cojito al notar los nuevos golpes evidentemente no piensa y se deja llevar bailando hasta quitarle el rifle al que le ha dado con la culata y estampa al que se le ha tirado encima contra la pared.

Uno KO mientras el otro levanta las manos y le mira con el ceño fruncido.

—Where is United States? —pregunta en el mejor inglés que es capaz.

—Moriré antes de decírtelo, sucio commie —susurra este que parece ser uno especialmente capitalista. (Aunque creo que debe ser bastante evidente porque es el cuarto mejor cuidado de todos).

—Entra ahí —le señala el cuarto de dónde ha salido. El soldado entra de mala gana a donde le piden

Rusia recoge el cuerpo inconsciente y entra tras él, dejando al soldado sobre el otro, cerrando la puerta. (¿Cuantos americanos se necesitan para derribar a... Rusia? ¿Cinco? ¿Uno, pero grande como América? ... Es decir, es que no creo que le tiren y tienen órdenes ESPECÍFICAS de no matarle ni dispararle)

Rusia sigue apuntándole con el rifle mientras busca en su bolsa y saca las cuerdas de dentro. Una gota de sangre resbala por el lado de su cara del lugar donde le ha golpeado mientras ata al soldado a la silla.

—No vas a matarle, no vamos a dejarte —susurra el soldado entre dientes.

—Claro que no, me prometió que no moriría y matar está mal —responde lanzando el rifle por ahí una vez le tiene atado, sacando el cuchillo de la bolsa.

El hombre le mira con miedo.

—¿Aun no quiere decirme dónde está? —insiste. El soldado traga saliva.

—No está aquí... Se lo llevaron.

—¿De qué está envenenado?

—No sé —responde.

—Seguramente esto le ayudara a recordar —Rusia le corta un cacho de la oreja.

El chico resiste semi estoicamente, sudando a mares y gritando un poco apagadamente, apretando los dientes. El ruso le mira llevándose el cacho a la boca y chupándolo como si fuera goma de mascar.

El soldado le mira impresionado con la respiración agitada.

—Where is United States?

El chico niega con la cabeza y mira al suelo, temblando un poco. Rusia inclina la cabeza, frunce ceño y le clava el cuchillo en el muslo con un golpe seco, cortándole la aorta.

El soldado pega un grito ahogado antes de verse a si mismo perdiendo tanta sangre como puedes, pero es que... Es un marine, los marines son los más más duros de todos los soldados americanos.

Rusia deja ahí el cuchillo y se lame las manos tranquilamente.

—God... Bless... América... —susurra el chico antes de quedar inconsciente porque los gringos son así de dramas.

Rusia le mira y le levanta la cabeza frunciendo el ceño y protestando cuando se queda inconsciente. Así que como le fastidia, le arranca el cuchillo y le corta el cuello manchándose la ropa.

Estados Unidos se mueve un poco en su lugar mientras Rusia hace baños de sangre con sus soldados.

El ruso se mete el cuchillo en la manga y se vuelve a colgar la bolsa al cuello mientras sale al pasillo otra vez, cojeando un poco.

Anda por el pasillo sin encontrar a más guardias pero tras el primer recodo encuentra esta vez a un grupo de cuatro que en principio, no le ven.

Los mira y pasa de largo hacia otro lado evitando el baño de sangre por que esta vez va puñal en mano y no les dejara inconscientes, sin embargo, un poco más adelante se encuentra, en efecto, la puerta del cuarto de Estados Unidos guardada por cinco, dios nos libre.

El asunto, joder, es que estos van a querer dispararle. Russia, querido... ¿No quieres inventarte una estrategia? pero el ruso no sabe que ahí está lo que está buscando hasta que Francia sale del cuarto antes de que haya más muertos.

—Frantsiya! —le llama saludándole con la mano. El francés le mira y se pasma al ver el estado en el que está, tragando saliva.

Rusia se acerca a él tan tranquilo, aunque desde luego, cada vez da más miedo con el maquillaje medio borrado y cubierto de sangre.

—Russie... Estas cubierto de sangre.

—Ah... —se mira a si mismo—. Da.

—¿Por qué estás cubierto de sangre? —le mira a los ojos y le empuja un poco alejándose de los guardias.

—Estoy buscando a Soyedinennyye Shtaty, he tenido algunos problemas.

—Russie... ¿Qué Merde es lo que está pasando? —pregunta en un susurro.

—No lo sé, nadie me está escuchando y cada vez que pregunto no me quieren responder —explica.

—Russie, ¿cómo te van a querer responder si trajiste a Amerique inconsciente y ahora estas bañado en sangre?

—Da, pero no lo hice yo y no lo estaba antes —se defiende.

—Ya sé que no lo hiciste tú... Pero no entiendo que es lo que sí pasó. No ayuda en nada la sangre.

—Todos quieren que haga cosas y nadie me responde a mí de qué está envenenado —responde.

—Esta todo el mundo demasiado asustado, Cher... —explica y le mira—. Está sedado.

—¿Le han sedado? ¿Por qué? Si estaba inconsciente.

—Non, Non... Lo que tiene es que está sedado. No tiene nada más —frunce el ceño e inclina la cabeza—. ¿Estás preocupado?

—Eh? —vacila—. ¿Preocupado por qué?

—Por él... Le has traído y ahora estás preguntando por él.

—Ah... Da, quiero saber si está bien —responde después de pensárselo.

—Sí está bien, pero no estoy seguro de que te permitan verlo. Es fácil pensar que lo has hecho tú —explica mirando hacia la puerta de reojo—. Dicen que despertara en un par de horas.

—Ah... Bien —sonríe—. Spasibo.

—Russie... ¿A quién mataste? —pregunta mirándole.

—Matar está mal —responde sonriendo perturbador. Francia tiene un escalofrío.

—No te metas en más líos, cher.

—Voy a volver a casa —responde mirándole.

Francia asiente... Y piensa que no sabe sí le van a dejar pero... Bueno, quizás les mate a todos.

—No estoy seguro de que el Almirante te deje ir —se lo piensa Francia frunciendo el ceño considerando esto sospechoso—. Quizás deberías esperar a que despierte y les explique si no fue tu culpa.

—¿Por qué no? Yo no he hecho nada —responde.

—Eres sospechoso. Angleterre y yo también lo somos —indica.

—Net, Angliya y tú ni siquiera estabais y si no está envenenado ya no pasa nada.

—Cher... ¿Qué pasaría si Amerique llegara contigo inconsciente a un hospital de Moscow?

—No lo sé, ¿por qué estaría inconsciente?

—Da igual. ¿Crees que tus soldados serían buenos con él si sospecharán que te ha hecho daño?

—Mis soldados le echarían del lugar.

—Sus soldados quieren garantizar que no has sido tú. Si él despierta y se los dice podrás irte sin problemas —se encoge de hombros—. A menos que hayas sido tú, no tienes nada que temer.

—No quiero esperar aquí, todo esto huele a sangre y estoy nervioso. Y no quiero volver a su casa, su máquina me odia —responde.

—¿Joan?

—Da.

—¿Esto tiene que ver con ella?

—Da.

Francia levanta las cejas y Rusia le mira un poco desconsolado.

—¿Qué pasó exactamente? —pregunta con suavidad.

—No puede controlar su arma, estaba intentando atacarme otra vez.

—¿Joan te ataco?

—Da.

—¿Y cómo acabo él así?

—Estaba encima mío, cubriéndome y discutiendo con su arma.

Francia levanta las cejas

—¿Estaba... él encima de ti, justo entre el arma y... Tú?

—Yo le rodee con los brazos y le hice rodar por encima de la cama hasta que nos metimos debajo mientras disparaba, cuando estábamos a salvo ya estaba inconsciente, creía que se había desmayado pero no.

—¿El recibió el disparo del arma para que no lo recibieras tu? Mon... Dieu, ¡eso es increíblemente romántico!

—Ah? —le mira e inclina la cabeza sin entender.

—Es... Amable de su parte el protegerte, indica que le importas y que no quería que salieras lastimado.

Rusia se lo piensa y sonríe inocentemente, muy contento.

—Esperara lo mismo a cambio —agrega.

—¿Por qué?

—Pues así funciona el amour, cuando funciona —y piensa que Rusia le metió bajo la cama, robo un coche, lo llevo al hospital, hirió a cuatro hombres, mató a uno y quien sabe qué más por él.

—¿Y qué tengo que hacer? —pregunta sin tener ni idea.

—Claro que... Tu le has traído al hospital, y... no le has matado aún cuando has podido —sonríe—, yo creo que vas por buen camino.

—Matar está mal, él me prometió que no se moriría —responde firmemente por que esas son las cosas a las que se aferra Rusia cuando no tiene mucha idea de lo que pasa.

—Lo estás haciendo bien... —sonríe—, no mates a nadie más y vete. Si no te dejan, espera a que despierte, Si'l vous plait.

—Ellos me atacan, Frantsiya, son malos. Me han golpeado y no me dejan salir a la calle —se defiende infantilmente.

—Porque están asustados, ya te lo expliqué.

—No les meto susto, tengo la sábana en la bolsa todo el tiempo —sigue.

—Están asustados porque Amerique está sedado.

—Pues que le despierten —responde y Francia suspira.

—Me sorprende que tú te sorprendas porque te retienen, cher. Insisto, no mates a nadie más, ¿bien? Eventualmente podrían lastimarte a ti también —se da la vuelta.

Estados Unidos se revuelve un poco en la cama, entreabriendo los ojos.

—Yo no he hecho nada —insiste Rusia porque para él está muy claro y es el motivo de que no entienda que le retengan—. Ya se lo he dicho.

Inglaterra le mira y le llama al notarlo, para ver si recupera la consciencia, tocándole la cara.

—Pues lo entiendo yo, pero tú estás en su casa y en su país. Son sus reglas, Cher —le mira.

—¿Dónde... Mmmmm... Dónde estoy?—pregunta suavemente el estadounidense.

—Hay una cosa diplomática conmigo —responde Rusia.

—¿Qué cosa diplomática? —pregunta Francia mirándole.

—America, ¿estás bien? ¿Cómo te sientes? —pregunta Inglaterra alarmado, tocándole la cara—. ¡Estamos en el hospital!

—Una cosa diplomática para que me traten bien —responde Rusia por que no sabe bien cómo se llama pero sí lo sabe. (Se refiere a la inmunidad)

—Russia... Russia. Si me duermo... Va a matarme —susurra Estados Unidos.

—Calm down, calm down. Russia no está, soy yo —sigue Inglaterra acariciándole el pelo para calmarle.

—Un acuerdo diplomático, oui. Podrías llamar a tu embajada y van a terminar por soltarte...

—Net. Voy a ir a casa —suspira por que de hecho no quiere irse.

—Russie, sólo espera un par de horas. Puedo acompañarte.

—No, no... ¿Dónde está? No puedo dormirme,.., —susurra abriendo otra vez los ojos .

—No quiero volver a la sala de los soldados muertos para que se despierten. Huele mucho a sangre y no me dejan esperar en la calle —explica Rusia. Francia aprieta los ojos.

—No sé, no sé donde está, pero no está aquí, estás a salvo —sigue el ingles en su tono suave. Estados Unidos intenta incorporarse.

—Tengo que buscarlo...

—Es que menos te van a dejar ir con una sala con soldados muertos, Mon ami —explica Francia.

—No, no, calm down, calm down, solo estabas inconsciente, ya está todo arreglado —insiste Inglaterra intentando que se tumbe de nuevo—. Vas a marearte.

—¿Cómo he llegado aquí? —pregunta Estados Unidos.

—Por eso me iré antes que los encuentren —responde Rusia—. Paka, Frantsiya.

—Amerique va a enfadarse —susurra Francia suspirando pero Rusia sale por el otro lado del pasillo, dirigiéndose al hall.

—Mira, mira, están aquí las fuerzas de defensa para protegerte, espera un poco antes de levantarte —pide Inglaterra.

—Las... What? Iggy What happened? —se sienta igual, mareado, apretándose los ojos con las manos.

—Solo estás sedado, no ha pasado nada, ¿cómo te encuentras? ¿Te hizo algo mas además de eso? —sigue Inglaterra.

Rusia deja caer el cuchillo hasta su mano, se recoloca la bolsa y sonríe de forma perturbadora, humedeciéndose los labios al toparse casi de frente al almirante cuando llega al hall.

—¿Dónde está Russia? Cómo... Iggy, ¿qué pasó? Joan me... Joan... —sigue Estados Unidos.

—No pasa nada, solo estas en el hospital, no sabemos qué pasó.

—¿Cómo llegué aquí?

—R-Russia... —vacila y desvía la vista. Estados Unidos se quita las manos de los ojos.

—What? —susurra intentando enfocarle.

—Él te trajo, yo creía que te había matado —explica—. Salió corriendo contigo en brazos sin decir nada.

El almirante mira a Rusia y frunce el ceño, mirando a uno de los soldados.

—No me obligue a hacer una guerra de esto, Mr. Russia —indica el almirante mirándole a los ojos. Rusia le mira fijamente.

—Voy a mi casa. Tengo una cosa diplomática —anuncia.

—Russia? But... —flipa Estados Unidos, sorprendido—, ¿y después? ¿Dónde está? ¿Cómo... ?

—Me parece que le están interrogando, también nos preguntaron a nosotros al llegar —explica el inglés.

—Irá a su casa cuando yo lo permita —sentencia el almirante—, es decir, cuando se arregle esto. Su embajada está en camino.

—Net. Iré a mi casa cuando yo lo decida, tengo una cosa diplomática y no quiero tener que firmar una declaración de guerra.

—Le están... ¿Quién le está interrogando? —pregunta Estados Unidos.

—Un almirante de los marines, me ha dicho su nombre pero no lo recuerdo —responde Inglaterra.

—No va a haber una declaración de guerra más allá de la nuestra de ser necesario. Usted trajo a Mr. América inconsciente, todos comprenderán que le retenga.

—No me mato... —susurra Estados Unidos para si mismo y luego sonríe un poco—. Iggy, ¿puedes traer a Russia? —pide para Inglaterra, mirándole de reojo.

—Net —Rusia aprieta los ojos porque esto le cuesta, entre que son cosas complicadas y que huele a sangre—. Yo no lo comprendo. No he hecho nada y no tiene ninguna prueba que demuestre lo contrario —se acerca más a ellos.

—Usted está bañado en sangre americana... Me parece eso más que suficiente —replica el militar.

—Hoy es jawolin. Es un disfraz —sonríe perturbador.

—N-No sé dónde le tienen, America. Ya me ha costado que me dejaran pasar a mí... —explica Inglaterra.

—No traía esa sangre hace rato que hablé con usted —réplica el almirante sin asomo de temor. Señala a dos soldados y luego al frente—. ¡Deténganlo!

—¿Joan le hizo algo? —pregunta Estados Unidos.

Rusia les mira a los dos soldados y baja la cabeza, moviendo los dedos con los que sujeta el cuchillo.

—No, parecía entero cuando nos lo hemos encontrado en la puerta —responde Inglaterra.

Los dos hombres se le acercan uno de cada lado.

—¿Y sabe alguien qué pasó? ¿Qué hace aquí la secretaría de defensa? —sigue Estados Unidos mirando a Inglaterra.

—Nadie sabe qué pasó, logro desactivar a Joan y tú estabas inconsciente —responde él—. Russia te ha traído inconsciente diciendo que te habían envenenado, ¿tú qué crees que hacen?

El ruso les acecha esperando que se acerquen lo suficiente.

—Yo desactive a Joan —responde Estados Unidos y se incorpora de la cama en su batita de hospital—, man, ¿le han hecho algo? Yo le dije que no le lastimarían.

Uno de los dos hombres se le acerca y logra acomodarle un golpe en la mejilla al ruso, impulso que Rusia aprovecha para girar sobre si mismo, tirando del puño del hombre para lanzarlo sobre el otro soldado... Aunque le va a salir un moratón.

—No sé que le han hecho, yo estoy aquí contigo casi desde que llegamos. No le habían hecho nada, estarán interrogándole —responde Inglaterra.

Los dos soldados caen al suelo y el almirante aprieta los ojos. Rusia mira al almirante.

—Voy a buscarle... Y a detener esto. ¿Hay muchos soldados? —decide Estados Unidos y se quita el suero de la mano, trastabillando un poco.

—Deje de atacarme, no me gusta, está mal —amenaza Rusia.

—Si quisiera realmente detenerle, habría disparado hace un par de horas. No quiero hacerle daño Mr. Russia —murmura.

—No, no, espera... Yo iré, les diré que estás despierto —le detiene Inglaterra.

—¿Cuánta gente hay ahí afuera? —pregunta Estados Unidos mirando soldados fuera de su cuarto a través de las ventanitas de la puerta.

—Si me dispara empezarán a morir más personas —responde el ruso.

—No voy a dispararle, pero no voy a dejarle ir —sentencia el almirante—, no hasta que llegue su embajador y arreglemos esto adecuadamente.

—Un montón, creo que han evacuado toda la planta del hospital —responde Inglaterra—. Hay helicópteros por todos lados.

—Aquí huele a sangre, quiero salir a la calle —responde Rusia.

—Shit, Obama va a matarme. Fucking Joan —protesta Estados Unidos abriendo la puerta.

—Si huele a sangre, míster, es su culpa —replica el almirante.

—America, wait, deja que vaya yo —pide Inglaterra yendo tras él.

—Estamos en un hospital, señor de las estrellas. Los hospitales huelen todos a sangre. Me ponen de los nervios —sigue Rusia y da un paso más al frente hacia la puerta.

Estados Unidos sale al pasillo y saluda con saludo militar a uno de los soldados.

—¿Dónde está el Almirante? —pregunta pidiéndole al soldado que descanse.

Inglaterra se va detrás sonriendo forzadamente a los soldados, mientras le sujeta la bata para que no se le abra por la espalda y se sonroja intentando no mirarle el culo (y fallando miserablemente).

Un soldado se acerca a Rusia con una de esas pistolas de electricidad que tanto les gustan a los policías americanos. Rusia le mira fijamente frunciendo el ceño.

—Míster, really. Voy a detenerle si quiero detenerle, lleguemos a un acuerdo —insiste el almirante.

El soldado le indica a Estados Unidos  
que el almirante esta en el hall y este asiente, caminando hacia ahí ligeramente mareado.

—No quiero que me ataquen —responde Rusia pendiente del tipo del arma electrica.

Inglaterra ayuda a Estados Unidos a andar y a indicarle por que no lee los carteles sin las gafas.

—Yo no quiero que se vaya. ¿Cómo lo arreglamos? —pregunta el almirante —. Realmente no quiero lastimarle, eso representara un problema.

—Voy a salir a la calle —responde Rusia dando un paso más hacia la puerta, con determinación.

—Una última advertencia. Suelte ese cuchillo —sentencia el almirante.

—Aparte a sus hombres.

—Suelte el arma y nadie saldrá lastimado —un soldado junto a Rusia levanta la metralleta y corta cartucho.

—Net —responde Rusia a quien están empezando a asustar de veras cuando Estados Unidos aparece por el pasillo frunciendo el ceño, con Inglaterra tras él.

—Almirant Wisecap —suelta el americano inclinando la cabeza—. Russia.

Rusia levanta las cejas pero no se da la vuelta por qué no planea darles la espalda a todos esos soldados americanos.

—Mr. America. ¿Qué hace aquí?

Estados Unidos se acerca a Rusia y suspira.

—What the fuck are you doing? ¿Qué hizo Russia? —pregunta tomándole del hombro para intentar mirarle a la cara, tenso.

Rusia levanta el brazo sobre el que le ha puesto la mano como un acto reflejo por la tensión y se detiene con el cuchillo en la garganta de Estados Unidos mirándole fijamente con la respiración agitada.

El estadounidense levanta las cejas y le toma de la muñeca que sostiene al cuchillo, con fuerza. Le mira a los ojos también.

* * *

_Otro cliffhangeeeer, en esta historia parece que hay muchos! pero me encanta esta parte con tanta acción, la he arreglado súper deprisa por que casi no me acordaba_.


	24. Chapter 24

Inglaterra abre los ojos y casi le da un infarto, pero no se atreve a moverse. El ambiente alrededor de Rusia se vuelve más denso y le tiembla la muñeca mientras le sigue mirando en absoluta tensión pero sin hacer nada.

El almirante se tensa dando un paso al frente y yendo a por su pistola acomodada en su cintura, mismo movimiento que hace el resto de los soldados con sus respectivas armas y el soldado que ya estaba amenazando a Rusia con el rifle tiembla un poco sin saber qué hacer.

—No disparen —ordena Estados Unidos con voz suave pero firme, sin dejar de mirar a Rusia a la cara. Traga saliva.

—Diles que bajen las armas o no podré soltar el cuchillo —pide Rusia en un susurro y el estadounidense se humedece los labios, con el corazón a tope.

Inglaterra cambia el peso de pierna sin saber cómo intervenir, a punto de vomitar de nervios.

—No me mataste antes, commie —susurra apretando un poco las manos en la muñeca de Rusia y mirándole a los ojos antes de cerrarlos un segundo y girarse al almirante.

Rusia sigue mirándole a la cara con la absoluta tensión.

—Bajen las armas.

El ruso afloja los dedos un poco, cambiando la respiración. El almirante vacila un segundo, parpadeando y mirando a alguien más.

Inglaterra tiene ganas de gritar y pegarles a todos.

—DIJE BAJEN LAS ARMAS! NOW! —grita Estados Unidos con voz muy de mando, digna de la primera potencia del mundo.

—Spasibo —susurra Rusia soltando más los dedos de manera que el cuchillo resbala un poco por ellos, alejándose de su cuello y se oyen los sonidos clásicos de las armas bajando de las películas al tipo que habla Rusia.

El cuchillo acaba por caer al suelo dándo con el mango sobre las baldosas mientras Rusia sigue mirando a Estados Unidos a los ojos cuando este le abraza.

El ruso le abraza de vuelta agradeciendo el gesto y acelerándosele el corazón ahora que la tensión ha pasado un poco.

El almirante abre la boca incrédulo, igual que el resto de soldados, Inglaterra se pellizca el puente de la nariz.

—Hey —saluda Estados Unidos sin soltarle el abrazo. Rusia le aprieta un poco más fuerte sin decir nada apoyando la mejilla en su hombro.

El estadounidense le acaricia levemente la espalda cerrando los ojos.

—Mr. America —protesta el almirante frunciendo el ceño y cruzandose de brazos.

—Creo que deberías volver a la cama, America —pide Inglaterra poniéndole una mano en la espalda y Rusia cierra los ojos sin soltarle ni siquiera un poco.

—¿Pueden salir, please...? —pide Estados Unidos. El almirante le mira con expresión indescifrable.

—Será más fácil si volvemos a casa —responde Inglaterra sin notar que puede ser con él también.

—Almirant Wisecap. Everyone. Out.

Rusia e Inglaterra no se mueven. El almirante niega con la cabeza.

—El presidente Obama va a enterarse de e...

—Puede dejarme a mí resolver el asunto con el presidente Obama. Salgan todos de aquí —acerca la cara al cuello de Rusia

El almirante gruñe y hace una seña para que salgan todos. Inglaterra les mira salir mientras Rusia mueve la cara hacia Estados Unidos acariciándole con la mejilla.

El estadounidense sonríe un poquito recargándose más en Rusia y abrazándole con más fuerza girando más la cara y rozándole la mejilla con los labios.

A Rusia vuelve a calmársele el corazón mientras sigue moviendo la cabeza buscando a Estados Unidos, mientras Inglaterra aprieta los ojos y piensa que debió salir fuera con los demás.

El americano vuelve a acariciarle la espalda hacia arriba hasta hundirle un poco la mano en el pelo de la nuca y le besa la mejilla, y luego los labios.

El ruso le devuelve el beso apretándole contra si, Inglaterra se da la vuelta buscando a ver donde ha quedado Francia, que está en la puerta discutiendo con el almirante que ahora no le deja entrar.

De algún modo, la angustia de Rusia por los soldados y todas las personas apuntándole y la violencia, se le está pasando con este beso y este abrazo sin saber ni cómo, ni porqué.

Y Estados Unidos no sabe de ningún soldado muerto aún, pero sabe bien que Rusia no le ha matado, en dos ocasiones que le pudo haber matado fácilmente, y eso es bastante como para besarle con fuerza, abrazándole y acariciándole el pelo y la mejilla hasta que finalmente se separa y le sonríe un poco.

Rusia sonríe también sintiéndose mejor.

—What happened? —pregunta porque en realidad no tiene idea de nada.

—Solo quería salir a la calle. Aquí huele a sangre —explica—. Tu arma se disparó y pensé que estabas envenenado, pero nadie quería decírmelo.

—¿Qué te hicieron? —pregunta porque SABE que algo deben haberle hecho.

—Cosas malas. Tuve que defenderme.

Estados Unidos levanta las cejas y se le separa un poco mirándole bien.

—Fuck —susurra apretando los dientes cayendo en la cuenta, se le ensombrece la mirada un poco y le mira a los ojos. Rusia le suelta.

—¿Qué les hiciste? —pregunta Estados Unidos tomando aire.

—Defenderme —responde.

—¿Cómo? —pregunta tomando aire otra vez.

Rusia le mira fijamente y no responde.

—Los mataste, ¿verdad? —susurra Estados Unidos cambiando el tono a uno más suave y más dolido, apretando los ojos y bajando la cara.

—Matar está mal —responde. El estadounidense da un paso a él y pega su frente en el hombro de Rusia, que le mira en tensión.

—No mates a mi gente. Te odio cuando lo haces —indica.

—Ellos me hacen cosas malas, no me escuchan y no me dejan salir a la calle.

—Escuchadme los dos —pide Inglaterra interponiéndose—. Vamos a... Resolver esto a grandes rasgos con el almirante y ya resolveremos las bajas el lunes. Hoy es Halloween, es como la una de la noche y no hemos cenado ninguno. Volvamos a casa ahora antes de que tú te pongas enfermo —le pide a Estados Unidos, que pega un bote al oír a Inglaterra, girándose a verle y apretando el abrigo de Rusia con un puño.

Rusia mira a Inglaterra como si fuera un pequeño perrito que acabara de llegar corriendo. El americano suspira y asiente mirando al suelo.

—Vamos a casa.

—No es que no me importen las bajas de soldados americanos, que están muy muy mal —riñe a Rusia—. Pero tú vas a... Es... No que esté preocupado por ti.

Estados Unidos le sonríe y toma a Rusia de la mano tirando un poco de él.

—Es que vas en bata y... —sigue Inglaterra cuando Rusia pone resistencia al tirón.

Estados Unidos mira la mano y luego a Rusia a la cara dejando de oír a Inglaterra

—Estamos a principios de Noviembre y vas a resfriarte y... —sigue Inglaterra mientras Rusia hace un gesto para que le suelte la mano.

El estadounidense frunce el ceño y le suelta, mirándole a la cara. A lo que el ruso se descuelga la bolsa del hombro y empieza a desabrocharse el abrigo.

Estados Unidos parpadea con curiosidad mientras Rusia saca la sábana fosforescente, se la echa por encima y le tiende el abrigo al americano. Inglaterra susurra "What the hell" mirándoles.

El estadounidense sonríe un poco estirando la mano y tomando el abrigo.

—Frantsiya dijo que tenía que ser amable —suelta Rusia a modo de explicación para todos.

—Ya claro... Lo que quieres es que sea yo el que salga por ahí con tu abrigo, a ver si me disparan a mi —bromea un poco el americano poniéndoselo.

—Da —responde Rusia considerando eso una buena estrategia, sonriendo, Estados Unidos le da un empujón en el hombro.

Inglaterra mira a su ex colonia con el abrigo de Rusia considerando una estampa absolutamente extraña.

El ruso le devuelve el empujón un poco, sonriendo, el americano sonríe levemente pasándose una mano por el pelo, notando el abrigo pesaaado (no me extraña con todo lo que lleva Rusia ahí dentro, ve con cuidado, que hay un pico y una botella de vodka).

Inglaterra tira de ellos hacia la salida por donde se han ido los soldados y el almirante. Obama va a MATAR a Estados Unidos el lunes.

El almirante le mira salir y levanta las cejas. Los soldados que flanquean la puerta no se mueven y Francia flipa al ver el arreglo de ropa.

Inglaterra se frota los ojos con los dedos negando con la cabeza y Rusia sonríe tan feliz con la sábana fosforescente por encima y la bolsa colgada al hombro.

—Mr. America! —riñe el almirante que no sabe honestamente que caramba a decir—. Tengo a cinco soldados gravemente heridos, y uno muerto y torturado. Usted esta BAÑADO en su sangre. What the hell is this? —protesta enfadado.

Rusia se sonroja un poco e Inglaterra se va con Francia a explicarle que el asunto del abrigo es su culpa.

—Me entristece mucho la muerte del... —mira al almirante haciendo una pausa.

—Sargento Stevens.

—Sargento Stevens. Las circunstancias de su muerte serán investigadas y castigadas de acuerdo a nuestros tratados internacionales.

Rusia se mantiene mirando al Almirante con su sonrisa perturbadora.

—El embajador de Russia está esperándole en la tercera puerta, Mr. Russia —indica el militar frunciendo el ceño—. Mr. América, el presidente Obama le está esperando en la línea hace varios minutos.

Rusia mira a Estados Unidos de reojo. Él hace los ojos en blanco.

—¿Puede prepararnos un helicóptero? Hablaré con Obama mientras me visto... Luego planeo ir a dormir a mi casa —Mira a Rusia quien le mira también y luego se vuelve al almirante.

—¿Dónde está mi embajador?

—Tercera puerta del lado izquierdo. Un soldado le escoltara... —el almirante parece querer seguir perdiendo soldados.

—Net —responde Rusia yendo hacia allí.

—Eh, commie —le llama el americano, Rusia le mira antes de irse—. En la azotea, ok? —le sonríe un poco antes de girarse al almirante y tomar el teléfono que le extiende pensando que le va a tocar la peor regañiza del milenio.

—¿Tú le has dicho a Russia que fuera amable? —pregunta Inglaterra a Francia.

—Pues claro que le he dicho a Russie que fuera amable... Ya suficientes problemas tenemos, mejor que lo sea —explica el francés —. ¿Por? ¿Qué hizo?

—Adivina.

—El abrigo, vale, vale...

—Y America se lo ha puesto así de fácil... Tan tranquilo, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo —hace gestos con los brazos—. ¡Sin desconfiar ni un segundo! ¡Y eso que casi lo mata!

—Ya hemos dicho que no fue él el que casi le mata —Le mira —. Es raro que se lo haya puesto, y se ve más raro aún con él encima. ¿Cómo es que Russie no se ha ido a casa?

—Le ha puesto un cuchillo en el cuello ahí dentro —replica—. CASI. LE. MATA.

—Oh! Y como es que lo arreglaron?

—America les pidió a todos que bajaran las armas y él lo dejó caer al suelo.

—Bueno... No sé a quienes me recuerdan, Cher. Parece todo más relajado después de eso, Non? ¿Tú estás bien?

—Yes, dejando de lado que estoy muerto de hambre... ni siquiera estaba preocupado —miente. Francia levanta una mano y se la hunde en el pelo peinándose un poco.

—Claro, claro... Ya imagino que no estabas no un poco preocupado.

—Of course not! Además ha matado a un soldado... —aprieta los ojos—. Supongo que los niños ya deben haber cenado, ¿has hablado con Canada?

—Oui, le hable hace rato. Estaban todos jugando a las cosas esas que juegan y me ha dicho también que logró volver a activar a Joan.

—Bien... —suspira—. Vamos a subir a la azotea, the kid quiere montar en helicoptero.

—Oh! Mon dieu... Tan fácil que es ir en taxi —le toma de la mano y se le acerca buscándole un beso en los labios.

Inglaterra abre los ojos con sorpresa y se sonroja sin esperarse eso, así que Francia le besa suavemente y sonríe.

—No sé qué es lo que te sorprende de ellos...

Inglaterra se hecha para atrás sin devolverle el beso, rojo como un tomate mirando a los marines que aun hay por ahí. Francia levanta las cejas e inclina la cabeza acercándosele de nuevo, pero el inglés le empuja un poco apartando la cara.

—Vengaaa... No te hagas el difícil —protesta sonriendo.

—¿El dificil de qué? ¡Está aquí la mitad de la marina americana! —protesta empujándole más y frunciendo el ceño.

—¿Y? —sonríe tomándole de la mano igual pero sin acercarse—, tú estás disfrazado de vampiro, eso es considerablemente más ridículo que darme un beso.

—NO! ¡Hoy es Halloween! además solo llevo una capa y los dientes postizos que me he quitado hace un buen rato —replica—. ¡Y tú también vas maquillado!

—Pero darme un beso no tiene nada de ridículo, mon petit.

—Sí lo tiene, además no quiero —replica sonrojándose.

—¿Y esa novedad? —se burla

—¿Qué novedad? —frunce el ceño.

—La de que no quieras un beso

—No es novedad, yo nunca quiero un beso, eres tú quien insiste.

—Gracias a dios, si no nunca nos habríamos besado jamás.

—Y eso sería perfecto —miente cerrando los ojos y levantando la barbilla, cruzándose de brazos. Francia se le acerca y le besa en la labios con intensidad aprovechando que ha cerrado los ojos, tomándole de la nuca.

Inglaterra abre los ojos de golpe de nuevo sin esperarselo, pero como esta vez es más intenso, no puede evitar volver a cerrarlos y rendirse para el deleite de Francia que se separa unos largos segundos más tarde, cuando más de un marine les está viendo con un leve sonrojo.

En cuanto se separa el ingles tarda unos segundos en saber que pasa mirando alrededor

—Me gustas...

Inglaterra se sonroja aun más y le empuja con un "whaaaa!" Francia se separa un poco de él y le mira.

—Aún me debes la mordida en el cuello, cher.

—Shut up! I hate you! —chilla.

—Alors, je t'aime —responde sonriendo.

—Shut up! —se sonroja más.

—Vale, vale... Ya me callo —hace como si se pusiera un candado en la boca.

—Jum! Come on —hace un gesto para que le siga hacia la azotea. Francia le sonríe siguiéndole y tomándole del hombro.

El inglés se mueve un poco para que le suelte al notar que los marines les miran y busca Estados Unidos, que está discutiendo en el teléfono con cara de niño regañado, defendiéndose en la medida de lo que puede, haciendo un montón de aspavientos y paseando arriba y abajo.

Inglaterra suspira pensando que menos mal que hay alguien riñéndole, pensando que realmente ha sido imprudente por su parte. Rusia hasta ha matado a un tipo... Y aun así, la forma en que le ha abrazado cuando ha soltado el cuchillo y como le ha llevado corriendo al hospital y le ha prestado su abrigo... Él ni siquiera ha pensado en prestarle su capa. Y además él había sido quien había sugerido que le sedara.

Finalmente unos buenos quince minutos después de empezar, cuelga con el ceño fruncido y cara de pocos amigos. Termina de vestirse abrazando el abrigo y sale del cuarto topándose frente a frente con Inglaterra y Francia

—Are you Ok? —pregunta el inglés cuando se lo topan.

—Ugh! Yes... Y este es el agradable, Nixon me mata.

—Tienes que aceptar que ha sido una imprudencia —responde Inglaterra en un tono bastante conciliador.

—¡Pero si no estaba pasando nada! Es Joan —niega con la cabeza y se pasa una mano por el pelo—. Ese soldier esta muerto en parte por SU culpa.

—¿Por su culpa? ¿Cómo va a ser su culpa? —tono de incredulidad.

—¡Pues ella me disparo! Imagina si hubiera sido un arma de verdad, eh?

—¡Me refiero al soldado!

—Pues si Joan no me hubiera disparado no estaríamos aquí —indica cruzándose de brazos y mirándole, Inglaterra levanta una ceja.

—Si Russia no fuera un psicópata y cooperara no habría muerto nadie, yo no he matado a nadie, ni siquiera he tenido que golpear a nadie.

Estados Unidos se pasa una mano por el pelo y hace ademán de subirse los lentes, todo para recordar que no sabe ni siquiera donde están.

—Yo no creo que a ti te trataran como a él —suspira pensando en lo mismo que lleva pensando un buen rato y que ha descubierto mientras hablaba con Obama... si soldados Rusos quisieran encerrarle en Moscú, él habría matado a más de alguno probablemente —. Lets go... ¿Dónde está Wisecap?

—I do not know —responde Inglaterra rindiéndose.

—Y Russia?

—No le hemos visto desde que se ha ido... —mira alrededor—. ¿Has espiado en su abrigo? —susurra.

—Claro... —se lo pone sonríendo —trae un montón de cosas raras: Una pala, vodka, un patito de hule...

—Really? —pensando que le toma el pelo.

Estados Unidos mete una mano al bolsillo y saca una matrioska e Inglaterra levanta una ceja mirándola en su mano.

—Awesome!

—Well, come on, volvamos a casa.

—Yep... Quizás ya subió a la azotea —sonríe y Francia le mira de arriba a abajo. Inglaterra nota a Francia y le mira haciendo un gesto de "qué pasa?"

—Veo que estas disfrazado de hombre lobo comunista... Te queda bien —le sonríe el francés, el ingles levanta las cejas y mira a Estados Unidos de reojo. Él se mira y sonríe de lado.

—Raro... El abrigo se ve raro, no? —se ríe—. Privet! Vodka! Vodka!

Inglaterra parpadea sin creer que Estados Unidos esté haciendo esto.

—Quizás deberías quitartelo ahora, ya no vas en bata —propone.

—Pero él me lo dio. Se lo daré ahora que lo vea —sonríe y les abraza a ambos de los hombros—. Vamos!

—Hay que valorar la opción de que no venga —responde Inglaterra dejandose empujar al ascensor.

—¿Por que no va a venir? —pregunta mirándole mientras Francia le da una palmada a Inglaterra en el culo, quien da un saltito mientrasbFrancia actúa con normalidad.

—Pues... Pues ¿tú le has visto? Estaba cubierto de sangre y todo, no creo que vaya a querer volver a la casa con Joan.

—Jo... Pero le he dicho que venga —algo desilusionado.

—Yes, but... Ha venido su embajada, si saben que ha matado a un soldado no creo que le dejen venir tampoco. ¿Tú qué dices? —mira a Francia.

—Creo que Russie hará lo que quiera... — Inglaterra fulmina a Francia—. Aunque pienso que es posible que no venga —agrega asintiendo al inglés que asiente y mira a Estados Unidos.

—¡Pero a mi me dijo que vendría! —el necio... Se abren las puertas del elevador.

—Quizás vuelva a por su abrigo y ya.

Francia fulmina a Inglaterra y él aparta la mirada sin hacerle caso.

El sonido del helicóptero es evidente al igual el aire que le vuela el pelo a Francia. Estados Unidos busca a Rusia con la mirada, quien no ha subido aun. Un soldado se le acerca para indicarle que ya están listos para irse, pero el estadounidense niega fervientemente con la cabeza.

—Falta alguien.

Inglaterra se burla un poco del pelo de Francia que a estas alturas parece un nido, completamente levantado. Intenta bajárselo con las dos manos para amarrarlo sin éxito alguno, a lo que el inglés aun se ríe más y el francés hace los ojos en blanco protestando de la doble hélice del MEGA helicóptero.

Estados Unidos se acurruca en el abrigo de Rusia pendiente del elevador, dando saltitos en su lugar, nerviosito.

—Creía que te gustaba que el viento meciera tus cabellos y todo eso —se burla Inglaterra.

—Esto no es viento. Esto es un huracán —protesta el francés logrando amarrar se el pelo pero con su sedosidad, en menos de un minuto esta se nuevo con los pelos completamente parados.

—Te ves bien. Como si hubieras metido los dedos en un enchufe —se burla y justo en ese momento, su capa que también vuela un poco, le da en la cara y Francia se burla de él ahora.

—Mira quien habla... Quizás finalmente te arranque la cabeza la capa. Inglaterra frunce el ceño y se sonroja bajándola para sostenerla con las manos.

—America, let's go! —pide ignorando a Francia que se suelta el pelo y se le acerca abrazándole.

—¡No! Falta Russia —chilla sin tener siquiera un poco de frío... De hecho, pensando que hace un poquito de calor porque el abrigo está calientito.

Inglaterra se pone nervioso al sentir todo el pelo de Francia acariciándole la cara

—Hace frío —indica Francia sonriendo al ver la cara del inglés.

—No te voy a dar mi capa, pídele a Russia su abrigo.

—Nah, él ya se lo dio al que quiere... Podrías al menos abrazarme un poco.

—No! Y suéltame —nota que le esta abrazando.

—Eres realmente amoroso —Francia le fulmina un segundo soltándole y abrazándose a si mismo frunciendo el ceño Inglaterra le mira desconsoladillo.

Francia sonríe un poco y se pone de espaldas, frente a él, recargándose en su pecho en una clara orden de "abrázame". Inglaterra se sonroja y vacila un instante.

El soldado vuelve a venir a apresurar a Estados Unidos, diciéndole que tienen que salir ya, que les han dado el permiso adecuado del espacio aéreo, el americano hace morritos, mirando al elevador.

Inglaterra acaba por apretar los ojos y ponerle las manos en la espalda para meterle en la capa.

—Voy a devolverle el abrigo, ahora vengo —murmura Estados Unidos picando el botón para llamar al elevador. Francia sonríe recargándosele más y haciendo hacia atrás la cabeza y su pelo afro deben hacerle cosquillas en la cara.

Y cuando el elevador abre sus puertas, Rusia está dentro envuelto en la sábana.

—Oh! Viniste! —Estados Unidos sonríe emocionado.

—Me han reñido un poco.

—No sabes como me ha ido a mi —le sonríe negando con la cabeza.

El ruso sonríe también sintiéndose mejor al saber que la culpa es compartida.

—Pero te han dejado venir, eso es awesome —sonríe y se abre el abrigo —. O... ¿Has venido por él?

—Las dos. Les dije que era un encuentro diplomático y que todo era muy complicado como para volver ahora a casa. Dijeron que eso era más seguro pero hacerlo habría sido prueba de que hay problemas y eso es malo, así que puedo quedarme si prometes no poner en marcha tu arma otra vez.

—No te va a pasar nada, te lo prometo —se quita el abrigo y le da un escalofrío—. Ven, anda... Mañana daremos una conferencia de prensa y lo aclaramos todo.

Rusia se le acerca y toma el abrigo quitándose la sábana y volviéndose a ponérselo, encontrándolo agradablemente calentito por que lo llevaba el estadounidense en vez de tomarlo del armario colgado.

Estados Unidos sonríe y le toma del brazo jalándole hacia el helicóptero. Rusia le sigue con las puntas de la bufanda, el pelo y los bajos del abrigo volando como locos.

Francia levanta las cejas y sonríe un poco al ver que Rusia ha salido del elevador y mira a Inglaterra de reojo.

—Vamos, anda —le besa la mejilla.

—Pero what the... Por la reina! —protesta Inglaterra viéndoles también.

—Cher, se llevan sorprendentemente bien... Anda, vamos —le jala hacia el helicóptero.

Inglaterra sigue a Francia aun nervioso mientras ve como Estados Unidos y Rusia se intercambian los auriculares porque le han dado a Rusia los azules y a Estados Unidos los rojos, luego se los ponen.

Un soldado les ayuda a subir a ellos dos y les da unos auriculares. Se mueven un montón de soldados, suben un par y otros hacen señas en la azotea. El helicóptero despega.

Rusia mira por la ventana como sobrevuelan la ciudad e Inglaterra le mira a él y a Estados Unidos, mordiéndose el labio mientras el americano sonríe señalándole cada edificio de la ciudad, la Casa Blanca, el obelisco y... Bueno, todo en general.

El ruso le escucha mirando a donde cree que señala.

Francia toma de la mano a Inglaterra y le sonríe, el inglés deja de mirarles y parpadea volviéndose a Francia, que se señala el cuello y luego sus colmillos.

El británico se sonroja y chasquea la lengua, girando la cara, fastidiado, pensando que tendría que haberse disfrazado de pirata.

El francés saca el labio de abajo un poco triste.

Inglaterra sigue sin mirarle, le suelta cruzándose de brazos. Francia le mira sin entender buscándole la mano de nuevo, pero Inglaterra se mueve sin soltar los brazos cruzados, para que no pueda tomarla.

Francia suspira cruzándose de brazos también y mirando por la ventana al otro lado, sin entender el problema.

El helicóptero no tarda demasiado en llegar y Estados Unidos se pasa TODO el rato hablando. Finalmente, el helicóptero aterriza sobre el jardín de la casa.

Todos los hermanitos salen al jardín a recibirles, ya empijamados

Inglaterra es el primero en bajar y Canadá se acerca a ellos buscando a Estados Unidos.

Francia baja detrás del inglés volviendo a tener el problema del pelo que más o menos había arreglado en el helicóptero, alejándose de este hacia la casa lo más rápido que puede.

Inglaterra le mira de reojo intentando no reírse mientras Seychelles se ríe abiertamente.

Detrás de Francia sale Estados Unidos sonriendo un poco y cubriéndose los ojos y esperando junto al helicóptero a que salga Rusia para despachar a los soldados.

Canadá se acerca a preguntarle si se encuentra bien mientras Rusia baja el último de un salto, Australia levanta las cejas al notarle todo cubierto de sangre.

Nueva Zelanda le da un codazo a Australia frunciendo el ceño flipando también con la sangre.

Estados Unidos le sonríe a Canadá saludándole y le confiesa a gritos que le duele un poco la cabeza pero que evidentemente esta bien porque es Awesome.

Rusia se acerca a ellos dos al notar que le miran mientras Inglaterra va hacia dentro.

El estadounidense les muestra los pulgares a los soldados y se despide de ellos corriendo un poco hacia la casa junto con Rusia y Canadá.

El helicóptero despega a su espalda levantando hojas y ramas y haciendo todo un revuelo hasta alejarse de ahí, creo que todos necesitarán un baño.

Inglaterra hace chistes sobre el pelo a lo afro cuando Australia entra el último a la casa mientras toma algunas cosas de comer de la mesa con desesperación intentando que parezca que no le apetecen.

En cuanto Estados Unidos entra a la casa y descubre que Joan está activada de nuevo aprieta los puños decidiendo de una buena vez por todas desactivar TODAS las armas de Joan y dejarla únicamente para las tareas básicas de abrir y cerrar puertas y el agua en los baños.

Rusia está repartiendo vodka, si alguien quiere cuando el estadounidense vuelve de discutir con Joan y se sienta a su lado tomando su copita y probándola.

Francia por su parte está haciendo esfuerzos sobrenaturales por "ignorar" a Inglaterra... cosa que se le da MUY mal. Él y Australia toman vodka también, ambos al parecer por que son incapaces de rechazar alcohol.

Nueva Zelanda mira a Australia con cierta desaprobación con el vasito de Vodka, sepa dios por qué.

—... lo tenían amagado con armas, pero él me puso el cuchillo en el cuello y yo en un acto heroico les dije que bajaran las armas y el quitó el cuchillo ¡y así es como lo resolvimos todo! —termina de contar Estados Unidos la historia desde su punto de vista y con un montonal de variaciones mientras Rusia come tranquilamente escuchándole pero sin intervenir e Inglaterra carraspea cada vez que dice algo que no fue así.

Estados Unidos come tres veces la cantidad de comida normal para un ser humano a lo largo de la historia, hablando con la boca llena y acaparando la atención de todo el mundo, por cierto.

Finalmente Nueva Zelanda se recarga un poquito en Australia, bostezando y empezando a quedarse dormido.

—Menudo follón has liado —se ríe Australia escuchándole y poniéndole la mano sobre la cabeza a Nueva Zelanda.

Estados Unidos se ríe un poco y luego bosteza también recargándose en el respaldo.

—Al menos ya estáis todos bien, nosotros hemos estado repartiendo caramelos —responde Canadá y no estoy segura de que alguien lo oiga.

—Obama está completamente encantado... me ha dado un premio y creo que voy a tener que trabajar horas extras de ahora al día del juicio final —sentencia mirando a Rusia de reojo e ignorando a Canadá, lo siento pequeñín, por suerte, Francia sí mira a Canadá y le sonríe.

Rusia le mira sin entender el sarcasmo, pensando que Putin está enfermo.

—Bueno, en cualquier caso, ya hemos tenido bastantes historias de miedo por hoy, así que todo el mundo a dormir —sentencia Inglaterra que planeaba contar una historia de miedo como siempre, pero se les ha hecho tardísimo, mientras se levanta para recoger los platos.

—¿Sin historia de miedo? —pregunta Estados Unidos un poco desconsolado, aunque vuelve a bostezar al instante.

—Yes. Ya la has hecho tu, come on —responde Inglaterra.

—Oh, yo también quería oir una historia! —protesta Australia. Francia se levanta pasándose aun las manos por el pelo que aunque se ha ido a medio peinar en el baño, sigue estando bastante deplorable.

Seychelles, que está echada sobre la mesa con la cabeza entre los brazos levanta una mano para decir algo y luego la baja otra vez.

—Creo que yo me rindo —indica más dormida que despierta.

—Si os portáis bien os la cuento mañana por la mañana —responde Inglaterra, Estados Unidos sonríe.

—¡Nosotros siempre nos portamos bien! —sentencia levantándose y estirándose un poco poniéndose bien a Texas que ha recuperado de debajo de la cama antes de empezar a cenar.

—America, reparte los cuartos antes de que tu hermana se quede dormida sobre el pumkin pie —pide el inglés mientras Canadá sigue quitando la mesa y Rusia vuelve a servirse vodka.

—Ahh... ok, ok... Canada y Sey van al cuarto de Canadá, tu y France pues al de siempre... y ustedes dos, guys, al de los juguetes —mira a Nueva Zelanda y a Australia.

Canadá asiente y le pone una mano en la espalda a Seychelles para que se vaya con él, Australia sonríe y le levanta el pulgar, también moviendo a Nueva Zelanda para que se levante e Inglaterra se sonroja pensando que tiene algo muy importante que hacer en la cocina ahora mismo.

—Yo me voy a dormir ya... —sentencia Francia fingiendo un bostezo y sonriéndoles medio falsamente a todos, ignorando aún al inglés de manera completamente evidente—. Me da gusto que estés bien, mon chou, pásenlo bien en la noche —le cierra un ojo a Rusia pensando aun que es rarísimo que duerman en el mismo cuarto.

Rusia levanta la mano y le saluda sonriendo contento, deseándole buenas noches.

Seychelles sigue a Canadá un poco zombie despidiéndose de todos y burlándose un poco aún del pelo de Francia para su irritación.

Canadá se despide de Francia en el pasillo mientras Inglaterra intenta estirar el momento lavando los platos mientras piensa en qué demonios va a hacer... quizás si espera un poco Francia se duerma o quizás pueda dormir en el sofá. (Las soluciones del inglés siempre tan brillantes)

Australia se lleva a Nueva Zelanda de los hombros preguntándole aun a Canadá cual es el cuarto de los juguetes y él les indica.

El neozelandés le sonríe a Canadá echándose a propósito más en Australia, mientras se ríe del asunto del cuarto de los juguetes y le cuenta a Australia del horroroso cuadro que está afuera del cuarto de Estados Unidos.

Australia se ríe con el asunto del cuadro y una vez en el cuarto se pone a cotillear los juguetes, Nueva Zelanda se lanza en la cama con todo y ropa, ocupándola toda por completo.

—Eh! ¡Mira esto! —se pone una mascara de Yoda que ha encontrado.

—Ohhh... Yoda —le sonríe dándose la vuelta y poniéndose boca arriba, aun ocupando toda la cama—. Sólo te falta la espada y las habilidades y te sobra como un metro y medio de altura —agrega cerrando los ojos—. Es tardísimo.

—Ser yo gran yoda maestro ser —juega con voz profunda, Nueva Zelanda se ríe con los ojos cerrados.

El australiano se quita la máscara y se acerca a la cama, subiendo una rodilla.

—No me despiertes —advierte Nueva Zelanda sonriendo de lado.

—Para eso tendrías que estar dormido primero —se pone a gatas.

—Estoy 80% dormido —abre un ojo y le mira, sonriendo más.

—Salvado por un veinte por ciento —sonríe mostrando los dientes y gateando hasta ponerse encima suyo. Nueva Zelanda abre los ojos y le mira riéndose un poquito.

—Eres un tonto, sabes?

—Ya estamos, siempre es mi culpa —sonríe encima suyo.

—Completamente.

—Bla bla bla, pareces England

—Oye! Ya quisiera England —se ríe, Australia se ríe también y se sonroja un poquito.

—Australia, you brat! ¡Deja de correr por todo! ¡Deja de romperlo todo! ¡Compórtate como un gentleman! —imita a Inglaterra y Nueva Zelanda se ríe.

—Y tu brincotenado como un kangaroo todo el tiempo.

—Nah, no tanto —se pasa una mano por el pelo con aire autosuficiente.

—Claro que sÍ —bosteza—, si tú no puedes dejar de moverte por más de cinco minutos, parece que traes chinches en la ropa.

—Eso es por que tengo mucha energiaaaaa —salta un poco para mover todo el colchón.

—Noooooo! Ugh! Son las dos de la mañana y que van a pensar todos los demás —protesta sonrojándose un poco, poniéndose de lado y haciéndose bolita sin dejar de sonreír.

—¿Cuáles demás? ¿Sey y Canadá? Por que America y England van a estar ocupadoooos —le acerca la cara a la mejilla.

—Ugh! No me recuerdes eso... —aprieta los ojos y se ríe

—Además Sey ya estaba medio dormida antes mientras veíamos la peli esperando que volvieran —le busca para besarle.

Nueva Zelanda le besa de regreso estirando las piernas y empujándole los codos con las dos manos para doblárselos y que se caiga encima de él.

Australia se deja caer sin ningún problema, de hecho casi sin notar que le ha tirado. Nueva Zelanda separa a Australia de los hombros y se ríe.

—Hay que lavarnos los dientes.

—Aaaah! —protesta el vago/guarro

—Anda... que sabes a queso —le pica debajo de una costilla y le empuja un poco para sacárselo de encima y Australia se deja caer en la cama, de lado.

Nueva Zelanda le empuja con las manos y pies sonriendo un poco.

—Ala! —no le deja tirarle, volviendo a saltarle encima.

—Nooooo! Vengaaaa, que tengo frío —se queja por quejarse de algo.

—Nooo! —se ríe sin dejarle levantarse.

—Yessssss! No seas guarro, venga! —protesta intentando escurrirse de abajo de Australia.

—Noooo! soy guarro! —sigue sin dejarle levantarse, peleando con él, descojonado de risa.

—Pues no lo seeeeeaaaaaaas! —protesta picándole las costillas y moviéndose como babosa con sal.

—Si lo soooooy —sigue gritando y saltando agarrándole con fuerza para que no se escape.

—Aaaaagh! Australiaaaaaa! —protesta apretando los ojos siendo zarandeado por completo mientras el australiano se descojona sin detenerse.

—Basta, basta, basta... tu ganas —el neozelandés aprieta los ojos.

—Bien! —el australiano da un salto y se levanta para ir a lavarse los dientes, por que si, es otro idiota.

Nueva Zelanda se ríe, levantándose tras él con el pelo un poco despeinado (gracias a dios con esos rizos horrendos, mejor que esté despeinado). Bosteza en el camino.

Australia se los lava más deprisa que deprisa tan contento a diferencia de Nueva Zelanda que se toma su tiempo, se pasa el hilo dental, hace buches con enjuague de canela y sale con los dientes más limpios y blancos que hay en el mundo. Aun un poco zombie.

Australia está saltando sobre la cama (de rodillas) para entonces mientras vuelve a mirar los juguetes de su hermano.

—¿En serio no estás cansado? —bosteza quitándose los calcetines y temblando un poco antes de levantar las cobijas medio ignorando a Australia pero sonriéndole.

—¿Cansado de qué? si hemos visto una película súperaburrida —se ha pasado la mitad durmiendo.

—Era una buena película, sólo que no tenía todos los disparos que querías... pero Canadá Sey y yo estábamos muy felices —levanta las cobijas y extiende los brazos —, ven. Vamos a dormir —sentencia Nueva Zelanda cubriéndole con las cobijas con cierta sonrisa maligna.

—Oh... en serio estás tan cansado —se acurruca un poco decepcionado.

—¿En serio, en serio, en serio te vas a rendir tan fácil, kangaroo? —le mira por encima del hombro dándole la espalda.

—¡Que no me llames kangaroo! —protesta saltándole encima otra vez, levantando todas las mantas.

—Por qué no... eres peor que uno —sonríe girándose a él y levantando las manos, despeinándole.

—Naaaah —se ríe y vuelve a besarle y Nueva Zelanda se separa un poquito.

—Joan, apaga las luces —susurra antes de volver a dejarse, a ver si así pierde energía el muchacho.

xoOXOox

Francia se despide de todos con la mano pasando por enfrente de la puerta de la cocina y deteniéndose un instante, mirando a Inglaterra de reojo por primera vez desde el helicóptero.

Inglaterra está lavando los platos con la capa por encima de los hombros y las mangas arremangadas, todo sonrojado y refunfuñando algo sin notar a Francia, quien carraspea suavemente como quien no quiere la cosa, con aire desinteresado mientras hace como que recoge algo de la barra.

Inglaterra se calla mirando hacia ahí y cuando se ve vuelve a mirar los platos violentamente, sonrojándose mucho más y con el ceño mucho más fruncido, lavándolos con más fuerza.

—Cinq minutes —indica sin mirarle, pasándose una mano por el pelo y caminando otra vez.

—Shutupyoubloodybastardoftheh ell! —protesta y... bien, Francia, va a pasar los próximos cinco minutos discutiendo consigo mismo sobre si hacerte caso o no.

Francia hace los ojos en blanco y camina hasta el cuarto que comparte con el inglés, quitándose la ropa con bastante más rapidez de la habitual. Desmaquillándose y peinándose frente al espejo, pensando que debió decir al menos diez minutos.

Inglaterra pasa por varios estados, primero NO va a ir en cinco minutos por que nadie le dice a él que hacer. Luego SI va a ir por que así se dará cuenta de lo que es ser puntual. Luego NO por que no quiere ir por que así le molestara. Luego SI por que él es inglés y ¡los ingleses no llegan tarde! Luego NO, por que así seguro ya está dormido...

Francia consigue arreglarse lo mejor posible, se pone un poco de loción y se mete a la cama desnudo.

Cinco minutos exactos, ni uno más, ni uno menos, Inglaterra se rinde (ahora ya frente a la puerta del cuarto) y suspira, golpeándola. Francia sonríe.

—Adelante —susurra, no está completamente descubierto pero tampoco está completamente cubierto con las cobijas. Francia y sus posiciones eróticas.

Inglaterra abre la puerta, carraspea y se sonroja, de hecho se sonroja solo por haber entrado y por lo que está pensando, pero... sangra un poco al verle, cerrando la puerta y girándose hacia ella para limpiarse la nariz.

Francia no se mueve, haciéndose un poco el dormido.

El inglés acaba de limpiarse con un pañuelo como siempre y se lo guarda, cerrando los ojos intentando recobrar la compostura... y volviendo a sonrojarse mientras le tiemblan las piernas pensando en si tiene determinación de algo.

Francia sigue sin moverse pero como le ha dicho pasa, es evidente que esta por completo al pendiente de las actividades del inglés, que acaba por carraspear y con las manos sudorosas, las rodillas temblorosas y los ojos cerrados, se dirige hacia la cama.

El francés se mueve un poquito en la cama dándole una vista de su culo espectacular, lo que hace que abra un poco los ojos y se sonroje otra vez maldiciéndolo todo y yéndose corriendo al baño.

Francia bufa exasperado apretando los ojos y girándose a la puerta del baño. Se pone boca arriba.

Inglaterra se moja la cara y respira un poco pensando que ya está en el cuarto, todo va bien, esto sería más fácil si de verdad Francia estuviera dormido y con pijama, pero ya había valorado que no fuera así... se lava los dientes dándose ánimos a si mismo.

Francia vuelve a ponerse de lado echándose en todo el colchón otra vez en una posición sensual.

El británico se mira al espejo, eso es. Es un vampiro, no es él y lo que está haciendo es cazar, vengarse por todas las cosas malas que siempre le hace, no es que a él le guste o algo está aquí para molestarle por que es su peor enemigo y le odia y se cree que puede salirse con la suya y no puede y lo va a engañar.

Francia emputezca a recitar Les Miserables para no quedarse dormido.

Exacto, él es el más listo y está ahí solo para hacer que Francia se sintiera ansioso y hacerle esperar. Se convence a si mismo sonriéndose y pasándose la lengua por los dientes, esperando aun un poquito.

El francés esta recitando ahora en alemán, aunque se le cierran los ojos.

Inglaterra bosteza, pero abre la puerta y apaga la luz silenciosamente, espiando lo que se oye sin salir y espera pacientemente a que se acabe en cuanto Francia se queda semi dormido.

Inglaterra aun cuenta hasta cincuenta antes de salir lo más silenciosamente posible. Francia está dormido con la respiración bastante tranquila lo cual frustra un poco a Inglaterra el indeciso.

El francés suspira moviéndose un poquito y enseñando un poco más, el inglés aprieta los ojos y se le echa directamente al cuello sin vacilar.

Francia da un saltito teniendo un escalofrío y apretando los ojos.

—Ahhh! —susurra.

El británico le ignora sin detenerse, mordiéndole con un poquito de fuerza, sonriendo un poco en ello. Francia echa un poco la cabeza hacia atrás.

—Dieu... Pensé que no vendrías... —susurra.

—En eso consistía —responde en un susurro sin separarse, hablándole en el cuello.

—Llevo todo el día esperando esto... ¿Qué fue lo que te dio valor?

Le aprieta con los dientes perdiendo un poco la determinación. Francia gime un poco y el inglés se va a por el otro lado concentrándose.

—Mmmmm... Y me dices que los vampiros no son sensuales —susurra.

El británico le muerde con fuerza.

—Ahhhhh!

Sonríe soltando un poco.

—Eres un bestia —sisea lanzando la cabeza atrás otra vez.

—Ni siquiera te he hecho sangre —responde sin separarse del cuello yendo hacia abajo.

—Pues sólo eso nos faltaba... —protesta riendo y teniendo un escalofrío.

Pobres Canadá y Seychelles, van a pasar una mala noche con tanta gente a su alrededor... Así. Seychelles seguramente está ya más dormida que despierta pero Canadá, si, es posible que para variar termine traumatizado para variar.

—Debería hacerte sangre, a eso he venido —responde Inglaterra sin separar los labios del cuello de Francia bajando más a la base con el pecho, por que si le mira a los ojos, seguro no podrá volver a acercársele.

—Mmmmmmm... Bien. Si consigues hacerme vampiro puedes hacer lo que quieras.

—¿Es que quieres estar maldito para siempre teniendo que beber sangre? —sube un poco hacia la nuez. Francia suelta el aire por la nariz y cierra los ojos.

—Ahh... —susurra costándole un poco de trabajo hilar las palabras. Levanta una mano y la hunde en el pelo del inglés—. Por una mordida tuya, mon amour... estaría maldito hasta la eternidad.

Inglaterra se recrea un poco más ahí y piensa secretamente que no esta tan mal ir de vampiro en vez de pirata... Y mañana Francia se va a despertar con el cuello absolutamente lleno de chupetones, rojeces y marcas de dientes en todas partes, visibles y no visibles.

Y Francia mañana va a ponerse camisa y va a abrir los primeros tres botones y cada vez que alguien pregunte o le mire, señalará a Inglaterra "discretamente" y dirá que fue su vampiro personal el que le hizo semejante desastre. Deleita a Inglaterra con toda clase de gemiditos y soniditos muy... sensuales.

Para el absoluto horror de Inglaterra que esta condenado a pasar todo el día de mañana rojo como un tomate, pero no está ahora pensando en ello... Un poco de colapso mental con los sonidos que le dan ordenes claras a su cerebro para que mande la sangre al lugar adecuado.

Así que Francia empieza muy lentamente... a meter la mano en el pantalón del inglés mientras les cubre a ambos con su capa, y hace la piña del "no... mmm un vampiro me come el cuello, no quiero... es uno muy atractivo y caigo en sus encantos de seductor, pero no quiero que me muerda".

Inglaterra se queda paralizado al notar ahí la mano de Francia, lo siento, el chico no es tan... Fuerte. El francés sonríe de lado al ver que el británico se ha detenido y levanta la cara ofreciéndole todo el cuello para mordisquearle.

Levanta la vista por que el tonto ha ido a mirar idiotamente la mano de Francia como si no supiera lo que iba a encontrar y traga saliva.

—He cruzado océanos de tiempo para encontrarte —cita Francia a Bram Stocker en una frase que le agrada.

Inglaterra deja caer la frente contra su cuello, haciéndole cosquillitas con el pelo y acurrucándose un poco.

—Je t'aime —repite Francia como una letanía, levantando la otra mano y acariciándole la nuca e Inglaterra le besa suavemente en el pecho, que es lo que tiene más cerca.

—Mmmm... —le acaricia la nuca de nuevo y el cuello intentando que suba la cara para besarle en los labios. Sube por que también lo esta buscando

Francia sonríe antes de besarle con ganas, haciendo que gire y poniéndose encima de él, aun con la mano en su pantalón e Inglaterra le besa de una de esas formas mucho más amorosas que sexuales para el deleite aaaaaaaabsoluto del francés, que sabe perfectamente bien qué tipo de beso es cada una de las veces.

Por que Inglaterra no le va a decir que le quiere pero... No hay forma en la que lo esconda y gracias a dios, Francia es perfectamente capaz de leerlo cada vez.

Así que Inglaterra va a hacer todo lo que sabe/puede/le sale para que esto no sea sexo, por que aun esta medio angustiado con lo de que casi matan a su niño y además últimamente necesita muchos cariñitos, así que prepárate Francia por que no te va a dejar en paz hasta al menos de aquí a tres cuartos de hora.

Gracias a dios, si hay alguien meticuloso en las labores de cama, en concreto con el inglesito, es Francia... que le hace el amor de manera hecha y derecha, incluyendo todas las palabras de amor y susurros necesarios al oído, hasta conseguir que Inglaterra le diga que también le quiere.

Quien se lo va a decir de toooodas todas las maneras posibles antes de hacerlo verbalmente, pero se lo va a decir también.

Así que puede que duerman pegados como lapas el uno al otro, abrazados y, al menos Francia, completamente sonriente y complacido.

xoOXOox

Cuando todos se han ido ya, Estados Unidos mira a Rusia de reojo que sigue bebiendo vodka al parecer y se sonroja un poco.

—Ya me siento mejor —anuncia sonriendo después del cuarto chupito.

—Claro... borracho debes sentirte —mira la copita vacía y se pasa una mano por el pelo—. Vas a ducharte antes de... dormir, ¿no?

—Net, el vodka no emborracha —responde y se pasa la mano por la herida que le han hecho en la cabeza, abriéndosela un poco otra vez y lamiéndose los dedos.

—Russiaaa! —protesta mirándole con un poco de asco levantando una mano y tocándole la herida—. ¿Qué haces?

—Pues es que me han hecho sangre —responde inocentemente—. ¿Ves? —se toca de nuevo y le muestra los dedos ensangrentados—. Quizás sí debería lavarme la cabeza para curar esto.

—Pero no te la toques que no se te va a curar nunca... —le riñe como suele hacerlo Inglaterra con él—. Deberíamos lavarla... Y lavarte. Estás aún medio cubierto en sangre

—¿Cubierto? —se mira—. Ah, da. Siempre salpica.

Estados Unidos aprieta los ojos y se levanta.

—Ven.

—Pero se quita fácil con agua oxigenada —explica y le mira levantarse... Haciéndolo también cuando se lo pide.

—Deja ce hablar de sangre...

—¿Hablar de ello también está mal? —bufa fastidiado.

—No, pero... No, no en realidad. Sólo que es la sangre de mi soldado la que traes encima y no me gusta.

—También es mía, mira —le vuelve a mostrar los dedos ensangrentados. Estados Unidos se ríe un poco metiéndole a Rusia sus propios dedos en la boca.

—Sería mejor que fuera mía, ¿no? —insinúa con cierto doble sentido riéndose bobo.

Rusia se los chupa pensando en ello y aparta la vista pensando otra vez en el asunto de que no puede hacerle sangre, incomodo.

—La tuya no me calma... —susurra.

—Lo sé —se sonroja un poco.

—Pero la mía sí —responde por que piensa que si le hace sangre es demasiado vulnerable por culpa de sus instintos, pero si puede tomar la suya propia el efecto de olor no funciona.

Le lleva por la casa hasta su cuarto, en donde cuando ha llegado ha vuelto a poner en su lugar su cama. Le abre la puerta del baño y entra junto a él.

—Pues ya deja de tomar de tu sangre entonces —le quita la mano de la boca—. ¿Te han sacado sangre de otro sitio?

—Net, tengo un golpe en la rodilla y otro aquí —le señala la mejilla—. Y han intentado golpearme y arañarme el pecho pero no lo han conseguido.

Estados Unidos levanta las cejas y le mira la mejilla que en efecto ya sabiéndolo se le ve un leve moretón.

—Joan, agua oxigenada en un algodón —sale una bolita de algodón que toma y pone bajo la llave del jabón. Sale el líquido. Se gira con Rusia y le sonríe nerviosito. Él le mira y le tiende la mano para curarse él mismo como siempre, pensando que esto es bastante cómodo en vez de buscar por ahí las botellas.

Estados Unidos niega con la cabeza porque se ha emperrado en que le va a curar él.

—No, deja que yo lo haga, ¿vale? Acércate y si te duele me dices —sonrisita nerviosa.

Rusia inclina la cabeza y parpadea un par de veces sin entender muy bien por qué pero sonríe y se sienta en el baño para que Estados Unidos llegue más cómodo, tan feliz.

El americano saca la lengua por el rabillo de la boca y le acerca la motita de algodón a la cabeza empezando a limpiarle la sangre

Rusia mira el algodón de reojo y al estadounidense fijamente, fascinado con toda esta actividad. Él le limpia un poco menos cuidadosamente de lo que le limpiaría... Cualquiera. Aún con la lengua de fuera, arreglándole lo mejor que puede ese golpe y luego quitándole pintas de sangre del resto de la frente.

Rusia considera esto bastante suave para lo que esta acostumbrado en general de gente golpeándole.

—Ahora te duchas y a final te pongo un curita. Tienes pijama? Aquí no hace frío

—Da, traje uno por si podía morir de frío —responde mirándole embobadamente aun unos instantes.

—Nah, aquí hace calorcito. Si quieres ponértelo igual, no hay problema. Deja te pongo la ducha. Agua caliente, ¿verdad?

—Da —responde mientras empieza a desvestirse tranquilamente y creo yo que si se lo pone se va a morir ahogado de calor. Seh, porque Estados Unidos tiene el termostato a como 25ºC y Rusia lleva un pijama para dormir como a menos cinco grados... Son veinte grados de diferencia

—Ok —le sonríe y pide a Joan que abra la ducha como para él (hirviendo)—. Tego shampoo ahí (de Spiderman, claro), y... Bueno, jabón (Ironman). Ok? Voy... Afuera y cuando acabes aquí hay una toalla (Superman).

—Hay también un cepillo de dientes nuevo para ti. Prefieres... —mira abajo del lavabo —, Superman o Batman? Oh! Hay uno de Hulk! —se lo enseña.

—Spasibo —susurra suavemente mira toda la explicación siguiendo todo el asunto. Estados Unidos le mira con los dos cepillos de Superman y Batman en una mano y con Hulk en la otra. Sonríe.

—Sooo... ¿Cuál quieres?

Así que Rusia toma el cepillo de dientes negro y lo observa con curiosidad, por que el cómic que le dio era de Batman.

—Nanananana nana nanananana nana... Batmaaaaan! —canta el estadounidense sonriendo. El ruso le mira sin tener ni idea de que es eso, pero sonríe en ropa interior.

—El otro día llevabas unos calzoncillos con este dibujo —comenta mostrando el logo de Batman mientras huele el cepillo y acaba de desnudarse.

—Aha... —se sonroja un poquito mientras toma su cepillo de dientes y le pone un poco de pasta de esa que tiene chispitas plateadas, claro, mientras le mira el culo de reojo a Rusia de manera demasiado evidente.

—Eran bonitos —se mete a la ducha. Estados Unidos se sonroja más y sonríe pensando que quizás le regale unos. Se mete el cepillo a la boca y empieza a cepillarse y... piensa que se iba a ir al otro baño, pero le da pereza.

Rusia se ducha tranquilamente y el agua caliente acaba de relajarle sacando todo el cansancio de la tensión y los nervios de la historia en el hospital.

Estados Unidos sale del baño cuando se termina de lavar los dientes y se pone su pijama de los Simpson... Sí, la amarilla de Homer.

Rusia hace "mmm" al oler el champú de Spiderman que debe oler a Johnson's baby, por que seguro lo distribuye es misma marca y es el mismo champú en un envase especial, descubriendo por que le huele así el pelo a Estados Unidos. Hay que decir que ha encontrado inquietantemente satisfactorio arrancarle la cabeza a Spiderman para abrir la botella.

Cuando acaba de ducharse busca donde apagar el agua sin éxito y se acuerda de la máquina diabólica.

Estados Unidos espera impacientemente afuera, en su cuarto, sentado en la cama leyendo a Garfield y mirando la puerta cada tres segundos.

—¡Apágate! —le ordena a la ducha en ruso.

La ducha sigue saliendo.

—¡Cierra el agua! —sigue en ruso.

Mismo resultado, así que se encoge de hombros y sale envolviéndose en la toalla, ignorando el agua.

El agua se apaga en cuanto sale de la ducha y él se vuelve a mirar la ducha con curiosidad. La ducha le mira de regreso.

Rusia levanta las cejas y parpadea un poco, se acerca otra vez y mete la mano a ver si vuelve a salir agua, que lo hace, a la misma temperatura de antes.

Quita la mano y sonríe, volviéndose al lavamanos.

Toma el cepillo de dientes y vuelve a olerlo para asegurarse que no tiene veneno y...

—¡Quiero pasta de dientes! —pide igual que antes ha pedido el jabón.

Sale pasta del tubito y se cae toda por que ni siquiera sabía por donde salía así que no ha puesto el cepillo debajo.

—Oh, net, espera, ¡la estas tirando! —Pone el cepillo debajo—. Pon más ahora.

Sale un poco más.

—Spasibo —agradece y vuelve a olerla por el veneno, pero acaba por lavarse los dientes, tan tranquilo observando todo el baño y busca su pijama en la bolsa que trajo con él.

Se pone el pijama y vuelve a ver la sábana fosforescente, recordando que al final no ha asustado a Estados Unidos, así que sale del baño en silencio sin que el americano, que está medio dormitando, pueda notarle se envuelve con ella, se mete al armario y empieza a golpear desde dentro.

Estados Unidos abre los ojos de repente y Rusia sigue golpeando, lo bastante fuerte para que se entreabran las puertas, pero no para abrirlas, de manera constante y rítmica.

El americano mira la puerta con ojos muy muy abiertos echándose hacia atrás en la cama.

—Waaaa! —se sigue deslizando por la cama hasta que se cae del otro lado de la cama, temblando. Al oírle, el ruso se detiene de golpear y de hacer nada, en absoluta quietud y silencio.

Estados Unidos se asoma por atrás de la cama, sólo sacando los ojos, pero no pasa nada.

—¿Q-Q-Quién anda ahí?

No hay respuesta mas que un suave y profundo "uuuuh" imitando la casa del miedo.

—Aaaah! —se esconde otra vez—. Si eres tu, freaking kangaroo, vas a arrepentirte —susurra aterrorizado cuando las puertas se abren lentamente.

Estados Unidos se asoma, lo ve, grita y se pega a la pared temblando.

—Ghostghostghost!

Rusia levanta las manos con la sábana saliendo del armario, acercándosele.

—Ahhhhh! No me hagas nada no me hagas nada —extiende las manos hacia él, páaaalido. Rusia sonríe y se quita la sábana.

—¿Te asusté?

Estados Unidos parpadea planchado contra la pared, temblando.

—R-R-Russia... fan... Fant...

El ruso sigue ahí plantado, sonriendo.

—¡No... No hagas eso! —protesta volviendo a respirar.

—¿Porque no? —inclina la cabeza.

—¡Porque me asustas! —protesta frunciendo el ceño aun pegado a la pared como pegatina.

—¡Ah, lo logré! —exclama contento.

—Pues claro que lo lograste, tonto, ¿no te bastó con la primera vez de la ventana? —pregunta frunciendo el ceño y tratando de dejar de temblar.

—Dijiste que la primera vez no te asuste —se defiende.

—Pues claro, como también dije que... que... no me... no sé, como digo muchas cosas, but... —protesta pasando junto a él con el ceño fruncido aun tratando de conservar la poca dignidad que le queda siempre después de estos sustitos.

—Oh —entiende por fin mirándole, Estados Unidos se sienta de espaldas a él en la cama, con el ceño fruncido aun quitándose los calcetines.

Rusia sigue mirándole ahí de pie, el americano levanta las cobijas y le mira de reojo, metiéndose del mismo lado que ha dormido las otras dos veces que han dormido juntos y que parece ser "su lado". El ruso se queda ahí de pie mirándole por que hay algo raro y no sabe qué.

—¿Te he molestado?

—Pues... es que ya fue un día como... —le mira — y yo pensé que la cosa iba por otro lado —se sonroja—, y tú te metes ahí y ¡casi me da un infarto! —protesta .

—Tú dijiste que tenía que asustarte —se defiende.

—¡Pero ya me habías asustado! —se defiende el metiéndose bajo las cobijas. Rusia sonríe tranquilamente.

—Antes te molestaba todo el tiempo —y se va del otro lado de la cama. Estados Unidos le medio fulmina y cae en la cuenta, le mira de arriba a abajo con su pijama de oso.

—Me gusta más cuando no me molestas todo el tiempo —admite inclinando la cabeza—. Si duermes con eso vas a calcinarte.

—No tengo otro pijama —se mira a si mismo.

El americano le mira y se sonroja un poco porque al parecer hoy sólo está pensando en cositas maaaaaaalaaaaaaaaaaas y suuuuuuuuuciaaaaaaaas.

—Pues duerme sin pijama —propone y sonríe levemente acostándose en la cama. Sintiéndose como Francia por un momento, quiero aclararlo.

Rusia se mira a si mismo otra vez, se encoge de hombros y se quita la camiseta. Estados Unidos le mira con los ojos muy abiertos, pero sintiéndose bastante awesome por ser tan listo y lograrlo a la primera...

Luego se quita los pantalones, tan tranquilo y el americano levanta un poquito las cejas mirándole de arriba abajo por que además no lleva ropa interior. Sonríe un poco porque Rusia es graaaaaande. Se pone de lado hacia él sintiéndose terriblemente pervertido con esto porque además es Rusia, y él le... odia en alguna medida, ¡pero es que! Valora la opción de hacerse sangre en el labio otra vez.

Rusia se mete en la cama y le sonríe. Se siente un poco incomodo por que alguien le ha dicho que tiene que hacer las cosas como los demás y como Estados Unidos lleva pijama y él no, le parece que quizás está haciendo algo mal. Se sonroja un poquito por que no le desagrada.

El americano recuerda algo y se sienta un poco en la cama levantando un dedo en actitud "ajajáaaaaaaa!", girándose a su mesita de noche y tomando de entre todas las chucherías que hay ahí... un curita de la Princesa Peach (insertar sonrojo del Americano). Se acerca a Rusia.

—Tu curita!

—Oh —tiende la mano para que se la dé. El americano niega con la cabeza otra vez, más aun porque es de la Princesa Peach (que siempre le ha gustado mucho pero le avergüenza un poco).

—Yo te lo pongo, tu vas a hacer un desastre —frase que ha escuchado mil veces salir de la boca de Inglaterra.

Rusia le acerca la cabeza y él traga saliva y le quita el pelo de la cara con una mano alejando el curita de los ojos del ruso lo más que puede, pero el ruso ignora absolutamente la curita mirándole a él.

Estados Unidos vuelve a sacar la puntita de la lengua mientras consigue pegarle el curita en la frente de la mejor manera que puede, que sin duda no es la mejor manera de hacerlo, pero bueno... él no es ningún médico certificado ni enfermero. Sonríe satisfecho.

Rusia levanta la mano y se toca el lugar donde la ha puesto.

—Eh! Eh! No te toques —"protesta" el americano en una gran imitación del ingles, poniéndole el pelo otra vez en la frente. Rusia baja la mano y sonríe.

Estados Unidos se vuelve a acostar en la cama, esta vez considerablemente más cerca del ruso, nerviosito esta vez.

—Esta cama es dura —comenta Rusia tumbándose y mirando al techo.

—Bueno, es que tu cama es como dormir en algodón. Joan, apaga las luces —indica y las luces bajan y el techo se enciende, como todas las noches. América se acerca un poquito más a Rusia como quien no quiere la cosa.

—Oh! —vuelve a exclamar mirando el techo por que le impresiona y le gusta mucho, en realidad. Estados Unidos mira a Rusia a la cara, para nada interesado con el techo en realidad.

—¿Te gusta el techo? —pregunta sonriendo un poco al verle la cara de impresión.

—Da... —responde sinceramente, mirándole por que Estados Unidos lleva tras él como una hora y Rusia pobrecito mío no se ha enterado.

El estadounidense extiende una mano y la pone encima del pecho de Rusia mirando al techo de reojo y luego al ruso a la cara quien deja de mirar el techo y se vuelve a él.

Estados Unidos le sonríe más, acercándose más aún, leeeeentamente y Rusia desde luego no aparta la vista de él, por que está haciendo una cosa que le llama la atención otra vez y venga, el techo solo son lucecitas.

El americano que tiene la paciencia más corta del universo, termina por besarle directamente en los labios con ansias y Rusia hace "Oh" en su mente, besándole de vuelta tan feliz.

Estados Unidos se le trepa encima en menos de unos cuantos segundos, planchando le contra el colchón, MUUUUY ansioso.

El ruso le sigue, recordando en que momento lo han dejado todo cuando le han disparado y a pesar del cansancio en solo un segundo le vuelve toda la necesidad de estar con él después de todo lo que ha pasado en el hospital sin que entienda por qué.

Creo que se sobreentiende que Estados Unidos ha olvidado cualquier cansancio y cualquier cosa, consigue medio quitarse el pijama y en poner a en b lo antes posible, apretando los ojos y buscando a Kamchatka con la mano, pensando que esto sigue siendo lo más awesome de lo awesome.

Así que bueno, Rusia se abraza a él y grita como cada vez, pero ya no tiembla tanto y además consigue también tirar de Nantucket.

Y Canadá está en su cama con los ojos como platos en absoluta oscuridad con los gritos de Rusia. Toda la casa van a amanecer traumados, pero Estados Unidos esta seguro de que Rusia hace esta actividad mejor que NAAADIE, de hecho, Rusia empieza a plantearse como es que nunca se le ocurrió hacerlo así.

Seychelles le hace compañía a Canadá preguntándole si ese sonido es lo que ella cree.

—Russie, creo —susurra Canadá que nunca le había oído gritar de esta forma.

—Está gritando... —susurra Seychelles apretando los ojos.

—Oui... —aprieta los ojos también—. Creo que voy a tener pesadillas con esto durante una temporada —añade mientras Estados Unidos le hunde las dos manos en el pelo y le besa la mejilla y los ojos mientras ve estrellas y a Rusia entre ellas moviéndose acompasadamente a las gloriosas caderas del ruso, repitiendo su nombre una y otra vez entre dientes.

—Creo que no vuelvo a quedarme en casa de Amerique si van a hacer esto... —protesta Seychelles con la voz apagada porque trae una almohada que le tapa la cara y aún con eso les escucha.

A lo que Rusia va a acabar con un grito ahogado de "America" y Canadá, que está con la cara hundida en el cojín también no puede contenerse de un "Si'l vous plait" incrédulo.

—Dijo su... dijo su nombre?! DIJO SU NOMBRE!? Ewww! ew ew ew ew! —protesta Seychelles sentándose en la cama con cara de terror a modo autista.

—No solo dijo su nombre, lo llamo America —nota el canadiense temblando un poco con las manos en la cara.

—No lo llamó... lo gritó, mientras su... eeeeeew! —se cubre con las mantas hecha bolita—. Esto es peor que Angleterre y France haciéndolo en mi cama.

—Sh... —la calma un poco poniéndole la mano en la espalda—. Y eso que tu no les has visto.

Seychelles se descubre la manta con los ojos muy abiertos.

—Les has visto?! —cara de absoluto asco.

—Antes de cenar cuando New Zeland y yo hemos ido estaban en... eso.

—Shut uppp! —le da un cojinazo en la cara y se ríe—, eso es... vas a necesitar terapiaaa! Ugh!

—Oui... de shock... —exagera un poco, riéndose.

Estados Unidos por su parte le sonríe a Rusia y se ríe un poco mientras le besa en los labios varias veces incluyendo respiraciones profundas en el medio, para recuperar el aliento y el ruso le sonríe también tan embobado, sin soltarle.

—Me gustas —sentencia después del quinto beso—, me gustas mucho.

—Y tu a mi —le pone la mano en la mejilla.

—Mucho, Russia —agrega cerrando los ojos y escondiéndose un poco en su cuello, acostándose sobre él, así que Rusia le abraza más fuerte rodeándole del todo con los brazos.

Estados Unidos cierra los ojos y se acurruca sobre el con el corazón desbocado y Rusia... se queda dormido por que está muy cansado y muy a gusto. El americano no tarda más de tres segundos en quedar KO.

xoOXOox

Canadá TEME el desayuno y no solo por que Inglaterra ha dicho que contara un cuento de miedo aunque Inglaterra llegará de buen humor, porque para variar Francia planea hacer su combo nochexmañana, desde luego.

Seychelles sigue traumatizada por completo, por decir lo menos, ha puesto en su twitter que su hermano es un asco y hace cosas horribles con Rusia.

A lo que Prusia, el desubicado le ha pedido fotos y Seychelles le ha dicho que qué clase de enfermo mental es.

xoOXOox

Es MUY probable que Estados Unidos se despierte primero, él estuvo sedado en el hospital mientras Rusia peleaba con la mitad de la marina y además el ruso lleva jet lag.

Y como Rusia le ha mirado mientras duerme, pues ahora él le mira mientras duerme por unos instantes antes de picarle un poco la mejilla y notar que tiene barba del día anterior, pasándole un dedo por la mejilla y viéndosela de cerca. (No te esfuerces Estados Unidos, tú no sabes hacer esto, te vas a aburrir antes de que pase nada)

Por supuesto, un minuto más tarde, el estadounidense está aburrido YA así que empieza a mover un poco la cama tratando de despertarle y no pasa nada... Nah, si, de hecho... Es que Rusia tiene el sueño MUY ligero así que cada vez que se mueve entreabre los ojos y los vuelve a cerrar.

Estados Unidos bosteza y pregunta la hora... Joan le hace notar que son las siete y media, lo cual es tardísimo para sus estándares, quiero aclarar, pero al chico le da lo mismo en realidad.

—Russiaaaaa, despierta, anda que tengo hambre —le mueve un poco más antes de ponérsele encima y cuando lo hace, Rusia abre los ojos como platos de golpe. Estados Unidos pega un bote pero sonríe.

—Jeez... eres raro!

—Privet —saluda feliz.

—Heeey! Ehh... estabas ya despierto, no?

—Eh? —inclina la cabeza.

—Estabas dormidoooo y me abrazabaaaaas y también tenías boca de salmoooín —se "burla" mirándole desde las alturas.

—Ah, da? —sonríe en plan "no tenía ni idea".

—Aghh! ¡Se supone que tenía que molestarte con esoooo! —protesta sonriendo igual—, ¿quieres ir a correr?

—¿Molestarme? ¿Está mal abrazarte? Debe estarlo por que me gusta hacerlo —deduce para si mismo y se sonroja un poco. Estados Unidos sonríe y niega con la cabeza otra vez con cara de colegial idiota.

—No está mal —se ríe.

—¡Bien! —exclama contento y el americano se pone serio y toma aire cerrando los ojos. Rusia inclina la cabeza y le mira.

—¿Russia... —traga saliva y abre los ojos mirándole a la cara el ruso sonríe—. Quieres ser my boyfriend? —pregunta mirándole a la cara.

* * *

_Somos malas... pero no tanto. ¿O sí? *Awesome Face* ¡No nos juzgueis! y disfrutad del RusAme ;) _


	25. Chapter 25

—¿Eh? ¿Y eso cómo se hace? —pregunta Rusia parpadeando.

—Eh? —Estados Unidos se hace un poco hacia atras ligeramente desconsolado.

—¿Quieres decir... Amigo? —perdónalo, es que no conoce el concepto.

—No, no... boyfriend —susurra un poco consternado de que no sepa—, es decir... mmmm mi... Pues... mi boyfriend. Es más que amigos, porque estaríamos... pues juntos, en el facebook pondrías "estoy en una relación con America" —es que cómo es que le pregunta al americano esas cosas... Estados Unidos, el que es FATAL con las palabras

—Oh... Y... —se pone nervioso sintiendo que esta es una de esas cosas que quiere hablar con Alemania—. ¿Solo eso?

—Pues... es ser boyfriend y... pues... es como mi amigo pero más, porque... bueno, porque estaríamos juntos. Ok, forget it —se separa un poco sin acabar de entender que lo que pasa es que Rusia no sabe qué es.

—Pero es que no te entiendo —explica tan fácilmente como siempre, Estados Unidos se deja caer a su lado y el ruso le mira un poco desconsolado.

—¿Qué es lo que no entiendes? —le mira—, ser... novios, estar con alguien y sólo con alguien, y... pues... no sé, quererlo y así, ¿no has visto las películas? Es como...

—Oh... quieres que te quiera —deduce.

—No —miente en automático levantando la vista y mirándole a la cara, completamente... asustado.

—Ah... —parpadea y aparta la vista no sabiendo si estar aliviado o decepcionado, por que esto le recuerdas terriblemente a su hermana, pero Estados Unidos no es como ella—. ¿Entonces? —pregunta por que sigue sin entender.

I—Nada, nada... olvídalo.. —traga saliva y se gira boca arriba, confundido y ciertamente decepcionado, no sabe si de él mismo por querer que Russia, RUSSIA le quiera, o si de Rusia por no quererle.

—Esto es muy complicado —confiesa frustrado.

—I just thought... —toma aire y luego aprieta los ojos sintiéndose absolutamente idiota.

—Es que suena como lo que dice mi sestra, pero tu no eres como ella —explica y se vuelve a él.

—¿Qué dice tu sister? —le mira de reojo y luego aprieta los ojos otra vez sin saber si quiere oír lo que dice su hermana.

—Zhenikh —responde.

—No sé qué es eso... —admite.

—Es una persona que quieres pero no es de tu familia, como en las películas —explica.

Estados Unidos parpadea y desvía la mirada.

—Pero nunca he entendido como se hace, ella sí es de mi familia

—Yo no.

—Net...

—Pero tu claro que no me quieres —se ríe un poco, falsamente—, y yo para qué... iba a querer que me quisieras y eso.

—¿No lo hago? No estoy seguro... —responde pensándolo. Estados Unidos levanta la vista y le mira a los ojos intensamente.

—Germaniya dice que sí lo hago, pero no lo entiendo —le mira—. No creo que te odie por que ahora no me apetece hacerte daño, ya te lo dije.

—¿Cómo puedes no saber si lo haces o no? —pregunta bastante vulnerable.

—Es que es muy difícil... solo lo hago y ya —explica—. Pero no estoy seguro de qué es por que tu eres muy extraño.

Estados Unidos levanta una mano y se la pasa por el pelo pensando que esto ha salido diferente a como pensaba que saldría.

—Entonces no sabes si me quieres y no sabes tampoco qué es ser un boyfriend, y no sabes si quieres ser mi boyfriend —frunce un poco el ceño y se sonroja avergonzado de todo esto, porque el es muy muy awesome y estas cosas no le pasan.

—Puedo ser tu... ¿bo-boyfriend? —pregunta sin estar seguro—. Si me dices como se hace.

—Pues... es que... no es como que te esté rogando ni nada —frunce el ceño porque esto le suena a eso, a que Rusia le está diciendo que puede concedérselo—. Sólo es normal, salir y... salir, y estar conmigo y no tirarte a cualquiera —frunce más el ceño porque esto es muy difícil para él y no es algo que tendría por qué estar explicando—, fuck no puedes ser tan tonto y no saberlo, ¿por qué quieres burlarte de mi?

—No me estoy burlando —susurra bajando la cabeza. Estados Unidos le mira tragando saliva y vacilando, pensando en Inglaterra y en lo que dice y luego pensando en Rusia y como es... Rusia, que hay que explicarle todo...

—Sólo quería... yo... —balbucea—, no quiero casarme contigo como la loca de tu sister, but... I... I thought... Pensé que estabas contento y te gustaba esto y te gustaba yo y quizás podríamos ser boyfriends, porque eso es lo que es la gente que está así. Iggy, France, my brother, Lili... si somos boyfriends la gente dejaría de pensar que es raro y... I don't know! —insiste frustrado apretando los ojos.

—A mi me gusta esto y sí estoy contento —responde—. Si solo es esto pues... da. Pero pensé que como esto ya lo estamos haciendo sin ser nada querías que hiciera algo más. Solo te digo que me digas que quieres que ahaga por que no sé muy bien como funciona.

—Es que ahora no somos... nada. Tu y yo, sólo nos acostamos y nos gusta y ya, but... —se pone boca abajo y se incorpora un poco recargándose en sus codos—. Pero ser boyfriends es... no sé, algo más "serio" y... I don't know, como cuando... Blancanieves y el príncipe... —frunce el ceño porque no le parece un buen ejemplo, pero no sabe cómo explicarlo —, ok... quizás no, no sé... y creo que el querer a la otra persona es parte de ello, but... es sólo para decirles a todos y...

—Soyedinennyye Shtaty, haz lo que quieras —le sonríe—. Quizás Germaniya esté más tranquilo y entienda mejor si le digo eso.

—Pero tu también quieres —señalado frunciendo el ceño y creo que Inglaterra y Francia van a darse de topes en la cabeza—, porque yo soy muy awesome y claro que quieres. Todos querrían ser my boyfriend.

—Da —sonríe feliz por que así es como funciona mejor, con preguntas cortas y fáciles—. Yo te dije que eres más que mi tovarischs.

—Tovarisch es como friend, no? entonces soy tu boytovarish, o tu boyfriend —se puede ser más...— Además me quieres, ¿verdad? —conclusión final.

—Es posible —decide Rusia que sigue sin estar seguro de lo que le pasa.

—Creo que es posible que yo también te quiera —confiesa Estados Unidos mirándole a la cara antes de sonreír y volversele a echar encima.

—Eres la primera persona que no es de mi familia que me dice eso —asegura Rusia sonriendo ilusionado. Estados Unidos se piensa quienes más allá de su familia le han dicho que le quieren...

—Mmmm... pues... eso es raro, pero awesome, ¿no? —responde el americano dejando de pensar en quien le quiere o no, a él todos le quieren.

—Da, se siente bien —responde.

—Oh! The big guy sabe qué es que algo "se sienta bien"? —pregunta Estados Unidos sonriendo.

—Da, las cosas que se sienten bien son las que me gustan y las que se sienten mal las que no, es fácil —se ríe un poco.

—Y yo soy de las que se sienten bien, right? —le mira completamente embobado otra vez, con el mundo arreglado.

—Da, ahora sí. Antes no, pero ahora sí —tan feliz. Estados Unidos se ríe.

—Entonces si me quieres... antes no me querías, yo tampoco... pero ahora si me quieres —sentencia y Seychelles aporrea la puerta.

Cuándo Rusia está apunto de responder que vale, se vuelve a la puerta

—Ehhh... El desayuno está listo, gatitos amorosooos —le intenta molestar a través de la puerta aunque ella misma aprieta los ojos y pone cara de asco de recordar la noche anterior.

—¿Gatitos amorosos? —pregunta Rusia, Estados Unidos aprieta los ojos y se sonroja un poco.

—Shut uppp! —protesta alejándose un poquito de Rusia y notando por primera vez, que está desnudo. Se ríe un poquito.

—¿Te da vergüenza ser un gatito amoroso? —pregunta Rusia inocentemente mientras mueve las manos de su espalda a sus muslos, con lo que el estadounidense se sonroja considerablemente más, claro está, mirando a Rusia.

—Well... es un poco ridículo ser gatitos o ositos o conejitos de lo que sea, peor aún amorosos... —responde demasiado consciente ahora de la desnudez.

—Eres divertido, te dan vergüenza muchas cosas —comenta feliz.

—Pues no es que me de vergüenza absoluta, pero es que... come on, ¿a ti te gusta que te llamen gatito? —le mira

—Los gatitos son bonitos.

—But... son... —parpadea cayendo en la cuenta de que en realidad a Rusia le da lo mismo que le digan eso... y como este es un niño muuuuuuuuy seguro de si mismo, le es muy fácil habituarse a la idea—, you are pretty awesome, you know? —le besa los labios.

Rusia sonríe feliz pensando que nadie le había llamado nunca gatito y eso es algo bueno... por que los gatitos son bonitos y suavecitos y peluditos y juegan con ovillos de lana, si alguien le dice que es algo feo como un tiburón, ya veras como no se lo toma tan bien.

En cuanto el estadounidense le dice que es awesome y le besa, es más feliz y vuelve a abrazarle

Seychelles vuelve a la cocina frustrada y Canadá la mira

—¿Y bien?

—Amerique me ha gritado shut up y luego estaba cuchicheándose con él aun cuando les llamé gatitos amorosos... esta casa apesta. Ve tú por France y England, es tu turno.

—Noooo —protesta Canadá por que Francia e Inglaterra son incluso peor, a veces le hacen entrar.

—Tú me hiciste ir con ellos dos, ¡ahora te toca!

—Puedes venir a mi casa a ver la aurora boreal toda la semana próxima si vas tu —negocia

—¿Con pancakes como desayuno en la cama?

—Oui...

—¿Te odio, sabes? Te. O. Dio.

—Vale, vale, voy yo...—el sumiso

—No, no... Que quiero ver las auroras boreales —se levanta. Canadá sonríe y ella arrastra los pies hasta la puerta.

Antes de tocar se acera a ella, escuchando cuchichear a Inglaterra peleando con un marine Americano que quiere robarle el té para tirárselo a Francia que es una flor del jardín para que crezca y él no quiere por que ese té es amargo y convertirá la flor en un cactus.  
Francia duerme como un lirón aunque Inglaterra le habla muy cerca al oído.

—Allò?

Inglaterra no se entera, sigue discutiendo con ese idiota que no entiende lo del té amargo.

Seychelles frunce el ceño porque no parece que sea lo que cree que es... y abre la puerta sigilosamente. Se los encuentra a los dos encajaditos como un solo bulto gordo bajo las mantas.

Frunce el ceño preguntándose donde está el otro. Específicamente dónde está Francia porque sólo escucha a Inglaterra... aunque se ve muy gordo. Se acerca sigilosamente a la cama y cuando los nota a los dos se pregunta cómo coño es que no tienen calor... como es que no se rostizan en realidad, pero Francia sigue abrazando a al inglés que sigue recargado en su pecho babeándole un poco y parloteando.

La chica sonríe de lado maliciosa haciendo una risita maligna camina de puntitas hasta el baño y toma el vaso para enjuagarse la boca, que yo no uso y no sé si alguien en esta tierra usa pero hay uno en los baños del estadounidense. Lo llena de agua helada y vuelve a la habitación mirándoles a los dos dormir tan monos. Hace una sonrisa diabólica.

Así que Seychelles se ríe un poquito antes de vaciarles el agua en la cabeza/cara violentamente y agacharse metiéndose abajo de la cama y riendo.

Inglaterra abre los ojos de golpe asustado y boqueando, soltando un poco a Francia para protegerse, sin aliento y el francés toma aire sonoramente abriendo los ojos como platos intentando sentarse en la cama.

Seychelles se ríe desde abajo de la cama haciendo un esfuerzo para que no se oiga.

Inglaterra mira alrededor aun intentando saber qué ha pasado y dónde está, todo a la vez. Francia se toca la cara y el pelo sin entender lo que pasa mirándose las manos tratando de entender lo que ocurre.

—Quoi... Quoi...

—What the hell! —protesta Inglaterra deduciendo que ha sido cosa de Francia, no sabe ni qué

—¿Qué hiciste? ¿Qué es esto?

—¡Qué hiciste tu! ¡Está todo mojado!

—¡Yo estaba dormido!

—¡Es obvio que no!

—Quoi? ¿Cómo que es obvio?

—Pues tú me has despertado a mi, no hay nadie más aquí.

Se debe oír una risa ahogada muuuuy suave.

—¿Yo a ti? Tú me despertaste a mi ¡yo estaba dormido y algo echaste encima!

—¿Yo? yes, of course, ¡no tengo nada más que hacer! deja de hacerte el inocente.

—Mais oui, porque yo suelo levantarme temprano e ir a mojarte.

—¡Tu sueles fastidiarme de todas las formas que se te ocurren! —replica—. Bloody hell, y ahora está todo mojado, ni siquiera puedo dormir de nuevo —sigue protestando.

—Mais oui, porque suelo ser yo el idiota que te ataca... Porque odio dormir —protesta el limpiándose la cara con la sábana—. Merde Angleterre! Detesto que hagas estas cosas... Y además tienes los huevos de culparme

—¿Qué yo las haga? ¡Yo estaba durmiendo, imbécil! Vale ya de hacer el que no sabe nada —le empuja de los hombros con el ceño fruncido.

—¡Deja de llamarme imbécil! yo estaba durmiendo ABAJO. Eso te pone a tu como el único posible culpable —le da un golpe con la mano en uno de los brazos para que no le empuje.

—¿¡Que tiene eso que ver!? Yo no podía levantarme sin despertarte, así que tu lo hiciste, ¡le pediste a Joan y ahora te haces el inocente! —replica dándole con la palma en la frente.

—Joan? ¿¡Quién es jo...? ¡Deja de pegarme! —chilla pegándole el una palmada en la mejilla.

—¡Pues deja de acusarme! —empujón.

—Tú me estas acusando a mi de algo que es OBVIO que yo no hice —le empuja también y Seychelles, que sigue medio orinada de la risa, se plantea el detenerles porque parecen muy serios.

—¡Y quien iba a hacerlo si no tu, bastando francés mentiroso! —se le echa encima.

—¡Sucio inglés embustero! —se defiende intentando ahorcarle moviendo las piernas para tirarle de encima suyo.

—¡Aaaaaah! —ruedan por encima de la cama. Seychelles vacila asomándose un poco.

—¡Eres un cobarde! —suelta Francia apasionadamente con Inglaterra encima otra vez.

—¡Y tú qué! Traidor asqueroso —le clava la cabeza contra el cojín apoyando su peso sobre sus hombros.

—Aaaaahh! —intenta patear y moverse y consigue que se caiga se cara sobre él—. ¡Yo estaba durmiendo!

—¡Y yo también! ¡Desgraciado! —intenta tirarle el pelo.

Francia suelta un grito de niña haciendo hacia atrás la cabeza lo que puede para que no le duela tanto mientras trata de arañarle algo con las manos... Consigue hacerlo en un brazo y un poco el pecho.

—¡ERES UN BESTIAAA!

Seychelles se muerde el labio preocupada saliendo un poquito más de abajo de la cama

—¡Acepta que eres el culpable y te soltaré! —grita sin dejarle del pelo, mientras se aguanta los arañazos, riendo un poco ahora.

—¡Eres un cabrón! Yo no fui —se mueve lo que puede apretando los ojos tanteando con una mano y buscándole el big ben.

—Of course you do —le tira un poco más sin notar lo que hace con la otra mano. Es decir, notándolo pero como no son golpes fuertes, no prestándole atención.

Seychelles sale de la cama y les mira justo cuando Francia toma al big ben con una mano y lo aprieta un poco.

—Connard! —chilla Francia.

—Ah! —gime Inglaterra por que con la adrenalina de una pelea... Ejem, dejando caer la cabeza sobre el hombro de Francia, soltándole el pelo.

Seychelles levanta las cejas abriendo los ojos como platos.

—Putin! Batard! Fils de pute! —susurra Francia moviendo un poco la mano aún por sí acaso no ha funcionado del todo. Inglaterra mueve las manos para intentar que le suelte mientras aprieta los dientes con la respiración entrecortada y el corazón desbocado.

—You bloody wine bastard... —sisea como puede.

El francés suelta una risotada y levanta la otra mano jalándole el pelo y haciendo que haga la cabeza atrás.

—Aargh! —protesta haciéndolo, claro, mientras lucha aun por que le suelte, aunque solo con una mano, ya que la otra se la lleva al pelo.

—Funciona cada vez —mueve la mano interesante en el big ben... Y le besa los labios.

—Mmmpfhs! —protesta besándole salvajemente mientras trata aun de soltarse, pero Francia no le deja que se suelte, claro, moviendo mejor la mano hacia... Arriba. Digamos que sabe lo que hace.

Inglaterra lucha con todas sus fuerzas para no reaccionar y pierde contra si mismo miserablemente muerto de vergüenza, mientras Francia logra lo que quiere de manera incluso ridícula.

Seychelles sigue paralizada sin saber que hacer por un par de segundos antes de salir corriendo o intentarlo, tropezando se con algo, y cayendo al piso.

Francia mientras tanto, consigue separarse y sonreír con el asunto inglés entre manos. Baja la otra mano y le da una buena palmada en el culo e Inglaterra se desconcentra de sus intentos por resistirse con el ruido del tropezón de Seychelles.

Así que Francia se incorpora un poco y le besa otra vez en los labios y el inglés se pieeeeerde.

Seychelles les mira desde el suelo cada vez más traumada especialmente con una vista perfecta de las dos manos de Francia en el culo del inglés intentando ponerlo en posición...

Inglaterra pelea aun por que se ha olvidado del ruido pero no de que está perdiendo, así que le salta encima y se va él a por la Tour Eiffel para dar un poco más de guerra.

Seychelles se arrastra por su vida hacia el exterior del cuarto traumatizada mientras escucha claramente a Francia ceder un poco ante los encantos del inglés.

Y así, niños, se usa el sexo para pelear, no lo intentéis en casa.

—Waaaaaaa! —corre hasta la cocina tapándose los ojos y diciendo que no necesitaba esta lección. Canadá la mira sin entender el grito

—¿Qué pasa?

—Aaaaahhhh! Ugh! Ughhhh!

—Quoi? Quoi?

—Estaban... Ellos... ¡Estaban peleandooo!

—O... Espera, ¿y? Siempre están peleando

—Nonnn! Luego France le toco el... Y Angleterre le... Beso y... El... Arghhhh!

Canadá carraspea.

—¿Un hot cake? —ofrece.

—¡Esto es tu culpa! —le da un golpe en el pecho.

—¿Mi culpa? ¡Yo no estaba besando a nadie!

—¡Tu me enviaste! Sabías lo que estaban haciendo... Esto no vale unas auroras boreales —le arranca el plato de la mano.

—Pardón... Tú también lo sabías —responde en un susurro.

—Noooo! —se queja y sonríe—. Aunque les he despertado con un vaso de agua fría.

—Y como han... Es decir, ellos... Quiero decir, yo... Es decir... Creo que no quiero saberlo —aprieta los ojos.

—Ah no, cobarde... Ahora vas a saberlo! Estaban peleando por que uno decía que el otro le había lanzado el agua y... De repente... ¡Estaban en eso!

—Seychelles, si'l vous plait —suplica Canadá cerrando los ojos.

—Y France le agarró el —señala la dona en cuestión—. A Angleterre y él hacia toda clase de sonidos —sonríe mirando la cara de Canadá.

—¡Esa es más información de la que quería! ¿Qué hacías mirándoles? —protesta. Seychelles aprieta los ojos.

—Estaban discutiendo en serio y salí a decirles que yo había tirado el agua...

—¡Siempre discuten en serio!

—Pero... ¡Se estaban pegando!

—¡Mon dieu! ¿No se habrán herido?

—¿Quieres ir a ver? —le reta levantando las cejas.

—Non —suspira—. ¿y los otros por que no vienen?

—¿El canguro y el kiwi? Ni idea, pero esta vez no voy.

—¿Vamos a desayunar fuera tu y yo y volvemos en un rato? —propone Canadá, ella le sonríe.

—Esa es la mejor idea que has tenido en todo el día, hermanito —se baja de la silla alta en la que estaba—. TÚ invitas.

Canadá suspira y va a hacerlo, claro

—Oui... Y si los hotcakes están fríos cuando vengan... Bueno, los calentaré de nuevo.

—¡Que se los calienten ellos! ¡Ya bastante es que les hayas preparado el desayuno después de anoche!

—Bueno... Aun así, quizás podemos traer donuts.

Seychelles le abraza un poco de la cintura.

—Eres demasiado bueno, hermanito —se ríe y Canadá se deja, llevándosela a la calle.

xoOXOox

—Tengo hambre —indica Estados Unidos para no variar cuando Rusia se separa del beso al cabo de un ratito—. ¿Quieres un hershey's?

—¿Te refieres a un sweter? —pregunta sin entender. El americano se ríe.

—Nooo... —sin salir de encima de Rusia del todo, se desliza un poco hacia el lado ruso de la cama y a la mesita de noche, abriendo la puerta de abajo que resulta ser un pequeño refrigerador—. Hay de fresa, de cookies and cream y de chocolate —saca un cubito de leche con chocolate para él y se lo muestra.

—Da —responde mirando el que ha sacado para él.

—¿De qué sabor?

—¡De fresa! — tan feliz. Estados Unidos saca cuatro de fresa y uno más de cookies and cream poniéndolos en la cama. Regresa y se acuesta junto a él.

Rusia toma uno mirándolo y sacando la pajita con cuidado por que siempre se le rompen por que es un bestia, es como las moles de "Enredados" que son Vickingos todos pero quieren ser cosas suaves y delicadas y les gusta en rosa y las mariconadas.

Estados Unidos saca la pajita co una sola mano, se la enchufa al primer hershey's y lo absorbe en tiempo récord, sonriendo. Rusia no ha probado el suyo aún cuando ya le esta poniendo la pajita al segundo.

Así que Rusia deja de hacer lo que este haciendo para mirar al americano, quién absorbe el segundo a la misma velocidad de rayo haciendo un ruidajal al final, claro. Cosa que fascina al ruso.

Estados Unidos va por el tercero, sonriendo y mirándole de reojo. Pone la pajita se lo lleva a la boca y cuando esta a punto de absorber abre la boca.

—What?

Rusia sonríe y parpadea sin saber que decir, aun mirándole. Estados Unidos le sonríe más y se acerca a el dándole un beso en los labios.

El ruso se deja y luego se relame el sabor del batido.

—¡Beso de fresa!

—¡Beso de fresa! Jaja! —le sonríe encantador y luego mira el cubo de Rusia en las manos—. Como no te lo tomes me los voy a acabar, eh!

Rusia se acuerda que tenia él uno tomándoselo con cuidado y Estados Unidos le mira de reojo sonriente. Cuando el ruso lo nota, trata de hacer mucho ruido igual que él.

—Iggy se enfada cuando hago ruido

—¿Por qué?

—Porque no es "propio de un Gentleman"

—Ah... ¿por qué no?

—Pues... Porque no, al parecer los gentlemans beben sin hacer ruido —hace un montón de ruido él.

—Tú no eres un gentleman entonces.

—Al parecer no —sonríe —. Ni tú

—Bueno, Angliya también se enfada conmigo y me grita, pero casi nunca entiendo qué quiere.

—A mi me grita, pero así es él... Siempre dice que odia a todos.

—No entiendo por que está tan enfadado, ayer casi rompe la ventanilla del coche.

—¿Ayer? ¿Cuál ventanilla?

—La de atrás del coche, la golpeaba con los puños como loco mientras gritaba —imita el movimiento con las manos.

—Eh? Ohh... ¿Qué pasó ahí, eh? ¿Cómo es que llegue al hospital?

—Pues... yo te llevé, claro, pensaba que estabas envenenado —explica. Estados Unidos sonríe un poco con eso, pensando lo que implica.

—Aha... —le mira—, pero estábamos aquí y los demás también ¿me llevaste en taxi?

—Te abracé así —le abraza—. Por que creía que seguían disparando y nos metí bajo la cama, pero todo se quedó quieto y tú estabas como desmayado, así que salí corriendo por que dijiste que no te morirías...

Estados Unidos le mira inclinando un poco la cabeza, teniendo una oleada de afecto por el ruso.

—Da, estaban todos sentados fuera y me miraban, pero no podía explicarles por que hay venenos que actúan muy rápido y no sabía cual era, así que solo bajé contigo y con mi bolsa y paré al primer coche que pasó.

—Oh... —le mira a los ojos—, Iggy debe haberse puesto histérico.

—Da, él y Frantsiya venían detrás en un taxi, pero en un semáforo se bajaron y vinieron conmigo, creía que iban a subir al coche, pero Angliya solo se puso a gritar y golpear el cristal, así que arranqué y les dejé ahí.

—Iggy debe haber creído... que tú me habías hecho algo malo y que además me estabas secuestrando —sonríe.

—¡Anda! —responde por que no lo había notado.

—Así que debe haber estado histérico, más aún si te fuiste y no les explicaste —le hunde un dedo en la mejilla suavemente.

—Pero no te estaba secuestrando —se defiende por que para él está muy claro—. Si lo hiciera te habría atado primero para que no escaparas y no dejaría que los demás supieran.

—Bueno, aun así si no les explicaste... —se encoge de hombros y vuelve a picarle la mejilla sonriendo—, entonces me llevaste heroicamente al hospital.

—Heroicamente —se lo piensa.

—Pues me llevaste para salvarme en vez de matarme, eso es heroico —sonríe más.

—Oh... Da —sonríe.

Estadso Unidos se ríe.

—No me gustan los hospitales, me ponen nervioso por que huelen a sangre y no me dejan hacer nada. Todos estaban muy nerviosos cuando les dije lo que pasó.

—Quien lo diría, el commie rescatándome heroicamente. Rusia le sonríe por que le parece que es algo bueno.

—Entonces todo olía sangre...

—Da, por eso quería esperarme en la calle.

—Y nadie lo entendió, commie... es que es raro, nadie lo sabe.

—Y cuando les dije quien era yo fue peor, empezaron a llegar todos los soldados.

—Pues es que commie... —sonríe—, tú eres mi peor enemigo.

—Pero tú no dejaste que me disparara tu arma, ¡si te morías todos pensarían que yo lo hice!

—Pues claro... porque tu eres mi enemigo, pero yo sabía que tú no lo habías hecho —le toca la mejilla.

—Yo les dije que no lo había hecho —explica.

—Pues sí, pero es que a ti no te iban a creer, es obvio... por eso estaba tan enfadado el Almirant Wisecap y por eso te hicieron esto —le toca el curita que sigue pegado en su cabeza—, y por eso murió mi soldado.

—Murió por que intentó dispararme y no quiso decirme donde estabas —responde. Estados Unidos le mira a los ojos.

—Me buscabas además.

—Es que nadie quería decirme de qué estabas envenenado, Frantsiya me lo dijo al final.

—Oh! ¿Iggy no te dijo? —pregunta frunciendo el ceño.

—Net, Angliya llegó con Frantsiya, A mi me llevaron a un cuarto y no volví a verle hasta que vino contigo.

—Yo me espanté cuando vi que estaba el ejército... Les conozco, sabía que te intentarían hacer algo.

—No me dejaban salir ni me decían que pasaba y querían mirar mi bolsa —explica asintiendo a eso.

—¿Y te la quitaron?

—Net —sonríe de forma perturbadora.

Estados Unidos niega con la cabeza pensando que tienen que revisar esos videos para mejorar el entrenamiento de los marines.

—Y cuando salí... realmente pensé que te iban a disparar.

Rusia baja un poco la cabeza y se revuelve nervioso.

—Sé que no podían matarte, pero... es que tu traías el cuchillo —aprieta los ojos—, y luego pensé que te iban a disparar cuando me pusiste el cuchillo en el cuello.

—Ellos decían todo el tiempo que no lo harían pero no paraban de amenazarme y azuzarme gente.

—Son como Joan... ellos creen que vas a matarme y tampoco me creen cuando les digo que no lo harás —se encoge de hombros.

—Matar está mal —responde como su flotador en un mar de cosas incomprensibles.

—Yes, matar está mal —asiente mirándole y preguntándose qué piensa cada vez que dice eso—. Al menos todo terminó más o menos bien fuera de mi marine.

—Da —sonríe y se lleva la mano a la tirita.

—Y ahora somos boyfriends —sonríe.

—Da —vuelve a sonreír—. Es raro.

—Pues cada vez es menos raro, ¿no?

Estados Unidos se le echa encima un poco con esta estúpida necesidad repentina de tocarle o abrazarle, porque la historia de Rusia siendo el héroe para salvarle le ha parecido sumamente... impresionante.

—Da —decide después de pensárselo unos instantes y le abraza también por que hace rato que quería hacerlo y no sabe como. Estados Unidos se le acerca mas recargando la cabeza en su pecho poniéndose más en posición de abrazo.

Rusia se mueve esta vez y se le pone encima como antes estaba él.

—Hey —sonríe.

—Privet.

Estados Unidos le abraza ahora el mirándole a la cara y pensando que tiene ojos bonitos.

—¿Quieres hacer una cosa? —pregunta Rusia mirándole.

—Yes. ¿Qué cosa?

—No te asustes... todos se asustan pero no asusta, ¿vale? —pide moviéndose sobre él sujetándole las piernas con las suyas propias para que no pueda moverlas. Estados Unidos traga saliva.

—Vale.

Rusia sonríe de forma perturbadora y le toma de las manos sujetándoselas ambas por encima de la cabeza con una sola mano, con fuerza y luego le mira de arriba a bajo.

—¿Qué... Haces? —se sonroja porque algo tiene Rusia el cazador... Que le agrada.

—Así es como lo hago yo —responde con la voz profunda mientras con la mano libre le pone un dedo en la base del cuello y le recorre todo el pecho y el abdomen hasta Florida. Sin dejarle soltarse ni protegerse de ninguna manera.

Florida saluda al tovarisch.

—¿A-Así lo haces tú? —se le pone la piel de gallina y tiembla un poco, considerando esto sumamente excitante, sin saber por que. Forcejea un poquito sin muchas ganas para soltarse.

Rusia le muerde en el hombro con bastante fuerza, hasta hacerle sangre, sin dejarle moverse ni soltar a Florida. Estados Unidos cierra los ojos y gime, con un sonido que nos sonroja a todos.

—¿Lo ves? estas a mi merced, por eso siempre les ato las manos —explica Rusia mirándole con la boca llena de sangre y cara de absoluto depredador.

Estados Unidos le mira con el corazón desbocado antes de en un impulso acercarse a él para besarle la boca, pero no le deja.

—Russia... —susurra intentando lo otra vez y el ruso vuelve a impedírselo mientras mueve las caderas sobre él.

—Aaahh... —cierra los ojos y se mueve al ritmo del ruso, sonrojado y frustrado y terriblemente feliz.

Rusia le frustra casi cada una de las cosas que hace, moviéndose de una manera diferente cada vez que nota que Estados Unidos consigue seguir el ritmo, para alargar el asunto y aumentar la frustración. Porque no es realmente así como lo hace, pero eso es lo que le hace a él.

Estados Unidos gruñe, cada vez más excitado y más frustrado apretando los dientes y moviéndose más salvajemente conforme pasa el tiempo, buscándole los labios y un poco de fricción, pero Rusia no le va a conceder el beso hasta que este a punto de acabar, haciendo un esfuerzo por contenerle por que Estados Unidos es muy fuerte y ni siquiera le ha sujetado bien con cadenas o algo así, consiguiendo contenerle a pesar de todo.

—Russiaaaaaa, please —susurra un poco patéticamente, cerrando los ojos, sonrojado por completo y ni siquiera pensando en lo eternamente vergonzoso que es esto.

No es la primera vez que le suplican eso es más que evidente. Está absolutamente acostumbrado a ignorar los más desgarradores gritos de dolor y las más amargas suplicas, pero esta... esta en concreto... de esta forma... es la primera vez que la oye, así que sin poder explicar por qué, se rinde, yendo a besar al estadounidense.

Y a la primera que puede el americano se suelta de los brazos y le abraza, y si puede le abraza con las piernas MUY ansioso, comiéndoselo, levantándole el culo.

Y... ejem, pasa lo que tiene que pasar que no necesita ser descrito en favor de la campaña pro salud mental de todos y hay que decir que esta vez es Rusia el que queda absolutamente impresionado de las habilidades del americano cuando este ha sido un poco frustrado, ansioso y excitado más de lo normal en vez de complacerle automáticamente.

Estados Unidos se mueve histérico, se lo come, le abraza, le absorbe todo lo posible y me parece que Rusia debe de darse cuenta de que tan intenso es capaz de ser el americano en estas situaciones. Rusia debe acabar con rasguños y las manos de su boyfriend marcadas en la espalda.

Así que Rusia acaba absolutamente extasiado con él pensando que esto es exactamente lo que querría que pasara cada vez que viola a alguien.

—Russia... Russia... Russia.. —susurra Estados Unidos y tiembla un poco, abrazado a él, sin aire.

Rusia tiembla exactamente igual y ahora si que deben haber dejado a toda la casa en silencio por que además los otros cuatro no... Creo que estuvieran ya en eso

Estados Unidos está medio KO, empapado en sudor si saber si esta actividad le encanta al la odia y Rusia aun no procesa lo que ha pasado.

Estados Unidos sigue abrazado de Rusia como si la vida le fuera en ello cuando el ruso está por fin empezando a relajar su respiración.

—Vaya... —susurra el soviético al cabo de un laaaaaaaargo rato en un tono aun altamente impresionado

—Ahh... — el chico sigue debatiéndose entre lo horrible que es esto y lo absolutamente fantástico, pensando todo de manera inconexa sintiéndose considerablemente bien porque Rusia sigue abrazándole, aun sin caer en la cuenta de que le ha suplicado.

Rusia no le suelta por que le parece que esto es bastante similar a la primera vez que Estados Unidos le hizo a él y está sintiendo algún tipo de empatía al parecer.

El americano termina por soltar la cabeza y soltarle un poquito de las manos poniéndolas encima del colchón, así que el ruso aprovecha para levantar un poco la cabeza y mirarle a la cara. Estados Unidos le mira con ojos entrecerrados

—¿Así lo haces con los demás? —susurra en un tono indescifrable.

—Net —confiesa.

—Ahh... —sonríe un poco de lado y levanta una mano, pasándosela por el pelo y la cara en un cariño de esos que a todos los demás nos dan escalofríos.

—Nadie lo había hecho así nunca —sigue sin soltarle siguiendo el cariño.

—¿Así como? —pregunta quitándole el pelo de la cara y cerrando los ojos, aun apretándole con las piernas.

—Así como ahora, tú siempre lo haces de formas extrañas —explica lo mejor que puede, si normalmente es lento imagina ahora

—No especiales... diferentes.. de formas awesome —susurra sintiendo el pelo de Rusia húmedo y agradable.

—Da —estupendo cerebro sorbido en 80%

—No lo había hecho así con nadie nunca —susurra y traga saliva.

—Yo tampoco —cariño, eso ya se lo has dicho, Estados Unidos sonríe abriendo los ojos y mirándole.

—Me has mordido —indica no como reclamo, solo como declaración.

—Da, eso no suelo hacerlo —responde.

—¿Haces esto con mucha gente muy a menudo? —pregunta mirándole a los ojos sin estar seguro de querer saber esa respuesta, sintiendo que se le encoge un poco el estómago.

—Net, es difícil cazar a las personas y siempre acaban muy mal —explica sonrojándose un poco.

—Ya no tienes que cazar a nadie más... —responde parpadeando lentamente. Rusia sonríe por que además sabe que eso no está bien.

—¿Tú cazas a personas también?

—Eso es parte del asunto de ser boyfriends —agrega aun sin mucha energía, pero apretando aun sus piernas, justo cuando Rusia habla. Parpadea y le mira—. ¿Cazar? Mmmm...

—¿No tener que cazar mas personas? —pregunta inclinando la cabeza.

—No, yo... pues... a veces conozco a alguien, en un bar o en la oficina o en el parque, o gente del cine y... —se sonroja un poco—, sólo pasa, es sexo una vez o dos, pero nada más nunca, no puedo más que hacer eso un par de veces.

—¿No puedes? —inclina la cabeza.

—Nah, porque... ellos se mueren —indica refiriéndose a que son mortales.

—Oh, ya —asiente refiriéndose a que se le mueren literalmente tras hacerlo—. Eso siempre pasa.

—Si... y... —le pone las dos manos en los hombros, soltándole un poco de las piernas ahora que se ha percatado de que... lo ha estado abrazando—, bueno, yo me encariño con la gente y es triste cuando se mueren. No, no funciona bien.

—¿Te encariñas con la gente? No lo sabía —sonríe. Estados Unidos le mira sin entender muy bien esto.

—¿Tu no te encariñas con la gente? ¿No te pasa que te acuestas con ellos y luego... los ves otra vez y después alguien te tiene que recordar que es un mortal y que no puedes estar con esa persona?

—Net —niega con la cabeza. El estadounidense traga saliva.

—Bueno a mi tampoco me pasa —ahora, piensa—, pero... pienso que podría pasar. Pero no CAZO a la gente, sólo me acuesto con ella y no es... que lo haga muy a menudo, lo hacía más antes —desvía la mirada.

—¿Por que lo hacías más antes?

—Pues no sé, lo necesitaba más... y luego vino el asunto con Iggy y... —se encoge de hombros.

—¿Cuál es el asunto con Angliya?

Estados Unidos vacila mirándole sin saber si quiere necesariamente contarle eso.

—Pues... — es que uno que habla un montón y el otro que lo pregunta todo—. Iggy y yo íbamos a ser boyfriends —confiesa sin saber aun si debería contarle o no.

—Oh... —se mueve sin analizar lo que eso implica—. ¿Hacías esto con él?

—No.

—¿Entonces como ibas a ser boyfriend?

—Ibamos a hacerlo. Olvida el tema, ok? Ahora no es él mi boyfriend si no tú, así que...

—Es un secreto incomodo de Soyedinennyye Shtaty —deduce sonriente.

—No es un secreto incómodo —frunce el ceño y le mira a la cara—, no es un secreto, punto, sólo es lo que pasa, y no pasó y ya. Tú te acuestas con tu sister.

—Da... ¿Qué tiene que ver?

—Eso es raro y está mal —sentencia—, y es un secreto incómodo de Russia

—Oh —se sonroja un poco.

—¿Te gusta acostarte con ella? —pregunta con curiosidad.

—Net, no mucho en realidad —confiesa—. Pero no se lo digas, pozhaliusta.

—¿Y por qué lo haces? —pregunta mirándole a los ojos un poco sorprendido con esa respuesta

—Por que ella quiere... Y me da miedo... Y siempre sabe como hacerlo... —le mira avergonzado.

—¿Te da miedo? ¿Qué es lo que sabe cómo hacer?

—Sabe como hacerlo, como venir, cuando ella quiere me dan ganas y lo hacemos —explica.

Estados Unidos aprieta los ojos. Rusia se revuelve por que hablar de esto le incomoda y más ahora que le ha dicho que está mal.

—But... eso es raro, y además no te gusta. Deberías decirle que no y ya, ¿por qué te dan ganas?

—Ella baja a veces antes de que yo lo haga con un extraño o a veces... —se rehusa a contar esto que es como un secreto.

Estados Unidos levanta una mano y se la pone en el cuello levantando un poco la cabeza y dándole un beso en los labios.

—A veces what? —pregunta curioso.

—Ella se hace sangre y viene no deja que yo me calme —se sonroja más apartando la mirada.

—I don't like your sister... —indica con los ojos apretados abrazándole.

—No es mala, ella me cuida.

—Pero hace otras cosas así que no te gustan y están mal y... Son raras —le mira.

—Da, un poco.

—¿Y va a seguir yendo a... Eso?

—¿Seguir yendo?

—A acostarse contigo...

—No lo sé.

Estados Unidos frunce el ceño incomodito.

—Dile que no —sonríe—. Ya no la necesitas.

—Puedo hablar con ella, Ukraine y Lituania me ayudan —responde asintiendo.

—¡Además ahora eres my boyfriend! —sonríe más.

—Da —le abraza feliz, no sé por qué, pero lo hace... y le gruñe el estomago o no se van a levantar nunca.

—Tengo hambre —confiesa Estados Unidos con la nariz en su cuello. Rusia se incorpora soltándole, entonces.

El estadounidense dobla las rodillas sintiendo otra vez sus... Regiones vitales y el área en general. Sonríe idiotamente y se sienta.

—Me gusta hablar contigo.

El ruso sonríe más con eso. Estados Unidos se levanta de la cama y se estira de espaldas a Rusia rascándose el cuello.

—Shower time!

Rusia se levanta también dirigiéndose al baño con él. El americano le mira de reojo incomodándose un poco tomando la puerta del baño dispuesto a cerrarla.

—Voy a mear.

Rusia le mira desde fuera un poco desconsolado y el estadounidense le mira de vuelta unos instantes y luego hace los ojos en blanco.

—Ugh... vale, pasa. Pero sólo porque eres el invitado y me caes bien —protesta girándose a la taza pensando que en realidad se está meando con las cuatro lechitas que se ha tomado y le da un poco lo mismo si le mira o no.

El soviético entra tras él feliz y se espera mientras mea por que él también tiene ganas, así que le mira el culo fijamente de una forma incómodamente obvia e inquietante.

—Rusiaaaa! —protesta sonrojándose acercándose a la ducha y pidiendo a Joan que abra el agua caliente.

Rusia levanta la vista cuando oye su nombre, sonríe y se va a mear él tan tranquilo.

Estados Unidos mete un pie en la regadera, mira a Rusia de reojo y se mete después entero, sonrojándose un poco y sonriendo. Metiendo la cabeza bajo el agua.

Cuando Rusia acaba de mear se vuelve para lavarse los dientes, pidiendo pasta de dientes como hizo en la noche.

Se la dan, claro está, mientras Estados Unidos empieza a ducharse... jugando con el hombre araña mientras saca el shampoo de la botella, haciendo un par de burbujas de jabón con sus manos que vuelan hacia afuera de la ducha, saltando un poco, tarareando una canción y volviendo a hacerse peinados graciosos.

—Ah, no puedo afeitarme —nota Rusia.

—¿Por? —pregunta el americano asomándose.

—No tengo una cuchilla de afeitar.

—Ah. Pídele una a Joan... te dará una nueva —le sonríe y desaparece abriendo la boca para tomar un poco de agua, antes de terminar de ducharse por completo y salir de la regadera, secándose en el tapete y amarrándose la toalla en la cintura.

—Ah! pero tengo un cuchillo en la bolsa —recuerda y se va a buscarlo por que es así de bestia

—Noo! No uses un cuchillo, pídele una, ¡te la dará! —insiste terminando de secarse antes de amarrarse la toalla.

—¡Joan, quiero una cuchilla de afeitar! —pide en ruso.

Un rastrillo nuevo marca bic de triple hoja muy elegante cae en el lavabo de debajo del espejo, pero Rusia sigue mirando el techo sin notarlo. Estados Unidos deja de secarse y se amarra ahora si la toalla a la cintura caminando hasta él.

—Aquí está, dummy!

—Eh? —baja la cabeza y sonríe al verla—. Ah! Spasibo!

El americano se ríe pidiendo otra que sale de igual manera. Pide crema de afeitar y... ugh... le pone un pompón de espuma en la mano, que tiene a bien embarrarle a Rusia en la mejilla, riéndose más.

Rusia se lleva la mano a la cara donde le ha embarrado y luego con la mano pringosa se la pone al americano en la cara también.

—Noooo! —Protesta poniéndole una poca más de la que aun tiene embarrada en la mano en la nariz.

Así que Rusia se defiende embarrándole más claro y como seguro se está riendo hasta acaba metiéndole los dedos en la boca.

—Uggggggh! —protesta riéndose más y embarrándole en la frente y en el cuello. Rusia se ríe también embadurnándole más hasta el pelo.

—Noooo! Russiaaaa! —Protesta pasándose las mano por el pelo y embadurnándose él un poco más—. ¡Acabo de bañarme!

El ruso se ríe más sin detenerse. Estados Unidos extiende una mano y pide más espuma mirándole con cara de travieso. Le salta encima embarrándole el pelo, las orejas y la boca.

—Ah! —aprieta los ojos y los labios para que no ele entre dentro mientras sigue embadurnándole a él, tomando espuma de su propia cara.

—Noooo! Eso es trampa —grita riendo abrazándole la cabeza y tratando de meterle un dedo con espuma a la boca. Al notarlo, Rusia se lleva las manos a la cara para protegerse mientras se sigue riendo.

—Ganeeeee! —decide repentinamente Estados Unidos sonriendo y levantando los brazos. Rusia abre los ojos, mirándole entre los dedos.

—JA!

—Pero tu tienes que bañarte otra vez —responde volviéndose al espejo y poniéndose bien la crema de afeitar.

—Bañarme otra... Nooo! —protesta niño pequeño yendo tras él y mirándole.

El ruso empieza a afeitarse con una de las cuchillas, tranquilamente. Estados Unidos le saca la lengua y se pone un poco más de espuma en las mejillas.

Rusia le mira sonriendo a través del espejo y le saca la lengua también... y se la llena de crema de afeitar, así que paladea un poco.

Estados Unidos se burla un poco de él tan feliz, extremando precaución para no cortarse. Rusia acaba primero y se va a la ducha.

El americano termina de rasurarse y, claro, por qué no... decide ir a meterse a la ducha con Rusia.

—Privet! —saluda feliz, claro, ¿por que no?, anda, pásale una esponja a ver si quiere hacerte peinados raros a ti también.

—Hey... hazte para allá.

Rusia le deja espacio mientras se enjabona

—Esto es tu culpa, yo ya estaba bañado —"protesta" sonriendo un poco.

—Te quejas por que entro al baño contigo y tú te metes en la ducha conmigo.

—¡Pues es tu culpa! —insiste empujándole un poquito y poniéndose bajo el chorro del agua, enjuagándose la cabeza.

—Yo me estaba defendiendo.

—De mis geniales ataques —sonríe y me sorprende lo muy inmensamente relajados que viven ellos dos.

Rusia le mira con lo de "geniales ataques" y luego recuerda que antes le ha suplicado. Decide que solo con eso hoy es el vencedor absoluto y se queda tan tranquilo.

—Tengo hambre...

—Yo también, ¿qué hay para desayunar?

—No lo se... Pancakes si cocinó my brother o algo más elaborado si lo hizo France. ¿Qué se te antoja?

—El pastel de calabaza de ayer estaba muy bueno.

Estados Unidos le sonríe mostrándole los dientes y se gira para salir de la ducha. Rusia se mete bajo el agua para acabar de aclararse.

Estados Unidos se seca otra vez dejándolo todo mojado, tirando la toalla al suelo y repentinamente se acuerda de algo.

—Oh! ¡Tengo algo para ti!

Rusia sale unos instantes después, tranquilamente y le mira mientras se seca, levantando las cejas.

Sale con él detrás y se va a al armario, sacando unos calzoncillos y poniéndoselos. Abre un cajón, saca un paquete y se lo lanza a Rusia a las manos.

El ruso que estaba en ese momento sujetando la toalla para ponerse los calzoncillos la deja caer tomando el paquete (y alguien me puede decir por que Rusia va desnudo más tiempo  
hasta que Francia?) Es un paquete de tres calzoncillos de Batman con diversos diseños.

—Oh, ropa interior a juego —comenta sacando unos para ponérselos, Estados Unidos le sonríe.

—Dijiste que te gustaban —responde "y como eres mi NOVIOOOO, decidí regalarte unos..."

—Da, spasibo —sonríe con ellos puestos, mirándose mientras se acaba de vestir, tan feliz. El estadounidense se ríe un poco porque Rusia se ve raro, subiéndose los jeans y poniéndose su chaqueta y sintiéndose otra vez América.

—Venga, vamos—indica saliendo hacia la cocina donde los van a vitorear cuando lleguen, por que mira que les ha costado. Son los últimos, hasta Seychelles y Canadá han vuelto.

—¡Anda! ¡El cometa halley! ¡Buenas noches! —pica Seychelles que es la primera que los ve.

Inglaterra está sosteniendo una taza de té frío y asqueroso rehusándose a terminar de desayunar, mientras Canadá pone en el lavavajillas los platos de ayer noche que no lavaron y los de los que ya han acabado.

Estados Unidos sonríe mirando a Rusia de reojo y rascándose la nuca.

—¡Yo creía que tú eras el que se despertaba pronto, tío! —se burla Australia haciéndole los coros a Seychelles mientras Rusia sonríe también y se acerca a ver que han dejado para desayunar

—Nadie dice que no me desperté pronto —se defiende y Francia mira al inglés y le cierra un ojo.

—No, eso ya lo hemos oído todos —replica Australia riéndose mientras Inglaterra sigue muy concentrado en su taza de té. Estados Unidos se sonroja.

—Shut up Kangaroo... Qué vas a haber oído tú —protesta caminando hasta la cafetera y despeinando al británico en el camino, quien lo fulmina mientras Australia protesta para que no le llamé canguro.

—Te imitaría lo que se ha oído, pero es demasiado guarro —añade Australia.

—Shut up! —protesta sonrojadillo aunque sonríe y sirve dos tazas de café yendo hasta Rusia—. ¡Deja de inventarte cosas!

—No me invento nada, ¿a que no? —les pregunta al resto mientras Rusia se sienta junto a Inglaterra quien parpadea descolocado sin saber si eso es algún tipo de provocación o directamente es que es subnormal.

—Yo creo que yo preferiría que todo fuera un invento —se lamenta nueva Zelanda un poco dramático, Canadá asiente conforme con eso.

—Adivinen qué —propone el estadounidense.

—Quoi? —pregunta Francia mirando a Rusia de reojo oliéndose algo en esa declaración.

Seychelles se burla de Canadá y Nueva Zelanda aunque esta de acuerdísimo internamente mientras Rusia come uno de los donuts que han quedado de los que han traído Canadá y Seychelles, sin prestar atención especial.

—Va tío, ¡No te hagas de rogar! —protesta Australia, Estados Unidos se mete un donut a la boca y sonríe.

—Nohablesconlabocallena —advierte Inglaterra en un susurro pero de forma muy taxativa

—Bfrar anf I af bmpfhmrnds —suelta con la boca llena, sonriendo.

—WHAT THE HELL! —grita Inglaterra mirándole siendo el único que lo ha entendido, por que Canadá y Australia se miran. Francia mira a Inglaterra sin haber entendido, obviamente. Levanta las cejas.

Estados Unidos se ríe un poco mirando a Inglaterra con sonrisa. Quien deja su taza, se levanta, toma al americano de la camiseta (por no hacerlo de la oreja) y se lo lleva de ahí a rastras.

—Whaaf? —pregunta sonriendo aún con media dona en la boca cuando le mete al primer cuarto que encuentra, que es la despensa, entrando tras él.

—¿¡Pero que demonios estás pensando!?

—¿De qué? —sigue con su sonrisa idiota.

—Vuelve a repetírmelo, por que es obvio que debo haber entendido mal

—Russia and I are boyfriends!

Inglaterra Facepalm.

—Repito, what the hell es lo que estás pensando?

—¿De qué?

—¡Pues para decir eso, of course!

—Pueeees... Pensé que les daría gusto ^^

—America, ¿que no era todo una bloody tensión sexual? Boyfriends? Really? ¿Con el psycho?

—Well... —se encoge de hombros—, yes. Me dijo cosas y yo también y no entendía que era, pero luego dijo que si, claro... Porque soy awesome y él es awesome también... Menos que yo, pero es un poco awesome... Y...

—America... He is crazy! He is a Psycho, a real psycho! ¡No puede hacer eso, no debe saber ni qué es ni que implica!

—¿Qué implica?

—¡Quererte! Él... Si tú dices que es tu boyfriend vas a dejarte enamorarte de él y él... No sabe, hasta donde sé, no PUEDE enamorarse.

—Pero dijo que quizás me quiere...

—Yes, y mañana te dirá que quizás es un bloody unicornio blanco! O vete tu a saber.

—Tú eres el de los unicornios —réplica un poco menos seguro ahora.

—Es solo un ejemplo, America, ¡hace unas semanas decía también que te odiaba!

—¡Pero ya no me odia!

—¡Ese no es el asunto!

—¡Si lo es! ¡Ahora me quiere y ya!

—¡Que va a quererte! ¡Nunca ha sabido lo que eso!

Estados Unidos le mira un poco desconsolado, Inglaterra le sostiene la mirada duramente.

—But...

—No eres tú, es él —trata de razonar—. Tú eres mucho más awesome, ¿es que no te da vergüenza decirles a todos que ahora te gusta lo que llevas setenta años diciendo que detestas y es lo peor del mundo?

—¿Ver-Vergüenza? —se rasca la cabeza y se le anuda un poco el estómago —, but... ¿Y qué hago? ¿No les digo?

—Tú sabrás lo que haces America, pero vas a quedar de tonto si de pronto resulta que todo lo que has venido diciendo es mentira y además resulta que te has enamorado de él sin que él te quiera de verdad.

El estadounidense se pasa una mano por el pelo y le mira con el ceño fruncido.

—Él dice que soy awesome... Y... —traga saliva con el corazón acelerado porque lo que dice Inglaterra SIEMPRE es totalmente creíble y confiable—, y yo no estoy enamorado de él y... él si me... ¿Y a ti que te importa si hago el ridículo o no?

Inglaterra se sonroja un poco por que quizás está demostrando, otra vez, más preocupación de la que le gustaría. El menor, aprieta los dientes.

—¿Por qué no puedes ser feliz y ya?, déjame ser feliz... Si no me quiere, yo soy awesome y él... Fuck England! —patea algo.

—Tienes razón, no me importa una mierda lo que hagas. Así funciona ahora. Good luck, United States —responde bastante dolido, yéndose a la puerta para salir pero el americano le detiene del brazo mirándole desconsolado.

El británico no le mira y hace un gesto para que le suelte.

—Iggy... Please —susurra en pánico por todo de repente.

—What?! —escupe por que sigue dolido pero aun no sale del cuarto

—¿De verdad crees que él no... Puede?

—America, tú le has visto, sabes de que es capaz, que consideración tiene por la vida y las personas. Conoces a su hermana que es igual que él... Nunca NUNCA se ha sabido que quisiera a alguien

—Fuck... —susurra poniéndose las manos en los ojos—. OK... Well —sonríe unos instantes más tarde—. Im SÚPER awesome and... Hay muchas cosas que nunca había el hecho con nadie más hasta que llegue yo, así que... ¡Esta es una de esas cosas!

—¿En qué te basas? ¿en que te llevó al hospital y te dejó su bloody abrigo? No seas necio, solo ves lo que quieres ver. Si te llega a pasar algo él habría estado en MUCHOS problemas, ¡no te llevó por que estuviera preocupado por ti!

—¡Es que tu no lo ves! Han pasado más cosas... —replica tratando de ordenar su pensamiento.

Inglaterra se cruza de brazos y le mira de forma fulminante.

—Y sí estaba preocupado por mi en el hospital... Si no se hubiera largado matando a todos —agrega levantándose los lentes y frotándose los ojos.

—¿Se te ha olvidado que justo eso estaba intentado cuándo le encontramos en el hall?

—No me mató. ¡Pudo haberme matado! Y yo habría hecho lo mismo en su situación... ¡Intentar matar a todos los posibles!

—No te mató por que si lo hubiera hecho hubieran necesitado una escoba para juntar todos sus pedacitos después de eso —exclama.

—Él me escucha y me pone atención y me hace preguntas... ¡Y se ríe de mis chistes y juega conmigo y conoce a las estrellas! —le mira.

—¡Está intentado que te confíes! ¡Y espiándote!

—Quizás... —se mete las manos a los bolsillos y le sostiene la mirada—, pero me gusta.

—¿Y vas a dejar que haga lo que quiera y te haga daño solo por que de momento te gusta?

—Russia no va a hacerme daño, porque yo soy más fuerte y más rápido y más listo que él.

—Solo ves lo que quieres ver —replica.

—Tú sólo ves lo malo o lo improbable, estás seguro de que no hay otra opción.

—Hace muchos años que le conozco, siempre ha sido así.

—¿Le conoces? ¿Realmente le conoces, Iggy? Yo también estaba seguro de que muchas cosas que están pasando... —se encoge de hombros.

—No puede ser que lleve siglos engañándonos a todos, pregúntale a cualquiera.

—But...

El inglés sigue mirándole esperando que hable.

—Yo sé que el es raro y... todo eso, but...

—Aja?

—I like him, ok?

—Ese es el problema, America

Estados Unidos suspira.

—¡Yo también le gusto!

—¿Y estas seguro que le gustas igual que él a ti?

El de las gafas parpadea y le mira a los ojos con las manos en los bolsillos. Traga saliva.

—Yes —miente, porque claro que no lo sabe, pero esa es una inseguridad en la que no planea detenerse a pensar. Inglaterra le mira a los ojos y él frunce un poco el ceño, obstinadamente, sosteniéndole la mirada.

—No me has dado ni un motivo de peso para pensarlo de forma objetiva.

—Él me abraza y me besa y... eso se siente bien, yo sé que lo hace, él me lo ha dicho.

—¿Y crees que eso no se puede actuar?

—No está actuando —insiste obstinado frunciendo el ceño, sin saber si creerlo o no con cierto nerviosismo—, I know him.

—Well, me alegro que estés tan seguro.

—No te alegras, ni me crees.

—No, no lo hago y me parece que no estas siendo objetivo.

—¿Por?

—Probablemente por que te gusta y pensar que tu no le gustas a él igual... es doloroso y degradante.

Estados Unidos frunce más el ceño y se incomoda otra vez sonrojándose un poco.

—Claro que le gusto.

—Es estupendo que estés tan seguro —insiste fríamente—. Esto no es por ti, America, si fuera cualquier otro no lo dudaría, pero Russia es un psycho.

—¿Por qué no quieres que me quiera? —pregunta tenso.

—No es que no quiera —se pellizca el puente de la nariz frustrado. El menor se quita los lentes y se sienta sobre una caja de cervezas. Suspira.

—Es que no puede, nunca lo ha hecho y tú sí puedes y no te estás protegiendo en lo más mínimo. No sabes lo que puede llegar ha hacerte.

—¿Por qué no puede? —pregunta mirando a texas en sus manos.

—¡Pues por que es un psycho y está mal de la cabeza! —exclama.

—Yo creo que sí puede, de alguna manera extraña quizás, but... —le mira y encoge un poco los ojos para enfocarle del todo—, quizás es sólo que no sabe qué es.

—¿Tú has oído las historias? Sobre las violaciones, los asesinatos, la sangre... ¿¡crees que alguien así puede sentir algún tipo de empatia o aprecio!? ¿¡En qué bloody contexto puedes pensarlo!?

—Conmigo no hace eso —niega con la cabeza y se pone los lentes otra vez—, es diferente. ME abraza y me besa de manera... —se sonroja un poco—, especial.

Inglaterra levanta una ceja con escepticismo.

—Tú no has estado con él, no sabes... me ha abrazado temblando, me ha llamado America al oído, me ha dicho que le gusto y que le gusta hacer esto conmigo.

Inglaterra se sonroja por lo gráfico de la explicación,. Estados Unidos le sostiene la mirada con insistencia.

—I do not know, America, I do not know —aprieta los ojos con frustración.

—Yo tampoco —admite suavemente—, but... I don't care. I'm happy now —se encoge de hombros y se levanta—, y estoy seguro de que ahora mismo no va a matarme así que...

—MaybeyoushouldtalkwithFrance —susurra de mala gana y entre dientes odiando no ser suficiente para ayudarle.

Estados Unidos sonríe un poquito y se le acerca. Inglaterra le mira cuando sonríe más y le abraza.

—Ah! —protesta sonrojándose.

—Eres completamente abrazable... eres pequeño —hace notar.

—¡Suéltame! —protesta moviéndose un poquito, no de una manera realmente efectiva.

—¡Nooooo! Abrázame tú de regreso, anda... que Russia me abraza mejor —indica sin soltarle, sonriendo y creo que va a matarle por eso.

—¡SUELTAME! —chilla moviéndose ahora sí enfadado.

—No, no... come on, sorry sorry era una broma —se ríe sin soltarle, claro.. venga Inglaterra, no te enojes mucho, pero el mayor le da un empujón un poco fuerte para que le suelte, con el ceño fruncido.

—Git!

—No te enfades, pleeeeeeeease! —le suelta un poco antes de volver a abrazarle.

—I hate you! —protesta golpeándole el pecho y haciéndose luego un poco bolita en el abrazo.

—No, you don't. De eso sí estoy seguro —sonríe sintiéndose un poco más tranquilo con eso.

—Shut up! Of course I do! —replica sin moverse.

—No, yuo don't —insiste con la misma seguridad apretándole un poquito más.

—Shut up —insiste medio agresivo con la cabeza apoyada en su hombro.

—Shut up —se ríe.

Al final se revuelve y carraspea, así que el americano le suelta.

—Thank you... —agradece Estados Unidos.

—Por?

—Cuidarme —mira al suelo.

—No lo hago —replica sonrojándose pero sonríe un poquito sin poder evitarlo.

—Sí que lo haces, ¡y mucho mejor que Belarus!

Inglaterra parpadea sin entender eso.

—¿Sabes que le obliga a acostarse con ella? —cara de desagrado.

—No, no tenía ni idea —se pellizca el puente de la nariz con preocupación.

—A él no le gusta... Pero ella le cuida.

El británico mira sin saber qué sentido tiene esa frase

—Yo ya le dije que ya no la necesita para eso

—¿Para qué?

—Para el sexo.

Inglaterra aprieta los ojos y se sonroja

—I mean...

—Pero dices que ella le obliga

—Pues ya le dije que le diga que no y me dijo que su otra hermana la —hace la seña de los pechos—, le ayudaría.

—¿Y si le obliga igual? —le mira fijamente—. Si realmente no quisiera y no le gustara él no la dejaría, es más fuerte que ella.

Estados Unidos hace cara de asco

—Bueno, eso ya no va a pasar.

—¿Y si pasa?

El americano se incomoda otra vez

—Pues...

El inglés le mira con el corazón encogido

—I don't know... I think... I... —suspira—, no lo he pensado, yo... No creo que quiera.

—Well, ya... veremos —traga saliva apartando la mirada el europeo.

—¿Yo podría dormir con alguien más? ¡Somos boyfriends!

—What? —sacude la cabeza sin entender.

—Pues no, ¿o si?

—I do not know, America, eso depende de lo que hayas decidido con él.

—No le explique eso...que no debe salir a cazar a nadie.

—¿Cazar?

—Yes... Él sale a cazar a alguien para eso... Eso me dijo.

—America... —parpadea horrorizado.

—What?

—Pues que se va a cazar gente, como si fueran venado. ¿Qué significa eso? ¿es un... eufemismo o algo?

—No lo sé... yo creo que sí es un eufemenismo, porque yo le dije que yo hacía lo mismo antes conociendo a alguien en un bar o en una fiesta.

Inglaterra se pasa la mano por el pelo nada convencido con esto y le mira mordiéndose el labio.

—Pero tienes razón, le voy a decir que no lo haga... —asiente brincando un poquito en su lugar. El mayor mira el suelo increíblemente preocupado.

—Venga, vamos afuera —sonríe.

Mientras tanto, fuera... En el momento en el que Estados Unidos e Inglaterra se meten a la despensa, Rusia se vuelve a Francia, tragando el pedazo de donut que tenía en la boca

—¿Qué ha dicho? —pregunta al aire mirando a Inglaterra y luego al resto de los presentes, incluido el Ruso.

—Je ne sé pas —responde Canadá suavemente y nadie debe haberle oído.

—¿Algo de un día en tren? —pregunta Australia. Francia mira la puerta otra vez y luego se vuelve a Rusia al notar que le mira.

—Frantsiya —le nombra el ruso.

—Oui?

Rusia se piensa unos instantes lo que quiere decir.

—¿Cómo se hace para ser un... Bo-¿boifrind? —pregunta finalmente aun inseguro con la palabra.

—¿Un... boyfriend? —descolocado con la pregunta. Automáticamente Australia y Canadá se vuelven a prestarles atención. Junto con Seychelles y Nueva Zelanda... la primera mirando a Canadá de reojo antes y dándole un codacito en el abdomen, sin poder creer lo que escucha

—Da, creo que lo ha llamado así —responde pensándoselo otra vez. Francia parpadea mirando hacia la puerta... traga saliva y le vuelve a mirar.

—A... Amerique? —se aventura. Canadá mira a Seychelles ligeramente asustado.

—Da —Rusia mira a Francia sin prestar atención a los demás

—No estoy seguro de entender exactamente lo que te dijo Amerique —sentencia Francia sabiendo bien que lo que ocurre es que Rusia no le ha dicho exactamente qué le dijo Estados Unidos... más allá del asunto del boyfriend.

—Eso. Me explico un poco que quería, pero no estoy seguro de haberlo entendido del todo —explica.

—¿Te... Te dijo de ser —hace una pausa y le mira atentamente a los ojos —, Amerique te pidió que fueran boyfriends?

La audiencia contiene el aliento.

—Da —sonrisa feliz—. ¿Cómo se hace?

Canadá se atraganta con su propia saliva y Australia suelta un "WHAAAAAAAAA?" Nueva Zelanda mira a Rusia con los ojos como platos y Seychelles se ríe cual si fuera un chiste

Francia parpadea... y luego parpadea otra vez... y luego otra vez. Rusia espera pacientemente mirando al francés.

—Mon dieu... —susurra mirando a la puerta de reojo, haciendo dos más dos.

—¿Es que está mal? —pregunta el ruso unos instantes más tarde no muy seguro, al notar tanta vacilación.

—Non —responde Francia en automático negando con la cabeza y sonriendo falsamente—, sólo me pareció sorprendente... positivamente sorprendente. ¿Qué le has dicho?

Australia sigue flipando sin procesar y Canadá está por ahí tosiendo sin que nadie lo note

—Que no sé como se hace —responde. Francia respira unas cuantas veces y luego mira a Rusia y le sonríe.

—Vodka... ¿tienes aún? —pregunta y por qué Rusia tiene ese efecto en la gente.

—Da —lo busca en su abrigo tranquilamente.

El francés se sienta junto a él en el banco alto tratando de calmarse y tranquilizarse sin poder creer que esto esté pasando. Flipando en varios colores fosforescentes mientras trata de ordenar un poco su pensamiento... ¿NOVIOS? ¿EN SERIO?

Australia toma la botella de vodka en un revuelo, le da un viaje antes de que nadie más pueda tomarla y se va corriendo a buscar un teléfono con el que difundir la noticia.

Canadá recupera más o menos la respiración normal aun incrédulo, sentándose dispuesto a escuchar esa historia a sabiendas que Rusia va a hacer un desastre para contarla y que Estados Unidos va a acabar de redondearle los bordes para que la bola ruede mejor hasta confundirlos a todos en las tinieblas.

Francia toma su chupito y se lo acaba de un trago pidiendo otro buscando su cajetilla de cigarros en el bolsillo interno de su chaqueta.

Rusia les mira a todos sin entender tanto revuelo pensando que la gente no soviética es curiosa.

—Pues... vale. ¿Entonces te explicó cómo se hacía?

—Un poco, dijo una cosa de faisbuc.

—¿De qué?

—Dijo que tenía que poner que tengo una relación o algo así, creo que hablaba de esa cosa suya del teléfono.

Francia no tiene IDEA de qué habla Rusia.

—Bueno, ¿qué más te dijo? ¿Tú... sabes ya qué es eso de ser novios?

—No estoy seguro, es que yo le pregunté si lo que quería él es que yo le quisiera —responde Rusia y Canadá sostiene el aliento imaginando la cara de su hermano con eso.

—¿Y le quieres? —pregunta Francia asumiendo la respuesta de Estados Unidos.

—Ah, yo no lo sé, Germaniya dice que sí.

Canadá mira a Francia.

—L'amour, cher... es algo especial. Es... un sentimiento que sale de aquí —le pone una mano en el pecho—, es algo complicado, pero creo que nadie más que tu puede saberlo. ¿Sabes qué es querer a alguien?

Rusia se lo piensa y Canadá se mueve en su asiento

—¿Te gusta pasar tiempo con Amerique? ¿Te hace feliz?

—Da. Es muy extraño pero es divertido —responde por que esa pregunta es más fácil—. Yo quiero a mis hermanas.

—Oui, yo sé que a tus hermanas las quieres porque creciste con ellas y te cuidan y las cuidas, y aunque a veces te caen mal... son tus hermanas y no puedes hacer nada con eso más que enojarte y fastidiarte. Pero son tus hermanas y sólo por eso siempre vas a quererlas, ¿cierto?

Rusia vuelve a pensárselo... ¿cómo os lo tengo que decir?, frases cortas y preguntas de sí o no, spasibo.

—Amerique es diferente, ¿verdad? —interviene de nuevo Francia antes de que pueda responder.

—Da —asiente.

—¿Te gusta hablar con él?

—Da —vuelve a asentir.

—¿Te hace sentir mejor?

—¿Mejor que qué? —le mira

—Mejor que antes de que se acostaran la primera vez.

—Antes hacía cosas malas —responde frunciendo el ceño.

—Pero ahora no y eso hace que te guste.

—Da —sonríe.

—Te atrae física y sexualmente como ya hemos visto todos.

—No lo habéis visto, no quiere en público, está mal, él me lo dijo —responde.

—Lo hemos oído, mon amour... con bastante claridad y potencia.

—Thanks to god por que lo pidió —susurra Canadá.

—¿Cuándo? —pregunta Rusia sin oir a Canadá

—Hoy en la mañana y si no me equivoco también ayer noche... aunque fue diferente... pero eso no importa ahora mismo.

—Ah, siempre hace cosas raras —responde Rusia

—¿Cosas raras? —Francia hace facepalm mental... claro, Estados Unidos cosas raras... híjo mío, ¿tú no te has visto?

—Da, hoy lo ha hecho muy bien. No sabía que alguien podía hacerlo así —responde—. Siempre hace cosas extrañas, pero se sienten bien así que está bien.

Canadá siente por algún motivo que esa es más información de la que quería, Seychelles se sonroja bastante pegándose en la cabeza con la barra.

Francia carraspea y sonríe un poco de lado, porque a él siempre le gusta saber esa información de la gente.

—¿Te gustaría que Amerique te quisiera?

Rusia se lo piensa otra vez.

—Dijo que probablemente lo hace y fue bonito —responde mirándole a los ojos.

Canadá levanta las cejas hasta el techo y Francia le sostiene la mirada con mucha intensidad flipando con ello.

—Yo creo que a él le parecería igual de bonito el que tú lo hicieras.

—Net, dijo que no quería.

—La gente a veces dice cosas que difieren de lo que piensan. Ser boyfriends es buscar sentimientos recíprocos. Cariño recíproco —explica el francés mientras le sigue mirando pensando que toda esta frase es probablemente compleja para Rusia, mientras flipa internamente de que estos dos estén hablando de noviazgo y amor.

—¿Por qué dijo que no? —pregunta

Francia se pasa una mano por el pelo y saca un cigarrillo. Lo prende.

—Porque la pregunta que le hiciste es difícil.

—Ah... ¿entonces cómo se hace?

—¿Tú quieres que Amerique te quiera?

—No lo sé —le mira.

Francia cierra los ojos y suspira, pensando que esta conversación debió tenerla con España presente para que le ayudara.

—Belarus dice que me quiere más que Ukraine y me da miedo —explica—. Aunque él no lo hace como ella.

—¿Qué no hace como ella? ¿Tener sexo?

—Todo.

—¿Y eso te gusta?

—¿Qué sean diferentes? —se encoge de hombros—. Él no me da miedo.

Francia niega con la cabeza.

—¿Te gustaría que tú y Amerique dejaran de hacer lo que están haciendo?

—Net —responde negando con la cabeza.

—¿Por?

—Es mejor que antes y se siente bien. Me gusta ahora.

Francia le sonríe.

—Ayer que lo llevaste al hospital. ¿Estabas asustado?

—Da.

Canadá vuelve a flipar y Francia le mira fijamente.

—¿Por él ó por ti?

—Ellos querían dispararme. Decían que no, pero querían hacerlo y él se lo impidió.

—Non, non... antes. Cuando él estaba inconsciente. ¿Estabas asustado por él?

—Net —responde y Canadá respira de nuevo encontrando eso más normal—. Él me prometió que no se moriría y yo le llevé al hospital todo lo deprisa posible.

—No querías que se muriera entonces.

—Net! —niega vehementemente con la cabeza y Canadá le mira con una ceja levantada

—¿Por los problemas que eso te ocasionaría?

Rusia mira a Francia, parpadea y aparta la mirada por que al parecer no había considerado eso (que alguien le golpee la cabeza, por favor)

—Oh... —sonríe—, simplemente no quieres que se muera.

Rusia se incomoda un momento, revolviéndose en su silla

—Yo tampoco creo que él quiera que te mueras si te pidió que seas su novio —le aprieta la mano.

—No puedo hacerle sangre —declara otra vez en un susurro sin pensar en ello, si no en el asunto de los problemas.

—Pardon? —pregunta frunciendo el ceño tensándose. Rusia le mira y se asusta un poco por que ha pensado en voz alta. Niega con la cabeza.

Francia piensa un poco en eso pero mirando la actitud de Rusia se pasa una mano por el pelo.

—Yo creo que van bien, cher... creo que si él te pidió eso es algo bueno y bonito, como dices.

—¿Entonces no hay que hacer nada más?

—Quererle, estar con él, buscarle... ser bueno con él, consentirle, decirle cosas bonitas, darle besos, tener sexo, comprarle regalos...

Francia sonríe y Rusia repasa la lista mentalmente.

—Tratar bien a sus hermanos —susurra Canadá por si cuela

—Abrazarle, tratar bien a sus hermanos —asiente Francia para el canadiense—. No acostarte con más gente... eso es importante

—Esas son muchas cosas —piensa que quizás no se acuerde.

—No son tantas, Cher... Él también va a hacerlas y van a gustarte.

—¿Qué es... Consen... Co... Cómo lo has dicho?

—Consentir. Es... Hacer cosas para que este contento.

—¿Cómo sé qué cosas? —pregunta Rusia haciéndose el idiota ahora mismo expresamente por que lo sabe perfectamente pero es a ver si Francia le ayuda o le da ideas.

Francia le mira, sorprendido de que este siquiera valorando todo eso.

—Cosas... Ir al cine o escucharle hablar o... Comprarle helados o pasar la tarde jugando juegos de video.

—Ah! Eso es fácil —sonríe.

—¿Lo es?

—Da —responde cuando Inglaterra y Estados Unidos vuelven, así que Francia se gira a la puerta al oírla abrirse y ver al americano.

Rusia y Canadá miran hacia allí también, el estadounidense sale mirando al inglés de reojo y luego mira a Rusia, sonriéndole un poco.

Inglaterra sale mesándose las sienes y Rusia saluda con la mano a Estados Unidos.

—¿No se habrán acabado todas las donuts o si?

Canadá mira y le muestra que aun quedan un par. Inglaterra se va hacia Francia.

—Awesome! —se mete una a la boca mirando a Rusia intensamente, que toma la otra... Ni siquiera sabe muy bien por qué.

—Heeeyffff!

—Please, habla con él —pide Inglaterra a Francia en un susurro, echándose un poco encima suyo tratando que Rusia no le oiga mientras finge ir a recuperar su taza de té al otro lado de la mesa donde Francia está sentado, pero Rusia solo empieza a comerse el donut lentamente.

El francés mira atentamente al inglés y se le acerca aparentemente para darle un beso en la cabeza.

—Hable con Russie...

Inglaterra se sonroja, se separa, niega y señala a Estados Unidos, Francia hace los ojos en blanco porque ya sabe eso. Asiente.

El estadounidense frunce el ceño y estira la mano quita dije un trozo de dona a Rusia de las manos, pero el ruso se lo aleja y le da otro mordisco.

—¿Ahora? —pregunta Francia al inglés.

—Yes —responde en plan "por que no", Francia suspira levantándose.

Estados Unidos por su parte le ha quitado ya media dona a Rusia y se esta riendo de que tiene la boca al adueñada de azúcar (él la tiene peor) así que Rusia le mira y se relame el azucar con la lengua.

—Amerique, Cher...

El americano se sonroja un poco con el movimiento de Rusia, sacando el la lengua y lamiéndose a si mismo los labios, cosa que Rusia le observa hacer con detenimiento sin hacer caso a Francia.

—Amerique... —insiste por que sigue un poco enajenado y sólo hace un leve "huh?" Sin mirar a Francia cuando suena su teléfono y pega un pequeño saltito.

* * *

_Los rapapolvos de Inglaterra y los interrogatorios de Francia, "vamos a jugar a poli bueno, poli malo" ¿no crees?_


	26. Chapter 26

—Oh! Je... —se sonroja un poco — jejeje... —lo saca mirando que es Prusia, así que sonríe un poco y contesta—. Hello?

—¡Tíoo! ¿sabes lo que me esta contando el embustero de tu hermano el kangaroo?

Estados Unidos se ríe el inocente.

—What?

—¡Dice que se acabo lo de que machaques Rusos con nosotros en X-box, que ahora te va mas gritar por toda la casa cuanto quieres a tu novio mientras te lo tiras!

Al estadounidense se le congela la sonrisa.

—Shut up! ¡Eso no es verdad!

—Eso le he dicho yo, que es un embustero, pero al parecer el psycho-vodka se lo ha dicho... bueno, al parecer cree que es tu novio, lo de los gritos dice que los ha oído él mismo.

El americano se sonroja como un pequeño semáforo.

—¡Nadie ha gritado nada! —chilla.

—Ah, dice que gritabas "Russia! Russia! please more! more!" como si la vida te fuera en ello —insiste Prusia imitando su acento y se ríe con el chillido.

—Voy a matar al fucking kangaroo —sentencia frunciendo el ceño y girándose a la puerta.

—Kesesesese —se ríe el cabrón alemán.

—Y tú cállate, que estabas igual que yo cuando recién te liaste con Hungary.

—Was? ¡Yo no gritaba nada! —mentira.

—Pero estabas todo el rato hablando de ella... De hecho siempre estas todo el tiempo hablando de ella... Hungary, Hungary...

—Nein! ¡No es verdad! —protesta—. Además ¡Eso no es lo mismo!

—Why not?

—¿Te das cuenta de que estas disparando y gritando en X-box al mismo tío que después te tiras? Yo no hago eso.

—¿Y eso que tiene que ver? ¡Eso han hecho tooooda la vida France e Iggy!

—Bueno, siempre que seas tú quien se lo tira por que si el Kangaroo tiene razón con los gritos...

—SHUT UP! ¡YO TAMBIÉN ME LO TIRO! —chilla.

—También... —cuando quiere Prusia es afilado como una daga—. No hoy, por lo visto.

—¿Y a ti que te importa? ¡Yo soy más awesome que tú y más rico que tú y más grande que tú y más poderoso que tú! Puedo hacer lo que quiero —ceño fruncido.

—No me has dicho que no seas su novio —replica notándolo.

—Es MY boyfriend.

—Oh, tío, estás loco —se ríe.

Estados Unidos frunce el ceño aún más... Mientras todos los que están en la cocina le miran porque no se ha salido.

El americano mira a Rusia recordando lo que le ha dicho Inglaterra... De lo vergonzoso que es decir que le gusta quien ha odiado toda la vida.

—Hungary es tu novia...

—Bueno, ¿y qué? —se sonroja un poco—. Ella es Awesome, no es una loca que va por ahí persiguiendo a la gente con una tubería —replica y piensa en la sartén y que eso solo se lo hace a él. El americano frunce el ceño

—Pues a mi me gusta.

—Aaah! ¡Te gusta! ¡Te gusta! A Amerika le gusta y le gusta que le haga cosas con su tuberiaaaa y por eso grita su nombreeeee —canturrea Prusia burlón.

Estados Unidos frunce el ceño y se separa el teléfono del oído.

—SHUT UP!

Prusia sigue cantando guarradas sobre la tubería pero se calla con eso y Rusia le explica a Canadá, señalando al estadounidense que le están llamando pervertido y eso le da vergüenza mientras él tararea histérico con los oídos apretados.

—Bueno, tío, no te pongas así —Prusia se ríe sonando más conciliador esta vez—. ¿Y cómo lo lograste? —pregunta con bastante curiosidad intentando sonar distante y desinteresado y fallando bastante el intento.

Estados Unidos respira unas cuantas veces y luego sonríe un poco.

—Pueeees... Se lo pedí y yo soy tan awesome que me dijo que sí, obvio.

—Oh —frunce un poco el ceño y se revuelve por que no tenía ni idea de que fuera tan fácil—. Bueno, él no es awesome así que... —miente.

—Sí lo es... Si no, no se lo habría pedido — Estados Unidos baja un poco la voz y mira hacia Rusia de reojo, quien sigue mirándole junto con Canadá

—Jum! —protesta—. Que va, es un psycho asesino loco.

El americano hace los ojos en blanco con esa respuesta.

—Que necedad con eso... I know, but no sólo es eso.

—Ah, nein?

Estados Unidos mira a la concurrencia de reojo otra vez.

—No...

—¿Qué es entonces? —le reta el alemán, él frunce el ceño.

—Otras cosas awesome... Como my boyfriend —responde caminando "desinteresadamente" a la alacena para que no le oigan.

—Bah, ni te creas que me impresiona —miente—. Ya me enteraré de todo cuando venga a casa... oh, tío! a mi bruder le va a dar un infarto —se ríe. Estados Unidos frunce el ceño.

—¿Por?

—Está bastante asustado con todo este asunto y eso es raro de cojones.

—¿Asustado por qué?

—Pues da un poco de miedo, ¿no? tú... con Russland, tío —hace tono como si fuera increíble—. A mi siempre me decía que... —se detiene.

—¿Que te decía?

—Que... que no le... que... nada, por que igualmente no se enteró nunca, pero no quería que viniera a casa e igual no lo hizo, le pone tenso y no entiendo por que Russland dice que es su tova... comosellame

—¿De qué no se enteró?

—¡De nada! —chilla Prusia y se sonroja un poco. Estados Unidos levanta las cejas.

—Un sucio secreto de Pruuuussiaaaa.

—Was? qué dices, tío —se ríe nervioso. (Estados Unidos no entiende nada, quiero aclarar)

—Ah, ¿no?

—Nein, nein —risa nerviosa de nuevo.

—Te has puesto nerviosoooo.

—¡No es verdad! —más nervioso aún. Estados Unidos sonríe por que no estaba pareciendo tan awesome y ahora mismo encontró como molestar a Prusia sin enterarse bien de como, así que va a usarlo.

—Claro que siiiií —canta y se ríe

—Es que es... Hace mucho tiempo de eso, ¿Vale? y además no fue nada, ni siquiera mi bruder lo sabía y no me importa lo que digas.

—Oh! Wait wait... —se paraliza—. Wait! What?!

—Was? —nervioso ahora otra vez

—¿Qué fue hace mucho tiempo? —medio entendiendo medio no.

—Pues eso, con Russland —como si fuera obvio y Estados Unidos ya lo supiera, estupendo Prusia.

—¿Tú con Russia?! —flipa

—Nein, nein, nein, nein... no pasó nada, no estoy loco!

—But... but... but! ¡TE GUSTABA!

—Was? Nein! Es decir... —risa nerviosa—. ¡Hace mucho!

—¡TE GUSTABA! —exclama contento

—Verdamnt! ¡Si se lo dices a alguien voy a dejar de hablarte! —amenaza. Estados Unidos se gira hacia la puerta tras la que sabe que están todos.

—Fue hace mucho e igual ahora ya no me gusta y nadie se enteró y tú estas loco por ser su novio.

—Pero si a ti te gusta... ¡No puedes molestarme porque a mi me gusta! JAJA!

—¡Claro que puedo por que ya no me gusta!

—Es mi boyfrieeeeeeend.

Prusia pone los ojos en blanco.

—Estás zumbado.

—Nah... Es más awesome de lo que era antes.

—Ya, claro, solo por ser tu novio, ¿No?

Estados Unidos se ríe

—Yes, of course, pero no me refiero a eso, Nazi.

—Pues... nein, es un idiota, nunca entiende nada, va por ahí violando a niñas y matando ancianos y está loco y seguramente tú estas tan loco como él.

—Nah, ¡yo soy awesome!

—Bah.

El estadounidense se ríe otra vez

—Tú también eres awesome, kaiser... Venga. No tanto como yo, pero eres awesome —mira quien se ha puesto de buen humor con la confesión.

—Aun creo que estás loco —sonríe un poco con eso..

—Nah, lo dicen todos porque le tienen miedo... Pero yo no

—¿Ves? hay que estar loco para no tenérselo —se ríe un poco.

—Entonces puede que lo esté un poco.

—En realidad, me alegro un poco —confiesa.

—REALLY?

—Ja, claro, y sí en esas os matáis el uno al otro tanto mejor —bromea.

—¡No seas idiota! Jajaja! No nos vamos a matar.

—Eso me ha dicho el Kangaroo, que no sonaba como eso —le pica—. Pero no sé, tío por lo que yo le conozco... esto es raro.

—Nah, es bastante awesome. Es divertido... ya verán, aunque no entiende nada y eso en principio, es gracioso y se ríe y cuenta cosas raras e interesantes —asegura—, ¿cuándo vamos a jugar PSP para que le conozcan?

—Tío, yo ya le conozco al menos —se ríe—. ¿En serio lo vas a traer a jugar con nosotros? ¿taaaan colgado estas?

—No estoy colgado, shut up!

Prusia se ríe.

—¡No lo estoy! ¡En serio!

—¿Y por qué es tu novio entonces?

—Ehhh... pues porque me gusta, ¡pero eso da igual! Va a venir a jugar porque es mi boyfriend y punto.

—¡Estas colgado! —se ríe.

—Shut up! ¡Tu estás colgado de Hungary! ¡Y a ti te gustaba Russia!

—¡Eh! ¡eh! —protesta—. Yo nunca la he invitado a jugar.

—Pues por tonto... además ella ni juega ¿o sí? Russia sí juega.

—Nah, por que ella es una chica y estas son cosas de tíos —Prusia se acaba de dar cuenta que no tiene ni idea.

—Pues ahí lo tienes, ¡Russia es un chico!

—¿Y vas a hacerle jugar en nuestro equipo contra los rusos?

—Eeeehh... voy a... —se ríe—, eso sería awesome

—Bueh, veremos el martes...

—Seh, veremos... y tu deja de estar esparciendo por el mundo el chisme de que Russia es mi boyfriend, ok?

—Ah, ¿es un secreto?

—Ehhh... pues, no, but...

—¿Aja?

—Bueno, da igual... sólo porque es awesome, pero deja de decir esas cosas de que me gusta su grifo —se sonroja un poco y Prusia se ríe malignamente.

—¿De veras lo tiene tan grande como dicen? —pregunta (Oh, por dios. NADIE más que tú quiere saber eso, alemán idiota)

—Whaaaaa? —se ríe y se sonroja un poco

—Ja, ya sabes...

Estados Unidos se ríe un poco más.

—¿En serio quieres saber eso?

—Se ríe, se ríe, pero no me contesta —protesta Prusia sonriendo y el americano aprieta los ojos sonrojado.

—Yes.

—Oh, tío! —risa idiota y se sonroja un poco también.

—¡Pues tu preguntaste! —se ríe también idiota, sonrojándose más.

—¿Y tu le... o... él a ti? —Prusia EN SERIO.

—Una vez y una vez... él grita y tiembla cuando va abajo, es bastante awesome.

—Oh! Leí en el twitter de tu sister que ayer noche estaba gritando tu nombre —se acuerda de pronto... Awesome.

—Oh, come on! —aprieta los ojos y se ríe—, voy a matar a Sey también.

—¿Y cómo es mejor? —YA. No vas a volver a ver a Francia y a España EN LA VIDA.

—Ehhh... pues yo arriba, claro —declara aunque miente un poco porque no esta seguro de que no le guste de la otra manera.

—Hey, hablamos luego, el señorito me está gritando no se que de una ropa sucia —gottseidanke.

—JAja... ¡eres su esclavo! ¡Huye, huye mientras puedas, nazi! ¡Hablamos luego!

—NO soy su esclavo —vuelta a sonrojarse un poco el muy pendón—. Aurf vidensehen

—Byeeee

Prusia cuelga y se va corriendo. Estados Unidos se ríe y sale de la alacena, pero ya se han ido todos a la sala a los sillones.

—Hey! —se acerca a ellos sonriente.

—Así que el niño... —se calla Inglaterra de contar la historia que estaba contándoles a todos.

—¿Yo?

—No, no, el niño de mi historia —responde Inglaterra.

—¿Y ese quién es?

—Claro, tú, llegas tarde y encima quieres enterarse de todo —protesta Australia

—Siéntate, bro —pide Canadá.

—Pues claro —se sienta junto/medio sobre Rusia.

—Será mejor que empiece otra vez —decide Inglaterra mirándole de reojo mientras Rusia reordena los cojines a su alrededor y le deja espacio por que igual nadie más que Canadá se ha sentado ni remotamente cerca y solo por que Canadá ha llegado el ultimo de lavar platos.

—Yeah! ¿Es la historia de terror? —pregunta recargándose un poquito más en Rusia y mirándole de reojo sonriendo un poco.

—Yes —responde Inglaterra y se aclara la garganta. Rusia le sonríe a Estados Unidos.

—Awesome! Las historias de terror de Iggy siempre me dan un montón de miedo.

Francia sonríe sentado junto a Inglaterra pasándole una mano por detrás de los hombros. Nueva Zelanda sonríe y se hace bolita en el sillón junto a Australia, abrazándose las piernas más de lo que ya las tiene abrazadas.

—Bien, teníamos a un niño pequeño que había hablado con la niña malvada. Ella quería saber que pasaba en el páramo del que le habían hablado, pero era una cobarde de cuidado, así que engaño al niño para que fuera con ella —explica Inglaterra para situar a Estados Unidos.

—Hay co... —empieza a preguntar Australia que esta nerviosito desde ya con solo la idea de la historia de miedo cuando le interrumpe el inglés.

—Si vuelves a preguntar una sola vez más si hay cocodrilos, la cuentas tú.

—Aja... —Estados Unidos le sonríe al inglés y asiente imaginándoselo todo de manera SUPER tenebrosa, pegándose un poquito hacia Rusia como quien no quiere la cosa (debe ser el ÚNICO en toda la tierra que se le ACERCA a Rusia para aliviarse de una imagen tenebrosa). Nueva Zelanda se ríe de Australia.

—En fin, se trataba de un páramo sombrío y aparentemente desértico, lleno de nieve. El viento aullaba en una densa niebla que no dejaba ver más allá de unos pasos y los árboles desnudos hacían formas tenebrosas con sus ramas —levanta las manos imitando las ramas—. Como si fueran monstruos a punto de atrapar a los dos niños.

Francia sonríe mirando a Inglaterra atentamente (porque a él también le encantan sus historias), acariciándole levemente la espalda y Estados Unidos empieza a temblar un poquito nada más con esto.

—Así que, el niño, que era el sensato, le dijo a la niña que volvieran a su casa, que esto era demasiado peligroso y quien sabía si iban a encontrarse lobos o cualquier otra cosa.

—Fantasmas! —suelta Estados Unidos imaginándoselos y teniendo un escalofrío

—Of course —responde Inglaterra—. Lo supieron enseguida cuando un poco más adelante encontraron una sombra moviéndose como si estuviera atrapada y quisiera ir hacía ellos dos —explica con voz profunda, estirando los brazos hacia Canadá como si fuera a atraparle, quien se incomoda un poco por que la voz de Inglaterra en estos términos tiene el poder de devolverlo a la época en la que se abrazaba a un osito de trapo con fuerza. Francia sonríe cada vez más, encantado.

—Ahh! —grita un poco Estados Unidos apretando los ojos porque evidentemente Inglaterra tiene exactamente el mismo poder sobre él que tiene sobre Canadá—, ¡que corran al otro lado!

—Ambos quedaron paralizados por el miedo, y la niña chillaba y lloraba para que se alejaran de allí, pero ese era el único sendero que había, mientras la sombra se movía cada vez más deprisa y más amenazadora, como si supiera que estaban mirándola!

—Nuuuuu! —América se abraza a si mismo temblando más y recargándose cada vez más contra Rusia, quien le mira de reojo y levanta el brazo para que se meta debajo mientras Australia esconde la cara en la espalda de Nueva Zelanda.

—Así que como el niña estaba muy asustada, el niño tomo unas ramas para iluminar el camino —continúa y Estados Unidos no tarda más de dos segundos en echarse totalmente sobre Rusia abajo de su brazo.

—Cual fue su asombro al notar que solo se trataba de un trozo de tela atado a un largo y fino palo clavado en el suelo, que bailaba con el viento.

Francia levanta las cejas, empezando a pensar que esta historia ya se la conoce... mira a Inglaterra a los ojos inclinando la cabeza.

—¡Pues parecía un fantasma! —protesta el francés sonriendo un poco, acariciándole suavemente el pelo de la nuca al inglés—, ¡y los dos estaban igual de asustados!

—Shut up, Frog. ¡La estoy contando yo y tu estabas más asustado!

—No recuerdo a ninguna niña en la historia, por cierto... que tú estuvieras confundido con tu sexo es otra cosa —se ríe.

—Eres tu la niña, git, era para que no fuera tan obvio, shut up! ¡Te estas cargando el ambiente!

Estados Unidos levanta la mirada de dentro del abrazo de Rusia mirando a Inglaterra.

—Vale, vale... —hace los ojos en blanco y mira a la audiencia—, ¡éramos dos niños!

Canadá carraspea y Australia saca la cabeza riendo en plan "baaah y esto es lo que da tanto miedo?" Estados Unidos se ríe sin despegarse del abrazo de Rusia.

—El caso es que el fuego fue aun peor, amenazaba con apagarse todo el tiempo y hacía aun peores sombras más fantasmagóricas sobre los árboles... cuando, mientras nos acercábamos al palo con el trozo de tela oímos unos pasos prácticamente amortiguados por la nieve a la espalda.

Francia mira al inglés de reojo, incómodo con lo que viene a continuación, recordando lejanamente que esta historia es desagradable.

—Así que me doy la vuelta súper deprisa para ver qué es y encuentro todo igual de quieto y silencioso que siempre, cuando este tira de mi manga suavemente —señala a Francia—. ¿Me vuelvo y adivináis?

—Unfantasmadeverdad! —intenta adivinar el americano volviendo a esconderse en Rusia (dios este asunto de los fantasmas siempre es vergonzoso).

Canadá y Australia le miran con absoluta atención y Rusia inclina la cabeza.

Nueva Zelanda y Seychelles también le miran en tensión.

—Una enorme llanura llena de cuerpos tendidos a medio cubrir por la nieve, el trozo de tela no era tal si no un pendón de una horda que se había enfrentado en cruenta batalla no debía hacer tanto tiempo.

Y a Francia le viene a la mente repentinamente con excesiva precisión el olor del ambiente, el jodido frío que hacía... y lo aterrorizados que estaban. Inconscientemente busca la mano del inglés, que le mira de reojo y le entrecruza los dedos antes de seguir.

Estados Unidos mira a Inglaterra tragando saliva e incorporándose un poquito, absolutamente impresionado con la historia... porque además es una historia real. Aun así, sigue bajo el brazo del Ruso.

Nueva Zelanda, Canadá, Australia y Seychelles, miran atentamente a Inglaterra esperando impacientemente la continuación de la historia.

—Ni siquiera teníamos idea de qué hacer apenas, la imagen era desoladora por completo, se podían ver fuegos fatuos sobre los cuerpos como si fueran los espíritus de los guerreros muertos, y el silencio era absolutamente ensordecedor... hasta que de repente vuelvo a oír unos pasos y una suave respiración por detrás nuestro.

Francia levanta la cara y mira a Rusia un instante, preguntándose mentalmente los motivos de Inglaterra para contar esta historia en concreto de la primera vez que le vieron... aunque cree saberlos en realidad.

Estados Unidos se repega más a Rusia con el corazón desbocado como todos los demás presentes. Rusia vuelve a parpadear pensando que hay algo raro con esto.

—Me vuelvo a dar la vuelta, pero no había nadie tras nuestro —explica Inglaterra haciendo un gesto hacia Nueva Zelanda y Australia—. Pero no podíamos irnos dejando allí todos los cadáveres, podía haber heridos supervivientes que si permanecían en la noche, morirían de hipotermia.

Francia aprieta un poco la mano del inglés, sintiendo un poco de nauseas.

—Ah! El general invierno, es peor que el peor de los fantasmas —comenta Rusia—. Se te mete en el cuerpo sin que sepas cómo y es como si te cortaran con un millón de cuchillos. Sientes la piel helada como si estuviera abrasándote. Las personas se desmayan de puro dolor.

Estados Unidos se gira a mirar a Rusia cuando le escucha hablar teniendo un escalofrío pensando en algo peor que el peor de los fantasmas.

—Así que nos acercamos un poco hacia los cadáveres y cuando estábamos a un par de metros de los colindantes... —pega un grito que hace que todas las excolonias inglesas den un salto hasta casi el techo. Seychelles tiene un infarto, Canadá tiembla y Nueva Zelanda se abraza más de las piernas mientras. Estados Unidos abraza a Rusia con el corazón súper acelerado.

Francia casi le arranca la mano con el salto, dándole un golpe en el brazo porque le ha asustado con el grito, aun cuando sabe lo que viene. Cuando Australia baja del techo se abraza de Nueva Zelanda como si fuera un enorme peluche, quien agradece el abrazo acurrucándose en él.

—Eso mismo que habéis hecho todos hice yo con semejante grito ensordecedor, de golpe solté las ramas prendidas con tan mala suerte que cayeron sobre un cadáver... Que prendió en llamas automáticamente.

—Ah! ¡Fui yo! —salta Rusia de golpe cayendo en la cuenta. Francia se acuerda de si mismo abrazado al inglés como si la vida le fuera en ello después del grito.

—Whaaat? —Estados Unidos se gira a Rusia sin esperárselo, abriendo los ojos como platos, muy sorprendido.

—Yo grité —explica Rusia—, estaban de pie en mitad de los cadáveres, quería asustarles, pero entonces todo se incendió.

Francia niega con la cabeza, ahora si recordando por completo el horror de esa noche.

—Exacto —responde Inglaterra—. Los soldados untaban sus capas en una substancia muy inflamable para que fueran impermeables a las tormentas de nieve y cuando eché encima el fuego empezó a esparcirse por encima de todos los cuerpos.

Canadá se hace todo lo bolita que puede.

—¿Y por qué querías asustarles? ¿Qué hacías ahí? —mira a Rusia y tiene un escalofrío imaginándose a todos los cuerpos ardiendo a su alrededor. Francia aprieta más aun la mano del inglés hasta que tiene los nudillos blancos.

—Creía que eran ladrones de cuerpos —gracias Rusia, esa era la parte que Inglaterra había obviado—. Estaban en mi casa.

—¿La-Ladrones de cuerpos? ¿¡En tu casa?! Whoa! —Estados Unidos se gira a mirar a Francia y al británico.

—¡No éramos ladrones de cuerpos! —chilla Inglaterra y miente, en su caso.

—No sabíamos nada de todo eso... era obvio que no estábamos robando nada, sólo éramos un par de pequeños asustados que decidieron salir a explorar... —se defiende Francia mirando a Rusia—, y tu casi nos matas de un susto. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevabas mirándonos?

—Desde que entrasteis al bosque —responde Rusia a Francia—. La nieve ahoga el sonido de mis pisadas.

—¿Y qué hacías ahí afuera solo en la oscuridad? —pregunta Estados Unidos.

—Pues... seguirles —responde sin entender el problema, puesto que él siempre estaba solo en la oscuridad.

—En fin... el caso es que un momento nos vimos completamente rodeados por el fuego en mitad de la nieve. Y debo decir que nunca he oído nada tan desgarrador como los gritos de los supervivientes medio muertos de frío calcinándose ahora —explica el inglés.

Canadá intenta cubrirse un poco los oídos sin querer oír pero queriendo hacerlo, imaginando el horror. Acaba con las manos sobre la cara.

Francia mira a Inglaterra de reojo medio suplicante, deseando que se calle de una vez por todas con un nudo en el estómago.

Seychelles le pone una mano en el pelo a Canadá para consolarle, acariciándole un poquito la melena.

Australia y Nueva Zelanda siguen abrazados como nudo gordiano los del pacífico.

Estados Unidos aprieta los ojos imaginando la escena, recargándose otra vez en Rusia.

—Es verdad, sí gritaban —comenta Rusia sonriente como si hablaran de un partido de fútbol que ganaron o cualquier otra cosa poco trascendental.

Estados Unidos se gira a Rusia y tiene otro escalofrío al ver que sonríe. Frunce el ceño.

—Eres un psycho —susurra recargándole la cabeza en el pecho.

—Eh? —vacila abrazándole cuando lo hace.

—¿Por qué sonríes? —pregunta en un susurro pensando que la historia es terrorífica.

—Porque es verdad, yo me acuerdo.

—Yo le acompaño a la puerta —indica el francés a Estados Unidos, que vacila mirando al inglés un instante; se acerca y le abraza.

—¡Suéltame! —grita sonrojándose y removiéndose.

—¡Pero ya te vas! —se defiende Estados Unidos.

—Yes, suéltame —le empuja intentando soltarse y cuando lo logra se separa poniéndose bien la ropa. El menor le sonríe un poquito.

—Love ya. Hablamos mas tarde —indica guardándose las manos en los bolsillos.

—Como sea —se va a buscar sus cosas dentro. Francia aprieta los ojos y sale tras él, en silencio mientras está recogiendo, esperando a ver si dice algo pero no lo hace.

Cuando le ve ya con la maleta en la mano para salir por la puerta del cuarto, le mira.

—¿Estás bien?

—Perfectamente —responde sarcásticamente otra vez.

—Non, no lo estás —se para debajo del linde de la puerta.

—Claro que lo estoy. Aparta.

Francia no se quita.

—Habla conmigo... —pide

—No. Aparta.

—No me gusta que te vayas solo y así...

—Pues mal por ti.

—Voy a hablar con él... y voy a hablar con Russie.

—Creía que ibas a hacerlo antes —le fulmina—. Aparta.

—¡Estaba hablando por teléfono! —se defiende —. Angleterre...

—Bien. Aparta.

—Je t'aime —agrega suavemente inclinando la cabeza y mirándole a los ojos. Inglaterra se sonroja un poco, traga saliva y le empuja para pasar. Francia le abraza en cuanto le tiene cerca sin dejarse empujar.

—Suéltame! —le empuja más fuerte y el francés le suelta un poco dolido porque siempre acaban despidiéndose de manera extraña... traga saliva sin decir nada más quitándose de la puerta.

Inglaterra sale. Francia hace por seguirle y se detiene a si mismo, frunciendo un poco el ceño.

—Adieu.

—Goodbye —susurra sin volverse. Francia aprieta los dientes odiándole por ni siquiera girarse a mirarle, porque eso siempre le importa mucho a Francia, y el inglés lo sabe.

Y es justo por eso que no lo hace.

xoOXOox

Entretanto, Prusia ha acabado de hacer lo que quiera que le pidiera Austria y se va en busca de su hermano que está jugando fútbol en el jardín contra Italia.

—Weeeest! —saluda llamando su atención y en el momento que Alemania se gira a Prusia, Italia aprovecha para meterle el gol del desempate.

—Verdammt! —protesta Alemania mirando el balón y luego a Italia... frunciendo el ceño.

El italiano le manda un beso.

—¡Ese gol no vale! —protesta el rubio e Italia se ríe.

El alemán hace los ojos en blanco fulminando a Prusia limpiándose la cara con la camiseta.

—¡Ven! ¡Ven! —pide Prusia.

El menor de los hermanitos alemanes se le acerca a Prusia pidiéndole tiempo a Italia antes de que meta otros tres goles y vuelva a humillarle.

—¡Adivina con quien acabo de hablar!

—¿Con Österreich? Si no, bitte, ve con él... te buscaba para algo.

—Nein, nein, me he escapado.

—Trata de no escaparte que luego pone a Italien a hacer las cosas... y ahora mismo tengo que ganarle, aun me quedan diez minutos —indica—. ¿Con quien hablaste?

—Oh, venga, no vas a ganarle en diez minutos, vamos por una bier, la necesitarás

—¡Pero he estado a punto de ganarle esta vez! —medio chilla.

—Estoy cansado, voy a ducharme —declara Italia acercándose a ellos y se quita la camiseta—. Buen partido, caro mío. Más suerte a la próxima.

—¡Pero quedan diez minutos! —insiste el alemán frunciendo el ceño haciendo morritos

—Está bien, te regalo un gol si quieres ganar de esa forma.

Alemania deja los gestos ridículos y frunce el ceño mirando a Italia indignado.

—Nein. Danke —se quita la camiseta secándose el cuello y girándose a la puerta mirando a Prusia. Italia le mira de arriba abajo, le mete mano suavemente y luego se mete a la casa tan feliz y saltarín.

Alemania se sonroja volviendo a ponerse su camiseta con la piel de gallina en donde le haya tocado Italia... aun malhumorado.

—Bieeeeer —canturrea Prusia tomándole de los hombros y llevándole a la cocina.

Alemania se deja, aun pensando en la oportunidad de gol que tuvo segundos antes de que apareciera Prusia y que el flexible italiano había logrado parar en el último instante.

Prusia sirve un par de cervezas en sus jarras favoritas, tan bien como solo un alemán sabría hacerlo y le pone una frente a su hermano mientras se queda la otra.

—Bueno, venga, adivina.

—Ungarn —toma la cerveza y le da un trago.

—Nein —niega—. He hablado por teléfono.

—No sé, bruder... Frankreich? Spanien?

—Nein, nein, me llamó Australia —trago de cerveza.

—¿Y qué dice? —pregunta dándole un trago largo a su cerveza

—Está en casa de Amerika por Halloween, con sus hermanos y todo eso.

—Oh... Entiendo —sintiéndose un poco mejor ahora que ha bebido unos tragos/tres cuartos de cerveza.

—Ja... y... ¿sabes quién va a venir a casa pronto? —le mira por encima de la jarra antes de beber un poco más

—Russland. Verdammt! ¿Qué pasó?

Prusia le mira y sonríe de lado.

—No bebas ahora.

Alemania baja la jarra que ya tenía en los labios y le mira con preocupación.

—Novios —sentencia con su sonrisa de lado.

Alemania parpadea y le mira... Y luego se ríe.

—Confirmado por el mismo Amerika —bebe un poco más.

—¿Eh?

—He hablado con él después de hablar con Australia.

—Nein, Nein... Preussen! ¿No estás bromeando?

—Nein —sonríe—. Amerika me lo ha dicho, yo tampoco podía creerlo.

Alemania parpadea otra vez y abre la boca cómicamente. Prusia asiente

—¿¡Novios?!

—Así mismo... Al parecer Russland se lo ha dicho a Australia.

—Pero... ¿¡Novios?!

—Boyfriends... me lo ha dicho más de una vez, creo que Russland va a jugar con nosotros a play el martes.

—Was? Mein gott, ¡eso es absurdo!

—Pues sí, por que jugamos a matar rusos y además es una cosa de tíos, no... no de Russland, ¡yo no invito a Ungarn a jugar!

—Russland es hombre. No estoy seguro de que sea capaz de jugar eso que juegan y menos que quiera matar rusos, pero... —se acaba la cerveza de un trago y de levanta por otras cuatro del refrigerador, dos y dos.

—Sé qué es un hombre —responde mirándole por que no es eso a lo que se refiere—. Amerika lo ha confirmado detalladamente, pero no es eso, no es... un tío.

Alemania se sirve la cerveza en el tarro y mira a Prusia.

—¿Es decir no es parte de su grupo de amigos?

—Nein, no es... nein —responde porque no sabe como explicarlo, porque lo que pasa es que como le gusta, no puede relajarse si está ahí.

—¿Yo soy un "tío"?

—Ja, claro que lo eres —responde.

—Frankreich y Spanien?

—Ja, Spanien más... pero por que a Frankreich no le gusta tanto esas cosas.

—No se sí entiendo por que Russland no... ¿Es porque no sabe jugar?

—Nein, no sé si sabe jugar, pero es como si de pronto... jugara el señorito... o algo así, no mola ¿sabes? como si... no lo sé, como si jugara Ungarn. Nein, es una cosa de tíos.

Alemania suspira dándole un viaje a la cerveza.

—Novios... ¡Hazme el favor! —vuelve al tema.

—Ja, es súper raro, pero él parecía contento, así que —se encoge de hombros—. Pero está loco.

—Va a venir Russland y va a decirme "es que ahora somos novios... ¿está mal?", y... —niega con la cabeza—. Mein gott!

—Ja, seguramente —se ríe bebiendo más cerveza—. Le dije que te daría un infarto.

—Mira que gracia... ¿Sabes? Me da igual ahora.

—Ah, ja?

—Ja. Que se casen si... —se detiene a si mismo apretando los ojos—. Nein! Nein!

Prusia levanta una ceja.

—West? ¿Estás bien?

—Nein! —protesta

—Pues prepárate por que como te cuente como la última vez, fueron dos veces que tuvieron sexo este fin de semana.

Alemania aprieta los ojos.

—Y además hubo bastantes gritos por lo que me han dicho —sonríe maligno y bebe más cerveza.

—¿Sabes lo poco que me importa las veces que lo hacen?

—No sé por que no —se encoge de hombros—. Esa clase de secretos incomodan a la gente, así que sirven para molestarlos o controlarlos

El menor parpadea y le mira. El mayor sonríe enseñando sus colmillos.

—Yo no voy a hablar de eso con nadie...Aunque no suena una mala idea

—¿No vas a hablar de qué?

—¡Del sexo de ellos! Mein gott... Antes no se hablaba de eso todo el tiempo, fuera de Frankreich.

—Ah, pero sirve con ellos. Le he dicho a Amerika que sé había estado gritando y se ha puesto muy nervioso.

Alemania aprieta los ojos otra vez.

—Entonces Amerika... Va... —pregunta en algo que sólo le preguntaría a su hermano, Prusia le mira sin entender la pregunta.

—Abajo.

—Ah, nein... según él van turnándoselo, pero veo muy raro que Russland le deje hacer eso, así que no sé que tan cierto sea... aunque me ha dicho que cuando va abajo Russland tiembla y grita, y Seychelles twitteó ayer que Russland estaba gritando...

—Demasiada información —sonrojado, Prusia sonríe de nuevo—. Aunque...

—JA?

—La vez pasada que me contó, hubo una parte que no me quiso contar... Fue extraño. Ciertamente no veo a Russland en eso... Es como yo.

—¡Oh! entonces el psycho también tiene secretitos oscuros...

—Ja. Algo más dijo de la sangre —abre la tercera cerveza y se levanta.

—¿Quieres venir a contarle a Österreich?

—¿De la sangre? Vamos... quiero ver la cara del señorito. Kesesesese —se levanta también acabándose la cerveza que se estaba tomando y abriendo también la tercera. Alemania sonríe un poco más relajado y abraza a Prusia de los hombros.

—¡Venga!

Prusia se ríe y levanta la cerveza.

—Señoritoooooooooo! —grita.

Alemania y Prusia entran al cuarto del piano.

—Señoritooo! —grita Prusia interrumpiendo a Austria para su exasperación.

—Hallo —le saluda Alemania acercándose a él. Austria suspira mirándoles a los dos por encima de las gafas y cerrando la tapa del piano.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Preussen me esta contando unas cosas.

—¡Vas a flipar! —exclama Prusia dejándose caer en el sofá.

—Russland y Amerika... —Alemania mira a Austria fijamente.

—Oh cielos —resume incrédulo poniendo los ojos en blanco, aun sin saber nada.

—Son novios.

—Was? —parpadea pensando que no ha oído bien.

—Son novios —repite—. Novios.

—Créelo señorito —se ríe Prusia.

—Disculpa... ¿alguien puede recordarme que edad es la que tienen?

—Olvídate de eso —protesta Prusia.

—Da lo mismo... Novios, Österreich... ¡NOVIOS!

—Dejando de lado lo inverosímil del asunto en caso de que realmente sea cierto, que creo que es algo que ya habéis valorado... Suena ridículo. ¿Qué hace Amerika siendo novio de Russland? ¿Qué podría llevar a nadie a ser novio de Russland?

Alemania se encoge de hombros. Prusia carraspea soltando algo extremadamente parecido a "una polla como una olla" en respuesta.

—Preussen dice que Amerika está feliz.

—Danke, Preussen, por una opinión tan... sincera —responde Austria sarcásticamente y mira a Alemania.

—Eh, que no soy yo quien lo dice, me lo ha dicho él.

—Preussen hablo con Amerika y ÉL le llamo su boyfriend.

Austria valora la situación.

—¿Y Russland ya ha venido?

—Nein, gott sei danke... Pero Australia lo escucho de Russland. Así que al parecer están más enamorados que tú y Schweiz.

Austria carraspea y se sonroja un poquito, subiéndose las gafas.

—Esto puede traer problemas a la larga.

—No me digas... —suelta el alemán con sarcasmo.

—¿Qué tan problemático puede ser Amerika estando despechado? —pregunta Austria.

—Was? ¿De qué hablas? —pregunta Prusia sin seguirles ahora.

—No lo sé... Puede que bastante.

—Plantéatelo —pide Austria mientras Prusia sigue mirándoles.

—No creo he le gusté que las cosas no salga como quiera.

—¿Pero por que iba a no salir? Amerika es Awesome... No tanto como yo, pero si es awesome.

—¿Y te parece que Russland va a quedarse con Amerika? —pregunta Alemania a Prusia.

—Pues que sé yo, ya ha accedido a estar con él y ser su novio. ¿Por qué no iba a estar?

—No lo había pensado así... —indica Alemania mirando a Austria.

—No es ese el problema que yo veo —responde Austria.

—Me preocupa bastante que estén juntos y sus planes... No había pensado en lo que pasaría si las cosas no funcionaran —se sienta.

—Es muy probable que no lo hagan —responde Austria.

—¿Por? —pregunta Prusia.

—Lo cual... Russland no me preocupa tanto, pero Amerika no esta habituado a que las cosas salgan mal.

—Justamente a eso me refiero —responde Austria.

—¿Y yo que quieres que haga?

—Lo que haces siempre Deustchland, valorar la situación y tomar precauciones y decisiones en consecuencia. Aunque no lo creas eres un peso importante en este asunto, Russland te escucha y confía bastante en tu juicio por lo que sé.

—Le diga lo que le diga no me va a hacer caso... Sea como sea es una pérdida de tiempo —se sienta en el sillón.

—¿Estás seguro? De momento sabe que matar está mal por ti, verdad? Algo debes influir en él —se vuelve Austria hacia ellos, yendo a la butaca.

—Sigo sin entender por que iba a salir mal —insiste Prusia.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que va a salir bien fuera de lo "Awesome" que sea o no Amerika? —pregunta el austriaco.

—¡Pues es que no veo que es lo que iba a salir mal! ¡Antes no queríais que esto pasara! —responde Prusia.

—¿Y qué quieres que le diga? ¿No te separes de él? —pregunta Alemania.

—Al contrario, cuanto más tiempo dure peor será cuando se rompa —responde Austria.

—¿Que lo termine de inmediato? —sigue Alemania—. Antes de que Amerika pueda estar realmente herido... Y sea capaz de atacar a Russland si no funciona.

—¿Pero por qué? —protesta Prusia—. Si Amerika le ha dicho eso es por algo, será que se han entendido ellos, ¿por qué iba a romperse?

—Preussen —protesta Austria poniendo los ojos en blanco por que no para de dar el coñazo—. Piensa en ello, novios... A pesar de lo ridículo que suena, no es como que vaya y... tengan sexo, ¿tú te imaginas a Russland siendo novio de alguien en serio? ¿Qué va a pasar cuando Amerika quiera un regalo y Russland le mande un pedazo de un cadáver? o cuando Amerika tenga frío, ¿crees que Russland le va a dar un abrigo o algo parecido? ¿Crees que va a consolarle si esta asustado o llevarle al hospital si esta herido? Amerika lo notara tarde o temprano.

—Y el día que deje a Amerika y este no quiera... Va a ir a matarlo o a hacer una guerra o a meternos a todos en líos.

—Pero... —Prusia vacila por que realmente no imagina a Rusia haciendo nada de eso—. Quizás no le deje. Quizás Amerika no quiera nada de eso, ya sabe es un psycho.

—¿Crees que le llamaría su boyfriend? —pregunta Alemania.

—No lo sé, ¿por qué se lo llama entonces? ¡Ya debe saber todo eso! Es absurdo! —sigue Prusia.

—Exacto. Es absurdo el concepto de noviazgo en sí —responde Austria.

—Si Amerika se enamora... Y Russland termina con ello, Amerika va a estar despechado.

—Pero es menos grave si pasa pronto, ¿no? Eso es lo que propones.

—Si Amerika se enamora y Russland no, va a estar igual de despechado aunque Russland no termine con ello. Pero cuanto antes pase menos enamorado y menos doloroso será todo, creo yo —asiente el austriaco.

—Bien. Le diré entonces que esta mal y que lo termine. (Alemania y Austria, los anticupidos oficiales del mundo mundial!)

—Pero... —Prusia vacila sabiendo que hay algo que no cuadra en todo esto, sin saber qué es.

—Was?

El albino mira a su hermano desconsoladillo sin saber qué decir.

—No garantizo que funcione... Especialmente si Russland esta tan cómodo como creo que esta haciendo lo que hace

—Preussen, no hay más que decir. Esto ya era bastante raro cuando a la primera potencia mundial le dio por el masoquismo. Pero era su asunto y no le importaba a nadie, menos a mi que no deja de confundirme con su bruder —explica Austria—. Ahora la situación ha desbocado en un problema de que seguridad general.

—Que sabemos va a terminar mal —concede Alemania asintiendo—. Es mejor librarnos de esto de una vez.

xoOXOox

Francia toca la puerta de casa de España con la misma tonadita de siempre.

—Está abiertoooo —canta España desde la cocina salteando unos chorizos en vino. El francés abre la puerta sonriéndole al ruso y entrando delante de él.

—Ya estamos aquiiiií! —grita dirigiéndose directamente a la cocina, Rusia entra tras él oliendo los chorizos y mirando toooda la casa.

—Esto huele espléndido, Mon amour —Francia se acerca al español con los brazos abiertos.

—¡Gracias! —saca los chorizos del fuego y se limpia las manos en el delantal antes de ir a abrazarle—. Me alegro de verte, ¿cómo te estás?

—Un poco enfadado con Angleterre... Se fue sin despedirse —confiesa sonriendo mientras le abraza por un laaaaargo rato

—¿Y luego dice que es un caballero? —se ríe sin dejar de abrazarle.

—Estaba enfadado... Ni siquiera me ha mirando pero bueno —baja el tono de voz—, han pasado cosas nuevas, ¿te contó Prusse ya?

—Algo me han dicho. ¡Buenas! —saluda a Rusia que acaba de entrar a la cocina.

—Privet!

—¿Te ayudo a algo? —pregunta Francia sirviendo se vino.

—Ya estoy, pongo esto en un plato y vamos fuera ve a ver si quieres arreglar algo —se ríe—. ¿Tenéis hambre?

—Oui... Hemos estado viviendo de comida chatarra que además he tenido que preparar yo —se asoma a ver lo que hay y sonríe—, tu comida no suele necesitar ningún arreglo. ¿Y Romanito?

—Ha huido —España le guiña un ojo a Rusia—. Está por ahí mareando a los dependientes de las tiendas de ropa.

—Oh... ¿Ha salido a conseguirse novio?

—¡Eh, eh! ¡Pobre de él! —protesta España riéndose, saliendo con el plato de chorizos y otro plato con morcillas que ha hecho antes.

Francia se acerca a Rusia y lo toma del brazo llevándoselo hacia la sala, él mientras mira a Francia y a España con curiosidad y se deja tirar, tan feliz.

—¿Tú tomas vino? —pregunta a Rusia sirviéndose una copa para si mismo.

El ruso mira a España y a Francia cada uno con una copa y se incomoda por que el vino se le sube a la cabeza.

—Da —decide al final por que bueno, allá donde fueres... España sonríe y le sirve una copa.

—Últimamente han pasado muchas cosas emocionantes, non? —comenta Francia sentándose en la sala y sacando un cigarrillo, ofreciendo uno a los presentes y mirando a España con una sonrisa malévola.

España le acepta un cigarrillo sonriéndole igual y luego mira a Rusia sentándose y ofreciéndole asiento, él se sienta tan feliz. Francia prende su cigarrillo y sonríe.

España le roba el encendedor un momento y Rusia toma un montadito de jamón serrano, por que es un chico listo.

—Bueno, ¿me vais a contar entonces como os fue en Washington? —pregunta España a ambos.

—Russie puede contarte que tiene novio... —sonríe.

—Fui a la fiesta de jawolin, lo pasamos muy bien —responde Rusia—. Da —sonríe feliz.

Francia mira a España con una mirada cargada de sentido.

—Oh, novio... Eso es muy importante —responde España que evidentemente ya lo sabía, mirando a Francia de reojo.

—Oui... Eso platicábamos en casa de Amerique, porque Russie me estaba preguntando algunos aspectos técnicos de lo que significa ser novios...

—Da... Es que no estoy seguro de cómo se hace —explica.

—Yo le expliqué brevemente las generalidades de la situación. Sin embargo... Creo que podríamos ayudarle dándole algunos detall o consejos más... Específicos —sonríe el francés

—Oh, por supuesto —asiente España—. De hecho, todo depende mucho, tanto de ti como de... Tu pareja.

—¿De mi? —pregunta Rusia.

—Pues sí, no esperarás que no...

—Claro. Depende de lo que sepas y te guste hacer o no y de lo que quieras o no hacer.

Rusia les mira a ambos sin entender del todo.

—En la cama —aclara Francia.

—Por que mejor no nos cuentas como funciona el asunto un poco, ¿eh? —propone España y le da un trago a su vino.

—Eso es lo principal... —Francia da una calada al cigarrillo—. Somos todo oídos.

Rusia se lo piensa.

—Mi cama es más blanda que la suya —les mira—. La suya es grande y tiene el techo lleno de estrellas y se pueden ver desde cerca si se lo pides —añade.

—El sexo... —Perdonen la falta de sutileza de Francia pero es que con la densidad de Rusia.

—Eh... Rusia, Rusia, espera... Eso —asiente España.

—Ah, pues es extraño, pero me gusta —les sonríe.

—Has dicho varias veces ya que es extraño pero aún no se por qué...

—Yo nunca lo había hecho así —le responde a Francia.

—¿Así como, mon ami?

—Pues como con él —le mira—. Hay muchas cosas diferentes y cada vez hace cosas nuevas.

—Oh —España levanta las cejas por que esa si que no se la esperaba.

—¿Cosas... Nuevas? ¿En serio? ¿Amerique? —Francia incrédulo también.

—Da.

—¿Qué tipo de cosas nuevas?

—Muchas. Cada vez hay una cosa diferente —piensa cual explicar primero como ejemplo. Francia mira al español de reojo.

—¿Qué tal si empiezas por la primera vez? —propone España.

—Fue así —junta las palmas de las manos—. Siempre es así.

—¿Frente a frente?  
C  
—Da —le mira—. Nunca lo había hecho así y con las manos desatadas.

—Cálculo que todas las veces habías obligado a la... ¿Otra persona?

Rusia se lo piensa y piensa en el asunto de su hermana que Estados Unidos le ha dicho que está mal, así que prefiere obviarlo.

—Da.

—Bien... Eso desarrolla un nivel de intimidad diferente.

—Es diferente —asiente.

—Y eso te gustó, ¿verdad? —le sonríe España.

—Y te gusta...

—Da, se siente bien.

—¿Por?

Rusia se lo piensa y Francia mira a España de reojo

—Pues por que no quiere irse, todos quieren irse y siempre piden que pare pero no lo pidió, pidió que siguiera.

—Es que le gustas, Cher... Claro que lo pidió.

Rusia sonríe sinceramente muy ampliamente, Francia toma un trago largo de vino.

—Da, me lo dijo él.

—¿Qué te pidió exactamente? —pregunta España. Francia espera la respuesta del ruso con su sonrisilla morbosa.

—Pues en su casa, por la mañana. Le sostuve las manos y las piernas con mi propio peso para que no se moviera, no tenía nada para atarle.

—Oh... ¿Y se dejó así como así?

—Da, le dije que no se asustara, siempre se asustan todos, pero no mete susto.

—¿Y... A él le gusto eso?

—Da, lo hizo mucho mejor que las otras veces.

—Mon dieu... Eso no lo esperaba —sonríe—, no te pases con eso, cher... No intentes que sea así cada vez porque puede avergonzarle e incomodarle —aconseja. España mira a Francia.

—Oh... ¿Por qué? —pregunta Rusia

—Porque es ponerse completamente a merced del otro.

—Da, eso lo sé, yo se lo dije.

—Eso avergüenza... No sé por qué pero lo hace. Así que para no incomodarle, trata de no abusar.

—Vale —sonríe feliz.

—¿Qué más...? ¿Siempre vas tú arriba o te ha penetrado?

—Que poético —España brinda con Francia.

—Ah, net, vamos cambiando —responde Rusia tan tranquilo—. A veces yo a veces él.

—Vaya... ¿Y te gustan las dos opciones? Eso es realmente muy avanzado de su parte... Me alegra

—¿Avanzado? —inclina la cabeza.

—No todas las parejas intercambian...

—Es que es raro, normalmente no se va cambiando si no que uno siempre lleva el rol dominante y el otro no —explica España.

—¿Por qué?

—Por la forma de ser de cada quien... Espagne es más dominante que Romano... el habitualmente es el que penetra.

—Claro, aunque a veces consigo que lo haga él y es... ¡Oh, dios mío! Romanito me gusta mucho —nota de repente, Francia sonríe y Rusia le mira.

—Es extraño —decide el ruso.

—¿Qué es lo que es extraño? —pregunta España.

—Yo... abajo —se revuelve.

—¿Por? Quizás Amerique no sea muy delicado... —propone Francia y Rusia le mira por que no es eso—. O... ¿Por que te parece raro?

—No lo había hecho así nunca —susurra. España levanta las cejas. Francia le mira y sonríe (Flipando un poco internamente).

—Es... Diferente. Es una sensación extraña pero si se hace bien es tan agradable como estar encima —indica.

—¿Y... te gusta? —pregunta suavemente España. Rusia mira a Francia que le a sonríe suavemente esperando que responda.

—Da —le responde a España. Este mira de reojo a Francia sonriendo y con las cejas levantadas, él le devuelve la mirada.

—Tengo que decir, Russie... —Rusia le mira—. Que me tienen positivamente impresionado. Esto toma años a otras parejas.

—¿Años? —parpadea e inclina la cabeza.

—Décadas... Esta fluidez y naturalidad —mira a España.

—Es muy complicado —asiente España dándole la razón a Francia.

—Pero me gusta que sea así... Anda, cuéntanos más de esto, me imagino que hay besos y así...

—Besos... —se lo piensa—. Da, pero son raros.

España piensa que todo lo considera raro y le mira pacientemente mientras se come un chorizo.

—¿Algún día habías besado a alguien?

—Da, pero no es igual.

—Besaste a Prusia, ¿verdad? ¿Qué fue diferente? —pregunta España y Rusia se lo piensa. Francia sonríe hacia el ruso dándole otro trago al vino y una calada al cigarrillo

—Pues Prussiya... Su sangre no es igual y... No fue como Germaniya.

—A ver, a ver... Espera. Vamos por partes. ¿Amerique te besa y te gusta más que los demás?

—Da —decide después de pensarlo.

—¿Pero es porque es Amerique o porque no Prussie ni Allemagne te devolvieron el beso?

—¿Devolverme el beso? —inclina la cabeza. Francia mira a España de reojo y luego a Rusia.

—¿Quieres que te muestre a que me refiero?

Rusia parpadea y España sonríe acabándose su copa de vino, sirviendo más a todos

—Allemagne no respondió al beso como lo hace Amerique —explica el francés—, sería bueno que supieras si te gusta más porque Amerique responde al beso o si es porque es Amerique.

—Vale —sonríe el ruso.

—Salud —España toma su copa y brinda con las otras dos como si nada

—Eso implica que voy a besarte... ¿Estás de acuerdo con eso?

—Germaniya dice que no puedo hacer eso, que está mal ir besando a todos... Pero tú si puedes, creo —se lo piensa.

Francia se gira con España y le cierra un ojo acercándose un poco al ruso.

—También besaste a Canadá —le responde España a Rusia mirando a Francia sonriendo de lado.

—De hecho tengo una idea... Quizás sería mejor que tú te acercarás a mí y me besaras —propone Francia un poco acojonadillo

—Da, pero tampoco fue igual —le responde a España y luego mira a Francia—. Ah, vale —sonríe, deja la copa en la mesa y se incorpora acercándose a Francia hasta besarle, sin vacilar.

* * *

_Uy, Rusia... a ver en qué líos te metes..._


	27. Chapter 27

Francia se resiste un poco al beso sin devolvérselo, sintiendo raros los labios del ruso puesto que hace tiempo que no besa a nadie que no sea a Inglaterra.

Rusia le da un beso con movimientos muy parecidos a los de América, probablemente un poco más fluidos, pero carente de sentimiento por completo.

Después de unos instantes, Francia le separa empujándole un poco del hombro y Rusia se separa al notar el movimiento, por que ese gesto si lo entiende, volviendo a sentarse.

—Así es como fue el beso con todos, ¿bien? Nadie te lo devolvió. Bésame de nuevo.

—Net.

Francia levanta las cejas porque eso si que no es común.

—Así fue Canada. Germaniya fue más corto y Prussiya sí se movió un poco —explica.

—Vaya, vaya, vaya, así que el pequeño Prusia se movió un poco, que interesante —se ríe España. Francia se ríe también ante esa declaración.

—Pues como no se iba a mover, Cher... —cometa divertido. Rusia les mira a los dos sin entender.

—Olvídalo... Seguid —España hace un gesto para quitarle importancia por que Prusia se muere si se lo cuentan, por muy evidente que sea.

—Olvídalo, olvídalo. En fin... Venga, vamos a ver que sientes si te responden realmente el beso, como lo hace Amerique —Francia le llama con una mano para que se acerque otra vez.

—¿Otra vez? —Rusia le mira.

—Oui, quiero mostrarte que pasa cuando te besan de regreso.

—Claro, chaval, dos por uno —se ríe España—. Venga, estás de suerte.

Francia sonríe hacia España mirándole de regreso y mira después a Rusia esperando a que se acerque.

Rusia mira a España y luego a Francia de nuevo, besándole otra vez exactamente igual.

Esta vez, Francia le responde con habilidad y paciencia, acariciándole como supone que podría gustarle.

Rusia... Rusia no reacciona emocionalmente más allá de aprender los movimientos de Francia que le parecen raros, le dan curiosidad y le gustan pero igual que al principio con Estados Unidos, no habría entendido por que de ello, aunque si Francia le besa como besaría al estadounidense, lo aprenderá.

El francés le separa pensado que Rusia besa bastante bien, por cierto.

—¿Qué tal?

—No es igual —niega. España sonríe.

—¡Bien!

—¿Por qué no? —pregunta el español.

—Soyedinennyye Shtaty no lo hace así, se mueve diferente y se siente diferente... Y Prussiya no hizo tanto —mira a Francia—. Ha sido divertido.

Francia se limpia la comisura de los labios

—Merci —le sonríe el francés y se echa un poco hacia adelante—. ¿Has dicho se SIENTE diferente?

—Da —asiente—. A veces se mueve así —imita el movimiento de acurrucarse—. Y yo levanto los brazos así —lo imita también—. Y... ¡Anda! —se da cuenta—. No sé por que lo hago.

—Porque se siente bien, asumo —Francia mira a España y toma su copa y la de Rusia de la mesa, poniéndole la suya en la mano al soviético. Levanta a su copa—. ¡Por los abrazos que hacen sentir bien!

—Y por los besos que los provocan —brinda España con él mientras Rusia toma su copa lentamente, los mira y luego la choca con las suyas.

—Da, se siente bien —asiente.

—Claro que se siente bien. Ahh! L'amour! —le da un trago largo a su copa mirando a España y sonriendo, quien sonríe también mientras bebe y Rusia toma un pedazo de pan con queso tras ello.

Francia saborea un trozo de chorizo mientras valora su siguiente pregunta.

—Así que entonces nos estabas contando de la segunda vez... Que fue frente a frente y Amerique estaba encima y te gustó aunque fue raro. Amerique es cariñoso?

—Cariñoso... ¿A qué te refieres? —le mira.

—Suave, te acaricia, te besa, te dice cosas bonitas al oído... Esas cosas.

—Ah, da. Y le gusta que yo lo haga —asiente. Francia sonríe.

—¿Y a ti te gusta que el lo haga?

—Se siente bien, por eso lo hago —asiente de nuevo.

—¿Qué más hace el que te haga sentir bien? —pregunta España

—Hace... Cosas que no entiendo en momentos extraños pero que se sienten bien y... —se lo piensa—. No sabía que se sentían tan bien, ni que funcionaran.

—¿Cómo cuales cosas? —pregunta España. Francia toma un pincho de jamón dándole otro trago a su vino

—Como cuando me penetró —suelta así de fácil, gracias Francia por ese bonito verbo.

—Que poético —señala Francia un poco sarcástico porque la descripción le parece muy basta, imitando a España.

—¿Te... Gustó mucho ir... Es decir... Esa posición? —vacila un poco España—. ¿Más que la otra?

—Es diferente —se lo piensa intentando saber cual de las dos le gusta más—.A mi me gustó cuando le sostuve inmóvil y a él le gustó cuando yo bailé sobre él. En las dos yo estaba encima —explica.

—¿Cuando tu bailaste sobre él? —Francia levanta las cejas sin esperarse eso.

—Da, él estaba tumbado así —pone la palma hacia arriba—. Y yo me puse encima así —pone la otra palma—. Y empecé a moverme como cuando bailamos —les mira a los dos, España tiene las cejas en el techo y la boca un poquito abierta.

—Oh la la... —susurra Francia con una leve sonrisa imaginando la imagen y el movimiento de caderas de Rusia, pensando que claro que debe haberle gustado a Estados Unidos.

—Nunca lo había hecho así —añade Rusia mirándoles. España toma un trago más de vino por que nunca se hubiera imaginado que a Rusia se le ocurriera hacer eso, pero con la forma en que se mueve al bailar le da mucha curiosidad.

—Eso, Cher, es... —inclina la cabeza y cruza la pierna—, es... Absolutamente...

Rusia le mira.

—Esa es una de las ventajas de bailar tan bien —alcanza a decir el francés—, y Amerique es un cabrón con suerte en esa línea.

—Rusia, escucha —pide España y se vuelve a él—. ¿Te acuerdas que antes dijimos que era importante saber que cosas sabías y te gustaba hacer?

Francia mira a España dando un trago largo a su vino.

—Esta es una de las cosas que es importante que recuerdes y repitas.

—Oh ¿porqué?

—Es una de las cosas que sabes hacer mejor que nadie, estoy seguro. Creo que puedo decirte esta regla: por cada vez que lo hagas así, puedes sostenerlo inmóvil una.

—O puedes usarlo como un premio —le mira España. Rusia le sonríe a Francia y mira al español sin entender.

El francés mira al moreno con una mirada cargada de sentido, preguntándose si en verdad quiere enseñarle a Rusia como manipular al niño.

—Cuando haga una cosa que te guste, se lo dices y luego haces una cosa que le guste a él a cambio, como un premio —explica España—. Como cuando das las gracias a alguien que hace algo por ti.

—¿Una cosa que me guste? —Rusia se lo piensa.

—Claro, si le haces cosas que le gustan él querrá hacer más cosas que te gustan a ti.

—Es como cualquier trato normal en la vida... Un gana-gana, ¿sabes? —asiente Francia entendiendo mejor a donde va España.

—Oh —Rusia se lo piensa y les sonríe.

—Así que tienes que averiguar que más cosas le gustan, y como Amerique es un poco distraído, no olvidar decirle que te gusta.

—¿Tengo que decirle qué cosas que hace me gustan? —pregunta.

—Sería bastante útil.

—Pero ve con cuidado, cuando yo se las digo a Romanito suele ponerse nervioso y avergonzarse —añade España.

—¿Le da vergüenza? —pregunta Rusia.

— No lo sé, tú le conoces mejor que nosotros, Cher —el francés se recarga en el asiento y sonríe.

—Le da vergüenza que le digan pervertido —responde con una sonrisita el ruso y España mira a Francia de reojo que sonríe de lado.

—Creo que eso es culpa de Angleterre

—¿De Angliya? —le mira pensando en lo que dijo el estadounidense de que iba a ser novio del inglés y valora si comentárselo o no decidiendo que no quiere que lo sepan.

—Da lo mismo, Angleterre no tiene nada que ver aquí... Sólo trata de avergonzarle lo menos posible y ya.

—¿Por qué?

—A veces reaccionan mal si les avergüenzas —explica España.

—Pero es un poco divertido —se defiende y Francia suelta una carcajada.

—Claro que lo es... Sólo no te pases y dale un premio después de avergonzarle.

—¿Un premio? ¿Por qué? —le mira.

—Pues porque lo estas molestando a propósito, necesita algo a cambio.

—Pero yo antes siempre le molestaba a propósito.

—Ah, pero ahora haces cosas diferentes y no quieres que dejéis de hacerlas, ¿o si? —pregunta España.

—Net...

—Sólo... Relájate un poco, sabes bien que no pasa nada por molestarle, sólo no exageres.

—¿Y qué es como un premio?

—Mmmmm algo que le guste que hagas, no se que pero la lista es infinita... ¿Un abrazo, un beso... ? Depende del tipo... Angleterre odia esos premios si son en público.

—En público no —asiente

—No, no... Ese es Inglaterra, que es idiota, no me parece que América tenga tanta vergüenza de eso —aclara España.

—Es que depende de cada quien, tu... Pareces bastante enterado de Amerique, debes saber bien que le gusta —el francés sonríe.

—También le da vergüenza que le digan... Kotenok —sonríe.

—¿Le llamas gatito? —España flipa.

—Net, se lo dijo su sestra, la chica de piel oscura.

—Seychelles! —Francia se ríe—. Bueno, oui... Esas son las cosas que le avergüenzan, ¿sabes como compensarlo?

—A mi también me dijo kotenok, yo creo que es bueno por que son bonitos y suaves —explica.

—Son bonitos y suaves, oui —Francia se ríe sirviendo otra ronda de vino y levantándose por una botella nueva.

—Creo que él prefiere algunas cosas más agresivas en los apodos —responde España pensando en Prusia.

—¿Más agresivas?

—Que le llamen... Algo menos suave —explica Francia

—Ya sabes, como un lobo o un oso o algo así, son suaves y bonitos también, pero tienen dientes y garras —añade España.

—Pero los lobos son malos y se comen a las ovejas —responde.

—Sólo es un nombre, cher...

—Pues alguien tiene que evitar que haya demasiadas ovejas, además, solo las comen para no morirse, eso está bien —añade España.

—Oh, bueno.

—Venga, venga... Basta de hablar de los sobrenombres que hay cosas más interesantes de las que hablar —se ríe el francés—. Vamos a brindar otra vez, que yo estoy muy contento de ver a Russie enamorado.

—Enamorado... —Rusia se lo piensa. España le mira y luego mira a Francia.

—¿Tú qué piensas? —pregunta Francia a España.

—A mi me parece súper bonito. Tanto él como América parecen muy contentos con esto, me alegro que les esté saliendo bien.

Francia le sonríe a España y luego se gira a Rusia.

—¿Tú qué opinas?

—¿Yo? —Rusia parpadea.

—Oui. L'amour. ¿Es un Da o un Net?

—Germaniya dice da pero ¿cómo puedo saberlo?

Francia suspira y mira a España de reojo.

—Es... Algo bastante simple.

Rusia le mira esperando que le explique (todos esperamos a que Francia nos explique con simpleza...)

—Yo no sé lo que sientes, Cher... No he estado ahí para ver todo lo que ha pasado con el garçon... Ni Allemagne tampoco ha estado. Lo que te puedo decir, es que Amerique puede o no, significar algo para ti. Algo especial y diferente. Puede ser siempre, puede haber pasado en un instante, pero es algo... Que sientes aquí —se lleva la mano al pecho y luego al estómago— y aquí. Algo especial, que NO puedes definir que es, pero es hermoso.

—Oh —se lo piensa.

—Y yo creo, que es algo que no ha pasado antes para ti. Es una conexión especial con alguien de la que te detienes y que no quieres que nunca deje de existir... —se encoge de hombros.

—Una conexión...

—Especial. Diferente a la que tienes con tus amigos o tus hermanas.

—Es diferente —asiente

—Pero es muy fuerte... Hasta cierto punto inquebrantable y se siente bien. Hace que sonrías y le abraces y le beses y… —se detiene antes de decir cosas suyas que no apliquen al Ruso. Mira a España—. ¿Algo que decir?

—Hay muchas cosas —completa España—. Esta el valor que adquiere esa persona para ti, se vuelve incalculable y sientes que podrías hacer cualquier cosa por él... Y eso te da fuerza y ganas para hacer cosas mejores... Creo que como cuando bailabas a pesar de que no había ninguna necesidad, para expresarte y para mejorar para él.

—Hacer cualquier cosa como enfrentar a todos los marines por saber si estaba bien —añade Francia—. O a Angleterre enfadado por llevarle al hospital porque te prometió que no moriría...

España levanta las cejas por que esa no la sabía.

—Oh... —susurra pensando de nuevo, mirándoles a los dos.

—O él, que estaba sobre ti en la entrada intentando que Joan no te disparara... ¿Cierto?

—Da, también lo hizo en el cuarto —asiente

—Es una conexión entre dos personas... Fuerte.  
—Me... Abrazó —susurra dándole relevancia a ese hecho de forma rara.

—¿Qué pasó? —pregunta España. Francia le mira y luego a Rusia, esperando a que conteste.

—Eh? —vacila Rusia.

—¿Que qué pasó?, ¿de qué habláis? ¿Qué es eso de los marines?

—Me interesa más... La parte de como es que te abrazo, Russie. ¿Cuándo te abrazo? —Francia mira a España un segundo y él hace un gesto para dejarle hablar.

—Pues... Cuando estaban todos los marines allí.

—¿Después de que le amenazaste con el cuchillo? —Pregunta por que Inglaterra le ha contado una parte.

—Da —asiente y España levanta las cejas mirando a Francia.

—¿Y por qué fue especial ese abrazo?

Rusia mira su plato sin contestar, lo que hace que España levante aun más las cejas. Francia mira a España quien le mira también

—¿Fue bonito? —aventura el francés. Rusia le mira por que no es esa la forma en la que lo describiría.

—Fue... Da, me gustó.

—Quizás podrías intentar describirlo si no es "bonito".

—Fue como cuando tienes hambre pero no lo sabes y te dan una cosa de comer—explica con dificultades.

—Necesitabas eso, pero no sabías que lo necesitabas —sonríe el francés—, forma perfecta de describirlo.

Rusia asiente.

—¿Qué era lo que tenías? —pregunta España con curiosidad. Francia mira a Rusia sonriendo tomando la copa.

—Miedo —responde mirando a España.

—Pero no era de él... —Francia sonríe más aún y prende un cigarrillo.

—Net, era de los marines, ellos no me dejaban salir —explica Rusia—. Decían que no iban a hacerme daño pero sí querían hacerlo.

—¿Y Amerique?

—Net, yo le pedí que les hiciera bajar las armas para poder soltar el cuchillo y él les obligó ha hacerlo y luego les obligó a irse —explica.

—Y te das cuenta de lo que eso implica, mon ami... Amerique te estaba protegiendo.

—Ah, da? —le mira.

—Pues claro... Russie, estaba TODO su ejército y tenía motivos para hacer que te medio mataran pero la respuesta fue un abrazo —levanta su copa—. Por el amor correspondido.

Rusia se lo piensa de nuevo y sonríe un poco sinceramente mientras España brinda con Francia.

—Venga Russie... Levanta tu copa.

—¿Eh? —vacila saliendo de sus pensamientos y lo hace sin dejar de sonreír

—¿Algo más que no entiendas bien?

—No me habéis contado sobre eso de los marines —salta España.

—Verás... ¿Te acuerdas de Joan? La computadora de Amerique que es omnipresente en su casa... ¿La conoces?

—¿Eh? —España no ha estado nunca en casa del niño.

—Amerique tiene una especie de... Inteligencia artificial en casa, que controla todo. Depende de quien eres tienes permisos y... Bueno, sirve para todo, hasta para sacar jabón del baño.

—A mi me dio un montón de pasta de dientes —asiente Rusia.

—Oh... entiendo. ¿Aja? —sigue España

—Resulta que la máquina, llamada Joan, no parece querer en absoluto a nuestro querido Russie... A diferencia de Amerique.

—Net, sí lo hace me dió agua caliente y jabón para quitarme la pintura y luego me enseño a Betelgueuse.

—¿A Betelquoi?

—Betelgueuse es una gigante roja, se ve en la constelación de Orión —explica y luego frunce el ceño acordándose de algo—. Pero me dió un calambre en el baño.

—La cuestión es... Por lo que entiendo, que Joan atacó a... Russie?

—Da, le puse la mano en la mejilla así —lo hace con España—. Y me dió un calambre en el tobillo.

—Ah... Esa no la sabía —se encoge de hombros Francia —, yo hablo de la otra vez... ¿Qué hacían cuando a Amerique le disparó el calmante?

—Me llevó a su cuarto, tiene todo el techo lleno de estrellas, con un mapa de toda la galaxia —hace un gesto señalando el techo.

—Oh... Bueno, tal para cual —el francés sonríe. España apoya la barbilla en la mano, acabándose el último montadito de jamón.

—Así que me tumbé a su lado en la cama y me estaba enseñando las gigantes azules... y pasó una cosa.

—¿Qué cosa?

—No lo sé, una cosa... y me estaba mirando —sigue, pensando en ello.

España mira a Francia.

—Y entonces le pregunté si su arma me atacaría otra vez si le daba un beso —sigue. Francia levanta las cejas.

—Oui?

—Y él me besó —le mira.

—Oh... —asiente.

—Entonces nevó mientras le estaba besando.

—¿Nevó? —pregunta España.

—¿Eh?

—Da, cayó nieve del techo.

—¿Nieve? —pregunta creyendo que no ha entendido... O que Rusia ha tomado mucho vino.

—Aguanieve, así que me detuve por que me asusté. En mi casa a veces cae aguanieve dentro, pero nunca en la cama... y él se puso a discutir con la voz

—Oh... ¿Joan hizo eso?

—Da, eso creo.

—¿Y qué pasó después? ¿Cómo es que le disparó?

—No puede controlarla, estaba tumbado encima mío y le dije que la desarmara, pero empezó una cuenta atrás, así que le abracé y rodé con él hasta debajo de la cama, pero cuando le mire de nuevo ya estaba sin conocimiento —explica y España vuelve a levantar las cejas.

—Le disparó un sedante —explica Francia al español.

—Da, yo creía que le había envenado.

—Oh, —España asiente

—Así que Russie se lo llevó cargando.

España sonríe y mira a Rusia quien está escuchando a Francia y asintiendo.

—Pero no nos dijo qué estaba haciendo y nos asustó. De ahí él te puede contar.

—Paré un coche y le llevé al hospital y —señala a Francia—, él y Angliya venían detrás... y luego cuando llegué todos se pusieron muy nerviosos y no me dejaban salir a la calle y luego llegaron los marines.

—Yo diría que esa parte... Fue un poco compleja. Estábamos todos asustados sin saber que había pasado, además estaba toda la marina y los soldados histéricos, Angleterre estaba aterrorizado...

—Su niño —hace los ojos en blanco España y Francia se ríe.

—Hasta yo estaba un poco preocupado...

—Angliya... Soyedinennyye Shtaty me habló de Angliya, una cosa rara —decide comentar ahora.

—Pardon?

—Dijo que Angliya iba a ser su boyfriend, que es como mi sestra

—¿Tu hermana? —España pensando en Ucrania

—No entiendo eso...

—Yo tampoco —Rusia se encoge de hombros. Francia se revuelve un poco en su asiento.

—Amerique te contó que iba a ser... Su Boyfriend?

—Da.

Francia mira a España genuinamente sorprendido, él le mira también aun sin saber como va esto.

—Ehh... ¿En serio te contó eso?

—Da, ¿qué significa?

—Él y Angleterre... Iban a ser boyfriends. No hay más —se encoge de hombros.

—¿Y ya no?

—Non. Ahora Angleterre es mi pareja y Amerique es la tuya ahora.

—¿Es que querrías? —pregunta España—. Pensaba que te gustaba que fuera tu novio.

—¿Solo se puede ser boyfriend de una persona? —pregunta Rusia sin entender.

—Oui... ¿Querrías que Amerique tuviera sexo con alguien más?

—Dijo que no lo hace por que la gente se le muere. A mi también —sonríe.

—Non, Non —Francia aprieta los ojos—, Cher... En serio, si Amerique compartiera esas cosas con alguien más, no sentirías... Celos?

—¿Cómo es celos?

—Ganas de que sólo lo haga contigo.

—¿Por qué? —el comunista. Francia mira a España en busca de ayuda.

—Bueno, verás —interviene España—. Esto... el sexo, en una relación como la que estáis construyendo, es una muestra de respeto y de amor, significa que te quiere a ti más que a nadie y que tu haces lo mismo, pero si él va y hace eso con alguien más, ya no te quiere a ti más que a nadie, ¿entiendes?

Rusia se lo piensa.

—¿Querrías que Amerique besara a alguien más como te besa a ti?

—Pero yo te he besado a ti —se agobia un poco.

—No creo que a Amerique le hiciera tanta gracia, ni a Angleterre. Pero... Esto fue con fines educativos, para mostrarte algo. ¿Tú querrías que Amerique sintiera por alguien más lo que siete por ti? Eso que es tan tuyo.

Rusia se lo piensa otra vez

—Net —decide por fin.

—Bien —Francia se relaja un poco.

—¿Pero cómo puede pasar eso?

—¿Pasar quoi?

—Que lo sintiera por alguien más.

—Pues... No lo sé. Sea como sea... No es algo que uno haga con más de una gente.

—Calma, calma... no es algo que pase tan fácil —le reconforta España notando que Rusia acaba de darse cuenta justo ahora que eso es posible.

—Lo que puedo decirte es que yo veo a Amerique muy muy colgado, no creo que piense ni en Angleterre.

—Mientras tú le cuides y hagas cosas bonitas para él, no tienes de que preocuparte, además, si pasara, nosotros lo notaríamos y te ayudaríamos en seguida, ¿vale? —sigue España señalándose a él y a Francia, quien asiente sonriendo hacia Rusia. Él los mira a los dos y se calma.

—Evidentemente es algo recíproco.

—¿Eh?

—El espera lo mismo de ti

—Ah, pero él es la única persona que ha hecho esto por mi, nadie se ha acercado nunca —responde muy tranquilo—. Y nadie es igual

Francia sonríe tiernamente.

—Yo creo que tu tampoco tienes nada de que preocuparte, Cher.

—Eso es muy bonito, ese tipo de cosas díselas a él a menudo, lo que hablábamos antes de los premios. Es importante —le sonríe España.

—Entre más seguro se sienta él, más relajado va a estar.

—¿Eso le hace sentir seguro? —pregunta por que esto es complicado

—Oui.

—Y no solo eso, hay muchas cosas que puedes hacer, mira —España saca su teléfono y le escribe a Roma "Estoy pensando en ti ahora" Se lo muestra a ambos.

"Yo no estoy pensando en ti, Vaffaculo!"

España se ríe con la respuesta y Rusia levanta las cejas.

"Eres talla 50 en Ermenegildo Zegna?"

—Pero dice que no piensa en ti —explica Rusia sin entender.

—Sí, pero es mentira, por que si fuera verdad, no estaría escribiéndome para responderme a mí —le sonríe el español mientras le contesta a Romano—. Y vas a ver ahora.

Les muestra el mensaje "Sí, cómprame algo bonito y cuando llegues a casa me lo quitaré para ti. TQ"

"¡Yo te odio! ¡Y no voy a comprarte nada, pervertido!"

Rusia le mira con carita de pena y parpadea al leer la respuesta.

—Además... Romano expresa su amor así, el tuyo no es de este estilo —explica Francia sacado su teléfono y mirándolo acordándose de que aun está esperando a que Inglaterra le hable, porque no le ha hablado desde que se ha ido.

—Pero ha dicho que te odia y te ha dicho pervertido, no entiendo —sigue Rusia.

—Ha dicho que me odia por que le da vergüenza decir que me quiere también, ¿ves? yo se lo he mandado "TQ"... y me ha llamado pervertido justamente por que se ha imaginado lo que quería que se imaginara, que es algo erótico. Inglaterra lo hace igual, ¿a que sí?

Francia suspira al ver que no tiene nada y se guarda el teléfono.

—No lo guardes, muéstranos tú ahora, ¡venga!

Francia mira a España pensando que no quiere escribirle a Inglaterra ahora... Porque se ha ido sin despedirse y esta esperando que el inglés le busque antes.

—Non. Mejor que Russie le escriba a Amerique.

—¿Yo? —pregunta idiotamente como si hubiera más "Russies" en el mundo.

—Oui. Lo extrañas?

—¡Ah!, sí, claro, venga, te ayudaremos a entender mejor si vemos como va la cosa —le insta España.

—Pero yo no sé como escribir con mi teléfono, siempre me pasan cosas —responde Rusia nervioso.

—Te ayudaremos, venga... Saca el teléfono, te garantizo que pasará algo que te gustará

El ruso lo saca removiendo el abrigo, dejando encima de la mesa una pelota de golf, uno de los calzoncillos de Batman, las llaves de su casa, una navaja y un bote de cristal con una abeja revoloteando dentro antes de encontrarlo.

España parpadea mirando las cosas y prefiere no preguntar demasiado, de buen humor.

—¿Y qué le escribo? —pregunta mirándoles a los dos.

—¿Qué le quieres decir? Algo... Bonito. ¿Que estas pensando en él? No lo sé... ¿Qué querrías decirle?

—No lo sé, tu me has dicho que lo haga —responde por que de veras le tensa el hecho de escribir cosas. Es un PAQUETE en esto.

—Haz como yo, escribe una cosa simple para empezar, luego ya veremos como seguimos —propone España.

—Quizás puedes saludarle y decirle que estas pensando en él.

Rusia se concentra y... tomáoslo con calma, esto va a llevar un rato.

Francia suspira mirando a España y sonriéndole un poco.

El español levanta las cejas en un claro signo de "todo bien?"

El francés se encoge de hombros y sonríe negando con la cabeza en plan "nada, no tengo nada"

Al final Rusia consigue escribir "Соединенные Штаты, ◇■↓▶я думаю о тебе¤ }₩¥" (que es básica y literalmente lo que le han dicho "Estados Unidos, pienso en ti" y un montón de símbolos raros) mientras España mira a Francia sin creerle del todo

—¿Por qué pones todos estos dibujitos? —pregunta España al ver el mensaje.

"heeeeey! Commie! :D I Was thinking Of you too :P :D" Estados Unidos se tarda sólo unos segundos en constatar

—No lo sé, yo no toco nada —claro, claro, Rusia, se ponen solos—. Oh —Levanta las cejas al notar que ha ido mucho más rápido que Romano y mira a Francia y a España sonriendo después de leerlo.

—Bien... deja que escriba yo ahora y tu me dictas, acabaremos antes, ¿vale? —propone España amablemente—. ¿Qué te dice?

Francia sonríe también para Rusia y España recargándose en el sillón.

"¿Dónde estás? ¿Qué haces?" sigue el estadounidense.

—Dice que piensa en mi también... Qué... Oh —se detiene mirándolo de nuevo cuando vuelve a llegar otro mensaje. España toma el teléfono y lo lee en voz alta.

—¿Qué le decimos? —pregunta el español.

"Yo estaba viendo unos Youtubes de... Cosas. Nada ruso xDDD"

—Pues que estoy aquí y estamos viendo qué le escribimos —responde Rusia que es de los que si le dicen "que llevas puesto" suelta LITERAL lo que lleva sea o no adecuado.

—Dice que esta viendo vídeos de cosas no rusas... A mi me parece que esta viendo vídeos de cosas rusas —comenta España.

—Non, Non... No seas tan literal... Ponle algo más sobre él, Cher.

—Oh... Pero dice que no. ¿Sobre él?

"Estoy en casa de Spaniya con Frantsiya y estamos hablando de ti todo el tiempo" Lee España mientras lo escribe.

—¿Te parece? Eso no es mentira —pregunta antes de enviar.

"¿Estás en Moscow? ¡Te compré algo! XD ¿estás listo para Thanksgiving? ¿Ya compraste tu x-Box!?" llega otro mensaje de Estados Unidos.

"¿Qué vas a hacer el martes? ¿Puedes venir a jugar con nosotros?" llega aun otro mensaje antes de que puedan responder.

—Joder, que agobio de niño —protesta España leyendo lo que va recibiendo.

—Oui, eso suena bien —sonríe el francés mirando a Rusia—, aunque puede que se avergüence un poco conociendo a Russie.

—Ah, dile que da, net... No lo sé, ¿qué ha preguntado primero? —Rusia se agobia también.

—Tranquilo, le mando lo que te he leído —le calma España mandando el mensaje y Rusia asiente aunque piensa que tendría que contestar a lo otro también, pero no esta entendiendo del todo lo que pasa así que...

"Ohhhh... Diles que hello...! Yo estoy en una junta aburriiiiiida y estaba acordándome del kalikalika ese que cantamos con tu teléfono y mirando Youtubes en silencio y... Bueh"

España lo lee en voz alta y mira a Rusia.

—Jelou —susurra Rusia no muy convencido.

"Es awesome que me escribas" agrega Estados Unidos en un impulso.

España se ríe y le lee la segunda parte que le hace sonreír sinceramente por qe siempre le hace hacer eso que le diga "awesome".

—Amerique es un poco demasiado rápido... Pero piensa en lo que te esta diciendo. Le ha hecho ilusión que le escribas y él está también pensando en ti.

—Da, es bonito —asiente.

—¿Qué más le ponemos? —pregunta España.

"¿Puedes el martes o no? Para el x-Box... No para... Eso. Aunque no quedamos en cuando haríamos eso otra vez..."

—Ah, me explico que es una videoconsola... Mañana voy a ir a ver a Germaniya.

—¿Le pongo que estarás en Berlin?

Francia levanta las cejas con lo directo...

—Da.

"Mañana voy a Berlin, ¿a qué hora jugáis?, quizás ya haya vuelto a casa" España se lo piensa y sonríe pensado que va a matarle "o quizás Prussiya me deje jugar desde la suya" añade leyendolo en voz alta.

—Ah... ¿Crees que Prussiya me deje jugar desde ahí? —pregunta Rusia levantando las cejas.

España mira a Francia antes de enviarlo con cierta sonrisita maligna. Este sonríe maligno con eso y le cierra un ojo al español pensando que quizás puedan darse una vuelta.

—No lo sé, ya se lo pediremos a Prusia... ¿Se lo mando?

Rusia asiente y España lo hace.

"Ohhh... Prussia..."Estados Unidos se lo piensa unos segundos pensando en eso de que Hungría no quería y que a Prusia le gustaba.

"Haha... Awesome... Jugamos en la tarde para mi, en la súper noche allá"

—¿Ves? Mañana le pides a Alemania que te deje quedar a dormir y a Prusia que te deje jugar y todo arreglado —comenta España.

"No beses a Prussia eh!"

—Pero si es tan tarde podría haber vuelto ya a cas... —se queda callado cuando España lee el siguiente mensaje.

—Quoi?

—Huy, mira quién está nerviosito —se burla el Español—. Esto es perfecto, fíjate, América tiene unos pocos celitos, puedes hacer dos cosas, molestarle un poco o calmarle.

—¿Eh? —vacila Rusia—. ¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Por que no tiene sentido que te diga que no le beses si no es por eso, normalmente alguien ni siquiera pensaría en ello, pero te pide que no lo hagas por que le molestaría —explica—. Y si le molestaría es que esta celosillo.

—Ohhhh! Amerique! Ves? Es eso lo que digo de la fidelidad... Es importante lo parezca o no. Le ha molestado de la vez pasada y parecería que sabe que... —mira a España, quien levanta las cejas y se descojona.

—No tengo ni idea, no me ha dicho que se lo haya dicho —asegura España.

—¿El qué? —Rusia no les entiende.

—Yo solo digo —Francia se ríe.

—Podría ser, fíjate como no ha puesto nada de besarnos a ti y a mi —sigue España mientras Rusia no les sigue y empieza a ponerse nervioso.

—Lo que pasa es que besaste a Prusse antes, y eso YA le puso celoso.

"Commie?"

—No entiendo lo que decís —frunce el ceño Rusia.

—Lo que decimos es que a Amerique le pone nervioso que beses a la gente.

—No pasa nada, vamos a ver que le contestamos —añade España. Rusia les mira a los dos, nervioso por que este juego es muy complicado para él y no les está entendiendo y encima antes le han dicho que si hacía algo mal Estados Unidos podía ya no quererle más.

—Ya no quiero escribir más —decide Rusia pidiendo su teléfono.

—Quoi?

—No, no, espera, ahora no puedes dejar a América sin respuesta —pide España tratando de razonar.

—Cher, Cher... Calma. No ha pasado nada, ¿qué es lo que no has entendido bien? —pregunta Francia conciliador.

—Net. Ya no quiero jugar más, dame mi teléfono —pide y se forma una aura oscura a su alrededor a lo que España, por supuesto, se lo da.

—Russie... ¿Qué pasó? —pregunta dulcemente el francés

—Pero tienes que contestarle a eso, en serio —insiste España

—No quiero escribir más. No sé qué está pasando —responde más tranquilo guardando el teléfono. Estados Unidos se revuelve en su silla esperando la respuesta de Rusia

—Pero Amerique te acaba de decir que no beses a alguien más, no contestarle se presta a cualquier cosa...

España aprieta los ojos pensando en el punto delicado de los celos que es probablemente el más complejo y encima aun más siendo Estados Unidos paciencia cero.

—No entiendo eso. Tengo que pensarlo —responde el ruso, denso como una puré de patata, sin sacar el teléfono.

Estados Unidos vacila pensando en si debió o no decirle eso o lo que pudo haber interpretado.

—¿Qué es lo que no entiendes?

—Lo que decís, todo. Lo que pasa, va muy deprisa y no me gusta escribir —responde Rusia.

Estados Unidos sigue histérico... Sale de la junta y marca el teléfono de Rusia y cuelga al instante sin saber qué hacer.

—Bien, quizás no fue una excelente idea porque Amerique va muy rápido, pero es que no contestarle es... Va a angustiarle.

Rusia niega con la cabeza por que como no lo entiende, le asusta un poco. Francia saca su teléfono y vacila. Termina por mirar al español y escribirle a Estados Unidos.

"Russie se ha confundido. Todo esta bien" y... Entonces el teléfono de Francia empieza a sonar histéricamente.

Francia aprieta los ojos y mira a Rusia, ellos dos le miran

—Es Amerique... Y creo que es para ti —le extiende su teléfono al ruso, quien niega por que está cada vez más asustado entre el vino y todas las cosas complejas.

Estados Unidos HISTÉRICO intenta llamarle otra vez y otra y otra... Y le llama a España sin entender que entendió Rusia mal.

—Pero, cher... S'il vous plait, contéstale. Sólo está asustado.

—Escucha, no ha pasado nada, ¿vale?, pero tienes que decirle algo. Voy a hablar con él por que por la forma como llama está muy nervioso, Francia te ayuda, ¿eh? —propone España sacando su teléfono y Rusia les mira a ambos aun inseguro sin entender, desconsoladillo.

Francia se gira con Rusia mirándole a los ojos.

—¿Qué es lo que te asusta?

—Holaaa —contesta España tan tranquilo y sonriente, yéndose a la cocina.

—No entiendo lo que sucede —le explica Rusia a Francia

—¿En dónde dejaste de entender?

—¿Qué está pasando? ¿Por qué Spaniya dijo eso?

—Lo que está pasando es que Amerique es muy rápido e impulsivo y no estabas contestando a la velocidad que él quisiera... Por un lado. Por otro, se ha puesto un poquito celoso con la idea de que vayas con Prusse.

—Pero yo no puedo contestar más rápido.

—Eso es algo que tienes que contarle a Amerique para que sepa que si no le contestas rápido, no pasa nada... Pero creo que el problema, cher, fue la pausa final .

—¿Por qué se ha puesto un poquito celoso de Prussiya?

—No sé exactamente la causa, pero puede tener que ver con el beso del otro día...

—¿Cuál beso?

—El de Prusse.

—Soyedinennyye Shtaty le dio un beso a Prussiya?

—Non, Cher... Tú.

—¿Y no quiere que yo lo haga?

—Non. Verás... Los celos implican que a el le preocupa al menos un poco el que Prusse termine por llamar más tu atención de lo que la llama él.

—Pero yo no le llamo la atención a Prussiya, siempre está muy nervioso conmigo

—Pero... Non, Non, si se la llamas a él, pero Prusse no importa ahora mismo, lo que no quiere Amerique es que tú le termines por hacer más caso a Prusse. La cosa es esta. Amerique...

—¿No quiere que yo le haga caso a Prussiya para que Prussiya no sea mi amigo en vez del suyo? No lo entiendo

—Non, non... —suspira—, en el fondo, lo que no quiere es que tú termines queriendo a Prusse más que a él.

—¿Pero por que iba a querer a Prussiya más que a él? —en serio no lo entiende.

—Pues... él cree que es posible. No digo que esté seguro, pero le da esa preocupación.

—¿Pero por qué?

—Mmmm... creo que es una de esas cosas que uno siente que puede pasar aunque no tenga bases reales para creerlo. Quizás deberías decirle que eso simplemente no va a pasar.  
Rusia se lo piensa y vuelve a sacar el teléfono... mientras en la cocina...

—¿Estás con Russia? —es lo primero que le dice a España cuando contesta.

—Sí, sí, Francia está ahí fuera con él.

—Bien. Pásamelo.

—No, no puedo ahora, Francia está hablando con él, pero no tienes de que preocuparte, solo se ha agobiado un poco. Cuesta bastante hacerle entender las cosas ¿verdad? —se ríe.

—Pásame a France.

—Jaja, nah, ya te he dicho que no puedo, que están hablando ahora, solo cálmate un poco y dale un rato para entender lo que sucede, eh? es que no es fácil explicarle.

—Es que no sé qué es lo que sucede, no sé qué es lo que no entiende y no sé por qué no me ha contestado. Ni sé por qué se agobia... pásamelo, yo le explico.

—No pasa nada, Francia se lo está explicando todo, esto era solo un experimento para enseñarle y explicarle por que haces las cosas que haces... y como tiene él que actuar en consecuencia y por qué, ¿sabes? le cuesta un poco y además hemos llegado a un punto delicado... por cierto, has hablado con Prusia, ¿verdad?

—Yes, hablé con Prussia, but...

—Ah y te ha contado su pequeño... secretito.

—¿Cuál secreto? ¿De Russia?

—Sí.

—Ahh... yes. ¿Tú también lo sabes?

España se ríe.

—Sí, sí, claro que lo sé, pero no tienes de que preocuparte, ¿vale? Prusia es muy legal y además quiere mucho a Hungría.

Estados Unidos frunce el ceño.

—Yo no estoy preocupado por nada, OK? No sé qué te dijo Russia, pero yo no dije nunca que estuviera preocupado porque le fuera a dar un beso o algo así, ¿vale?

—Ah, no, claro que no estás preocupado, perdona, debí confundirme... entonces supongo que no querrás saber más al respecto, disculpa.

—Ehhh... but, wait, wait.

—Aja?

—Él me dijo que ya no le gusta ni nada... right?

—Hay varias versiones de eso —suelta de manera un poco desinteresada pensando que Prusia lo va a MATAR.

—¿Varias versiones?

—Sí, nada de lo que preocuparte realmente, pero quizás puedas hablar con Hungría, creo que ella piensa otra cosa.

—¿Con Hungary? No entiendo

—En definitiva y a lo que me vengo refiriendo es que... oh, tú no les viste bailar, que bonito fue, en casa de Austria, sí, ¿sabes? la noche antes del baile, que la pasamos allí —España mareando la perdiz

—¿Ba-Bailaron? Prussia y Russia? —pero mareándola hacia un lugar peligrosito.

—Sí, sí... —responde riéndose—. Rusia quería practicar, creo que pensó que Prusia se parece bastante a ti.

Estados Unidos frunce el ceño nerviosito.

—Pues... bien por entonces, me da igual si quiere ir a besarle o a bailar con él o... lo que sea. Yo soy más awesome.

—¡Ah, eso fue la leche! —sigue España—. ¡A Prusia casi le da un infarto! —se ríe. Estados Unidos sigue con el ceño fruncido sin entender la risa demasiado bien.

—¿Lo.. fue? Je... jeje.. ¿por?

—Se lo dijo al oído, ¡sabes? que risa y él se fue corriendo, creo que Hungría casi le mata.

—¿Le dijo al oído? —susurra con un nudo en el estómago mientras todos miramos a españa con desaprobación, tsk tsk, tsk.

—Claro, por algo de una apuesta de los karts, se lo dijo mientras bailaban —liándola más cada vez.

—¿Con él apostó en los... karts?

—La verdad es que no me enteré muy bien de eso —se sigue riendo sabiendo que la ha liado ya bastante y en este momento de confusión le llega el mensaje al estadounidense.

—Pues... no me importa que se vaya a los... karts con él ni nada... —protesta Estados Unidos un poco (por decir lo menos) desconsoladillo ahora él, pensando que quizás está haciendo esto con más gente—, yo soy más awesome que todos y... me da... —escucha el mensaje—, oh, wait a sec —se separa el teléfono del oído para mirarlo.

" Я не буду целовать Пруссии◊ Венгрия злился ﬁ ℓΩФранция научил меня, что никто не делает, как вы.◄ Я уверен, что я люблю тебя, теперь " (al parecer Francia y España se lo han explicado y ahora... eso)

Estados Unidos, que estaba sentado en la silla en la que había tomado la junta que detuvo a la mitad cuando Rusia dejó de contestarle, y llevaba todo este rato que hablaba con España balanceándose de adelante a atrás en vilo... se cae de espaldas al suelo cuando mete el mensaje (que habitualmente no se molesta en leer en ruso porque esos simbolitos ha de leerlos uno por uno y hacer una complicación) al traductor"

España levanta las cejas al oir que se cae.

—¿Hola?

—Au... —suena al otro lado del teléfono y luego unos golpes sordos misteriosos, algo se arrastra, un golpe seco y otro "Auu!" mientras el americano, que ha perdido su teléfono en la caída y lo ha ido a buscar abajo del escritorio, se ha golpeado en la cabeza cuando se ha levantado otra vez y ha visto el mensaje.

—¿Qué ha pasado?

—Él... él me... él... Russia... —se sienta en la silla y sonríe idiotamente separando el teléfono de su oído y poniéndolo en el altavoz, yendo a ver su mensaje otra vez y sonriendo un poco más al leerlo.

—Ah, ¿ya te ha escrito? menos mal —España sale de nuevo al comedor. Rusia sonríe y le tiende el teléfono a Francia para que le dé su opinión del mensaje mientras entra España.

—I... I... I have to go... I'm awesome! And he's awesome! Gotta go!

—Oh... oh la la! —Francia levanta las cejas y sonríe sinceramente mirando a Rusia.

—¡Adiós! —se despide España mirando el mensaje de Rusia por encima del hombro de Francia y suena el teléfono de Rusia.

—Ah, ¿qué ponía al final? —protesta España que no ha acabado de leer en ruso.

—Oh! Russie, te hablan —Francia mira discretamente quien y se lo extiende al ruso levantando la otra mano y tomando a España del cuello girando la cara hacia él.

—Eh? —Rusia toma el teléfono mirando quién es (Es Estados Unidos, claro, ¿quién va a ser?) y España mira a Francia.

—Maintenant Je suis sûr que Je t'aime —explica Francia a España sonriendo, el español levanta las cejas y se ríe—. Mon dieu... pero si les ha tomado cinco días... y estoy seguro de que Amerique le está hablando para decirle que el también —susurra Francia maravillado con la pareja nueva.

—Privet! —tan feliz como si le acabara de dar los buenos días.

—Esto es raro de una forma muy genial —asegura España con la antena puesta

—Esto es cada vez más sorprendente, cher... —susurra escuchando también la conversación.

—Russia... —saluda Estados Unidos sonriendo, nervioso y brincando un poco en su lugar, histérico medio en pánico... se ríe —, heeeeeeey!

—Te he escrito una cosa —suelta Rusia muy feliz.

—Estoy muy contento de que esté saliendo bien —responde España sentándose junto a Francia.

—Yo aún estoy esperando el momento en que se matan...

—I know... I... I know —el estadounidense sonríe feliz con un par de corazones en los ojos.

—No, ha ido bien por que acabo de molestar bastante al crío con Prusia y todo ese asunto, parecía angustiado así que... —España sonríe.

—Estás muy lejos —agrega el americano lamentándolo de manera muy extraña pensando en que querría darle un beso y abrazarle.

—Estoy en Madrid —responde Rusia.

—I know... eso es muy lejos —se recarga en su silla hecho un manojo de nervios —, but...

—He aprendido algunas cosas, saben un montón —responde Rusia mirándoles a los dos.

—Eh? —descolocadillo, porque su cabeza iba en otra dirección.

—¿Ya no estás celoso? —pregunta—. Me han enseñado que tengo que ser bueno contigo y también que Germaniya tiene razón y sí te quiero, me han explicado por qué.

España mira a Francia de reojo con eso.

—Yonoestabaceloso...

—Ah, net? ¿Crees que se han equivocado? Aun no estoy muy seguro de que cómo es esto, es un poco desconcertante.

Francia se mueve un poco en su lugar con el ritmo de la conversación.

—Yo no entendía nada más, ok? No... es que... Ya me has dicho que no vas a besar a Prussia... Russiaaaa! —protesta sonrojado.

—¿Qué? —pregunta inclinando la cabeza.

—I love you too, ok? Eso es lo único que quería decirte... —suelta bestiamente apretando los ojos.

—Oh, ¡que bien! —tan feliz—. Spasibo!

Estados Unidos sonríe un poco, tranquilizándose bastante tamborileando los dedos en la mesa con una mano y pegando desesperadamente en ella con la pluma con la otra.

—Awesome.

—¿Ves? —Francia mira a España de reojo, el moreno asiente sonriente.

—Dice que también me quiere a mi —les dice Rusia.

—Russiaaaa! —se oye al estadounidense protestar.

—Dime —responde tan contento y el americano se ríe, confundido, nervioso y... bueno.

—Genial, Rusia, ahora dile algo más —le insta España.

—¿Algo de qué?

—Algo bonito —propone Francia el romántico

—Algo que sea cierto, ¿querrías estar con él ahora? —pregunta España—. Pues díselo.

—Ah! querría estar contigo ahora —sonríe Rusia para el teléfono.

—Yo también... estás muy lejos y no puedo abrazarte y... jejejeje... fucking commie —susurra riendo bobamente de esa manera tan estúpida.

—Dice que querría abrazarme —les cuenta Rusia a los otros dos, con mucha ilusión.

—Ah, ¿ves? es un buen chico, si le dices cosas buenas él te las dice a ti también —le explica España.

—Russiaaaa! Deja de decirles todo..

—Pero ellos me están enseñando, Spaniya dice que tengo que decirte cosas buenas y así tu me las dirás a mi.

—Ehhh... —suelta Estados Unidos no muy seguro rascándose la cabeza sin saber si este asunto le hace gracia o no. Francia se lleva un dedo a los labios y susurra.

—No le digas que nosotros te estamos dando todas las ideas

—También dicen que... oh, no puedo decírtelo —Rusia levanta las cejas.

—What? ¿Qué dicen? ¿Por qué no puedes decírmelo? —el americano frunce el ceño pensando que hay demasiada gente en esta conversación (cual si el no fuera capaz de hacer lo mismo solo que un "poco más discretamente").

—Nada, creo que no quiere que sepáis que cosas le digo —les dice Rusia a Francia y España, el español se ríe con esa deducción.

—Es posible que le de vergüenza —asiente.

—¡Deja de decirles todo! —protesta Estados Unidos apretando los ojos.

—Dile algo más, algo bonito que sientas... para tranquilizarle —instruye Francia bajito.

—Pero a mi me gusta que lo sepan por que me gusta que lo digas —se defiende Rusia.

—¿Que diga qué? —pregunta Estados Unidos y Francia sonríe con esa respuesta de Rusia, pensando que él desearía que Inglaterra entendiera eso alguna vez.

—Pues que me quieres y que quieres abrazarme, son cosas bonitas y no me las dice nadie más que tú.

—Ohh... —Estados Unidos se sonroja un poco y sonríe. España piensa algo similar a lo de Francia, envidiando un poco la facilidad con la que Rusia lo consigue.

—Pero si se los dices quizás se burlen de mi... —admite Estados Unidos mientras dibuja su bandera en una hoja de papel.

—¿Por qué?

—I don't know... Iggy dice que eso puede pasar.

—¿Os vais a burlar de Soyedinennyye Shtaty? —pregunta Rusia mirando a Francia y a España.

Francia niega con la cabeza haciendo un esfuerzo por no hacer los ojos en blanco y España intenta no descojonarse negando también.

—¡Ah! ¡que bien! ¡dicen que no! —tan feliz.

—Bueno, pero si se burlan no les puedes seguir diciendo.

—Bueno, si se burlan yo les haré una cosa —aura violeta sonrisa perturbadora. Francia mira de reojo a España, tragando saliva y España sonríe forzadamente mirando de reojo a Francia, acojonadillo.

—Oh! Ok... entonces puedes decirles que I love you too y que quiero abrazarte y darte besos y acostarme contigo.

—No vamos a burlarnos —aclara Francia—. Claro que no vamos a burlarnos... al contrario, sonreímos porque nos da gusto por ustedes dos.

—Eso no se lo voy a decir —decide Rusia ahora para Estados Unidos.

—Oh! —el americano sonríe más porque prefiere que no se los diga, tan feliz.

—Así es un secreto para mi —sonríe Rusia.

España vuelve a mirar a Francia de reojo y él se pasa una mano por el pelo dejando de mirar a Rusia y girándose a España, de manera "desinteresada".

—Es un secreto nuestro —responde Estados Unidos.

—Pero yo también quiero, ven a mi casa este fin de semana —propone Rusia.

Francia levanta las cejas y hace un esfuerzo para no reírse, sabiendo perfecto de qué hablan, mientras mira a España.

—Oh, a tu casa... ok! Así te llevo tu regalo.

—¿Mi regalo? —pregunta.

España hace "uuuh" suavemente, un poco en burla y Francia le pega en el abdomen, empezando a reírse un poco sin poder evitarlo.

—Ohh! Dang! ¡Era una sorpresa! —protesta Estados Unidos riendo.

—Oh, yo no tengo un regalo para ti —responde Rusia sin notar a los otros dos mientras España se ríe también.

Francia abraza a España para intentar que no se note que se ríe, empezando a tener ahora un ataque de risa.

—Oh... bueno, aún puedes conseguirme uno...

—Da! vale! —vuelve a sonreír feliz.

—Awesome! —grita Estados Unidos sonriendo —, aún así... ¿juegas mañana con la PS?

—Da, se lo pediré a Prussiya si estoy en casa de Germaniya o si no desde casa.

—Awesome! Te... hablo luego entonces —seguramente hoy pero más tarde, Rusia, te lo advierto—. ok? —sonríe.

—Vale —sonríe también.

—I... —se sonroja un poco y se ríe idiotamente mientras el mundo entero miramos al cielo implorantes —, I love ya!

—Yo también —responde igual de estúpidamente feliz, por favor que alguien les golpee.

—Bye! —suelta feliz antes de colgar y... marcarle a Inglaterra. perdonameiggydeverdad.

—Youareabloodygittosserbloody bastardandIhateyouynomeimpor tasitehacendañobratemancipad odemierda —contesta una absoluta voz de borracho.

—Ohhhh... estás borracho! —levanta las cejas y se ríe porque si no hay que cargarle, borracho suele ser divertido.

—Shuthehellup

—Are you ok? Where are you? —pregunta sonriendito.

—Estoyperfectamentebienynotei mportayquieroquetecalles —sigue dejando caer la cabeza y susurrando cada vez más.

—¿Quieres que... le diga a France que vaya a buscarte o.. algo?

—NonecesitounablooodyniñeraFr anceisagitandIhatehimtoo

—Suuure, sure... ehh.. mmmm ¿estás solo? ¿al menos estás en casa o algo? —pregunta preocupadillo...

—Metementemipementemente

—Ahhh... whaaa? —sin entenderle un dementemente.

—Bloodtomenejamentequegitgitg itgityancenmensensense!

Estados Unidos se ríe.

—No deberías de tomar tanto... se te mueren las neuronas —recomienda sonriendo.

Trago de ginebra... insertar aquí una canción regional o un himno de fútbol, no está claro.

Estados Unidos se ríe un poco más activando el localizador del teléfono del inglés para averiguar donde está.

¡El teléfono se queda sin batería! chan chan chan!

—Dang! —protesta Estados Unidos vacilando en qué hacer... pensando en que quizás pueda irle a ver.

Inglaterra se queda dormido allí dónde esté mientras Obama le habla al niño y le recuerda las juntas que tienen por culpa de los soldados... por las que no se puede ir. Así que Estados Unidos, cabizbajo... le habla a Canadá.

—Yes? —contesta con un tono de voz ocupado.

—Russia me dijo "I love you".

—Eh?

—Russia me dijo "Now I am sure that I love you" en un mensaje y luego me dijo que me quiere por teléfono. Canadá parpadea mirando toda la pila de trabajo que está haciendo.

—Oh... oh. ¿Y qué hiciste? Por que es un poco pro...

—Le dije que yo también —le interrumpe feliz.

—... Oh.

—Es awesome, no? —Sonríe más, ilusionado.

—Ehm... ye-yes... —responde inseguro.

—Le hablé a Iggy para contarle pero está borracho. France y Spain estaban con Russia y también les dijo y dijeron que no se burlarían porque si no Russia les haría algo y voy a ir el sábado a Moscow y va a comprarme un regalo.

—Oh, vaya! —exclama aun no del todo seguro con esto—. Suena bien —miente.

—I'm happy... I am reaaaaaaaaaally happy —sí, Canadá... yo te entiendo.

—Me alegro mucho —risa un poquito forzada.

—Really? Prussia me dijo que también se alegraba... ¡Oh! ¿te digo algo pero no se lo cuentas a nadie? A Prussia también le gustaba Russia antes —se ríe—, pero Russia no va a besarle.

—Oh, really? —no sabe que es exactamente lo más increíble de todo.

—Really —sonríe (está tan feliz...)

—Awesome —responde sin estar muy seguro, pero con el tiempo ha aprendido que no es realmente necesario escuchar a su gemelo, ni sirve de nada esforzarse en darle una opinión sincera que igual no va a escuchar, solo con ir diciendo "really?" y "awesome!" cada pocos segundos ya es suficiente para tenerle contento.

—Yes, antes me habló Spain y me dijo que Prussia también iba con él y eso, pero Russia dijo que me quería, y yo no creo que crea que Prusia es tan awesome como yo, porque somos boyfriends, ¿sabes? Y a mi me dijo que me quiere y yo también le quiero... y es awesome! Oye... y, ¿puedes hacer algo con Iggy? se que no puedo encontrar su teléfono pero Obama no me deja irme y... ¨bla bla bla" —Quince minutos más tarde— Bla bla bla... y así lo dijimos.

—Awesome —sigue Canadá mientras lee un email de Alemania y no escucha casi nada de lo que dice el estadounidense.

—Bueno... gotta go! —concluye Estados Unidos al final muy seguro de que su hermano le ha hecho un montón de caso.

—Eh? Ah, yes, yes... Bye —se despide y así es como Canadá acaba metido en sendos líos en ocasiones.

xoOXOox

En cuanto Rusia cuelga, Francia se levanta aun con la sonrisilla burlona en los labios, pero con la copa en la mano.

—Esto merece un brindis formal... ¡toda una declaración de amour! ¡Levanten sus copas!

España le da una palmadita en el culo a Francia y se levanta tomando su copa también. Rusia les mira y sonríe muy orgulloso.

—Por Amerique y el amour correspondido! —suelta Francia riendo.

—Por Rusia y por su seguridad en sus sentimientos tan bonitos —añade España levantando la copa, Rusia toma la suya y piensa que decir. Francia le mira con paciencia.

—Yo no sabía que esto se podía y ahora sí lo sé, me habéis ayudado mucho, spasibo —agradece sinceramente.

—¡Por los amigos que para eso son! —Francia le sonríe al ruso y choca su copa, abrazando a España de la cintura magreándole un poco el culo.

España bebe su copa riéndose y abrazando a Francia de los hombros y Rusia se la bebe también y ya empieza a estar sonrojadito por el alcohol.

Francia se sienta otra vez y abre una botella más de vino sirviéndole una ronda más a cada quien.

—Russie, cher... no nos has contado las intimidades... no nos has dicho qué tal es Amerique en la cama —le mira con ojos malignos y sonrisilla de lado—, además de "raro"

—Oh... —se lo piensa—. Pues... No entiendo la pregunta.

España se frota las manos pensando que esto puede ser bueno

—¿Qué te hace?, ¿si es apasionado o no?, ¿si se mueve bien?, ¿si tiene unas regiones vitales grandes, pequeñas...? ¿si es rubito de ahí abajo o non? —cual si Francia no supiera la respuesta a la mitad de esas preguntas por propia experiencia.

—Pues... —se lo piensa—. Yo pensaba primero que los besos eran para pedir sexo, pero no es así, le gusta que lo haga también mientras tenemos sexo y nunca se queja cuando le hago sangre, ni tampoco se ha muerto... Y yo tengo el pene más grande, pero me gusta mirarle cuando esta desnudo, siempre se sonroja y me dice "Russiaaaa" —le imita.

—¿Le haces sangre con frecuencia? —pregunta Francia levantando las cejas. (Dios mío de mi vida, como Estados Unidos se entere lo mata...lo ASESINA)

—Da, me gusta mucho como sabe su sangre —asiente.

—¿Todas las veces le haces sangre? Ya sabemos por que de esas heridas —se ríe España.

—Esa de los labios... ya lleva días con ellas, ahora me queda clara. Interesante fetiche, mon ami —Francia se ríe también mirando a Rusia con absoluto interés. Rusia se sonroja un poco.

—¿Es malo?

—Non, non... En absoluto. Mientras a Amerique no le moleste no es para nada malo —Francia sonríe.

—Ah —se calma sonriendo—. Germaniya suele decir que las cosas con sangre son malas, pero es que su sangre me excita mucho —se disculpa aun un poco sonrojadito.

—Más que las otras, entiendo... Eso sería conveniente —sonríe.

—Da, las otras no me excitan —asiente—. Me calman, no sé por que la suya no lo hace.

—Eso es una suerte, ¿non?

—Eso tiene un aire un poco macabro, pero suena muy bonito —comenta España.

—Da —se revuelve Rusia.

—Amerique no se queja... No hay problema. ¿Qué más han hecho?

—¿Y eso es siempre, o solo cuando estáis en ello? —interrumpe España a Francia—. por que... Tío, imagina que se hace sangre... Yo que sé, mientras se afeita o algo.

—Ah, eso pasó... En casa de Austriya —sonríe Rusia—. Por la mañana.

—Quoi? —Francia sonríe curioso y España levanta las cejas escuchándole.

—Da, en el hotel, yo estaba en la ducha y olí su sangre, así que tuvimos sexo en el baño, como en el aeropuerto de casa, pero esta vez al revés. Estaba temblando, creo que le tomé por sorpresa —sigue—. Se cortó aquí —les muestra con un gesto, en el cuello—. Luego se le quedó todo rojo como el tuyo —señala a Francia que aun debe quedarle algunas marcas de ayer con lo delicado que es.

—Ah, ya quería preguntarte antes por eso —suelta España acordándose, mirándole el cuello

—Ah, moi? Eso fue anoche... Angleterre estaba disfrazado de vampiro —les cierra un ojo y se ríe.

—Oh —España se ríe—. Míralo y parecía tonto —Se vuelve a Rusia—. Pero ve con cuidado con eso, algunas personas no les gusta que les dejen marcas, así que intenta que sea en sitios que no se vea si lo haces.

—Pero mientras no se queje demasiado, todo va bien mon amour. A mi me gustan mucho las marcas en el cuello, parece ser la una a manera de demostrar que estuvo conmigo.

—No sé si sea el caso, pero a Romanito le desespera, yo solo lo digo —se encoge de hombros el español.

—Ah... no me ha dicho nada —responde Rusia.

—Si a Angleterre le hago una marca me deja de hablar —sonríe —, así que ten cuidado, prueba el terreno.

—Bueno, esperemos entonces que America no se haga sangre en una junta o algo así —se ríe España y Rusia se incomoda un poco—. A Alemania le da algo si te lo llevas al baño.

—Y a Angleterre le da más si se lo tiras ahí, pero es beneficioso... Me parece un buen fetiche porque puede pasar en cualquier lado.

—Mi sangre me calma —susurra.

—¿¡Eso es bueno!? —España se ríe.

—Oui, para Russie lo es, porque eso puede servir para apagar el asunto en caso de sangre en un lugar incómodo, pero... Hombre, Espagne, tiene su gracia.

—¿Que pase en cualquier lado? —pregunta.

—¿Que sea en cualquier sitio es bueno? —pregunta Rusia mirando al francés.

—Pues... Imaginen que van paseando por ahí en un parque y Amerique se hace una poca de sangre...

—Pero él no quiere en público —responde Rusia.

—Entonces tienes que aguantar un poco, aguantar es divertido —responde España—. sobre todo si él sabe que estas aguantándote.

—¡Pero esta la excitación y la emoción de aguantar... EXACTAMENTE!

—¿Por qué? —Rusia les mira sin entender.

—Pues... Él estará pensando en eso todo el tiempo, y tu tendrás que detenerte, excitado como estas... Lo que puede excitarte más.

Rusia se lo piensa.

—¿Pensarlo excita mas?

—Pues... Imaginarlo excita bastante. ¿Sabes? ¿Non? ¿Puedes imaginarlo?

—Puedo recordarlo pero no es lo mismo

—Non... Algo que te gustaría hacer, algo diferente que te imagines. Una historia que pase por tu cabeza, que no haya pasado...

—¿Algo que me gustaría hacer? —inclina la cabeza.

—Algo sexual, que si estas excitado oliendo la sangre, te imagines...

—Pues... imagina, has quedado con él para este fin de semana, en tu casa —empieza España para ayudar.

—¿Qué van a hacer?

—Pues no lo sé... —responde Rusia mirándoles nervioso.

—Tranquilo, sólo tienes que pensar en que pasaría si estuviera ahí. Lo besarías, le tocarías algo, le besarías el cuello...

—¿El cuello? —pregunta escuchando con toda su atención. España le mira y piensa "pobre muchacho".

—Oui, besarle el cuello. Con los labios abiertos, sabes... Sintiendo su pulso con la lengua.

Rusia asiente pensando que hará eso.

—Quizás luego puedas acariciarle el pecho y quitarle la ropa más lentamente de lo común, con lo desesperado que es, quizás te pida que te apresures.

—Lentamente —se lo piensa—. Sí me lo pidió, estaba muy ansioso.

España mira Francia con las cejas levantadas

—¿Eso ya pasó? ¿El día que le retuviste? ¿Te lo... Pidió?

—Da.

—Mon dieu, estas lleno de sorpresas, mon amour...

—Ah—sonríe feliz.

—Al parecer no necesita tanta ayuda —sonríe España.

—De hecho creo que quizás pueda darnos algun consejo... —replica Francia sonriendo también.

—Eh? —Rusia vacila mirando a uno y otro.

—Es un cumplido, mon ami... —sonríe—, tienes un instinto extraordinario para el sexo. Y Amerique también lo tiene... ¿O eres tú siempre el de las idea?

—¿Ideas? Ah, no, él hace muchas cosas.

—¿Cosas cómo cuales?

—Quizás es el niño el genio entonces —propone España.

—Non, no creo... No lo era.

—Eh? —Rusia le mira y Francia niega con la cabeza—. Me hizo una cosa —añade como respuesta.

—¿Qué cosa? —pregunta el francés.

—Una cosa con la boca —les mira y España sonríe de lado.

—Oh! Con la boca en... —señala la zona.

—Da —asiente.

—Eso suena bien —asiente España malignillo.

—Hombre, otro que parecía idiota —sentencia el francés sonriendo también—, quien le viera haciendo esas cosas...

—Tienes bastante suerte, a mi me cuesta bastante convencer a Romano de que haga esas cosas —se ríe España de buen humor.

—Angleterre tiene que estar en el mejor de sus días o haber perdido una apuesta o... Haber hecho algo muuuuuuuy malo. Quizás tenga suerte la próxima vez que lo vea.

—Oh... no hice... fue el día del baile cuando Austriya nos echó de la casa.

—¿Perdona? —flipa España.

—Autriche Quoi? —flipa Francia también

—Nos tomó de la oreja y dijo que no me invitaría a otro baile si hacíamos eso ahí —explica por que le pareció una amenaza maligna como pocas.

—¿Pero que estaban haciendo? —sigue Francia.

—Estás hablando de un tipo así... Con gafas, morenito, bastante debilucho... —sigue España que no se lo cree.

—Besarnos en la puerta —Se vuelve a España—. Da, Austriya, tambien estaba Germaniya .

—¿Y fue Autriche quien te echö? —Francia suelta una risotada

—Da, a los dos, nos tomó de la oreja y nos llevó afuera. Dijo que eso no se hacía y que no me invitaría a otro baile, pero no hice nada malo

—Flipa —suelta España mirando a Francia.

—Si será frígido y aburrido... —Francia se sigue riendo—, ¡no puedo creerlo!

—En fin... Siempre supimos de esa vena medio sadomasoquista —comenta España.

—Esto de dominar a alguien, pero... Dieu. ¡A estos dos! Sorprendente —Francia se ríe encantado y mira a Rusia—. ¿Qué más sorpresas tienes... Cher?

—¿Sorpresas? —pregunta sin estar seguro.

—En realidad le imagino en esas perfecto —responde España aun pensando en Austria.

—¿En qué? ¿Echándoles a los dos? ¿A ESTOS dos? Yo no... Le falta carácter .

—Nah, en absoluto, carácter no le falta para nada, Austria le mete bronca a quien sea —sentencia España—. La imagen la da perfecta, el problema es que... Bueno si lo piensas a fondo no es realmente ningún peligro, pero no suele dejar que pienses a fondo.

—No es ningún peligro en absoluto, por dios —hace los ojos en blanco aunque disfruta la escena mental—. ¡Es ridículo que se dejen echar estos dos por él!

—Si me dices que nunca lo has imaginado con un látigo sabré que mientes... A no ser que sea para especificar que se trataba de una fusta —sentencia España mirando a Francia y haciendo un gesto con la mano, mientras Rusia les mira a uno y otro como en un partido de tenis, sin entender bien.

—Es perfecto para eso... Merde —Francia aprieta los ojos —. Le detesto.

España se ríe.

—Pero volvamos al tema en cuestión... Déjame en paz con mis fantasías —protesta

—Vale, vale —España se vuelve a Rusia.

—Cabrón con suerte que además insistes con que es bueno... No te lo creo —sigue sonriendo Francia.

—Es bueno, eso es innegable —España orgulloso.

—Tais-toi! —le empuja un poquito—. Bien, ¿y tú le has hecho... Eso con la boca o non?

—¿Ah? ¿Yo? Net... ¿Crees que debería? No sé como lo hizo —explica. España mira a Francia pensando en lo sumamente parecido que Rusia es a un tiburón y que él en la vida dejaría que se metiera... Eso suyo, en la boca.

—No se lo puedes arrancar... Bajo NINGUNA circunstancia. No morder, por más que te ahogue.

—¿Ah, no? ¿Entonces?

Francia mira a España de reojo.

—Es más bien una cuestión de chupar y lamer, como si fuera un helado —explica mirando a Francia nerviosito.

—Quizás puedas probar con Espagne —sentencia Francia sonriendo maligno.

—Oh, no, creo que no —responde España—. ¿Recuerdas ese asunto de los celos? Bueno pues esto SÍ le haría enfadar. En cualquier caso, yo te recomiendo que le hagas antes eso con las caderas de lo que hablabas que con la boca.

Francia se ríe abrazando a España y dándole ahora el una palmada en el culo.

—Quizás sea lo mejor... Aunque puedes probar pero te lo digo, le arrancas o le muerdes algo y TE MATA.

España le da un beso en el temple a Francia y luego mira a Rusia que se lo esta pensando.

—De hecho, eso puedes hacerlo incluso sin haberos quitado la ropa, lo de las caderas... ¿Te acuerdas lo que decíamos antes de ir leento y de besarle el cuello y todo eso?, pues esto también le va a poner ansioso —recomienda el español.

—Pero no abuses de ello, porque podría pegarte —añade el francés y si este fuera Alemania estas instrucciones serían imposibles de seguir.

—¿Pegarme? —pregunta mirándole.

—Si se desespera mucho... Bueno, no lo sé... Angleterre es del estilo que pegan —se encoge de hombros—, y yo estoy olvidando al resto al parecer... Podría desesperar lo suficiente como para reaccionar sin pensar bien.

—A mi, Romano me insulta hasta la saciedad —responde España—. De hecho, me interesaría aprender a mi lo que haces con las caderas —decide unos sengiso despues por que también ha bebido demasiado.

—Cher, eso es algo natural... ¿Qué le quieres aprender? Tú mueves muy bien otras cosas pero el movimiento de cadera no es precisamente lo tuyo. —le pica el francés sonriendo.

—Ah... No sé como enseñarte, no sé como lo hago —responde Rusia.

—Eh, eh, eh, ¡que insinúas tú! —le protesta España a Francia—. No le escuches, lo que pasa es que él también quiere aprender.

—Pues quien no quisiera aprender eso —se ríe mirando a Rusia a la cara—, venga, enséñanos... Es un intercambio.

—Pero es que no sé como... —les mira desconsolado.

—Hagamos algo —decide España—. Francia se tumba en el sofá, tu te le sientas encima y lo haces pensado que es America, ¿vale? Podemos hasta vendarte los ojos para que te concentres mejor.

Francia mira a España con las cejas levantadas, vacilando.

—Eh? —Rusia les mira a los dos con carita de bobo inocente. España le sonríe malignillo a Francia.

—Quizás sea mejor que tu te acuestes, yo... Ya hice la demostración del beso.

—¿Yo? —pregunta España, lo valora y le parece estupendo.

Francia aprieta los ojos detestando un poco al español y acostándose en el sillón, pensando que claro que va a gustarle. Si él le iba a sugerir una demostración en vivo, pero si se entera alguien más van a matarle.

—Hagamos una cosa, nos lo haces primero a uno y luego al otro, es como bailar ¿no? —España tan feliz mientras Rusia se acerca a Francia.

—Ya, claro... Como bailar —Francia mira de reojo a España y luego se ríe.

—Da, es como bailar... —asiente Rusia.

—¿Ves? Y bailar puedes hacerlo con quien quieras, pero esto no se lo digas a nadie, ¿vale? Es un secreto —sigue España mientras Rusia se sube al sillón sobre las caderas de Francia, que piensa que Rusia es grande y pesado... Nada que le moleste demasiado. Le pone las manos en la cintura.

—Un secretito... Uno de esos secretos de amigos —insiste el francés convenciéndose más a si mismo.

Rusia le mira, sonríe y le toma las manos, moviéndolas un poco hasta ponérselas donde se las puso Estados Unidos. Francia levanta las cejas y mira a España de reojo humedeciéndose los labios.

—Vale —responde y empieza a bailar con lo ojos cerrados.


	28. Chapter 28

España no se pierde ni uno de los movimientos de Rusia, sin casi parpadear y Francia tiene una especie de licuefacción cerebral después de unos segundos, mordiéndose el labio y pensando que esto, sin ropa y con cada cosa donde debe ir, debe ser una gloria. Reacciona sin poder evitarlo después de un par de minutos, cerrando los ojos y... Pensando en Inglaterra por un instante, que no se despidió de él, y que...

—V-Vale, vale... Creo que ya entiendo como va la co-cosa —alcanza a susurrar, evidentemente deseando internamente que Rusia no se detenga.

Pero Rusia no de detiene inmediatamente si no que hace para acabar suavemente y de manera limpia y sonríe levantándose.

—¿Lo hice bien?

Francia sonríe de lado con toda su sonrisa de seductor mientras se humedece los labios y se pasa una mano por el pelo mirando a España de reojo e incorporándose un poco.

—Oui... No está mal —indica levantando las cejas y mirando a España con una mirada cargada de sentido. Tiene el corazón bastante desbocado aún y una acumulación de sangre evidente.

España levanta una ceja mientras sonríe completamente consciente de qué "está mal" es bastante duro con el pobre y aun así se tumba él ahora, por que insisto en que ha bebido demasiado.

Rusia sonríe bastante satisfecho con esa evaluación.

—Estados Unidos hacia unos ruidos diferentes que me gustan mucho —explica sentándose sobre España ahora.

—Amerique debe haber estado gimiendo como perra en celo —valora Francia mirando a España sonriendo un poco, malicioso.

El español sonríe completamente deshinibido mientras Rusia se mueve y le cuesta bastante concentrarse en aprender el movimiento sin dejarse ir y gemir también, a la vez de reaccionar... Le pide que pare también cuando ya no puede más, bufando como si acabara de correr una maratón.

Francia se ríe habiendo mirado a Rusia con atención y decidiendo que va a intentarlo la próxima vez que pueda. Mira a España sonriendo.

—¿Que te ha parecido, Mon amour? —pregunta con su sonrisita sardónica. Rusia se baja tranquilo y le mira esperando una valoración también.

—Oh, tío —bufa sinceramente—. Tiene potencial —añade en un tono más frío después mirando a Francia con una cara que no engaña a nadie.

Francia se ríe y mira a Rusia que se queda orgulloso de la valoración también.

—Debe ser en la cama tal como es en la pista... ¡El cabrón de Amerique tiene suerte! —suelta Francia para España abrazándole y poniéndole la mano directamente encima de las regiones vitales que están tan felices como las suyas.

—De deber nada, tío, podría apostar por ello —susurra España al oído del francés acercándole contra si.

Francia se ríe acariciándole un poco y hundiendole un poco la nariz al cuello. España le besa ahí donde pueda y lleva su mano a la Tour Eiffel también mientras Rusia les mira fijamente y sin pudor, de esa forma tan suya de acosador experto tratando de saber qué hacen.

Francia suelta un sonido gutural, apretando la mano que tiene encima de las regiones vitales del español, buscándole los labios y besándole, ignorando completamente al ruso.

España le besa de regreso con completa naturalidad, sin dejar de mover los dedos y ahora sí dejándose llevar por Francia con los ojos cerrados y la otra mano acariciándole el cuello.

Rusia les mira sin apartar la vista ni sentirse en absoluto incomodo y vuelve a estar aprendiendo un par de cosas más además de los besos, como algunas caricias.

El francés no se detiene, pero tampoco empieza a desvestirle ni a intensificar demasiado. Continúa en ello acercándole a si, con los ojos cerrados, disfrutando ampliamente las caricias del español que sabe EXACTAMENTE como deben ser, aplicándole unas semejantes.

España simplemente sigue con ello tal cual hasta acabar con satisfacción, intensificando un poco al final por que es un apasionado de mierda y no puede detenerse a si mismo, pero de igual manera en una forma suave y relajada siguendo los precisos movimientos de Francia que le conoce tan bien.

Cuando intensifica, Francia le responde con la misma intensidad, porque no sabe hacerlo distinto, de manera que cuando se separan lo hacen porque tienen que hacerlo y al menos el francés tiene el cerebro ligeramente ofuscado... Como cada maldita vez. Suelta una risa ahogada con los ojos cerrados, sin soltarle aún, moviendo la mano con un poco más de rapidez.  
—Te quiero, hermano —suelta España, se sonroja un poco y se ríe bobamente al final.  
Francia le besa rápidamente los labios y se ríe un poco.

—Un poco de esto al año no hace daño... —susurra

Bien, Estados Unidos, acaba usted de adquirir un boyfriend que ha aprendido a acariciar con Francia y España... Preparesé usted a FLIPAR.

España toma a Francia ahora, ya tranquilo y se sienta en el sofá, sentándole encima suyo sin soltarle todavía, pero ya en una actitud mucho más relajada.

Francia abraza al español con la misma naturalidad con la que se abrazaría a si mismo, hundiendole la nariz en el pelo y mirando a Rusia, acordándose que esta ahí y sigue mirándoles a los dos con la boca un poco entreabierta y expresión boba.

—¿Todo bien? —pregunta Francia mirándole con la nariz en el pelo de España aún, os labios pegados a su cabeza.

—Lo hacéis muy bien —asiente Rusia mientras España le mira también, acariciandole la espalda a Francia sin soltarle aun.

—¿Te parece? —susurra el francés mirándole fijamente, siguiendo las caricias de España y besándole la cabeza.

—Da, es muy bonito.

El francés sonríe acariciándole a España lo que puede sin dejar de mirar a Rusia fijamente.

—¿Aprendiste algo? —pregunta suavemente.

—Da, yo no le toco así —responde Rusia.

—Mira, y esto es lo que te decíamos antes —pide España y se va a besarle el cuello a Francia, sintiendo la piel irritadilla con las marcas del inglés, el francés cierra los ojos y le da espacio al español echando la cabeza atrás.

—Puedes tocarle como quieras... —ronronea Francia tragando saliva—, la cuestión es... Encontrar co-como.

Rusia inclina la cabeza buscando una mejor perspectiva sin dejar de fijarse en qué hace España ahora, mientras este ademas mete la mano en los pantalones de Francia, jugando con su pelo ahí abajo.

Francia sonríe abriendo un poquito las piernas y soltando un gemidillo.

—Y ahora fíjate en esto, voy a enseñarte como se hace por que me ha gustado mucho lo que tú me has enseñado —pide Epaña mirando a Rusia y abriéndole los pantalones a Francia, dispuesto a llevar ahí la boca.

Y yo no se que le hace pensar a alguien que Francia va a detenerle... Así que Rusia aprende Bstante bien las controversias del sexo oral, gracias muchachos.

Por que además, con Rusia observando de esa manera ahí agrega un factor extra a la situación de una manera especialmente morbosa (de las que le gustan a Francia)

—Estoy completamente borracho —susurra España echándose sobre el francés en cuanto acaba.

—No... No... Pfff... No me digas —resopla pasándole las manos por el pelo y sonriendo—. Dieu, que bien haces esto...

—Va a venir Romanito —Sonríe y le da un besito en el pecho donde tiene abierta la camisa, antes de incorporarse.

—Romanitoooo —se ríe guardándose a la tour Eiffel descubriendo que él está bastante bastante borracho también. Se ríe un poquito más y haciendo alarde de esa comunicación misteriosa que tienen las parejas, suena el teléfono de casa de España.

Él lo busca por ahí y contesta contento.

—Holaaaaa.

—¡Vaffanculo! Por que no contestas el teléfono, eh?

—Ah, ¡hola, amor mío! —risa idiota.

—Estás borracho... Porca troia! ¿Ya se fueron?

—No, aun estan aquí —se ríe mirándoles—. Romanito quiere que os vayais por que me quiere solo para él.

—No es verdad! —grita "muy enfadado"—. ¡Dijiste que se irían temprano!

—¡Ya les estoy echando! Fuera, fuera —hace gestos con las manos.

Rusia se pone de pie y Francia se ríe poniéndose de pie por imitación a Rusia, con las ideas para nada ordenadas y las piernas aún medio como gelatina por lo que acaba de pasar.

España les empuja hacia la puerta y se despide de ambos con un "nos vemos mañana en Berlin"

Francia mira a España un poco indignado, saliendo de la casa junto con Rusia.

Al final España cierra la puerta y Francia mira a la puerta y a Rusia sin estar seguro de lo que acaba de pasar.

—Vamos —Rusia le sonríe.

El francés mira otra vez a la puerta y frunce un poquito el ceño, empezando a caminar hacia la calle.

Rusia le sigue y se marea cuanto le da el aire. Francia le toma del brazo después de unos... Dos o tres pasos, igual de mareado.

xoOXOox

Fos horas mas tarde, cuando Francia llega a su casa, la puerta está abierta.

Francia frunce el ceño pasándose una mano por el pelo, asomándose adentro y planteando se la opción de llamar a la policía... Pensando que es lo último que le falta.

Dentro hay una mesita por el suelo y la alfombra esta hecha un reboltijo en un costado en la pared.

Entrecierra los ojos entrando un poco mirando de reojo su paragüero y sonriendo levemente al ver que el florete italiano que le regaló el pequeño Veneciano hace algunos años esta colocado en su lugar. Lo toma, sin dejar de pensar en cierto par de cejas... Niega con la cabeza alejando ese pensamiento de su mente

—Allò? —enciende la luz del recibidor, pero nadie contesta.

Así que suspira pensando en las opciones mirando la mesita en el suelo y acercándose a la alfombra, notando que sus cuadros, que no son nada baratos por ser todos originales, están puestos en la pared como deben... Pero el mueble bar esta abierto y hay alguna botellas por el suelo rotas con una gran mancha de colores y fuerte olor a alcohol mezclándose.

Aprieta los ojos al ver una botella de cognac de las CARAS de Napoleón hecha trizas en el suelo.

—Angleterre? —grita un poco yendo a cerrar la puerta, de nuevo nadie contesta.

Francia le busca en los cuartos de la parte de abajo de la casa y se fija en que hay una gabardina en lo alto de las escaleras y un zapato en la cocina.

Sonríe un poco yendo directamente a su cuarto, con el corazón un poco desbocado, imaginando lo que va a encontrar que es a Inglaterra durmiendo hecho bolita y cruzado en la cama, sin zapatos, con los pantalones por las rodillas.

—Angleterre... —se acerca a el pasándole una mano por el pelo sonriendo porque está ahí, besándole en el temple y recostándose un poco en la cama, abrazándole.

Inglaterra no se despierta susurrando algo inteligible.

—Ya estoy aquí, mon amour... —le susurra notando que está helado de los pies y las piernas. Se incorpora un poco bajándole del todo los pantalones, quitándole el chaleco y la camisa con bastantes dificultades... pero quitándoselo al fin y al cabo, con paciencia y tranquilidad—. Has vuelto... y no estaba. Traes apagado el teléfono además...

Inglaterra se mueve siguiendo los movimientos, dejandole que le desvista sin despertarse, agradeciéndolo que lo haga por que puede moverse más cómodo, pero se hace bolita de frío.

Francia se quita él también toda la ropa y consigue meterles a ambos bajo las cobijas, echándoles encima el cobertor grueso que saca del armario. Abraza al inglés contra él, recargándole contra su pecho y mirándole en la oscuridad.

Inglaterra se acurruca contra él.

—Hueles a cantina —"protesta" bostezando y acariciándole la espalda, sonriendo un poco al ver que se acurruca y pensando que ha sido una suerte que España le echara. En menos de cinco minutos, Francia está felizmente dormido.  
xoOXOox

Francia abre los ojos y un sol absolutamente brillante le ciega un poco. Se mueve notando que está solo en la cama aunque las cobijas junto a el están aun bastante tibias. Escucha a lo lejos el sonido del WC y levanta un poco la cabeca justo a tiempo para ver salir a inglaterra del baño, con cara de pocos amigos, medio zombie, por que viene de vomitar

Francia acuesta otra vez la cabeza en la almohada cerrando los ojos.

—Cierra las cortinas antes de volver...

Inglaterra iba a hacerlo y no lo hace metiendose de nuevo del todo bajo las mantas.

—¿Por qué estás en mi cama? —protesta cubriéndose hasta la cabeza

—Merde. Merci, Angleterre... siempre tan considerado —protesta Francia al mismo tiempo acercándose para abrazarle. Frunce el ceño despertándose un poco—. Moi? Tú estás en mi cama.

—Estaesmicamaveteatucasa —se hace bolita y le empuja un poco con el pie. Francia tiene un escalofrío con el pie HELADO que le ha empujado, gracias a las baldosas del baño.

—Es mi casa y mi cama... cuando has visto tanto sol en el London de merde —protesta jalándole las cobijas que le ha quitado para taparse la cabeza.

—Soleil de merde —repite Inglaterra en francés sin soltar demasiado manta con las rodillas bajo su cuerpo, los ojos apretadosy la cara hundida en el colchon.

—Pídemelo con amour y puede que las cierre yo —asegura Francia jalando más las cobijas y acercándose a él.

—Cierra las bloody cortinas of the hell, bloody git y vete de mi bloody cama —responde Inglaterra sin moverse. Francia frunce el ceño, y abre los ojos mirando a inglaterra... porque en su cabeza, el inglés iba a tener resaca hoy pero iba a estar un poco más domado y tranquilo... y menos huraño y arisco.

—Eres un imbecile... —susurra dándole la espalda y cubriéndose el la cabeza.

Inglaterra se descubre un poco volviéndose hacia él con los ojos entrecerrados. Francia sigue dándole la espalda con los ojos apretados, maldiciéndole mentalmente.

—Bloody hell —protesta volviendo a cubrirse la cabeza por que le duele mucho.

—Lárgate a tu casa si no quieres compartir la cama conmigo —agrega en un susurro haciendo un poquito de drama.

—Ahora me iré, dame dos minutos —protesta.

Francia we da la vuelta hacia él y le mira incrédulo con la boca un poco abierta. El británico sigue con la cara hundida en el colchón y los ojos apretados, por que le palpita la cabeza entera.

En un revuelo, Francia se le echa encima, girándole boca arriba y haciendo fuerza para que estire las piernas. Inglaterra se deja, sorprendido, mirándole sin saber que ha pasado.

—A qué merde estás jugando, eh? —protesta enfadado, hablándole seguramente a muchos más decibeles de los que los oídos del inglés deben considerar cómodo con la resaca que trae.

—Argh! No grites, bollocks —aprieta los ojos y se cubre la cara con las manos.

Francia le quita las manos de la cara y le mira con el ceño fruncido pero Inglaterra lucha para que no se las quite.

—Te largas sin siquiera mirarme, no me hablas en todo el día, apareces aquí borracho y me echas de mi cama... —protesta quitándole las manos igual—, qué pretendes, eh?

—Bollocks, ni siquiera sé como he llegado aquí, ya te he dicho que me marcho OK?

—No te dije que te fueras, imbecile —protesta otra vez apretando los ojos—. ¿Qué merde es lo que haces, Angleterre? ¿Qué quieres? ¿Enfadarme?

El británico hace fueza con las manos para que le suelte volviendo a llevarselas a la cara, por qu la cabeza le sigue martilleando.

—¡Que no me grites!

Francia suelta el aire por la boca y niega con la cabeza, bajándose de encima de él y volviendo a darle la espalda, cerrando los ojos haciéndose un poco bolita ahora él.

Inglaterra remolonea un poco más y se levanta con cansancio, sintiendo nauseas al sentarse en la cama.

El francés no se mueve cerrando los ojos y pensando que esto no tiene ninguna complicación.

El inglés busca sus pantalones poniendoselos pesadamente y sintiendose idiota por estar ahí, prometiéndose a si mismo no volver a beber

—Angleterre... —susurra Francia sin moverse.

—What? —pregunta de mala gana, levantándose para subirse los pantalones del todo.

—Si te vas, voy a enfadarme en serio —indica girándose a él.

—What the hell? ¡Tú me has dicho que me vaya! ¡Eres incomprensible! —protesta.

—Te dije que si no querías compartir la cama conmigo te largaras —puntualiza levantando las cobijas—. Cierra la cortina y quítate los pantalones.

El inglés le mira de reojo unos instantes.

—Que te jodan —responde levantándose y saliendo del cuarto sin camisa y sin calcetines.  
Francia clama al cielo y a todos los santos por paciencia mientras se levanta tras él, tomando su bata de detrás de la puerta y echándosela sobre los hombros sin cerrársela.

—¿A dónde vas?

Inglaterra se mete a la cocina buscando para hacer té, café o bloody mary, lo que encuentre primero y Francia le sigue, frunciendo el ceño.

—Que me jodan.

—Yes —responde sin moverse mientras espera a que se caliente en agua con los ojos cerrados y las manos en las axilas.

—Eres peor que un gato mojado —protesta abriendo la alacena y sacando un par de aspirinas efervescentes, poniéndolas en un vaso, echándole agua encima y acercándose al inglés.

—Surprise —responde sarcástico aun esperando que la pava silbe, de malas.

Francia le acerca el vaso hasta que le toca el brazo y el inglés da un salto por que está frío, abriendo los ojos.

El francés le extiende el vaso para que se lo tome, el inglés le mira a la cara y luego toma el vaso, con un "Thanks" en un gruñido.

Francia asiente mirando como se lo toma con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Por qué estás tan enojado? —pregunta cuando deja de beber, mirándole a la cara.

El británico aparta la mirada mirando el suelo y tiembla de frío, levantando un pie. Francia se le acerca, abriendo la bata y abrazándole con ella, logrando que se sonroje y se tense.

—Puedes relajarte, s'il vous plait... entiendo que estés de malas por el punzante dolor de cabeza que pareces tener, pero no veo ninguna otra cosa que te esté pasando como para ser tú el que actúa como si yo hubiera hecho algo mal cuando es evidente que es al revés.

—¿Has hablado con the kid? —pregunta sin moverse para evidenciar que no está enfadado con él, si no con el mundo y él ha tenido la mala suerte de ser una parte muy importante de ese mundo, encontrándose en medio además.

—Brevemente... hablé más con Russie —indica sin dejar de abrazarle.

—No estoy seguro de que eso vaya a funcionar.

—No estoy seguro de que te guste lo que descubrí después de hablar con Russie...

—Que le den a Russia, me importa una mierda lo que quiera o piense —responde cuando el agua suena.

Francia levanta una mano y apaga la estufa soltando al inglés.

—Creo que puede interesarte siendo lo que es, aunque puede que te cueste trabajo creerlo —explica sirviendo el agua caliente en dos tazas poniendo té para ambos. Toma dos croissants de la panera poniendo cada uno en un platito.

Inglaterra le mira yendo a por su té.

—Sé que suena completamente absurdo... —le mira a los ojos—, pero ayer estuve con él y con Espagne y por lo que nos dijo, por cómo lo dijo, por lo que lo conozco...

El británico se bebe un sorbo de té grande

—Russie está enamorado de amerique.

—What? —pregunta despues que traga y le mira.

—Sé que no suena lógico y que hasta hace poco me habría parecido algo completamente imposible —se pasa una mano por el pelo —, pero... Está feliz, Angleterre... embobado, genuinamente idiotizado con el garçón...

—¿Tú también, France? —le mira fijamente a los ojos—. ¿Es que se te ha olvidado? Me parece que explique una historia genuina lo bastante preocupante al respecto.

—No he dicho ni que no le conozca, ni que no sepa que es un psicópata, ni que sea la mejor de las ideas del mundo —aclara—. Sé bien que Russie está bastante mal de la cabeza en muchas cosas y que tiene serias dificultades para diferenciar lo que está bien de lo que está mal. Pero nada de todo eso le impide querer a alguien que le da todo lo que nunca nadie antes le ha dado.

—Me parece perfecto.

—¿Qué es lo que te parece perfecto? —pregunta mirándole a los ojos.

—Todo eso, me parece perfecto que Russia pueda o no enamorarse de alguien que hace o no lo que quiere que le hagan. Pero no my kid.

—Es que no nos van a preguntar si nos parece bien o mal —susurra Francia sin dejar de mirarle.

—Por eso te pedí que hablaras con él —le mira fijamente.

—Angleterre... yo no puedo detener esto, nadie puede. Puedo hablar con Amerique y decirle que en mi opinión no es una buena idea, pero... —suspira.

—Tú puedes convencer a quien quieras, France, no trates de decirme que no.

Francia traga saliva y le mira a los ojos.

—Angleterre, ¿qué es lo que quieres? ¿Que le diga que Russie no le quiere aunque sea mentira? Él mismo está viéndole, él mismo está haciendo el amour con él, yo puedo decir misa... es ÉL el que está con Russie y es ÉL el que sabe lo que pasa.

—No quieres hacerlo.

Francia suspira sintiéndose entre la espada y la pared.

—Si no lo hago, vas a acusarme de que no quiero ayudarte y que no me preocupo por él, independientemente de lo que sea que te diga.

—En absoluto —toma más té.

—Yo creo que Amerique merece ser feliz y Russie también y sorprendentemente... en contra de toda la lógica, considero que es posible que puedan ser felices juntos.

—Excelente —deja la taza vacía en el lavamanos mirándole fijamente a los ojos y luego se va. Francia le sigue, tenso.

—Deja de decirme excelente, deja de usar el sarcasmo y HABLA de frente conmigo —protesta.

—No —susurra subiendo al cuarto.

—Merde, Angleterre... ¿por qué no? —le sigue agobiado. Inglaterra toma su camisa y su ropa, acabando de vestirse.

Francia le mira, previendo lo que va a pasar a continuación.

—Habla conmigo —insiste.

—No —repite mientras se viste.

—No hablar conmigo sólo va a crearnos otro problema —hace notar sentándose en la cama.

—No soy yo quien lo ha provocado.

—Tengo más información que tú, información que estoy dispuesto a compartir contigo si quieres oírla. Sientate, vamos a discutirlo, a pensarlo y a ver de todo este enredo qué podemos hacer para arreglarlo... te expongo mis puntos de vista, expones tu los tuyos y quizás es posible que esté de acuerdo contigo en que esto debe detenerse —le mira.

—¿Lo es? —levanta una ceja

—Oui —le mira a los ojos—. O es posible que tú termines por estar de acuerdo conmigo.

Inglaterra le mira fijamente

—Estoy preocupado por él también, enfadarte conmigo y largarte SÓLO sirve para complicar las cosas —agrega sosteniéndole la mirada.

—No, ir a tratar de convencerle yo mismo ya que tu te niegas, sí.

Francia suspira.

—¿Podemos discutir esto?

Inglaterra le mira, mira su reloj y le mira de nuevo.

—Tienes una hora.

—Ven... —le extiende una mano para que se la tome. El inglés frunce el ceño y lo hace.

Francia cerca la mano a sus labios y la besa suavemente mirándole a los ojos provocando que relaje el ceño y parpadee.

—Tienes que dejar de pensar que estamos en equipos separados, s'il vous plait... —susurra apretándole la mano.

—Entonces deja de actuar como si lo estuvieras —trata de recuperar su mano, volviendo a fruncir el ceño.

—Contarte mis impresiones no implica estar en equipos diferentes —no le suelta la mano levantando la otra y acariciándole la mejilla.

—Está expirando tu hora.

El francés se acerca más y le besa en los labios con suavidad. Inglaterra cierra los ojos y se relaja un poco por primera vez en tres dias.

Francia sigue besándole un par de minutos más con suavidad y parsimonia, acariciandole la mejilla... En uno de esos besos reparadores, no sexuales y puede notar que funciona de una manera casi espeluznante por su eficacia.

Cuando nota que la cosa va infinitamente mejor se separa un poco, con los ojos cerrados, acariciandole el pelo de la nuca, apretándole la mano aún.

—Je t'aime.

E Inglaterra le besa de nuevo y se le cae una lagrimita por que de verdad, de verdad, lleva mucha tensión acumulada.

Francia le besa más intensamente esta vez, abrazándole firmemente y cerrando los ojos. No se separa hasta un buen raaaato aunque el francés sigue teniéndole prensado, muy cerca de él. Le mira a la cara.

Inglaterra se le hace bolita y solloza un poco de pura preocupación, Francia le abraza y le acaricia la espalda protectoramente.

—Todo va a estar bien... —susurra besándole la cabeza.

—Le va a matar... es tan pequeño... y yo... no me escucha... y... puede engañarle y hacerle mucho daño y no se está protegiendo —sigue lloriqueando.

—Lo sé, lo sé... Pero nosotros le estamos protegiendo a él —susurra sin dejar de abrazarle, acariciándole la espalda

—No me deja —solloza.

—Siempre hay maneras —garantiza mientras le aprieta contra sí besándole de nuevo la cabeza.

—No me escucha, no me deja... le conté una historia horrible y le besó —llora.

—El amor es bastante ciego... —admite con pesar mirándole a la cara de reojo

—Bloody hell.

—Lo único que puedo decirte es que Russie tampoco se está protegiendo —susurra.

—Por mi como si Russia se tira de un avión sin paracaídas.

—Si hace la diferencia, porque Amerique también puede lastimarle y están en igualdad de circunstancias —se separa un poquito y le limpia la cara con la palma de la mano—. No me parece que Russie esté en condiciones de engañarle.

—Verás, es que me da igual si America le hace daño

—Oui, ya sé que te da igual... pero el que no se esté protegiendo indica que está igual de mal parado que Amerique. Mi mayor preocupación era que Amerique se estuviera enamorando de alguien que únicamente podía sacarle provecho a eso... pero no es el caso.

—¡Es un asesino!

—Lo es... un asesino poco escrupuloso —admite porque no hay manera de negarlo.

—¡Un asesino psicópata que no puede sentir!

—Yo... pienso que sí puede, de una manera extraña y que yo no pensé que pudiera pasar... pero creo que de alguna manera es capaz de sentir afecto, en concreto... por Amerique.

Inglaterra le vuelve a mirar incrédulo.

—Lo sé, lo sé... yo habría pensado que era completamente imposible. Nunca lo había visto así antes, Angleterre. Feliz, idiotizado. Amerique le gusta y le gusta lo que siente cuando está cerca de él... tanto que no quiere parar.

—Why? Why America? No me importa, pero ¿por qué con él? ¡con toda la gente que hay!

—Porque Amerique le fascina... le ha fascinado toda la vida —explica—. Amerique es grande y es fuerte... y "no se muere".

—What bloody shite means that?

—Pues... que solo la mayor superpotencia del mundo puede, no sólo aguantar a Russie, sino besarle después de semejante historia.

—¡Esto no tiene nada que ver con quien es the bloody one!

—Amerique es el único que llama su atención, el único que es capaz de abrazarle y besarle y tener sexo con él sin que le arranque una pierna. Russie no le va a hacer daño, cher, porque creo que Amerique le da exactamente lo que toda su vida ha deseado y nadie nunca se ha atrevido a darle.

—Why in the hell está America haciendo eso? —aprieta los ojos y vuelve a apoyar la frente en su hombro.

—Porque están ridículamente enamorados uno del otro —responde suavemente acariciándole el cuello—... nunca pensé que funcionara tan bien.

Inglaterra aprieta los ojos sin saber que hacer

—Hablamos ayer con Russie, le expliqué unas cuarenta veces que no puede lastimarle, ni arrancarle nada... No parece en lo absoluto interesado en hacerle nada de eso. Estaba considerablemente más interesado en hacersela pasar bien, como ser su novio, cómo acariciarle o tocarle...

—France, ¡por la reina! ¡Ese tipo NECESITA que le expliques que no puede lastimarle!

—Es un psicópata, no tiene idea realmente de lo que está bien o lo que está mal... pero está intentando hacerlo bien y Amerique es grande y fuerte... y le conoce mejor que NADIE, Angleterre.

—Russia no conoce a America mejor que yo!

—Amerique conoce a Russie mejor que nadie, eso es lo que estoy diciendo —explica mirándole a los ojos.

—America es un absoluto despistado! ¡que va a conocerle mejor que nadie!

—Un despistado que lleva los últimos cincuenta años absolutamente obsesionado con Russie... Tiene más espías en Russie que tu y yo juntos, cher.

—¡Y no ha notado que es un psychokiller! ¡habla con él, por la reina!

—Hablemos con él... pero puedo casi asegurarte que sabe perfectamente bien que es un psicópata asesino y en este momento está decidiendo obviar esa situación... tú debes saber mejor que yo cuales pueden ser sus motivos —abraza al inglés de la cintura y da un par de pasos hacia atras antes de jalarle para que se echen en la cama.

—¿Cómo voy a saber yo cuales son sus motivos? —vuelve ha hacerse bolita junto a él

—No se cómo pueda disculparlos... yo puedo decirte que yo sé que eres agresivo y me pegas... y aun así creo que me quieres.

Inglaterra se sonroja. Francia le acaricia la mejilla y le besa la cabeza abrazando a la bolita lo mejor que puede.

—Noesverdad—miente en un susurro

—Claro que sí me pegas, salvajemente... a veces sin razón aparente vienes y me giras la cara de un golpe, suelo caerme de espaldas y todo de una manera bastante caricaturezca —aclara sabiendo bien que el no se refiere a eso.

—Yes! ¡Eso sí! ¡Lo que digo es que no te quiero!

—Si eso fuera verdad, Espagne tendría razón cada vez que me dice que debería de olvidarme de ti y salir con alguien más.

—WHAT? —le mira sacando la cabeza de la bolita

—Yo sé que no es verdad, porque... lo sé, independientemente de cuanto te deteste él y cuantas veces me gires la cabeza de un golpe... aunque no me guste. Es lo mismo con Amerique. Yo creo que él sabe que Russie es un psicópata y que es capaz de cosas que NO le gustan, pero aun así...

—¡No es lo mismo! ¡Yo no soy un psycho!

—Non, pero mi mandíbula opina que preferiría que fueras un psycho a que llevaras más de mil años dándole exactamente al mismo lugar, creo que tengo la marca —medio bromea poniéndose una mano en la mejilla.

—Oh, ¿preferirías que fuera un psycho? ¡Si lo fuera estarías muerto! —le pica con el dedo en el pecho

—No si me quisieras como me quieres... —sonríe.

—¡No te quiero!

—Sí que lo haces —sonríe más y le besa los labios—, tanto como yo te quiero a ti.

—Nooo eres un cursi —protesta intentando apartarle.

—Oui, soy el más cursi de todos —le vuelve a besar—, aun así me quieres.

—Noooo —le pone las manos sobre la boca y se ríe un poco. Francia sonríe también cerrándole un ojo y asintiendo con la cabeza.

El británico niega con la cabeza sonrojándose un poquito con el guiño, sin quitarle las manos de la boca.

El francés abre la boca y saca la lengua cerrando los ojos. A lo que el inglés aparta las manos inmediatamente

—Ja! —suelta victorioso echándosele encima —. Dime que me quieres...

—NO! —se sonroja más. Francia sonríe malicioso.

—Si me dices que me quieres te llevas un buen premio...

—No te quiero y no quiero tus premios —miente apartándo la cara hacia un lado.

—Si me quieres... —insiste girándole la cara hacia el y mirándole con intensidad—. Si me quieres.

Inglaterra le mira suplicante. Francia cierra los ojos y le besa en los labios cediendo él y detestando que no sea capaz de decirlo ni siquiera cuando se lo pide.

El británico le besa de vuelta, por que venga, sí le quiere y Francia sonríe un poco pensando que haaa costado un montón, pero al menos por ahora no parece querer irse y va a llevarse un premio entonces...

Y hay ciertos días, cuando el francés logra esto, que siente honestamente como si hubiera llegado a la cima del Everest. Así que literalmente desde la punta del "everest" (o del big ben en realidad), Francia nos saluda a todos, haciendo lo que aprendió a hacer ayer... a ver qué tal le parece al inglesito.

Vale, Inglaterra grita que le quiere ahora... y ya no sabe dónde meterse por que no ha aguantado todo el baile. Entonces Francia le mandará a Rusia una cajita de champagne de la que le gusta para sus belugas bebes por que los intercambios de información siempre han sido sumamente útiles y todos podrán ir a preguntarle a Estados Unidos lo MARAVILLOSO que será el intercambio de información para él...

Pero en este mometno no veo a Francia ni siquiera ligeramente preocupado por lo que aguante el inglés, lo veo considerablemente feliz

Inglaterra acaba ahogándose a si mismo con un cojín en la cabeza mientras mueve las piernas para intentar entorpecer a Francia... pero sin lograr entorpecerle realmente, por que no es tonto.

Francia lo hace lo mejor que puede, que dista bastante de lo bien que lo hace Rusia, pero los resultados no parecen ser en lo absoluto insatisfactorios por lo visto, así que deja de moverse hasta que no está él lo suficientemente satisfecho, haciendo un desastre encima del inglés, he de decirlo, pensando que Rusia quizás no necesita una cajita de champagne, quizás una caja de tamaño regular le vaya bien.

Inglaterra va a tardar un rato en poder hablar... y puede que haya hecho más de un desastre esta vez, eso es algo que solo él sabe y que no va a decirle a nadie

Francia se deja caer al lado/encima suyo, haciendo el desastre... aun más desastroso . sonriendo mucho al saber ya de antemano que la cosa ha ido bien.

El inglés levanta tímidamente el cojín y se sonroja aun más al ver que es él, tapándose con la almohada aun para poder sonreír idiotamente. Francia le quita el cojín de encima, sonriendo él idiotamente buscándole los labios impacientemente. Así que bueno, beso.

Francia se separa de Inglaterra y le sonríe nariz con nariz.

—¿Qué tal la sorpresa?

—Bububuwamemmmba... —se sonroja más y se calla. Francia se ríe buscándole los labios otra vez.

—Sabía yo que te gustaría —susurra sonriendo

—Where... —consigue susurrar

—Alguien... —beso—. Me —beso—. Dio la —beso—. Idea —beso.

—Mmmm —sonríe y le mira pensando que no quiere saberlo. Se le olvida lo que ha preguntado, en realidad y le susurra a Francia al oído que puede que le quiera un poquito para absoluto deleite del francés... Que escucha eso como una declaración de amor firmada. Sonríe sinceramente, cerrando los ojos y recostando se en el pecho del inglés tomando aire.

—Merci...

—No se dice merci, tonto, se dice "yo también" —protesta y alguien debería preguntarle con que derecho protesta. Francia sonríe sin abrir los ojos.

—Yo al menos he contestado algo —susurra en broma.

—¿Qué insinúas?

—No insinúo. Hago notar que tú nunca contestas...

—Yo te digo "yo no".

—A palabras necias, oídos sordos.

—Entonces eres tu que no escuchas por que no quieres —levanta la mano y le tira el pelo sobre la cara.

—Je t'aime.

—Shut up —le besa. Francia se ríe besándole de vuelta y acariciándole el pecho.

Hungria se ríe haciendo los ojos en blanco de algo que dice Prusia y yendo a abrir la puerta mientras él se mete a la cocina y el timbre sigue sonando.

—Vooooy, vo... —se calla y frunce el ceño en cuanto abre la puerta.

—Privet! —saluda Rusia sonriendo feliz—. ¿Está Germaniya?

Hungría le mira con desagrado.

—Sí. Está adentro. Ahora le diré que estas aquí —responde secamente.

—Ah —sonríe más, entrando tan contento.

—Espera aquí —pide mirándole fijamente yendo hacia el comedor. El ruso se queda en el recibidor mirándolo todo tan tranquilo y juega con su grifo. (No con ese grifo, no seais mal pensados... Francia que te vemos)

Hungría entra al comedor mirando hacia la puerta con el ceño fruncido aún.

—Németország —le llama en húngaro—, está aquí El psychokiller para verte.

Italia levanta las cejas y Austria mira al alemán para recordarle lo que hablaron antes de hacer los dos un impresionante numero de despiste, desaparición y escapismo digno de Houdini. Nube de humo incluida.

Alemania bufa lamentándose y poniéndose en pie yendo hacia el recibidor.

—Privet! —saluda el ruso igual de feliz aun jugando con el grifo, pateándolo un poco con el pie.

—Hallo, Russland —saluda el alemán entrando al recibidor—. ¿Cómo estás? Pasa, pasa... estaba a punto de servirme un poco de Jagger, ¿quieres?

—Da —di que sí, echémonos a la bebida ya desde las tres de la tarde, asiente y le da un empujón hombro con hombro.

Alemania trastabilla un poco mirando a Rusia con cara de "bueno... y tú qué con los empujones"

Rusia pasa hacia la sala tan feliz sin notar los problemas de Alemania con sus empujones

—¿Cómo has estado? —pregunta Alemania sirviendo un par de copitas, preparándose para lo peor una vez más.

—Muy bien —feliz de nuevo y de pronto se da cuenta que no le ha ofrecido vodka.

—Asumiré que esto tiene otra vez que ver con Amerika —le da la copita de Jagger y le invita a sentarse en el sillón.

—Da —responde y decide que da igual el vodka, vamos probar el jagger y veras como luego matamos LO QUE HAGA FALTA (ya sean Zombies, Soldados o el madito Tovarisch Stalin)—. Estuve en su casa.

—Y... ¿todo bien? —le mira a la cara y hemos de decir que Alemania está aprendiendo a tener la mente abierta.

—Oh, da. Muy muy bien —sonrisa grande—. Estoy muy contento, están pasando cosas buenas.

Alemania levanta las cejas sorprendido con esta actitud del ruso, que es sumamente rara.

—¿Quieres contarme qué cosas?

—Aunque un tipo se murió y me riñeron, pero Soyedinennyye Shtaty no se enfadó, me abrazó y así no tuve que matarle —vuelve a sonreír.

Escalofrío.

—Eh?

—Da, por que estaba envenenado y no me dejaban salir a la calle... y el tipo se quedó inconsciente, ¿sabes? entonces se le abrió el cuello y yo quedé lleno de sangre, así que todos creían que fui yo y le puse un cuchillo en el cuello a Soyedinennyye Shtaty.

Alemania se pasa una mano por el pelo.

—Y luego Soyedinennyye Shtaty salió con mi abrigo, él decía que era para que si había problemas le dispararan a él, pero yo se lo di por que Angliya estaba nervioso, aunque era una buena idea, Frantsiya dice que es por eso que le quiero.

—¿¡Q-Que le... was?! —levanta las cejas. Rusia parpadea mirándole.

—Le dejé mi abrigo, iba con una bata de esas que se abren por detrás —explica.

—Nein, nein... y Frankreich dice que es por eso que... was?

—Ah, me explicó que como hice esas cosas quiere decir que le quiero —sonríe tan tranquilo y feliz como si hablaran de que el medico le ha dicho que esta muy sano y no tiene que ir a revisión hasta el año próximo.

—Frankreich habló contigo... verdammt —protesta pensando que eso no debe ser indicativo de nada bueno en lo absoluto.

—Da, y Spaniya. Me contaron muchas cosas y me enseñaron a hacer otras, fue muy divertido —sonríe. Alemania carraspea.

—Quizás te convencieron de que todo esto que pasa es algo bueno... lo cual creo yo que es un error.

—Eh? —le mira inclinando la cabeza.

—Ja, lo he estado pensando y creo que todo esto es una pésima idea.

—¿Por qué? —sigue mirándole (y aquí es donde la conversación con Austria se perdió en el universo y Alemania está por si solo).

—He estado pensando y quizás... no lo sé, esto suena muy sospechoso. ¿Cómo es que Amerika repentinamente está interesado en ti si siempre te ha odiado? Quizás es un plan mayor para destruirte completamente —se encoge de hombros—, él siempre ha estado interesado sentimentalmente en England.

—Ah, da, él me habló de Angliya, dijo que iban a ser boyfriends.

Alemania parpadea porque no esperaba que Estados Unidos le hubiera contado eso.

—Bueno, sea como sea, creo que esto debería de terminar lo antes posible. Es peligroso y extraño... e innecesario.

—¿Por qué? Frantsiya me dijo que Angliya no sería el boyfriend de Soyedinennyye Shtaty por que es el suyo y Spaniya me explicó que solo se tiene uno. Soyedinennyye Shtaty me lo pidió.

Alemania se mueve nerviosito en su lugar mirando a Rusia.

—¿No te preocupa que te haga daño o que tenga un plan más allá de esto que me estás comentando? ¿Que te mate mientras duermes?

—Net, ya no duerme con la pistola —levanta las cejas por que acaba de darse cuenta de eso.

—Quizás en realidad no te quiere y se lo está inventando todo...

—¿Por qué? —inclina la cabeza.

—No lo sé, para hacerte daño. Insisto que debes terminar esto lo antes posible.

—¿Pero por qué esperar tanto y decir todas esas cosas? si quería hacerme daño hubiera dejado que su arma me disparara.

—Quizás es un plan mas elaborado.

Rusia parpadea.

—¿Para qué?

Alemania le mira, pensando que en realidad tampoco quiere que termine desconfiando aún más de Estados Unidos y matándole.

—No lo sé, quizás sólo quiera espiarte.

—Net, es un desastre de espía —sonríe.

Alemania facepalm... busca en sus bolsillos un plan B.

—Y se molesta un poco cuando se lo digo, es divertido —añade el ruso.

—Si yo fuera tú terminaría con esto lo antes posible, debo insistir. Esta relación con Amerika esta mal.

—¿Está... está mal? —vacila nervioso por que suele confiar MUCHO en los términos de Alemania para el bien y el mal. El sajón le mira a los ojos.

—Ja.

—¿Por qué? —le mira fijamente, nervioso y preocupado.

—Porque lo está. Como matar.

Rusia se pone un poco triste y se lo piensa. Alemania le mira fijamente sintiendo que esto al fin está funcionando y el teléfono de Rusia empieza a sonar.

—No lo entiendo —responde Rusia tras unos instantes, ignorando su teléfono.

—¿Qué no entiendes? —parpadea—. Russland, tu teléfono.

—Matar está mal por que las personas se ponen tristes, ¿quién se pone triste? —pregunta buscando su teléfono y mirando quien llama.

—Pues en este caso, está mal porque lo está... simplemente. Si las cosas salen mal con él, es posible que se organice una guerra y nos vamos a poner todos tristes, por ejemplo... así que eso representaría un problema. Muchas cosas lo representarían, así que está mal y punto —se encoge de hombros Alemania pero Rusia ya no le escucha, sonriendo al ver que es el americano quien le llama, contesta tan feliz.

—Privet!

—Heeeey! Big guy!

—Koshechka! —le responde refiriéndose a él como "minino" por algún motivo misterioso que nos da miedo a todos.

No creo ser capaz de explicar la elevación de las cejas de Alemania, pero creo que debe establecer un record del mundo. Estados Unidos sonríe idiotamente al otro lado del teléfono mientras se quita las zapatillas de correr.

—Hey... estaba pensando en ti... —había olvidado el trauma que generaba esto.

—Yo también, estoy en Berlin hablando con Germaniya —sonríe más.

—Oh... Jeez, no le cuentes detalles, eh! —se ríe. Alemania hace los ojos en blanco una vez más, mientras suelta un gruñidito y da un trago a su copa.

—Vale, ya me lo dijiste ayer, pero me enseñaron muchas cosas.

—¿Cosas? ¿Cosas como qué? ¿Algo awesome? —pregunta quitándose los pantalones y pasándose la camiseta por los hombros poniendo el teléfono en altavoz para meterse a la ducha.

—Da, me apetece probarlo —tan feliz... No estoy segura de que Alemania quiera oír esto.

—¿Probarlo? —Estados Unidos se mete a la ducha poniendo el teléfono por ahí... mientras Alemania hace los ojos en blanco y se pone de pie dispuesto a ir a buscar a Austria. Le hace señas con la mano al ruso.

—Da, eso que hiciste con la boca el día del baile —sigue Rusia ignorando a Alemania antes de que se vaya.

—Ohhhh... —Estados Unidos se sonroja mirando al teléfono y Alemania sale sigilosamente esperando que Rusia siga hablando un buen rato más.

—Österreeeeeeeeich! —grita, pero Austria escondido en su cuarto, así que Alemania, que es muy listo para algunas cosas, ve que no está en el salón del piano y sube las escaleras—. Österreich!

—Pasa —le invita a entrar cuando le oye—. Estoy aquí.

Alemania abre la puerta del cuarto de Austria.

—Ven... ayúdame.

—¿Se ha ido el psycho vodka?

—Nein, está abajo hablando con, creo..., Amerika y llamándole minino —carraspea.

—Was?

—Ja, le ha dicho "minino" si mi Ruso no falla...

—Es obvio que tu ruso esta fallando.

—Österreich, esto no está funcionando bien.

—¿Qué es lo que no funciona?

—Esto, no parece convencido.

—Pues convéncele, no puede ser tan difícil, ni siquiera es en lo más mínimo racional.

—¿Te parece?

—Por supuesto, Deustchland —hace un gesto de desinterés—. Ni siquiera es capaz de entender bien cual es el problema de torturar a alguien hasta la muerte.

—Es que eso es lo que tu crees, Österreich, pero es... es que no le has visto, ¡está feliz! Ya le dije que estaba mal y me ha preguntado que por qué... y no sé qué decirle!

—Deustchland, ya hablamos de esto —le mira fijamente.

—Ya le dije que estaba mal, ya le dije que quizás es una trampa... ¡Ya no se que decirle!  
¡Le dije que debe terminar inmediatamente esto, y luego le habló y le dijo minino! Tenemos además un problema... Frankreich y Spanien hablaron con él y le explicaron cosas.

—Aun me mantengo escéptico sobre que le llamara... En fin.

—Voy a insistir con él y a decirle que está mal... como matar. Pero algo me dice que no va a funcionar. Tengo que hablar con Frankreich y con Spanien.

—Eso puede ser un problema. Busca a tu bruder, él sabrá donde están.

—Tengo que ir con Russland antes... —le mira fijamente—, agradezco tu ayuda Österreich, realmente no sé qué haría sin ti.

—Por supuesto —responde cínico—. Buena suerte con el minino.

—Verdammt —masculla entre dientes caminando hacia la puerta y fulminándolo con el asunto del apodo.

Austria sigue incrédulo al respecto de eso pensando que suena increíblemente ridículo y dudamos que haya alguien que no esté de acuerdo con Austria en realidad...

Alemania baja las escaleras guardándose las manos en los bolsillos, fastidiado además de la falta de proactividad de Austria. Entra a la sala donde Rusia sigue contando cosas de... Esas al estadounidense sin ningún pudor, quien está muy sonrojado en la ducha y riéndose bobamente pensando que quizás eso de "ven a Moscú el fin de semana" pueda modificarse a "ven mañana a Moscú"...

—Y Frantsiya dijo que era divertido esperarse... Y que Germaniya se enfadaría si pasaba en una junta y que tendría que llevarte fuera por que a Angliya le daría algo si nos viera —le cuenta Rusia cuando Alemania entra a la sala de nuevo.

—No va a pasar en una juntaaa —se ríe idiota... idiotísimo, sonrojado y medio excitadillo al otro lado del teléfono—, quiero verte antes del viernes —sentencia.

—Ah! —sonríe muy contento—. Hoy estoy en Berlin, pero tengo que ir a casa... Y aun tenemos que ver como arreglar el asunto del hospital —piensa—. Quizás podríamos tener la reunión en persona en vez de por teléfono.

—Ah! Awesome! Obama seguro me deja ir si es para arreglar ese asunto... ¿qué tal mañana? —el precipitado.

—Mañana... Si hoy me quedó aquí con Prussiya a jugar... Da, mañana estaré en casa —tan feliz, creo que Rusia esta de vacaciones de verdad por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

—Awesome! —exclama y Alemania carraspea fastidiado

—Net, aun estoy decidiendo, es un poco difícil —responde.

—Ah! Germaniya dice que esto está mal, tengo que dejarte. El americano frunce el ceño...

—What? ¿cómo que dice Germany que esto está mal?

—Da, eso me ha dicho, como matar.

—Whaaa? What the fuck... ¿por qué dice eso?

—Dice algo de una guerra, pero no lo entiendo.

Estados Unidos se ríe.

—¿Guerra? ¡Ja! Eso quisiera él, que nos peleáramos y nos matáramos para que él dominara al mundo.

—Ah, ¡es verdad! Ya lo intentó con Italiya y Japonsiya, ¿te acuerdas?

—Yes... pero ya lo detuvimos una vez.

Alemania frunce el ceño

—Da, entonces no le hago caso... Igual no iba a hacérselo pero ya no le pregunto por que —sonríe feliz el cínico. Alemania ÉPIC facepalm

—AWESOME! Ya me voy a comprar los boletos, big guy! —se ríe más aún, idiotamente —. I love you!

—Ah, paka. Ya tozhe tebya lyublyu, koshechka—se despide Rusia. Alemania... En shock.

—¿Ya... tozhe chibia lubiu, koshechka? —pregunta Alemania imitando lo que ha dicho en Ruso, sabiendo qué quiere decir (el ñoño) y flipando con ello.

—Da —responde Rusia y le sonríe.

—¿Eso... eso es el equivalente a Ich liebe dich?

—Net, es la respuesta. Tu dices "ya lyublyu tebya" y si el otro lo hace también, responde "ya tozhe tebya lyublyu" —explica por si acaso Alemania no estaba lo suficientemente traumatizado.

—¿Él te dijo ya lubiu chibia?

—Net, él dijo ailobiu —responde igual de tranquilo

—¿Y... tú sabes lo que eso implica? ¿Lo que significa?

—Da, Frantsiya y Spaniya me lo explicaron.

—Y... pero... pero tú... Mein gott in himmel, no puedo con esto —se deja caer en el sillón junto a Rusia extendiendo una mano—. Vodka.

—Ah... todos me piden últimamente —suelta feliz sacando la botella.

—Russland, no puedo creer que tu y Amerika sean novios y además... le llamas Miezekatze?

—Su sestra nos llamó así a los dos... Bueno, nos llamó Kitten —responde sirviendo un vasito—. Spaniya dijo que prefería otra cosa, pero a mi me gustan los gatitos y por eso se lo he dicho.

Alemania puede que termine borracho ya que se toma el vodka de un solo trago y se lo vuelve a extender para que le ponga más.

—¿Te parece que no debería decirle Koshechka? Pensé que quizás se enfadaba pero no lo ha hecho.

—Pero ya te he dicho que termines con él... ¿por qué no me haces caso? —pregunta Alemania vaciando el segundo vasito.

—Porque no quiero.

—Pero es necesario... verdammt —niega con la cabeza extendiendo el vaso otra vez y suspirando—. ¿Por qué no quieres?

—Porque es divertido y me gusta. Es como eso que dices que está mal, eso que pasa —conste que pasa, él no tiene la culpa, que vaaa— con las personas cuando las llevo al sótano. Pero no necesito llevarle al sótano.

—Pues es que eso también está mal... pero esto está peor, Russland, esto nos va a meter a todos en un lío, ¿qué pasará si pelean, eh? ¡La tercera guerra mundial! —protesta.

—Soyedinennyye Shtaty dice que eso es lo que tú quieres que pase.

Alemania parpadea y luego parpadea otra vez.

—Was?

—Da, que quieres que nos matemos para dominar el mundo.

—Nein! ¡No quiero dominar el mundo! —ojos en blanco—, mein gott in himmel.

—Además siempre dices que no haga esas otras cosas malas y... Frantsiya y Spaniya no creen que esto sea malo y le prometí que no cazaría a más personas.

Alemania levanta las cejas.

—Cazar más personas para llevarlas al sótano... Oh

—Da, dijo que eso es de sico y que ser un sico es malo.

—Y ya no vas a violar a más personas...

—Net, por que así es... —se detiene y sonríe—. Mejor.

Alemania gruñe porque no hay argumento contra esto.

—Pero que va a pasar si se pelean.

—Mi sangre me calma —le mira pensando que va por ahí.

—Nein, Russland, ¿eso que tiene que ver? Si se pelean... Si mañana decide que te odia otra vez o cuándo le rompas el corazón, Was?

—No voy a romperle el corazón —responde impresionado pensando en una absoluta masacre digna de los mejores momentos del nazismo, suena de fondo algo de Wagner, o de Bethoveen, junto a un montón de fuego y destrucción por doquier mientras sostiene el corazón aun palpitante de Estados Unidos entre sus manos completamente excitado. No puedo explicar que expresión debe estar poniendo, pero creo que nunca había dado tanto miedo (y ese es el motivo por el que NO dejo a Rusia imaginar nada).

—Pues eso dices, pero eso puede pasar... —sin entender lo literal hasta que le mira la cara, palidece y se le aleja—. Russland... Russland... RUSSLAND!

Rusia sacude la cabeza y parpadea, volviendo a sonreír infantilmente en cuanto esas cosas desaparecen de su mente.

—Mein gott in himmel, ¿¡en qué estas pensando?! Está mal... Eso en lo que piensas está MAL.

—Ah, no pasara —sonríe feliz un poco perturbador.

—Dame más vodka —susurra temblando el alemán, pensando que Estados Unidos está loco.

Rusia sirve más vodka y esta vez toma él también directamente de la botella, cuatro o cinco tragos el muy bestia.

—¿No vas a terminar con esto, verdad? —pregunta Alemania después de terminarse el orto vasito.

—Net.

—Verdammt... ¿De verdad lo quieres? —Alemania siente que se le va un poquito la cabeza.

—Tú fuiste quien me lo dijo, yo no lo sabía.

—Pero a mi no me hagas caso, Russland... Yo no sé nada.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque yo no me entero... Pero tú, tú le dices que le quieres y le llamas minino.

—Da, Spaniya me dijo que le gustaba que le dijera cosas bonitas y si se las decía me las diría a mi también —explica.

—Pero es que yo voy a separarles.

—¿A quienes?

—A ustedes.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque no, porque esto va a salir mal —carraspea, pensando que no debería estar hablando de esto con Rusia.

—¿Cómo sabes que va a salir mal? —le mira desconsolado.

—Österreich dice que... —carraspea y se pellizca el puente de la nariz—. Creo que ustedes dos no pueden estar juntos.

—¿Por qué no? —Rusia modo niño insoportable de siete años.

—Porque ponen en peligro todo.

El ruso se lo piensa.

—Pero antes nos llevábamos peor, siempre decías que no podía hacerle nada y yo nunca sabía si me haría daño y ahora sé que no me hará daño.

Alemania suspira pensando que, si bien eso es verdad... ahora mismo lo que le preocupa no es que se hagan daño entre ellos, sino que le hagan daño al resto del mundo.

—Ja, en eso tienes razón... —admite negando con la cabeza y pensando que van a necesitar otro plan.

—Y no puede estar mal por que tú haces esto también con Italiya y te gusta —le mira.

—Ja —piensa que también se dedicó en otra época a invadir al mundo junto con Italia —. Sólo recuerda que una tercera guerra mundial es una mala idea.

Rusia sonríe y Alemania suspira.

—Creo que me he tomado la mitad de tu botella... —carraspea.

—No pasa nada, tengo más en casa —responde tranquilo sirviendo de nuevo el vaso.

—Creo que si me tomo uno más se me va a subir —advierte.

—West... —entra Prusia a la sala y se queda callado al notar ahía Rusia.

—Oh, bruder, que bueno que llegas —suelta Alemania sinceramente levantándose.

—Privet, Prussiya —saluda Rusia y Prusia se tensa un poco mirando a Alemania.

—Russland me estaba contando que está enamorado —indica Alemania un poco como si estuviera hablando del clima. Se sienta otra vez al sentirse mareado.

—Ehm... Ena... —vacila y le mira nervioso—. ¿Enamorado?

—Ja. Y llama minino a Amerika —se recarga en el sillón pensando que el vodka es bastante fuerte...

Prusia tiene que aguantarse para no descojonarse con eso, acercándose a sentarse y sacando su teléfono disimuladamente.

—Oh, que encanto —sonríe malignamente.

—Me contaba que fue con Spanien y con Frankreich y le explicaron cosas. Bruder... —hace una pausa al notarse a si mismo llamándole bruder, frunce el ceño—. Preussen. Necesito hablar con ellos, ¿sabes donde están?

—Ja, van a venir lue... —empieza mientras escribe un mensaje a Estados Unidos rápidamente, pero se detiene—. Was? ¿hicieron una fiesta sin mi? ¿Contigo? —mira a Rusia. Alemania mira a Prusia y luego a Rusia.

—Da, tú no estabas, fue ayer —responde Rusia sonriendo mientras Prusia le manda a America "Que adorable, little kitty, adivina quien me está contando tus secretos más oscuros y las cosas que te gusta que te hagan" cuando suena el teléfono de Rusia... (Es un histérico).

El ruso, para no variar, lo ignora.

—Qué tiene que hayan hecho fiesta con Russland sin ti, mejor... —suelta Alemania sincerote.

—Nein, porque yo soy su amigo! —replica Prusia mirando a Rusia por que no contesta a su teléfono.

—¿Pero tú para qué quieres estar cuando le expliquen que está enamorado de Amerika o a hacer cosas raras con la boca? —recordando lo que dijo al teléfono—. Russland, tu teléfono.

Rusia nota el teléfono entonces sacándolo otra vez y contestando feliz de nuevo.

—Privet!

—Commieeeeee! —protesta al teléfono anque el idiota está sonriendo

—Ah, ¿qué pasa?

—Por eso —le susurra Prusia a Alemania señalando a Rusia

—¡Qué le estás diciendo a Prussia! ¡Déja de decirle nada respeto a ningún kitty! —protesta sonrojado.

—¿Por qué? —responde susurrando Alemania sin entender.

—Ah, net, ha sido Germaniya —el idiota de Rusia señala a Alemania dándole la culpa como si acaso Estados Unidos pudiera verle.

—Fuck it... ¡dile a Germany que deje de meterse en lo que no le importa!

—Deja de meterte en lo que no te importa —le suelta a Alemania literal y Prusia levanta una ceja.

—Si sabes esas cosas puedes molestarles, ¿lo ves? —le sonríe el albino a Alemania, quien levanta las cejas ante la agresión de Rusia y luego mira a Prusia en plan "¿me perdí de algo?"

Prusia sonríe malignamente a Alemania mandándole otro mensaje al estadounidense "The little kitty no puede defenderse solo y azuza a su lover"

El americano está echándole a Rusia tooooodo un rollo sobre algo de unos cómics que creo que no viene al caso... de repente se detiene cuando llega el mensaje de Prusia.

—Fuck... ¡voy a matar a Prusia! —protesta Estados Unidos—. Gotta go!

—Paka —sonríe Rusia tan feliz, sin entender un pimiento

—Love ya —agrega antes de colgar.

Así que Rusia sonríe aun más feliz y suena el teléfono de Prusia.

—¿Si sé qué? ¿Molestar a quién? Yo veo a Russland perfectamente feliz... —sigue Alemania.

—¡Ah! ¿lo ves? —sonríe Prusia sacando su teléfono—. Seguro es Amerika.

Alemania entiende creo que la mitad de lo que entiende Rusia.

—Heiiil! —descuelga Prusia sonriendo malignamente, es decir, como siempre.

—Shut the fuck up, you and you "azuzar a su lover", ¡yo puedo defenderme perfectamente bien!

Prusia en modo descojone.

—Come on! ¡Deja de fastidiarme con el commie! Voy a hablarle a Hungary para burlarme de ti y tu problema con los pechos y verás... —amenaza.

—Oh, venga tío, ¿así es como te defiendes solo? ¿Azuzándomela ahora a ella? —sigue burlándose pero un poco más nervioso porque eso si le da miedito.

—Me parece una defensa perfecta... —se ríe

—Little kitty —se defiende.

—Shut up! —protesta—, ¡al menos yo no le tengo terror a las sartenes!

—Me da igual lo que digas, espera que se enteren de esto los otros dos —se ríe—. Es como lo más ridículo que he oído, tío.

—Shut up! ¡Es culpa de la idiota de Seychelles! Yo no soy ningún kitty, ok?

—Oh, tu hermanita también te llama little kitty, que mono —descojone y Estados Unidos hace los ojos en blanco.

—Well.. what if Russia calls me kitty, huh? ¿Me tienes envidia? YO soy su kitty, no tú.

Prusia frunce el ceño con eso.

—Eso es por que tú estas chalado. Hoy viene Spanien a casa, quizás se apunte a jugar luego en la noche —cambia de tema.

—Oh, ya le dije a Japan y dijo que sí, igual que Australia... y, ¿te dijo el big guy que va a jugar? Pensé que podría jugar ahí porque la última vez me tarde tres horas en que entendiera de qué hablábamos... creo que nunca ha jugado.

—Was? ¿Qué Big Guy?

—The fucking commie.

—Was? Nein tío! —lloriquea—. Nein, venga! Bitte

—What? Why not? Come on... no es tan malo, solo tienes que explicarle qué hacer.

—Explicarle además, es decir, ¡Es que además tengo que enseñarle! ¡Es mi X-box! ¿Y si me la rompe? No le quiero en mi cuarto además —hay que decir que Prusia se ha ido a hablar a otro cuarto y por eso puede hablar así sin que Rusia se entere.

—Oh, come on, si te la rompe te compro una... la nueva, la especial de Halo. Y no va a pasar nada porque esté en tu cuarto, ¡no le hagas nada, Prussia!

—¿Que yo no le haga nada? —sonríe maligno—. Quizás no sea tan mala idea, me pregunto si su kitty se pondrá celoso si duerme en mi cama.

—Claro que no voy a ponerme celoso —protesta en un tono que DEFINITIVAMENTE suena a que se va a poner celoso—, pero si lo tocas te MATO, OK? Además no creo siquiera que te atrevas.

—Kesesesese eso dices, pero bueno, ya sabes, ahora que ya le has enseñado como hacerlo sin matar a nadie quizás prefiera cosas más interesantes... —si irá de sobrado.

—¿Y tú eres el más interesante? Ja! No me hagas reír, I'm awesome —suelta bastante seguro de si mismo, ligeramente incomodo.

—I'm awesome y además estoy aquí. Y mi cama es bastante pequeñita, ¿sabes?

Estados Unidos frunce el ceño.

—Russia ya me confirmó que no iba a besarte... y yo soy MUCHO más awesome que tú —protesta levantándose.

—Oooh! ¿Se lo hiciste prometer? The little kitty está asustado!

—Quizás vaya yo a tirarme a Hungary entonces, a ver quién se asusta más —amenaza.

—Ja! Ella vive conmigo, tío, ¡En MI casa!

—Ok. You know... olvídalo. Gotta go —suelta el estadounidense hasta los cojones rebuscando en su cajón su pasaporte.

—¡Anda, Russland! ¡No me guiñes el ojo! ¿Qué va a decir tu little kitty con eso? ¡No hagas eso con la lengua, que lo tengo al teléfono! —se inventa Prusia medio descojonado, así que es bastante poco creíble.

—Ya, claro... y yo ya me creo, ni siquiera sabes qué sabe hacer con la lengua. Además tú sangre no le gusta —protesta Estados Unidos vacilando un poco y relajándose un poquito al escuchar que se ríe—, you bastard... déjame en paz, allright?

—Kesesesese~ lo que tu digas.

—Shut up... —se ríe un poco—, you idiot, estaba a punto de tomar un avión, JAJA! Tú eres el primero que se orina del terror de dormir con Russia.

—¡Oh! ¿Estabas a punto de venir? Ja! ¿Ves como sí tienes miedo? Yo en cambio no lo tengo, ya te he dicho que mi cama es muy pequeña y aun menos miedo ahora que ya tú te encargaste de domar a la fiera.

—Tengo miedo por ti, porque estoy seguro de que te hará trizas, you fucking nazi —se ríe—, si no estoy ahí para defenderte va a matarte.

—Matarme y qué más, que va a matarme alguien que va por ahí llamando little kitty a su novio.

—Maaan, no vas a dejarme en paz con el little kitty, ¿verdad?

—Nunca —se ríe.

—¿O cuantas veces voy a tener que volarte la cabeza en el Black Ops para que empieces a recuperar la razón? —agrega poniendo el pasaporte en su escritorio, empezando a buscar boletos para ir a Moscú.

—Oh, tío, ya tienes el nuevo, ¿verdad? Esta noche lo probamos, me lo compré ayer —y apartir de aquí la conversación va a ser demasiado Friki.

Alemania por su parte, está contándole a Rusia de cuando era pequeño y le gustaba Italia pero le daba vergüenza seguramente tiene que ver con el vodka que se ha tomado. Rusia intenta entender por que le daba vergüenza, cuando suena de nuevo el timbre.

—Italieeeeeeeen! —grita Alemania, mira creo que no lo había visto nunca borrachillo. Italia sale de la cocina donde estaba haciendo helado y se acojona al ver a Rusia ahí.

Alemania le sonríe demasiado desinhibidamente.

—Abre la boca... —pide. Italia mira nervioso a Rusia mientras el timbre suena otra vez y entreabre los labios un poco.

Rusia mira lo que hace Italia tan tranquilo.

—Italien, bitte... —insiste Alemania, así que el italiano se vuelve al alemán y la abre más.

El sajón le mira un poco enajenado y se sonroja bastante al verle abriendo la boca. Se humedece los labios olvidando un poco el asunto de la puerta que era su intención inicial.

—Ehh... w-was...

Italia cierra la boca y le mira sonriendo de ladito.

—Germania?

—Was?—pregunta parpadeando y mirándole a los ojos.

—¿Estás bien? —vuelve a mirar de reojo a Rusia, que le mira fijamente

—Ja. L-La... —se levanta —, voy a abrir la puerta.

Italia mira a Rusia y se va corriendo a tomar a Alemania del brazo.

* * *

_Creo que aun no hemos podido digerir el asunto "Koshechka" ni nosotras... pero me encantan las conversaciones Prusia/USA_


	29. Chapter 29

—Vas a venir conmigo a Berlin —decide Francia acariciando la espalda de Inglaterra que está tumbado sobre él, los dos en la bañera como dos pequeños garbancitos dentro de una olla.

—Berlin? When? —levanta la cabeza apoyada en su pecho y le mira.

—Ahora que salgamos de la tina y nos vistamos —le sonríe.

—Why? Yo debería volver a casa. No se suponía que me quedaría hasta tan tarde

—Angleterre, deja de agobiarte por el trabajo... pon a un becario a hacerlo.

—¡Siempre lo solucionas todo con becarios, tu!

—Pues son muy hábiles...

—No, no es así como funciona —protesta clavándole el dedo en el pecho—. Y todos sabrán que voy contigo, a mi nadie me ha invitado a ir.

—Pues te estoy invitando yo, ¿qué tiene eso de problemático? —levanta la cabeza que había recargado en el borde de la tina y le mira —. Va a estar Russie.

—Oh, seguro eso hace el truco. No tengo ganas de seguir con este asunto.

Francia le sonríe.

—Venga, vamos... siempre la pasamos bien allá, prometo portarme bien.

—What the hell means "portarte bien"?

—No tirarme a Allemagne mientras estés presente —le aprieta contra si y se ríe.

—Oh, lovely —le golpea y el francés se ríe más.

—Non, non... en serio. Venga, vamos ahí, hablamos con Russie, quizás puedas convencerte un poquito más de la situación, o podamos hacer que se separen... —se encoge de hombros—, va a estar Espagne, él nos ayudará.

—Of course, como iba yo a no confiar en that ass pain

—Tais-toi... que no se entiendan no quiere decir que no puedan trabajar juntos. No sería la primera vez.

—No sería la primera vez, no sería la primera vez —se burla en falsete. Francia hace los ojos en blanco y le pone la mano en su desnudo y mojado culo.

—Bien, entonces es un hecho que vienes conmigo.

Inglaterra se tensa de golpe sonrojándose, pero el francés le besa suavemente en los labios, así que cierra los ojos y le devuelve el beso.

—Mmmmm... —ronronea Francia con satisfacción e Inglaterra sonríe en el beso al oir eso—. Je t'aime —susurra al separarse.

—I hate you... eres un manipulador de mucho cuidado —protesta agarrándose de su nuca y apoyando la cabeza sobre su hombro.

—Quoi? —sonrisa "inocente"

—Bloody Berlin. Ni siquiera tengo ropa limpia.

—Eso nunca ha sido un problema, Cher —sonríe dándole un beso en la cabeza.

—No voy a ir a casa de Germany desnudo —replica y se da cuenta de que de hecho llevan desnudos un bueeeeeeeen rato y se remueve metiendo las manos para cubrirse, nervioso, buscando la toalla con la mirada.

—Eso es una desgracia... Pero no me refería a desnudo propiamente. ¿Acabas de percatarte de que lo estás? —pregunta incrédulo.

—Shutthehellup —protesta estirándose sobre él, sonrojándose más, para alcanzar la toalla que está del lado del Francia, que le detiene del brazo y se ríe.

Lo que hace que Inglaterra se sonroje más y se resbale cayéndose sobre él torpemente

—Por dios, no seas exagerado, Angleterre... te estás bañando conmigo, desnudos, eres mi pareja y me has visto desnudo más veces que nadie —se ríe de la torpeza.

—Shut. The. Hell. Up. —repite histérico intentando alcanzar la toalla con una mano mientras se cubre con la otra

—Además, tienes un pene muy bonito que me encanta ver —agrega impidiendo que tome la toalla.

—AAArgh —protesta sonrojándose más y pataleando, haciendo fuerza—. ¡No digas eso! wankerwankerwanker.

Francia se ríe.

—No es mi culpa que haga una curvatura tan perfecta cuando está erecto...

Inglaterra se olvida de la toalla empezando a pegar a Francia suavemente para que se calle intentando tirarle jabón a los ojos y cerrarle la boca y ahogarle todo a la vez.

El francés se ríe y se le mete un poco de agua a la boca, tosiendo levemente y echándole agua el también. A lo que Inglaterra se defiende intentando hundirle en una bañera con dos palmos de agua, estupendo.

—Y tiene... —le medio hunde, pero por supuesto no lo suficiente para que pase nada más que el que se despeine un poco y salga otra vez, riendo sin callarse— el grosor perfecto para...

—SHUTUP! —le da un golpe frente con frente.

—Auuuu! —protesta sonriendo aun, pero callándose. El inglés se levanta y le pone el pie encima, dándole golpecitos con él en el estomago.

—Mira, mira tu pene —se lo señala con una mano mientras intenta defenderse con la otra.

—AAAAH! —se sonroja otra vez cubriéndose con las manos y golpeándole más fuerte con el pie.

—Ayyy ay ay ... basta, basta, batard! —protesta intentando detenerle como puede.

Pero Inglaterra lleva reaccionando así y dándole patadas desde que media menos de un metro, así que no consigue detenerle mientras va a por la toalla.

—¡Para, paraaaaaa! ¡Eres un bestia! —se protege las regiones vitales y se dobla de una patada en el abdomen, apretando los ojos.

El inglés se detiene en cuanto se cubre con la toalla por encima de los hombros, le mira unos segundos. Francia está hecho bolita en la tina con los ojos apretados.

—Ja! —sonríe triunfante.

—Detesto que hagas esto...

—¡Eso es por que eres una rana fea y débil! —le saca la lengua y se da la vuelta sin notar que por detrás la toalla no le está cubriendo el culo.

—Que te puede ver el culo desde aquí, te guste o no.

El británico se sonroja aun más dándose la vuelta antes de salir mirándose a si mismo y se deja caer la toalla un poco de los hombros para taparse.

—¡Pues no mires!

—¿Por qué no?, ¡ese culo es mío!

—¡No es tuyo, git!

—Claro que es mío... tiene mi nombre —se ríe incorporándose un poco.

—¡No lo tiene! —chilla llevándose las manos al culo y se le resbala un poco la toalla, así que hace un drama par consigue detenerla antes de que se caiga—. Shut up! ¡Me pones de los nervios!

—Tú me sacas moretones... Espagne ya estaba preguntando el otro día que a quien le echábamos la culpa del cuello como lo tengo —le pica un poco.

El de ojos verdes se sonroja otra vez y se le abren los labios como de susto, parpadeando.

—Le expliqué que sólo era una cuestión de tu disfraz y nuestra noche de pasión, pero no parecía muy contento... —sale de la tina secándose brevemente con otra toalla y amarrándosela en el pelo, sin taparse más sale del baño.

A Inglaterra se le van los ojos y sangra un poquito de la nariz sin notarlo, apretando más la toalla que está usando para cubrirse.

Francia se detiene frente a él, levanta una mano y le limpia la gotita de sangre de debajo de la nariz. Se la muestra al inglés y sonríe.

—¿Te gusta lo que ves?

—¡NO! tápate, ten un poco más de pudor, ¡por la reina! —chilla apretando los ojos y la toalla, sonrojándose más como un pequeño animalillo asustado, dando un pasito atrás hasta toparse con la pared.

Francia se le acerca hasta atraparlo entre el y la pared, rozándole las manos que tiene sobre la toalla con sus propias regiones vitales.

—¿Un poco más de quoi? —sonríe.

—P-p-p-pudor... —tartamudea apartando la cara y temblando un poco.

—Ah, P-p-p-pudor... —se burla y el inglés frunce el ceño, le mira intentando apartar las manos y escaparse escurriéndose por un costado.

Francia se le pega más y levanta las dos manos poniendo una a cada lado de él, cortándole la salida.

—Quizás puedas explicarme qué es el p-p-p-pudor.

Al británico se le acelera el corazón y le mira... justo antes de empezar a dejarse resbalar por la pared hacia abajo, sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos y sin contestar.

El francés da un paso hacia la pared, metiendo con bastante eficacia su pierna entre las del inglés, lo que provoca que él dé un saltito y baje la mirada hacia la pierna de Francia, de nuevo viendo la tour Eiffel y sonrojándose

—Vienes conmigo a Berlin entonces, ¿bien? —susurra.

—N-No... —responde solo que para dar guerra, intentando atravesar la pared, por que de hecho ya había aceptado.

Francia sube un poquito su rodilla acercándose aun más a él, respirándole encima y mirándole a los ojos.

Así que el corazón de la bandera del Reino Unido se acelera e intenta tragar saliva con la boca seca, mirándole a los ojos y luego a los labios y luego a los ojos y luego poniéndose rojo fosforescente.

Francia se humedece los labios leeeentamente cosa que hace que la vista de Inglaterra vuelva a perderse en ellos, así que el francés se acerca un poco hasta la comisura de los labios del inglés y se detiene justo antes de rozarlos.

—Salimos en veinte minutos... ¿bien?

—Bu-bu-bu-bu...

Francia le besa suaavemente la comisura de los labios sin ninguuuuna prisa separándose sólo un poquito y acariciándole un poco con la barbita.

—Oui?

Inglaterra cierra los ojos buscándole y volviendo a separarse enseguida golpeándose con la pared en la nuca, protestando.

Francia sonríe besándole otra vez en la comisura de los labios, mirándole a los ojos y el británico vuelve a cerrarlos y a entreabrir los labios para buscarle, perdiendo la cabeza solo con eso, acelerándosele aun más el corazón.

El francés levanta una de las manos de la pared y se la pone en la barbilla, presionando un poco para que abra más aún los labios y no encuentra resistencia, mientras Inglaterra empieza a soltar un poco la toalla que aun sujetaba con fuerza con las manos.

Francia saca un poco la lengua y le lame lentamente el labio de abajo a lo que el inglés saca la suya buscándole y suelta la toalla de una mano, para subirla hasta el pecho del francés, que hábilmente cambia la lengua de posición, evitando que Inglaterra toque la suya, pero lamiéndole ahora el labio de arriba. Le acaricia suavemente la barbilla.

Inglaterra levanta la cabeza para ir a buscarle otra vez, siguiendo el movimiento con un poco de frustración por que no le deja alcanzar, a lo que el francés se mueve ligeramente hacia la comisura del labio de nuevo, bajando la mano de la barbilla al cuello acariciándole un poco con las uñas, cerrando los ojos, el mismo excitado y haciendo un esfuerzo por frustrarle.

El británico suelta del todo la toalla, que se cae a sus pies, levantando la otra mano para intentar tomarle la cabeza y obligarle a bajarla para llegar a besarle. Francia esconde la lengua pero se vuelve al labio de abajo del inglés, mordiéndole suavemente, colocando su otra mano en la cintura del inglés apretándole más contra la pared.

Momento que Inglaterra aprovecha para morderle el labio superior a Francia y alcanzarle un poco. El francés sonríe un poco reprimiendo un "mmmm" jalando el labio de abajo un poquito y soltándolo esperando a que el inglés vaya en ese momento por el beso. No se lo digas dos veces.

El francés le hunde la mano en el pelo jalándole hacia él y besándole con ganas y a este paso van a llegar a Berlín después que Estados Unidos... mañana.

Inglaterra le aprieta de la cintura mientras toca la Tour Eiffel con el Big Ben (pero al menos llegarán de buen humor)

Francia hace que giren, logrando que caminen hasta la cama y se caigan en ella... y con el movimiento, que se le caiga la toalla de la cabeza (porque me parece muy ridículo que hagan esto con Francia y la toalla en la cabeza).

xoOXOox

Italia mira a Rusia y se va corriendo a tomar a Alemania del brazo.

—¿Qué haces? —pregunta Alemania mirándole un poco sorprendido

—R-Rusia —susurra acojonadillo.

—Ah... está muy extraño. ¿Lo ves? Dice que quiere a Amerika —suelta en un "susurro" de esos que no son para nada bajitos.

Italia mira a Alemania con cara de "ESO ya lo sé y no es para nada lo preocupante".

—Yo lo sé... da terror —camina con él del brazo hacia la puerta y antes de abrirla le sonríe un poco y se sonroja.

Italia le guiña un ojo al notarlo. Alemania se acerca a él, le da un beso en la mejilla y mientras el italiano se ríe contento, el timbre vuelve a sonar.

—Verdammt... ahí vooooy! —protesta el alemán abriendo la puerta de golpe, soltando a Italia.

—¡Hola! —saluda España con una gran sonrisa.

—Ah, Spanien. Tengo que hablar contigo —asegura el alemán pero España está abrazando a Veneciano saludándole y hablando muy deprisa.

Alemania frunce un poco el ceño sin hacerle caso a España, mirando como hacia atras de él que le está contando a Veneciano a dos mil palabras por segundo toda su vida antes de volver a abrazarle mientras el italiano se ríe y por fin se vuelve a Alemania.

Romano está fulminando a España, quiero aclararlo.

—Y Frankreich?

—Ah, pues eso iba a preguntarte, ¿aun no ha llegado? si será lento —se ríe mientras Veneciano va a saludar a su hermano.

—Ah, ¿no vienen juntos? —pregunta Alemania, que no está en su momento más brillante.

—Nah, iba a pasar a buscarle por que me va de camino su casa, pero me ha mandado un sms que esta con el cejas y claro, aun tiene que convencerlo, así que seguramente está ahora muy ocupado... convenciéndole, ya me entiendes —se ríe otra vez.

—Oh... Entonces no viene contigo —vodka, demasiaaado vodka.

—¡Claro que no! donde esta el monstruo que tienes por hermano, que le voy a dar un infarto a ese capullo —sigue riéndose mientras el alemán cierra la puerta.

—No lo sé, estaba hablando con Amerika del minino...

—Ah, ayer Rusia también hablaba de cosas de esas —se encoge de hombros entrando sin pedir permiso.

—Ah, es cierto... tengo que hablar con Frankreich. ¿Crees que venga hoy?

—Alemania, tío, ve a lavarte un poco la cara a ver si te despejas.

Alemania frunce el ceño y le invita a pasar a la sala donde está Rusia, sonrojándose un poco al pensar que quizás sí se le nota que está mareado.

España entra a la sala saludando a Rusia y a Prusia que ahora mismo esta con él por que ya ha acabado de hablar con Estados Unidos, intentando convencerle de que tiene que llamar al americano de todas las formas ridículas que se le ocurran.

Hungría, también está ahí, medio fulminando a Rusia y a Prusia. Alemania se pellizca el puente de la nariz entrando tras él tratando de ordenar sus pensamientos.

—Que no se te olvide, nombres de animalitos o de postres, cosas así —sigue Prusia.

—¿De postres? —pregunta el ruso.

—Capullo —se ríe España al entrar—. ¡No marees más a todo el mundo!

—Ah! ¿y qué hay de ti entrando por ahí como si alguien te hubiera invitado? —se acerca a él y le choca el puño.

—Me he perdido, a esta casa no vengo ni por invitación —sigue España riendo, devolviéndole el saludo chocando puño con puño.

—No hace falta que lo jures, tampoco invitas a tus amigos a la tuya —le echa en cara Prusia riéndose.

—No me llores, no me llores... aunque tengo que decir que lo habrías disfrutado —se ríe y hace un bailecito pequeño de cadera mirando a Rusia que es el único que puede entender de que habla, pero no lo entiende.

Hungría frunce el ceño y fulmina a España y luego a Prusia. Alemania se sienta en donde estaba hasta hace un segundo al lado de Rusia sin tener idea de de qué hablan.

—¿Eh? Vamos arriba y me lo cuentas... tengo el Black Ops aun en el plástico.

—¡Ah! ¿ya te han contado el plan de hoy? —señala a Rusia con la cabeza.

—Nein, nein, ahora me cuentas —se vuelve a Rusia—. No se te olvide. Postres, dulces y caramelos... y animalitos, cuantos mas diminutivos mejor.

Rusia parpadea mirando a uno y otro y luego a Alemania mientras Prusia y España se suben.

Alemania carraspea mirando a Rusia.

—Ehh... ¿y te vuelves a casa?

—Net, Prussiya me ha dicho que me deja jugar con su play si le digo cosas a Soyedinennyye Shtaty mientras jugamos.

—¿Cosas a... Amerika? ¿Qué cosas?

—Postres, dulces y caramelos. Y animalitos. Con diminutivo.

Alemania levanta una ceja y luego niega con la cabeza.

—Me han invitado a jugar, me invitan ha hacer un montón de cosas últimamente. Voy a pedir vacaciones, esto es divertido —asegura contento.

—No estoy seguro de que Amerika vaya a ser muy feliz con los nombres esos que te está haciendo Preussen decirle.

—¡Ah! ¿Por que no?

—Pues... ¿a ti te gustaría que Amerika te dijera... chocolatinita?

Rusia se lo piensa.

—Da, las chocolatinas me gustan.

Alemania parpadea y Rusia le mira inclinando la cabeza.

—Claro que le ha gustado el asunto del... minino —se pellizca el puente de la nariz—, ¿no es todo esto muy infantil?

—¿Infantil? ¿Por qué?

—Pues es como de niños pequeños llamarse así...

—Yo no llamaba a nadie así cuando era un niño pequeño.

—Ah, nein?

—Net —niega con la cabeza.

—Yo tampoco, pero son los nombres clásicos que usan con un niño pequeño. Así como conejito o pequeñín —Alemania es pésimo para esto.

—¿Por qué?

—No lo sé. ¿Porque los niños pequeños son bonitos?

—Ah, entonces esta bien —sonrisa feliz.

—Nein, porque Amerika no es un niño pequeño

—Pero es bonito.

Alemania mira a Rusia como si le hubieran salido tres cabezas.

—Eh?

Rusia sonríe tan feliz.

—A mi me gusta —explica. Alemania Facepalm y traga saliva.

—Te... te parece BONITO —declara incrédulo, pensando que sus peores pesadillas son menos graves que esto.

—Da, ¿a ti no?

—Amerika?! Nein.

—Ah, net? —inclina la cabeza.

—Nein! A mi me gusta Italien... —sonrojo—, ¿por qué estamos hablando de esto?

—Tú me preguntaste —responde pensando que es raro que le pregunte.

—¡Tú lo dijiste! ¡Tú dijiste que Amerika te parecía bonito!

—Da.

Alemania suspira y tocan el timbre antes de que le de algo, porque además todos van y vienen... y se largan y le dejan ahí.

Hungría sigue mirando a Rusia con ojos de asesina serial, en silencio, sentada en una esquina... Hungría me da miedo cuando está Rusia. Él le sonríe.

—Yo abro —sentencia la chica levantándose sin quitarle la mirada a Rusia de encima, se encamina hacia la puerta con el ceño fruncido y la abre sin siquiera preguntar quién es, de manera un poco agresiva.

Se topa de frente con Inglaterra siendo abrazado por Francia y forcejeando para intentar soltarse.

—Oh! Hola —les saluda sonriendo un poco con la escena.

—Hello —saluda el inglés aplastando la mano contra la mejilla de Francia.

Hungría produce una cámara prácticamente de la nada y les toma una foto.

—Aaaah! —protesta el británico intentando que no se le vea y que le suelte, todo a la vez.

Hungría, la experta fotógrafa, consigue una foto bastante bastante decente de ambos para las circunstancias. Sonríe.

—Mevoyamicasaaaa —chilla Inglaterra agobiado.

—Eh, eh... espera... —susurra Francia tomándolo de la muñeca y alejándose un poco de la puerta.

Hungría se muerde el labio y el inglés le mira haciendo pucherito.

—No ha pasado nada, cher... sólo es una foto y no estábamos haciendo nada —puntualiza.

—Yo no quería venir, esta es una casa de locos —protesta entrando.

Francia sonríe al ver que entra, capturándole la mano antes de que se vaya del todo y deteniéndose en la puerta a saludar a Hungría con un par de besos mientras el inglés refunfuña dentro pero no se suelta.

Francia le pregunta a Hungría cómo están, como está Prusia y por qué no parece estar de buen humor, hablando con ella un par de minutos antes de que les acompañe hasta la sala, informándoles que Rusia está ahí.

Inglaterra refunfuña de nuevo por que no tiene ganas de ver a Rusia. (Alemania dice que él tampoco...)

—¿Y dónde están Prusse y Espagne? —pregunta el Francés mirando a Hungría de reojo al entrar a la sala.

—Arriba, hoy es día de jugar a la Play... Oroszország va a quedarse a jugar a cambio de que le... —mira a Inglaterra de reojo —. Pff... da lo mismo, están arriba.

Inglaterra mira a Hungría y luego a Francia como advirtiéndole que si se larga con ellos dos toda la noche él se larga a casa.

—Oh, bien... luego subiremos a verles —le sonríe a Hungría al tiempo que Alemania se levanta a saludarles sorprendido y un poquito más efusivo de lo normal.

—Ohh! England! Frankreich! No sabía que vendrían los dos, esto es ideal.

Rusia saluda desde donde está sentado e Inglaterra le fulmina. Alemania le extiende una mano al inglés destruyendo su contacto visual y este le dá la mano saludándole cordialmente.

—Tengo que hablar con ustedes dos —sentencia con seriedad apretando la mano del inglés con bastante fuerza.

Mientras el francés le pone una mano en el hombro a Alemania acariciándole un poco la espalda y acercándose a el dándole un par de besos de saludo.

—Oh, what is up? —pregunta Inglaterra.

—Nein, nein —Alemania baja el tono—, es... algo de la comunidad Europea... ahora que... —mira a Rusia que está jugueteando con la botella vacía de vodka, de reojo—, más tarde pasamos a mi despacho a hablar del tema.

Francia levanta las cejas inclinando la cabeza y mirando al alemán notando que está bastante sonrojado y habla bastante más de lo normal. Camina hacia Rusia acercándose a él para saludarle

—Privet!

—Cher, ¿cómo estás? ¿Cómo llegaste a casa? —le pone una mano en el hombro y reparte otro par de besos.

—Muy mareado, esta mañana he vomitado, pero ya estoy mejor —responde—. ¿Y tú?

—He vomitado en el camino a casa, pero luego he dormido espléndidamente y hoy he tenido una mañana fantastique —mira a Inglaterra de reojo—, así que bien, bien... Merci. ¿Cómo está Amerique?

—He hablado con él dos veces, está enfadado con Germaniya pero va a venir mañana a casa.

—What? —pregunta Inglaterra al oírlo, acercándoseles .

—Oh, ¿va a ir a Moscou mañana otra vez? —Francia levanta las cejas con esto no del todo sorprendido si es que se dijeron que se querían hace tan solo unas horas.

—Da, le dije que viniera para la reunión por el marine que se murió —no que él le matara—. En el hospital.

—Oh... bien, es un buen pretexto —Francia le sonríe un poquito.

—Para trabajar —frunce el ceño Inglaterra a quien TODO le va a parecer mal.

—Exactamente —asiente Francia tomando al inglés de la mano de nuevo

—No le vas a tener trabajando todo el día, no te creas que a arreglarte la vida o a trabajar por ti, si eres su boyfriend tienes que distraerle —se cruza de brazos Inglaterra sin soltar a Francia que le mira de reojo y luego a Rusia.

—¿Distraerle? —pregunta Rusia.

—Se refiere, supongo, a que tienes que ser un buen boyfriend... que le distraiga y le compra cosas y le consienta, llevarle a cenar un buen lugar... ya hablamos de eso.

—No, no, no, no le distraigas mucho ¡tampoco tiene que parar de trabajar! ¡Ya se distrae bastante! —exclama el inglés.

—Pero si le acabas de decir que tiene que distraerle —replica Francia.

—¡Pero no mucho! —riñe.

—Bueno, pero si van a verse para trabajar, creo que llevarle a cenar y a pasear después está permitido...

—No. No lo esta, ¡si tienen que trabajar que trabajen!

—¡Pero le has dicho que no le debe tener trabajando todo el día!

—¡Pues es que no tiene que hacerlo! No le a a hacer su trabajo, es la primera potencia y tiene que trabajar para sus cosas que no se piense que le va a hacer favores o cosas así.

—Yo creo que Amerique con trabajos trabaja en lo que TIENE que hacer como para pensar en la opción de que le haga el trabajo a alguien más... ya no digas a Russie.

—No me gusta, en cualquier caso.

—¿Qué? ¿Que trabaje? ¿que no trabaje? ¿o los dos? —Francia le cierra un ojo.

—Shut up! —protesta Inglaterra yendo a sentarse de mal humor otra vez... Pero no tanto. Francia sonríe y se sienta junto al inglés mirando a Alemania que parece estar medio ordenando sus pensamientos pellizcándose el puente de la nariz.

Rusia les mira completamente confundido.

—Sólo haz lo que tengas que hacer Russie... y trátalo bien, nada de lastimarle ni nada.

Rusia mira a Francia pensando que TODOS le dicen últimamente qué hacer (y él no le hace caso a NINGUNO). Alemania carraspea.

—Qué tienes, Allemagne, ¿no te sientes bien? —pregunta el francés.

—Nein, nein. Russland me dio un poco de vodka y me sentí un poco mareado repentinamente —declara el Alemán, mirando a Francia—. ¿Cómo han estado?

—Bien, disculpa que me haya presentado sin avisar —se disculpa Inglaterra mientras sigue fulminando a Rusia de reojo.

—Nein, nein, de hecho me viene perfecto, ya te lo he dicho con este tema del que quiero conversar...

—Ah, well... —se revuelve un poco y Francia piensa que esto es un poquito incómodo... y que quizás deberían subir a saludar a los otros dos o algo. Le pasa un brazo por la espalda al inglés.

—Hongrie, cherie, ¿crees que puedas decirle a Prusse y a Espagne que estamos aquí? —pide sonriéndole a la hungara que está fulminando a Rusia recargada en el marco de la puerta.

—Y si pudieras bitte pedirle a Österreich que bajara te lo agradecería —agrega Alemania esperanzado.

Inglaterra se echa un poco adelante para que le suelte.

—Igen —suelta la chica mirando a Alemania y pensando que Austria no va a bajar mientras Rusia esté por aquí... pero bueno. Fulmina a Rusia una última vez antes de salir de la sala.

Francia le acaricia la espalda al inglés mirando a Rusia.

—Ehh... Y... —carraspea—, ¿qué más nos cuentas Russie? —Es que entre Alemania que está en babia, Inglaterra que detesta a todos y Rusia que... no sabemos qué hace. Francia está un poco en plan... lalalaaaa.

xoOXOox

Suena el teléfono de Suiza, quien contesta el teléfono sin ver quien llama, concentrado en sus papeles

—Allò.

—Guten tag.

—Österreich?

—¿Se te ha estropeado el identificador de llamada?

—Ehh... Estaba leyendo unos documentos y he contestado sin ver. ¿Qué tal? ¿Todo bien?

—Más o menos, estoy prisionero.

—Was? ¿Prisionero de quién?

—Arresto domiciliario digamos —responde tranquilamente, mirando su cuarto.

—Was? ¿Pero que hiciste? ¿Estás bien? ¿Te has metido en algún problema? ¿Quieres que vaya para allá?

—Bueno, ya sabes que solo te dan una llamada cuando pasan esas cosas, no estoy seguro de poder hablar mucho, ni de que te vayan a dejar venir.

—WAS?! ¿En dónde estás? ¿Casa de Deutschland? Pero... ¿Qué ha pasado? —pregunta levantándose y saliendo de su despacho. Levanta las cejas al oir el sonido de que se levanta y la puerta, se ríe.

El suizo baja las escaleritas de su casa tomando las llaves del coche y la cartera de la mesita de entrada, preocupado.

—Schweiz, calma, todo está bien, solo está Russland en la sala y necesito una escusa para estar adecuadamente escondido.

—¿De que te ríes?

—De ti, ¿de qué me voy a reír?

Suiza se detiene en la puerta cayendo más o menos en la cuenta de lo que...

—¿Estás bromeando?

—Exactamente en qué parte —sonrisa sardónica.

—Esto es parte del... Mein gott, Österreich! ¡Me asustaste!

El austriaco se ríe otra vez

—N-no que me... Interese si te encierran, claro, ojala te tuvieran en arresto domiciliario, así no vendrías a distraerme... Pero —carraspea sonrojado sintiéndose idiota y volviendo a la casa—, y no iba a ir por ti ni nada.

—He oído perfectamente como bajabas las escaleras corriendo como si fueras un caballo desbocado —responde quitándose las gafas y tumbándose en la cama, relajado.

—Eso... Era por otra cosa. Era por... Chocolate.

—Además, ni siquiera he venido, solo te estoy hablando por teléfono.

—Para quitarme el tiempo —sonríe un poquito porque en el fondo le gusta que le hable y le distraiga de vez eh cuando.

—Nein, por que ir representaba demasiado esfuerzo —replica cínico.

—Oh... —hace una pausa—. Es bueno saber que molestarme no es algo que merezca un gran esfuerzo, no quiero imaginar la pesadilla que sería si realmente lo intentaras.

—Haces bien, haces bien —sonríe.

—¿Lo hago? Yo creo que no necesito imaginar mucho.

—En ese caso debo decir que parece tener más bien poca imaginación, liebe.

—Was? Creo que suficiente haces, Österreich. No puedes hacer mucho más

—¿Estás intentando retarme acaso?

—Was?

—En fin. Quizás sí tengas que venir luego, no estoy seguro.

—¿Ir? ¿Por? —frunce el ceño—. ¿Te parece que tu si mereces el esfuerzo?

—Ah, además de eso. Ungarn me ha contado antes que Preussen ha invitado a Frankreich y a Spanien hoy, así que tenemos la casa llena y no sé si Deutschland aprovechara para hacer una pequeña reunión europea clandestina.

—Oh, ¿una reunión clandestina de que tipo? —frunce el ceño—, ¿crees que debería ir? Quizás es algo de la comunidad.

—Al respecto de Russland y Amerika, creo. Ha subido antes a decirme algo de un gatito. Creo que se le está subiendo el vodka a la cabeza.

—Ese asunto de Russland y Amerika... No se sí me interesa lo suficiente, quizás debería esperar a que Deutschland me invite, y... —carraspea —, ¿o me estas invitando a mi?

—Ja, Schweiz, ya sé que eres neutral. Pero quizás podrías venir a exponer por que es importante mantenerse neutral... o al menos a escuchar lo que opinan los demás para poder saber como beneficiarte de la situación.

—Pero no puedo ir así como así sin invitación... ¿Me estas pidiendo que vaya?

—Te recordaré eso la próxima vez que vengas a intentar que entrene contigo.

—Eso es diferente, Mein gott... ¿Me estás pidiendo que vaya o no?

—¿Por qué es diferente?

—Porque lo es, porque cuando voy a entrenar es contigo nada más, es como si fuera a tu casa pero tú vives ahora en esa casa de locos. ¡Esto es que vaya yo a una reunión de Deutschland! Si tu me pides que vaya es distinto.

—En realidad ni siquiera estoy seguro que se vaya hacer la reunión, deja, mando a alguien a investigar.

—Entonces sólo quieres que vaya a la reunión... —murmura.

Austria se queda callado con el teléfono al oído unos instantes, sin levantarse al oir eso, intentando respirar lo más suave posible.

Suiza respira frunciendo el ceño y pensando que en realidad la reunión le importa un comino.  
—¿Sabes?, quizás sería mejor que terminara de leer lo que estaba leyendo.

Al final, Austria se levanta y se lleva el teléfono al cuello, saliendo del cuarto en busca de alguien... como Hungría a quien se topa en el camino después de arrear a los otros dos latosos.

—Oh. Hola. Alemania te buscaba.

—Pregúntale si va a aprovechar para hacer la reunión hoy, bitte.

—¿Algo más que quieras? ¿Un café? Estoy de mandadera...

—Ya que te ofreces —le sonríe.

—Le dijo a Inglaterra y a Francia que quería hablar con ellos —le mira con los ojos entrecerrados—. Creo que eso te sirve como respuesta... Eso y que yo creo que está bastante mareado con tres litros de vodka que tomó hace rato. Vaciaron la botella entre él y el psycho killer.

—Maravilloso... —suelta sarcástico—. Danke, Ungarn —se vuelve al cuarto.

—Vaaaale, vale... Le pregunto —le detiene antes de que se vaya y Austria le sonríe.

Hungría le saca la lengua y se da la vuelta bajando las escaleras. Austria se mete al cuarto tranquilamente volviendo a llevarse el teléfono al oído.

—Hallo?

—Te decía yo que quizás debería de terminar de leer lo que leía... —repite Suiza.

—En fin, creo que será lo mejor, al parecer iba en serio el asunto del vodka

—Oh... —leve decepción—. Bueno, entonces ya nos veremos después.

—En fin... qué estabas leyendo —vuelve a tumbarse como si nada.

—Estaba leyendo un acuerdo de importaciones nuevo que me ha propuesto Frankreich —empieza cuando tocan la puerta del cuarto de Austria.

—Apasionante —suelta sarcástico—. dame un momento —pide—. Adelante.

—Österreich, me puedes hacer el favor de bajar —protesta Alemania abriendo la puerta.

—Lo haría encantado, pero estoy hablando por teléfono ahora mismo —responde ybsenlo muestra. Alemania suspira y se pellizca el puente de la nariz.

—Esta England abajo y le he dicho a él y a Frankreich que quiero hablar con ellos. Contigo también y con Spanien. Me dijo Ungarn que subiera...

—¿Estás bien? Me ha dicho Ungarn que te has pasado con el vodka.

Alemania le fulmina.

—Was? ¿Con quien hablas? —frunce el ceño.

—Estoy trabajando —responde cínicamente.

—¿¡Trabajando?!

—¿Qué es lo que te impresiona? Yo también tengo un país que cuidar —le mira por encima de las gafas.

—Deja de gritarle a quien sea que le estas gritando que si me pase o no de vodka, Mein gott!

—No le estoy gritando a nadie, Deutschland

—Le estas diciendo a alguien al teléfono que a mi se me pasaron las copas —frunce el ceño

—Nein, se lo he preguntado a Ungarn.

—Te acabo de oír decírselo a alguien.

—A ti mismo.

Alemania parpadea y Austria le mira.

—Voy a hacer la junta con ellos, necesito que bajes.

—¿Ahora? ¿Y Russland?

—Va a subir a jugar con Preussen en un rato. Me ha dicho que no va a dejar de ver a Amerika.

—Está bien, dame un momento... —le muestra el teléfono.

—Bien —le mira —. No se me han pasado las copas.

—Me alegro mucho —asiente.

Alemania le fulmina y sale, Austria se lleva el teléfono al oído.

—...terreich!?

—Hallo. Estaba hablando con Deutschland, al parecer se encuentra perfectamente.

—Entiendo —vacila esperando entonces que le pida que vaya.

—En fin, tengo que bajar ahora sí. Al parecer sí va a haber reunión.

—Oh... Bueno —carraspea.

—¿Entiendo por esa respuesta que no te interesa asistir? —pregunta levantando una ceja.

—No he dicho eso.

—Planeas llegar tarde por lo visto.

—Oh... Nein, Nein. ¿Voy... Para allá entonces?

—Pues tú veras si quieres llegar a tiempo

Suiza bufa, rindiéndose.

—Llegaré pronto.

—Tienes de tiempo hasta que llegue abajo de las escaleras.

—A tu velocidad, puede que llegue yo antes.

—Estoy en la puerta de mi cuarto...

Suiza se levanta otra vez de la sala, donde se había puesto a esperar al austriaco.

—La abro... —el moreno narra lo que hace.

—Ya, ya estoy saliendo —murmura abriendo la puerta de la casa y tomando su cartera y llaves—. Voy, voy! —cierra la puerta de la casa y corre casi hasta le coche, subiéndose a él.

—Cruzo el linde... —sigue parsimonioso—. Cruzo el pasillo hasta las escaleras

Suiza prende el coche y pone el manos libres sin pensar en lo ridículo que es eso. Arranca rechinando las llantas.

—Un... Escalón... —baja el primer pie, lentamente.

Las llantas rechinan en la esquina y el helvético sonríe.

—Voy a llegar antes que bajes.

—Dos... Escalones —sonríe bajando el otro pie, lentamente. Suiza pisa el acelerador completamente excitado lleno de adrenalina, saliendo de la calzada y entrando a la autopista.  
—Treeees... Escalones —sigue presionando Austria sonriendo más. Suiza acelera en la autopista pisando a fondo, sonriendo un poco.

—¿Ves como eres lento? —susurra.

—Cuatro, cinco y seis escalones —sonríe.

—Noooo! —protesta acelerando más aún. Austria se ríe, así que Suiza sonríe un poco sin notarlo.

El austríaco sigue así hasta que llega al pie de las escaleras escuchando atentamente para coordinar con que sea justo en el momento en que para el coche y el suizo se medio mata en el camino, rechinando las llantas otra vez al entrar a la calle de casa de Alemania, deteniendo el coche de golpe.

—Cruzo el recibidor...

—Ja! Voy a... —corre hasta la puerta con el corazón acelerado y toca el timbre de la casa al mismo tiempo que Austria abre la puerta. Suiza resopla—. JA! ga-gane! —sonríe orgulloso.

Austria cuelga el teléfono sonriendo, mirándole a los ojos y guardándolo. Suiza le sonríe, con el corazón acelerado aún.

El moreno levanta una mano poniéndosela en la mejilla y atrayéndole hacia si suavemente. El rubio se sonroja un poco mirándole la mano y tragando saliva.

—Un premio para el vencedor entonces —susurra con los labios casi sobre los suyos antes de besarle. Suiza cierra los ojos y levanta los brazos poniéndole las manos en la cintura.(Y así es como Austria logra que suiza haga lo que quiere...)

El austríaco sonríe al separarse unos instantes antes de lo que querrían todos y Suiza le sigue con los ojos cerrados aún, intentando prolongar el beso, pero no le deja.

Suiza se sonroja y Austria se relame mirándole altivo con media sonrisa.

—Vamos, están todos dentro.

El helvético carraspea mirando al suelo, tocándose los labios.

—Ha-Hallo —susurra.

—Hallo —se ríe dirigiéndose adentro y Suiza le sigue cerrando la puerta tras de si.

Mientras tanto en la sala... España y Prusia hablan tranquilamente sobre el juego al que han estado jugando, con Rusia. El francés fastidia un poco a Inglaterra intentando darle un beso en la mejilla, quien le aparta intentando ignorarle y hablar con Alemania.

Francia no se rinde con facilidad abrazándole cada vez más cercanamente, cual si fuera un pulpo. Alemania levanta las cejas al ver entrar a Austria a la sala, seguido de Suiza.

—Schweiz, que sorpresa.

Austria entra tranquilamente e Inglaterra mira a Suiza levantando las cejas insistiendo más en que Francia le suelte, sonrojado.

—Deja de pelear —susurra Francia al inglés sonriendo levemente. Suiza saluda a Alemania con un gesto de cabeza, y luego se acerca al inglés y se sonroja con el abrazo.

—Suéltame! —protesta el inglés sonrojándose más al notar que Suiza le mira.

—Non, vienes conmigo —explica Francia sonriendo.

—England —saluda Suiza extendiendo una mano.

—No! —sigue peleando como cuando era un niño pequeño sin hacer caso a Suiza, lo siento y Francia le da un beso suave en los labios al inglés... A lo que se lleva un golpe.

—Auu... —protesta Francia soltándole—. No me pegues.

Suiza carraspea.

—Pues compórtate —replica con el ceño fruncido levantándose para saludar a Suiza ahora si. Francia se levanta y le toca el culo sutilmente.

—England. Good afternoon.

Inglaterra da un saltito al tenderle la mano a Suiza que levanta una ceja sin entender mirando al inglés a la cara.

El británico le toma la mano con determinación, sonrojado con el ceño fruncido sin dejar que se le escape la sonrisita por las comisuras de los labios.

—No sabía que estabas aquí... ¿Como has estado?

—Yo no sabía que tú ibas a venir —le sonríe.

—Suisse, Allò —le saluda Francia acercándose a él y tomándole del hombro, dándole su doble beso mientras el suizo se sonroja. Momento que Inglaterra aprovecha para escapar, justo antes de que España le corte el paso.

Francia suelta a Suiza y se gira mirando a España

—What are you doing? —frunce el ceño Inglaterra.

—Nada. ¿Qué haces tu? —le sostiene la mirada España.

Francia les mira con interés preguntándole a Suiza sobre el papel que leía más temprano.

—Déjame pasar —protesta Inglaterra.

Suiza responde que no ha terminado de leer el documento, buscando a Austria con la mirada. Francia le pone una mano al inglés en el hombro. España mira a Francia y se aparta del camino de Inglaterra quién vacila.

—¿A dónde vas?

—Al... Baño, ¿también tengo que pedir permiso? —se burla sarcástico tras inventarse. Francia se le acerca más y le besa la mejilla.

—Non... Para eso non. Que todo salga bien.

Inglaterra le aparta de un codazo sonrojándose de nuevo. Francia hace los ojos en blanco y le deja ir, un poco fastidiado de que le eche tanto sin siquiera sonreír. Mira a España que le mira también, por que solo ha visto como le echa, preguntándole si aun están enfadados.

—Non, al contrario. Tuvimos una mañana sumamente productiva y romantique, pero ya sabes como se pone —se encoge de hombros —. ¿Qué quiere Allemagne?

—Hablar —se sienta a su lado—. A saber...

—Temía que Russie dijera algo de ayer... —sonríe y le mira.

—No que yo me haya enterado, ejem. Se lo he contado a Prusia, él tampoco ha oído nada, pero al parecer Rusia llamó minino a América y ahora están todos atontaos.

—Pardon? ¿Minino? —mira hacia Rusia, quién está ahora mismo mirando fijamente a Austria, para su absoluto horror—. ¿Que van a subir a jugar a la cosa esa de video?

—Ah, yo que sé. Creo que sí, Prusia ha convencido a Rusia de que le diga más cosas ridículas a América a cambio de dejarle jugar con él.

—Oh. Pues me parece bien que le diga panquecito o vodkita... —sonríe —. Temo que Allemagne quiera hablar de algo de Amerique y Russland.

—A mi me da que va a ser eso, ¿eh?

—Altamente probable —le mira y se ríe—, ¿probaste lo del movimiento de caderas?

—Ayeeeeer —canturrea y se ríe idiota. Francia se ríe.

—Yo llegué ayer a casa después de que me echaste... —le mira fijamente—, de esa manera tan desalmada y cruel. Y al cruzar el jardín... Mi casa estaba abierta, como un palmo.

—Oh, venga, Romanito...

—Oui, Oui. Pobre romanito... Tenías que echarme a la calle, borracho y con un psicópata sólo para satisfacer tus deseos carnales —voz de falsísima ofensa.

—Más o menos. No te enfades conmigoooo —se ríe e intenta abrazarle, el francés se deja abrazar riendo—. Bueno, ¿y qué con la puerta abierta?

—Llegué a casa y ahí tienes a Angleterre hecho bolita en mi cama, más borracho que una cuba, con los pantalones a las rodillas... Dormido

—Que sexy —se burla

—Oui, olía a cantina... Y me echó de la cama en la mañana. Peeeero, después hicimos el amor dos veces y nos bañamos juntos. Está súper tenso con el asunto de Russie.

—Pues que se calme que no hay para tanto.

Alemania se acerca a ellos dos sentándose en la mesa del centro de la sala, recargándose hacia el sillón. Baja el tono.

—Ahora que suba Russland... Quiero hablar con ustedes dos —susurra y España le mira—. Ya sé lo que paso ayer —les mira a ambos.

—¿Ah, sí? —España levanta una ceja y mira a Francia de reojo, que hace los ojos en blanco.

—No sé exactamente de que quieres hablar al respecto.

—Quiero que discutamos todos las consecuencias de esto y veamos que acciones vamos a tomar —expone el alemán.

—¿Acciones? —España parpadea sin entender.

—Ja. Acciones. Pone en peligro a la comunidad.

—Tomar acciones desde luego, aunque ya nos han contado... —mira a Austria de reojo. Francia inclina la cabeza y mira a España.

—¿Contado qué? —pregunta Alemania. España hace un gesto con la cara señalando a Austria. Alemania le mira sin entender.

—Österreich?

—Claro, nos contó que los echó de su casa. Un plan macabro —mira a Francia sonriendo y este se ríe.

—Tu estabas ahí, non? —le pregunta a Alemania sonriendo.

—Y no avisasteis, Alemania, tío, esas cosas no se le hacen a un cuñado —España le da una palmadita en el hombro y se ríe.

—Eh? —Alemania esta un poco lento aún—. ¿Avisarte qué?

—Pues de ese acontecimiento en la historia, Autriche echando a dos potencias. Era una vista digna de verse, Cher!

—Ahí, ahí —asiente España.

—Bueno pero yo estoy hablando de lo que pasó ayer —frunce el ceño.

—¿De qué, cenar en mi casa? —pregunta el español.

—Es una irresponsabilidad

—Nah, es un buen chico, no mató a nadie ni se comió las flores ni nada. Apenas si rayó el suelo con el grifo —sigue España y Francia suelta una carcajada.

—No hablo de eso Spanien —ceño fruncido.

—¿Entonces?

—Hablo del concepto.

—Eh, no sé a que te refieres con eso, el que cocina mal es el enano de las cejas —señala el baño.

—Cher, vamos a discutir esto en unos minutos... Abiertamente, bien? Autriche que opina? Eh, eh... No molestes a... My boyfriend.

Alemania carraspea y antes de empezar hace los ojos en blanco y se levanta.

—Hablaremos de esto más tarde.

España mira a Francia de reojo y sonríe un poco cuando suena el teléfono de Rusia y él que lo tenía en las manos, por que Prusia estaba hablando con Hungría ahora, levanta las cejas, sonríe y tararea un poco la cancioncilla. Sonríe más cuando nota que es Estados Unidos otra vez, espera que se acabe el estribillo y contesta.

—Privet

—KAAAAALINKAKALIIINKAKALIIINK AAAAA MARAJAAAA

Rusia se ríe y debo decir que es un acontecimiento impresionante que no se cuantos hayan visto.

—Hellooooo! ^^

Francia codea a España dándose cuenta de la risa

—Privet Koshechka

España mira a Rusia reírse con las cejas levantadas y Austria por un momento cree que se esta ahogando o algo. Alemania se acerca a Austria.

—Le ha llamado Koshechka! Oíste? Oíste?

—Te extraño —sentencia Estados Unidos. Austria mira a Alemania y se quita las gafas pellizcándose el puente de la nariz

—Ah, eso me gusta —Rusia feliz.

—¿Tu me extrañas?

—Da. Ya quiero que sea mañana.

—Yo también quiero que sea mañana —sonríe cuando Inglaterra vuelve del baño—Ah... te puedo decir que mi regalo es color verde clarito.

Inglaterra les nota a todos mirando a Rusia, a España junto a Francia y se sienta cerca de Suiza.

Francia le mira y le cierra un ojo, el inglés traga saliva, se revuelve un poco y le pregunta a Suiza qué pasa

—¿Qué cosa es verde clarito? —sigue Rusia.

—Tu regalo —se ríe

—¿El papel?

—¿Cuál papel...?

—El papel de regalo.

—Aaaaah! Nah! Son ellas las que son verdes

—Ellas... —lo piensa.

—Dang! Yo no dije ellas!

Rusia sonríe más.

—Shut up you freakin spy —se ríe y al ruso se le pega la risa, así que Francia, Suiza, Austria Alemania y Hungría levantan una ceja, mientras España sonríe feliz, Inglaterra frunce el ceño y Prusia busca la forma de molestar a Rusia.

Francia mira a Inglaterra y Austria mira a Alemania e Inglaterra quiere matarle, Alemania le sostiene la mirada a Austria y se le acerca.

—Ya te he dicho que no va a detenerse...

—Está aprendiendo comportamientos de Amerika... No estoy seguro que queramos otro como él —susurra Austria

—Te invito a que los detengas —indica Alemania mirándole fijamente.

—I love you —susurra Estados Unidos.

—No es mi camarada —responde Austria mientras Rusia sonríe muy MUY feliz.

—Tampoco es el mío... Yo soy el suyo, que es distinto —Alemania frunce el ceño—. Ahora en la junta veremos.

—YA tozhe tebya lyublyu —responde contento y a Inglaterra le da un ataque cardiaco—. Tu regalo me haría más ilusión si no fuera por que me hace más ilusión que vengas... —añade antesde que el inglés le arranque a Rusia el teléfono de las manos.

—WHAT THE BLOODY HELL?

América, que estaba con los ojitos de corazón echado en el sillón de su casa hecho bolita, se sobresalta porque ese tono de voz de Inglaterra...

—Aaaah!

—¡NI SE TE OCURRA! —le grita a Rusia antes de que diga nada, llevándose el teléfono a otro cuarto—. What te hell crees que estas haciendo, señorito!? —riñe a Estados Unidos como si tuviera cinco años, a gritos que seguramente todos pueden escuchar.

Rusia mira a Inglaterra irse, desconsolado y sin entender por que le riñen.

—Wh-what are... How the... Wh-What are you doing? —susurra el estadounidense pálido, como si le hubiera atrapado haciendo algo malo.

—¡Contesta a mi pregunta! —sigue riñéndole—. ¿Qué es lo que le estabas diciendo, eh? Crees que no lo sé. ¡Dímelo!

—Bien, ahí tienes tu forma de separarles —le susurra Austria a Alemania.

—Oh... —Francia mira al Ruso y a España—, eh... Creo que no te explicamos el asunto de la suegra.

—I... I Was... I... —susurra el americano aún súper sorprendido y un poco acojonado. Alemania sonríe levemente y asiente.

—Explicaselo tú, cariño —España le da un beso en la mejilla a Francia y se levanta—. Yo tengo que recordarle a alguien que Rusia no es el único que la tiene.

—¡No balbucees! ¡Lo sabes perfecto! ¡Sé un hombre y dilo! —exige Inglaterra aun en medio de un ataque de ira asesina mientras España entra detrás suyo y se le acerca, metiéndole mano sin cortarse ni un pelo. A lo qe Inglaterra se sonroja y salta, primero pensando que es Francia, volviéndose para gritarle también y sonrojándose más al notar que no lo es.

—I... I... I was telling him that I..., —se calla al ver que grita. Alemania frunce el ceño hacia España al ver que se va detrás del inglés.

—Vaya, vaya, me parece que hay unas cejas que no han sido invitadas a esta conversación. Diría yo que ese teléfono no es tuyo, capullo inglés.

—Hello?

—No te metas en esto que no es de tu incumbencia, Spain —responde fulminándole.

—A mí me parece que no es de la tuya —replica tendiendo la mano—. Gracias por evitar que Rusia empiece a intentar recuperar su teléfono a la fuerza.

—What the hell te importa a ti? —le escupe.

—¿Que te mate? Nada, a mi me haría un favor, pero hay gente por aquí que podría salir perjudicada también y no quiero que eso pase —replica cuando Rusia entra al cuarto seguido de Francia quien le esta hablando de Inglaterra que esta protegiendo al americano.

Inglaterra se acojona un poco mirándoles a los tres nervioso aun con Estados Unidos al teléfono.

—Hello?

—No dejaré que le hagáis daño —asegura completamente serio. Francia se acerca a Inglaterra directamente, tomándole de los hombros.

—Métete tus celos por el culo —responde España quitándole el teléfono y pasándoselo a Rusia, mientras Inglaterra aparta a Francia tratando de pegar a España.

Francia detiene al inglés de la cintura, jalándole hacia él.

—Angleterre! Angleterre, para...

—Calma, ya está todo bien. Inglaterra es un poco gilipollas, pero no pasa nada —le sonríe España a Rusia ignorándoles, mientras Inglaterra rabia.

Rusia se vuelve a llevar el teléfono al oído sin estar seguro de lo que acaba de pasar. Francia abraza al inglés de la cintura intentando calmarse.

—Hello?!

—Privet... —saluda mirando a España, quien le sonríe.

—Oh! ¿Dónde está Iggy? What happened?

—No estoy seguro, se ha enfadado mucho y se ha llevado mi teléfono, Frantsiya está abrazándole ahora... Creo que quería hablar contigo —explica Rusia. Estados Unidos se muerde el labio sabiendo a medias el problema.

—Por que no... Me lo pasas mientras le dices a Prussia que ya se conecten para jugar y ahora hablamos por el x-Box.

—¿Has hecho alguna cosa mala? Estaba muy enfadado —responde mientras Inglaterra sigue rabiando intentando soltarse de Francia sin hacerle daño

—No. Es que no le gusta mucho que estemos... Que hablemos y eso. Cree que vas a hacerme daño.

—¿Por qué?

—¿Por qué qué?

—¿Por qué piensa eso? ¿Quién se lo ha dicho?

Francia no deja que Inglaterra se suelte, pidiéndole que se calme y tratando de razonar con él pero cuando se trata del niño, Inglaterra se vuelve irracional así que acaba pegando a Francia y escapándosele como un conejo al primer lugar con una puerta al que pueda esconderse.

—Eeeeh.. Pues no se sí se lo dijo alguien —Estados Unidos confundido con la manera de Rusia de ordenar la frase.

Alemania se asoma al cuarto para ver si están todos bien, con el ceño fruncido. Rusia mira la acción aun sin entender y se vuelve a Alemania cuando entra... Estados Unidos tiene un aviso de llamada entrante.

—Oh... Wait, commie, que tengo otra llamada —pide el americano mientras Francia se detiene de la pared intentando recuperar el aliento.

—Voy a decirle a Prussiya del juego —sonríe feliz. Alemania mira a Rusia y asiente, girandose a Francia.

—¿Estas bien? —pregunta Alemania no muy seguro.

—Oui, Oui... Sólo dame un minuto —protesta Francia detestando que además Alemania este ahí.

Alemania asiente mirándole unos instantes más con curiosidad mientras Francia se yergue pasándose una mano por el pelo y haciendo como que todo va bien.

Fuera, Rusia, Prusia y España se han ido al cuarto de Prusia tranquilamente. El francés sale del cuarto con la nariz levantada caminando muy dignamente.

—Hello? —pregunta el americano al teléfono.

—¿Estás ahí? —susurra el inglés.

—Iggy?

—Sorry, he tenido algunos problemas con los teléfonos

—Oh! Hey... Are you ok?

—And, you? What the hell are you thinking?

—¿Cómo sabes que...? ¿Dónde estás? —se rasca la cabeza

—¡En Berlin!

Estados Unidos suspira

—Todo el mundo esta en Berlín —menos yo, piensa para si.

—No, no todos, pero somos bastante gente aquí. ¡NO TE DESVIES DEL TEMA!

—Ehh... I... ¿Cuál era la pregunta?

—¿En qué crees que estás pensando?

—¿Pues en... Russia?

—¿Por qué le dijiste eso?

—Pues... Pues porque... —se sonroja un poco y baja el tono.

—¿Aja?

—Porque... I... I... I love him... —susurra rojo como tómate y luego se echa a reír idiotamente

—What? —pregunta en un tono seco y duro para obligarle a repetirlo y avergonzarle aun más, potenciando la idea de que está mal. El estadounidense deja de reírse de inmediato.

—Ehh... Well... e-estoy bromeando! —se ríe de nuevo esta vez falsamente—, es un juego y decimos eso porque... Es obvio que no lo hacemos.

—Are you sure? —entrecierra los ojos.

—Eh? D-de que? —se rasca la cabeza sin saber de que hablan ahora, si de que le quiere o si de que es una broma.

—De que solo es un juego, tú se lo dijiste a él primero, ¿a qué vino?

—Yo no se lo dije a él primero, él me lo escribió antes, cuando me dijo que no iba a besar a Prussia.

—What? ¡se lo dijiste ahora! no te oí, ¡pero dijo también!

—Ah... Ahora, yes... —se incomoda pero sonríe—, well, es que ahora nos decimos esas cosas.

—En juego.

—Suuuure, sure —tono en absoluto convincente.

—America —le riñe duramente entrecerrando los ojos.

—What? —pregunta un poco desconsolado.

—What the hell are ytou doing?

—Pues... Nada, decías que ser boyfriends era quererse y yo le quiero y él me quiere y es awesome —sonríe.

—¡Que coño va a quererte! —grita y ahora si es posible que todos sepan donde está escondido.

—¿Por qué insistes que no? Pregúntale. Está contento y se ríe y me ha dicho que el me quiere y que le hace ilusión que vaya a Moscow!

—¿¡Por qué te crees que iba a decirte la bloody verdad!? —protesta frustrado

—¿Por qué no? Iggy, come on... Deja de estar enojado conmigo y de decirme que no a todo.

—¡No te estoy diciendo que no a todo! ¡Es que es absurdo! ¡Óyete a ti mismo! ¡Di en voz alta lo que has hecho y verás como ni tan solo tú te sientes cómodo!

—¿Tu quieres a France?

—¡No estoy hablando de eso! ¡Y NO! NO LO HAGO

—¡Es que no se que quieres que te diga! También te quiero a ti y eres awesome... ¿Es eso? —mal camino.

—NO! SHUTUP! —se sonroja, claro.

—Pues te estoy diciendo... Entonces no se que es. ¡Te juro que no va a lastimarme!

—America... es que me parece que no eres consciente de lo que está pasando. Estás diciéndole a RUSSIA que le QUIERES.

—Ehh... —vacila, porque puesto así... Sí suena extraño—. Well, ta-también le odio.

—Ah, nonononono, dear, todos hemos oído lo que te ha contestado Russia.

—¡Pues si él también me quiere no pasa nada!

—¡Salvo por que él no sabe qué cojones es eso, America! ¡no sabe lo que dice!

—¡Me dijo que France y Spain le explicaron! Y yo creo que ahora ya sabe.

Inglaterra Facepalm

—¿Tú crees que alguien puede aprender eso solamente con una bloody explicación de esos dos gits?

—Yo creo que sí que me quiere porque dijo que soy más que su tovarisch, pero lo que pasa es que él no entiende nada. Es... Es como un extraterrestre, sabes? Como si nadie le hubiera explicado NAAAADA de las cosas de la tierra —se ríe.

—¿Y eso no te parece completamente raro y sospechoso?

—Raro si, but... Es cute.

—Cute, America? Bloody Cute? —responde repitiéndolo de nuevo mostrando la ridiculez—. The psycho killer, Russia, te parece CUTE.

—Pues es que... Es que no entiende Iggy y me hace gracia y... Es que sí es cute, ¿no te parece cute a ti?

—No.

—A mi me gusta...

—No lo entiendo, de verdad que no.

—Es que era horrible y desagradable cuando sólo era un psycho but...

—¡Sigue siendo solo un bloody psycho!

—No.

—¿Cómo que no?

—No, no sólo es un psycho. Hace otras cosas.

—A ti te parece que las hace, but... América, please

—Well, él si quiere estar conmigo y él si quiere ser my boyfriend.

—¿Cómo sabes que no está acercándose a ti solo para conocer tus debilidades? ¡Estás diciendo que le quieres!

—Porque yo también estoy conociendo las suyas ¡Y no es eso lo que esta haciendo!

—¿Las suyas? ¿Cómo cuales?

—He's nice, y me cuida y me lleva al hospital y vamos a arreglar lo de mi marine y...

—¡Esas no son debilidades!

—My blood

—¿Debilidad? ¡Es un psycho!

—Iggy.. Ok, listen to me.

Inglaterra lo hace, de verdad que lo hace, hecho bolita en un armario.

—Yo no estaba buscando esto, ok... No salí a la calle una mañana y dije, oh, lets fall in love with the Fucking commie. Not at all —explica hablando con voz un poco más seria—, y se bien quién es y lo raro que es.

—America, justo así fue como pasó. Viniste diciendo que solo era una atracción sexual... Y eso podía entenderlo, but...

—But... Pasaron cosas, cosas raras, cosas en las que no, no estoy pensando bien porque si las pienso no van a pasar y me gustan.

—¿No te dice nada eso de que no quieras pensar en lo que esta pasando?

Estados Unidos aprieta los ojos.

—Yo creo que él de verdad... me quiere. Y no me quiere por que soy grande y fuerte... Eso lo odia de mi. Me quiere porque le gusto y.. —murmura.

—Aja?

Estados Unidos suelta el aire por la boca sonoramente.

—¿Por qué no me entiendes? —pregunta intentando ordenar sus ideas sin mucho éxito.

—Porque me parece que estas fuera de la realidad... Todo eso que dices... ¡No tiene base!

—¿Y de qué me sirve que la tenga? Tú y yo... Íbamos a estar juntos y era perfecto y awesome... Y no sirvió de nada —réplica de manera bastante vulnerable.

—Eso... Ese es otro asunto —niega con la cabeza frotándose la cara preocupado—. Si con una base no funciona, menos aun sin ella

—¡Pero con Russia SÍ funciona!

—¡Pero no es REAL!

El estadounidense frunce el ceño.

—Eso dices tú y lo dices porque no sabes nada.

—Ah! No me vas a venir con esas, jovencito, yo sé mucho de personas que se aprovechan fingiendo quererte y conozco a ese Psycho desde hace mucho más tiempo que tú. ¡De hecho le conozco desde antes que tú fueras nada más que un mocoso de dos palmos de altura!

—Pues sea como sea de esto no tienes ni idea —adolescente rebelde

—¿¡Cómo que no tengo ni idea?! Estas actuando como un niñato insensato e idiota, America —le riñe.

—Pues ok, si no puedes entenderlo no lo entiendas y ya, no voy a dejar de hacerlo.

—¡No me obligues a prohibirte verle como si fueras un niño! —replica.

—¿A prohibírmelo? Quiero verlo... JA!

—¡Lo tienes prohibido a partir de ahora! —responde muy en serio

—Ya, claro... Y tu tienes prohibido beber té

—¡Estoy hablando en serio!

—Yo también.

—¡No tienes bases para decir eso!

—¿¡Para decir que?! ¿Que le quiero? ¿Que me quiere? ¡No voy a dejarlo de ver!

—¡America sigues comportándote como un niño caprichoso!

—Shit, England. ¡Es que no voy a dejar de verle!

—¡Pero es que es peligroso y no estás viendo las cosas de forma clara!

—Sí estoy viendo las cosas claras, Russia y yo estamos juntos, y nos gusta y mañana voy a ir a Moscow, ok.

—Ni siquiera tienes... ¿Sabes? OK. Haz lo que te dé la gana, pero no vuelvas a hablarme hasta que madures y entres en razón. Y mucho menos si realmente mañana pones un solo pie en Moscow.

Estados Unidos traga saliva y frunce el ceño.

—Pues si tú crees que madurar es dejar de el a Russia, prepárate para que no hablemos en mucho, mucho tiempo —réplica.

—Bien. Pues que así sea —responde enfadado y el estadounidense vacila un instante antes de colgar.

—Wait...

—What? —escupe

—I... I... I... —aprieta los ojos —, ok. Fine.

—Fine —grita muy enojado con el estomago revuelto antes de colgar y luego se hace más bolita dentro del armario, llorando un poquito.

Entonces suena el teléfono de Inglaterra y este mira el número secándose los ojos e intentando recuperar su ritmo respiratorio para que no se note que llora.

—What? —contesta enfadado al ver que vuelve a ser Estados Unidos.

—Waaaaaaa! ¡Tú dijiste que me ayudaríaaaaas!

—¡No a costa de ese precio! ¡te estas enamorando de él! ¡si es que no lo estás ya, eso no estaba en el trato! ¡Te pone en una posición demasiado vulnerable y ni siquiera quieres protegerte!

—Pero tu quieres dejarme de hablar —reclama desconsolado.

—¡Pues por que tu no entras en razón!

—No voy a dejarle de ver... Pero no quiero que dejes de hablarme.

—Pues tienes un grave problema.

—¿De verdad no va a hablarme si voy a Moscow?

—De verdad no voy a hablarte si no dejas de actuar sin pensar. E ir a Moscow me parece que entra dentro de eso.

—Voy a ir a Moscow.

Inglaterra bufa.

—Tienes que aprender a vivir con eso...

—¡No soy yo quien está mal, America! —replica

—I don't care. No voy a dejar de verlo, porque le quiero y me quiere. De verdad, tienes que habituarte a eso m.

—No. NO. No voy a consentir esto, no voy a ayudarte ni a estar de acuerdo.

—Ok, pero no tienes por que dejar de hablarme

—Ah, es decir, ¿esperas que VEA de brazos cruzados como te hacen daño? ¿Qué tan cínico me crees?

—Iggy... ¿Me has visto peor?*

—Never. Nunca te había visto tan irracional como ahora.

—¡Pero si estoy feliiiiiz! —sonríe —. ¡Y estoy bien, en serio! ¡No se como demostrártelo!

—¡Por ahora! ¡¿qué pasará cuando no lo estés!?

—Pues lo matamos... Si me hace algo lo matamos.

—No puedes matarlo —replica seriamente por que está hasta los cojones de todo eso

—Iggy... ¿Confías en mi?

—No, no cuando actúas de una manera tan irreflexiva

—Dale una oportunidad... —vuelve a pedir cuando alguien toca la puerta del armario donde esta el inglés.

—Dásela tu la que yo te... —se queda callado cuando oye los golpes, colgando el teléfono para no hacer ruido.

—England —pide Alemania—, sal bitte... Quiero hablar contigo.

Inglaterra carraspea, saliendo del armario de mal humor, lo más dignamente que puede.

—Estamos en la sala, Frankreich subió por Spanien.

—What is up?

—Necesito hablar con ustedes.

—¿Sobre qué? —mira disimuladamente el teléfono al que le acaba de llegar un mensaje "What happened?".

"Nothing. No puedo hablar ahora. Piensa en lo que te he dicho" responde disimuladamente.


	30. Chapter 30

—Ahora lo veras —entra a la sala y mira Austria ofreciéndole un espacio al inglés en el sillón. Francia, seguido de España, entran unos seguros después. Ya que lo que hizo el francés fue subir directamente antes de volver a la sala, a acurrucarse un poco con España, que como le consiente mucho entra también mientras Inglaterra vuelve a sentarse junto a Suiza, mirándose las manos, nervioso.

Francia mira al inglés con el ceño un poco fruncido, abraza al español de la cintura.

—Bien... Esta es una junta extraoficial —indica el alemán, sentado en su sillón.

España le toma de los hombros y le aprieta un poco hacia sí mientras los hermanos Italia están cuchicheando en una esquina.

Hungría esta sentada al lado de Austria, Suiza al otro e Inglaterra está junto a Suiza en una butaca.

Alemania se pone de pie.

—Russland, me ha contado en repetidas ocasiones de su nueva relación con Amerika. Después de pensarlo largamente quiero discutir con ustedes sobre la amenaza inminente que representa esta relación para todos nosotros.

Inglaterra aprieta los ojos por que ya imagina de que va a ir esto y está HASTA LOS COJONES de este asunto. España hace los ojos en blanco sobre lo de amenaza.

—¿De qué hablas? —pregunta Francia frunciendo el ceño, también está un poco harto de este asunto.

—Yo no le veo la amenaza por ningún lado —añade España

—Hay dos amenazas, Spanien. Esta por un lado la idea de Amerika y Russland actúen juntos en contra de todos

Francia mira al inglés, que bufa con eso

—England?

—What?

—Es una amenaza real. Piensa si deciden que quieren ser uno con el resto del mundo. Sabes bien que no podríamos detenerles

—Eso no va a pasar. No van a trabajar juntos.

—Ah, non? —pregunta Francia mirando al inglés fijamente.

—Of course not! —replica Inglaterra mirando a Francia—. Ellos son completamente opuestos, incluso en forma de trabajar... y además siempre están compitiendo. Ni siquiera han logrado ponerse de acuerdo del todo con los programas espaciales.

—No me parece que eso sea ninguna garantía —frunce el ceño el alemán.

—Yo creo que no han trabajado juntos, pero no me parecen opuestos... De hecho me parecen sumamente parecidos —indica el francés.

—¿Y en qué te basas para decir eso?

—Olvídalo —murmura Francia mirando a otro lado pensando que ya suficiente le ha pasado hoy por meterse.

—Jum —frunce el ceño Inglaterra de mal humor y se vuelve a Alemania—. Como iba diciendo, no me parece que sean capaces de ponerse de acuerdo.

—La otra opción entonces es que Russland termine la relación y Amerika, despechado, le ataque. Lo que implicaría una tercera guerra mundial.

—Anda y ¿por qué iba a ser Russia quien hiciera eso? —pregunta España.

—Pues por que no es un ejemplo de estabilidad mental —explica Austria.

—Bueno, sí, pero lo cortés no quita lo valiente.

—Russland no sabe hacer esto, no sabe que es querer a nadie... Es una cuestión de tiempo.

—Ah, no estoy de acuerdo con eso —replica España.

—What the hell? ¿cuándo le has visto tu querer a nadie? —protesta Inglaterra

—Que no haya pasado antes no indica que no pueda pasar una vez —interviene Francia—. ¿Quién le ha dado a Russland todo lo que le ofrece el garçón?

—Ahora mismo, no hace ni media hora —replica España—. Tú también estabas aquí.

—Unas cuantas palabras bonitas no son prueba de nada. ¡Precisamente ese es el asunto, el interés repentino hacia America! —replica UK

—Insisto en que si estás celoso, te jodas —replica España.

—¡Estos no son celos! —chilla sonrojándose un poquito. Francia mira a España de reojo ligeramente incómodo.

—Me digan lo que me digan veo en esto una amenaza, una amenaza sería y les pido su ayuda para idear un plan para terminar de manera inmediata la relación entre ellos dos.

—No pienso formar parte de esto, a mi no me parece ninguna amenaza —responde España y Francia vacila.

—Spanien, no seas impulsivo —riñe Austria—. Todos estamos de acuerdo en la poca estabilidad mental de Russland. Eso conlleva poca estabilidad en todos los aspectos de su vida, incluido uno tan delicado como este.

—No, no, no es que esto es diferente —España mira a los italianos a ver si alguno le ayuda.

—Están enamorados, eso es evidente... —suelta Romano haciendo los ojos en blanco.

—Eso es, no es cualquier cosa, NADIE puede decidir por las buenas dejar de estarlo —asiente España a la teoría de Romano.

—Sí serás idiota. Justamente así es como ha empezado, por las buenas —replica Inglaterra.

—Pero nadie está haciendo nada por las malas.

—Ni siquiera entiendo por que estamos discutiendo esto, es obvio que es mentira. Russia no puede querer a nadie y la forma en la que ha empezado, así —chasquea los dedos el inglés—. Es la absoluta prueba de ello.

—Yo creo que a ti, muchas cosas te parecen obvias —protesta Francia mirando al inglés.

—Sí, además de que es así como funciona normalmente el principio, que tú no te acuerdes por que la primera y única vez que te pasó fue en el medievo no quiere decir que no sea así —añade España.

—WHAT THE HELL SABRÁS TÚ! —grita Inglaterra sonrojándose hasta las orejas.

—Yo tampoco estoy de acuerdo con quitarles a ambos esta oportunidad... No creo que debamos meternos en esto —indica el francés negando con la cabeza. Inglaterra, que se había levantado, vuelve a sentarse, de un humor de perros.

—Ustedes se meten en TODO, Mein gott! —protesta Alemania mirando a España y a Francia.

—No cuando va en contra de hacer feliz a la gente. Recuérdame, Allemagne, ¿cuándo hemos participado en destruir relaciones?

—No es un problema de meternos o no meternos, Frankreich, a ninguno nos importa en lo más mínimo, me parece a mí, lo que hagan entre ellos —responde Austria tranquilamente—. El asunto aquí es la parte problemática que sí nos afecta.

—A mi me parece que ese asunto se puede evitar también ayudándoles a que las cosas les salgan bien estando juntos —expone España.

—Es una cuestión de ponderar los riesgos, Spanien. ¿Qué es más riesgoso? ¿Qué trabajen juntos en contra nuestra o que Amerika destruya a Russland despechado?

—No, no, es que... Piénsalo de esta forma, Alemania: si intentamos separarles, lo que van a hacer ahora sí va a ser trabajar juntos contra el mundo —España el apasionado, hace gestos con las manos.

—Y si les ayudamos a estar juntos, mañana vendrán a destruirnos a todos, Nein danke. Mejor ahora, que está empezando, que termine y ya... Cada quien a su casa, yo controlo a Russland, England controla a Amerika y se acaba el problema.

Inglaterra aparta la mirada con eso, bufando por la nariz.

—Yo no creo que sea tan simple, ni estoy seguro que Angleterre tenga intenciones de ayudarte a destruir la felicidad del garçón —interviene Francia.

—Yo estoy contigo, Germany —responde Inglaterra en un susurro justo al mismo tiempo Francia le mira fijamente

—Yo creo que Angleterre no esta pensando claro.

—Yo creo que estoy pensando perfectamente claro y que si vamos a seguir esta reunión deberíamos hacerlo solo los que sí estamos de acuerdo con la causa —replica el inglés.

Francia mira a Inglaterra a los ojos directamente, con el corazón hecho nudo, él le sostiene la mirada

—Creo que deberíamos pensar esto bien antes de hacer cualquier movimiento —murmura el francés desviando la mirada y cruzando las piernas.

Inglaterra se vuelve a Alemania esperando que tome una decisión al respecto

—Señores, somos parte de una comunidad —indica Alemania al que le gusta que todo se haga en equipo "Todos los judíos juntos a los hornos"

—¿A alguien le importa los sentimientos de ellos dos? —pregunta Francia el romántico.

—Precisamente por que importan que se está valorando esto —Austria el cínico. Francia mira a Austria con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Quizás juntos ellos dos sean felices, quizás se controlen el uno al otro... No sabemos. Yo me pregunto que habrías dicho tú, Allemagne, si Espagne decidiera un día que tú e Italien son un peligro para todos y que debían separarse —analiza Francia.

—Todo este asunto está en base a hipótesis, Frankreich, nadie sabe obviamente que pasará seguro en el futuro, pero se puede preveer un poco, ¿no te parece? no hace falta que te pongas en plan "podría ser cualquier cosa" —replica Austria.

—Me parece que si yo hubiera tenido que apostar a como iba a ser un futuro mejor y más pacífico, no habría apostado a un futuro contigo y Suisse separados.

—Bien, en este caso apostamos por un futuro en el que Russland y Amerika se "ignoran" más o menos el uno al otro —responde.

—Yo te invito a que logres, después de esto, que se ignoren, Cher.

—Y aun con eso, me parece más factible y sensato que convencerles de no matarse si la cosa se tuerce.

Francia niega con la cabeza y mira al inglés.

—¿De verdad? ¿De verdad vas a dejarles hacer esto de manera matemática?

Inglaterra aparta la mirada y se incomoda.

—Yes.

—¿Pero es que no te importa? —protesta apretando los ojos frustrado—. Los has visto a los DOS, ¿y aún así te parece que Russie no merece ningún voto de confianza? Mon dieu...

—Of course me importa, ¡precisamente por eso! Lo considero peligroso y quiero que se detenga.

—¿Sólo porque le tienes miedo vas a negarle la posibilidad de ser feliz?

—Y por que no creo que esa posibilidad exista por este camino.

Francia niega con la cabeza.

—Por supuesto, el problema es que está con Rusia y no contigo —pincha España.

—¡No es eso!

Francia se mueve incómodo en su lugar con esa declaración de España.

—¿Entonces qué es? ¡Eh? ¿Quién eres tú para decidir quién debe estar con quién? ¿O es que acaso todos debemos pedirte permiso? Disculpe Milor, ¿le parece bien que me acueste con Romano? —suelta España en burla y se vuelve a Suiza—. Tienes suerte que tu nena sea buena para el chico de los osos, o si no, otro consejo de guerra.

—¡NO ES POR ESO! —insiste Inglaterra enfadado—. ¡No soy el único que nota esto un problema!

—Es por eso entre otras cosas... —susurra Francia mirando al inglés y este le fulmina dolido ahora él.

Francia se levanta.

—Estoy de acuerdo en que esta no es la situación ideal —camina hacia el inglés—. Y estoy convencido de que esto puede salir mal.

El francés le pone una mano al inglés en el pelo, que se la aparta de un manotazo, así que él se sienta a su lado.

—Vamos a pensar bien en lo que hacemos, ¿bien?

—What the hell estás haciendo? —protesta Inglaterra.

—Es que no hay que hacer nada más que ayudarles a que todo salga bien, igual que a todos —insiste España.

—Estoy más o menos apoyando tu causa aunque no estoy de acuerdo en ella. Esto puede salir mal de cualquier manera..

—Antes de pensar cómo hacerlo hay que decidir qué hacer —replica Austria. Francia abraza al inglés de la espalda.

—Más o menos apoyándola para más o menos poder advertir de ella a los implicados y más o menos destruirla convirtiéndola en un fracaso absoluto —replica Inglaterra quitándoselo de encima y levantándose—. Y ya de paso, lograr que no me hable con my kid —añade acusador. Francia mira al inglés desconsolado.

—No hay manera contigo, Angleterre... —susurra desviando la mirada.

—¿Sabéis que os digo? —suelta España—. Que dais pena. Esta cruzada está destinada al fracaso con o sin Francia y yo apoyándola, podréis hacer lo que queráis que en el momento en que les dejéis solos y vuelvan a besarse, mandaran a la mierda cualquier trazo de razón que les hayáis dado para convencerles y eso es inapelable.

—Non, Espagne... Sea lo que sea que pase vamos a conseguir que sea mi culpa. Porque yo haga lo que haga al parecer soy el enemigo... Este o no a favor o en contra, haga lo que haga el final... Es eso .

—Ni de coña, ¿no nos quieren en la reunión? Pues nos vamos, yo no tengo ningún problema. Pero si cualquiera de ellos ha estado enamorado alguna vez sabe que tengo razón y que lo máximo que podrían conseguir es que sigan haciendo esto pero sin hablarse con nadie o a escondidas de todo. ¿Y si quieren darnos la culpa a ti y a mi? Pues allá ellos —sentencia España levantándose y tendiéndole la mano a Francia. Él mira al inglés dolido, vacila un instante y mira a España a la cara. Traga saliva y le toma la mano.

España tira de él para levantarle mientras Inglaterra les mira incrédulo. Austria se revuelve en su sitio con ese asunto, por que sabe bien que da igual que tan sensato sea olvidar a alguien... no se puede, lo diga Alemania, lo diga uno mismo o lo diga el Papa de Roma y aunque está seguro de que Rusia es un caso diferente, que España esté tan seguro le hace vacilar. Alemania carraspea.

—Bien, sin ellos será, entonces.

Romano niega con la cabeza y se levanta. Veneciano mira a Alemania con un profundo pesar, por que también ha visto el brillo en los ojos de Rusia.

—Germania... No se puede, Spagna tiene razón —explica el italiano norteño.

—Was?

Suiza mira a Austria de reojo identificado con lo que ha dicho España y se sonroja.

—Russia... Russia está diferente. Tu mismo lo has notado, no se puede luchar contra eso —explica Veneciano. Hungría se levanta también... Porque esta ahí callada.

—Oroszorzág esta loco, pero es verdad que está diferente.

—No sois más que unos cobardes —protesta Inglaterra al verles salir por que no hay peor ciego.

Francia frunce el ceño y se da la vuelta hacia el inglés, mirándole con furia en los ojos. Inglaterra le sostiene la mirada al notarle.

—Cobarde...! ¿Cobarde por hacer qué? —se le acerca al inglés hecho una furia, empujándole de los hombros.

—Cobarde por no tomar partido de nada, por intentar confundirnos a todos —le empuja de vuelta después de trastabillar—. Di la verdad, ¡di que vas a advertirles de lo que haremos!

—Oui, porque tengo un plan macabro para joderte, ¿no te lo había contado? —le empuja otra vez.

—No necesito que me lo cuentes, todos lo saben —le empuja más fuerte y el francés trastabilla un par de pasos hacia atrás.

—Non, ¿sabes? Todos, suponen que te quiero y quiero ayudarte... Ha de ser que el mundo entero está equivocado —sisea señalándole con un dedo.

—¡Nadie supone eso! —chilla sonrojándose.

El francés entrecierra los ojos y le señala, acercándose a él y poniéndole un dedo en el pecho.

—Peor aún, ellos también saben que tu me quieres a mi —susurra sonriendo de lado.

—¡Esa es un completa mentira! —chilla apartando el dedo de un manotazo, sonrojándose más.

El francés se ríe con su risa de malo que acaba de sacar del cajón y desempolvar. Inglaterra se llena de ira con la risa, frunciendo el ceño.

—¡Todos saben que es mentira y aun así a nadie le importa! —sigue gritando el de ojos verdes.

—A mi me importa —susurra mirándole a los ojos pensando que esto esta yendo por donde definitivamente no quiere.

Alemania mira a Italia con el ceño fruncido y luego a Austria. Se le acerca.

—Eso es por que eres el único patético al que le gustaría que te quisiera —replica Inglaterra triunfante ahora

Austria levanta las cejas y hace un gesto ligeramente burlón, para si mismo, España abre la boca como un pez vacilando un instante, Suiza levanta las cejas mirando al francés y Alemania no se ha enterado.

Francia cambia la expresión mirando al inglés genuinamente dolido por solamente un instante antes de que se le endurezca la mirada, irguiéndose a toda su altura.

—Ja —suelta no tan enérgica ni tan burlonamente como quisiera antes de darse la vuelta y caminar a la puerta.

Inglaterra parpadea vacilando un instante por que no era esa la respuesta que se esperaba.

España se vuelve a mirar como Francia se va y luego se vuelve a Inglaterra que sigue ahí plantado con cara de gilipollas, se le acerca y le da una bofetada para que reaccione (sin contenerse demasiado de la fuerza hay que decirlo...) El inglés vuelve en si parpadeando y frotándose la mejilla, mira a España fijamente sin saber aun que pasa y aprovechando el estado de confusión general, España le señala por donde se ha ido Francia, así que no piensa y se va detrás.

Sale del cuarto frotándose la mejilla roja como el culo de un mandril, buscando a Francia. La puerta principal de la casa se cierra con un firme "click", así que sale corriendo hacia allí.

Francia esta unos pasos más adelante de espaldas a la puerta prendiendo un cigarrillo. Inglaterra baja la cabeza con cara de regaño y cierra la puerta tras de si, arrastrando los pies.

—Non, no me digas nada —susurra dándole la espalda aún y apretando los ojos pensando que es España—, y en frente de los otros tres además. Merde.

Inglaterra levanta la vista un momento al oírle decir eso sin entender.

—Quizás sí que soy bastante patético... —traga saliva y se gira lentamente a él—, sólo trato de que e... —se calla al notar que no es España, abriendo los ojos como platos y dando un paso hacia atrás.

El inglés vacila un momento volviendo a bajar la vista al suelo y sonrojándose. Francia le mira en silencio con el cigarrillo en la mano.

—I am sorry —susurra mirándose los pies con postura de niño regañado.

El francés se humedece los labios y cambia el peso de pie.

—No... creo que seas patético —añade humedeciéndose los labios y mirando hacia el lado.

—Menos mal... —se lleva el cigarrillo a los labios y suspira antes de darle una calada.

—Pero no tenías que decir eso frente a todos —protesta mirándole.

—Non, no debí haberlo dicho —admite, Inglaterra vuelve a bajar la mirada.

—Estábamos peleando, esas cosas... pasan.

Francia se le acerca más aún y levanta una mano acariciándole la mejilla. Inglaterra levanta la cabeza y se le entreabren los labios al mirarle a los ojos, acelerándosele el corazón.

El francés suelta el cigarrillo al suelo y le besa en los labios, sin querer hablar mucho más del asunto incómodo e Inglaterra le devuelve el beso, claro.

El francés le abraza de la cintura y le atrae hacia si mientras el británico le abraza del cuello.

Francia se separa del beso y sonríe un poco, mirándole a los ojos.

—¡Volved dentro, pegajosos! —aprovecha para gritar España malignamente desde la ventana a lo que Inglaterra se muere de vergüenza escondiéndose en Francia e intentando soltarse y separarse a la vez

—Tais-toi! —Francia le abraza escondiéndole mientras sonríe.

Inglaterra se esconde y tiembla lloriqueando en plan "waaaaaah" mientras España se ríe y se vuelve adentro.

—Calma, calma Mon petit lapin... Vamos adentro.

—Os odio a todos —susurra frotando los ojos contra Francia.

—A mi me quieres también.

—No.

El de ojos azules se ríe.

—Venga, vamos a que Allemagne nos sermonee y piénsatelo otra vez antes de realmente cooperar con él. Quizás podríamos nosotros hacer un plan B.

Inglaterra se incomoda soltándole y revolviéndose, el francés le separa de él y le toma de los hombros, así que se deja guiar mirando el suelo sonrojado.

—Pero sepárate de mí. No me toques, no me beses, no me abraces... no te me acerques —pide.

—¿Puedo tomarte de la mano?

—No.

—Pero... Sólo es tomarte de la mano, Cher... ¡Estamos juntos!

—No, no. Estoy hablando en serio —se separa y le mira.

—Vale. No te toco ni te me acerco y tu dejas de actuar como si no fuéramos pareja.

Inglaterra se incomoda.

—But...

—Quoi?

—Yo no... Todos... No me gusta...

—¿Qué no te gusta? ¿Ser mi pareja?

—No me gusta que lo sepan y lo piensen y lo vean y todo —responde en un susurro con los mofletes hinchados.

—No voy a tocarte, pero tu deja de portarte como si no fuéramos nada. Al final ERES mi pareja.

El británico aprieta los ojos y se mete dentro sin contestar. Francia le sigue guardándose las manos en las bolsas.

xoOXOox

Estados Unidos entra el último al juego por estar discutiendo con el inglés.

—Hello, hellooooo!

—Que no, que no, que en serio no son rusos —intenta convencer Australia—. Hello, dude.

—Heeeey, the heroe is here!

—America-san... Pensamos que no vendrías —saluda Japón.

—Pero llevan mis uniformes —insiste Rusia duro como una roca.

—No, no, son desertores... —insiste Prusia que ha cambiado de idea diecisiete veces—. Heil, tío.

Canadá saluda, pregunta como es que llega tarde, propone por centésima vez que jueguen a un todos contra todos y es olímpicamente ignorado fe nuevo.

—¿Cómo le va por allá, nazi? ¿Desertores?

—Bien, bien, minino, tu novio lo hace muy bien —miente Prusia.

—Shut up! —América le vuela la cabeza a Prusia.

—Estamos matando a mis soldados, Prussiya dice que son desertores —explica Rusia mientras Prusia protesta y Australia insisten el asunto de que no son rusos.

—¿Podríamos por favor organizar los equipos? —pide Japón por vez cien.

—¡Idiota! ¡Pringa! —Australia se descojona y vuelve a matar a Prusia cuando se recupera.

—Eh! ¡Capullo! Kangaroo come mierda! —protesta Prusia y toca el mando de Rusia para hacerle soltar una granada que mata a America y Australia

—Oh! Hi commie. ¿Desertores? Ahhhh! Russiaaaa! —se queja Estados Unidos.

—¿Qué? —pregunta por que no está entendiendo lo que pasa, mientras Prusia se descojona y Australia se queja también. En cuanto el estadounidense revive saca una metralleta y ACRIBILLA a Rusia.

—El Awesome Kaiser y el eh... Uhm... Psychokiller contra los roedores!

—Creo que no estamos organizando bien este juego —hace notar Japón

—¡Ah! Como te pasas con los newbies —protesta Prusia.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —pregunta Rusia que aun no entiende.

—Que tu novio te ha matado, pero con mucho amor, ¿eh? —le explica Prusia haciéndole revivir.

—¡Pues él empezó! —Estados Unidos se ríe dándole un tiro a Prusia en la cabeza.

—¡Tu novio, tu nooooviooooo! —Se ríe Dinamarca que había ido a por algo de comer.

—Shut up! —más disparos, RIP Dinamarca.

—Oyeee! —protesta el danés.

Rusia mira la pantalla, le da un botón que hace que de unos pasos y luego mira el mando mientras Prusia acribilla a Estados Unidos y Australia persigue a Japón.

—¿Podríamos dividirnos en dos equipos? —insiste Japón mientras sale corriendo para que Australia no le mate. Todos ignoran a Canadá mientras Rusia sigue dándole a unos cuantos botones y aprendiendo que pasa si los aprieta.

—Aaaaaahh! Fuck, nazi! —Estados Unidos le lanza una Granada a Prusia en cuanto revive y se ríe.

—¿Cómo sabes quién es quién? —le pregunta Rusia a Prusia y él se lo explica un poco por encima. El estadounidense acerca a su personaje al personaje de Rusia.

—Este soy yo... —lo empuja haciendo que camine sin moverse.

Dinamarca le dispara por la espalda a Australia mientras este persigue a Japón y se muere de la risa.

Rusia vuelve a soltar una granada y se queda ahí quieto para ver qué acaba de pasar.

—Granadaaaa! —grita Estados Unidos y sale volando junto con Rusia y Prusia que estaba mirando como ir a atacar a Canadá y no se ha enterado.

—Eh! Pero avisa cuando hagas eso! —le protesta el alemán a Rusia.

—¿Qué equipos vamos a hacer? —pregunta Japón una vez más.

—Yo voy contigo —decide Canadá.

—Prussia! ¡Enséñale a hacer esas cosas bien! —se queja Estados Unidos—. Please —añade.

—¡Enséñale tú! —protesta el alemán

—Y Russia y yo —agrega el estadounidense escuchando milagrosamente a Japón. Rusia sonríe.

—Oh! Los novios los novios van juiuuuntoooooos! —canta Dinamarca.

—Kangaroo, deja de dar saltos que vas conmigo y con la galleta.

—Cállate nazi —Prusia muerto.

—¿Qué es lo que hay que hacer? —pregunta Rusia y Prusia se quita el micro y le indica que tiene que matarlos a todos menos a Dinamarca, Australia y él.

—Ok ok. Prussia ya le explicaste?

—Ja —sonríe malignamente.

—Pero eso no tiene sentido —responde Rusia—. Yo voy con Soyedinennyye Shtaty.

—Yes! Él va conmigo... ¡Venga commie, a matar gente! ¡Ya estamos!

—Y tu hermano dice que matar está mal —sigue Rusia ignorando la pantalla.

—¡Tú solo mata a quien te he dicho y ya, es un juego! —sigue Prusia.

—Pues matar era mal pero no aquí —indica Estados Unidos acercando su muñeco al de Rusia, quien no le da a ningún botón mientras empieza la batalla, mirándoles a todos, ni ataca ni se defiende mientras Australia ataca a Japón y Prusia les ataca a Estados Unidos y él.

El estadounidense dispara le grita a Rusia que se cubra, pero él no hace nada mientras Canadá les ataca también una vez han conseguido matar a Japón, Dinamarca y Australia. Rusia toca exactamente cinco bonotes y mata a Canadá, Prusia y Estados Unidos con una sola combinación, usando los algoritmos matemáticos del juego (recordemos que es el chico del tetris y el ajedrez).

—WAAAA! Whatteheck!

—¡Como demonios has hecho eso! ¡No tenías ángulo! —protesta Prusia mirándole.

—¿He ganado? —Pregunta Rusia.

—Fucking hell, commie! ¡Yo soy de tu equipo! —se queja América quien en cuanto revive mata a Rusia

—Oh, Roshia-sama, esa fue una salida especialmente... Técnica —admite Japón impresionado también.

—Pero a mi me ha dicho...

—Genial, la próxima Russia no juega.

—Jaja! ¡Estás muerto! —Se burla Australia—. ¡Todos a por America!

—¿Qué te ha dicho? ¡Tú y yo estábamos en el mismo equipo! —se queja Estados Unidos con Rusia mientras se cae muerto por Dinamarca qie es el primero que le dispara con furia y una bazooka.

—Que tenía que matar a todos menos a él —responde Rusia viendo como juegan los demás.

—Prussia eres un traidor —una granada de fragmentación le cae a Prusia en la cabeza.

—¡Eh! ¡Si a mi también me ha matado!

—Este juego esta siendo un desastre —indica Japón

—Pues te ha matado... No se por que, commie! ¡Sigue las reglas!

A la siguiente partida, Rusia consigue matarlos a todos (excepto a Estados Unidos) con solo unas cuantas teclas, de nuevo descifrando los algoritmos como si tuviera uno de esos trucos para que no le dañen antes de que los demás disparen siquiera.

—¿Cómo cojones has hecho eso? —flipa Prusia mirando a Rusia y el ruso se lo explica (es decir, le cuenta los botones que ha tocado)

—Wow! Russia es mío para siempre! —suelta Estados Unidos muy contento.

—Eh! No vale hacer trucos Frikis, esto no mola! —protesta Australia.

—¿Pero como sabías lo que habías de tocar? —pregunta Prusia aun flipando.

—No lo sé... —y sonríe con lo que ha dicho el estadounidense, el idiota—. ¿Tú no sabes?

—Roisha-sama, ¿podrías dejar de descifrar mi código? No tiene gracia jugar así.

—Jaaa! ¡Os vais a cagar! —Prusia hace la combinación de botones en la siguiente vez y consigue matar a Canadá y Dinamarca y luego tirar una granada esconderse y saltar en un movimiento raro.

—Russiaaaa! ¡Deja de enseñarle a él como hacerlo!

—Net, net, tu no tienes que hacerlo así por que tú estás en ese lado de las coordenadas —responde Rusia a Prusia. Japón aprieta los ojos.

—Russiaaaa! —sigue protestando Estados Unidos porque le está enseñando a Prussia y no a él.

—¿Código? ¿Coordenadas? —pregunta Prusia—. ¿Estás calculando como jugar?—pregunta por que también sabe que van matemáticamente, claro.

—¿No se hace así? —pregunta y se vuelve a mirar el muñequito del estadounidense en la pantalla cuando le llama.

—¡No se le dice como ganar al enemigo! —se queja el americano.

—¡No, dude, así es un muermazo, tienes que tratar de disparar como si estuvieras ahí! —protesta Australia

—Y yo qué tendría que hacer, ¿eh? —pregunta Prusia, insistiendo.

—Australia tiene razón —ratifica Japón. Rusia parpadea mirando el muñequito de Estados Unidos y a Prusia.

—¡Deja de intentar robarte los secretos de Russia! —exclama el americano disparándole al alemán.

—No les hagas caso, ¡solo una vez! —pide Prusia—. O no te dejo jugar, ¡mira que ni siquiera has hecho lo que te he pedido! ¡Envidioso! —responde al estadounidense.

—Yo quiero seguir jugando —se disculpa Rusia.

—¡No le chantajees!

—Lo siento, Soyedinennyye Shtaty —responde Rusia y le dice a Prusia lo que hacer a la siguiente. Así que el alemán mata a todos menos a Rusia, él y a Estados Unidos en la próxima.

—Oiii! ¡Traición! —se queja el estadounidense frunciendo el ceño e intentando matar a Prusia.

—Eh! —protesta Prusia—. Verdamnt! ¡No era eso!

—JA! —Estados Unidos mata a Prusia para quedar él y Rusia vivos—. Commie! Vamos a dominar al mundo.

Rusia sonríe muy contento.

—Dais asco los dos, que lo sepáis, esto así es un rollo —se queja Australia.

—Insisto que esta no es la manera apropiada de jugar —protesta Japón educadamente.

—Que vamos a dar asco, ¡es awesome!

—Yes, si seguís así yo me largo —insiste Australia.

—Es verdad, no es Awesome —protesta Prusia.

—Lo era hasta hace un minuto que te maté —Estados Unidos se ríe.

—Esto apesta... No puede uno dar dos pasos sin que te tiren al suelo haciendo trampa —se queja Dinamarca.

—Brother, venga, se está enfadando todo el mundo —trata de negociar Canadá.

—Son unos chillones todos —se burla Estados Unidos—, Ok ok... Commie... Vamos a matarles a todos d manera normal, ok?

—¿Normal cómo? —pregunta Rusia.

—Pues... Con el triángulo disparas, con el círculo cambias de arma, con el cuadrado lanzas una Granada.

—Tienes que hacerlo como un simulador, tío —responde Prusia—. ¿Vale? no calcules nada, solo aprieta botones

—La gracia de esto Roisha-sama, como bien apuntan, es que sea semejante a un campo de batalla real.

—Pero es que no puedo oler la sangre... —responde Rusia defendiéndose para el horror de todos menos de Estados Unidos que considera esto más o menos normal.

—Bueno, eso no se puede agregar, lo de la sangre... Lo hace más difícil nada más. Aún así vamos a ganarles.

—Pues imagina que todo huele a sangre y ya todo huele a sangre en la guerra —responde Prusia.

—Es un juego, commie... No te pongas como Iggy.

Mientras tanto Australia y Dinamarca aprovechan para acribillar a Japón y Canadá, quienes se defienden lo mejor que pueden.

—A ver, basta... Basta! —protesta América "poniendo orden"... Y pausa.

—Eeh! —protesta Australia que estaba a punto de matar a Canadá.

—Vamos a empezar todos desde el principio. Los mismos equipos, jugando sin movimientos raros.

—Valeeee —responden todos y Prusia mira a Rusia—. Te tengo vigilado, ¡si calculas no te dejo jugar!

—¿Ya estamos entonces? Todos los míos digan ¡Héroe!

—¿Quiénes son los tuyos? —pregunta Rusia.

—Tú eres mío... —Dinamarca se echa a reír —, y Canada y Japan.

—Eres suyo y solo suyoooo —canturrea Prusia en burla mientras Australia se ríe también—. ¡Dile lo que te he dicho antes! —pide a Rusia.

—¿Le ha dicho antes de qué? —pregunta Dinamarca.

—Ah, Prussiya quiere que te diga "dulces, postres y caramelos" —recita Rusia.

—Nein! ¡Eso no!

—Eh? ¿Dulces postres y caramelos? —pregunta Estados Unidos seleccionando sus armas del menú principal.

—Y animalitos... Es eso, net? —le pregunta a Prusia.

—Nein! Nein!

—¿De que hablas, big guy?

—¡Esperad! —Prusia apaga los micrófonos de él y de Rusia. Estados Unidos frunce el ceño.

—Agh, ahora a que hay que esperar... Ya elegí mis armas, ya vamos a empezar.

—¡Nazi, venga! —Australia le vuela la cabeza—. ¡Deja de hacer manitas con el boyfriend de America!

—Oyeeee! No es mi... Deja de... Yes! Deja en paz a Russia! —balea el cadáver de Prusia en el suelo y se conectan de nuevo los micrófonos.

—Ya está —responde Prusia sonriendo sin haber notado aun que está en el suelo, cadáver.

—Jaja, tío, muchos cinco metros y no aguantas ni dos minutos —se ríe Australia. Estados Unidos se ríe hasta que se da cuenta de lo que ha dicho Australia mientras Dinamarca se mea de la risa en el suelo.

—Hey! —protesta el estadounidense.

—Was? —Prusia se sonroja un poco.

—¡Dos minutos! Jajaja —sigue Dinamarca cagado de la risa.

—¡No es eso, imbécil de las galletas! ¡Tetas! ¡Como os lo tengo que decir! —protesta Prusia matando a Dinamarca.

—Rusland tiene tetas? —Dinamarca en el suelo de la risa.

—Nein! Por eso!

—No! —informa Estados Unidos ni lento ni perezoso al mismo tiempo.

—Anda, que si Rusland tuviera tetas, Preussen duraría medio segundo —Dinamarca insiste riendo y Prusia se sonroja más.

—¡Que todos vosotros seáis una panda de maricones no significa que yo lo sea! Russlaaa... —se oye un grito ahogado y algunos forcejeos. Todos parpadean.

—Ya esta, Prussiya no juega más, se ha dormido —suelta Rusia feliz y de forma espeluznante.

—WHAT?! —Estados Unidos abre los ojos como platos. Japón y Dinamarca guardan silencio... Aterrorizados. Canadá empieza a llamar a Alemania desesperado—. R-Russia, ¿qué hiciste?

—Nada —miente.

—Commie, come... Come on —agobiado.

—Se ha quedado dormido —insiste y se oye como se mete el dedo en la boca. Alemania contesta el teléfono a Canadá al segundo timbrazo.

—Pero... Pero Russiaaaaa! —se queja—, no lo mataste, ¿verdad? ¿Russia?

—Matar esta mal

—Germany... Prussia...

—Hallo? Canadá? —pregunta Alemania aún a mitad de su reunión conspiradora.

—Prussia, le ha pasado algo, Russia dice que duerme, pero se han oído gritos.

—Was? —Alemania se levanta y esto va a ser la revolución. Quiero aclarar que cuando han salido todos, Alemania les ha convencido a España, a Hungría y a los hermanos Italia de quedarse a ver como resuelven las cosas.

Sea como sea, Alemania mira a Austria en pánico y sale corriendo de la sala hacia arriba.

Austria se levanta también siguiéndole y Suiza evidentemente se levanta tras Austria, frunciendo el ceño.

—¿Qué pasa? —pregunta Austria al alemán.

—Mi bruder... Algo pasó —responde Alemania subiendo las escaleras de dos en dos.

—Llama a Ungarn, bitte —pide Austria a Suiza siguiendo a Alemania. (Quien va a MATAR a Rusia... WWIII encima de ellos sin que se den cuenta)

Suiza vuelve sobre sus pasos a buscar a Hungría mientras Alemania abre la puerta del cuarto de Prusia de golpe, mirando dentro.

Rusia está sentado en el suelo jugando y Prusia está tumbado a su lado inconsciente con un chichón del que sale un poco de sangre en la cabeza, hay que decir que Hungría le hace mas daño cuando le da con la sartén.

—Br-Bruder? —pregunta Alemania acercándose a el y luego mira a Rusia—. Russland? ¿Qué es esto?

Le toma el pulso al albino, notándolo fuerte y constante. Aún así esta inconsciente. Sigue mirando a Rusia esperando respuestas.

—Está dormido.

—¿Dormido con un golpe en la cabeza? —protesta el alemán tratando de ver si le ha pasado algo más—. ¿Que ha pasado? ¿Pelearon? —pregunta tomando a Prusia por las axilas, levantándolo para acostarle en la cama.

—Net, se durmió.

—¡Está inconsciente! —protesta Alemania tocándole el chichón con suavidad y mirando a Austria de reojo, que ha llegado tras él.

—Da, un poco —responde mientras Prusia empieza a recuperarse. Austria les mira y Hungría llega CORRIENDO con un sartén en la mano y es que va a matar a alguien... o la van a matar a ella, seguida de suiza.

—Was? —Pregunta Prusia llevándose la mano a la cabeza. Hungría mira a Prusia en la cama con su chichón y abre los ojos como platos. Mira a Alemania de reojo y luego a Rusia.

—¡TÚ! ¿¡QUÉ LE HICISTE?! —le grita a Rusia y si alguien la pudiera detener sería fabuloso.

Alemania mira a Hungría tenso, dando un paso hacia ella y mirando a Austria de reojo.

Austria le pone una mano en el brazo a Hungría suave pero firme, Alemania mira a Prusia que sigue mareadito.

—¿Estás bien, Bruder? —pregunta Alemania mirándole preocupado.

—Ja, ja, no pasa nada —le aparta para fingirse más fuerte.

—¡Tú eres un psicópata asesino! ¡No te acerques a Porosorszag! —Hungría blande la sartén, aunque no se acerca al ruso, quien le sonríe a Hungría, mientras Prusia se soba aun la cabeza.

—Al menos ahora sí que huele a sangre —sonríe Rusia de forma espeluznante mientras aun lleva el micrófono puesto. Hungría le señala a Rusia la sartén y él recupera su grifo

Todos los demás... Están MUDOS en el teléfono, menos Estados Unidos que sigue preguntando que qué ha pasado y Australia que especula con él algo relacionado con unos ninjas terroristas que trabajan en conjunto con los aliens.

—Ungarn... —advierte Alemania mirando la sartén de reojo.

—¡Eh! ¿estás preocupada por mi? Awesome —suelta Prusia con los ojos entrecerrados.

Hungría se sonroja un poco y mira a Prusia y a la sartén de reojo en un claro gesto de "moléstame y te doy".

—Tovarischs, ¿quieres jugar? —le ofrece Rusia a Alemania, él mira a Austria de reojo muy a su pesar porque aún no termina su reunión, suspira.

Austria le sigue mirando mientras aun sujeta a Hungría de los hombros, acariciándoselos un poco para calmarla.

—Nein, creo que deberían suspender el juego por hoy.

Hungría y todos sus habitantes agradecen el gesto de Austria al impedir cometa suicidio contra Rusia.

—¿Suspenderlo? —pregunta Rusia inclinando la cabeza.

—Eh, eh, West, ¡yo soy Awesome y súper fuerte! ¡No me pasa nada! —protesta Prusia

—Ja, suspenderlo —Alemania mira a Prusia y... Es que se metió un buen susto.

—Oh... pero solo por que YO me he cansado de jugar, eh? y Por que Russland hace trampas —deja claro Prusia mirándole y pensando que de hecho, desde el principio no le ha gustado mucho que juegue.

—¿¡CÓmo?! ¿Ya se van? —protesta América

—No las hago, hacer trampas está mal —se defiende Rusia desconsolado.

—No hace trampas, hace cosas awesome —le defiende Estados Unidos—. A excepción de eso que paso con Prussia.

—¡No pasó nada! ¡Yo soy muy fuerte y Awesome! —replica Prusia yAlemania carraspea—. Pero ya no jugamos más —añade.

—Bien. ¿Nos vemos abajo o necesitas que nos quedemos aquí, bruder?

—Nein! Nein! —protesta nervioso por que no puede decir que sÍ, pero... Hungría se cruza de brazos y pone su sartén en la cama. Se sienta.

Prusia y Rusia la miran.

—¿Qué?

Austria vacila mirándola también y luego mira a Alemania.

—Tíos, ha sido divertido, excepto la parte de las trampas, hablamos pronto y si no nos vemos la semana que viene —se despide Prusia.

—OK, Prussia, que vaya bien —se despide Canadá en un susurro.

—Eres lo más aburrido, tío, no son ni... bueno, no sé que hora es allí, pero es pronto —protesta Australia.

—Seh, eres un aburrido —se burla América riendo —. Eh, commie?

Alemania sigue mirando a Hungría y a Austria no muy seguro

—Privet —saluda Rusia.

—Tío, despídete que voy a apagar esto —le pide Prusia a Rusia y sonríe un poco malignamente.

—Anda ya, Nazi, si ya has tenido antes dos minutos suficientes —se burla Australia de Prusia.

—¡Que te calles, kangaroo! —se sonroja un poco y mira a Hungría de reojo, quien le mira sin entender, claro.

—¿Entonces tu también te vas, commie?

—Huuuuy, brother, yo de ti sospechaba —Australia sigue descojonado. Junto con Dinamarca, que ese chisté le ha dado muchísima risa desde el principio.

—Da, Germaniya dice que no jugamos más. ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora? —mira a Alemania

—What? ¿Sospechar? —Estados Unidos sin entender—. Pues... Yo voy a tomar un avión a Moscow... —responde sin saber que no habla con él.

—¡Oh! ¿Ahora? entonces me voy a casa —decide Rusia quitándose el micrófono.

Alemania carraspea mirando a Hungría una vez más, que parece perfectamente plantada en la cama en plan guardia y levanta las cejas al ver esa conclusión de Rusia.

Estados Unidos se sonroja un poco despidiéndose de todos.

Austria y Prusia levantan las cejas mirando a Rusia que se levanta ni corto ni perezoso. Hungría sonríe.

Austria deja pasar a Rusia (por que seguía en la puerta) y este se va.

—Ehm... —vacila Prusia. Suiza, que estaba parado en el pasillo afuera del cuarto cual centinela (no, no estaba vestido con esos trajes amarillos con rojo de payaso, pero se dan una idea de que esa actividad de centinela se le da bien), mira a Rusia irse con un escalofrío.

—Paka —le saluda Rusia al pasar junto a él.

—Good afternoon —se despide el suizo.

Hungría se levanta y se acerca a Prusia, dándole un empujoncillo en el hombro y tomándole de la mandíbula para que gire la cara y le muestre el chichón.

Alemania suspira mirando a Austria con una mirada cargada de sentido antes de salir del cuarto.

Prusia se sonroja un poco, dejándose y España y Francia, que hace un momento estaban fumando y no se han enterado de lo que ha pasado, suben a ver.

Austria sigue a Alemania y cuando se topan a España y Francia suelta un "a buenas horas" entre dientes.

—Prusse está bien? ¿Qué ha pasado? Russie se ha ido, nos lo topamos en la puerta —pregunta Francia a los dos.

—Está con Ungarn.

—Se ha... Pegado en la cabeza aparentemente por accidente.

Francia mira a España de reojo cuando esta ya está entrando al cuarto.

—¡Tío!

—¿Por accidente? —el francés levanta una ceja mirando a Alemania.

—Ja, eso nos ha dicho —se encoge de hombros—, no tarden en bajar, ¿quieren? Quiero terminar de discutir este asunto.

Prusia se ríe medio enajenado por que tiene una perspectiva perfecta de... cierta parte de la anatomía húngara ahora que le está sujetando la cabeza, se sonroja al oir a España.

—Oui, Oui... Ya bajamos.

—Anda ya, no seas llorica que estás bien —España se ríe dándole una palamada en la espalda. Hungría saca un poco la lengua por la comisura de los labios y le toca algo que debe dolerle.

Prusia protesta apretando un poco los ojos

—Que va, tío, ¡mira! ¡me ha hecho sangre!

—Mucho cuento tienes tú —España se asoma a mirar también.

—¿Dice Autriche que están jugando al paciente y a la enfermera? —pregunta Francia recargándose en el marco de la puerta, sonriendo.

—Nein! que me ha hecho daño, ¡En serio! —protesta Prusia sonrojándose otra vez. España se ríe y le suelta.

—Quizás podamos dejarlos solos un ratito.

Hungría le suelta la cabeza y se ríe.

—Claro, claro... Te ha hecho daño suficiente para que tengas la nariz hundida en el pecho de Hongrie...

—No la tengo, la tendría si hiciera esto —Prusia hunde la nariz en el pecho de Hungría. Francia se ríe y Hungría le da un golpe en el brazo.

Prusia se nota sangrar de la nariz y no quiere separarse mientras España se ríe también y se acerca a Francia para dejarles.

Francia se ríe y Hungría se sonroja intentando separarse. Prusia se separa un poco solo girando la cara hacia el otro lado.

—Quizás podríamos quedarnos a ver —propone Francia en broma abrazando a España y mirándoles. España sonríe y se vuelve a ellos también esperando a ver si les echan.

Hungría se sonroja más y empuja a Prusia para separarle.

—Ehhh... Tu hermano nos... Esta esperando —murmura. Prusia la abraza de la cintura haciendo que se caiga en la cama aun medio escondido y pasa por encima de ella hasta el cojín, lanzándoselo a España y Francia.

—Bien, vale... Nos quedamos —bromea Francia moviéndose hacia afuera.

—A mi me parece que se pone interesante —se ríe España siguiéndole. Francia decentemente cierra la puerta a su espalda. Prusia mira como la cierran y se sonroja, riendo idiotamente.

Hungría se ríe nerviosa, así que... muchas risas el alemán carraspea nervioso sin sabr que hacer.

—Mi... bruder...

—Me da igual tu bruder ahora mismo —sentencia Hungría besándole en los labios y abrazándole, porque lleva histérica desde que Rusia llego a la casa.

Prusia sonríe por que le ha metido la cara en la tetas y le ha dado muchas ganas, así que un beso le funde toda su cuadratura mental.

Quizás, sólo quizás, Hungría esta vez sea un poquito menos bestia y un poquito más dulce. Porque se ha asustado.

Francia y España entran a la sala, para encontrarse a Alemania sentado en su sillón pellizcándose preocupado el puente de la nariz.

Y a Inglaterra hablando con Austria y Suiza para saber que ha pasado.

—Bien, creo que esto es una demostración clara de que las cosas van preocupantemente mal —sentencia el alemán.

—A Moscow, ¿en serio? —sigue Inglaterra desconsolado. Francia hace esfuerzos por no abrazarle.

—Ja, eso es lo que ha dicho. Se ha parado en un instante y se ha ido para sorpresa de todos —explica Suiza.

—No os preocupéis, con todo lo que aprendió ayer, América lo pasara bien —suelta España

—Además se han dicho que se quieren... Creo que será dulce —valora el francés. Inglaterra los mira a los dos incrédulo.

—Necesito un plan... ALGO —Alemania mira a Austria.

—Angleterre, créeme, es mejor que se vaya con ideas de qué hacer con él dulcemente a que hacer con él para arrancarle algo.

Austria mira a Alemania pensando en por que cree que el tiene alguna idea, mientras Inglaterra aprieta los ojos y susurra "bloody hell"

—Deberían relajarse un poco —propone Francia—, todo esta bien hasta ahora.

—Relajarnos, Frankeich?! —pregunta Alemania irritado.

—¡Como va a estar bien si the kid esta yendo a Moscow!

—Yendo por segunda vez, ninguno de vosotros parece haber escuchado en absoluto lo feliz que está Rusia —protesta España.

—Ni es la primera vez que va... Ni va a pasarle nada más fuera de unas horas de sexo intenso —Francia le mira.

—¡Me da igual lo feliz que este! ¡No quiero que sea con my kid! —replica Inglaterra.

—Pero si el garçón esta igual...

Austria levanta las cejas pensando que eso ha sonado tremendamente a celos.

—¡Ese es justo el bloody problema y por lo que quería que les hablaras! No para enseñar a Russia como fingir ser dulce —sigue Inglaterra.

—No seas celoso, Inglaterra, Rusia no está fingiendo.

—Shut Up!

Francia suspira, nada contento con un exabrupto de celos frente a Austria.

—El único plan que hay es esperar y obtener toda la información que podamos —resume.

—¿Esperar a qué? ¿a qué estemos todos metidos en el problema? —pregunta Austria.

—Siendo el problema el que consideráis, ya estamos todos metidos —replica España.

—Vamos a casa, Angleterre —propone Francia acercándose a él y poniéndole suavemente una mano en el hombro. Alemania suspira.

—Quizás si los seguimos...

—What? —Inglaterra se sonroja un poco y Austria mira a Alemania.

—A casa, vámonos. Ya me canse de todo esto, y estoy seguro que tu también.

—America no atiende a razones —confiesa en un susurro el británico incomodo.

—¿Seguirlos y qué? ¿boicotear sus citas? os mataran como se enteren de que sois vosotros —advierte España.

—Ya lo sé. Yo tampoco atendí a ninguna razón y mira que Espagne lo intentó —Francia mira al inglés.

—Pero es que tiene que haber ALGO que hacer que no sea esperar aquí a que... A ALGO.

Inglaterra se sonroja más mirando a Francia y luego a Alemania... y se le ocurre. Oh, sí.

—Tengo que ir a London.

—¿A qué? —pregunta Francia que le conoce bien.

—A trabajar —miente.

Francia hace los ojos en blanco y se separa de él. Inglaterra se dirige a la puerta con determinación y España le mira y luego a Francia de manera intermitente. El francés le sigue odiando.

—Si te largas sin despedirte una vez más, bien puedes olvidarte de esto —sentencia firmemente en cuanto Inglaterra sale por la puerta de la casa (lo ha seguido hasta ahí) El inglés se detiene al oírle por que casi se había olvidado de él.

—Eh?

—No puedes hacer esto cada tres minutos... Si es algo del garçon te vuelves completamente irracional —protesta Francia.

Inglaterra se sonroja un poco y vacila

—Ya te has encargado hoy de hacerme el hazmerreír de toda la reunión con tus celos y tus palabras, hace cinco minutos te dije que nos fuéramos a casa y ahora sales tú sólo corriendo dejándome a mi de idiota.

El inglés aprieta los ojos aguantando la bronca.

—No son celos... —susurra.

—No puedo tocarte, no puedo verte, no puedo abrazarte y tú puedes hacer lo que te... —se detiene y le mira con el ceño fruncido—. Lo se, se que el 90% no son celos. Pero ellos no y yo... —vacila—. Sólo dame mi lugar, Angleterre.

El británico aprieta los ojos pensando que esto va a ser un problema, pero... se acerca a él le toma la mano y tira hacia fuera para que le siga y Francia le sigue sin preguntar más.

—Let's go, ven conmigo a London.

Francia sonríe un poquito apretándole la mano y asintiendo. Inglaterra le guía sin dejar de pensar en sus grimorios y los conjuros de desamor.

* * *

_Lo siento por las personas que no pueden entender o que están empezando a odiar a Inglaterra en esta historia, quizás sus argumentos no sean lo bastante fuertes para justificar sus acciones, pero toda historia necesita un villano para que haya un poco de trama. Aunque este no sea exactamente del tipo "malo"._


	31. Chapter 31

Rusia ha conseguido que a la mañana siguiente, Vladimir Putin les esté esperando en el Kremlin en la comitiva que tiene que apelar a las relaciones cordiales entre Rusia y Estados Unidos para que el americano no haga todo el drama internacional que podría conllevar el asunto del marine muerto en el aeropuerto, ya que llega en el en avión oficial.

Finalmente el avión aterriza y gracias al pasaporte diplomático que sólo le dejan usar en visitas oficiales, sale con mucha más rapidez de la que saldría. Es ahí cuando se pregunta (por primera vez), en donde van a verse...

Así que Rusia junto con algunos funcionarios está en la sala VIP esperándole por que ahí llegan los pasajeros cuando desembarcan los vuelos privados. Tiene las manos a la espalda y de manera muy muy rara, lentamente, da tres pasos a la derecha, se vuelve sobre si mismo y da tres pasos a la izquierda repetidamente.

Antes de que el americano pueda preguntarse más de una vez eso, el piloto de su avión se le acerca haciéndole unas preguntas y comentándole sobre el resultado del juego de baseball, caminando junto con él a la salita VIP.

Estados Unidos se ríe un poco porque han ganado los Yankees, justo al pasar por las puertas.

Antes de eso siquiera, Rusia le HUELE por que el olfato de Rusia es siniestramente espeluznante, en serio, quieres un apodo que le vaya, llámalo "Shark". En cuanto lo hace levanta la cabeza hacia la puerta, quedándose quieto y mirándola fijamente, sonriendo.

El americano se ríe un poquito más revisando la sala con la mirada, olvidando COMPLETAMENTE al piloto, dejándole de hecho con la palabra en la boca en cuanto nota a Rusia.

—COMMIE! —le grita camina/ejemtrota/ejemcasicorre hacia él. Rusia sonríe aun más y abre los brazos.

Estados Unidos le abraza EFUSIVAMENTE, dándole unas cuantas vueltas, levantándole del suelo mientras se ríe como loco y Rusia le abraza también con fuerza, muy feliz

Y por favor tomemos unos segundos para reírnos de los diplomáticos de ambas partes, que miran a la parejita, y luego se miran entre ellos con cara de flipación en plan "ehm..." hay más de un carraspeo y más de uno apartando la vista.

Finalmente, los pies de Rusia vuelven a tocar el suelo, pero Estados Unidos no le suelta del abrazo, hundiendo un poco su nariz en el cuello del ruso quien le aprieta un poco más fuerte.

—Hey! —le saluda en un tono de voz bastante más bajo e íntimo.

—Privet, koshechka —le susurra, Estados Unidos sonríe con la nariz metida en la bufanda, girándose un poco para mirarle y se ríe bajito, feliz, rozándole la mejilla con la nariz.

Rusia se vuelve hacia él para besarle.

Estados Unidos cierra los ojos y se deja besar, claro que se deja besar, respondiendo el beso con toda la intensidad necesaria para que NADIE en la sala VIP duerma hoy en la noche.

Además va a ser un buen beso por que Rusia estuvo practicando con Francia, así que hay un un "Mmmmmmmmm" y un abrazo más fuerte extra mientras el americano se olvida hasta cómo se llama y por efecto dominó a Rusia también le gusta más.

Estados Unidos se separa un poco después de un laaaaaaargo rato, aun con los ojos cerrados, el corazón acelerado y las rodillas hechas gelatina. Rusia respira un poco con dificultad en cuanto lo hace.

—Sex... wanna have sex with you —susurra.

—Yo también... pero hay que esperar —Gracias a dios por las cosas que España y Francia le enseñaron a Rusia.

Estados Unidos se ríe un poco y abre los ojos y la cara que trae es de COMPLETAMENTE embobado.

—Traje tu regalo.

—¿Qué es? —sonríe. El americano niega con la cabeza.

—Nah, no te voy a decir.

—Oh, ¿aun no?

—Nah, no hasta que vayamos a tu casa.

—¿Por qué? ¿Qué es?

—No te voy a deciiir —canturrea un poco y alguien, le pone una mano a Rusia en el hombro. Así que se vuelve sin soltar al estadounidense.

—Mr. Russia —le saluda un individuo de lentes y pelo cano, que es parte de la comitiva del americano y que es el único que se ha atrevido a acercarse, después de perder varias veces en el cara o cruz y sacar el popote más largo en dos ocasiones.

—Privet! —Rusia le pone una mano en la cabeza al hombre y presiona mientras con la otra sigue medio abrazado de Estados Unidos sonriendo.

—Aaaahh... —protesta el hombre apretando los ojos y tratando de no caerse al suelo.

A lo que uno de los funcionarios que ha venido con el ruso se le acerca y le pide (al oído) que deje de hacer eso. Rusia parpadea vacilando mirando al funcionario y luego al hombre americano antes de parar.

—Aaah! —protesta el funcionario americano tomándose el cuello pensando en un esquince de tercer grado que seguro ahora tiene y antes no tenía... aprieta los ojos.

—Commie! Déja de desarmar a los ciudadanos americanos —protesta Estados Unidos sonriendito, levantando una mano y hundiéndosela en el pelo, despeinándole un poco más bestiamente de lo que lo hace Ucrania...

Rusia sonríe bajando la cabeza y cerrando los ojos. Estados Unidos se ríe aun más hasta que alguien le toca el hombro ahora a él. Suelta la cabeza de Rusia y mira a la dueña de la mano, que es una señora bastante malencarada que se cruza de brazos.

—America, please... nos están esperando —debe tener padres ingleses.

—Ah, da —asiente Rusia sonriendo—. Vamos —aprovecha que sigue sujetando a Estados Unidos para empujarle un poco y dirigirle.

Él se deja empujar y guiar, sonriendo un poco, contándole a Rusia sobre las azafatas y el vuelo y que le ha traído un cómic de Spiderman, y darle toda una evaluación sobre la obra de Spiderman en Broadway y por qué la tuvieron que quitar...

Y gracias a dios le va a aguantar Rusia únicamente por que ya que nos tiene a todos traumatizados, que se coma el rollo.

Suben todos a los coches mientras el estadounidense sigue hablando tan feliz y Rusia le escucha perfectamente atento. Les llevan al Kremlin donde les están esperando el resto, apretones de manos y fotos de rigor...

Estados Unidos sigue ahora hablando del Baseball y de cómo Albert Pujols no debió cambiarse de equipo y como sus estadísticas han bajado y ahora todo es bastante más trágico, mientras hace como que se arregla la corbata, recordando al inglés y abrochándose el último botón de la camisa... botón que en cuanto llegan, antes de bajar, se desabrocha otra vez. Sonríe mucho en las fotos, por cierto.

Rusia le mira y le escucha tooooodo el tiempo muy atentamente (Y Canadá dice que merece un premio solo por lograr aguantar).

Estados Unidos es muuuuuuuuy muy feliz porque Rusia parece ser el único que le pone atención. Y además le responde cuando le pregunta y seguro le responde cosas más allá de "really" y "awesome", que aunque él no se entera que están dando por su lado, si se entera cuando Rusia no lo hace.

Al final, acaban todos en una sala de reuniones para discutir el asunto que les ha traído hasta aquí, Putin tose por que está enfermito y por que quisiera aclarar este asunto cuanto antes aprovechando el buen humor del estadounidense.

Él consigue la extradición de siete prisioneros de la guerra fría... cuando le ofrecían cinco, poniéndose un poco serio durante todo el trámite y mirando a Rusia no con tanto amor como en el aeropuerto, pero a la firma de los documentos y a la fotografía oficial, ya vuelve a estar con sonrisa de idiota dando saltitos en su lugar.

Así que dos horas más tarde, ya están de vacaciones. Después de irse al despacho del ruso para que este le diera su regalo, tratándose de una ruleta rusa, probarla y disfrutarse un poco el uno al otro por fin, alguien golpea la puerta.

—Mmmm... —suelta Estados Unidos desde debajo del mayor, sin soltarle.

—Ocupado —suelta Rusia como si esto fuera un lavabo.

—Va a entrar igual —responde el americano.

—Tovarisch Rossiya? —pregunta una voz muy muy grave y la puerta se abre un poco.

Rusia sale de encima de Estados Unidos y se sienta en el suelo tal como va, desnudo de cintura para abajo y con todo hecho rotos y girones de cintura para arriba, por primera vez se da cuenta de lo que ha pasado en el despacho.

—Ohh! —se sorprende el dueño de la voz, que es un ruso más bajito que Rusia, pero más grueso y cuadrado en general, abriendo más la puerta—, ¿otra vez probando explosivos?

—Net, esta vez fue Soyedinennyye Shtaty —Le echa la culpa buscando sus calzoncillos

—Soyedinennyye Shtaty! Ohh! —cual si fuera una explicación muy racional. El estadounidense sigue sentado en el suelo, intentando meter las dos piernas en sus pantalones.

—Da. Pero ahora me lo llevo —le mira mientras se viste tan tranquilo y mira su camisa rota lentamente sin entender por que no puede abrochársela de nuevo.

—Privet! —saluda el hombre al americano acercándose al escritorio y recogiendo la lámpara del suelo—. ¿A dónde te lo llevas? ¿Van a tener sexo otra vez?

Estados Unidos se sonroja cuando se le acerca, tratando de cubrirse un poco.

—No lo sé, quizás luego —se encoge de hombros Rusia con esa naturalidad—. Vamos a cenar, por que tengo hambre y Angliya me dijo que le llevara a un lugar bonito.

—Russiaaaa... —protesta América mientras el hombre le MIRA con absoluto interés.

—Se escuchó todo hasta la calle —declara el tovarisch.

—Ah! de verdad? —sonríe feliz Rusia.

—Da —sigue mirando insistentemente a Estados Unidos, quien consigue arrastrarse un poco hacia abajo del escritorio y subirse los calzoncillos y pantalones.

—No sé si después de cenar quiera ir al cine por que he pedido vacaciones y no hay que levantarse pronto —responde Rusia mirando a Estados Unidos también mientras se pone su abrigo sobre la camisa rota sin abrochar.

—Vladimir de contabilidad lo grabó todo —agrega el hombre extraño sin dejar de mirar a Estados Unidos mientras este se levanta notando que su camisa simplemente NO existe más que en unas cuantas tiras blancas. Recupera el pin con su bandera y se lo guarda en el bolsillo, poniéndose el saco que si está entero sobre el torso desnudo.

—Ah, yo quiero una cinta también —sonríe el ruso. El estadounidense les mira sin entender cien por ciento lo que dicen, porque el hombre habla muy grave y raro.

—What? Una... cinta? What are you talking about? —pregunta a Rusia acercándose a él, sonrojado, sin mirar al hombre.

—Le diré que te dé una de navidad —el hombre sonríe sin dejar de mirar al americano como si se lo fuera a comer.

—¿Quieres una cinta tú también? —le ofrece Rusia a Estados Unidos

—¿¡Gr-Grabaron esto?! —pregunta mirando a Rusia rojo como un jitomate.

—Da, seguro que la quiere. Le mandaremos una con un regalito especial...

—Da... ¿Un regalito? —mira al hombre curioso que se encoge de hombros.

—¿Una bomba?

—¡Ah! ¡Hay unas buenas! —suelta Rusia feliz—. Venga vámonos —pide al estadounidense.

—Si me manda una bomba va a ir una más grande de regreso —amenaza el americano caminando hasta la puerta.

—Ah, eso sería muy bueno, podríamos desarmarla y saber que clase de tecnología armamentística tiene ahora sin tener que robarla —hoy estamos optimistas.

—Te mandare una de tus bombas entonces—le sonríe el estadounidense olvidando un poco al hombre y caminando hasta la puerta.

—Así será más fácil detonarla controladamente —sigue sonriendo, estúpidamente de buenas.

—Shut up —se ríe saliendo por la puerta seguido del tovarisch que saca un puro y lo prende.

Rusia sonríe aun embobado con la risa de Estados Unidos, quien mira al hombre entrometido deseando que se vaya y cuando mira a Rusia otra vez sonríe de nuevo levantando los brazos así como para abrazarle.

Rusia le quita el puro al hombre quedándoselo sin pedir permiso y se acerca a Estados Unidos con tanta naturalidad.

El hombre frunce el ceño, pero no dice nada, paladeando aún el sabor del puro. América le abraza de la cintura mirando al puro no muy convencido.

—Oh! No! Waaaaaaitttt! —América cae en la cuenta cuando están fuera del despacho y el tovarisch se sobresalta.

—¿Qué? —pregunta mirándole con la mano sobre los hombros del americano.

Estados Unidos se suelta de Rusia y se acerca a la puerta, él le da una calada al puro profundamente observándole.

—¡Mi regalo! —sentencia abriendo la puerta y buscándola en el suelo.

Rusia se acerca a la puerta y comprueba que no meta cámaras o cosas de esas... Y si lo hace saber donde, pero Estados Unidos ya puso un micro hace rato... Encuentra el revolver en el suelo y sonríe.

—JA! —Abre el tambor y saca la bala saliendo de la oficina sonriendo. Cierra el tambor con la bala entre los labios y le apunta a Rusia, quien le da otra calada al puro mirándole y sonriendo

Estados Unidos recarga la punta del revólver en la mandíbula del ruso sonriendo y pensando que se ve BIEN con el estúpido puro.

—¿Quieres? —le ofrece levantando un poco la barbilla.

Estados Unidos se quita la bala de la boca y la abre sin quitarle el revólver de la mandíbula, pensando que debió haberle dejado la bala, por cierto.

—Yo fumaba cigarrillos... El del puro era England.

Rusia le da otra calada al puro y sosteniendo el humo se acerca para pasárselo a la boca... creo que ha visto hacer esto a Francia alguna vez.

Estados Unidos se ríe idiota tomando el humo y saboreándolo y esas cosas son raras para el americano que es CERO tipo Francia. Se ríe más, besándole en los labios de nuevo.

Y le devuelve el beso muy feliz por que cree que eso es lo que buscaba Francia cuando lo hizo... bueno o al menos es lo que buscaba él.

Que bueno que fue así, Porque se habría ahogado, porque fumar puro y fumar cigarrillos es diferente. Seguro habría tosido.

El tovarisch les mira morbosamente.

—Besos de humo —suelta Rusia cuando se separan (dios mío de mi vida con los sabores de los besos) Estados Unidos le sonríe apretando el gatillo.

—Me gustan tus besos —confiesa.

—Y a mi —responde sonriendo.

—Tengo hambre... —informa—. Muchísima hambre.

—Vamos —vuelve a abrazarle de los hombros—. Paka —se despide del tovarisch son el puro entre los dientes.

—Paka —responde el hombre mirando su puro mientras Estados Unidos le abraza de la cintura caminando a su lado... y ¿alguien podría decirles que deben usar camisa y esas cosas? Van medio desnudos por la vida pero llevan la chaqueta y el abrigo.

—¿Dónde vamos a cenar?

—Angliya y Frantsiya estuvieron discutiendo al respecto, dijeron que tenía que ser un lugar bonito.

—¿Un lugar bonito? ¿Hay lugares bonitos en este país de commies? —pregunta mirándole embobado, recargándose un poco en él.

—Da, mira —le señala la catedral al otro lado de la plaza cuando salen, aun abrazándole de los hombros.

—Eso parece un pastel.

—Da, con los techo así... como magdalenas —se da cuenta levantando las cejas, estados Unidos se ríe.

—Me gusta... es como de comida. Tengo hambre.

—Yo también. Vamos —vuelve a guiarle—. No es un lugar de hamburguesas pero es un lugar bonito, esta a unas calles en esa dirección —señala.

—¿Venden belugas bebes que no son belugas?

—Eh? —inclina la cabeza sin entender.

—Esas pelotitas.

—¡Ah! ¡te refieres al caviar! Da, claro —asiente—. Te gustó —sonríe.

—¿Eso es lo que hay? Yes.

—Es muy bueno, en el otro sitio lo sirven con pan, pero aquí lo sirven con blinis pequeñitos así —hace el gesto con la mano que no le está abrazando para mostrarle el tamaño.

—¿En blinis? ¿Esos no son pancakes?

—Da, los hacen con sal —asiente y sonríe al notar que está aprendiendo sobre su gastronomía.

—Ugh... ¿con sal? ¿Con sal y miel, como con bacon?

—Net, net. Es igual que los blinis dulces, pero en vez de ponerles azucar, les ponen un poco de sal y como el caviar es salado también, están buenos. No se les pone miel a los blinis salados.

—Ahh... mmmm nunca he comido pancakes con sal. Suena raro. ¿Les puedo poner ketchup?

—Da, pero el Ketchup no sabe bien con el caviar —se encoge de hombros.

—¡Pero si todo sabe mejor con Ketchup! —le mira sonriente.

—Haces cosas raras con la comida como Angliya —responde mirándole también.

—Naaah! Iggy hace cosas asquerosas!

—Da, por eso

—¡Yo no hago nada asqueroso! ¡La ketchup es buena!

—No con todo —niega.

—Ahh, come on!

Rusia sonríe y por algún motivo, le acaricia la mejilla con el pulgar de la mano con la que le sujeta.

Estados Unidos le sonríe más tontamente aún siguiendo el movimiento del pulgar con la cara.

—¿En serio pediste vacaciones?

—Da, les pareció raro por que no es verano y normalmente no pido días sueltos por que sí por que nunca estoy enfermo —responde llegando al restaurante—. ¿Tú tienes que trabajar?

El americano le mira y sonríe.

—Ya trabajaré luego, cuando vuelva... ¿Qué haces normalmente en vacaciones?

—Pues vamos a la montaña o a veces a la playa con mis hermanas ...

Estados Unidos se ríe.

—¿A la PLAYA? No te imagino en la playa, pumpkin.

—¿Por qué no? Es divertido ir a la playa siempre viene gente a saludarnos —sonríe por el Pumkin mientras el camarero les dirige a una mesa.

—¿A saludarles? .Por?

—Ah, no lo sé. Pero siempre vienen. Mi sestra siempre hace muchos amigos.

—La loca o la de las boo... ooohhh! —risa idiota—, pues claaaaro! ^^ Son las boobies!

—Ukraina —responde—. ¿Eh? ¿Qué tiene que ver?

—Pues les gustan... tú sister tiene unas boobies enoooormes, claro que viene gente con ustedes —risa idiota aún—. ¿Y tú nadas? No tomas el sol, eso me queda claro... eres transparente —sonríe—, un día deberíamos ir a California o a Miami... ¡las playas ahí son awesome!

—¿Y qué que tenga unas grandes tetas?

Estados Unidos se ríe mirándole a la cara pensando que no puede ser en serio (pero lo es por que es su hermana).

—Pues... porque sus boobies son awesome, Russia. ¡A todos les gustan!

El ruso se lo piensa

—A esa hermana no te la tiras, verdad?

—Eh? Net, net, ella es muy buena. Me hace feliz que les guste a todos —asegura inocente. Estados Unidos se encoge de hombros.

—Sería muy raro hacer eso con ella —explica mirando la carta.

—Pues tanto como con la loca.

—Net —responde después de pensarlo.

—Dices que no porque lo has hecho con la otra, pero aun así es raro con cualquiera —aclara Estados Unidos mirando la carta unos segundos y decidiendo que va a pedir otra vez lo mismo que Rusia porque no conoce nada.

—En realidad nunca había pensado hacerlo con Ukraina.

El americano levanta la vista y le mira a los ojos directamente.

—No vas a hacerlo con ella, ¿verdad?

—Net, sería muy raro. No sabía que los demás lo pensaban... ¿Tú lo piensas?

—Que tu y tu... pues, Russia, es que lo haces con la otra... con Belarus. ¿Por qué no pensar que lo haces con Ukraine?

—Net, net, me refiero a ti —responde cerrando la carta.

—Yo hacerlo con... Ukraine? —arruga la nariz —, pues... no, en realidad no... aunque sus boobies...

—Net, net! —se les acerca el camarero—. Con tu hermano

—What?! Nooooooo! —aprieta los ojos.

—Ah —mira el camarero y pide sopa de carne y cordero, con un poco de caviar como aperitivo.

—Yo quiero lo mismo —responde en inglés—. ¡Esas cosas NO se hacen con brothers! Tu NO deberías hacerlo con Belarus, es SUPER raro.

—Pero es que ella... —le mira desconsolado.

—¡Pues dile que no!

—No puedo... siempre viene cuando...

—¿Cuándo qué?

—Cuando no puedo pensar —responde.

—Tu sister no me gusta. No quiero que haga eso contigo —sentencia mientras les traen el caviar.

—Quizás ahora no venga —responde sonriendo al platito.

—¿Por qué no va a venir?

—Pues por que ahora es contigo y tú nunca... a ti no te ato.

Estados Unidos se rasca la cabeza sin estar seguro de entender y luego cae en la cuenta.

—Oooooh! —cierta cara de asco —, entonces ella iba a la mitad de... ohhh! Y... ohhhh!

Rusia parpadea sin entender tampoco

—¿Llega cuando tu estás en... eso?

—Cuando salía a cazar y les traía a casa —asiente sonrojándose un poco.

—Pues ya no vas a salir a cazar, entonces ya no va a entrar cuando estés en eso —sonríe y asiente.

—Quizás entre contigo —responde mientras se prepara un blini con caviar.

—What? No! No no no no no... no! ¡No puede entrar! ¿¡Por qué va a entrar?!

—Pues no lo sé, por que antes entraba —se encoge de hombros comiendo y mirándole.

—Tu sister es rara de cojones, ¿sabes? —se prepara un blini como el ruso, sólo que poniéndole como el doble de caviar.

Rusia se incomoda un poco por que no le gusta que hable mal de ella.

—Yo creo que para que no entre, vamos a cerrar la puerta...

El ruso sonríe ahora si ante la inocencia de que crea que eso funciona en alguna medida, no os preocupéis que no va a entrar, pero no por eso, aunque va a estar de malas todo el tiempo...

—Tú no sabes aún qué es tu regalo —sonríe tomando su copa y bebe un trago laaaaaaargo de su vino, que no le gusta, pero hoy estamos de buenas.

—No me lo has dicho, ¿cuándo me lo vas a dar?

—Cuando vayamos a tu casa... y no es lo que crees que es, eso es además —sonríe

—¿Lo que creo?

—Yes, no es la x-box de Halo. Es decir, sí, pero... no.

—Ah, pero aun falta un rato para ir a casa.

—Pues entonces en un rato sabrás qué es —sonríe y se levanta, acercándose a él y dándole un beso en los labios... porque por qué no, hacía rato que no se traumaba nadie.

Rusia levanta las cejas y sonríe por que no se lo esperaba.

—Beso de beluga bebé

—Son huevos —responde feliz.

—Es lo mismo, sweetie —se ríe

—Ah, hablé con Spaniya y Frantsiya... y me dijeron... ¿es verdad que no te gusta mucho que te diga por nombres de cosas bonitas?

—Ehhh... —se sonroja un poco y parpadea, colocándose bien a texas—, ¿c-cosas como que?

—Como Koshechka, les explique que protestaste cuando lo dijo tu sestra.

Estados Unidos se sonroja más y Rusia parpadea al notar el sonrojo.

—Ehh... no es que no me... —traga saliva—, es decir...

El ruso le mira fijamente esperando la explicación y el americano se mueve en su lugar.

—Es que si me dices koshechka cuando estamos jugando con TODOS... Prussia va a reirse tres horas. Ya has visto como ahora no me deja de decir kitty.

—Él me dijo que te dijera cosas de esas. Dijo que dijera postres y caramelos

—¡Ohhh! ¡Si será cabrón! Eso es para molestarme, ¿ves?

—Spaniya y Frantsiya dijeron que te molestaría y Germaniya dijo que era de niños pequeño, por eso no lo hice —asiente.

—A mi me parecen... bueno —se rasca la cabeza y se sonroja aún más con lo que está pensando.

—¿Te avergüenzan?

—Es que son cute —todos hacemos los ojos en blanco.

—¿Y eso es malo? —le mira desconsolado por que ayer le dijo a él que era cute y le parecio que era algo bueno. Estados Unidos niega con la cabeza.

—I think it's awesome, buuuuut...

Rusia sigue mirándole por que hay un pero

—Well... —sonríe—, es que Prussia se va a burlar, pero siempre podemos recordarle cosas como el asunto de los pechos de Hungary.

—Vengriya tiene pechos —asiente recprdándo a la chica, tampoco está muy seguro de qué significa pero... sabe que hay algo con ellos.

—Ah pues a Prussia le gustan. Y cuando nos diga que somos unos melosos porque tu me dices koshechka... —sonríe, porque le gusta la idea además de ser Koshechka para alguien—, vamos a molestarle nosotros a él.

Rusia sonríe y asiente por que le gusta como dice Koshechka, le hace gracia su acento

—Has hablado con mucha gente de esto... yo... —se mueve en su lugar—, a Iggy no le gusta, me dijo que me dejaría de hablar si venía a Moscow.

—¿Por qué? —le mira un poco triste. Estados Unidos se encoge de hombros.

—Dice que estoy siendo irracional por venir aquí y que es una locura decir que te quiero y esas cosas —todo es SÚPER directo con ellos —, que tú eres un psycho.

—Oh... —se lo piensa—. ¿Lo es? Germaniya también dijo que estaba mal...

Estados Unidos frunce el ceño.

—Pues tú sí eres un psycho, but... —se encoge de hombros —, no estamos haciendo nada malo, a mi me gusta mucho estar contigo, pero a Iggy sigue sin gustarle que venga y que te vea... —inclina la cabeza—, ¿crees que podríamos hacer algo para que te quisiera?

—Yo no sé como hacer que las personas me quieran —explica Rusia—. Aun no entiendo como es que tu decidiste hacerlo...

—Pues porque ... no sé, no es algo que decidí es algo que pasó —se encoge de hombros.

—Quizás pase con Angliya también.

Estados Unidos niega con la cabeza.

—Nop, eso no va a pasar con Iggy... porque tendrías que acostarte con él y ser lindo con él y... no —niega con la cabeza cuando les traen el plato fuerte.

—Pero entonces es imposible —responde un poco cabizbajo.

—Pero quizás me podrías ayudar a que dejara de odiarte —sentencia y sonríe—. Así podríamos salir con él y con France y con mi brother y con Lili y...

—Frantsiya es muy bueno conmigo —asiente.

—Pero es que Iggy cree que tú me estás engañando para matarme.

—¿Por qué?

—¿Por qué? Pues... yo qué se, si yo te digo que te quiero y tú me dices que me quieres, él cree que tú no lo dices en serio, que lo dices sólo para que yo confíe en ti.

Rusia se lo piensa y Estados Unidos le mira.

—¿Las personas confían en ti si les dices que les quieres?

El estadounidense parpadea.

—Yes, but... es que tienes que quererlas. Podrían confiar en ti si se los dices, pero no creerte, como Iggy. Iggy cree que aunque me estés diciendo que me quieres, no lo haces.

—Pero sí lo hago, Frantsiya y Spaniya me explicaron. ¿Por qué piensa eso?

—Porque no confía en ti y cree que vas a matarme o a hacerme daño o a hacer que yo te quiera para destruirme. ¿No estás haciendo eso, verdad?

—Net, hacer eso está mal.

Estados Unidos le sonríe.

—¿Sabes? Yo sé cuando la cosa va por matarnos y cuando no...

Rusia sonríe sinceramente

—Pero él cree que va de matarnos y que yo no me entero... —le da un trago a su copa—, no quiero que deje de hablarme.

—Pues dile que está equivocado —responde por que le parece obvio.

—Dile a tu hermana que no vaya para tener sexo contigo.

—Yo se lo digo —responde sin entender a que viene.

—¿Y te hace caso?

—Net, solo a veces.

—Pues yo también le he dicho que no vas a matarme, y aún así lo cree ¿Sabes? Hay momentos en que no sé si lo dice sólo porque querría que no estuviera contigo...

—¿Por que no querría?

—Pueeees... —suspira—, I don't know. Él... él no quiso estar conmigo, no quiso ser my boyfriend. Todo iba para allá y hace poco tiempo me besó pero me dijo que no funcionaría y no sé si no quiere que nadie me quiera o algo.

—Pero... Angliya quiere a Frantsiya, ¿no? Eso dice Frantsiya todo el tiempo. Aunque él siempre grita que no y luego se besan. No suelo entender lo que hacen.

—Iggy es así, nunca va a decirte que te quiere aunque lo haga, pero... contigo si es diferente, a ti si te odia.

—¿Por qué?

—No sé, ¿porque no te conoce y cree que sólo eres un Psycho?

—Pero tu dices todo el tiempo que soy un sico

—Pero eres más que un Psycho, Russia. Eres... como la mitad y la mitad. Es cierto que hay ratos en los que matas a mis marines o te da lo mismo que la gente chille como cerdos en el matadero, but... luego me abrazas, me dices Koshechka y me dices que me quieres mientras... —se sonroja—, me escuchas y haces cosas que me gustan.

Rusia sonríe.

—Te gusta el espacio y... no me matas en los juegos de video, me abrazas con todo el mundo, no te importa que Prussia se burle, te puedo decir que te quiero y darte un beso y no pasa nada —sonríe—, y... y quieres ser my boyfriend. Tú sí quieres ser my boyfriend.

—Spaniya y Frantsiya me explicaron que hago todo eso por que te quiero, así que sí sé que lo hago —explica. Estados Unidos se ríe.

—Es súper raro que alguien tenga que explicarte eso...

—¿Por qué? —Rusia puede estar repitiendo solamente "¿por qué?" y pasarse tres horas hablando con el americano.

—Pues porque esas cosas se saben, en general no tienes que explicarlas.

—Yo no sé como se saben.

—Mmmmm... es... cómo en las películas. ¿Sabes? cuando ves una película de amor y sientes maripositas en el estómago cuando van a besarse. Es... así. Mira —acerca su silla a el —, ¿sientes mariposas en el estómago cuando yo voy a besarte?

—¿Mariposas?

—Sí, así como... nervios, algo raro... como... raro —explica—, yo volé con esa sensación desde mi casa, porque tenía muchas ganas de verte.

—Da, nervios —asiente por que eso lo entiende mejor que las mariposas, lo siento, el chico antimetáfora.

—¿Sientes eso cuando voy a besarte? —pregunta mirándole a los ojos.

—Da, como ganas de que lo hagas y... —trata de recordar y describir—. ¡Más cosas! —se da cuenta

—Es algo indescriptible... aaaaaaquí —le pica el corazón.

—Net, aquí —le baja la mano hasta que señala el estomago, Estados Unidos suspira.

—Deberías explicarle estas cosas a Iggy, quiero que entienda que sí me quieres... ¿cómo le demostrarías a alguien que si me quieres?

—No lo sé, quizás pueda decirle que lo hago

—Suena bien —sonríe muy contento—, quizás si se lo dices tú y le explicas por qué lo haces, entonces me crea.

—Vale, se lo diré la próxima vez que le vea —asegura—. Aunque no sé si a mi me crea —se encoge de hombros.

—Pues si no te cree entonces veremos que hacemos —le da unas palmadas en el hombro —, ¿vamos a ir al cine?

—¿Quieres? Dijiste que querías la otra vez que viniste.

—Pues, no sé... si la película está en ruso y es mía, niet —sonríe—, no sé qué otras cosas haya divertidas que hacer aquí, que no sea la casa de los sustos.

—Da, están en ruso, todo esta en Ruso aquí, esta es mi casa. Pero tu entiendes el ruso y lo hablas muy divertido

—Pero Leo DiCaprio (dios, otro super gay) hablando en Ruso... —protesta.

—Podemos no ir. Hay balet... A mi me gusta verlo pero a ti no te gustará.

—Los del ballet son gays, a mi no me gusta, es boooooooring, como la ópera que tanto les gusta a France y a England... quizás si podemos ir al cine.

—No son gay, hay que ser muy fuerte para bailar balet —replica.

—Y qué... tú eres gay y eres fuerte.

—Da —resuelve feliz por que le había parecido algo despectivo y resulta que no.

—Ok! Vamos al cine! Tienes de esas salas cómodas que tienen reposets?

—Da —asiente feliz de haber llegado a un acuerdo.

—Awesome! —alguien se va a dormir en el cine y como ya han comido y pagado, Rusia se levanta y Estados Unidos tras él, sintiéndose completamente satisfecho. Se estira—. Esa comida fue rara y le faltaba ketchup, pero es mucho mejor que la de Iggy —lo cual no es NINGUN cumplido para NADIE.

—No es difícil hacer comida mejor que la de Angliya.

Estados Unidos se ríe.

—Me gustan las belugas bebés

—Por eso le puse tu nombre a Amerika —mentira, lo hizo para fastidiar, yo le vi.

—Pero ella es una chica —se fastidia igual, mira...

—Da —tan feliz, el americano bufa y hace los ojos en blanco.

—No me gusta que llames America a belugas hembras —protesta.

—Es un bonito nombre de chica

—No! —protesta dándole un empujón hombro con hombro que tensa al ruso un momento mirándole—. Es un nombre de chico, como yo —América a lo suyo, realmente sin absoluta intención de agredir "ahora te arrancaré la cabeza".

Rusia sigue vacilando aun en guardia por que no acaba de entender del todo esta situación.

—¿Querrías venderme a la beluguita? —pregunta mirándole.

—¿Qué harías con ella de hacerlo? —pregunta por que no está seguro que no fuera realmente a tirarsela y todo ese malentendido que tuvieron.

—Ponerla en el acuario de Atlanta, para que la vieran todos. Tengo un tanque más grande que el tuyo, como del triple de tamaño —sonríe.

—Mmmm... Habría que hablarlo con el acuario, pero podría negociarlo si ofreces una buena cantidad.

Estados Unidos sonríe más.

—Seguro podemos comprarla, así no tendrá que soportar a ese macho horrible que es su padre y luego va a tirársela —" Y podríamos cambiarle el nombre" agrega para si en su mente.

—Es un buen macho, es muy fuerte —responde.

—Pues muy bien por él, pero no por la beluguita —se ríe y le mira—, me gustan los animales —"especialmente los machos fuertes... "

—¿Cuáles? —le mira también mientras andan por la calle y se encoge un poquito de hombros por que ya es de noche y hace frío.

—Tooooodos, por eso tengo tantos zoológicos y acuarios —se cierra un poco la chaqueta también con frío, acercándose instintivamente al ruso—. Y... ¿Que vamos a hacer al fin? Ir al cine?

—¿Qué quieres hacer? ¿Prefieres ir a casa? —pregunta por que ya le ha dicho antes que no quiere ir.

—Quiero que veas tu regalo... ¿Por que no quieres verlo? —sonríe un poco sonrojado.

—Sí que quiero, te he preguntado qué es muchas veces pero no quieres decírmelo

—Pues no, porque quiero que lo veas —sonríe —, aunque... No es tan... Bueno, obviamente es awesome como yo —se ríe.

—Vale, vamos a casa, haremos chocolate caliente —decide yendo hacia otro lado para ir a buscar el metro.

—Woooo! Con pequeños malvaviscos?! —sonríe relamiéndose los labios—. Quizás podemos ver una película en tu casa, una... De esas de muchas balas, o una de.. —traga saliva—, miedo o mejor una de esas que le gustan a Francia, o una de Disney...

—¿Cuáles son las que le gustan a Frantsiya? —pregunta metiéndose al metro por que los moscovitas tienen un metro alucinante y no creo que nadie vaya por ahí en taxi.

—Esas ridículas de besos y abrazos y... Príncipes y princesas y... Esas cosas ñoñas —se sonroja.

—Ah... ¿Esas te gustan? —le mira. Estados Unidos se sonroja más y desvía la mirada.

—Pffff... —se ríe, pero Rusia le mira esperando la respuesta, así que el estadounidense sigue haciendo resoplidos variados intentando a toda costa no contestar—. Y... Tu... Ehhhh... Mmmm... El... Ahhh...

El ruso parpadea sin saber que pasa y el americano se ríe más sin mirarle aún, sonrojándose más.

—Naaaaah... —suelta en modo realmente nada convincente.

—¿Te da vergüenza? —pregunta inocente.

—NOOOO!

—Pero estas todo rojo.

—¡No estoy todo rojo! —le empuja hombro con hombro

Rusia sonríe divertido acordándose de España y Francia que le dijeron que no hiciera mucho esto. Estados Unidos le mira sonreír y le saca la lengua.

—Fucking commie.

El ruso inclina la cabeza y le imita un poco abriendo la boca y sacando un poco la lengua con los labios muy abiertos, mas bien como si jadeara o fuera a toser. El estadounidense se ríe.

—¿Qué haces?

—Lo mismo que tú —vuelve a hacerlo. Estados Unidos se ríe deteniéndose y poniéndose frente a él ya en la plataforma para tomar el metro.

—No estaba haciendo eso... Parece que te estas ahogando.

—¿Ahogando? ¿Cómo lo hacías?

El americano le pone las dos manos sobre la mandíbula y con los pulgares le mantiene el labio de abajo bastante cerrado.

—Saca la lengua.

Rusia lo hace mirándole, sacando la puntita.

Estados Unidos sonríe y lo hace él, al verlo, el ruso sonríe un poco y la saca más imitándole.

—You are cute —declara dándole un lametazo en la nariz. El ruso aprieta los ojos sonriendo como cuando le despeinan y llega el metro así que el estadounidense le suelta sonriendo.

—Hace frío.

—Da... Un poco. Ven —levanta un brazo mientras entra al vagón y ahí va el babas, abrazándole de la cintura.

El otro idiota le abraza contra si... Y en lo más cliché que nadie podría imaginarse se desenvuelve la bufanda y la vuelve a envolver a ambos.

Cuando pasa un niño corriendo entre ellos y todos creemos que los va a ahorcar, están más pegados que un chicle, así que se topa contra Rusia y se cae de culo.

Estados Unidos sonríe sin enterarse.

—Anda, ¡si es calientita tu bufanda!

—Da, por eso siempre la llevo —responde feliz.

—De hecho creo que siempre te veo con ella... ¿No tienes otras?

—Esta es especial, casi forma parte de mi.

—¿Por qué es especial?

—Me la regaló mi sestra cuando yo era muy pequeño.

—¿La loca?

—Se llama Belarús... Net, fue Ukraina. Siempre ha estado conmigo, Latvia una vez me dijo que es como la mantita de los bebes que sin ella se sienten incómodos, creo que tiene razón.

Estados Unidos sonríe con lo de la mantita de los bebés.

—¡Como Linus! —indica refiriéndose al personaje de Peanuts—, te verías raro sin ella.

—¿Qué es un Linus? —pregunta sin entender.

—¿¡Nunca has leído Charlie Brown?!

—Charlie Brown... —repite pensándolo.

—Tiene un perro llamado Snoopy que vive en una casita roja —hace gestos con las manos.

—Ah! Da! Un perrito blanco —por que él conoce el perro, como todos.

—Yes! ¡Son unos cómics! Charlie tiene un amigo llamado Linus y tiene una mantita como tú —toma el borde de la bufanda y le hace cosquillas con el en la cara.

Rusia cierra los ojos y sonríe intentando hundir la nariz en la bufanda para protegerse.

—Eres como un oso.

—¿Un oso? —le mira no muy convencido.

—Yes, un osito blanco —insiste ¿por qué Estados Unidos es tan ridículo?

—Pero los osos blancos son asesinos sanguinarios.

Todos parpadeamos.

—Yes, pero son bonitos y juguetones y... Cute.

—Cuándo son pequeñitos, un poco —se lo piensa.

—Tú no eres pequeñito

—Net... —baja la mirada pensando en los osos, no en los de peluche, en uno de los depredadores más grandes y sanguinarios de la tierra.

—Me gustan los osos blancos —insiste—, con bufanda.

—Tengo una manta hecha de la piel de un oso polar —sonríe un poquito.

—Ohhh... —le medio sonríe—eso es... Caliente supongo, pero yo hablo de que te pareces... En...

Rusia se acuerda de que Francia y España le dijeron que seguramente a Estados Unidos le gustaban más algunos animales más fuertes y agresivos, así que supone que no está intentando molestarle con la comparación si no que es una cosa buena.

—¡No sé! ¡Eres grande y abrazable!

Rusia sonríe más por lo de abrazable, por que eso suena bien, así que le aprieta más contra sí.

—Hacen peluches de los osos.

—Sí... Unos muy bonitos —se ríe.

—Tú no eres como un oso... —piensa en que animal podría parecerse—. Tiene que ser algo más pequeño por que siempre te estás moviendo.

—¡Yo no soy pequeño!

—Net, pero los animales grandes son pesados y no se mueven tanto como tú.

—Un lobo.

—Da un lobo podría ser —pensando—. Los lobos siempre cazan en grupo.

—¿Y eso qué? ¡Yo puedo cazar sólo! —frunce el ceño.

—Da, pero te manejas mejor en grupo, tienes muchos amigos.

—Pues claro, estar sólo es aburrido, siempre es mejor ser muchos —sonríe relajándose otra vez.

—¿Ves? Un animal más rápido y que vaya en manada —asiente conforme—. Y los lobeznos son bonitos.

—Pero yo no soy un lobezno, yo soy el macho alfa —sonríe convencido.

Rusia le mira de reojo un segundo antes de dirigirle para bajar por que ya están en la parada.

—Soy el mejor lobo de todos, el más grande, el más fuerte y el más awesome —muy convencido, dejándose guiar.

—Los lobos son malos en los cuentos.

—Ohhh... ¡Pero yo soy bueno! ¡Yo soy el HÉROE!

—Pero a veces eres bastante malo.

—What? Cuándo?

—Conmigo. Hacías cosas malas antes.

—Porque tú hacías cosas malas conmigo, commie... ¡Yo nada más me defendía! —cara de inocente.

—Entonces no puedes ser un lobo.

—¡Claro que puedo!

—Y te comerás a caperucita —sonríe.

—¡No! —protesta confundido porque a él le gusta ser el héroe—. ¡Yo soy SIMBA! Vale, no soy un lobo, soy el LEÓN que es el rey de toda la sábana! JA!

—Ah, un león... Pero los leones no cazan, cazan las leonas, son las hembras las importantes.

Estados Unidos le fulmina y Rusia sonríe.

—Yo soy la primera potencia del mundo, soy más fuerte que TODOS y más rico que TODOS.

Rusia le pone la mano en la cabeza y le acaricia sin dejar de sonreír.

—Eres un tonto... —protesta aunque sonríe un poco.

—Eres un Koshechka.

Estados Unidos sonríe más.

—Koshechka.. —repite con su acento completamente americano y Rusia se ríe también por que le hace gracia su acento.

Todos suspiramos.

—Soy un gato grande y letal... ¡Y tú eres un oso al que yo puedo ganarle! —le da un golpecito en el costado y se ríe.

Rusia le sonríe, abre la puerta para entrar y luego le imita el golpecito. (Alemania sea donde quiera que esté tiene una punzada y teme por sus costillas).

Estados Unidos entra soltándole del abrazo y sonrojándose de inmediato al ver el espejo. Rusia desenreda la bufanda, envolviéndose con ella y saluda en voz alta.

—¡Oh! ¡Ahí están mis maletas! Pedí que me las trajeran —sonríe señalándolas al lado de la puerta—. Aquí esta tu regalooooo —sonríe hacia el ruso.

—No sé si estarán ya todos durmiendo —comenta al notar que nadie le ha contestado y se vuelve a él, acercándosele.

—Pero te lo daré hasta tu cuarto. Por cierto... ¿Tienes tele en tu cuarto?

—Ah, ¿por qué no? —le mira triste—. Net, la tele es de todos, está en el salón.

Estados Unidos le mira unos instantes con los ojos desorbitados.

—Pero... Sólo tienes... una tele...

—Da, ¿para que quiero más? Solo puedo ver un programa a la vez.

—¿Pero y si alguien quiere ver algo más?

—Pues lo graba en una cinta.

—¿¡Y dónde vamos a poner tu x-Box?!

—En el salón —sonríe.

—Ugh... ¿En serio? ¡Pero te vas a congelar cuando juguemos en las noches!

—Da, aquí siempre hace mucho frío.

—¿Y como vas a jugar? —Inclina la cabeza.

—Pues aquí.

—Pero...

Rusia le mira.

—Ok... Ok. Necesitas una tele, but... Quieres hacer eso o... Quieres...

—Quiero mi regalo.

Estados Unidos sonríe.

—Ok... Vamos a tu cuarto.

Rusia sonríe también y pasa delante hacia las escaleras.

—Mi regalo es Awesomw—sentencia caminando atrás de el cargando su maleta —.

Hey! Traje pijama

—Ahora bajaré la colcha. ¿Aun no puedes decirme qué es?

—Nah, ahora vas a VERLO. es algo para que te acuerdes de mi cuando no estoy.

—Oh, yo me acuerdo de ti cuando no estas —sonrisa perturbadora tomando el pomo de la puerta. Estados Unidos frunce el ceño

—Abre pues...

Rusia abre la puerta entrando, ansiosito por saber que es. El estadounidense pone su maleta en el suelo y saca una bolsa negra de plástico de dentro. Se quita los zapatos y el ruso se sienta en la cama mirándole atentamente.

Estados Unidos se sube con todo y bolsa a la cama, parándose en ella y sonriendo a Rusia, que le mira y se le abre la boca por que le mira hacia arriba, claro, y como el colchón es muy blando, se hunde bastante.

El americano mira hacia arriba y levanta una mano.

—Daaang! —protesta—. Necesito llegar al techo. ¿Me prestas una escalera?

Rusia le sujeta de las piernas por reflejo, pensando que se cae.

—¿Es mucho rato?

—Pues... Tengo que pegar unas cosas —le pone una mano en la cabeza.

Aun sosteniéndole de las rodillas, el ruso se pone de pie, levantándole.

—Whoooa! —se ríe equilibrándose y acercándose al techo—. ¡Ja! ¡Sí llego! a ver... —saca de la bolsa un objeto y estira la mano pegándolo en el techo. Es una estrella verde pálido.

—¿Qué es? No se ve desde aquí —pregunta moviéndose un poco para verlo.

Estados Unidos saca otra, y otra, y otra y las pega rápidamente, sonriendo.

—Ahora verás... De hecho cierra los ojos y muévete un poco.

Rusia le mueve intentando ver que es.

—¿Estás pegando cámaras en mi techo?—pregunta en un tono para nada agresivo. Estados Unidos se ríe.

—Nooooo, no son cámaras, dummy... Es algo mas awesome —saca otras más y hace un "diseño" en el techo con unas más pequeñas y otras más grandes, finalmente, le pide que le baje.

Rusia sigue mirando el techo sin ver nada por que es amarillito y no se distingue el color, cuando le pide que le baje le hace resbalar por encima suyo poco a poco hasta el suelo, quedando abrazado a él de la cintura.

Estados Unidos se sonroja mirándole a la cara. Sonríe y sin que venga a cuento se le acerca u le da un besito en la barbilla mientras Rusia sigue mirando al techo.

Este baja la cabeza con eso, mirándole sin soltar le del abrazo, a lo que el americano se sonroja más, empujándole un poco para separarle.

El ruso le suelta sin dejar de mirarle y sin entender qué ha colocado.

—Acuéstate —pide feliz mientras brinca un poco, ansiosito.

—¿En la cama?

—¡Yes!

—Pero tengo que ponerme el pijama.

—Nah, sólo acuéstate encima un poco, hombre —le empuja de los hombros para echarle.

El ruso se deja, haciéndolo, y el americano sonríe yendo al interruptor de la luz.

—Ahora mira al techo, ok?

Lo hace, claro y cuando el estadounidense apaga la luz y las estrellas brillan más o menos de manera tenue.

—Ooooooh —se le abre la boca y parpadea mirándolas. Estados Unidos sonríe.

—¿Te gusta?

—Da... es el cielo... como en el tuyo.

—No es igual... But —sonríe acercándose y lanzándose a la cama—, son unas estrellas.

—No es igual, este es mío —le abraza cuando salta, sonriendo.

—Yes, es tu regalo —se ríe bobo acurrucándose un poco.

—Es muy bonito.

Estados Unidos sonríe.

—Así cuando te duermas... Ya no estarás sólo en este cuarto tan feo.

—No es feo.

—Es triste... Era. Ahora tienes unas estrellas.

—No es triste, mira, tengo un dibujo bonito —señala el Kandinsky en la pared.

—Sí, pero... Es frío y casi no tienes cosas...

—Tú tienes muchas cosas.

—Tú no tienes nada... ¿No te sientes sólo aquí adentro?

—¿Sólo por qué?

—No sé, me parece que... No sé —sonríe—. A mi me gustan mis cosas cuando estoy sólo, me hace sentir acompañado.

—Yo siempre he estado sólo —se encoge de hombros.

—Ahora estas conmigo.

—Da —sonríe. Estados Unidos le pica la mejilla con el índice.

—Es más divertido —se le echa encima un poco más—. Tú cama es mullida.

—Da, es divertido, no tendría estrellas sin ti... Aunque no conozco esta constelación —mira el techo.

—Ehhh... Es Amerika.

—Una constelación con nombre de chica.

—¡No! ¡No es nombre de niña!

—Eres muy divertido —se ríe el ruso.

—¡Eres un tonto!

—Molestarte es muy fácil.

—No me molestas —chilla

—Es divertido.

—Yo soy awesome —golpecito frente con frente.

—Ya lo sé, una cosa no quita la otra —sonríe

—BLAH! —le saca la lengua y como están frente a frente y Rusia le imita, las lenguas se tocan.

Estados Unidos se descojona idiotamente y le lame la mejilla. Así que Rusia intenta lamerle también por juego o por imitación o más bien por las dos.

El estadounidense se ríe lamiéndole esta vez un ojo y el ruso se le acercar al cuello lamiéndole ahí ya que es donde llega.

—Noooo! —se ríe más, acostándose encima de él por completo y tapándole la boca con una mano.

Rusia le mira un instante y al notar que se está riendo, le lame los dedos esta vez.

—Aaaah! —más risas pero no quita la mano.

El ruso sonríe y cierra los ojos lamiéndole más.

—Noooo! Guacalaaa!

Y como le está abrazando de la cintura y está encima suyo, el ruso le hace girar para quedar encima y seguir con ello intentando acercarse a su cara.

—Noooo! Jaaaaa! —se ríe más, protestando porque le ha girado, pataleando un poco.

Así que Rusia insiste, sosteniéndole más fuerte y tratando de alcanzarle, pegándosele la risa

—Deja de lamermeeeee! —sigue pataleando y riendo consiguiendo echarle de encima suyo, aunque no girarse encima.

Rusia solo se ríe tumbado en la cama a su lado y Estados Unidos le quita la mano de la boca mirándose la toda babeada.

—Commieee! —protesta mientras el ruso sigue muy contento. Estados Unidos se limpia la baba en el pecho de Rusia.

—Eres un psycho y un sucio.

—¿Por qué? —se vuelve hacia él.

—¡Porque me dejaste lleno de baba! —protesta sonriendo un poco.

—Da, pero tú empezaste.

—¿Y eso qué? —le pica el pecho con un dedo.

—Solo me estaba defendiendo —responde igual que ha hecho él antes, encogiéndose de hombros.

—¡Eso no te hace menos puercooo! —se le hecha encima otra vez, volviendo a los lametazos.

—¡Te lo hace a ti! —cierra los ojos y trata de apartar la cara hundiéndola en la bufanda mientras sonríe.

—Nah, yo soy awesome.

—Entonces yo también —decide

—¿Ah, sí?

—Da.

—Demuéstramelo —sonríe.

Rusia le quita las gafas, se las pone él mismo, toma un mechón de su flequillo levantándolo con la mano y le sonríe intentando hacerlo como lo hace él, con una sonrisa un poco perturbadora.

Estados Unidos se ríe idiota.

—¿Ves? —con la otra mano levanta el pulgar.

—You are awesome...

Rusia sonríe complacido con eso.

—Pero no por parecerte a mí, no te pareces a mí.

—Net. Yo me parezco a mi.

—¡Un psycho!

—Tú también eres un sico.

—Nah. ¡Yo soy un héroe! —cierra los ojos y sonríe, perfectamente convencido.

—Demuéstramelo —pide también.

—¡Pero si no hay ningún peligro! Mmmm... —se lo piensa.

Rusia le mira esperando, por que de hecho solo se lo ha pedido por que él lo ha pedido antes.

—Ok... Espera —se levanta de golpe.

El ruso levanta las cejas esperando a ver que hace, con curiosidad.

—No te muevas, Okay? Vuelvo en un instante —indica rebuscando algo entre sus cosas y sonriendo un poco.

Rusia se queda tumbado mirándole sin moverse, Estados Unidos vuelve a la cama y recupera sus lentes. Sonríe y se aclara la garganta.

El ruso parpadea por que las gafas lo estaban mareando un poco

—Un peligroso MONSTRUO está a punto de matar al... —suelta con voz grave, como de película, le mira pensando que esto es raro de decir—, commie. ¿Quién podrá salvarlo?

El ruso levanta las cejas, escuchándole y Estados Unidos sale corriendo por la puerta y vuelve con unos pantalones rojos de pijama atados al cuello (muy serio el Niño), abriendo la puerta dramáticamente.

—¡YO LO SALVARÉ!

Rusia levanta más las cejas y parpadea. Estados Unidos corre hasta la cama y se sube a ella donde el ruso levanta los brazos un poquito asustado y sonríe.

El americano se agacha de rodillas en la cama y le mete los brazos a Rusia por detrás de las rodillas intentando meterla por debajo de sus brazos, pero él se encoge un poco aun sin saber del todo qué pasa.

—Yo voy a salvarte del monstruo —sentencia sonriéndole, así que el ruso le ayuda un poco poniéndose en la postura si acaso planea levantarle.

Le arrastra con dificultad hasta la orilla de la cama y cuando pone los pies en el piso le sonríe y con toda su fuerza (jala, como pesa Rusia), le levanta. Rusia le abraza del cuello.

—See? Yo puedo salvarte —sonríe.

El ruso sonríe mirando el suelo y luego le mira. Estados Unidos sonríe.

—¿Qué otro héroe del mundo podría cargarte así, huh? —insiste con la sonrisa.

—Nadie —responde sinceramente, por que nadie le levanta así nunca desde que entró en la pubertad.

—Demostrado entonces —sonríe y hace amago de soltarle a la cama, así que se vuelve para bajar pero Estados Unidos le sostiene bien de nuevo un poco frustrado por no conseguir se abrazar temeroso como haría Inglaterra.

El ruso le mira de nuevo a ver que pasa.

—¿Y si te lanzo a la cama? —pregunta con los brazos un poco temblorosos... Porque Rusia PESA.

—Pero no la rompas —pide soltándosele del cuello.

—¿Se rompe? —Estados Unidos debe tener una cama a prueba de saltos

—Da.

—¿Se rompe cuando saltas en ella?

—No lo sé, no salto en ella.

Estados Unidos le lanza a la cama de manera bastante espectacular para lo que pesa. La cama hace un quejido de madera muy fuerte pero resiste y Rusia grita un poco cuando le lanza.

Estados Unidos se ríe por el grito y el ruso se sienta bien y empieza a quitarse las botas por que por lo visto van a quedarse a jugar en la cama.

El americano se desviste casi todo en un segundo, tirando la ropa al suelo por todos lados, mientras le habla sobre el pijama que trae esta vez. Al verle, Rusia se pone su pijama también, escuchándole y luego abre el armario sacando la colcha de oso.

Cuando Estados Unidos termina de ponerse su pijama de invierno, que quiero decir que tiene pantalones rojos y camisa gruesa de osos blancos, se acerca a la cama abrazándose a si mismo porque hace frío.

Rusia le mira y sonríe con los osos, se pone la colcha por encima con el pelo hacia fuera.

—Ahora si soy como un oso.

El estadounidense se ríe acercándose a la cama.

—Te ves muy bien.

El ruso sonríe aun con la colcha por encima, que hay que decir, no tiene cabeza ni garras, pero si la forma del oso.

—Eres un communist bear —arruga la nariz y se le acerca con una sonrisa y cara de de un poco maligno. —, y yo puedo vencerte.

—Vencerme en qué —le mira aun envuelto.

—No lo sé, en tus ataques —se pone en posición como si fuera a pelear con un oso mientras sonríe y el ruso se tensa un poco por la posición agresiva, pero no hace nada.

—Ja! Me tienes miedo.

—¿Miedo? Net.

—¡Claro que si! ¡Miedo, terror! —se ríe.

—Net! ¿Por qué?

—Pues porque soy yo y voy a atacarte —sonrisa maligna, no realmente feroz.

Rusia frunce el ceño tensándose y Estados Unidos se ríe.

—¡Tu cara!

El ruso parpadea descolocado sin entender nada y frunce más el ceño pensando que se está burlando con eso, el estadounidense frunce el ceño un poco también.

—What, commie?

—¿Por qué vas a atacarme?

—Pues porque eres un oso y yo el héroe —se ríe.

—No soy un oso, soy yo... —responde triste sin entender aun qué pasa, el de las gafas sonríe acercándosele, pero el ruso le mira aun inseguro.

—What?

—No entiendo qué pasa, ¿es un juego?

—Ehh... Yes!

—AAAh! —entiende por fin, así que sonríe.

—Pues... No eres un oso de verdad, ¿o si?

—Net! ¡por eso! —asiente—. ¿Qué tengo que hacer? ¿como un oso?

—Pues... Es la idea del juego, cupcake.

Rusia asiente echándose la colcha también por encima de la cabeza y le mira con la mirada ensombrecida a la vez que una sonrisa espeluznante.

Estados Unidos traga saliva y sonríe con un brillo especial en los ojos.

El ruso enseña los dientes y ruge un poco suavemente por que esto es lo que hacen los osos

El americano se pone un poquito nervioso, porque Rusia rugiendo es un poco... Bueno, es obviamente escalofriante. Se lo piensa un poco antes de saltarle encima.

—Je... Me tienes miedo.

Y Rusia, a quien le han machacado y MACHACADO desde que luchaba con los tártaros mongoles, los hunos y los teutones, la recomendación de Alemania de que NO ataque primero se la pasa por el forro levantando los brazos, gritando y tirando al estadounidense sobre la cama saltándole encima.

—Ahhh! —lo toma un poco desprevenido, tomándole del cuello, dejando de sonreír un poco.

Rusia se le pone de rodillas encima y su subconsciente pelea con él para que no intente matar al niño a pesar de que "eso sería lo que haría un oso, me ha dicho que haga como un oso"

El de las gafas aprieta los ojos y se mueve un poco, intentando ahorcarle pero el ruso no le permite mucho (es que en serio, no, no, deja de pedírmelo, no le vas a intentar sacar los ojos ni golpearlo, ni m... bueno eso, quizás sí) trata de acercarse y morderle.

—Ugh, commieeee... —le intenta girar un poco y se deja morder sin poder evitarlo, tomándole del cuello.

Rusia muerde con poca fuerza por que le está tomando del cuello y trata de que le suelte para inmovilizarle, pero el americano no se deja inmovilizar y en un movimiento específico, enrosca su pierna en la del ruso y logra, con mucha fuerza, ponérsele encima.

El mayor se cae e intenta aprovechar el impulso para seguir girando y yo no sé de donde están sacando la fuerza después de trabajar todo el día, el otro el vuelo de avión y encima haber destrozado la oficina esa misma tarde. Mañana no se van a despertar hasta las quinientas mil.

Muy probable. De hecho... Estados Unidos después de un par de vueltas empieza a hacer las cosas con menos fuerza, porque está bastante cansado, aún así, consigue que no se caigan de la cama, volviendo a ponerle la mano en el cuello.

—¡No puedes conmigo! —sentencia resoplando

—Si puedo —toma el cojín intentando asfixiarle con él... y haciéndolo con bastante maestría por que tiene práctica.

El americano se mueve, asustado y acaba por darle una patada en el abdomen, logrando que se caiga de espaldas en la cama. Rusia sacude la cabeza, impresionado y vuelve a la carga.

Pero esta vez es el menor quien se le echa encima antes y es un choche de trenes a medio camino.

La cama vuelve a ceder por el peso y la fuerza y es que como la rompan se van a ir a dormir al sótano... o al cuarto de Letonia o algo así. Letonia tiembla en su cuarto cuando la puerta se abre lentamente.

Estados Unidos patea las almohadas fuera de la cama y ruedan un poco, quedando de nuevo Rusia encima de él.

—Brat... —llama una voz en el momento en el que Rusia consigue casi sostener al americano de las muñecas contra el colchón.

El ruso se detiene y mira al lugar de donde viene la voz. Estados Unidos consigue soltarse una mano y golpearle un brazo de manera que se caiga encima suyo.

—Eh! Tu! —grita Bielorusia, que es quien ha entrado, al verlo, directa a echarsele encima al estadounidense.

—Eh? —descolocado, el americano se gira también a mirar a la puerta, ya con un brazo alrededor del cuello de Rusia que se suelta del de las gafas sujetando a Bielorusia de la cabeza antes de abrazarla para inmovilizarla, con aun la respiración agitada y el corazón acelerado por la pelea con el americano, mientras ella forcejea y saca un cuchillo de no se sabe donde que hace que el ruso se cague de miedo, pero no la suelte.

—Whoa! —suelta el estadounidense empujándoles a ambos intentando alejarse y tratando de sujetar la mano con el cuchillo para que no le haga nada aunque... Es complejo sólo empujar a RUSIA para que se aleje si esta más o menos encima de él.

Ambos hermanos empiezan a hablar en ruso muy deprisa con un acento muy cerrado y casi entre dientes de manera inteligible. Ella mira a Estados Unidos con fuego en los ojos y Rusia es imposible saber qué esta diciendo por su expresión. Bielorusia blande el cuchillo intentando hacerle daño mientras Rusia no quiere ni acercarse al arma pero la mantiene sujeta. Estados Unidos solo pueda pillar palabras sueltas como "noche, asesino, cadenas, sótano, matar, tortura"

—Eh? Eh? What are... Sótano? What? —pregunta cagado de miedo.

—Don't touch anything! Don't leave the room —exige Rusia en inglés saliendo de encima suyo y llevándose a su hermana hacia la puerta.

Estados Unidos levanta las cejas, porque es RARO que Rusia le hable en inglés.

—Bu-But... What's going on?! —pregunta con la respiración agitada.

Rusia cierra la puerta a su espalda, dejándolo solo mientras se sigue oyendo a Bielorusia decir cosas inteligibles.

Estados Unidos mira a la puerta un poco desconsolado levantándose de la cama y acercándose a la puerta donde se oye un golpe sordo y más palabras en ruso, así la entreabre un poco, pero no puede ver nada hasta que no saca la cabeza.

Bielorusia está con el cuchillo en el cuello de su hermano que esta literalmente cagado de miedo hasta que le hace sangre, una gota resbala por su cuello y se le ponen los ojos en blanco.

—Heeey! —protesta Estados Unidos abriendo la puerta del cuarto con el ceño fruncido, tenso.

Bielorusia se vuelve a él y Rusia no la detiene esta vez con el cerebro embotado de olor.

—What are you... What are you doing? —pregunta mirando a Rusia y luego a la chica, pensando que debió sacar su pistola. Traga saliva cuando ella le lanza el cuchillo a la cabeza mientras Rusia se lleva su sangre a los labios con desesperación (y el cuchillo se clava en la puerta a dos dedos de él, por cierto)

Estados Unidos suelta un grito agudo y se mueve un poquito, logrando que, en efecto, el cuchillo no se le clave encima.

—WHAT THE HELL!

Rusia toma a Bielorusia de la cintura arrastrándola mientras ella intenta soltarse y abre la puerta de justo al lado de su cuarto.

—Stay there! —vuelve a exigir Rusia al estadounidense antes de meterse junto Bielorusia hacia dentro.

—No! No... What... No! ¿Qué van a hacer? —pregunta tenso, esta vez sin moverse pero la puerta se cierra sin que obtenga respuesta.

—Fuck... ! —frunce el ceño y se acerca al cuarto, poniendo la oreja en la puerta donde se oyen jadeos y gritos contenidos de dolor... Y un suave lloriqueo. Aprieta los ojos sin saber definir que carambas es, quien jadea y quien grita. Aprieta los puños con el corazón acelerado.

* * *

_Al final decidí seguir publicando aquí mismo y ya. Pienso que a la gente que le dan miedo cosas muy largas también le darán miedo las segundas partes y así los lectores habituales no tienen que volver a favoritear y todo ese rollo. En fin, las nuevas aventuras de Rusia y Estados Unidos! ¿Qué traerán de bueno?_


	32. Chapter 32

Cinco segundos más tarde Rusia abre la puerta pálido como un muerto y con los ojos empañados en lágrimas, con toda la camiseta del pijama llena de sangre mientras se oyen aun algunos jadeos más y Estados Unidos le mira de arriba a abajo.

Rusia le aparta para salir rápidamente, cerrando la puerta de golpe y le mira sorbiéndose los mocos completamente perdido.

—Russia?

—Net... Net... No quiero... —se le cae una lágrima y no sabe qué hacer, cuando se oye un golpe fuerte en la pared proveniente del cuarto, toma a Estados Unidos de la muñeca asustándose más y tirando de él para alejarle.

—What's going on? —el estadounidense le abraza un poco, poniéndole una mano en la cintura protectoramente, mirando hacia el cuarto

Rusia sigue tirando de él para sacarle de ahí y vacila un momento frente a su puerta, pero al final le mete en el cuarto y cierra la puerta tras entrar él también.

—Commie? What's going on? —pregunta en cuanto se cierra la puerta, mirándole a la cara, tomándole de la camiseta, espantado como pocas cosas, y sintiendo algo extraño con el asunto de que este pálido y llorando

Rusia le aparta aun temblando y va a por la silla donde deja la ropa, atrancándola contra el pomo de la puerta sin siquiera quitar la ropa.

—No puede entrar, no puede entrar... —susurra.

—¿Russia, qué pasa? —Pregunta América agobiado, mirando a la puerta con temor y acercándose a Rusia—. ¿Quién? ¿Tu... Sister?

—Ella... He hecho una cosa mala —llora otra vez—. No quiero...

Estados Unidos le abraza instintivamente porque eso es lo que se hace con alguien que llora.

—Estás empapado en sangre... ¿Qué hizo?

Rusia no entiende del todo el abrazo, pero le hace sentir más tranquilo, así que le abraza de vuelta.

—¿De quién es la sangre?

—Mía... Y de ella —susurra, el estadounidense traga saliva.

—¿Qué hizo? —pregunta seguro de no querer saber la respuesta.

—Asustarme, está muy enfadada.

—But... ¿Por? ¿Qué... Qué le hiciste con el cuchillo?

—Net, net, ella lanzó el cuchillo.

—¿Y de dónde salió la sangre?

—Es mía y suya. Ella va a venir, tienes que ir con cuidado, va a venir —sigue nervioso.

—¿¡Pero que hicieron?! Pero... Russia, come on.

—Va a venir, esta muy enfadada... Quiere llevarte al sótano... Sabe que estamos aquí y va a venir.

—¿Al sótano? ¿A qué?

—A hacerte cosas malas... Las cosas que pasan en el sótano.

Estados Unidos traga saliva y le mira un poco asustado, por que siente empatía con él y esa forma tan infantil de decirlo no ayuda en lo más mínimo, mientras el ruso sigue respirando muy alterado.

—No va a hacerme nada... creo —vacila—, yo soy más fuerte que ella.

—Net, net eso no sirve... Hice una cosa mala, yo no quería, ella está enfadada...

—¿Qué hiciste? —sigue abrazándole, agobiado mirando a la puerta, pensando en su pistola.

—Net, net, solo pasó, yo no fui, no quiero que venga, está enfadada —sigue y se vuelven a oír golpes en la pared que lo hacen estremecerse.

—¿Qué hiciste? Russia, come on... Si viene la detenemos, somos dos y podemos con ella.

—La he encadenado como a las personas que cazo con sus cadenas —confiesa en un susurro casi inaudible ignorando la parte en la que casi la mata por que le ha golpeado la cabeza contra en somier de puro terror.

—Oh my God! —traga saliva mirando hacia la puerta.

Se oye otro golpe en la pared y Rusia vuelve a hacerse un poco bolita.

—¿Pero encadenada? But... But... Commie —con el corazón acelerado—, ¿y... y qué hacemos?

—Da, ella está muy enfadada y quiere hacerte daño, no entiende que estamos jugando y me asusta.

—¿Por qué está enojada? No se puede quedar así... Se va a enfadar más... —se incomoda—. ¿Y cómo va a venir aquí si... Está encadenada?

—Se va a soltar... se va a soltar y va a venir a llevarte al sótano... —sigue susurrando y empieza a balancearse un poco.

Estados Unidos traga espantándose un poco, le mira a los ojos.

—¿Va a traer a más gente?

—¿Más gente? —le mira pensando en si tienen a alguien en el sótano—. No lo sé, puede.

—¿M-Más gente? ¿En serio? —se separa un poco de Rusia con el corazón súper acelerado, mirándole a los ojos—, ¿a más gente para ayudarla a llevarme al sótano?

—Net, net, ella no necesita más gente.

Estados Unidos frunce el ceño.

—¿Ella SOLA pretende llevarme al sótano a hacerme no se qué? ¿Va a traer muchas armas?

—Net... net... —aprieta los ojos y se empiezan a oir golpeas acompasados en la pared.

Rusia tiembla un poco y Estados Unidos vuelve a abrazarle instintivamente mirando hacia la pared.

—Traigo mi pistola —le informa—, ella sola no va a llevarme al sótano.

—Se está soltando... se está soltando —balanceo. Estados Unidos mira la puerta tenso.

—¿Hay algo que sepa hacer Belarus que yo no sepa? ¿Es como Hulk o algo?

Rusia niega con la cabeza y Estados Unidos le mira a los ojos.

—¿Por qué te asusta tanto entonces?

—Está enfadada... y quiere llevarte... y yo hice una cosa mala... y no me va a perdonar... y va a venir... —sigue igual de nervioso—. Sabe que estamos aquí.

—¡Pero no puede hacernos nada si no trae más armas! ¿Puede tirar la puerta? ¿O la pared?

—Da

Estados Unidos frunce el ceño otra vez.

—Si tiras la puerta voy a dispararte! —grita y  
los golpeteos se detienen de pronto—. No vas a llevarme al sótano, ok? No te quejes después de que no te lo advertí —agrega por que siempre le dan la lata con que invade sin previo aviso.

—Se va a enfadar más —susurra Rusia apretando los ojos.

—¡Pues que se enfade! ¡Ella vino aquí con un cuchillo y luego estaba con un cuchillo en tu cuello! ¡Y luego me lanzo el cuchillo y tu estabas llorando! —se defiende.

Rusia solloza intentando calmarse a si mismo, sorbiéndose los mocos.

—No llores... —le limpia la cara con la manga de la pijama de osos abrazándole más—, I'm here, y yo soy un héroe, ¿te acuerdas?

El ruso traga saliva con eso.

—Ella me da miedo —confiesa susurrando.

—Ella está loca —sentencia muy convencido —, casi te corta el cuello con un cuchillo, my brothers no harían algo así.

—Vamos a dormir... —pide. Estados Unidos asiente y se separa un poco.

—Deberías castigarla... aislarla, cerrarle las fronteras y amenazar la con matarla. Así te tendría miedo ella a ti y no al revés —indica mirando a la puerta con desconfianza y luego yendo por su pistola

—Pero ella es mi sestra.

—No tienes que matarla, sólo asustarla. Mira, le dije que dispararía y se calló —señala a la pared y revisa que su pistola este bien cargada. Se acerca a la cama.

Rusia mira a la pared un poco nervioso y luego a la puerta nada convencido antes de ir al armario y cambiarse la camiseta del pijama llena de sangre.

Estados Unidos se sienta en la cama poniendo la pistola en la mesita de noche y mirando a Rusia, que cuando se cambia se siente un poquito más tranquilo, se va del otro lado de la cama y se mete en ella haciéndose bolita.

El americano le mira un poco desconsolado y acomoda un poco la piel de oso encima de ellos. Mete su pistola debajo de la almohada y se tapa junto con Rusia hasta la cabeza.

—You ok, commie? —pregunta levantando una mano y buscándole en la oscuridad cuando empieza a oírse al otro lado de la pared sonidos de cadenas y alguien rascando con algo.

Estados Unidos aprieta los ojos porque eso suena sospechosamente como un fantasma.  
Rusia tiembla un poco abrazándole protectora y posesivamente por que no quiere que se lo lleve.

—Esbelarusesbelarus —susurra para si mismo acariciándole torpemente la cara y abrazándole también. Los ruidos no se detienen durante un laaaaaaargo rato.

El estadounidense, que está SÚPER cansado pero que no quiere dormirse porque Rusia le ha dicho que Bielorusia a venir por él y al final eso le pone un poco los pelos de punta, los escucha toooodo el rato, peleando contra si mismo por no dormirse y quedándose en un asqueroso duermevela, despertándose unos minutos después de que los sonidos se hayan callado, con un saltito.

—Commie? —susurra.

Rusia también está en uno de esos duermevelas torturadores, abre los ojos cuando oye ala americano llamarle.

—Ya no se oye... —susurra abrazándole más fuerte y descubriéndose la cara para mirar hacia la puerta, pensando que el cuarto de Rusia es TÉTRICO de noche.

—Por que ya se ha soltado —susurra.

—¿Y viene por mi? —pregunta en un susurro buscando a tientas su pistola bajo la almohada con la mano con la que no esta abrazando a Rusia, sintiéndose más tranquilo al tocarla.

—Da.

—She's crazy, man —sentencia y se le acelera el corazón, porque además hace un frío asqueroso afuera—. Pero no puede conmigo, no va a llevarme —se acurruca en Rusia un poco.

Rusia se acurruca también y pasa un laaaaaaaargo rato de silencio. Estados Unidos bosteza... Y es que en serio esta agotado. Otra vez se queda medio dormido sin poder evitarlo, empuñando la pistola y abrazando a Rusia, claro.

De repente hay un sonido sordo muy fuerte que consigue que al americano le dé un infarto y se siente en la cama, pistola en mano, apuntando a... Donde sea (no ha disparado de manera milagrosa). Rusia da un salto también mirando a la puerta, la silla se ha caído al suelo.

—¡Un golpe más y disparo! —grita el estadounidense MUY en serio. Todo se mantiene en silencio pero Rusia aprieta los ojos y tiembla hecho bolita sin atreverse a levantarse—. You hear me? Crazy woman?

Silencio.

Estados Unidos traga saliva porque esto es más fácil cuando la gente le responde. Vacila. Sigue sin pasar nada mientras Rusia sigue hecho bolita y le abraza fuertemente.

—Soy el más fuerte y el más poderoso y TÚ no vas a hacerme nada, ni a mi ni a tu brother, así que lárgate antes de que te dispare —continua pero sigue sin oírse nada. Estados Unidos frunce el ceño y se plantea de una buena y santa vez levantarse e ir por Bielorrusia porque eso de las amenazas le desquicia... Pero hace frío y tiene sueño. Frunce el ceño y se acuesta otra vez, HELADO.

Vuelve a pasar un laaaaaaaaaaargo rato sin que pase nada en el que se repite el proceso del duermevela abrazados y lo siguiente que ve el niño es a Bielorusia sosteniendo un pañuelo con cloroformo sobre su nariz y su boca y a Rusia saltando por encima suyo llevándose de nuevo a la chica de la cintura.

Estados Unidos manotea el pañuelo con el corazón acelerado, consiguiendo sólo quedarse bastante atontado pero despierto, sobre la cama, mirando a Rusia llevarse a su hermana, sin hacer más.

Pasan los segundos y no se oye nada.

Después de un par de minutos de letargo el americano se levanta de la cama con la pistola en la mano, pasándose una mano por la cara y caminando a la puerta. La abre y saca la cabeza pero el pasillo está desierto.

—Hello?

Nadie contesta.

—Maann! —protesta vacilando en si ir a buscarles o no, sin tener ni idea de ni a donde—. HELLO? —vuelve a gritar saliendo un poquito del cuarto.

Estados Unidos camina por el pasillo, agobiado, pistola en mano aún desde luego, pensando en Rusia llorando y en que no entiende del todo lo que pasa o cómo coño es que la chica ha logrado entrar al cuarto.

¿Estará Rusia en el sótano? ¿Le habrá hecho algo? Si estaba tan enfadada quizás le cortó el cuello o algo, aunque la chica no era muy grande y era imposible que le hubiera cortado el cuello sin que él le diera un golpe de menos para defenderse. Piensa en el asunto del sótano. ¿Rusia se la habría llevado ahí? No es que le importara si Rusia la estaba amenazando o no, siempre y cuando no se le acercara. Camina de arriba a abajo en el pasillo, nervioso.

Unos minutos más tarde, camina hasta las escaleras y se asoma por ellas.

—Russia?

No se oye nada. Se abraza a sí mismo porque hace un frío de aquellos y baja las escaleras con cuidado, temblando un poco sin saber qué coño hacer (cual si Rusia no se pudiera defender solito...) Recorre la sala preguntándose cómo coño es que Rusia vive en un lugar tan tétrico, se asoma a la sala de tele preguntándose dónde pondría él la entrada a un sótano si tuviera uno... o dónde está en las películas.

Va hacia la cocina, en donde sí ha estado y se asoma por la ventana del jardín preguntándose si Rusia tiene una casita de esas para guardar las cosas de jardinería... él pondría ahí la entrada al sótano.

Las cañerías suenan... pasa un coche por la calle cuyos faros iluminan dentro de la casa y Estados Unidos pega un salto, porque estas cosas oscuras y tenebrosas le dan un poco de miedito... aun así, no ve nada en el jardín que no es tan grande, así que se vuelve sobre sus pasos, yendo a abajo de las escaleras y buscando una puerta por ahí que parezca que no lleva a nada.

Hay una puerta allí pero en cuanto la ve se oye un portazo tremendo en el piso de arriba y a alguien corriendo.

Estados Unidos vuelve a dar un salto, (y se siente un poquito Indiana Jones o algo así) mirando hacia arriba y corriendo hacia las escaleras.

—Russia?!

No se oye nada más de arriba, pero sí un golpe sordo suena abajo (y el americano baila escaleras arriba y escaleras abajo).

—Maaan! What the fuck con esta gente! RUSSIAAAA! —corre otra vez escaleras abajo.

Bielorusia chilla al otro lado de la puerta de debajo las escaleras que está cerrada con llave... y se oye a alguien bajando las escaleras.

—Oh, god... —Estados Unidos mira a la puerta, con el corazón acelerado, levantando la pistola porque es que además, esto de la gente encerrada le da como la necesidad de ir a liberarla con su instinto de Héroe que no puede con él—, Where's Russia? —pregunta a la chica a través de la puerta.

—Amerika? —pregunta Lituania que acaba de bajar en bata y pijama.

Estados Unidos pega un salto de aquellos, apuntando a Lituania a la cabeza con la pistola, quien da dos pasos atrás, temblando y levantando las manos.

—Maaan! ¡No hagas eso! —chilla Estados Unidos frunciendo el ceño sin bajar el arma—, ¿a qué vienes?

—He oído un grito y... Tu voz... Y luego...

—Russia... ¿dónde está? ¿Le has visto?

—Ne, ne, he ido a ver a Estij y Latvij , Ukraina duerme y ni él ni Baltarusija están en sus cuartos. ¿Qué está pasando?

—Están ahí... Belarus iba a hacerle algo a Russia y además quería llevarme al sótano... y... No sé si está bien.

—¿Han... —traga saliva—. Cazado a alguien?

Estados Unidos frunce el ceño.

—No... Russia no, no sé Belaurs que tenga en la cabeza, pero intentó dormirme con cloroformo ahí arriba y por eso la bajó, pero antes el commie la había encadenado al cuarto de al lado —se acerca a la puerta y la golpea —. HELLO?

—Neee Amerika... Vete, vete ahora. No entres aquí, no entres nunca y menos si ellos están dentro —pide Lituania agobiadillo por Bielorusia.

—What? No me voy a ir, Russia estaba llorando! —vuelve a tocar

—Russia estará bien, sal de aquí Amerika, vete ahora que aun estas libre, no sabes lo que pueden hacer —suplica en un susurro, tomándole del brazo un poco para tirar de él—. Prašom, no sabes las cosas que hacen, las cosas que oímos... Tú me caes bien.

—¿Qué cosas hacen? —pregunta frunciendo el ceño y mirándole—, a mi, Russia no va a hacerme nada.

—Prašom —suplica muy nervioso y se oyen pasos al otro lado de la puerta.

—¿Qué cosas hacen? —insiste girándose a la puerta.

—Cosas... Cosas terribles. Se oyen gritos y lamentos... Hay cadenas y sangre y de ahí sacamos los cadáveres, no es bonito de ver. No entres mientras estén ellos dentro. Nunca.

Estados Unidos mira la puerta y frunce el ceño, pensando que no le gusta nada de todo esto, ni los cadáveres ni los gritos ni los lamentos... y menos aún que esté ahí dentro con Bielorrusia quien seguro es la culpable de todo.

Toca otra vez la puerta empuñando bien su pistola.

De repente... Rusia grita "What the hell!?"

—RUSSIAAAAA?! —Estados Unidos toca la puerta angustiado, porque esa frase no viene al caso aquí, pero por alguna razón le pone en guardia.

—Help! HELP! —se sigue oyendo la voy de Rusia junto a sonidos raros—. America? —pregunta al reconocer la voz.

Estados Unidos se pone HISTÉRICO con esto y... en serio, cuando acabe esto, va a dormir por HORAS. Intenta abrir la puerta pero tiene el seguro puesto, arremete contra ella con el hombro, con fuerza pero es una puerta blindada. Al oír el golpe, Rusia se pone histérico

—America NO ENTRES! NO ENTRES! Llama a una ambulancia! —grita en inglés y Lituania se larga corriendo aterrorizado.

Después de unos cuantos intentos infructuosos de abrir la puerta, Estados Unidos da unos pasos hacia atrás y dispara contra la chapa de la puerta, dos disparos certeros cuando Lituania llega con la llave.

—What? ¿Qué pasó? Ábreme la puerta... —grita frustrado al ver que sus balas no hicieron nada a la puerta.

—¡No! America me oyes!? NO ENTRES —sigue gritando en inglés al oír los disparos y se oyen ruidos de cosas rompiéndose tras una pausa—. ¡Llama a una ambulancia!

—¿Por qué no? ¿Qué pasó? Russia, ÁBREME! Are you ok?—Estados Unidos histérico, no le da tiempo de pensar en lo raro que es esto, porque le suena tremendamente familiar. Pega con los puños en la puerta y mira a Lituania sin saber que trae una llave. Vuelve a levantar el arma pensando en dónde disparar para hacer alguna muesca a la puerta

—Espera, espera Amerika, tengo la llave —pide Lituania poniéndole una mano sobre el brazo sin llegar a tocarle, temblando.

—¡DÁMELA! —grita histérico extendiendo una mano—, ¡y habla a una ambulancia!

Lituania se la da y levanta las cejas por la petición, pero sale corriendo a por el teléfono.

Estados Unidos mete la llave a la cerradura con bastante dificultad, porque una de sus dos balas ha doblado un poco un trozo de metal, pero después de trastear un poco logra meterla y después de trastear un poco más consigue que gire. Empujones más, empujones menos, golpe con el hombro y demás, consigue que la puerta se abra

Y se encuentra al otro lado a Rusia, otra vez cubierto de sangre y despeinado, con Bielorusia muerta o inconsciente en los brazos, en lo más alto de unas escaleras.

—OH MY GOSH... Russia! —le mira agobiado acercándose a él—, what... what happened?

—I do not know. Estaba toda encadenada abajo y todo es... hay que llevarla al hospital —responde con acento británico en tono de agobio con haciendo para apartarle.

—Uno de los tres que viven aquí llamó a una ambulancia —le mira y frunce el ceño inclinando la cabeza—. Russia? ¿Qué le hiciste?

El ruso frunce el ceño también saliendo y cerrando la puerta a su espalda con la llave, guardándosela en el bolsillo.

—Me? —protesta y entonces nota lo que está pasando, levantando las cejas y entrando en pánico de nuevo.

—¿Por qué hablas así? —pregunta levantando los ojos de Bielorrusia, a quien estaba viendo hace unos instantes.

—Oh my... —se detiene y mira a Estados Unidos—. Oh my... —se detiene de nuevo pensando en Francia—. OH MY... —se detiene de nuevo pensando que tiene que hablar ruso y actuar como Rusia.

—What the hell happened.. Estabas pidiendo ayuda y ahora estás hablando en inglés y —levanta la mano para tocarle el cuello a Bielorrusia y ver si tiene pulso—, ¿qué le hiciste? ¿La mataste? Commie... ! —protesta.

—Sujétala, pozliluliusta —pide mitad en inglés mitad en ruso, pasándole a Bielorusia. Estados Unidos la carga no muy convencido, mirando a Rusia y esperando respuestas.

—¿Qué te hizo? Russia, come on! —la mira, entre con desagrado y con agobio, pensando que si alguien la iba a matar, mejor que lo hiciera Rusia.

—No sé, Ame... Soyedinye sjhtaty, no se si esta muerta, cre que aun tenía pulso... tengo que llamar por teléfono... —agobiado.

—¿Como que no sabes...? Maaan! Russia! Te dije que no la mataras —protesta Estados Unidos agachándose al suelo y acostándola ahí —, ¿qué le hiciste?

Lituania regresa y se acerca a Bielorusia para cuidarla.

—La ambulancia esta en camino, —explica con el teléfono en la mano. Estados Unidos mira a Rusia y se pasa una mano por el pelo, escrutándole.

—¿Te hizo algo? —pregunta.

—No lo sé... ¿qué estabais haciendo todos despiertos por la casa a estas horas? —pregunta en ruso, pero con acento británico y en regaño. El estadounidense frunce el ceño y se le acerca más.

—Qué... te pasa, estás hablando raro y... pues la loca de tu sister —le toma la cabeza entre las manos—. ¿Te pegó en la cabeza?

—Niet, niet... escúchame —se esfuerza más para sonar como Rusia y le pone las manos en las suyas, apastándoselas con más fuerza de la adecuada y necesaria, un poquito sonrojado por la cercanía—. Vuelve a casa, da? A Washington, yo me ocupo de esto.

Estados Unidos hace un gesto de dolor, porque no se esperaba el apretón mirándole a los ojos. Al notar el gesto le suelta las manos por que no quería hacerle daño, pero no controla la fuerza del cuerpo de Rusia.

—¿Que vuelva a casa? But... No, no... no voy a volver a casa, si ella venía por mi. ¿Estás... estás bien? —se le acerca pensando que está extraño y que hay en general algo muy raro pero no sabe qué es aún—. ¿Qué te hizo? No voy a ir a casa sólo para que no me haga nada, yo soy el héroe, ok? Yo les puedo decir que ella me estaba atacando y que tú... lo que sea que pasó fue para defenderme, y...

—No tiene que ver con que seas el héroe o no, ve a casa. Yo estoy bien —protesta y se acerca a Lituania quitándole el teléfono con un "please". Estados Unidos le mira atentamente.

—No creo que lo que sea que hiciera para que ella acabara en este estado fuera defensa de ningún tipo para nadie —añade.

—What? But... ella había subido con el cloroformo y... Russia, what the fuck?

—Cloroformo? —flipa mientras marca el numero de teléfono de Londres.

—Yes, cloroformo, ¡tú le saltaste encima y te la llevaste! —descolocado. Le toma del hombro —, y estabas temblando antes... y... —mira a Belarus y luego a Lituania—, what the fuck is going on, esto pasa siempre? Sube y actúa raro?

—¿Qué haces tú aun aquí si han intentado atacarte con cloroformo? —le riñe Rusia mientras espera que respondan al teléfono, Lituania mira al ruso absolutamente alucinado con su actitud y comportamiento.

—What? Pues estaba... pues es ella, ella es la loca —protesta Estados Unidos señalando a la chica—, yo iba a dispararle pero tú te la llevaste antes.

Francia duerme a pierna suelta abrazado a un cojín en la cama de Inglaterra y apenas escucha al teléfono, protestando con un Mmmmmmm.

El británico, que tenía el cerebro absolutamente agotado está prácticamente en coma allí donde esté.

Después de que suene un millón de veces y de empujar un poco al cojín pensando que es Inglaterra para que conteste, sin éxito, extiende un brazo y descuelga el teléfono sin llevárselo al oído, abrazando el cojín de nuevo y volviendo a dormirse.

—No puedes disparar a... —aprieta los ojos—. En serio, vete a casa —insiste cuando oye que por fin responden—. He... privet? privet?

—Pero es de noche... —replica Estados Unidos mirando a Rusia aun con curiosidad pensando que actúa de una manera extrañamente familiar. Se rasca la cabeza usando la punta de la pistola y se lleva una mano a los lentes para acomodárselos dándose cuenta de que no los trae puestos.

—Privet! ¿¡Puede alguien contestar al bloody teléfono?! —sigue gritando Rusia esperando que alguien le haga caso, pero enseguida se cansa, por que su cuerpo está muy cansado y además pesa un montón. Estados Unidos parpadea y le mira extrañado.

—Fuck, commie, en serio que tan fuerte te pegó en la cabeza —vuelve a acercársele y a tomarle de la cabeza—, ¿por qué hablas como Iggy?

Rusia se sonroja sin esperárselo.

—Niet... niet, no hablo como... niet.

Estados Unidos levanta las cejas al verle la cara.

—Yes, estás hablando raro y más rápido que de costumbre... como Iggy justamente. ¿Estas... jugando? —pregunta mirando a Bielorrusia en el suelo.

—Niet... vuelve a casa. necesito una ducha y tengo que irme —explica cuando llegan los de la ambulancia.

—Irte a donde... pero Russia es de noche, what's wrong? ¿Va a venir la policía o algo?

Llegan tres chicos de la ambulancia acompañados de Lituania, que ha ido a abrirles la puerta.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —pregunta uno de ellos, frunciendo el ceño al ver que la chica está llena de sangre. Los otros dos se agachan y empiezan a tomarle signos vitales.

Rusia sube las escaleras sin estar seguro de a donde va, pensando que si le ven los de la ambulancia lleno de sangre le obligaran a ir con ellos y Lituania les explica que la han oído gritar y han ido a verla, que seguramente se ha caído

Estados Unidos mira a los de la ambulancia y luego mira a Lituania con una mirada cargada de sentido, escondiendo su pistola en su espalda lo más rápido posible. Sube corriendo detrás de Rusia.

Los de la ambulancia revisan en general a la chica encontrándole algunas heridas y un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, por lo menos... Le piden a Lituania el pobrecito que los acompañe con ellos, quien lo hace, por supuesto.

Rusia llega arriba del todo de las escaleras con el teléfono, colgando e intentando volver a marcar al móvil de Francia, mientras mira alrededor sin saber donde ir.

—Commie? —le llama Estados Unidos otra vez acercándosele.

Rusia se vuelve para mirarle descolocado, con el teléfono al oído, el americano levanta una mano y se la pone en la mejilla, un poco bestiamente pero para nada agresivo.

—Are you ok?

El ruso se tensa y se separa, sonrojándose un poco.

—Yes, yes... Da

—¿Por qué sigues hablando en inglés? —pregunta frunciendo el ceño al ver que se separa y se sonroja.

—America... estoy un poco mareado, ¿vale? por la... sangre y eso. Y además tengo que irme. Vete a casa, pozlulihusta.

—¿Mareado? —inclina la cabeza porque sabe bien que la sangre no le marea, además es raro que le llame America así por que sí—, en serio creo que te pegó fuerte en la cabeza, quizás podríamos llamar a un doctor.

—Niet, niet... —vacila y abre una puerta cualquiera que resulta ser la habitación de Estonia, que lleva despierto temblando desde que empezó el drama, se sienta en la cama pegándose a la pared mirando a Rusia con pavor.

Estados Unidos le mira hacer, nada convencido, pensando que esto es RARO.

—Oh... oh, so... ehm... well, lo que sea —responde Rusia vacilando por que no tiene ni idea de como decir "perdón" en ruso.

Estados Unidos mira a Estonia, que creo que acaba de tener un infarto y luego a Rusia.

—Russia... what the hell haces, por qué hablas en inglés?

—No estoy hablando en inglés —responde en ruso yendo a la puerta de al lado que esta vez resulta ser el cuarto de Lituania, que está vacío. Sigue, por que lo que está haciendo es buscar el baño, que gracias a Dios es la siguiente puerta.

Estados unidos le sigue sin entender nada, tenso porque además Rusia no está sonriendo ni ha sonreído desde que salió del sótano.

—¿Qué pasó en el sótano?

—No lo sé —responde de nuevo y suspira aliviado al encontrar el baño, metiéndose dentro—. Vete a casa —vuelve a pedir antes de cerrar la puerta.

El estadounidense le impide que le cierre la puerta, porque Rusia nunca le ha cerrado la puerta del baño y para él esta conversación aun no se acaba.

—Estás actuando muy extraño.

—No me siento muy bien, pero enseguida se me pasa, insisto, no te preocupes —vuelve a intentar cerrar la puerta, así que le deja, un poco consternado.

Rusia se mira al espejo y aprieta los ojos. Se lava la cara, las manos y el pelo de sangre antes de intentar llamar otra vez al móvil de Francia.

—Estoy dormido... —indica llevándose el teléfono al oído, harto ya de que suene.

—¡Escúchame! ¡Estas en peligro!

—Mmmnhhgg... huh? —pregunta aun sin registrar quien habla.

—Tienes que ir con mucho cuidado, no hagas nada con England, ¿me oyes? Va a despertarse y va a estar muy raro, engáñalo para encerrarme en algún sitio, el baño, por ejemplo y no le dejes salir.

—Ehh... Russie? —pregunta más o menos reconociendo la voz.

—Yes... ¡No! ¡Escúchame! ¡Voy a ir ahí lo más rápido que pueda pero no hagas nada con England! Enciérralo, me oyes?

—A... Angleterre? —entreabre los ojos un poco, porque el tono de urgencia y la velocidad con la que está hablando Rusia es extraña—, ¿Russie, qué pasa?

—¡Pasa que ha habido un problema y estas en peligro! OK? Así que encierra a England lo antes posible y espera a que yo llegue.

—Russie, cálmate... no estoy en peligro, estoy bien.

—¡No! ¡Si lo estas! Bloody hell, Frog! ¿Por qué nadie hace lo que le pido? —protesta frustrado saliendo del baño—. Aprovecha ahora mientras duerme y NO tengas sexo con él. Vendré lo antes posible.

Francia abre los ojos impresionado con esto.

—¿Ru-Russie... de qué estás hablando? —pregunta mirando hacia lo que él cree que es Inglaterra, que es el cojín.

—Haz lo que te digo —suplica y vuelve a cuarto de Lituania—. Luego te explicaré.

—Pero... Russie... Angleterre... —lo busca en la cama, agobiado por el "Frog" y por todo lo que le ha dicho Rusia. Siente un agujero en el estómago al ver que Inglaterra no está en la cama, sentándose.

—Tiene que estar abajo, en el comedor. Cálmate, baja, enciérralo y ahora vengo —pide buscando ropa de Lituania para no ir en pijama manchado de sangre... (que le va a quedar como pantaloncillos cortos...)

—Nonono... non. Russie —indica Francia asustado, con voz seria, hablando en francés muy muy rápido —. ¿Por qué estás hablándome en inglés y de esa manera tan... Russie?

—Te lo explicare luego, please.

—A-Angleterre... ?

Rusia intenta ponerse la ropa y todo le queda pequeño, rompe algunas prendas antes de volver a ponerse los pantalones y salir del cuarto completamente cansado.

—A... Sohedynye Shtaty! —le llama—. Tengo que dejarte, France, haz lo que te pido

—Sohedynye Shtaty? —pregunta descolocado —, Angleterre? ¿Por qué suenas como Russie?

—Es muy complicado, te lo explicare luego.

Estados Unidos está esperando al ruso en su cuarto, sale en pijama aún.

—Es que no entiendo lo que pasa... ¿dónde estás? ¿En la cocina? ¿Por qué me hablas por teléfono... ? —Francia se levanta.

Rusia ve al estadounidense y se acerca a él suponiendo que ese es su cuarto.

—Luego te lo cuento —le cuelga y Francia facepalm mirando el teléfono. Se recuesta un poco tapándose la cara con las dos manos y pensando que esto debe ser un sueño.

Rusia deja por ahí el teléfono acercándose al cuarto.

—¿Ya estás mejor? —pregunta Estados Unidos escrutándole de nuevo con la mirada.

—Da —asiente intentando imitar al ruso ahora a ver si así le hace caso, el americano sonríe.

—¿Vas a contarme qué pasó en el sótano? ¿Tu sister está bien?

—No sé si está bien, supongo que sí por que los de la ambulancia se la han llevado, así que debía estar viva. No te preocupes —sonríe un poco, el menor se le acerca.

—Nah, no me preocupa... al menos podemos dormir ahora y tú ya no tiemblas ni lloras —le abraza.

Rusia se sonroja y se tensa.

—Niet, tengo que irme —no le abraza de vuelta, ni le separa.

—¿Irte a donde? —le mira de reojo y vacila al notar que no le abraza de vuelta.

—Ah... A Minsk, por ella, a arreglarlo.

—Oh... —se separa un poco no muy feliz con eso—, dang. Ok, vamos...

—¿Eh? Niet, niet, tú no puedes venir.

—¿Por?

—Porque... por... —vacila—. Si vienes pensaran que estas inmiscuido.

—Ohh... pero yo les puedo decir por qué pasó todo y yo sé que tu sister no me quiere, pero esto es justo lo que quería, que me mandaras a casa. Además a ti no te gustan los hospitales y seguro... con el olor de la sangre y eso, en cuanto despierte, va a querer hacer esas cosas que te hace.

—Niet, no voy al hospital... voy a... —se detiene sin saber si Rusia iría o no a verla al hospital, por que es su hermana pero es un sociópata desalmado—. A Minsk, al gobierno.

—Ohhh... ¿ahora? —frunce el ceño descolocado—. ¡Pero si es de madrugada!

—Da, tiene que ser cuanto antes.

Estados Unidos vacila.

—Ok... Pues... bueno. Mmm... —mira hacia la cama terriblemente cansado y bosteza—, hace frío. ¿Seguro que no puedes ir hasta mañana?

—Niet, niet —niega pensando en Francia

—No sé ni cuando fue la última vez que dormí... —murmura empezando a recoger su ropa del suelo—. ¿Sirve el metro a esta hora?

—Un taxi es más rápido —se acerca al armario abriéndolo y mirando la ropa.

—¿Hay taxis aquí? —pregunta mirándole de reojo, pensando que aún está extraño, quitándose la camisa y buscando en su maleta una camiseta que ponerse—. Tu... x-box, no lo instalamos.

—Ah... ye, Da... otro día jugamos —le quita importancia

Estados Unidos tiene un escalofrío poniéndose la camiseta y guardando el traje, y la camisa medio rota en la maleta. Todo arrugado y hecho bolas, claro.

—¿Vas a tardarte mucho? Quizás pueda esperarte... —indica pensando en que al final Rusia estaba de vacaciones.

—Niet, no puedes quedarte aquí —responde en un tono severo.

Estados Unidos parpadea y se le acerca un poco desconsolado, porque Rusia sigue sin sonreír mucho, pero este se echa para atrás sonrojándose cuando lo hace, poniéndose una camisa.

—¿Te... has enfadado por algo? —pregunta mirándole con el ceño fruncido.

—Enfa... niet, niet.

El americano sonríe un poco sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos antes de acercarse a él, tomarle de la nuca y darle un beso en los labios.

Rusia se sonroja mucho, paralizándose y Estados Unidos entreabre los labios, buscándole el beso al ruso mientras cierra los ojos e inclina un poco la cabeza.

Rusia vacila paralizado y cuando está apunto de devolvérselo se separa empujándole con toda su fuerza que ahora es mucha. y Estados Unidos que definitivamente no se lo esperaba, trastabilla cayéndose de sentón en el suelo, descolocado, frunciendo el ceño adolorido.

El ruso abre los ojos como platos y se mira las manos, culpable.

—Maan... —protesta el americano mosqueado, mirando a Rusia sin saber si tiene que ponerse en guardia o no.

—Sorry! ¡¿Estas bien!? —se le acerca hablando de nuevo en inglés británico perfecto.

—Yes, yes... claro que estoy bien —frunce el ceño levantándose, fulminándole un poco porque nunca había pasado esto en medio de un beso. Rusia se le acerca igual, ayudándole un poco preocupado y culpable, pero no le deja ayudarle, mirándole con el ceño fruncido.

Rusia se muerde el labio apartándose un poco nervioso.

—Okay... —murmura incómodo el estadounidense cuando se ha puesto ya de pie, irguiéndose a toda su altura y mirándole a los ojos tratando de decidir qué hacer.

—I'm so sorry... I'm not... —vacila bajando un poco la cabeza.

—¿A qué estás jugando? —pregunta incómodo.

—Nada, nada. Es que... me encuentro un poco mal, creo que he pillado una gripe y no quiero contagiarte. No me beses, pozhiuilista —pide de nuevo en ruso, diciendo mal algunas palabras y se sonroja

—What?! —protesta incrédulo mirándole a la cara—, primero te pasas horas imitando.. no sé, a mi o a algo en inglés... además inglés raro y luego me... ¿sabes? —frunce el ceño.

Rusia le mira un poco desconsolado.

—¿Cuál gripe vas a haber pillado? What happened, commie? —pregunta frustrado sin entender lo que pasa.

—Solo... —Rusia se pasa una mano por el pelo apartando la mirada—.Tengo que irme.

—¿Qué te dijo la loca? —preugnta triste el americano—. ¿Te amenazó?

—Niet, esto no debía salir así, ya es lo bastante complicado tal como está, por eso te pido que vuelvas a casa —suplica y luego piensa que quizás... Bueno, ahora es Rusia, quizás podría romperle el corazón y así se acabaría este asunto. Aunque lo que él quería era que Rusia se enamorara de él, no esto.

—OK, ok... volveré a casa, estoy recogiendo but... —le mira atentamente y se sonroja un poco.

—Espasiba.

—Espasiba? —pregunta levantando una ceja —, what the heck commie... ¿estás hablando Bielorruso o qué?

—Niet, eso es thank you!

—Dicho bien... ¿en serio no te pegó en la cabeza? ¿A ver, quien soy? —se le acerca

El ruso traga saliva y hace un esfuerzo por sonar lo más parecido a Rusia.

—Sodineye shtaty.

—Mmmm... —no muy seguro—, ¿y soy awesome?

Rusia vacila no muy seguro de qué tiene que responder exactamente y luego piensa que si Estados Unidos realmente está enamorado es por que el ruso le debe haber comido la oreja.

—Da —asiente mientras acaba de vestirse, sonrojándose un poquito. El americano se ríe, Rusia frunce el ceño y se sonroja más.

—¡Claro que soy awesome! —sentencia bajándose los pantalones y los calzoncillos, sacando unos boxers de superman. A lo que Rusia le mira abriendo los ojos como platos y sonrojándose más. Dándose la vuelta rápidamente para darle intimidad, buscando una corbata en el armario.

Estados Unidos le mira de reojo y frunce un poco el ceño, porque últimamente está habituado a que cada vez que hace eso le mira con su cara de acosador profesional. Se pone los pantalones y los calcetines sentándose en el suelo para amarrarse los tenis.

Rusia se mira sus propios pantalones del pijama, deseando llevar calzoncillos. Rezando por ello suavemente con un "pleasepleasepleaseplease" mientras se mete los pulgares dentro de la goma, al bajarlos y verse a si mismo, no solo se sonroja por que no lleva, si no que flipa abriendo los ojos como platos con el tamaño de kamtchatka y el estadounidense SÍ que le mira, sonrojándose

Cuando el ruso deja de flipar y nota que le mira se sonroja más cubriéndose con las manos, pero sin tocar nada por que no se atreve, intentando buscar los calzoncillos en TODOS los cajones.

Estados Unidos frunce el ceño mirándole a la cara.

—What's wrong?

—Nada, pero no me... —recuerda que es Rusia y no tiene ni idea de si le da o no vergüenza que le miren—. Nada —sentencia encontrando por fin los calzoncillos en el último cajón por que siempre tiene mala suerte, viendo los de Batman arriba del todo y yendo a por otros.

Estados Unidos empaca las pocas cosas que le hacen falta y se levanta, tomando su revolver en la mano.

Rusia acaba de vestirse poniéndose la corbata atada rápidamente en un perfecto nudo Windsor y una chaqueta de lana a falta del chaleco de rombos. Frunce el ceño al ver la pistola.

—¿Qué es eso que traes puesto? —pregunta levantando una ceja.

—Una camisa y una chaqueta —responde poniéndose los zapatos... Ignorando por completo (y olvidándose) la bufanda. Estados Unidos sigue mirándole atentamente

—Guarda la... —empieza a reñirle pero se detiene a la mitad, pensando que está bien que lleve la pistola en la mano cuando está con Rusia, se va a las mesitas de noche buscando un reloj.

—Mi regalo —le da vueltas tipo cowboy, sonriendo.

—Ah? —pregunta distraídamente encontrando un reloj, mirando la hora y sintiéndose más tranquilo, aunque son como las cinco menos cuarto de la mañana en Moscow.

Abre el barril, saca la bala y le da vueltas. La cierra, Rusia le mira de reojo sin prestarle mucha atención realmente, buscando los documentos y el teléfono de Rusia, sobretodo los documentos. Estados Unidos se le acerca otra vez por la espalda.

—Ehh... ¿Vienes a casa la próxima semana?

—No lo se, America —responde distraídamente mientras busca y encuentra el otro pijama lleno de sangre también, horrorizado—. Creo que niet, voy a tener... Trabajo. What the hell ha pasado aquí? —protesta entre dientes volviendo a dejarlo en su sitio, mirando a Estados Unidos asustado.

—Oh... What? —le mira un poco triste.

—Vámonos —pide dirigiéndose a la puerta tomando el abrigo al encontrar los documentos y algunas cosas raras más dentro de los bolsillo.

—Pero estabas de vacaciones...

—Ah? En serio? —se acerca a la puerta—. Hum... Bueno, la semana próxima ya no lo estaré.

Estados Unidos le toma del brazo y Rusia le mira.

—What's going on? ¿Qué te hizo Belarus?

—Nada, todo va bien, de veras. No estoy herido ni nada... —se sonroja—. Ya lo has visto —añade.

—No, but... Algo pasa, estas... —levanta una mano y se la hunde en el pelo, revolviéndoselo.

Rusia frunce el ceño y aparta la cabeza, levantado las manos.

—No me despeines —protesta peinándose un poco, notando sus manos grandes y pesadas y el cabello suave y fino, claro. Estados Unidos le mira tensándose considerablemente.

—Oh, excuse me... —protesta sentido.

—No pasa nada —baja las manos y abre la puerta para salir... Sigue olvidándose la bufanda.

Estados Unidos sale por la puerta y le espera al otro lado, Rusia sale detrás de él y en hacerlo, el americano le estampa con toda su fuerza contra la pared de al lado, apuntándole al cuello con el revólver.

Rusia levanta las cejas paralizándose, contra la pared.

—What the hell? Eh? WHAT THE HELL! Habla!

—Qué... Qué hable de qué? What are you doing? —pregunta Rusia asustado, en ese mismo inglés británico perfecto

—¿¡Qué haces tu?! —pregunta el de las gafas frunciendo el ceño.

—¡No hago nada! Estas apuntándome con una pistola —protesta pensando en el grifo de Rusia y en que debería golpearle en vez de hablar, apretando los ojos.

Estados Unidos aprieta el revólver contra el cuello de Rusia, quien tiembla y traga saliva con dificultad MUY asustado.

—America, do not do it

El estadounidense aprieta los dientes al escuchar que le llama América y le habla con ese inglés tan... Peculiar.

—Es. El. Revólver... —susurra y mueve el pulgar hacia atrás, jalando el martillo hasta que hace "click". Rusia levanta las manos en señal de rendición mirándole a los ojos.

—Ple-Please —insiste apretando los ojos, suplicando.

Estados Unidos le sostiene la mirada unos instantes, fijamente. Y hay algo ve ahí, sumado a que el ruso jamás se ha rendido así... ¡Y menos suplicado! Baja el arma descolocadísimo y le mira.

Rusia toma aire con alivio, como si acabara de correr la maratón, llevándose una mano al corazón que ni siquiera está TAN acelerado.

El americano sigue mirándole fijamente y dos segundos más tarde levanta el revólver y se apunta a si mismo a la cabeza.

—No! —A Rusia casi le da un infarto y levanta las manos muerto de miedo—. What the hell are you doing!

Estados Unidos sigue mirándole de arriba a abajo, completamente desconcertado.

—Bang —le imita apretando el gatillo.

—NOOO! —grita acercándose a él horrorizado.

—What the hell is wrong with you..? —Estados Unidos descolocado, inclina la cabeza y le mira intensamente.

—WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WHIT YOU! —grita sacando el estrés y la adrenalina del susto, riñéndole, pero le fallan las energías.

Estados Unidos da un paso atrás, impresionado porque Rusia habitualmente no grita... Y menos en inglés. Estonia tiembla en su cuarto

—Wha...? —susurra empezando a espantarse, en realidad...

—VIENES A MOSCOW CON THE BLOODY GUN DESCARGADA Y CASI ME MATAS DEL SUSTO! IN WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU THINKING! —sigue gritando Rusia empujando al estadounidense de los hombros, de nuevo con demasiada fuerza.

El menor trastabilla, otra vez tomado por sorpresa. No se cae, pero si se estrella un poco con la pared de atrás.

Letonia se cubre la cabeza con las mantas hecho bolita.

—Eh!? WHAT ARE YOU PLAYING!? —sigue gritando Rusia.

—¿Por qué... Hablas así? —pregunta acojonado porque ese tono en concreto, quiera o no, aún hace que le tiemblen los calzones, y... Porque este es Rusia y no sabe cuando aprendió a hacer esto. El ruso le mira jadeando aun, fulminándole.

—A CASA! NOW! —exige señalando las escaleras.

—Pero si tú me la diste.. Y le quite la bala... —alega mientras empieza a caminar por el pasillo, acojonado y regañado, sin pensar aún en lo que pasa, cargando sus maletas.

—Malen'kaya Rossii? —pregunta la voz de Ucrania que ahora sí se ha despertado, saliendo del cuarto y mirando a Rusia, quien se pasa la mano por el pelo para calmarse otra vez, sin pensar en lo que ha dicho y le sigue, fulminándole.

—Ah... U-Ukraine —vacila Rusia y se le van los ojos sin poder evitarlo. Ucrania se cierra la bata más aún, un poquitín incomoda.

—¿Estás bien?

Rusia se sonroja al notar que lo ha notado.

—Ye... Da. Da... No pasa nada —responde en ruso en su acento raro.

—Estabas gritando en inglés —indica ella mirándole con expresión indescifrable.

—Ah... da... —vacila—. Sor... bollocks! lo que sea, estaba un poco asustado. Es que Soyendineye Shtaty y yo nos vamos.

Ucrania le mira fijamente aún con esa expresión medio soñadora y da un paso hacia él. Rusia vacila, tensándose y mirando alrededor.

—Hace frío, Malen'kaya Rossii —le sonríe dándose vuelta y caminando hacia el cuarto de Rusia, con total parsimonia.

Estados Unidos mientras tanto, mira la escena, aún acojonadillo, pensando en lo que acaba de pasar.

El ruso mira a Ucrania nervioso, pensando en Bielorusia y en que quizás debería saber que ha pasado, pero que si se lo cuenta le hará un millón de preguntas y tiene que ir a por Francia antes de que lo maten.

—LA BUFANDA! —grita Estados Unidos de repente cayendo en la cuenta.

Rusia levanta las cejas mirándole sin entender un segundo y luego cayendo en la cuenta de que él es Rusia, llevándose las manos al cuello.

—¡Ayer mismo me dijiste que SIEMPRE la traías! ¿Ves? Estás... ¡Te pegó en la cabeza!

Ucrania vuelve unos segundos más tarde con la bufanda en las manos. Rusia sonríe nerviosamente, mirando a la chica tratando de que sea los ojos.

—Espasiba.

Ella levanta las manos y se para de puntas. Con cuidado le pone la bufanda en el cuello.

Rusia la mira en tensión controlando su respiración y su vista, con el corazón acelerado, sin moverse. Ella le mete la mano al pelo haciendo el mismo movimiento que Estados Unidos y el ruso se tensa más, frunciendo el ceño, le detiene tomándole de una muñeca en un movimiento seco y un poco agresivo

Estados Unidos se tensa mirando a Ucrania quien levanta las cejas y mira a Rusia a la cara.

—¿Quién te hizo daño? —pregunta ella en ruso, casi en un susurro.

—Belarus está en el hospital, se la han llevado antes en la ambulancia, Lithuania ha ido con ella. Ha pasado algo en el sótano —le informa serio, sin soltarla—. Voy a Minsk ahora.

Ucrania mira a Estados Unidos de reojo y luego le pone una mano encima de la suya que está ahorcándole el brazo. Rusia la suelta un poco relajando su postura seria y tensa.

Ella se relaja un poco también mirando a Rusia y tocándose el brazo, porque Rusia es fuerte.

—Ve con cuidado, Malen'kaya Rossii.

Rusia asiente sin sonreír y se vuelve a Estados Unidos.

—Come on.

Estados Unidos le mira MUY tenso porque está actuando MUY raro, incluso con los suyos.

—Come on... —murmura mirándole de arriba a abajo, pensando en su pistola y tratando de entender lo que pasa. Quizás Rusia había entendido mal lo de que él fuera a dispararle a Bielorrusia, quizás suponía que planeaba matarla en verdad e iba a declararle la guerra o algo así.

Rusia baja las escaleras apresurándose un poco y baja el ritmo a la mitad, cansado, casi sin aliento, bosteza cuando llega abajo. El estadounidense se le acerca en cuanto llega abajo.

—Let is go —sigue dirigiéndose a lo que parece el recibidor, el lugar por donde se han ido los de la ambulancia, aprieta los ojos abriendo la puerta, intentando no pensar en lo que ha visto en el sótano.

—Commie... —se le acerca al pasar junto a él hacia la puerta. Le pone una mano en el hombro. Rusia le mira—. We are cool, right?

—Eh? —pregunta sin entender, saliendo por la puerta.

—Todo bien... You and me.

El ruso aparta la vista nervioso y se muerde el labio pensando de nuevo en todo lo que ha visto, el sótano, la sangre por doquier, Bielorusia, la pistola...

—Niet —le mira seriamente.

—N-No?

—Creo que deberíamos dejar de vernos. Esto no esta funcionando bien —sigue igual de serio, yendo a por un taxi y aprieta los ojos por que es la segunda vez que intenta romper con el estadounidense, que parpadea y le sigue.

—What? ¿Qué es lo que no esta funcionando?

—Esto. Esto entre tú y yo, mira como ha acabado my sister —le mira—. Está mal por que yo no te quiero.

Estados Unidos frunce el ceño y le mira obstinado.

—Tu sister esta loca... ¿Te dijo que dijeras esto?

—Niet. Nadie me dice que hacer —replica subiéndose al taxi y pidiendo que les lleve al aeropuerto.

Estados Unidos se queda unos segundos parado junto al taxi, con las manos en los bolsillos, sin moverse. Rusia saca la cabeza al ver que no sube, nervioso.

El americano le mira a los ojos unos instantes antes de parpadear, con el ceño fruncido y tomar sus maletas yendo a guardarlas a la cajuela.

Rusia le mira todo el proceso, nervioso.

Vuelve después de unos instantes, sonrojado y visiblemente incómodo se sube al coche y cierra la puerta con más fuerza de la que habitualmente ocuparía. El ruso le mira de reojo y se revuelve.

—Dijiste que no... —traga saliva —, dijiste que no querías que me llevara al sótano y... yo no le hice nada —suelta de mala gana con el ceño fruncido.

—Eh? —pregunta sin saber de qué habla.

—Yo tampoco te quiero —murmura mirando por la ventana, con el ceño fruncido y un agujero en el estómago. Aun rojo como jitomate.

—Entonces es mejor no vernos más —repite.

Estados Unidos carraspea con un enorme esfuerzo y se encoge de hombros. Rusia le mira de reojo.

Le tiembla una pierna y baja el vidrio, queriendo salir del taxi lo antes posible, con todas las ideas revueltas y un poco de nausea.

Rusia se mira las manos nervioso, menos feliz de lo que esperaba, pero mas tranquilo con esto.

—I am awesome —agrega después de un rato con el ceño fruncido aun sin mirarle.

El ruso le mira de reojo aun sin decir nada.

—Y si vamos a dejarnos de ver es porque yo no quiero verte más, ok? Aunque es posible que... cambie de opinión, sólo para hacerte el favor.

—¿Cambiar de opinión?

Estados Unidos se revuelve y le mira a los ojos haciendo un gran gran esfuerzo. Rusia se la sostiene levantando las cejas.

—Well... I don't know, Russia... estás actuando extraño, y sigo pensando que te golpeaste fuerte la cabeza.

—Niet , niet, pero esto es serio.

—But... —susurra en un instante de debilidad pensando en el koshechka, en las estrellas que pegó en el techo y en los besos de sabores.

—Pero nada —niega sin mirarle.

Estados Unidos levanta una mano y le hunde un poco un dedo en la mejilla, Rusia le mira de reojo, serio. El americano parpadea y baja la mano, desconsolado. El soviético carraspea.

—Esto no es por ti, tú eres Awesome y seguro encontraras a alguien mucho mejor, que te quiera... pero yo no, por que no lo hago.

Estados Unidos aprieta los ojos y se pega otra vez a la ventana, enfadado, sintiéndose increíblemente idiota y muy muy triste sin poder evitarlo.

—Shut up. Shut the hell up, ok? —grita muy enfadado.

El ruso cierra la boca y se mira las manos.

—I don't care... no me importas tu, ni me importa nadie, ni me interesa encontrar a nadie mejor, ¿qué clase de bullshit es esa? ¿Qué coño te pasa?

—Sorry... —susurra.

—Ni siquiera sabías qué es querer... y tuviste que ir con ellos a que te explicaran, damn it... —protesta para sí o para él, o ni siquiera sabe para quien en realidad, fastidiado.

Rusia aprieta los ojos aguantando la bronca.

—Pero estabas contento y te gusta estar conmigo. La loca de tu sister podrá decir lo que quieras pero tu mismo me dijiste que le tienes miedo y... fuck it, Russia —niega con la cabeza —, hace dos horas estabas abrazándome para que la loca no me llevara a ningún lado, what the fuck?

—Yo estaba... —vacila impresionado y luego piensa en el sótano, niega con la cabeza.

—Estabas llorando además, y... man, ¿sabes? —se ríe un poco—, hasta creí por un momento que DE VERDAD iba a funcionar. Puede que seas un freaking psycho, pero... —niega con la cabeza y se levanta los lentes pellizcándose el puente de la nariz.

Rusia frunce el ceño sin creerse lo de las lágrimas.

—Y luego te largas con ella, que te viola cada vez que puede... y que ni siquiera te gusta —agrega—, y... actúas raro y hablas en inglés perfecto la mitad del tiempo, y tiemblas si te apunto con el freaking revolver que sabes que no tiene balas. Ya know? ¿Y ahora saltas con la ridiculez de que "no me quieres"? come on!

—Creo que necesitas pensar en esto, ahora estas muy nervioso.

—Yo creo que TÚ necesitas... yo que sé... vodka or whatever, belugas bebés... y quizás otro golpe en la cabeza.

—Estoy hablando perfectamente en serio, A... Sohedineye Shtaty —responde con el ceño fruncido.

—Fine, go to hell entonces —replica ahora enfadado... va pasando por todos los estados.

—Bien —frunce más el ceño y se cruza de brazos.

—¿Cuánto falta para el fucking airport? —protesta mirando por la ventana.

—No mucho —se inventa sin tener ni idea de hecho, y mira el reloj.

—I hate this shitty place —sentencia muy pasionalmente, cruzándose de brazos.

Rusia cierra los ojos y asiente pensando que así esta bien, cuando el taxi sale de la autopista para entrar al aeropuerto mientras Estados Unidos, que es como... de película de Disney, piensa en su girasol, en los mensajes del teléfono, en Rusia en el Aeropuerto, en las veces de su casa, en la x-box que nunca instalaron, y... Bosteza, sintiéndose de repente infinitamente cansado, y triste... como si el mundo se le viniera encima.

Rusia piensa que cuando acabe esto mandara a Rusia a casa de vuelta y le explicara que Estados Unidos vio todo lo del sótano y por eso ya no quiere hablarle nunca más. Y luego mandará a Canadá para que cuide al estadounidense y si puede ira él mismo a verle a Washington.

El taxi se para frente a la puerta y Rusia saca la cartera para pagar. Encuentra dentro un recorte del periódico en el que se ve una foto en blanco y negro del estadounidense con su abrigo a la salida del hospital en Halloween.

El menor se baja del taxi agotado, sacando sus maletas de la cajuela, pensando en el vuelo que aún tiene que tomar y las catorce horas que tiene que volar.

Rusia se queda mirando la foto un segundo antes de arrugarla, pagar, volver a guardarse la cartera en el bolsillo y bajarse del taxi con la foto hecha bolita en la mano.

El chico se cuelga una de las mochilas en la espalda, y carga la otra, sin ganas de ver a Rusia un segundo más, quien lanza la bolita de papel a la basura y le mira.

Estados Unidos bosteza otra vez, sintiendo la mochila pesada, sin ganas además de enfrentar a Rusia.

—Well...

—Bueno, pues... —Rusia le tiende la mano. El estadounidense mira la mano, vacila un poco y luego se la toma, apretándola con fuerza.

Rusia le devuelve el apretón con fuerza también, aguantando el del menor sin dejarse protestar a pesar de que le hace daño, este vacila un poco más, mirando a Rusia a la cara y frunciendo el ceño.

El ruso suspira y hace ademán para que le suelte, mirándole a los ojos y el americano le suelta doliéndose un poco de la mano también, sin dejar que se le note.

—It was awesome —confiesa guardándose la mano libre en el bolsillo, tomando su pistola.

Rusia se detiene un momento, de espaldas a él y luego aprieta los ojos y sigue andando, sintiéndose terriblemente culpable.

—Damn... —murmura cuando Rusia ya se ha ido, girándose y pateando con todas sus fuerzas una señal de Stop, consiguiendo doblar bastante el tubo... frustrado, enfadado y mentalmente agotado.

Rusia se acerca a British airways el muy idiota, corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo, por cierto y pide billete para el siguiente vuelo a Londres, con urgencia. Cuando acaba sale corriendo hacia la puerta de embarque, teniendo que parar cada tanto, por que este cuerpo pesa mucho y no tiene mucha energía al parecer.

Estados Unidos va a la máquina de cocacola, arrastrando los pies, aun sin decidir que hacer, bastante en estado de autómata. Después de pelearse con la máquina y descubrir que lo que pasa es que está descompuesta y sólo acepta monedas, consigue que alguien le cambie unos billetes de varios dólares por monedas. Compra tres cocacolas y se las bebe al hilo, sin sentirse realmente mejor después de tomarlas. Embotado y un poco zombie, camina instintivamente al mostrador de British y cuando llega ahí le indican que el único vuelo que tienen a Nueva York tiene escala en Londres.

Después de pelear un poco con la señorita bastante de mala gana (cosa extraña), diciendo que todos en Moscú son "stupid", descubre idiotamente que no está en el mostrador que quisiera (que en efecto es el de American Airlines), sino en el de British. Bufando saca la tarjeta de crédito y paga por su vuelo a New York con escala, fastidiado con todos.

Rusia pasea un par de veces por entre las sillas, histérico por que el avión no sale inmediatamente. Saca su teléfono pensando en volver a llamar a Francia.

Cuando pasa por seguridad y le revisan el pasaporte, Estados Unidos empieza a pensar que quizás podría bajarse en Londres e ir a casa de Inglaterra a dormir en una cama decente, e irse a casa hasta el día siguiente... Luego (y este era el problema inicial), piensa que lo último que quiere es ir a casa del inglés a que le diga que él tenía razón... Aprieta los ojos arrepintiéndose un poco de haber comprado el vuelo escalado. Suspira, bostezando una vez más, recorriendo los pasillos entre desconsolado y de mal humor.

Rusia vuelve a sentarse, cansado, y le manda un mensaje a Canadá "llama a Соединенные Штаты", así que un rato después suena el teléfono del estadounidense. Este mira quien es... Y cuelga.

Canadá insiste una vez más por si se ha colgado sin querer y el estadounidense vacila, buscando la zona de comida rápida, mirando el teléfono.

Canadá espera pacientemente

—Hey.. —saluda sin ánimo alguno.

—Hi! What's up?

—Mmmm... I'm in Moscow.

—Oh... Awesome —sonríe un poco aun sin saber del todo qué pasa, notando la voz de cansancio que lleva—. Are you Ok?

Estados Unidos se acerca al McDonald's y pide tres desayunos.

—Ya no soy el boyfriend de Russia.

—Eh? —parpadea tomado por sorpresa

—I... I... —le da su tarjeta a la mujer mientras empieza a comerse la papa hash brown que han puesto en la bandeja —, da igual, I don't care.

—Pero... ¿cómo? ¿por qué? Estabas... muy contento con ello y él también ¿no? —pregunta extrañado pensando que vale, era raro de cojones, pero con lo que le había costado digerirlo ya podrían ser un poco más considerados ahora.

—Pues eso es lo que creí yo, but... —toma su tarjeta y la charola, caminando hacia las mesitas y echándose en una. Se mete medio McMuffin entero a la boca—. Fhwha fhwha waha wa

—Eh?

Traga.

—Yo tampoco lo quiero —responde .

—¿Te hizo algo malo?

—No, es que... estábamos en su casa y su crazy sis entró y quería matarme con el cuchillo, pero después él salió y ella le puso el cuchillo en el cuello y luego, yo salí y me lo lanzó y... se fue, y luego Russia regresó y estaba llorando y temblando, lleno de sangre, pero se puso otro pijama y nos acostamos, but, ella daba de golpes y luego vino y yo le dije que se callara o que la iba a matar y se calló, pero luego me intentó poner cloroformo, pero Russia, que no quería que me llevara al sótano, le saltó encima y se la llevó, y yo fui por ellos y... Russia gritó "Help, help" y le disparé a la puerta, pero no se rompió y vino uno de los tres con la llave, y...

Canadá parpadea mareado desde ya, aunque está intentando seguir todo el discurso. Estados Unidos la un sorbo de cocacola.

—Russia estaba ahí con la loca medio muerta pero no estaba muerta y él estaba raro, brother... no dejaba de hablar en inglés y subimos y le di un beso y... —traga saliva—, y salí y le apunté con el revolver, porque me regaló un revolver y jugamos a la ruleta rusa ayer..., pero le quité la bala junto a él y cuando le apunté temblaba y me suplicó que no le disparara, but... but... —sorbo de cocacola, mordida de muffin —mpfhfh hahbmm... ucwnapfia le dighpf bfphc —sorbo de cocacola—, porque no se la puso, y él me dijo que era como Linus! Pero se le olvidó, y se la puso y cuando le hizo en el pelo como yo también la quitó... y nos fuimos y...

Canadá sigue moviendo la cabeza intentando seguirle

—Ah, yes, a la loca se la llevaron en ambulancia, entonces Russia dijo que iba a ir a ver como a... pues no sé, a casa de la loca y cuando nos subimos al taxi —se calla, porque esto le cuesta horrores, baja el tono—, I... I... —suspira—, me dijo que era mejor que ya no nos viéramos, obvio... no es que yo quisiera verle ni nada —traga saliva—, but... then he told me... obvio, no me importa y yo tampoco lo hago —otra pausa.

—Ehm... ¿Y qué... Qué vas a hacer?

—I don't know.

—Well... es mejor así, ¿no? era un poco... ehm... I don't know, weird.

Estados Unidos se revuelve en su asiento, pensando que en realidad no quiere escuchar eso, porque no cree que fuera un poco raro ni un poco nada y no tiene ninguna gana de estar diciéndole a todo el mundo que en realidad sí se lo parecía.

—I have to go.

—Ah... ehm... ¿vas a estar bien? ¿Quieres... necesitas algo?

—I'm fine —murmura antes de colgar, frunciendo el ceño, metiéndose la comida a la boca y acordándose de Rusia ahogándose con la pizza y el refresco—. Damn.

Canadá mira el teléfono sin estar muy seguro y suspira. Cuenta que hora es ahora en Paris, para llamar a Francia y pedirle un poco de ayuda y nota que aun es muy pronto, así que se pone un memo

Finalmente, Estados Unidos se pone sus dr. dre beats y busca entre sus canciones "Under The bridge" de los chilli peppers, la pone a TODO VOLUMEN y se levanta, yendo hacia la puerta de embarque.

* * *

_Y aquí viene... bien, ya me imagino que te vas a poner a despotricar contra Inglaterra, es... un pequeño inconveniente. Lo siento. Respecto a las faltas de ortografía, lo lamento mucho, Agua betea la historia por que si no tardaría un montooooón en publicarse y lo hace bastante mal por que es bastante mala con eso._


	33. Chapter 33

Un par de horas antes en Londres, Francia sigue pellizcándose el puente de la nariz en la cama, con cierta sensación de zozobra. Unos minutos después, se levanta buscando al bata del inglés, recordando claramente a la voz de Rusia llamándole "Frog".

Con la bata desamarrada como siempre, entra al baño, mea, se peina un poco y se lava la cara (lo crean o no...) y un poco agobiado baja las escaleras hasta el comedor, buscando al inglés

—Angleterre?

Inglaterra duerme en el suelo de la sala, entre la mesita y el sofá, hecho bolita bajo el grimorio.

No hay respuesta así que el francés prende la luz de las escaleras y luego la del pasillo, encaminándose a la cocina para ver si está ahí.

Un vistazo rápido y un par de "Angleterres" más tarde, con cierta tranquilidad de saber que el inglés no está incendiando nada, lo busca en el despacho (ya que le habló por teléfono... quizás lo hizo de ahí), y por último en la sala...

Inglaterra duerme en silencio bajo el libro de hechizos, como si fuera una manta, tiembla de frio y no es hasta que Francia prende la luz de la sala, que ve uno de sus pies y se acerca a él.  
—Aaangleterre, mon amour... —suelta Francia dulcemente, tranquilizándose al ver que si está ahí, quitándole el grimorio de encima y pasándole una mano por el pelo.

Inglaterra se despierta de repente abriendo los ojos de golpe y tomando a Francia de la muñeca, haciendo que de un bote, que hace que el inglés abra los ojos como platos al verle y se asuste también, arrastrándose hacia atrás y mirando alrededor.

—Eh, eh... no pasa nada. ¿Estás bien? —pregunta.

El británico sigue mirando alrededor con cara de susto y se mira a si mismo parpadeando sin entender nada. Francia se le acerca más levantando una mano para acariciarle la mejilla.

—¿Qué estabas soñando?

Inglaterra levanta la mano tomándole de la muñeca de nuevo, para que no le toque, con la respiración acelerada.

—F-Frantsiya?

Francia hace una pausa mental y parpadea un par de veces.

—Angleterre?

—¿Dónde está mi sestra? ¿Qué haces aquí? —sigue en ruso. Francia aprieta los ojos y los vuelve a abrir.

—Angleterre?

Inglaterra le suelta y se lleva las manos a los ojos, frotándoselos por que no entiende lo que está pasando con su voz y con todo su alrededor. Francia se levanta, mirando a Inglaterra con el corazón acelerado.

—¿Qué te tomaste?

El británico abre los ojos dejando de frotárselos, mirando alrededor y al notar que sigue en ese salón raro con el francés ahí, vuelve a frotárselos... lo repite unas cuantas veces.

Francia se le acerca otra vez, mientras tiene cerrados los ojos, y le toma de los antebrazos quitándole las manos de los ojos.

—¿Qué te tomaste? ¿Qué hiciste?

Inglaterra aprieta los brazos contra si, tenso.

—Angleterre, háblame... ¿qué hiciste? —le pone una mano en la cara y le acaricia la mejilla mirándole atentamente.

—¿Estoy en un sueño? —pregunta en ruso intentando hacerse un poco más atrás.

—En uno compartido entonces... me acabas de hablar por teléfono con la voz de Russie, en inglés, diciéndome que estoy en pe... —se detiene mirándole a los ojos teniendo una idea, y luego descartándola por completamente absurda—. ¿Por qué hablas en ruso?

—Siempre hablo en ruso —responde en ruso—. Nunca había estado en un sueño como este —comenta calmándose un poco y mirando alrededor—. Tengo que despertarme —le mira.

Francia parpadea flipando otra vez pensando que esto debe ser un sueño... del cual se ha despertado una vez, es un poco angustiante. Se sienta en el suelo frente a él.

—Russie?

—Da?

—Mondieu... —susurra apretando los ojos, pensando que esto... esto es RARO. ¿Qué cenaron?

—¡Estás borracho! Eso es... ¡nunca te había visto así de borracho! Dieu! ¡Quizás estás intoxicado!

—¿Borracho? —se lo piensa.

—¡Deja de hablar en ruso!

—No me siento borracho. Una vez me emborraché y estaba muy enfermo, vomité dentro del estomago de un tipo y casi me resbalo con las piedras del agujero que hizo la bomba. Me encontraba muy mal —explica.

—Angleterre, no es gracioso!

—No me llames Angliya, soy Rossiya —pide inclinando la cabeza.

—¡No eres Russie, odias a Russie!

—Net, net, ¡mira! —pide y se toca la cara, parpadea al notar su nariz pequeñiiita, palpándosela. Francia hace los ojos en blanco.

—Ahora jugamos a eso... ¿puedo sentirme Napoleón?

Inglaterra le ignora, tocándose la cara y notando las cejas enormes y el pelo crespo, se mira los pies y las manos. Francia se levanta aún haciendo ojos en blanco.

—Bien, bien... ahora tienes el acento y hace rato tenías la voz... sea lo que sea que hayas inventado, ¿para qué lo vas a usar? ¿Para hablarle por teléfono al garçón y decirle que ya no quieres estar con él?

—¿Por qué mi cara y mis manos son tan raras? —pregunta desconsoladillo—. ¿Dónde está mi bufanda?

—Prueba en tu cesta de bordado —replica bostezando, sentándose en el sillón y haciéndose bolita. Rusia le mira inclinando la cabeza.

—No tengo una cesta de bordado

—Ah, non? Ya, claro... porque eres Russie... ¿qué tienes? ¿Un montón de instrumentos de tortura? —sarcasmo

—Net —se sonroja—. Eso está mal.

Francia cierra los ojos y se acurruca un poco en el sillón.

—Bien, estás mejorando. De hecho no sabía que hablaras tan bien en ruso —abre los brazos —, ven acá.

Inglaterra se le acerca aun mirando alrededor con la boca abierta. En cuanto le tiene bastante cerca Francia le toma del brazo y le jala hacia él, abriendo las piernas y sentándole en medio de ellas. Le abraza.

Inglaterra se tensa un poco y al notar que le está abrazando, le abraza también, curioso de lo que está pasando

—Eres un tonto, ¿sabes? Me asustaste... —susurra abrazándole también con las piernas y dándole un beso en el pelo o la frente o lo que tenga a la mano.

—No te asustes, es un sueño raro para mi también —responde en ruso mirando el salón por encima de su hombro, sin hacerle mucho caso.

—No es un sueño, Angleterre... ya basta —murmura considerando que Inglaterra está demasiado tenso y a la vez, demasiado poco nervioso para lo que está pasando, especialmente porque sus regiones vitales están literalmente encima de las caderas del inglés.

—¿Entonces por qué estoy aquí? ¿Dónde está mi sestra? —sigue preguntando en ruso, sin soltarle.

—Tú no tienes una sestra —le mira a la cara y levanta una mano, quitándole el pelo de la frente.

—Da. Ella se estaba portando mal y yo... —se sonroja de nuevo. Francia sonríe, asumiendo que se sonroja por otra cosa.

—Oui? —le sigue un poco el juego, dándole un beso en la mejilla.

El inglés parpadea sin entender por qué le da un beso, el francés frunce un poco el ceño, sin esperar esa respuesta y le da un beso más, ahora en la comisura de los labios.

—¿Sabes? Como siempre, hay un precio por despertarme temprano...

Inglaterra parpadea y le mira curioso. Francia se echa un poco para atrás y levanta las cejas, mirándole a los ojos.

—Y a ti que te pasa hoy, huh?

—No lo sé, pero esto es extraño —insiste—. y hace frío —se mira los pies descalzos por que ha perdido las zapatillas en algún momento.

—Bueno, creo que puedo calentarte sin ningún problema, mon amour —baja una de sus manos y le busca por dentro de los pantalones.

—Net! —responde tomándole de la muñeca con fuerza, sin dejarle que meta la mano.

—Ahhh... —protesta Francia haciendo un gesto de dolor, pero no es como que Inglaterra sea menos bestia. Le parece extraña, eso sí, la reacción, menos histérica y chillona y más taxativa. Aun así, sonríe pensando que es una cuestión propia del tsundere. Se le acerca, buscándole los labios e Inglaterra le planta la otra mano en la cara con fuerza, haciendo fuerza con ella para obligarle a sentarse de nuevo. Bastante fuerte pero... no mucho en realidad, por que está acostumbrado a no usar TODA su fuerza.

—Ehhh...

El inglés se separa de él cuando está sentado de nuevo y se va a buscar sus zapatillas tranquilamente.

Francia le mira sorprendido, porque además Inglaterra NUNCA puede salirse de esas situaciones así.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Que tengo frío. ¿Dónde está eso de coser que dices? —le mira aunque de hecho no tiene frío, se siente nervioso y la bufanda le hace sentir mejor, pero es terrible explicándose. Francia se levanta frunciendo el ceño y mirándole extrañado.

—Basta con el ruso, basta.

—Pero es que así hablo siempre.

—No hablas así siempre, es suficiente...

—También estoy cansado —se acerca a un armario y abre las puertas mirando dentro a ver si encuentra algo parecido a una caja de costura.

—Angleterre... basta —se le acerca tenso—. Basta, basta con el ruso, basta con esto...

—¡Anda! —levanta las cejas sacando una figurita de cristal de dentro del armario. Francia se le acerca más y le quita la figura de las manos.

Inglaterra mira la figurita y luego a Francia.

—¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo?

—Buscar lo de coser para encontrar mi bufanda.

—No tienes una bufanda, Angleterre!

—Net? —le mira desconsolado—. Da, sí la tengo, me la dio mi sestra —abre un cajón. Francia le empuja un poco.

—¡Ya, ya estuvo bien con el juego de Rusia!

Inglaterra frunce el ceño y le mira tenso, aun sin atacar intentando deducir, sobre todo por que este es Francia y no suele atacarle y Alemania siempre dice que no le haga nada.  
El francés le toma de los hombros.

—Vamos arriba a dormir.

Inglaterra le mira unos instantes pensándoselo y luego sonríe feliz.

—Vale, si me duermo quizás me despierte del sueño.

Francia pone los ojos en blanco.

—¿Qué más te tomaste mientras no estaba? —le toma de la mano y entrelaza sus dedos.

Inglaterra levanta ambas manos y mira los dedos entrelazados. Francia tira de él.

—Venga, que siento que tomamos LSD o algo... ¿pusiste algo a mi vaso?

El inglés le sigue tranquilamente sin soltarle, mirando alrededor de nuevo.

—Net, yo cené caviar con Soyedinennyye Shtaty.

—¿Vas a seguir jugando a ser Russie? —le mira de reojo.

—Soy Rossiya, Frantsiya —responde mirándole—. No sé por que mi cara es rara y mis manos también. Creo que es por el sueño.

—No hay ningún sueño, Angleterre... eres tu, hablando un ruso fabuloso —le jala de la mano y le mete al baño, poniéndole las manos en los hombros y mostrándole el espejo. Inglaterra levanta las cejas mirándose en el espejo y levanta una mano tocándolo y luego la lleva a su cara.

—Me parezco a Angliya —comenta, Francia pone los ojos en blanco.

—Vamos a dormir... empiezo a estar harto de esto.

—Da. Quiero despertarme, necesito que mi sestra se calme y no quiera llevarse a Soyedinennyye Shtaty.

—Yo quiero que dejes de hablar en ruso, por vida tuya...

—Es que... —hace un esfuerzo—. I don't speak english very well —responde con un horrible acento ruso.

—Mon dieu... de verdad, uno entiende perfectamente bien el asunto de Shakespeare... —le sonríe un poco de lado, poniéndole de espaldas a la cama y tomándole de los hombros.

—¿Qué asunto de Shakespeare? —pregunta en ruso inclinando la cabeza.

—Todos los asuntos de Shakespeare y tus habilidades de actuación —se le acerca y, abrazándole del cuello, le besa en los labios e Inglaterra vuelve a apartarle con la mano en la cara, nervioso por que Francia está insistiendo mucho, este le mira con el ceño fruncido.

—No me des besos. Una cosa es para enseñarme, pero Soyedinennyye Shtaty me hizo prometer.

Francia parpadea porque eso...

—¿Qué tiene que ver Amerique aquí? —pregunta mirándole fijamente.

—Me hizo prometer que no le daría besos a nadie más que él.

—Ya, claro... y yo soy superman. Basta con estos delirios de que eres Russie, Angleterre. YA!

—¿Delirios? ¿Por qué delirios?

—¡Basta con esto de Russie! —suelta empezando a impacientarse en serio

—No te entiendo, Frantsiya —confiesa mirándole.

—¿Qué merde es lo que no entiendes? ¿Qué coño quieres? —pregunta irritado.

—Quería mi bufanda, pero ahora quiero dormir para despertarme de este sueño.

—¡No hay sueño ni bufanda!

—¿Y por qué estoy aquí y me parezco a Angliya?

—Por que eres Angleterre —se le acerca y le abre un ojo con un poco de violencia para ver si tiene las pupilas dilatadas

Inglaterra levanta un brazo y le aparta de un golpe en un solo movimiento rápido, con menos fuerza de la que esperaría pero mucha más velocidad (lo bastante fuerte para tirarle al suelo).

—Merde! —protesta Francia desde el suelo.

Inglaterra le mira un segundo y luego se vuelve a la cama, metiendose al lado de Francia (que es su lado).

—Pero qué MERDE es lo que te pasa, eh? —protesta Francia ENFADADO, levantándose

—No me pasa nada. No ha estado mal por que tu me has atacado primero —se defiende.

—¡Qué coño te voy a haber atacado primero, batard!

Inglaterra ignora las protestas, tumbándose, y hay que decir que si no tiene resaca es por que el cerebro ruso esta acostumbrado a GRAN cantidad de alcohol.

—Rueda para allá que este es mi lado de la cama —ordena empujándole un poco, enfadado, sin ningun cuidado ni consideración

Inglaterra mira la cama y a Francia empujándole. No se mueve.

—Muévete, este es mi lado —le empuja con más fuerza, casa vez más exasperado (y la cosa es que quiera o no, a Inglaterra, Francia le mueve mucho más que a Rusia)

—Pero yo siempre duermo de este lado con Soyedinennyye Shtaty.

Francia se paraliza

—Pardon?

—Da. Este lado, siempre para salir por aquí —señala.

—¿Cuándo duermes con Amerique?

—Pues cuando estamos juntos. Si él viene a mi casa o voy yo a la suya o vamos a un hotel.

—¿Esto es... Una especie de chiste? —pregunta cada vez más crispado

—¿Chiste? —ladea la cabeza.

—No me hace la más mínima gracia —informa mirándole a la cara, serio.

—Pero si te estoy diciendo cosas verdaderas y serias —se defiende—. ¿Por qué iba a hacerte gracia?

Francia frunce el ceño e Inglaterra le mira un poquito desconsoladillo desde la cama, sin moverse.

—Estoy empezando a pensar que debería llevarte a un doctor —concluye fríamente.

—Net, es un sueño, solo necesito despertarme —se tumba y se tapa, haciéndose bolita por que aun así esto es muy raro y sigue un poco nervioso por Bielorusia y Estados Unidos.

—Pero es que estás drogado o que... —toma las cobijas e intenta destaparle.

—Net! Déjame dormir —protesta frunciendo el ceño y haciendo fuerza sujetando las mantas para que no se las levante.

Francia aprieta los puños e Inglaterra le mira con el ceño fruncido.

—Sea lo que sea que hayas tomado, te estas comportando como un perfecto imbecile...

—No me gusta que me insultes —responde frunciendo más el ceño.

—Pues mala tarde... A mi no me gusta que me golpees y ya ves.

—Nunca te golpeo, Germaniya dice que está mal y más contigo.

—Acabas de golpearme hace dos minutos. Angleterre, para con la imitación de Russie.

—No te he golpeado —responde mirándole—. Yo soy Rossiya.

—Non, eres Angleterre... —se sienta en la cama y suspira—. ¿Qué es lo que tomaste?

—Caviar, vino blanco, Borsch y rodaballo. Y luego íbamos a tomar chocolate caliente pero ya subimos a mi cuarto y estuvimos jugando y se me olvidó —explica. Francia se muerde el labio.

—Angleterre... Si'l vous plait... —susurra.

—Soy Rossiya —insiste. Francia le mira a los ojos y levanta una mano para acariciarle la cabeza.

El inglés se tensa mirando la mano. El francés frunce el ceño al ver que mira la mano y le toca suavemente.

—¿Qué pasa? Soy yo...

—Eres Frantsiya —le mira.

—Non, I'm France, and you are England —le acaricia la frente tratando de ver si lo que tiene es fiebre y se acerca, intentando abrirle un ojo

—Net, yo soy Rossiya —responde y sigue un poco tenso con que le toque, pero como Francia parece relajdo y no amenazante, le deja.

—¿Si eres Russie, qué haces conmigo, en casa de Angleterre, viéndote como Angleterre?

—No lo sé, es un sueño.

—No lo es, tu golpe dolió, mira —le pellizca el brazo con fuerza, el inglés frunce el ceño y aparta el brazo—. ¿Ves?

—Pero es que yo no soy Angliya, no quiero ser Angliya —se tensa más.

—Vamos a dormir un poco, ¿vale? Quizás te sientas mejor cuando despiertes.

Inglaterra le mira nervioso, Francia le vuelve a acariciar la cara y el pelo...

El británico se hace bolita otra vez y cierra los ojos. El francés le empuja un poco para lograr acostarse en el borde de la cama (de su lado), metiéndose en las cobijas y abrazándole, pero el inglés no le abraza de vuelta e intenta dormirse.

Francia le acaricia el brazo y la espalda, dándole un par de besos en el hombro y en la cabeza, nervioso de que además no se le acurruque. Inglaterra le ignora completamente por que no esta acostumbrado a que le abracen y le acaricien, pero no tiene ganas de pelearse.

—Je t'aime... —susurra agobiado, abrazándole más y con el estómago hecho nudo... porque inglaterra NUNCA le ignora, pensando en lo que ha dicho antes sobre dormir con Estados Unidos, que no sabe si es parte de la locura o si es sinceridad de borracho.

—¿Por qué me dices eso? —pregunta echándose un poco para atrás.

—Pues... porque lo hago, ya lo sabes, Angleterre —le acaricia la frente y la mejilla, mirándole a los ojos, consternado por la reacción tan diferente a la habitual.

—Soy Rossiya —insiste separándose más, nervioso e incomodo con que Francia haga estas cosas tan raras.

—Non, eres Angleterre —insiste levantando el brazo para soltarle y mirándole a la cara—. Me hablaste, cher... me hablaste hace rato imitando la voz de Russie. Es la última vez que sonaste lógico... dijiste algo de salir algo mal y —lo piensa porque estaba bastante dormido—. Que mi vida estaba en peligro.

—Net, soy Rossiya —insiste duro como una roca.

—¿Estás diciendo que aunque te veas como Angleterre, eres Russie?

—Da.

—Demuéstramelo, convénceme de que eres Russie.

—Pues es que soy yo —responde desconsolado porque no sabe como hacerlo, porque para él es obvio.

—Pero es que te ves como Angleterre.

—Porque estoy soñando —insiste.

—No es un sueño...

—No sé como explicarte que soy Rossiya, yo sé quién soy. No sé por que me parezco a Angliya ahora.

—No te pareces... eres IGUAL

—Es muy raro, mi nariz es extraña —se la se lleva las manos a la cara.

—Merde... ¿cómo te regreso a la normalidad?

—Quizás si me duermo me despierte —insiste—. Tengo que cuidar que mi sestra no se muera.

—¿Quién? ¿Por qué va a morirse?

—Belarus

—Por?

—Estaba haciendo cosas malas, así que la llevé al sotano para encerrarla y que Soyedinennyye Shtaty no la disparase.

—¿De qué hablas?

Inglaterra se sonroja un poco y Francia levanta las cejas .

—Ya sé que es una cosa mala, pero ella estaba muy asustada y quería hacerle daño a Soyedinennyye Shtaty, estaba intentando asustarme a mi para que se fuera. Me hizo sangre y me puse muy nevioso por que le dije a Soyedinennyye Shtaty que no saliera del cuarto pero salió y es que ella siempre me hace cosas, pero es mi sestra y no quiero hacerle daño, por eso siempre me da miedo —sigue.

—¿Eso estabas soñando?

—Net, net.

—¿Eh? ¿Te hizo sangre?

—Da, a veces me hace cosas malas pero Ukraina dice que es por que ella se asusta también.

—¿Qué cosas malas? —el curioso.

—Intenta asustarme y... —se revuelve por que no le gusta andar contando esas cosas que están mal a todo el mundo. Francia le mira y se humedece los labios.

—¿Sueñas con eso a menudo?

—Net

—No entiendo... —suspira.

—¿El qué?

—Nada de lo que pasa.

—Yo tampoco.

—Vamos a dormir un poco...

Inglaterra suspira y cierra los ojos, Francia le vuelve a abrazar un poco pero el inglés no lo hace de vuelta otra vez y creo que van a dormir hasta que suene el timbre.

xoXOXox

Rusia se lava las manos en el baño del aeropuerto aun con los ojos abiertos por haber tenido que tocar eso para mear, que bien pensado ha estado en ese otro sitio de su querido niño, no sabe cuando por última vez, gracias a dios, por que la idea le da escalofríos.

Cierra el agua y vuelve a la puerta de embarque histérico por que siente que si se sienta se va a quedar dormido de cansancio pero no quiere hacerlo... y además, el bloody avión aun no sale, cuando nota a lo lejos en las sillas de la misma puerta, unos grandes auriculares azules y un inconfundible mechón rubio rebelde sentado hecho bolita, temblando las piernas y cantando. Sí, cantado. Cantando en voz baja con los ojos cerrados, abrazando su mochila y con una coca en la mano.

Casi le da un ataque ¿Qué hace ahí? ¡Tenía que irse a casa! ¡Ese bloody vuelo no iba a Washington! ¡Ni siquiera a New York o a cualquier otro lado del nuevo continente! What the hell!? ¿Acaso iría a Londres a buscarle? Quiere golpearse la cabeza contra algo. ¿De veras tanto le habían afectado sus palabras? ¡Por la reina! era Rusia. ¿Qué andaba mal con él? ¡Si seguramente se podría decir que le había hecho un favor al librarle del embrollo!

Mira alrededor. No podía explicar en absoluto su presencia ahí, se supone que se iba a Minsk, ¿pero que pasaría cuando llegara a Portobello y notara al bloody psychokiller ahí? No podía coger otro vuelo más tarde a saber cuando salía, sin contar que Francia estaba en claro en peligro. Mira alrededor nervioso y se acerca a una dutty free.

Pero disfrazarte cuando eres un bloody gigante de casi dos metros no es la cosa más sencilla del mundo. Aun así consigue una chaqueta diferente, una bufanda, un sombrero de lana con orejeras y borla encima, unas gafas de sol, un periódico y una bolsa para guardar las cosas que no va a llevar puestas, por que sean de quien sean tiene ese síndrome de Diógenes. Paga todo y se mete al baño de nuevo deseando que no le siga, para cambiarse de ropa.

En ese momento empiezan a llamar a todos los pasajeros para embarcar pero Estados Unidos sigue cantando con los ojos cerrados, me parece que Blind Melon - No rain, dando sorbitos a su cocacola cada poco tiempo, sin enterarse de ello, sintiendose un poco mejor pero evidentemente no del todo bien y Rusia sale completamente vestido, escondido tras el periódico espiándole esperando que se suba primero y rezando por que no les hayan puesto uno al lado del otro en el avión.

Estados Unidos sigue ahí, sin moverse más allá del movimiento de cabeza, sonríendo un poquito en el coro. A lo que Rusia se pone nervioso, por que no puede ir primero y ponerse a hacer cola con los demás y dejar que le vea.

La canción se termina y Estados Unidos abre los ojos, notando la fila para entrar al avión. Bosteza terminándose la cocacola y abriendo una nueva, sin moverse de la silla, temblando aun más las dos piernas y buscando otra canción en su playlist del iPod.

Rusia da una vuelta sobre si mismo golpeándose la frente con frustración, por que además está cansado, se apoya en la pared nervioso, mientras sigue mirando a Estados Unidos cada pocos instantes quien saca una bolsa de panditas de goma que le había comprado a Rusia, mirándolos tristemente y los abre, comiéndose un montón de jalón, con el ceño un poco fruncido

Rusia se plantea de verdad ir y ponerse a la cola y ya cuando entran ya las ultimas personas, viendo como el americano no se levanta. Con la histeria, le manda un mensaje a Francia "¿Puedes llamar a America y decirle que Inglaterra y tu aun estáis en Berlin?" Rusia tiene mucha fe.

Estados Unidos se levanta y bosteza, estirándose, se termina la cocacola y se mete tooooodas las gomitas en la boca, yendo a tirar toda la basura (es decir, unas cuatro latas de cocacola vacías y varios envoltorios de dulces y chocolatinas) al bote. Saca sus papeles y se acerca a la puerta, aun con los audífonos puestos

Cuando Rusia nota que se acerca a la papelera junto a la que esta apoyado, casi le da un infarto, temblando tras el periódico.

El americano no se entera, brincando un poco en su lugar ansiosito, aun parado junto al bote de basura. Abajo de los ositos, se le escucha tararear "Everybody hurts" de REM.

Rusia aprieta los ojos detrás del periódico y vuelve a espiarle cuando entra, yendo hacia ahí inmediatamente tras él de puros nervios sin pensar que entonces se encontraran en el pasillo del avión.

El estadounidense únicamente se quita los audífonos cuando le muestra los boletos a la azafata, protestando al darse cuenta de que no está puesto en Business en todo el vuelo.

—Damn! —sisea volviendo a ponerse los audífonos pensando que hoy es un día de mierda en toda la extensión de la palabra... cómo ni siquiera se fijó en que lo pusieran en económico.

Rusia le sigue cubriéndose aun con el periódico sin dejar de espiarle y le da su billete a la azafata. Ya en el avión, nota que se sientan juntos con una mujer gorda en medio, para la absoluta desesperación y mala suerte del ruso, Estados Unidos en la ventanilla y él en pasillo.

El ruso pasa los primeros veinte minutos escondido fingiendo leer algo en el periódico sobre los acuerdos que tomaron ayer en el Kremlin sin entender ni papa del cirílico hasta que finalmente se queda dormido.

Estados Unidos suspira, mirando por la ventanilla, aún ni siquiera enterado del ruso, jugando con su teléfono y oyendo música, cuando llega el carro de las bebidas.

Cuando la azafata les pregunta que quieren... Vacila y pide en un susurro un vodka. Rusia duerme con la boca abierta susurrando cosas sobre Estados Unidos encerrado en el sótano y todos muertos y luego Francia asesinado en el salón de su casa y todos creyéndole culpable y encerrándole intentando explicarse sin que nadie le escuche mientras Rusia en su cuerpo se ríe malignamente. Aun escondido con su bufanda, sus gafas de sol y su gorrito idiota, con el periódico caído encima.

Cuando la mujer le da sus dos vasitos, uno de vodka y una cocacola (ha pedido las dos), Estados Unidos mira al ruso de reojo y pega un saltito con un grito al mirarle, considerándole sospechosamente parecido a alguien. Con el saltito, moja un poco de cocacola a la señora de al lado.

—¡Tenga mas cuidado, joven! —protesta ella limpiándose.

—So-Sorry, sorry —trata de mirar al hombre que de parece a Rusia, con dificultades.

La mujer se pone de pie para ir al baño a acabar de limpiarse, dándole un golpecito a Rusia, despertándole para que la deje pasar.

Estados Unidos e mueve de un lado a otro intentando mirar al hombre con ojos como platos. Él despierta descolocado y se pone bien las gafas de sol encogiéndose para dejarla pasar, mira al chico de las gafas al notar que le mira y automáticamente levanta el periódico escondiéndose en él.

—Wh... What?

Rusia suda histérico y tras unos segundos se levanta huyendo al baño y también para pasar ahí las siguientes dos horas hasta que van a aterrizar.

Y Estados Unidos se pasa todo el viaje, pensando en este Rusia y en que de parece mucho al otro, y... concluyendo que se esta volviendo loco.

Rusia vuelve a sentarse pensando en por que tiene siempre que viajar en los bloody aseos de los aviones intentando evitar la mirada del estadounidense tras sus gafas de sol durante todo el aterrizaje.

Estados Unidos para "suerte" del Ruso, se ha quedado dormido después de un rato y ahora mismo ronca con la boca abierta, abrazando su maleta y moviéndose un MONTONAL en su asiento, pegándose contra el vidrio cada dos minutos y pateando a su vecina que está INDIGNADA y le da golpecitos cada vez que se mueve.

En uno de los golpes en la cabeza se despierta de golpe, bastante tenso y nervioso, con un gritito.

—Russia! —grita agobiado y sudoroso poniendo en guardia al ruso claro y al oírle vuelve a esconderse más.

Estados Unidos mira a todos lados, con la respiración agitada, porque estaba soñando algo relacionado a Ucrania violando a Rusia, que lloraba y le pedía ayuda. Mira por la ventanilla un poco triste, tratando de regularizar su respiración, pensando en Rusia y sus lágrimas, abrazando más su mochila, recargándose en el vidrio. Aprieta los ojos después de unos segundos.

Cuando les dejan por fin bajar, Rusia sale escopeteado con su bolsa y su periódico, pensando en llegar primero a casa.

Estados Unidos baja, aun con el corazón acelerado, tocándose el cuello, agobiado y triste pensando que además ahora tiene que viajar a New York y son otras miles de horas de vuelo. Camina lentamente a la sala de espera para su vuelo, sintiéndose especialmente cansado, triste y SOLO. Piensa en Inglaterra... y en que seguramente le reñirá por ir a Moscu, y luego a su casa sin avisar, peeeero... quizás si no le cuenta lo que ha pasado no le dé todo un sermón de un "te lo dije".

Sonríe un poco, pensando en su cama en casa de Inglaterra, en unos scones (a esto no sonríe tanto), y en que quizás Inglaterra le abrace un poco si es lo suficientemente convincente. Antes de darse cuenta, está caminando hacia la salida.

Rusia corre CORRE a por un taxi histericolocoperdido preocupado por Francia y pide que se dirija a Nothing Hill por la M25... Sin saber que ha habido un accidente y hay unas terribles retenciones.

Estados Unidos termina arriba de un taxi en un par de minutos, porque tiene suerte, además ya le conocen bien en Londres y trae su pasaporte diplomático. Le pide inteligentemente que vaya a Notting hill por donde sea más rápido. El taxista le cuenta que hay un accidente en la M25 y que va a tomar un camino alterno.

Rusia se da golpes en la cabeza dentro del taxi pensando en Francia... Y piensa que ya puede llamarle así que lo hace.

Francia, que está abrazado a Inglaterra, aunque Inglaterra no le abrace a él, protesta cubriéndoles a ambos la cabeza con una almohada...

Inglaterra abre los ojos de golpe mientras Francia sigue abrazándole y acurrucándose en él. Le besa lo que tiene por ahí pero el inglés se incorpora saliendo del abrazo.

—Mmmmm... a dónde vas?

—Al baño —responde en ruso—. Y tengo hambre.

—Ehh? —adormilado, levanta la cabeza y le mira, sin entender que habla en ruso.

—Dormir no ha funcionado. Sigo soñando.

—Merde... —murmura pensando que van a tener que ir al doctor.

Inglaterra se levanta y se va al baño, dejando la puerta entreabierta. Francia bosteza, destapándose y levantándose, porque él también tiene ganas de mear. Camina hacia la puerta y levanta las cejas al ver que la puerta está entreabierta.

Inglaterra mea, nervioso con su aspecto y se acerca al espejo, observándose otra vez  
Francia espía un poco a través de la rendija que está abierta.

El británico se da golpes en la cara intentando despertarse por que esto es siniestro y agobiante y no le gusta ser Inglaterra. Trata de lavarse la cara. El francés frunce el ceño mirándole con curiosidad.

Como lavarse la cara no funciona se mete en la ducha en pijama y todo. Francia frunce más el ceño, tensándose y pensando que Inglaterra cada vez está peor. Entreabre un poco la puerta.

Inglaterra se pasa las manos por el pelo con violencia quitándose el pijama mojado, pasándose las manos por encima como si quisiera hacerse cambiar con eso. Francia entra al baño mirando hacia la ducha, agobiado.

—Cher... estás bien?

—Net —responde. El francés se acerca a la ducha y se asoma, Inglaterra le mira desconsolado sin atisbo de vergüenza—. No sé qué hacer, esto no es divertido —explica agobiado en ruso.

—¿Qué pasa? —pregunta con voz suave y preocupada. Le angustia que siga hablando en ruso—. ¿Sigues con el conflicto de personalidad?

—Soy Rossiya, aun me parezco a Angliya. Tengo que cuidar a mi sestra.

—Mon dieu... ¿qué vamos a hacer? —aprieta los ojos y se lleva las manos a la cara—, vamos a ir al doctor —valora después de unos instantes, genuinamente preocupado.

—Da —asiente—. Pero no al hospital, no me gusta, huelen a sangre y me pone nervioso.

—Pues un médico te tiene que decir que carambas te pasa en el cerebro.

—¿Y si le pedimos al medico que venga aquí? —pide saliendo de la ducha y buscando una toalla. El teléfono vuelve a sonar

—Esa puede ser una opción... —ignora el teléfono.

—Cuando me siento malo siempre viene a casa. No sé como se hace en un sueño —asiente secándose sin mucho pudor, pero sin hacer ostentación.

Francia le mira de arriba a abajo, notando la falta de pudor, levanta las cejas. Inglaterra no nota que le mira, con la toalla en la cabeza secándose el pelo sin cubrirse.

—Mon dieu... Esto es más grave de lo que parece —susurra para si, suspirando.

Inglaterra se ata la toalla a la cintura y sale a buscar ropa para vestirse mientras el teléfono vuelve a sonar y suena el timbre de la casa.

—¿Es el medico? —pregunta Inglaterra sacando la cabeza de todos los cajones que ha abierto buscando ropa. con, hay que decirlo... un Kilt en las manos que es lo último que ha encontrado y le ha llamado la atención.

—Non, Non... —camina hacia el teléfono que sigue sonando—, que ni siquiera le he hablado.

—Angliya tiene una falda —comenta enseñándosela—. Mira.

—Es tu kilt... Y se usa sin ropa interior —mira quien habla. Inglaterra lo sigue mirando incrédulo, poniéndoselo sobre las rodillas por encima de la toalla.

—Es de chica.

Francia sonríe un poco

—Te voy a grabar diciendo eso .

Inglaterra la mete al cajón otra vez y sigue buscando. Francia mira quien habla y el timbre vuelve a sonar

—Merde...

Llama Rusia, claro... Inglaterra sigue buscando el cajón de la ropa interior. Francia parpadea... Y parpadea otra vez. Y contesta.

—Hello? Hello?

—Angleterre, vístete y abre la puerta, Si'l vous plait. Allò?

—France! estás bien, menos mal... ¿le has encerrado? —pregunta Rusia al teléfono, ligeramente histérico—. Estoy en camino.

—Ehh... —mira a Inglaterra que se quita la toalla y empieza a ponerse unos calzoncillos—. ¿Quién... Quién habla?

—O-Olvida eso... es un poco complicado ahora mismo. Te lo explicaré luego, please —sigue Rusia en inglés.

—R-Russie?

Inglaterra le mirar al oir que le llama.

—Olvídalo, vale? —sigue al teléfono—. estoy viniendo, ve con cuidado con él, no es realmente England. Estoy en la M25 y he pillado un accidente, llegaré lo antes posible.

—Pero... Pero... A-Angleterre?

—Ya lo sé, ya lo sé, estoy viniendo. Lo arreglaré lo antes posible.

El timbre sigue sonando y al final, Inglaterra se pone unos pantalones de pijama y una sudadera que creo que es de Estados Unidos que ha encontrado por ahí y baja ante la atónita mirada del francés que sigue un poco mudo al teléfono sin entender lo que pasa.

—Je ne comprends pas... —susurra al teléfono.

—Ya lo sé. Es... complicado. Tu mantenle encerrado y no te le acerques mucho... y no dejes que huya.

—Bajó a abrir la puerta...

—¿A abrir? Who?... ¡AMERICA! —grita de repente—. ¡Baja! ¡Baja! ¡No le dejes! ¡No le dejes!

—¿Eh? ¿Que no le deje qué?

—¡Verle! ¡Abrirle! ¡No le dejes! —insiste mientras Inglaterra nota la bufanda que hay colgada en el perchero de la entrada y se la envuelve al cuello. No es lo mismo, pero se siente un poco mejor con ella, justo antes de abrir la puerta.

—Pero Amerique está con Russ... —se detiene y las piezas encajan un poco—, eh? Oh...

—France! ¡Ve a la puerta!

—Pero es que no entiendo, ¿qué clase de tontería hiciste? —pregunta yendo a la puerta y deteniéndose en el camino al darse cuenta que no trae ropa. Vuelve y toma la bata del inglés que ha tirado el suelo un rato antes.

Estados Unidos por cierto, ha sacado la ganzúa y está trasteando un poco con la chapa, a punto de abrirla cuando Inglaterra la abre y le mira levantando las cejas.

—Algo salió mal, no era esto lo que yo quería... please, luego te lo explico —suplica Rusia al teléfono.

—Ohh... hey —le sonríe llevándose las manos a la espalda con sonrisa un poco culpable, no le mira a los ojos.

—Pues ahí voy, pero... está abajo ya, no puedo prometerte que no va a verle... esto es una locura —protesta Francia caminando a las escaleras.

—Koshechka —sonríe Inglaterra para el asombro absoluto de Estados Unidos, quien abre los ojos como platos y la boca también. Da un paso atrás tomado completamente por sorpresa y se sonroja.

—W...Whaa?

Inglaterra abre los brazos y se le acerca para abrazarle. Estados Unidos parpadea y parpadea otra vez, pero... bueno, los abrazos de Inglaterra son una cosa que pasa poco, así que le deja abrazarle, devolviéndole un poco el abrazo.

—H-Heey... —susurra

—Estoy en un sueño y creía que eras el doctor por que no se me ha pasado durmiendo —explica en ruso. Estados Unidos le toma de los hombros y le separa muy muy rápido, frunciendo el ceño.

—¿Por qué hablas en... por qué hablas en commie?

—Ah. Soy Rossiya. No sé por que me parezco a Angliya, creo que estoy soñando. Vamos a pedirle al doctor que venga.

—Amerique! —les interrumpe Francia.

—Wh-What?

—No es el doctor, es Soyedinennyye Shtaty —comenta Inglaterra volviéndose a Francia, soltando al estadounidense.

—¿Por qué hablas... por qué estás hablando en commie...? —susurra Estados Unidos completamente en shock sin moverse—, ¿de qué hablas?

—Pasa Amerique, ve a la cocina, si'l vous plait.

—Por que soy Rossiya —insiste Inglaterra—. Siempre hablo así.

—Iggy? —Estados Unidos le mira y luego a Francia—. What's going on?

—Ehh... No tengo idea, pero algo extraño. Pasa. ¿Has hablado con Russie? —pregunta mientras el americano sigue mirando a Inglaterra como si tuviera dos cabezas.

—Yo soy Rossiya —insiste Inglaterra siguiéndoles si es que van a la cocina.

—¿Pero por qué dice que es Russia? —susurra Estados Unidos de verdad en shock.

—Por que lo soy, sé quien soy —le mira sin entender por que nadie entiende

—Es... posible que sí lo sea... —responde Francia en un susurro sin entender cómo es que puede estar diciendo semejante idiotez.

—Este es el sueño más raro que he tenido —asegura el británico yendo a la nevera a ver si hay algo comestible. Francia y Estados Unidos le miran irse al refrigerador, y el francés se pasa una mano por el pelo.

—Russie... ¿dónde está? ¿No estabas con él en Moscou?

—Ehhh... es que, bueno... —susurra mirando a Francia y luego al inglés, que saca pan y queso y mantequilla. El francés le mira e inclina la cabeza.

—Russie viene en camino —le indica suavemente.

—Estoy aquí —responde el inglés sacando un bote de mermelada y abriéndolo.

—Creo que tengo que dormir —indica Estados Unidos mirando a Inglaterra extrañado.

—Creo que tienes que esperar a que venga Angleterre...

Inglaterra abre el bote de mermelada y mete dentro la nariz. Lo suelta horrorizado dando un paso atrás

—Pero si Iggy está a... —se detiene ante el sonido del bote cayendo al suelo.

—Angleterre?! —pregunta Francia agobiado.

—¡No puedo oler! —nota llevándose las manos a la nariz, asustado.

—Eh? —pregunta Francia sin entender mientras Estados Unidos se acerca a Inglaterra.

—Iggy? What's wrong?

—¡Mi nariz no funciona! ¡No puedo oler! —insiste mirándoles a ambos.

—What? ¿Cómo que no funciona? —Estados Unidos se gira a mirar a Francia quien está procesando esto al parecer ahora un poco más rápido.

—Es... la nariz de Angleterre...

Inglaterra mira ala estadounidense y... detenedle por el amor de dios.

—Ehh? —Estados Unidos confundido absolutamente.

Inglaterra se le echa encima y le muerde el labio hasta hacerle sangre.

—Aaaah! —bien, Estados Unidos tomado completamente por sorpresa, bravo! Y Francia abre los ojos como platos, dando un paso atrás, abriendo la boca cómicamente.

Inglaterra saborea la sangre y la huele profundamente, notando que no le sucede nada. De repente, vuelve a sonar el teléfono de Francia.

El americano flipa, intentando detener al Inglés, con el corazón acelerado... ¿he dicho ya que no entiende nada? Francia contesta sin mirar quien es y sin decir nada al teléfono.

—No pasa nada, no sabe a nada —sigue Inglaterra—. Apenas si huele.

—France? —pregunta Rusia al otro lado del teléfono.

—¿¡DONDE MERDE ESTÁS?! —protesta el francés, apretando los ojos.

—De... de qué hablas, por qué hablas... ¿por qué te portas como Russia? —susurra Estados Unidos a quien le ha parecido que esto es sumamente extraño y excesivamente parecido a cierto ruso que además acaba de mandarle a la mierda.

—Why? What happened? —sigue Rusia.

—Por que soy Rossiya —responde Inglaterra y se vuelve a Francia.

—¿¡Dónde estás?! Está aquí y está... el garçón, y estás besuquénadole... y...

—Iggy... you are freaking me out... —susurra Estados Unidos limpiándose los labios.

—Listen to me —aprieta los ojos—. Consigue chocolate, de la despensa, de los after eight y dáselo para que se lo coma, pero tenemos que comerlo a la vez, así que avisame cuando lo haga.

Inglaterra se echa sobre Francia y hace el mismo proceso que con el estadounidense, mordiéndole el labio para hacerle sangre.

—Aaaaaaaah! —grita Francia aún al teléfono.

—What? What? —pregunta Rusia nervioso con los gritos. El teléfono se cae por ahí y Francia toma al inglés de los hombros.

—¡No puedo distinguirlas! —indica Inglaterra desconsolado notando ambos sabores y luego se lleva su propio pulgar a la boca, abriéndose una herida a si mismo

—Qué es lo que... —murmura Francia limpiándose la boca y mira al inglés horrorizado.

—¿Por qué actúas como Russia? —pregunta Estados Unidos.

—La mía tampoco —responde al paladearla y luego se vuelve a Estados Unidos, nervioso, quien le mira a los ojos, sin entender NADA, pensando que de verdad necesita dormir. Francia busca el teléfono a tientas.

—TIENES TRES SEGUNDOS PARA ENTRAR POR ESTA PUERTA, O TE JURO QUE VAS A TENER MÁS PROBLEMAS AÚN DE LOS QUE CREES.

—Bloody hell! ¿has hecho lo que te he dicho? —sigue Rusia agobiado, que ha pagado el taxi y está corriendo por Londres.

—Quiero que vengas ahora mismo... no he hecho nada más que ser mordido bestialmente por... ti.

—Te he dicho que le encerraras —protesta apretando los ojos—. En what the hell estais pensando todos! —protesta—. Dale el bloody chocolate y estaré ahí.

—Iggy? —pregunta Estados Unidos acercándosele.

—¿En qué estamos pensando? ¿nosotros? ¿EN QUÉ ESTÁS PENSANDO TU!?

—En arreglar esto, of course!

—Por que me llamas Iggy? —pregunta Inglaterra.

—¡TIENES CINCO MINUTOS! —grita y cuelga, histérico.

—Dale el blo... —ya no se oye, el estadounidense parpadea.

—Oh, my god... creo que estoy muy muy muy mal —se lleva las manos a la cabeza y se sienta en una de las sillas de la cocina.

—¿Qué te pasa? —pregunta Inglaterra en ruso mirándole preocupado.

—Yo... Russia.. —susurra y él le sigue mirando fijamente e inclina un poco la cabeza, sonriendo un poquito por que cree que le ha llamado Rusia.

—Tenías razón, y ahora estoy oyendo que me llamas Koshkeschka o como sea y... Estas hablando en ruso y mordiéndome el labio —aprieta los ojos—. Maaan.

—Koshechka —repite y sonríe más por que le sigue haciendo mucha gracia su acento.

—Me dijo que no nos veamos más —susurra.

—¿Quién? —sigue sin entender.

—Russia...

—Da?

Estados Unidos le mira desconsolado.

—¿Por qué hablas así?

—Siempre hablo así.

—No he dormido... Y estaba en el avión, y también le vi... y luego pedí un vodka, y... what the fuck?

—Yo no puedo despertarme —responde y le pone la mano en la cabeza en señal de empatía o algo así, cuando suena el timbre.

—¿Despertarte? —le mira—. Yo creo que estoy volviéndome loco.

Francia CORRE a la puerta (por que el teléfono de Inglaterra hace una hora que suena y nadie lo coge, debe estar ahí arriba en el suelo tirado) y la abre de golpe.

Rusia, que esta revisando que todo esté más o menos en orden, en especial el garaje, se asusta y se sonroja de golpe al ver a Francia... en bata. Solo en bata. Le mira de arriba abajo.

Francia le mira, tensándose y sintiendo extraño a Rusia nada más de mirarle.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —pregunta por si acaso él se ha vuelto loco y en realidad este de verdad es Rusia, este hace ademán de abrir la boca y decir algo y luego vacila... quizás aun podía hacerles creer a todos que esto había sido una pesadilla o algo parecido.

—¿Puedo pasar? —pide en ruso con una sonrisa típica. Francia entrecierra los ojos.

—Non.

—¿Puede salir Angliya? —pide y Francia vacila.

—Russie?

—Da. Espasiba, dile a Angliya que salga —pide de nuevo empezando a impacientarse. El francés se lo piensa un poco.

—Pasa.

Rusia vacila, por que prefería que saliera pero se pasa la mano por el pelo y acaba por entrar para terminar con esto cuanto antes. Francia le corta el paso en cuanto entra. Invadiendo su espacio vital.

Rusia se sonroja sin poder evitarlo, dando un paso atrás. El francés le da el par de besos de costumbre.

El ruso traga saliva nerviosito pero se deja, mirándole con ojos entrecerrados. Al final Francia se separa.

—¿Estaba llena entonces la M25?

—Da... ¿Dónde está Angliya?

—Angleterre? Arriba, desnudo para mi.

Rusia frunce el ceño mirándole fijamente, Francia levanta la barbilla sosteniéndole la mirada, un poco intimidado pero manteniendo el temple.

—RUSSIA! —grita el ruso poniéndole una mano en el hombro a Francia y apartándole un poco.

Inglaterra levanta la cabeza hacia el recibidor dejando de mirar a Estados Unidos y dejando de sonreír al oir su propia voz.

—¡Soy yo! ¡He venido! —exclama yendo hacia ahí. Francia debe dar un traspié, porque Rusia es fuerte y pesado

—Angleterre.

Estados Unidos abre los ojos como platos, levantándose al oír la voz de Rusia. Inglaterra sale de la cocina y mira a Rusia, quien le devuelve la mirada cerciorándose de que todo está en orden. El estadounidense sale de la cocina detrás de Inglaterra, sonrojado.

—What are you doing here? —pregunta frunciendo el ceño, incómodo.

—Soy yo... esto es extraño —comenta Inglaterra en ruso acercándose a Rusia y poniéndole una mano en la mejilla.

—Vete a la cama, America —pide Rusia señalando hacia las escaleras y apartándose un poco de Inglaterra.

—What the fuck is this? —pregunta el estadounidense frunciendo el ceño, INCREÍBLEMENTE tenso con Inglaterra tocándole la mejilla a Rusia.

—Soy yo —explica Inglaterra sonriendo.

—¿Eres tu? ¿Quién? —pregunta visiblemente enfadado.

—Yo, mira —Inglaterra señala a Rusia.

—America, insisto —sigue Rusia en tono taxativo.

—¿Eres tu el que qué? —mira a Inglaterra y luego a Rusia—. Deja de decirme que hacer. ¿Qué haces aquí? —pregunta enfrentando a Rusia, señalándole con un dedo y picando le el pecho

—Non, Non... —susurra Francia aún un poco en shock.

—He venido ha hablar con él —responde Rusia apartando la mano del estadounidense suavemente e Inglaterra se tensa al notar la postura de Estados Unidos.

—¿¡A hablar con él?! —se gira con el inglés—. ¿¡A hablar contigo de que!?

—Te he dicho que te fueras a casa —protesta Rusia pellizcándose el puente de la nariz, mientras Inglaterra inclina la cabeza en posición de ataque acechante hacia el americano, tenso.

—¿¡Y tú quién eres para decirme que hacer?! ¡Tú te ibas a ir a Minsk! ¿Qué haces aquí? —se gira a Inglaterra—. Tú... Hablaste con él —sisea increíblemente enfadado.

Rusia saca un aftereight y lo desenvuelve, partiéndolo por la mitad mientras Inglaterra sigue con un aura cada vez más amenazadora, sin hacer nada.

—America, calm down, OK? —pide Rusia seriamente—. Russia, necesito que te comas esto —pide tendiéndole la mitad al inglés.

—Ustedes dos... —Estados Unidos aprieta los ojos los puños y se gira a Inglaterra—. TU ME LLAMASTE KOSHECHKA! —qrita hacia el inglés y MUY a su pesar, se le llenan los ojos de lágrimas

Inglaterra no hace ni puñetero caso de lo que le dan, aun completamente pendiente del americano sin entender una mierda de lo que pasa, por cierto.

—America, necesitamos que te calmes, please —insiste Rusia.

—¡T-Tú sabías! —le reclama a Inglaterra, que le cambia la respiración y tensa todos los músculos sin entender por que llora ahora y completamente descolocado sobre si es un gesto amenazante o no, pero por si acaso aun en guardia.

—No te entiendo —susurra el inglés en ruso.

—¿Eras tu el que... se lo pediste? —sigue reclamando el americano.

—Nadie me pidió nada —suelta Rusia que sí entiende lo que pasa.

—Angleterre —suelta Francia como advertencia. Estados Unidos bufa apretando los ojos y los puños. Rusia bufa por que no quería llegar a esto. Toma el aftereigth y se lo mete a la boca a la fuerza, mientras mantiene el suyo en los labios. Inglaterra forcejea con movimientos mucho más rápidos de los normales intentando golpearle, pero Rusia tiene mucha fuerza.

El estadounidense vacila un instante, antes de echarse sobre ellos e intentar separarles, con el doble de fuerza de la habitual, porque está muy enfadado.

Ambos pelean contra él y contra el otro, pero lo hacen mal, Rusia intentando escapar deprisa e Inglaterra tratando de golpear con fuerza,

Francia abre la llave del fregadero y llena un vaso de agua, echándoselos encima

Rusia intenta separarlos a ambos aprovechando su fuerza, en vez de huir gritándole a Francia que sostenga a Rusia, mientras él sujeta a Estados Unidos.

Francia mira a uno y luego al otro sin estar seguro de a quien sujetar, vacilando un instante.  
Finalmente, Francia abraza al inglés, con fuerza, mientras el estadounidense se lanza encima de Rusia... Aunque esta cansado, y no tiene ganas de pelear con él.

—France! Please! —pide Rusia mientras sigue haciendo todo su esfuerzo por sostener al americano, sin defenderse, solo detenerle.

Inglaterra se calma en cuanto dejan de atacarle, en brazos de Francia.

—¡Traidores! ¡Los dos! —grita Estados Unidos dándole un golpe no muy fuerte al ruso en el abdomen—, ¡soy mil veces más fuerte que los dos juntos! —sigue gritando.

—CALM DOWN NOW! —exige Rusia apretando los ojos por el golpe, Inglaterra se tensa dispuesto a protegerse a si mismo.

Estados Unidos se detiene un poco, porque otra vez, Rusia gritando y en inglés Y con ese tono tiene cierto poder. Le empuja y se separa con los puños apretados y la respiración agitada.

Rusia se separa también y le mira un momento, antes de volverse a Inglaterra, que tiene la boca llena de chocolate... y nota que no ha funcionado.

—Angleterre? —Francia mira a Rusia de reojo, quien se acerca a Inglaterra asustado.

—¿Te has comido el chocolate? ¿Te lo has comido?

—Go to hell —sentencia Estados Unidos dándose la vuelta hacia la puerta de la cocina.

—¿Un chocolate, Angleterre? ¿De verdad? —protesta Francia y le toma del brazo cuando ve que el estadounidense se esta yendo.

—No me gusta esto —responde Inglaterra que está notando que no tiene su fuerza ni su olfato y le pone MUY tenso.

—Angleterreeeee —insiste el francés y algo suena que se rompe en la sala. Rusia mira a Francia y sale corriendo a la sala.

—Russie... Cher.

Inglaterra mira a Francia

—Esto no es un sueño.

—Pero es muy extraño, soy yo y estoy ahí y... hago cosas... raras

—Amerique cree que ese de ahí eres tú... Que es Angleterre. Es complejo, sólo deja que Amerique de calme, ¿bien? Angleterre va a resolverlo.

—No entiendo que le pasa a Soyedinennyye Shtaty, yo no he hecho nada.

—Creo que él cree que sí... —le pone una mano en el hombro y hace un gesto con la cabeza para que vayan a la sala. Inglaterra e dirige hacia allí y Estados Unidos ha lanzado algo contra el televisor.

—WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WHIT YOU? —grita Rusia en cuanto lo ve.

—¿¡QUE TE IMPORTA?! ¡LÁRGATE!

—¡Si me importa! ¡Deja de romper cosas y atacar a la gente! ¡Estás actuando de forma completamente irracional!

—¿¡Y A TI QUÉ?! —vuelve a girar—. ¿Qué haces aquí? ¡Lárgate a casa o con tu sister o lo que sea! —le señala la puerta.

—Así lo haré. Cuándo haya arreglado este embrollo. Ahora sé un hombre y enfréntate a las cosas o haz un mutis por el foro hasta que la tormenta amaine.

Estados Unidos le mira y le FULMINA con lo de ser un hombre y enfrentar las cosas.

—What. Do. You. Want. Here? —sisea.

—Nothing. Whit. You —responde en el mismo tono por que ya le va bien que odie a Rusia.

—¿Qué quieres con England?

—No es de tu incumbencia.

—Angleterre... —susurra Francia mirando a Rusia porque ya han entrado a la sala.

—I hate you—susurra Estados Unidos muy pasionalmente y a Inglaterra se le rompe el corazón al ver la escena.

—Mon dieu, si serás idiota! —protesta Francia hacia Rusia enfadado.

—Net! Soyedinennyye Shtaty! —protesta el inglés por que eso se lo está diciendo a él, que es Rusia y está ahí al otro lado del cuarto—. ¿Por qué?

—¿Por qué qué? —pregunta de mala gana mirando a Inglaterra con los puños apretados.

—¿Por qué me odias otra vez? No quiero —responde

—¿Estás viendo lo que haces? —protesta el francés hacia Rusia.

—A ti te odio por traidor... ¡Eras mi amigo! —protesta—, y lo hiciste a propósito, por eso siempre me decías "es que todo va a ir mal", ¡claro que iba a ir mal!

—Yes, precisamente —responde Rusia yendo hacia la cocina.

—No hice nada, esto es un sueño —se defiende Inglaterra—. No entiendo lo que pasa ni por qué estoy aquí.

—Amerique... ¿No puedes ver lo que pasa? Piensa en ello... ¡Veles!

Estados Unidos mira a Francia sin entender de que habla, ofuscado y enfadado. Rusia vuelve de la despensa con un botecito cuando entran a la cocina siguiéndole.

—¿De qué hablas? —el estadounidense sigue a Francia.

—¿Qué hiciste, Angleterre? —pregunta el francés mirando a Rusia con el ceño fruncido en cuanto entra a la cocina en el momento en el que Inglaterra cruza la cocina apartándoles a ambos y se abre el pulgar de un mordisco absolutamente fuerte, encastándoselo al ruso en la nariz.

Rusia sostiene el aire como si fuera a meterse en el agua por que es una sensación muy rara y muy fuerte, y más aun si es la primera vez que se tiene. Se queda sin aire, boqueando y deja caer al suelo el botecito que llevaba en las manos.

Francia y Estados Unidos miran la escena, el primero con curiosidad y el segundo TENSÁNDOSE.

—Pero que... What the hell! —Estados Unidos toma a Inglaterra de la cintura y le aleja de un tirón del ruso.

Inglaterra le obliga a sentarse sin quitarle la herida abierta y cuando el americano le toca, le propina un golpe FUERTE en un movimiento seco.

Rusia aprieta los ojos con la respiración agitada luchando contra todas las sensaciones acumulándose en su cerebro.

Estados Unidos se tambalea un poquito y aprieta los ojos un instante, mirando a Inglaterra y a Rusia con horror.

—You are... A son of a bitch... —murmura a Inglaterra, con el corazón destrozado al ver que el inglés le esta seduciendo con sangre. Tiene ganas de vomitar repentinamente.

—Cállate, cerdo capitalista, soy yo y quiero volver a serlo —responde Inglaterra y busca un cuchillo. Acercándose a Rusia que está completamente paralizado luchando con la sangre sin saber como detenerla—. Sé que puedes oírme.

Francia se TENSA, acercándose al inglés.

—¿Qué haces? —pregunta histérico mientras Estados Unidos parpadea unas cuantas veces sin entender del todo el asunto.

—Sé que puedes oírme y no tienes ni idea de lo peor que puede ser esto, así que vas a colaborar, da? —sonrisa perturbadora ignorando a los otros dos. Rusia respira muy muy agitadamente y solo consigue mover la cabeza dejándola caer hacia delante.

—Los mataré a los dos. Verás como nos divertimos cuando huelas la sangre del cerdo capitalista. A no ser que me devuelvas quien soy —sigue Inglaterra en ruso, con voz profunda en un tono completamente escalofriante. Estados Unidos vacila sin saber que hacer, mirando a Francia de reojo.

—Russie... Russie, calma, si'l vous plait —pide Francia tenso y asustado. Inglaterra fulmina a Francia y empieza a susurrar "kolkolkolkol"

—Ha... Ha de pasar... Algo... —consigue susurrar Rusia—. A los... Los dos. A la vez.

Francia da un paso atrás y Estados Unidos se pone en guardia.

—Commie? —cae en la cuenta. Inglaterra mira al estadounidense seriamente, escuchando a Rusia.

—Algo... Fuerte. Algo a la vez. Hemos de sentir lo mismo a la vez para intercambiar —explica Rusia.

—Russia? —pregunta sorprendido el americano mirando al inglés.

—Da?

—Oh gosh! Wait wait wait...

—No entiendo lo que dices —sigue Inglaterra mirando a Rusia.

Estados Unidos le pone una mano al inglés en la cintura para alejarle del ruso y le pone la mano sobre el brazo que tiene el cuchillo. Inglaterra le da un codazo fuerte con la otra mano y le pisa en un pie en casi solamente un movimiento veloz, para defenderse.

—Aaaaah! —le aprieta contra sí y da un paso con él abrazado hacia atrás.

—Cabrón —protesta Rusia reaccionando con el grito del americano, por su instinto de proteccionismo. Estados Unidos le aleja más de Rusia.

—¿Qué has dicho? —pregunta Francia acercándose a Rusia—, ¿cómo se arregla?

Rusia consigue dominar sus sensaciones un poco y se pasa la mano por la nariz para limpiarse tan pronto como puede.

—Una sensación intensa, coordinada. Muy intensa. El chocolate no ha sido suficiente —repite Rusia para Francia.

—¿Un orgasmo? —indica Francia a modo de pregunta.

—Bloody... —empieza a protestar—. Hell —acaba por que si funcionaría.

Inglaterra deja de atacar al de las gafas al notar que no está realmente haciéndole daño.

—What the hell is this... Are you really Russia? —pregunta abrazándole un poco contra sí.

—Da! ¡Te lo he contado antes! —responde Inglaterra.

—But... But... —América suelta un poco a Inglaterra—, es que pareces Iggy... Y yo no esperaba...

—Pero es que como vamos a hacer eso... —se plantea Francia.

—No vamos a hacer eso, hay otras cosas —protesta Rusia y se sonroja, aun con la cabeza medio ida busca un trapo para limpiarse.

—¿Estás bien? —pregunta Francia acariciándole la mejilla a Rusia, sintiendo esto extraño.

—No —niega con la cabeza limpiándose lo mejor que puede y hasta sonándose la nariz el ruso.

—Yo no entiendo lo que está pasando —confiesa Inglaterra a Estados Unidos.

—Yo tampoco... ¿Qué pasó con Belarus?

—No lo sé, creo que me quedé dormido mientras estábamos en el sótano —explica Inglaterra.

—Pero gritaste ayuda y luego... Gosh, esto es raro... Luego saliste y subiste y dijiste... Y yo...

—Net, yo no salí del sótano.

Francia le acaricia la mejilla al Ruso y le da un beso.

—¿Qué coño intentabas?

—Otra cosa, obviamente —protesta el ruso.

—Sí que saliste del sótano —Estados Unidos mira al inglés—, tengo mucho sueño... ¿Que haces aquí?

—Me despertó Frantsiya en la sala —explica.

—Pero tu viniste y me dijiste que ibas a ir a Minsk —Estados Unidos hecho un lío

—Net, yo estaba en el sótano, me dormí y cuando me desperté estaba en la sala.

—¿Cómo arreglamos esto? —pregunta el estadounidense mirando hacia Rusia, cansado ya.

—Hay que coordinar una sensación —repite Rusia.

—¿Un... Abrazo?

—No, no, algo intenso, el chocolate no ha funcionado.

—¿Un beso? —sugiere Francia. Rusia le mira sin estar seguro.

—Tenemos que sentir lo mismo a la vez.

—¿Y? ¿Qué es lo que te parece que no vamos a sentir?

—Pues él no... —vacila Rusia y se vuelve a Francia quién sonríe un poco. El ruso se sonroja y frunce el ceño—. Yo tampoco, claro.

El francés sonríe más.

—¿Después del lío en que estás metido vas a atreverte a decirme que tu tampoco?

—Shut up! ¡Esto no tenía que salir así!

—Aún no eres capaz de explicarme como debía salir...

—Intentaba una cosa diferente —responde nervioso mirando a Estados Unidos y a Inglaterra de reojo.

El americano, que aún duda de quién es quién y lo que ha pasado, levanta en ese momento la mano y se la hunde en el pelo al inglés, alborotándoselo un poco e Inglaterra hace exactamente lo que espera, que es bajar la cabeza, cerrar los ojos y sonreír un poco.

—Whoa!

Inglaterra parpadea sonriendo y Rusia les mira al oír la exclamación. Francia les mira también.

—De verdad eres el commie! —Estados Unidos sonríe un poco.

—Da

Estados Unidos le sonríe más levantando un dedo para picarle la mejilla. Se detiene en el camino.

—Oh... Pero ya no somos boyfriends —murmura de mala gana, frunciendo el ceño.

—¿Por qué no? —pregunta Inglaterra inclinando la cabeza y Rusia carraspea.

—Arreglaremos eso luego, eh?

Francia levanta las cejas y mira a Rusia, Estados Unidos mira a Inglaterra de reojo y se cruza de brazos. El británico mira al americano esperando que le conteste.

—Hay que probar... Traje Cayena, iba a probar con picante —explica Rusia buscando el botecito de cristal que ha traído antes.

—Pues tu dijiste... —susurra Estados Unidos hacia el inglés, muy dignamente y sin mirarle.

Inglaterra sigue mirándole inocentemente sin entender. Francia toma al ruso del brazo y le mira a los ojos.

—¿Qué hiciste? —susurra.

—¿Qué hice de qué? No hice nada —replica Rusia con el ceño fruncido, tomando el bote de Cayena.

—Como si no te conociera... ¡Mírales!

—No les pasa nada —replica y Rusia se acerca a Inglaterra—. Tienes que comer de esto.

Inglaterra no le hace ni caso, mirando al estadounidense.

—Y si es así... Yo tampoco quiero, ¡aunque yo no le hice nada! ¡Sólo me estaba defendiendo! —sigue el americano.

—No te entiendo —responde Inglaterra.

—America, luego resolveremos ese asunto, please —pide Rusia para que deje de acaparar la atención del inglés.

—¿Que no entiendes?

—De qué hablas ni por que dices esas cosas —explica—. ¿Qué somos ahora?

Estados Unidos se encoge de hombros.

—No sé, tú eres el que no quieres... No que yo quiera, yo tampoco —ceño fruncido y se gira con Rusia—. What?

—¿Yo soy el que no quiero? —Inglaterra se lo piensa aun ignorando a Rusia, que le esta llamando dándole golpecitos en el hombro—. ¿Que no quiero qué?

—¿Qué es lo que dices? —pregunta el americano mirando a Rusia, sonrojándose un poco.

—Que hay cosas mas importantes que resolver ahora —responde Rusia—. Come de esto —insiste para Inglaterra.

—¿Que digo de qué? —sigue Inglaterra

Estados Unidos levanta la mano y toma lo que Rusia esta intentando que se coma el inglés.

—Esto es muy raro cuando eres Iggy...

—No se por que me parezco a Angliya —asiente.

—I am awesome.

—¿A qué viene eso ahora? —pregunta Rusia.

—Da —responde Inglaterra sonriendo feliz.

Francia insiste en fulminar a Rusia, que se sonroja un poco de oir al inglés decir que sí con tanta facilidad en sus propios labios.

—Y si tu no quieres estar conmigo es porque eres tonto —le embute la Cayena en la boca.

Inglaterra abre los ojos como platos y se le llenan de lágrimas por que la cayena pica mucho... además se asusta por que no ha podido oler si es o no venenosa. Así que con la boca ardiendo, se echa sobre Estados Unidos y le besa.

Rusia da un saltito intentando buscar un poco más para llevársela a la boca el también y que la cosa sea coordinada y Francia aprieta los ojos sin estar seguro de querer que le exploten las papilas gustativas besando a Rusia.

Así que Rusia se sonroja como nunca antes se ha sonrojado tomado por sorpresa con ambas cosas y el beso no funciona, por que... joder, no es lo mismo, los otros dos tienen picante.

Estados Unidos aprieta los ojos y toma a Inglaterra de la nuca, sintiendo el eso sumamente extraño. A Inglaterra le lloran los ojos y le moquea la nariz por el picante, mientras busca al americano intensamente por qué él no pica.

Este abraza al inglés de la cintura, con el corazón acelerado, pensando que esto es una locura... pero este es Rusia y le está besando.  
Con los ojos cerrados y los movimientos precisos del estadounidense, se olvida de esta pesadilla sintiéndose él mismo de nuevo por unos instantes.

Estados Unidos abraza con fuerza al inglés... con la misma con la que abrazaría a Rusia, apretando los ojos y sintiéndole a el en el beso, relajándose MUCHO.

Mientras Rusia besa a Francia notando que puede someterle mejor con la fuerza que tiene e impresionado con la cantidad de sabores que siente ahora.

Y Francia está un poco asustado con el corazón acelerado al notar al ruso tan encima de él, tan poco delicadamente y con mucha fuerza... lo que no le impide besarle con mucha intensidad, cerrando los ojos y sintiendo al inglés en el beso.

Ejem, el problema es que Rusia empieza a reaccionar por que lo que tiene Francia, quien le hunde la mano en el pelo al Ruso, encontrándolo extraño, pero aún así levanta la otra le acaricia el pecho, aun con los ojos cerrados.

Rusia reacciona aun más, con el cerebro completamente fundido y como Kamtchatka es grande, Francia debería estar notándola hacer presión en el momento en el que el labio de Francia, con el beso, ha empezado a sangrar por si acaso aun no tenía bastante fundido el cerebro.

Francia baja una mano, instintivamente y la coloca encima de Kamchatka, porque en honor a la verdad, Francia siempre sabe qué hacer en esos casos. Lo que hace que el cerebro casi desconectado del ruso se pierda completamente, buscando a Francia como si la vida le fuera en ello, apretándole para acercarse más hasta que encuentre algo como una pared o una puerta o la mesa o algo estrellándole un poco dolorosamente.

Momento en el que Inglaterra se separa y Estados Unidos busca al inglés, con los ojos cerrados, abrazándole con fuerza aun.

—No! —grita Inglaterra deteniendo a Estados Unidos intentando soltarse y se vuelve a Rusia y Francia—. STOP! STOP! —Pero Rusia está perdido en ello.

—Eh?! —pregunta el americano dando un bote al ver que habla en inglés al fin. Francia sigue con la mano en kamchatka besando al ruso como si la vida le fuera en ello aunque cuando escucha al inglés hablar en inglés, baja un poco el ritmo

—¡Ayúdame a pararles! —pide Inglaterra a Estados Unidos con urgencia, en inglés.

—Iggy?! Ohh! Ugh! No! nono! Stop! —Estados Unidos se separa del inglés y camina hasta Rusia tomándole de los hombros.

—France! Stop! —grita Inglaterra mientras Rusia aun no reacciona.

El cerebro de Francia reacciona un poco más, empujando al ruso del hombro y levantando la cabeza, logrando separarse del beso, pero ofreciéndole el cuello, aprieta los ojos.

Rusia sigue perdido yendo a por el cuello.

—Commie, commie... ¿qué haces? —Estados Unidos sigue jalándole de los hombros. Inglaterra le detiene también y Rusia parpadea descolocado.

—Angleterre? —pregunta Francia aun mirando al cielo

—Estoy aquí... —responde Inglaterra. Francia quita la mano de Kamchatka que había vuelvo a poner ahí, cierra los ojos.

—Voy a matarte.

Rusia sigue completamente descolocado, Inglaterra vacila nervioso y Francia empuja al Ruso de los hombros, intentando separarle.

Estados Unidos toma a Rusia de la mejilla y le gira la cara hacia él, traga saliva.

—¡Estás aquí! pero... —se vuelve a Francia sin entender y flipa más al notar quién es. Inglaterra traga saliva un poco acojonado con esa amenaza.

—¡Eres tú! —el americano sonríe.

Francia sigue empujando a Rusia un poco porque le tiene casi montado encima y se separa cuando le empuja, incomodo por que Kamchatca...

Estados Unidos mira a Rusia a los ojos aun sin soltarle la mandíbula quien le mira también acercándosele. El de las gafas se sonroja un poquito humedeciéndose los labios y Rusia se le echa encima abrazándole mientras él le abraza también, con fuerza.

—Esto ha sido muy extraño —susurra apretándole.

—¿Y me quieres otra vez? —pregunta el americano con su nariz en el cuello.

—Te he querido todo el rato —responde Rusia sinceramente.

—Yo también te quiero... pero es que me dijiste... —insiste.

—Ehmm... creo que estamos todos un poco cansados y deberíamos dormir un poco —Interviene Inglaterra.

—Eso o asesinarte... cualquiera de las dos —suelta Francia sarcástico mirándole con el ceño fruncido.

Estados Unidos ignora bastante a Inglaterra separándose un poco y mirando a Rusia.

—¿Qué te dije? —Rusia le mira

—Pues que ya no nos viéramos... —indica frunciendo un poco el ceño y parpadeando lentamente... levanta las cejas de repente.

—Yo no dije eso.

El americano entrecierra los ojos y mira a Inglaterra, que carraspea.

—¿Eras... tú? —pregunta mirando al inglés, incrédulo.

—Estás muy cansado, America...

—¡Dijiste todas esas cosas horribles! —protesta con el ceño fruncido—, ¡y dijiste que no me querías, y que no nos viéramos!

El británico parta la vista y se revuelve incomodo. Estados Unidos suelta a Rusia y mira al inglés con el ceño fruncido.

—¡Hiciste todo esto para poder ir y decirme que Russia no me quiere! —protesta.

—¡No! ¡No!

—Eh? —pregunta Rusia.

—¡Me lo dijiste allá y luego me enviaste a casa, para que no viniera aquí y él pudiera decirme que sí me quiere! Porque tú no quieres que me quiera y no te importa como me siento yo, o si me hace feliz a mi o a él, a ti te da igual, lo único que quieres es que esté solo.

—¡No! No, no, no... —aprieta los ojos Inglaterra acercándosele y mira a Rusia de reojo, nervioso.

El ruso está mirándose las manos y sintiéndose más tranquilo al ser él mismo, inspirando profundamente por la nariz, prestando atención a medias.

—No te importa cuantas veces te haya dicho que sí me quiere y que sí le quiero, ¡tú sólo quieres que se acabe y ni siquiera es porque quieras estar conmigo! —respira agitadamente sintiéndose cada vez más agotado—, no what?

—Es muy peligroso, America, ¿por qué crees que no te he dejado entrar al sótano? ¡No tienes ni idea de lo que hay ahí, de como estaba Belarus! ¿Qué pasa si un día decide hacértelo a ti? —responde aun mirando a Rusia nervioso quien se tensa un poco al oir eso, poniéndose en guardia, por que él no le ha contado a Inglaterra nada del sótano y no le gusta que los demás sepan de sus cosas malas y secretas.

—No va a hacerme eso y si un día me lo hace, ya podré yo defenderme de él —le mira con el ceño fruncido—, ¡DEJA DE TRATARME COMO SI FUERA UN NIÑO!

—I CAN'T! —grita de vuelta. Estados Unidos le mira con el ceño fruncido y luego se gira con Francia.

—England ya no es tu boyfriend, porque yo se lo prohíbo —sentencia. El inglés sigue mirándole con demasiada adrenalina encima.

—Bloody hell, America! ¡No tienes una bloody base para ello! YO HE MANDADO A BELARUS AL BLOODY HOSPITAL

—¡Pues ella estaba atacándonos! —replica de regreso.

—¿Qué? —pregunta Rusia nervioso ahora.

—¿Y ese no te parece un bloody motivo suficiente?

—¡FRANCE Y TU SE HAN MANDADO AL HOSPITAL CIENTOS DE VECES! —grita Estados Unidos enfadado, acercándosele mucho, casi frente con frente.

—¡Yo no estaba intentando hacerme pasar por él! —replica—. ¡Todo salió mal!

—Ya, claro... ¡tú lo que querías era separarnos! ¡Estoy HARTO de que todo el mundo quiera lo mismo! Fuiste hasta allá, me rompiste el corazón y luego viniste aquí tan campante sin decirme nada. Eres horrible y... not awesome! I hate you! —grita enfadado.

—No estaba intentando separarte, estaba intentando que se enamorara de ti de verdad —responde sin alzar la voz.

—Quoi?/What? —preguntan Francia y Estados Unidos a la vez. Inglaterra vuelve a mirar a Rusia de reojo, nervioso.

—Sigo sin estar seguro de que pueda quererte... querer a nadie. Me aterroriza y tú estás quitando todas tus barreras, si no hay forma que tú no las quite quería que las quitara él también.

Francia mira a Rusia de reojo también y luego le pone al inglés una mano a cada lado de la cintura, sintiéndole extraño con esta ropa tan holgada.

—Estaba usando un hechizo, pero todo se torció al final y me encontré de pronto en un sótano lleno de instrumentos de tortura con una chica encadenada y ensangrentada. Y cosas tuyas, un montón de cosas, fotos dibujos imágenes carteles... de todo —sigue, explicándole a Estados Unidos, Rusia se sonroja y frunce el ceño con eso—. Me asusté y pensé que puede hacerte daño... solo aproveché la situación. Además, Spain lo dijo en Berlin, si de veras se quieren no habra forma de luchar contra ello.

Estados Unidos se sonroja mirando a Rusia de reojo.

—No me gusta esto que estás explicando, Angliya —comenta Rusia con el ceño fruncido y el inglés vacila un poco.

—Quizás deberíamos de ir a dormir y dejar que lo demás se lo explicaran solos —susurra Francia mirando a Estados Unidos y luego a Rusia.

—I still hate you —sentencia el estadounidense, un poco menos agresivo hacia Inglaterra, pero tensándose al ver la cara de Rusia.

—Todos estamos preocupados por ustedes... siempre han amenazado con matarse de tener la oportunidad, tienen que entender que ahora que han estado tan cercanos uno del otro... se nos ocurra la idea de que es posible que lo intenten —explica el francés mirando a América y luego a Rusia.

Rusia sigue mirando a Inglaterra amenazador, Estados Unidos traga saliva mirando a Francia y se vuelve otra vez a Rusia. Le pone una mano en el hombro.

—Creo que Angleterre no sabe bien lo que vio —hace notar el francés, atrayendo un poco a Inglaterra hacia él.

—No me gusta nada de esto. No me gusta que hayas bajado a mi sótano sin permiso —insiste Rusia—. Has mandado a mi sestra al hospital y has asustado a mi boifrend —sigue. Inglaterra se deja atraer, claro, bastante acojonado.

—Vamos a ir a dormir un poco, ustedes deberían hacer lo mismo —Francia mira a Estados Unidos suplicante.

—Ella estaba medio muerta —susurra Inglaterra intentando defenderse.

—Tú te la llevaste del cuarto... aun eras tú... —indica América cortándole un poco el paso a Rusia hacia el inglés.

—No debió mandarla al hospital, nunca vamos al hospital —responde Rusia para Estados Unidos.

—Eso... yo no lo sabía, sólo estaba asustado porque había un montón de sangre —indica mirándole el de las gafas—, uno de los... de los tres que viven contigo se fue con ella. ¿Por qué no van al hospital?

—Siempre hacen muchas preguntas, ella dirá que tú le hiciste daño —explica Rusia.

—What?! —Inglaterra se tensa más.

—¿Que yo le hice daño? —pregunta Estados Unidos levantando las cejas.

—Da.

—¡Pero yo no hice nada! —se defiende desconsolado.

—Pero ella no te quiere y quiere que estes en problemas y que no te dejen venir a casa —respondes mirándole.

Estados Unidos frunce el ceño y luego se gira con Inglaterra, fulminándole de reojo.

—No me gusta tu sister. Yo no hice nada, tienes que decir que yo no fui, que fuiste tú!

—Yo no puedo decirselo, ella es la víctima —explica mirando a Inglaterra quien aprieta los ojos por que no había esperado esto, puesto que hizo lo que le pareció más lógico.

—¿Y entonces qué? —pregunta Estados Unidos al ruso.

—No lo sé —responde él mirándole.

—¿No puedo ir a tu casa y ya?

—No lo sé.

—Pero eso... eso estaría mal, tu sister está loca, ¡yo no le hice nada! —se gira a mirar otra vez a Iglaterra que aparta la cara pensando que de hecho que no le dejen volver a Moscú no es algo precisamente malo.

—¿Y a ti te da igual que no vaya a tu casa? —pregunta mirando a Rusia con el ceño fruncido—, íbamos a instalar tu x-box!

—No me da igual, pero no sé qué va a pasar, no debía ir al hospital, esto no debía pasar.

—Claro, nada de nada debía pasar —murmura el estadounidense quitándose los lentes y tallándose los ojos.

Rusia mira a Inglaterra de nuevo con fiereza. Francia se pone otra vez en guardia

—Vámonos —le susurra al inglés en el oído, jalándole para poner más tierra de por medio entre él y el ruso. Inglaterra se deja jalar claro y Rusia frunce más el ceño acercándoseles.

Estados Unidos bosteza y se pone los lentes de nuevo, abriendo los ojos y mirando la escena.

—Russia.

—Da? —pregunta plantado frente a Inglaterra, amenazante

—Vamos a... la cama —pide poniéndole una mano en el hombro. Francia tiembla abrazando a Inglaterra.

—Da, pero primero... —responde Rusia suavemente mientras Inglaterra intenta ser uno con Francia no de la manera adecuada si no a base de pegársele como si quisiera atravesarlo y salir por el otro lado

—Primero nada, come on!

Rusia levanta una mano y le clava el dedo en el pecho a Inglaterra como hace America con él, mirándole fijamente.

Francia mira el dedo y tiembla pensando en sus opciones. Inglaterra hace un gesto de dolorcillo, aguantando por que Rusia le hace daño.

—Quiero una disculpa —exige Rusia.

Francia abre la boca impresionado, porque de todas las opciones... Inglaterra parpadea descolocado por que no se esperaba eso.

—¡Pídele perdón! —ordena Francia tenso, empujándole un poco.

—Eh? —Inglaterra vacila un poco volviéndose a Francia en cuanto le empuja y luego se vuelve a Rusia que sigue mirándole amenazante.

—¡Dile, dile que lo sientes!

—I-I-I am so-sorry —balbucea el inglés. Estados Unidos levanta las cejas. Rusia se relaja y sonríe de nuevo tan feliz.

* * *

_¿Una poquita de redención para un inglesito arrepentido? ó.ò_


	34. Chapter 34

Estados Unidos se ríe y señala al inglés.

—Ja! Tu cara... —suelta en tono de burla pasándole el brazo por encima de los hombros a Rusia. Inglaterra se vuelve a Estados Unidos y se sonroja un poco por la burla. Rusia le toma de la cintura tan feliz.

Francia abraza más fuerte al inglés y le empuja para que camine hacia un lado, aun nervioso quien se deja empujar, claro.

—Sigo enojado contigo... y ustedes dos, siguen teniendo prohibido ser boyfriends —les indica el estadounidense. El inglés frunce el ceño y se sonroja de nuevo.

—No es mi boyfriend!

—Soy su amante —sentencia el francés y se giraría a cerrarle un ojo, pero en este momento lo que quiere es salir del cuarto en donde está Rusia

—Whaaaa!? —exclama Inglaterra volviéndose a él.

—Pues eso soy, non?

—No! I mean... NOO!

Rusia bosteza por que esto ya empieza a ser otra vez lo de siempre

—Vamos a la cama —sentencia Estados Unidos acariciándole la mejilla de manera excepcionalmente cariñosa.

—¡Claro que sí! —insiste Francia.

Asiente el ruso con los ojos medio cerrados y el americano sonríe, pensando que esto ha ido mucho mejor de lo que esperaba por que cuando entró a casa de Inglaterra pensando que Rusia ya no le quería. Brinca un poco, llevándole hasta su cuarto en la casa del inglés.

—Of course not! —discute Inglaterra y Francia le mete la mano en el pantalón, directamente encima de las regiones vitales...

Inglaterra se mueve en una de esas formas nerviosas y torpes intentando separarse de él histérico y sonrojado de golpe.

En cuanto llegan al cuarto, Estados Unidos se quita toda la ropa a excepción de los boxers y se mete a la cama, que es considerablemente más angosta que la de su casa. En cuanto pone la cabeza en la almohada, sonríe, olvidándose de que tiene sueño.

Rusia mira la ropa que lleva levantando las cejas por que esta camisa no le gusta mucho y estos calzoncillos son un poco viejos, pero se queda con ellos puestos al meterse a la cama con Estados Unidos, que abre un brazo con todo y cobijas esperando a que Rusia se meta a la cama. Sonríe al verle el ruso se mete y se le acerca para quedar bajo su brazo.

—Este día fue raaaaaaaro —indica sonriendo y picándole la mejilla antes de abrazarle

—Da —sonríe—. ¿Angliya siempre hace estas cosas?

—Naaah, en general hace cosas menos molestas y a veces más graciosas. Pocas veces es conmigo —se ríe.

—No me ha gustado —responde cerrando los ojos.

—A mi tampoco...

Estados Unidos le pica la mejilla con un dedo y le abre el ojo con el pulgar e indice, Rusia entreabre el otro ojo y sonríe un poco.

—¿De verdad no voy a poder entrar a Russia? —pregunta sonriendo porque sonríe.

—Ni tú ni ninguno de tus espías, como en los años sesenta —bosteza de nuevo.

—Oye! Esto no es la guerra fría!

Rusia se ríe.

—Pues yo voy a ir a visitarte igual, aunque tenga que entrar disfrazado y con un pasaporte falso

El ruso le pone la mano en la mejilla y se la acaricia, sonriendo.

—Esto me gusta.

—Spasibo —agradece y el americano levanta las cejas.

—¿Por?

—Vendrías igual —sonríe.

—Pues claaaaro! Yo soy el héroe, no? —se ríe un poco y se le acerca más aún.

—Da. Hoy viniste a salvarme.

Estados Unidos sonríe pensando que CLARO que vino a salvarle, desde luego... OBVIAMENTE, nada que tuviera que ver con que estaba triste y deprimido porque ya no le quería.

—Awesome! —indica orgulloso hundiéndole las dos manos en el pelo y despeinándole por completo.

Rusia levanta la vista intentando ver y acaba por cerrar los ojos apretados, sonriendo, dejándole hacer

—¿Quieres un beso?

El ruso le mira

—Da.

—¿En dónde?

Y el otro impaciente se le acerca para besarle en la boca... lo siento, jugar a estas cosas nos cuesta un poco, al parecer. Así que América gira hasta ponerse encima de el besándole con ganas, sintiéndole normal esta vez.

Rusia le abraza de la cintura acariciándole la espalda y atrayéndole hacia si... mira como me lo dejan estas cosas traumáticas que ahora hasta este pide mimitos. Estados Unidos se separa con los ojos cerrados.

—¿Entonces tienes fotos mías en un cuarto? —pregunta sonriendo. Rusia tiene un flash rápido de lo que hay en ese cuarto. Fotos... mapas, registros audiovisuales, recortes de periódicos, revistas, entrevistas, cosas gravadas, banderas y cualquier otra cosa coleccionable a modo obsesivo compulsivo.

—Da —responde por que después de todo es cierto. Estados Unidos sonríe y abre los ojos.

Rusia sonríe también, algo nerviosito, no vamos a hablarle de las grandes letras escritas en sangre sobre las fotos en las que se lee ("Matar")

—Teeee guuuuustooooooo! —indica muy contento.

—Da —vuelve a sonreír, mirándole a los ojos. Estados Unidos le mira a los ojos y mueve las cejas de arriba a abajo sugerentemente.

—Idea!

Rusia inclina la cabeza mirándole.

—¿Estas muy cansado? —pregunta sonriendo malicioso.

—Mmmmm —se lo piensa—. Un poco.

El americano cierra los ojos y se muerde el labio que tiene perpetuamente medio abiertos que además Inglaterra le ha abierto de nuevo un rato antes, hasta sacarse sangre

Rusia se tensa INMEDIATAMENTE y se incorpora un poco para ir a buscarla, pero el estadounidense se echa un poquito atrás y le impide en principio.

—¿Huele bien? —susurra sonriendo y con esto abriendo un poco más la herida.

—Da —le sigue, incorporándose más, oliendo profundamente.

—It's like... Sexy, ya know? Y rápido... —susurra sintiendo las… Partes de Rusia que le pone las manos en los hombros empujándole sobre la cama.

Estados Unidos se deja, aunque pone el mismo sus manos en los hombros del ruso impidiéndole acercarse.

Rusia sacude la cabeza y aprieta los ojos, con la sensación del olor penetrándole directamente el cerebro a través de la nariz... notando ahora (aunque no conscientemente) que cada vez más, la sangre del americano le despierta el instinto sexual y no el de muerte.

Estados Unidos le mira embobadamente con las caras que pone el ruso, anticipando el momento en que pierda completamente la cabeza. Se ríe de nervios

El soviético sigue luchando por acercarse con los ojos en blanco y la boca abierta, acaba por apartarle los brazos sosteniéndoselos sujetos contra el colchón con todo su peso.

El americano sonríe y le deja hacer, porque es lo que quería desde el principio, sin dejar de mirarle intensamente, fascinado con las caras que pone. Rusia le lame el labio lentamente pero con ansia y empieza a temblar al sentir el sabor.

Florida debe estar jugando espaditas con Kamchatka,.. América el impaciente abre la boca y saca la lengua buscando el beso que obtiene. Rusia tiene un escalofrío bajando la manos para quitarle los calzoncillos YA y el americano no se lo impide, temblando un poco por la anticipación, con el cerebro derretido... Si este está así no me imagino el que acaba de oler la sangre...

Pues es que le está faltando tiempo para todo, por que además ahora la tiene en la boca, le emana directamente del labio, cosa que al estadounidense no le parece en lo absoluto macabra sino SEXY... No comments. Levanta las piernas con los ojos cerrados, en perfecta posición de "ahora me toca ser el uke, vale... Yeah!" Y Rusia hace todo lo que tiene que hacer de forma un poco más salvaje de la habitual, dejándose llevar por la sangre y por las ganas, que ya le han cortado el rollo antes

Por suerte, a Estados Unidos le da igual, porque le gusta bastante esto de que sea salvaje, mientras ve estrellitas y hace de esos ruidos sexuales y gritos. En cuanto terminen... En ese preciso instante, va a quedarse DORMIDO

Rusia jadea un poco por el esfuerzo en cuanto acaban, acabando de bajarlo todo. Mira a Estados Unidos dormido, le abraza contra si como si fuera un osito, les tapa a los dos y se duerme profundamente también, agotado.

xoOXOox

Por su parte, Francia ha decidido unilateralmente que aunque tiene unas terribles ganas de tirarse al inglés, tiene más ganas de asesinarle o en su defecto, de que le explique qué ha pasado... Así que después de una sesión de reparadores besos, han preparado té y café, y se las ha arreglado para que terminen los dos hechos bolita debajo de una cobija en e sillón de una plaza de la sala, dando sorbitos a café y te respectivamente.

—Y bien...?

Inglaterra deja caer la cabeza sobre el pecho de Francia.

—Ha sido horrible —asegura. Francia le besa la cabeza y le acaricia la espalda con la mano que tiene libre.

—Ya lo imagino... Pero cuéntame desde el principio...

—Fue... ese estúpido hechizo que SIEMPRE sale mal —aprieta los ojos.

—Intentabas hacer que se enamorara de él... Lo cual es terriblemente dulce de tu parte, pero completamente innecesario. Si me escucharas... —le "riñe" en un tono DEMASIADO dulce como para ser riña—. ¿Cómo que siempre sale mal? ¿Lo has intentado antes?

—Olvida eso —aprieta los ojos hundiendo la cara en su pecho, sonrojándose. Francia sonríe.

—Si siempre sale mal, debe ser porque siempre lo intentas con un sujeto que YA está enamorado.

—Shut up, qué sabrás tú —protesta con las mejillas hinchadas llevándose la taza a los labios. Francia le acaricia la espalda y le besa la frente sonriendo.

—Estabas entonces en la sala, y... ¿Te quedaste dormido y cuando despertaste estabas en los brazos del garçón? —pregunta por sí acaso Inglaterra le ha dado una versión falsa con eso del sótano de inmediato.

—No, no, eso habría sido problemático pero... mucho menos violento. No sabes lo que estaba haciendo —aprieta los ojos por que va a tener unas cuantas pesadillas con eso. Francia le mira a los ojos.

—¿Qué estaba haciendo?

—Estaba... Belarus... estaba desnuda y encadenada frente a mi, llena de sangre. Estaba inconsciente y creo que acababa de violarla por que tube que cerrar sus propios pantalones también.

Francia aprieta los ojos porque no esperaba eso.

—V-violarla... Tenía eso... Tenía...

—What?

—Su... Pene. No sabía que siguiera haciendo esas cosas con ella.

—No, no, por suerte no estaba... solo tenía los pantalones abiertos, debía habérselo guardado él mismo... Es enorme —explica apretando los ojos. Francia sonríe.

—Eso dicen... En verdad lo es?

—Yes, mucho. No sé como... —se detiene a si mismo—. ¿Por qué estamos hablando de esto?

—Porque es interesante —sonríe.

—No, no lo es. Ha sido horrible.

—Belarus es extraña... Muy extraña y resistente. ¿Dónde estaba Amerique?

—Fuera, arriba de las escaleras, thanks to god. No pude quedarme a ver todo lo que había ahí abajo, pero es siniestro, France —se le acerca otra vez apoyándosele encima—. ¿Y si se le lleva ahí abajo?

—Si Amerique lo pasa bien —se encoge de hombros—, ¿qué es eso de las fotos?

—Es una sala... es, no es la sala en la que tenía a Belarus, pero estaba la puerta abierta cuando pase por al lado al sacarla. Solo la vi un momento... era muy inquietante, todas las paredes estaban llenas de fotos de America.

—Un poco perverso...

—I do not know, no sé qué debe hacer ahí pero llegaban hasta el techo... Hubiera entrado a mirar si no fuera por que the kid estaba disparándole a la puerta y no quería que viera todo eso —explica—. Quizás debí dejar que lo viera.

—¿Sigues, en serio, esperando que lo terminen? —le da un sorbo a su café

—Es que... no lo sé. ¿Estaba muy muy hecho polvo sabes?

—¿Qué le dijiste? —pregunta acariciándole el pelo.

—Pues que no le quería y era mejor no verle más.

—Cheeeer... ¡Claro que iba a estar hecho polvo!

—What? qué iba a decirle si no?

—¡Es cruel! ¿Lloró?

—No...

—Al menos —indica—. ¿Pero te das cuenta de que si le quiere?

—Pero eso ya lo sabía, no es lo que me preocupa.

—Te preocupa que Russia no le quiera a él...

—Yes... —toma otro sorbo de té—. Que no es que esté preocupado por él o algo de eso

—¿Te ha convencido el beso?

—No, eso ha sido físico

Francia pone los ojos en blanco

—¿Sólo?

—Seguro.

—Has visto que le cuida y le protege, Cher? Casi te arranca un ojo porque "has asustado a su boyfriend".

—Yes, well, y qué? por lo que yo sé ha violado, encadenado y casi matado a su HERMANA

—Nadie ha dicho que Russie no sea todo lo raro y macabro posible... —concede—. Pero por lo poco que entendí, todo eso era justamente porque Belarus había intentado lastimarle. Creo, Cher, que a estas alturas debes empezar a concebir que... Si bien es raro, y un psicópata demente... Es un psicópata demente y raro que esta enamorado de Amerique.

—Es que me parece estupendo, pero me da lo mismo. Encadenar y violar... yo mismo defendía a the kid cuando era mi colonia de un montón de peligros peores que una chiquilla y nunca necesite encadenar ni violar a nadie...—replica por que las veces que hizo eso fue por placer no por necesidad. Francia se encoge de hombros.

—No conozco tanto a Belarus, pero sí conozco a su frére y me parece que es digno de encadenarse —se encoge de hombros—. Quizás si obviamos esas cosas...

—No, France, no. No quiero obviar nada. Si vamos a empezar a obviar podemos obviar eso que tu crees que es cuidarle y venimos a las mías en cuanto a su psicosis.

—Yo creo que tu obvias a veces lo grande y fuerte que es.

—Y yo creo que todos olvidáis a veces lo vulnerable que es a pesar de ello.

—¿Vulnerable? ¿De dónde es vulnerable?

—Hoy mismo, en la entrada, estaba tan herido que se nos ha echado encima... Ha tenido suerte de que estaba yo ahí y no ese bloody psycho.

—¿Herido por culpa de quien? —le mira—. ¿Has visto tu cara cuando le dijo a Russie que lo odiaba? ¿Oíste lo que dijiste?

—Aunque fuera yo, esto solo demuestra el poder que tiene ahora Russia sobre él —replica.

—Y él sobre Russie. Hizo genuina cara de dolor, ¡dijo que no quería que le odiara de nuevo!

—No oí eso —responde mirándole incrédulo, por que estaba buscando la Cayena. Francia le da un trago al café y hace los ojos en blanco.

—Genuina —se burla un poco—. ¿Puedes hablar de genuinidad de alguien que apenas si sabe como sonreír?

—Creo que eres una suegra perfecta —sentencia riendo.

—No es eso! Shut up! —frunce el ceño pero se le pega un poco la risa.

—Oh, eres una maravillosa en realidad —sigue riendo—. Es imposible hacerte feliz.

—¡No es verdad! —se cambia la taza de mano, dejándola en la mesilla y empieza a hacerle cosquillas—. ¡Será suegro, además!

—Suegra, de las peores —se ríe levantando la taza e intentando ponerla en algún lado, apretando los ojos—. ¡Nooooo! —risotada—, ¡bastaaaa! ¡Como vas a ser suegro si BORDAS! —risas, pone la taza en el suelo

—¡Eso no tiene nada que ver! Tampoco una suegra juega fútbol o se cuida sus propios coches —sin dejar de atacarle cuando trata de dejar la taza. Insertar grito de niña.

—Nadie dijo que fueras una suegra buena... Tu siempre lo haces todo mal.

—¡Tú dijiste maravillosa! ¿Quién te entiende?

Francia se ríe.

—¡Es diferente! —protesta defendiéndose como siempre, es decir, con toqueteos.

—Eh! Eh! —le detiene las manos dejando de hacerle cosquillas, sonrojadillo. Francia se ríe.

—Je t'aime.

—No puedes —replica sonrojándose más y sonriendo un poquito idiota, sin soltarle.

—¿Cómo que no puedo? —se ríe acariciándole la mejilla.

—Pues por que no.

—¿Qué es lo que no puedo? ¿Tocarte? —se ríe cínico—. ¿Qué esperas si no traes calzoncillos...?

—Pues ya has oído a the kid. Está prohibido —responde sonrojándose por que no sabía que no los trae. Francia suelta una risotada

—Pardon? ¿Y desde cuando tu tomas órdenes de tus ex-colonias? Que bajo has caído

—No, no, no... Es una cuestión de reciprocidad. Si yo le hago caso a él, entonces él me hará a mi —y creo que este es un buen momento para que se oiga uno de los ruidos sexuales de Estados Unidos antes mencionados. Francia levanta las cejas.

—Yo creo que el garçón ni siquiera ha considerado la opción.

Inglaterra se sonroja más con el grito.

—Bueno, pero si sabe que le he hecho caso lo hará... En cuanto acaben... O... Lo que sea —protesta mirando el reloj—. ¿No iban a dormir? ¡Yo tengo que trabajar hoy!

—Que vas a trabajar hoy... Vas a decir que te has enfermado, que no será necesariamente mentira —le sonríe.

—¡Pues es que son las nueve con diecisiete minutos de la mañana! ¡No es hora de ponerse a dormir!

—Non. Es hora del agradable sexo matutino.

—¡El plan pasaba por que America se iba a su casa y yo venia aquí, arreglaba esto y mandaba a Russia a la suya! No se suponía que tenía que invadir mi cuarto de invitados y ser uno con mi niño frente a mis narices cuando... —se detiene de protestar al oírle.

—¿Y este no te parece un buen plan?

—Sigue estando prohibido —le mira nervioso.

—Planeo ignorar la prohibición.

—¡Mira que rebelde ha salido the frog!

—Yo siempre he sido completamente rebelde, pregúntale a mis reyes.

Inglaterra sonríe y entrecierra los ojos valorando hacer algo que haría a cualquiera que le conozca mirarle de reojo con las cejas en el techo completamente incrédulo, preguntándole quien es él y que han hecho con el Inglaterra de siempre.

Francia le mita a la expectativa, el inglés traga saliva, se sonroja y sacude la cabeza para alejar de su mente tales pensamientos impuros.

—Veo que tu no tienes la neurona rebelde... Es una pena.

Inglaterra frunce el ceño, picado con eso y Francia sonríe maligno

—Of course I have! ¡Y más que tú! —se pica cayendo por que es tonto y siempre cae en estas cosas.

—Claro que non... Estabas pensando en algo y después decidiste no hacerlo porque eres un Gentleman y todas esas cosas —sonríe—, siempre quieres ser un rebelde y te sale mal.

—¡Pues soy un gentleman pero sí sé ser rebelde!

Francia se encoge de hombros fingiendo desinterés.

—¿Es que me estas retando, acaso, bastard? —clásicos golpecitos en el pecho con un dedo.

—Oui. Es una victoria segura para mí.

Inglaterra le fulmina y traga saliva, sonrojándose otra vez y vacilando un poco.

Francia sonríe tan tranquilo cuando el inglés vacila un poco más y se le acerca al oído. El francés se muerde el labio y sonríe.

—Te... —empieza en un susurro, con dificultades.

El de ojos azules espera con anticipación y tiene un escalofrío.

—Te apuesto la comida de hoy que... —se relame los labios nervioso, haciendo otra pausa.

El francés sonríe mordiéndose el labio y con los ojos brillantes.

—A que les despiertas si te lo hago en el cuarto en el que duermen —susurra de manera casi inaudible con los ojos apretados, rojo como un tomate.

Francia levanta las cejas y abre los ojos como PLATOS, girándose a mirarle a los ojos con la boca abierta, empieza a sonreír su sonrisa de malignillo con un brillo especial en los ojos. Le toma de la mano, antes de que pueda llegar a arrepentirse, apretándola.

Inglaterra aparta la mirada y debe estar rojo incandescente.

—¡Es uno de los mejores tratos que me has propuesto en esta centuria!

El británico tiembla aun sin atreverse a mirarle.

—Yo creo que el que les vas a despertar eres tu —le susurra en el oído, haciendo para levantarse—, pervertidillo.

—What? —se tensa más.

—Nunca has sido especialmente silencioso, mon amour... —consigue desenredar las piernas de las del inglés, levantándose.

Inglaterra se mueve, quedándose sentado. Francia extiende una mano hacia él.

—No! No! pero yo a ti!

Francia le mira y sonríe.

—Me pregunto si algún día aprenderás a entender cuando es que sólo te estoy metiendo ideas a la cabeza —pregunta retórico y luego sonríe más hacia sí—, espero que nunca, porque voy a aburrirme un montón...

—Eh? —vacila un momento sin entender bien de que habla.

—Oui, oui... tu a mi.

Inglaterra traga saliva y se sonroja de nuevo solo de imaginarlo.

—Sabes que me encanta que lo hagas porque pienso que tu pene tiene una forma espléndida, además de el absolutamente excitante asunto de hacerlo en su cuarto —se agacha y le toma de la mano.

El británico tiembla paralizado.

—¿Qué tan pesado tiene el sueño el garcón?

—Él... no... él se... mueve mucho —responde por que este enfoque del tema es más fácil.

—¿Se mueve mucho? Vaya... y duerme de tu lado de la cama.

—No, de hecho. Y que con es... espera, ¿cómo lo sabes? —se levanta.

— Tengo sexo apasionado con él todos los sábados en la noche y luego pasa la noche conmigo abrazado —indica.

Inglaterra le fulmina y le empuja.

—Russie duerme de mi lado de acuerdo a lo que vi hoy en la madrugada —explica haciendo los ojos en blanco.

El inglés carraspea nervioso sin saber que hacer ahora.

—Bésame.

—Eh? —le mira, perdonad lo denso que esta, esto le cuesta, Francia se le acerca un poco y le toma del hombro.

—Bésame.

El británico sigue vacilando por que está nerviooooso traga saliva.

—Esta es la parte más fácil...

—¿Por?

—Porque besarme es fácil, venga —le acaricia los labios con el pulgar

—Que pasa si yo no... si... si yo... I mean...

—Si tu no... quoi?

—Pues... No... No quiero —levanta la barbilla. Francia levanta las cejas y sonríe de lado.

—¿No quieres besarme?

—E-Eso mismo —postura muy digna con la barbilla levantada y los ojos cerrados

Francia le besa en la comisura de los labios, así que Inglaterra los entreabre volviéndose a buscarle un poco, el francés no se separa más, pero tampoco se acerca.

—¿Seguro que no quieres besarme?

Sus labios se rozan y cuando dice eso, Inglaterra se separa del golpe con la respiración acelerada. Francia entrecierra los ojos y le busca un poco.

—Yo no... Yo... —vacila cerrando los ojos cuando se le acerca. El francés le roza otra vez los labios SUAVEMENTE, sin realmente llegar a besarlos.

Inglaterra saca la puntita de lengua buscándole también, Francia le mordisquea el labio. Así que el inglés, que ya casi ha perdido la cabeza del todo, le besa por fin.

Francia le sonríe y le acaricia la mejilla mirándole a los ojos.

—Tu diriges el camino, mon amour... —sonríe.

Inglaterra se mete los labios hacia dentro y le mira a los ojos. Francia le sostiene la mirada y sonríe.

—Me gustas... ¿Sabes?

El británico se sonroja, se humedece los labios y le toma de la mano. El francés le sonríe, emocionado, le aprieta la mano, así que Inglaterra aparta la mirada nervioso y se da la vuelta tirando de él suavemente guiándole hacia las escaleras

—Espero que Russie tenga el sueño pesado... —se plantea.

Inglaterra tiembla ante la idea de que realmente se despierten

—¿Tienes otra cama en el cuarto o va a ser considerablemente más bestia... De cara a ala pared o algo así?

—Of course no hay otra cama —aprieta los ojos por que no sabe como irá eso.

—Oh... Eso suena sexy.

—Shut up! ¡Solo es por el reto!

—Y por el sexo... Y la adrenalina. Calla tú, que soy yo el que no puede gritar.

—No! Por todo eso no! —se pone mas nervioso por que de hecho él tampoco puede y piensa qué pasará como les descubran... Se va a morir de vergüenza.

—Ah Non? Qué mentiroso eres —sube LEEEENTAMENTE las escaleras.

—¡No es mentira! —chilla tenso.

—Ah, Non? Claro que lo es... Estas ya imaginándotelo

—¡No me estoy imaginando nada! —mas sonrojado aun.

—Yo sí...

—¡Pues no lo hagas! —protesta al llegar arriba—. Y no vale ponerme histérico. ¡Si les despierto por tu culpa también pierdes tú!

—Define "mi culpa".

—Tienes miedo —le mira entrecerrando los ojos.

—¿De no estar en silencio? —sonríe—, es posible.

—Eres una nena —responde y sigue tirando de él aun más asustado.

—¿Te parece que lo soy? —se ríe—. Yo no soy el más asustado.

—¡Yo tampoco estoy asustado!

—Menos mal —señala deteniéndose fuera de la puerta del cuarto. Inglaterra traga saliva mirando la puerta y luego a Francia, quien se acerca a él repentinamente y le besa los labios con fuerza, recargándole contra la puerta.

Inglaterra se queda sin aliento por lo repentino y Francia poco a poco deja de apretarle para tener el control, en un poco una invitación para lo opuesto.

Así que lo hace un poco... Siento que tenga que guiarle en esto, está pelín tenso. Francia se gira a si mismo con maestría, de manera que no parezca que es él el que lo hace, mientras sigue besando al inglés, que agradece el gesto infinitamente relajándose cada vez más y sintiéndose muy bien consigo mismo por superar sus miedos.

Francia le hunde las manos en el pelo y hace un gemidillo, cerrando los ojos. Inglaterra abre la puerta sujetándole de la cintura para que no se caiga en el último momento.

El francés le abraza del cuello y sigue besándole, con el corazón acelerado, a lo que el inglés da un par de pasos con los ojos cerrados, hasta los pies de la cama, donde tiende a Francia en el suelo.

El de ojos azulea sonríe tomando al británico del culo, quien prefiere NO pensar ni ver lo que está pasando, así que ataca a Francia en el cuello sin tregua.

—Mmmmmm

Francia aprieta los ojos y hace un leve sonido, levantando la cabeza y arqueando la espalda hacia el inglés, que aprovechando que el francés va en bata, le tiene desnudo y a su merced casi automáticamente, besándole en el pecho.

El francés se deja, porque planea dejar al inglés hacer LO QUE QUIERA, no sin dejar él mismo de usar sus más oscuros secretos y mañas.

Así que antes de que Inglaterra haga más, tiene al big ben en las manos de Francia mientras a un par de metros de ahí, Rusia ronca un poco por que está realmente cansado y ahora está en un sueño bastante profundo.

Estados Unidos ronca un poco menos y entre los dos consiguen ahogar (más o menos) los increíblemente contenidos gemiditos de Inglaterra.

En algún momento... el estadounidense se sienta en la cama e Inglaterra no lo nota de buenas a primeras, por que está concentrado y por que por perspectiva, la propia cama les oculta.

—Russia? —pregunta América DORMIDO. Al oírle, el británico se queda paralizado mirando a Francia debajo suyo.

—Sigue... —susurra con voz grave. Rusia, que hasta ahora estaba durmiendo boca arriba se pone de lado buscando un poco al americano.

Inglaterra está a punto de tener un colapso nervioso se repega a Francia todo lo que puede para que no les vean, quien sigue jadeando y pidiendo más a lo que el británico le mira nervioso y se mueve un poco lentamente, besándole para que se calle.

Estados Unidos, que esta bastante dormido, mira a la nada y vuelve a repetir.

—Russiaaaa... —mientras tiembla. En un momento la respiración del ruso cambia y abre los ojos de golpe.

Estados Unidos sigue sentado en la cama, perdido, mirando a todos lados sin tener idea de dónde está. Francia hace "mmmmmm" suavemente. Rusia se acerca al americano y le pone una mano en la espalda, en los riñones.

—¿Qué haces? —pregunta mientras Inglaterra entra en pánico aun más y arrastra a Francia medio bajo la cama (no mucho por que está llena de cosas) medio bajo las colchas que cuelgan, quedando cubiertos.

—Russia?

—Ven —mueve la mano en su espalda abrazándole de la cintura y acercándole hacia sí, volviendo a cerrar los ojos.

—Tengo frío... —susurra Estados Unidos.

Francia aprieta los ojos y sale del beso.

—Muévete —ordena.

—Van a despertarse... van a despertarse... —protesta Inglaterra mientras Rusia se levanta y bosteza. Estados Unidos sigue dormido sentado, aunque tienta a Rusia y le medio mira.

—Frío —repite groggy

—¡Me importa un bledo, muévete! —ordena

—Túmbate, voy por otra manta —responde Rusia pasando justo al lado de donde están Francia e Inglaterra, quien aprieta los ojos y hace de nuevo lo que Francia le pide, sonrojado de muerte

El francés aprieta los ojos y suelta un gemidillo ahogado.

—No te vayas —pide Estados Unidos acostándose de lado. Inglaterra aguanta todo lo que puede pero moviéndose también, mientras los pies de Rusia están a menos de dos palmos de ellos, buscando en la parte alta del armario.

—Ahhhh—suelta Francia. El ruso consigue sacar una manta, pura casualidad que estuvieran donde estaba buscando y confunde la voz de Francia con la de Estados Unidos, se acerca a los pies de la cama, tocando a Francia con los dedos de los pies al tender la manta en la cama.

Francia NI SE ENTERA, apretando los ojos y volviendo a arquear la espalda y es que Francia debe ser buen uke también.

—Más... —pide sin hablar, sólo moviendo los labios junto a uno de esos movimientos que hacen a Inglaterra perder la cabeza y que ni siquiera necesita que le pida. Rusia no les nota al tener el edredón por encima y estar todo el cuarto a oscuras. Se va a la puerta y se mete al baño a mear.

Diez segundos más tarde, Estados Unidos pone los pies en el piso y se levanta, zombie.

Inglaterra no puede creer que todo esto esté pasando, sin poder resistir lo que resiste normalmente y Francia ayuda al movimiento, perdido completamente.

—Ahhh... Angleterre...

Rusia acaba de mear y vuelve del baño frotándose los ojos. Se topa de frente con el americano, insisto... Zombie

—¿Estás bien? —le pregunta poniéndole una mano sobre el hombro.

—Pipí... —susurra abrazándole.

—Pasa —se aparta para dejarle ir mientras se vuelve a la cama.

Estados Unidos vuelve un minuto después, aún en canicas, rascándose justamente el asunto, sin enterarse de Francia que dice jadeando como si hubiera corrido un maratón.

Rusia de camino a la cama ha encontrado la sudadera que llevaba inglaterra y se la ha puesto por que también tenía frío, antes de meterse de nuevo en la cama, sin que el inglés se haya ni enterado, demasiado ocupado en que su corazón no estalle de la tensión por ser descubiertos.

Francia esta haciendo un esfuerzo enorme por no terminar y alargar la tensión y emoción lo más posible. Inglaterra le muerde el cuello para ahogar su propia necesidad de gritar.

Cuando Estados Unidos vuelve a la cama un poco más despierto, se para junto a ella y mira a Rusia que está ya tumbado, esperándole, le mira también.

—Hace frío.

—Aquí no, ven —estira los brazos hacia él para que se acerque. El menor se hinca en la cama y se deja caer.

—¿Qué hora es...? —pregunta zombie, acercándose a el y dejando que le abrace.

—No sé, aún estoy cansado —responde atrayéndole hacia si y cubriéndoles bien a ambos.

Inglaterra quiere golpearse la cabeza contra algo por que cada vez le está costando más resistirse y como sigan así va a pegar un GRITO de aquellos al acabar.

—Estas calientito... —susurra Estados Unidos bostezando y girándose hacia él, hundiendo la nariz en su cuello y dándole un beso ahí, recargándose en su brazo. Le pone los pies helados en las piernas.

—¡Ah! ¡Eso es mucho frío! —protesta apartándolas.

—Ehhh! Tráelas para acá...

—Net. Ponte unos calcetines —responde sin dejarle.

—Oh! Come on! —insiste pegándole los pies a las piernas.

—Net! —responde intentando ponerle los suyos a él, que también los tiene fríos. Estados Unidos grita y se ríe pegándole igual los pies muy cerca de las regiones vitales. Rusia protesta también moviéndose y dando patadas e Inglaterra me informa que acaba de acabar y que no le importa la vida de nadie.

Francia pega un gritillo terminado al tiempo del inglés al mismo tiempo que América pega un grito y se ríe. Gracias a dios las risas ahogan todos los jadeos y las respiraciones entrecortadas de Inglaterra que igual está consiguiendo minimizar hundiendo la cara en el cuello de Francia, Mientras Rusia pelea con Estados Unidos a ver quien le pone los pies a quien en las piernas

—Aaaaaah! —se ríe el americano pateando también y poniendo un pie sobre Kamchatka

—Ah! —protesta Rusia haciéndose para atrás con las caderas para apartarse.

—Jaaaa! El capitalismo va ganando.

Y como respuesta, un pie no, por que ya se les han calentado un poco, pero una mano que ha tenido fuera de las colchas un buen rato si que acaba sobre Florida.

—Aaaaaah! —Estados Unidos se sonroja pero no se ve por la oscuridad y pone la mano encima de la del ruso

—Teme a la cuña roja —responde Rusia con uno de esos tonos de voz escalofriantes.

—Hay que salir de aquí —susurra Inglaterra suavemente cuando ya ha dejado de palpitarle todo.

—No me arranques nada! —chilla Estados Unidos.

—Espera... —pide Francia en un susurro, aún con los ojos cerrados.

—Net —pero aun así Rusia agarra a Florida—. Me gusta tu pene ahí donde está —asegura con esa sinceridad brutal. Estados Unidos se ríe.

—¿Ah, sí...? ¿Por?

—Por que si no estuviera ahí no tendría gracia jugar con él —juguetea un poco como vio que España le hacia a Francia.

—France, please —suplica Inglaterra que está oyendo más de lo que quisiera—. Te prometo que te haré todos los cariñitos en mi cuarto pero...

—Es media noche... Y... —se ríe—. Commieeeee... —le deja hacer cerrando los ojos y dándole un beso en los labios.

—¿Ves? Te hace reír esto también —comenta cuando se separan, después de devolverle el beso y quita la mano suavemente—. Todo el tiempo te ríes —sonríe.

—Es que me haces reír.

—Me gustas cuando te ríes —asegura. El estadounidense bosteza

—Tú me gustas todo el tiempo casi.

Rusia le abraza cerrando los ojos y sonriendo.

—I love ya —susurra Estados Unidos sonriendo feliz y Rusia le dice que también le quiere en ruso, así que nada, os hacéis a la idea todos. Tras unos segundos en silencio, Inglaterra se atreve a volver a respirar y sacar un poco la cabecita.

—Ves? —susurra Francia al inglés.

—What?

—Sí que le quiere...

—No vamos a discutir esto aquí —responde saliendo de encima suyo buscando sus pantalones para ponérselos.

—Non! Vamos! —susurra el francés tomándole de la pierna y jalándole—, deja todo aquí.

—¡No! ¡Sabrán que estuvimos! —grita en un susurro.

—¡No van a enterarse! —susurra Francia jalándole del pie y sonriendo.

—No van a enterarse! —susurra Francia jalándole del pie y sonriendo.

—Pero... —vacila un poco más antes de seguirle, nervioso y Rusia abre los ojos de nuevo al oir voces.

Francia sonríe buscándole un beso a Inglaterra aun dentro del cuarto. El inglés le besa, de los nervios y Rusia les mira inclinando la cabeza.

El francés le acaricia el culo al británico y sonríe en el beso, separándose no mucho tiempo después.

Estados Unidos suelta un ronquido.

Inglaterra se vuelve a la puerta nervioso huyendo de ahí y Rusia abraza más al americano.

Francia mira un segundo a la cama y luego sale tras el inglés riendo bajito, quien se mete a su cuarto corriendo y se cubre con otra bata.

El francés aprovecha que el menor no está preocupado por la puerta, si no histérico y rojo como un tomate así que se mete tras é, ostentando su enorme sonrisa y se tira en la cama.

—Eso fue... Dieu!

—Shut up! —protesta por que no sabe que decir.

—¿Te e dicho que eres infinitamente sexy? —le mira recostándose en su codo.

—SHUT THE HELL UP! —chilla súper sonrojado y le tira un cojín a la cara. Francia se ríe.

—Ha sido muy muy sexy, mon amour

—I hate youu! —se sube a la cama hecho bolita.

—Que vas a odiarme —se gira y le abraza.

—Pues claro que te odio —protesta con la cara hundida en el cojín. Francia, que sigue desnudo por cierto se monta encima de la bolita inglesa.

—¿Pooor?

—Se han despertadooooo y estaban paseando por ahí y casi nos veeeen —lloriquea.

—Y eso fue enormemente excitante, ni me digas que no.

—Noooo—lloriqueos de nuevo. Francia le acaricia la cabeza.

—Pero si no ha pasado nada... CASI nos atrapan pero no ha pasado —le besa la cabeza—. Además no seas dramático, si estabas mucho más excitado cuando Russie y el garçón estaban rondando a nuestro alrededor.

—¡No es cierto! ¡Ha sido tu culpaaa! ¡Tú pagas la comida!

—¿Y eso por qué? No nos han descubierto —sonríe aún encima de él.

—Pero tú les has despertado, esa era la apuesta —se revuelve un poco, para deshacer la bolita.

—Mmmm... eso es trampa —sonríe—. ¿Qué quieres comer? —pregunta acostándose arriba suyo, frente a frente, a todo lo largo. Inglaterra se gira un poco para mirarle

—Je t'aime —susurra.

El británico aprieta los ojos y se le esconde en plan waaaaaah. Francia se ríe.

—Cualquiera diría que no te gusta que te lo diga...

—Shut up! —protesta por que en realidad le gusta mucho pero odia no poder decírselo.

—Shut up, Shut up! —le imita riendo un poco, acostado en su pecho

—Shut up shut up shut up —se devuelve acercándosele con absoluta cara de beso, aunque él no lo sabe.

Francia se incorpora un poco entreabriendo los labios y besándole, esperando que le abrace más porque tiene frío. Inglaterra le besa de vuelta y lo siento, pero solo le abraza de la cabeza y los hombros.

—Hace frío... —indica el francés en cuanto se separan tocándole la mejilla con la nariz que tiene fría.

—Shower —susurra Inglaterra con cierta sonrisilla para picarle—. Ah, no, que tu no... Well, muérete de frío, Frog.

Francia frunce el ceño y se acurruca sobre él.

—¿Vamos a ir a comer y a dejar al garçon y a su... —sonrisa burlona—, boyfriend aquí?

—No!

—¿Entonces? —serie de besitos en el pecho.

—Y no es su... Por la reina, se ha levantado a por una manta para él y le ha dicho que le gusta cuando se ríe —se pellizca el puente de la nariz.

—Son sorprendentemente monos...

—¿Por qué ha hecho eso? ¡No tenía que hacer eso!

—No tendría por que... Y lo ha hecho igual.

—¿Y si está intentando que se confíe?

—¿Para qué?

—¡Para asestarle luego el golpe de gracia!

—Golpe que ya podría asestarle de una vez sin necesidad de tanto trabajo. Ahora mismo, podría matarle, envenenarle, arrancarle algo. Amerique también podría hacerlo y sin embargo están ahí los dos únicamente abrazados, teniendo frío y buscando mantas uno del otro —piensa unos instantes—. Les envidio un poco.

—Ya te he dicho que si tienes frío te des una ducha —protesta por que no le gusta eso de que les envidie. Francia frunce el ceño más y le mira a la cara.

—Quoi?

Inglaterra aparta la cara y se sonroja, frunciendo el ceño e hinchando los cachetes en una de esas expresiones que hace desde que no levantaba dos palmos del suelo. Francia sonríe un poco con la expresión y le gira la barbilla hacia si para que le mire.

—Quooooi?

Refunfuña de manera inteligible y el francés e besa la mejilla y se le viene todo el pelo a la cara.

—Voy a ducharme —decide apartándole un poco, de mal humorcillo, pero Francia le abraza de la cintura impidiendo que vaya muy lejos—. Sueltameee —protesta empujándole de los hombros.

—¿Qué dije mal? —pregunta mirándole a la cara.

—Nothing! Suéltame! —vuelve a empujarle con el ceño fruncido.

—No me digas que nothing cuando se bien que sí pasó algo —levanta la mano y le pasa el dedo suavemente por el ceño fruncido.

—Pues no es cierto, no me importa lo que digas ni si quisieras... Yo qué sé qué quieres —protesta Inglaterra intentando soltarse, moviendo la cabeza.

—¿Querer qué? ¿De qué hablas? —pregunta frunciendo el ceño

—¡Yo qué sé! ¡Tú dijiste! Shut up! —chilla.

—¿Qué dije?

—¡No me importa!

—¡A mi si! ¿Que fue lo que dije...? No estoy entendiendo.

Inglaterra gira la cara con el ceño fruncido.

—Angleterre... ¿Qué fue lo que dije? —pregunta Francia tomándole de la barbilla y girándole la cara hacia él.

—nnnvidia —susurra entre dientes.

—Ohhh! ¡Que les tengo envidia! —sonríe y le abraza más de la cintura hacia si—, venga ya...

—Shut up! ¡No me importa! —le empuja de nuevo.

—Eso digo ahora, que me da envidia, pero en cuanto tuviera que realmente hacerlo de una manera tan fácil, me habría aburrido hace centurias, Angleterre.. —vuelve a él—, a mi me gustas tú.

Inglaterra le mira aun inseguro y Francia le sonríe.

—Eres un tonto, tú no me gustas y quiero ducharme, suéltame —insiste, aunque en un tono menos agresivo.

—Ducha doble entonces.

—¿Doble? —le mira.

—Oui... Dos por uno, es una oferta.

—¡No! —se sonroja al imaginarlo.

Francia pone los ojos en blanco.

—You wanker! ¡Dúchate tu solo! Y tengo que llamar al parlamento.

—Bah... Pues como sea.

Inglaterra se revuelve, levantándose. Francia se levanta de la cama también, con el ceño fruncido y va hasta el baño contoneando las caderas y pasándose una mano por el pelo.

Inglaterra le mira sentado en la cama, embobándose un poco con el movimiento de caderas hasta que el francés termina por cerrar la puerta para ducharse no sin antes girarse a el y cerrarle un ojo.

El británico se queda unos segundos sentado en la cama... Y luego sacude la cabeza volviendo en sí. Se mete los labios dentro de la boca pensando y se sonroja antes de reñirse a si mismo por pensar en espiarle, dirigiéndose al baño de abajo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja por el sexo de hace unos momentos.

Estados Unidos sigue durmiendo como piedra por un rato más, hasta que repentinamente, abre los ojos acalorado esta vez y mueve los pies, pateando las cobijas fuera de la cama, cosa que deja al ruso destapado hasta las rodillas... Por suerte, lleva aun la sudadera puesta, pero por supuesto, sigue desnudo de cintura para abajo.

—Calor —sentencia el americano estirando se un poco y nadie le contesta por que Rusia aun duerme.

Estados Unidos se sienta en la cama y se estira girándose a ver a Rusia y sonriendo un poco... No, riéndose un poco. Él sigue durmiendo con las manos en el cojín a ambos lados de su cabeza y una pierna un poco doblada sin enterarse.

El estadounidense se le sienta encima, con una pierna a cada lado de la cintura y sonríe maliciosamente. Rusia se despierta de golpe y mira alrededor.

—HELLOOOOOOO!

El ruso levanta las manos y sonríe.

—Estabas dormido así... —abre la boca y le imita ridículamente

—Da? —sonríe más—. Estaba muy cansado.

—Yo también... —brincotea un poco sobre él —, tengo hambre.

—¿Dónde estamos? —mira alrededor y le pone las manos sobre los muslos.

—¿Dónde estamos? ¿Cómo que dónde estamos? En casa de Iggy, en mi cuarto.

—Pero ayer estábamos en mi casa —responde por que aun piensa que todo lo soñó.

—Pero luego vinimos... ¿No? —preguntándose a sí mismo si lo soñó—, porque tú cambiaste el cuerpo con Iggy...

—Eso es justo lo que soñé. Yo era Angliya y luego venías tú y luego yo... —parpadea pensando en ello.

—¡Ya no eras my boyfriend! Y luego si porque era Iggy... Y porque OBVIAMENTE soy SÚPER awesome, y...

Rusia le mira inclinando la cabeza, escuchándole.

—¡Después vinieron los extraterrestre y nos congelaron! Y estaban torturando a Iggy y a France haciéndoles tener sexo...

—Eso yo no lo soñé —niega con la cabeza.

—Yo sí... Y... Ah, y luego fuiste al baño y me despertaste.

—Ah, da. Tenías frío y yo también, me puse esto que encontré en el suelo —señala su sudadera.

—Oh... ¡Esa sudadera es mía...! Hace años no la veía —levanta las cejas

—Ahora la tengo yo —responde mirándole—. En mi sueño llevaba una igual cuando era Angliya.

—Entonces soñamos casi lo mismo.

—Eso es raro... ¿Te pasa a menudo?

—Net, no entiendo por que estamos aquí si fue un sueño... quizás solo soñé que me convertía en Angliya, pero no recuerdo haber venido —responde pensando—. ¿Tú te acuerdas?

—Yes, yo vine en avión y creía que tú estabas junto a mi, pero no eras tú... Aunque quizás si eras Iggy...

—¿No vinimos juntos?

—No. Me mandaste a casa y yo no me fui, vine aquí a ver a Iggy que eras tú

—¿Por qué?

—Porque cortaste conmigo...

—¿Corté? ¿te ataqué¿ ¿o cómo? —pregunta sonrojándose un poco, por que eso está maaaaal. Estados Unidos parpadea.

—No, dejaste de ser mi novio...

—Ah... eso también lo dijiste, pero no lo entendí.

—Me dijiste que no debíamos seguir saliendo, commie —responde de mala gana

—Pero yo no fuí —le mira desconsolado.

—No, eso ya lo aclaramos.

Rusia sonríe.

—Porque yo soy awesome, claro.

—Y yo —responde levantando una mano y acariciándole la mejilla.

—Seh, eres súper awesome —cierra los ojos y le sigue el movimiento de la mejilla.

El ruso sonríe más bajando la mano para acariciarle en la parte baja de la mandíbula. Estados Unidos e acaricia un poco el pecho a través de la sudadera, con las manos y sonríe.

—Me gusta.

—Y a mi —responde y se acuerda de algo de su sueño, abrazándole de los hombros contra si para que se le caiga encima—. No vuelvas a odiarme como antes, ¿vale?

El estadounidense se acuesta encima de él y le sonríe.

—Nop... —le besa los labios rápidamente y se separa—, pero tú no me... Tú...

Rusia sonríe y le mira.

—Yo quiero seguir así.

—Y yo.

—Y cuando estábamos en tu casa y me empujaste en el beso, no me gustó...

—No me acuerdo de eso —asegura el ruso.

—No eras tú... No me gusta. Me gusta más que me abraces y me beses de regreso.

Así que Rusia le aprieta más el abrazo. Estados Unidos levanta la cara y le besa la mejilla.

—Tienes la barba muy cerrada —da a notar—, no se te ve a lo lejos.

Rusia se pasa la mano por la cara a contra pelo.

—¿Crees que Angliya me prestará una cuchilla?

—¿Y si no te rasuraras?

—Podría no hacerlo, pero parezco un abuelito por que mi pelo es muy claro. Eso dice mi sestra.

Estados Unidos se RÍE.

—Saaaanta!

A Rusia se le pega la risa.

—Ded Moroz, da —asiente por que así es como se llama al Papa Noel ruso. (significa literalmente "Abuelo frío")

—Eh?

—Frío? ¡Todo lo tuyo es frío!

—Da, el general invierno es duro en casa, pero Ded Moroz es el que viene en un gran trineo con tres caballos blancos, acompañado de su nieta Snegurochka —que significa nieve—. Y trae regalos a los niños, ¿no es eso de lo que hablas?

—Ohhh! Es Santa!

—En realidad el Tovarish Stalin decía muy claro que no lo era, por eso va vestido de azul, pero son muy parecidos —asiente.

—Stalin... Puaj

—Creo que se habría enfadado mucho conmigo si esto hubiera pasado entonces —sigue.

—Bueno... Esto no habría pasado entonces.

—Net, es verdad. tú no me gustabas nada de nada entonces —responde feliz.

—A mi tampoco... PUAJ! —cara de asco... Y se ríe—, pero ahora si que me gustas.

El ruso sonríe feliz con eso.

—De hecho creo que algunos de mis expresidentes se deben estar retorciendo en su tumba —agrega.

—Ah, ¿tienes presidentes zombies? —prapadea. Estados Unidos se ríe mucho más.

—Es una expresión, commie!

A Rusia se le pega un poco la risa.

—Ah, menos mal, por que seguro venían a por mi entonces.

—Naaah... Nadie va a ir por ti como tu sister vendría por mi. Commie? —le mira de cerca y le pica la mejilla con el índice. Él le mira—. ¿Qué hubiera pasado si me lleva al sótano?

El ruso se incomoda sabiéndolo perfectamente.

—Cosas malas.

—¿Qué cosas malas? Yo soy más fuerte.

Rusia se revuelve sin responder

—¿La habrías ayudado? —pregunta no tan sonriente, pero no agresivo.

—Net —le mira, Estados Unidos sonríe un poco.  
—Si no le ayudas no habría pasado nada.

El ruso aparta la mirada nada seguro de eso y se revuelve de nuevo por que este tema no le gusta

—Tu sister no me gusta... ¿Qué le hiciste que acabo en el hospital?

—No debió ir al hospital.

—Tu dijiste... Iggy dijo... Eso es —le mira otra vez, serio—. ¿Te obligo a que le... Hicieras eso?

—Ella es mi sestra y yo la quiero —responde sin querer responder—. Ella estaba haciendo cosas malas y asustándome, no quería que lo hiciera.

Estados Unidos le mira intensamente, luego aprieta los ojos y se le acurruca en el cuello. Rusia le abraza por que empieza a tener frío ahora sí y está calentito.

—A mi no me gusta no me gusta que te obligue... Quiero detenerla.

—No es igual.

Estados Unidos levanta la cara y le mira.

—¿Qué no es igual?

—Contigo, no es igual.

—Lo hiciste con ella —confirma apretando los dientes. Rusia no contesta y el americano le abraza con mucha, mucha fuerza, odiando a Belarus, el ruso le devuelve el abrazo con fuerza también.

—No me gusta compartirte con nadie —susurra (Es que Estados Unidos es muy posesivo).

—No es lo mismo contigo —insiste

—Se supone que tú no lo harías con nadie más...

—Tú eres especial, lo que hago contigo no puedo hacerlo con nadie más. Yo se lo he explicado pero es que no sé muy bien como hacérselo entender.

—You are MY boyfriend.

—Da.

—Myyyyyy boyfriend! No de ella.

—Da, pero no quería que te llevara al sótano.

Estados Unidos parpadea y levanta la cara a mirarle otra vez.

—¿Para eso lo hiciste?

Rusia se sonroja y asiente sin mirarle, el americano le sonríe y le da un beso en la mandíbula. El ruso le mira, por que no esperaba un beso, por que según él esto está mal

—No me gusta tu sister, tengo que hablar seriamente con ella.

—Bueno, pero no le hagas daño

—Mmmm... Ok.

Sonríe feliz.

—Pero no quiero que vuelva a hacerte nada... Porque yo soy awesome y ella no y tú eres muy boyfriend y a ti te gusta conmigo, no con ella.

—Quizás si se lo explicas tú lo entienda —asiente (Y no creo que esto de darte permisos para meterte en sus asuntos vuelva a hacértelo casi nadie nunca).

—Yo le explicare —sonríe por que esto es JUSTO lo que él cree que un boyfriend debería permitirle...)

—Spasibo —feliz también, el otro idiota y Estados Unidos le da un beeeeso en la booooca y Rusia seeee lo devueeeeelve.

—Tengo hambre! Muchísima —exclama el americano cuando se separan.

—Y yo, pero si esto es casa de Angliya me da miedo comer nada.

—No cuando está France —hace para hincarse en la cama, el ruso le deja levantarse.

—¿Habrá cocinado una cosa buena? ¿tú crees? —ilusionado—. Frantsiya cocina muy rico

—France siempre me hace comida buena cuando estoy... Hamburguers y así. Nunca deja que Iggy cocine.

—Oh! bueno, las hamburguesas no son mis favoritas, pero son buenas también —se encoge de hombros levantándose y dirigiéndose al baño.

—Seguro si pides algo te lo hace. A mi siempre me cocina lo que yo quiero

—Le pediré una de esas tartas de huevo y verduras. Son muy buenas, —decide entrando y yendo a la taza a mear. El estadounidense le sigue, abriendo la llave del agua caliente y silbando kalinka mientras tanto.

Entonces Rusia le deja paso quitándose la sudadera y se mete a la bañera primero quitándole el lugar.

—Heeeey! —protesta metiéndose tras él.

—Privet! —saluda cuando entra.

—Me has robado la ducha —le echa agua en la cara

Rusia se cubre un poco, sonriendo.

—Net, tu estabas meando

—Niiiiet

El ruso se ríe por el acento del americano.

—Odio el shampoo de aquí... Me arde si se me mete a los ojos —protesta porque el de su casa es cero lágrimas.

—¿Y por qué te lo metes en los ojos?

—No me lo meto... Pero se me mete si no lo hago con cuidado.

—Ah! ¡yo te lo lavo!

—Oh! Awesome, pero cuidado con Nantucket!

Rusia toma la botella de champú felizmente y se echa un poco en las manos. Luego le sonríe.

Estados Unidos sonríe también y... agacha un poco la cabeza. El ruso le pone las manos en la cabeza y empieza a masajearle mientras el americano se ríe.

—¿Que tenga cuidado con Nantucket por qué?

—Pues... Porque... —Rusia debe ver las orejas sonrojadas.

—¿Es que Nantucket no se lava? —pregunta otra vez.

—Bueno sí... Normal, como el pelo...

—¿Así? —toma a Nantucket y tira un poco pero como está resbaladizo no es muy fuerte.

—Ahhh... —sisea

—Net, espera —tira de nuevo, enrollándoselo en un dedo.

—Aaaaaaaaaaah! —gime tomándole de la cintura... Y echándosele encima en términos generales.

Rusia le deja, claro, por que esto es justo a lo que iba desde que ha dicho "ve con cuidado", tirando un poco más.

—Russiaaaa...

—Da? —pregunta "inocente"—. Estoy lavándote a Nantucket —otro tironcito.

—AaaaaAaaah! —vuelve a apretar los ojos y ahí está Florida, feliz.

—Estoy yendo con cuidado, es para que no te entre jabón en los ojos —sigue defendiéndose completamente consciente de que no es eso, sin dejar de tirar.

—No es... E... ssso...

—¿No es qué? —pregunta y vuelve a tirar acercándosele más y empezando a besarle y mordisquearle en el cuello mientras busca a Florida con la otra mano.

Estados Unidos le abraza de la cintura y aprieta los ojos completamente perdido. Hora del sexo en la ducha... (partyhard en la ducha)

—Vi como jugaste conmigo y con tu sangre ayer —informa Rusia ahora ya jugando con Florida.

—Ehhh?

—Pero quiero probar esto —se suelta del abrazo y se agacha dispuesto a intentar lo que le enseñó a hacer España con la boca.

Estados Unidos se pega a la pared del baño mirándole con los ojos muy abiertos y Florida muy muy feliz.

—P-Probar?

Rusia le sonríe de forma espeluznante y empieza por sacar la lengua y lamerle poco a poco antes de metérsela en la boca.

Y al estadounidense se le ocurre la idea de que podría arrancárselo, pero luego recuerda que le gusta que este ahí, así que le pone una mano en la cabeza y gime, sin dejar de mirarle y se le doblan las rodillas pero no se cae.

Rusia lo hace tal como vio hacer a España, imitando los movimientos, que el español, ya conocedor de lo que el ruso podría hacer con los dientes, dedicó bastante tiempo a estimulación a base de lameteos y caricias con los labios.

Estados Unidos aprieta los ojos, le acaricia la cabeza y gimotea su nombre de manera repetida. Ni tanto más adelante, empuja a Rusia para terminar manchando la cortina y con un "RUSSIAAAAA!" que hace que Francia salte al entrar a la cocina.

Se medio deja caer sobre Rusia, que le sostiene encima suyo con fuerza y le mete bajo la ducha para aclararle la cara y el cabello, sonriendo.

—Oh, sweet lord... —susurra aún temblando

—¿Te ha gustado? —no sé, no sé por que insiste en preguntarle esa clase de cosas

El americano asiente con la cabeza levantando más manos y enjuagándose. Rusia sonríe feliz, apartando las manos para dejarle.

—Pensé que lo morderías pero luego dijiste que te gusta como está —sonríe ridículamente complacido.

—¿Tenia que morderlo? Spaniya no lo mordió —se lo piensa.

—No, no! No! —niega con la cabeza y luego cae en la cuenta—, wait.. Spain?

—Da, cuando él lo hizo —sonríe mientras se lava la cabeza él—. Dijo expresamente que no lo mordiera.

—Spain te... ¿Te hizo eso?

—¿A mi? Net, net —niega—. Pero me enseñó como se hace.

—Spain?!

—Da, se lo hizo a Frantsiya para que yo pudiera verlo —explica.

—WHAT?!

—¿Qué?

—¿Cuándo fue eso? —pregunta frunciendo el ceño.

—Pues... —se lo piensa—. En casa de Spaniya, el otro día —sigue lavándose—. ¿Por?

Estados Unidos frunce más el ceño aún. Rusia inclina la cabeza.

—Pues... Que... Son of a BITCH!

—Anda! ¿Por qué? —levanta las cejas.

—¡Porque él está con Iggy!

—¿Spaniya?

—No! France! Es su boyfriend! No debería estarle chupando el —se mete abajo del agua y no se entiende lo que dice.

—Pero Frantsiya no lo hizo, fue Spaniya... y no parecía que fuera una cosa mala.

—Si Iggy se entera... Lo mata! —sigue con el ceño fruncido—... Y se pondría muy triste.

—¿Por qué? solo me estaban enseñando... ¿es algo malo?

—Pues... Es malo. Es malo si esta con él y... Yo no quiero que tú hagas eso, ¿a ti te gustaría que yo le hiciera eso a France?

—Pues... —se lo piensa—. No lo sé...

El estadounidense levanta las cejas.

—¿No sabes?

—Es que no me parece que sea algo malo, pero si dices que está mal... —le mira y sale de la ducha buscando una toalla, mojándolo todo.

—Pues yo no quisiera que tú estuvieras haciendo eso a nadie más... —sale mojándolo todo al doble de lo que lo mojó Rusia.

—Bueno, entonces no lo haré —decide por que tampoco tiene ganas ni se le ocurre a quién más iba a hacérselo.

Estados Unidos sonríe y le abraza por la espalda. Rusia sonríe también.

—Awesome!

—Pero tu tampoco lo hagas —se vuelve hacia él.

—Nah, a mi me gusta hacerlo contigo, a más divertido.

Rusia sonríe y busca un cepillo de dientes sin encontrarlo, por que a saber como guarda las cosas el inglés.

—¿Tú tienes ropa limpia? —le pregunta.

—Yes... Mi maleta esta abajo. Tu no traes?

—No lo sé —responde por que no recuerda como llegó.

—Vamos a ver... —se amarra la toalla en la cintura y Rusia le sigue con la toalla por encima de los hombros.

* * *

_¿Soy la única que tiene la impresión que hacia muchos días que no se actualizaba esta historia? Hemos estado liadas con los otros proyectos con fechas especificas (cofententecof) y quizás la edición se me ha rezagado un poco, pero sigue ahí, no desesperes._

_Además como nos han estado haciendo fanarts de amor que puedes ver en nuestro perfil, no quería retrasarlo más ¡GRACIAS!_

_En cuanto al capítulo, espero que se entiendan un poco más los motivos de Inglaterra y puedas perdonarle un poquito ¿sí? ó.ò ¿porfa?_


	35. Chapter 35

—¿Qué quieres comer, entonces? —pregunta el francés tranquilamente en la cocina de Inglaterra.

—Nomeimportanoentiendoporquenomedejassubiraversile hepasadoalgomaloaamerica

—Por el grito de "Russia" de hace unos minutos, creo que sabes bien lo que le paso...

—¡Por ese grito es que quiero subir! —protesta el británico.

—A encontrarles a la mitad del sexo. Hoy estas especialmente pervertido —apunta.

—¡No es una perversión! ¡Solo quiero ver que esté bien! —se sonroja.

—Define "bien".

—Sano y salvo —entre dientes.

—Pues está sano y salvo, Cher... Sólo que desnudo y yo creo que bastante satisfecho.

—Shut up!

—Pues es que ese grito, Cher... No era en absoluto de dolor y lo sabes bien.

—Bloody hell —protesta fastidiado.

—¿Celoso? —pregunta con media sonrisa

—Go to the hell! —protesta.

—Ven acá y calma...

—Y si hacemos un... ¿crees que podría leerle la mente? Quizás así podría saber si realmente tiene malas intenciones —propone acercándosele, pensando en voz alta.

—Russie tiene la cabeza bastante dura, no creo que tan fácilmente puedas leerle la mente —responde sin prestar mucha atención mirando lo que hay en el refrigerador.

—No planeo hipnotizarle o algo de eso, además, él sabe mucho de esas cosas, recuerda a Rasputín. Lo que quiero es LEERLE la mente, directamente, con magia.

—Yo creo que hoy ya estaba bastante enfadado... No estoy seguro de que quieras que se enfade de nuevo —señala .

—Ni siquiera se enteraría —pone los ojos en blanco. Francia le mira

—¿Y no te va a salir mal?

—¿Por qué iba a salir mal? —le mira.

—Este te salió mal... —saca un paquete de ternera del refrigerador.

—Eso fue por tú culpa, posiblemente —se empieza a lavar las manos.

—Pardon?! —levanta las cejas sorprendido—, ¿cómo va a ser mi culpa?

—No estoy muy seguro, pero suele serlo.

—Ya, claro... Olvidaba yo que todo en esta vida es culpa mía.

—No todo, solo las cosas malas que me pasan a mi.

Francia sonríe un poco

—Si con eso te vas a convencer... Quizás no estaría mal.

—¿Convencerme de qué?

—De que sí le quiere...

—Eso en caso de que realmente lo haga. Mira que hacerle gritar de esa forma sabiendo que estamos aquí solo para avergonzarle...

—Pues es más o menos lo que tu me apostaste a mi, Cher.

—¡Eso no tiene nada que ver! esta es mi casa y todos saben que yo si te... —se detiene y se sonroja antes de decirlo.

Francia levanta la cara y sonríe mirándole.

—Shutup!

—Je t'aime aussi —sonríe lavando la carne y las verduras que ha sacado de refrigerador.

—SHUTUP! —se sonroja más y le da golpecitos en el brazo.

—Monda esto... Ya vendrán. El garçón siempre tiene hambre.

Inglaterra refunfuña poniéndose a ello

—Si no salen para cuando acabemos, subes por ellos.

Inglaterra refunfuña de nuevo y en ese momento vienen Estados Unidos y Rusia en toalla.

Francia saca una tabla para cortar y SU cuchillo, que esconde cada vez en un lugar distinto y que Inglaterra tiene PROHIBIDO usar. Corta la carne al tiempo que entran.

—Hello!

Inglaterra le fulmina lleno de ira asesina mientras Rusia entra tras el americano.

—Ve a vestirte, America —le riñe.

—Hey! ¿Trajiste maleta? —ignora el regaño

—¿Traer maleta de dónde? —pregunta—. En serio ve a vestirte o te enfermarás —insiste y le mira un poco, sonrojándose y volviéndose a lo que hace enseguida.

Francia levanta los ojos de la carne y mira a Kamchatka levantando las cejas. Rusia se le acerca a ver que está cocinando.

—Oh... Es un trozo de carne enorme —suelta Francia con media sonrisa

—Pues de commiland...

—¿Qué vas ha hacer con él? Steak tartár? —pregunta Rusia con curiosidad.

—No sé de que me hablas —Inglaterra haciendo luz de gas, mirando a Rusia de reojo.

—Ternera asada al cognac —indica Francia sin dejar de mirar a Kamchatka de reojo.

—Oh! Suena muy bien! —sonríe feliz el ruso.

—¿No tienes frío?

—No viniste tu ayer de casa del commie con... —Estados Unidos se rasca la cabeza

—Da, pero yo siempre tengo frío, quería que Angliya me prestara ropa —responde Rusia acurrucándose más la toalla sobre los hombros. Inglaterra mira a Rusia horrorizado.

—No tengo... no tengo nada de tu tamaño, Russia —miente el inglés, por que sí tiene ropa de los niños en algún lado que podría caberle.

Estados Unidos se acerca a Rusia y le abraza por la espalda recargando la barbilla en su hombro, él lo agradece sonriendo y mirándole de reojo por que está calentito. Francia se ríe bajito con la declaración.

—Nadie que yo conozca...

Inglaterra le mira de reojo sin entender y Rusia se mira a si mismo.

—No puedo ir a la calle sin ropa.

—Pues ponte la que llevabas ayer. No viniste aquí desnudo —responde Inglaterra.

—Yo puedo prestarte algo... —Estados Unidos le mira de reojo —, aunque sólo traigo unos pantalones más y son los del traje que rompiste un poco del cierre.

—Oh...

—¿Los rompiste? —riñe Inglaterra. Francia se le acerca al inglés y sonríe.

—¡Los rompió él! —indica el estadounidense señalando a Rusia.

—Insisto en que ayer no vino aquí desnudo —responde Inglaterra mirando a Francia.

—¿Hay algo que TÚ no tengas? —pregunta el francés, retórico.

—Pero es que necesito ropa interior también —explica Rusia.

—Y una navaja para no parecer santa —Estados Unidos se ríe.

—Ah, da —asiente.

—Of course hay cosas... no sé a qué te refieres—replica a Francia y luego mira a Rusia de arriba abajo—. Pues ve sin ropa interior.

—Suegra —indica Francia sonriendo.

—Shut up! —protesta.

—Pero Iggy... ¡Prestarle algo!

—Y qué quieres que le preste, ¿Un kilt? ¡no tengo pantalones de su medida!

—Ohhh! Pero eso va sin nada de nada, no? —Estados Unidos se sonroja.

—Suegra, suegra —Insiste el francés riendo y yendo a la alacena de la sala por el cognac.

—Of... course. ¡No le voy a prestar un kilt! —protesta

—¿Qué es un kilt? —pregunta Rusia.

—Es una falda —indica el americano sonriendo

—Ah, ayer las vi, las faldas de chica.

—¡No es una falda! ¡No son de chica! —protesta para los dos el británico, el estadounidense se ríe.

—Son faldas sensuales... —indica Francia—, más con ese pedazo de...

—¡NO lo son! ¡Don un traje de gala muy elegante y caro! —replica Inglaterra sonrojándose y Rusia les mira a todos sin entender—. No va a llevar un kilt. ¡Ponte los pantalones de ayer!

—Pero prestarle unos calzoncillos, no seas pervertido —ordena Francia mirándole sonriendo

—Y de donde quieres que los saque, mira el tamaño de... —señala a Kamchatka y se queda paralizado—... sus caderas.

Estados Unidos se sonroja y le pone la mano encima a Kamchatka. Francia se ríe.

—¿Las caderas?

Rusia se echa un poco para atrás mirando al americano cuando le toca e Inglaterra sacude la cabeza

—Yes. Of course!

—Eh, eh... No se toquen en público a menos que pretendan dar espectáculo —riñe Francia.

—Ah, net, en público le da vergüenza —sonríe Rusia a Francia.

—Shut uuup! —protesta Estados Unidos riendo un poco y Francia sonríe dando un flamazo en la estufa con el cognac.

—Venga, pongan la mesa.

—¡Ah, eso quería hacerlo yo! —protesta Inglaterra al ver el flambeado, de mal humor

—Pues estás discutiendo —Francia le sonríe y le cierra un ojo—, tú haces las segundas, que no cabían cuatro en la sartén.

—Bloody hell —protesta y se va a poner la mesa mientras Rusia le mira por que al final no le presta ropa.

—¿Y la ropa?

—Amerique. Sube a cambiarte con Russie y lo que puedas, Angleterre ven acá a hacer las otras dos piezas de carne. Tienen dos minutos —ordena el francés. Inglaterra no le hace caso y Rusia mira a Estados Unidos.

—Jo... Ok. Es que sólo traigo calzoncillos sucios —protesta el americano.

—Y yo.

—Pues voltee los y pongámoselos... ¡Parece que nunca fueron a la guerra! —les riñe. Rusia se encoge de hombros.

—Ash... Son unos tontos —les protesta a ambos el estadounidense, el ruso se va hacia fuera primero y él le sigue, sacándole la lengua a Inglaterra que está de malas así que lo fulmina

—Ya veo que es enorme... —indica Francia en cuanto salen—. Ven, te toca este... No vas a negarte a hacer fuego ¿o si?

—Of course puedo negarme, git —protesta.

Francia va a por él y le toma del brazo. El inglés le mira.

—Suegrita, cálmate y ven a prender la cocina

—Go to the hell.

—Cher, venga... —le acaricia el pelo suavemente. Inglaterra le fulmina

—Y encima lo del kilt —refunfuña

—Eso si me parece indignante, ni a mi me prestas tu Kilt

—¡No se lo he prestado! —y luego parpadea—. Para que ibas tú a querer ir en kilt.

—No sé —sonríe—, quizás te gustaría

—Of course not! —aparta la cara y se sonroja. Francia sonríe.

—Fue tu idea lo de prestarle un kilt.

—Era sarcástico, obviusly!

—¿Cuándo han entendido ellos el sarcasmo?

—Bueno, ¡pues aun así!

—Entiendo la molestia, pero la ternera que culpa tiene de que Russie y Amerique te enfaden.

—Les detesto. Os detesto a todos, de hecho.

—Yo no te detesto a ti... Vengaaaaaaa, Ya te ruego bastante

—No necesito que me dejes flambear nada para consolarme como si fuera un bloody crío de cinco años, France —protesta seriamente, Francia le mira un poco desconsolado.

—Bueno, yo pensé que te hacia ilusión... —frunce el ceño.

Inglaterra se vuelve a la mesa de mal humor poniendo cubierto para cuatro.

—¿De verdad no vas a flamearlo?

—Bloody hell! Puedes hacerlo tu perfectamente, ya lo has hecho antes —ladra.

—Dieu... Lo que es pagar los platos rotos...

Inglaterra sigue refunfuñando. Francia flamea la carne de manera más espectacular y con el ceño fruncido, rabia un poco y pone en los platos medio de mala gana, saliendo al comedor unos minutos más tarde, platos en mano.

Donde Inglaterra está esperando, viendo las noticias en la tele, de mal humor también

El francés pone cada plato en la mesa pensando que se van a enfriar, se sienta sin mirar al inglés, viendo la tele también.

Estados Unidos aparece con Rusia un par de minutos más tarde que al final se ha vestido con sus pantalones de ayer y no lleva calzoncillos.

—Oh! Comida! —América se ríe—. Hey! ¡Tengo un montón de hambre!

Inglaterra aparta la vista de la tele y vuelve a fulminar a America mientras se levanta del sofá.

—Se esta enfriando en realidad... —Indica Francia de mala gana.

—Huele muy bien —asegura Rusia yendo a sentarse en donde le da la gana. Inglaterra le fulmina por que está en su sitio y se sienta también de mala gana, pensando que es un idiota por hacerle cumplidos a Francia.

—Merci —indica Francia sentándose en el lugar en que siempre se sienta. Estados Unidos se sienta en donde siempre, empezando a comer antes de que Francia este sentado, muy educado él, señalando que todo está buenísimo.

Rusia come también tranquilamente mientras el inglés les fulmina a todos y juega un poco con la comida, desganado. Francia le mira jugar con la comida y frunce el ceño, porque le conoce bien.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer hoy? —Pregunta América feliz.

—Tengo que trabajar esta tarde —suelta el inglés de mala gana con la mano apoyada en el puño—. Así que no quiero aquí a nadie.

Francia hace los ojos en blanco.

—Todo un caballero, infinitamente educado y amable. ¿Has decidido que siempre no vas a estar enfermo? —pregunta mirándole a los ojos.

—Yo estoy de vacaciones —suelta Rusia feliz.

—Eso mismo —responde el inglés mirando a Francia aun sin comer.

—¿Tampoco vas a comer? —pregunta mirando el plato del inglés.

—No tengo hambre e igual odio tu comida —deja el tenedor.

—A mi me parece que está buenísimo —indica Estados Unidos terminándose lo que tiene el plato. Francia frunce el ceño más y se pasa una mano por el pelo.

—Da —asiente Rusia e Inglaterra le fulmina otra vez.

—Quizás deberías elegir mejor con quien te peleas, Angleterre... —indica el francés frunciendo el ceño aún.

—¿De que hablas ahora? —pregunta el inglés.

—Tsk... sabes bien de qué hablo. No comas, si no quieres —responde frunciendo el ceño.

—Bien —protesta cruzándose de brazos.

—Eh, eh... guys, no se peleen —replica américa mirando a uno y luego al otro—, si no te la comes tú, me la puedo comer yo y ya...

—No necesitas comer tanto —riñe Inglaterra a Estados Unidos sin dejarle tomar el plato. Francia sigue mirando al inglés fijamente.

—Bueno, yo lo decía para que no se pelearan y para que no se desperdiciara... y porque tengo un montón de hambre.

—Bloody hell! —se lleva un pedazo a la boca—. ¿Ya está? ¿ya estáis contentos?

Francia sonríe un poquito de lado. El americano se mete un trozo de pan a la boca y sonríe.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer hoy?

Inglaterra les fulmina a todos comiendo lentamente.

—Yo quería ir a patinar, ¿aquí se puede? —pregunta Rusia.

—¿Patinar en hielo? —pregunta Estados Unidos y le sonríe a Rusia .

—Da, en casa ya hace frío y montaron la pista en la plaza roja hace unos dias, ayer la vimos al salir del Kremlin, ¿te acuerdas?

—Ah! Yes! ¡A mi me encanta patinar!

Rusia sonríe y se vuelve a Francia.

—¿Tú quieres venir?

Francia mira al inglés. Estados Unidos mira a Francia y levanta las cejas, acordándose de lo que Rusia le contó en la ducha. Mira a Inglaterra y luego otra vez al francés.

—¿Ustedes dos qué?

—¿Que de qué? —sigue el inglés de mal gana.

—Van a ir los dos —sentencia—, y a ti te estoy viendo, ¿eh? —indica mirando a Francia con cara de pocos amigos.

—Yo tengo que trabajar —replica el inglés.

—I don't care... vas a venir —insiste. Francia mira a Estados Unidos sin entender.

—¿Viéndome? ¿De qué hablas? —pregunta Francia mirándole a él y luego al inglés.

—Sabes bien de qué hablo...

—I do not care, no me apetece —Inglaterra se levanta de mal humor aun.

—No tengo ni idea y no sé si quiero ir a que se burlen de mi por lo mal que patino —Francia se levanta también con el plato a medio terminar.

—¿Están peleados? —pregunta Estados Unidos "suspicaz". Francia mira al ingles de reojo.

—No —replica Inglaterra mientras Rusia les mira a los tres.

—Pues parece... —se gira con Francia—, ¿qué hiciste?

El francés mira a América y levanta las cejas.

—No es él, eres tú quien me cabrea —le responde Inglaterra al menor.

—¿¡Yo?! —Estados Unidos se gira con el inglés, sorprendido.

—No me... —mira a Rusia de reojo y bufa, yendo a la cocina.

—Wait, why?! ¡Yo no hice nada! ¡Él es el que lo hizo todo! —va atrás de él y señala a francia

—No, America, te lo he dicho muchas veces—responde mirándole con el ceño fruncido.

Estados Unidos hace los ojos en blanco.

—No me pongas esa cara, que lo sabes perfectamente. Te dije que tenias que cuidarte, ¿y qué haces tú? —le riñe

—¡Pero no he hecho nada! —insiste.

—¡Exacto! ¡Por eso estoy enojado!

—¿Pero es que qué quieres que haga? ¿Sabes? Yo sigo enojado contigo por anoche... —se cruza de brazos y le mira con el ceño fruncido.

—¡Lo de anoche fue para demostrarte por qué tienes que protegerte! y qué haces tu, ¿eh? ¡Gritar por toda la casa esta mañana como un cerdo al que están matando!

Estados Unidos le mira fijamente a los ojos y se le ponen rojas las orejas.

—¿Eh? ¿qué dices a eso? Te lo has pasado bien, supongo —sigue, venenoso.

—Yo... no gritaba como ningún cer... —se detiene con la boca seca, porque Inglaterra siempre tiene la cualidad de decirle JUSTAMENTE lo que no quiere oír. Se sonroja más.

—¿Entonces? ¿Qué es lo que hacías, eh? ¿Qué es lo que he oído?

Se incomoda y Francia mira a Inglaterra.

—Yo... Yo no... —se rasca la mejilla, y desvía la mirada, sintiéndose un poco ridículo y expuesto, preguntándose por qué no ha sido al revés... Mira a la puerta tras la que sigue Rusia un instante de reojo y se sonroja más.

—¿Tú no qué?

—Deja de burlarte de mi —frunce el ceño

Inglaterra pone los ojos en blanco.

—What? Hablas siempre de Prussia y de todos los que se van a burlar de mi, pero siempre el que se burla primero eres tú.

—¿Esto es burlarse de ti? ¿ESTO?

—Yo no estaba chillando como nada —protesta cruzándose de brazos.

—¿Que no? Probablemente podamos llamar a Belgium o a Netherland a ver si ellos no te han oído desde sus casas —se cruza de brazos también.

Estados Unidos se sonroja otra vez, mirando al suelo.

—I hate you... —vuelve a decir apretando los ojos y quitándose los lentes.

—Wonderful, ahora ya estamos a la par —le espeta agresivo. El menor le mira sin lentes un poco desconsolado.

—¡Pero yo no hice nada! —protesta—, nada que no hayas hecho tu con France nunca en MI casa o en un hotel o en el barco o en cualquier sitio...

Inglaterra carraspea incomodo y se sonroja un poco.

—¡Eso no tiene nada que ver por que France no es un psycho!

—¿Y qué si es un psycho? ¡Es MY psycho!

—Aunque sea o no tu... psycho, ¡Es un psycho!

—¿Y qué? Él me quiere y es mi boyfriend. Tú eres un viejito histérico y France te aguanta...!

—¡Pero no soy un peligro! y si lo soy lo soy par France, así que da más o menos lo mismo —el cínico.

—¡Oye! —protesta Francia fulminándole.

—Pues Russia no es un peligro para mí, quizás lo es para ti porque le tienes miedo.

—¿Cómo puede no ser un peligro para ti si ayer casi mata a su bloody hermana?

—No te metas con el asunto de la hermana —indica con voz seria y pega en el fregadero con MUCHA, MUCHA fuerza

Inglaterra se asusta un poco por que venga, Estados Unidos... es Estados Unidos, este le mira a los ojos desencajado y enfadado, porque ese asunto le TENSA. El inglés se pasa una mano por el pelo apartando la vista.

—Enough. Vamos a ir los cuatro, y tu —mira a Inglaterra—, vas a convivir con Russia hasta que te parezca que está bien —indica dándose la vuelta y saliendo de la cocina.

Inglaterra se masajea las sienes muy muy fastidiado de esto y sin querer empezar una lucha de poder con Estados Unidos.

Francia le ve salir y suspira, mirando al inglés y acercándose a él.

Inglaterra le mira de reojo, Francia se recarga en el fregadero junto a él y cruza los brazos, mirándole.

—What?

—Nada, puede que no la pases tan mal... puedes reírte de mi media tarde, patino fatal.

—No es eso —suspira.

—Ya sé que no es eso, pero es lo que te queda, mon petit.

—Y una mierda. Great Britain no se hizo grande a base de subyugarme y rendirme!

—No sabía yo que estuvieras hablando de subyugarte y rendirte —levanta una mano y con la parte dorsal del índice le acaricia la mejilla.

—Pues eso es lo que significa cuando dices "no te queda de otra".

—Me parece que esto en concreto no tiene que ver contigo...

—¿Y qué esperas qué haga, eh? ¿Qué harías tu en mi bloody sitio, genius?

Francia suspira y cierra los ojos.

—Estar agobiado, llamar a España y rezar para que no le hiciera daño. Ah... y no pelearme contigo —indica abriendo los ojos.

—Well, no voy a llamar a Spain —decide volviéndose y empezando a lavar los platos—. Así que nada de eso me sirve.

—¿Sabes? Eres bastante grosero para lo mucho que necesitas que esté aquí —murmura por lo bajo.

Inglaterra le mira de reojo.

—Y si se te ocurre decirme que no lo necesitas, entonces me largaré por la puerta auque sepa que es mentira... —le pasa las ollas que el mismo ensució para hacer la comida.

—Capullo. No lo necesito —replica.

—Agh! Tais-toi... deja de hacerme romper mis propias reglas —le hunde la mano en el pelo de la nuca y le obliga a girar la cara hacia él, besándole los labios e Inglaterra le besa pensado "estás aquí por que QUIERO que estés, pero no te necesito". Francia se separa y le mira a los ojos.

—¿Qué tan difícil es la poción para leer la mente?

—Eh? —perdonadlo, beso implica perdida del sentido de la realidad momentáneo.

Francia sonríe un poco y le besa otra vez, porque siempre le ha parecido muy mono que le pase eso. Así que le besa otra vez por que no es como que vaya a despreciar un beso

El francés se separa otra vez, y sorprendentemente estos besos son más para calmarse a si mismo que para calmar al inglés, por lo que veo. Le abraza por la espalda y recarga la barbilla en su hombro.

El inglés se sonroja y traga saliva un poco, volviéndose a los platos.

—¿Qué tan difícil es la poción de leer la mente?

—Ese y otros secretos relacionados, obviamente, solo vas a saberlo por encima de mi cadáver.

Francia pone los ojos en blanco, pero sonríe.

—Pero si está como a la mitad del libro ese de la magia, ¡sólo no me acuerdo ahora!

Inglaterra abre los ojos como platos y se echa un poco para atrás mirándole horrorizado. Francia se ríe un poco.

—ME pregunto cómo es que siempre le atino...

—Eres un imbécil —le da un codazo.

—¿Podrías dejar de enfadarte conmigo cada tres minutos?

El británico se revuelve por que eso no había sido realmente agresivo. Francia sonríe al verle la cara y notarlo, relajándose un poco él también.

—¿Hace cuanto no hacemos algo así romántico como ir a patinar?

—¡No es romántico! ¡y no pienso ir! —chillido tsundere. Francia se ríe y le da un beso en el cuello.

—Sí que vienes... hablaste a Westminster mientras yo me duchaba, no te creo que tengas que ir a trabajar.

—Es que no quiero ir con Russia —responde en un susurro. Francia se muerde el labio y le abraza más fuerte.

—Lo sé... No es como que a mi me haga una ilusión enorme.

—¿Entonces? ¿por qué no se va a su casa? —protesta.

—Amerique si que quiere estar con él.

—¿Lo has visto? ¡Me ha dicho que yo sí me burlo de él!

—Fue un poco duro decirle que chillaba como cerdo en el matadero.

—¡Pero lo hacía! ¡Estaba intentando demostrarle que no me hace caso!

—Sólo gritaba el nombre de Russie... ¿Qué harías si yo dijera que gritas mi nombre como cerdo en el matadero?

—¡Que es mentira! Of course!

Francia le mira a la cara

—Es un comentario un poco duro, Cher... De esos como de Prusse, en efecto.

—¡Pues es que si no se lo digo así no me hace caso!

—¿Y crees que te hace caso si no? Sólo lo estas poniendo en contra tuya, Angleterre.

—Pues algo tiene que funcionar —protesta volviéndose a los platos.

—Puede que esté funcionando... Pero no como quieres.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Lejos de separarles, les estas poniendo dificultades para que se demuestren una y otra vez lo bien que les va juntos...

—¿Y qué propones? ¡No voy a mirarles ahí de brazos cruzados!

—Hay que tratar de manipular esta relación a lo más conveniente para todos.

—¿Cómo?

—Por ahora, enseñándole a Russie a querer a alguien.

—W-What? ¿Cómo vas a enseñarle eso a un psycho? —acaba de lavar y se seca con el trapo.

—Él sabe lo que es querer... No sabe que lo sabe, sólo hay que hacérselo notar. Eso y la importancia de no lastimarle.

—Que va a saberlo... —pone los ojos en blanco.

—Subestimas a Russie, Mon amour.

—¿Cómo estás tan seguro de que sí sabe? —deja el trapo en el mármol y se cruza de brazos, mirándole.

—Porque le he visto verle y abrazarle y porque nos guste o no... Le ha protegido y cuidado. Nunca en mi vida le había visto feliz y ahora lo está...

Inglaterra se va a la puerta de la cocina y les espía un poquito, están ahora sentados en el sofá viendo algo en la tele, Estados Unidos está semi echado en Rusia quien le abraza un poco tan tranquilamente, se muerde el labio

—Es un psicópata... Pero es notorio que ahora trata a América como parte de los suyos...

—Id a patinar... prepararé la bloody poción y nos veremos luego —le pide a Francia, él le mira un poco triste.

—Ven conmigo...

—¡Tengo que hacer la poción!

—Te ayudare a hacerla en la noche —propone.

—¡No me vas a ayudar a hacerla! —chilla.

—Ni siquiera sé patinar... Venga, no me los dejes a mi sólo que se portan mal.

—¿Por qué se portan mal?

—Patinan y corren y gritan seguramente.

Inglaterra hace los ojos en blanco por que cada vez le apetece menos.

—Si vas tú, podemos ignorarles.

—Más puedo hacerlo si directamente no voy.

Francia se lo piensa un segundo y luego mira al inglés y sonríe

—Te invito a una cita —indica tomándole de la cintura.

—WHAT? —se SONROJA.

—A una cita. Tu y yo, vamos a patinar en hielo —sonríe un poco más y le besa la mejilla.

—NO! I mean... NOOO!

—Por? —sonrisa encantadora.

—P-p-p-por... por que... por que... por que no! you idiot! —balbucea

—Esa razón no me parece especialmente convincente.

—¡Pues mala suerte! —más chillidos Tsunderes

—¿Qué será que podemos hacer? Mmmm algo romántico y diferente... Oh la la! ¿Por qué no vamos a patinar en hielo?

—Bloody hell! I hate you!

—Yo creo que tu no has caído en la cuenta de cuando fue la última vez que yo patine...

Inglaterra le mira

—No estoy seguro de haberme puesto unos patines... Se usaban cuchillas que se amarraban a las botas.

El británico vuelve a masajearse las sienes.

—I hate you all —responde de esa forma en la que es como "me rindo"

—Deja de sufrir... —Francia sonríe victorioso .

—Shut Up, no me digas que hacer —protesta y le empuja un poco.

—Vaaaale, vale —levanta las manos.

Inglaterra se va hacia la sala y el francés le mira saliendo tras él más lentamente.

Estados Unidos suelta una risotada con la tele, Rusia sonríe y se vuelve al verlos entrar

—¿Nos vamos? —Pregunta América volviéndose también hacia ellos.

—Yes... —responde Inglaterra con el ceño fruncido, bufando. Francia le pone una mano en el hombro y América se levanta sonriendo feliz.

—Yo conduzco!

—¡Oh! ¡Y encima eso! —protesta Inglaterra que aparentemente se había olvidado. Estados Unidos le mira y frunce el ceño un poquito antes de ir hacia las llaves.

—¿¡Cuál nos llevamos?!

—El Bentley e insisto en que tu no sabes ir por la izquierda.

—No creo que cupieran en un Aston Martín —hace notar Francia sonriendo.

—No tengo un Aston martin —le mira de reojo.

—Que bien que vamos todos —comenta Rusia levantándose sonriente.

—Pues deberías de tener uno...

—Pues a ver cuando me lo compras.

—Vas a tener que casarte conmigo si quieres que te compre uno.

Estados Unidos toma las llaves del Bentley igual diciéndole al inglés que CLARO que sabe conducir por la izquierda.

—Creo que no lo quiero tanto —replica Imglaterra nerviosito. Francia se ríe un poco tomándole de la mano y apretándosela... Más nervioso él en realidad.

—Bueno, vamos al coche! El que llegue primero, gana —empuja a Rusia hombro con hombro

—¿Vais a casaros? —pregunta Rusia mirando a Francia y a Inglaterra, aunque dejándose empujar un poco

—Ehhh? —pregunta Francia AZORADO.

—What? —Inglaterra tiene casi un infarto. Francia le aprieta más la mano inconsciente.

—Ah! Que bien! Lo explicaré en casa, seguro se pondrán muy felices a mis hermanas les gustan mucho las bodas.

—¿¡Van a casarse?! —pregunta Estados Unidos que estaba a nada de salir corriendo, levantando las cejas.

—NOOOOO! —el grito de Inglaterra debe ser épico. Ha volado lo pájaros de hasta Canadá.

—Non, non... N... —susurra Francia hasta que Inglaterra grita, logrando acallar su voz de manera efectiva.

Esta clase de sonidos fuertes siempre dejan detrás un silencio sordo especialmente inquebrantable y todo el universo parpadea un segundo para saber que ha pasado. Mientras toda la humanidad se mira confundida, Inglaterra esta ROJO como un tomate pensando en todo el asunto ese de las bodas como cuando era pequeño. Sigue sintiendo el mismo pánico que entonces.

Estados Unidos sigue mirándole y Francia se sonroja un poco, de manera excepcional

—Oh... Bueno, si es secreto no hay mas que decirlo, sé como guardar uno, no hace falta gritar... —responde Rusia aun un poco impresionado.

—Ehhh... Non, no es que sea secreto... —susurra el francés aún sonrojado, mirando al inglés que no sabe qué hacer, así que se da la vuelta y se mete para la casa de nuevo, directo al armario.

—¿¡Y cuándo nos iban a decir?! —pregunta América súper impresionado también, sonriendo un poco.

—Non, Non... ¿A dónde vas? —pregunta Francia tomándole de la cintura.

—Ah! No es secreto, es que a Angliya le da vergüenza —deduce Rusia feliz. Inglaterra sigue intentando soltarse.

—Nooooonononononononosueltamesueltamesueltameeeeee eee

—Mon dieu... RUSSIE CÁLLATE!

Rusia se calla y saca su teléfono empezando a escribir un mensaje con muchas dificultades por que suele ser raro que él sea quien informa de algo a todos y le hace ilusión.

—¿¡A donde vas, Iggy!? Come on, ¡cuéntanos!

—Merde... Deja de huir, cobarde... —susurra Francia

Así que Alemania, Ucrania, Bielorusia, los bálticos, Canadá, Japón, España, Prusia y algunos más reciben un mensaje de esta guisa: "HabRÆ bØdå pRœNtÖ"

Alemania tiene un INFARTO pensando que la boda es de Rusia con Estados Unidos.

—No! No! No! No me llames cobarde —Inglaterra empuja a Francia HISTERICOLOCOPERDIDO.

—Esperaaaa... —protesta Francia sin soltarle, él inglés le tira al suelo, gritando como loco

Algo se rompe en el hospital donde Bielorusia está con Lituania. España necesita una escalera para recuperar sus cejas pensando lo mismo que Alemania y suena el teléfono de Estados Unidos seguramente colapsando de llamadas, que lo saca sin enterarse.

—Hello?! —contesta.

—¡Vivan los noviooos! —responde Prusia mientras suena el teléfono de Rusia.

—Eh? Prussia? Hey! Awesome, no? ¿Cómo te enteraste?

—¡Estás completamente demente, tío! Estoy comentando la buena noticia a todos —Prusia se encarga de difundir a Hungría, Australia, Dinamarca, Suiza, Romano, Austria, Veneciano—. ¿Quién es que lo sabe? ¡Es como raro de cojones, pero bastante Awesome!

Y suena desesperadamente el teléfono de Francia y de Rusia mientras inglaterra consigue soltarse y esconderse en el armario.

—Pues a mi no me parece tan raro... pero... —se rasca la cabeza —, yo lo que no entiendo es cómo es que no lo pensé antes.

Francia hace los ojos en blanco sacando el teléfono y viendo quién le llama. "L'Espagne" por que la llamada ha entrado antes que la de Canadá por que el pobre siempre tiene esa... suerte maligna. El francés se pellizca el puente de la nariz y descuelga.

—Hombre, claro que no lo habías pensado antes, te lo llego a decir yo hace dos meses y me revientas la cabeza—se ríe Prusia mientras suena también el teléfono de Inglaterra.

—En serio? EN SERIO? —grita España al descolgar

—Mon dieu —suelta Francia agobiado.

—Es que no sé si va en serio o está de coña o he entendido mal o... joder! —sigue España.

—Es posible... jejeje... pero en realidad, me da gusto ahora —cae en la cuenta el americano mirando a Francia—, ¡No puedo creer que no lo supiera antes!

—Es... non, non, yo sólo he dicho que... —balbucea Francia sentando en el suelo—, y no... no era para que... pero Russie!

—Y ¿cómo ha sido? ¿Se ha arrodillado? ¿o quien lo ha pedido? ¿hay un anillo? —sigue preguntando Prusia.

—Es decir... si va en... pero... Francia! ¿Qué ha pasado? —sigue España agobiado mientras Rusia, que estaba buscando de donde viene la música de su teléfono, levanta la cabeza al oir su nombre.

—Ehhhh... I don't know... ¿Hay un anillo? —pregunta América a gritos mirando a Francia.

—Oh, bueno, ¡eso no importa! ¿Cómo ha sido? —sigue Prusia

—Yo sólo hablaba del Aston Martin... y no es que... bueno, tampoco sería TAN grave como para hacer este escándalo —sigue Francia ignorando al estadounidense.

—¿Que no sería tan grave? ¡Joder si no! —responde España pasándose una mano por el pelo—. Romano está hablándole a su hermano, a Alemania le va a dar un infarto y Prusia no contesta.

—Que Allemagne no sea tan dramático, y... —bufa—, déjenme intentar arreglarlo a mi, ¿vale? No sé exactamente qué te dijo Russie pero esto no es algo tan grande, por ahora déjame intentar sacar a Angleterre del armario que se ha metido ahí HISTÉRICO.

—¿Cómo planeas arreglarlo?

—No tengo ni idea. Yo sólo estaba bromeando con el asunto de la boda y Russie... hizo un desastre, cher! —protesta

—Pero como... es que no... es que... —vacila España.

—Ah, claro un G8 en Rim, da —Rusia sonríe—. Ahora les digo a Soyedinennyye Shtaty, Frantsiya y... bueno a Angliya le diré cuando salga del armario.

—Pues no sé como ha sido, pero ha sido... y England no parece muy contento con ello, se ha ido a encerrar en un armario, pero creo que luego va a estar contento, Russia estaba ilusionado por contarles! —responde Estados Unidos a Prusia.

—Russland me ha mandado el mensaje —explica Prusia mientras Rusia toma al americano de la cabeza con el teléfono al oído.

—Koshechka, Italiya dice que va a organizar un G8 en Rim mañana.

—Oh! Rome? Mañana? Ok! —le sonríe a Rusia con naturalidad sin que le impresione Koshechka—. Pues yo me acabo de enterar, acaba de pasar! —sigue para Prusia—, y ahora va a haber un G8

—Eh? Un G8? Mi bruder no sabe nada... —vacila Prusia y sale de su cuarto a por Alemania que de está en coma en su despacho con Italia que está hablando por teléfono a Rusia, que se vuelve a Francia después de dejar al estadounidense a lo suyo.

—Mañana hay un G8 en Rim dice Italiya.

—Un G8?! Merde! Espagne, ayúdame a tranquilizarles! —el francés aprieta los ojos.

—¿Qué te ayude a tranquilizarles? ¿Tú te das cuenta de lo que pasa? por eso Veneciano está organizando esto, Romanito y yo nos vamos para allí hoy. ¿Nos vemos esta noche?

—¡Pero es que no esta pasando nada! —Aprieta los ojos—, ¿esta noche?! Dieu! Non Non...

—Mañana entonces... tengo que colgar, he de ayudar a Romano con esto —responde mientras en Berlín, Prusia ha lanzado por ahí su teléfono y está intentando reanimar a su hermano con ayuda de Italia.

—PEro pero pero... —balbucea Francia al teléfono antes de escuchar el sonido de ocupado porque España colgó.

Vuelve a sonar el de Francia que se levanta con él en la mano y toca la puerta del armario.

—¡Deja de dejarme este desastre a mi sólo! —protesta para el inglés, contestando.

—Eh? —vacila Canadá.

—Allò?

—¿Qué está pasando? —pregunta Canadá nervioso—. Nadie me contesta al teléfono.

—Un desastre enorme.

—Pero cómo... es decir... Russie ha entendido mal algo o algo, non?

—Esto es un desastre, Canadá...

—¿Q-Qué pasa? ¿Qué ha dicho mon frére?

—Pues nada, lleva gritando horas al teléfono. Angleterre esta encerrado en el armario y van a hacer un G8!

—¿Un G8? Nadie me ha avisado —pobrecito mío, es que están los dos italianos agobiados, así es como organizan las cosas—. ¿Cuándo? ¿Dónde?

—En Rome... ¿Cómo estás?

—Pero entonces es en serio, non? debe ser cosa de Allemagne, me llamó para consultarme no hace mucho.

—¿Qué es lo que es en serio? Merde, Canadá... Esto es un tremendo malentendido, yo sólo dije lo del Aston Martín y a Russie se le ocurrió la maravillosa idea de la boda!

—¿Y... se lo dijo?

—Pues claro que se lo dijo, así sin ninguna consideración... casi se muere.

—Oh, mon dieu... —susurra pensando que seguramente es como el asunto de cuando le dijo que le quería... demasiado pronto en su opinión y Estados Unidos se apuntó al carro.

—Y ahora Angleterre está encerrado en el armario... y hay un G8, y... ¿sabes? ¡Tampoco es que sea tan malo! —se defiende frunciendo un poco el ceño.

—Eh... Ah, non? —vacila

—Pues... Non, hay cosas peores, no es como para ponerse así!

—Pero France... es que... bueno, una cosa es ser boyfriends o lo que sea, pero casarse...

—¡Yo no he dicho que sea normal, pero tampoco es como para ponerse así!

—En realidad... bueno, si tú lo crees pues es... importante, pero sigue siendo un poco preocupante.

—No veo la preocupación, no va a pasar nada más. ¡Con suerte lograré que sigamos como hasta ahora!

—Ah, vas a arreglarlo, bien —suspira aliviado

—Pues claro que voy a intentar arreglarlo... Ya suficientes líos tengo —toca la puerta—. ANGLETERRE!

—Esta bien, nos vemos en el G8... Suerte!

Francia cuelga HIS TE RI CO.

—Waaaaaaaaaaaaah —susurra Inglaterra MUY suavemente mientras su teléfono no deja de sonar.

—Déjame pasar... —pide Francia.

Tras unos instantes, el británico deja de sostener la puerta aun envuelto en una manta.

Francia abre la puerta y entra, cerrando la puerta tras él mientras el inglés sigue hecho bolita se sienta frente/encima de el mirándole a la cabeza por que tiene la cara entre las rodillas bajo la manta.

—Shutup.

—Es un malentendido de proporciones épicas... —susurra Francia poniéndole la mano encima de la cabeza.

—I HATE HIM. I BLOODY HATE YOU! I HATE YOU ALL!

Francia se muerde el labio y aguanta los gritos acariciándole un poco la cabeza. Inglaterra sigue repitiéndolo, pero cada vez en voz más baja hasta llegar al lloriqueo.

—No es tan grave, sólo es cuestión de aclarar...  
—No tenía que... por qué dijiste eso, siempre dices cosas idiotas, eres un imbécil!

Francia se muerde el labio.

—Siempre he pensado que sería un perfecto regalo de bodas... —susurra.

—¡No es ese el bloody problema!

—Yo no sabía que Russie iba a malentenderlo...

—Waaaaaah —se le echa encima en plan de "abrázame". Francia lo hace y le acaricia la espalda cuando se le acurruca encima.

El francés cierra los ojos y se imagina una boda entera, completa y GRANDE... la tiene PERFECTAMENTE idealizada en su cabeza. Le abraza un poco más fuerte.

E inglaterra se imagina una mas o menos similar en la que todos hacen cosas odiosas como Rusia de ir y felicitarle y burlarse de él.

—Russie hizo un desastre —susurra Francia dándole un beso en la frente, alejando los pensamientos sobre bodas de su cabeza.

—I know... I hate him!

—Hay un G8 mañana... todo el mundo está histérico.

—WHAT? —saca la cabeza de la manta.

—En Roma... —le acaricia a tientas la mejilla.

—¡No pienso ir a un bloody G8 en Rome por esto!

—Ah, ¿que los G8 son opcionales? —pregunta sorprendido.

—Esto s una estupidez —se acurruca más.

—Me habló Espagne y luego Canadá... preocupados, diciendo que era una cosa terrible y fatal.

El inglés se revuelve por que no es que sea fatal...

—Ha dicho que a Allemagne le está dando un infarto... y Canadá quería que lo arreglara, todos preguntan si es en broma.

—Of course es en broma! why in the hell dudan?

Francia se muerde el labio y le acaricia el pelo.

—No lo sé, claro que... es obvio que es broma .

El inglés asiente conforme pensando que les ha dicho que lo es

—Aunque no sería tan tan malo... no es como para que se pongan así de histéricos.

Inglaterra carraspea y se sonroja.

—Sería peor —sentencia.

Francia le mira de reojo.

—Vamos fuera —pide el inglés incomodándose con este tema, abriendo la puerta, pero antes de que salga, Francia le busca los labios y le besa así que el inglés le devuelve el beso aun pensando que el hecho del matrimonio, su problema esta en la ceremonia pública en si, pero no en los motivos y cuando se da cuenta de lo que esta pensando se sonroja separándose asustado y saliendo corriendo.

—¿Eh? ¿¡Ahora a dónde vas?!

—¡A patinar!

—¿¡En serio?! —sale tras el sonriendito.

—Yes —responde agobiado con tal de cambiar de tema.

—AWESOME! —suelta Estados Unidos saliendo por el pasillo, habiendo oído lo de patinar. Francia se levanta de adentro del armario parsimoniosamente, arreglándose el pelo e Inglaterra se mete un susto por que no se esperaba al niño, mientrar Rusia sigue hablando por teléfono.

—¡Oye! ¿¡Cómo es que no me lo habías dicho?! ¡Hay que celebrar el acontecimiento!

—Shutthehellup! —le corta Inglaterra quitándole las llaves y dirigiéndose al coche.

Francia le cierra un ojo a Estados Unidos y va tras el inglés, sin decir nada más. El americano se ríe un poco acercándose a Rusia.

—Hey, commie... let's go!

—Ah, da... net, net, no sé cuando será por que es muy reciente —Rusia le sigue sin soltar el teléfono.

Él sonríe, le despeina un poco mientras habla, luego se va al otro oído y le empieza a hablar él, básicamente para hacerle pelotas.

—Espera no entiendo nada de lo que me estás diciendo —responde Rusia al americano y al teléfono.

Estados Unidos se ríe un poco y sigue contándole sobre sus equipos de hockey.

—Paka —suelta cortando al teléfono y colgando como ha hecho al americano tantas otras veces, por que NO puede, de verdad, hacer tantas cosas a la vez.

—¡He ganado yo! —suelta muy contento riéndose y dándole un golpecito hombro con hombro.

—¿Era una pelea? —se sube al coche, donde Inglaterra ya está en el lugar del conductor y ha arrancado el motor y como no se suban les deja ahí.

—Era una competencia de a quién le hacías más caso y gané yo —orgulloso, se sube tras él y le pica la mejilla con el dedo una vez adentro.

—Ah. Da —sonríe.

Francia que de manera sorprendente se ha subido mucho más rápido al coche de lo común, prende el radio e Inglaterra saca el coche mirándole aun un poco de reojo.

—Todos están muy contentos, mañana hay un G8 en Rim, Angliya —sonríe Rusia.

—France este es el teléfono de Spain? —pregunta Estados Unidos poniéndole su celular a un centímetro de su cara.

—No entiendo por qué —responde Inglaterra sonrojándose, frunciendo el ceño y acelerando.

—Ehhh... oui, oui... —frunce el ceño sorprendido.

—Me va a oír... —murmura el americano recargándose en el asiento

—¿Por qué te ha llamado? —pregunta el inglés.

—No, no... ya le hablaré yo.

Inglaterra mira a Francia de reojo.

—Yo creo, cher, que no es necesario que hagamos de esto una confusión mayor —indica Francia mirando al inglés de reojo y poniéndole sutilmente una mano en la pierna.

—Todo esto es un circo estúpido inmenso —protesta Inglaterra.

—Y no me ha llamado mi tovarish —comenta Rusia mirando el teléfono.

—¿Quién es tu toravish? —pregunta América frunciendo el ceño.

—Germaniya

Francia hace los ojos en blanco.

—¿Tenías que decirle a TODO el mundo, Russie? —protesta.

—Da, es una buena noticia.

—Wait! ¿A quienes más les has dicho? —Inglaterra se agobia, América se gira a mirar a Rusia y luego cae en la cuenta de algo, sonriendo más.

—Ohh! Dang! No le he dicho a my brother! —un instante de silencio—, ÉL NO SABE, ¿¡VERDAD?!

—¡No es ninguna buena noticia, Russia! ¡Ni siquiera es una noticia! —protesta Inglaterra.

—Da, yo se lo dije —asiente Rusia.

—Oh! Si tengo varias llamadas aquí... de todos! ¿Y cómo que no es buena noticia? ¡Claro que es buena noticia! ¡Es una noticia awesome! Y además... Oh, France! Tengo que hablar contigo seriamente, ok... SUPER SERIAMENTE! —se acerca a el por en medio de los dos asientos y le toma del cuello de la camisa, de manera considerablemente agresiva. Francia pega un grito de niña.

—Eh! eh! America! que estoy conduciendo! —protesta Inglaterra obligándole a soltarle y sentarse—. Espera a bajar del coche.

—No creas que no lo sé, ok? Te estoy vigilando —suelta el americano volviendo a acordarse de lo que le ha dicho Rusia en la ducha.

—America, siéntate bien! —le ordena Inglaterra.

—¡Estoy bien sentado! —protesta como niño pequeño cruzándose de brazos y mirando por la ventanilla.

Francia mira a Inglaterra sin entender un pimiento.

Rusia le pone el dedo en la mejilla a Estados Unidos sin estar seguro de lo que hace y él se gira a mirarle a la cara.

El soviético sonríe y el americano le sonríe también.

—Hey...

—Privet

Estados Unidos levanta el una mano y le pica la mejilla al ruso porque al parecer así se comunican.

Inglaterra les mira por el retrovisor un momento levantando una ceja.

—¿Estáis hablando en morse?

Francia traga saliva aun medio acojonado con Estados Unidos, pensando que quizás está celoso o algo, sin mirarles.

—Eh? —pregunta América mirando a Inglaterra sin quitarle el dedo de la mejilla al ruso

—Nothing nothing —niega y se vuelve a conducir... y aprovechando la distracción, Rusia gira la cabeza y le muerde el dedo (sosteniéndolo entre sus dientes sin apretar demasiado).

—Eh, eh! —"protesta" Estados Unidos moviendo un poquito el dedo, pero sin ningún afán de quitárselo de la boca (AL ENORME TIBURÓN SANGUINARIO QUE AMA TU SANGRE, NIÑO IDIOTA, QUITALE EL DEDO DE ENCIMA!... NO! no! déjalo ahí por que como lo quites de un golpe lo va a morder con fuerza.)

Rusia sonríe de forma espeluznante e hinca un poquito más los dientes.

—A... —corta el quejidillo por hacerse el valiente—, no me vayas a hacer sangre! —advierte en un susurro.

Rusia traga saliva...y suelta los dientes sujetándolo con los labios antes de apartarse, por que sabe que sería un problema hacerle sangre ahora. Estados Unidos mira el movimiento de los labios y no puede evitar humedecerse los suyos

—What the hell estás haciendo, America? —le riñe Inglaterra al notar el movimiento y el ambiente, de la forma más acusatoria e incomodante posible.

Y Estados Unidos que iba ya a besar a Rusia y estaba haciendo el movimiento hacia los labios de manera descarada, abre los ojos como platos y se pega a la ventanilla del coche, mirando a Inglaterra a los ojos por el retrovisor.

—NOTHING!

Rusia parpadea sin entender mirando a Inglaterra y a America.

—Nothing? No seas mentiroso. Sabes muy bien lo que estabas haciendo —sigue acusándole.

Estados Unidos se sonroja hasta las orejas, porque al parecer nunca se sonrojaba con nadie, pero ahora Rusia provoca sonrojos infinitos.

—Nothing! Noestabahaciendonothing!

Francia mira a Inglaterra y luego a Rusia de reojo.

—¿Y por qué me parece a mi que sí? —insiste el inglés.

—¿Te da vergüenza? —pregunta Rusia cayendo en ello, míralo que rápido.

—No! No me da vergüenza!

—Ah... pero estás rojo —responde inclinando la cabeza.

Estados Unidos mira un segundo a Inglaterra en el espejo retrovisor y luego gira la cabeza hacia la ventanilla, para "esconderse" de Rusia.

Francia mira a Inglaterra sorprendido, quien deja a America tranquilo mientras Rusia sigue esperando respuesta.

—Noestoyrojo... —protesta Estados Unidos detestando al inglés.

—Ah, da, lo estas —sonríe

—Noloestoy! —protesta otra vez, cada vez más sonrojado.

—Da, te estoy viendo, creo que ahora lo estas más —se le acerca para verlo mejor, el americano le mira de reojo y aprieta los ojos levantando una mano y empujándole del hombro un poco.

Rusia no se deja apartar mucho y mira a Francia por que sabe que él hace algo así con Inglaterra a veces y no sabe si lo está haciendo bien o si debe preocuparse por ello.

Francia le mira de reojo y no puede evitar sonreírle un poquito cómplice antes de mirar a Inglaterra y ponerle otra vez una mano en la pierna.

—Russia! deja en paz a America le estás incomodando ¿es que no lo ves? —riñe Inglaterra defendiendo al estadounidense—. ¡No es agradable!

—¡Pero si tu empezaste! —le riñe el francés al inglés en bajo tono.

Estados Unidos mira a Rusia de reojo, fastidiadillo, empujándole más del hombro para separarle. Inglaterra fulmina a Francia y Rusia se deja separar sin entender muy bien qué está pasando.

El americano se cruza de brazos enfadado ahora porque además, el quería un beso y DETESTA que Inglaterra sea, de todos, quien se burla de él.

—No entiendo esto —confiesa Rusia.

—Nada, no hay nada que entender —protesta América sin mirarle.

—¿Qué es lo que no entiendes? ¿Que estás molestando a las personas? —protesta el inglés, Estados Unidos extiende una mano y toma la mano de Rusia.

—¿Pero por qué? —pregunta Rusia y luego mira la mano del americano.

—Shut up... —protesta Estados Unidos mirando a Inglaterra por el espejo retrovisor.

—Of course, tómala conmigo que te estoy defendiendo, no con él que te estaba molestando —replica el británico. El estadounidense vacila sin saber si soltarle la mano al ruso o no.

Rusia mira a Inglaterra sin entender aun

—No me daba vergüenza hasta que tu empezaste a molestarme.

—¿Yo? —replica inocente.

—Yes! Yo sólo iba a darle un... —se detiene a si mismo.

—What? —le acusa nuevamente Inglaterra deteniendo el motor.

—Nada, no iba a hacer nada —murmura y Francia hace los los en blanco.

—No, no, ibas a darle... dilo, dilo para que lo oigamos todos —sigue.

—¿No te basta con sabotear tus propios besos? —susurra el francés sólo para que el inglés le escuche. Inglaterra le pone la mano en la boca a Francia para que se calle sin romper en contacto visual con él.

—Nada... No iba a darle nada —susurra América hundiendo la cabeza en los hombros... Por que Inglaterra a veces aún tiene esta capacidad de hacerle sentir un niño.

—Está bien —decide y abre la puerta para bajarse considerando que ha aprendido la lección. (Henry Higgins al rescate).

Estados Unidos se revuelve un poco en su lugar y pone una mano en la manija para abrir la puerta. Mira a Rusia de reojo.

Francia se baja y le sonríe pícaramente al inglés al otro lado del coche. Inglaterra mira a Francia sin entender esa mirada y Rusia mira a Estados Unidos aun sumando dos mas dos.

—Vamos abajo... —murmura el americano de mala gana

—¿Querías darme un beso? —pregunta Rusia aun sin estar del todo seguro.

—Yes —responde abriendo la puerta y bajando un pie, sonrojadillo. Así que cuando se baja, es Rusia quien se lo da ni corto ni perezoso para el horror de Inglaterra y Estados Unidos se lo devuelve, cerrando los ojos y abriendo los labios, abrazando a Rusia del cuello.

Así que Rusia hace esacosadelaspeliculas que es hacerle inclinar la espalda sujetándole de la cintura mientras Inglaterra se desgañita en carraspeos dándoles la espalda.

Y Francia les mira genuinamente impresionado con la boca un poco abierta... Y es que creo que no le había tocado un beso de esos.

Un ratito más tarde Rusia le incorpora de nuevo para soltarle y Estados Unidos sonríe mirándole a la cara, un poquito sonrojado pero ahora por razones bastante diferentes.

—Jeje... Beso de película... —susurra feliz.

—Da! No tengas vergüenza, es una cosa buena —responde feliz también. Estados Unidos sonríe chocando un poquito frente con frente y Francia cierra la boca y mira al inglés que está refunfuñando algo yendo ya hacia el interior del estadio donde esta la pista de hielo.

—Oh la... la. Has... El beso, era como de película... Y... —"esos son los besos que YO debería estarte dando a ti", piensa para si, "yo... El país del amour"

Estados Unidos toma a Rusia de la mano y le jala hacia adentro del estadio. Rusia sonríe y le sigue feliz mientras Francia se apresura a tomar al inglés de la mano, apretándosela un poco.

Inglaterra sigue refunfuñando sobre la decencia y la reina y los espectáculos públicos y lo mucho que los odia a todos, no es algo personal. Francia sonríe porque el refunfuño siempre tiene su gracia, mientras se acercan a pedir unos patines en renta.

El ingles pide dos pares del mismo tamaño (unos para el y otros para Francia) y unos para América.

Francia mira los patines no muy convencido, porque esto de hacer el ridículo... No se le da del todo bien, no le agrada en lo absoluto.

Estados Unidos se acerca con Rusia de la mano, otra vez pegándole un rollo del hockey y de los equipos de la NHL y los partidos con su hermano.

Rusia le escucha tranquilamente pensando en su propia liga de Hockey cuando Inglaterra le pasa al estadounidense sus patines para que no tenga que hacer cola.

—Ah! Thanks —le sonríe—, y los del commie?

—No sé que numero calza —se encoge de hombros sentándose en el banco para ponerse los suyos y Rusia le dice que calza un par más que el americano.

—Pide unos entonces —indica América al ruso sonriéndole y yendo a sentarse para ponerse los suyos. Así que Rusia se va a la cola e Inglaterra sonríe un poco por haberle fastidiado.

Francia mira los patines y se quita sus zapatos Louis Vuitton de ocho mil euros con SUMO cuidado, colocándolos al lado suyo. Mientras Inglaterra se ata las botas de los patines como si se tratara de sus Dr. Marteen's.

El francés mira los patines rentados como si fueran una caca aguada y se pone uno, con cuidado y lentitud, sin aprobarlos en absoluto. Y luego tiene un dilema con el pantalón... Si por dentro o por fuera, pensando que ese pantalón no va con botas.

Inglaterra le mira de reojo con los suyos ya puestos cuando Rusia regresa.

—Voy a fuera —indica el británico básicamente para provocar presión.

—Espera, espera... —pide Francia mientras se pone el otro patín decidiendo que por dentro los pantalones, aunque se le arruguen un poco, lamentándose por haber accedido a venir. Se amarra las agujetas con más prisa.

Se levanta con las piernas no muy derechas especialmente porque no se ha amarrado los patines todo lo bien que podría para no arrugarse los pantalones.

Inglaterra sale de los vestuarios donde estaban cambiándose los zapatos, apoyado mas o menos torpemente en las cuchillas, sin más problemas mientras Rusia se toma un buen rato para ajustarse los patines perfectamente.

Estados Unidos se ajusta los patines rápidamente, y antes de que alguien pueda pensarlo dos veces, le revuelve el pelo a Rusia y le dice que le espera afuera, quien sonríe y asiente.

Francia mira hacia el lugar en donde esta el inglés, sintiéndolo LEEEEJOS, mientras levanta la cara y muy dignamente se encamina hacia allá no sin dejar sus zapatos antes perfectamente bien acomodados en la taquilla. Al segundo paso... Un pie se le dobla y trastabilla.

Inglaterra esta mirando a la pista esperando en la puerta.

—Es la primera vez que viene, ¿verdad? —pregunta una chica de largo y rizado pelo rubio en inglés, sentada en un banco al lado de Francia levantando una mano para darle un punto de apoyo y que no se caiga.

Francia agradece a dios que Inglaterra no le haya mirado y le sonríe encantadoramente a la chica, deteniéndose de su brazo.

—Oh... Oui... Yes, no soy de patinar —contesta en francés primero y luego en inglés .

—Parece en problemas. Si no se abrocha más fuerte los patines, podría torcerse el tobillo y hacerse mucho daño —explica ella sonriendo y sonrojándose un poco por que una sonrisa encantadora de Francia siempre tiene ese efecto... En el momento en que Inglaterra se vuelve a mirar a ver que está haciendo.

—Oh, dieu. ¿Cree? ¿No cree que los patines sean buenos y cooperen para que no se me arruguen los pantalones? —pregunta sonriendo y mirándose los pies.

—Oh, son unos chicos traviesos y seguro prefieren ser buenos con usted protegiéndole los tobillos —ella se ríe coquetamente e Inglaterra frunce en ceño mirándoles—. Es una pena por que sus pantalones son magníficos.

Francia se ríe encantador de nuevo.

—Puesto así, quizás entonces los perdonemos... Y digo quizás porque antes habrá que ver si aún amarrados me tiran a la pista —se agacha un poco dándole a la chica una perfecta vista de su culo, amarrándose un poco más los patines.

—¿Me... Permite que le ayude? —se sonroja ella parpadeando un poco descolocada por que el culo de Francia hipnotiza—. Si quiere puedo enseñarle como hacerlo, soy monitora de un equipo de patinaje femenino —propone cuando Inglaterra decide acercárseles.

Francia sonríe un poco más y levanta la cara, mirándole a los ojos. Ella se sonroja más y se pone el pelo tras la oreja coqueteándole al sonreír.

—Equipo que saca un sobresaliente en la contratación de monitoras.

Se ríe de nuevo cuando por fin llega el inglés.

—What the hell are you doing, Frog?! —protesta bestia como es, pobrecito mío.  
Francia levanta las cejas y mira a Inglaterra de reojo, sonriendo de lado.

—A diferencia del equipo de franceses incomprendidos, que saca un deficiente en esa área —bromea.

—Mi nombre es... Oh —se detiene la chica mirando a Inglaterra también y luego vuelve a sonreírle a Francia—. Pero tienen un acento encantador como el suyo, no pueden ser tan malos.

Inglaterra la FULMINA.

—No estoy seguro de que mi querido monitor este de acuerdo con usted en cuanto a lo encantador... Pero agradezco el cumplido.

—No te valdrá de nada quedarte aquí escondido para no hacer el ridículo, git! —sigue el inglés para que le discuta a él.

—Oh, Cher... Pensé que si me quedaba aquí dentro el tiempo suficiente no te darías cuenta de mi ausencia —le mira con absoluta inocencia.

—No se merecen las gracias —le guiña ella el ojo y se le acerca—. Quizás yo pueda enseñarle a mejor precio.

—Pero que descarada es usted, señorita! —protesta Inglaterra. Francia sonríe más, sinceramente, poniéndole al británico una mano en la espalda.

—Pues quizás sí, pero no creo que este chico encantador quiera contar con alguien tan desagradable como usted para sus clases.

—Por más tentado que este a aprender a patinar sin que me griten... Tengo ya un arreglo permanente con este lovely gentleman.

—¡Pero que se ha creído! ¡Como se atreve! No le voy a dar clases, es my boyfriend, ¿o a caso estaba tan desconcentrada mirándoles el culo que no se ha dado cuenta que me llevaba de la mano? —le grita dándole la mano a Francia, sin pensar en lo que dice... Como cuando aun era muy muy pequeño, antes de que el francés empezara a ir con todo el mundo.

Ella levanta las cejas y bufa, mirando a Francia.

—Pues lo lamento mucho por usted —se levanta muy digna yéndose hacia la pista.

Francia sonríe perfectamente satisfecho, apretándole la mano y mirando a la chica irse. Inglaterra aun la fulmina hasta que no sale por la puerta.

—Thank you, anyway... —se despide de ella igual, mirando al inglés de reojo.

—What is the matter whit you? —protesta mirando a Francia.

—Tenía los patines poco ajustados, menos mal que me lo ha dicho.

—Siempre tienes que estar... —le suelta, enfadado—. I do not care.

Rusia, que ya ha acabado, se les acerca sonriente y silencioso aunque lleve los patines.

Francia mira al inglés y sonríe un poco. Inglaterra bufa, sonrojadillo y de brazos cruzados.

—Sólo estaba hablando... y consiguiéndome un instructor de patinaje bien parecido, malhumorado y celosillo —le pone las manos en la cintura.

—¡No estoy celoso! —chilla el inglés empezando a andar. Francia se le recarga, aun sin notar la presencia del ruso, andando tras él con dificultades, aunque menos esta vez porque tiene los patines bien amarrados.

Inglaterra deja que se le apoye intentando que no se caiga, pero sin sujetarle ni decir nada.

—¿Eso son celos? —pregunta Rusia pensando en lo que acaba de ver, siguiéndoles con las manos a la espalda, tan tranquilo

Francia da un bote tomado por sorpresa. Inglaterra bota más, por el susto que le da Rusia y por que cree que Francia se cae al sentirle botar.

—Russie! No... te oí acercarte! —protesta el francés.

—Ah... Net? —sonrisa espeluznante.

Salen del vestuario y cruzan las gradas hasta la puerta de la pista que Inglaterra abre para dejar pasar a Francia primero mientras Rusia busca a Estados Unidos con la mirada que está dando vueltas a toda velocidad en la pista, pasando por entre la gente sin tocarla. En cuanto ve a Rusia, sonríe, cruzando al pista de lado a lado, dándose una palmada mano con mano a uno de los instructores que están en el centro de la pista organizando que la gente de vueltas adecuadamente.

Rusia sonríe esperando a que Francia e Inglaterra entren, aun fuera.

Francia vacila pasándose una mano por el pelo y saliendo al hielo, concentrándose completamente en mantenerse de pie y verse bien. Inglaterra le da un empujoncito maligno en el hombro.

—Ahh... —Francia le toma del brazo con fuerza, intentando no caerse e Inglaterra que aun no ha entrado se descojona de risa, mira que rápido se le pasa el mal humor cuando puede molestar a Francia.

—Ja-ja... eso fue un golpe artero —protesta el francés frunciendo el ceño... sin soltarle del brazo.

—¡Eso no fue nada comparado a lo que te espera por obligarme a venir aquí! —responde entrando al hielo también.

* * *

_Ya la estamos liando... conste que no es una venganza, por que no ha sido consciente... ¿o sí? ¡Nadie sabe qué piensa Rusia!_


	36. Chapter 36

Estados Unidos se acerca por la espalda de Inglaterra a toda velocidad a ellos, frenando como en el hockey, cambiando la dirección de las cuchillas y llenándole al inglés los pies de hielo, haciendo un "AHHH!" en su espalda.

Lo que hace que Inglaterra se asuste y se abrace a Francia desestabilizándose un poco, por que es mejor que el francés patinando, pero no tanto y ahí están los dos idiotas abrazados el uno al otro como cuando tenían cinco años y acababan de pie en un lago congelado... Mientras el americano se descojona, he de decirlo.

—You brat! ¡Te enteras si vuelves ha hacer eso! —protesta Inglaterra mientras Rusia entra a la pista tranquilamente.

América hace un "ñañañaña" mientras se acerca a Rusia, dándole unas dos o tres vueltas alrededor, sonriendo. El ruso le mira sonriendo, siguiendo las vueltas con la mirada.

—Lo haces muy bien.

—Of course lo hago muy bien —sonríe, patinando de espaldas ahora, sin dejar de darle vueltas alrededor.

—¿Cómo está el hielo? —pregunta aun sin moverse.

—Mmmm... lento y gastado —valora mirándolo—, es más fácil patinar así si es lo que te preocupa.

—Oh, que pena —mueve un patín mirándose los pies y probándolo. Estados Unidos se detiene de darle vueltas y le mira.

—Si sabes patinar, ¿no?

Rusia le mira sin saber que contestar a eso, probablemente algo como "un 80% de mi país está cubierto de hielo todo el tiempo, creo que aprendí a patinar antes que a andar" estaría bien. Solo sonríe.

—¿Querrías enseñarme? —pregunta con curiosidad en cambio. El americano levanta las cejas.

—¿Pero es que no sabes en serio? —pregunta sonriendo.

—Eh... —vacila por que no sabe demasiado bien como seguir el juego.

—¡Es muy fácil! —se le acerca por el frente y levanta las manos para que se las tome.

Rusia sonríe y mira a Francia de reojo por que de hecho, está haciendo lo mismo que hace él, así que si Francia hace que no sabe, él también. Se las da tranquilamente.

Francia mira a Inglaterra sin hacerle mucho caso a Rusia y le sonríe.

—Bien... hemos logrado no caernos.

En cuanto el inglés oye que le habla y le nota tan cerca le suelta inmediatamente, sonrojado con la cercanía. Y Francia trastabilla un poco yendo tras el con los brazos extendidos, un poco por necesidad y otro por... bueno... maña.

Inglaterra se ríe al notarle en una postura tan ridícula y se da la vuelta alejándose un par de metros más (por que no sabe patinar hacia atrás).

—Ehh! Eh! A dónde vas —el francés consigue deslizarse hacia Inglaterra empujándose de la barda y manteniendo los pies firmes y rectos, como cuando se esquía, extiende los brazos hacia él.

Inglaterra se ríe mirándole.

—Eh, Frog, te apuesto un café en Rome a que te caes más de doce veces hoy.

—¡Como me tires una sola, te mato! —protesta

Estados Unidos le pide a Rusia que se mire los pies y le indica como tiene que moverlos. Él le mira sonriendo por que es muy gracioso explicándole esto.

—A ver... ahora vas tu —le sonríe a Rusia y empieza a patinar hacia atrás jalándole un poco.

El ruso ni siquiera mueve los pies, con las caderas y aprovechando que el americano tira, se deja arrastrar

—Tienes que moverte un poco —insiste América aun tirando —, no te va a pasar nada.

Así que Rusia lo hace con una naturalidad absoluta, calculando para ir a la velocidad de él sin que tenga que tirar.

—Ah! Awesome! —sonríe moviendo los pies para ir un poco más rápido. Rusia sonríe más aumentando la velocidad sin esfuerzo, por supuesto.

Inglaterra se ríe más, maligno, se acerca a Francia y le da otro golpecito antes de quedar tras él. Quien se medio tambalea, detestando el asunto de los patines.

—Estoy aquí, Ugly frog! —grita desde detrás suyo.

—Oui, oui... ya sé que estás ahí —se tambalea para quedar frente a él, con menos gracia de la habitual pero aún así arreglándoselas para hacerlo bastante bien.

Inglaterra se descojona de nuevo

—Mira que gracioso te crees. Vamos a dar una vuelta mejor, en vez de que te estés burlando de mi —propone tomándole del brazo.

En cuanto se acerca para tomarle del brazo, Inglaterra trata de separarse desestabilizándose un poco y Francia se descojona del inglés.

Estados Unidos sonríe feliz pensándose un maestro maravilloso, aumentando más aún la velocidad en la curva y explicándole que tiene que cruzar las piernas para dar la vuelta.

Y Rusia hace lo que le pide en un movimiento un poco complicado por que no ha entendido del todo lo que le ha pedido, pero igualmente limpio y preciso como si fuera en medio de una pirueta.

—Whoa! Awesome commie! —suelta América impresionado y luego entrecierra los ojos, aun patinando, mirándole a la cara—, ¡sí sabes patinar!

—Da —se sonroja un poco por que ha dicho una mentira y eso está mal.

—Da... —le imita—. ¡Eres un mentiroso! —se ríe soltándole una mano y girándose para patinar de frente. Le da un golpecito hombro con hombro.

—Da —Rusia se sonroja un poco más patinando a su lado sin desestabilizarse por el golpe en el hombro.

—Eh! Eh! No te rías de mi —Inglaterra empuja un poco a Francia quien hace un enorme esfuerzo por no caerse haciendo un movimiento para nada elegante.

—Imbecile! —protesta el francés dándole un golpe en la pierna con plena intención de tirarle.

Inglaterra se ríe con el movimiento y cuando le golpea se le abraza de nuevo para no caerse por que no estaba prestando atención. Francia trastabilla un poco apretándole más contra él, y deben verse sumamente ridículos.

—No te apoyes en mi si vas a caerte! Git! —protesta Inglaterra mientras la gente empieza a protestar al pasar por su lado por que están parados en medio.

—Pues no te caigas tu, tu eras el que iba a enseñarme —protesta el francés consiguiendo abrazarse del inglés con fuerza.

—Enseñarte yo!? Cuando dije eso?

—Cuando echaste a patadas a mi instructora! —protesta.

—Por que no estaba... da lo mismo! —protesta Inglaterra apartando la cara y sonrojándose. Francia sonríe.

—Quizás podrías enseñarme en vez de intentar tirarme...

—Espera, ven, sal de en medio —le toma de la cintura y tira de él para quitarle del medio de los que dan vueltas.

Estados Unidos se ríe un poco más pensando que es mucho más divertido que si sepa patinar a que no.

—¡Te reto a una carrera!

—Pero el hielo no está bien para correr —responde Rusia.

—¡Claro que está bien! ¿Que... tienes miedo?

—¿Miedo de qué? —pregunta Rusia inclinando la cabeza.

—De que te gane, claro —sonríe con suficiencia.

—Net —responde tajante—. ¿O no puedo tocarte?

—¿¡Tocarme?! —pregunta inclinando la cabeza.

Rusia sonríe de manera espeluznante.

—¿Tocarme cómo?, es una carrera, ¡No puedes arrancarme nada!

Rusia se adelanta un poco.

—Hey pero pero... aún no hemos dicho de donde a donde va a ser la carrera —le alcanza.

Rusia se adelanta más sonriendo más. El estadounidense le alcanza otra vez, mirándole de reojo.

El ruso se adelanta más empezando a correr. América suelta una risotada y se inclina más hacia adelante, empezando a correr también, sorteando a la gente en su camino.

En cuanto ve que llega a su altura, Rusia empieza a cruzársele por delante para molestarle sorteando a la gente sin casi prestarles atención.

Estados Unidos se ríe más, saltando entre la gente y... este juega hockey, así que no dudo que alguien por ahí reciba un empujón, pero al final logra adelantársele a Rusia y jalarle un poco de la bufanda.

Rusia le toma de la cintura, tira de él hacia el centro y a una vuelta a su alrededor con la mano en su cintura y levantando una pierna para mantener el equilibrio hasta que Estados Unidos se queda con la bufanda.

—Whoa! —sonríe con la bufanda y al verle hacer piruetas tomándole de la cintura, porque es como bailar.

Aprovechando que se ha quedado ahí pasmado, el ruso le adelanta ganando en metros.

—Ahhh! Eso no se vale! —saca hielo del piso de lo rápido que empieza a patinar, sorteando gente y dando una vuelta muy cerrada, y MUY rápida, porque yo creo que Rusia le gana en habilidad y en gracia, pero no en competencias de velocidad, así que lo logra alcanzar después de unos cuantos metros.

Francia por su parte pone sus manos sobre las manos del inglés en su cintura cosa que Inglaterra no nota por que está pendiente de no chocar con nadie, sobre todo cuando ve pasar al americano corriendo y casi los tira

Alguno de los monitores miran a Rusia y al estadounidense con desagrado.

En cuanto Estados Unidos adelanta al ruso, este, que sabe que es más rápido, se le agarra de las caderas para aprovechar su impulso

—Ahhh! Eso no se vale! —se ríe el americano tomándole de las manos.

—Ah, ¿por qué no? —no le suelta.

—Porque... ¡eso es trampa! —le mira de reojo y sonríe bajando el ritmo e irguiéndose un poco, sin soltarle de las manos. Rusia se le acerca, moviendo las piernas a la par que él, poniéndole la barbilla sobre el hombro.

Estados Unidos se sonroja un poco, pensando que Rusia está cerca... muy cerca. Traga saliva y levanta una mano acariciándole la mejilla. El ruso cierra los ojos y apoya la mejilla en la suya sin dejar de moverse.

—Es una pena que no haya música, me gusta bailar en el hielo.

—¿B-Bailar en el hielo? —pregunta con un escalofrío.

—Da, bailar —aprovecha que están en la curva para hacerle dar una vuelta junto con él.

Estados Unidos traga saliva otra vez, absolutamente maravillado de las habilidades de Rusia para esas cosas como bailar y patinar, pensando que debe haberse visto algo idiota al pensar que no sabía patinar siquiera más de alguna chica hace "ooooooooh" cuando pasan junto a ella (y eso es que aún no le han visto dar vueltas en el aire).

Francia les mira algo embobado y frustrado. Inglaterra les mira con el ceño fruncido otra vez.

—¿Puedes al menos abrazarme y hacerme patinar tres pasos? —protesta el francés mirando al británico de reojo, deslizándose un par de pasos hacia adelante con mayor soltura de la que ha mostrado desde que salió al hielo.

—No, creo que voy a ir a sentarme —responde enfadado. Francia hace los ojos en blanco y le mira, fastidiado.

—¿Sabes? vale... siéntate. Siéntate y sigue orbitando alrededor de Amerique. Todo gira alrededor de él ya, no veo cómo es que cambie nada —protesta.

—What? —le mira

—Estoy aquí, parado en el hielo, haciendo el ridículo, con los pantalones arrugados y unos malditos patines, intentando por todos los medios ver cómo carambas llamar tu atención, y el garçón de merde no hace nada más que mirar a Russie con ojos de amor para que tú te olvides de todo —suelta frustrado.

—W-What? —se sonroja.

—Me pides ayudar en la cocina y cuando tienes que prender fuego no quieres... que porque Amerique esto, no comes que porque Amerique aquello, te ruego dos horas para venir a patinar y no quieres venir, que porque vas a leerle la mente a Russie... Amerique, Amerique, Amerique... vale, desayunate a Amerique si quieres —agrega enfadado soltándose del inglés y haciendo precarios esfuerzos para ir a la orilla.

—Tú prendiste fuego sin mi y luego parecía que solo me dejaras hacerlo como si no pudiera hacer bien nada más, pues me la suda si eres o no bueno en la cocina ¡y si no puedes entender que este asunto me preocupe es que eres un egoísta!

—Ahora no vas a echarme la culpa a mi de que no entiendo que te preocupe, Angleterre... —replica—, ¡pero no está pasando nada que te impida pasar un buen rato conmigo mientras ellos dos se deslizan por la pista!

—Has sido tú quién has empezado a gritar y a reclamarme por que no patino contigo. ¡No sabes hacerlo y yo no sé mucho tampoco! Así que por que mejor no te vas a patinar con esa zorra para que te enseñe como Russia mientras yo me siento tranquilamente a miraros a todos —grita visceral y los van a echar también

—Yo no quiero ir a patinar con ninguna zorra, imbecile, quiero patinar contigo.

—Y eso estaba haciendo hasta que te has puesto a reclamar —protesta frustrado y tenso.

—Non, me has dicho que te ibas a largar a sentar —replica y América pasa tras él, aunque esté fuera de donde patinan los demás, empujándole, de manera cliché, a las manos del inglés.

—Por que tu me has dicho... —se detiene Inglaterra sujetándole y cayéndose de culo.

—Auuu... —Francia se le cae encima abrazándole.

—You are an Idiot —protesta dejando caer la cabeza sobre el hielo y Rusia se les acerca a ver qué ha pasado. (y a ver si hay sangre, por que a veces hay sangre en estas cosas)

—¿Estás bien? —pregunta desde arriba de el al tiempo que Estados Unidos vuelve también a ver si están bien... riendo

—Of course, ¡sal de encima! —protesta.

Francia se acerca a él y le besa en los labios. Inglaterra descarga su ira, frustración y males generales calmándose milagrosamente. (Y ahora si los van a echar..)

—Whoa! JAJAJA! —América se burla un poco acercándose a Rusia que sonríe mirándoles.

Y uno de los instructores se acerca a ellos sonrojándose en cuanto ve el beso.

—Oh... —carraspea

Inglaterra está entre Francia y el hielo, y hay que decir que se le está congelando el culo, pero no es como que pueda separase, así que nada.

—Es que se van a casar —le explica Rusia al instructor, tan feliz.

—Oh! —sonríe.

—Quizás podrían felicitarles usando la pantalla del estadio —señala el techo el americano.

—Ah, da! —asiente Rusia.

—Oh... no sé si el jefe quiera —murmura el chico mirando la pantalla inseguro.

—Oh, seguro que quiere...

Francia sigue besando al inglés, considerando esto muy sexy, poniendo ambas manos contra el hielo al lado de su cabeza.

—Venga, vamos a decirle —Estados Unidos toma al chico de los hombros, sonriéndole.

Rusia se queda ahí con ellos, mirándoles fijamente de esa manera que para cualquier otro sería morbosa y voyeurista.

Finalmente, el francés se separa con un poco de temor de los gritos que van a seguir por besarle pero Inglaterra sigue con los ojos cerrados por que ha sacado todos sus nervios con ello. Francia le besa la barbilla.

—Tengo frío —susurra el inglés

—No me extraña, acostado en el hielo...

Abre los ojos y parpadea, miando alrededor... al notar a Rusia y a todo el mundo por ahí patinando y a bastantes, viéndoles, se sonroja de muerte apartando a Francia de un golpe y saliendo corriendo.

—Espera... esperaaa —pide Francia de culo en el hielo pero no lo hace, se resbala al salir corriendo y acaba por conseguirlo, corriendo con dificultades por fuera

—Ugh...

Rusia se acerca a Francia, le toma de las axilas y le levanta.

—Ohh! M-Merci.

—¿Estabais gritando, qué pasa?

Francia mira a Rusia y se pasa la mano por el pelo.

—Nada, Angleterre no es muy feliz contigo, cher.

—¿Por qué no? —pregunta mirándole.

—Te detesta y cree que vas a hacerle daño al garçón. O hacen algo o va a seguir fastidiándoles —niega con la cabeza.

— Soyedinennyye Shtaty dice lo mismo, ¿pero hacer qué? —inclina la cabeza.

—Busca algún libro de cómo ganarte a tu suegra... y haz esas cosas. Si vienes y sabes que está él, cómprale dulces, o té negro, dale un regalo...

—Es muy complicado —protesta un poco apartándose para dejar pasar—. Ven, vamos a dar vueltas —pide.

—Yo... o me llevas tú de la cintura o no creo que vaya a dar muchas vueltas —indica.

—¡Anda! ¿No sabes de verdad? Pero si tu te mueves muy bien —se sorprende tomándole de la cintura.

—Pero no con cuchillas en los pies a mi me gustan más las cuchillas en espada —indica moviéndose mejor con Rusia—. En verdad tienes que hacer algo con Angleterre.

—Soyedinennyye Shtaty ha ido a hacer una cosa —sonríe sosteniéndole—. Levanta un pie.

Francia lo levanta y automáticamente sus movimientos se vuelven más fluidos por que patinar no es esquiar.

—Oh... vaya —sonríe.

—Es una sorpresa, espero que se ponga contento. En el coche parecía muy enfadado —sigue tan tranquilo.

—Estás haciendo un desastre con esto... no vamos a casarnos.

—¿Por qué no? —levanta las cejas.

—Porque non, porque nunca íbamos a casarnos —le mira de reojo.

—¿Ah, no? Pero tu dijiste... —le mira desconsoladito.

—Yo dije que le regalaría eso de regalo de bodas... y yo... non, Russie, has visto ya cómo se puso.

—Yo creía que tenía vergüenza... ¿Cómo puedes entenderle?

—Oui, también tiene vergüenza... y yo no... ni siquiera he pensado en casarme con él, no ahora.

—No sé como es eso, mi sestra siempre me lo dice.

—¿Recuerdas lo que hizo... Autriche con Hongrie?

—Da, da, sé lo que es una boda, pero no sé por qué se hace.

—Pues... te unes para siempre a esa persona...

—¿Por qué?

—Porque le quieres y no quieres que nunca esté con nadie más.

—Sigue siendo muy complicado —niega con la cabeza y sin que se de cuenta, suelta un poco a Francia a ver como hace lo de patinar él solo por que no sabe enseñar de otra forma que esperando que la gente aprenda por imitación.

Francia sigue más o menos bien por si solo sin notarlo, pensando. Rusia sonríe pensando que así podrá patinar con Inglaterra y estará más contento.

—Es complicado... a Angleterre no le gusta el tema, como verás.

—Pues les dije a todos que ibais a hacerlo, van a desilusionarse. Me pareció una cosa muy buena —añade.

—Sería... bueno, sí sería una cosa buena y no creas que ellos van a ser los únicos desilusionados.

—¿Quién más va a desilusionarse?

Francia suspira

—HEEEEEY! —América grita desde la parte de arriba de las gradas señalando la pantalla.

Rusia mira arriba y sostiene a Francia fuertemente otra vez por reflejo del susto, en el momento en que Inglaterra vuelve del baño.

Y en la pantalla aparece "England, will you marry me? France" para HORROR del francés.

Inglaterra busca a Francia y frunce en ceño automáticamente cuando le ve abrazado de Rusia y cuando nota que todos hacen Aaaaaaw mirando el techo, levanta la cabeza también... Se queda sin aire con ojos y boca muy abiertos.

Junto con Francia, que no puede creer que le estén haciendo esto y que mira al inglés justo cuando este levanta la cabeza.

Dos milésimas más tarde, sale corriendo, con los patines puestos aun, rompiéndolos de una patada y Francia aprieta los ojos con el corazón un poco roto, he de decirlo

—Ala! —susurra Rusia sosteniendo a Francia que niega con la cabeza deseando salir corriendo de ahí, empujando un poco a Rusia para que le suelte.

Estados Unidos mira a Inglaterra salir corriendo, luego a Francia y luego a Rusia. En ese momento es cuando se pregunta si no se habrá pasado un poco.

—Espera... Vas a caerte —responde Rusia soltando a Francia igual.

—Ayúdame a salir de aquí, ¿quieres? —pide Francia a Rusia sin mirarle preguntándose en qué momento esto se hizo un desastre tan grande.

Rusia le mira, le levanta un poco y patina hasta la puerta de salir de la pista mientras todo el mundo busca a ver quienes deben ser esos tal "England" y "France" preguntándose si serán apodos o son realmente las Naciones.

Estados Unidos baja del palco de sonido un poco preocupado.

—Merci —susurra Francia en cuanto pone un pie fuera de la pista, caminando un poco torpemente hacia las taquillas con el cerebro embotado.

Rusia sale tras él esperando que vuelva el americano que cruza la pista patinando y se acercándose.

—What happened?

—No lo sé, estaba enseñando a patinar a Frantsiya y Angliya ha vuelto y se ha ido corriendo...

—¿Vio el letrero? —pregunta mirando hacia Francia que está quitándose los patines sin mirarles.

—Creo que sí.

—¿Y... ya nos vamos? —pregunta mirando a Rusia.

—No lo sé, Angliya se ha ido.

—Oopsy... —susurra mirando a Francia con un poco de temor, quien se levanta con los zapatos ya puestos y aire desinteresado.

—Tengo que irme —indica sin mirarles—, asumo que nos veremos en el G8 mañana.

—Paka —sonríe Rusia levantando una mano.

—Ehh... e Iggy? —pregunta América un poco agobiadillo .

—Debe estar en Gales a esta hora, con lo rápido que corre —se encoge de hombros y sonríe—, cuídense.

—Pero tu estás como triste —comenta Rusia sin estar seguro. Francia, el dramático, traga saliva y le mira a los ojos.

—But... France, what happened? —se acerca Estados Unidos un poco ansioso.

—¿Pues qué crees que haya pasado, Amerique? Eh? Puedo apostar a que ÉL cree además que YO fui el de la idea para burlarme de él o cualquier clase de idiotez por el estilo —aprieta los ojos y niega con la cabeza—, dieu.

—Es que en realidad no se van a casar aunque yo pensé que sí —explica Rusia al americano.

—Ohhh! Por? —pregunta un poco triste (quien lo diría...)

—Dice Frantsiya que no es un buen momento —explica.

—¿Por qué no es un buen momento?

Rusia se encoge de hombros.

—Basta, los dos —pide el francés tenso mirándoles—, no nos casamos, nunca ibamos a casarnos, esto es un invento tuyo —mira a Rusia—, y TÚ no tienes perdón de Dios con ese letrero sobre la pista —pica a América en el pecho. Rusia se tensa con el tono de Francia

—But I... —empieza el menor a defenderse.

—"But I" nada. No tenías derecho alguno... —le mira a la cara y le amenaza con el dedo por un instante antes de darse la vuelta, e irse a la salida tomando su saco.

Rusia se relaja un poco al notar que se aleja y mira a Estados Unidos de reojo por que DE VERDAD no sabe qué hacer. América mira a Francia agobiado y da un pasito a él y luego se detiene girándose a Rusia.

—Tenemos que arreglar esto...

—¿Cómo?

—I have no idea.

—Frantsiya! ¿cómo arreglamos esto? —grita antes de que salga.

—Esa es una excelente pregunta —responde el decadente Francia, sin girarse a mirarle con un suspiro. Se pone el saco al salir, detiene un taxi y pide que lo lleve al aeropuerto sin más miramientos, de donde se dispone a tomar el vuelo directo a Roma más próximo que tengan.

Inglaterra conduce hacia el norte y va a conducir hasta que se le pase el susto o se le acabe la isla, lo que suceda primero y luego se va a meter a un bar y se va a ahogar en alcohol.

España, que es quien abre la puerta de casa de Romanito cuando Francia toca el timbre mientras Alemania se tira de los pelos en el comedor con Veneciano y Romano para organizar esto de mañana, nada más verle la cara a Francia, me lo abraza.

Y Francia, que puedo apostar a que se ha aguantado de llorar desde Londres hasta aquí, se le deshace en los brazos a España de manera terriblemente dramática.

—VOY POR HELADO —grita hacia dentro de la casa sin dejar de abrazar a Francia con fuerza. Este, que es un desastre de mocos y lágrimas, además de masa balbuceante que no responde, solloza en el hombro del español.

—Deja que me ponga la chaqueta, anda, cariño y ahora me cuentas —le pide acariciándole la espalda.

Francia se separa un poquito y se lleva una mano a los ojos, limpiándoselos con el puño cerrado, mientras toma aire y solloza un poco más, en silencio esta vez.

España se pone la chaqueta rápidamente, cierra la puerta y vuelve a abrazarle alejándose de la casa.

—Mmmmmmmm... —chillonea Francia recargándose en España y abrazándole.

—Anda, anda... ¿qué ha hecho esta vez?

—No quiere casarse conmigo —susurra antes de sollozar otra vez.

—¿Perdona? ¿Le has pedido matrimonio? —flipa sin dejar de acariciarle.

—Eso no importa... se ha ido corriendooooo —solloza otra vez.

—Sh... sh... ya está, ya pasó, ya pasó —le consuela acariciándole la cabeza—. Yo creía que la habría tomado contigo por el otro asunto

—¿Cuál otro asunto? —levanta la cara y le mira con los ojos lleeeeeeenos de láaaaaaagrimas.

España busca un pañuelo en su bolsillo y le limpia la cara con cuidado mientras le hace andar aun.

—Olvídalo ahora, cuéntame qué ha pasado exactamente.

—Se ha ido corriendo, Espagne... —se humedece los labios—, y... es que ni siquiera me ha dejado decir nada ni nada... y yo estaba... —se sorbe los mocos—, es que no quiere casarse conmigo... —solloza otra vez, mordiéndose el labio.

—¿Pero se ha reído de ti o te ha pegado o escupido o algo? —pregunta por que eso suele ser lo que hace cuando algo no le parece, entrando a la heladería.

—Non... se ha ido y no me ha hablado desde entonces... —saca su celular y lo mira con tristeza guardándoselo otra vez—. Y ya antes se había metido al armario cuando Russie lo dijo.

—¿Y no será que se asustó o le dio vergüenza algo? Eso es lo que hace siempre —valora pidiendo un helado de chocolate.

—Pero yo no tuve la culpa... yo ni siquiera sabía de qué hablaban, de repente Amerique señaló la pantalla de la pista y estaba el letrero ahí —se pasa la mano por el pelo tranquilizándose un poco con esa posibilidad —. Pídeme uno de pistache.

—¿El letrero? —pregunta y pide uno de pistacho también, sonriéndole a la heladera.

—Todo empezó en su casa, cuando íbamos a ir a patinar, porque Russie tuvo la brillante idea de ir a patinar sobre hielo —empieza a contar, porque gracias a dios Francia suele contar las cosas con más orden—. Y Amerique preguntó que en qué coche nos iríamos...

—Oh, hace mil que yo no voy a patinar —asiente.

—Oui, hace mucho que yo no iba tampoco, es un desastre. Y había olvidado que Russie patina tan bien como baila.

—Ah, sí, bueno... Inglaterra...

—Antes de salir, cuando preguntó en qué coche iríamos... yo me imaginé a Angleterre y a mi en un Aston Martin... y comenté que Russie y Amerique ni siquiera cabrían en uno —sonríe un poco—, era una imagen caricaturesca en mi cabeza...

España asiente

—Y él me recordó que no tiene uno... y yo... —suspira y toma el helado que le da la mujer dándole un lametazo y sintiéndose un poco mejor porque JODER como hacen helados buenos en casa de los hermanos Italia—, lo dije sin pensar demasiado, porque siempre he imaginado que un buen regalo de bodas para Angleterre sería un hermoso Aston Martin clásico...

—Eres un idiota —sonríe tiernamente con esa idea.

—Tais-toi... imagina lo bien que se vería, vestido a la James Bond, pasando en su Aston Martin por mi para ir a Notre Dame...

—Con las cejas depiladas y habiendo usado suavizante en el pelo... —se burla un poquito. Francia le "fulmina" un poco y sonríe.

—Las cejas depiladas de Angleterre, evidentemente... al menos para darle un poco de forma.

—Además, a Notre Dame te llevaría yo —responde sonriendo.

—Ese... es un buen punto —se lo piensa un poco y da un par de lametazos más a su helado, cerrando los ojos e imaginando la escena otra vez, ahora de él impecablemente vestido bajándose del coche saludando a la enorme cantidad de gente reunida alrededor de la iglesia.

—En fin... ¿y qué pasó? —pregunta antes de meterse la cuchara en la boca. Francia abre los ojos otra vez y niega con la cabeza, apartando el pensamiento.

—Lo dije en voz alta, textualmente "ese sería un bonito regalo de bodas"... y, bueno... sólo era una broma, pero Russie... Russie lo malentendió todo, le preguntó directamente que si íbamos a casarnos y luego les escribió a ustedes y Angleterre salió corriendo a un armario.

—Espera, espera, espera... Rusia se refería... —España lo entiende y se descojona—. Oh, tío!

Francia le mira in entender un pimiento y sin que le parezca en lo absoluto gracioso.

—Es... es... está todo el mundo de los nervios... ¡Rusia es la caña! —se sigue riendo.

Francia sigue mirándole serio, con el ceño fruncido.

—Es que mira... —saca su teléfono buscando el mensaje que les ha mandado antes y se lo muestra.

—Ya se, ya sé que se los ha dicho... Y no veo la gracia, Espagne. ¿Tan gracioso es el puro concepto? Todo el mundo está histérico, ¿qué coño les pasa?

—Qué creíamos que quienes se casaban eran Rusia y América, tío.

Francia parpadea y luego inclina la cabeza.

—Quoi? —mucho menos agresivo.

—¡Es que míralo! —España se lo muestra otra vez—. Solo pone que va a haber boda, no dice de quién y como están con todo ese asunto de que en menos de un mes ya son novios y se quieren y todo eso...

—Ohhhh! —mira el mensaje y parpadea otra vez, sumando 2+2 con todo lo que ha pasado... las llamadas, España histérico, Alemania con un infarto. Levanta las cejas—. Ohhh

—Lo entiendes ahora —sigue sonriendo y asintiendo. Francia sonríe un poco sin poder evitarlo negando con la cabeza.

—Ahora todo tiene mucha más lógica. Tú, las llamadas, el mundo histérico... que me dijeras tan bestiamente que sí era muy grave. Dieu, qué capacidad de hacer un desastre. ¿Cómo está Allemagne?

—Desquiciado, básicamente.

—Desquiciado... claro que debe estar desquiciado —se ríe—, oh, la la, ¿cómo es que me he perdido esto?

—Estabas de expedición paleontológica al fondo del armario —se burla de Inglaterra y el francés sonríe pasándose una mano por la cara y sacando su pañuelo, sonándose los mocoooooos—. Bueno, ya te sientes mejor?

Suspira.

—Salió corriendo... como si tuviera cinco años, rompió los patines y ni siquiera me miró.

—¿Pero cuándo?

—En la pista, estaba histérico... está histérico en realidad sólo piensa en el garçón, me tiene harto —protesta.

España frunce el ceño

—Y luego pasó Amerique y me tiró encima de él y lo besé en el hielo —sonríe un poco.

—¿Pero qué es eso de que solo piensa en el crío?

—Pues está... obsesionado con que esté con Russie, pasó algo muy raro con que cambiaron de cuerpo —hace un gesto con la mano en plan "no preguntes"—, y luego está constantemente agobiado con él... Yo sé que la situación es preocupante, pero... —se encoge de hombros—, ¡aunque ayer me pidió que tuviéramos sexo en el cuarto donde dormían!

El moreno levanta las cejas incrédulo.

—Fue considerablemente... —sonríe y da unos lametazos a su helado—, agradable. Pero ese no es el punto aquí.

—Al menos eso descarta los celos, ¿no?

—No me parece que sean celos esta vez... —lo valora y sonríe un poco—, creo que el celoso soy yo esta vez.

—Nah, seguro es su culpa, es un capullo —se acaba su helado.

—En realidad eso ya lo habíamos arreglado hasta que salió corriendo —muerde la galleta a penas porque esta bla bla bla y suspira.

—Debe estar asustado, tío, no te agobies. Además, mañana va a venir... ¡espera a ver la cara que ponen todos cuando se enteren del lío!

—Pues muy asustado, muy asustado pero en el fondo, no quiere casarse conmigo... —se pasa una mano por el pelo—. ¿Estoy muy hinchado?

—A ver... Un poco, pero ahora vamos a casa, le contamos a Alemania que va a flipar, te vas a dormir y mañana será otro día

Francia se muerde el labio.

—¿No podemos decirle a Allemagne que si se van a casar, por la Iglesia y todo?

—Ah, sí quieres... pero creo que mañana querrá matarnos —se ríe.

—Italia debe haberlo visto FATAL como para acceder a organizar un G8 —se ríe un poco relajándose cada vez más.

—Según Romanito, le había dado un infarto.

—¿Un infarto? —se ríe más aún, bajito.

—O estaba en coma casi, algo así... podemos inventar una bonita historia —decide, levantándose para pagar y volver de nuevo por que es de noche y hace un poco de frío

Francia se levanta también considerablemente más relajado.

—Se lo pidió en la pista de hielo, a Inglaterra casi le da una embolia, tú estabas muerto de miedo y has venido expresamente para huir por que no había forma de evitar el asunto!

El francés se ríe abrazándole por la espalda.

—Luego le dio un beso como de película haciéndole inclinar la espalda hacia atrás —añade.

—¡Están compleeeeetamente enamorados que da hasta asco verlos! ¡y mira que eres tu quien lo dice!

—He de decirte que esa parte no es tan falsa, mon amour.

España se sigue riendo abrazándole de la cintura.

—Le dio en efecto un beso así —le toma de la espalda y hace que la incline hacia atrás.

—Eso no se lo enseñé yo —se ríe agarrándosele del cuello para no caerse.

—Yo tampoco... —le da un beso casto en los labios y luego le levanta—, ah, y Amerique está... ha hecho un par de cosas extrañas, ¿te habló por teléfono?

—No... ¿tenía que hacerlo?

—Me pidió un poco agresivamente que se lo diera... presiento que tiene que ver con el asunto del otro día.

—¿El qué? —perdonadle, no es que sea idiota, es que le dio tan poca importancia que no siquiera lo tiene en mente.

—Es que si Russie le dijo a Amerique el va a hacer un escándalo. Lo del otro día, lo que le enseñaste —tampoco dándole mucha importancia ni con ninguna culpabilidad... simplemente...

—Ah! ¡Oh, tío, pero si le dije que no dijera nada! —protesta llegando a la puerta.

—Quizás entonces sea otra cosa —se encoge de hombros y sonríe un poco—. Te quiero.

—Y yo a ti —le abraza.

—¿Crees que se quisiera casar conmigo? —pregunta en el abrazo.

—Francia, por favor... no sabía hablar y ya estaba enamorado de ti —hace los ojos en blanco pero sonríe un poco.

El francés sonríe satisfecho con la respuesta dándole unas palmaditas en el culo y a España le hace gracia así que entra a la casa riéndose.

—Holaaaaaaaa ¡mirad lo que me he encontradoooo! —grita quitándose la chaqueta.

Francia se quita el saco también subiéndose las mangas de la camiseta un poco. Romano sale a saludarles con cara de pocos amigos como siempre.

—Hola, mi amor —España abre los brazos para que Romano se le acerque y abrazarle, sonriendo feliz

—Ah, eres tú... Ciao —saluda a Francia acercándose un poquito a España como quien no quiere la cosa, quien da tres pasos más o cinco o seis o los que hagan falta abrazándole de la cabeza o de los hombros o de donde pueda, muy feliz, haciéndole girar un poquito

—Spagnaaaa... Suéltame —protesta empujando un poquito con la mano en su pecho, sonrojándose.

España le abraza un poquito más riéndose y al final le suelta lo bastante para solo quedarse con las manos en sus hombros

—Te toca la ensalada —le indica al francés señalándole a la cocina.

—Oh, que cruel. No seas duro que ha tenido un mal día, pobrecito —pide España acariciándole los hombros a Romano. Francia sonríe un poco.

—Sí la hago... Pero deja antes ir a ver a Allemagne —mira a España—, ¿quien más está?

—Veneciano, claro —hace un gesto con la cabeza para guiarle hacia dentro mientras dirige a Romano de los hombros y a la que se despista ya le esta abrazando otra vez por la espalda.

—Japón se ha enfadado, dice que siempre le avisan de último minuto —agrega Romano

—Es un exagerado. ¿Y mon petit Canadá?

—Pobre muchacho... siempre tan tenso —niega España con la cabeza y Veneciano levanta la cara mientras habla con Alemania, al verles entrar.

—Ciaoooo! —se acerca corriendo a saludar a Francia

—Oh! Italie! —le abraza sonriendo sinceramente—, ¿cómo has estado?

—¿Muy bien! no te esperábamos hasta mañana —le abraza de vuelta y tiembla un poco—. ¿y Inghilterra?

Alemania se levanta con su cara de absoluta preocupación cual si Veneciano estuviera teniendo una cirugía a corazón abierto o algo así.

—Angleterre está... No lo sé, en coma en algún lado.

—Oh, bastante impactante lo de America —asiente el italiano.

—Yo quiero matarle... —contesta ambiguamente Francia.

—Justo de eso veníamos hablando, eh? Un asunto feo feo —comenta España.

—Frankreich, finalmente. Te he hablado cuarenta y siete veces —saluda Alemania con el ceño fruncido.

—Alemania, cálmate tío, que acaba de llegar y por lo que me ha contado, ver todo eso no debe ser nada fácil.

—Ah, oui? Lo siento, Cher. Estaba demasiado ocupado en no tener un infarto —le abraza un poco de la cintura plantándole su par de besos. Le toca la mejilla—. ¿Estás bien?

Alemania carraspea y al fin se le ve un poco de color en las mejillas.

—Estoy muy preocupado.

—Ah, esto me recuerda que tengo que avisar al otro mosquetero —cometa España sacando su teléfono para contarle a a Prusia.

—¿Cómo les has visto? —pregunta Italia Francia.

—Pues todos estamos agobiados, Cher... Y ya te imaginarás como está Angleterre. Los únicos felices aquí parecen ser Russie y Amerique —se pasa una mano por el pelo y sonríe un poco a España.

—Es bastante impresionante la forma en que congenian —asiente el italiano mirando a su hermano con complicidad.

—Es espeluznante —admite Romano con un escalofrío—, hemos visto a pocos así.

—Frankreich, basta ya de tonterías, ¿qué ha pasado? —Alemania tenso como una cuerda de piano.

—Y con toda esa tensión sexual —sigue Veneciano.

—¡Pues qué va a pasar! ¡Si a Rusia le están asediando para que se case con su hermana constantemente! —responde España—. Y el pobre está acojonado —al parecer España es como Ucrania y podría llamarle "pobrecico, mi pequeñico" a un tío que hace tres como él.

—Ja, eso ha me lo has dicho... Lo que no sé es cómo es que pasamos de que este así a ESTO. Verdammt.

—Las cosas cambian, Cher —Francia se encoge de hombros y niega con la cabeza—, pero vamos a sentarnos. Italia, no tienes un poquito de café que me regales?

—Claro, ¿vas tú? —le pide Veneciano a Romano.

—Holgazanes —protesta Romano levantándose. España se descojona con la respuesta de Prusia.

Francia se sienta en el sillón y cruza la pierna mirando a Alemania y a Italia y luego se gira con España y le mira.

—Mándale mis recuerdos a Prusse...

—Dice que eres el Salvador de sus fantasías húmedas —le guiña el ojo descojonado refiriéndose a que el alemán está aliviado—. Y que el cejas es un capullo que no te merece —añade de su propia la otra suegra. Francia se ríe.

—Eso último lo has dicho tú, imbécile... —le da un golpecito en el hombro cuando se ha sentado en el brazo del sillón donde esta Francia. Alemania carraspea irritado mirando al francés.

—Puede, pero aun así es cierto —se ríe el moreno.

—¿Frankreich, has pensado ya qué es lo que vamos a hacer?

—Nosotros hemos pensado convencerles de que el matrimonio es un paso muy importante y que asusta mucho —explica Italia.

Francia se ríe de la ironía de esa declaración mezclada con su historia de Inglaterra, que es lo que está contando discretamente...

—Yo creo que no hay mucho más que hacer que esperar a ver que pasa...

—Ya me dijiste eso la vez pasada, Frankreich... ¡Y mira donde estamos! —Alemania bufa—. ¡Ustedes también estaban histéricos cuando yo tenía a Hitler, así que a callar! —les señala a todos.

—Yo no —sueltan España e Italia a la vez.

—No ustedes lo estaban cuando ya no estaba Hitler —murmura el alemán cruzándose de brazos.

—El problema, amore, es que no se puede obligar a que se separen —Italia le pone una mano sobre la rodilla del alemán y le aprieta un poco.

—¿Desde cuándo tienen tan poca imaginación? —Alemania mira a Francia—, tú... Tú has separado a reyes y a reinos, te has acostado con todo el santo mundo, ¡debes saber como arreglarlo!

—Y menos con esas cosas, había hasta una petición con las pantallas de una pista de hielo y besos al estilo película de Hollywood —comenta España.

Alemania aprieta los ojos y se masajea las sienes mirando a Francia para que confirme, sonriendo.

—A no ser que sea eso lo que propones —sigue España oscureciéndosele la mirada con esa respuesta de Alemania.

—Merci, Cher... Por recordarme mi juventud. Eran buenos tiempos —suelta Francia tranquilo ignorando la propuesta —, y oui, en efecto, una proposición y... —mira a Italia—, ¿sabes ese beso de Hollywood, en el que el le recuesta...? Yo lo vi con mis propios ojos, Russie recostó a Amerique y el le hundió las m...

Alemania gruñe fulminando a Francia quien cierra la boca.

—Bien, te doy luego los detalles —carraspea el francés pasándose una mano por el pelo.

—Es posible que eso sea lo único que funcione, no sabía que estuvieras dispuesto a ello —sigue España mirando a Alemania que no está muy seguro de saber a que se refiere España, pero sí está muy seguro de que quiere que algo funcione. Se recarga en el asiento.

—Ja, estoy dispuesto a lo que sea.

—Una infidelidad. Si alguien se acuesta con uno de los dos y el otro lo ve, es un fuerte motivo de ruptura —explica España mirándole fijamente e Italia se tensa automáticamente.

—Angleterre no se va a acostar con Amerique —suelta Francia de manera taxativa.

—No, no, quién está dispuesto a todo es Alemania —señala España. Francia tiene que hacer un sobre esfuerzo por no soltar una carcajada y la cara de Alemania de ser realmente cómica.

—Italien tampoco va a acostarse con nadie —mira a España. Italia mira a Alemania un poco nervioso.

—Italie? —pregunta Francia mirando a Alemania.

—Claro que no, pobrecito mío, ¿ibas a mandarlo con un psicópata como Rusia? Estoy hablando de ti —insiste, muy al estilo austriaco.

—Spagna... —pide Italia negando con la cabeza. Francia le cierra un ojo a Italia.

—W-w-Was?

—Pues eso mismo, querido... Además, no sé si Rusia entendería si encontrara a América, pero seguro América sí entendería.

—¡Que lo haga Frankreich! —le señala, pálido.

—No, no, no... Francia es muy débil y además Inglaterra se enfadaría un montón otra vez. No es opción —responde—. Pero seguro puede ayudarte explicándote como hacerlo —le sonríe a Francia medio descojonado.

—Nein, Nein... Pero... Nein! —niega con la cabeza con un escalofrío nada más de imaginarlo—. PREUSSEN!

—Non, Non... Eres tú el que eres su tovarisch, Non?

—Es cierto, además está Hungría, no queremos romperle a ella el corazón.

—Pero esa... Esa no es una solución viable —traga saliva Alemania—, yo...

—Como ves, no es tan fácil separar a dos personas —responde España.

Alemania se lo piensa unos segundos más, valorándolo como una opción Italia le mira fijamente. Francia levanta las cejas y mira a España de reojo.

—Germania —le llama Italia frunciendo el ceño. Alemania sale de sus pensamientos y se gira a mirarle.

—Was?

Italia se levanta y le besa. Alemania levanta las cejas y toma a Italia de la cintura. El italiano le besa hasta que se le olvida la idea de ir a tirarse a nadie más.

Así que Francia se voltea hacia España, quien mira al francés.

—Va a matarnos —susurra.

—O se quedará tan aliviado que se le olvidara —le susurra de vuelta.

—Al parecer... —sonríe mirándoles de reojo cuando el italiano se separa y Alemania le mira a los ojos, él le sostiene en la mirada.

—Quizás hay que firmar nuevos tratados para controlarles —sentencia Alemania sonrojado.

—En fin, piensa en ello —pide España para cambiar de tema cuando Romano trae el café y se pone a hablar de cualquier otra cosa.

xoOXOox

Rusia mira a Estados Unidos cuando Francia se va.

—Shit... no pensé que pasara esto —se pasa una mano por el pelo.

—No entiendo por que no nos dijeron que no iban a casarse antes...

—Pues yo tampoco lo entiendo, en realidad... —se lo piensa—, bueno, no sé, quizás si era rara la idea, pero aún así... Iggy ni siquiera dijo que no, sólo se fue corriendo a su cuarto.

—Es verdad, por eso yo pensé que le daba vergüenza —asiente—. No entiendo a Angliya.

—Era divertido que se casaran... —se rasca la cabeza—, pero ahora va a estar súper enojado y... dang! Hay que arreglarlo.

Rusia mira la pista de patinaje.

—Frantsiya no sabía tampoco como arreglarlo.

Estados Unidos mira a donde Rusia está mirando y sonríe.

—Pero yo soy el héroe... y seguro se me ocurre una idea. ¿Quieres patinar mientras pensamos?

—Da —se vuelve a mirarle y sonríe (y así es como America pierde la atención por unas tres horas aproximadamente).

Rusia le toma de la mano y tira de él hacia la pista otra vez mientras los monitores les echan miradas de advertencia.

—¿Sabes patinar para atrás? —pregunta apretándole la mano, ignorando por completo a los dichosos monitores.

—Da —responde deteniéndose con una vueltecita suave.

—Cool... y juegas bien al Hockey?

—Da, más o menos, pero no es lo que mejor se me da —responde.

—¿Y que es lo que mejor se te da?

El ruso sonríe y patina hacia atrás saliendo del circuito redondo donde la gente da vueltas, al cabo de unos metros empieza a dar vueltas sobre si mismo, levanta un pierna y se agacha casi sentándose sobre su talón, estirando la otra pierna y haciendo contrapeso con los brazos estirados, sin dejar de dar vueltas.

—Whoa! —le mira abriendo los ojos como platos. El ruso se levanta y se le acerca sonriendo.

—Yo... no sé hacer eso, pero meto mejores goles que tú.

—Es divertido.

—¿No te mareas? —pregunta intentando dar vueltas el y... bueno, como sabe patinar, da un par y luego se detiene con las dos piernas, nada con mucha gracia—. ¿Sabes dar vueltas en el aire?

—Da —asiente

—Sabes hacer cosas raras... como de niña —insiste Estados Unidos.

—Net, se necesita ser muy fuerte para hacerlas —responde y le toma de la cintura haciéndole patinar bastante deprisa antes de ponerle un brazo en la espalda y tirar de él para hacerle dar una vuelta sobre si mismo (haciéndole levantar las piernas).

—Aaaaaaaaah! —grita cuando le levanta, sonriendo como idiota, porque desde que medía medio metro de altura le gusta esto de que le lancen al aire y las cosas rápidas... y sorprendentemente en brazos de Rusia se siente MUY seguro, porque sabe que es fuerte.

Y ahora si que la gente se está parando a mirarles, claro.

—Whoa! —sonríe cuando pone los pies en el piso... —¿Cómo haces eso?

—Pues te agrarro de aquí entonces tiro de aquí —explica literalmente lo que acaba de hacer.

—You are quite awesome... —le mira y le pone la mano en la espalda tomándole la mano —, si yo lo hago igual... ¿puedo darte vueltas también?

Rusia se humedece los labios y no está muy seguro de ello, por que en los patines es más difícil hacer contrapeso con la fuerza cinética y la velocidad pero decide que el americano es un chico fuerte.

—Dame la mano —pide tomándosela de la muñeca con fuerza y empieza a hacerle dar vueltas sobre si mismo mientras gira a su alrededor y cuando siente suficiente inercia se estira hasta tener la espalda paralela al suelo, echándo la cabeza hacia atrás.

El estadounidense hace lo que puede con los brazos, haciendo fuerza y apretándole la mano. Rusia solo da un par de vueltas por que sabe que America no sabe girar mucho, incorporándose de nuevo.

—Wow! ¿Viste lo que hice? ¿Viste? ¿Viste? ¿Vieron? —les pregunta a todos.

—Da fue muy bueno! —sonríe y la gente aplaude, claro

Estados unidos hace una reverencia, abraza a Rusia de los hombros y les sonríe a todos.

El ruso le abraza de la cintura aun patinando con él.

—Sabes hacer un montón de cosas.. siempre pensé que eras lento y no sabías hacer nada divertido.

—Yo no sabía que a ti te gustaban estas cosas —responde.

—A mi me gusta todo lo que sea de deporte, rápido y de dar vueltas y saltos, commie.. es por eso que siempre gano todo en las olimpíadas —sonríe orgulloso.

—No ganas siempre todo en las olimpíadas

—Suelo ganar el medallero... fuera de cuando las olimpíadas son en China, que hace trampa y manda esclavos del deporte —se queja frunciendo el ceño.

—Aun así no es todo.

Estados Unidos se da la vuelta para ir de espaldas y levanta una mano, picándole la mejilla con un dedo.

—Tienes razón, te dejo unas cuantas cositas para que no te sientas mal —se ríe.

—Soy más bueno en las de invierno —se encoge de hombros.

—Vaaaaale, vale... you are awesome too —concede el estadounidense sonriendo igual.

Rusia frunce el ceño por que no parece realmente convencido y se separa dispuesto a impresionarle. Estados Unidos sonríe, mirándole aún un poco condescendientemente, cruzándose de brazos y sonriendo de lado.

—Yo soy más awesomeee —canturrea un poquito, riendo.

No le hace caso cerrando los ojos y concentrándose por que realmente esto le es más fácil con música, igual que bailar, así que trata de hacerla sonar en su cabeza para que le ayude.

Estados Unidos hace medio círculo en el hielo, alejándose del ruso, sin dejar de mirarle de reojo, preguntándose si de verdad será capaz de impresionarle con algo que haga.

Se pone un poquito nervioso anticipando la posibilidad de que en verdad Rusia sea capaz de hacer algo más awesome, sonríe al ver que el ruso se dá más vueltas de la bufanda en su cuello, se talla las manos con un poquito de frío por el hielo y se acomoda los lentes al tiempo que Rusia, la mega mole Rusia, empieza a moverse como activado por un botón, dando una patinada y luego otra.

Mira de reojo al otro lado de la pista y el espacio no muy amplio que tienen en donde la gente no patina, lamentando que no tenga un espacio más grande. Concentra su atención en el ruso.

Como activado por un botón, el soviético empieza a moverse con mucha más gracia de la que parece posible, levantando los brazos y moviéndose al frente con velocidad, levantando los patines... y América se fija en los patines abriendo los ojos impresionado. Rusia mueve los pies mucho más rápido de lo que parece posible y aunque siente su mirada, sus pies y el resto de su cuerpo parecen pertenecer a alguien más, saltando y cambiando de dirección incesantemente antes de ponerse de espaldas y, a una gran velocidad, esquivar a Estados Unidos haciendo un pequeño arco en el hielo frente a él, dando un salto con terrible fuerza e intensidad y varios giros en el aire, antes de detenerse teatral mente frente a él, con los brazos en alto y los ojos cerrados. América parpadea.

—You... are... like an angel... —susurra el americano.

—¿Te ha gustado? —pregunta inocentemente, sonriendo.

—Wow...

Rusia sonríe más aun respirando agitadamente por el esfuerzo. Estados Unidos sigue mirándole impresionado antes de darle un beso en los labios que Rusia le devuelve en el momento en que, ahora si, vienen a echarlos de la pista.

A Estados Unidos le da lo mismo, sigue abrazando y besando al Ruso. Pues anda que a Rusia... no se por que la gente se empeña, es que carraspeen o no, van a besarse hasta que quieran besarse así que después de un rato no tan corto, el americano se separa sonriendo y mirando a Rusia a los ojos, quién le acaricia la cara cuando el monitor que ya se ha cansado de carraspear les mueve de los hombros por que si, les ha puesto una mano en el hombro a cada uno.

América salta y toma al monitor del brazo, un poco agresivo. Rusia se tensa un poco volviéndose al monitor también.

—I'm sorry, gentleman —se disculpa—. Pero están desorganizando la pista y ocasionando molestias a los demás patinadores, debemos pedirles que se marchen

—Oh...sorry... —susurra Estados Unidos y le sonríe —, sólo estamos aquí... Err... Vale

—Oh... —Rusia protesta un poquito triste.

—¿Viste lo que hizo? —le pregunta al chico —, ¡patina mejor que todos!

—Yes... yes —asiente el hombre dirigiéndoles a fuera—. Ha sido muy bonito, pero es peligroso con todo el mundo por aquí

—Oh... No pasa nada, no hemos lastimado a nadie —sonríe encantador el americano—, todos son unos estirados ridículos en este país —se ríe.

El monitor frunce el ceño pero sigue sonriendo y les deja a los dos fuera de la pista. Rusia le mira.

—¿Vamos a comer? —pregunta picándole la mejilla con el dedo.

—Da —sonríe por que tanto movimiento le ha abierto el apetito

—Awesome... Ohhh! Y el plan! ¿¡Cómo podemos juntarlos?! Russia, come on, help me!

—No lo sé, quizás podamos atarlos y encerrarlos en un cuarto y dejarlos ahí, así estarían juntos —propone mientras se va a los vestuarios a por sus zapatos.

—Nooooo... Pero, ¿sabes? ¡Podíamos encerrarlos en un cuarto!

—Da, así estarían juntos.

—Vale... Eso podemos hacerlo en el G8 en Roma! Awesome!

—¿Tienes un sótano en Rim?

—Nop... Yo pensaba encerrarlos en una sala de juntas.

—Pero podrían romper la puerta o la ventana y escapar, entonces no estarían juntos —discute.

—No van a romper nada... Bueno, Iggy podría. Mmmm... Quizás podríamos rentar una bodega

Rusia sonríe feliz.

—Además, si están atados seguro están juntos, si no, podrían ponerse cada uno a un lado del cuarto —se pone sus zapatos

—No se dónde... No como. Italien seguro podría ayudarte a ti, no sería sospechoso —sonríe—, es una idea.

—¿Ayudarme a mi? ¿A alquilarla? —se pone de pie.

—¿O de dónde la sacamos?

—Es que a veces la gente piensa que estas cosas son malas no se por qué —se dirige afuera

—Bueno, sin malas como las haces tu, con golpes y sangre, pero esto...

—No siempre hay golpes y sangre

—¿No siempre hay golpes y sangre? —pregunta mirándole de reojo.

—Depende —se encoge de hombros y mira a lo lejos al salir del estadio.

—¿De qué? El commie contándome de cómo es que caza a las personas —se ríe.

Rusia se sonroja un poco.

—Angliya de ha llevado el coche

—Oh! Dang! No había pensado en eso... —se encoge de hombros —, vámonos en uno de esos taxis tan pequeños que hay aquí entonces, ven, vamos a la calle.

Rusia le sigue tranquilo ahora.

—¿Vamos a su casa? quizás esté ahí.

—Ehh... yes, but si no está ahí no podemos quedarnos, porque si sabe que estuvimos solos ahí me matará —algo de sensatez tiene, menos mal y SABE que la cagó con el inglés—. Así que quizás, podríamos ir a... ¿dónde quieres pasar la noche? ¿Aquí o en Rome?

—Yo no tengo ni maletas ni ropa ni nada para ir a Rim... —cae en la cuenta

—¿Y qué vas a hacer? ¿Ir a tu casa?

—Es que aun no sé como llegué aquí sin nada —le mira—. ¿Vienes conmigo?

—¿A tu casa? Pero no puedo ir contigo a tu casa... Tu hermana —le mira un poquito triste.

—Mi sestra está en el hospital, puedes prestarme tu ropa si no —el puñetero comunista que lo comparte todo pide subiéndose al taxi que han parado.

—Pero es que no traigo trajes...de hecho quizás podríamos ir de compras commie, eso hace France siempre

—Pero es muy tarde, los tenderos habrán ido a cenar con sus familias —responde mirándole.

—¿Eh? ¿A cenar? Pero ¿y quién quiera ir de compras ahora?

—Pues espera hasta mañana —se encoge de hombros. Estados Unidos parpadea

—Ustedes los europeos son RAROS. Vamos a tu casa —le da unas palmadas en la espalda.

—Vale, así me llevaré cosas para juntar a Frantsiya con Angliya.

—Cool... Ok. Nada que los lastime, eh?

—Net, net —sonríe de forma un poco espeluznante y niega con la cabeza. El menor sonríe un poco y le da un golpecito hombro con hombro.

* * *

_Nos guuuustaaaa que Ruuuusiaaaa patiiineeee bieeeeeen. Capítulo patrocinado por Yevgueni Pliúshchenko, buscad su video de Sex bomb en Youtube! Se parece a Rusia y aun me estoy riendo._


	37. Chapter 37

—Es un plan awesome!

Rusia sonríe y le da también de vuelta.

—Si lo arreglamos, quizás Iggy deje de odiarte!

—Frantsiya dijo que le hiciera un regalo, quizás podemos hacerle algo que le guste.

—Oh! Le gustan las cosa raras... Como el té.

—También le gusta Frantsiya. Creo que podríamos atarles desnudos, estaban desnudos antes en el cuarto.

Estados Unidos se ríe tontamente.

—¿En cual cuarto?

—En el nuestro, estaban a los pies de la cama.

—Whaaat? —más risas.

—Da —se ríe un poco más contagiado de la risa—. Estaban teniendo sexo.

—Whaaaat?! No way! —le mira súper curioso y sin creérselo.

—Da, da, estaban escondidos bajo la colcha mientras yo buscaba la manta, se les oía y olían mucho.

—No way... Iggy... Come on! Deja de inventarte! Nunca harían eso, Iggy... Naaaah —se ríe idiota.

—Net, no me invento, cuando nos tumbamos se levantaron, se besaron y Frantsiya me saludo cuando se fueron del cuarto —insiste.

—¡Yo no vi nada! ¡Iggy se muere antes de tener sexo en nuestro cuarto! —discute impresionado.

—Pero si te levantaste también —responde inclinando la cabeza.

—Pues justo por eso. Yo no vi nada, ¿no estarías soñando,?

—Net, me levanté a por la manta, luego al despertarme estaba en la cama y me puse la sudadera de Angliya —responde agobiado un poco por que entre esto y el sueño de ser Inglaterra esta un poco confundido.

—¡La que traías en la mañana!

—Da —asiente.

—¿Pero qué hacían en el cuarto teniendo sexo? —pregunta sorprendido.

—No lo sé, nunca había venido nadie a mi cuarto a hacer eso.

—Es como suuuuper pervert! —se ríe más, tontamente y el taxi se detiene.

—Pervert por qué? —pregunta bajándose del coche

—Pues porque es... Come on, es raro tener sexo en el cuarto de alguien más, es pervert y excitante... Que tal que te descubren!

—Pues no pasa nada, yo les oí —se acerca a la puerta de Inglaterra y hace sonar el timbre, pero no hay nadie.

Estados Unidos mira sin estar seguro de por que no entiende, tomando el pomo de la puerta y sacando su cartera para sacar su pequeña ganzúa. Antes de empezar a abrirla como suele hacerlo, se detiene y mira a Rusia a la cara.

Rusia inclina la cabeza mirándole fijamente y con curiosidad, al estilo acosador.

—Date la vuelta

—¿Por qué?

—Porque la puerta tiene un código secreto y no puedes verlo —se inventa tras vacilar un instante.

—No hay un teclado donde poner un código.

—Eso es porque es secreto —sigue mirándole

—¿Vas a hacer una cosa mala? —pregunta extrañamente suspicaz.

—No —se incomoda un poco y frunce el ceño desviando la mirada.

—Yo no creo que vaya con un código, tienes una de esas cosas de ladrones —señala la ganzúa. Estados Unidos se sonroja y la esconde.

—¡Noescierto!

—Da, y además ahora te has sonrojado, así que dices mentiras —sonríe.

—No! Tengo... Tengo una llave! Con un código secreto y... —sigue sonrojado e incómodo.

—Pero si he visto la cosa esa de ladrones.

—Vale, vale... He perdido la llave —frunce el ceño y le empuja un poco—, date la vuelta.

—Y entrar sin llave esta mal

—No lo está si soy yo y es casa de Iggy.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque Iggy... Es mi amigo y... Porque a él no le molesta que YO entre.

—¿Entonces por que simplemente no te da una llave?

—Sí me dio una y la perdí —se sonroja empujándole otra vez —, ¡gírate!

—Oh, entonces déjame usar la mía —sonríe y muestra una llave de la puerta de Inglaterra que ha conseguido de entre la tierra de una de las macetas mientras Estados Unidos buscaba sus ganzúas.

—WHAT?! TU TIENES UNA LLAVE DE SU CASA?!

—Da —se acerca a la cerradura tan feliz y la mete, haciéndola girar. La puerta se abre con un suave click.

Estados Unidos le mira impresionado. Rusia sonríe pensando que Inglaterra y Francia, siempre, por un segundo, miran a la maceta inconscientemente antes de entrar, así que es fácil deducir que hay algo ahí para alguien que observa a la gente como acosador profesional todo el tiempo.

—¿C-Có-Cómo es que... Por qué?

—Oh... —se lo piensa por que eso es más complicado —. No lo sé —responde, que es lo que responde cuando no sabe que decir.

Estados Unidos se pone de malas inmediatamente.

—Shit... Quítate —protesta con el ceño fruncido entrando a la casa apartándole de la entrada yendo a las escaleras.

Rusia se aparta para dejarle pasar, quedándose en el vestíbulo mirando alrededor.

—No toques NADA, ok? Me importa un bledo que tengas o no llave de aquí. No toques nada —advierte subiendo a su cuarto para ir por sus cosas sin poderse creer aún que RUSIA tenga una llave y él no.

Rusia le mira parado en su sitio, dos minutos más tarde baja de su cuarto hasta la sala mientras el ruso mira el suelo y encuentra la bolsa con cosas que Inglaterra compró en el aeropuerto, de ella sale su bufanda, así que se acerca y sonríe feliz al reconocerla, cambiándose la que lleva por ella

En cuanto baja y le mira la bufanda, el americano levanta las cejas y sonríe.

—UOH! Tu bufanda! —sentencia olvidando un poco su mal humor.

—Estaba en esta bolsa —responde después de olerla profundamente apretándola un poco con las manos—. Quizás haya más ropa para mí.

Estados Unidos mira la bolsa esperando a que saque la ropa. Rusia saca el sombrero y la chaqueta que llevaba en el avión.

—¡Oh! Eso... Oh! —cae en la cuenta —, ¡eras tu en el avión!

—¿Yo? —le mira sin entender

—No, bueno... Iggy! But... Oh! ¡Pensé que me estaba volviendo loco o algo!

—¿Volviendo loco por qué? —pregunta poniéndose el gorrito y haciendo un gesto de desagrado, para quitárselo inmediatamente.

Estados Unidos se burla de Rusia un poco poniéndose el el gorro.

—Porque pensaba que te estaba viendo en todos lados...

—¿Y por qué ibas a verme en todos lados? —sonríe cuando le ve con el gorro que es un poco feo.

—Iggy es un hortera —apunta sonriendo, se sonroja un poquito y se encoge de hombros—, Ehh... Pues pensé que... Pues porque... No es que estuviera triste y menos que pensara en ti.

—Oh —sonríe—. Te has sonrojado, así que mientes de nuevo.

—No es cierto... Vámonos —protesta poniéndose otra vez de mal humor, lanzándole el gorrito a la cara. Rusia deja el gorrito en la bolsa y se incorpora.

El americano va hasta la puerta y la abre cruzándose de brazos muy dignamente, sonrojadillo aún. Rusia le sigue tranquilo y cierra la puerta a su espalda.

—Entonces a tu casa... Jum, vale, pero como me ataque tu hermana...

—Creo que seguirá en el hospital.

—Good —murmura —. Debería quedarse ahí, en el área de los locos.

—Nah, no tanto... —responde nervioso por que no está del todo en desacuerdo.

—Hombre, con lo rara que es... —se mete una goma de mascar a la boca que encuentra por ahí en uno de sus bolsillos y cuando van a salir empieza a llover—. Oh, shit! Odio el clima de este país! —protesta.

—Oh... ¿tienes un paraguas? —pregunta mirando al cielo

—Yes... En mi bolso de Mary Poppins —responde sarcástico volviéndose a la puerta.

—¿Tienes un bolso de Mary Poppins? —le mira.

Estados Unidos le mira de reojo.

—Dame tu freaking llave

El ruso se la pasa y el estadounidense abre la puerta y saca un paraguas del paragüero, guardándose el la llave y cerrando la puerta.

Rusia le mira y tiende la mano para que se lo dé. Lo hace sonriendo un poco y el mayor lo levanta, lo abre (aun en el porche) y le mira.

Estados Unidos levanta las cejas notando a penas que sólo ha sacado uno convenientemente.

—Ven —levanta el otro brazo y hace un gesto para que se le acerque.

—Oh... Ehm... —sonríe acercándose un poco sonrojadillo.

Rusia le pasa el brazo por los hombros, acercándole hacia si para cubrirse los dos con el paraguas y él se le recarga encima, mirándole de reojo y pensando secretamente que esto es romántico...

El ruso le aprieta contra si pensando que esto es bueno, por que Estados Unidos está calentito y es confortable, así que se siente bien con él bajo el paraguas, sin que se le ocurra siquiera la idea de usar dos.

—Hey... —le saluda desde cerca abrazándole de la cintura.

—Hey —le imita intentando copiar el acento también. Sonríe.

—English!

—Yes —sonríe.

—Whoa! Casi nunca hablas en inglés... Es... —sonrojillo— cool.

—No me gusta mucho, es el idioma del capitalismo.

—Ah, Shut up commie, tú hablas comunista y aun así yo lo hablo

—Ai nou spik inglis tu.

Estados Unidos se ríe.

—¡Tu acento es horrendo!

—Como el tuyo en ruso —responde sonriendo.

—Pues es que tu idioma es lento y raro.

—Más raro es el tuyo.

—Naaah! Todos lo hablamos. A mi me gusta que tú lo hables

—A mi me haces reír cuando tú hablas ruso, eres divertido.

—Yo soy AWESOME y divertido... Pero AWESOME antes que cualquier otra cosa —se ríe.

—Da... ¿por qué lo dices todo el tiempo? —pregunta subiéndose al taxi que acaba de parar para ir al aeropuerto.

—Pues porque lo soy y es bueno que no se les olvide.

—Pero todos lo saben, también eres alto y no lo dices todo el tiempo.

—Ehhh... Pero... Bueno, ser awesome es awesome, es... Normal decirlo, porque... Es awesome.

—¿Es osmom decir que eres osmom? —pregunta parpadeando sin entender.

—Pues... Claro, eso es! —resuelve feliz.

—Entonces yo también soy osmom —decide—. A mi me gusta cuando me lo dices tú.

—No, tú no te puedes decir a ti mismo porque... Yo soy más awesome, pero yo si te puedo decir a ti... Y si eres awesome —sonríe.

—Pero tú te dices a ti mismo —se defiende.

—Porque yo soy súper awesome.

—Yo también —repite.

—¡No, yo soy más awesome! Por eso puedo decirlo, porque soy MÁS que tú.

—Net.

—Yeeeeesyesyes!

Rusia niega con la cabeza

—Why not?

—Por que yo te gusto a ti, me lo has dicho, así que si le gusto a una persona osmom yo tengo que ser mas osmom también —sentencia.

—Dang... Maldita lógica.

Rusia sonríe orgulloso.

—Pues..., yo soy la primera potencia del mundo.

—No importa, por esa lógica cuando más osmom seas tú, ¡más lo seré yo!

—¡Pero no! ¡No eres la primera potencia!

—Net, pero soy la potencia que le gusta a la primera potencia, así que tengo cosas muy buenas —responde cuando el taxi se para en Heathrow.

Estados Unidos le mira y le besa los labios con rapidez antes de que se bajen. Rusia levanta las cejas y sonríe.

—Que seas my boyfriend es la cosa más buena que tienes —se ríe.

—Entonces soy más listo que tú —paga al taxista y se baja del coche.

—What?! —se baja del coche y le mira a los ojos.

—Da, por que mi boifren es osmom y el tuyo no tanto —le señala sonriendo contento.

Estados Unidos le mira con la boca abierta.

—Yo gano, cerdo capitalista —decide mirando a la puerta, dirigiéndose a ella.

Estados Unidos le detiene con fuerza del brazo y le gira a él, con el ceño fruncido y tomándole de las solapas del abrigo.

Rusia frunce el ceño y se pone en guardia, echando de menos su grifo que obviamente Inglaterra no llevó.

—Yo también gano, Fucking communist!

—¿Qué ganas?

El de las gafas traga saliva enfadado por no saber que contestar. Rusia le sostiene la mirada yendo de un ojo a otro antes de hacer nada, recordando que tiene que evitar empezar el conflicto.

—Yo gano al boyfriend más listo, así que yo soy más listo.

Rusia sonríe por que le ha dicho que es el más listo, así de ridículo es.

—Cuanto mejor seas tú que yo, mejor que el tuyo es mi boifren —insiste—. Así que yo gano.

—No! Cada que ganes tú, gano yo también, así que no gana nadie... Es infinito, o tan grande como el universo.

—Da. Solo está en equilibrio si somos iguales.

Estados Unidos sonríe tremendamente satisfecho con eso.

—Good

Y ahora es Rusia quien le besa, yo qué sé por qué, le pareció un buen momento. Dijo "quiero" y quién soy yo para decirle que no a 120 kilos de ruso.

América levanta las cejas y tarda unos segundos en responder el beso, antes de responderlo con ganas apretando los ojos y hundiendo las manos en el pelo del ruso.

El soviético le pone las manos en el culo para levantarle un poco hacia sí en un beso como si no tuvieran que verse nunca más.

El estadounidense hasta suelta un gemidito, intensificando el beso aún más, acariciándole la cabeza, mientras alguien pasa por su lado carraspea por que están en mitad de la puerta. Es absolutamente ignorado.

Al final, Rusia le vuelve a dejar en el suelo, subiendo las manos hasta su cintura y estados Unidos se separa sonriendo idiota y mirándole a los ojos.

—Me gustas —sentencia relamiéndose.

—Y tú a mi —toca la punta de la nariz con la suya

El americano cierra los ojos, levanta la cara y le da un beso en la nariz, antes de recargad su frente en la del ruso levantando las manos de nuevo y poniéndoselas en las mejillas.

—Quizás podamos jugar hoy a tu videojuegos cuando lleguemos, ya que nos hemos levantado muy tarde —propone sonriendo—. Y mañana por la mañana ya iremos a Rim.

América, que tenía la boca abierta y planeaba meterse la nariz del ruso dentro de ella sonríe y le mira a la cara con ojos brillantes deteniendo el movimiento.

—Yeah! —ok, eso es una manera injusta de ganarse a América ¡Es ganar a la segura! ¡Mira la cara de ilusión que ha puesto! Es como decirle a Rusia... Que tal que salimos a la calle y cazamos a alguien y luego jugamos a desmembrarlo y a bebernos su sangre. (Que es otra discusión que he tenido con Estados Unidos de cosas que NO puede hacer... Horas de terapia en la línea: América tu eres el sensato aquí, NO puedes para su cumpleaños hacer NINGÚN acto sádico con nadie.)

Rusia le suelta de una mano y sube la otra por su espalda, empujándole un poco.

—¡Pues vamos!

Estados Unidos le toma de la mano que no tiene en su espalda y le jala, empezando casi a correr. Y Rusia le sigue corriendo también por que cuando va con América es como un crío.

Así que bueno... Con la suerte del americano consiguen estar montados en un avión en menos de cuarenta y cinco minutos. ¡Yey!

Estados Unidos se recarga en Rusia... ¿Desde cuándo América se recarga en la gente y no al revés? Mientras juega a la PSP haciendo un montón de ruido.

Rusia le mira jugar con atención por que además con la practica que tiene el estadounidense es como ver una película. De tanto en tanto le hace preguntas o le señala cosas que hacer.

Y el americano le explica cada cosa (de manera bastante revuelta) y hace las cosas que pide, y se pueden hacer, sonriendo y mirándole de reojo con cierta frecuencia. Contento.

Así que siguen en esas un buen rato mientras el cabello de America le hace cosquillitas en la nariz, cuando viene la azafata se acuerda que tiene mas o menos hambre como para comerse una vaca entera y le pide el carrito completo.

Necean los dos un bueeeen rato con la azafata porque no quiere dejarles todo, pero entre la sonrisa amenazante de uno y la sonrisa del otro, consiguen que les deje varios platos para ambos que se dedican a engullir de manera impresionante.

—Patinar siempre da mucha hambre —comenta mientras comen—. Luego compraremos chucherías en el dutty free ya que esa chica no ha querido darnos más comida.

América se ríe.

—Quiero unos gusanos de gomita y unas hamburguesas —le mira mientras se termina su tercer plato, aún con hambre.

—¿Qué son gusanos de gomita?

—Gomitas en forma de gusanos.. Tienen polvo acidito pegado por fuera.

—Oh, no sé si hay de eso, veremos —se encoge de hombros.

—Seguro hay, siempre hay en todos lados —bebe de su coca cola impresionado de que Rusia no coma de esos dulces...

El ruso acaba de comer tranquilamente mientras Estados Unidos tiembla las piernas porque tiene más hambre, pero ahora tiene más energía también, mirando a Rusia con atención.

—Necesitamos otro plan.

—¿Otro plan para qué?

—Para que tu sister no me odie.

—No sé como hacerlo, ella habla mucho de ti y siempre dice cosas feas —le mira.

—Pero si yo soy awesome! —le mira de se encoge de hombros.

—Yo se lo he dicho pero ella dice que no, que eres malo y se enfada conmigo a veces.

—Why?

—Pues por que eres malo y dice que tendría que hacerte daño —aparta la mirada—. pero eso está mal.

—¡Pero además yo no soy malo! —le mira—, no te he hecho nada, a mi me gustas and I lo... —baja la voz un poco avergonzado de decirlo así tan así— ve you.

—Da, yo se lo he dicho, pero dice que es mentira, que no ha visto que lo hagas.

—Pero pues es que no ha visto bien.

—Ella creía que estábamos peleando ayer por la noche, por eso quería bajarte al sótano.

—¡Pues le hubieras dicho que no, que estábamos jugando!

—Se lo dije, por eso la saqué al pasillo pero te vio y se puso nerviosa.

—Pero si te estaba poniendo un cuchillo en el cuello...

Rusia se lleva la mano al cuello y se revuelve sin contestar.

—No me gusta que NADIE te ponga un cuchillo en el cuello.

—Ella quería asustarme —susurra. Estados Unidos levanta una mano y le pica la mejilla con suavidad.

—Sólo yo puedo querer asustarte, commie.

El ruso le mira de reojo

—No me gusta que se metan con my boyfriend —sigue el americano—. Necesitamos hace algo para que deje de hacerlo.

—No sé qué hacer —asegura el ruso.

—Quizás si hacemos que nos vea... Pero que no pueda atacarnos. O si le compro un regalo como te dijo France... O...

—Un regalo...

—¿Qué le gusta?

—No creo que ella lo quiera, pensará que es una trampa, siempre hace esas cosas.

—Aún así, debe haber algo que le gustaría...

Rusia se lo piensa mientras el avión empieza a aterrizar.

—Por ahora, espero que siga en el hospital —indica en cuanto bajan del avión.

El soviético le mira por que no está del todo seguro.

—Yo también —anda hacia la tienda de dulces y periódicos.

—¿Qué crees que pase si no...?

—Le pediré a Ukraina que me ayude

Estados Unidos sonríe.

—Ukraine me cae bien.

Rusia sonríe complacido

—Es amable y al menos ella no me quiere matar, parece feliz de que estemos juntos... Es de las pocas.

—Quizás Belarus y Angliya deberían hablar —propone Rusia mirando las cajas de caramelos y toma una bolsa.

—¿Para convencerse uno al otro de que tienen razón? —se ríe.

—Pues a Angliya no le gusto yo y a Belarus no le gustas tú, pero tú le gustas a Angliya y yo a mi sestra, quizás podrían explicarse el uno al otro —se encoge de hombros. Estados Unidos sonríe más.

—Quizás podrían convencerse así... Pero creo que es eso o podrían medio matarse.

—Ah, net, net... no quiero que Angliya me odie más.

—Yo tampoco quiero que me odie más Belarus, quizás me mate

Rusia vuelve a encogerse de hombros yendo a pagar los caramelos

—Tú me prometiste que no te morirías —le recuerda tomando una gominola y llevándosela a la boca antes de llegar a la caja. América toma otras dos bolsas y le mira.

—Pues no, no vas a matarme tú, pero si ella llega y me dispara o me clava un pica hielo en el ojo, seguro me muero.

—¿Y si lo hago yo no?

El de las gafas le mira a los ojos frunciendo el ceño y tensándose.

—¿Vas a hacerlo?

—Ahora mismo no.

El estadounidense parpadea.

—No lo hagas. Si lo haces moriré y también te mataré, a ti o a tu hermana o a quien lo haga.

—Oh... vaya... ¿Y con qué no te morirás entonces? —pregunta recuperando sus bolsas una vez ha pagado.

—Con... El sexo, como todos los demás.

—Oh, bien —sonríe ampliamente. Estados Unidos paga sus bolsas y las abre todas a la vez, empezando a comer gusanos de gomita.

Rusia le mira y le quita uno

—¿Te gustan? Son buenas... Me gusta que sean acidas —todos estábamos interesados en saber eso, Estados Unidos, gracias, mientras el mete la mano en una de las bolsas de Rusia que debe ser de gomitas convencionales, se la mete a la boca—. Phaefh phdkah hagah

Rusia parpadea comiendose su gusanito lentamente sin haber entendido lo que ha dicho.

América toma otros tres gusanos y se los mete a la boca y luego toma dos y se los pone al ruso en la suya sonriendo.

—Estoy jugando al asqueroso comunismo después de que tu jugaste al awesome capitalismo.

Rusia se atraganta un poco por que no está acostumbrado a estos impulsos, pero se los come. América se ríe mientras toma su maleta y empieza a caminar a la salida. El ruso le sigue sonriendo y chupándose los dedos.

—¿Qué vas a llevar entonces para nuestro plan?

—Pueeeees... —se lo piensa—. tengo algunas... ¿cadenas? —pregunta mirándole.

—Tienes algunas cadenas... Ok. No sé sí les gusten las cadenas pero creo que dicen que son sexys, ¿no?

—¡Dicen que son sexys? —pregunta inclinando la cabeza por que de hecho ha preguntado inseguro por que sabe que es algo que está mal y no sabe si le parecería bien.

—Pues si... A Germany le gustan esas cosas ¿no?

—Ah, da —asiente y se sonroja un poquito igual. América le mira y sonríe.

—Te da vergüenza...

Rusia vacila un poco y asiente mirando al suelo. El estadounidense le pica la mejilla.

—¿Pooooor?

—Por que... está mal —susurra mirándole un poquito de reojo, incomodillo.

—Depende de que hagas con las cadenas. A mi no me vas a encadenar... Te lo advierto.

—Bueno —responde sin mirarle, entrando al metro. América se mete a su lado, divertido.

—¿Entonces a ti te excitan las cadenas?

—Net, las cadenas no... —niega absurdamente literal pero un poquito sonrojado con este asunto.

—¡Sigues sonrojado! ¿Qué es lo que te excita?

Se sonroja más y niega con la cabeza.

—¡Cuéntame commie! Come on!

—Pero Germaniya dice que es mejor no decirle a nadie —se defiende—. Dice que es mejor no hablar de esas cosas.

—Pero yo soy tu BOYFRIEND —se acerca a él y le abraza... Porque ha aprendido que en el metro se abrazan—, come on! Tienes que hablar de esas cosas conmigo.

Se lo piensa y decide que bueno, se lo contó ya a Alemania así que... Estados Unidos le mira a la cara.

—Las personas que no pueden defenderse... no tienen control y es... excitante, además, el dolor es una sensación muy fuerte y puede hacer que el placer sea más fuerte y... —explica de manera entrecortada por que en su mente está muy claro pero no es tan fácil explicarlo.

—Oh... Te gusta eso que France llama... —se lo piensa—. Masoadoquismo!

—Se parece, pero Germaniya no lo llama así.

—¿Como lo llama?

—Sadomasoquismo.

—¡Eso! ¿Te... Te gusta?! —le mira.

Rusia sonríe y no contesta. Estados Unidos se revuelve un poquito y le sigue mirando sin estar muy seguro.

—Yo no creo que... I don't... I... ¿CA-cadenas?

—Es que así la gente no puede defenderse... ni escaparse —se encoge de hombros apartando la mirada

—Yo no me escapo...

—Net —sonríe y le acaricia la cara.

—No se necesitan cadenas entonces —cierra los ojos.

—Bueno, net. Nunca he usado cadenas contigo —cae en la cuenta levantando las cejas impresionado.

—Nop, a mi me gusta lo que haces, no necesitas amarrare. Si me amarraras, no me gustaría.

—Pero hay que usarlas con Frantsiya y Angliya, por que si no, no se quedaran juntos... aunque tengo correas también —se lo piensa.

—Llévalas. Pero no podemos taparles los ojos ni nada, van a estar amarrados juntos, desnudos... —risita—, Iggy va a ponerse histérico pero creo que si regresada con France. No los sacamos de ahí hasta que estén otra vez enamorados y sean boyfriends y se vayan a casar.

Rusia sonríe y asiente.

—Correas, cadenas y cloroformo —repasa para si mismo—. A veces se necesita también un chispazo eléctrico.

—¿Un chispazo eléctrico? ¿Para qué? No vamos a torturarlos...

—Net, pero... cooperan mejor.

Alemania va a morirse del terror cuando vea que atacan a Francia y a Inglaterra. Alemania no se va a enterar hasta que no haya pasado...Sí, y se va a morir cuando se entere.

—Pero es que yo no quiero lastimarles.

—Bueno, solo cloroformo entonces... o podemos drogarles la bebida —comenta.

—Ooooh! Ya sé, ¡yo me encargo de esa parte! —sonríe teniendo una idea.

—Da? ¿Qué vas a hacer? —pregunta ya saliendo del metro, pero sin soltar el abrazo. Estados Unidos le mira y sonríe.

—Es una sorpresa.

—Oh... ¿y no me lo vas a decir cómo el regalo?

—Nop... Va a ser divertido.

—Oh... bueno —sonríe—. Yo no tengo que hacer ninguna sorpresa como los regalos, ¿verdad?

—Nah, esta es mi sorpresa... Y va a ser súper divertida —sonríe mucho. Rusia sonríe también llegando ya a la casa y cae en la cuenta de algo.

—Ah! te quedaste la llave de casa de Angliya.

—What?! No! —taxativo, sin mirarle.

—Da, nunca me la diste —responde abriendo la puerta y entrando con un escalofrío por el cambio de temperatura.

—No sé de qué hablas —se acurruca en su chamarra.

—De la llave de casa de Angliya, te la di para que fueras a buscar el paraguas y no me la devolviste —explica pacientemente quitándose su abrigo, la casa vuelve a estar en silencio por que es tardísimo, se va a la cocina.

Solo se escucha un llanto lejano.

Rusia parece no oirlo mientras prepara dos vasos de leche con miel y licor.

—Ehhh, No lo sé... ¿Qué se oye? —pregunta cambiando el tema mientras se sigue escuchando el sollozo.

—Mi sestra —responde y le tiende un taza en la que se leen las letras KGB.

—Oh... ¿Ya volvió del hospital? ¿O la otra? —se pone en guardia tomando la taza y mirando hacia la fuente del drama sin enterarse del asunto de la KGB.

—Net, net, Ukraina.

—Ahh! —le da un trago a la taza y hace gestos pareciéndole muy buena (por dulce) y a la vez... Fuerte.

—Ven —le hace un gesto para que le siga y de un armario del pasillo lleno hasta arriba de mantas, saca una y se la tiende.

—¿Y por qué llora? —Da otro trago mientras toma la manta y paladea—. ¿Qué le pusiste a la leche?

—No lo sé, ¿por qué está triste? —le guía hacia la sala. Estados Unidos le sigue abrazando la manta que está calientita, sonriendo.

Ucrania está abrazando una almohada, viendo la tele, una telenovela, con una caja de pañuelos al lado.

—Ohhh, Mariana Particia... No puedes volver con Ignacio Ricardo—susurra en ucraniano.

—Privet —saluda Rusia yendo a por su propia manta que ya está en el sofá, echándosela sobre los hombros.

—Oh! —se gira a él y le sonríe, limpiándose la cara—, malaya Rossiya y su amigo.

—Da —sonríe—. ¿Estás viendo una película? Queríamos jugar.

—Oh... Jugar. Me gusta que tengas con quién jugar —le sonríe

—Da, si quieres puedes jugar también, he hecho leche con miel —le muestra su taza. Ella niega con la cabeza.

—Creo que me iré a dormir mejor. ¿Puedes poner a grabar mi novela? —pregunta sonriendo un poco.

—Da... ¿sabes como está Bela?

—Muy enfadada. Especialmente porque la mandaste a ese horrible lugar.

—No fui yo, fue Angliya —se defiende—. Creo.

—Eh? Angliya es tu amigo ahora también?

—Net, me odia y tengo que hacerle un regalo para que no lo haga... mañana vamos a atarle con Frantsiya en Rim.

Ucrania sonríe.

—No vayas a lastimarte muy fuerte.

—Net, net —niega y sonríe el ruso. Estados Unidos levanta una ceja pensando que lo menos preocupante es que Rusia se lastime.

—Bien. Pon a grabar entonces y le diré a Bela que le mandas saludos y la quieres —se levanta con parsimonia abrazándose la bata y poniéndose las pantuflas.

—Ah, al final no va a haber boda —se acuerda Rusia de repente.

—Ohhh... No? —le mira—, que mal, ¡ya había sacado mi vestido!

—Net, net, otro día —se encoge de hombros y de acerca al video por que tiene un VHS todavía, literal, programándolo para grabar.

—Las bodas son divertidas... Es una pena —sonríe al ver que está programando el VHS (mientras Estados Unidos FLIPA de que tengan un VHS aún, él lo tiró hace como veinte años) y se acerca a él agachándose y dándole un beso en la frente, despeinándole.

—Spokoynoy nochi —le desea sonriendo y cerrando los ojos cuando le despeina.

Estados Unidos sonríe extrañando un poco cuando Inglaterra le consentía así, envidiando un poquito al ruso con esta hermana tan guapa y cariñosa.

Rusia acaba con el video y se vuelve al americano sonriendo, quien se envuelve en la manta que le dieron, cubriéndose hasta la cabeza porque hace frío y le da otro trago a la leche empezando a sentirse súper calientito y sonrojado con el alcohol.

—Hay que conectar el juego... —sonríe señalándolo—, ¿quieres hacerlo tú? ¿Tienes mucho frío? ¿Quieres que encienda el fuego? —propone al notar como se envuelve.

—No, de hecho siento calientita la panza. Esa leche es muy buena —sonríe bobo.

—Da —bebe de la suya también y se vuelve a la caja de cartón de la consola, abriéndola, ya sentado en el suelo.

Estados Unidos se le acerca para ayudarle porque conectar el juego es parte de lo divertido al parecer. Bien, pues cinco minutos mas tarde de "este cable aquí, este cable no, ese por ahí!" ya están los dos sentados con un mando cada uno.

—Yeah! —grita América al prenderlo.

—¿Este es un juego de equipo o es de tú contra mi? —pregunta Rusia mirándole y mirando la pantalla de reojo.

—Se puede jugar en equipo o tú contra mi... ¿Qué prefieres? —le mira de reojo.

—Es raro hacer equipo contigo.

—Okay... ¡Entonces prepárate a morir! JAJAJA! —se ríe fuertemente muy contento, seleccionando los modos y el terreno y todas esas cosas.

—Net, net, yo voy a ganar.

—Wait, wait... ¡No se vale hacer trampa cuando juegas contra mi!

—¿Trampa?

—Eso que hacías de matar con tres movimientos del control cuando estabas en casa de Prussia.

—Ah! ¿Es ese juego de Japonsiya?

—Yes, but... No puedes hacer trampa, si la haces cobra mi, entonces no jugamos.

—Bueno —responde y... Lo siento Estados Unidos, quizás trate de que no veas las trampas, pero no creo que de forma eficiente...

—Okay! Entonces ya vamos... La tele se divide en dos así, y... Necesitas una tele más grande —indica mientras entra en el juego.

—Da, pero entonces no podría tener encima las Matriuskas —señala sobre la tele.

—Eeehh... ¿Pues las pones abajo?

—Bueno, quizás en fin de año —se encoge de hombros acabándose ya la leche.

Estados Unidos le mira de reojo y se termina la leche también, porque le ha encantado y le ha dado calor, quitándose un poco la manta de encima... Sin entender claro por que hasta el fin de año, pero bueno.

Rusia no celebra Navidad por que es una fiesta religiosa y se supone un país laico, así que cada uno celebra lo que quiere. La fiesta oficial es en fin de año y los regalos se dan el seis de enero, cuando llega Ded Moroz... El día que le diga eso a América va a LLORAR y lo va a invitar a su casa a Navidad.

—Well... Ok, lets get started, come on!

Rusia toma su mando concentrándose en los botones y casi no se acuerda de para que sirve cada uno, pero la primera partida, que pierde de manera absolutamente humillante, observa muy detenidamente a Estados Unidos con su increíble capacidad de acosador profesional.

Mientras América se ríe y señala la pantalla y hace "fuck yeah, die, commie... DIEEEE!" cada dos minutos. Rusia le mira de reojo y toma las dos tazas de leche.

—¿Quieres más? —ofrece con una sonrisa un poco espeluznante

—Sure —sonríe—, me gusta... ¡es dulce!

—Prepárame la revancha mientras vengo —se levanta yendo a preparar más leche y esta vez, la del americano lleva aun más licor, más miel... y menos leche. Va a ver doble en poco tiempo con el poco alcohol que suele beber.

—Allright! Sale una revancha para llevar para el commie... aunque dudo que puedas ganarme! JA! I'm awesome! —se ríe acurrucándose un poco en la cobija.

Rusia vuelve casi enseguida con las dos tazas en las manos y le tiende a Estados Unidos la suya, aun con su sonrisa espeluznante, sentándose a su lado.

—Tú hiciste explotar el transbordador en el simulador.

—ESO fue un error —replica frunciendo un poquito el ceño al mirarle la sonrisa espeluznante —. Whoa... y esa cara que traes de zombie, what?

Rusia se sienta sin decir nada y toma un sorbito de la leche, dejando la taza en la mesa y tomando el mando de nuevo. Estados Unidos le da un sorbo más grande a su leche considerando que está súper caliente y súper dulce... se relame los labios y sonríe dándole otro sorbo antes de ponerla en la mesa.

—Ok... ¿listo para la segunda ronda? ¿Quieres que te dé ventaja? —pregunta malignillo.

—Net, por que cuando pierdas dirás que fue por que lo hiciste —responde.

—No voy a perder... —se ríe sintiendo otra vez la panza muy muy caliente, un calor tremendamente agradable, por cierto... se descubre un poco de la manta y presiona start —. DIEEEEEEE!

Rusia se concentra ahora no en el estadounidense, si no en el juego e igual que en simulador, no cambia ni la expresión ni dice absolutamente nada mientras juega, haciendo solo los movimientos justos y precisos.

Y aunque el americano es MUY bueno en esto y tiene un MONTÓN de práctica y le gana... esta vez le cuesta MUCHÍISMO más trabajo.  
Rusia frunce el ceño dejando el mando y volviendo a tomar una poca de leche.

—JA! Ganeeeee! Ganeeeeeeeeee! Ganeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! Ganeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! —le echa en cara, tomando su taza de leche y vaciando prácticamente la mitad de un solo sorbo. Una aura oscura envuelve al ruso y susurra "kolkolkolkol" bajito.

Estados Unidos se ríe un poco y se acerca a Rusia abrazándole del cuello y dándole un beso en la mejilla.

—Otra vez —pide con la voz plana volviendo a tomar el mando dispuesto a concentrarse de nuevo y a intentar descifrar el código esta vez.

—Ooootra vez, ok... ok, prometo que no voy a jugar bien esta vez —miente, claro, riéndose un poquito y volviendo a poner Start.

Y esta vez Rusia solo hace la combinación de botones muy deprisa, sin mirar la pantalla siquiera. El personaje de América desaparece de la pantalla, después de dar solamente un paso.

—Wha?!

Rusia sonríe.

—Hey! What the hell happened? —pregunta al ver que salen otra vez a la pantalla de selección del juego y que el marcador indica que él ha ganado un juego y Rusia uno.

Rusia toma más leche tranquilamente, ahora más relajado.

—¡Eso es hacer trampa! —protesta el americano

—Net! —responde negando con la cabeza "inocentemente"—. Yo no he sido.

—¡Claro que fuiste tú!

Rusia niega y se sonroja un poco, claro, sonriendo. Estados Unidos le da un golpecillo hombro con hombro y sonríe.

Rusia sonríe más al notar que no se enfada.

—¡Eres un tonto! ¡Así no se vale! —protesta

—Solo lo dices por que tú no sabes hacerlo.

—Yo sí lo sé hacer, pero no lo hago por que es trampa —miente.

—¿Por qué es trampa?

—Porque nadie puede ganarme en menos de tres segundos sin hacer trampa —se ríe.

—Pero ayam osmom! —le imita.

—No you are... —se levanta, con un brazo arriba y se marea lo suficiente como para caerse encima de Rusia que le sostiene abrazándole, cayéndose también un poco hacia atrás

—Whoaa...

—¿Qué haces? —pregunta mirándole sin soltarle.

—Ehh... —se ríe—, creo que el piso se movió.

—¿Un terremoto? no he notado nada —responde mirando el suelo. Estados Unidos le mira a la cara y sonríe.

—Quizás fue un terremoto personal, sólo para mi.

Rusia le mira inclinando la cabeza.

—Estás muuuuy cerca.

—Pues te has caído sobre mi —sonríe y le aprieta un poco el abrazo acabando de tumbarse.

—Yo no me caí sobre ti, el piso me tiró...

—Yo no noté nada.

—¿Qu-Quieres jugar otra vez?

—Pero dices que hago trampas y no es divertido del otro modo.

—No es divertido si haces trampas.

—Pues tú las haces también, sabes mucho y no es justo.

—Eso no es trampa... eso es práctica, que tu seas como un... —parpadea sin que se le ocurra nada, riendo—, zombie, no quiere decir que eso sea trampa.

—Entonces yo tampoco hago trampas.

—Me gustan tus ojos —levanta un dedo y le pica uno no con mucha fuerza.

Rusia los cierra frunciendo el ceño

—Son violetas —sonríe antes de buscarle un beso.

El soviético levanta las cejas y le deja besarle aun sin entender qué sucede, el americano se separa después de un ratito y sonríe.

—El juego, ese el juego es muy divertido y... Me gusta, más o menos como tú me gustas, aunque tú me gustas más, porque eres awesome, but... —risita—, tus ojos también, más o menos, aunque los míos son más awesome y yo voy a salvarles a todos porque soy el héroe. ¿Jugamos otra vez?

—Dices cosas raaaras —comenta mirándole un poco agobiado.

—¿Cuales cosas raaaaras? —le imita en ruso.

Rusia se ríe, como cada vez que habla en ruso.

—¿Qué tenía la leche esa que me diste?

—Miel.

Estados Unidos bosteza.

—Me gusta la miel. Es como de Winnie the Pooh... a él le gusta también y mete el brazo en un jarro de miel, aunque él es de tela.

—¿Tú metes la mano en el jarro de miel? —pregunta sin estar seguro de qué habla ahora

—No, porque es muy pegajosa y quedas todo pegajoso y luego están las hormigas... Pooh debe tener muchas hormigas en la mano —se recarga un poquito en él y cierra los ojos—, ¿sabes qué no hemos hecho?

—¿Qué? —pregunta abrazándole.

—Love in your bed.

—Love? Yo no sé como se hace eso —responde por que siempre le han dicho todos el mundo que no es como el sexo, que es más especial y pamplinas de esas.

—Of course you know! —bosteza otra vez.

—¿Lo sé? no, no lo sé —insiste tras pensárselo

—Pero si lo hacemos siempre, no intentes engañarme con que no sabes que es... ¿eres iggy otra vez? No me gustas como Iggy —indica con los ojos cerrados.

—Soy Rossiya —responde por que de eso está seguro.

—I am America, call me America —pide sonriendo un poco.

—Net, net.

—Niet niet what?

—No te llamo Amerika. Te llamo Soyedinennyye Shtaty.

Estados Unidos frunce el ceño y abre los ojos.

—Me gusta que me llames America.

—Yo lo sé, todos te llaman así.

—Tú no me llamas así, ¿por qué no me llamas así? Dime America.

—Net, net.

—Joooo... commieeee!

Rusia vuelve a negar con la cabeza

—Blaaaah! I don't care, no me llames America si no quieres —le empuja un poco y se sienta, algo despeinado y con los lentes torcidos.

El ruso sonríe y se incorpora también. El americano se cruza de brazos y le mira de reojo muy digno.

—No te enfades conmigo, Koshechka —le pone la mano en la cabeza. Estados Unidos sonríe un poco porque le gusta que le llame así. Rusia sonríe también.

—Koshechka si puedes llamarme si no vas a llamarme America.

—No te llamo Amerika para molestarte.

—Pues eres un tonto —le mira. Rusia sonríe por que eso es que le molesta

—¡Deja de reírte, te llamé tonto!

—Por que te molesté.

—Shut up, tú no tienes amigos y nadie te quiere

—Tú lo haces... —responde mas nerviosito ahora.

El americano le mira de reojo y sonríe un poquito.

—Me lo has dicho —insiste sin mirarle

—¿Y te gusta?

—Da —le mira. Estados Unidos le abraza del cuello con fuerza, Rusia sonríe y se siente mejor.

—Eres un toooooontoooooooo! Y no me moleeeeestas porque yo soy aaaaaaaaawesooooooomeeeeee! —insiste medio arrancándole la cabeza.

—Sí te molesta, por que todos te llaman Amerika y yo no por que te gusta que lo hagan

—Joooo... —se separa y le mira—, eso es cruel, eres my boyfriend y deberías hacer cosas que me gustan, no cosas que no me gustan para molestarme.

—Pero es que a mi me gusta molestarte.

—Entonces vas a tener que aguantar que yo también te moleste —advierte.

—¿Cómo?

—Ahh... eso no lo sé —se ríe levantándose y volviendo a marearse—, voy a burlarme de ti

—¿Burlarte de mi cómo? —frunce el ceño.

Estados Unidos se ríe mirándole el ceño y Rusia frunce más el ceño

—¿Ves? Ya estoy molestándote —suelta contento, el ruso levanta las cejas por que se acaba de dar cuenta y él se ríe más.

—También me gusta cuando te sonrojas, como cuando mi sestra dice que eres un pervertido.

—¡Oye! ¡No soy un pervertido! —se sonroja un poquito pero sigue sonriendo.

—Sí que lo eres, Angliya te lo ha dicho antes, que gritabas y ibas a besarme en el coche.

—England... él cree que todos son pervertidos, yo no soy más pervertido que tú que le gustaría tener sexo en público y me haces hacerlo en los baños del aeropuerto!

—A mi me da igual si hay público —se encoge de hombros.

—Ugh, olvido que llamarte pervertido no es molestarte —protesta—, ¡pues yo no soy un pervertido, lo eres tú!

—Y tú ibas a besarme y te daba vergüenza —sigue, por que esta intentando molestarle como Inglaterra.

—No! Lo que me da vergüenza es que él me llame así como si fuera algo malo —replica sonrojado otra vez.

—¿Así cómo?

—Pues... así como lo hace, como acusándome —confiesa probablemente más de lo que confesaría si no se hubiera tomado la leche.

—Eres un pervertido —intenta acusarle señalándole con el dedo de una manera bastante ridícula, por que no está poniendo la expresión adecuada. América se ríe.

—Nah, no lo haces bien... él hace más o menos como... —frunce el ceño y le apunta con el dedo—, ¿Qué estás haciendo, eh? ¿qué ibas a hacer? Venga, dinos a todos para que nos burlemos de ti, porque está mal lo que ibas a hacer. ¡Eres un pervertido! —Hemos de decir que hace una imitación de Inglaterra bastante decente, aunque el acento no es del todo el adecuado, pero lleva demasiado tiempo escuchando sus riñas como para hacerlo muy mal. Rusia sonríe.

—¿Y qué es lo que ibas a hacer? —pregunta suavemente, acercándosele.

—Pues iba a darte un beso, porque me habías mordido el dedo y estabas haciendo una cara que me gustaba, además últimamente tengo ganas de besarte todo el tiempo.

—¿Ahora también? —sigue acercándosele obligándole a tumbarse en el sofá, quedándose encima, imitando algo que le ha visto hacer a Francia.

—Ahh! —se cae de espaldas en el sofá y se ríe un poco—. All the time, fucking commie, es asqueroso.

—¿Asqueroso? —pregunta tocando la nariz con la suya.

Estados Unidos le busca impacientemente los labios y Rusia se echa atrás.

—¡Hey! ¿Qué haces? —levanta una mano y le intenta tomar del cuello para besarle.

Rusia aparta la cabeza, le toma de la muñeca y hace fuerza con su peso para no dejarle moverla, chafándola contra el sofá. Sonríe como un tiburón.

Estados Unidos frunce el ceño porque le lastima un poco y se le acelera el corazón poniéndose en guardia, porque este es Rusia y cuando Rusia hace fuerza y sonríe de esta forma, uno se TIENE que poner en guardia.

El ruso se acerca poco a poco y se queda con la boca rozando los labios del americano, conteniéndose a si mismo para no acercarse más.

América levanta la cabeza y busca besarle otra vez, porque mi niño es necio. Rusia vuelve a separarse mientras hace todo lo posible por seguir a esa distancia y frustrar sus intentos.

—¿Qué haceeees? —protesta tensándose otra vez.

El ruso le lame un poco los labios, el americano se sonroja y tiene un escalofrío entreabriendo los labios.

El soviético se separa y le suelta mirando el resultado. El estadounidense se le echa encima de manera bastante ansiosa.

Rusia sonríe y le esquiva, deteniéndole con a los brazos, poniéndose de pie. Estados Unidos frunce el ceño y se levanta también tambaleándose un poquitín.

—Ah, no quieres que te bese, ¿eh? —pregunta con cierta sonrisita de lado. El mayor vuelve a sonreír como un tiburón.

—Lo que pasa es que no puedes —le reta.

—What?! —levanta las cejas absolutamente indignado. Rusia se da la vuelta sin mirarle y sale de la sala.

Estados Unidos levanta más las cejas... y Rusia, querido, espero que corras lo suficientemente rápido, porque un segundo más tarde, América sale corriendo tras él.

Rusia le mira de reojo para asegurarse que lo sigue y sube las escaleras corriendo y riendo un poco por que le está siguiendo.

El americano corre tras él y aunque se tropieza con una silla y trastabilla porque está súper mareado (se da más cuenta aún de ello en cuanto sale de la sala y siente el airecillo helado del pasillo), y luego se estrella un poco con la pared de las escaleras, termina por ir pisándole los talones igual.

Rusia le espera en la puerta de su cuarto y se mete dentro cuando ve que sube, aprovecha su estado de mareo tomándole de la cintura y levantándolo un poco con una vuelta antes de tirarle sobre su cama y volver a echársele encima.

—Waaaaaaaaaaaaaah! —le toma del cuello y siente al fin lo que siente Inglaterra cuando él le hace eso, sintiendo además que el mundo le da VUELTAS porque está mareado. Se cae en la cama muerto de risa.

Rusia se le pega la risa mientras se sitúa estratégicamente para inmovilizarle piernas y brazos, aun teniendo una mano libre

—¿A quién le va tirarse al otro? ¿A ti o a mi? —pregunta dejando que le inmovilice lo que quiera sin prestarle atención a eso.

Rusia le ignora sin entender esa pregunta. Le levanta la camiseta y le abre los pantalones.

—Oh my... —se ríe un poco nerviosito intentando moverse ahora sí y el ruso se detiene un momento mirándole el abdomen y se relame con cara de depredador

—Haces esa cara y... parece que vas a comerme —traga saliva.

—Mira tu piel toda morenita —le pas un dedo por encima suavemente—. Y tu pelo rubito.

América traga saliva sonrojándose y respirando más rápidamente con anticipación.

—Se te eriza todo el pelo cuando te toco y dan ganas de... —le rasca un poco con las uñas l dibujarle en el abdomen sonriendo enseñando los dientes.

Estados Unidos levanta la cabeza y mira lo que hace, escondiendo un poco el abdomen porque le hace cosquillas.

—Eres creepy.

Rusia baja la mano, metiéndola en los calzoncillos de Estados Unidos.

—Aaaaaaah! —traga saliva revolviéndose un poco y el ruso debe saber por qué exactamente se sonroja e intenta soltarse pero no se lo permite acercándosele un poco—. You fucking pervert! —le acusa seguramente sin ningún tipo de éxito o utilidad, apretando los ojos.

—You fucking pervert —le susurra al oído acercándosele más.

—Shu up! ¿Dönde aprendiste a hacer estas cosas? —protesta sonriendo un poco, sonrojadillo aún.

Rusia le besa en el cuello como respuesta y el estadounidense suelta un gemidillo girando la cabeza para darle más espacio, sin especial interés en no permitírselo o resistirse.

—Aun no me has besado —le recuerda el soviético.

Estados Unidos frunce el ceño y repentinamente hace un movimiento brusco soltándose una mano.

Rusia le sujeta la otra mano con fuerza intentando tomarle la que se ha soltado pero él se mueve levantando la mano y logrando darle un beso muy muy rápido en los labios antes de que Rusia vuelva a inmovilizarle.

—JA! Gané...

Rusia frunce el ceño y baja hasta la cadera del su contrario, sentándosele encima y empieza a hacerle como a Francia y a España. Exactamente dos minutos mas tarde, América pide clemencia, con la respiración súper agitada.

—Ohhhhh jesus effing christ, o te detienes, o... ohh... gosh, stop, stop.

Así que Rusia se detiene

—NGh... no... te detengas, freaking commie... are you gonna... are we... ahhh! Come on! Do... something.

El ruso se mueve un poco más solamente, lentamente.

—Nonono... —traga saliva y le mira, sin saber qué coño es lo que quiere que diga—, sex, you asshole.

El ruso se estira sobre él para quitarle la ropa y quitársela él también, el estadounidense le ayuda con bastante gusto, vamos a decirlo así, ya que le permite moverse un poco pero no lo suficiente, se mueve como babosa en sal al menos tratando de darle un beso.

Y sigue con el baile pero ahora a pelo otra vez hasta que Estados Unidos tiembla, lo que pasa unos dos minutos más tarde... no creo que más, y vuelve a advertir que es probable que la fiesta termine antes de tiempo si Rusia sigue haciendo eso así. De modo que vuelve a detenerse

—Are we gonna fuck or what? —pregunta pese a mis regaños y entonces es cuando Rusia le besa.

Bueno al menos... Estados Unidos se lo come. Come, COME. Haciendo toda clase de ruiditos asquerosos. Y a Rusia, que no le gusta ni poco la energía y el ímpetu que tiene el americano en cuanto le suelta, se le va la olla completamente, sentándosele encima ahora si de la manera correcta.

Lo que hace que América deje de moverse con intenciones de quitarle tomándole de la cintura y cerrando los ojos, absolutamente nada molesto con este desarrollo de la historia.

El siguiente baile de Rusia sobre la pelvis de Estados Unidos es secreto, pero el menor ratifica que esta es la mejor manera de tener sexo con Rusia, sin lugar a dudas, mirando estrellas la mitad del tiempo y haciendo un sobreesfuerzo para durar más de un par de minutos mordiéndose el labio y sacándose sangre en el camino sin siquiera notarlo.

Lo que no ayuda en absoluto a Rusia que ya estaba fuera de control, pero puede que ayude a Estados Unidos por que Rusia baja a por la sangre casi inmediatamente, moviéndose de otra forma, para llegar sin parar.

Bien, en efecto, ayuda al estadounidense a que Rusia deje de moverse tan espectacularmente bien, logrando aguantar un poco más mientras le abraza con fuerza.

Letonia y Lituania, dan vueltas en sus camas intentando cubriese la cabeza con un cojín mientras oyen perfectamente bien los viejos muelles muy sueltos de la cama de Rusia acompañando los gritos de los dos.

Estonia trae puestos los audífonos y está oyendo a The Tuberkuloited a TODO volumen intentando quitarse de la cabeza los sonidos.

Hasta que finalmente Estados Unidos no puede más y con un feliz grito ahogado termina un par de segundos después de Rusia.

Al que Rusia le hace los coros, perdonad, y ahora si le llama Amerika.

Así que América sonríe feliz y EMPAPADO en sudor, mientras es completamente hundido en el colchón de Rusia gracias a unos 120kg de hombre encima suyo que está feliz en plan peso muerto... Aunque pronto empieza a tener frío en la espalda.

Y Estados Unidos pronto empieza a necesitar el aire...

—Voy a buscar mi pijama —decide Rusia girando encima del americano hacia su lado de la cama para levantarse. El menor respira una gran bocanada de aire, sonriendo idiota.

—Préstame una...

—Vale —se levanta tranquilamente y sin pudor alguno yendo al armario y buscando en el cajón.

América levanta la cabeza y le mira el culo sin moverse un centímetro más, mientras babea pensando que Rusia es GRANDE. Este se pone su pijama, esta vez es amarillo, le mira y le sonríe.

—That was awesome... you are awesome... —susurra con los ojos entrecerrados.

Le lanza un pijama para él, azul con copos de nieve dibujados en los pantalones y unos pingüinos en el pecho, mientras le mira de arriba a bajo descaradamente también.

El americano da un saltito al sentir el pijama encima y sonríe al ver que es azul medio sentándose un poco.

—Nunca hubiera pensado que... tu tendrías un pijama tan mono... —susurra.

—Es el mejor que tengo. Te lo doy a ti por que te quiero y las cosas que hacemos son las más divertidas que he hecho con nadie nunca —responde sinceramente, yendo a su lado de la cama.

América sonríe sincero poniéndose los pantalones y la camiseta, quitándose los lentes, metiéndose en su lado de la cama y... insisto en que se les van a picar los dientes, pero nadie parece interesado con ello. (Rusia se los lava por la mañana).

—Thanks man... you are the best commie on earth —sentencia abriéndole a Rusia el lado de la cama que le corresponde. Este sonríe, se mete a la cama y abre los brazos hacia él.

América rueda hacia él, además poniéndose de Frente, mientras se acurruca entre sus brazos. Rusia sonríe y le abraza acomodándose también.

—Cuéntame una historia... —pide en un susurro.

—¿Una historia de qué? —pregunta con esa petición rara para él

—Mmmmm... deeeee... —bosteza levantando la cara y buscándole los labios —, una historia de princesas —pide medio dormido.

—Yo he tenido algunas princesas que luego fueron Emperatrices —se lo piensa.

—Awesome... eso suena a una historia perfecta para dormir —se acurruca un poco más y le mira, sonriendo.

—Una de mis favoritas siempre fue Yekaterina II la llamamos "La Grande".

—¿Es la loca que tenía sexo con las vacas? —pregunta sin inmutarse demasiado por lo que está diciendo. (Dice la leyenda que tuvo sexo con un caballo... yo pensaría que es una historia felizmente inventada por Inglaterra pero me parece una historia que América debe haber escuchado y en su cabeza turbulenta, debe haber alimentado de fantasías horrendas, como tener sexo con una VACA, lo que es altamente imbécil...).

—Pues no, ella era muy lista y tenía muchos hombres que la querían y un hijo llamado Pablo

—Oh, no? Awesome, siempre me pareció que era muy rara —bosteza otra vez.

—Net, net, ella estaba cuando tú estabas en la guerra civil y no quiso ayudar a Angliya, estaba pendiente que no hiciera trampas con sus barcos.

—Ohhh! ¿No quiso ayudarle en mi contra? —pregunta abriendo los ojos y mirándole fijamente.

—Net —sonríe. El americano levanta las cejas y sonríe un poquito, de lado.

—I like her.

—Era muy lista... Ella nació en Prusiya.

—Ohh... él me cae bien también —sonríe.

—Da, yo estaba ayudando a Avstriya contra él, pero ella vino para poner paz y que mi gente no entrara en esa guerra.

—Ohhh... ¿Y tiene un príncipe?

—Net, net —niega

—¿Una princesa sin un príncipe? ¿Qué clase de historia es esta? —pregunta frunciendo un poquito el ceño.

—Ella era muy lista, quería mucho a mi gente y a mi, yo era su príncipe —sonríe—. Se casó con el duque que era malvado y no la quería... Y su mamá también la trataba mal, Isabel lo decía, pero ella era muy buena conmigo. Hasta aprendió ruso por las noches y hasta caer enferma de neumonía por ello.

—Ohhh... —sonríe un poco pensando en una chica como Ucrania que le hacía cariños en la cabeza.

—Cuando ella fue emperatriz después de que el duque se fuera a Dinamarca, yo lo maté por haberla hecho daño.

Estados Unidos abre los ojos otra vez, que los había cerrado y levanta las cejas.

—¿Tú mataste al duque? wow...

—Da, fue una conspiración, alguna gente cree que fue su culpa, pero Yekaterina no hizo nada.

—Eso suena como tétrico —Estados Unidos el que NUNCA ha conspirado para matar a NADIE.

—¿Por qué? Él era malo y no la quería.

—Entonces tú eras el héroe. Me gustan los héroes... que matan a los malos para rescatar a sus princesas.

—Pero nadie sabe que fuí yo —sonríe.

—Mmmm... eso es mejor, los héroes silenciosos, aunque yo nunca puedo hacer eso... —se acurruca contra el y le lame (no preguntes) un poco el cuello.

—¿Por qué no? —cierra los ojos y mueve un poco la cabeza, sintiendo eso agradable

—Porque es más divertido cuando todos lo saben... —cierra los labios sobre la manzana de adán del ruso y absorbe.

—Mmmm —eso es un suspiro de satisfacción—. pero no podían saberlo, me habrían matado —explica aun con los ojos cerrados.

—Tu no te mueres tan fácil —susurra despegándose un instante antes de pegarse otra vez y volver a absorber

—Me habrían encerrado en prisión entonces —sonríe y se le entreabren los labios.

—Eso es más probable... aunque eres muy grande para estar en una prisión —vuelve a absorber, y adivinen quien va a tener mañana un señor chupetón en el cuello, que nadie va a ver... gracias a dios. Más allá de América con la fijación oral del americano además... con tantos dulces, debe tener un poder de absorción interesante. Ahora nos alegramos de la bufandita de Rusia.

—Hay prisiones grandes —responde sin pensar demasiado... al parecer Rusia es bastante sensible en el cuello, fíjate tú. Vaya, mira de lo que se entera uno... claro que, no creo que haya muchos que se atrevan a llegar hasta ahí pero Estados Unidos sigue muy puesto...

—Bueno y en... tonces? —medio adormilado... Sin dejar de hacer lo que hace

—Ella... ella... —Si normalmente a Rusia ya le cuesta concentrarse...

—Mmmm? —pregunta mordisqueando un poqujito de manera en absoluto dolorosa.

—Aaaah... —otro suspirito de esos, esta vez más profundo. Estados Unidos le abraza de la cintura y se le acerca un poco y... JODER, hace 10 minutos estaban en esto y ahora está jugando al cuellito. Parecen Francia e Inglaterra.

—Ella fue... su hijo... le odiaba... y ella... —es que además está súper desconcentrado. Estados Unidos se separa y sonríe un poco antes de volver a pegarse a su cuello como sanguijuela.

Rusia parpadea cuando se despega y vuelve a cerrar los ojos cuando se acerca de nuevo entendiendo ahora por que España le hacia esto a Francia (o al revés, ahora no sabe quien a quien) Y así es como Rusia aprende cosas básicas. Es estadounidense sigue hasta que el ruso tiene el cuello medio morado (sin notarlo, claro... y mañana le va a doler, antes de separarse un poco otra vez, cada vez más adormilado).

No estoy segura de que Rusia no esté ya dormido

* * *

_No deja de sorprendernos lo bien y naturalmente que se llevan estos dos. Todo parece tan tremendamente fácil... ¿y a ti?_


	38. Chapter 38

Rusia, una vez despierto y meado decide afeitarse primero por que lleva dos días sin hacerlo y ahora si empieza a parecer un pirata/abuelo, cuando levanta la barbilla y se mira el cuello... levanta las cejas con la marca que tiene

Estados Unidos, que sorprendentemente se acaba de despertar en uno de esos días en que a uno le cuesta uno y la mitad del otro levantarse, entra al baño, completamente despeinado y zombie.

—¡Tengo una... cosa! ¡Estoy enfermo! —suelta Rusia un poco nerviosito pero América le ignora completamente sacando a florida y empezando a mear, cerrando los ojos.

Así que el ruso se acerca más al espejo, preocupado y se pasa los dedos por encima y como le duele un poco, decide irse a preguntarle a su hermana mayor que todo lo sabe.

—Ukraina! Ukraina!

Estados Unidos sigue medio dormido en el baño. Rusia sale dejándole ahí.

Ucrania se ha bañado antes que Rusia como todas las mañanas y se está vistiendo en su cuarto con parsimonia

—Ukraina! Ukraina! —sigue exclamando Rusia agobiado mientras se va al cuarto de su hermana y entra sin llamar—. ¡Tengo una cosa!

Gracias a dios no lleva a nadie más, porque Ucrania está bastante desnuda de la cintura para arriba, pero como al parecer es un asunto propio de los soviéticos se gira a su hermano, preocupada.

—¿Qué ha pasado, malaya Rossiya? ¿No se grabó mi novela? —pregunta con esa cara de tragedia característica.

Rusia casi ni nota la desnudez, por que es su hermana y además está agobiadillo, se nota por que se mueve cambiando el peso de pie de un lado a otro.

—Net, net, la dejé ayer, ¡pero tengo una cosa! creo que estoy enfermo, mira —levanta la barbilla.

Ucrania levanta las cejas y se le acerca a mirarlo, no muy segura. Entrecierra los ojos y le pasa un dedo por encima.

Rusia traga saliva cuando le pasa los dedos por que tiene las manos frías y le duele un poquito.

—Parece como si te hubieras... golpeado con algo —hace notar—, aunque es un lugar extraño para golpearse. ¿Has estado jugando cosas raras?

—No recuerdo haberme golpeado, ayer no lo tenía —se lleva las manos al cuello.

—Quizás deberíamos ponerle un emplasto —sentencia—, uno de mostaza con árnica.

—Ah, no me gusta —vuelve a moverse cambiando el peso de pie, nervioso.

—Ya sé que no te gusta, pero creo que funcionará... sabes que funciona para la fiebre.

—Y no puedo afeitarme, ayer no lo tenía, no recuerdo haberme golpeado —repite a ver si puede evitarlo.

—Eso es lo extraño —se acerca a mirarlo otra vez —, ¿te duele?

—Da, cuando lo tocas un poco.

—Hay que ponerle un emplasto.

—No me gusta —repite.

—Ya sé que no te gusta, pero sabes bien que sirve para los golpes —razona suavemente.

—Pero no recuerdo haberme golpeado —por dios que alguien venga a sacarlos del bucle—. Ayer no lo tenía

—Ya, ya lo sé... pero parece un golpe y no podemos dejarte así, ¿qué tal que se te hace más grande?

—Pero si es un golpe no se hara más grande... no se siente como un golpe —responde.

—¡Pero ayer no lo tenías!

—No recuerdo haberme golpeado —insiste

—Entonces es otra cosa. Aun así el emplasto parece ser la mejor opción —lo toma suavemente del brazo.

—No me gusta —vuelve a protestar dejándose tomar del brazo.

—Ya sé que no te gusta, malaya Rossiya... pero tienes que mejorar para seguir siendo fuerte y valerte por ti mismo. No puedes hacer eso si estás enfermo —indica soltándole un poco el brazo para ponerse su bata (por el bien de todos), antes de volverle a tomar del brazo y salir hacia la cocina.

—Pero es que no recuerdo haberme golpeado y ayer no lo tenía —insiste siguiéndola arrastrando un poco los pies.

—Quizás salió de adentro... pudo ser algo que comieras —propone.

—Ah! comí en casa de Angliya —asiente horrorizado. (Inglaterra muestra a un dedo a todo el mundo desde donde sea que está).

—Ohhhh! Eso puede ser. Aunque nunca he visto que salga algo así por comer algo descompuesto.

—¿Y si estoy envenenado? —se lleva las manos al cuello desconsolado otra vez.

—Net. Nunca has estado envenenado. Una vez cuando eras pequeño te tomaste un bote de cicuta y sólo te dio diarrea.

—Tampoco me ha dado diarrea —responde pensando.

—Entonces no debe ser eso. Quizás pueda ser un piquete de algun insecto... —valora bajando las escaleras.

—¿En el cuello? pero si siempre llevo la bufanda... llevaba una rara en casa de Angliya —la sigue.

—Quizás se metió dentro de la bufanda extraña —indica entrando a la cocina en donde Estados Unidos (OH, sí... América ha salido del baño, y como tiene hambre, ha bajado a la cocina por comida... lo siento, es uno de ESOS días en que América está zombie), está sentado comiendo un plato de lo que parece ser un ASQUEROSO cereal de esos de fibra que es (para acabarla de joder), de Bielorrusia, aún con cara de dormido.

Letonia, por que Lituania se ha ido antes al hospital, está con él ayudándole a buscar las cosas y preparándose su propio desayuno.

El americano está aún en piloto automático, así que sólo le sonríe a Rusia cuando entra a la cocina, sin decir más, mientras Ucrania se va directamente al refrigerador a sacar la mostaza.

—Pero es que no me gusta —insiste Rusia al ver a qué va su hermana.

—Lo siento, malaya Rossiya—se encoge de hombros abriendo su parte de la alacena y sacando un ramo de Árnica que estoy segura ha usado veces en diversos golpes que han ocurrido en la casa. En menos de cinco segundos ya tiene medio bote de mostaza y las hierbas en un morterito.

—Pero es que ayer no lo tenía y no recuerdo haberme golpeado —repite sentándose junto a Estados Unidos, pasándose de nuevo las manos por el cuello.

—¿Qué es lo que no te gusta? —pregunta América mascando su cereal —. Este cereal es una mierda.

Ucrania se acerca a Rusia y le acaricia el pelo hacia atrás, empujándole la cabeza para que le muestre el cuello.

—Los emplastos. Es de Belarus, ella lo come con miel —comenta Rusia para Estados Unidos dejándole hacer a Ucrania sin prestarle mucha atención.

—Pues es horrendo, es como comer cartón, pero me dijo él —señala a Letonia —, que no tenían otro cereal. ¿Tú no comes cereal? —pregunta mientras le mira el chupetón en el cuello un segundo antes de que Ucrania le ponga una capa de una pulgada de espesor encima del moretoncito.

—Niet, a mi me gustan las galletas —responde apretando los ojos por que no le gusta el olor, la textura del emplasto ni el calor que provoca.

Estados Unidos frunce el ceño y parpadea sin entender lo que hacen.

—Eso es para las hamburguers... —comenta descolocadísimo.

—¿Las hamburguesas se golpean? —pregunta Rusia sin entender ese comentario.

Letonia les mira de reojo mientras sigue haciendo quién sabe qué además de temblar buscando como desaparecer

—¿Vas a chuparle el cuello como yo? —pregunta Estados Unidos a Ucrania, realmente... pero REALMENTE descolocado. Ucrania niega con la cabeza.

—Malaya Rossiya está enfermo y no puede jugar —sentencia acariciándole el pelo al ruso.

—No me gusta, ¿cuánto rato más tiene que estar? —pregunta Rusia y eso que se lo acaban de poner.

—Media hora. Luego pondremos otro más tarde —explica Ucrania.

—No entiendo qué es lo que hacen —Estados Unidos se acerca a Rusia y le mira la mostaza en el cuello.

—Ah, pero hoy vamos a Rim —Rusia mira a Ucrania suplicante.

—¡No estoy segura de que puedas ir! Hay que ver si se quita. Lo dejaremos cuarenta minutos entonces.

—Ah, ¿ya pasan cuarenta minutos? —pregunta apretando los ojos, impaciente.

—No entiendo qué hacen —indica el americano otra vez, acercándose al cuello de Rusia y olisqueando un poco.

—Net, han pasado tres.

—Ah... los minutos son más lentos, no me gustan los emplastos —insiste Rusia—. Tengo una cosa en el cuello —le explica a Estados Unidos—. Ayer no la tenía y no recuerdo haberme golpeado.

—¿Una cosa? ¿Qué cosa? —pregunta y sonríe—. Hueles a hamburguesa

—No lo sé, una cosa, una mancha que duele pero no se siente como un golpe —sigue—. ¿Ya pasan cuarenta minutos?

—Net. Han pasado cinco —Ucrania tan ancha, está leyendo una revista mientras le detiene a Rusia la cabeza hacia atrás. Estados Unidos pone su plato de cereal en la mesa y se acerca a Rusia.

—¿Y por qué está preparada como hamburguesa extraña? —pregunta el americano inclinando la cabeza. Rusia intenta relajarse mientras el olor de mostaza le agobia.

—Es para los golpes, pero no recuerdo... ¿me has golpeado durmiendo? —le pregunta al americano.

—Eh? Nah... —levanta un dedo y se lo hunde en la mostaza intentando ver lo que tiene en la piel. Ucrania le da un manazo en el dorso de la mano, no con mucha fuerza, pero si con bastante tino, América quita la mano removiendo la mitad de la mostaza, embarrando a Rusia y echando una poca de la mostaza en el piso.

—Oyeeee! —protesta él mirando a la chica con el ceño fruncido.

—No te metas con el emplasto que si no, no funciona... habrá que volver a empezar —sentencia Ucrania tomando el morterito de la mesa.

—Ah! net! ahora que ya acabábamos —protesta Rusia.

La chica le suelta la cabeza a Rusia para poder remover un poco la mezcla y Estados Unidos le mira el cuello e inclina la cabeza otra vez. Parpadea

El ruso baja la cabeza haciendo un desastre con lo que tiene puesto, quita un poco y se lo come.

—Wait, wait, wait... déjame ver... —pide el americano, tomándole de la barbilla un poco salvajemente y haciendo que levante la cabeza. Le mira el cuello unos instantes cuando le deja... y luego suelta una carcajada.

Rusia parpadea mirándole.

—¿Es este el problema? —pregunta poniéndole un dedo encima

—Da.

Estados Unidos se sonroja un poquito y le mira sonriendo.

—¿Te está dejando como hamburguesa por el hickie? —se ríe un poco.

—¿Jiqui?

Estados Unidos le mira a los ojos y luego mira a Ucrania, que está levantando una ceja sin entender nada.

—¡Pero si usas la bufanda! —sonríe volviéndose a mirar a Rusia.

—Por eso digo que no me puede picar un bicho y no estoy envenenado con la comida de Angliya por que no tengo diarrea —explica sin hacer mucho sentido.

—Eeeh?

—Echa la cabeza hacia atrás, seguro va a mejorar ahora... —ordena Ucrania poniéndole una mano en la frente.

Rusia hace caso a Ucrania mirando a Estados Unidos.

—No me gustan los emplastos —insiste, por si alguien no se ha enterado.

—No va a quitarse con eso, es estúpido —el sincerote americano.

—¿Por qué no? —vuelve a subir la cabeza, su héroe que ha ido a rescatarle (WTF con esos pensamientos)

—No es estúpido, el emplaste lo suele quitar todo.

—No te va a quitar eso... pero... ¿por qué te avergüenza? —pregunta inclinando la cabeza y mirándole a los ojos.

—¿Avergonzarme? —levanta las cejas por que no le ha avergonzado ni por un segundo. Estados Unidos sonríe de lado.

—I think it's sexy... es... como una marca de que eres mío.

—¿Tuyo? ¿Tú me lo hiciste? —inclina la cabeza.

—Pues claaaaro.

—¡Anda! ¿Con qué se lo hiciste? —pregunta Ucrania.

—¿Cuándo? Has dicho que no me golpeaste...

—Ehh...— se sonroja un poquito mirando a Ucrania de reojo. Ella inclina la cabeza y se agacha un poco para verle el cuello a Rusia.

—No... no te pegué commie... fue... —se acerca un poco y vacila, y mira a Ucrania, y luego a Rusia... se acerca un poco más.

Rusia mira a Estados Unidos esperando que le explique, quien se acerca más aún abriendo los labios y pegándose al cuello del Ruso.

Así que Rusia, que aun no entiende del todo lo que hace, pero tampoco es como que le moleste, gira un poco la cabeza para dejarle llegar mejor y seguro ahora aun sabe a mostaza

Ah, seguro... América le lame un poco y sonríe absorbiendo un poco no en el mismo lugar que ayer, sino al lado.

—Creo que deberíamos de resolver el asunto del cuello antes de que hagan el amor —sentencia Ucrania que ha visto muchas novelas.

Letonia les mira y les maldice por que ya había conseguido empezar a dejar de tener pesadillas con el sexo del recibidor y Rusia ronronea un poco otra vez sin cortarse ni un pelo.

Estados Unidos se separa y Ucrania levanta las cejas hasta el techo.

—¡Ahora tienes otra! —sentencia preocupada.

—Ah? —Rusia mira a su hermana aun un poco descolocado y se lleva las manos al cuello.

—¡Pues claro! ¡Yo se lo hice! —el estadounidense les mira sin entender .

—¡Oh! ¡Ayer! —Rusia cae en la cuenta (por fin)

—Seeeeh... en la noche —se ríe un poco el americano pero Ucrania sigue sin entender.

—¡Entonces es como las manchas que a veces lleva Frantsiya! ¡No sabía como se hacían!

—Exactamente... ¡Se absorbe! Es fácil, mira... —otra vez lo hace y otra vez cierra los ojos y no se entera, reteniendo todo el aire y soltándolo de golpe al final.

Estados Unidos se separa al final sonriendo. Rusia se queda aun unos segundos con el cuello expuesto, los ojos cerrados y la sonrisa pintada en los labios. Ucrania levanta las cejas

—Oh... te gusta —concluye la chica y sonríe.

—Da —susurra y luego baja la cabeza y abre los ojos parpadeando un poco—. Si es una mancha como las de Frantsiya no necesito un emplasto. No estoy enfermo.

—Claro que no estás enfermo —Estados Unidos se ríe.

Rusia sonríe mirándole.

—Eres un exagerado... mira que pedir un empaste para una love bite —Oh, sí.. así se llaman también.

—¿Mordisco de amor? Yo no sabía lo que era —se defiende y Estados Unidos se ríe.

—Y pensaste que morirías.

—Pues... —se lo piensa—. Net, pero no quería ir al medico, no me gusta.

—Yo también lo odio... aunque me gusta que te den paleta.

—A mi no me dan de eso.

—¿No te dan paleta?

Rusia niega con la cabeza

—Ohh... que triste.

—La pediré si voy otra vez —decide levantándose—. Entonces voy a afeitarme.

—Yo tengo que ducharme... —indica Estados Unidos comiéndose lo que le falta del cereal.

—Antes ve si se grabó mi programa —pide Ucrania un poco decepcionada de no hacer el emplasto.

Rusia mira a Estados Unidos y luego a Ucrania un poco desconsolado, finalmente suspira por que su hermana le ha ayudado, así que decide ir a ayudarla a ella, se dirige al salón.

Ucrania le sigue mientras América deja su plato sucio enla mesa (perdonen, de verdad.. a el le hacen TODO en casa) y se va detrás de Rusia y Ucrania el muy chismoso.

Rusia se sienta en el suelo ahí donde dejaron las mantas y el juego de consola todo montado sin recoger nada, lo aparta un poco y pone el VHS a ver si se ve.

Ucrania se sienta en el sillón con parsimonia mirando la tele y Rusia pone en marcha la novela, sonriendo.

—Oh! —la chica sonríe—, ¡que bueno! Eduardo Rubén estaba a punto de decirle a Rossana Iraí que la amaba. Siéntate aquí conmigo a verla un poquito —mira a Rusia.

—Pero es que yo no sé quien es Eduardo Rubén y nunca entiendo lo que pasa y tú siempre acabas llorando y te pregunto por qué lloras y no entiendo nada de lo que dices por que tienes la nariz llena de mocos —responde mirándola.

—Vale, vale... —hace un gesto con la mano para echarles.

—Además voy a ir al baño con Soyedinennyye Shtaty que a veces se mete conmigo a la ducha para darme besos —sonríe muy contento.

—Russiaaaa! —protesta Estados Unidos sonrojándose—, ¡no me meto a la ducha a darte besos!

—Sí lo haces —se vuelve a él igual de feliz por que se ha quedado ahí con ellos en vez de subir él solo y se levanta.

—No, me meto contigo porque tú no sabes eso de que la gente usa el baño sola... y te acabas el agua caliente si no y yo me congelo —le abraza de los hombros colgándosele un poco.

—Bueno, pero me das besos igual —se encoge de hombros yendo a las escaleras

—Yes... —se gira y le da uno en los labios, un poco bestia.

Rusia se queda un poco pasmado por que no lo esperaba y el americano se ríe.

—Besos de cereal asqueroso de tu sister

—Yo no he comido —sonríe llegando al baño.

—Nah, pero yo sí... son asquerosos —se quita la camiseta de pingüinos y se baja los pantalones con una tranquilidad pasmosa.

Rusia vuelve a mirarse el cuello en el espejo y le mira a traves de él. Estados Unidos termina de desnudarse y va a la ducha, abriéndola.

El ruso sigue mirándole de esa manera incomodante... con una mano en su cuello, el que está ignorando ahora mismo ¿hablabas de embobamiento? Unos segundos más tarde América se gira, sintiendo la pesada mirada del ruso.

—What? —pregunta cubriéndose un poco las regiones vitales y lo que hace Rusia es reseguirle leeentamente de arriba a bajo y luego de abajo arriba, sonriendo.

El estadounidense se sonroja.

—Eh? —pregunta el ruso, por que le ha parecido que ha dicho algo, no tiene idea de qué.

—Esa forma que tienes de verme es...

Rusia le mira a los ojos e inclina la cabeza.

—¿Estás avergonzado? —pregunta al notarle todo sonrojado.

—Es que me ves como... si fueras a comerme o algo así —sonríe un poco bobamente.

—¿A... comerte? —parpadea y le mira de nuevo planteándoselo ahora... y sonrojándose él mismo por que eso está mal.

—Nooooo, no vas a comerme —frunce el ceño un poco al ver que se sonroja porque más o menos a aprendido con que se sonroja. Se le acerca—, es... me miras muy intensamente. ¿Te gusto?

—Da —le mira a los ojos.

Estados Unidos se ríe un poquito... claro, bobamente, levanta los brazos y hace fuerza para que se le marquen un poco los músculos.

Rusia sonríe y le pone una mano en el pecho acariciándole hacia el brazo porovcando que se le ponga la piel de gallina por donde le toca.

—Ehh... —traga saliva mirándole un poco más sonrojado. Rusia levanta la vista para mirarle a los ojos, dejando la mano sobre su brazo

Estados Unidos le sonríe apretando un poco más el brazo para verse más musculoso aun. Mete la pancita además.

Al sentir que tensa el músculo vuelve a llevar los ojos al brazo apretando un poco con los dedos y el chico se ríe porque le hace cosquillas.

Rusia e mira inclinando la cabeza sin entender la risa y vuelve a apretar un poco. El americano se ríe otra vez bajando el brazo.

—Commieee.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿es divertido? —pregunta sin entender.

—Me haces cosquillas.

—Oh! —entiende y aparta la mano. Vacila y se agobia un poco sin saber si es o no bueno.

Estados Unidos sonríe un poco y Rusia parpadea aun sin saber qué hacer, con la mano en alto.

—¿Eso está... mal? —pregunta inseguro.

—Nah, sólo que yo pego cuando me hacen cosquillas porque me dan muchas cosquillas...

—Ah —sonríe calmándose—. A mi me gusta tocarte —decide por su cuenta y riesgo

—¿Ah, sí? —pregunta levantando los brazos y empezando a desabotonarle el pijama.

—Pues a mi me gusta que me toques aunque estés frío siempre.

Baja la vista mirando las manos desabotonándole y nota a Florida que debe estar ahí no demasiado feliz, ni demasiado triste, así que sonríe y le mete la mano encima.

Estados Unidos levanta las cejas y se detiene, mirando a Rusia a la cara. Se hace un poquito hacia atrás por reflejo.

—Ahí es donde más me gusta tocarte —sentencia.

Estados Unidos se sonroja bastante.

—Siempre haces unos ruiditos que son... sexuales y me excitan

—Ok, ok... shut up —susurra rojo como tomate, acercándose a él y besándole en los labios.

Rusia le devuelve el beso tranquilamente, pero contento de que se haya sonrojado, pensando que quizás lo que le hace sonrojar es que le diga esas cosas que le gustan. (Ya, claro... nada que ver con que las cosas que le dices que te gustan son... vergonzosas)

América se separa de él y le baja un poquito los pantalones. Rusia le mira y a este paso van a llegar a Roma al medio día.

—You wanna... wanna? —susurra sin hacer mucho sentido.

—¿Querer qué?

—Ehh... pues... eso —sonríe y Rusia debe notar que Florida es posible que esté un poco menos triste y decaída que hace rato.

—¿Qué es eso? —se le acerca más por que si que quiere pero no sabe de qué habla.

Estados Unidos le baja más los pantalones hasta que consigue que se le caigan al suelo, poniéndole las manos en el culo y apretando.

Rusia le hunde la nariz en el cuello bajo la oreja y luego sube los labios hasta el lóbulo donde yo diría que ya tiene ahí una heridita medio cerrada que puede abrir... o si no, le hace una. Debe tener una... sempiterna heridita ahí y en el labio.

—Mmmmmm —es lo más que consigue hacer, mientras sigue magreándole el culo con alegría. Kamchatka presenta armas, listas y preparadas para el combate, mi general.

Pues me parece que en este momento ya está en una batalla más o menos decente contra Florida.

Rusia baja las manos por los muslos de Estados Unidos, dispuesto a levantarle contra los lavamanos y hacerle agradecer que solo se vaya a sentar en sillas acolchadas hoy.

América le abraza del cuello y salta, abrazándole de la cadera con las piernas... y sólo Rusia es capaz de cargar a Mr. United States después de que da uno de esos saltos.

El soviético consigue además arreglar el asunto de la perdida de equilibrio, llevando un pie hacia atrás, elegantemente, mientras le sujeta del culo y le besa, por cierto.

El americano ni se entera de la elegancia, respondiéndole el beso de manera un poco demasiado... pues... impetuosa. Con ganas pues, medio bestia y medio torpe. Es decir, como siempre.

Y no entiendo la obsesión con hacer esto de pie todas las veces... Letonia que había ido a ver si ya habían acabado para lavarse los dientes y acaba de salir corriendo, tampoco.

El lavamanos, además, protesta por el peso de América y a nadie le importa, pobre lavamanos

Los lectores deben estarse preguntando por qué estamos comentando sobre el lavamanos... bien, esa tiene una explicación clara en relación a evitar el trauma que puede traer si les comentamos sobre que Rusia deja de besarle y le pide MUY seriamente y con voz ronca, al oído, que le de otro mordisco de amor.

Y el joven accede, desde luego, atrayéndole hacia él y mordisqueándole un poco justo debajo de la oreja, mientras hace toda esa serie de ruiditos que tanto le gustan a Rusia quien tiembla, acabando con el asunto cuando el americano está ahí en su cuello.

Hay algo de atractivo en que Rusia tiemble, al parecer... puesto que Estados Unidos le sigue instantes después.

El soviético sigue abrazándole con fuerza por unos instantes en los que duran el clásico grito de "Amerika" seguido de algunos "Amerika" más cada uno un poco más silencioso que el anterior, hasta que solo mueve los labios sin emitir sonido.

—I... I... I really really, REALLY love when you... —toma aire y le abraza, temblando un poco aún con las rodillas de gelatina, nada que importe demasiado cuando Rusia está sosteniéndote— when you call me America like that.

Yo creo que Rusia debe tener las piernas y los brazos dormidos, mientras sigue intentando recobrar el ritmo cardiaco y respiratorio normal.

Estados Unidos sigue resoplando mientras le acaricia lentamente la espalda a Rusia. Al final, Rusia se separa un poco para mirarle y sonríe

—I love you, fucking commie —sentencia América de manera directa y clara.

—Y yo a ti, estar contigo es súper divertido —responde sinceramente.

Todos nos golpeamos la cabeza y hacemos los ojos en blanco.

Estados Unidos sonríe como respuesta levantando una mano y picándole la mejilla.

—Ahora voy a ducharme —decide el mayor separándose y dirigiéndose adentro.

América se queda unos instantes más sobre el lavabo, echando la cabeza hacia atrás y cerrando los ojos, sonriendo idiota. Rusia enciende el agua y empieza a lavarse tranquilamente y silba una cancioncita de rock.

El americano estira las piernas, completamente satisfecho, pensando que Rusia es BUEEEEEEEENO haciendo esto, mientras suelta un "wow!" antes de pasarse las manos por el pelo, quitarse las gafas y meterse a la ducha donde Rusia está bailando con los ojos cerrados y la cabeza llena de jabon, lo que sea que está silbando.

América le sonríe recargándose en la pared de la regadera, mirándole pero Rusia no se entera por que sigue con los ojos cerrados para que no le entre jabón moviendo las caderas y cantando un poco en ruso.

En un momento dado abre los ojos para buscar el gel y se lo encuentra ahí, parpadea decolocado un poquito.

—Privet!

—Hey sexy... —se ríe.

—No sabía que habías entrado —sonríe

—No sabía que bailaras en la ducha con el pelo lleno de jabón —se ríe. El soviético se incomoda un poco sin saber por que.

—No estaba moviendo los pies, cuando los muevo resbalo —se los señala.

—Pues te veías muy mono bailando —le empuja un poco para mojarse el pelo, aún mirándole a los ojos y sonriendo.

Rusia sonríe mas acabándose de enjabonar sale de su lado y baila un poco más siguiendo cantado un poco, por que esta de muy buenas y le ha dicho que le gusta. Estados Unidos se ríe sin dejar de mirarle, porque... joder, es que como le gusta al bloody niño de los cojones el SHOW!

A Rusia se le pega un poco la risa, así que le toma de las manos y tira de ellas para hacerle moverse un poco. El americano se mueve de la manera más torpe y ridícula posible... haciendo unos movimientos bastante... bueno, cualquiera que haya bailado el baile de la YMCA se enterará que América no es. precisamente un dios en coreografías

Rusia niega con la cabeza riendo un poco y soltándole de las manos

Me parece que luego hace el baile del zombie y los movimientos de Michael Jackson en Thriller. (acabamos de inventarlo... debe ser algo entre los zombies de Thriller precisamente, y los movimientos de los zombies de the walking dead combinados con los de resident evil). Entiéndase, América hace el idiota un rato, sin ningún tipo de vergüenza.

—Net, net, ven, ven —se ríe Rusia haciéndole un gesto con la mano para que se acerque.

—Whaaaaat? —se ríe.

El ruso le pone ambas manos en las caderas y se las hace mover. América hace un movimiento extraño y le hace dar la vuelta y se le acerca por la espalda, aun con las manos en el las caderas y vuelve a guiarle con las manos y su propia pelvis.

Estados Unidos mueve las caderas esta vez de una manera mucho mejor.

—Pero esto no es el baile del zombie... no parecemos zombies, parecemos bailarines.

—No sabía que teníamos que parecer zombies —responde haciéndole a un lado para verle, el americano se mueve otra vez como zombie de manera ligeramente espeluznante, acercándose a él. Rusia le imita fijándose.

(gracias a dios, Rusia tiene como el 70% del agua potable del mundo... con la cantidad que han desperdiciado en este baño, no sé que coño les pasa hoy, parece que estén de vacaciones, Alemania los va a matar.

Y América se queda planchado contra la pared de la regadera, porque Rusia imitando a un zombie debe ser realmente escalofriante.

El mayor inclina la cabeza y le mira sin entender que ocurre.

—¡Ah! ¡tengo que salir! ¡aun no me he afeitado! —nota Rusia entonces, así que sale. Estados Unidos parpadea sorprendido y descolocado, pensando que... por cierto, él tiene también que rasurarse.

—Germaniya siempre riñe a Frantsiya si llega tarde y yo siempre estoy ahí el primero por que como voy solo no tengo nada más que hacer que ir —explica envolviéndose con la toalla y sacando sus cosas.

—Yo siempre llego tarde —indica, lo cual es MENTIRA, vamos a ser sinceros pero tiene tatuado eso en el cerebro gracias a Inglaterra.

—Pero a ti Germaniya no te riñe... Angliya te riñe.

—Yep... y además va a estar enojado por lo de la pista de hielo. Así que...

—Ah, ¡tengo las cosas en el sótano! —se acuerda repentinamente del plan mientras se pasa la cuchilla con cuidado por encima de los chupetones, ahora si observándoselos en el espejo con aire explorador.

América sale de la ducha mojándolo todo y tomando la toalla (otra vez...) de Bielorusia. Le mira de reojo.

—Ohhh! El sótano. ¡Iggy dice que es horrible!

—Angliya no ha estado ahí —le mira fijamente, serio.

—Pues... cuando pasó lo de que tú eras él y él tú, él en ti estaba ahí con la loca de tu sister.

Rusia le mira fijamente muy intensamente, sin sonreír. Estados Unidos parpadea, poniéndose un poco en guardia.

—Are you... ok?

El ruso deja las cosa de afeitarse (por suerte ya ha acabado) ahí encima, sin hacerles más caso y sin decir nada sale del baño.

—Commie? —pregunta y le sigue.

Rusia le ignora, yendo a las escaleras, empezando a bajar.

—Commie? ¿Qué pasa? —esto de que no sonría le tensa, pero el ruso sigue sin hacerle caso.

Cuando llega abajo del todo se mete al sótano, cerrando la puerta de manera pesada, pasando el cerrojo sonoramente.

—Oh... —suelta América al otro lado de la puerta un poco desconsolado.

Rusia baja al sótano a comprobar que esté todo, que no haya nada roto ni robado ni haya tocado nada, tenso de que haya entrado al lugar donde no pueden entrar.

Estados Unidos va por una de las mantas porque tiene frío y termina sentado viendo la novela con Ucrania, porque recordemos que no tiene traje.

Rusia vuelve a subir al cabo de un rato con una correa y algunas cadenas de cuero colgadas de un hombro y una bolsa colgada del otro.

América se levanta sin dejar de mirar la tele, caminando hacia la puerta del sótano en cuanto escucha que se abre.

El soviético sale y vuelve a cerrarla a su espalda con especial cuidado.

—Hey! —le saluda aun medio pendiente de la tele.

—Ya lo tengo todo.

—Oh! Awesome —sonríe—. You ok? —pregunta acercándosele.

—Da, no ha tocado nada —sonríe.

—Oh... ¿qué hay ahí abajo? —pregunta.

—Cosas mías —responde dejando la bolsa y las cadenas en el suelo junto a las escaleras para llevarselas cuando bajen.

—¿Cosas awesome? —le mira.

—Da, algunas —no le mira, nerviosito.

—¿Cosas awesome en serio? ¿Cómo cuales? —pregunta.

El ruso le mira, se sonroja un poco sonriendo y no dice nada, subiendo las escaleras, el americano le sigue corriendo un poco hasta que se va a su cuarto, sin contestar, para vestirse. No cierra la puerta al entrar.

Estados Unidos le abraza por la espalda un poco tensito en cuanto están frente al armario del ruso, quién le mira de reojo y se tensa un poco al notar su tensión.

—Necesito ropa, commie —declara sin soltarle.

—Ah, yo tengo, a lo mejor te sirve —responde calmándose al notar el cambio de tema.

—Pues de hecho eso es lo que esperaba... ¿tienes un traje? —se relaja un poco sin notarlo al ver la relajación del ruso.

—Da —abre la puerta del armario y busca algunas bolsas de plástico dónde los tiene metidos para que no se llenen de polvo.

—¿Por qué están en bolsas? —pregunta otra vez impresionado de que pasen esas cosas aquí.

—Para que no se ensucien —explica por que los trajes son bastante viejos.

—¿Se ensucien? Pero... que raro eres —mira uno y nota que está SUPER pasado de moda. Sonríe—, esto es como de la guerra fría.

—Da, ese lo llevaba cuando fui a despedir a Yuri —sonríe.

—¿A Yuri Gagarin? ¿Tienes ese traje? —se ríe un poco mirándolo—, maaan... eres como Iggy! No tiras NADA, ¡no lo puedo creer!

—Voy a ponérmelo —decide sonriente.

—Ugh, el traje del commie de cuando creía que me ganaría la carrera espacial —sonríe metiendo la cabeza y buscando un traje un poco más actual porque no es que América no esté habituado a la gente que guarda las cosas para siempre... ahem... La diferencia es que UK sí compra cosas nuevas y Rusia no compra NADA. Aquí se tiran cuando hay nuevas, el caso es que no las hay.

—¿Dónde están tus trajes nuevos?

—Estos son mis trajes nuevos —responde vistiéndose.

—Eh? ¿Estos? —pregunta tomando uno con la mano...uno de hecho terriblemente parecido al traje con él que el mismo se visitó al terminar la primera guerra mundial, en la celebración—, come on commie... ¡estos no son trajes nuevos!

—Da, se guardan en bolsas y no se ponen viejos —explica.

—But... but... ¿hace cuanto no te compras un traje? —Estados Umidos es el que se compraba camisas blancas y con tal de no lavarlas las tiraba a la basura después de una puesta... antes de que alguien pegara el grito en el cielo y viniera a lavárselas.

—Cuando se rompen los tiro y compro uno nuevo —explica—. Pero no se rompen mucho, están bien hechos —sonríe.

—Eres RAAAAAAARO —sentencia genuinamente impresionado—, ¿tienes una camisa? Corbata si traigo.

—Da, están ahí al lado —las señala y acaba de vestirse él, poniéndose la bufanda, que cubre casi todos los chupetones excepto el que le ha hecho en el baño bajo la oreja

El menor toma una y se la pone sin mucho cuidado, y remorea (de remora... si... pequeña lapita americana) también ropa interior antes de ponerse el traje con la corbata al cuello sin anudar. Se peina un poco y en menos de diez minutos ya está listo.

Rusia le mira y sonríe al verle en el traje que ha elegido y aunque los pantalones le quedan un poco largos lo llena de espalda perfecto y hasta le ciñe un poco de la cintura... pero creo que todo eso son cosas que va a notar Italia, a Rusia el idiota solo le sorprende que tengan casi la misma talla.

—Me veo súper, ¿no? —anuncia sonriendo idiotamente.

—Da, no sabía que tenías mi talla.

—Sólo eres un poquito más alto que yo, pero por lo demás soy igual de grande y fuerte —levanta una mano y le pica la mejilla con el dedo—. ¿Nos vamos? Porque Germany nos va a MATAR.

—Da —sonríe.

xoOXOox

Entre tanto, a unos cuantos cientos de kilometros de ahí, Veneciano y Francia, cada uno con una taza de café cargado, se han levantado pronto y critican a España que se va a quedar durmiendo todo el día mientras que a ellos Alemania les ha hecho saltar de la cama y no han funcionado ni los arrumacos habituales... cuando suena el timbre. Francia bosteza.

Italia se bebe su café de un solo golpe yendo a prepararse más y mientras se hace, se va a abrir, unos minutos más tarde, vuelve a la cocina bostezando también seguido de un muy sonriente y perfectamente despierto Prusia.

Alemania sigue absolutamente de los nervios paseando de arriba a abajo, dando órdenes a todo el mundo y pegando gritos cada cinco minutos. Todos nos preguntamos si España y Francia planean aclararle en algún momento. en realidad, ellos dos por su propio bien, han decidido hacerse los absolutamente sorprendidos cuando se enteren y para eso ha venido Prusia, que se acerca a saludar a Francia

—Allô —saluda un poco desganado bostezando otra vez y sonriendo un poco antes de darle sus besos—, me alegra que estés aquí.

—Guten morgen! no sé si West me dejará ir con vosotros, pero tengo un awesome plan awesome!

—Yo no sé por qué razón es que quieres venir a estos eventos... Son aburridos como pocas cosas —le cierra un ojo.

—Neeein! —sonríe malignamente y mira a Italia de reojo que esta con la cabeza contra la mesa completamente dormido con su taza de cafe entre las manos—. Primero, ¿lo que dijo Spanien es verdad?

—Oui, claro que es verdad —cara de desinterés y sonrisilla maliciosa

—Bien... —se frota las manos—. Quiero hacerle sangre a Amerika.

—¿Quieres quoi? —levanta las cejas.

—Hacerle sangre a Amerika! Cuando esté Russland presente, Spanien me contó sobre eso.

—Quieres matar a Angleterre de una úlcera... —sonríe—, puede que no sea una mala idea.

—¿Matarle de una úlcera? Nah, se va a morir cuando se enteré de quién es la boda, así que... para entonces ya dará lo mismo —se ríe.

Francia entrecierra los ojos mirándole fijamente... Luego se ríe

—Estas consciente de lo que va a pasar si haces eso, ¿verdad?

—No del todo, por eso quiero hacerlo —sonríe malignamente... es decir, sonríe normalmente—. He traído la cámara —le muestra una cámara de las de Hungría.

—Tu hermano va a matar a alguien...

—Nein! West les vió... Spanien me contó que el señorito les echó de Wien, ¿te lo imaginas?

—Oui, pero no se sí había sangre de por medio... Aunque bueno —sonríe maligno él—, sólo por imaginar la cara de Allemagne y el intento de separarles vale la pena.

—¿Tú has visto lo de la sangre? —se sienta y le quita la taza de café a Italia, que igual esta muerto sobre la mesa, tomando un sorbo—. Verdammt, aquí el café esta buenísimo!

—Non... Eso no lo he visto. Pero si lo que me cuentan es cierto, al parecer la reacción es sumamente fuerte.

—¡Venga, tío! ¡Entonces hay que probarlo!

Francia sonríe pícaramente y mira a Prusia a la cara.

—Vale —el difícil de convencer—. Cuéntame que pretendes

—Nada, solo sacarle sangre... Ya sabes, que se corte con algo o ponerle una chincheta en la silla —La gran idea de Prusia—. Además, Russland... ¿Te lo imaginas? Dicen que la tiene así —hace un gesto con el antebrazo, no que el tenga ningún interés en Rusia empalmado, eh? Que conste.

—Veo que tienes un interés especial en Russie empalmado, Cher —sonríe—, y si que la tiene grande, eso si... Ya la sentí el otro día.

Prusia se sonroja

—Yo no... Espera, was? ¿La sentiste?

—Oh, Oui... Con la mano mientras nos besábamos. Es enorme.

—¿En serio? ¿Te besó a ti también?

—Me besó y me empotró contra el mueble de la cocina. Un rato más y podría darte más detalles —se ríe—, también lo vi peo no estaba empalmado.

—Ah, nein, claro, Spanien me lo contó, en su casa... No? Cuando el bailecito —cierto tono despectivo de celillos junto con reproche con un claro "al que no me invitasteis, cabrones" implícito. Bailecito que por lo que se oye, España debe estar haciendo sobre Romano ahora que Alemania les ha despertado para que el italiano vaya con ellos como anfitrión.

—Non... —le toma del brazo afectuosamente, se le recarga encima—, esto fue en realidad en casa de Angleterre —Francia levanta las cejas al escuchar claramente a Romano. Sonríe.

—Anda, tío! ¡Menudo pendón el ruso! —Prusia se descojona (conste que el pendón es Rusia, no Francia... Para Francia es normal).

—Nah... Era Angleterre en realidad, pero... Bueno, eso da igual, la cosa es que a ti te interesa mucho Russie empalmado —risita.

—Nah, nah —gesto desinteresado, risita nerviosilla ligero sonrojo—. Pero no la tendrá más grande que yo, eso no me lo creo, yo soy SUPER Awesome.

Francia se ríe.

—Tampoco tiene el ego más grande que el tuyo, Cher... Eso es claro.

—No te rías, son cinco metros, tío. Aunque Amerika me dijera que la tiene grande, ¿qué me va a decir él?

—Amerique tampoco la tiene tan pequeña en realidad... Pero Non, no se acerca a la de Russie —valora Francia mesándose la barbilla.

—Bueno, ¿cómo le hacemos sangre? —cambia de tema Prusia, por que Francia puede estar hablando de lo otro por días enteros si hace falta.

—Y que parezca accidental...

—Quizás podría fingir que me cae un boli y al recogerlo, cortarle un poco en la pierna por debajo de la mesa.

—Eso me parece más seguro, cortarle directamente o picarle con algo. Estará más preocupado por Russie que por como se lo hizo. Así que te agachas, un pinchazo rápido con una navajita por debajo del escritorio... Y ya —asiente complacido.

Prusia sonríe malignamemte y asiente. Y te tengo una mala noticia querido Francia... No vas a verlo.

—Bien, suena bien —Francia sobró también rascándose la barbita mientras Romano termina los coros celestiales y todos comprobamos que España también sabe mover las caderas.

—Que cabrón —sonríe Prusia mirando a donde viene el sonido.

—Y este es Espagne... No quieres imaginarte como mueve las caderas Russie —se ríe terminandose el café, paladeándolo.

—Ya me lo contó y no me invitasteis, capullos.

—Créeme, lo último que esperaba era que Russie nos diera una demostración en vivo. De haber sabido, te habríamos dicho.

—No que yo quisiera venir o algo, es decir, venga, claro que hubiera querido aprender, pero no...

—Prusse, cher, se un hombre y admite que te habría encantado que te bailara encima y probablemente habrías terminado ahí mismo...

—Nah, yo soy más Awesome... —hace un gesto desinteresado, sonrojado de muerte. Francia se ríe.

—¿Más awesome que qué?

—Hace mucho de eso, además...

—Me hace gracia que me digas eso.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque digas lo que digas te sigue gustando.

Prusia se ríe nerviosamente y Alemania entra a la cocina.

—Preussen!

Prusia se sonroja como si le hubieran pillado haciendo una travesura terrible, dando un salto.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —pregunta el rubio frunciendo el ceño.

—Pues... venir al G8, claro —falsa sonrisa de inocencia. Alemania levanta una ceja y aprieta los labios por un instante, con expresión indefinida.

—Es lo mínimo que esperaba —mira a Italia—. SOLDADO!

Italia se despierta también de un salto.

—Mon dieu, Allemagne... Nos vas a matar a todos de un infarto —protesta Francia

—Te he dicho que revisaras el orden de asistencia. ¿Dónde esta Römer? —indica a Italia ignorando a Francia.

—Amore... Aunque estas muy mono sonrojado, si oyes esos gritos y te digo que le des diez minutos a mi fratello... no hagas preguntas —bosteza Italia notando que ya no tiene café.

Alemania se sonroja quedándose en silencio de manera eficaz.

Prusia se descojona y hace gestos obscenos muy obvios con Francia quien se ríe con el albino, claro.

Alemania le da un golpe a Prusia en la nuca con la mano abierta, este se muerde la lengua y deja de reírse de golpe, llevándose las manos a la boca y a la nuca.

Alemania frunce el ceño y mira a Italia a la cara.

—Ve a decirle a Römer que baje.

Italia le sostiene la mirada un segundo y se encoge de hombros sin ninguna intención de acercarse siquiera al cuarto de su hermano.

—Vale.

Prusia sigue sonriendo mirando al italiano irse y luego se vuelve a su hermano. Alemania suspira y se pellizca el puente de la nariz sentándose junto a Prusia.

—Dice Spanien que ya sabes como arreglar este asunto con Amerika y Russland... —empieza malignillo.

—Eh? —levanta la vista y le mira sin acordarse. Francia trata de no sonreír y falla miserablemente.

—Ja, dice... —empieza poniéndole una mano en el hombro y hablándole con la cabeza al oído contrario—. Que vas a tirarte a Russland frente a Amerika.

Realmente no sé qué hace creer a Prusia que Alemania esta de humor para bromitas. No sé qué hace pensar que Prusia es capaz de saber cuando esta la gente de humor.

Alemania frunce el ceño y se sonroja. Empuja a Prusia haciendo que le suelte el hombro con violencia. Prusia se ríe igual, soltándole.

—No veo la gracia de esto, Preussen. Quiero ver si te ríes igual cuando perdamos todo a manos del nuevo imperio Ruso-Estadonunidense —protesta. Comentario que a Prusia le hace reír un poco más y luego se calma un poco con eso pero sin parar de reír del todo.

—Mon dieu, Allemagne! Tantos años al lado de los latinos te han subido el dramatismo. No exageres.

—Tu solo hazle notar a Amerika que es RUSO-estadounidense y no Americo-ruso y ya se les vendrá abajo el imperio —se ríe con lo del dramatismo.

Alemania frunce más el ceño aunque le mira a los ojos pensando que quizás no sea una mala idea.

—Aunque es normal que sea ruso primero por que... —vuelve a hacer el gesto obsceno con el antebrazo para indicar el asunto de la virilidad.

—Mein gott, Preussen, danke por la imagen mental —protesta Alemania echando de menos a Austria.

—Eso sí, según me han contado, si te lo tienes que tirar lo mejor es así tumbado —pone una palma hacia arriba—. Y él encima tuyo... Y dejarle que baile.

Alemania aprieta los ojos imaginándose el asunto y sonrojándose más.

—Una semana sin paga —empieza a amenazar.

Prusia sonríe maligno enseñando los dientes y cuando oye eso automáticamente frunce el ceño.

—¡Eh! ¿Por qué? ¿¡Qué he hecho yo ahora!? —protesta.

—¡No te comportas nunca!

—¿Comportarme? ¡Solo te estoy contando algo que me han contado a mi! ¡Eres mi bruder! ¡A ver si no podré hablarte al final!

Alemania hace los ojos en blanco.

—Otro dramático en la familia. Dieu, debe ser culpa de Autriche.

—Eh? —Prusia se vuelve a Francia quien se encoge de hombros.

—Tara ta taaaaaan! —hace como que toca a Beethoven en el piano.

—Ese es nuestro —replica Prusia, a muerte contra Austria.

—Lo es —ratifica Alemania y Francia sonríe. Prusia hace un gesto hacia Alemania en plan "¿lo ves?"

—Entonces ya traen el drama en las venas —sonríe Francia y mira a Alemania.

xoOXOox

Tras pasar los controles aeroportuarios usando todo un complicado y estricto papeleo especial diplomático, Rusia ha conseguido entrar a la terminal con su bolsa sospechosa y sus cadenas. Sentado frente a la puerta de embarque de golpe se vuelve al americano sentado a su lado.

—¿Tú sabes cazar?

—¿Cazar? ¿Así como mooses (alces) o eso?

—Net, net —niega con la cabeza.

—Porque si es de eso, cada año my brother and I... —se detiene a si mismo y le mira —, ¿Ah ,no? ¿Entonces?

—Vas a tener que cazar a Angliya. Es bastante fácil porque es Angliya y confía en ti pero hay que saber hacerlo, a mi sestra no le sale.

—¿Cazar a... Iggy? —se incomoda un poco porque este asunto de que algo no le salga le incomoda—. Well, yo puedo conseguir atra... parle, claro —se lo plantea—, ¿qué no le sale a tu sister?

Rusia se sonroja un poco mirándole, da un vistazo alrededor y se vuelve a él otra vez.

—Mira.

—What? —mira a todos lados.

—Elige a una persona —pide.

—¿Una persona? Oh... —mira a todos y señala a un pobre chico con cara de inocente pensando que le va a explicar como lo hace él —, el.

Rusia asiente y empieza a mirar al chico de manera completamente fija. Estados Unidos le mira, luego al chico y luego a él.

—¿Qué haces?

—Mirarle, él sabe que lo hago y no le gusta, no sé por qué, pero a nadie le gusta cuando lo hago, si estoy suficiente tiempo haciéndolo, él se levantará y se ira a otro sitio.

—Eres un psycho —resume sonriendo un poco de lado. Rusia se sonroja y pierde el contacto visual.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque haces esas cosas... —le pica la mejilla con un dedo y sonríe más, separándose y abriendo una bolsita de Skittles rusos o algo parecido que se compró en la tienda de la entrada.

—Pero es que no puedo cazarle aquí, tiene que irse a un lugar discreto para que los demás no lo vean, si lo ven se ponen nerviosos y es malo.

—Ohh! ¡Es una explicación completa! —se ríe inocentemente pensando que OBVIO no lo va a hacer—, okaaaay, go on.

Rusia se vuelve al chico mirándole con absoluta intensidad y fijación de acosador.

—A veces cuesta mucho rato —comenta sin dejar de mirarle, pero va a tener suerte y va a ser un chico nervioso, así que enseguida empieza a cambiarse de postura, incomodo—. ¡Ah! ¿Lo ves? Ya empieza.

—Aha... Ok, ver a alguien como un absoluto psycho demente por un rato hasta que se levanté y se largue.

Rusia le ignora mientras sigue mirando al chico fijamente, que cada vez parece más incomodo y cuando les mira, Rusia hace una sonrisa de tiburón.

Estados Unidos sigue mirando al chico, luego a Rusia, y luego al chico otra vez. Traga saliva cuando Rusia sonríe.

El chico, cada vez más incomodo, nota a America y le mira un poco suplicante, por que le parece un poco más normal.

—Gosh, esa sonrisa de tiburón es horrible, sólo te falta tener pedacitos de carne humana metidos entre los dientes!

—¿Así? —Rusia se lleva el pulgar a la boca, se abre la sempiterna herida que tiene él ahí y deja que le manche de sangre un poco el labio, sin dejar de mirar al chico, en una de las cosas más espeluznantes que ese pobre muchacho ha visto en su vida.

—Commieee! —le da un pequeño empellón—, my God, ahora el pobre chico va a tener pesadillas.

Rusia rompe el contacto visual mirando a Estados Unidos y lamiéndose la sangre, el chico sale despavorido.

—Eres horrible —suelta el americano riendo

—¿Por qué? —le mira un poco desconsolado.

—Pues porque te ves horrible ensangrentado y así... ¡Mira! Tu chico se ha fugado —le señala el sitio vacío.

—Da, ahora iría a por él y ya está —explica encogiéndose de hombros.

—¿Y quieres que yo haga lo mismo? —oh oh...

—Da.

Estados Unidos levanta la mano y empieza a rascarse la costra del labio, olvidando momentáneamente el asunto de a sangre, mientras le da un codacito a ruso.

—¡Elige a alguien!

—Prueba c-con... —se queda con la mirada vacía en cuanto el olor trepa por sus fosas nasales.

—Aja? —mira a la gente que le rodea y de verdad esta tan animado con ganarle al commie y hacerlo mejor que aún no lo nota.

Cierra los ojos y se lleva su propio pulgar a la boca chupando con fuerza para sacarse su propia sangre como si fuera un bebé.

—¿¡Que tal ese?! —pregunta mirando a otro joven, luego le mira de reojo y le da un golpecito en el pecho

Su propia sangre le calma un poco, suficiente para mirarle de reojo mientras su herida sigue brotando cada vez que habla. Se le echa encima de repente tirándole contra los bancos y besándole.

Estados Unidos le toma de los hombros y le mira, sorprendido, mientras le besa de regreso porque bueno... Eso hacen los boyfriends. Y la cosa va a peor con el sabor, por que Rusia es tonto y le he dicho que no lo hiciera, pero no me hace caso.

Unos instantes más tarde América le empuja un poquito intentando separarle y lo consigue un poco, no mucho, mientras Rusia sigue con los ojos en blanco, relamiéndose

—Commieee... ¿Q-Qué haces? —susurra con la respiración un poco agitada porque cuando Rusia esta de cazador, le agrada...

El soviético se vuelve a llevar el pulgar a la boca tratando de contenerse echándose un poco atrás, el estadounidense se ríe un poco empujándole más de los hombros mientras se mete el labio hacia adentro de la boca, tratando de quitar el olor de su sangre del ambiente.

Rusia se siente un poco mejor llevándose las manos a las regiones vitales, ordenándoselas de manera absolutamente obvia y América se ríe más.

—Facate laf manof de ahí! —le "riñe" juguetonamente. (Ojos en blanco, Dios mío, casi te viola y tu estas haciendo cosas idiotas)

—Eh? —le mira de reojo.

Estados Unidos sonríe levantando el brazo y abrazándole de los hombros, dándole antes unas palmaditas en la espalda.

—Olvife lo fe la fangre —confiesa aún con el labio entre los dientes.

—No es... —miente sin poder acabar la frase, acojonadillo.

—You ok? —le sonríe picándole la mejilla con un dedo.

—Da.

—¿Quieres jugar a cazar aún? —pregunta sacándose el labio de la boca, con poca sensibilidad... Lo siento Rusia

—Da —aprieta los ojos y el menor se le acerca al oído pese a mis recomendaciones.

—¿Quieres cazarme a mi? —pregunta en un susurro sonriendo. ¿Desde cuándo sabe hacer estas cosas?

—Da... —susurra sin poder evitarlo.

Sonríe más y... Hasta aquí llegaron las ideas del americano que en realidad no sabe jugar bien a esto.

—Pero estamos en público...

—A mi me da lo mismo —responde con voz grave. Estados Unidos vacila.

—B-But... No, no.. Wait —mira a todos lados nerviosito—, come on —se levanta y le jala de una mano,

—Estoy bien —niega con la cabeza.

América vacila y se sienta otra vez sonrojándose un poco ahora el

—Puedo contigo —responde más para su mismo que nada.

—Mmmm... Jum. Yo cazo bien.

Rusia poco a poco va calmándose, se nota en su respiración. Estados Unidos busca con la mirada otra vez.

—¿Que tal ese de allá? Parece difícil de cazarse, ¿no? —pregunta de un individuo extraño del tamaño de Rusia.

—Prueba —le mira de reojo, por que si se distrae podrá acabar de calmarse solo.

—Mmmm... Es que yo creo que cazo de manera diferente... Porque yo no soy espeluznante como tu, yo... Lo hago distinto —se levanta.

—Enséñamelo —pide.

—A eso voy, verás... —sonríe y saca la PSP de su bolsa. Camina hasta el hombre y se le sienta junto empezando a hablar con él. Rusia le mira desde donde está.

Unos segundos más tarde América ya se está riendo con el hombre que, para su suerte, no es ruso sino canadiense. Y otros cuantos segundos más tarde, se levantan ambos. Estados Unidos le sonríe a Rusia que sonríe y asiente observando toda la acción con curiosidad y cuando nota que se levantan levanta las cejas.

El americano sonríe hacia el ruso enseñándole el pulgar. Rusia le mira y luego se mira su propio pulgar.

América les da unas palmaditas al hombre en la espalda antes de despedirse de él y acercarse a Rusia que le mira con curiosidad aun con la mano con el pulgar, en alto.

Estados Unidos se acerca y le toca el pulgar con su dedo. Se echa en el asiento de al lado de Rusia.

—¿Qué le has dicho?

—Hemos hablado del PSP y luego me contó que estaba aquí por negocios, hablamos después de su casa y me contó sobre su mom, luego hablamos de superhéroes y...

—Oh... Tu siempre hablas con todos —nota.

—Yes, es divertido —sonríe—. Hablo con todos y así me entero de todo lo que pasa y no tengo que asustar a todos para que hagan lo que quieras.

—¿Cómo sabes qué decirles?

—¿Qué decirles? Mmmm... Pues... No sé, les pregunto cualquier cosa y ya. Siempre ayuda contarles cosas.

Rusia se lo piensa.

—La gente habla fácilmente cuando sonríes

Hace una sonrisa de tiburón de esas espeluznantes, América se ríe y cuando le oye le cambia un poco la sonrisa por que se le pega.

—¡Esa! ¡Es esa sonrisa! —le pone la mano en la barbilla

—Eh? ¿Esa? —vuelve a la forzada y espeluznante.

—Noooo! —se muere de la risa otra vez—. ¡Esa es horrible!

Y cuando se ríe, otra vez le vuelve a cambiar, pero él no lo nota, claro.

—¡Esa! ¡Esa es la que me gusta!

Rusia parpadea, pero no deja de hacerla, por que le ha dicho que le gusta.

—No entiendo la diferencia.

—Esa es bonita... ¡Te ves muy guapo con esa sonrisa!

Sonríe más.

—Spasibo —se acuerda que tiene que decir eso, unos segundos demasiado tarde, el estadounidense levanta una mano y le acaricia el pelo.

—Así también sonríes.

Rusia cierra los ojos para que no le entre el flequillo y sonríe, claro

—Así es como debes sonreír cuando hablas con la gente.

—Siempre sonrío igual.

—Naaaaah, claro que no.

—Ah, net? —sorprendido y les llaman para embarcar.

—No, una es espeluznante, la otra es esta.

—Oh... No sé la diferencia.

—Pero yo si... —se levanta y salta un poco—, ¡ya nos vamos!

Rusia se levanta, toma su bolsa y le sigue.

* * *

_Me encanta todo el asunto del chupetón y el bucle en el que entran Rusia y Ucrania todo el tiempo ¿a ti no?_


	39. Chapter 39

Alemania mira su reloj y se acerca a Italia una vez ya en la sala de juntas quien está hablando con su hermano tranquilamente mientras, como está en casa, toma TODO el café del mundo.

—Faltan sólo veinte minutos y aún no llegan la mitad. ¿Ya hablaron con los que faltan? —les pregunta por vez treinta.

—No, macho patatas, ya te dije que todos tienen el teléfono desconectado.

—Vee~ ¿Quieres un café... descafeinado? —propone Veneciano tras pensarlo unos segundos.

—Ja, ja... Bitte. Pero no descafeinado.

Veneciano mira a su hermano mientras Canadá pregunta a Francia de qué va todo ese rollo de las bodas.

—Yo se lo hago, yo se lo hago —Romano hace los ojos en blanco y se levanta.

Francia le explica a Canadá la versión oficial... Es decir, la real... Es decir, que Inglaterra piensa que Francia le pidió matrimonio y que por alguna extraña razón Alemania está histérico con eso.

El americano suspira al enterarse de que no es algo entre Rusia y su hermano.

Cuando Japón abre la puerta, una chica de pelo rubio y largo y unas gafas rojas se cuela con él.

—¿Es en esta sala la reunión del G8? —pregunta en perfecto inglés británico.

—Konnichi wa—la saluda Japón con una reverencia—, ¿necesita algo?

—Good morning, estoy buscando la reunión del G8 —repite—. Vengo en representación de the United Kingdom.

—Oh, pase, pase, adelante. Quizás fuera una buena idea que comentara con Doitsu-san, que es el joven alto de allá.

—Ah, yes, of course... Thank you mister... Japan?

—¿Se encuentra bien Iguirisu-san?

—Yes, solo esta indispuesto, no ha podido venir por prescripción facultativa estricta —responde ella llevándose la mano al oído y sonriendo amable.

—Espero que de mejore pronto, envíele mis saludos.

—Of course, ¿sería tan amable de indicarme mi asiento? —pide.

—Yo se lo muestro Mademoiselle... —indica Francia poniéndole una mano en la espalda, habiendo salido de nada.

Ella da un salto y se sonroja al verle tan cerca (¿y quién no?) por que sabe quien es y le ha visto en periódicos y la tele, pero no tiene nada que ver con como es realmente en persona... además sin esperarse eso. Francia le sonríe a la chica acercándosele más aún.

—Republique Française...

—Y-yes... yes… I know it... I mean, it is obvius... I mean, thank... I am Miss Kirkland —decide después de vacilar lo que no esta escrito mientras se lleva la mano al oído todo acabado con un jijiji idiota.

Francia le captura la mano y le da un beso en el dorso de ella.

—I should... I... I am sorry... I... —carraspea tratando de calmarse y sintiéndose como una niña idiota de quince años. Francia le mira a los ojos y le guiña uno, sonriendo de lado.

—La llevo a su lugar, Miss Kirkland, si me cuenta donde esta mon cher, Angleterre.

—Ehm... I... me han pedido... expresamente, que no hable con usted, míster France.

Francia sonríe más aún y le brillan un poco los ojos. Ella traga saliva volviéndose a llevar la mano al oído.

—¿Quién pudo hacerlo pedido semejante cosa? Alguien celoso, ¿quizás?

La chica aprieta los ojos.

—En lo absoluto, mister, pero debo dirigirme a mister Germany —aclara diplomáticamente.

—Bien, diríjase a él y nos veremos ahora en la reunión. No crea que podrá librarse de contarme, ma cher.

Ella traga saliva nerviosa y le esquiva un poco yendo hacia al alemán. Francia busca a Prusia con la mirada. Se le acerca.

—¿Ya viste eso?

—Ja, ¿quién es?

—Angleterre la mandó en su lugar —frunce el ceño.

—¿Por? ¿Le das miedo o qué?

—Realmente... —suspira, un poco desconsolado—, no lo sé. Esperaba que viniera.

—¿Pero que te ha dicho?

—Que tiene prohibido hablar conmigo... Y nada más. No puedo creer que no haya venido. ¿Qué se cree? —protesta.

—¿Y que pasará si le haces una pregunta cuando exponga? —pregunta tomando demasiado estrictamente el asunto de no hablar.

—Me la va a contestar... Pero no va a decirme dónde está. Si será cobarde —la observa.

—Quizás ni siquiera lo sabe —el albino la mira de reojo, estudiándola.

—Es posible. Linda chica, me lo recuerda a él... Se ha puesto histérica nada más de verme —sonríe.

—Kesesesese... Lleva un micrófono o algo.

—Eh? —Francia la mira descolocado—, ¿cómo sabes eso?

—Mírale el oído, es uno de esos auriculares manos libres al estilo walkie talkie —señala.

El francés levanta las cejas.

—¿Crees que esté por aquí entonces? —pregunta sonriendo un poco.

—Seguramente por los alrededores, no parece de largo alcance... —valora.

—Oh, dieu... Detenme para que no vaya y la haga sufrir hasta que tenga que venir él —se ríe un poco.

—¿Y qué hay de malo en ello? —sonrisa maligna.

—Mmmmm —sonríe—, bien. Si alguien dice algo, tú me diste permiso.

—Nein, nein, a mi no me metas —hace gestos de negación con las manos.

—¿Desde cuándo no se te puede hacer a ti cómplice de una maldad?

—Cómplice, no responsable —se ríe—. Yo te ayudo.

—Cómplice, cómplice —se ríe un poquito—, vale, venga —le toma del brazo y se acercan a ella. Prusia se ríe y le sigue.

Alemania está con los brazos cruzados haciéndole toda una sarta de cuestionamientos a la mujer, no por la salud del inglés en realidad, sino por los pormenores relacionados a la parte administrativa del G8... Digamos que es como un examen oral de política exterior que ella está contestando bien porque Inglaterra la está ayudando en cuanto Prusia y Francia se acercan a la mujer, Alemania hace un gesto a Prusia como advirtiéndole antes de irse a hablar con Japón.

Ella les mira nerviosa sin saber si irse con Alemania.

—Y bien, ¿ya hablaste con Allemagne?

—Ehm... yes

—¿Y qué cuenta? ¿Algo útil? ¿Ya te explicó que hacemos aquí?

—Yo ya sabía lo que hacen aquí, mister, si me disculpa... —trata de huir y Prusia le barra el paso.

—Ah, ¿le han contado? Dieu... Que poco caballeroso, pensaría yo que era una cuestión entre él y yo.

—Please no de a entender cosas que no son, Germany me ha hablado de las reuniones, of course.

—Es usted quién esta dando a entender cosas que no son, cherie —Francia sonríe y se le acerca un poco—, disculpe la confusión, es culpa de su acento.

Ella traga saliva y se separa un poco.

—Debe ser que está pensando en esas cosas —se ríe Prusia, con ese poco tacto.

—Debe ser cuestión de los ingleses —añade Francia.

—Discúlpenme, pero ni les entiendo ni les quiero entender —responde ella tensa.

—Calma, calma... No es contigo el problema —tonto es Francia—. ¿Cómo está tu jefe?

—Indispuesto —responde escuetamente.

—¿Exactamente que le indispone tanto como para dejarme sólo en esto?

—Esa no es una información que yo pueda darle, lo lamento puesto que escapa de mi conocimiento —mira a Prusia de reojo que sigue poniéndole nerviosa con su sonrisa maligna mientras se lleva la mano al oído tratando de escuchar. Francia se le acerca más.

—¿La mandó aquí sin decirle por qué? —pregunta en un susurro—. Que poco caballeroso.

—En lo absoluto, indicó claramente que no podía asistir por que está indispuesto, ese debería ser motivo suficiente.

—A mi no me parece que lo sea, más aún dadas las circunstancias...

—¿Qué circunstancias... —se queda callada un segundo—... pueden ser suficientes como para sacar a una persona que se encuentra en cama? No tiene nada de qué preocuparse.

—¿En cama haciendo qué? —un aplauso por los chistes guarros de Prusia que solo le hacen gracia a él.

—Claro que me preocupa, cheri... A ti te preocuparía si habláramos de tu relación, Non?

—¿A qué se refiere? —pregunta y de nuevo tiene que callarse escuchando—. I mean, las relaciones diplomáticas internacionales no afectan al estado de salud de Lord United Kingdom.

—Hablo de nuestras relaciones personales —responde ignorando la parte diplomática que supone ha dicho el inglés.

—No veo como ninguna relación personal podría afectar o ser tratada en un ámbito serio como un G8 —responde ella y Prusia se DES. CO. JO. NA.

—Se ve que es su primer G8, mon ami —responde Francia riendo también, de manea mucho más discreta

—Creo que hay algo aquí que está escapando de mi comprensión —responde ella mirando a uno y otro.

—Si yo le explico de que hablo, puede que su atractivo jefe la deje sorda —indica el francés mirándola fijamente.

—Tengo que irme —responde ella nerviosa llevándose la mano al oído aun escuchando, pensando que ojala pudiera quitarse el pinganillo y pasárselo a Francia en vez de estar en plan "dile que, respóndele que".

—Non, Non. Tiene que contarnos el secreto.

—¿De qué está usted hablando? —le mira. Francia le cierra un ojo.

—¿Sabe a cuantos G8 ha faltado Angleterre en su vida?

—No, of course.

—Pregúntele.

—Disculpe, míster, pero como ya le he dicho antes, me han prohibido expresamente hablar con usted.

—¿Y conmigo? —pregunta Prusia.

—Contigo sí puede hablar, el problema es conmigo... Cualquier estúpido problema que tenga es conmigo.

—En realidad con usted tampoco —responde ella después de escuchar.

—¿Que hay de las relaciones internacionales que mencionaba?

—Me refiero a hablar fuera del ámbito profesional.

—Este es el tema del G8.

—Sorry?

—Yo no lo organice, como bien sabe... y ahora estoy aquí metido en este lío... Solo.

—Al parecer hay opiniones encontradas al respecto de ese asunto y el hecho de que sea yo quién esté aquí constituye en si mismo una respuesta —explica suavamente. Francia se humedece los labios.

—Recuérdale a tu jefe, que... —carraspea un poco—. Sabes... No es necesario que le recuerdes nada. Dile que tiene razón... Que tu presencia aquí es una respuesta a muchas muchas cosas.

Ella le mira sin saber muy bien qué responder a eso, esperando instrucciones que no llegan. Francia suspira y sonríe un poco falsamente pasándose la mano por el pelo.

Prusia les mira sin entender que sucede y le hace un gesto a Francia para que le explique, quien le mira un poco desconsolado por un instante antes de carraspear.

—Será mejor que dejemos a la mademoiselle en paz, ciertamente no tiene ni la mitad de gracia que su dueño.

Ella frunce el ceño por que no le agrada eso de "dueño". El francés mira a la chica de reojo y se encamina a su lugar, alicaído.

Ella recibe una instrucción corta y va a sentarse a su lado, en el sitio de Inglaterra, sin mirarle mientras Francia está hablando con Prusia que esta sentado en el lugar de Rusia.

Alemania se acerca a ellos junto con Japón, y llama a Romano y a Veneciano que se acercan también, Canadá les mira olvidado por todos, suspirando a lo lejos, en plan foreveralone por que a el nadie le ha llamado.

Alemania le busca con la mirada porque tiene a pocos aliados y Canadá es uno de ellos. Carraspea en un carraspeo clásico con el que hace que todos le miren.

—Antes de que lleguen los dos que faltan quiero comentarles sobre el motivo del G8 para que lo piensen un poco en lo que llegan.

—Solo tienes que tirarte a Russland y se acabo el problema, West —suelta Prusia en un susurro solo para Francia que sonríe un poquito agradeciendo el comentario.

—La alianza permanente Rusoaméricana es antinatural y preocupante.

—¿Permanente? —pregunta Canadá en un susurro y mira a Francia que es quien le ha explicado antes sobre el asunto del error.

La chica inglesa levanta las cejas al notar el tema del día.

—Ja. Entiendo que habrá boda.

—Eh? —pregunta Canadá mas sorprendido y la chica se lleva la mano a la oreja habiéndose quedado sorda.

—¿Bo-Boda? —pregunta el francés .

—Bitte, piensen en las implicaciones de esta situación y en las posibles complicaciones a las que nos va a llevar. Hagamos un receso de unos minutos y trataremos de empezar a las diez.

En ESE momento, es cuando Inglaterra sale de la furgoneta en la que está escondido y se encentra de golpe con América y Rusia, que están llegando.

—Ohhh! Iggy! —América mira a Rusia de reojo. Inglaterra parpadea descolocado al notarles por que estaba muy ofuscado con lo que acaba de oir de Alemania.

Estados Unidos le da un codacito a Rusia como han quedado y toma al británico del brazo.

Rusia le mira tal cual, saca la botella de cloroformo, un trapito y lo prepara todo ahí de espaldas a ellos.

—How are you? —pregunta Estados Unidos sonriéndole al inglés y poniéndole las manos en los hombros.

—¡Muy enfadado contigo! —reacciona en cuanto nota más o menos lo que pasa.

—Oh... I'm sorry, really —le mira a la cara —, pero lo vamos a arreglar.

—What? —pregunta con el ceño fruncido y Rusia se le acerca pasándole a America el trapito

—Tenemos todo un plan... Todo se va a arreglar, sólo... I'm sorry, ok? —toma el trapo que le da Rusia y se lo acerca a la nariz.

Inglaterra parpadea mirando el trapo sin entender nada de lo que dice y trata de soltarse pero el americano le abraza y le presiona el trapo contra la nariz.

—Relájate y confía en nosotros.

—What? what are you... —sigue intentando soltarse y acaba por quedarse dormido en sus brazos, claro.

—Good... Ahora ve tu por France. JA! Esto fue más fácil de lo que pensé.

—Eres osmom —sonríe Rusia y por algún motivo relacionado con lo mucho que disfruta esta actividad, le da un beso rápido en los labios. Luego le pasa las cadenas y le indica en que sala del sótano, (plaza de parking cerrada) es la que ha pedido.

—Soy osmom! JA! —sonríe muy feliz por los besos y que le llame así, cargando al inglés en un hombro—, ok... Nos vemos ahí entonces.

Y a todos nos da terror lo fácil que toma las cadenas y como le parece muy normal ir a amarrarlos ahí abajo. (Y esto es justo lo que Alemania temía que pasara). Sonríe yéndose.

—Da —se va hacia la sala de juntas con su bolsa y antes de entrar se prepara su pañuelito con cloroformo. Todos en la sala de juntas discuten en silencio, Francia especialmente interesado en la chica británica sorda.

Rusia da un par de golpes en la puerta con el grifo. Alemania agradece a los cielos yendo a abrir la puerta.

—Privet, Tovarisch —saluda feliz.

—Russland. Te esperábamos. ¿Sabes algo de Amerika? —pregunta mientras le invita a pasar

—Net, net. Creo que vendrá después —explica—. Ha ido con Angliya.

—¿Vendrá después? Mein gott... ¡Tenemos una junta!

—Da, pero no pasa nada. ¿Está Frantsiya?

—Ja. Está Frankreich. ¡Pero hace una hora teníamos una junta! —protesta Alemania

—Da, pero Soyedinennyye Shtaty siempre llega tarde. Dile a Frantsiya que venga un momento... Pozhaliusta —pide cuidadosamente.

—Frankreich, Frankreich... No te tardes, bitte —se gira hacia adentro—. Frankreich!

Rusia sonríe de manera espeluznante, bastante excitado con este asunto. Alemania le mira de reojo mientras Francia se levanta no muy convencido acercándose a ellos.

—Oh, Russie —salda mirando a la chica de reojo aún... Puesto que no le ha dicho si Inglaterra ha tenido un infarto o no —. Que pasa?

—Frantsiya, necesito tu ayuda —pide Rusia.

—¿Mi ayuda para qué? —pregunta con voz plana mirándole q la cara.

—Tengo unas manchas en el cuello y quiero que me digas si son de una cosa que comimos ayer en Londres, ven al baño, pozhaliusta —pide de nuevo.

—Deben ser chupetones, Cher —indica el francés haciendo los ojos en blanco. Sin escucharle, Rusia toma una decisión arriesgada y se dirige al baño, esperando que le siga.

Francia mira a Alemania y niega con la cabeza.

—Traeré de traerle pronto. ¿Sabes algo de Amerique?

—Ja... Está con England. Esta junta es un desastre —responde Alemania. Rusia mira a Francia de reojo al notar que se ha quedado con Alemania.

—No me digas... —murmura Francia saliendo de la sala tras Rusia y sonríe al ver que sí viene—. ¿Que tipo de mancha dices que tienes? —pregunta al entrar al baño.

—Ven, acércate —pide entrando al baño y desanudándose un poco la bufanda.

Francia frunce el ceño un poco y se le acerca levantando la cara intentando ver y notando, ciertamente, el de debajo de la oreja. Rusia levanta la barbilla enseñándole el de la nuez que es como cinco veces más grande.

—Dieu... Eso es un gran chupetón —sonríe un poquito de lado sin poder evitarlo acercándose más—. Debe dolerte... Vaya con Amerique y sus habilidades.

—¿Chupetón? —pregunta acercándosele él.

—Oui, ¿sabes? Debes recordar que te haya puesto los labios encima haciendo succión —le mira a la cara, notando en el fondo de su cabeza que Rusia esta invadiendo su espacio personal, lo cual es extraño y mientras está a media frase Rusia le toma de la cintura con una mano y le tapa la boca con el pañuelo con la otra, con fuerza.

Francia cae en un estado de terror en menos de un instante, mirando a Rusia con pánico a la cara antes de quedarse dormido.

Rusia sostiene al francés con mucha mucha fuerza mientras sonríe de manera espeluznante sin decir nada y luego se lo carga a la espalda yendo con él a los ascensores. Se encuentra en ellos a una chica italiana que le mira inquieta y él le explica tranquilamente que le ha cazado y ahora van a llevarlo al sótano para atarlo con cadenas para que todo se arregle... la chica decide que se baja en el próximo piso. SEA EL QUE SEA.

Estados Unidos está en el sótano con Inglaterra sin camisa y sin pantalones... Sentado a su lado sintiéndose un poco agobiado, evidentemente sin ser capaz de quitarle los calzoncillos cuando Rusia golpea la puerta con la secuencia que han acordado.

América se va nervioso hasta ella, abriéndola y sonriendo a ver a Rusia entrar cargado con Francia.

—Estaba un poco asustado pero ha ido bien —explica dejándole al lado de Inglaterra en el suelo, arrodillándose a su lado.

—No le hiciste nada, ¿verdad? —pregunta de pie a su lado.

—¿Nada de qué? —pregunta mientras le desviste sin ningún problema de vergüenza o algo parecido.

—Pegarle o así... —le toma se los hombros sonrojándose un poco con Francia desnudo.

—Net, no ha hecho falta —cuando le toma de los hombros le mira. estados Unidos sonríe un poquito sonrojadillo aún.

—Nunca había hecho esto.

—Es muy fácil ¿dónde están las cadenas?

—Acá... —va por ellas mirando al inglés de reojo sonrojándose más.

Rusia se vuelve a Inglaterra y acaba de desvestirle tranquilamente también, antes de tomar a Francia por debajo de los hombros y colocarlo en la postura adecuada.

—N-No toques... Nada —susurra agobiadillo.

—¿Nada de qué? —pregunta levantando las rodillas del inglés para pasarlas sobre los muslos de Francia.

—C-Con Iggy... No lo toques...

Rusia mira a Inglaterra y parpadea.

—No puedo no tocarle, tengo que ponerles juntos —explica sin entender.

—Sólo... No le toques sus... En... Olvídalo, apresúrate

El ruso les coloca apoyando las cabezas hombro con hombro en un abrazo cruzado encadenándoles las manos a la espalda del otro para que no puedan soltarse simplemente sacando la cabeza por debajo y luego, les sostiene los pies unidos del mismo modo. Finalmente les sujeta atándoles con las correas de cuero, mirando a Estados Unidos de tanto en tanto, quien mira toda la escena ligeramente incómodo, aunque ayuda mucho la naturalidad de Rusia para hacer esto. Antes de que termine levanta la mano y le revuelve un poco el pelo.

Rusia cierra los ojos y sonríe a la forma clásica.

—Haces... Esto bien y fácil.

—Es fácil —responde tranquilamente, recogiendo la ropa que les ha quitado y lanzándola un poco más lejos.

—Pues sí pero ¡no te avergüenza ni nada!

—Ah —se sonroja un poco ahora sí al darse cuenta que esta mal y eso. América sonríe tranquilizándose un poquitín.

—Todo sea por arreglarlo —asegura muy convencido jalándole para que se levante

—No vamos a hacer nada malo, ni siquiera sangran —se defiende y el estadounidense se ríe pensando que esto es raro mirando a Francia y a Inglaterra.

—¿En cuanto tiempo van a despertarse?

Inglaterra se revuelve un poco como respuesta a esa pregunta.

—Oh, Shit! ¡Se está despertando! ¿Qué hacemos? ¿Les explicamos o sólo nos largamos?

Rusia empuja a Estados Unidos hacia fuera, quien sonríe y se deja empujar.

—¡Esto es divertido! —sentencia para el terror de todos. Rusia sonríe cerrando la puerta a su espalda.

—Hum... Que les vamos a decir a los demás, eh?

—Que se han ido los dos a hablar de ello

—Ahright! Y venimos en unas horas a sacarles.

—Da —sonríe y mira a Estados Unidos yendo hacia el ascensor con la bolsa colgada del hombro—. Germaniya me ha preguntado por ti.

—Oh! ¿Qué ha dicho? Seguro esta enojado —ojos en blanco.

—Me ha preguntado dónde estabas —explica y mira el ascensor, entrando cuando se abren las puertas—. Le he dicho que estabas con Angliya.

—Oh, ok... Eso le diré y que luego tu saliste con France y se quedaron arreglando las cosas. Germany va a estar agradecido, ¿no hizo este G8 para eso?

—Claro, les diremos que están juntos hablando de la boda —asiente.

—Quizás en el fondo si se casen —le toma de la mano.

—Las bodas son divertidas —mira las manos un momento y se vuelve a las puertas del ascensor que se abren.

—¿Por? No he ido a ninguna de ningún país... Ahora nadie se casa

—La ultima fue la de Austriya y Hungría, fue muy bonito.

—Yo no fui a esa porque Iggy estaba enfadado conmigo por la independencia —explica saliendo del elevador.

—Pero si estabas... —se lo piensa.

—Nop.

—Ah, era el otro, tu hermano.

—Ah, seh... Canadá fue con Iggy, creo. La verdad no nos dejaban hablar mucho entonces, yo sólo hablaba con France.

—Ah, Frantsiya también estaba —asiente llegando a la sala de reuniones.

—Seh, bueno... Y seguro a ti te gustan las bodas porque se baila y eso —comenta con naturalidad mientras abren la puerta de la sala de juntas y entran.

—Da, claro —asiente entrando tras él. Y tanto Alemania como Romano se callan de lo que estaban hablando (no entre ellos...) mirando a la puerta.

La chica Kirkland habla un poco más con Canadá e Italia que hablaba con los dos también les mira. Prusia juega aun con su PSP con Japón.

—Hey! Que creen? —saluda Estados Unidos sonriendo les a todos aún de la mano de Rusia.

—Heil, tío! —saluda Prusia con un gesto de la cabeza y Canadá también, suavemente pero nadie le oye.

Alemania se tensa nada más de imaginar el anuncio de a continuación, pasmado mirándoles. Rusia mira a Prusia que está sentado en su sitio.

—¡Están arreglándolo todo! —indica el americano muy contento acercándose a Prusia. Rusia se acerca también, por que está en su sitio.

—¿Quiénes? —pregunta Canadá.

—Pues France e Iggy, claro!

—Ah... —la chica levanta las cejas mirando a Estados Unidos.

—Pero —agárrate Canadá—, nosotros somos los héroes y vamos a arreglarlo todo.

Rusia decide sentarse en el sitio de Francia, tan tranquilo, a lo que Prusia se tensa un poco. Alemania se les acerca mirando su reloj.

—¿Dices entonces que ahí vienen?

—Luego, creo que podemos empezar o lo que sea, posponerla. Nosotros lo estamos arreglando —asegura el americano y Rusia asiente a ello.

—Mein gott... ¿Es que nadie se toma en serio esto? ¡Estamos en un G8! —protesta el alemán frustrado—, G8... No G7 ni G6!

Rusia, Prusia e Italia miran a Alemania con cara de no entender que habla, Miss Kirkland parece muy impresionada con esta experiencia y Canadá se pregunta por qué pregunta.

El alemán bufa enfadado yéndose a sentar junto al Italiano, revisando en la agenda si hay algo que pueda empezar a discutir en ausencia de los otros dos, odiándoles.

Los demás se ponen ha hablar tranquilamente de cualquier cosa mientras Alemania decide y pasado un rato de puro aburrimiento con Canadá explicando algo SUMAMENTE importante que solo los habituales (y miss Kirkland) están escuchando, Prusia deja caer un bolígrafo bajo la mesa en un desafortunado accidente.

Estados Unidos bosteza después de cinco minutos empezando a aburrirse SOBERANAMENTE mientras Alemania toma nota agradeciendo la existencia del canadiense.

Desde debajo de la mesa, Prusia tiene unos instantes de profunda disertación filosófica sobre esperar a Francia para hacer esto o si acaso España debería estar presente. Luego recuerda amargamente otra vez que no le invitaron a su pequeña fiesta y gatea sacando una cuchilla de una gilette, levanta un poco el bajo de la pernera del pantalón de América con cuidado y le hace un corte rápido antes de echarse atrás para que no le patee.

—AYyy! —el americano da un saltito, asustándose un poco y agachándose un poco, pensando que quizás le pico un insecto.

Miss Kirkland da un saltito por que estaba concentrada y le ha asustado el movimiento de Estados Unidos mientras Prusia vuelve a su sitio discretamente, mirando a Rusia.

América se rasca un poco la pierna, con el ceño fruncido sin darle mucha más importancia ni mirarse la herida recargándose otra vez en su asiento y bostezando (y empieza a sonar la música de tiburón de fondo).

Rusia tarda uno segundos en percibir el olor, por que el corte no es profundo y viene de debajo de la mesa, pero en el mismo momento en que lo nota lo identifica, tensándose con la mirada perdida

Estados Unidos se mueve un poco en su lugar moviendo las piernas adelante y atrás, impaciente. Rusia aprieta los puños hasta que los nudillos se le ponen blancos por que se está conteniendo... Y no juega en su favor que ya se haya contenido antes en el aeropuerto.

América bosteza otra vez estirándose en su lugar de nuevo sin percatarse aún del asunto de Rusia, quien aprieta los ojos mientras Prusia le mira fascinado como se lleva el pulgar a la boca para calmarse.

Estados Unidos se mueve otra vez y mira a Rusia sonriendo un poco, aburrido. Frunce el ceño al ver el gesto y la posición. El soviético cierra los ojos y sacude la cabeza un poco con el pulgar en su boca.

Prusia se ríe malignillo sin poder evitarlo, mirándole fijamente y la chica, sentada entre ambos, se vuelve a Rusia también al notar que se mueve tan raro.

—Commie? —pregunta Estados Unidos acercándose a él un poco por encima de la chica, que se tensa con el americano, por que no esta acostumbrada a que la gente que no conoce de nada se le eche encima en su espacio vital.

En ese momento, América cae en la cuenta de algo.

—¿Y tú quién eres? —le pregunta a la chica que no conoce. Rusia sigue luchando con sus instintos y el olor.

—Miss Kirkland —se presenta ella. (Y la pobrecita no sabe el lío en el que está)

—Oh, I'm América —le sonríe—, ¿qué le pasa al commie?

—Who is the commie? —pregunta parpadeando—. Canadá is talking —le recuerda.

—No, no... Él —le mira volviendo a echarsle encima—. Eh... Commieee...

Ella se echa para atrás cohibida con el asunto... Estos ingleses. Rusia se revuelve.

—Are you ok? —pregunta Estados Unidos menos en voz baja de lo que debería. Alemania carraspea mirándoles y Canadá se pierde en lo que esta diciendo mirándoles también.

Romano mira a Rusia atentamente y traga saliva, acercándose a Veneciano y comentándole algo al oído.

Rusia se pone de pie y mira a Estados Unidos mientras la chica levanta las cejas mirándole, Prusia se sonroja un poco mirando sus regiones vitales con un jojojojo bajito y Veneciano asiente a Romano ahora que es obvio.

—Vaffanculo... —susurra Romano mientras Japón se sonroja.

—Ohh... —Estados Unidos lo nota inmediatamente, levantando la vista y mirándolo aún sentado.

El ruso respira pesadamente mientras le mira fijamente.

—What's wrong? —levanta las cejas y le mira levantándose. Alemania tarda unos segundos más en percatarse del asunto y cuando lo nota se sonroja incomodándose y buscando la mirada de Italia.

Veneciano comenta con Romano a dos mil palabras por segundo medio susurrante, en italiano cerrado.

—Russia? —pregunta el estadounidense con voz más aguda de lo normal. Rusia se acerca a él con su cara de depredador habitual y América da dos pasos hacia atrás y Nantucket mira al cielo con alegría, más o menos como cuando Austria le pone el pelo tras la oreja a Suiza.

Alemania se mueve incómodo aún buscando la mirada de Italia. El ruso le aprisiona contra la mesa y Prusia, Canadá y la chica inglesa les miran fijamente.

Italia nota a Alemania cuando Estados Unidos levanta los brazos y le acaricia el pecho al ruso quien le toma de la cintura y como alguien no lo pare se lo va a tirar a ahí sobre la mesa a media reunión del G8.

—Mein gott un himmel. Russlaaaand! —Alemania se levanta al mismo tiempo que Rusia se echa sobre el estadounidense besándole y haciéndole subirse a la mesa. Quiero advertir que los hemos perdido.

—Uooooooh! —grita Prusia casi dándo palmas mientras Miss Kirkland flipa.

—¿Un descanso? —pide Canadá a Alemania cuando consigue volver en si de lo que está viendo que hace su hermano.

—Ehh... Nein, Nein... Paren! —protesta Alemania tenso y todos nos reímos porque Estados Unidos está sentado en la mesa con una mano hundida en el pelo de Rusia y la otra sobre su culo... PERDIDO. Mientras Rusia le besa y se sube a la mesa también haciéndole tumbarse sobre ella.

Japón se levanta también.

—Estoy de acuerdo con... Canada-kun

Romano les mira aterrorizado y fascinado, para el horror de todos, Rusia muerde a Estados Unidos y le hace sangre con un ruido gutural a lo que el menor suelta un gemido fuerte, echando hacia atrás la cabeza y buscándole a Kamchatka por encima de los pantalones.

—Saca al macho patatas de aquí —ordena Romano a Veneciano, quien parpadea volviendo en sí del ensimismamiento sacudiendo la cabeza y mira a Alemania que sigue desencajado, sonrojado y sin saber que hacer, acercándose un poco a ellos dos a punto de ponerle una mano a Rusia encima.

Italia se va a por el llevándoselo casi sin que lo note "descanso de café" pide para todos. No soy capaz de expresar el nivel de indignación/fastidio/enfado/trauma que maneja Alemania .

Para cuando Canadá ya ha salido, Prusia sigue riéndose sin quitarles los ojos de encima mientras Miss Kirkland les mira a todos sin poder creerse que esté pasando esto.

—Nhhhh... Russiaaaa —suelta Estados Unidos en modo gemido sofocado antes de irse a por su cuello y él busca en sus pantalones

Alemania les ve desconsolado e histérico antes de que Italia le saque por completo de ahí.

Prusia se saca solo cuando tiene algunos problemas para estar tranquilo... pues pudo haberse quedado de haber querido, Francia le va a dar un golpecito e la cabeza por no quedarse. Francia se hubiera quedado.

Alemania está cantándole las cuarenta a Italia y a quien le quiera escuchar en el pasillo de afuera de la sala y creo que después de algunos gritos de los involucrados se sonroja lo suficiente para cambiar la locación de los gritos a afuera del edificio en el que están... Histericolocoperdido. Alemania en este momento se mudaría afuera de la tierra si pudiera con tal de no escuchar a Rusia gemir como esta gimiendo.

Japón considera que va a tener pesadillas TODA la vida y Romano le habla a España para contarle el chisme. En fin, al final todos salen, incluido Prusia, que es el último, todo sonrojado y nervioso.

Romano se burla un poco de Prusia con España al teléfono.

—Y no sabes como está Prusia de rojo como tomate —comenta.

España se DESCOJONA mientras compra las cosas para hacer la cena.

—Esta sonrojado, ¡es tan evidente que le gusta! —indica romano al teléfono aún mirando a Prusia

—No seas muy cruel, el pobre no lo lleva muy bien —sigue riéndose—. ¿Qué hay de Francia? ¿ha hecho las paces con el cejas?

—Estados unidos dice que esta hablando con el cejas... Mandó a una mujer en su lugar, una que esta bastante guapa. No he hablado con ella pero quizás lo haga ahora que estamos en receso... Se ve sonrojada —Romano sin perder oportunidad de poner a España celosito...

—Oh, qué cobarde.

—Sí, totalmente cobarde, pero ¿no me oíste de la chica?

—Ah... ¿vas a hablar con una chica inglesa? ellas no te gustan.

—Esta si me gusta y me gusta mucho, ahora que cuelgue voy a ir por ella.

—¿Queeeeeeé? ¿por qué?

—Porque tú eres un idiota y ella es bonita —conclusión obvia

—¡Pero nooooooo! yo te quiero, no seas malo conmigo, ¡he comprado pescado del que te gusta para cenar!

—¿Y lo has comprado por mi? —sonrisita mala.

—¡Pues claro, tenía un aspecto buenísimo!

—Como la chica de Inghilterra...

—¿Por qué quieres hacerme rabiar? ¿Es que quieres que vaya ahí? —pregunta desconsolado. Romano se ríe un poquito.

—Eres idiota. Hablamos luego.

—Te quiero —sonríe otra vez.

—Yo a ti no —sentencia antes de colgar.

Entretanto, dentro de la sala, los tórtolos han acabado sobre la mesa por que este era un rapidito para calmarse y estos sí saben lo que es un rapidito.

Estados Unidos se esconde un poquito en el cuello del Rusia, ligeramente avergonzado.

—Anda... Se han ido todos —nota Rusia mirando alrededor.

—We just... Fucked in a G8 table —susurra al cuello del ruso.

—Da —asiente mirándole un poco, por que sigue encima suyo.

—Germany va a matarnos —indica sonriendo un poco, apretando los ojos.

—Te hiciste sangre —se defiende.

—What? —se separa mirándole.

—Sangre... la olí. Frantsiya habló de esto.

—¿De la sangre? —pregunta levantándole el pelo de la frente, haciéndole un peinado extraño.

—Da. Dijo que era divertido por que podía pasar así y yo tendría que aguantarme... No me he aguantado —nota.

Estados Unidos se ríe un poquito y Rusia sonríe mirándole a los ojos cuando se ríe.

—Es una suerte que Iggy no estuviera, me habría matado —indica aún abrazándole con las piernas de la cintura.

—Ah, quizás haya que ir a soltarles —se acuerda.

—Antes... Tienes que darme un beso y un abrazo y decirme que soy awesome —le mira a los ojos.

—Ah, ¿por qué? —parpadea sin entender eso

—P-Please.

Rusia se encoge de hombros y lo hace sin ningún problema. América lo disfruta y sonríe.

—Love ya, commie

—Y yo a ti —le acaricia la cabeza y el menor se le repega como gato.

—Vamos a espiarles entonces.

—Vale —suelta y no se mueve de donde está. Estados Unidos le mira a los ojos.

—What? —sonríe .

—¿Qué de qué?

—Nada, pensé que iríamos.

—Ah, da—sigue sin moverse, el americano se ríe un poquito.

—Y... Sigues aquí —le pone las manos en las mejillas.

Rusia sonríe por que sigue gustándole mucho que se ría.

—Sonrisa cute —le aplasta las mejillas, el ruso aprieta los ojos y le deja hacer.

Estados Unidos se le acerca y le besa y es que sigue abrazado a él con las piernas. Rusia le besa también, vete tu a saber por qué

—Me gusta cuando te dejo cazarme —resuelve al separarse

—A mi me gusta cazarte, siempre respondes muy bien —responde.

—Estábamos a medio G8, Germany va a matarnos.

—Pero es que tu tenías sangre.

—Eso dices... Es que yo soy awesome.

—Da —asiente.

—You are awesome too

—Da... mira, Frantsiya va a estar orgulloso, él nunca ha hecho esto en mitad de un G8 —cierto tonillo de suficiencia.

—Ah! Eso es cierto... Y menos enfrente de Germany —se ríe fuertemente.

—Germaniya no me creía del todo cuando se lo contaba y ahora seguro me cree —se le pega la risa.

—Iggy va a matarme si se entera —se intenta incorporar un poco.

Rusia se levanta quedando sentado en su falda. América se acomoda las gafas mirando alrededor.

—Sex en el G8 es awesome —busca sus calzoncillos a su alrededor.

Rusia pone la mano en su mejilla y le acaricia con el pulgar, mirándole. Estados Unidos se detiene y le mira a los ojos, el ruso sonríe un momento y luego le suelta, bajándose.

América sonríe también y antes de que se baje se le acerca... Y e abraza riendo un poco, así que el ruso le abraza de vuelta.

—Cool... Ahora voy a vestirme.

Rusia le deja buscando su ropa también y un par de minutos más tarde toman la perilla de la puerta para salir.

xoOXOox

Italia, es hora de sacar a la caballería pesada, así, que mira a Alemania de reojo mientras esté está en el pasillo por ahí gritando cosas en alemán, que ya de por si dan miedo cuando no está enfadado... cualquiera que no le entienda creerá que está hablando de pegarle fuego al edificio, empezar a meter gente a la cámara de gas y hacer jabón... seguramente cualquiera que sí le entienda sabrá que está diciendo algo muy parecido a ello. Se le acerca sutilmente.

Si alguien vio la película de la Caída y rescuers a Hitler gritando y pegando en su escritorio... Bueno, podrá haber sido austríaco, pero nos queda claro que los gritos y modales eran de su adoptiva patria... Alemania no se entera de la presencia de Italia quien se acojona un poco por que sabe que es peligroso acercársele ahora y es muy posible que le golpee, inspira profundamente y se le abraza de la cintura por la espalda con fuerza, apretando los ojos

—QUE ESTAS HACIENDO, ITALIEN!

—Shhh... ven un momento conmigo, vamos a ver si encontramos a Francia e Inghilterra —punto uno, distraer al alemán proponiéndole ir a hacer algo útil.

—¡Voy a desollarles VIVOS si los encuentro! —grita rojo como tomate, pero... Bravo Italia, esto consigue que se mueva un poco por el pasillo, aunque toma al italiano de los brazos soltándole del abrazo.

—Antes Francia ha ido con Rusia al baño, quizás estén ahí —propone quitándosele del abrazo, pero sin separarse de él. Punto numero dos, conseguir llevarle a donde quieres con alguna escusa triste.

—¡Es inexcusable hacer perder el tiempo a la gente con estas majaderías! —camina con absoluta seguridad hacia el baño—, ¡Ellos serán una bola de ineptos inútiles y flojos, pero yo tengo trabajo!

—Es verdad, pero tienes que trabajar con ellos —responde Italia—, así que ¿porqué no hacerles a ellos lo mismo que nos están haciendo? —añade una vez dentro.

—¿Hacerles perder su tiempo? —pregunta a gritos, abriendo casi a patadas la puerta de cada cubículo del baño—, ¡¿hacerles esperar porque YO tengo una estúpida necesidad carnal en este momento?!

—Exactamente —Italia se le echa encima, esta vez por delante buscando para besarle. Alemania le sostiene de los hombros.

—¿Qué haces? —pregunta cambiando un poquito el tono.

—Tratar de relajarte —sonríe. El rubio parpadea

—¡¿Qué vas a relajarme?! ¡Tráeles! ¡Consigue que sean serios y se porten como naciones poderosas! —protesta sin soltarle de los hombros, mirándole a la cara.

—Está bien —punto tres, hacerle creer que ha ganado—. Pero primero un beso, prego.

—¿¡Un beso?! ¿Para qué quieres un beso, Italien? —replica.

—Prego —insiste y cierra los ojos entreabriendo un poco los labios.

Alemania hace los ojos en blanco y suelta el aire por la nariz. Desvía un poco la mirada antes de acercarse a Italia y darle un beso rápido con los labios cerrados.

Italia le agarra de la nuca en cuanto se le acerca y hace TODO LO POSIBLE por darle uno de esos besos que funden el cerebro

El necio alemán se resiste y debe tomarle todo un minuto al italiano antes de que entreabra los labios y cierre los ojos, apretando el ceño, abrazándole un poquito.

No importa lo que tarde, Italia es perseverante en esto... y nadie sabe cómo, porque lo hace todo mal y desordenadamente, pero al final sale algo mejor que si se hubiera hecho bien desde el principio.

El rubio es leeeeento en esto, muuuuy lento. No hace nada más que besarle, aún tenso, por varios minutos.

Veneciano no tiene prisa y le guía hacia donde quiere tocándole con suavidad, muy concentrado en lograr que se desconcentre.

Y hay que ser muy duro de cabeza para lograr resistirse tanto rato a un italiano con tanto interés. Poquito a poco, Alemania va concentrándose más y más en el italiano y cada vez menos en el G8 y esas cosas insulsas, aunque he de decir que Italia debe notar que, aún desconcertado, Alemania NO toma el control esta vez, sino que se deja hacer.

Lo cual no representa un problema en absoluto para alguien que está acostumbrado a, de hecho, HACERLE CREER que está tomando el control cuando realmente le está manejando desde las sombras, ¡malditos italianos mafiosos!

La cosa es que Alemania no parece en lo absoluto interesado en tomar el control el día de hoy, así que se deja hacer con el cerebro cada vez mas derretido.

E Italia se toma un buen rato antes de ir a bajar para asegurarse bien que si deja de besarle no se le va a encender algo en plan "vale, solo era un beso"

Alemania se recarga en los lavabos sin ninguna intención de ir a ningún lado y ahí es cuando Italia empieza a meterle mano aun sin dejarle tranquilo de la boca.

Tres segundos más tarde, el moreno nota que las cosas van por perfecto camino. Alemania pega un gruñido gutural y cuando está en un punto de bastante no retorno se separa un momento y le suelta, mirándole. Creepy italian.

El rubio está despeinadillo y sudoroso, ojos cerrados. Gruñe otra vez.

Y cuando lo ha visto bien visto, el latino se acerca de nuevo a acabar para el deleite del alemán, que insiste en sólo dejarle hacer, mientras gruñe y hace sonidos tremendamente masculinos... Este no grita como nena. Sonidos que si Italia no tuviera la boca ocupada le harían soltar un "Mamma mía".

xoOXOox

Francia el dormilón sigue dormido aún cuando Inglaterra se mueve, incluso le abraza un poco. El británico empieza a abrir los ojos sintiendo los parpados pesados, sacude la cabeza un poco mareado y desituado.

—Mmmm... —murmura Francia abrazándole más.

Inglaterra intenta moverse y no nota aun extraño a Francia, con el cerebro embotado, intenta separarse. El movimiento despierta un poquito a Francia.

—Mmmmmnglaterre... —susurra.

—F-Frog? —pregunta abriendo los ojos de golpe, dándose cuenta por fin al lado de quién está, moviéndose intentando soltarse.

—No te muevas tanto... Mmmjame dormir.

—¡No! ¡suéltame! —protesta sin poder soltarse, notando las correas y cadenas, viéndose desnudo.

Francia abre los ojos como platos notando inmediatamente la negativa.

—Suéltame.

—¡Yo no te estoy sujetando! —Inglaterra hace un drama intentando soltarse.

—Aaaaaggg... Suéltame, me lastimas —intenta él soltarse.

—¡YO NO TE ESTOY SUJETANDO! —repite en un grito.

—Yo tampoco... ¡Déjame en paz! —chilla

—¡Quieto, quieto! ¡No te muevas!

—¡Y QUE CREES QUE HAGO, CONNARD! —chillonea enfadado intentando separarse.

—MOVERTE, GIT! ¡TE HE DICHO QUE TE ESTÉS QUIETO! —chilla también por que cuando se mueve, según como lo haga, le hace daño.

—¿Qué es lo que haces? ¿Qué es esta estupidez... Ahora que quieres? —pregunta en un chillido que Inglaterra debería de encontrar conocido... (Es el chillido de drama de Francia)

—What the hell voy a saber yo qué es this bloody shite of the hell! ¡Alguien nos ha encadenado! —protesta haciendo un gesto con la cabeza para golpearle un poco y que vuelva en si.

—Russie... Russie me atrapó... —susurra temblando un poquito—. ¿Dónde estamos...?

—Russia? Of course! What the hell is this? La continuación de la broma idiota del otro día, ¿eh? Aun no habéis tenido bastante —se mueve intentando soltarse, haciendo fuerza.

—No lo sé... No se, deja de moverte, me entierras algo en la espalda! —protesta.

—Son las esposas —responde aun moviéndose pero intentado levantarlas para no hacerle daño.

—¿Qué estamos haciendo aquí? ¿Dónde estamos? —pregunta otra vez.

—Y yo que voy a saber what the hell hacemos aquí, pregúntale a ese bloody psycho! —protesta sin mencionar que Estados Unidos le ha atrapado a él y se acuerda.

—Tu no quieres estar aquí... Ni siquiera viniste —murmura tratando de entender algo, notando que están desnudos.

—Por lo que yo sé sería capaz de venir y violar a uno de los dos mientras obliga a mirar al otro —el retorcido—. O algo peor!

—Quoi?! —se intenta separar y le mira.

O podrían venir los dos y violarnos uno a cada uno, añade para si mismo sin poder evitar pensar "a mi, America please, please" y sonrojarse queriendo golpearse la cabeza con algo a pesar de saber que seguramente si eso fuera a pasar sí le tocaría a él Estados Unidos, pero no sería ese el problema.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —pregunta Francia en un susurro teniendo mil y un preguntas más y no sabiendo por cual empezar.

Inglaterra aparta la cara hacia el otro lado y a Francia se le hace un nudo en el estómago.

—Russie te trajo aquí? —pregunta cambiando un poco el tono de voz a uno más suave, meloso y falso, claro.

—Me importa una mierda quién me trajo, lo que quiero es largarme —responde para no tener que contestar

—Pues lárgate, adelante —suelta fríamente.

—Justo eso mismo estoy intentando —se mueve para intentar soltarse y separarse, acaba por casi caerse

—Eres un cobarde.

—Shut up, ni siquiera quiero hablar contigo —sigue, moviendo las piernas y notando que eso funciona para conseguir algunas cosas... Ninguna que le interese en este momento.

—Eso hace fricción... ¿Qué hacemos desnudos? —pregunta cayendo en la cuenta.

—Shut up! —chilla y se sonroja más de lo que se ha sonrojado al darse cuenta, intentando moverse de otra manera.

—Para, para... Espera —aprieta los ojos.

Inglaterra se detiene bufando.

—A jalones no vamos a conseguir nada. ¿Cómo tienes las manos? ¿Si te resbalas hacia abajo podrías salir?

—No, por que si tú también las tienes esposadas es un círculo dentro de otro —responde pensándolo unos segundos, aun de mala gana.

—Entonces no tiene caso.

—Desencájate el pulgar —pide.

—Pardon? No voy a dislocarme nada

—Puedes sacar la mano de las esposas si lo haces, tu muñeca es gruesa. Las mías son delgadas y las han ceñido.

—¡Mi muñeca con es gruesa y también la ciñeron bien! —las mueve un poco.

Inglaterra bufa fastidiado sin creerle.

—¿Qué hacemos aquí? ¿Qué te dijo Russie?

—Nothing, no dijo Nothing.

Francia suspira recargándose un poco en él.

—¿No venía con Amerique? —pregunta pensándoselo un poco.

—Go to the hell! —se revuelve para alejarse lo mas posible, de malas.

—¡¿Qué es lo que te pasa?! ¿Qué merde es lo que quieres? Vete tu al infierno.

—¡Lo que quiero es largarme de aquí! ¡Ni siquiera quiero hablarte!

—Esa parte ya la dejaste clara, cobarde.

—Cobarde tu culo —vuelve a sacudirse.

—Tú eres el idiota que salió corriendo —protesta el moviéndose ahora.

—Y tú el imbécil que no puede ni pensar dos minutos en las estupideces que hace —se revuelve también apretando los ojos por que le está haciendo daño.

—¿Que YO no pienso? Tú no mandas tiempo a pensar ni a nada, ¡sólo te largas y me dejas a mi con todo! —se detiene.

—¡Yo no tengo por que resolver tus berenjenales!

—¿Cuáles "mis berenjenales"?, yo no tengo por que sufrir tus traumas ni soportar tus tremendas ganas de echarme la culpa por todo

—Pues tú eres quien fue a poner esa mierda en la pista de hielo, ¿¡es que no tuviste bastante con lo que pasó en casa!? ¡y encima luego le fuiste a comer la cabeza al niño! ¡mira lo que ha dicho Germany! IHATEYOU! —se revuelve violentamente hasta que se caen de lado.

—Hay que ser tremendamente idiota para suponer que he sido yo el del letrero en la pista de hielo —escupe.

—Go to the hell —insiste.

—¿Quieres seguir creyendo eso? Ale, es más fácil hacerlo así, creer que lo hice por burlarme —murmura.

—Así es como siempre haces las cosas, ¿crees que no te conozco? —intenta incorporarse.

Francia le jala hacia el consiguiendo no sólo que no se incorpore (que no puede), sino que le caiga encima.

—Ah! ¿¡qué haces!? git! —protesta intentando girarse de nuevo.

—Te odio —susurra—, te odio cuando haces esto.

—Wonderful, I hate you too —replica con rabia.

—Pero si yo no hice nada, imbecile... Fueron los idiotas de Amerique y Russie. Y tú sales corriendo pensando que soy yo. Eres lo suficientemente idiota como para no siquiera prensare un segundo en lo que estas diciendo.

—¿¡Por qué iban a meterse ellos en eso?! ¡Si les dije que era mentira! —grita y se sacude más por que quiere irse.

—¿Y por qué crees que yo te pediría públicamente que te casaras conmigo para que públicamente me dijeras que non? No soy masoquista, Angleterre .

—¿¡Y a qué demonios viene todo eso que le has dicho a miss Kirkland!? ¿Todo eso de la respuesta si no iba en serio?, me crees imbécil, ¡lo que pasa es que estas intentando no quedar tú como un ridículo!

—Esa fue una respuesta sumamente clara a una pregunta no formulada —responde bastante más calmado de lo que se siente.

—Ni siquiera quiero hablar contigo —aparta la cara intentando girar otra vez.

—Esa es la peor parte... —susurra.

Inglaterra se revuelve por que le oye, pensando que están demasiado cerca y que tiene frío y a la vez esta sudando.

—¿Tan malo sería casarte conmigo?

—Shut up —aprieta los ojos escondiéndose.

Francia le acerca un poco más hacia él, el británico intenta que no lo haga arqueando la espalda lo poquito que puede.

—Pensé que estábamos bien y felices —admite el francés mirándole a la cara y dejando de atraerle hacia él.

Inglaterra le mira por primera vez en todo el rato.

—No quiero casarme contigo —susurra el francés, el inglés se sonroja y aparta la cara escondiéndose.

—Que te jodan.

—Espera, espera... —le busca la mirada aunque le está dando la nuca.—. No creo que debiéramos casarnos, pero si fuera a casarme con alguien, sin duda alguna sería conti... —traga saliva—, tu sólo has dicho que no y has salido corriendo. ¿Qué crees que pienso yo de eso?

—¡Yo ya hablé contigo de esto en casa! —aprieta los ojos—. ¡Y sigues insistiendo! —lloriquea.

—¿En que idioma te puedo hacerte entender que yo no hecho nada más que ser el mayor idiota de esta historia? —se defiende—. ¿Por qué siempre estamos preocupados por como te sientes tú? Que si entras en pánico, que si tienes terror o si te asustas. ¿Pero que hay de mi y de lo que yo siento cuando sales corriendo o reniegas? Nunca te importa como me siento yo o si lo que haces me lastima o no.

—¡Por que tu siempre lo haces todo sin pensar en lo que yo siento!

—¡Ya te dije que no fui yo!

—¡Una de todas las veces!

—¡Pues es esta vez la que estamos discutiendo!

—Bloody hell —intenta soltarse.

—Angleterre, Angleterre... Mírame.

—¡No quiero!

—Quiero arreglar esto. Mírame.

El inglés se vuelve un poco hacia él mirando hacia abajo y vacila un par de veces antes de mirarle de reojo.

Francia le besa la mejilla cerrando los ojos y él se sonroja levemente apartando la vista pero no la cara

El francés le besa otra vez y le acaricia un poco la espalda, el inglés aprieta los ojos.

—Por más que te empeñes en culparme a mi, fueron Amerique y Russie... Y presiento que esto es la continuación de eso.

—Yo presiento que este es un ardid para alejarnos de la sala mientras hablan de eso que... ¿Ellos? ¿Casarse?

—Non, non... Esa es una confusión de Allemagne que ha supuesto que los que se iban a casar eran ellos dos.

Inglaterra le mira fijamente.

—Y yo,.. Bueno, ya que no puedes irte, te confesaré lo que SÍ hice.

—¿Qué hiciste? —le mira de una manera un poco más dulce.

—Allemagne está histérico porque cree que los que van a casarse, en efecto, son ellos dos. Y yo llegué aquí y... Bueno, Espagne me vio un poquito apachurrado —carraspea—, y digamos que dejé que Allemagne siguiera histérico creyendo eso.

Inglaterra levanta las cejas.

—Eso es... ¡Va a matarte cuando se entere!

—Estaba histérico y quedaba perfecto el engaño —confiesa—, y tú te habías largado... Et oui, va a matarme.

—Disfrutaré viendo como te mata —sonríe.

—Siempre tan romantique...

El británico sonríe más por primera vez desde ayer. Francia se acerca y le besa en los labios con suavidad provocando que se sonroje y sonriendo también un poco al fin.

—Las cosas no están tan mal entonces...

—Estamos encadenados en un bloody lugar misterioso en vete tú a saber dónde, no sé como esto puede ser "no tan mal" —responde apartando la cara avergonzado.

—Pero estamos JUNTOS y seguimos juntos —sonríe—, eso es estar bien

Inglaterra se sonroja más mirando hacia fuera, apoyando la oreja en su hombro. Francia le besa la cabeza cuando se acurruca más.

—Je t'aime —la solución a todos los problemas.

—Quiero salir de aquí —susurra cerrando los ojos.

—Yo, sinceramente, estoy bastante mejor ahora —replica abrazándole y cerrando los ojos —. ¿Qué pretende Russie trayéndonos aquí?

El inglés vuelve la cara hacia él escondiéndola en su cuello.

—I hate him.

—Pues yo empiezo a odiarle también, me llevo al baño diciéndome que tenía algo en el cuello y me enseño un chupetón. Cuando me acerque a mirarlo, me puso un pañuelo en la cara y... Bueno, aquí estamos.

—Tiene... un... —aprieta los ojos.

—Lo seeeeeé... Lo sé.

—Muévete, probaré de quitarme yo las esposas —intenta girar para que Francia quede sobre él.

Francia da la vuelta y una vez que está encima de él le ve fijamente a los ojos. Inglaterra traga saliva apartando la mirada, sonrojado, mientras trastea con las esposas y si el británico cree que se va a librar de hacer cositas sucias con el francés, está en un error. Le besa los labios con fuerza

El inglés se paraliza, nerviosito... pero le devuelve el beso, claro por que antes le ha dicho que le quiere y Francia se lo come en uno se esos besos reparadores fantásticos.

Inglaterra se olvida de Rusia, de Estados Unidos, de las bodas, de las correas y de la madre que los parió a todos dándose cuenta secretamente de lo mucho que necesitaba esto desde ayer.

Francia estaba también muy angustiado, quiero decirlo, y la vedad es que tan angustiados tan angustiados los dos son un poco tontos y da que pensar que lo que les gusta es el sexo de recuperación.

Bueno, unos minutos más tarde, Francia está besuqueándole después de hacerle el amor de manera considerablemente suave y delicada, cosa que no es tan fácil con las manos y todo atado pero estamos hablando de FRANCIA, se las arregla para tirarse a Inglaterra como quiere y cuando quiere, aún amarrado.

A lo que nos referimos es a que no fue bestia y atascadamente, sino de la manera más suave y amorosa que le permiten las circunstancias, acomodando al inglés tras un par de "levanta la pierna", "nonononon... Más... Ay ay... Me aplastas el brazo", "gira un poco, eso, menos, menos, levanta la cadera... A... Así.. ", que Francia sonríe más o menos logrando una posición cómoda y satisfactoria.

Inglaterra hace lo que le pide sin querer pensar más de lo estrictamente necesario en lo que están haciendo en este momento y estas circunstancias concretas. Francia le mira y sonríe, besándole en el hombro.

—Ahora tu te mueves porque tengo las manos dormidas —bromea porque ahora ya nos pusimos en ese plan.

—Que me mueva para... ¿qué? —igualmente se da la vuelta para quedar los dos de costado.

—Para... ¿Fricción? Sexo... Sabes como funciona —Francia le sonríe.

—Shutupiknowpreguntabaquequieresque... yo... como... shutupshutuoshutup

Francia sonríe con la histeria y vamos a darles unos minutos.

* * *

_ Anda, que rápido ha ido ahora la publicación desde el otro capítulo, verdad? y si no fue ayer es por que publicamos el tercer capítulo del Entente... aunque Famfiction se puso rebelde y no quiso mandar el e-mail avisando... pero bueno, será que ya estamos llegando al final de esta historia._


	40. Chapter 40

Un minuto después de terminar, justo en el momento del romance y del cariño, se entreabre la puerta del sótano, sonido que hace que Inglaterra separe sus labios de la boca de Francia y gire la cara hacia otro lado sonrojado de muerte, a falta de poder separase más

Estados Unidos se gira con Rusia.

—No se sí ya lo arreglaron —le susurra en secreto. Rusia inspira y le sonríe.

—Da, lo hicieron, estoy seguro.

Francia mira hacia la puerta con cierta gracia del inglés, sonriendo un poco de lado, aunque fruncía el ceño. Rusia se les acerca sonriendo y se pone en cuclillas junto a sus cabezas

—¿Está Amerique contigo? —pregunta Francia frunciendo el ceño.

—Da —le pone una mano en la cabeza y sonríe de forma inquietante, Inglaterra sigue escondido queriéndose morir por que está todo manchado de semen, claro.

—Suéltanos —ordena Francia con voz clara y dulce. Labiosa.

—Vale —se encoge de hombros y se acerca a las manos de Francia. El estadounidense se acerca a ambos.

—Whoa... ¿Se arreglaron? —pregunta sonriendo, aunque levemente temerosillo.

Rusia le suelta las manos a Francia y luego se va a por las de Inglaterra mientras este sigue escondido.

Francia mueve las muñecas para reactivar la circulación y abraza al inglés de la nuca, escondiéndole aún.

—¿Dónde está nuestra ropa? —pregunta frunciendo el ceño más, pero sin cambiar el tono a uno menos dulce.

—Ahí —señala el ruso cuando acaba de soltar a Inglaterra, quien automáticamente empieza a pelear con las correas que tiene a su alcance, abriéndolas.

—¿Se arreglaron? ¿Se arreglaron? —repite el americano.

Rusia les libera los pies mientras el inglés sigue abriendo correas y deshaciendo nudos. Francia se mueve mucho menos rápido que el inglés y espera que este le libere.

—¡¿Iggy!? ¡¿France?! —pregunta el estadounidense, histérico de que no le contesten.

En cuanto suelta la última correa, el inglés se separa de Francia con los brazos, levantándose y FULMINANDO al americano.

—Whoa! —le mira el abdomen y las regiones vitales—. Oh! Lo hicieron!

Inglaterra mueve la cabeza para destensarse los músculos del cuello que tiene un poco contructurados de la postura incomoda y la tensión sin cubrirse, lleno de ira asesina, se acerca a Estados Unidos y le gira la cara de una bofetada con la mano abierta.

—What the hell te has creído?

Francia se levanta y mira al inglés más o menos en el mismo nivel de enfado que él.

—Wha.. Ou! —se toma la mejilla.

—¡Lárgate de mi vista antes de que me dé por hacerte algo peor! —exige señalando la puerta con el ceño fruncido.

—What? Pero si lo arreglamos! —protesta Estados Unidos. El francés le echa encima a Inglaterra la camisa que traía

—Escúchame y escúchame bien —exige tomándole del cuello de la camisa y la corbata, acercándole hacia sí—. Si vuelve a ocurrírsete ni por un momento volver a secuestrarme y a atarme o algo parecido, entraré yo también en este juego y voy a empezar a hacerte cosas yo a ti y te aseguro que no te van a gustas. ¿Me oyes? —le amenaza muy en serio—. Yo no te he enseñado a hacer estas cosas, así que ya estás desaprendiendo.

—Bu-But... But... Nosotros... Héroes... Arreglarlo —susurra en un hilo de voz.

—Me da igual lo que pienses que estabas haciendo, el fin NO justifica los medios y debiste pensar un poco antes. ¿Desde cuando te has vuelto tú así? ¿Que habría pasado si no es a mi a quien me lo haces? ¿Lo sabes? Yo te estoy metiendo una bronca, pero si France quisiera podría denunciarte ahora mismo, imbécil —le da un golpe en la frente con la palma abierta y sigue sin notarse que está desnudo.

—¡Pero si era algo bueno lo que hacíamos! —insiste el estadounidense sobándose la cabeza—, ¡No pasó nada! ¡No les sacamos sangre no nada!

Francia se gira con Rusia.

—¿Y tú qué tienes que decir?

—¿Desde cuándo sacar sangre es lo único malo que puedes hacer, eh? ¿Es que acaso te gustaría que yo te atara y te dejara aquí desnudo a tu suerte? —sigue riñendo el inglés mientras Rusia sonríe de forma espeluznante a Francia sin decir nada.

—¡Pero si ustedes están desnudos todo el tiempo! —indica América acojonado.

—¡Yo no estoy en lo absoluto desnudo nunca! —exclama y empieza a notar lo irónico que es eso en la situación que está, cubriéndose un poco.

—But... Iggy tu estabas todo triste y así ¡y ahora ya se contentaron! ¿Vas a casarte? —intenta sonreír aterrorizado porque Inglaterra enojado tiene esa virtud...

—Fuera de mi vista —sisea señalando la puerta otra vez, enfadándose más con esa pregunta.

—¡Pero Iggy se suponía que ya no debías estar enfadado! —suelta infantilmente.

—Debería castigarte obligándote a ir desnudo tú por todo el edificio para que aprendas —replica cruzándose de brazos.

—Te ha dicho que fuera de su vista, garçon.

—What?! ¡¿Cómo vas a obligarme a ir desnudo?! —mira a Rusia de reojo—, ¡Él también lo hizo!

—Él es un psycho con quien ni siquiera me hablo —replica con el ceño fruncido y los ojos cerrados—. Pero no le vendría mal aplicarse un poco el cuento también.

—Pero es que se supone que tienes que quererlo... —susurra algo triste.

—Pues desde luego, esta no es la manera. Dame tu videoconsola —tiende la mano.

—What?!,

—Estás castigado y en cualquier caso esto es un G8. Dame tu videoconsola —insiste—. Y tú teléfono.

—Espera, espera, espera... Ustedes dos huelen a sexo —interviene Francia repentinamente. Sin que venga a cuento.

Estados Unidos que estaba en vías de sacar su consola se sonroja un poco. Inglaterra se sonroja de muerte pensando que se refiere a él.

—Vosotros también —responde Rusia a Francia acabando de guardar sus cadenas.

—Noesciertoooo —responde el americano a la vez que el ruso habla.

—Eso es lo que querían, non? Ustedes hicieron algo más... Mon dieu! A dónde hemos llegado. Lárguense ambos.

—What the hell is wrong whit you!? —pregunta Inglaterra a Francia que aun piensa que se refiere a él con eso.

—Son ellos, no sé qué clase de cosa hicieron —se defiende Francia con cierto tono de urgencia y agobio—, váyanse.

—Eh? —Inglaterra vacila.

—Eso no es verdad, ¡no hicimos nada! —mira a Rusia de reojo medio avergonzado —, vamos afuera. Francia mira al inglés ligeramente agobiado.

—No se que Merde estaban pensando...

Rusia se echa la bolsa al hombro y se va hacia la puerta. Inglaterra se va a por su ropa primero que nada.

Estados Unidos mira al inglés y vacila. Francia se acerca a Inglaterra con su ropa en la mano puesto que é la ha recogido mientras se viste.

—Ok, vamos afuera entonces —murmura América un poco de mala gana empujando a Rusia para que salgan. Francia mira a Inglaterra de reojo vistiéndose también.

—¿Estás bien? —pregunta en cuanto Rusia y el Niño sale del sótano. Inglaterra mira a la puerta asegurando que han salido antes de volverse con Francia.

—Of course not. Ahora voy a contarles a todos y se van a enterar de lo que han hecho. Déjame hablar a mí —pide—. ¿Tú estás bien? ¿Te duele algo?

—No tengo idea de qué estaban pensando —murmura mirándose las muñecas un poco moreteadas, masajeándoselas un poco y suspira—, me duele un poco la cabeza, pero nada grave.

—Well, alguien debe llevar aspirinas, luego las pides —acaba de vestirse y se siente bastante más tranquilo, pero igual de furioso.

—Amerique... No pensé nunca que se atreviera a tocarte —confiesa mirándole de reojo.

—Él no ha sido. Ha sido Russia. America no sabía nada —responde mirándole fijamente completamente serio, por que eso es lo que va a denunciar ahora ante todo el G8. Francia parpadea.

—Amerique si sabía —responde.

—No. Ha venido a desatarnos en cuanto se ha enterado, todo el ardid ha sido cosa de Rusia y voy a exigir que le encierren durante una buena temporada.

Francia se pasa una mano por el pelo.

—Come on —pide una vez está completamente vestido, dirigiéndose a la puerta.

—Tú sabes que eso no es cierto y eso es lo preocupante. Independientemente de lo que les digas a los otros, Amerique se metió contigo —responde siguiéndole.

—Yo me ocupare de él. A ti no te hizo nada, ¿o sí?

Francia le toma del brazo y hace que se gire a él, con suavidad. Inglaterra le mira.

—No sé a estas alturas de qué son capaces —indica con cierta angustia—, de qué es capaz —agrega refiriéndose al niño.

—Él aprenderá la lección también. Si encerramos a Russia se dará cuenta de lo que podríamos hacerle a él, pero no hace falta encerrarlos a los dos.

Francia levanta una mano y le acaricia la mejilla antes de acercarse a él y darle un beso en la frente.

—Bien.

El británico se sonroja un poco relajando su expresión ligeramente y se dispone a salir. Francia le toma de la mano y sale tras él

Estados Unidos está fuera del sótano, Rusia le cuenta que olían a sexo y a semen cuando han entrado, así que seguro lo han arreglado todo. El americano sonríe un poquitín, aunque le explica a Rusia que Inglaterra está MUY enfadado y que eso no es buena señal en lo absoluto en el momento en el que se abre la puerta y ambos salen. Inglaterra les FULMINA.

El estadounidense mira de reojo que van tomados de la mano y sonríe un poco.

—Lo arreglaron todo entonces... ! —suelta acojonadillo aún, mirando al inglés y vacilando.

—No sé de qué crees que te ríes, pero no me hace ninguna gracia —vuelve a reñirle—. Aun estoy esperando tu consola.

—Oh, come on... —protesta sacándola igual—, se iban a pelear por días y quizás no estarían juntos y ahora lo han arreglado. Quizás no fue la mejor forma pero... France explícale!

—A mi no me gusta que me secuestren y me amarren, sea cual sea el resultado —responde Francia mirando a Estados Unidos duramente y luego a Rusia—, sobrepasaron el límite, ambos.

—But... —el estadounidense extiende su consolita hacia el inglés.

—No, America, ya te lo he dicho antes, el fin NO justifica los medios y aunque lo hiciera este no es tu asunto —le quita la consola cuando entran al ascensor, guardándosela.

—Era nuestro asunto porque nosotros... quizás lo ocasionamos —chillonea.

—Of course que lo ocasionasteis vosotros, ¡de nuevo por meteros en asuntos que no os importan! —le pica el pecho con un dedo mientras sube el ascensor.

—But.. Oh come on, France también tiene la culpa —le acusa sin deberla no temerla el cabrón, porque esa declaración siempre funciona.

—De France ya me ocuparé yo mismo —responde con el ceño fruncido cuando el ascensor llega al piso, mientras Rusia les mira.

—Ehh ehh! La France no tiene ninguna culpa, Estats Units! —protesta Francia frunciendo el ceño también y mirando al inglés de reojo.

—¡Pero si no tienen que hacer nada más que terminar esto y ya! ¡Todo esta bien y normal ahora! —replica el americano empujando un poco a Rusia para que salga del ascensor.

—Olvida ese asunto, ¡el problema está en lo que has dejado que nos haga!

Rusia sale sin decir nada.

—¿Lo que qué?—le mira de reojo. Francia mira a Rusia de reojo.

—Atarnos, desnudarnos y encerrarnos, America. Eso. Y si no lo entiendes quizás deberíamos hacértelo a ti.

—¡Pero lo hicimos para que se arreglaran!

—No voy a repetírtelo más, el fin no justifica los medios.

—Ok, ok... I know.

Llegan por fin a la sala de juntas.

—No necesitamos que nos den las gracias...

—Tendrás suerte si te callas cuando hable ahora ante todos —replica Inglaterra solo para él.

—Vale, vaaale, no digo nada ya —se guarda las manos en los bolsillos . Francia entra delante de todos, nerviosito e incómodo, ligeramente preocupado por lo que une a continuación.

Inglaterra entra tras él y se dirige a Miss Kirkland tras saludar levemente. Alemania se acerca a ellos en cuanto pasan la puerta, levantando las cejas.

—Mein gott, ¿dónde estaban? ¡Hace un par de horas debíamos empezar! —protesta el alemán con mucho menos vigor y furia que un rato antes.

—Quisiera tomar la palabra para hablar de ello —pide el británico tras agradecer a la chica y comentarle que ya no se requiere de su presencia.

—Oh, ja, seguro. ¿Iniciamos sesión para ello? Empezamos antes con la agenda, te pongo en primer lugar. Canadá, la minuta —empieza Alemania a organizar.

—Quizás sea mejor que Angleterre hable antes del G8, Allemagne...

—Bien —responde el inglés, que no sabe si quiere hacer esto oficial o no.

—Oh... —Alemania frunce el ceño y mira a Rusia, a Estados Unidos y luego al inglés—, ¿va todo bien?

—No —responde escuetamente yendo a sentarse mientras Rusia echa a Prusia se su sitio y este de mala gana, se va a por otra silla.

—Ha habido una... situación —explica Francia nervioso. Canadá les mira mientras hace lo que el alemán le ha pedido e Italia habla con su hermano por lo que podría ser.

Estados Unidos mira al inglés y se sienta a su lado pesadamente, nervioso. Japón se va a sentar a su lugar, Alemania se mantiene de pie, con los brazos cruzados. Francia se sienta parsimoniosamente al lado del inglés y le pone sutilmente una mano en el hombro.

Inglaterra revisa un poco las notas de Miss Kirkland, por encima y mira al francés de reojo.

—Esto puede no salir bien... —suspira Francia mirando al inglés un poco consternado.

—Ya veremos —responde Inglaterra mientras empiezan a leer el acta y la agenda y etc.

—¿Estás seguro de que quieres que esto conste en el acta? —pregunta Francia en un susurro—, vas a mentir.

—No voy a mentir, solo no voy a decir toda la verdad y no será la primera vez que miento oficialmente. America no será tan idiota para salir en su propia detracción y tú vas a apoyarme, Russia estará solo.

—A ver que tal se lo toma Russie... —se muerde el labio y le aprieta un poco la pierna.

—Mal, se lo va a tomar mal. Igual de mal que me ha sentado a mi que nos hiciera eso. Sigo sin entender en que estaban pensando.

Alemania se levanta en cuanto Canadá lee la minuta anterior.

—America pensaba en arreglar la pelea, debió darse cuenta de lo que hizo en la pista de patinaje, pero es que me da lo mismo.

—Vamos a comenzar con un asunto fuera de la agenda. England, bitte.

—Thanks —asiente Inglaterra y se levanta yendo al frente para hablar desde el estrado. Rusia le mira con expresión indescifrable cuando él le fulmina.

Francia niega con la cabeza pensando en lo mucho que Inglaterra defiende al niño hasta en las peores. El británico carraspea tomándose unos segundos para organizar sus pensamientos y argumentos.

Alemania se sienta. Estados Unidos mira a Rusia de reojo y le sonríe un poquito aún sin saber el brete en el que está. Este le mira al notar su mirada y también sonríe pensando que el inglés va a anunciar la boda oficialmente.

—Me presento ante todos ustedes —empieza Inglaterra en su tono estricto serio y diplomático—. Para exponer el grave atropello de carácter criminal al que Míster France and I hemos sido sometidos que constituye la causa de nuestra ausencia al inicio de esta reunión y que en mi opinión no solo no debe repetirse, si no que no debe quedar impune.

Alemania mira a Francia y luego a Italia frunciendo el ceño pensando que debe haberlos atacado un local o algo así. Rusia parpadea y Prusia levanta las cejas por que esto no es tan aburrido como lo que ha explicado Canadá.

Estados Unidos mira a la cara a Inglaterra con los ojos entrecerrados sin poder creer que vaya a hacerle esto

—Hemos sido retenidos contra nuestra voluntad, usando cloroformo para atraparnos, se nos ha desnudado —se sonroja sin mirar a nadie—. atado y mantenido aislados por más de una hora en un sótano de este edificio.

Francia se pasa una mano por el pelo mirando al inglés.

—Come on... —murmura Estados Unidos revolviéndose en su lugar.

—Was?! —suelta Alemania mirando a Francia alarmado.

—Todo esto ha sido llevado a cabo por un miembro de esta comitiva. Conozco perfectamente el proceso judicial para un asunto como este y quiero hacer un anuncio oficial de que será llevado hasta última instancia.

Francia suspira agobiadillo mirando a Alemania de reojo. Inglaterra mira a Rusia fijamente de forma absolutamente acusatoria.

—What?! Proceso judicial?! —grita Estados Unidos levantándose, sin notar a quien está acusando. Alemania mira a Rusia y levanta las cejas antes de dar un saltito y mirar al americano.

—Yes, un proceso judicial serio contra Russia, America. Por mucho que tú hayas venido en el momento de desatarnos habiéndole convencido de hacerlo, no es suficiente —responde Inglaterra enseguida mirándole fijamente.

—What? —le mira a la cara y luego mira a Rusia que mira a Inglaterra fijamente sin sonreír.

—No planeo presentar cargos contra nadie más. Cualquier involucrado externo no será procesado por mi caso —sigue Inglaterra mirando a Estados Unidos, esperando que el ruso le acusa él mismo.

—But... But... —América mira al inglés desconsolado. Francia se revuelve incómodo en su lugar.

—Quisiera añadir por el momento una petición de retención preventiva.

—E-England —Alemania carraspea vacilando un poco. Romano mira a Veneciano completamente aterrorizado al pensar que, claro, son ellos los que tienen que retener a 100kg de ruso.

Veneciano le mira de forma parecida, nerviosísimo. Estados Unidos mira a Rusia que sigue mirando fijamente a Inglaterra, con postura amenazante y la mirada un poco perdida, intentando entender la situación.

—Iggy... Come on, What are you talking about? —el estadounidense se levanta y se acerca al estrado.

—Esto, America, esto es lo que cualquier otro haría contigo si no hubiera sido por mi. Quiero que lo veas bien, desde primera fila para que entiendas qué es lo que has hecho —le responde en confidencia.

—¡No puedes hacer eso! No puedes detenerlo ni acusarlo ni procesarlo. Come on! —le mira la cara con seriedad.

—Of course I can, America, I am the victim.

Alemania mientras tanto de acerca a Francia cuestionándole cosa que Prusia imita aun con la boca perfectamente abierta

—Pero Iggy, come on... ¡No les pasó nada! ¡Estábamos intentando que se arreglaran y se arreglaron! ¡Quizás fue un poco exagerado lo de las cadenas pero a Germany le gustan esas cosas!

—Ni yo ni France somos Germany ni nos gustan las cadenas. Fue absolutamente desproporcionado TODO el asunto y por eso me mantengo en mi postura —insiste.

—But.., ¡no puedes detenerlo! Come on, nosotros somos lo héroes. Spiderman a veces deja pegada a la gente en la pared del edificio... Es un problema pero bueno, al menos está salvado

—Él no es Spiderman, America. Ahora solo ha sido esto, ¡quién sabe si no te lo hará a ti más tarde! ¿viste como saqué a Belarús del sótano? esto es justo lo que estoy intentando advertirte desde el principio de esta historia y voy a cortarlo de raíz.

—No vas a cortar nada, vamos a arreglar esto de otra manera —suelta en tono más serio—, no puedes detenerlo ni levantar esos cargos ni siquiera fue él sólo.

—Of course I can hay pruebas de todo y si planeas defenderle, vas a encontrarte conmigo en la Haya.

—¿Por qué haces esto? ¡No vamos a ir a La Haya! —frunce el ceño—, no hicimos nada, no los lastimamos ni nada. OK, vale... Quizás no era la mejor forma, but...

—Porque no era la mejor forma. Porque no me parece que haya otra forma en la que me escuches, porque no eres un niño para que vaya quitándote la consola cuando sé perfectamente que me la has dado solo porque comprarás otra nada más salir de aquí.

—Mi PSP tiene mis récords... —suelta guardándose las manos en los bolsillos mirando al suelo—, please, vamos a arreglar esto. ¿Qué es lo que no te oigo? ¿Que el commie es un psycho que no me quiere?

—Yes. No solo eso, el America que yo eduqué NUNCA me hubiera hecho esto —insiste—. Es obvio que es una mala influencia, no te pasará nada por separarte una temporadita y quizás él también aprenda un par de cosas que necesita saber sobre meterse conmigo.

—I... I... —levanta la vista y le mira—, yo sólo estaba intentando ayudar porque lo de la pista estuvo mal y esto... —confiesa desconsolado—, no, wait... Come on, hablo en serio. ¡Vamos a arreglarlo de alguna manera!

—Quizás me repiense lo de presentar cargos, aun así, no va a ser ahora, ni siquiera hoy —Inglaterra no puede negarle nada al puñetero niño—. Así que más vale que te hagas a la idea de que como mínimo esta noche la va a pasar en prisión.

—Pues si la pasa el en prisión... —traga saliva obstinado—, la voy a pasar yo con él.

—No —le mira fijamente.

—Iggy, come on! ¡Llévame a mi con él, hicimos lo mismo! —protesta.

—No. No funciona como tiene que funcionar si estás tu ahí también. I'm sorry America, no se hable más —responde seriamente.

—¿Y cómo vas a hacer para que lo detengan a él y no a mi? Eh?

—Acusándole a él y no a ti —responde—. Insisto, yo soy la víctima puedo elegir presentar una acusación o no presentarla.

—Yo puedo confesar lo que hice... —frunce el ceño—, no quieres una guerra contra mí.

—Puedes confesar lo que te apetezca, si nadie te denuncia no te van a procesar.

—No lo denuncies, Iggy. Please! No hagas de eso una caza de brujas contra el commie, ¡fui yo quien le dijo que había que arreglarlo!

—Denunciado ya lo está, America, lo único por lo que puedes abogar ahora es por que retire la denuncia y te aseguro que no voy a hacerlo antes de mañana —responde—. Y estoy muy decepcionado contigo y con tu actitud, no solo no parecer demasiado arrepentido si no que ni siquiera estás defendiéndome a mí.

—Ok... Yo lo hice mal, ¿vale? Pero como quieres que te defienda en contra mía —aprieta los ojos—, estuvo mal y no debimos hacerlo así, pero... Come on, retira la denuncia. Tienes que retirarla, soy yo, ¡sabes que nunca dejaría que te pasara nada malo!

—Hoy no —insiste.

—Eres imposible... —protesta mirándole—, ya no me quieres ni haces nada a mi favor, ni me entiendes.

—What!? What the hell estás diciendo! te he dicho que es posible que no lleve esto al Haya, ¿Cómo puedes decir que no hago nada a tú favor? —protesta enfadado, el menor se cruza de brazos enfurruñado.

—Vale, vale... No vamos a la Haya y lo detienes en el hotel o algo.

—No. No quiero que crea que ÉL se ha salido con la suya y apruebo esto como si tuviera permiso para repetirlo o algo. Ni quiero encontrármelo en mi cuarto a media noche buscando venganza.

—No va a vengarse... Yo me arreglo con él, yo hablo con él. Come on, ya entendí, ¡ya entendí que no te ha gustado! —la eterna negociación.

—Es suficiente, America, esto no es solo por mi. ¿Quieres someterlo a votación?

—No, quiero que tú dejes de actuar como mi peor enemigo —responde sinceramente.

—Yo quiero que tú empieces a pensar un poco en algo que no seas tú. Aunque hables con él, crees que si está tranquilamente andando por el hotel... ¿Crees que yo voy a estar tranquilo después de decir estas cosas? ¿Quieres que France pase la noche muerto de miedo por si Russia vuelve? —contesta (nótese que es Francia el muerto de miedo, no él)

—Quiero que confíes en mi, porque va a estar conmigo y si te hace algo yo lo mato... A ti o a France. No va a lastimarles, ¡queríamos ayudarles!

—Ya me ha hecho algo y lo único que haces es pedirme que no haga nada al respecto. Stop —sentencia y se baja del estrado.

—Pleaseeeee...

—Enough, America —repite con un gesto taxativo. Estados Unidos suspira frunciendo el ceño y acercándose a Rusia, a quien todos ven como si le fuera a salir una cabeza más. Se pone en cunclillas a su lado. El ruso sale de sus pensamientos y le mira de reojo.

—Hey... —le mira un poco desconsolado, poniéndole una mano en el hombro.

—Angliya no me quiere nada —comenta el soviético mirándole.

—Nop... Pero yo sí y he conseguido heroicamente que no vayamos hasta La Haya.

Rusia sonríe y levanta la mano poniéndosela en la mejilla. Estados Unidos cierra los ojos y recarga la cabeza en su mano.

—Pero Iggy quiere que pases la noche en prisión... —susurra mientras le acaricia un poco con el pulgar.

—¿Y tú?

—No me va a dejar quedarme —saca el labio de abajo. Rusia sonríe un poco y baja la mano pasándole un poco el pulgar sobre el labio.

—No me gusta ir a prisión.

—Yo no quiero que vayas a prisión... pero ya le dije y.. —le mira de nuevo, desconsolado. Rusia le toma de la mandíbula y le acerca un poco hacia si para besarle. Estados Unidos se le acerca y cierra los ojos besándole él.

Inglaterra entre tanto, se ha vuelto a su sitio junto a Francia

—¿Qué te ha dicho? ¿Qué vas a hacer? —pregunta mientras Alemania se ha ido a hablar con Romano y Veneciano para ver que van a hacer. Japón y Canadá susurran.

—Me ha pedido que no lleve esto al Haya. ¿Tú qué vas a hacer?

—Espero sacarles una buena tajada a ambos —sonríe un poco—. Pero esto no puede repetirse.

—Hoy Russia duerme en prisión, como que I'm the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland. Si quitarle la videoconsola no funciona como castigo, quizás lo haga quitarle a su boyfriend —si alguin pudiera pronunciar esa palabra con más repulsión probablemente estaría directamente vomitando y no hablando.

Francia sonríe un poco más con esa declaración especialmente dicha así

—Y el otro... bueno, no sé si va a aprender o no algo, pero al menos le voy a joder un poco de vuelta, para que se entere que nadie se mete con the british empire!

—Eres una suegra extraordinaria... Mira que meterlo a prisión —sonríe buscando tomarle una mano por debajo de la mesa.

—Suegro, git —protesta de vuelta.

—Hay que ser más empeñoso si quieres meterte con el imperio británico y salirte con la tuya... ¿Ves? —se ríe.

—What? —le mira de reojo.

—A mi me ha tomado años enteros —le mira—. ¿Crees que Russie vaya a prisión así como así?

—Eso depende de la policía italiana —suspira frustrado pensando que ojala estuvieran en Londres.

Romano se le acerca a Inglaterra un poco pálido, él le mira de reojo.

—Ahora lo veremos... Si les conozco bien deben estarse muriendo del terror... —susurra Francia divertido.

—Ehh... —Romano tiembla fulminando a su hermano que esta atrás de Alemania.

—Yes? —pregunta Inglaterra impacientándose por que tiene MUY poca paciencia con los italianos que le sacan de quicio y le irritan cinco de cada cuatro veces que hablan con él.

—En... Re-Relación al asunto en cuestión, es... Importante señalar que de acuerdo al artículo... Ehhh... A uno de los artículos de la con-constitución... Es decir, hay ciertos pormenores que, bajo las circunstancias y con cierta óptica de la... Relación entre el intercepto y la posible circunstancia...

Inglaterra frunce el ceño, mirándole fijamente

—Y... —tiembla un poco—. Dada... La situación en la que el i-inter-interfecto, se.. Resume en una cuestión en la que las dos partes... Y... La seguridad pública... No necesariamente... —traga saliva.

—No necesariamente, what?

—S-Si Russia... Si Russia no quiere venir... Va a ser... Nuestra política exterior impide que le obliguemos.

—What? ¿Inmunidad diplomática? ¿eso es lo que me estás diciendo, stupid italian?

Romano tiembla echando MUUUUCHO de menos a España y frunce el ceño, aún así.

—C-Como me vuelvas a llamar estúpido —traga saliva—, el macho patatas va a destrozarte.

—Eso querría verlo, por que ¿sabes? ¡Si él tiene inmunidad diplomática también la tengo yo! —responde levantándose y FULMINÁNDOLE.

Romano levanta los brazos y tiembla, cerrando los ojos.

—Vale, vale... Lo intentamos... Vale, me rindo.

—Bien —vuelve a sentarse de brazos cruzados y Francia se ríe un poco.

—Espagne va a matarte con esto —sentencia sonriendo.

—Spain me importa un comino —sentencia de vuelta.

—Eso ya lo sabemos —mira hacia Estadoa Unidos... Que esta comiéndole la boca a Rusia y acariciándole la mejilla y el pelo mientras él hace lo mismo. Inglaterra pone los ojos en blanco aun de peor humor y de repente se acuerda de algo.

—Germany —le llama. Alemania hace los ojos en blanco también, quiero aclarar, aunque el un poquito sonrojado... Se acerca al inglés, suspirando.

—Todo el asunto de la boda fue una terrible confusión. No se quién te dijo que iban a casarse ellos dos pero es mentira, seguramente lo dijo a mala fe para molestarte y preocuparte, puedes preguntarle a America —le informa Inglaterra.

—¿Estas bien? Mein gott... Russland, no se como es que se le ocurre y además venir a tirárselo a medio G8... —habla al mismo tiempo que el inglés y a la mitad se calla—. Was?

—¿Tirárselo? sorry? —el otro flipa también. Alemania parpadea.

—¿Has dicho que no van a casarse? Pero...

—¿Quién se ha tirado a quién? —sigue.

—Russland... A Amerika —murmura desviando la mirada y mirando el escritorio con desagrado. Carraspea—, pero si no van a casarse es una buena noticia.

—Wh... AMERICA! —grita Inglaterra levantándose de un puñetero salto... le va a dar un infarto.

Estados Unidos da un salto separándose de Rusia y mirando a donde viene la voz con cara de regañado.

—N-No estábamos haciendo... Nada ¡sólo era un besito! —se defiende

—Did... You... Have... Bloody... Sex... Just... Here... Today? —pregunta lentamente fulminándole, señalando la mesa. Rusia, que se ha quedado parpadeando cuando el estadounidense se ha separado, mira a Inglaterra con cara de inocencia.

—Oh... My God —el americano aprieta los ojos. Francia levanta las cejas hasta el cielo

—OH MY GOD! —protesta Inglaterra al notar la respuesta—. What the hell is wrong with you?

—Russia, dear, please ve a la prisión hoy y te veo mañana, please please... —susurra Estados Unidos. Rusia le mira y luego a Inglaterra.

—Pero qué demonios es lo que te pasa, ¿eh? ¿Es que no has tenido bastante con una? —sigue riñéndole Inglaterra.

—Mon dieu con todos —masculla Francia entre dientes poniéndose de pie—. El G8 queda cancelado hasta mañana. ¡Ustedes dos! —señala a Veneciano y a Romano —, llévense a Russie a una celda, TÚ! —mira a Canadá—, vienes con nosotros —se acerca a Estados Unidos y levanta una mano tomándole de la patilla—, y tú garçón, has cruzado varios límites hoy. Vámonos —mira al Inglés.

—¡Estoy pensando en si no debería ser él quien pase la noche en una bloody celda! —protesta Inglaterra sacando fuego por los ojos mirando a Estados Unidos mientras Canadá se levanta obedientemente con la cabeza gacha.

—Aaaaaaayayayayay! —chillonea América adolorido levantando los brazos y haciendo aspavientos.

—Venga... —murmura Francia que ya esta hasta los cojones—, mañana a las diez de la mañana empezamos —convenientemente puesto que suelen empezar a las nueve y empuja al estadounidense hacia la puerta sin soltarle aún del pelo.

Inglaterra pone una mano sobre la mano de Francia un poco preocupado por que le haga daño al niño pero no dice nada, dejándole hacer el resto. Canadá se despide de todos con la cabeza, suavemente, antes de seguirles acojonado.

—Esto es peor que tener niños adolescentes —protesta Francia ignorando la mano del inglés, ignorando las protestas de Alemania sobre la hora e ignorando todo en términos generales.

Estados Unidos hace toda clase de aspavientos y "auuuus y oooooiis", dejándose arrastrar, claro.

—No, no, si es que va a estar castigado por el resto del día, sin tele, sin consola, sin ordenador, sin teléfono, sin salir, sin dulces, sin helados, sin comida basura, ni juguetes de ningún tipo —sigue Inglaterra dándole la razón a Francia pero haciendo más para que le suelte.

—Whaaaayayayyyy! —chilla apretando los ojos antes de que Francia le suelte al fin, una vez afuera del edificio.

—¿Cómo se te ocurre hacer eso, eh? —le riñe el inglés.

—Prussia me hizo sangre y el... Commie... —explica sobándose a cabeza

—Pru... —Inglaterra se vuelve a Francia automáticamente con cara de "tú no sabrás nada de esto".

—Non —taxativo, Francia frunce el ceño y mira a Inglaterra que le mira entrecerrando los ojos sin creerle del todo por que Prusia suele contarle a Francia de esas cosas y el hecho que tenga un erótico resultado hace que parezca llevar la firma francesa por todas partes... Aun así se vuelve a Estados Unidos.

—I'm sorry, ok? I'm sorry —replica el estadounidense mirando al inglés.

—No me basta con que lo sientas, America. Russia es una mala influencia, desde que le ves es una tras otra las que haces ¡y cada vez son peores!

—Russia es Russia y yo sólo me divierto un poco con él.

—Insisto con la adolescencia... —replica Francia mirando a Canadá.

—¡Te diviertes haciendo cosas que están mal y que de mi no has aprendido! ¿Cuándo me has visto tener sexo en plena reunión de un G8 eh? —protesta. Canadá baja la cabeza sin querer meterse y sin saber que decir cuando Francia le mira por que no quiere abogar por su hermano y que le odien o ponerse de su parte y que le odie su hermano.

—Eso es algo que ni siquiera nosotros hemos hecho... –valora el francés tomando al canadiense del brazo y mirando al inglés.

Inglaterra mira a Francia de reojo y se sonroja cuando dice eso en ese tono, sacudiendo la cabeza para quitarse la imagen mental inevitable mientras suben a un taxi.

—Yo sólo lo estoy pasando bien y a ti eso no te importa —protesta Estados Unidos—. Nunca te importa, sólo quieres que este sólo —se recarga en la ventanilla.

—Lo que ocurre es que lo que estás haciendo son un montón de cosas malas que antes no hacías, así que es por su mala influencia —resuelve el inglés.

—Hacía otras cosas... Diferentes. Estas cosas de ahora no son malas

—Of course lo son! ¿Dónde has aprendido que está bien tener sexo en público y no solo es en mitad de una reunión de un G8 y además atar a las personas en un sótano contra su voluntad?

—Lo de hacerlo fue un accidente y fue culpa de Prussia, y lo del sótano fue con buenas intenciones —explica Estados Unidos mirándole.

—Aun con buenas intenciones y aun sin que fuera tu culpa directamente eres el responsable por no detenerlo.

—¿Detenerlo? Pero si lo planeamos y todo, yo estaba seguro de que así se iban a arreglar.

—¿Y cuándo lo planeaste no notaste a caso lo mal que estaba en el asunto? ¿No pensaste en como te sentirías tú si te lo hicieran?

—Pues no me pareció que fuera una cosa tan grave, no se sí me parecería lo peor estar amarrado con... —se sonroja un poco.

Francia levanta las cejas e Inglaterra lo fulmina incrédulo.

—Es que además se arreglaron, no veo por que razón estás tan enfadado. El commie dice que hasta lo hicieron.

Canadá les mira de reojo desde el asiento del copiloto en el taxi e Inglaterra se sonroja.

—Amerique, en serio... Deja de presionar tu suerte y de ser cínico como pocos —pide Francia.

—Si da igual, va a estar castigado por el resto del día diga lo que diga —sentencia Inglaterra.

—Es lo menos —murmura el francés.

—Ash! ¡Odio estar castigado!

—Yo odio que hagas cosas malas —replica Inglaterra cuando el taxi se para.

—Lo que a ti te parece mal es que Russia sea my boyfriend.

El británico se pellizca el puente de la nariz y el taxi se detiene en el hotel. Francia se gira con Canadá y le besa la mejilla con cierto orgullo cuando se bajan. Inglaterra fulmina a Estados Unidos.

—Of course, ¡porque te hace hacer cosas malas! ¿por qué no podías ser tú una buena influencia para él en vez de al revés?

—¡Yo estoy siendo una buena influencia! ¡No les cortó nada!

Francia mira a Estados Unidos y luego al inglés con los ojos muy abiertos.

—¡Aun esperarás que te demos las gracias! —protesta sarcástico el británico, entrando al ascensor.

—¡Pues claro! Él pudo haberlos matado y yo lo convencí de que hiciéramos un acto heroico.

—¡Tú debiste convencerlo para que... nos dejara en paz! —chilla cuando el ascensor llega al piso.

—Noooo —le mira algo serio y le toma de los hombros—, ¿sabes? Yo lo que quería era que le quisieras.

—¿Q-quererle?

—Yes... Que le quieras —explica y el inglés mira a Francia de reojo, nerviosito.

—Es my boyfriend y... Yo quiero que le quieras porque yo te quiero a ti y tú me quieres a mi.

Francia mira a Inglaterra levantando las cejas y sonríe un poquito.

—¡Yo no te quiero! —el tsundere—. Basta de esta conversación —protesta cuando llegan al cuarto—. Canada, quédate aquí con tu hermano. Y nada de videojuegos ni de tele ni de nada.

Francia se ríe un poco pensando en el pobre de Canadá castigado también y braza al inglés de la cintura. El canadiense mira a Inglaterra con cara de "yo no he hecho nada, por qué me castigas a mi también".

—Ah, y dame tu consola también, así evitamos tentaciones —le pide el ingles al canadiense. Estados Unidos se ríe.

—Otro castigaaaadooooo —se burla de su hermano. Canadá aprieta los ojos y baja la cabeza dándosela con sumisión.

Inglaterra toma la PSP y luego se va a la tele y se queda con el mando para cambiar canales también. Francia al parecer se queda abrazando al aire.

—Oh, come on! ¿Vas a hacer que Canada se levanté a cambiar la tele?

—No vas a ver la tele —replica señalándole con el dedo—. Leed algún libro o trabajad un poco —sentencia.

—Agh... Que aburrido —Inglaterra, no sabes lo que haces, América esta haciendo planes...

—Yes. Justo en eso consiste —sentencia llevándose a Francia de la muñeca hacia la puerta como quien no quiere la cosa—. Y tampoco puedes salir.

—Vale, vale —ojos en blanco y se echa en la cama. Francia sonríe un poco al ver que lo toma de la muñeca

—Pasen tiempo de calidad como hermanos que son... —sugiere el francés—, nunca hablan de nada que no sea a través de esas maquinitas.

Inglaterra se lo lleva igual y Canadá mira a Estados Unidos en plan "esto es un rollo" pero suspira por que bueno... Francia sonríe abrazando un poco al inglés cuando xierra la puerta y le mira.

—¿Estás bien? —sonríe un poquito. el inglés se pasa una mano por el pelo, nervioso.

—Esto es un desmadre

—Esto es preocupante —le pasa a el la mano por el pelo—. ¿Sabes? —se le acerca —, Amerique... Me ha dado un poco de miedo.

—Yo no sé si tengo miedo o... ¡yo qué sé! ¡Y encima no lo entiende! ¿Y si vuelve a hacerlo?

—Es que, Cher... Te tocó a ti... —le abraza—, no se qué pueda ocurrírsele ahora.

—No sé qué hacer con él —se deja abrazar mientras se dirige al ascensor—. Ni siquiera puedo castigarlo realmente, no es un crío.

—Eso es lo peligroso, Cher... Tú, eres tú el que siempre puede detenerle —se le recarga en el hombro.

—¿Cómo voy a detenerle si ni siquiera entiende qué ha hecho mal, France?

—¿Que tal que... Decide hacer algo maligno? ¿Que tal que supone que puede mandarme a mi o a ti un misil para que hagamos algo que él cree que es "bueno" para nosotros? —le mira preocupado.

—¡Ese es justo el problema! —exclama—. Siempre lo ha sido, en realidad, pero ahora, él solo... bueno, venía y me preguntaba a mi o a su brother o a alguien sensato y le convencíamos... pero es que si le pregunta a ese bloody russian...

—Angleterre... —le mira a los ojos—, eso último que dijo, de quererle... Es importante. Quizás sea una manera de hacer que te escuche también.

—What?

Francia le besa los labios antes de salir al pasillo abrazándole un poco.

—¿En que habitación estamos?

—En... eh... no lo sé, esa era la que yo, I mean, tú... yo vine solo y...

Francia hace los ojos en blanco.

—Es la que he dejado a los niños —susurra.

—Oh... —Francia sonríe un poco—. ¿y qué hacemos aquí? ¡yo estaba quedándome en casa de Roma! Ven —le jala de la mano al elevador otra vez—. Tienes que pensar en eso del cariño, Cher...

—¿Ir a dónde? —ignora el asunto del cariño que le pone nervioso.

—A recepción, por la suit presidencial que vamos a cargar a la tarjeta de Amerique, claro.

—What? —se sonroja, por supuesto ¿Alguien pensaba otra cosa?

—Oui.. Debe tener de menos un jacuzzi, Non? —sonríe y le besa la mejilla—, y después de las cadenas y las cuerdas, se me antoja un bañito...

—U-Un baño? t-tú? —balbucea un poco—. Ja! no me hagas reír —ignorando en asunto que le tensa.

—Un bañito en el jacuzzi contigo, Oui... Burbujas por todos lados —le acaricia el culo y la espalda y se acerca a la recepción sonriendo.

—Yo no quiero bañarme contigo —miente con la boca pequeña mirando el suelo y siguiéndole sonrojadito. Francia saca su tarjeta y la pone en la recepción pidiendo con todo su encanto la habitación más cara que tengan... Dos minutos más tarde, tiene la llave del penthouse.

Inglaterra mira a Francia pedir eso y se revuelve planteándose salir corriendo, mira la puerta al final de hall. Francia toma la llave y le toma de la mano antes de que pueda salir corriendo efectivamente.

Remueve la mano para que le suelte, sonrojándose más, mirando al suelo en una de esas posturas CLARAS de "sé lo que va a pasar" es decir... "se lo que vamos a haceeeeeer" tonillo burlón.

Francia le abraza de la cintura y le empuja un poco hacia el elevador.

—No... no quiero, es muy temprano —intenta soltarse por que es peor lo que imagina que la realidad—. Por que no vamos a... ¡otro sitio primero!

—Pues vamos al jacuzzi, no es temprano, es la hora perfecta .

—No, es temprano para el jacuzzi, eso es lo que digo —le discute

—No lo es, es la hora perfecta para eso... —lo mete al elevador.

—Of course not! ¡qué vas a saber tú! ¡no te has bañado en décadas! —sigue protestando.

—Me bañe contigo recientemente —sonríe cínicamente.

—¿Cuándo?

—El fin de semana, supongo.

—¿Supones?

—Pues si, Non? —sonríe pasándose una mano por el pelo—, o la semana pasada. Fue hace poco —comentario indiferente.

Inglaterra le da un empujón, pero sonríe un poco de lado. Francia se ríe un poco cuando más puertas del elevador se abren directamente a su cuarto. Sonríe de lado.

—No sé qué tanto te preocupa eso, Cher...

El británico se sonroja y sale corriendo del ascensor.

—Igual eres un guarro —le saca la lengua.

—No soy ningún guarro... Pon el jacuzzi! —empieza a quitarse la ropa.

—No! —responde girándose para no verle, mirando alrededor del cuarto. En menos a un segundo Francia ya no trae nada de ropa, el desvestido más rápido del oeste.

—Está bonita la habitación... —comenta yendo hacia el baño. Inglaterra l e mira de reojo, se sonroja más y se va corriendo al mini-bar, ou yeah. Francia se recarga en la puerta mirándole.

—¿Hay champagne en ese minibar?

—Yoquéséamiquemeimportacallate —responde sacando la ginebra.

—Pásame la botellita de champagne.

La saca también mientras abre la otra y se la tiende mirándole de reojo, volviendo a sonrojarse y bebiendo. Francia se le acerca moviéndose sensualmente tomando la botellita.

—Salud.

Inglaterra aparta la mirada aun con la mano tendida hacia él y amorrado al al ginebra, el francés se le acerca sin piedad alguna tomándole de los hombros.

—¿Te gusta lo que ves?

—NO! —se sonroja más por que la botella se le ha acabado, además y tiene que bajarla, apartando la vista de él.

—Eso pensaba... Venga, vamos al jacuzzi

—No! —aprieta los ojos buscando el wishkey ahora, lo siento, Francia, es que estar a solas contigo... más o menos tranquilo y además antes enfadado.

El francés suspira dándole un poco de espacio, yendo muy amablemente a buscar una de las batas del hotel. Se la echa en los hombros.

Inglaterra se bebe el wishkey, el ron, el vodka (por que el que hay es danés y no ruso) el lambrusco, la grappa, el limoncello y hasta el agua de los floreros como Francia le deje.

—Eh, eh. Ven acá —le detiene después de la grappa.

—Tuuuuú eres un idiota! —le acusa mareado por que se lo ha bebido todo demasiado deprisa.

—Oui, nadie lo ha negado... Estoy contigo como ejemplo principal —se ríe buscándole una mano y tirándole de ella.

—Haces todas esas cosas todo el tiempo y las odio —se va detrás sin resistencia.

—¿Cosas como estar contigo y ser idiota? —pregunta levantándole el chaleco para sacárselo por la cabeza.

—Yessss —responde dejándose y mirándole. Francia le sonríe y le da un beso en la mejilla.

—¿Cómo es que puedes beber lo suficiente en dos segundos para marearte?

—Nah! Nunununu, no estoy mareado, I'm fine.

Francia empieza a desabotonare la camisa.

—Menos mal, se te arrastran las palabras y todo —beso en los labios.

—Nooo se me arrastra nada, habló bien! Ysino,estuculpa —mira como le desabrocha sacando el labio de abajo. el francés le quita la camisa y le levanta la camiseta acariciándole el pecho suavemente.

—Haces esas cosas oootra vez —protesta un poco intentando no dejarle.

—Hago cosas bonitas... ¿Cómo quieres bañarte con ropa además?

—Nosonbonitasyolasodio —y se ríe por lo de bañarse con ropa. Francia le echa el pelo para atrás con las dos manos y le abraza de los hombros entrelazando sus propios dedos detrás de su cabeza.

—Je t'aime.

Inglaterra echa la cabeza un poco atrás abriendo los ojos cuando tira de su pelo un poco y luego le mira y se sonroja intentando escondérsele encima. El francés le abraza.

—Cierro los ojos y te quitas los pantalones para meternos ahí, ¿vale?

—Ya lo haces otra veeeez —lloriquea.

—Quítate los pantalones, Mon amour —pide mirándole sin soltarle de los hombros.

—No!

—No vas a meterte con ellos... Y yo no voy a ver nada.

—Meterme con ellos —risita—. Sí vas a ver, siempre quieres verme desnudo.

—Me gustas desnudo —baja una mano y empieza el a abrirle el pantalón.

—Nooo nunununu —baja las manos intentando entorpecerle.

—Eh, eh... —le besa los labios para distraerle. el inglés le besa de vuelta desde el mismo instante que se acerca, ahora es cuando empieza a estar desinhibido.

Francia sonríe un poco dejando caer sus pantalones y bajándole de una buena vez los calzoncillos.

—Odio las cosas que haces —asegura después de un poco, cuando se separa.

—Bien, eso indica que las hago bien.

—¿No sabes si las haces bien? —le mira con los ojos entrecerrados—. No sabes ni qué cosas haces.

—Quizás puedas decirme, Cher —tira de el un poquito para que saque las piernas de las perneras de los pantalones—. Por ahora vamos a meternos aquí —sentencia abrazándole y echándose junto con el de cabeza en el jacuzzi.

Y dice que a la mierda todos mientras cae al jacuzzi que tiene agua un poco demasiado caliente, aún con la bata puesta, abrazando al mareado inglés

Inglaterra se despeja un poquito con el agua, pero cada vez le sube más el alcohol.

—Dieu... Esto esta para despellejar pollos... —sonríe pasándose una mano por el pelo mojado, claro, tratando de verse más o menos presentable

—Se enfriará —sacude la cabeza mojada. Francia se acerca y le besa los labios rápidamente con sonrisa pícara.

—Nooo.

—Noooo quooooi? —le imita.

—No quiero, no hagas esoooooo.

—Bien, si no quieres no hacemos nada —se deshace de la bata mojada tirándola fuera del jacuzzi y se acerca al inglés de nuevo, abrazándole por la espalda cuando Inglaterra intentaba escapar—. ¿A dónde vaaaas?

—No quiero estar contigooo —lloriquea. El francés le mira de reojo recargando la barbilla en su hombro, un poquito más desconsolado de lo que quisiera.

—¿Y eso por?

—Tu no sabes como es estar contigooo siempre haces esas cosaaaaaaas.

Francia se relaja un poquito sonriendo, jalando al inglés hasta sentarse en el jacuzzi con él encima, abrazado claro.

—¿Qué cosas?

—¡Estas! ¡Todo! Todo el tiempo es así —con una mano le agarra las regiones vitales. Francia levanta las cejas.

—B-Bien, no veo el motivo de las quejas —sonríe un poco mirándole de reojo.

—¿Lo sientes? ¿Sientes esto? —mueve la mano—. Es así todo el tiempo, cada vez que te me acercas es así.

Francia se muerde el labio

—¿Cada vez que me acerco te excita?

—Yes! Todo, todo lo que haces se siente así —remueve los dedos. Francia entrecierra los ojos empezando a reaccionar, claro

—¿T-Todo?

—Yes —cierra los ojos y respira profundamente sin pararse—. To. Do. Por eso te odio.

Francia hace un gemidito y sonríe un poco echando la cabeza hacia atrás.

—A mi... No me parece motivo de... —resopla —, queja en lo absoluto.

—Of course, aquí ahora te da igual por que no hay nadie y por que no tienes pudor alguno —se le acerca más.

—Estas tú que... Eres quién más reclama y quien más se burla —abre los ojos y le mira con sonrisa de lado—, y por mucho el que más me gusta.

—¿Y qué? Eso pasa también contigo, Love —le besa por que a Inglaterra se le va la olla.

Levantamiento de cejas absoluto, Francia se deja besar, claro, con el corazón aceleradillo, y es increíble lo mucho que logra Inglaterra con tan poco cada maldita vez, cerrando los ojos y soltando un gemidillo aún con el "love" resonando le en los oídos.

El inglés no lo nota, simplemente besándole y olvidándose de la tour Eiffel, lo siento. Francia lo atrae hacia él sonriendo en el beso y notando la ausencia de la mano en salva sea la parte hasta unos segundos más tarde.

Y nadaaaaa... Besuqueo en el jacuzzi. Inglaterra se separa de la boca de Francia con los labios dormidos, este sonríe y levanta una mano, acariciándole la mejilla

—Pusiste nerviosa a la chica que mandé hoy, capullo —suelta no sabemos porque exactamente.

—A la... ¿A quién? —a Francia también se le va la olla, lo crean o no

—Today, en el G8 —le pasa las manos por el pelo medio mojado y despeinado. Él sonríe un poco.

—Ah, la arpía esa que enviaste en tu lugar. Era bonita y cuando se sonrojaba me recordaba a alguien —sigue el movimiento de las manos.

—Alice no es una arpía —replica y da una patada para no hundirse mientras juega con su pelo que le encaaaaanta por que es laaaargo y se pueden hacer cosas raras—. Es una de mis mejores diplomáticas, claro que para lidiar contigo debería haber llevado a una profesora de párvulos.

—Ja-ja... —deja que juegue con su pelo, claro, mientras no se lo enrede demasiado—, note que le gustaba pese a tus instrucciones, Cher.

—¡Claro que no le gustas! —protesta.

—¿Ahora no sólo no te gusto a ti, sino a ella? —se ríe un poco dándole un beso en la barbilla.

—No le gustas a nadie más que a esos tontos amigos tuyos —responde sonriéndole de lado.

—¡Imagínate que les gustara!

—No tengo por que imaginar cosas que no son ciertas —empieza a besarle el cuello por que... si, por que ha bebido mucho y además... bueno, no ha habido sexo, pero es igual.

—¿Que es lo que no es cierto? ¿Que no les gusto...? —cierra los ojos.

—Yes —levanta la boca un segundo para decirlo y luego sigue

—Mmmmmm... —ronronea—, más abajo...

Así que hace lo que le pide, venga... como siempre en que están en esas, le tiene muy bien enseñadito. Claro, es al que mejor ha educado en esto. Puede que sea fatal para hacerlo con nadie más, pero sabe EXACTAMENTE que hacer con Francia.

—Ya lo sé —protesta y le muerde un poquito más fuerte de lo que debería. Francia sonríe satisfecho aunque arruga la nariz con la mordida. Vale, otro que mañana va a llevar medallas de guerra, pero este va a estar especialmente orgulloso así que con todo gusto le deja hacer sin ninguna queja en lo absoluto.

Y como está borracho, decide que le va a dar forma de corazón, por que además es un cursi de mierda, pero ya lo odiará mañana todo lo posible. Francia le separa cuando el cuello empieza a dolerle más de lo que querría.

En fin, en cuanto ya le gusta como queda se separa, admirándolo. Francia levanta una mano y se toca la base del cuello suavemente, a un ladito. Se le va a ver si va sin corbata, así que a Francia repentinamente se le quitaran las ganas de usar corbata, especialmente cuando vea la forma de corazón.

Pues Inglaterra le va a poner corbata y bufandas y pañuelos y todo lo que encuentre. Francia irá muy austriaco.

Finalmente el francés decide que ya está demasiado a punto, así que se le acerca y con ese tono tan suyo de el le pide al inglés que le haga exactamente lo que quiere e Inglaterra por un momento se plantea pedir comida y pasar de él... entonces se separa en cuanto se lo pide con una sonrisa maligna.

—Tengo hambre.

El francés parpadea descolocado

—Así que vas a tener que esperar —se aparta y aparta la cara... pero no quiere salir del agua por que también está MUY a punto y MUY DESNUDO.

—¿¡Esperar?! ¿¡Esperar a quoi?!

—A que traigan algo de comer —sentencia desde el otro lado del jacuzzi.

—¿Algo... De comer? ¿Estás bromeando?

—No... —le mira de reojo.

Francia se lleva las manos a sus regiones vitales, enderezándose un poco. Inglaterra le mira y se hace bolita por que no planea salir.

—Pero estábamos.. Pero te dije que... pero...

Inglaterra se pasa una mano por el pelo muy sonrojado, apartando la vista y el francés entrecierra los ojos peligrosamente, más o menos como cuando le cortó la cabeza a sus reyes. El británico le mira de reojo, nervioso y se hunde más hasta la nariz.

—Nadie rechaza a la Republique Française así como así... Sin recibir un castigo a cambio

Levanta las cejas y saca la cara del agua.

—C-Castigo?

Francia se levanta en TODO su gran esplendor frente al inglés qus se sonroja y vuelve a hundirse un poco intentando no mirar... acaba por apretar los ojos y hundirse del todo.

—Mais Oui, Monsieur... Castigo.

No le oye demasiado por que se ha hundido todo, está abrazándose las piernas, por cierto. El francés da dos pasos dentro del jacuzzi y quita el tapón, para que se vaya el agua.

Inglaterra saca la cabeza del agua por que empieza a ahogarse y vuelve a mirar lo que hace, aun sin notar el tapón.

El francés sonríe un poco de lado, tomando el par de toallas que están cerca del jacuzzi y lanzándolas al otro lado del cuarto. Se cruza de brazos enfrente de las llaves del agua y le mira con una mueca burlona.

—What? ¿Qué haces? —le mira aun sin notar que estás bajando el nivel del agua.

—Empiezo, sólo empiezo, con el castigo.

—¿Empezar cómo? —mira las toallas a lo lejos y traga saliva. La mueca de sonrisa se hace un poco más burlona, mientras el francés levanta los brazos y se sacude un poco el pelo.

El británico vuelve a mirarle embobándose un poco y apretando más las piernas contra sí. El francés sonríe cerrándole un ojo.

—Bueno, Cher... Sal.

—No! —intenta esconderse en el agua de nuevo y nota que se está bajando el nivel, mira alrededor apanicado. Francia se ríe un poquito al notarle la cara.

—Bien, digamos que vamos a obligarte a salir.

—NO! vuelve a poner el tapón! —chilla acercándosele para intentar quitárselo o abrir los grifos.

—Non, no voy a poner nada —lanza el tapón a las toallas.

—Argh! —protesta viendo la curva perfecta que describe el tapón en el aire—. I hate you! —protesta sonrojado tapándose las regiones vitales que están demasiado contentas para su comodidad. Se acerca al borde del jacuzzi buscando la bata mojada de Francia que se ha quitado antes al menos y al buscarla, saca el culo hacia él francés.

—Anda, tu culo es pequeño pero bien formado... Gracias por el espectáculo.

—Eh? —Inglaterra levanta la bata toda mojada del suelo volviéndose a él demasiado histérico para saber de qué habla y se cubre con una mano al notarlo—. YOU BLOODY WANKER! —se pone la bata aun chorreante y helada.

Francia se ríe de buena gana.

—Aunque ya te he dicho que me gusta más tu pene... Tiene un grosor y curvatura perfecta.

—Shut up! —se lleva las manos al asunto por encima de la bata.

—Quítate esa bata y ven acá, que vamos a pedir comida.

—Ni lo sueñes, no me la voy a quitar.

—Te ves tremendamente ridículo —se ríe saliendo del jacuzzi

—Vístete tú! —protesta y tiembla un poco de frío esperando a que salga del baño para volver a ponerse su ropa que le ha quitado antes y está ahí en el suelo.

El francés recoge la ropa del inglés una a una y deja únicamente su propia camisa colgada en el toallero tras la puerta. Inglaterra le mira nervioso por que solo con la camisa no hace nada.

—D-Deja eso!

—¿Y supones que voy a seguir tus órdenes?

—Yes! —chilla y sale del jacuzzi con la bata—. Please! —suplica un poco.

Francia sonríe de lado y saca el labio de abajo.

—What? —le mira sin entender, acercándose para quitarle las prendas que lleva en la mano.

—Tan bien que te ves sin nada más que mi camisa —toma sus propios calzoncillos, que son con estampado de piel de leopardo, da un paso atrás.

—NOO! —aprieta los ojos.

—Ouiiii... Esto o nada

—¿Cómo que nada?

—Esto no nada, esto o vas en... —sonrisa burlona —... canicas.

—Para eso tengo la bata —levanta la barbilla.

—La bata la tienes para hacer un desastre, Cher... —sonríe.

—Pues así sea —le mira fijamente y tiembla por que le da frío en serio.

—Estas azul, temblando —le acaricia la mejilla

—No voy a.. tu camisa no... me cubre lo suficiente —confiesa volviéndose morado, entre el azul y el sonrojo de ahora.

—Esto si te tapa lo suficiente —le pone sus calzoncillos enfrente y los deja caer esperando que los tome.

—Tus... son... bloody hell —protesta apartándose.

—Son unos buenos calzoncillos... Me los regalaron —sonríe malicioso.

—¿Y por qué no los míos?

—Esos... —se agacha y mete una pierna y luego a la otra a los calzoncillos blancos. Se los sube y debe verse raaaaro. Inglaterra levanta las cejas.

—Esto se debe ver mal.

—Yes —el carbón se ríe.

—Vete a la merde... —Sonríe y se da la vuelta yendo al cuarto.

—Eh! —protesta.

—Ehhh! —le imita.

El británico se queda en el baño con su bata mojada, sonrojado y la camisa y los calzoncillos de Francia, este tararea padam padam cuando el otro cierra la puerta del baño de un portazo y se mira los calzoncillos y la camisa. Le odia un poquito y luego acaba por ponérselos.

Francia sonríe mirándose en el espejo pensando que esto es lo menos sexy que hay.

Luego, Inglaterra se mira a si mismo y decide que quizás puede hacer un poco de trampa mientras Francia está fuera pidiendo comida

El francés saca de su maleta un peine y se sienta en la cama empezando a escarmenarse mientras pide su pasta favorita y un par de botellas de champagne.

E Inglaterra se calma a si mismo en el baño antes de salir y cuando lo hace, el francés está concentrado tocándose un poco las regiones vitales en un ritmo no realmente concluyente, sino más tranquilizador. El británico se sonroja y aparta la cara.

—Si serás guarro.

—Oh! Ven acá —sonríe un poco soltándole la zona y mirándole de arriba a a bajo.

El británico aparta la cara y se va hacia lo sofás que seguro hay en el cuarto tan grande. Francia frunce el ceño y se levanta un poco, mirándole.

—¿Qué haces?

—Pues esperar que venga la comida, no voy a comer en la cama donde luego dormiré. ¿Qué has pedido?

—Pasta fra diavolo... —se acuesta y suspira, girándose y dándole la espalda. Inglaterra le mira desde los sofás sin saber por que no va ahí con él.

—Odio ese tipo de pasta —protesta por vicio.  
Francia sonríe un poco con eso.

—¿Entonces me veo mal? —pregunta sin moverse.

—Mucho —responde levantando la barbilla.

—Yo nunca me veo mal —abre un poco las piernas y se gira dándole un ángulo perfecto de su culo, con todo y calzoncillo blanco. Inglaterra gira la cara a otro lado, sonrojándose.

—Claro que sí, si no te vieras mal no podrías verte bien, solo sería... "normal" —replica. Francia se mueve un poco y le mira desde la cama.

—Non, esta "bien" y "fantastique"

—Ja! En tu caso más bien es "fatal" y "desastroso".

El francés se ríe.

—Has subido los estándares entonces.

—Estoy siendo amable.

—Que amable va a ser —se levanta y se acerca a él.

—Of course I am —le mira de reojo.

—Eres un inutile y... estabas castigado —se le acerca "desinteresadamente"

—Se te da mal castigarme —replica orgulloso.

—Eso crees tu... Yo te castigo en la cama —se sienta a su lado y le pone una mano en las regiones vitales. Aun así da un salto para separarse, sonrojándose

Francia se rie un poquito sin aun caer en la cuenta de nada. Se acerca más a él y le busca un beso en el cuello. Inglaterra tiembla un poco apartando la cara... y llaman a la puerta

—Merde... —protesta abrazándole con fuerza

—Tengo que... abrir —vacila.

—¿Tienes que? Nah... Dame un beso —le vuelve a buscar las regiones vitales.

—No, no, hay que abrir o no nos traerán la comida...

Pone los ojos en blanco un poco desconcertado

—Bueno, ¿tú quoi?

—What? —le mira

—¿Qué te pasa?

—¿Qué me pasa de qué? —cara inocente fingida

—Pues tu estas... Imposible. ¡Así no funciona nunca! —se cruza de brazos.

* * *

_Todo el mundo se porta mal últimamente... ¡y ni siquiera han acabado las travesuras!_


	41. Chapter 41

—No tengo ni idea de lo que hablas —responde Inglaterra levantándose para ir a la puerta.

—Bla bla bla —protesta Francia cerrando los ojos enfurruñado, levantándose y yendo al baño.

El británico le mira de reojo mientras deja pasar al chico con la comida, cubriéndose lo mejor que puede sus... calzoncillos indiscretos de Francia

El francés se arregla un poco el pelo en el baño, lo mejor que puede y se termina de secar bien, aún no convencido con los calzoncillos blancos del inglés.

Cuando el chico se va, Inglaterra busca por todas partes sus pantalones desesperadamente

—¿Qué haces? —pregunta el francés como siempre atrapándolo in fraganti, con media sonrisa. Inglaterra se levanta de un salto y se sonroja de golpe.

—NOTHING!

—No parece "Nothing"... dear —se le acerca con sonrisa sardónica.

El inglés anda hacia atrás hasta encontrarse la cama. Francia sonríe hasta acercarse hacia él, feliz de volver a conseguir el nerviosismo cuando el británico se cae de culo sobre ella y repta un poco hacia atrás.

El francés se le recuesta encima sonriendito poniéndole una mano en el pecho, el inglés se tensa con el corazón acelerado mirándole a los ojos sonrojado, of course.

Francia baja la mano lentamente de su pecho a su abdomen y toda la piel se le eriza con un escalofrío.

Cuando llega al elástico de los calzoncillos, los baja un poquito e Inglaterra le sigue mirando a los ojos con el corazón desbocado, sintiendo perfectamente lo que está haciendo, paralizado.

El francés mete un par de dedos al elástico y levanta las cejas al notar que el inglés esta menos feliz de lo que supone, a pesar del sonrojo. Le pone una mano en las regiones vitales de manera menos sutil.

Inglaterra se sonroja más e intenta separarse de él, pero Francia le sigue buscando con la mano.

—Stop! —pide intentando que aparte de ahí la mano, nervioso.

—¿Qué haces? —pregunta con el ceño fruncido.

—No me... no... —aparta la mirada.

—No estas excitado...

—Of course not, you wanker!

El francés abre la boca sorprendido.

—¿Qué te crees, eh? —responde el británico a esa mueca sonriendo de lado con confianza.

El francés entrecierra los ojos, el inglés le pone una mano en el hombro y le aparta un poco.

—Se está enfriando la comida.

—Tú estabas... Mon dieu! Te terminaste... ¡Terminaste en el baño! —chilla dejándose apartar, ignorando lo que dice.

Inglaterra se sonroja con eso saliendo de debajo de él y levantándose

—No sólo me echaste del baño y me dijiste que Non y que me esperara, tú... ¡TÚ! —sigue, enfadándose por segundo.

Inglaterra traga saliva mirándole de reojo, mientras va a la mesa.

—¡No me esperaste! Preferiste decirme que no y hacerlo... Tú sólo —susurra aun completamente incrédulo.

Inglaterra baja la cabeza sirviendo la comida, sin mirarle. Una idea nueva le viene a la cabecita francesa.

—Estabas pensando en alguien más —le acusa el de ojos azules.

—What? —parpadea mirándole.

—Es la única explicación... —sigue mirándole fijamente.

—¿De qué hablas?

Francia hace los ojos en blanco y se levanta.

—Eres un idiota —frunce el ceño y se dirige directamente al baño, cerrando la puerta tras el de golpe.

—No estaba... —susurra antes de que cierre la puerta—. Tú eres más idiota todavía —grita acercándose a ella y golpeando. La puerta se abre antes de que termine de golpear.

Inglaterra se asusta un poquito por que no se lo esperaba quedándose paralizado con los brazos en alto.

—¡No me llames idiota a mí! Tú eres... Tú eres el... Eres increíble —sisea.

—What the hell!?

—What the hell! ¡Tú empezaste! —grita y le empuja—, eres estúpido y nunca, NUNCA eres capaz de tenerme en consideración para NADA.

—¿Consideración? ¿Tú me hablas de consideración? ¿El que me obliga a hacer lo que quiere cada vez que quiere? —grita y le empuja hasta que le tiene contra la pared, sosteniéndole del cuello.

—¡Tú también quieres hacerlo! —Se defiende en un chillido frunciendo el ceño y poniendo las dos manos sobre la mano/brazo que le tiene contra la pared—, ¡No te obligo a hacer nada que no quieras!

—Yo solo quería comer algo, pero no, claro, al monsieur no le gusta que le dejen a medias y todo el tiempo tiene que estar mandando y avergonzando a los demás —grita sosteniéndole con fuerza pero sin estrangularle.

—Tú no solo me dejaste a medias, te negaste, y esperaste a que me fuera... ¡Y terminaste solo! —le fulmina—, está claro que no me necesitas para ninguna actividad aquí, quítame las manos de encima para que... —se obliga a su mismo a callarse, resoplando.

—Of course! ¡Porque quería comer y molestarte yo a ti igual que tú me molestas a mí siempre! ¿Y qué pasa contigo? Siempre me pones de los nervios, si no llego a hacerlo solo te burlarías de mi todo el tiempo por qué haces... —se calla también sin acabar mirándole con fiereza y le sacude volviendo a enclastarle contra la pared y se le acerca más.

—¡No vas a echarme a mí la culpa de tus errores y cobardías! —protesta de vuelta y aprieta los dientes mirándole con fiereza.

—No vas a enfadarte conmigo porque me proteja y te fastidie de vuelta igual que tú —sisea.

—Tú no sabes la diferencia entre fastidiar y lastimar —murmura apartado la mirada

Inglaterra le agarra la goma de los calzoncillos y se los baja mientras le sostiene con la otra. El francés le mira de reojo.

—Tú no sabes la diferencia entre avergonzar y burlarte. Y ahora, soy yo quien se va a burlar de ti y te va a hacer sufrir como haces conmigo —responde apretándole el cuello y poniéndole la mano encima.

Francia levanta una ceja pensando brevemente que en realidad... Esto no está yendo por mal camino. Le toma la mano que le toma el cuello con más fuerza.

—Vienes diciéndome y reclamándome sobre cómo me protejo yo solo porque tú no te proteges, que se joda la rana y se excite ridículamente —se le acerca más asfixiándole un poco, mientras mueve la otra mano convenientemente, mirándole a los ojos.

El francés aprieta los ojos sin poder evitar reaccionar, ante la excitación del momento, ante el ahogo del inglés y ante el concepto de que le tenga completamente a su disposición.

—Me reclamas además sobre estar pensando en alguien más —sonríe de lado al notar cómo reacciona, sin parar—. Mira como salen los miedos e inseguridades de la rana. ¿Qué ha sido del don Juan? ¿No puedes acaso pensar en nadie que no sea yo que estoy aquí ahora y te molesta la idea de que yo quizás sí pueda? —le susurra acercándosele más.

Francia abre los ojos y le mira con mezcla de odio y temor. Sonríe un poco, de lado, pese a las circunstancias.

—Tú no puedes tampoco —susurra en burla, no muy convencido de ello ciertamente, pero bueno, a la hora de defenderse uno puede aparentar muchas cosas. Inglaterra hace un movimiento bastante bueno y preciso como respuesta.

—Si estuvieras tan seguro no me reclamarías.

—Nnnnh... Cállate —protesta con un gemido.

—No... —susurra y sonríe insistiendo—. ¿Qué te pasa, France? ¿Tienes problemas ahí abajo? ¿Te cuesta concentrarte?

—Yo... Yo no... Mmmmm... —Aprieta los ojos —, eso es lo que quisieras —débil intento de burla.

—A mí me parece que eso es lo que tú quisieras —baja el ritmo—. Que solo fuera lo que yo quisiera.

—Si te detienes te... —traga saliva y aprieta los ojos, controlándose.

—What? —se detiene pero no le quita la mano de encima.

—Angleterreeeee... —susurra entreabriendo los ojos.

—Canta —ordena moviendo suavemente la mano, no lo suficiente.

—Eh? —mueve las caderas instintivamente, intentando el mismo imponer un ritmo.

—Canta, cántame algo —insiste apartando la mano un poco porque si alguien pensaba que Austria era cruel, es que no tiene ni idea.

El francés aprieta los ojos siguiendo la mano del inglés con la tour Eiffel, volviendo a hacer un gemidillo. Entreabre los labios y empieza a cantar lo primero y ÚNICO que se le viene a la mente.

—Domine salvum fac regem... et exaudi nos in... —aprieta los ojos, se calla y rabia el solo al notar que está cantando el himno de la realeza francesa... Literalmente el "God save the king" de Francia, que cantaba en latín y que fue si himno por años.

—Oh, look at my boy —se burla el inglés sin dejarle cantar demasiado—. Mira que monárquico nos salió —vuelve a conseguir un ritmo adecuado sin detenerse.

—Tais-toi... Ahhhh... —traga saliva y se concentra en el movimiento

—Seguro el presidente de la République française estaría encantado de oír cómo le cantas a una nación soberana como the British Empire —insiste—. Si no cantas me paro —aparta un poco la mano.

—D-deja de... N-no voy a cantar nada.

—Entonces intenta no venirte —hace un movimiento bastante definitivo y toma toda la voluntad y experiencia de Francia el resistir... Aunque tiembla como una hoja.

—D-Dieu.

—J'ai tout le temps dans le monde... —susurra Inglaterra en su oído sin detener sus movimientos.

—Voy a... Voy a... —traga saliva y sonríe un poco —, mmmm... —insertar gemidos varios.

Inglaterra no se detiene esta vez, dejando de estrangularle y abrazándole. Francia termina, claro que termina. Abrazándole y susurrando su nombre. Le busca un beso en cuanto le es posible.

Inglaterra le besa porque aunque esté en plan pirata cruel todo el tiempo, ya no es esa época y además ha ganado.

—Eres un cabrón... —susurra Francia cuando se separan. Sonríe.

—I'm the winner! —responde con los ojos cerrados, frente con frente.

—Ganar una batalla no significa ganar la guerra —resopla.

—Shut up —protesta y vuelve a besarle. Francia se echa para atrás impidiendo que le bese y le mira a los ojos, abrazándole con fuerza.

Inglaterra frunce el ceño echándose para atrás y sonrojándose.

—Je t'aime —sentencia mirándole a los ojos.

El inglés aparta la cara porque no le ha dejado besarle.

—Ven acá —le besa la mejilla buscándole los labios —, dame mi beso.

—No —intenta apartarse, orgulloso.

—Oh, ven acá... —sigue abrazado a él, mirándole con una leve sonrisa, pero Inglaterra le pone la mano en la cara apartándole y soltándose.

—Tengo hambre ahora.

El francés suspira y le suelta.

—Debe estar frío ya —comenta.

—Me da igual —sale del baño dirigiéndose a la mesa. Francia se limpia un poco y se sube los calzoncillos, suspirando y sonriendo bastante en cuanto Inglaterra deja de mirarle, aún con las puntas de los dedos de los pies medio dormidas. Sale tras él sólo unos segundos más tarde.

El británico se sienta empezando a comer, mirándole de reojo. Francia toma la primera botella de champagne aún sin sentarse, sirviéndosela al inglés de pie a su lado, mirándole con sonrisita.

Inglaterra le mira dejando de comer

—¿Está bueno? —pregunta el francés volviendo a poner el champagne en el hielo, dando la vuelta por detrás del inglés.

—Eh? Y-yes... —vacila un momento volviéndose al plato.

Francia se detiene justo detrás del inglés y esperando que sea de manera sorpresiva, le pone una mano en la frente jalándole la cabeza hacia atrás.

—I mean, n... —empieza al notar lo que ha dicho, abre la boca sin esperarse eso, echando la cabeza atrás.

Francia por supuesto le besa desde las alturas, en extraña posición invertida. Inglaterra intenta resistirse y apartarle... Sin lograrlo.

El francés le toma de la barbilla y le acaricia un poco el cuello antes de separarse de sus labios.  
El británico se relaja un poco con el beso, pero sentimos decirle a Francia que ha roto la atmosfera post-sexo.

—Git —protesta sonrojado y se vuelve a su plato.

—¿Sabes? Estaba pensando en lo que dijo el garçón...

—¿Lo que dijo de qué?

—De querer a Russie... —le mira a los ojos sentándose frente a él—, Cher... Después de lo de hoy, quizás sea momento de hacer un esfuerzo.

—Después de lo de hoy nunca ha estado más lejos de caerme bien siquiera.

—Después de lo de hoy, me parece que es indispensable que cambies esa idea.

—¿A ti te dan ganas de ser amable con un tipo que te ha secuestrado?

—Non... Ni siquiera un poco. Con ninguno, cher, pero esto empieza a ser una cuestión de supervivencia, ¿sabes?

—Por eso, no quiero ni que se me acerque, por mi supervivencia —come un poco. Francia enrolla la pasta en el tenedor y le mira.

—¿Entonces planeas alejarte del garçón?

—No, pero quiero que piensen ni por un momento que esto me ha gustado y les dé por repetirlo.

—Non, no digo que ahora... Pero pronto, cher...

—¿Pronto por qué?

—Porque Amerique no es precisamente paciente.

—¿Y qué crees? ¿qué va dejar de hablarme? pues allá él, yo no pienso aceptar algo en lo que no estoy de acuerdo y desde luego no lo estoy en la actitud de Rusia.

—Non, no es allá él... Tampoco es aceptar nada... Es hacer lo que más nos conviene, cher.

—¿Nos conviene para qué?

—Para conseguir que el garçón no nos ataque de nuevo.

—¿De qué manera crees que eso va a protegernos? a la próxima lo hará por que creerá que es lo que necesitamos o cualquier cosa, no cambia nada.

—Él te necesita, Cher... Necesita que estés de su lado, necesita creerlo. Estar TOTALMENTE en contra de su... boyfriend es hacerle elegir. ¿Para qué quieres eso?

—No estoy totalmente en su contra, estoy en contra de que actúe así y él no me proteja.

—El parece mal interpretarlo como que estas en su contra...

—¡Pues es hora que se dé cuenta!

—Amerique siempre ha necesitado una poca de tu ayuda para eso... Sólo que esta estrategia no está funcionando —sonríe y hace un gesto con la mano—. ¿Quieres ir al cine en la noche?

—Quería ir... antes —aparta la cara y se sonroja.

—¿Querías ir antes? —pregunta sin entender.

—Antes del Jacuzzi.

—¿Y ya no?

—No, voy a ir con los niños a ver como lo llevan.

—Oh... —Francia hace los ojos en blanco—. No creo que los niños te necesiten para nada mientras están castigados...

—No es porque me necesiten, solo es ver como están.

—Bien, podemos ir al cine después —se levanta —, es un plan. Una... Cita.

Inglaterra le mira de reojo y se sonroja sin cambiar de expresión. Francia sonríe relajándose un poco.

—Venga, ¿no te quejas siempre de que soy un Wanker y sólo pienso en sexo?

—Lo eres, por eso lo llamas cita! —replica volviéndose al plato.

—¿Desde cuándo una cita con mi —sonríe—. boyfriend es ser wanker?

Inglaterra se sonroja más y no contesta

—Voy a vestirme, deberías hacer lo mismo.

—Devuélveme mi ropa.

—Mmmm... ¿Qué me das a cambio? —le mira por encima del hombro.

—No voy a ir a...l cine sin ropa.

—Sería un espectáculo fantastique... —se ríe —, tu ropa está en el balcón.

—Bloody hell —se levanta yendo a por ella.

—Se te ve bien mi ropa, en realidad... Pero dame mi camisa si vas a ponerte la tuya, Si'l vous plait.

El inglés le mira al entrar de nuevo con la ropa y se sonroja con eso pensando en los calzoncillos... Francia le sonríe malignillo.

—Espera —se mete al baño.

—Oh... No streaptease?

—No —responde el británico desde dentro.

—Bien, así puedo imaginarme lo que quiera entonces.

—¡No te imagines nada! —grita vistiéndose.

—Mmmmm... No tienes idea de lo que me estas pidiendo.

—Solo dos minutos sin hacer nada pervertido —grita de vuelta.

—¿Dos minutos sin pensar en sexo sucio contigo? Mmmm... Es difícil —se sienta en la cama y sonríe, realmente sin pensamientos impuros en lo absoluto.

—Shut up! —chilla acabando de vestirse, él sí teniéndolos.

—Cher. Pensaría yo que a estas alturas de la vida ya habrías entendido que para callarme tienes que HACERME callar —sonríe.

Inglaterra sale del baño y le tira la camisa a la cara. Francia se ríe.

—Más o menos así... Dieu, mira como la arrugaste.

—Go to hell —repite enseñándole el dedo y yendo al espejo a anudarse la corbata.

—Nos encontraremos allá... —sonríe.

—Bloody hell, ni así podría librarme de ti —protesta acabado de anudársela.

—Non, Cher... Al parecer estamos condenados... —voz dramática y teatral.

—That shite —le mira de reojo—. ¿No te vas a vestir?

Francia se levanta empezando a ponerse la camisa, mirándole. Inglaterra le mira también.

—¿Qué vamos a ver?

—Eh? —le mira a los ojos, lugar donde no estaba mirándole por cierto, descolocado. Francia sonríe cerrándole un ojo.

—Te gusta lo que ves, digas lo que digas...

—Shut up! Isn't true —protesta girándose y Francia se ríe de nuevo un poco terminando de vestirse en silencio, yéndose al baño a peinarse y a arreglarse. Vuelve un rato más tarde

Mientras Inglaterra ha llamado para pedir que le suban las maletas de su otro cuarto a este.

Francia sale del baño viendo se perfectamente bien de nuevo y oliendo a perfume (no pregunten porque yo tampoco se cómo). Inglaterra le mira colgando el teléfono.

—Vámonos —le sonríe el francés poniéndose el sweater abierto que trae.

El inglés le sigue.

—Me pregunto qué están haciendo... —reflexiona Francia

—No lo sé, seguro jugar a cartas o algo así. Quizás viendo la tele sin cambiar de canal... —suspira. El de ojos azules le peina un poco yendo a la puerta junto con él.

—Sinceramente creo que hoy sí se asustó un poco contigo.

—Cinco minutos, luego siempre se olvida.

—Es un buen chico...

—Intento de verdad que lo sea —suspira.

—Lo haces bien, Cher... Es un chico difícil.

Inglaterra le mira de reojo subiendo al ascensor, Francia sube tras él.

—Lo echaste a perder en algunas cosas, eso sí.

—¿Qué sabrás tú? ¡Ninguno de los que fueron tuyos es la primera potencia mundial! —mamá gallina.

—Canadá es uno de los ocho y es el segundo en tamaño, así que calla.

—Tierra yerma. Y ya ves, tú también eres uno de los ocho, eso no significa nada. Además, si lo es, es gracias a mí.

—Dieu... Ya quisieras eso. Amerique mejoró solo cuando lo independizamos

—JA! —y eso debe oírse desde Indonesia. Francia se ríe un poco poniéndole una mano en la espalda.

—Esa mala costumbre de echarme la culpa de todo...

—Esa mala costumbre de considerarlo una mala costumbre —salen al piso que toca y el francés le empuja un poquito.

—Eso es lo que quisieras.

—No, eso es lo que tu quisieras —se ríe.

Francia se gira a él y le da una palmada en el culo a la que Inglaterra se devuelve con un empujón no muy fuerte.

—Ehhh! —otro empujoncito.

—whaaat? —otro empujón.

—Déjame... —otro golpecito con más fuerza estrellándolo en la puerta. Se burla.

Golpe en la frente con la mano abierta y risas

—Auuuu! —protesta el francés, otro golpecito en el culo, riéndose.

—Eh! —potesta el británico e intenta asfixiarle... cuando la puerta se abre.

—Aaaaggggg! —rasguños diversos.

—Hey! Hey! —Canadá va a intentar separarlos.

—Wooop! Jajaja! What's wrong? ¡No se peleen! ¡No se peleen!

Inglaterra suelta a Francia sin entender que pasa.

—No estamos peleando —comenta Francia.

—¿Pelear? —pregunta el inglés descolocado mientras Canadá le sujeta.

—¡Pero si se estaban ahorcando! —Estados Unidos frunce el ceño hacia Inglaterra.

—Eh? —Inglaterra mira a Francia.

—Estábamos... Sólo estábamos jugando.

—Eh? —Estados Unidos mira a Francia y luego a Inglaterra—, ¿ustedes juegan?

El inglés asiente y Canadá levanta una ceja mirando a su hermano.

—Shut UP! —protesta Inglaterra no se sabe bien a quién frunciendo el ceño porque esa pregunta de Estados Unidos le pone nervioso.

—Oui, todo el tiempo —se ríe el francés mirando al inglés.

—Bah —protesta el británico entrando al cuarto y Canadá mira a Francia. Estados Unidos entra tras él.

—¿Ya no estoy castigado?

—Sigue soñando, brat. Venimos a ver como estáis.

—¿Pues cómo quieres que estemos?

—Quietos y bastante aburridos, ese es mi propósito. También vengo a pedir a recepción que se lleven las maletas, me han pedido que llame desde el cuarto —se va al teléfono.

—Yo hablo... Quizás podamos hablar un poco con el chico que traiga la comida —y sobornar lo para que me traiga otro control remoto—, ¿hasta qué hora de acaba mi castigo? Canadá me contó que se acostó con Liechtenstein.

Canadá se muere del sonrojo mientras Inglaterra se queda al teléfono mirándole con la boca abierta

—Quooooi?! —Francia mira al canadiense con los ojos como platos.

Canadá aprieta los ojos odiando a su hermano mientras Inglaterra acaba de pedir lo de las maletas y colgar el teléfono, acercándosele.

—¿Cuándo? ¿Cómo? ¿Dónde? —pregunta Francia a Canadá que susurra algo inaudible mirándose las manos.

América se ríe.

—Mon petit chou! —le salta el francés a los brazos y el canadiense aprieta los ojos odiándole más y sonrojándose más... y se asusta cuando Francia se le echa encima.

—But... but... but... —vacila Inglaterra.

—Bien, bien... Ese es Mon petit... Cher... ¿Cómo fue? —susurra Francia súper alentadoramente.

—¡Lo hizo además en su cama de niña!

Inglaterra mira a Estados Unidos mientras Canadá sigue en los brazos de Francia que sigue hablándole en francés al canadiense a TODA velocidad, haciéndole mil y un preguntas SUMAMENTE íntimas del evento que trata de contestarlas también lo mejor que puede en francés a susurros

—¡Eh, eh! ¡No hablen en esos idiomas raros! —protesta América frunciendo el ceño.

—Bien, ¿cuándo fue esto? —pregunta Inglaterra deteniendo a Francia.

—Shhhh! —calla al inglés—, me está contando...

—Bueno, ¡yo también quiero saber!

Francia acaricia al canadiense en la mejilla.

—Estoy orgulloso de ti...

—¡No le digas eso! ¿¡Por qué ibas a estar orgulloso!? —protesta Inglaterra.

—Porque lo hizo muy bien —beso en la mejilla.  
Canadá sigue sonrojado pero sonríe un poquito.

—Ja! Bueno, ¿Canadá les cuenta y a mí me dan mi teléfono, va? —propone Estados Unidos.

—No —negativa rotunda de Inglaterra—. Y que sepas que tienes mensajes nuevos —añade malignamente sin tener ni idea de si los tiene o no, porque el teléfono se ha quedado en el cuarto y obviamente no le ha hecho ni caso.

—¿¡Mensajes?! ¿De quién? ¿Me escribió Russia? ¿¡Le entendiste?!

—Yes, creo que sí, pero no los he leído, solo vi que llegaron —se encoge de hombros mientras Canadá sigue contándole a Francia.

—What?! Really? Jo... ¡Debe estar solito en una celda! Quizás lo están tratando mal o... ¡Algo feo! —América... Ya, claro.

—Pues eso es justo lo que espero —sigue el inglés con el ceño fruncido.

—Vamos a ir al cine, pero mañana durante la junta me cuentas cada detalle, bien? Ahh! Mon petit chou! —susurra Francia a Canadá volviendo a darle besos.

—¡Pero tengo que ir a salvarlo, yo soy su héroe! —exclama el estadounidense desconsolado.

—En este caso no es una doncella, es un villano, America —protesta el inglés.

—Ah, come on! Quizás le da frío.

—Pues si le da frío que se aguante.

—Joooo... Pero me mandó algo, seguro tiene hambreeeee

—¿No decías frío hace un segundo?

—Pues quizás tenga hambre y frío.

—Nosotros teníamos hambre y frío en el calabozo —indica Francia tocando al inglés del hombro, aún abrazado del canadiense—, vámonos.

Inglaterra asiente

—¿¡A dónde van?! ¿Podemos ir? ¿Podemos?

—No. Sigues castigado —Inglaterra le detiene.

—Aishhhhh! —se sienta en la cama.

—Venga, venga... Sigan hablando ustedes —pide Francia abrazando a Inglaterra por la espalda—, sólo tienes que bajar mañana temprano, Amerique a pagar nuestra cuenta de hotel.

—Cierto, además eso —asiente Inglaterra con el ceño fruncido

—What?!

—Como lo oyes.

—Ya sabes, Cher, por las molestias.

—Ehhh... ¡Tengo una idea! ¡Les pago spa y un masaje y el fin de semana y me prestas mi teléfono! —mira al inglés.

—No, I'm sorry.

—¿La cena? ¿La comida? Mmmmm ¿un fin de semana? —negocia.

—No. Tu teléfono NO es negociable.

Estados Unidos se cruza de brazos.

—Venga, venga... Vámonos —apresura Francia aún con las manos en la cintura del inglés.

—Has vivido muchos años sin él no te pasará nada por una noche más —añade Inglaterra dejando que se lo lleve.

—¡Esto es injustoooo! —protesta Estados Unidos aunque sonríe un poco y se deja caer en la cama.

—Buenas noches, mes petites! Canadá, Cher... —le cierra un ojo por encima del hombro—. Allez!

Y se van. Vuelven tarde, muy abrazados y acaramelados.

Después de hablar por hooooooras y tener una guerra de almohadazos y de dormirse más o menos temprano... En la madrugada, Estados Unidos tiene una idea genial.

—Brotheeeer?

Canadá duerme plácidamente, así que Estados Unidos se pasa a su cama.

—Brotheeeeer!

El canadiense se revuelve un poco.

—Brotheeeeer! Come on ¡despierta! Tengo una idea... Bueno, ¡dos!

Entreabre los ojos protestando un poco, frotándoselos.

—¡Levántate! —le salta un poco encima

—What'sup? —pregunta despertándose más con los saltos.

—Tienes que acompañarme a algo, venga... ¡Vístete!

—¿A qué? —bosteza.

—A comprar algo... Y... A correr, eso es. ¡Vengaaaaaa, levántate!

El canadiense estira los músculos y se incorpora bostezando. Quince minutos más tarde ya están corriendo en la calle.

Estados Unidos se acerca a Canadá, y con sonrisa maliciosa le cuenta lo que van a comprar antes de ir a buscar a Rusia

—But... But... ¡Van a enfadarse contigo otra vez! —cejas levantadas.

—Naaaaah, van a reírse un montonal.

—Yo no creo que a Germany le haga gracia... —susurra—. ¿Y si alguien se hace daño?

—¿Por qué van a hacerse daño? —sonríe.

—No lo sé, porque... Hum... Bueno... Podría pasar.

—Vengaaaaa! Va a ser divertido para todos —se ríe—, y luego vamos a buscar al commie y tú vas al hotel a decirle a Iggy y a France que vine temprano a trabajar.

—OK... —accede, como si acaso pudiera negarse—. Pero tú me ayudas a que no les pase nada, ¿vale?

—Seeeeeh! Hombre si tú eres tan experto como yo, ¿te acuerdas como comíamos esas cosas en los setentas?

—Yes... —sonríe un poquito por que le hace sentir bien no ser siempre el niño bueno y perfecto.

—Era divertido... Ohh! Necesitamos comida, un MONTÓN de comida —se ríe un poco, emocionado y le abraza de los hombros—, ¿te imaginas al commie así? ¿Y a France e Iggy?

—England ya dice que ve duendes de normal...

Estados Unidos se ríe.

—¿Ves? ¡Eso es divertido! France veía hadas verdes una época ¿no?

—Estoy casi seguro de que eso SÍ era la absenta.

—Seguro, pero va a ser igual... Y va a ser divertido. Vega, vamos a hablar con unas cuantas personas por aquí, seguro que saben dónde podemos conseguir eso.

—¿Con quién?

—Pues no sé, con gente, alguien misterioso en una esquina, eso siempre funciona.

—Son las siete de la mañana, bro, esa gente...

—What? ¿No trabajan a esta hora?

—Yes, pero no salen a la calle, ¿no?

—No sé... Tú eres el hippie —se ríe.

Canadá le mira no muy seguro de eso y Estados Unidos hace los ojos en blanco.

—Venga, vamos a hablar ahí con ese que tiene cara de mafioso...

Canadá suspira pensando que esto es Roma, aquí todo el mundo tiene cara de mafioso... aun así le sigue.

Una hora más tarde, Estados Unidos tiene un ojo morado (los mafiosos italianos no son cualquier cosa) bastantes billetes menos en la bolsa y un paquete debajo del brazo.

A Canadá le han partido el labio y le han roto las gafas, porque no tuvo oportunidad de quitárselas, así que va agarrado de su brazo para no caerse. Le mira de reojo y Estados Unidos se ríe un poquito.

—Fucking italians! —protesta.

—Son muy temperamentales —Canadá se lleva la mano al labio.

—¡Aun así conseguimos esto! JAJAJA!

—Ahora necesitamos una cocina —responde mirándole y sonríe un poco.

—Yeah! Yeah! ¡Hay una en mi embajada!... Espero. Vamos a ver... Mmm ni siquiera sé dónde está mi embajada y no traigo el teléfono para buscarla. Vamos a preguntar.

—Quizás un taxista sepa dónde está y nos pueda llevar ahí directamente —vuelve a sacar las gafas de su bolsillo a ver, de nuevo, si son practicables, cosa que no son.

—Oh! ¡Ya sé! ¡Un taxista seguro nos lleva!

—Ehm... yes... eso dije —susurra

—Yes, yes... Como sea. Luego hay que ir con Iggy y France para que no se preocupen —mira que educado nos salió.

—¿Qué quieres hacer primero? ¿Quieres que yo vaya a buscarles y tu vas a la embajada? es que si llegamos tarde Germany nos matará —realmente preocupado.

—Tú eres el que sabe preparar esto... —no muy convencido. Canadá se pasa la mano por el pelo y aprieta los ojos.

—En la embajada debes tener teléfonos, ¿les avisamos desde ahí?

—Ok! ¡Y así me ayudas!

El canadiense sonríe y se suben al taxi.

Un rato más tarde suena el teléfono de Italia. Él, que está en casa volviendo a casi inyectarse café en vena después del entrenamiento de la mañana, contesta medio dormido sin mirar el numero

—Ciao?

—Ehhh? ¿Eso es adiós?

—Che?

—Hello?

—Ciao! —reconoce la voz de Estados Unidos—. ¿Qué pasa?

—Heeeey! Oye, una cosa... ¿Dónde está el commie?

—Ah, le llevamos ayer a la comisaría que hay cerca del edificio de reuniones —hace un gesto vago con la mano—. Nos pareció exagerado llevarle a prisión y hacer todo un ingreso por una noche.

—Ah! Voy a ir a sacarlo de ahí en un rato —sonríe.

—Ah, mejor, así no tenemos que ir nosotros —asiente contento porque se lo ahorra.

—Ok, ¿hablas para que pueda sacarlo entonces? Thaaaanks maaan!

—Sí, sí... —remueve su café.

—Well, nos vemos al rato. Dices que junto al edificio de reuniones, ¿verdad? Si no la encuentro te llamo de nuevo.

—Está una calle más abajo, no tiene perdida —debe estar tres cuadras más al este... Y seguro se van a perder.

—Ok! Thanks! Nos vemos al rato—cuelga y se gira con Canadá sonriendo un poco que ya ha conseguido poner al horno lo que han preparado le mira también

—Ya sé dónde está Russia —suelta victoriosa marcando ahora el teléfono del inglés.

—Awesome... ¿vas a ir a buscarlo luego? —intenta ver las ruedecitas del horno y no ve un pimiento, puede que el brownie quede crudecito.

—Yes... Yo soy su héroe que lo rescata . —espera a que el inglés le conteste el teléfono.

—¿Que rescatas a quién? —Inglaterra al teléfono, bosteza

—Ahh... No no —risa—, ¡a nadie!

Francia pide silencio al lado del inglés, sin dejar de abrazarle.

—Hum... —protesta y se frota un ojo—. What's up?

—He venido a trabajar a mi embajada, muy temprano.

—Oh... OK. Bien hecho —se da la vuelta hacia Francia entrecerrando los ojos.

—Nos vemos entonces en la junta, ok? Love ya! —hacer la llamada breve ayuda.

—Yes, yes... —Inglaterra está mediodormidísimo.

Así que un rato más tarde, Canadá y Estados Unidos deambulan por las calles de Roma, OBVIAMENTE sin encontrar la comisaría.

—No tengo ni idea de dónde estamos —comenta Canadá intentando enfocar el mapa en su teléfono.

—Pues el hombre al que le pregunte me dijo que era cuatro calles hacia allá —señala en el Mapa del teléfono.

—No entiendo a los italianos... —suspira.

—Yo creo que no se entienden ni ellos.

Un buen cuarto de hora más tarde... están llegando tarde pero por fin lo encuentran por pura suerte después de haber pasado por delante cinco veces.

—Ugh! Odio estos locos que no tienen nada señalizado —protesta Estados Unidos abriendo la puerta.

En la comisaria solo hay un policía bastante viejo leyendo un periódico deportivo y tomando café.

—¿Dónde está el commie!? —pregunta al hombre, sonriéndole... Lo pregunta en inglés, claro.

—Che cosa? —le mira sin levantar la vista del periódico.

—Un... El... Uomi...biggi

El policía levanta una ceja y le mira por encima del periódico.

—Ehhhh... Commie... Jail? Eh, brother Háblale en francés que seguro te entiende.

Canadá se rasca la cabeza e intenta decírselo en francés, lo que es un desastre absoluto otra vez.

—Prisionero? Graaaaande —América hace aspavientos y actúa—, con un grifo en la mano y una bufanda.

—¿Prisionero? dentro —señala mirándoles—. No podéis pasar —se vuelve al periódico.

—¡Pero vengo por él!

—No se puede venir por un prisionero, chico —responde el hombre que no tiene ganas de trabajar.

—Claro que sí... Italy me dio permiso! ¡Háblele!

El policía vuelve a mirarle por encima del periódico sin moverse más. Estados Unidos hace los ojos en blanco y se acerca al teléfono.

El hombre le detiene la mano antes de que lo tome.

—What?

—Espere —se lleva el teléfono al oído con parsimonia, marcando un número y empieza a hablar con alguien en italiano súper deprisa.

—¿Qué está diciendo? —pregunta el estadounidense a Canadá deambulando por ahí tratando de ver donde esta Rusia.

—Creo que está preguntando si hoy salía alguien o algo así

—Eeeehhh! COMMIEEEE! —grita por ahí.

—Eh, eh, no puede entrar —le barra el paso el hombre aun al teléfono.

—Si no estoy entrando, sólo estoy saludando. ¿Ya podemos irnos?

—¿Quién dice que es usted?

—Mr. United States Of America, pero llámame América. COMMIEEEEE. Está bien, ¿verdad? No le hizo nada...

—Deje de gritar —pide y se vuelve al teléfono.(Un italiano pidiendo eso...)—. Sí, claro... y yo soy Berlusconi, ¿no le parece? —se ríe.

—Nah, a Berlusconi le conozco... Es gracioso.

Canadá mira a su hermano nervioso y saca sus papeles de identificación

—Sí somos nosotros, I'm Canada.

—Vengaaa! ¡Sáquelo ya!

El policía mira los papeles, les mira a los dos aun no muy convencido.

—Vengan —hace un gesto para que le acompañen.

Estados Unidos brincotea en su lugar, impaciente. Toma a su hermano de los hombros y empieza a brincar más siguiendo al hombre.

Andan hasta la parte de atrás, donde están las celdas y Rusia está tumbado en el banco él solo, mirando el techo mientras los demás están tumbados y sentados en el suelo, uno está tirado sangrando, dos están agazapados abrazándose en un rincón y un cuarto está tirado inconsciente.

—Ehhh! Commie! —le saluda Estados Unidos ignorando un poco la escena.

Rusia mueve la cabeza hacia ellos y sonríe al verles mientras Canadá parpadea y el policía FLIPA

—Heeeey! Vine por ti! —le saluda sonriendo.

—Privet —saluda incorporándose mientras el policía abre la puerta rápidamente para ir asistir al hombre sangrante.

Estados Unidos abraza a Rusia sonriendo en cuanto se abre la puerta. Rusia le abraza de vuelta mientras el policía grita por una ambulancia y por lo que ha pasado.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —le pregunta al ruso mirando a chico ensangrentado.

—Se lanzó sobre mi grifo —explica mirando al hombre—. No quería dejarme dormir en el banco.

Canadá aprieta los ojos

—Pero está bien, el que está muerto es ese —señala al otro que está tirando en el suelo.

—Muerto?! —le mira de reojo —, commieeee!

Rusia se sonroja un poco.

—Ugh! Itay se va a enfadar

—¡Estaba gritando todo el tiempo! se asfixió muy rápido, yo no sabía que tenía la tráquea malita —se defiende. Canadá reza por que el policía no entienda el ruso y Estados Unidos le tapa la boca así que Rusia se calla pero el policía está ocupado llamando a la ambulancia, así que no se entera

—Nos tenemos que ir. Good luck with the blood y eso —empuja a Rusia a la puerta.

El italiano sigue sin enterarse mientras Rusia y Canadá salen con Estados Unidos.

—Shit, commie! ¡Uno no mata así como así!

—Pero es que estaba gritando y no quería matarle, solo que se callara... yo no sabía que tenía la tráquea malita —repite desconsolado.

—Pues apretarle la tráquea mata igual, ¡malita o no!

—Net.

—Yes.

Rusia le mira y en un revuelo le toma del cuello, Canadá se tensa, poniéndose pálido.

—What are you doing?! —voz apagada.

Rusia aprieta bastante, suficiente para que tragar sea incómodo y casi no pueda respirar con una sonrisa perturbadora que no puede evitar.

Estados Unidos suelta un silbidito intentando respirar antes de empujarle el brazo consiguiendo que lo doble pero no deja de apretar hasta que el americano no empieza a ponerse de color rojo.

—Suéltame —nueve los labios inventando golpearle, el ruso lo hace aun sonriendo de manera espeluznante y el estadounidense tose un montonal—. Fuck commie!

—¿Lo ves? No te has muerto.

—You're an asshole!

Canadá se acerca a su hermano, que sigue tosiendo un poco más, para ayudarle un poco y Rusia se tensa frunciendo el ceño.

—No me gusta esa palabra —asegura el soviético seriamente.

—A mi no me gusta que me ahorques

—Pero te dije que se podía y seguías diciendo que no.

—Pero no tenías que enseñarme así! —protesta.

Rusia inclina la cabeza y Estados Unidos le mira fijamente con su ojito gacho.

—¿Por qué?

—Ugh! Porque duele!

—Que débil eres —le pone la mano en la cabeza y sonríe feliz. (Hoy lo mata... está buscando guerra)

—What?! ¡No soy débil!

—Da —se da la vuelta yendo hacia el edificio de juntas y Canadá mira a uno y otro con las cejas levantadas por lo que está escuchando.

Estados Unidos le salta por la espalda un segundo más tarde con un montón de fuerza, tomándole del cuello. Rusia trastabilla dando media vuelta sobre sí mismo y si consigue no caerse es porque se apoya con el grifo a modo de bastón.

El americano sigue forcejeando y ahorcando al ruso, con fuerza y determinación tratando de ponerse a su espalda. El soviético se deja caer de espalda sobre él llevando las manos al brazo que le rodea el cuello para que no le apriete mientras Canadá intenta separarles y recibe una patada de Rusia que le deja el ojo morado igual que Estados Unidos.

—Eh! Eh! Quien es el débil ahora, eh!? JAAAA!

Rusia le arrea un codazo en las costillas y por el amor de dios que no consiga morderle por le que va a arrancar lo que le muerda. No lo consigue, pero forcejean bastante hasta que Estados Unidos termina por soltarle.

Forcejean bastante y bastante fuerte, Rusia cree que están peleando en serio, así que no se corta ni un pelo en tratar de hacerle todo el daño posible

—Aaahh! Para paraaaaa! No soy debillll! —milagrosamente, no se hace sangre el niño

El ruso consigue soltarse y se gira a verle, pero ahora Canadá lleva también un ojo morado... Y no sabe cuál es cual. Los mira a uno y otro con fiereza, absolutamente en guardia. Agachado en el suelo con los músculos en tensión y los dientes apretados, enseñándolos.

—What are you doing?! —pregunta el estadounidense tirado en el suelo, un poco tenso por la actitud de Rusia.

—Tú estás peleando conmigo, no entiendo lo que pasa, ¿por qué te escondes? —sigue mirando a uno y otro confundido sin atacar a ninguno.

—No me estoy escondiendo, aquí estoy.

—Y-yes, aquí estoy, commie —responde Canadá también al notar lo que está pasando, intentando esconder a su hermano en vista del ojo morado que le han puesto a él.

Rusia vuelve a notarles a uno y al otro sin saber qué hacer, en guardia, esperando a ver cuál le ataca. Estados Unidos frunce el ceño y se acerca un poco a Rusia.

—What are you doing?

Rusia levanta el grifo contra él, en guardia.

—Russia, no estamos peleando, tienes que calmarte, commie —pide Canadá intentando imitar a su hermano,

—Es un juego... Tú me ahorcas, yo te ahorco —explica Estados Unidos aun acercándose al ruso, ignorando al pobre de Canadá y sus esfuerzos

—¿Un... Juego? —Rusia le mira no muy convencido.

—Pues... ¿Más o menos? —responde limpiándose el sudor de la frente.

—No lo entiendo.

—Tú me dijiste que era débil, yo te estaba demostrando que no.

—Pero yo lo dije porque tú dijiste que te había hecho daño.

Estados Unidos se acerca a él.

—No me gusta que me ahorques y me digas débil cuando vengo a rescatarte.

Rusia se pone de pie, relajándose y el americano también, doliéndose un poco de una pierna.

—Trajimos algo awesome.

—El qué? —le mira. Estados Unidos sonríe.

—Unos brownies de desayuno —le brillan los ojos, malicioso

—Oh... tengo hambre.

Canadá, que lleva la bolsa, mira a su hermano de reojo.

—¿No te dieron de cenar? Oh... Pobre commie. Sólo que tenemos que esperar a los demás

—¿Por qué?

—Porque es un desayuno especial y awesome —le da la mano a Canadá para ayudarle a levantarse. El canadiense se la toma y se levanta.

—¿Lo has envenenado?

—Nah, commie... Algo más divertido que todos muertos.

—¿El qué? —insiste.

—Ahora verás... Es una sorpresa —sonríe quitándose los lentes y tocándose un poco el ojo antes de acordarse de algo—, oh, Shit! ¡Mataste a alguien commie! ¡Venga! Salgamos corriendo antes de que venga más gente.

xoOXOox

Romano aparece en la cocina con cara de pocos amigos, vestido y arrastrando se hacía su hermano.

—Cafeeeé

Veneciano le pasa una taza vacía y le acerca la cafetera, porque se estaba poniendo otra para él.

—Es la última vez que haces algo así en mi casa —bosteza.

—Pero si tú vives con Spagna —se le pega el bostezo.

—Pero esto es Roma... Y tú... El macho patatas ese, entró a nuestro cuarto a despertarme... —protesta bebiéndose la taza de un trago.

—Ah, sí, siempre lo hace

—¿¡Y qué se cree?! Vaffanculo. ¡Faltan hooooras! Cazzo! —se recuesta en la barra—, y el Stronzo di Merdaaa de Spagna puede dormir hasta tarde!

—Ah, sí, porque él está de vacaciones, ¿no? Ayer me contó por una hora que estuvo paseando por toda la ciudad y no sé qué más.

—Mientras tú y yo estábamos encerrando a ese... Enorme... Gorila —palidece un poco —, ¡y hay que sacarlo!

—No, no, va America. Me ha llamado antes y he llamado a la comisaria —sonríe feliz.

—Ohhh! ¡¿En serio?! —se levanta —, voy a la cama otra vez.

—Vale —se encoge de hombros—. ¿Has visto a Germania?

—Está dando por culo a todos los choferes en la sala —bosteza y sonríe de lado por lo que acabo de decir.

—Veee~ Es tan mono cuando hace eso —se va tan feliz.

Romano sube las escaleras a medio cerebro y se mete a la habitación con España qué está durmiendo ahora abrazado al cojín.

—Mmmmpara allá! —le empuja y le pega. el español protesta girándose un poco y estrangulando al cojín.

—Spagnaaaaa! —Sonríe un poco y le pone las manos HELADAS en la espalda, él la arquea de golpe apartándose.—Jejeje... Eres un idiota —se le echa encima.

España parpadea un poco despierto y suelta el cojín volviéndose hacia él.

—Mmmmm... Estas caliente.

—Siempre contigo —le abraza cerrando los ojos.

—Russia fue a sacar a América.

—Ah... Rusia, muchacho afortunado.

—Tú eres un idiota que va a venir conmigo a la junta esa...

—No puedo, yo no soy del G8 —bosteza y le hunde la nariz en el cuello

—Pues vas a esperarme afuera —le deja, abrazándole de la cintura.

—Puedo ir a recogerte, ¿a qué hora acabáis?

—En seis meses... Es eteeeeerno. Es como tortura, toooodo el rato hablan de cosas y bla bla... —protesta.

—No son seis meses, seguro venís a cenar, ayer acabasteis enseguida.

—Ayer se pospuso a hoy porque estaban cogiendo en la mesa y porque Francia e Inghilterra estaban amarrados en el sótano.

—Quizás pueda ir y cogerte en la mesa como a eso de las seis de la tarde para que te dejen volver a casa —propone sonriendo con los ojos cerrados. Romano abre Los ojos como platos.

—¡Noooo! ¡Eres un idiota!

—¿Eh? —se separa un poco entreabriendo los ojos para mirarle. El italiano le mira a la cara y España sonríe bobamente

—Vamos de vacaciones después de esto, ¿vale?

—Claro ¿A dónde?

—A donde haga calor y playa... Ya no tienes islas, ¿verdad?

—Es decir, a casa... al sur! ¡Podemos ir a las Canarias!

—Ah... A dónde sea... A dónde no esté el macho patatas.

—Entonces nada de baleares... vamos a Tenerife.

—¿Eso es mejor que Ibiza?

—No, mejor no, toooodas mis islas son bonitas, pero está más al sur.

—Mmmm, más calor —se acurruca —, no puedes llevar a nadie.

—¿Ni siquiera a mi novio y amante?

—¡Yo no soy tu amante! —sonrojado.

—Ah... ¿no me amas?

—¡No!

—¿Por qué no? —desconsuelo

—Nonono, nada, ¡ni un poco! —protesta acostándose en él y escondiendo la cara. España le abraza más fuerte.

—Pero ¿por queeeeé? —lloriqueo.

—¡Deja de chillar! —chilla.

—¡Pero es que dices que no me amas!

—Pues no lo hago. Ahora cállate y déjame dormir.

—Pero es que yo quiero que me ameees.

—Yo quiero dormiiiir.

—Nah —abrazoooo

—Spaaagnaaaa... ¡Déjame dormir! —protesta tocándole el cuello con la nariz helada.

—¡Ah! ¡pero ahora me has despertado!

—Pues duérmete otra vez.

—No puedo si no me dices que me amas —susurra.

—Sí que puedes, yo nunca te digo que te amo, porque no lo hago.

—Ya me lo has dicho —sonríe satisfecho

—Che? —le mira y se sonroja.

—Acabas de hacerlo, has dicho "blablabla ti amo blablabla"

—Nooooo! Yo no dije así, dije claramente que NO ti amo.

—Volviste a hacerlo —le abraza más—. Yo también te amo.

—¡Yo no lo hago! Ugh! Spagnaaaaa.

—¡Y hoy estoy feliz porque me lo has dicho dos veces!

—¡Cállateeeee! ¡Nunca lo dije!

—¿Qué no dijiste?

—Che ti amo!

—¡Y yo a ti! —abrazo y rueda por la cama riendo.

—Noooooo! —protesta.

—Sí que lo hago, tanto como tú a mi

—Pues entonces no me quieres nada de nada.

—¿No quieres que te quiera? —le mira.

—Pero si tú me quieres más que a nadie

—¿Y no quieres que lo haga?

—Yo... —vacila, el español le mira esperanzado—. ¡No me importa lo que hagas!

—¡Ah! ¿Por qué no? —lloriquea de nuevo.

—Spagnaaa! ¡Cállate! —le abraza con fuerza y él sonríe dejándole.

—No vas a dejar de quererme —ordena.

—Nunca —corrobora abrazándole de vuelta, así que Romanito suspira relajándose un poco—. ¿Sabes? Aún estoy pensando en lo de ir y follarte sobre la mesa —confiesa.

El italiano se separa y le mira con el ceño fruncido y sonrojado antes de volverse a esconder.

—No, no, ya sé que suena a una guarrada, pero imagina la cara de tu hermano... O de Alemania... O además esta vez estarían ahí Francia y Prusia... O simplemente imagina tu cara todo sonrojado sin poder resistirte... ¡Sería muy sexy!

—Cállate —protesta quedito pensando que sería tremendamente sexy que España se lo tirara ahí en medio sin poder hacer nada.

—No, no... Imagínalo —le pide—. Yo entraría con el traje nuevo ese que viste en Harper's Bazaar el otro día, ese que llevaba ese tío al que estaban entrevistando y que dijiste que debería tener yo en vez del mío de rayas. Estaría hablando el cejas, porque me cae gordo. Y entonces, sin comerlo no beberlo —se gira quedando sobre él y le besa hasta las amígdalas, clavándole la cabeza contra el colchón.

—Nmnnmmmmhhh! —cierra los ojos u le toma del pelo con fuerza.

Sigue besándole con fuerza, apasionadamente como solo él sabe hacerlo. (¿Acaso puede España hacerlo de otra manera?)

Romanito lucha los primeros diez segundos... Y después le besa con la misma pasión porque... Es romanito. El español se separa tras un raaato.

—Y luego, justo cuando estuvieras un poco más en ti y miraras a tu hermano —tira un poquito del rulito maravilloso.

—Nononoooo aaaaaaah! —gemido imparable, que además con la escena que tiene en la cabeza, peor aún. Romano forcejea intentando poner a España de espalda contra el colchón... De manera infructuosa.

—Imagínate tooooodo sonrojado porque todos estarían viéndote reaccionar sin poder evitarlo ya que yo mismo te resulto i —le abre un botón—. Re —otro botón—. Sis —otro—. Ti —otro—. Ble —el último.

—Stai zitto (que es cállate), Spagna —susurra encontrándolo efectivamente irresistible. Tanto como es posible. Arquea la espalda.

xoOXOox

—Jaaa! Ni siquiera Germany ha llegado —sonríe muy feliz América entrando al Palacio del Quirinal.

—Estará feliz —responde Rusia y Canadá les mira pensando que no tiene ni idea de en qué universo va a estar feliz, sabiendo lo que hicieron ayer sobre ESA mesa.

—Yes! Llegamos temprano, podemos regañarle por impuntual. Además trajimos desayuno —de ríe Estados Unidos.

—Yo no lo regañaría... —susurra Canadá

—¿Han pensado en lo gracioso que va a ser esto?

—Va a ser raro —comenta Rusia pensando que se refiere al asunto de regañar a Alemania.

—Seh... Bueno, más o menos —se ríe Estados Unidos—, yo nunca he visto a Germany más que súper serio.

—Pues... —Rusia se lo piensa.

—¿Y no crees que se enfadará aún más cuando se le pasen los efectos? —Canadá siempre tiene miedito.

—Nah, ¿por qué se va a enfadar? ¡Va a ser divertido!

—Yo no creo que le guste que le riñas —responde Rusia.

—Bueno, bueno, vale... no le reñimos —ojos en blanco—, son unas gallinas los dos.

—Yo no creo que le guste tener que aplazar la junta de nuevo —susurra el canadiense sin que nadie le oiga.

—Ah, net, a mí me da igual, pero no creo que esté feliz —Rusia se encoge de hombros.

—Bah... —se ríe dándole a Rusia un empujoncito hombro con hombro—, necesito un café.

—Yo tengo hambre.

—Mmm... ¿Quieres ir probando los brownies? —pregunta américa hundiéndole un dedo en la mejilla y notándola áspera porque no se ha rasurado en la mañana.

—Da!

Canada mira a su hermano

—What? —pregunta al notar que le mira.

Canadá le mira pensando que no está seguro que vaya a ser buena idea darle Marihuana a un psicópata que ya está bastante desinhibido sin ayuda.

—Trajimos muchos brownies, seguro les alcanzan a todos si Russia y yo empezamos a comer unos cuantos —Canadá detenlos por favor... cómprales donas.

—Pero es que os van a dar más hambre... vamos por helado, ¡aquí lo hacen muy bueno!

—¿Helado? ¿Quieres helado? —pregunta a Rusia de reojo—, yo necesito un café...

—Yo tengo hambre —repite Rusia.

—Bueno... vamos por café —responde Canadá.

—Ahright... café y helado entonces! —sonríe contento dejando los brownies en la mesita de entrada a la sala de juntas y abrazando a Rusia de los hombros por un lado, ya Canadá por el otro—. Let's go then!

Ambos le miran de reojo. Estados Unidos da un pequeño saltito y se recarga en los dos levantando las piernas. Canadá se balancea un poco y Rusia le sostiene en alto, levantándole.

—Jaa! Ahora llévenme —lo siento Canadá, querido mío. Rusia le toma de las rodillas y se lo quita a Candá llevándole como novia.

—¡Así como una princesa!

—¿Oyeee! ¡Yo no soy una princesa! —se remueve intentando bajarse pero Rusia mueve las manos para aun sujetarle, sin dejarle bajarse y Canadá casi se lleva otro golpe.

—Commieee! Yo soy el héroe, ¡no la princesa! —sigue protestando levantando una mano y despeinándole.

Rusia se ríe un poco.

—¡No te ríaaaas! ¡Hablo en serio! —sonríe el al ver que se ríe.

—Yo soy el héroe ahora —responde Rusia.

—¡Nooo! ¡Yo fui a rescatarte de la cárcel!

—¿La princesa no puede rescatar al héroe?

—Ohh... Ehh... —se lo piensa un poco—, ¿eso querría decir que tú eres la princesa?

—Net —sonríe.

—¡Yo no soy la princesa! —vuelve a moverse.

—Es verdad, no puedes ser princesa porque nunca has tenido una, ¡pero yo si puedo ser un Zar!

—¡Yo si he tenido princesas, muchas! —en las películas, si...

—Pero si nunca fuiste una monarquía —le deja en el suelo por que pesa.

—Well... tuve una reina en realidad, Wallis Simpson —mira tú de lo que se acuerda. (Es la que se casó con Edward VIII, el hermano del papá de la actual reina, que terminó por abdicar a favor de su hermano)

—Entonces sí eres una princesa —resuelve llegando a la máquina del café.

—Naah! Ella lo era, yo... ¡nooo! Shut up —otro golpecito hombro con hombro mientras saca monedas de su bolsillo.

Rusia sonríe por que ha conseguido molestarle.

—Well... voy a comprar uno triple —sentencia metiéndole un montonal de monedas a la máquina sin molestarse en saber cuánto cuesta el café y picando para que saque el café más grande que tienen con la mayor cantidad de azúcar y sabores raros que se deje que es bastante porque esto es Roma.

Así que seguro américa sale con un café delicioso, fantástico y súper, SUPER dulce. En cuanto lo prueba, decide comprarse un par más, y dios santo a ver quién lo aguanta entre esto y los brownies

—¿Tu qué coffee quieres, commie?

—Yo he tomado en la celda —sonrisa de tiburón mientras Canadá saca el suyo.

—Oh... te dieron un café así de awesome?

—Net, así no

—Pues que mal... por eso te digo que te tomes uno de estos. ¿Cómo era el tuyo? Seguro negro y feo.

—Da —no estoy yo segura que este chico tome mucho azúcar

—Yuck... mira, prueba este, es awesome —lo extiende hacia el para que lo pruebe—. ¿De qué es el tuyo, brother?

—Con vainilla —responde Canadá.

—El mío este es con chocolate y este con chocolate, vainilla y moka. ¿Tú qué vas a comer commie?

—Es muy dulce —protesta Rusia tras darle un sorbo, haciendo un gesto con la cabeza.

—Nooo... si hasta le falta azúcar! No hay nada nunca que sea muy dulce... no lo han inventado —sonríe.

—Las sacarinas —responde Rusia sacando un pastelito de la máquina de al lado.

—Pues aunque sean muy dulces yo las puedo comer sin problema —se ríe el niño terminándose su primer café.

—¿De veras? —le mira impresionado

—Seh, yo puedo comer todo lo dulce, me gusta lo dulce —aja, niño, pero no comes edulcorantes sintéticos a cucharadas como si fuera azúcar, pero bueno.

—No te creo...

—Pues hazlo.

—Demuéstralo.

Estados Unidos pone los ojos en blanco.

—¿Cómo quieres que lo demuestre, eh commie?

—Haciéndolo. Cómete una cucharada de sacarinas.

Canadá se tensa mirando a Rusia.

—Me puedo comer todas las que quieras, pero no es como que yo haga sólo lo que tú ordenes.

—Entonces no te creo —se encoge de hombros

—Ahh... come on! ¡Dame una cucharada de saccharine y me la como!

—Vale —sonrisa espeluznante.

—Ehm... pero otro día —pide Canadá pensando que no es necesario que acaben hoy en el hospital. Estados Unidos entrecierra los ojos y se cruza de brazos mirando a Rusia fijamente. El ruso yergue la espalda, mirándole desde arriba.

América se estira lo más posible frunciendo más el ceño y poniendo cara de pocos amigos. Rusia sonríe como un tiburón... y suena su teléfono.

Canadá vacila mirando al bolsillo de Rusia de dónde sale la música que además es inconfundiblemente "Kalinka" y el propietario lo ignora.

—Ehm... te están llamando

Estados Unidos mira a Canadá de reojo y escucha el kalinka...

—Ohh... —mueve un poco la cabeza al ritmillo —... linka kalinka kaliiinka maya...

Rusia vacila al notarlo

—Es tu teléfono, commie.

—¡Anda! —lo saca mirando quien llama y en ese momento se calla—. Net, mira —les muestra que no llama nadie

—¡Pues estaba sonando el kalinka!

—Pero no llama nadie, mira —insiste.

—Pero llamaba, si le picas aquí —le señala la pantalla—, va a decirte quien llamaba.

Lo hace y se queda escuchando el teléfono.

—No dice nada.

Estados Unidos se ríe un poco y Rusia le mira sin entender.

—Noo... ahí, en la pantalla... ash, necesitas como un iphone, qué marca es esta yota de teléfonos tan feos, pica y verás

Rusia repite el proceso, marca y escucha.

—A mí no me gustan tus teléfonos sin botones.

Y empieza a sonar el kalinka porque algo hizo mal y no salió la llamada

—Mis teléfonos sin botones son lo de hoy, love —se burla sin enterarse de cómo le ha llamado.

—Pues hazlo tú —se lo pasa sonriendo un poco por el love.

—¡Pero si está sonando, contesta!

* * *

_¡Como me están costando de arreglar esto capítulos! por suerte ya no queda mucho, disculpa la demora en la publicación_.


	42. Chapter 42

Vuelve a darle la vuelta para leer quien llama con su lentitud habitual Германия, que es Alemania

—Privet, tovarisch! —contesta.

—Russland. ¿Dónde están?

—En la máquina de café, Soyedinennyye Shtaty va a comerse una cucharada de sacarinas por qué han hecho brounis, pero el otro Soyedinennyye Shtaty dice que no quedaran para todos si nos los comemos.

—Shhh! ¡No le digas nada de los brownies! —pide Estados Unidos poniéndole una mano sobre los labios.

—Ah, net, no han hecho ningunos brounis secretos

Canada Facepalm

—Commie! Shh! Dile que ya vamos —protesta américa

—Russland, ya vamos a empezar, dejen de estar jugando y VENGAN YA!

—Ya vamos, tú eres el que llega tarde. No te comas todos los brounis que no han hecho los dos Soyedinennyye Shtaty —suelta y le cuelga.

—Russiaaaaa! —protesta Estados Unidos facepalm también recargándo la cabeza en el hombro de Rusia.

—Era Germaniya, dice que vayamos —mira a América.

—¡Y tú le dijiste cosas sospechosas!

—Net, no sabe nada de los brounis, yo no fui —claro, Rusia, no te estaban oyendo.

—¡Tu le dijisteee!

—Net, net. Yo no fui —niega con la cabeza y con el dedo índice.

—¡Pero te oí!

Sonríe y se encoge de hombros. Estados Unidos levanta la vista y le mira, antes de acercarse a él y darle un beso en los labios.

Rusia sonríe más y Canadá les mira sin entender nada, indicando que de verdad deberían irse, sin que nadie le haga caso, preguntándose para qué se esfuerza.

—Como Germany no se coma los brownies va a ser tu culpa —le toma de la mano.

—¿Por qué no se los va a comer?

—Pues... porque... ¡porque ya le confesaste!

—¡Yo no fui!

—Da igual, bro, al menos no ha dicho de que son... podemos decir que los hicimos para disculparnos por lo de ayer —pacifica Canadá.

—No, no creo que... ohh! ¡Ya sé! ¡Les diremos que los hicimos para disculparnos!

—¿De qué son? —pregunta Rusia inocente.

—Eso es lo que acabo de decir... —susurra Canadá derrotado.

—No son de nada —replica Estados Unidos a Rusia.

Llegan a la sala de juntas, donde los italianos hablan con un vaso de café cada uno, porque en su casa toman el café en vena prácticamente. Inglaterra pelea con Prusia y Francia por vete tú a saber qué.

—Hellooo! ¡Hemos llegadooo! ¡Y llegamos antes que todos! —sentencia el americano muy contento entrando a la sala de juntas.

—No llegaste antes que todos, America, todos estábamos esperándote —le riñe Inglaterra para no variar.

—Llegamos y no estaban así que fuimos por un café... Los brownies de La Paz lo demuestran

Inglaterra mira la bolsa con cierto aire de sospecha desaprobatoria.

—Oh! Brownies! —exclama Prusia.

—Sólo son unos brownies que le pedí a my brother que preparara para disculparnos por... Las molestias de ayer —cara de angelito

—No son de nada y no los han hecho Soyedinennyye Shtaty —explica Rusia mientras Canadá abre los ojos como platos porque eso significa que se va a comer él marrón.

—Come on, Iggy... Siempre estas con eso de que no soy atento y educado. Esta es una muestra de buena voluntad para que se relajen —suelta intentando parecer convincente.

—Que te los acepte no va a quitarme el enfado ni te va a quitar el castigo por todo lo que hiciste ayer.

—Come on... No hice nada tan... —se obliga a sí mismo a callarte—. Ahright.

El inglés le fulmina mientras atrae la bolsa hacia si abriéndola y tomando uno. Estados Unidos sonríe tomando otro.

Rusia toma otro también y cuando se lo acerca a la cara, levanta las cejas y se acerca a Estados Unidos, en plan confidencial.

—What? —pregunta sonriendo un poco de lado y dándole un mordisco al suyo.

—Koshechka, estos pastelitos sí son de una cosa —le mira y el americano se ríe un poquito.

—Shhhh!

Rusia le mira unos instantes más, se encoge de hombros y se lo come, mientras Prusia y Veneciano toman uno cada uno.

—Todos van a ponerse de buen humor —sonríe el americano dándole un codacito a Rusia.

—fstan fuenos —responde Rusia.

—¡Sí que lo están! —sonríe terminándose su trozo. Francia por su parte se acerca a Inglaterra y le abraza por la espalda.

—Si los hizo Canadá deben estar buenos...

Inglaterra, el drogadicto que se metía LSD, opiáceos y alcohol en el combinado de la muerte, se revuelve para que le suelte levantando una ceja al probar el pastelito, mientras Prusia va ya por el tercero

Francia le toma del brazo y trata de darle una mordida al brownie del inglés.

—Eh! Consíguete uno para ti —se ríe un poquito.

—Ya tengo uno para moi... Un inglés con las cejas sobrepobladas y un humor de perros —se mete lo que resta del trocito de brownie lamiéndole un poco los dedos. Levanta las cejas.

—¡Un trocito de Brownie para ti! —replica tomando otro

—Non, Merci... Para eso te tengo a ti —sonríe paladeando y notando el sabor... Extraño —mi proveedor.

—Te confundes —responde comiéndose el segundo trozo. Francia toma un trozo de la bolsa y se ríe.

—¿Con qué me confundo?

—Con otro —se encoge de hombros.

—No, nunca podría confundirte a ti... ¿A que saben estos brownies?

—A Mari... —empieza a responder tan tranquilo, comiéndose el segundo y le mira de reojo pensando que no lo ha notado y puede ser divertido— ...aluisa. Marialuisa. Se hace en infusiones, ya sabes. Y chocolate.

—¿Marialuisa? Mmmm yo creo que... —toma otro y le mira de reojo pensando que quizás no se haya dado cuenta aún y probablemente pueda ser divertido—, tienes razón.

Inglaterra se acaba el segundo y mira a Alemania a ver como lo lleva, que es quien más curiosidad le da.

Alemania carraspea al lado de Italia mirando el reloj y tomando el tercer brownie, pensando que aún van a tiempo para empezar a la hora después del desayuno.

—Están buenos, ¿verdad? —comenta Italia.

—Muy dulces... Deberían traer unos cafés, ¿los pides?

—Claro, creía que querías empezar ya...

—En unos diez minutos no estaría mal —le sonríe un poco mientras Japón se le acerca veneciano.

—Vale —el italiano se vuelve al japonés

—Italia-kun...

—Veeee~

—No se sí notas que los bocadillos

—Vee?

—Tienen un sabor especial.

—¿No te gustan? —risita

—Sólo me parecieron un poco... Extraños. Todo está bien si ya lo sabías.

—¿Extraños por qué?

—Tienen ese sabor.

—El chocolate, es bueno —asiente.

—Mmm... —Japón se queda pensativo sin querer decir más.

Estados Unidos sonríe un poco recargándose en Rusia, que ya ha empezado con la risita.

—¿Fue horrible la noche en la cárcel?

—Da —le abraza contra sí.

—¿Te hicieron algo feo? —le besa la mejilla.

—Da.

—What?

—Me asustaron

—Naaah... No te asustes —sonríe metiéndole un pedazo de brownie a la boca.

—Dan más hambre que antes.

—Seh! —se ríe un poco y mira a Alemania levantarse y carraspear.

—Vamos a empezar ya, Italien!

—Estoy trayendo café —le sonríe y el alemán le sonríe un poco también.

—¿Quieres que te ayude?

—Grazie, amore —le sonríe. Francia se ríe mirando a Inglaterra de reojo.

—¿No teníamos una prisa ridícula?

—Eh? —le mira de reojo.

—Allemagne —le mira atravesar la sala hasta Italia —, tenía absoluta prisa por empezar

—Pues ya no lo está —sonríe. Francia se ríe un poco volviendo a abrazarle.

—Quien lo dijera... Podríamos traer brownies más seguido.

Inglaterra se deja abrazar, apoyándosele un poco encima porque está tranquilito.

—De haber sabido que era tan simple tranquilizar a Allemagne.

—No creo que los tuyos funcionen igual —risita.

—Seguramente no... Aunque podría hacer unos especiales.

—Especialeees —canturrea y vuelve a darle la risita. Francia se ríe con el.

—Pero... Es que mira a Allemagneee —insiste señalándole.

—Alemañeee —le imita y se ríe otra vez, girándose hacia Francia.

—Yo no he dicho así de feo —la mira sin soltarle el abrazo.

—Tú lo has dicho máaaaas feo.

—¡Alemañññe no es! —le lame la mejilla

—¡AlemañeEee! —canta y se ríe, sonrojándose un poco cuando le lame. Francia se ríe más.

—¡La cara que has puesto!

—¡Es mi cara! ¿Es mi cara? —tono de pregunta profundamente filosófica. Francia le mira e inclina la cabeza.

—Yo pensaría que al final, tu cara es mía, dado que tú eres mío

—Porque tú has hecho que la ponga... —asiente con la boca abierta.

—Yo siempre hago cosas listas —asegura metiéndole un dedo a la boca. Inglaterra le muerde y se ríe.

—Auuuu! —Chilla y se muere de la risa. Como se está riendo, Inglaterra se ríe más y acaba por soltarle el dedo

—¿Sabes que sería gracioso? —pfffff—, ¡que me arrancarás el dedo!

—Ah, yes! ¡Porque además tengo mucha hambre!

—Yo también... ¿Quieres más brownie? —pregunta tomando la bolsa con las sobras.

—Pero si no haaaay —risas.

Repentinamente se escuchan unas risas estruendosas en la sala de juntas, que sospechosamente parecen ser... De Alemania que despiertan a Italia que repentinamente se había dormido, de la relajación, mientras Prusia, que ha contado un chiste muy idiota, se ríe con él.

—¿Quién se lo ha comido? ¿Tú? ¡Tú te has comido mi medio brownie! —acusa Inglaterra a Francia—. ¡LO RECUPERARÉ! —exclama con determinación y se le echa encima besándole para tratar de llegar a su brownie.

Alemania se sigue riendo como si le hubieran contado el MEJOR chiste del mundo, mientas le pide a Prusia que le cuente otro.

Y Prusia que está meándose de la risa empieza a contar otro y esta vez, aunque el chiste no tiene mucho sentido, usa como personajes a sí mismo, a Austria, a Alemania, a Hungría y a Italia, lo que le hace aún más gracia.

Y Alemania es el mejor espectador posible, porque ni siquiera le escucha, se está riendo deteniéndose la panza.

El teléfono de España está dando por culo, por cierto, mientras este duerme.

—Jejejeje... Commie... Jejeje... Ya les viste? Jejeje

España contesta por fin con voz de dormido.

—Anda, ¡te has tardado en despertar! —comenta romano, menos afilado que de costumbre

—Uh...?

—Vengaaa... ¡Despierta! —sonríe.

—¿Mmmmmé pasa? —sonríe frotándose los ojos y dándose la vuelta.

—No te vas a creer lo que pasa... ¿Escuchas? —levanta la bocina del teléfono y las risas de Alemania y Prusia deben escucharse con claridad. España entrecierra los ojos escuchando atentamente, reconociendo a Prusia. Romano se ríe un poquito.

—¿Ese es Prusia? ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Ha vuelto a cortar a Rusia?

—Nah, está con el macho patatas —se ríe un poco más—. Trae pizza

—¿Alemania? ¿Pizza?

—No, nooo... Tu, tontoooo. Pizza, trae MUUUUUCHA pizza, toneladas de pizza... Y pastaaaaaaaa~

—Ah... ¿ya habéis acabado? ¿Quieres que vaya por ti? —se estira incorporándose.

—Ni siquiera hemos empezado. Lo que quiero es que traigas pizza y que te apures

—Ah... bueno, ¿de qué la quieres?

—No, es que no me estas oyendo, quiero MUCHAS pizzas.

—Mmm... vale, traeré para todos —se ríe.

—Trae unas treinta.

—¿T-Treinta?

—Tienes razón, cuarenta. Y pasta. Y no te tardes —se ríe.

España levanta una ceja y se rasca una vez de pie.

—Oh! oh! y espera —sonríe—. ¡Podrías traerme también un tiramisú!

—Vale, pero el del súper no te gusta y si te lo hago tardaré un rato más.

—No, el de la signora Tota, ¡venga ya! Trae un par, per favore.

—Bueno, iré a ver si esta despierta, hace mucho que no la veo —prepárate Romano para dos horas de cháchara.

—Nonononono... Spagna... Tienes que venir PRONTO o voy a comerme al macho patatas.

—Ah? Pero... ¿no ibas a desayunar con Veneciano?

—Sí, desayunamos, pero tengo hambre. ¿Vas a venir o no, idiota?

—Sí, sí, ahora voy...

—Bien —se ríe un poco—. Ti amo.

—Eh? —vacila, parpadeando. Romano se ríe y cuelga.

Bien, buena manera de dejar al español flipando por unos cinco minutos y luego hacerle salir corriendo para hacerlo todo en una tercera parte del tiempo normal. Nada tonto, Romanito, sólo quítale una poca de inhibición y todo puede ir bastante bien

Francia por su parte está metiéndole mano al culo del inglés y riéndose en el camino mientras este sigue besándole, sentado en su misma silla, habiéndose olvidado de por qué le besaba en el inicio y de que están en público, of course.

—Canadaaaa —le llama América sonriendo, bebiendo se un café más. (El tercero de los tres que se ha comprado)

Canadá, que por cierto, muy responsable, es el único que no ha comido brownie por si alguien se hacía daño, le mira.

El estadounidense se ríe bobamente y le señala a Francia y a Inglaterra. Canadá les mira y se sonroja un poco.

—Puaaaaj!

El canadiense sonríe tímidamente y asiente para su hermano.

—Te doy diez dólares si los interrumpes.

—No voy a interrumpirlos, ¡no me harán caso!

—¡No te atreeeeveeeees! ¡Galliiiinaaaa! ¡Cien dólares!

—¡Pero si es que no me van a prestar atención!

—Pues consigue que te lo hagan, venga... ¡Trescientos!

Se muerde el labio y suspira, porque no es por el dinero, es para que su hermano le deje en paz. Se levanta acercándoseles.

Francia suelta un gemidito junto con una risita aguda. Canadá traga saliva frente a ellos y les pone una mano en el hombro a cada uno.

Estados Unidos saca su teléfono y les toma una foto a los tres, riéndose a carcajadas Huelga decir, que Inglaterra no se entera de nada. ¿Enterarse de qué? Pregunta Francia que lo está pasando muy bien.

Canadá insiste en las sacudidas y mira a su hermano suplicante porque ya es bastante frustrante que no le noten de normal. Francia se separa un poco de Inglaterra al fin.

—Beso... Pasa a la siguiente ventanilla —indica seriamente y luego se ríe un poco volviendo a buscarle los labios al inglés.

Canadá pone los ojos en blanco y les deja en paz después de que Inglaterra vacile un segundo porque se ha separado y luego se olvide otra vez del mundo.

—Awwww! Come on! —América se ríe volviendo a hacer puaj, levantando la mano para chocar los cinco.

Canadá le choca un poco desganado.

—¿Qué pasa? —pregunta mirando a su hermano.

—Ya te he dicho que no me harían caso.

—Pero ha sido divertido —sonríe—. ¿Por qué estás amargado?

—No lo estoy —le sonríe un poco.

—Hay que decirle a Germany que si empezamos —sonríe. Canadá mira a Alemania que esta doblado de la risa en su silla

—Bueno, podemos darle un rato más, parece que se lo pasa muy bien —se encoge de hombros

—Yo nunca lo había visto reír, bro... Creo que se le va a derretir la cara

Canadá sonríe.

—¿Ves? ¡Esta idea es awesome! Yo soy awesome también... Y tú, brotheeeer!

Canadá piensa "oh-oh... abrazo". Estados Unidos le abraza en un abrazo de reps de oso que tanto le gustan al inglés y el canadiense se lo devuelve.

—Commieee! —grita mientras abraza a su hermano.

Rusia, que estaba muy enfrascado flipando con sus manos... clásico, le mira.

—Ven a abrazar a my awesome brother!

Rusia se levanta y les abraza a los dos mientras Canadá aprieta los ojos

—Jaaaaajajajajaja! Awesomeeeeee! —pobrecito Canadá tan maltratado.

—Ehm... well, quizás ahora si le pida a Germany que empecemos —susurra.

—Ahright! Venga, ja! Seguro no quiere empezar siquiera... ¿Quién iba primero? —pregunta aún abrazando a Rusia

—Japan, creo... —Canadá se acerca a Alemania y le pone una mano en el hombro, este levanta la cara y le mira, limpiándose el borde de los ojos de lagrimitas.

Canadá sonríe un poco.

—Oh... Canad... Pffff! —se empieza a reír otra vez. Canadá suspira porque, por suerte, es muy paciente.

Un par de minutos más tarde Alemania hace un esfuerzo por medio controlar la risa y Prusia repite el último chiste que acaba de contar para hacerle reír más.

—Para, para, brudeeeer! —pide deteniéndose el estómago que ya le duele de reír volviendo a empezar y otros dos minuto más tarde, sentencia—. Ya vamos a empezar, ya vamos a empezar...

—Thank you —susurra Canadá que en realidad solo ha huido de su hermano, para ser sinceros.

—Dile... Dile... Dile... Dile... Dile... Dile...

—Calm donw, calm down

Alemania le sonríe.

—Dile a Japan que es su turno.

—OK, ahora se lo... —Canadá es nuevamente interrumpido por Prusia.

—BbbbnnHajajajajaja! —Alemania se echa para atrás, riendo. Canadá suspira, se pasa una mano por el pelo y se va a por Japón que sí comió un trocito de brownie y está de pie con las manos extendidas, una palma frente a la otra, con los ojos cerrados.

Canadá parpadea mirando lo que hace con curiosidad. Japón da un pasito hacia atrás y levanta los brazos y luego dobla una pierna un poco, manteniéndola en el piso y extiende uno de los dos al frente

Y Canadá decide que está haciendo algo así como yoga o una especie de arte marcial, pero sólo Japón sabe... le observa un rato con curiosidad antes de volverse a mirar al resto de la sala a por un poco de ayuda.

Uy, mi niño hermoso... El resto de la sala parece sacado de un Harlem Shake.

—Canada-kun? —le llama Japón sin abrir los ojos.

El canadiense parpadea y se vuelve al japonés, muy contento (secretamente) por que le ha reconocido... y notado.

—¿Vamos a empezar pronto?

—Cuando quieras...

—Lograrás —levanta los dos brazos y hace un movimiento entre tai chi y karate—, ¿apaciguarles a todos?

Vuelve a mirarles.

—No, sinceramente no lo creo —suspira. Japón se detiene y abre los ojos.

—¿Qué dicen los hermanos Italia?

Canadá se gira a mirarlos, están dibujando en el pizarrón...

—Qué bonito... —susurra sin poder evitarlo, al ver lo que hacen.

—Tienen un talento extraordinario —admite Japón volviendo a cerrar los ojos—, lástima que no se les dé la sobriedad.

Canadá parpadea y se vuelve al japonés que parece estar en plan guía espiritual Zen. (Maestro shifu)

—Organízalos, y empezaré.

—Bien —Canadá suspira y se va con los italianos empezando a pensar que esto es como ser el protagonista de un videojuego de aventura gráfica.

Los hermanos Italia están como que redibujando los frescos de la Sixtina, de modo psicodélico.

—Ehm... —vacila Canadá tratando de llamarles la atención, pero Veneciano tiene hasta la lengua fuera de lo concentrado Romano da dos pasos hacia atrás y entrecierra los ojos mirando lo que acaba de dibujar.

Canadá mira la pizarra también

—Hay algo mal en la perspectiva —murmura el italiano. Canadá parpadea sin notar absolutamente NADA mal

—Merda... —protesta yendo al pizarrón de nuevo y borrando un trozo. Canadá se tensa porque le parece que está borrando mucho trozo, nervioso.

Romano lanza el borrador por ahí y se pone a dibujar de nuevo, cantando.

El canadiense se pasa una mano por el pelo y les deja unos instantes mientras Veneciano, sin pensar, le hace coros a su hermano... Todo un par de artistas sin inhibiciones.

Después de veinte minutos de carraspeos y "ehms" variados Canadá está bastante incomodo por que no le hacen ni caso.

—¿Has visto a Spagna? —pregunta romano mirando hacia Canadá de reojo

—What? —vacila de repente.

—¿Le viste?

—No...

—Tengo hambre.

—Ahora vendraaaaaaa —Veneciano canta todo lo que dice—. Mi fratello le echa de menooooos

Romano se ríe y le pega la risa a Veneciano.

—¡Tengo hambreeee! —canta también acercándose al pizarrón de nuevo.

—Yo tambieeeeeén —Veneciano vuelve a dibujar. Canadá facepalm.

—Che bella coooosaaaaa na jurnata 'e soleeeee, n'ari serena doppo na tempestaaaaaa! —canta romano con voz bastante buena, usando el plumón como micrófono y Veneciano le sigue, claro.

Canadá mira alrededor en busca de ayuda. Alemania esta con una pluma dirigiendo a los hermanos Italia, sentado desde su lugar.

Estados Unidos le saluda a lo lejos y Prusia da palmas mientras Rusia se sigue mirando las palmas. Y en ese momento entra España con una pila de cajas de pizzas enorme.

—¿Qué es lo que ves? —le pregunta América echándosele encima al ruso.

—Mira... —al oler las pizzas, Rusia se detiene y levanta la vista. Estados Unidos también levanta la vista hacia España... ¡Sálvese quien pueda! Se lo van a comer como zombies.

—¡Hola! —saluda contento.

—Spagnaaaa! —grita romano con un gusto, que pocas veces demuestra y él le sonríe.

El mismo Francia, que SEGUÍA besando al inglés, se le separa con el aroma delicioso que viene de la puerta.

—¡Cuñadito! ¡Has traído comida!

España levanta las cejas mirando hacia Alemania cuando Veneciano se le acerca saltando y Prusia casi trata de adelantarse al italiano saltando por sobre la mesa. Inglaterra parpadea cuando Francia se separa.

—¡Comida! —Susurra Francia mirando al inglés y sonriéndole, como si estuvieran aún en tiempos de guerra y se hubieran encontrado una lata de comida.

Inglaterra levanta las cejas y mira alrededor, buscándola.

—¡Vamos a comer! —propone Francia levantándose y tirando del el brazo del inglés. Romano consigue correr más pronto que Prusia y lanzarse le encima a España que de repente se ve apartado por un cúmulo de gente robando cajas de pizza como buitres

—Shla shaka ashfasfha hghaaa! —protesta Estados Unidos con una rebanada de pizza en la boca y dos cajas en las manos.

Rusia le quita un trozo de la que se está comiendo, comiéndosela él y Canadá hace Facepalm otra vez, mientras Inglaterra le ladra a los italias para quitarles las suyas.

Romano acusa a Inglaterra con España mientras Francia consigue apalancarse una caja y empezar a comer. Rusia, yo te recomiendo que alejes tus dedos de la boca del niño

España le indica a Romano que tiene tiramisú en la bolsa

—Quiero PIZZA! DAME PIZZA! —grita romano sacándole el tiramisú igual del bolsillo, eso que no que.

Veneciano consigue robarle a Prusia una pizza con malas artes y España sigue parpadeando frente al espectáculo.

Alemania, que ha sido el primero en conseguir una caja, ya va a la mitad de la misma, riéndose de Prusia y veneciano

Así que un rato más tarde, habiéndose comido TODAS las migajas de cada cosa que han encontrado, Francia esta tirado boca arriba en una mesa de las del G8, tapándose la cara con un brazo, tarareando.

Inglaterra está dejando a Estados Unidos que lo levante y le dé vueltas como le hacía a él cuando era pequeño y Rusia imita a Japón en una esquina.

Para el desquiciamiento del japonés que se acerca a Alemania que está haciéndole mimitos a Italia.

Romano esta esta vez metiéndole un rollo a España, pero UN ROLLO a España que está siguiéndolo parpadeando cada tanto sin poder creer nada de lo que pasa, pero igual escuchando

—Doitsu-san, ¿vamos a comenzar con la junta en algún momento?

Italia se ríe bajito, acariciándole la cara al alemán, sentado sobre sus rodillas.

—Ahh, ja, ja... Este chico, el de las gafas... Va a decirle a Japan.

El italiano reclama su atención pasándole la nariz por la cara y dándole besitos

—Sí, ya me ha dicho —asiente Japón a un Alemania que NO le mira siquiera.

Japón parpadea mientras Alemania besa a Italia en la mejilla, ignorándole y el italiano suelta una risita idiota.

—Doitsu-san?

Alemania se ríe junto con Italia.

—Doitsu-san? —repite Japón mirando al resto de los presentes, seguramente solo Rusia le mira con sonrisa espeluznante

—Doitsu-san, Roisha-sama...

Rusia no deja de mirarle igual de fijamente en plan acosador

—Ja, ja... Ahora expone Japan —Alemania dándole por su lado a Japón por completo e Italia sigue haciéndole cariñitos, muy contento de que Alemania esté ahora tan receptivo

Japón bufa, de mal humor, mientras Estados Unidos lanza a Inglaterra por los aires e Inglaterra se ríe como loco.

El japonés se acerca a Canadá que ha sacado su portátil hace rato y se ha puesto a trabajar en cosas suyas en mitad de la sala.

—Canadá-kun, voy a ir al hotel a descansar, me duele fuertemente la cabeza y Doitsu-san... No parece e condiciones de hacer nada.

—Oh... oh, bien, bien —asiente el canadiense y suspira mirando a todos los demás, pensado que Alemania los va a matar mañana.

—¿Podría pedirte un favor?

—Aja?

—Roisha-sama está actuando un poco extraño.

Canadá le mira, Rusia sigue acosando a Japón con su mirada permanente

—¿Podrías distraerle un instante?

—¿C-cómo?

—Como sea.

—Es que a mí no va a hacerme caso... —susurra.

—Sólo un instante.

Canadá chasquea los dedos, luego llama a Rusia y luego hace aspavientos con frenesí sin obtener resultado. Japón mira a Rusia y luego a Canadá otra vez.

—Es que seguramente va a seguirme —suspira.

Canadá mira a Rusia y luego a Japón y luego a Rusia y luego a Estados Unidos.

—Hazle sangre a my brother.

Japón mira a Estados Unidos y luego a Rusia, y luego a Canadá.

—No sería apropiado.

Canadá se encoge de hombros. Japón vacila.

—Esta junta no está yendo bien —No nos digas, Japón... no me lo creo.

—Ya... ya lo sé —suspira el canadiense.

—Si ves que Roisha-sama sale detrás de mí, ¿te importaría llamarme al teléfono para advertirme? —pregunta derrotado.

El americano asiente con la cabeza, pensando que seguramente lo va a notar él solo. Japón toma sus cosas mirando a Rusia de reojo y sale corriendo por la puerta, despidiéndose de Canadá con una reverencia pequeña Automáticamente Rusia se va detrás... y nos preguntábamos como es que Japón hacia tan buenas pelis de terror.

Estados Unidos deja de lanzar a Inglaterra por los aires... Lanzándolo encima de Francia quien se cae riéndose aún, claro. Sacándole el aire a Francia, claro, quien protesta un poco... y se ríe.

—¡Tonto! ¡¿Qué haces aquí debajo?! —protesta Inglaterra riéndose de nuevo.

—Canto —sonríe mirándole a los ojos riendo también.

—¿Qué cantas? —se gira tumbándosele encima.

—God save the queen, she ain't no human beingggg —De los sex pistols...

—No es asíiiii —se la canta él. Francia se ríe y le abraza.

—Quiero ir al hotel.

—No se puedeee.

—¿Por queeeeé? Tengo sueño. Cántame —intenta mantener cara sería y en tres segundos se ríe otra vez.

—¡No puedes tener sueño hace un poco mucho rato que te has despertado!

—Pero tengo sueñoooo y quiero que me hagas cositas como esas que hicieron ayer arriba de la mesa.

—Cositas —repite y entrecierra los ojos.

—Esas que te gusta haceeeermeeeeee.

—Haceeeerteeeeeee

Francia se ríe.

—Haaaaceeeeermeeeeeeeee.

—Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaceeeeeeeeeeeeeerteeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeee —se ríe también.

—Je t'aimeeeeee!

—Ye teeeeeeeeeeeeeeeem

—Aussiiiiii

—Osiiiiiiiiiii

Francia se ríe tontamente

—Hablas maaaaal.

—Of course, I speak the ugly french language!

—Es el más bonito de tooooodos los idioooomasssss

—Es el engliiiiiiiiiiiish

—Nooooo! Is the fgench

—The fggggench is te uuuugliest!

—Nooooo! Is the fgench the prettiest... Como tú.

—Nooooo, you are the prettiest!

Francia sonríe.

—Noooo... Tú eres más bonito que yooooo —los demás hacemos los ojos en blanco.

—Tú hueles a pizza.

—¿Huelo a pizza? —se huele.

Inglaterra asiente

—¿Te gusta?

El británico asiente otra vez. Francia sonríe más.

—Siempre te gusta —se acerca a darle un beso y le besa porque sí le gusta como huele ahora. Y nada, ahí están besuqueándose encima de la mesa del G8.

—Commieeeee! —le llama Estados Unidos cuando va saliendo tras Japón.

Rusia le hace un gesto para que le siga, deteniéndose un momento y luego sale tras Japón.

—¿A dónde vas? —pregunta alcanzándole, echándosele un poco encima y tomándole de los hombros.

—Con Japonsiya —lo señala delante.

—Ah! Awesome... ¿A dónde vamos?

—A seguirle.

—¿Para?

—Saber a dónde va.

—Ohhh... ¿Para?

—Ir nosotros también

—Ohhh... ¿Para?

—Saber a dónde va.

—Ohhh... ¿Para?

—Ir nosotros también.

—Ohhh... ¿Para?

Cinco minutos más tarde... Japón se sube a un taxi, nervioso, mirando hacia atrás y notando que América y Rusia apenas salen.

—Saber a dónde va, mira —Rusia le apresura

—¡Seguro va al hotel! ¿Qué vamos a hacer cuando le alcancemos?

—Saber qué hace.

—¿Para?

—Hacerlo también.

—Ohh... ¿Y si va a dormir?

—Pues dormimos, ¿tienes sueño?

—Mmmm un poco. ¿No deberíamos quedarnos?

—Pero Japonsiya se ha ido.

—Pero... Well...Iggy va a reñirme si me voy.

—Ya nos riñó ayer...

—Mmmm otra vez, él riñe todo el tiempo —sonríe. Rusia asiente—. Tengo más hambre.

—Ah... ¡yo también! —de repente se olvida del asunto de seguir a Japón.

—¡Por que no vamos a un lugar y a ver quién puede comer más! —dios mío... ¿Por qué no vamos directo al hospital?

—DA! —sonríe.

—Jaaaa! ¡Vas a perder! —se ríe

—Net net —niega, pegándosele la risa.

—¡Claro que siiiií! ¡Yo siempre gano con comida!

—Pero yo también tengo mucha hambre.

—No tanta como yo.

—Más.

—Nah, en lo absoluto —sonríe de lado y le mira de reojo—. Ya know? Eres divertido.

Rusia sonríe más y Estados Unidos se ríe un poco más dándole un golpecillo en el hombro, buscando un lugar donde comer.

Media hora más tarde, Alemania está dormido sobre Italia, quien le pide a Prusia que le carguen y se le lleven al hotel, diciéndole de paso a su hermano que lo deja al cargo.

—¿¡A...a cargo de qué?! —Romano mira alrededor.

—De la reunión.

—¿Cuál reunión? —mira a Canadá trabajando y a Francia y Inglaterra que siguen romanceando en la mesa. Veneciano se encoge de hombros.

Romano arruga la nariz y se encoge de hombros otra vez, mirando a España.

—¿Quieres ir a pasear hasta Ponte Sant'Angelo? —propone al español, sonriendo un poco. Él le mira emocionado (aun sin creerse lo que pasa y asiente).

—Corre a esos dos —le señala a Francia y a Inglaterra. España les mira sin haber notado en todo el tiempo lo que hacen ¡y encima de la mesa!

Francia le acaricia a Inglaterra la mejilla con la nariz y le cuenta sabe dios qué que les tiene a los dos MUEEEERTOS de risa.

—¿Pero tú les has visto?

Romano sonríe un poco y hace los ojos en blanco. España parpadea y se levanta.

—No sé qué te sorprende si siempre son así de ridículos.

—Que estén siéndolo en público.

—Ah.. Bueno, tampoco me extraña —se encoge de hombros.

—¿Por qué no? —le mira.

—Pues después de los brownies —desinterés.

—¿Cuáles brownies?

—Los de la mañana.

—No sé de qué me hablas.

—Unos brownies con marihuana que trajeron los americanos.

España levanta las cejas

—¿Vas a decirles que se larguen o no?

—Pues... sí. Sí, vale, a ver si me hacen caso.

—¿Qué creías que pasaba? ¿Que se habían vuelto locos?

—Sí.

—Ya... Pues no. A todos a los que ves raros es por eso.

—Ooooh —España lo entiende por fin y le mira—. Oh... —susurra decepcionadillo. Romano se ríe.

—Eres un idiota

El español suspira.

—¿Quieres ir a pasear o no?

—Sí, sí... —aunque así no es lo mismo, piensa para sí.

—Pues apresúrate antes de que se me quiten las ganas.

España vuelve a mirarles nada convencido Francia vuelve a reírse a modo mijijiji. El íbero suspira y se acerca, mira un momento a Romano.

—Che?

El español vuelve a mirarlos pensado que si están drogados solo podrá separarles y llamar su atención haciendo algo... impactante. Mimitos y besitos. Se pregunta qué tan mal se lo tomará Romano si le mete un morreo a Francia, eso seguro funciona. Romano bosteza

—Eh, tío —remueve a Francia separándole de Inglaterra, que no le deja. Francia gruñe un poco y mira un segundo a España de reojo

España le mira con cara de circunstancias y Francia se vuelve a mirar a Inglaterra, sonriendo, que le besa. Así que España pone los ojos en blanco.

Francia se olvida de España por completo.

—Vamos a dejarles aquí, entonces... Que tengo hambre.

España sonríe más conforme con eso y toma a Romano de los hombros, él empieza otra vez a echarle el rollo al español en relación a los usos de la mejorana al preparar comida... No me pregunten. Cuando salen de la sala de juntas, apagan la luz olvidando a Canadá por que Francia e Inglaterra necesitan intimidad en la mente de Romano.

Canadá protesta y seguramente nadie le hace caso, mientras hay que decir que Francia va a cumplir la idea que se le ocurrió ayer de tener sexo en la mesa del G8.

El cinturón de Inglaterra sale volando cerca del canadiense, seguido por la camisa del francés, así que Canadá protesta recogiendo su portátil a toda prisa y saliendo de allí corriendo. Para cuándo sale, seguramente ya se escuchan los gemidillos a bastante volumen (para su incomodidad)... lo peor es que además mañana le van a echar la bronca.

xoOXOox

Alemania abre los ojos a una hora indeterminada, en una cama que no reconoce (por que no es su cama en Berlín), con un fuerte dolor de cabeza.

—Italien? —pregunta buscándole en la cama, pero no está, así que se lleva las manos a la cabeza y la levanta, buscándole. No es hasta que baja los pues de la cama para levantarse que el alemán le nota durmiendo en el suelo—. ¿Qué haces tirado ahí? —pregunta sacudiéndole un poco con el pie.

Italia se da la vuelta, aun dormido.

Alemania se agacha un poco, moviéndole ahora con la mano. Italia se revuelve y protesta, a lo que el rubio suspira levantándose y apretando los ojos con el dolor de cabeza. Se agacha y le levanta en brazos. El italiano se le repega, sonriendo en sueños.

—Italien.

El alemán le pone en la cama sacudiéndole un poco, pero no le sueltaaaa.

—Italieeeen...

No, no, ni por esas.

A Alemania le duele tanto la cabeza, que decide acostarse un poco al lado del italiano que le abraza más.

—Me duele mucho la cabeza —protesta apretando los ojos, tratando de relajarse. Veneciano se estira un poco perezosamente.

—El G8 —recuerda con pesar.

—Uh...

—Se me está partiendo la cabeza.

—Vee~?

—No entiendo qué pasó ayer.

Italia entreabre los ojos y le acaricia la mejilla.

—El G8... ¿Dónde están los demás?

—Pues... no lo sé, ¿en sus cuartos?

—¿Qué hora es? —pregunta llevándose una mano a la cabeza.

—No lo sé.

—Italien, ¿qué pasó ayer?

—Pues... desayunamos y luego... Prusia empezó a contarte chistes y yo me fui a dibujar con mi fratello en la pizarra mientras hablábamos de que Inglhiterra se estaba comiendo a Francia y luego vino Spagna con pizza y tu empezaste a besarme y luego nos fuimos a casa y dormiste un buen rato mientras Prusia y yo preparábamos la cena, pero al final no te despertaste hasta ahora.

—Íbamos a hacer el G8... ¿Cómo es que llegamos a eso?

—Ah, todos estaban un poco... —hace un gesto con la mano.

—¿Un poco... Qué?

—Drogados —se encoge de hombros.

—¿Drogados?

Italia asiente.

—¿Drogados con qué?

—Pues con Marihuana ¿con qué va a ser, amore?

Alemania se quita la mano de los ojos y levanta un poco la cabeza, mirando al italiano.

—¿Marihuana?

—Mjm —asiente.

—Yo no fume marihuana.

—Nadie —le sonríe.

—¿Entonces?

—Pues los pastelitos que hicieron los americanos, ¿no la notaste?

—¿¡Había Marihuana ahí?!

—Sí —se ríe—, pero si se notaba mucho, usaron un chocolate muy suave y casi no tapaba ni el sabor...

—Pero... ¿En serio? Mein gott... —genuinamente sorprendido deja caer la cabeza en la almohada. Italia le acaricia un poco más el pelo.

—Perdona que insista, pero creo que se me va a caer la cabeza —aprieta los ojos.

—No pasa nada, debe ser una cosa que pasa... después —sonríe—. ¿les decimos que estás enfermo?

—Nein, Nein... Hay que hacer el G8... —hace intento de sentarse en la cama.

—Pero si Inglhiterra ya te dijo que no van a casarse Rusia y America.

—Pero están todos aquí y necesito hablar con esos chicos americanos que... ¡Cómo es posible que nos hayan drogado!

—Pues vamos a llegar tarde —frunce el ceño.

—Quizás podríamos cancelar el G8... —valora... Así de mal que se siente.

A Italia e cambia la cara completamente y le abraza.

—Italien, consigue me una aspirina y vamos a citar a los demás

—No, voy a decirles que estás enfermo y que no vamos y que yo me quedo a cuidar de ti

—Pero tengo que reñirles.

—Shhh, alguien más lo hará —le da un beso en la frente.

—Aspirina

—Vale —le pasa una mano por el pelo, le da otro beso y se levanta de un salto, pensando que si le da una aspirina se va a poner bien y va a querer ir. Aunque por otro lado... parece estarlo pasando mal, pobrecito. Bueno, decide que tampoco es para tanto y le prepara un vaso de agua con un medicamento para el ardor de estómago.

Alemania cierra los ojos y suspira, cansado y con la cabeza a punto de explotar.

xoOXOox

Inglaterra entra a la sala de reuniones con la firme determinación de fingir no recordar NADA de lo que pasó ayer, ligeramente sonrojado desde ya, pero teniendo MUY CLARO que TODO fue culpa de Rusia. Y de América un poquito. Y de Francia.

Francia entra tras él, quiero decirlo, permitiéndole actuar como se le dé la gana, sin tocarle, pero con esa sonrisa que dice claramente "oh, sí... PASÓ, todos lo vieron y lo que no vieron fue aún mejor. Estoy orgulloso de mí y de él. Mueran de envidia". Trae aún puestos los lentes oscuros porque sorprendentemente está bastante fotosensible.

Inglaterra se separa de su lado escopeteado corriendo hacia Japón.

—Igurisu-san —le saluda Japón suavemente, tomando té.

—Good morning, Japan, how are you?

—Bien. ¿Tú qué tal estás?

—Bien... bien, no sé por qué iba a estar mal, tengo molestias en la cabeza pero me tomado un analgésico antes de entrar... creo que quiero otro té. ¿Has visto a America? —Inglaterra mira alrededor ligeramente más histérico de lo normal. Japón carraspea un poco.

—No han llegado aún. ¿Te traigo una taza?

—Ah, ya le veo —señala a Canadá—. Thank you, Japan.

—Ese es... Canadá —indica Japón, pero Inglaterra no le escucha y se acerca al muchacho con el clásico "¡Pero tú que te has creído!" En riña.

Francia, que se estaba sirviendo café, se les acerca.

—Cher... ¿Qué tal estás? —pregunta el francés dándole un beso y abrazándole.

—¡Ni le defiendas que no ha dejado de hacer cosas malas en los tres días que llevamos aquí! —protesta Inglaterra y Canadá baja la cabeza, sumiso.

—No ha hecho nada, lo de ayer seguro fue en coerción por su hermano.

—Sí, claro, coerción mis... —los gentlemen no deberían decir esas cosas. Francia carraspea.

—No es realmente como que él tenga esas ideas malignas nada más porque sí... Esto tiene el nombre de su hermano escrito por todos lados, no le regañes.

—¡No! Insisto, aunque Canada sea un poco más bohemio por tu bloody influencia no hace que sea el culpable! ¡Estoy seguro que es él!

Francia parpadea descolocado.

—Él es Canadá —indica frunciendo el ceño y negando.

—Es... —mira al canadiense de nuevo que le saluda sonriendo.

—Siempre es lo mismo contigo, ni siquiera le reconoces —protesta Francia entre dientes mirando a Canadá y cruzándose de brazos.

—Necesito un poco de té, nada más —pone los ojos en blanco haciendo un gesto desinteresado, ignorando a Canadá y yendo a por ello.

Francia le mira irse por té y luego mira a Canadá con media sonrisa, entrecerrando los ojos detrás de los lentes de sol.

—Así que consideraste interesante el dejarte coercionar solo por ver las reacciones de todo el G8 drogado a solo un día de la debacle sexual entre Russie y ton frére

—Non, es que... bueno, anteayer estábamos en el cuarto y... Angleterre me castigo a mí también y es difícil decirle que no a Amerique...

—Ah, non, conmigo no vas a usar ese pretexto —le riñe un poco, pero sonríe porque en el fondo le ha hecho gracia todo este asunto y está de buenas aunque le duele un poco la cabeza, porque ayer lo ha pasado bien.

—Además yo me quedé para cuidar a todos —baja la cabeza, regañado

—¿Al menos fue divertido? —pregunta sonriendo al ver que reñir a Canadá es realmente simple. Le aprieta un poquito el brazo y da un trago a su café.

—Para mí no mucho, pero los demás parecíais pasarlo bien —susurra

—Suficiente castigo —se pone de puntas y le da un beso en la mejilla—. Estás perdonado y... mon dieu, creo que Angleterre va a matar a ton frère. Empiezo a pensar que es incluso divertido.

—Ya se lo dije que iban a enfadarse... no sé qué dirá Allemagne de todo esto —le mira —. Este G8 está siendo un desastre.

—Oui, está siendo un desastre. No tanto el G8, la junta me da igual —se encoge de hombros haciendo un gesto con la mano y recargando el culo en el respaldo de una silla y dando otro trago a su café —, sino... Amerique y Russie.

Canadá le mira para que le explique eso

—Vas a tener que ser más asertivo en tus recomendaciones, tener más carácter con él y tratar de darle consejos más incisivamente —le mira con cierta seriedad.

—Quoi? Pero... yo... a mí no... —vacila nervioso y se vuelve a poner las gafas a su sitio.

—Oui, oui, ya sé que dices que a ti no te hacen caso y todo eso, pero... es la mezcla, ¿sabes? Tú, Angleterre... yo... la máquina esa Jane o como se llame... toda la mezcla, sabemos que hay que funcionar como consciencia para Amerique.

—Consciencia... pero si no quiere escuchar a Angleterre tampoco, ni a ti, ¡os encadenó en el sótano incluso!

Se encoge de hombros.

—Es un proceso, cher... decirle que está mal, repetírselo, convencerle... Eso o asumir que estamos perdidos y completamente a su merced —le mira —. No vamos a convencerle de nada con solo reñirle, creo que ya nos dimos cuenta de ello.

—¿Crees que eso vaya a funcionar realmente? —le mira esperanzado.

—Creo que... bueno, creo que quizás es una posible solución, espero que lo haga —sin estar nada seguro, el menor se revuelve porque no suena muy convincente y realmente le preocupa.

—Es mejor ser pacientes así, que ser pacientes empezando a organizar nuestros ejércitos... —otro trago al café.

—Je ne se pas, France...

—Calma, las cosas siempre salen —sonríe con más seguridad, el canadiense sonríe un poquito de vuelta y escuchan la risa de Estados Unidos un estruendo enooooooooooooooooooorme en la entrada. Entonces Inglaterra levanta las cejas con su vasito de plástico en los labios, mirando hacia el estruendo igual que todos los demás. Deja el vasito de té y se encamina ahí hecho una furia.

Quiero decir que América y, por consiguiente Rusia, han llegado ahí en UNA vespa, que acaban de estrellar contra la puerta. Rusia está viendo a ver si además puede lograr pegarle fuego

—United States of America! —se oye el regaño del inglés resonando por todo el vestíbulo.

—Uhh... —América deja de reír un poquito girándose a la puerta, aun sonriendo.

Rusia parpadea y mira hacia la puerta donde ahora está Inglaterra con los brazos en jarras.

—Ehh... Hey, Iggy —le saluda con cierta sonrisa, pero al verle la cara y los ojos, vacila un poquitín —. Me falló un poco el cálculo al estacionarme.

Inglaterra mira la moto, mira a Rusia y luego mira a Estados Unidos sin sonreír ni un ápice con perfecta cara de "esto no me hace ni un poquito de gracia"

—Oh, come on, Iggyyyy... ¡no te enfades! —pide con su voz de adolescente incomprendido.

—Quiero reunirme contigo con efecto inmediato —exige entrecerrando los ojos en tono de negocio, mirando a Rusia de reojo.

—Pero si tenemos meeting, ¿no? —responde, esta vez con un dejo lejano de temor porque Inglaterra enfadado, con todo y todo, le da miedito.

—No es como que parezca que te importe demasiado —le fulmina.

—No es que no me importe... come onnn! No pasó nada —se le acerca rascándose la cabeza.

—France ha muerto —suelta girándose hacia dentro del edificio, con tono solemne. Estados Unidos le mira uno, dos, tres segundos, antes de echarse a reír.

—Jaaaa! Come on! Good one! —gesto con la mano sin creerle

Inglaterra no le mira y suspira intentando hacerse a la idea de ello para llorar un poco, entrando al edificio. América hace un gesto a Rusia para decirle que va a adentro con Inglaterra, guardándose las manos en los bolsillos de la chaqueta. Rusia le saluda y luego se dirige a la sala de juntas con los demás.

—Ayer al regresar al hotel dijo que quería conducir, nos pareció que sería divertido hacer unas carreras, así que fuimos por un par de coches, ya sabes cómo conduce la gente en esta ciudad... aun así, no tenía por qué haber problemas, ya que no había consumido alcohol o drogas —empieza a explicar en tono solemne—. Ha estado toda la noche en el hospital tras el accidente y... —vacila humedeciéndose los labios fingiendo un sollozo—. No he podido soportarlo cuando ha sucedido, tenía que irme de ahí...

Estados Unidos le mira de reojo y algo en el tono solemne y en la manera en la que lo dice hace que vacile un poquito.

—W-What?

—Están todos ahí ahora y yo... apenas tengo fuerzas para volver a casa... —se lleva las manos a la cara metiéndose al despacho de alguien.

—No no no... no, wait. What are you talking about? —pregunta un poquito más serio

—Spain y Germany... su cuerpo aún está caliente y están... creo que va a haber una guerra en Europe, America... es... ni siquiera sé por dónde empezar a ocuparme de esto —solloza otra vez…

—No, no, no! Wait! ¿Cómo va a estar...? ¡No! ¡¿Cómo va a haberse muerto?! —negación, le pone una mano en el hombro y le sacude un poco.

—Estaba... —solloza—. Estaba drogado, lo han dicho las analíticas, sus reflejos y su percepción estaban alterados, un loco se le echó sobre él con el coche y no pudo esquivarlo...

—No, no... what?! PEro... pero mi brother... ¡No es cierto! ¡No es verdad! ¡Estaba bien!

—Estaba drogado, America! —le mira a los ojos después de habérselos frotado para tenerlos rojos, con cara de drama—. ¡Y él no lo sabía! ¡Podría haberme pasado a mí!

Estados Unidos le mira desconsolado.

—Yo... yo no quería que se muriera...

Inglaterra le FULMINA, a lo que el americano se muerde el labio y se pasa una mano por el pelo mirándole a la cara.

—¿Y Ahora qué, eh?

—No-No... no puede haberse muerto, estás seguro de que... es decir, dices que se fue antes de que tu... —seguimos en la negación

—¡Vale ya! dime como... como es que planeas resolver esto, America —le grita.

—I... I-I don't... I... —se pone genuinamente serio porque en realidad no ha pensado nunca en la opción remota de que alguno de ellos se pueda morir, ni le ha tocado nunca que desaparezca nadie y además es que es Francia—. I-Iggy... I... no quiero que France...

El británico le mira fijamente

—I'm sorry... I don't... I... —susurra antes de que se le humedezcan un poquito los ojos.

—No se ha muerto, America, está en la sala riñiendo a tu brother —señala—. Esto es para que te des cuenta de lo que podrías haber hecho, de lo peligroso que fue.

Parpadeo, parpadeo... parpadeo.

—No entiendo.

—Sinceramente, no sé cómo hablar contigo, he intentado echarte la bronca, he intentado hablarte y que notes las consecuencias de tus actos como un adulto... y ¿qué haces tú? ¿Qué haces AL BLOODY DIA SIGUIENTE? ¡Drogar a todo el G8!

—No, no... wait —voz considerablemente más dulce y suave que de costumbre. También más seria. Se quita los lentes, cierra los ojos un segundo. Inglaterra le mira con el ceño fruncido.

—France... No te estoy entendiendo y me acabo de llevar un susto de muerte —susurra

—Sé que te lo has llevado, eso pretendía, por ver si así funciona —levanta los brazos exasperado. Estados unidos abre los ojos y le mira con los ojos un poco entrecerrados.

—Ahright... ok. Estás enfadado —brillante el niño, brillaaaaante.

—No, enfadado estaba ayer. Hoy estoy furioso.

—Look... —se humedece los labios y suspira poniéndose los lentes y buscando donde sentarse. Jala dos sillas de la oficina en la que han entrado y le invita formalmente a sentarse frente a él.

El mayor le mira fijamente unos segundos y bufa por la nariz, cediendo un poco, cediendo y sentándose.

—I know..., nos hemos pasado un poco.

—Un poco... —risa sarcástica.

—Yes, un poco... tú también has hecho cosas —le mira y luego niega con la cabeza y se echa un poco para atrás en la silla—. Wait, no te enfades. Look, ya sé que han pasado muchas cosas, y que te has enfadado mucho por el asunto del sótano y que no ha sido... políticamente correcto, ¿vale?

Inglaterra le fulmina por lo de que también ha hecho cosas, pero le deja hablar

—No voy a disculparme igual por tener sexo en la mesa, porque tú y France han hecho cosas peores, y.. the hell... fue awesome —levanta las manos y las extiende hacia el para intentar callar y apaciguar cualquier chillido enfadado —, and the marijuana cake... ahright, no estoy pensando mucho últimamente en las cosas que están bien o mal pero tengo a todo el mundo intentando separarme de Russia, y... ya know...

El británico parpadea y sigue mirándole.

—Ya estoy harto de eso, ¿sabes? Por eso intentamos relajar les con eso. No pensé nunca que no se dieran cuenta.

—¿Sabes cuál es la diferencia entre lo que haces tú con Russia y lo que... hace France? —conste que él solo—. Que él sí se disculpa, que Canada sabe reconocer sus errores, que piensan en los demás como sus iguales, cuando quieren hablar o quieren relajar a alguien lo hacen desde el respeto. El problema no es que te tires a Rusia frente a quien te dé la gana, el problema es el respeto que muestras por los demás.

—Eso no es verdad, lo dices como si todos fueran respetuosos. Nadie es o ha sido antes respetuoso con nada nunca… ¿Me hablas de igualdad? Con germany? My brother is awesome, pero tú y France no se disculpan de todo lo que hacen. Japan lo es también, pero a él le encanta hacer comics raros y tú los lees en las juntas. Yo hago lo que quiero como todos los demás, ¡y si te amarre a ti ahí abajo fue para que fueras feliz con France!

—Es muy sutil, pero es diferente, ninguno hace cosas que los demás no quieren. Cuando haces a los demás cosas sin su consentimiento es cuando las personas se enfadan. Japan hace esos comics en su casa y no obliga a nadie a leerlos. Italy organizó toda esta junta para discutir unos asuntos importantes y tú en vez de tirarte a Rusia en tu casa o en el hotel, obligaste a todos a que detuvieran la junta y se marcharan

—¿Pues qué importa? Yo soy más fuerte y poderoso que todos, todos me necesitan y no me respetan lo suficiente hasta ahora que realmente estoy haciendo lo que QUIERO.

—Importa, porque lo que pasa es que estás empezando a comportarte como Russia, así que lo que va a pasar es que todos van a empezar a tratarte como a Russia. Es decir, van a empezar a alejarse de ti, van a querer ir contigo solo cuando no tengan más remedio, van a mirarte raro y la mitad del tiempo ni siquiera se molestarán en explicarte lo que pasa. ¿Por qué? Porque no actúas de manera coherente, así que ¿quién sabe qué puedes hacer en un momento dado? Nadie va a arriesgarse... —explica suavemente—. Y antes de que digas nada, no hace tanto que tú hacías lo mismo con Russia.

—What? Pero yo no hago cosas raras como el! No veo a la gente así y no sonrío así y... ¡Es al revés! Russia es el que actúa más como yo

—No solo son los gestos, America —niega con la cabeza—. Me encadenaste al sótano. Tenías unas razones, seguro Russia tiene siempre unas razones muy nobles, pero no está bien que lo haga y tú lo sabes, o lo sabías, porque hasta no hace tanto eras capaz de ser empático y entender que si quieres que dos personas no peleen lo que se hace es aconsejarlas y mediar la paz poco a poco, dejando que ellas lleguen a un acuerdo y no obligándolas a punta de pistola.

—Pues claro que lo sé, pero también tú intentaste separarme de Russia a las malas, no aconsejándome y oyendo cuando te digo que estoy feliz y le quiero.

—Tú ni siquiera intentaste hablar conmigo. ¡Yo hice toda una serie de cosas antes de llegar al punto de por las malas y recuerdo haberme disculpado! —frunce el ceño.

—Hable contigo TODO EL TIEMPO, desde que esto empezó y ¡tú sólo quieres que le deje!

—Porque es claramente una mala influencia, ¡justo de eso te estoy hablando!

—Iggy... No voy a dejarle, really. I'm sorry por haberte llevado ahí abajo así, siento que hayas visto el sexo, y no yo a disculparme por los brownies porque fue awesome. ¿Vas a dejar de hablarme?

—No, no voy a dejarte de hablar —se pellizca el puente de la nariz—. Por qué no puedo, no soy tan idiota de comprometer nuestras relaciones diplomáticas —le mira fijamente. Estados Unidos sonríe un poco por primera vez después de un rato.

—Voy a pensar mejor lo que hago, ahright? A ser más... Respetuoso —propone mintiendo, claro, pero es una mentirita piadosa.

Inglaterra le mira fijamente sin sonreír ni un poco, se pone de pie. Estados Unidos le mira metiendo se un chicle a la boca.

—No voy a comprometer nuestras relaciones diplomáticas, pero si no quieres que pasen a ser estrictamente laborales como las tengo con Germany o con Italy, te levantarás de aquí, iras a esa sala de juntas y les dirás a todos que haces lo que te da la gana, porque eres la primera potencia del mundo y puedes. Y luego me harás sentir orgulloso de ti y les dirás que aun así, vas a responsabilizarte de todo como un hombre porque tienes un honor y no te han educado como a un salvaje —sentencia.

—Oh! Yo llevo horas intentando no decirte que lo he hecho todo porque soy el más grande y fuerte y awesome de todos y la primera potencia del mundo, pero pensé que te enojarías y me llamarías clínico —sonríe (Clínico, ha dicho clínico).

—Vas a hablar firme y claro. Y vas a explicarles a todos como eres un profesional y tienes muy claras tus ideas y prioridades. Y a pesar de tu relación con Russia, no vas a dejar que ella afecte en nada a tu toma de decisiones en asuntos oficiales ni de tu propia seguridad, y por eso vas a negociar indemnizaciones con todos y vas a pedir disculpas. Para demostrarlo y para que se calmen y dejen de meterse en tus asuntos —se cruza de brazos—. No. America, no va a funcionar así. No puedes resolver esto siendo un crío. Necesito que seas Abraham Lincoln.

Estados Unidos levanta las cejas e... Inglaterra... Le has dado en el CLAVO.

—Oh! Mr. Lincoln —susurra humedeciéndose los labios y asintiendo.

—Convénceme... convéncenos de que no hay peligro, de que eres un adulto que sabe lo que hace cuando se va con Russia de la mano y dejaré de oponerme a ello —hace un gesto para que salga delante. El estadounidense le mira y sonríe un poquito antes de asentir.

—No va a quedarte ni un ápice de duda.

—Así lo espero —asiente y sonríe un poquito también.

—Can... Can I ask you a favor? —pregunta mirándole antes de salir

—What? —le mira.

—Reúnelos a todos en la sala de juntas, ok? —sonríe

—Bien, tienes... —mira su reloj—. Unos veinte minutos para pensar lo que vas a decir, hasta la hora en punto. No llegues tarde.

—Ok! Veinte... ¡A la hora en punto! —asiente un poco poniéndose nerviosito

Inglaterra sale del cuarto dejándole ahí, dirigiéndose a la sala. Entra un poco más tranquilo y secretamente esperanzado, porque si realmente REALMENTE Estados Unidos es el que habla, es mucho MUCHO más fácil que se escuche a sí mismo y sea consecuente con sus palabras que con las que pueda decir nadie y ese puede ser realmente un GRAN paso.

Francia le corta el paso en cuanto entra a la sala, con cierta seriedad.

—¿Qué ha pasado? Allemagne está aquí de MUY mal humor.

—Estaba hablando con America, va a hablar ahora a... las diez y cinco con todos —explica por si acaso llega tarde o pasa algo.

—Oh... ¿Y qué va a decir? ¿Qué te ha dicho? —pregunta y le acaricia la mejilla —. Te ves más tranquilo

—Creo que le he convencido para que dé una disculpa pública... puede que conserve su credibilidad internacional si lo hace bien —le mira a los ojos.

—¿Disculpa pública? ¿En verdad? —Levanta las cejas —eso... Quiero verlo.

—Confío en él, siempre ha tenido mucha labia y carisma a pesar de... bueno, su inmadurez —confiesa.

—Vamos a decirle eso a Allemagne. Empecemos por convencerle. ¿Has visto a Romano?

—Eh? No... —mira a la sala.

—Fue por café, es el único que falta —se acerca y le besa rápido en los labios—. Voy a decirle a Canadá.

Inglaterra se sonroja con el beso paralizándose un segundo antes de irse con Alemania, refunfuñando algo con el ceño fruncido y una sonrisita rara que no está notando. Francia se va con Canadá al chisme mientras Alemania mira a Inglaterra con el ceño fruncido.

—Ehm... good morning, Germany

—Guten morgen —responde seco el alemán—. Y Amerika?

—He hablado con él y... vendrá a dar una explicación sobre los últimos sucesos a las diez y cinco. Ha pedido que nos preparemos.

—¿Explicaciones? ¿Qué explicaciones va a darme? —frunce el ceño de mal humor porque ya no sabe a estas alturas que es lo que hacer con ellos dos.

—Pues... no estoy seguro, creo que sería buena idea escucharle y luego hacerle las preguntas o reclamaciones pertinentes...

—No creo que tengamos otra opción, ver al menos si nos da una pista de que idiotez va a hacer ahora —protesta agresivo.

—Bueno, no es como que sea para tanto —frunce el ceño mamá gallina.

—¡No es como que sea para tanto! —cejas levantadas, le mira intensamente

—Pues no, creo que los peores damnificados somos France y yo. Lo de ayer... bueno, no hacía falta ser un genio para notar la droga, e igual no llevaban tanta. Yo mismo he asistido a juntas MUCHO más drogado de lo que estaba ayer.

Alemania frunce máaaaas el ceño aún.

—Hay que ser cínicos —murmura entre dientes —. Voy por café en lo que sale Amerika —pasa al lado del inglés yendo hacia la barra de cafés en donde sospecho que esta Italia

Inglaterra le mira con el ceño fruncido por que Alemania igualmente no le cae tan bien

—Vendrá el muchacho a dar explicaciones —chismea Alemania a Italia en cuanto se le acerca

—Oh... —Italia sonríe porque tiene en la mano un café buenísimo—. Así que al menos tendremos una disculpa, es más de lo que se consigue normalmente

—¿Sabes que me ha dicho England?

—Che?

—¡Que él ha ido a juntas mucho más drogado que como estábamos ayer! —escandalizado.

—Oh... —toma un sorbo de café porque no es como que él no lo haya pensado en hacer nunca—. Es un desvergonzado.

—¡Claro que lo es! ¡Y tiene la indecencia de decirme! ¡Luego como puedo esperar que hagan caso en las juntas! —protesta

—En realidad ya sabes que no lo hacen, ¿no te quejas siempre de lo mismo? Y encima fue él quien enseñó a America... —gesticula.

—Ya lo sé, ya lo sé... Pero no puedo esperar que no lo hagan mejor, ¡son países! Y con la crisis actual —se sirve una taza de café.

Italia le pone una mano en el hombro y le sonríe.

—Aún me duele la cabeza —confiesa entrecerrando los ojos.

El italiano levanta la mano y le acaricia un poco el entrecejo. Alemania se sonroja un poquito y se pasa una mano por el pelo.

—Voy a sentarme —murmura tomando su taza y yendo hacia su lugar. Al ver este movimiento, Japón también se acerca a sentarse en su sitio sacando su libreta.

Veneciano suspira y mira a Romano que está bostezando y tomando café, más ojeroso que de costumbre... Mirando a Rusia con desagrado.

—America va a hablar ahora...

—Oh! —Ojos en blanco—. ¿Para qué?

—Creo que para darnos la receta de los brownies, no estoy seguro que otra cosa podría explicar que no sepamos... —cinismo.

—Y para lo malos que les quedaron —se encoge de hombros dando otro sorbo al café, cuando Estados Unidos abre la puerta de la sala de juntas, serio y visiblemente nervioso.

Ambos se vuelven a él, junto con los demás. Se ríe un poquito, y luego se pone serio, ajustándose la corbata y buscando primero la mirada de Rusia que le mira y le sonríe un poco, al ver que sigue vivo a pesar de haberse ido con Inglaterra tan enfadado, sin tener ni idea de qué va a hacer porque nadie le ha contado el plan.

Estados Unidos le sonríe de vuelta, y hace un gesto hacia el estrado, desde donde pretende hablar antes de empezar a caminar hacia allá buscando la mirada al inglés que asiente con la cabeza para él dándole su aprobación y ánimo.

El chico carraspea y asiente poniéndose enfrente de todos en medio del semicírculo que conforman sus asientos, esperando a que Veneciano y Romano, terminen de tomar sus asientos, cosa que hacen sin demasiada prisa

El americano le sonríe especialmente a Francia, una sonrisa que el francés no entiende, alegrándose un poquito de que no esté muerto, antes de empezar a pensar que él hubiera entrado a la guerra España-Alemania para quedarse con él. Sacude la cabeza para intentar concentrarse, tomando del bolsillo interno de la chaqueta las servilletas en las que ha anotado su discurso. Carraspea un poco prendiendo el micrófono y dando unos golpecitos en él.

Veneciano se recuesta en la silla mirándole como suele mirar a todos los ponentes, Inglaterra le presta especial atención, Canadá se sube las gafas y Rusia le pregunta a Japón si no era que era su turno hablar.

Francia mira atentamente, con sonrisita de lado, un poco burla un poco interés. Romano saca su teléfono aburrido, Alemania sigue con su cara de huelepedo. Japón le pide silencio a Rusia con un gesto y se encoge de hombros.

—Good morning. Fellow free and sovereign nations! —empieza repentinamente Estados Unidos, con voz fuerte y bastante imponente, cual si estuviera arengando a las masas

Expectación en la sala.

—Thank you for being here! —sonríe y les mira a todos. Suspira nerviosito —. He preparado unas palabras que quiero compartir con ustedes.

Se aclara la garganta, tratando de ponerse MUY serio, volviendo a ajustarse el nudo de la corbata y subiéndose los lentes. Ordena sus servilletas.

—A lo largo de mi historia, he tenido ocasión de probar mi poderío y fuerza tanto militar como económica en más de alguna ocasión —empieza, visiblemente nervioso pero calmándose con sus propias palabras —. Me he equivocado como todos, y he aprendido de mis errores, como algunos.

Le echa una miradita a Alemania como quien no quiere la cosa. (Ahí, ahí, ¡punzante con el frente germánico!).

—Ustedes saben también, porque lo han visto y vivido, que para ser una nación fuerte, grande y muy poderosa, es necesario tener mucho más que fuerza económica y militar. No todo el mundo lo tiene... —carraspea, hace una pausita dramática y sonríe con TOTAL confianza y seguridad—. Con todo lo que hemos vivido juntos, no necesito probar que eso que se necesita, lo tengo.

Inglaterra pone los ojos en blanco sin poder evitarlo, pero sonriendo. No es el único que hace los ojos en blanco, créanlo. El chico se inclina hacia el frente poniendo una mano a cada lado del podio, cada vez emanando más seguridad.

—Sé que mis acciones de los últimos días han generado algunas dudas sobre mi estabilidad y sobre mi habilidad en la toma de decisiones —mira a Alemania, a Francia y finalmente a Inglaterra—. Les aseguro que cada uno de los movimientos que he hecho ha sido consciente y por voluntad propia. Sé que no siempre les gusta el cómo hago las cosas y que a veces pueden pensar que son exageradas, extrañas o incluso esa palabra que tanto les gusta usar que es "infantiles".

Rusia inclina la cabeza, prestándole atención.

—Seguiré actuando de la manera en que considere apropiada, como todos ustedes, sin embargo... si el cómo he actuado ha comprometido mis relaciones con alguno de ustedes, acérquense a mí. Tengan la certeza de que responderé por mis actos como la nación poderosa que soy —esta parte la dice como si la hubiera repetido un millón de veces antes —, y se les indemnizará en relación a nuestros tratados y acuerdos.

Inglaterra asiente conforme con eso... A Veneciano casi se le ponen los ojos con el símbolo del euro mirando a su hermano de reojo. Romano está haciendo las cuentas del gran capital desde YA en una pequeña libreta que, fíjate que casualidad... No tiene nunca para tomar apuntes pero... Estados Unidos suspira y mira a Inglaterra otra vez, se humedece los labios

—Les garantizo que, a pesar de todo lo que ha pasado hasta ahora, mis intereses personales no van en contra ni pretenden cambiar el plan de nación que tengo y que he tenido desde hace décadas —indica con voz seria, clara y autoritaria —. Todos mis acuerdos de paz, los acuerdos políticos, económicos y comerciales que he firmado con cada uno de ustedes y con aquellos que no están aquí, siguen en pie y no tengo intención alguna de modificarlos. Todos ustedes son compañeros, socios comerciales y amigos míos, a quienes respeto y que entiendo que me necesitan.

Carraspea un poco, mirándoles a todos con la actitud de "soy la primera potencia del mundo" que pocas veces muestra, mientras Alemania baja la pluma, y se recarga en su mano, pensando que al menos lo ha dicho... Es decir al menos lo pretende. Parpadea oyéndole.

Canadá sonríe un poco, porque si no va a modificar los acuerdos de paz y no agresión, significa que no hay tanto peligro potencial realmente.

—I am what I am, I am your friend The United States of America —ahora si sonríe espléndidamente como de anuncio de pasta de dientes mientras da unos golpecitos en el podio con la mano — y como siempre, seguiré siéndolo mientras ustedes sean mis amigos también y no se metan en mis asuntos.

Vuelve a echarle una mirada a Alemania, sonriendo, esta vez con una sonrisa muy particular y peligrosa que Alemania conoce bien y que ha visto desde el lado del perdedor en dos largas y dolorosas guerras, y que es un bonito recordatorio.

Inglaterra hace un gesto con la cabeza de "bueno, más o menos... vale te lo doy por medio valido aunque me voy a seguir quejando" por qué le habría gustado algo más de mano dura con Rusia, pero bueno, dentro de lo que cabe ya no parece un idiota descerebrado... del todo.

—Ahright... —América se encoge de hombros y se ríe un poco, terminando el momento sonrisa diabólica —, that's all I have.

Rusia le mira sin entender del todo a que ha venido todo eso puesto que todo lo que ha dicho le parece perfectamente obvio, pero bueno

—¿Alguien tiene algo más que decirme? —pregunta mirando a Inglaterra y sonriendo ampliamente al saber que por ahora va a tenerle tranquilo. Mira a Rusia por primera vez en un largo rato, sin confiar del todo aún en que no sea capaz de Echar a perder su discurso.

Veneciano está echando cuentas con su hermano, Inglaterra y Canadá han oído (más o menos) lo que querían oír y Rusia parpadea aun intentando entender.

Francia le sonríe a América sabiendo perfectamente lo mismo que sabe Inglaterra (pero visto objetivamente), que es que acaba de decirles lo que querían oír, no que eso cambie en absolutamente nada la situación actual con Rusia. Suspira y mira al inglés de reojo.

Alemania se acerca a sus apuntes y anota lo más relevante de lo que ha dicho América, que no es ninguna novedad no nada del otro mundo. Satisfecho con saber, al menos, que en el futuro inmediato no pretende (o eso dice), cambiar sus acuerdos.

—Well... Germany! ¿Podemos ir a casa ya o tenemos que hacer de verdad el G8? —pregunta con su sonrisa infantil y levanta las cejas cuando habla veneciano —. Oh!

—Tienes que reunirte con nosotros —suelta Veneciano para Estados Unidos. Se quita del micrófono y se le acerca un poco.

—Money? —pregunta con cierto temorcillo.

—Si, soldi —sonríe malévolo romano — baja de ahí y ve aflojando la cartera. Voy a hablarle a Spagna, tú dile al macho patatas que vamos a ir a gastar un poco. Veneciano asiente con su sonrisa de mafioso y Alemania termina sus notas ignorándoles a todos y se pone de pie, cerrando su libreta.

—Voy a pedir una reunión en Washington el lunes, creo que me dejaría más tranquilo el verificar y cerrar algunos tratados que teníamos pendientes —murmura pensando en que cláusulas millonarias agregar a los acuerdos si América no cumple lo que ha prometido. Suspira —. Italien, trae el acta.

—Ve~ —sonríe el italiano levantándose y la busca en su maletín de Prada. Estados unidos protesta por la junta del lunes guardando se las manos en los bolsillos y mirando a Rusia a lo lejos, que le mira y levanta la mano saludándole, sonriendo infantilmente.

—Cada vez hacemos menos en estas reuniones —murmura Alemania cuando le dan el acta, adjuntando las notas que acaba de tomar, sellando, firmando y colocando una grapa para fijarlo todo.

—Mejor, porque a ti te duele la cabeza hoy —sonríe Veneciano

—Quién sabe por qué será... —responde Alemania a veneciano mientras le tiende papeles y pluma a Estados Unidos para que firme, mirándole fijamente. —Amerika... Me he tomado muy en serio todo esto que has dicho

El acta pasa de mano en mano hasta que todos firman, como en cada reunión, dando por concluida la sesión definitivamente.

—Me alegra que te lo tomaras en serio, Germany —concluye Estados Unidos acercándose a Alemania con el acta ya firmada en una mano y tomado de la mano de Rusia con la otra.

Alemania suspira mirándole y luego mirando a Rusia, aun pensando que esto está mal, es peligroso, es una locura y que el mundo está al borde del abismo. Rusia sonríe tan feliz y levanta una mano saludando a Alemania también como si nada.

—Vas a tener que relajarte un poco, dude... Tómate unas vacaciones o algo —América le da unas palmadas en el brazo y aprieta la mano de Rusia.

—Puedes venir a mi casa si quieres —claro Rusia, perfecto destino vacacional.

Alemania frunce levemente el ceño, y niega la invitación con la cabeza pensando que después de Washington Irá con sus colaboradores y quizás con Austria y hará planes a más largo plazo, e ideará estrategias por sí acaso no salen los planes... Y seguirá haciendo lo que siempre hacen todos que es intentar protegerse lo mejor posible.

—Nein, iremos a casa —le tiende una mano a América levantando la nariz y volviendo a pensar que si ELLOS, la raza superior, hubieran ganado la guerra, las cosas irían muy diferente.

Rusia se encoge de hombros. Estados Unidos se ríe, soltándole la mano a Rusia y tomándosela al alemán dándole un fuerte apretón.

—Ahright... ¿Para el próximo G8 tu traes los pastelitos, vale? —suelta una carcajada.

A Alemania le salta un ojo

—Just kidding! Just kidding! —levanta las manos en rendición ante la mirada fulminante del alemán, quien se despidiese Rusia con una inclinación de cabeza aún con el ojo saltándole.

—Paka tovarisch!

—Eh! Commie! —llama su atención Estados Unidos abrazándole de los hombros. Rusia se vuelve a él—. Ya no estamos castigados, ya no tenemos G8... —sonríe —Le voy a decir a Iggy, France and my bro que coman con nosotros!

Rusia le sonríe.

—Are ya ok? ¿Te gusto lo que dije? Creo que nos van a dejar en paz ahora —sonríe orgulloso.

—Me pareció que hablaste muy bonito, pero todo lo que dijiste era evidente —explica.

—¡Pues nadie lo entiende!

—Entonces... —se lo piensa—. Son un poco tontos.

Estados Unidos se ríe despeinándole un poco (Claaaaaro y ustedes unas lumbreras que son). Rusia cierra los ojos y sonríe en el movimiento clásico. El estadounidense se ríe un poquito acercándose a él y dándole un beso medio bestia en los labios.

—Come on! ¡Me muero de hambre! IGGYYYY!

* * *

_Y con la risa de América, nos despedimos de esta historia, que ha sido larga y muy traumatizante, esperamos que al menos te haya entretenido si no gustado._

_Porque no dedicar un Long trae mala suerte:_

_A Adriana y su gusto especial por Kandinsky. _

_A Agua. Ya que Rusia es su personaje más interesante aunque cueste hacerlo (y se llevó un susto de AQUELLOS con esta historia)_

_A Aceite. Ya que lleva al niño y eso... eso es duro._

_En estricto orden alfabético, a Akeifa, Ann Asera, Erelbrile, estrellita24, Idachi, Lis et Rose, Naho-chan, Uru, VikySparda y Xilema por su apoyo durante la publicación, vuestros reviews nos ayudaron a llegar hasta el final como ninguna otra cosa podría hacerlo aunque no os contestemos... os queremos y los leemos todos._

_Y por último a ti, que lo has leído: ¡muchas gracias!_


End file.
